A Wolf In Mahora
by Wolf3391
Summary: Negi was going to be working at Mahora but didn't expect help in the form of a stange White haired teen. Negi/harem Naruto/Harem, will feature lemons later.
1. I Live

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 1: I Live**

**I do not own Negima or Naruto either**

**Tried to fix old mistakes here so I hope you are thankful for it.**

_Thoughts, spells in italics_

**Loud voices in bold**

**And we begin**

_Uzumaki Naruto; genin and most unpredictable ninja of Konoha, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune and son of the yondaime Hokage and the Heir of the Uzumaki clan, you'd think he'd have a good life in his home based of his heritage._

_Sadly, this was not the life of the boy, since he was born people called for his death based off the fact he held something he ha no control over. Throughout his life he suffered at the hands of the villagers, who had lost their loved ones when the Kyuubi attacked, seeing him as a symbol that the beast still lived while they were left with an empty feeling in their hearts._

_The Sandaime Hokage did what he could to help Naruto, but only did the bear minimum as Naruto was laboured by the villagers physically and mentally, much more than any child should have. As a result, Naruto quickly learned to survive by acting since if you look beaten a broken people hit you less. In a way it was sad that a boy was forced to grow up when he was still but a child, but in the ninja world that they lived in it may have happened across the lands. Naruto himself developed a mask for himself and a habit of hiding his strength from others so as to protect himself._

_His mask also helped with his acting that improved over time and got even better when he eventually joined the academy; where Naruto was the smartest ninja there, but hid all talent as he knew all his work would be sabotaged. It was in the forest of death that he found a place that was a small haven, as animals did not seek to hurt him and also a place that he could train himself to further improve himself in his skills. He learned what he could from the library when he snuck in, but also from observation of other students taught by the teachers alongside ninja around the village._

_As his life went on he kept up the act since he felt at any time he could be betrayed by the people he wished to protect. And at one point left so he could train with Jiraiya, who he had met during the Chunin exams. With his mask he had gone with Jiraiya so that he could 'get stronger to bring back Sasuke'. In truth he didn't care for the Uchiha but had made a promise to Mikoto, Sasuke's mother who was one of the few to look after him on occasion in his life. The promise was to look out for Sasuke, but also if that he ever strayed from a path of light to stop him from hurting more people. The night after he promised was the Uchiha massacre and Naruto swore he would keep his promise and Naruto abandoning the village was the sign that Sasuke had to die._

_Jiraiya was shocked when Naruto had revealed the truth of his skills and saw that the reports from his old sensei, and the reality was a very different thing, and also the shock that he himself had believed the rumours surrounding him that he was the dead last just as he was. He was ashamed of himself seeing how it had been his responsibility to look after Naruto, as it was his duty as his godfather after being named by his father and mother._

_Eventually after they had returned after almost three years, Naruto began revealing his intelligence and talent, but people still saw his as a demon in the village not that he really cared at that point. He would only protect them if the village was in danger, anything else was fair gain since they would not bat an eyelid for his condition. It was only after defeating the madman known as Pain, who was a former student of his then dead sensei Jiraiya, that the village began seeing him differently._

_When Naruto was training to control his Bijuu chakra he had met with his mother but also another ancestor, the Sage of the six paths. It became apparent that history was wrong that the Senju were the family who were the ancestors of the younger son of the Sage and the physical power of the man. Instead, it was from his mother's clan the Uzumaki who had bodies made to contain huge amounts of power something that was feared alongside their seals which was why their village was targeted so long ago. Kushina after viewing her son's life held him to her, apologising for not taking the beast back inside her and ending the cycle of the jinchuuriki. Naruto merely held her and told her that it was inevitable that he became the next container of the fox, if not then he would be unable to end the cycle of hate in the world and give himself some peace. _

_The sage hearing him told Naruto the truth of the nine beasts and how they were once one being that when he sealed inside himself made him a god of the world, something he admitted never wanting, and he admitted that he was blind to humans since he had believed that humanity would use the power of chakra for better reasons than war. Both helped him gain control over the fox's chakra but when he did he gave it back seeing how taking the chakra would not help. Instead he offered the fox a deal, that if they worked together they could stop the man who had controlled him in the past and no longer be seen as a weapon, but as a being that lived and breathed like many things did in the world._

_Kushina had been awed by this but when she saw the fox agree she knew that perhaps the fact she had restrained the beast for so long was a bad idea. The fox who revealed his true name to Naruto as Kurama agreed seeing how Naruto was something that had perplexed him in how he acted in this world of fools. _

_When Naruto had joined the war against Tobi and Kabuto was shocked to see the bodies of those long since passed used to fight. Using the skills he had trained with and hidden for so long under the true kyuubi cloak, the numerous odds didn't matter as he literally became a one man army flashing through the zombie army and using the memories given to him by the sage set the zombies free with a control over life, something he both was glad to have and hated, due to the fact holding the powers was something no man should have even with the best intentions._

_Tobi had tried sealing Naruto after he had stopped his army and killed Kabuto, but didn't realize that Naruto wanted this. Knowing what needed to be done to get rid of the beasts under the guidance of Kurama, allowed himself to be captured so that when the sealing began use the seal he made to absorb all the beasts under a Ten Trigram absorption seal which bonded the beasts back together and with a fusion seal overlapping made Naruto the new ten tailed beast, having the form of a wolf instead of the mad beast like before._

_With his new strength Naruto ended Tobi and everything about him body and soul alike, but seeing what he had become knew what he had to do to ensure no one would use his powers for the wrong reasons. Once more activating his control over life, he constructed a tree to from around him to take in his power and give life back to the world, scared by the war. To do so, took so much power and as such his once spiky blond locks turned silver white and grew long like his mother's had been._

_He sealed himself away, only regretting never taking the time to find someone in his short life, he may have considered Hinata, who had confessed seeing how she was one who was always honest with him. Never the less Naruto felt himself begin to drift into a sleep that he didn't know when he would wake from._

_As of all his friends looked at the tree sadly, as Hinata had told them that Naruto was the centre of it, and that the tree was protecting them. She cried heavily at the fact that she would never be with him, as did many who hearts had been touched by Naruto. The ninja who knew him best prayed for the little ninja who had saved them and the world, and hoped that when he returned to the world would have a better life. None of them truly knew the truth about Uzumaki Naruto and who he really was under the mask that he had used all those years ago._

**XMany Millennia LaterX**

"Where am I?" said a voice in the dark void that they were in.

"I feel tired even though I slept…have to get up." The voice came again feeling weak and stiff as it tried to move its body's limbs. The voice looked at his surroundings and couldn't see anything but felt the roots of a tree so he asked them to move out his way, which they did as he crawled toward a light he could see.

A hand reached outside the tree and the voice trapped pulled himself out of his 'bed' still feeling tired, as he got to the ground he felt something in his mouth that he had to do. He craned his back as he let out a wolf cry that echoed over the place he was in before collapsing to the floor.

A few minutes later, a bespectacled man came to the tree feeling something odd only to find an unconscious boy that looked about the same age as some the girls he taught age, maybe a year older. He noticed that he wore robes that looked tattered and damaged. He picked him up seeing his body looked as bad as his clothes and made his way to the nurse's office in the school.

When he dropped him off in one of the beds he found the headmaster waiting for him. "What do we have here Takamichi? I see you found the source of that strange energy, Evangeline contacted me saying that something felt odd about the seal." said an old man with a beard and extremely long eye brows with intrigue looking down upon the white haired boy, that Takamichi had laid upon the bed.

"Yes headmaster, but it surprised me that it's just a boy, albeit one with a very peculiar hair colour. Do you know something about this Dean?" the man known as Takamichi asked the aged principal of Mahora

"Perhaps, show me the back of his clothes he was in." said the principal, stroking his beard. Takamichi took the clothes of the boy and showed his superior the back that had a strange red swirl on it that the dean recognised from an ancient tome he had once read. "Hohoho, it seems he has finally woken up, after all this time." His words earned a confused look from Takamichi not understanding the man's words.

"I see you're confused, but I think I can tell you that this boy is not a boy. He is the warrior myth, Uzumaki Naruto." He got a gasp from Takamichi who had once read some history about the young ninja who had saved his world, at the cost of his life and also given life to the earth stretching further back than most history did.

"But that legend is thousands of years old, how can he be so young still?" Takamichi asked shocked, seeing someone known through by few as an influential person in changing the world of the ancient world in front of him.

"You could say the same about Evangeline, and he has been under the world tree since it first sprouted, after he fell to slumber" the headmaster explained the situation slightly to the man who nodded, remembering the student that was far older than most would ever believe.

"The question is, what to do with him now, with Negi-kun on the way in a week what do we do?" asked Takamichi remembering the new teacher that had been assigned to Mahora for his graduation assignment in Mage academy

"We'll have to ask him when he gets up now, won't we?" mused the old man chuckling at how he could play upon this, and if the sleeping boy would be up to helping him out a little.

Three passed days in Mahoro as Naruto slept and his body regained nutrients from the nurse, Shizuna Minamoto and her assistant, Ako Izumi. Both were surprised when the Dean had shown them Naruto, but cared for him, the Dean had told them that he was found all alone with no record of identification on him.

"When do you think he will wake up Shizuna-sensei?" asked Ako getting a sigh from the well-endowed nurse, something many students were jealous of.

"Hard to say Ako-chan, his body looked drained completely and his muscles had severe atrophy, so all we can do is wait, but I must admit his hair is unique." she told Ako seeing as few people had long white hair like he did. The boy named Naruto was strange, as never had she seen a body that had been only just living on the edge, now looked so healthy in contrast.

"Wa…ter," came a voice from the only patient in the room, drawing the attention of the two in the room.

"Ako-chan it seems we won't have to wait any longer, get him some water," Shizuna said in a light amused tone, as Ako got him a cup and brought it to his lips so he could drink.

"Thanks, my throat was really dry. Wait… where am I?" he asked as he opened his eyes to reveal, two ocean coloured eyes.

'_His eyes are like sapphires eyes, pretty,'_ thought Ako as the boy lifted his body with difficulty but managed to get up so his back faced the wall now.

"Oh sorry, you are currently in the nurse's office in Mahoro Academy, my name is Shizuna Minamoto, and next to me is my assistant Ako Izumi. Do you remember your name young man?" asked Shizuna politely.

"Yes… my name is… my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said not knowing what was going on the last thing he remembered was saying…goodbye. '_Oh that's right, I slipped into a deep sleep after sealing myself. How long it's been since that day._' As he looked through the window he saw the world tree '_That must be the tree that I came from, if it's that big I must have been asleep for a long time.'_ he thought sadly knowing that everyone he knew was gone but also held a small smirk, feeling how peaceful the place felt in his mind, almost like there was not any true turmoil in the place he was in.

"You looked troubled young man," said a voice from the door, Naruto turned to see the dean in all his bushy eyed glory.

'_Wow those eye brows are bigger than Gai-san's,_' was his first thought on the dean. "Sorry, just trying to figure things out, I think I have been asleep for a very long time," Naruto brushed a hand through his hair as he said this.

"I see, my name is Konoeman Konoe, would you like to talk about it?" he asked politely to Naruto.

"I doubt you would believe what I had to say," Naruto said dismissively knowing that his past would most likely sound like those of a madman.

Konoeman gestured for the other two to leave, before placing a silencing spell around the room "Try me Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha." Konoe saying his name got shocked expression from the Naruto.

"How…?" he tried to ask but was stopped by the dean's hand.

"You have been gone for the world for some time, Naruto-kun, at least a few thousand years in fact. Although in all that time your story is one that many still read, but then again most don't believe its truth. Your story is an inspiration to many to become strong for the right reasons, how taking the path to protect that which is precious will make you truly strong." he said as Naruto took in his words.

Naruto had tears in his eyes, now knowing he was remembered in the world even if his world was no longer what he remembered "It's funny, I used to dream that no one would ever remember who I was when I was younger. It seems as though I was wrong, only now, I have no clue what to do with myself after being asleep for so long. What do you do with yourself after being gone from the world for so long? " he asked himself really, only the dean to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun I know you feel lost, but if you want I can help you get back on your feet, before you decide what you wish to do with your life," he got a nod from Naruto as he cried into his hands seeing how he would never see anyone he actually came to see as a good friends from back then, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara to name a few.

"I can offer you a job here at Mahoro, as a teacher's assistant if you wish," he continued to try and give the poor boy a chance, one that he truly deserved based on what his story had told him. "But, also to look after the students here who are precious to me, like my granddaughter Konoka." he waited for Naruto to calm down and wipe his face of excess tears.

After a few minutes Naruto stopped crying and took a deep breath "I think I'll take your offer Konoe-san, I don't have anything else in the world so maybe it's best to stay here for the time being. I am free to live my life out now that I am back and no longer I that world," he said looking up at the man who gave him a warm smile in response to his answer.

"Excellent, and thank you Naruto-kun, my heart will feel at ease if you look after my grand daughter's class, with their new teacher that's coming in a few days" he said confusing the boy slightly.

"Why what's wrong with her, and the class?" he asked the Dean.

The dean explained how magic was used more in the world as apposed to chakra once was. He further explained that Konoka had a high amount of power like him and was worried for her safety. And lastly he told him how Negi Springfield was going to be her class teacher and that he was a 10 year old prodigy getting a small laugh from Naruto which he was happy to see him do, he asked if he would be okay staying with one of his students as all teacher rooms were filled at the moment which he accepted easily not seeing the glint in the old mans eye.

"That's a lot to take in Konoe-san, but looking at my past I guess I can't really talk." He chuckled to himself at the thought. "So magic is frequently used, but kept secret from others unwise they turn you into an ermine, or some other small creature. Does that mean you don't want me to be seen using my power as well?" he checked getting a laugh and nod from the dean.

"Yes, I know it's a little strange, but enough about that. I think we need to get you some new clothes. I'll be paying for them, and don't worry about paying me back, I'm sure you'll be able to once you start working, unless you find another source of income." Naruto then remembered something and held out his arm revealing strange tattoos.

"_Fuin Kai!" _he said as a seal appeared above his arm and several things fell out. Naruto picked three out of the fifteen books that had dropped. "Konoe-san, if you can get these published, they are the work of an old friend, and I'm sure he's like to have them read again, just make sure young students can't get a hold of them," he said remembering the works of Jiraiya the old perverted sennin.

"I'll see what I can do Naruto-kun, I'll also see if any students from the class you'll be teaching wish to take you shopping at the moment. And thank you again Naruto-kun," he said as he began to leave.

"No thank you Konoe-san for giving me a chance and welcoming me here. I'll do my best to help out the class as best as I can, in my time here," Naruto said as the dean left the room.

He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and a brown haired girl walked in, she was wearing what he presumed to be the school uniform, she had brown eyes and a very kind expression. "Hello I'm Chizuru Naba, I take it you are the person Konoe-sensei wants someone to take shopping?" she asked Naruto as he lifted his feet out of the bed.

Naruto smiled at the girl thinking she looked nice with that kind expression on her face "Yes my name is Uzumaki Naruto Chizuru-chan, do you mind handing me the robe there it's the only clothes I have at the moment?" he asked politely earning a giggle from the girl at the use of suffix.

She handed him his clothes and helped him slip it on as he got to his feet albeit shaky, this gave her a chance to look him over, she saw his handsome face, long hair and toned body, after he exposed his chest from the bed sheets as he clothed his torso, thankfully he still had his pants on.

She led him through Mahoro and stopped at the shops, where she helped him pick out suits and he had told her that he would be working as a teacher very soon. He picked out a white suit and black shirt along side a orange tie, to which Chizuru agreed he looked good in as he got a couple and told the clerk to send the bill to the dean.

Chizuru took Naruto round the city, and Naruto was shocked to learn that the whole city was part on an academy and an all girls one at that. While walking they told each other about themselves, and their hobbies. For Chizuru, it was helping out at nurseries and star gazing with the astrology club and Naruto, music and helping people, she smiled at that one as they both had that but asked if she could here his music, to which he agreed if she took him to the music room at the academy.

"Do you have any preferred musical instrument you'd like to hear from Chizuru-chan?" he asked making the girl put one finger on her chin in thought.

"Can you play the flute Naruto-san?" she asked to which he nodded as he took one of the flutes off the side.

(Insert Watashi wa Sonata ni Horete mo ii ka-do not own)

Chizuru watched the young man she just met as he played skilfully with his eyes closed; he simply let his fingers move to the flow of the music. Outside some of the other students could hear the music and stopped what they were doing just so they could enjoy the sounds.

"Music is a powerful thing, it allows us to express ourselves in our lives. It's something I enjoyed as a child and I find it helps me remember some nice things in life." Naruto said as he went back to playing the flute.

Chizuru felt the emotion of the music; it was a requiem for Naruto making her want to know more about him and what was the cause of the emotion he displayed in his music. He came to a close in the song and looked out the window overlooking the city "Mahoro academy, lets see what you hold here for me here," he said quietly, before he stood up and began walking toward the door his hair swaying in the wind from the open window where students had broken out of their trace from the music they were hearing.

Chizuru watched him leave and followed eventually remembering he had no idea of where things were. '_I wonder if Naruto-san will become working with hour class this term, might make things more fun. I hope I can get him to play for me again'_ she thought before shaking her head "Oh, what am I thinking?" she mumbled.

"You say something, Chizuru-chan?" asked Naruto hearing her with his heightened hearing.

"It's nothing Naruto-san, but it's getting late, do you know where your sleeping yet?" she asked making him get a sweat drop.

"Actually no, Konoe-san didn't tell me where I'd be staying yet" he laughed slightly embarrassed earning a small giggle from his guide. "Do you mind taking me to the dean's office to find out where I'm staying Chizuru-chan?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem at all, Naruto-san," she said smiling and dragged him by the hand electing a blush from him as she had very soft hands, he did not notice the smirk on the girl as she dragged him. It wasn't long before they were inside the dean's office with the old man, who was reading from an orange book giggling Naruto resisted the urge to shake his head at the man. He then asked the old man about his living situation, or rather lack of at the moment.

"Hohoho, Naruto-kun, yes your living arrangements, I take it you don't mind sharing with a student do you here?" he asked, and got a shake of the head for no, the dean then wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to Naruto. "Well then, head to the room on this sheet and give your new roommate this note; it will explain your situation. By the way, the books you gave me will be getting published as you asked under your name if that's alright?" he said.

"That's fine by me but ask them to put Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya no Gama as the author and co-author, and thank you for letting get these new clothes Konoe-san. In regards to earlier matters do you want me to meet the new staff member in a few days with Takamichi-san?" he asked the man.

"Yes, it would be best, since you'll be working with him from that day, until then, you are free to roam the city as you see fit," he told Naruto getting a grin, as Naruto wanted to change into his wolf form, and now had time to do so.

"Thank you Konoe-san, and see you in a few days then." He bowed before and leaving the room and saw that Chizuru was still there. "Would you mind showing me to my new room, Chizuru-chan?" he asked getting a nod and she led him to the dorms and dropped him off at his room. His room mate was not fussed about having Naruto stay with her, he was thankful to her for it.

The next few days had Naruto slip into hanyou form and check his skills were up to scratch. He found getting back into his taijutsu easily enough, as well as the jutsu he had remembered, his muscles still needed a fine tuning, but nothing a few exercise wouldn't fix, his room mate helped him out with working on his muscles as she worked out in her club. During the next few days Naruto also met up with a few members of staff that he might be working with and those that also had knowledge of magic. He found them all easy to talk to and he also learned a few things about the school as well but not everything since they told it that it would be fun for him to find out on his own. Eventually came the day where Naruto was making his way to the train station to meet his new co-worker Negi Springfield.

**XBreakX**

Naruto was heading toward the station as many girls ran past him, and Naruto found himself wondering if the skirts here were too short, but he shook his head as he looked for his 10 year old colleague. He was told that Negi was a genius having gotten the qualifications to become a teacher at his age, Naruto was impressed with this. _'He must have on heck of a goal if he pushes him self like that,' _he thought and then saw a stampede of girls. _'Okay time for a work out lets see how well I avoid this hazard'._

Naruto began weaving in an out of the crowd of girls and felt home free until he heard a loud 'ACHOO' which knocked him off balance and tripping into a nearby student.

He helped her to her feet and smiled apologetically, "Ah, sorry about that, you okay there?" the student nodded a tinge of pink on her cheeks, he looked her over for any injuries as the other students passed them "See you later, and sorry again." he said as the girl got her bag and made her way muttering

"Bye" as she passed him. _ 'See you in class sensei._' the girl thought to herself running ahead

"I swear that zero tolerance policy for lateness is too much, but its gets the students blood flowing at least," he said to himself watching as all the girls ran past.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto heard and turned to see a small red headed boy being held up by a girl with orange hair, that had bells attached to her pig tails wearing the standard school outfit, red vest with a red long sleeve jacket and plaid red skirt. Her friend next to her was quite cute, with dark brown hair and in the same uniform, Naruto decided to stop the mistreatment of youth.

"Excuse me ojou-chan, do you mind putting the small boy down, I don't think hurting him is necessary," he said catching the attention of all three. They saw a tall young man about their age maybe a couple years older, long white hair that hanged around his waist and shockingly, his ocean blue like the girl holding the boy, at least in one eye for her. He had a gentle expression on his face and was dressed in a white suit; black shirt and blue tie making him look professional.

The girl holding the boy had an annoyed expression of his face "And who the hell are YOU?" she said as she glared at him.

"Just someone looking out to see you don't do something you'll regret" he said calmly, smiling as he stared at her eyes not flinching from her raised voice at all.

"You should listen to him, Asuna-kun," said the voice of Takamichi walking toward him.

"Takamichi-san, you know thing student?" asked Naruto seeing how the man had called the red headed girl by her first name.

"Yes this is Asuna Kagurazaka, a student of mine from last year, good to see you again too, Negi-kun," he said to the boy, now dropped by the girl, Asuna, who had a blush on her face seeing the older teacher.

"Good morning!" said the voice of the dark haired girl smiling kindly and giving Naruto a curious glance.

"It's good to see you too, Takamichi-san" said the young boy with the staff on his back. Naruto looked over the small boy offering his hand to help him up.

"Hm, you're Negi Springfield, I take it then?" Naruto got a nod from the boy "Well nice to meet you Negi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, your assistant for your time here. I hope we can work well." said Naruto as Negi reached out for the elder boy's hand he shook it happily, before he brought him to his feet.

"Indeed, and welcome to Mahora, Negi-kun!" Takamichi made a sweeping gesture, "it's a place isn't it Sensei?"

"Sensei?" questioned the dark haired girl, who Naruto remembered was Konoe's granddaughter, Konoka.

"Yes Negi-kun here is teaching English here, and I'm his assistant for lessons" explained Naruto to the girl.

"Wait, you mean these two brats are going to be teachers, I find that hard to believe Takahata-sensei." Asuna questioned in shock, as there was no way that these two guys could possibly be teachers, especially that red haired brat.

"Excuse me Asuna-chan, but I believe I'm older than you so if anyone is the 'brat' it would be you," Naruto pointed out logically as the girl's faced turned red.

Before Asuna could explode Takahata decided to jump in "Actually, Asuna-kun, these two are pretty smart for their age. Negi-kun here is a child genius and Naruto-kun passed his competency tests for being an assistant," he explained to the girls since Naruto had learned several languages over the past few days courtesy of shadow clones.

Asuna looked at Takahata, "Sensei… even if you tell me that…"

"It seems that from today onwards these two will be taking over class A, instead of me," Takamichi said smiling, and the words slowly sank into the two girl's heads.

Konoka seemed surprised, but Naruto was really focused on Asuna who looked like she was about to explode. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I DON'T WANT A KID AND SOME WIERDO TEACHING ME!"

"I take offence to that you know..." mumbled Naruto frowning, he did not like the term the girl gave him.

Asuna ignored the blond as she began pleading with Takahata. "Plus a while back he was saying… love… um… something really rude to me," Asuna said while poking her fingers together nervously.

Naruto looked at Negi, before kneeling down and whispering, "What did you tell her?"

"I said her love was unrequited," Negi whispered back causing Naruto to shake his head, before Negi continued, "But it's true."

"IT IS NOT TURE!" Asuna picked him up by the collar of his coat and began to shake him. "I HATE KIDS, ESPECIALLY LITTLE ANNOYING FLEAS LIKE YOU!"

Naruto was about to stop her, but as he grabbed her arm some of his and her hair tickled Negi's nose. "ACHOO" the boys sneeze blew off each of their clothes and both got a good look at each, other before covering their unmentionables with Naruto saying "Negi, you owe me a suit." he said with a forced smile that made the boy shiver.

Later in the Dean's office Naruto, now dressed again, Asuna, in gym tracksuit, Konoka and Negi, standing as far as possible away from Naruto. "Principal-sensei, what is the meaning of this!" Asuna asked enraged

"Hohoho, Negi-kun, I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher, that's quite the task they've given you," the old man said stroking his large beard with one hand, no doubt a habit of his after the years of growing it.

"Y… yes," Negi said giving a slight bow, "it's nice to meet you!"

"Naruto-kun, I see you met your college and are ready for your job I'll take it?" he nodded at the dean who had been a big help over the few days. And it helped that his balance had been steadily increasing from the Icha, Icha series he gave him to republish, he could see a copy on the dean's desk. The dean, had found it to be a really relaxing piece of literature

"Indeed, except for a strange wind that seemed to blow off my clothes, but nothing to worry about." He said smiling knowing that what happened was an accident, didn't mean he wasn't going to prank the little kid later at some point.

"Hohoho, that's good. By the way, Naruto-kun, are you single, if so what do you think of my grand-daughter here, Konoka?" he asked only for him to feel a great pain in his head.

Konoka had pulled out and mallet and hit him over the head saying "Oh Grandpa…"

"I… isn't it just a little odd that these kids are going to be teaching us?" Asuna asked the adult in the room. Naruto shook his head at the obvious fact that she had not listened to him earlier, "And our home room teachers, no less!"

"Negi-kun..." Konoeman spoke, interrupting and ignoring, Asuna. "This job will probably be very difficult even for you," he paused for a moment to add a little drama to his words "If it is too hard you will have to return home. There will be no second chances, do you accept?"

Negi looked nervous, but Naruto put his hands on his shoulders "Don't worry Konoe-san, I'm sure Negi will do his best, and he'll have help from me if it becomes too much." This got Negi to relax, seeing as he wasn't alone in the whole ordeal made it easier on his nerves.

Negi smiled as he instantly felt better, "Yes, I'll do it!" he said which a courageous expression on his face.

"Then its settled," Konoeman said, "Let us begin today. Let me introduce to you our staff guidance councillor Shizuna Sensei." He called out the woman on his buzzer.

The door opened and Naruto held Negi as his warning signal went off in his head. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you were, Naruto could not get away, and found his face pushed within a soft set of pillows… figuratively speaking. Naruto found himself stuttering and blushing as he spewed out apologies to Shizuna he never really had that happen often in his life.

"It's alright…hehehe" she said giggling slightly, seeing a handsome teen like Naruto, blush and stutter was endearing to her. Konoeman repressed the urge to give a perverted giggle… too much Icha, Icha.

"If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her." Konoeman told the two new staff members.

The woman looked at Negi and gave a small wink, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, and one more thing," said the old man who looked like a light just came on in his head. "Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan, can Negi stay with you for a little while? We have yet to find a place for him to stay at."

"Geh," was all Asuna could think to say as she gaped at the old man. Asuna suddenly slammed her hands on to Konoeman's desk, "What! From when until when, Principle-sensei!" she shouted in outrage.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka asked as she pet Negi on the head who found that Konoka had soft hands. Naruto just chuckled seeing how she acted.

"I told you I hate kids!" Asuna yelled at the brunette.

"You two get along now," Konoeman said as the two looked away from each other.

"Wait where are you staying Naruto-sensei, I've never seen you around here if I may ask?" said Konoka.

Naruto smiled down at the girl "Correct, Konoka-chan. I haven't been here long, only a week or so, but I did find myself a room mate here in the dorms Konoka-chan." He said getting the girl to beam; she liked this new sensei already.

As the 5 including Shizuna walked to their class, Asuna was glaring daggers at Naruto and Negi, making the poor red head sweat, very quickly after leaving the office, Asuna stopped and pointed at Negi. "I refuse to live with someone like you!" Asuna shouted. "Go camp outside with a sleeping bag or something! I'm going ahead! See you later senseis!" with that said she stomped off ahead of the group.

Konoka blushed a bit, as she bowed to them and ran after Asuna; Naruto shook his head as he looked at Shizuna. "Is she always so…" he trailed off as he raised hand and gave an 'iffy' gesture with it.

"Uuhhh… that girl's always been a little rowdy, but she really is a nice person." Shizuna replied as she took out a book and gave it to Negi. "Now this is the class roll, will you two be ok?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine Shizuna-san, come on Negi lets meet our class," said Naruto as he and Shizuna brought Negi into the classroom. Before they went in Negi looked overwhelmed after seeing he'd be in charge of 31 girls. Naruto already had seen who he'd be teaching and was happy to work with the girls.

He mind drifted back to Konoeman's question of being single, you see Naruto in his ninja days, before his slumber kept him very busy, and he honestly never had the time to really get a girlfriend. '_Maybe I can find someone here, might be nice to have someone like that, wished I had, had the time to speak to Hinata._' he thought as he placed a reassuring hand of Negi's shoulder and they walked into the room.

Negi walked through the class first and got hit with an eraser that he almost used magic to stop, before tripping a wire that sent a bucket of water onto his head an a few arrows with suction cups attacked tuck to him as he rolled into the desk at the front. '_Okay Negi no longer owes me for stripping me earlier,_' thought Naruto as he watched his colleague fall for all of the traps.

Naruto helped him up, and the girls noticed him and rushed to him "Sorry, we thought you would be our new teacher." One of the twins apologised Fuka, if Naruto's memory served well enough.

"No girls, he is your new teacher, now why don't you two introduce yourselves," said Shizune and nudged Negi.

He gulped "I'm Negi Springfield, and from this day onwards we are going to be your new home room teachers. It's nice to meet you all." Negi bowed polietely to his class.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the assistant teacher to Negi here so feel free to ask me questions, if you're having any problems," he smiled at the class getting a few blushes including his room mate.

There was a collected "He's so cute!" from the class as they jumped Negi, Naruto did wise thing and took a step to the side only to get surrounded by some of the older students.

"How old are you?"

"10"

"17"

"Where are you from?"

"Wales"

"A place long gone"

"What do you mean?" asked Konoka curiously.

"I was found by the world tree a week ago, when I came to the dean told me that my home was gone but I remember it though so it's not forgotten." he with a far off expression.

The girls were hesitant to ask more except one glasses wearing girl "So where are you staying at the moment Naruto-sensei?" Haruna Satome asked.

He looked back at the class and smiled "My current residence if with one of your class mates. See if you can guess which one without conferring," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Chisame!" said a red haired girl named Asakura Kazumi

"Nope" he said but heard a "Never," muttered from Chisame.

"Evangeline" said another red headed girl named Makie Sasaki.

"Sorry one more try" said Naruto taking note of the star the blond girl at the back was sending him.

"Mana" asked the younger of the twins Fumika Narutaki.

"Wrong and that's three so I'll have to tell you." He said raising his hand to point "My roommate is my new friend Zazie Rainyday," he said getting all girls to turn and look at said girl who was…juggling.

She nodded confirming what he said, making a few girls glare in jealousy, even Chizuru slightly. "Now, now let stop glaring at her and get on with class right Negi," said Naruto getting attention away from the quite girl who gave him a thankful nod.

Negi went to the black board and was attempting to teach, despite not being able to teach, Naruto smiled at the student named Ayaka Yukihiro, offered him a stool but sweat dropped at her 'behaviour' toward the ten year old.

Naruto felt a projectile coming for Negi, and held out his hand to catch…a piece of eraser then caught several more with ease. "Could whoever is firing their eraser please stop since I think you'll need it more than I do." Naruto said holding up his hand that held the eraser pieces. "I'm sure Negi, wants to get on with the lesson." He then stared at the person who fired them who suddenly found her desk and shoes very interesting.

Class ended without much disruption, and Naruto with Negi walked until they both sat at the statue by the stairs. "So Negi how's it feel being a mage and a teacher at 10 years old?" he asked as Negi was writing something in his class roster.

"It's tough but I'm sure I'll be able to pass and become…a…full…" he stopped realising he's revealed his secret, while not paying attention.

"Don't worry, Negi I already know about magic and in fact." Naruto said making a small rose grow from the ground "I'm a bit of one myself, among other things." he said.

"Other things, like what Naruto-san?" he asked with his natural curiosity and wanting to learn more about his colleague.

"I'll tell you later, but who's that over there on the stairs?" said Naruto noticing a girl carrying several books at the top of the stairs. She clearly had too many for a girl of her size.

"That's number 27…Miyazaki Nodoka-san. Isn't it dangerous for her to be carrying all those books?" as Negi said it Nodoka fell from the sides of the stairs. Negi used his staff to slow her fall so he could catch her. Naruto was happy to see him using his magic to help out, but felt someone watching and turned round to see Asuna staring at him and at Negi.

She ran over and grabbed Negi then, Naruto, surprising him at her physical strength and pushed them both into a tree. "I knew you two were weird, fess up what the heck was that?" she shouted at them but then felt her hand jerked away by Naruto.

She then looked at him to see two ears on his head and ten tails swishing behind him "I still take offence to that, I'm not weird just different and Negi is a mage like myself if you must know," said Naruto.

"AHHH, Naruto-san you're not supposed to reveal magic to civilians and is that a tail?" said Negi shouting at first then stopping as he spotted his friends additions.

"In fairness you revealed it first, but never the less, Asuna-chan, we ask you keep this a secret," he asked her and her response was simple.

"NO WAY!" she yelled at the two still a little shocked by the ears on her new sensei.

"You leave me no choice than, Now that you know my secret. I'm going to have to erase your memory. This might cause some brain damage, so sorry about that," said Negi preparing his staff to cast his spell. "Vanish!" he exclaimed as Asuna found herself being stripped again.

"Negi are you trying to do this?" questioned Naruto thinking at this was something out of his Icha, Icha books. '_Hmm, could write my own version for when the series ends, might be fun.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he offered his jacket to the girl as her bottoms were blown off.

She took it wrapping around her waist muttering "Thank you, but what's with the ears are they even real?" she asked.

"Yes Asuna-chan they are both real, you see I had to change before I came here and ended up a half wolf. But I easily adapt to most changes even when I was a child I had to grow up a little faster than others seeing how I had no parents or anyone to take care of me. " he said sadly.

Asuna felt a little sympathy for him, as she was an orphan with no memory of her past and her new teacher was just like her, albeit with one major difference "Does that mean your family are gone now?" she asked getting a nod from the half wolf before he changed back.

"Now Negi go with Asuna-chan so she can get changed before coming back to class and apologise to her too." said Naruto ushering them to move and both made their way with Negi muttering apologises for his action explaining that if found out he would be turned into an ermine.

Naruto watched them go and hoped they could get along "You can come out now," he said to the person behind him.

Out of the bushed came a girl carrying a large shuriken that was bigger than any he had seen before. "Kaede Nagase, member of the strolling club, and apparent ninja by the looks. Might I ask, what you want with me?" he asked the girl who smirked.

"I felt strange demon energy, and decided to check it out. Imagine my surprise, when it was you Naruto-sensei de-gosaru," she answered walking away from her shuriken after disassembling it as he had shown no signs of wanting to attack.

"What will you do now you know?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing sensei you hold no intent and are nothing like any demon I have been told about. I'd rather get to know you de-gorasu," she said smiling offering her hand which he took.

"It's a pleasure Kaede-chan, just keep it to yourself, I'd rather not anyone tell the other students about my situation unless I tell them, at least the ones who don't know about the other world. So shall I walk you back to class then?" he asked as she nodded and kept hold of the hand she took as she dragged him.

"Sure, but sensei can I ask why don't you tie your hair up, it must be a problem in strong winds?" she asked admiring his hair that glowed in the sun.

"I like it when it flows, feels more natural. Although now that you mention it I see that your hair is tied too so I wonder what your natural hair looks like Kaede-chan." he said making the girl grin.

**XChapter EndX**

**Have adjusted the grammer points and some issues I have with the first chapter. Hope you all can enjoy the chapter a little more now.**

**To those reading this for the first time, I'm Wolf3391 a fairly decent writer on the site who will be changing some of the old chapters in this story over the next few months.**

**Please enjoy the story anyway if I haven't updated the more grammertised chapters.**


	2. Love Potions and Baths

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 2: Love potions and Baths**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Harem for Naruto (could change): Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora and Akira maybe Haruna (it's large harem I'll admit but it's one for each tail).**

**For Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Evangeline, Ku Fei, Setsuna and Takane **

**Sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter hope this goes well**

**Also got a new Negima manga and at the back it had 2 pages on the subject of breasts I kid you not, and they say anime is perverted especially when referencing the female form.**

As they continued to walk back Kaede struck up a conversation "so what are your hobbies Naruto-sensei? De-gozaru" she asked.

"honestly I have a few hobbies; gardening, music, cooking, ninja training, etc" he said offhandedly making Kaede open one eye "you've had ninja training de-gozaru?" she asked interested. "Yeah but will all my training I never had the time to make it past the genin rank despite what I could do" he said with a sigh.

"so where would you put you're ranking then de-gozaru?" she asked making Naruto tilt his head which she thought made him look cute "never thought about it, but here's an idea why don't we train a bit on the weekend so you can evaluate" he got a nod of approval from the ninja girl as they made their way back to the academy.

They were lucky enough to catch the scene of Asuna practicing her confession on Negi and Naruto noticed that the girl looked nice with her hair down. He smirked at the scene "my, my Asuna-chan going after Negi didn't think she had it in her, any comments Kaede-chan" he said as both Negi and Asuna blushed, the latter stating that it was for practice.

There was a flash of light and Asuna turned to see Kazumi with a few other girls giving jealous stares at her position with Negi, most Ayaka that led to the two bickering as Naruto watched laughing at their behaviour.

Later on Naruto was walking beside Asuna, Konoka and Negi as they were making their way home. "Well that was certainly an interesting first day wasn't it Negi and almost getting your first kiss at ten" he joked making Negi blush and got Asuna annoyed.

"Hey, I told you I was just practicing confessing on the brat, I'm after Takahata-sensei anyway" she said as Naruto tilted his head in confusion "but Takamichi is a lot older than you Asuna-chan". She swiped at him only for him to catch her fist "no hitting the teacher Asuna-chan unless you want some private time with me" he teased making the girls face go red.

Asuna sighed as she reined in her anger, "any way, Negi… you… you may be smart, and maybe you can use magic or whatever…" she crossed her arms as she looked at him, "but you're really just a kid on the inside aren't you? Do you really intend to be a teacher in spite of that?"

Seeing his face frown Naruto placed a hand on Negi's shoulder and smiled at him his eyes conveying the message 'You'll be fine'.

"Well I'm going home," Asuna said with a wave."Ah… ok," Negi said. Asuna suddenly stopped and turned around to face Negi, "hey, have you decided on a place to stay yet?" she asked. "No… um…" Negi said bashfully

"It's ok, if you stay with me that is," Asuna interrupted him."Eehh?" Negi asked shocked

"Well…" Asuna twirled her hair in between her fingers, "…I may have said a bit too much back there…" she looked at him with a small wink, "if you keep trying hard you'll be a good teacher one day too."

Naruto watched the girl and smiled seeing that even though Asuna was rough around the edges like many but had a good heart and would look out for Negi despite his luck in producing good material for books he called it the Negi effect.

"Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan thanks for taking him in. I can tell Negi needs support in more than one way, just remember to keep my secret Asuna-chan" he said smiling at the two who blushed at the smile. He began walking ahead only to hear:

ACHOO! "KYAA!" ,"You did it again!" shouted Asuna as her skirt was blown up by Negi. "I'm sorry!" Negi apologised and Naruto chuckled as he continued on his path heading back to the dorms with his room mate Zazie.

"Wonder what will happen next?" he mused as once he was out of sight he used hiraishin to appear in his room where Zazie was waiting. "Evening Zazie-chan" he said smiling at the silent girl, she smiled at him "…" she said.

"Yeah it's really handy, had some trouble learning it, so how come you could tell I was a hanyou when you met me?" he asked "…", he rose an eyebrow to this "interesting, who would have thought demon folk would want attend a school in the human world but who am I to judge" he replied.

"…?" she asked "maybe learning magic could be useful, I did like to learn new things. You can learn with me if you want Zazie-chan that way I'll feel safer" he said thinking about how teams used to be set up. "…?"

Naruto nodded "of course I can tell you're a good person Zazie-chan I can easily trust you to help me an it'd be nice to learn with a pretty girl like yourself" he said smiling electing a blush from the girl. "…" she said heading for the bathroom "alright, I'll ask Konoemon tomorrow for books and call me Naruto Zazie-chan no need for sensei out of class" he said as she closed the door muttering "alright Naruto-kun" quietly as Naruto got into bed after changing quickly.

Naruto was glad he had ended up with Zazie as his room mate, he already had experience in speaking with silent types (cough Shino) so imagine her surprise when he talked to her and understood her despite her seemingly not saying anything. He was surprise that a few hours after meeting she had told him that she could tell he was a hanyou being of demon folk decent herself like her sister Poyo and helped him with a few exercises, he felt at ease as he fell asleep.

"_T… Takahata sensei, I… I made you some tea," Asuna said as she held out a cup to her not so secret crush, "it's really good."_

"_Hmm, that's a… love potion isn't it?" commented Takahata as_ _Asuna blushed._ "_You know you don't need to use a love potion on me" he said cupping her face_ "_Ehh?" said Asuna._

"_after all you already you already made a good impression on me before" said a much younger voice and Asuna felt…tails coil around her. She then realised that it wasn't Takahata in front of her but the new teacher Naruto with his animal features exposed._

"_now we can share our first true kiss with each other" he said smiling as he moved closer and cupped her cheeks "N-Naruto" she murmured as she woke up to see she was hugging the small re haired boy from yesterday_

"KYAAA!" she screamed

At was this noise that woke up Naruto from his sleep only to see Zazie leaning over him "…?" she asked "yes please Zazie-chan I'd love some breakfast before we head to the academy, do you mind walking with me?" he replied to the silent question.

She nodded as she went back to the kitchen and prepared breakfast as Naruto took his shower and came out dressed in his suit. Zazie had prepared a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs, something Naruto was happy to try (western dish people) and enjoyed it although he did wonder where he could find a ramen stand in the Mahora.

Naruto and Zazie made their way to the academy and as they walked through the corridors they could hear whispers and giggles about the new teacher which he smiled to himself about since it was nice not to be looked at with admiring eyes as opposed to what he remembered.

They were exchanging their shoes as Negi walked in and was met by Ayaka "good morning Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, Zazie-san" she greeted the three as she helped Negi with his books. Negi smiled at her "thank you Iincho-san" he replied that made the girl blush "Please sensei call me Ayaka" she said as she led him to the class room.

"…" said Zazie "I agree Negi and Ayaka-chan do look nice together, hope he slept well with Konoka-chan and Asuna-chan" he said as he blocked a fist aimed for his head. "Alright what did I do to deserve that Asuna-chan" he asked, "stay out of my dreams" she said in a huff.

"Why were you dreaming about me Asuna-chan?" he asked innocently making the girl blush "anyway do you have any idea what that scream was this morning?" he asked making Asuna blush redder as she remembered the dream she had woken up from before walking off.

"Do you mind explaining Konoka-chan?" he asked the girls as she came through "well er…Asuna woke up this morning to find Negi in her bed" she said smiling.

"Must be one of those sleep habits people develop or he's unconsciously making a move, looking at him I'm inclined to believe the first" he said thoughtfully. "Shall we head to class then ladies?" he asked getting nods from Zazie and Konoka as the walked with him, Zazie a little closer.

Meanwhile inside the classroom a few students were chatting at the back "So then what do you think of Naruto-sensei de-gozaru?" asked Kaede to her friend Mana "not sure, don't know enough to make an assessment although him being a hanyou was a shock. I may need to talk to Zazie about it seeing as she's living with him" she said.

"A hanyou?" said another student named Setsuna in shock as there were few hanyou in the world and for one to be a teacher was extraordinary. "hai I saw it myself he appeared to be half wolf but what was odd was the ten tails he had de-gozaru" Kaede said in return "he also says he had ninja training and that we could evaluate his skills on the weekend if you want to see de-gozaru" she continued.

"a ninja?...you know I think I'll take up that offer to see you evaluate his skills Kaede might be informative" said Mana as Naruto and the other walked in with Negi. As they walked through Naruto caught the eraser that fell from the door that made the Narutaki twins snap their fingers '_not bad' _thought Mana as she saw Naruto catch the eraser on instinct alone.

Naruto smiled at the class as he and Negi took their seats and a small nod to Zazie. "S… stand," Nodoka called out, each girl stood up as the two sensei's entered class, "bow."

"Good morning senseis!" the girls called out. "G… good morning," Negi said, still somewhat nervous about his job, though he decided that he had to do his best, "well then, let's begin. Please open your books to page 76."

Naruto watched the class and couldn't help but feel nostalgic of his own academy days, even if a lot of it wasn't the best, but as he looked round the room he notice a few students stealing glances at him as if trying to figure something out. He sent off a small pulse of chakra to see who was more aware.

He took note of those whose eyes went wide at the feeling and filed it for later '_seems Konoemon forgot to mention that there were a few girls already aware of magic'_ he thought to himself.

He went back to watching the class which, particularly Asuna who was once again fighting with Negi. Ayaka had offered to read, but Asuna not wanting to be upstaged by the blond had decided to try instead. This had ended up with nearly all of the class making fun of her, Naruto frowned at that.

If there was one thing Naruto would never do even at the cost of death, it was make fun of someone for their deficiencies. Naruto knew that Asuna her lack of knowledge was most likely the fault of someone not teaching her at a younger age he had to learn most things on his own at times by trial and error.

"Y… YOU! I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING NOT TO GET ON MY BAD SIDE!"

Naruto snapped out of his reverie when he heard Asuna's shout, he looked up to see the girl shaking Negi back and forth. Naruto was just about to go up and stop her when he noticed that Negi was about to sneeze, now here he had two choices; let Asuna be stripped again or take the blow since she didn't really deserve to be embarrassed in class like he had.

Being who he was he choose the latter and switched himself with Asuna so that when Negi sneezed it was him who was stripped to his orange boxers. A number of the class stared at Naruto's body almost hungrily mainly Haruna 'oh goody fan girls, well I needed a good work out and running from them will do okay' he thought facing Negi with an aura that meant trouble.

"Negi…try to make sure then windows are closed when teaching and that's the new suit you owe me" he said too sweetly. Negi was shaking thinking about how much trouble he'd be in, Asuna was thankful for Naruto taking the hit but was angry at Negi for almost stripping her…again, she glared at him as Naruto left the room to get another suit.

"Negi please continue with the class material while I get changed" said Naruto as he left the room there was whispers of how good he looked or how he'd be perfect for a new doujinshi. There were however thought of how Naruto had so many scars on his well built body including one where his heart should be begging the question 'what had Naruto-sensei been through'.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san" said Negi as the two were by the statue "I embarrassed you and nearly did something terrible to Asuna-san again" he continued as Naruto flicked his head.

"No -san Negi just Naruto, and I can't really blame you or her. You can't control your wind power and you've basically stripped the girl in front of her crush and almost in front of the class.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, "that's true; I thought she was going to fillet you in class." Naruto trailed off when he saw Negi get more depressed and ruffled his hair, "try not worrying, just giving her some time to cool down and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Negi looked up at his hero with a smile, "thanks Naruto Nii-san…" "Nii-san?" he questioned "I thought it would be okay" he said "yeah its fine, always wanted a little brother" Naruto said.

Naruto smiled before he noticed that Nodoka and two other girls that Naruto recognized from his class, "ummm… Negi-sensei." Negi looked to the source of the voice and noticed the girls in his class, "ah… yes?"

"Excuse us sensei," said Haruna as Naruto noticed she had a small orange book in her hand, "we have some questions about today's lesson."

Negi smiled, "ah, certainly, let's see… your Saotome Haruna from seat 14 aren't you?" he asked."Ah, it's not me. It's this girl," Haruna said as she pushed Nodoka forward, said girl gaining a rather large blush.

Naruto was looking at what they were doing and smiled seeing as the girl looked very shy and reminded him oh Hinata '_wouldn't be surprised if she is her descendent, she seems like a sweet girl but where did Haruna get that book'_ he thought.

"Miyazaki-san you've changed your hairstyle," Negi said with a smile, "it really suits you!" Haruna instantly made herself known as she grabbed onto Nodoka's face and brushed some of the hair away to reveal the shy girls eyes. "Doesn't it? Doesn't it just? Don't you think it's cute?" Haruna said with a happy grin. "She's such a cute girl, but she never shows her face!"

Nodoka's blush intensified to the point where Naruto was almost certain the girl would spontaneously combust, before that could happen though she let out an 'eep!' as she ran off. The other girls following her, "were sorry about this sensei!" they yelled as they chased after the poor girl only for Naruto to block off Haruna.

"Haruna-chan…where did you get that book that's meant for adult reading?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, she smiled "if it helps my research for new doujinshi I buy it by any means necessary" she said with pride.

Naruto could only think crying anime tears mentally 'I would just find the girl who is basically Jiraiya reborn' he sighed and brought her close and whispered "stay behind after class and I'll let you have the next in the series for a favour". Haruna gave him a star eyed expression and grabbed his shirt "do you mean it" she asked sounding desperate as Naruto nodded and the girl kissed him on the cheek before running off.

"What was all that about…?" Negi asked, Naruto chuckled at his college's density with woman. "What about her question?"

Asuna-san! Asuna-san!" shouted Negi and Naruto chuckled at Negi's ecstatic expression as he watched the red head run up to Asuna, where he began to talk excitedly.

"What do you want!" Asuna asked with a slight growl. Negi's smile did not leave his face, "I did it, I actually did it!" Asuna went from angry to confused, "you did what?"

"Love potion," Negi replied, "the love potion." Asuna stood up and began to walk away, "I told you I don't want it." Naruto took a step back knowing this would be trouble as Chizuru walked over to him, "how are you Naruto-sensei" she asked smiling.

He turned to her and smiled back "I'm fine Chizuru-chan, and you?" he asked back "good, seem's sensei is in better spirits than before" she commented seeing Negi looking happy. "Yeah, Negi is a little like me, gets back up if he falls down. It's a god quality" he said smiling at Negi's direction.

"how is living with Zazie-san?" she asked curiously "Nice in all honesty, she's easy to talk to and quite good at cooking. I'm glad she's my room mate" he said. Chizuru smiled but her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and jealousy "I'm happy for you Naruto-sensei" she said as Naruto noticed her eyebrow betraying her smile.

He was about to ask her about it when he heard "You Drink it" from Asuna as she tried to force the potion back to Negi but slipped and it flew into Naruto's mask behind her, he tasted the potion and gagged on the taste once he swallowed it and he pulled the bottle out his mouth.

"Naruto-nii are you alright?" cried Negi as Naruto got to his feet "I'm fine but that tasted horrible please be more careful Asuna-chan" he replied as he sent a pleading look at Asuna.

Said girl blushed a bit "It's not my fault and nothing's even happening" she said with a shrug only to hear a loud "Naruto-kuuun" as Chizuru wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "I wish you were staying with me instead Naruto-kun, you are rather handsome.

Naruto's face went red as Chizuru's breasts pushed into his chest and while he would have preferred to enjoy the sensation he figured she wasn't in the right state of mind. "Oh no, now Naruto-nii will attract every girl that sees him."

"Oh crap!" Asuna just now realized that she just threw all her classmates at a teen boy and blushing as the girl pushed herself into Naruto.

"Chizuru, it's not right for to have a teacher student relationship..." Kaede said speaking up from her book of ancient Ninja clans. "But I can't help myself" Chizuru said spinning a blushing Naruto not that he disproved of it all.

"Huh? Oh wow..." Kaede grabbed his arm pushing her chest against it giving him a very pleasant sensation. "... Naruto-sensei, please train with me now" Kaede said under the love potion spell. "You've got to be kidding" muttered Asuna.

"Oh sensei!" Three girls behind Asuna yelled with stars in their eyes. At this Naruto knew he had to get out of there so substituted with Negi and ran out the room as several girls called "NARUTO-KUN". He ran through the halls avoiding many of the girls knowing that there infatuation at the moment was the result of magic "Naruto-kun".

He looked to his left to see Kaede running right next to him and was oddly impressed by her speed despite his situation, before picking up the space and hiding in a nearby room and shutting the room. "Should be safe in here for a bit" he said to himself "Naruto-sensei" he turned to see Kazumi.

"Ano, Kazumi-chan I'm kind of hiding from the other girls do you mind if I stay here?" he asked having walked into the A/V club room where she developed film, "sure sensei as long as I get a full interview later" she said getting a nod.

He hid behind the door and Kazumi stood next to him as her face reddened and she started to feel hot "so I take it you take a lot of…" Naruto was saying as he turned to his student to find her unbuttoning her shirt to show a sizeable chest. "K-Kazumi-chan what are you doing?" as he tried to back away.

"I want an in depth interview now Naruto-kun and I want you to learn a few things about me too" she said as Naruto tripped and fell over on to the floor and Kazumi began straddling his waist. "Kazumi-chan could you please get off?" he asked nervous and tried to shift out from under her only to find that she held a firm hold with her legs.

"No can do Naruto-kun I want my interview and your not leaving until you tell me everything, I can be very persuasive" she said as she unbuttoned the rest of her chest to reveal her black bra and perky breasts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Suddenly the door to the room was kicked in and Kazumi was hit in her head by the door and getting knocked unconscious. Naruto looked at the door to see Asuna standing there with Negi behind her, "Oh Asuna-chan thank Kami you're here" he said getting out only to get punched in the face and knocked out himself.

Asuna there was no need to do that" said Negi as he caught up with Asuna. "You said the fastest way to break the spell was to knock him out" she defended with a blush seeing the state Kazumi was in.

"I know but..." stammered Negi.

Naruto was rubbing his head as he walked with Negi and the others "did you really have to hit me so hard Asuna-chan?" he asked. She huffed and blushed remembering the state she found him in "I did't have a choice, besides I'm surprised you ran with all those girls around you it's most boys dream and another thing what is your head made of?" she said.

Naruto shook his head "it may be most boys dream to be chased by several beautiful girls but I knew it wasn't real so it was unfair since that love was fake love from a bottle. Also I'd rather wait for people who truly like me to approach me for things other than my looks, until then me and my lips will be untouched and to answer your other question I've always had a hard head" he finished.

Asuna blinked over what he just said and picked out a particular fact "you mean you've never been kissed on the lips…ever?" she asked he turned to her and shook his head again "never in my life, suppose it's strange but I don't really care. A kiss is a sign of affection between two people and only to be shared to convey feelings of trust or compassion" he said shocking the girl.

"you aren't your regular teenage boy are you Naruto" said Asuna electing a smile from him "I was always known for being unpredictable in my life just hope any girl that wants to be with me can accept a few things" he said meaning several things as he walked off.

He ended up back in class where Haruna was waiting and getting impatient by the amount of foot tapping she was doing but smiled when he walked in, "come walk with me Haruna and I'll talk to you about that book" he said as the girl hurriedly got by to his side.

As they were heading for the dean's office he handed the next book in the Icha, Icha series, "I really shouldn't be giving you this but the writer wanted the book to be read and it's probably no use hiding it from you" he as the girl was already reading through the first page while drooling.

"wait you know the writer of this masterpiece sensei?" asked Haruna making Naruto nod in confirmation "he was my godfather, a self proclaimed super pervert, something tells me you'd have liked each other" he replied smiling at the memory of the old sage.

"Is he still writing these?" she asked hopefully, Naruto shook his head "he died some time ago but I promised myself that I would continue his work when he left me the rights", Haruna gasped and tried to apologise but Naruto waved her off. "If you'd like I'll let you read the stories I come up with so you can tell me your thoughts. I'll pay you of course for your work" he said.

"Sure sensei I'd love to" she said happily "alright then you head home and read your new book Haruna-chan but keep it out of the other girl's hands or tell people I own the rights to it. I'd rather not have an army of fans after me" he said jokingly.

"Hai, sensei I'll do that but my room mates are book worms so they might get hold of it, just in case" she warned making him nod as he knocked on the door of the deans office and head in side.

Later in his room Zazie and a few Naruto clones were studying magic books Konoemon had given them and learning spells quite fast, although Zazie seemed to have a quicker start than Naruto did but overall a good start. Naruto was thinking that the academy had a bath house and wanted to check it out "Zazie-chan any chance you could show me where the bath house you have here is, I wanna try it out if that's okay?" he asked

"…" she said "sure I don't mind you joining me, better going in with someone other wise I could be messy if any of the girls find me there" he responded. "…?" she asked with a tinge of pink on her cheeks "yeah you can help wash my back, an I'll return the favour to you Zazie-chan" he said as he got up and dispelled the clones and shook his head from the memory feedback and retrieved a pair of swim trunks and a towel.

He turned to see Zazie with her bath supplies at the ready "lead the way Zazie-chan" he said with a smile as the girl nodded and grabbed his free hand and pulled him in the direction of the bath house.

"wow" said Naruto as he looked over the very large bath house he was looking at in just his swimming trunks and Zazie in a school swimsuit "…?" she asked "no most springs I saw when I was younger were nowhere near this size" he replied.

They got in and relaxed into the hot water letting the fatigue of the day's activities wash off, Zazie was glancing at Naruto's body and once again took note of all the scars he had but also his lean and hard muscles he had. "if your curious you can ask about the scars Zazie-chan" commented Naruto with one eye open.

"…" she said "it's alright I know some of them look bad but honestly how I got them was not something I want to experience again, especially this on" he said pointing to the large scar near his heart. "…?" asked Zazie getting a nod from Naruto as she got behind him and began to wash his back.

"…?" she asked as he moved her hands over his back muscles blushing slightly "when I was younger I learned several languages on my own. You see I grew up an orphan and back then I wasn't looked at favourably and so most of what I learned language and pretty much everything else I picked up watching others. It was tough but it made me appreciate things more and that's odd when you're 3 years old" he finished

"…?" she said as she worked on his shoulders "Konoemon-san wanted me to watch over the class with Negi and it gave me a purpose when I had none. But enough about that I think it's my turn towash your back Zazie-chan" he sai as the girl nodded and turned round.

As he worked on washing her back Naruto took note of the healthy figure of Zazie and could tell she exercised often, no doubt with her Nightmare Circus activities. Her body type was slim but beautiful and admired her curves that suited her while Zazie enjoyed the feeling she was getting from Naruto's fingers but still wondered about Naruto since it sounded like he had a tough life before he became a hanyou since he'd said once he wasn't always a hanyou.

What are you so embarrassed about? Your just a kid!" Naruto and Zazie looked at each other for a moment before moving to the far side of the bath, finding a place to hide for a moment.

"Come on takeoff those clothes!" Pretty soon Asuna came out in a black bathing suit with a naked Negi; she then proceeded to throw him into the pool. That was when Naruto decided to make himself known, "hey Asuna-chan! What are you doing stripping Negi?" asked Naruto.

Asuna's eyes widened in shock as she turned to see Naruto and Zazie looking at her with identical questioning expressions, she was about to say something when she noticed Naruto state of dress. His chest was bereft of a shirt again showing lean, hard muscles that only come with a lot of exercise. She blushed as she watched several drops of water trail down his well defined pectoral muscles and then over his washboard abs.

Unfortunately for her Naruto noticed this "is there something wrong Asuna-chan you seem to be blushing quite a bit?" Asuna blush increased tenfold at being caught staring, "I-I am not. Anyway what are you two doing here and together no less!"

"Zazie-chan was showing me the bath house and helping to wash my back, why it's not exactly a crime Asuna-chan. Besides you still haven't answered my question about Negi there" he said as if it was obvious.

"The brat was stinking up the room so I dragged him here to clean him" Asuna raised her hands to show that she had a bar of soap, a towel, and some hair conditioner. "...That's right, say goodbye to ten years of filth little man." Asuna smirked.

Naruto turned to Zazie who nodded "need some help Asuna-chan" Naruto asked getting an appreciative smile from Asuna "sure Naruto should make things go smoothly" she said keeping a hold on Negi as he tried to run.

After that they talked for awhile and Naruto learned that like him Asuna's parents were dead, apparently Konoka's grandfather had been helping the girl. But she did not want to be dependent on him, something Naruto could understand and so had taken up doing a paper route job to earn money for tuition. Naruto was actually impressed with her desire to pay her way instead of mooching off of others, something he himself had learned the value of when he was living on his own in Konoha.

This story had also affected Negi like most sob stories do and the two had gotten into something of a fight, since Asuna did not want any form of pity from her 10 year old teacher. Fortunately or unfortunately the fight was stopped when voices were heard outside, voices which Negi and Asuna recognised and decided to hide in order to avoid a scene, where as Naruto was laying by the side eyes closed and Zazie washing her hair.

The girls came in and due to over hanging branches was hid from view and oddly enough he heard the oddest thing. "We should have a boob contest. Who ever has the biggest boobs to room with Negi-sensei." Yue said in her normally and small voice. "What about Naruto-sensei?" Kaede asked.

"Hum? You got it bad for Naruto-sensei don't you?" Kazumi asked with her grin not remembering the state she was in after the effects of the potion thanks to Asuna redressing her thankfully. "maybe de-gozaru" she said scratching the back of her head.

After some more talk on the girl's side "Alright were in agreement, to different contest, one for Negi and the other for Naruto" everyone nodded.

"Alright, for Negi-sensei it's a boob contest, whoever has the biggest boobs in class 2-A will get Negi. There will be some factors to consider. For Naruto, it'll be a tournament winner get Naruto. All agreed?" Kazumi the database of 2-A finished off.

"Kay, all girls who want to get Negi will be on the left, the girls who want Naruto on the right." Kazumi said. And the girls moved to their chosen side "well for Negi-sensei we have Ayaka, Makie, Nodoka, Ku Fei, Ako and Konoka. And for Naruto-sensei Chizuru, Kaede, Mana, Haruna, Akira and…Zazie where did you come from?" she asked as the girl spoke "…".

"what do you mean you were already here with Naruto-sensei?" asked Ayaka one of the few who could understand Zazie's way of speaking. The girls response was to point to Naruto who was still relaxing in the pool "hello class, I would get out an greet you but I currently have my eyes closed for your benefit" he said waving as the girls who were on Naruto's side blushed very red except Zazie.

"I must say it's nice to feel appreciated like that so thanks girls, I'll wait until your finished to get out so please don't mind me" he said as a few of the girls got into the same pool as him seeing as he was being respectful of their situation.

Seeing a distraction thanks to Naruto; Asuna and Negi had tried to make break for it and ended up tripping over each other, the end result being Asuna straddling Negi. This of course led to a fight with Asuna and Ayaka, which somehow or other led to Negi to using his wind magic on Asuna. Asuna's breasts soon grew extremely large before exploding and when Naruto heard the noise he couldn't help but look to see what was going on. The last thing Naruto saw before being blown back from a nose bleed hitting his head against the sdie, were the nude bodies of class 2-A.

A few minutes later Naruto woke up and was immediately looking at the faces of a concerned Chizuru and Zazie. "what happened?" he asked as he sat up "…" said Zazie "oh, okay so you dragged me out the pool after I blacked out thanks girls" he said smiling "huh, you can understand Zazie-san Naruto-sensei?" asked Chizuru.

"No sensei out of class Chizuru-chan, just Naruto or Naruto-kun, and yes it's easy you just have to listen" he said getting up and seeing that most of the girls had left and only a few were by the side watching him. Mainly the ones who had been on his side during the 'contest' "is everything alright girls?" he asked noticing the stares of concern.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun we were just worried that you hit your head quite hard before with that incident with Asuna and Negi-bozu" said Kaede wrapped in a towel as she bent down and checked his head for injuries giving him a view of her cleavage.

"I-I see" he said blushing at his view 'remain clam and they won't hit you' he thought to himself hoping this wouldn't end when Jiraiya had thrown him to the wolves during his research escapades. "Well your head doesn't have any marks so you should be fine de-gozaru" said Kaede smiling as she noted Naruto's blush.

Naruto walked out to get changed thinking 'it's feels nice having them all worry even if I haven't known them long. Just hope I don't end up in too many Icha worthy situations' sadly Naruto would indeed find himself in those positions in the future but none of which would end like he expected

Chapter end

Finally got second chapter done an already have ideas for pactios and partners but here's the thing Naruto and his partners will get an artefact when the contract is formed, he wont be forming one with Negi despite it being a good idea.


	3. Library Island

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 3: Library Island **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Harem for Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline. (Alright this is going to be a massive harem, crud I'm making more work for myself)**

**Should I add Chao? Food for thought**

**For Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna **

**In regards to reviews thank you the few repeat reviewers and just a small saying "Harem Lovers Unite" sorry needed to say that. Anyway I have been coming up with a few pactio ideas for the girls and one ironically was one suggested when I looked at reviews was the one I had thought of. **

**Before I get comments I see Kaede as a very flirtatious character and with Naruto being a ninja only makes her focus more**

**And now the story**

**XBreakX**

Naruto was currently in class room with Zazie as they had walked there together as usual but he was playing one of his instruments he's bought recently which was a bamboo flute, the tune being a very Zen like piece.

Naruto remembered the events of the day before where he and Zazie had watched the dodge ball game that Negi played in with his students and the high school girls a yesterday. Eva, Chachamaru and a few others of the students, along with himself stayed out of it. They watched as the girls were fighting to save their teacher.

They fought to the death, or would have if it was to the death. They won and saved Negi from the high school girls, although, some of them wanted him instead and wanted a rematch, but the girls denied them of that request. Much to Naruto's liking, they do care about him; he almost shed a tear while he and Zazie had just enjoyed the show with a few birds sitting beside them with no worry.

Naruto knew it wasn't just him and Zazie in the room at the moment in fact they had come early to greet someone who was already there sitting at her desk still. "Enjoying the music ghost-san" he said getting the white haired spirit's attention.

"You can see me?" she asked in disbelief he smiled "we both can right Zazie-chan" the girl nodded as a bird landed on her shoulder, Naruto smirked as Zazie seemed naturally in tune with nature despite her heritage. The two of them had been progressing well with their studies and beginning to think up their own activation words for spells.

Naruto felt a chill pass through him as the ghost phased right though him as she attempted a hug. The ghost looked down at the ground as several translucent ghost like tears began to come out of her eyes; Naruto winced knowing what it was like to be alone but had an idea of what to do as he covered his boy in chakra and magic then proceeded to hug the girl holding her to his chest.

"it's alright I'm here" he muttered as he brushed his hand through her hair, the girl sobbed at this since she hadn't been able to touch anyone in so long and was sick of being alone but the first person to see her was able to touch her. She wanted to question how but just wanted to hold onto the feeling at the moment as Zazie smiled at the scene, thinking Naruto was a truly caring person.

"after a while the girl stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes of the tears "you okay now Sayo-chan?" he asked since he recognised the girl from the school roster, the girl nodded "you seem lonely here, do you mind if I and Zazie-chan became your friends?" he asked only for the girl to hug him again "Of course".

As the other students came in Naruto sat down and began reading a manga that Haruna had suggested for him called Bleach and he honestly liked it even if the main character seemed too scowl too much at times. Sayo was reading over his shoulder resting her chin on his shoulder as he channelled his energy around his body so she could touch him, it let him practice control over his magic reserves that were large like his chakra ones as well as not let the girl feel alone, a good two for one in his opinion.

Naruto looked up at Negi with amusement as the boy tried to get Makie to translate for him. It was sometimes easy to forget that Negi taught English, which for some reason was one of the harder things to learn for a lot of Japanese students. Of course Ayaka seemed to be more than eager to help Negi translate, most likely to gain his little college's affections he smiled at this since despite being seen wrongly he could tell she genuinely like the boy even if he was ten.

Mean while in the dean's office "I see… so Negi-kun is doing well…" the old headmaster brought a hand to his beard."Yes Mr. Principle," Shizuna said, "he gets along great with his students, and he does his best with the course… you wouldn't think he was 10 years old. As the guidance councillor I'd have to pass him as a teacher" she answered.

"I see and how is Naruto-kun doing?" Konoeman asked. "Despite his young age he acts mature and helps out the students if they don't understand the way Negi-kun has explained it, he puts it in a way that lets them figure it out on their own so they learn from the experience.

The girls seem to enjoy having him with them, especially since they seem more comfortable talking to him about some of their more personal problem's than they do Negi. I honestly don't think you could force him out of here without the girls starting an uprising" she finished.

"I think it's time I set them both a test" Konoemon said stroking his beard while hiding his signed copy of Icha, Icha under the table from Shizuna "one that can test both their magical potential" he said getting a confused look from the nurse.

"Naruto-kun can use magic?" she asked "yes I came to me asking for books and he said he found one of the magically aware students to help him out, I think this will be a good way of evaluating both of them" he said.

XBreakX

Naruto and Negi were walking along the hall with Yuna and Makie, Naruto currently in a discussion with a blushing Yuna about basketball since he was curious about the sports there were in the school. Makie was humming a happy tune, and Negi was in thought as he looked at the other classes. "All those other classes seem to be working really hard…" Negi said.

"Ah! That's right!" Yuna said as she stopped her conversation with Naruto, "it's almost time for the end of the term exam for us middle scholars" she continued getting nods from the two teachers."It's next Monday, Negi-kun!" Make added her input in her typical cheerful voice.

"Heh… end of the terms exams eh?" Negi mumbled with a shocked expression, "must be pretty tough…" he trailed off as if he just remembered something, "Wait a second, 2-A has to take those exams as well, is it ok just to slack off like this!" he asked in a panic.

Yuna just waved it off, "ahaha… our school is an escalator school, so it doesn't really matter…"she said rubbing the back of her head. Makie smiled as she slapped Negi on the back, "especially 2-A… we're always the worst class in the year, but somehow it all turns out ok…"

While Negi looked like he was about to freak out, Naruto noticed an odd looking trophy. It had what looked like a golden bouquet on top of a plaque stand. "What's that flower trophy for?" Naruto asked.

"Ah…" Makie said as she saw where Naruto-kun was looking, "that goes to the class that does the best in the test" she explained and Naruto began thinking like Negi of how to motivate the students into getting the trophy. "You think we can put this class on the other end of the table Negi?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, I'm sure we can do it Naruto-nii" he said happily as Shizuna came behind them both "Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei" she called making both wave to her.

"Hello Shizuna-sensei what can we do for you?" asked Negi politely "The dean asked me to give this to you" she replied. "Eh? MY FINAL TESK" Negi yelled. The envelope said _Teacher-in-Training Negi Final Task._

Naruto looked over at the letter and saw that the test was for class 2-A not to be the worse scoring class this year, he looked back to Negi who seemed to be panicking. "Come on Negi where's that focused teacher I work with now?" he said holding his shoulder with his right hand it worked as he calmed down.

"Lets join the class then shall we?" he said as he opened the door for Negi and he took his seat and opened his manga to the previously read page for him and Sayo as she got back to her position on his shoulder smiling.

"Today we'll be having a big cram session for the homeroom period!" Negi shouted with frantic excitement. "It's almost time for the end of the term exams!" he began waving his hands about furiously as he spoke, Naruto sighed as he figured Negi would have a bit of a panic attack but knew he would have to learn to deal with it. "Uh… um… actually something really bad will happen if we're the worst class in the year again! Everyone let's give it our best shot and study as hard as we can!"

"Negi sensei, that's a wonderful suggestion," Ayaka spoke with her hands in a prayer sign as she looked at him in adoration. "Haa I've got a suggestion!" Sakurako one of the cheerleaders shouted as she raised her hand. "Yes, Sakurako-san?" asked Negi glad to know that someone had an idea for studying because he was stumped.

"Let's do an English phrase study!" her happy voice resounded through the room. "Yakyuken!" to this Naruto took a moment to realise that Sakurako was essentially talking about a strip version of rock-paper-scissors or English questions in this case.

Before he could interject, Negi said "well then let's begin!" Negi said with great enthusiasm, making Naruto face palm at the boy's lack of Japanese translation skills. He nodded to Sayo who understood and went over to her seat as Naruto walked over to Negi who was looking at a chart, as the girls began questioning each other.

He saw that a few girls of the class were high up in the rating including Chizuru and Kazumi. However a lot of the class were in the lower half and then there were the self proclaimed Baka Rangers: Ku Fei, Kaede, Yue, Makie and Asuna. Naruto realised as did Negi that the situation looked a bit bad for them at the moment.

Naruto caught something that was thrown at him and found it was a bra, he turned to the class to find the Baka rangers stripped down to their bra and panties, Makie and Asuna without bra's making Naruto figure he was holding Asuna's due to cup size.

Negi gaped and grew extremely flustered as Naruto blushed and discreetly admired Kaede and Asuna who were the two girls with the best figures out of the five."Wh… What the heck are you all doing" Negi screamed. Sakurako answered in a happy voice, "If you can't answer you have to strip! It's Yakyuken!"

"Seriously Negi you need to get better with your Japanese so you don't have this kind of miss hap," Naruto said. "So it's those five who did the worst it seems" said Naruto covering his eyes with his manga to Negi suddenly hearing "Baka Rangers assemble" from Kaede.

He peaked to see three of the girls in a strange pose that he found quite funny, reminded him of what he used to do. "at this rate I'm going to fail and leave the country" muttered Negi only for Naruto to hit him the back of the head.

"don't be so quick to dismiss your students Negi, they can surprise you in many ways" he said as he turned to the class "alright girls that's enough of this game since Asuna-chan has nothing left and I think she wants her clothes back on" he said sending an apologetic look to the girl who nodded blushing as she collected her clothes.

Naruto took Negi outside so he could calm down from the craziness of his class "w-w-what should I do, at this rate…" he panicked. Naruto held his shoulders "Negi, deep breath" he told him as the boy did so "ah I remember now, there's a forbidden magic that makes a person super smart for three days" he said remembering the spell.

"The only side effect id that everyone goes PA in about a month. But there's no helping that now" he said bout to cast said spell only to be hit in the back of the head by Naruto and a now clothed Asuna.

"Don't even think about it Negi, that's not an option" said Naruto crossing his arms "what kind of idiotic plan is it this time? Get over here right now" she said pulling him to the stairs as Naruto followed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Doing something crazy at a time like this, stop relying on magic all the time." She shouted and would have said more had not Naruto interjected "now Asuna-chan please don't be too hard on him, I'll admit his actions are childish an irresponsible but you have to remember he is still that, a child" he said as she calmed down a bit.

Negi got embarrassed and began poking his fingers together "but if we remain the worst class I won't be able to be a teacher or a great mage" he mumbled. Asuna handed him a note book which showed her improving test scores "amazing, you really can do it…even though these are still pretty bad marks" said Negi and got a flick in the head for the last remark.

"I've been helping her and the other four rangers in the after-class lessons Negi, they can all do it trust me" he said, "even I'm trying my best, sheesh…wasn't it you that said courage is the real magic?" Asuna added.

"I don't know about your ambition to be a mage or whatever, but having someone who only half-heartedly wants to teach for a homeroom teacher. I'd feel sorry for the students…well see ya" she said as Naruto nodded and followed her back to class and Negi had a spark of realization to which he ran outside.

XBreakX

Later on at the bath house Naruto had the luck again to be taking his bath when the other girls joined him, thankfully years of travelling with Jiraiya had taught him to always carry a blindfold for situations like this. The girls were pleased and thankful for their sensei's consideration and continued with their baths, albeit with blushed as they stared at Naruto's body.

"Asuna, Asuna bug news" shouted Konoka as she arrived with Yue, Nodoka and Haruna, the latter immediately slipping by Naruto's side to her pleasure and stares from the others. "What is it Konoka?" asked Asuna taking note of Haruna smiling very happily, "there's been a rumour going round that the school. The class that scores lowest in the exam will be broken up" she said.

The other girls were shocked at this and a few turned to Naruto to ask who sensed this "before you ask the class won't be broken up if you score lowest" the girls sighed in relief "if you score lowest Negi is fired" he said bluntly.

"what do you mean Negi-sensei will get fired?" asked Konoka "apparently the dean set him the task to see if he had what it took to teach the class Konoka-chan" he replied. "But what happens to you Naruto-sensei?" asked Haruna beside him concerned "I didn't ask but I probably won't be able to teach the class either. I'd have to ask the dean" he told her as the girls began to panic.

"This is bad, we're the ones who drag down the class" said a frantic Makie, "even if we study ourselves to death we won't make it by Monday-aru" said Ku Fei. Asuna on the other hand was thinking '_out of us I'm the one dragging the class down the most…_' "If it's come to this then maybe we'll have to go look for 'that thing after all" said Yue perking Naruto's curiosity.

"What, what is it do you have a solution Yue?" said Asuna "you guys know about library island is right? It's where our library expedition club goes" said Yue sipping her juice box and getting nods from the baka rangers. "Yeah that giant building that floats in the middle of the lake right?" said Asuna.

"The truth is deep within library island…there is apparently a magic book that makes the reader more intelligent" she told them shocking them all including Naruto. "Well I've always just thought it was some really good textbook or something. But still it'd be a pretty useful thing to have" she continued.

"oh Yue that's just an urban legend" said Haruna brushing off the idea, "there are a lot of weird people in our class but there can't really be such a thing as magic can there" added Makie.

"I say we all go" came the voice of Naruto surprising them "what's most legends hold some truth so why not and if I take you all wouldn't have to worry too much" he explained earning nods of approval from Asuna an Yue.

XBreakX

The baka rangers, the underground communications team (Haruna, Konoka and Nodoka) and two teachers of 2-A stood outside the secret entrance to Library Island.

"This school really does have some amazing things doesn't it?" said Naruto more awake than Negi was…poor boy, "indeed but be careful as the lower levels of the library are off limits and said to have traps and stuff down there" warned Yue.

"Seems a bit much for a library de-gozaru" said Kaede "I'm sure we and the other can handle things Kaede-chan" he said as the girl grinned. Asuna turned and whispered to Negi "Negi make sure you protect us with you magic just in case" she asked for added safety "oh, my magic I…um kind of uh…sealed it" he said bashfully.

The groups walked down a set of stairs to come to a room that really did define the word library, Naruto himself had never seen so many books in one place. "This is basement level 3 of Library Island. It's said that us middle-scholars are forbidden to go any further than this" said Yue with her juice box in place.

"Asuna-san please take a look at this, this book is very rare" said Negi reaching for said book only to have an arrow shot out which was caught between Naruto's fingers, "careful Negi usually there protection for rare books like these…even if this is a bit much" he said snapping the arrow in two as Negi, Asuna and Makie panicked over the real arrow trap.

"this is Yue, we've reached basement level three" said Yue to the other group above ground "by the way…just why are we coming down here?" asked Negi. After explaining why they were there "Ehhh, there's a magic book here and it makes the reader smarter" he shouted "that's about the size of it" "help us sensei" were the comments of Konoka and Makie.

"Hey Asuna-san didn't you tell me today not to rely on magic" said Negi flailing his arms about as Naruto ruffled his hair to stop his ranting "easy Negi let her speak" he said to the boy.

"It's an emergency this time so let me off the hook without the lecture just this once, besides Naruto said we should go ahead with it" she said as Negi looked at said teen "what?" he said.

"Hey Yue-chan how much further do we have to walk?" asked Makie as Yue took out her map "I secretly took this map from the club room. It's supposed to be a treasure map. Right now we're here, if we go down to the basement level 11 and head along this underground passage it seems we'll reach the book" she explained.

"It looks like it'll take 4 hours for the round trip and right now its 7 pm" said Asuna "we should make it back in time for bed right?" asked Makie. "Ok if this all works out us can stop them from firing Negi. We're coming to get you magic book" said Asuna pumping her fist.

As they made their way through the library Naruto learned that some of the girls had abilities that he felt were very unusual for girls that were not ninja. Such as Makie's use of her ribbon to catch herself from falling or Ku Fei using her martial arts to destroy a rigged bookshelf as he and Kaede caught the falling books, Negi on the other hand was showing that without his magic he really was just a kid.

He smiled however as Asuna looked after him and kept him from doing anything stupid "Negi your hand is freezing, are you cold?" she asked as she helped him o to the books shelf. "Just a little he said shivering a bit.

"It's because we brought you along in your Pyjamas," she sighed as she took off her coat and put it on him, "look… here put this on." she looked up only to find Naruto giving her a grateful smile, Asuna looked away as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Asuna considering you said you hated kids, you've sure been kind to Negi-kun lately, haven't you?" Konoka said with a bright smile, "so, why the change in heart?"

"Eh… well, there's no helping it is there?" she asked as the image of a smiling Naruto caused her to blush again, "this guy lost his ma…" she stopped herself just before she could let out that Negi was a mage.

Yue took out her head set as Nodoka contacted them, "_this is the above ground team. There's a rest stop right ahead of you, so please take a break soon and have your packed lunches."_

"All right" Kaede said with a smile, "We've been waiting for this aru!" Ku Fei shouted as she ran to the rest stop.

The group sat down and took out there food while Naruto used a previous skill to his advantage; seals. He pulled out a large bento box he had made from seals on his wrists shocking the girls "how did you do that-aru?" asked Ku Fei seeing the lavish spread of food he had.

"old ninja skill" he said off headedly to which Kaede opened one of her eyes "seal?" she asked getting a nod as he offered her some food from his which she accepted. Taking a bite she immediately loved it "Naruto-sensei, who taught you to cook this is delicious de-gozaru?" asked Kaede.

Naruto smiled as cooking was one of the few skills he'd learned early on and was happy for the praise "taught myself honestly and I'm glad you like it. Would anyone else like to try?" he asked getting nods. The group all agreed with Kaede that his food was delicious.

"Naruto-sensei o you mind giving me the recipes for some of the dishes here I'd love to try and cook them?" asked Konoka "sure I'll get them to you once our trip is over" he replied as her smile grew.

"What else can you cook de-gozaru?" asked Kaede "a number of things really but my favourite to make is ramen since it was the first thing I learned to make" he told her remembering the cook book Ayame had given him at age four.

"Can you do miso de-gozaru?" she asked hopefully he smiled "you name the ramen I can make it, I'll be happy to make a batch when we get back Kaede-chan" he answered making her blush for his thoughtfulness.

They soon found their way again on the map and ended up climbing into the book shelves as they continued across the library. Eventually they had gotten to a small tunnel where they had to crawl through, Naruto was behind Kaede and he swore she was purposefully stopping abruptly so that he got a good luck at her panties.

"Yue-chan are we there yet?" asked Naruto trying not to stare at the girls behind in front of him "just a little bit further to go" she replied. "Our senpais from the university branch of the club can't fit into spaces like these. This means that we the middle school club are the first to explore this place" she told them "exciting really being the first" commented Naruto getting a nod from Yue.

She looked back at them, "it's a testament to the athletic ability of the Baka Rangers that we made it this far. Congratulations." she pointed to a grate, "come the book is up a head."

They lifted up the grate and found themselves in a large room with two stone golems, one with a hammer and one with a sword.

"A… A-Amazing! This place is unbelievable!" Asuna shouted, "is this for real" Naruto was looking at it and was surprised but felt like something was going to happen. "I've seen this place before aru!" Ku Fei shouted, "On my brothers play station! It's the last boss chamber-aru!"

"It's the vault of the magic book," Yue stated with a small smile, "we made it" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder as a way of saying well done."To think such a place was right under our school!" Asuna laughed as she looked around.

"Look! There's the book!" Negi shouted as he pointed to the alter in front of the doors. "That's the legendary book of Merkisidek" he continued. "You mean… it's the real thing?" Asuna asked in shock.

"Real thing" Negi shouted in disbelief, "This is a magical text of the highest level! It's true that you might become a bit smarter by reading it, but it's not as simple as…"

"Negi-kun really knows his stuff doesn't he?" Konoka asked. "Well then let's go!" Asuna shouted as she and the other girls ran off towards the book but Naruto senses were tingling.

"everyone stop it likely to be protected if it's a valuable book" he shouted as he, Negi and Konoka ran after them only for the bridge they were walking on open up making them fall into a pit. Naruto and Kaede landed on their feet while everyone else fell on their asses "everyone okay?" he asked getting groans.

Asuna rubbed her head before looking at the ground, "this is…" she started"…Twister," Makie finished as they looked at the twister board under them.

HOHOHO…" Everyone looked up to see the two stone golems had come alive and were now facing them, "If you want this book you'll have to answer my questions first! Hohoho"

Wh-wh-what the hell! The statues are moving!" Asuna yelled in shock. "First question," the golem said, "what is the English translation for difficult?"

"E-everyone calm down!" Negi said, "It'll be ok! If you answer the questions properly, we should be able to get out of this trap!" he pointed to the twister board, "just press the corresponding translation letters for difficult!"

As the game went on the girls were giving correct answers but they ended up in more and more provocative positions, Naruto discreetly made a small note in his ideas book. Finally they got to the last question "final question, what's the translation for dish?" the golem asked.

"I got it, its osara" said Asuna in her twisted position "osara, ok" said Makie as she and Asuna moved to the right spaces to spell the translation "O…SA…RA" they spelled only to press the pas for RU by mistake.

"Wrong Hohoho" said the golem as he lifted the hammer and smashed the platform they were standing on. "Asuna you monkey" shouted Ku Fei as they fell; as they were falling Naruto had to act quickly before any of the girls were injured.

Thankfully it was dark in the tunnel so he released his tails and had them grab onto everyone, he reached out and grabbed Kaede as she fell in front of him and held her and everyone close as the ground came fast "this is going to hurt a lot" he said as he braced for the hit.

SPLASH

XBreakX

"What's going on down there?" Haruna asked. "P-please reply," Nodoka said into the head set "…" was the response."Awawawa! What should we do! What should we do?" Haruna began to freak out.

"We've got to contact someone," Nodoka reasoned, "but everyone's asleep at this hour!"

XBreakX

The next morning in the deepest part of library island everyone was waking up "eh…where are we?" asked Asuna. "I remember now, the golem sent us down here after we failed the English phrase twister trap" said Negi as everyone took note of their surroundings "Just where the hell is this?" Asuna shouted.

"wait where's Naruto-sensei?" asked Konoka reminding everyone that someone wasn't there and they made a quick search and Yue spotted him at the edge of the water "there he is" he shouted getting the other attention.

"Naruto-sensei/nii" they shouted seeing him, Kaede and Asuna went down and brought him up and could see that he was breathing but as they carried him Kaede gave him a look over and lifted his shirt to look at his back to see a large bruise on his back where he had impacted the water.

Naruto's eyes began to open after a few minutes "is everyone alright?" he asked as his body began repairing the damage, but he was still in a lot of pain from the fall. "Naruto-sensei, we're fine but what about you de-gozaru" asked Kaede concerned "I've been through worse, but it's good to see you all okay" he said with a smile.

Kaede hugged him to his confusion "thanks for saving us from the fall, de-gozaru" she said before helping him to his feet "I always look after those important to me and all the class is important to me" she smiled at his notion.

XBreakX

Meanwhile at the school Ayaka and the other girls of class 2-A were studying hard so that they would not lose their teachers. Knowing what would happen should they fail they were working twice as hard as normal to bring up their grades.

"At any rate we're going to study properly until the exam's, and pull this class out of the last ranking!" Ayaka who had taken to leading in Negi and Naruto's absence shouted. "Even you guys over there who don't bother trying!" she pointed to some of the girls.

Just then the door slammed open and in came Nodoka and Haruna. "Everyone we've got a big problem!" shouted Haruna. "Negi sensei, Naruto sensei and the baka rangers have gone missing!" Nodoka screamed frantically. "EEHH!"

XBreakX

A little later Negi and Naruto were helping the girls study, between the two of them the girls were getting a little better. They would occasionally get text books from the area; though Negi found it weird that not only did they have all the books they needed but also a good food supply.

"But it's a little strange isn't it?" started Negi, "the circumstances are pretty convenient considering we're supposed to be underground. Not only do we have all the text books, but also a toilet and kitchen… it even comes with food supplies."

Ku Fei smiled as she nibbled on a meat bun she found, "the accommodations here are very nice-aru!"

"Warm and surrounded by books," Konoka sighed happily as she leaned back on a sun tan bench reading, "this really is a paradise" she continued relaxing with Yue next to her. "I wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of my life," Yue agreed sipping on a non fruit drink.

"You say that but what about your friends Yue-chan?" asked Naruto reading his manga sitting down wearing just his shirt and pants due to the warm climate. "Maybe…" she muttered as he laughed.

Makie, Ku Fei and Kaede had walked off to take a wash as Naruto, Konoka and Yue continued their reading "how come your just reading those manga Haruna suggested Naruto-sensei?" asked Yue sipping her fruit drink.

"I did enough reading to get me all the skills I'd ever need when I was Negi's age, I think I earned the chance to read something that doesn't need to be learned" he said turning the page of volume 3 of Bleach. "How many skills do you have sensei?" asked Konoka "enough" he said simply.

They then heard a small scream "I think that was Negi. Better check on him" said Naruto figuring that Negi had probably walked on the girls changing or something. He walked off and found his prediction to be partially true the only difference was the girls were naked the scene had shocked him as he tripped into the water.

"great now my shirt is wet" he said getting then felt something soft press into his back "didn't know you wanted to join us Naruto-_kun de-gozaru_" said Kaede from behind Naruto who had a tinge of red in his cheeks. "Actually I was checking on Negi sorry to disappoint" he said not looking behind him.

"Negi-bozu ran off when Makie and Ku Fei teased him, he went that way de-gozaru" said Kaede pointing in the direction. Naruto tried to leave but she held him with her two arms "I haven't thanked you for looking after me when we fell Naruto-kun de-gozaru" she said as Naruto felt her hot breath on his neck.

"Not that I don't want you too Kaede-chan but can't we do this after we get out of here" he suggested not wanting to make a scene "you're no fun Naruto-kun de-gozaru" she pouted a little.

"fine how about an all out training session once we get out of here then, would that be okay" he said getting a Cheshire grin from Kaede. "That and I you bring the lunch" she said as Naruto realized something "how come I'm bringing lunch when you wanted to thank me and why the -kun?"

"I have no idea what you mean Naruto-kun, and why don't you like it?" she asked "I don't mind at all just didn't expect it de-gozaru" he said offhandedly "then I'll continue de-gozaru"

"KYA" the scream was heard by Naruto knowing it was Asuna's voice "sorry Kaede-chan but I think Negi stumbled upon Asuna-chan bathing. I'd love to stay with your mature body right now but I got to stop her before she beats Negi".

As he ran off Kaede was left with a large blush on her face from what Naruto had said and couldn't wait until they got out now.

Naruto found a naked Asuna straddling Negi with their lips close together, now Naruto despite being mature couldn't resist. "Negi I know you're ten but most boys turn 13 before getting interested in girls" he grinned as Negi's beat red face "honestly your worse than ero-sennin".

"Naruto-nii this isn't what it looks like Asuna-san just fell" he tried to defend as he separated from the girl. Naruto tossed the towel on the side to Asuna who quicker than would seem possible wrapped it round herself.

"you two okay then?" he asked getting small nods from the two "come on you two or I'll have to tell Ayaka-chan that she has competition for Negi" he joked getting n angry expression from Asuna.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" she shouted trying to punch him as he dodged and held her arm "please don't try and hurt the teacher Asuna-chan" he told her lowering her arm smiling.

"KYAAAAAAA!" The three turned around to see Konoka running towards them, "What is it Konoka!" Asuna asked.

"We've got trouble!" Konoka said as she led them to where Kaede and the others were at. When they got there it was to see Makie being held in the large hand of the golem with the hammer.

"Somebody help!" Makie shouted as she tried to get free, "Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, Asuna-san!" she cried out. "T-That giants back again" Asuna shouted with wide eyes.

"It's a golem Asuna-san!" Negi corrected, "It must have fallen down with us!" the golem waved his fist shacking Makie who continued to scream for help. Negi tried to cast a spell only to find his magic was still sealed off so Naruto quickly sped up to the golem.

"_T__ueri omne pretiosum__ Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!"_ he whispered as a powerful wind blew in front of him knocking the golem off balance and it threw Makie into the air.

Kaede caught her while she was in midair and Makie using her ribbon managed to get the magic book that was in the crook of the golem's neck and bring it to her "We've got the magic book" she shouted as she held onto the book.

The group began running away from the golem "let's look for a short cut back to the surface while he's confused" said Yue as Ku Fei went up to Naruto "Naruto-sensei how did you knock that thing over –aru?" she asked.

"Really good punch" he lied but in all honesty it might as well have been _Flans Saltatio Pulverea _was a good knock back wind spell that is used with his chakra could slice too. Ku Fei accepted the excuse before asking "do you mind sparing with me if you can punch like that when we get out Naruto-sensei-aru?"

"Sorry Ku Fei I'm training with Naruto-kun when we get out, you'll have to wait, de gozaru" said Kaede next to Naruto smirking as the martial artist pouted.

The group soon ran down a corridor as they tried to look for a shortcut, Naruto was keeping pace with Konoka who was in the front. They ended up finding a door that had an English translation question that needed to be answer before you could go through. After Ku Fei opened it they ran in and came across a very large spiral stair case.

"What is this, a spiral stair case?" Asuna shouted "Can we even climb this!" asked Konoka as she tried to see how high it went. They quickly began running up the stairs as the golem crashed through the wall.

"this is harder than training at the club" said Makie "really feels like a light jog to me" said Naruto get a nod from Ku Fei and Kaede both dressed now, "that persistent statue is still chasing us" said Negi.

"it's futile you'd better give back that book back" said the golem began chasing them up the stairs, "we're never gonna give it back-aru" said Ku Fei pulling her eye lid as the group was stopped by a stone block again.

"another wall with a question, and it's math this time" shouted Asuna as Yue read out the question "it says question 2; what is the value of x in the diagram below?"

The golem got closer "its coming" said Konoka "let me do it" said Negi as Kaede answered holding the book "Hm…x=46 degrees". The path opened for them "it opened, it looks like you were right" said Asuna as they began running, "good job Kaede-chan" said Naruto beside her

Each time they ran into a door one of the girls would hold the book and they would get the question right. As they continued running up however Yue tripped on a root and fell. "Yue-chan"

The girls all shouted out, before any one could say anything else Naruto scooped the girl in his arms and took off. "Continue running" Naruto said, ignoring the blushing girl in his arms for the moment. They continued moving up getting each question right as they climbed higher and higher.

None of them paid attention to the golem who was getting farther and farther away. Finally they made it to the top where they reached… "An elevator" Asuna yelled.

"Alright why is there an elevator here?" asked Naruto "it's an elevator school de-gozaru" Kaede answered making Naruto sweat drop.

Everyone crammed into the elevator with Naruto being in between Asuna and Kaede letting him know just how developed they were for their age "Negi press the button"

"Ping, this elevator is over loaded" came a voice "not good" muttered Naruto.

The girls soon began freaking out as they tried to figure out what to do, the girls soon began coming up with excuses as to why it wouldn't work. Asking each other how much they ate, Naruto shook his head at them. However it seemed Asuna had a solution.

"Everyone drop everything your holding even your clothes. Look if I just put my leg outside the buzzer stops. All we need to so is lose a little weight" she said as the girls began stripping and Naruto covered his and Negi's eyes.

Despite being in just their unmentionables the elevator wouldn't shut move "it's no good after all-aru" shouted Ku Fei "I don't have anything left, the only thing left is…" shouted Makie not wanting to go completely naked.

The golem was at the door now "Hohoho I've got you now" it said as Negi ran out the elevator "I'm getting off. Naruto-nii please take care of the others and take the test tomorrow" he said looking back.

'I will protect my students, because even without magic I am a teacher' e thought as he found himself being thrown back into the left to see Naruto smiling at him "sorry Negi, take care of him girls". He then showed that he had the book in his hands "you want this, come and get it" he smirked as the doors closed and the girls shouted "NARUTO-SENSEI".

He stood opposite the golem in silence for a moment "all right Konoe-san, enough of the disguise. You do know there are better ways to test someone right?" he asked knowing the Dean was in the golem.

"Hohoho well done for figuring it out Naruto-kun, what gave me away?" he asked knowing the charade was done. "Your laugh is distinctive but let me just ask you…"

XBreakX

The Baka Rangers of class 2-A and Negi managed to get to the class just in time to take the test; most of the girls were too tired to take it however. Thankfully Negi's magic had returned and with a little spell they were able to take the test. The group that went however was worried about Naruto, many wondering if he had made it out alive as they had not seen him since they got out.

The next day were the day of the results and Naruto still had yet to show up, however while many of the girls were curious it was overshadowed to see how well they did. Negi and Makie were wearing similar expressions of nervousness, Ku Fei had several Food vouchers that she was using to gamble with, the others in the class were in various states of interest or nervousness.

"I hope Naruto-nii is okay" Negi said worried for his college. "Don't worry Negi-bozu from what I can tell he's stronger then he lets on de-gozaru" she said smiling and Negi nodded positively as he felt sure he was okay.

Everyone quieted down as the announcer came up to announce which class had gotten which place, "in first place second year… class "e" second year class F, with an average of 80!"

Makie, Asuna and Ku Fei face faulted at finding out they did not get first place. "I guess 2-A didn't make it to first place after all," Sakurako said as she placed some food in her mouth. "And I had 50 food vouchers riding on it to…" she moaned."I told you it was impossible," Modoka said.

"In second place… second year class "e"" came the announcement "Yes! Come on!" Makie shouted as she held a fist to her face. "Class S with 79.8 points!"

"In tenth place, 2-M!" it continued listing the rankings."We're in tenth place already!" Ayaka shouted as she Chao, Kazumi, Chizuru and Satomi as the five of them watched the event on Chao's computer.

"At eleventh place, 2-C"

"Un… sorry…" Chao said with a sheepish smile. "At least they showed up," Kazumi mused as she spotted the dubbed Baka Rangers in the crowd.

"He… hey 2-A hasn't appeared at all," Makie spoke in a worried tone. "C… calm down there's still three more classes to go," Asuna tried to reassure the other girl, though she was not feeling very confident right now.

"Third last in 22nd place, 2-P with 70.8 points" Several of the girls began to freak out knowing that if they did not get the next place they would be last. Asuna and Konoka looked over at Negi with a worried expression.

"And the second last class…" all of class 2-A held their breaths, praying that they would get that place so they could keep their teachers."Class K with an average of 69.5!" They were last.

Negi became distraught as he ran out of the building; he ended up packing his stuff and getting ready to leave. He knew that class 2-A had tried their best, that was all he could ask for, now he was going to have to go back home. Negi made his way to the train station, where he was about to get on when he was stopped by Asuna.

"Negi" Asuna yelled as she tried to catch up to the child teacher, Negi turned around as Asuna came up to the entrance gate. "I… I'm really sorry! It was because of us! Because we failed the final exam! Because I threw away the magic book! Because I…"

"No… that's not true… it's no one's fault," Negi replied as he looked at Asuna. "It wasn't right to use something like magic book anyway. In the end I'm still not qualified to be a teacher" he said sadly "Negi…" she muttered.

"I'd like to thank everyone from the class," Negi continued, "especially you five. Even though it was for a very short time, I had fun."

"But you don't want to leave do you?" came the voice of Naruto as the two spotted him in front of them appearing out of nowhere. "You don't have to leave you know Negi" he told the small child.

"Naruto-nii…" he said as Asuna got Negi into a headlock "you idiot, I told you not to go. I was angry at you for doing nothing but stupid, childish things. But one thing I admired you for was having a clear goal and trying to achieve it!"

Negi stopped struggling and looked at Asuna in shock."Negi-bozu"

The two turned around to see all of class 2-A running towards him; Negi struggled out of Asuna's grip and ran, not wanting to face his former class like this. He was stopped by Naruto picking him up by his collar as Negi had forgotten he was there.

"Negi don't embarrass you self right now" said Naruto as he dropped him the rest of the girls then spotted him "Naruto-sensei" they shouted as Haruna and Kaede went to check on him while the others tended to Negi.

"Negi-kun lets go talk with the principal one more time okay" said Konoka "yeah this is too harsh for a kid like Negi-kun" fretted Makie. "Lets us take the test again-aru" suggested Ku Fei.

"Negi there's something you should know, Konoe-san marked the late comers tests and forgot to add them with the rest of 2-A" said Naruto as he brought out the results. "What the Hell?" shouted the girls and Negi.

"Then the marks for those 8 people haven't been entered yet" said Konoka, "then maybe…just maybe 2-A isn't the lowest class?" Haruna suggested. "But we're the baka rangers will it be enough?" asked Makie as Naruto cleared his throat.

'Ahem' Makie-chan got a 66!" he told her "EH! No way" Makie cheered.

"Next is Ku Fei-chan with a 67 and Kaede-chan with 63." Naruto tossed the two girls a quick smile causing one to blush and the other to widen her smile. "Yue-chan you did good despite your nature getting 63" he said with Yue thinking '_not good'_

"Haruna-chan was an 81, Nodoka-chan a 95, and Konoka-chan a 91 so we have no problems there." Naruto turned to Asuna who was the last one, "and finally Asuna-chan… congratulations you got a 71!" he told her smiling still, Asuna looked stunned for a moment, "Then…"

Naruto grinned, "that's right, not only did class 2-A not get last… class 2-A is officially the top scoring class!" All of the girls began cheering, Negi looked stunned, "but w… we didn't even have the magic book! How…"

Naruto grinned as he held the book, "oh you mean this…" he looked at the stunned Negi and Asuna."It seems Konoe-san wanted to see what we would do in the situation and found out if we could act like teachers by putting the students ahead of ourselves a no brainer really"

He ruffled Negi's hair "well done Negi, looks like we're going to be full time teachers now, and now that I have the position you don't have to call me sensei anymore" he said getting a "WHAT?" from the girls.

"What I'm only like a few years older than you, calling me sensei makes me feel old '_despite the fact I really am old'" _he thought the last bit to himself. "Is that a problem?" he asked as Haruna and Kaede walked over "none at all Naruto-kun" they said smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back and just watched as Negi got praised by the other students as he congratulated some of the other girls.

XChapter endX

Well chapter 3 is done, god that was a pain I love my xover but writing tedious scenes drags on sometimes.

On another note new story will be uploaded soon as I felt it had to be done after so few good ones are out.

Hopefully have next chapter up soon


	4. Vampire's and Pactio Part 1

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 4: Vampire's and Pactio Part1**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline.**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the polls**

**Yes: 6**

**No: 1**

**I am coming up with a plan to keep her just needs work, may need to consult my senpai of Negima.**

**Have been coming up with a few good pactio ideas in my lectures but hey I was bored.**

**I'd like to apologise if at any time I have stated Naruto as a blonde when he actually has long white hair in my story**

**Anyway on with next chapter: gets some nice moments in this maybe.**

_**T**__**ueri omne pretiosum**__** translates to: to protect all that is precious**_

**XChapter StartX**

It was morning in Mahora academy and most of the students were running to get to class, including Negi. They were running to catch the closing ceremony where he and Naruto would be introduced for their official positions.

"What a nice day" commented Negi as Asuna and Konoka ran behind him "the perfect weather for the closing ceremony" Asuna said.

He greeted the other student as he ran and ran by Chisame who made no note of greeting him back although Sakurako said "He even remembered the name for someone as boring as Chisame. What a teacher" she said as Chisame got a tick mark.

"Sheesh they're not even late…why are they running? Damn brats" she muttered reading her book. "They're your age remember Chisame-chan" said a voice beside her, she turned to see her white hair sensei.

"Not the point sensei, and no chan" she said annoyed at the suffix, "Sorry I'm still calling you Chisame-chan, but you don't have to call me sensei now" he told her while he was reading his manga.

She humphed and turned back to her book "So why aren't you running with the rest of them sensei?" he sighed at her stubbornness. "Well one is there no need, two walking is more peaceful and you were walking on your own so I thought 'why don't I walk with one of my student" he said turning the page.

She stopped for a moment and blinked a couple times, he turned back to her "Come on Chisame-chan, we don't want to be late" she said back to the girl who then caught up as they walked and read in silence.

When they got to the hall Negi and Naruto took to the podium with the Konoe "Hohoho, everyone please allow me to introduce someone to you all. From the New Year onwards these two will be official teacher and assistant teacher at the main campus English department. Please welcome Mr. Negi Springfield and Mr Naruto Uzumaki" he informed the students and staff who cheered.

However Chisame was thinking 'What…' in confusion of a ten year old being her full time teacher now.

When they were back in the class room "and so we hope to see you all next year" said Negi bowing lightly, smiling as Naruto sat by the window with Sayo resting on his shoulder. The girls of the class cheered and held up the first place trophy they had won too.

Chisame was thinking _'How could this have happened?_' as Ayaka stood up "that's right everyone this victory shall be sealed in the hearts of 2-A for a thousand years to come. I'm proud to be class president…please continue to look after us Negi-sensei" she said the last part on one knee.

'_You're all wrong that brat did nothing, he even skipped class for a day. I mean is it even ok to have a ten year old as a teacher. Naruto seems a more reasonable person to be the teacher and acts professional. This is totally contrary to productivity. What kind of a joke is this?'_ she thought angrily.

Fuka then raised her hand "sensei, I have a suggestion" she said "Yes Narutaki-san?" asked Negi. "Sensei is ten years old and it's not normal to have a ten year old teacher right?" she said with Chisame thinking _'I was right, it is true. It must be true what they say about having twice the clarity of vision…'_

"And so Fumika and I have been thinking…so why done' we have a 'Topping the School Celebration' party today?" the twins suggested making Chisame slam her head into the desk as the other girls cheered.

'_That had absolutely nothing to do with what you were saying before. Why is everyone celebrating? This damn class just drags me along all the time_' she thought silently fuming. Negi noticed and went over to her as she shook with rage "what's wrong Hasegawa-san? Are you cold?" he asked.

She forced a small smile "No…not really…my stomach hurts, I'm going back to the dorms" she said leaving the class room. Negi was about to after her but Naruto held his shoulder "Negi I'll talk to her you take care of the class" he told him as he nodded.

As she walked back all Chisame could think was '_This class is too damn weird. Even in the first year there's all these exchange students coming in one after the other. Underage ones at that, like we're some big preschool. And what the hell is with that robot? Why doesn't anyone else find it strange?'_

"And that childish teacher, he's ten years old. This sucks, where did my normal school life go?" she shouted out, thankfully no one was around. "Chisame-chan" called a voice she looked back to see Naruto walking toward her.

'Great the one who seems normal but will probably end up being the weirdest of them all' she thought "what do you want?" she asked. "I heard you didn't feel too well an were heading back to the dorms and decided to escort you back. I have some herbal remedies if you'd like?" he said with a small smile.

"That's alright it's gone now" she said with a hint of red in her cheeks for his concern for her. "So why aren't you coming to the party Chisame-chan?" he asked as they walked, "I try not to surround myself with weird people" she answered back.

"Well I guess the class is a little different but I think I makes it unique, besides normality can get dull at times" he said with her thinking '_at least he knows it's weird, the brat would think it was normal'_. She started trembling again from the anger "Chisame-chan… are you okay?" he asked "I'm fine she said wanting to get back to her room.

She ran in her room slamming the door behind her "This isn't a normal school life and I'm going to sing to the public about this ridiculous school" she fumed as she put on make up and began changing her clothes. I'm going to show that damn brat what being loved is all about" she continued as she became her alter-ego.

"all right, Chiu is pretty as ever-pyo" she said as she checked her home page "hello, how is everyone doing. Something really annoying happened today. We've got some hentai teaching the class and all he does is peep on me. The other assistant is smarter but gets no credit for his work" she typed down.

The comments she got asked if they should take care of it and saying she was the prettiest of all net idols. "Thank you everyone and as thanks I'll let you see my new costume" she said as she took photos in a sailor suit and a bunny suit.

"Just an ordinary schoolgirl, but behind that innocent face is the number one super hacker idol who rules the internet. I take photos of myself with the digital camera and fix them up my skin with photo shop. And then upload the photos via FTP…take a good luck at my beauty boys" she explained her other side to herself.

"Out of all the net idols I'm ranked first by far. I'm the queen, the one with the most charisma out of everyone in the net world. All the boys will bow before me" she said to herself very happily not noticing someone behind her.

She then felt something was off and looked behind her to see Naruto with a pair of wolf ears on his head and a tail behind him "sorry the door was open" he said rubbing the back of his head.

'Did he see me…my secret? It's over once my secret hobby is discovered by the others the school will be pointing behind my back and laughing. I've got to get rid of him quick… I need something blunt' she thought as Naruto looked at some of the photos on the computer.

Naruto had been taught about computers by using the old shadow clone memory trick and asking the smartest person in class; Chao and was capable with one of the machines now although it took no longer than learning magic really. "Chisame –chan, you look very beautiful in these pictures" he said as Chisame came behind him holding a large carrot prop.

She blushed and turned her head not facing him not yet questioning the ears and tail 'of course why d you think I am. I'm the number one idol on the net after all. And of course it was me who did all the complex image editing on it too' she thought to herself ad Naruto took her glasses to get a better look at her face.

"Though to be honest you look better without make up and you have very nice eyes" he commented as she blushed before her mind registered something. "Wait…what's with the ears and tail?" she asked "Cosplay" was his response.

"What…you know about cosplay?" she asked as he nodded "what to head outside to talk about it Chisame-chan?" he asked.

"We can talk while the rest of the class is having a party on the lawn, seems a shame to keep a pretty girl inside on such a nice day. And if you don't I'm walking off with your glasses. I'll be outside while you get changed and I take off these for the party" he said chuckling at the last part with a mock threat.

She nodded and said to wait for him outside the room; he didn't have to wait long for her to come out in her uniform, him still holding her glasses. "Now come one lets join up with the rest of the class" he said as he walked off "hey give me back my glasses" she said as he jogged away.

She chased him until he got to the Cherry tree on the hill where everyone else was enjoying themselves. "here's your glasses Chisame-chan" he said handing them too her "why didn't you give them me when I came out the room?" she asked.

"To make sure you didn't run back into the room an I think you look nice without them" he said they walked closer to the class, he didn't notice the large blush she had on. "sorry we're late" Naruto shouted to the class, "Eh, sensei you brought a cute girl with you" said Sakurako as Chisame had tied her hair back or put on her glasses yet.

"Don't tell us she's a secret girlfriend sensei" said Madoka " he shook his head chuckling "No, this is Chisame-chan, I convinced her to join us. And please just call me Naruto, sensei makes me feel old" he said to her and the others.

"EHHHH, that's Chisame-chan?" said Sakurako shocked at how the plain girl could look so pretty, to prove the point Chisame put her glasses on and everyone was surprised at the hidden beauty of the girl.

As the other girls went to chat with her Naruto leaned against the tree letting the wind blow his hair as Zazie stood next to him "…" she said to him.

"I know, it is good she's here and talking with the others. But also I think she trusts me a little and will try and talk with me from time to time" he replied to the girls comment.

"…?" she asked he scratched his nose "well when I stumbled upon the website I recognized her so I confronted her slightly not leaving any indication I knew" he answered.

"…" she said with a slight smile "I know I try my best" he replied smiling as he unsealed some of his food he had earlier, "want some?" he asked as she nodded and accepted the food.

He looked back at Chisame who was smiling albeit a little nervous "she'll be part of the class in no time" he said with Zazie nodding. Chisame looked over to Naruto who smiled at her and nodded, he read her lips as she mouthed "thank you Naruto".

XBreakX

It was the weekend and Naruto was currently in the mountains in a black Gi, his hair braided, dodging kunai and shuriken thrown by Kaede. He had been judging her skills as he fought against her, she had tried a frontal assault with her clones but Naruto a master of clones was capable of fighting off large numbers.

He had judged her to be about high chunin level with her battle skills, but he had learned that instead of chakra she used Ki (pure physical energy) in her attacks. Also her shadow clones could take a few more hits than his could but she didn't learn what they learned when they dispelled.

He ducked under a kick and hit her with a strong palm attack pushing her into a tree where she dispelled meaning she was a clone. A kunai span round him and tied him to the tree behind him and he noticed that the chain was covered in exploding notes that quickly went off.

Kaede ten came out of her hidden position worried that her _Bakusa Bakuenjin had _seriously injured the assistant teacher. "You forgot to watch your back Kaede-chan" said the voice of Naruto behind her as she felt him kick her hard and she fell to the floor.

"You're really good Naruto-kun, but I thought we were testing you not me de-gozaru" she said in between breaths as she was quite tired from the spar where as her training partner didn't even look out of breath. He picked her up bridal style electing a blush from the girl and carried her back to their camp site "Maybe but I can tell you are really skilled yourself Kaede-chan, I had to switch with a clone when you tried to bind me to the tree."

When they arrived he set her down and sat behind her while he massaged her shoulders to ease her muscles "Mmmn, where did you learn this Naruto-kun de-gozaru?" she asked enjoying the feeling of his fingers.

He smirked at her reaction "Just one of my many talents, Kaede-chan, and it seems it's a good one based on your reactions" as she moan slightly into the massage and leaned back so he could massage more of her aching limbs.

After a while he heard a light snore and noticed that Kaede had fallen asleep so he sit her down on her bed in the tent and went to train on his own by the waterfall.

Kaede woke up an hour later and could hear the sounds of fighting, she quickly moved in the direction of the sounds and found Naruto who had his ears and tails out fighting off 30 clones of himself…on the water. She was amazed at his skill, dodging and parrying the strikes aimed for him, using his tails in combinations with his fists and kicks.

He then waved is arms out as a massive wind picked up and sliced all the clones in half, after that he seemed out of breath must have been a powerful move.

He was drenched in sweat so took off the Gi which left him just a pair of boxers before moving under the waterfall where he began to wash off the sweat. Kaede felt herself staring at his abs and chest more as the water washed over them.

However she started to take note of just how many scars he had, more than you'd expect for someone his age. Some of them looked very old and some a lot larger than others one by one the left side of his chest where his lung would be looked about the size of a fist then one of a small size near his heart.

"Enjoying the show" he shouted out and Kaede realised she'd been spotted as she jumped down to the edge of the water "would be lying if I said I didn't de-gozaru" she smirked while blushing.

He laughed a he walked back to the side and shook his tails of the excess water with Kaede mumbling "cute" as he then shook off the water from his hair, now freed from it's braid. "The only problem with hair like this is washing it, but I like it" she said earning a giggle from Kaede.

"So…what did you think of my skills then?" he asked, she smiled "from what I've seen way above my level with you fighting style and adding you tails into it shows that you can adapt easily. You also show the ability to use the elements to your whim how do you do that de-gozaru?" she asked.

"Something I earned from my family" he said remembering the Sage giving him the power to bend the elements. She opened an eye to this statement before shrugging it off and offering him his Gi which he put back on.

The two of them later at night were eating some fish that the two had caught silently enjoying the warmth of the fire. "Ano…Naruto-kun can I ask about those scar on your body de-gozaru" said Kaede a little nervous over the question.

"which one?" he asked back, "the one…where you lung would be…the one that has an exist wound… on the other side" she answered. He sighed before running a hand through his hair, he figured someone would ask and he honestly expected Zazie to ask first.

"What you have to understand Kaede-chan that where I came from was a ninja village. I was once part of a team with three others my sensei and two team mates. One of them is the reason for the scar; you see he was a self proclaimed avenger wanting power for revenge. When I was growing up I saw something in him that was similar t me.

I saw the signs of loneliness but, he chose to seclude himself from others and focus on power. Eventually when I started improving my skills he got jealous that he wasn't getting better and so went after power in the worst way possible, betraying his village and comrades.

I tried to convince him but he wouldn't stop in his quest for revenge so much though that he ripped his arm through my torso as a result of this. He wanted to sever all bonds with the village, I still pity him for what he did and what he later became…nothing but a being of rage and anger. This scar is a reminder that the mistake I made in holding back on him and letting him go" he finished explaining as Kaede hugged him.

"Sorry for making you remember Naruto-kun de-gozaru" she said sadly and gasped as Naruto's arms hugged back. "It's alright Kaede-chan its just a memory, it's not a good memory but I'm fine. Now smile a frown doesn't suit your pretty face" he said as he tickled her and they both fell over laughing.

They both enjoyed the rest of their time training in the mountains and Kaede felt a little closer to her sensei now and was happy.

XBreakX

"It's such a nice day!" Negi said, strolling along the sidewalk, "the perfect day for an outing!"

Naruto chuckled; "it is isn't it…" he said looking over at the two others with him; Asuna and Konoka "you tow okay today?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine Naruto, but why are you here again?" she asked "Negi asked for me to come" was his response "it's not a problem is it?"

"No Naruto-kun it's no problem at all, just a little unexpected" said Konoka smiling as they came up to the house. "This house is sure big," Negi commented as he looked at the mansion he was walking to in awe. "It's like a castle!"

Naruto looked at the castle and had to agree that it was pretty big, but something that size must be lonely at times.

"Negi-sensei" Naruto and the others turned to see Ayaka walking towards them in a very nice and expensive looking dress. Ayaka waved at Negi as she ran towards them, "Welcome! Thanks for comin…" she stopped when she saw the other three with Negi and fell over.

"Hello Ayaka-chan" greeted Naruto smiling as did Konoka. "What's with you?" asked Asuna with crossed arms "Don't fall all over the place so early in the morning, Iincho-san" she continued.

"Why is Asuna coming along on a home visit?" asked Ayaka with a annoyed look on her face. She didn't mind Naruto but she wanted to have some time alone with Negi.

"Calm down" Konoka said trying to calm the girl down "and what about you? Why are you dress like that?" she asked. "I'm his guardian…guardian" Asuna replied to the earlier question before placing a hand on Negi's head "if I let this guy go by himself, who knows what you might do to him."

"Argh, I'll kill you" Ayaka shouted as she tried to kick Asuna who looked ready to fight back. Both were stopped before a full fight could break out by Naruto holding Ayaka's leg and Asuna's arm "Ayaka-chan, Asuna-chan please don't fight" he said as he let go of their limbs.

"Wah, what a big garden" commented Negi looking around seeing a lake with a large fountain in it. "It doesn't stop here, this is just the front garden" said Ayaka smiling to her sensei "Well then sensei, why did you decide to visit me today?"

"Um…because today is…" Negi began to say but noticed that Asuna was shaking her hands in fron of her face which Naruto spotted but she sent him a look saying 'Don't ask'. Negi looked back at Ayaka "Ah no…I wanted to get along with the president of out class a bit better so…"

Ayaka's face lit up with with a very large smile that had her eyes sparkling, Naruto chuckled at the girl's reaction, and she clapped her hands together "Well that's, I'm so overwhelmed with happiness, Negi-sensei. So happy I'm feeling dizzy" she said pretending to sway with her hand on her head.

She then pulled Negi close and ran a hand over his head "I completely understand, I won't bother taking it slow with Negi-sensei anymore…if it's alright we can head into a deeper relationship right now."

Naruto was making note of the scene thinking that it would be a nice romantic scene with alterations "she definitely know what she wants" he commentated as Asuna shook her head and ran after the two as they were walking off.

Ayaka began showing them…mainly Negi around the house and the first place was her bedroom. "this is my room" Ayaka said gesturing to her room, Negi and Naruto were surprised by the size of it but Naruto was interested in the different style of design the room had.

He joined Asuna on the veranda "Heh, the view hasn't a bit since we were in primary school has it?" said Konoka. "please be careful with Asuna on the veranda Naruto-sensei" said Ayaka before turning back to Negi smiling "Negi-sensei you like herbal tea don't you?"

"Ah, yes how did you know?" asked Negi as Ayaka snapped her fingers and a butler and maid came in with several types of tea. "I've obtained teas from several different plantations, please have which ever you like" she told him as he picked out a flavour.

"may I try some Ayaka-chan?" asked Naruto to which he nodded and took the one labelled Earl Grey and blew on it before taking a sip 'quite nice…' he thought.

"there's also plenty of deserts here sensei" said Ayaka snapping her fingers again as maids rushed in with trays filled with cakes "Hey, hey you're overdoing it here" shouted Asuna.

"this is delicious Iincho-san. I love herbal tea because Onee-chan always used to make them for me" said Negi smiling as he took a sip of his tea.

"Ara…you have an older sister?" asked Ayaka with a strange expression that Naruto recognized…he asked later. "Ok, ok lets leave this rich idiot on her own so we can go take a swim, we came all this way after all" said Asuna as she began walking away.

"there's a pool here, Negi-kun" said Konoka ""Eeeh, really? That's amazing" he replied as he walked out with the others.

"Ah, just a minute I still have more things to show you Negi-sensei" Ayaka said trying to stop them as they left the room. "I think it's best we follow them Ayaka-chan" said Naruto holding the door for her "I guess…"

Naruto and the others made their way into a large pool area, walking over to one of the shower rooms the blond changed into a pair of black swim trunks. He walked out and he saw the three girls come out, Asuna and Konoka were wearing a one piece bathing suit while Ayaka was wearing a two piece bikini. Naruto had to admit that Ayaka was a beautiful looking girl '_Negi is very lucky for her to like him' _he thought smiling.

Asuna and Konoka jumped straight into the pool with Naruto walking in via the stairs, "Negi-kun, Iincho-san want a race" asked Konoka as Ayaka shook her head "No thank you, Asuna is as fast as a Kappa."

"I'll race if you don't mind" said Naruto earing a grin from Asuna "Well then prepare to lose Naruto" she said confident as she got ready to race. Naruto got next to her "no thanks Asuna-chan I think I'd rather win" he said.

And win he did only to have Asuna accusing him of cheating before splashing him to which he responded with his own splashing that Konoka joined in with. The three played while Naruto was listening in on Ayaka and Negi's conversation.

"Eh…so you two have been friends since primary school" said Negi "Who would be friends with her? Were enemies…enemies" she shouted slightly. "Our interests clashed, we tried to sabotage each other at sports carnivals. We've fought all the way during the last seven years like we were natural enemies" she explained.

Negi nodded the turned and looked out the window "Ah…that room…does it belong to your little sister? It's full of toys" he asked and Naruto saw the fake smile on her face he'd talk to her before he left.

"That room…it doesn't belong to anyone. More importantly Negi-sensei…would you like one of my cookies? Homemade" she asked. "Uwah, they look delicious, I love cookies" said Negi happily as he took one "they're delicious, these are nice too. They're very crunchy."

"here have some more tea. I cultivated these herbs myself, so I don't know how it tastes" she said to Negi. "You made this, Iincho-san? Wah that's amazing" replied Negi as Ayaka just watched him.

"Ah, I'm eating these all by myself, would you like to have some tea too? Asked Negi when he saw Ayaka wasn't eating. She just smiled and leaned on the table "Negi-sensei?" she said "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

She smiled and took Negi's head in between her breasts as she gave him a hug slightly suffocating him "Negi-sensei, can I be your big sister instead she asked. Naruto looked at the two with a small smile thinking it was sweet while Asuna looked annoyed at what she was seeing.

"HEY you shotocon girl" Asuna shouted as she kicked Ayaka "You've really done it this time Asuna-san" she said rubbing her face. The two went to fight again but were again stopped by Naruto before the first hit could be made.

"Girls please be nice" he said pulling Ayaka away "Argh, that's it you've really made me mad now" Ayaka started shouting "Get off my property and go home."

"Ok, ok I get it I'm leaving" Asuna said as she began walking off "Asuna-san…" Negi tried to stop her. "It's okay they're always like this" said Konoka as Asuna turned to him "Negi it's all up to you and Naruto from here."

"Iincho-san…sorry about calling you a shotocon girl…I take it back….for today. I'm sorry" Asuna apologised as she and Konoka walked off.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei…that was unseemly behaviour" she said feeling bad about what she said to Asuna. "It's just that my relationship with Asuna-san is really, really bad. All we ever seem to do is fight…"

"That's not true" shouted Negi "Asuna-san said to me that we should come to cheer you up, I called Naruto-nii because I think he could help. But she was the one who asked me to come and see you. You had a little brother didn't you? One about my age?"

"Ayaka then remembered how she had been so happy to hear she would have a little brother. Sadly there were complications with the birth and Ayaka never got to see him, she was very sad but Asuna managed to make her mad and she ended up chasing her forgetting about being sad.

"I see…today was my little brother's birthday. She…remembered everything…ever since we were children that girl" she said with a small smile. "She's a violent lawless…unbelievable classmate…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Negi go get changed I'd like to talk with Ayaka-chan alone for a minute please" Negi nodded and went to get changed. Naruto made sure he was gone "You're a very strong girl Ayaka-chan I can tell it must hurt losing a member of family before you meet them" he commented as she wiped the tears away.

"Yes but I had to grow up and live but not forget him" she replied, "I know, when I woke up I had discovered everyone I considered family was long gone and I can tell looking at you that you are still quite sad about it. But it's a sadness that sometimes friends can't help with not even Asuna-chan…if you'd like you could see me like a big brother like Negi does" he suggested.

She was shocked at what he suggested "What do you mean?" she asked. "although you may want to see Negi as a little brother I can tell you see him for more than that and having me as an older brother means I can talk to you about things he doesn't know or understand. It's so you can talk to me about absolutely anything when you feel lonely, is that alright?"

Ayaka stared at him with a hopeful expression "D-Do you mean it?" the question was answered by Naruto nodding and him opening his arms for a hug she shot into holding on tight. "Thank you Naruto-sensei…thank you" she sobbed slightly into his chest as he rubbed her back "you can call me Naruto-nii if you'd like, now dry those tears before Negi gets back" he said wiping the girls face of tears.

They spent the rest of the day with Negi acting as a little brother for the three of them until it was time to say goodbye where she hugged the two boys and Naruto said she was free to drop by his dorm room if she ever needed to which got a smile from the girls as she waved good bye to her Onii-chan.

XBreakX

It was the start of a new year of school at Mahora academy and Naruto, Zazie and Sayo were all waiting in the classroom, Zazie and Naruto having teleported today to escape the rush of the bus. Naruto had heard that Negi had been discovered that he was looking for a partner for minister magi but the students had confused this for him looking for a girlfriend.

He silently thanked Kami for not letting them know he was looking for one too, he already had enough students giving stars at the best of time and who knows what would happen if people found out about him owning the rights to Icha, Icha Haruna was the only one who knew at the moment and was giving good feedback for the notes he had.

The class started filing in sending waves and smiles to him while he read his manga before class started with Sayo reading with him, she oddly enough liked the Bleach series. He watched chuckling a little as the class bar a few cheered for the New Year.

"Um…I'm the formal teacher for the third year class A. my name is Negi Springfield, I'll be your teacher from here until March next year, and it will be a pleasure teaching you all." Naruto then stood up "Good morning and welcome back class as you know my name is Naruto Uzumaki the assistant teacher. Please feel free to ask when you need help and I look forward to a good year with you all.

Naruto took note of one student staring at Negi; Evangeline A. K. McDowell _'strange name for a Japanese school…sounds englis-wait Scottish_. Wonder why she's so interested in Negi' he thought to himself as there was a knock at the door.

Shizuna walked into the room "Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, today is the school health check-up please tell everyone in 3-A to prepare accordingly" she told him. "Ah that's right is it here, understood Shizuna-sensei" he then turned to the class.

"W…well then everyone we're having a health check uo so…uh…er…everyone please prepare to take off your clothes" said Negi waving his arms not realizing what he was saying. All the girls in the room blushed and Naruto chuckled at his colleague's words before waking out the room.

"Negi-sensei is so ecchi" the class shouted as he ran out the room "That's not what I meant" he shouted back to the class.

"You really need to think before you speak Negi" said Naruto leaning against the wall "then again no one is perfect so you can make a few mistakes" he said ruffling the boy's hair. "Thanks Naruto-nii and I'm going to do my-"

"Sensei's" shouted Ako as she ran down the hall to them with a worried expression "Sensei we've got a problem. Makie is…Makie is…"

Naruto was about to ask Ako but the door and windows of 3-A opened up revealing all the girls in their underwear and Naruto found himself going very red seeing the mature bodies of several of the students but turned his head away from the sight. "Ako-chan lead us there please" said Naruto wanting to get away from the embarrassing position he was in.

Haruna had spotted his face as he left and would be sure to tease him about it later as Negi Naruto and Ako ran to the nurse's office.

In the office Makie was lying on the bed a little pale "what happened to Makie-san?" asked Negi. "It seems she was found sleeping in Sakura lane…" said Shizuna as Naruto thought '_huh…guess you were remembered slightly Sakura_' remembering his pink haired friend.

"Sakura Lane…" mumble Negi holding his chin in thought before he moved over to the side of her bed where he noticed a faint magic signature as did Naruto who was better at sensing but it wasn't strong enough for him to track.

'_What could this mean? Is there another person here other than me and Naruto-nii that can use magic?_' before he could continue his theory Asuna spoke to Negi "what's the problem Negi? Why did you get all quiet, you too Naruto?" she asked.

"It's nothing Asuna-chan Makie probably just exercised too much in her gymnastics and fell asleep afterward" he said to her to ease her worry. "Asuna-san I will be home late tonight so I won't be eating dinner" Negi informed his room mate thinking it was a good idea to have a stake out.

XBreakX

Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Asuna and Konoka were all walking back to their dorms after school, making their way past Sakura lane.

"I wonder if a vampire really will appear?" Haruna wondered out loud.

"A rumour like that has to fake," Asuna said, not believing that such a thing as a vampire would appear at Mahora despite already knowing two mages.

"You're right," Nodoka said as she tried to convince herself that there was no vampire, especially since she had to take this route since she had a late meeting for the library expeditionary club that as head of, she had to prepare for.

"Well, I'm going home first, Nodoka," Haruna said as she waved to the girl.

"All right" Nodoka said as she waved back, turning her attention to the empty street, "Sakura lane…" The timid book worm shook her head as she began walking down the street, watching as paper blew by her from the breeze. "T… the wind sure is strong today," she said out loud, mostly to keep herself from feeling frightened. "I'd better hurry along…"

She continued walking; humming the mantra 'I'm not scared ' to herself in a soft sing song voice. As she continued walking she stopped and gasped; standing on a light post a little ways away was a cloaked figure.

"Seat number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka isn't it?" the figure asked in a slight British accent, "sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours."

The figure leapt off the light post, lunging towards Nodoka."KYAAH" Nodoka screamed and fainted from fright.

Had she stayed awake awhile longer she would have hear Negi's shout. "Hold it right there!" Negi shot towards the cloaked figure on his broom._ "Rastel Mas Scir Migister undecim spiritus aerials, vinculum facti iimicum captent Sagitta magica aer Capturae" _he said as the arrows of wind flew from his hand.

The cloak figure took out a couple vials "He's worked it out already?_ Reflexio" _she muttered as the magic arrows were deflected. "she deflected all my spells" he said in surprise_ 'there's no mistaking it, the culprit is a mage.'_

Negi ran over to check on Nodoka before turning back to the mage, whose hat had been blown off revealing her face. "Eh…you…you're from my class…Evangeline-san" he said in surprise.

Evangeline laughed "it's the beginning of the term after all, so let's exchange formal greetings sensei. Or should I say…Negi Springfield." She then licked the blood on her fingers "To have such power, despite only being ten…it's just what I expect from that man's son."

"You do realize I could attacked you by no" said a voice behind Evangeline and she turned to see the assistant teacher Naruto Uzumaki behind her 'when did he even get behind me' she thought in shock.

"also Negi is as strong as he is because he is a hard worker who earns his power" he said with a small grin twisting a ring he had on that was for casting spells that he obtained from the dean for the next book of Icha, Icha.

"Naruto-nii, you're here" shouted Negi in relief "Well you like me Negi and you attract trouble after a while…trust me" he told him. Evangeline got angry for being ignored fo threw two vials at Negi and Nodoka "_Freeze Lance"_

Negi countered by casting "_Frigerans Exarmatio_" which stopped the spell from doing any serious damage…unless you count Nodoka's clothes that were now shredded. Naruto frowned at her attack and released a small amount of intent "Don't do that again Eva-chan" he said too sweetly.

Negi noticed the situation with his student "Miyazaki-san, are you alright?" he asked with a red face.

"What was that sound just now" said a voice "Negi, Naruto" shouted Asuna spotting them. "Ah, Negi-kun is the vampire" shouted Konoka and Naruto held back a chuckle.

"Ah, no this is a misunderstanding" he shouted and then looked back to Evangeline to find she was gone while he and Naruto had been distracted by Asuna and Konoka "Ah Wait" he shouted running after her.

"E…wasn't that?" said Asuna before Naruto quickly put Nodoka next to her and Konoka "Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan me and Negi have something important to do, please look after Nodoka-chan" he said getting a nod from Konoka before he ran after Negi and Evangeline.

He caught up to see Negi on his broom and Eva flying without aid but before he could join Negi on the chase fully he was knocked to the side by a small explosion.

He looked at where the explosion could have come from to see anther of his students, Chachamaru Karakuri, who had green hair and strange antennae where her ears should be. Naruto had been told that she was a robot…and advanced puppet by Chao in the class.

"Naruto-sensei" she said in a monotone voice "Chachamaru-chan, what are you doing here I'm kind of busy…unless you're a part of this" he reasoned. "I am sorry Naruto sensei but I can't let you help Negi-sensei at the moment" she bowed in apologise.

"Cha-chan, can I call you Cha-chan you work with Eva-chan don't you?" he asked the girl "Hai, Naruto-sensei and do not mind the nickname but ask why you suggest a nick name?" she replied.

"Shortens your name but is still cute" he answered but didn't get any response except a small nod "but I must ask Cha-chan how are you going to stop me?"

"Like so" she said aiming one of her cannon arms and blasting him before he had time to respond.

XChapter endX

There the beginning of the Eva arc, and an okay start. Have decided the first pactio partner for Naruto and it'll be the one you probably expect for it.

The Ayaka big brother scene was inspired by another story I read recently and felt it would work well in this story.

Hope you are all still enjoying this and any frequent readers of my work I'm doing a D'Grayman chapter next then continuing the soul eater xover


	5. Vampire's and Pactio Part 2

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 5: Vampire's and Pactio Part 2**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline.**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the polls**

**Yes: 15**

**No: 4**

**I'm actally glad at this honestly because I like Chao's character an her personality gels with Naruto in a way**

**May be putting up a new poll up soon for this story**

**Came to a small decisions regarding pactios which is that Naruto will only be useable on their own bar a couple that pair well together**

**Shout outs to my readers Inuboy86 I hope you like this chapter sisnce you are a frequent reader.**

**Also in regards to Setsuna she will not be in Naruto's harem since her being accepted by Negi and Konoka has more of an effect because they are human while Naruto is a ten tailed wolf both magical creature that can understand each other but only be friends people.**

**XChapter StartX **

Chachamaru's blast caught Naruto off guard…or would have if he wasn't already a clone "There are nicer ways of doing things Cha-chan" said Naruto to the side of her, said girl began firing only to have Naruto dodge skilfully around them.

"Please stand still Naruto-sensei, stand still" asked the gril as she took aim "Er…no and you should know I'm actually not here I'm another clone Cha-chan, bye" it said as it puffed out. '_A clone…my sensors were unable to tell the difference…what that'_ she thought taking a note from the floor

'_Cha-chan by the time you find this the clone will be gone, know that I will not interfere unless Negi is in need and I do not blame you for your acts and I'll see you soon, Naruto'._ It read as she muttered "How odd…" before jetting off to help her master.

Negi was following Eva on his broom while she flew without aid '_For a strong mage the power I felt back there was very weak. When I started to incant the spell back there she deliberately used a catalyst potion, which was weird'_ thought Negi.

"Hold it Evangeline-san, why are you doing this? This is unforgivable, even if I'm your teacher" he shouted to the vampire student. "Haha sensei, you're looking for him aren't you? Do you want to hear what he has to say?" she asked with a smirk "If you catch me I'll tell you."

"Really? _Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria!"_ Negi casted his spell and summoned 8 wind clones carrying sword by the sides of him "Multiple Bodies?" Eva questioned '_no they're summoned elementals'_ she thought.

"_Age Capiant_!" he shouted sending the clones forward to catch Eva. '_To be able to summon air elementals and eight at the same time, I see…you would not think such power belonged to a ten year old apprentice. However I want to know the other boys power since he had a spell casting ring with him and his power felt strong.'_

Eva threw some more vials behind her to stop some of the clones 'catalyst potions again. I knew it for some reason her magic power is extremely weak' he thought catching her in an opening "I've caught you, it end here _Flans Exarmatio"_ he said blowing away her cloak leaving her in her nightwear.

Both then landed on a nearby building "Not bad sensei" commented Eva as Negi covered his eyes "This is my victory ok? Tell me why you're doing this as promised and about my father" said Negi. Eva was still smirking "Your father…or should I say the Thousand master hehe…" _'Why does she know that?'_ he asked himself.

"Anyway without your magic power, your mantle and your potions this victory is mine…now tell me honestly…" Negi demanded trying to get Eva to spill not noticing the figure descending over head. "You think you've won?" asked Eva as Chachamaru dropped down next to her "Well then, how about you try some of that magic you're so good at now."

'Someone else? Does she have an accomplice? There's no helping it, I'll have to stop them both he thought as he chanted "_Rastel Mas Scir Migister undecim spiritus aerials, vinculum facti iimicum captent Sa-"_

Sadly his incantation was stopped by Chachamaru flicking his head hard "Ow…huh? You're from my class" he said recognising Chachamaru. "Let me introduce you this is my partner…3-A seat number ten Minister Magi Karakuri Chachamaru" she said as another figure dropped next to Negi "We've already met" said Naruto.

"Whaaa, Chachamaru-san is your partner and NARUTO-NII" shouted Negi as the white haired boy wave to the panicking boy. "Evening ladies how are we tonight except cold in your case Eva-chan" he said smiling.

"Shut up idiot this is between me and the boya there" said Eva "Okay go ahead" they all stared at him like he'd grown a second head "What I said to Cha-chan I would interfere unless his life was in need."

"But Naruto-nii…never mind _undecim spiritus aerials…" _he was stopped again by Chachamaru grabbing his cheeks and pulling them_ "Spiritus aeri…" _head flick from Chachamaru and a chuckling Naruto. "Surprised?" asked Eva "Minister Magi were originally used as tools in combat. We mages are completely unguarded during incantation and if we're hit we can't complete the spell. Guarding his mage was the original duty of the sword and shield bearers called the Ministers" she explained.

"In other word since the idiot isn't helping you and you don't have a partner you can't beat us both" she said bluntly and Negi thought 'this can't be?' crying a little.

"Chachamaru" Eva ordered as she tried to grab Negi but was held in place by Naruto "Naruto-sensei let me go I need to follow master's orders" she said trying to get out of his grip unsuccessfully. "I won't get in your way but two on one is unfair to someone inexperienced in combat situations like Negi, Eva-chan fights him on her own" he told her 'Sorry _Negi but I feel like you need this._'

"Naruto-nii!" called Negi to his brother figure who smiled at him "It will be alright Negi I promise" he said as he felt someone getting close. "Fine we do it your way; at least this day has finally come. I have been waited here at this academy for this day since you arrived at the academy, I have yearned for it" she said walking over to the terrified school teacher.

"In order to defeat a mage like you I had to build up some sort of power myself. That's why I took risks of attacking the school's students and gathering blood from them. And with this I can finally remove the curse he put on me" she said getting closer to the boy "Curse?" he asked.

"That's right your ancestor was the strongest of mages whose name was feared even in the world of darkness. He was the one who put me through this bitterness…" she then grabbed Negi by his shirt.

"Ever since the day I was defeated by your father the 'Thousand master' my magic power has been sealed to the extent that it's barely there. He doomed me to study in a carefree Japanese school for the last 15 years" she shouted at Negi.

"Eh…That…I don't know anything about that…" he cried as she grabbed the boy "In order to break the curse I need the blood from one of his bloodline. I'm sorry but the with the amount I need you're going to die" she said baring her fangs now "NARUTO-NII HELP ME PLEASE" he pleaded as Naruto held up five fingers and began retracting them counting down from five

'_if it turns out like this… I should have went ahead with looking for a_ partner' he though as Naruto hand had retracted all fingers "Hey you freaks" shouted a familiar voice and Eva got a large kick to the face.

"What the Hell are you doing to my houseguest?" asked Asuna 'wha…What is this power?' wondered Eva as her kick had gone through her barrier. "Ka…Kagurazaka Asuna" Eva shouted as Asuna the recognized the attacker.

"Wait you are from my class, what is the matter with you" by now Naruto had let go of Chachamaru and was at her master's side "Chachamaru…don't tell me you guys are behind these attacks?" she asked the pair not taking note of Naruto just yet.

"And you go as far as to torment a child…I won't let you go without an explanation" she shouted as Eva rubbed her face from where she got kicked "How dare you kick me Kagurazaka Asuna…i…I won't forgive this…" she mumbled as she jumped away with Chachamaru.

"Ah…wait" Asuna called as she went over to the edge of the roof "This is the 8th floor…" she said bewildered to where they had gone. She then turned her attention to Negi who was sobbing as well as spotting Naruto.

"Sheesh, what's with you two running off like that trying to look cool what would have happened if I wasn't able to get you back you idiot and why didn't you help him" she said pointing at Naruto. "I did what was necessary, the world has good and bad people Negi need to learn about the bad and Eva-chan was his first lesson" he said handing her a tissue for Negi's neck.

"That's just mean and now Negi's neck is bleeding, you okay Negi?" she asked the boy who looked at her with teary eyes before hugging her and breaking down. "J-just a minute!" Asuna flayed around, "what's wrong? Ah! That's dangerous were on a roof!"

Naruto watched the scene of Asuna trying to comfort Negi with a small smile, the kid would be fine. He used his magic to float off the ground and began flying back to his dorm and escaping a verbal lashing from Asuna…for now anyway.

Eva meanwhile was looking down on them and watching Naruto float off with ease "there has been some unfortunate developments especially Uzumaki there's more to him than we first thought we may need to make adjustments to the plan" said Eva to her servant.

"Master there is a possibility that Naruto-sensei could obtain a partner like Negi-sensei too if he has access to magic" noted Chachamaru as Eva bit her lip. "True but it's unlikely to happen, I doubt there's anyone he could find to do it."

How wrong she was since there were several girls who would in all likelihood form a pactio with Naruto given the chance.

XBreakX

The next morning Naruto was walking to the class and saw something quite amusing, "Please put me down, what will I do if Evangeline-san and her friend is there" shouted Negi as he flailed his arms about as Asuna carried him over her shoulder.

"I see he isn't taking it well" said Naruto as he walked next to Asuna who glared at him "Yeah and you could have done something to help him out you know" Naruto shook his head "He won't learn if I hold his hand all the way trust me on this I know" and Asuna didn't looked convinced.

He sighed "Look Asuna-chan Negi has found his first real life hurdle with Eva-chan scaring him he needs to face it" he told her and she nodded "Butt Naruto-nii…" whined Negi "Negi wait he might be right" said Asuna as Negi looked shocked as she set him down and entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone" Asuna said as she walked in, pulling a reluctant Negi.

"Ah…Good morning Negi-kun, Naruto-kun" Maki greeted while Akira had a hand on her head. "Good morning!" Yuuna greeted before noticing the look on Negi's face, "huh! What wrong Negi-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he went up to the basketball player, "Nothing, he just had a little accident with someone yesterday and is a tad scared. So how are you this morning?" he asked the girl.

"Oh! Naruto-kun I… um… good," Yuuna fumbled to find something to say to her blond teacher. "Take breaths then speak Yuuna-chan" he suggested smiling she did s but had lost her train of thought so asked the first thing that popped into her head "Is your hair natural or dyed?"

He chuckled at the question "Oddly enough it's natural Yuuna-chan; see for yourself" he answered as Yuuna offering her the long part of his hair; she ran her hand through it and swore it felt like silk and she could see no signs of dying.

Some of the other girls took the chance and began feeling his hair too and were amazed at its perfect condition. "WAH" Naruto heard Negi cry and looked round to see Chachamaru in front of him so got up much to the disappointment of the girls and walked over.

"Everything alright Negi?" he asked and Chachamaru turned to him "Everything is alright Naruto-sensei I was just informing Negi-sensei that Master will not be attending class today" she informed him and Naruto nodded "Thank you Cha-chan" he said as she went to take her seat after a small bow.

Naruto took out his manga and Sayo took her usual spot and watched naegi teach the class in between pages and could tell his mind was elsewhere '_Well letting nearly get sucked dry by Eva-chan may have been much but with his luck there will be worse I'm sure' _he thought as Sayo nudged is shoulder to turn the page.

Naruto noticed that a few student had picked up on Negi's lack of attentiveness but tried to carry on with the lesson. "S…sensei I have finished the reading" said Ako making breaking Negi of his stupor "Eh…y…yes good work Izumi-san" he said to Ako before asking her a question.

"Um…I know it's abrupt but I've got a question for you…if Izumi-san were to choose a p..partner…would you turn down a ten year old boy right?" he asked not realizing how it could be misconstrued making Naruto giggle quietly. The class was shocked at their sensei's apparent forwardness.

"T-that…sensei this is so sudden…that'd be somehow…hard. Because I've only reached third year so far…" Ako replied blushing then began fidgeting "But…I mean…I don't have any specific boy at the moment so…" she rambled before Negi turned his attention to Nodoka.

"How about you Miyazaki-san?" asked Negi as Naruto was beginning to find it hard to stifle his laughs as Nodoka instantly blushed and rambled incoherent words "Um…that's…I…I am…um…a…auu" she tried to say.

'_Nodoka this is your chance' 'Just say it would be OK with me'_ were the thoughts of her best friends and Nodoka managed to say "I…It…would be…yh…o-o-o-k-kay…" but was not heard over Ayaka shouting "Negi-sensei!"

"Yes Iincho-san?" asked Negi as Ayaka spoke with sparkles in her eyes "It would be Super OK with me" he said excitedly, she tried to ask him out but was butted out of the way by Kazumi who then held her back from Negi.

"Negi-sensei…I have some welcome news for you. Because our class is spaced out…and I' say about 4/5 of them don't have boyfriends, I did research. So if you _or Naruto-kun_ are looking for a girlfriend you have a choice of over twenty girls to choose from" she explained as Naruto perked his eyebrow as she had whispered his name.

Negi then realized his folly "EH…no I'm not…That's not what I meant" he protested blushing. After calming the class down Negi turned back to them "Hahaha…I'm sorry it was a question that had nothing to do with the lesson.

Please forget about it, since it doesn't mean anything. Well then we'll leave it here for today" he said trying to walk out…only to hit the door "really I'm alright" he said rubbing the back of his head smiling but then looked depressed one step out the door.

"Asuna-chan can you go after him please?" asked Naruto and she nodded and left the room "Girls don't worry Negi is just a little upset he can't find a partner and he thinks he need one and soon" he explained to the girls without revealing anything.

"But what did he mean about partners Naruto-sensei" asked Yuuna as he turned to her and smiled making her blush "Something important to him, I think it's something he needs to do and no sensei I'm not much older than you" he lied on both accounts.

"D-Does that mean that you are looking for a partner too?" she then asked and he shrugged "I learned about the partner thing but I'm not going to actively look for one, if someone wants to be my partner I'm sure they'll find me when they know what being a partner means" he said as the girls got dreamy looks on their faces imagining Naruto or Negi in certain situations as Naruto walked out to catch up with Asuna.

Naruto walked up just in time to catch some of Asuna's conversation with Negi "… That girl wouldn't pop out and eat you," she was telling the young mage "Even if you say that," Negi began.

"I doubt she'll come at you like that for a while Negi" said Naruto making his way toward them "She seems the dramatic type so will want to set the stage for a battle" he said and Asuna decided to add "Yeah and if it happens again I will drive her off again so cheer up" she told the boy.

Negi continued to whine with Naruto chuckling as he felt a presence behind him and quickly turned on his foot to find Kaede holding a bag over her head as if to catch him in full ninja-wear. "Can I help you Kaede-chan?" he asked the girl who laughed nervously for being caught.

"Um…could you please follow me while wearing this blindfold please Naruto-kun de-gozaru" she said offering the blind which he took "Just don't do anything bad to me while I trust you" he said as she giggled and stared leading him by his hand blushing at the softness of them.

**XBreakX**

Naruto knew where he was being led to based of the smells he picked up from the bath house and the fact that he'd been changed into his swim trunks he was about to ask Kaede something when he felt himself get pushed into the pool.

He quickly reemerged from the poll shaking the hair stuck to his face away and took off his blindfold "Negi…?" he said noticing his colleague "Naruto-nii what are you doing here?" he asked in return.

He was about to reply but was stopped by several voices shouting "Welcome Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei" both boys turned to see that the girls of class 3-A were all there in bathing suits and caused Negi to blush and Naruto to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The girls had a small banner saying 'Party to cheer up Negi-sensei.'

'_Well this is certainly interesting'_ Naruto thought wondering why he was there as the girls were more than likely here to cheer up Negi. Negi's thoughts were even more jumbled, "wh… wh…" he stuttered "Ehehehe it's because Negi-kun looked so depressed. Everyone decided to hold a party to cheer you up!" Sakurako shouted in her cheerful voice.

Before either of them knew what was happening the girls crowded around them and began to ask Negi and Naruto offer them sweets and amasake. Negi sniffed a bit as a smile came on his face, "ah, everyone, to go all this way just for me… thank you very much!" Naruto smiled as Ayaka went to look after Negi.

Negi turned to some of the girls around him "…Anyone want to tell me why I'm here if this is Negi's cheer up party?" he asked. "We just didn't want you to feel left out Naruto-kun…why are you uncomfortable?" asked Yuuna.

"Not at all…just curious. Do you mind helping me wash my hair please girls" he asked getting furious nods as Chizuru, Kaede, Yuuna, Haruna and Zazie all began helping to wash him. Naruto then heard naegi's conversation with Ayaka "…An intelligent beautiful and wealthy person like me would be perfectly qualified to…"

He chuckled as many of the other girls began to swarm Negi who did not want to be beaten by Ayaka and offered to wash his hair and back. "Seems Negi is have a bit of trouble" Naruto commented "Yeah seems like they turned this cheer up party into a sexual harassment one" said Chisame as she sat down next to Naruto as the girl were enjoying their time washing his long hair.

"Maybe…they do seem overly excited don't they" he said to the redhead "Just wish they'd act normal sometimes" she muttered "Normal is a perspective Chisame-chan what is normal to one isn't to another trust me."

"So what do you class as normal Naruto-kun?" asked Chizuru as she washed his back her breasts pressing into it, he shrugged "Never given it much thought…" he replied while maintaining control of a certain part of his anatomy not wanting to cause a scene.

"KYAAAAH! A MOUSE" Naruto heard one of the girls cream and stood up from his position and began looking around the pool for something. He caught a glimpse of white fur which had impressive speed but frowned as animal took off several girl's bathing suits which he avoided looking at only focusing on the animal.

He sped off to catch it and intercepted it before it got to the next girl to slam it into the side of the pool knocking it out. "It's…an ermine…" he muttered seeing what it was up close and noticed a spark of recognition in Negi's face. Asuna ran in and she spotted numerous topless girls in the pool surrounding Negi.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS ALL IN HERE NAKED? AND YOU EVEN BROUGHT THOSE TWO ALONG" she shouted pointing at Negi and Naruto. "I think you got this all wrong Asuna-chan" said Naruto trying to calm her down as he maintained his hold of the ermine. "We're having a party to cheer up Negi" shouted Sakurako.

**XBreakX**

Negi and Asuna were walking back to their dorms and noticed Naruto waiting for them with the ermine tied up in his hands "Negi do you recognize this ermine here?" he asked.

Negi's face lit up a he shouted "Chamo-kun" and took him out of Naruto's hands and hugged him with the ermine now identified as Chamo replied "Aniki" while Naruto was surprised as was Asuna to see the ermine talk. Negi began to retell the story of how he met Chamo.

_Flashback_

_Negi was currently walking through the woods when he heard a whimper of help. He turned to it. He found an ermine stuck on a trap. "Don't eat me" Chamo said panicked "It's fine, I won't tell the adults who set the trap" said Negi smiling down at the animal._

"_Don't get caught again okay? I'll heal you with this healing spell I learned" he cast his spell and let Chamo run off as the hunter cam by "Hey Negi the prey escaped" he said whacking him over the head._

'_This guy is…a real man among men…' thought Chamo in manly tears_

And that's how I met Chamo-kun Naruto-nii" finished Negi "Yeah and since then he'd helped me out me on a number of occasions too" said Chamo as they all sat round the table.

"Ah, how nostalgic Chamo-kun you've grown" smiled Negi "One of us had Aniki but you haven't made much progress at all. And who's this guy who caught me in the pool?" asked Chamo pointing at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service and if I catch you doing something like you did before know that there will be hell to pay because I hate perverts" he said in a sickly sweet tone that promised unimaginable pain to the ermine which he shuddered at and Asuna smirked too.

"Okay…anyway Aniki I wanted to talk about choosing a partner. You have to find a good partner or you won't look good even if you become a Magister Magi right?" asked Chamo as Negi got an embarrassed look "Uu…that is…actually I thought that I'd need to start searching but…"

Chamo then puffed out with a cigarette that appeared "Is that so…but now that I'm here its fine. I was entrusted by Aniki's sister to come help you out" Naruto then took the cigarette and used a quick fire spell to get rid of it "No smoking" he muttered.

"Eh, really?" said Negi happily "I was at the baths investigating and before I was caught it looked like we've got some great raw material here" replied Chamo as Naruto rubbed his temples '_Why oh why do I always find the greatest perverts_' he thought knowing the ermine was lying to a degree.

"Hee…how can you know that kind of thing?" asked Asuna making Chamo nervous "I have a knack for this stuff" not wanting to get hurt before grabbing Negi's class roster "3-A has what it takes and in here surely Aniki's partner is…" he shouted.

At this point Konoka walked into the room having just taken a second bath "What, what it's pretty noisy in here, did someone come over?" she asked as Negi told Chamo to shush who was staring at Konoka who was in just a towel "N-No there isn't anyone here" answered Asuna.

"Ah, what's this?" she said spotting Chamo "KAWAII, is he Negi-kun's pet or yours Naruto-kun?" she asked grabbing Chamo and cuddling him. She then took him outside so the other girls could look and pet him while Naruto could only think of how much trouble Chamo would become.

He then left but made a mental note to keep an eye on him, whereas Chamo was secretly wondering if he was right that Naruto was a mage too due to him using the fire spell on his cigarette.

**XBreakX**

The next day Naruto was currently on a small stroll around the campus when he saw an annoyed face Asuna running in his direction "Asuna-chan what's the hurry?" he asked as she pulled out a letter. "This is a letter for Negi from his sister" she answered as she gave him the letter.

Naruto was surprised that the letter played as an image rather than having to read it, he had read about them but not seen one yet. However he quickly felt a headache coming as he listened to Negi's sister talk about Chamo's deeds. "Asuna-chan I think we have to find Negi and quick grab my hand" he said but she seemed to hesitate a little before grabbing.

They were off quicker than you could say pactio. Both found Negi about to kiss Nodoka in a rune circle of some sort that Naruto recognised as the pactio circle, he and Asuna slammed their hands into the pervert and stopped the ritual making Nodoka faint.

"Asuna-san, Naruto-nii what are you doing here?" asked Negi with a large blush "It seems that your friend here was lying to you Negi, Asuna-chan just showed me a letter from your sister. The letter said that Chamo wasn't sent here to help but that he was caught in the act of criminal behaviour an fled here" explained Naruto.

Chamo was sweating madly at the fact that the two had found out everything and was worried what Naruto would do. "Besides that, what's this about you the 2000 counts of stealing underwear" pointed out Asuna making Naruto crack his knuckles "Chamo-kun what's the meaning of this?" asked Negi shocked at his friends behaviour.

"Aniki there's an explanation for this…It's a false charge" he said trying to save his skin, "Why is it that I don't believe him" said Asuna. "Th-the truth is I have a sister with a weak constitution…and uh…" he went on to explain that he stole the underwear so his sister would be warm in Whales in winter. Also by being Negi's pet the authorities wouldn't raise a hand to him.

Asuna and Naruto wondered who in the world would believe such a story, sadly Negi was that person. "He truly is gullible isn't he?" he said to Asuna "A sucker born every minute" she muttered as they took Nodoka and placed her by the front of the school where she would wake up thinking it was all a dream.

Naruto walked home to his dorm where Zazie was waiting for him "Hey Zazie-chan I'm home?" he greeted "…" she replied "I'm fine just stopped Negi's new friend from making a pactio contract onto Nodoka-chan" he answered.

"…?" she asked "I stopped it because even if she does like him I doubt she's prepared for what he needs right now. Maybe later they can form one but not now you understand right Zazie-chan? She nodded "…"she said walking to the kitchen "Thanks Zazie-chan" he said as she began cooking since it was her turn.

When they were eating a thought came to Zazie's mind thinking about class the other day and decided to ask "…?" Naruto looked up from his meal "Are you sure Zazie-chan?" he asked her.

She nodded "…?" she said tilting her head slightly "It's not that just that if you become my partner I can promise you that there will be many dangers you face being close to me." He said but her face said 'why?'

"I attract trouble and I know that I'm unlikely to live a peaceful life forever. When Eva-chan showed up on some level I knew things would change…it's one of the reasons why I want to help Negi grow" he explained.

"…" she said with determination "Alright if this is what you want. Come over here and we'll begin" he said standing up and moving to the centre of the room. They stood next to each other and Naruto created a clone to construct the circle which it did quickly "Last chance to back out Zazie-chan" he said to the girl.

She nodded and he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips and the clone said "Pactio" creating the contract between the two and two cards appeared as the two felt the warmth of thee magic before stopping and catching the cards produced.

One had Naruto in his usual suit but with a strange claw glove on his right hand and the card read _S__igillum __S__criptor_ where as with Zazie it had her in a black uniform and black boots on her feet that had butterflies on the back of the heal and the name read _I__uvat __T__enebris__._

"Odd…both of us aren't meant to get a pactio card, seems I still manage to do the impossible" he chuckled as Zazie nodded and looked over her card. "Thank you…Naruto-kun" she said as he hugged and kissed her again "Your welcome Zazie-chan just don't tell anyone yet or I'll end up being chased again"

**XBreakX**

Naruto felt fresh this morning after creating his first pactio, he figured that Zazie was a good choice but would still worry about it. Changes into his usual suit he set off for the academy and managed to catch up to Negi, Asuna and Konoka.

"Morning Negi, Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan" he said in a cheerful voice "Good morning Naruto/kun/nii" the three greeted back. "Where's the pervert?" he asked as Chamo made himself know on Negi's shoulder "I hope you're not causing trouble for my students" he said making Chamo shake his head.

They walked into the main entrance to exchange their shoes and Konoka went on ahead but Naruto noticed something with Negi.

"You okay Negi?" he then asked seeing Negi looking over his shoulder "Er…its…um that…" he stuttered as Chamo started whispering into his ear. "Good morning Naruto-sensei, Negi sensei" came a voice behind them "I guess you're just going to let me skip class again today…it has been fun since you two became teachers here sensei" said Evangeline smirking with Chachamaru standing next to her.

"Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san" shouted Negi reaching for his staff but was stopped by Naruto holding his wrist. "It's a good things he's here…do you really think you'd stand a chance against me? It'd be better for both of us if you just behave yourself when we're in school" she suggested before turning around.

"Oh and one more thing, I wouldn't ask Takamichi or the principal for help if I were you. You don't want to have more students attacked do you now?" she threatened as Negi ran off crying, leaving Naruto behind with the two students as Asuna had run after Negi.

"Do not make threats against my students Eva-chan even if you are one yourself I will knock you down if needed" he warned the girl who grinned at the challenge "Well see…" she said walking off.

Naruto went to find Negi and as he walked up the stairs he was just in time to see Asuna kiss Negi on the head within a pactio circle. "I see you made yourself a contract Negi with Asuna-chan although I'm kinda surprised you didn't choose Ayaka-chan" Naruto commented as both blushed for being caught in the act.

"So you are a mage if you know about pactios" said Chamo pointing his arm at him "Of course but that's not all I am little one…I'm so much more" he said mysteriously.

**XBreakX**

"Explain to me again why we're here?" asked Naruto as he Asuna, Negi and Chamo were currently spying on Evangeline and Chachamaru as the tea club house. "We need to study our enemy so we can find their weakness for Aniki's fight" replied Chamo "That explains you three not me."

"You'll be fighting with us so you need the info" Chamo said as Naruto sighed as he stared at Chachamaru as she sat on her calves, making some tea for Evangeline and the group she was with. She was wearing a dark blue traditional Kimono with light blue floral patterns on it. Wrapped around her waist was a red obi that contrasted against her kimono, her hair was also being held up.

"She looks nice…" he muttered "Hey this isn't time to be admiring the girl" said Asuna "What I just thought she looked nice Asuna-chan, I'd compliment you if you looked nice" he replied as she blushed before shaking her head.

"You…just…never mind" she grumbled as she and the others watched as Evangeline and a now normally dressed Chachamaru began walking back to their home. Before they could get far Takamichi called out to them "Hey Eva…"

"What do you want?" Evangeline asked with an uncaring expression "The Principle is calling you," Takamichi said as he caught up to the pair, "please come by yourself."

Evangeline sighed, "I see… tell him I'll be there right away." She turned to look at Chachamaru, "Chachamaru, I'll be back shortly, don't go wandering where there are other people alright?" Chachamaru bowed, "of course master."

"So what did you do this time?" Takamichi asked as he and Evangeline walked away, "were you up to no good again?" he joked knowingly "Oh shut up!" Evangeline growled, "This has nothing to do with you!"

As Evangeline left, Chachamaru began walking off. The group followed the green haired girl as she went to a store, coming out a few minutes later with a bag in her hand before walking down the street.

"Look at this," Chamo said in an excited voice. "Chachamaru's all by herself now! This is our chance Aniki! Take her out in one shot!"

"Why would you even think of doing something like that Chamo?" asked Naruto, a frown marring his features. "She has done nothing wrong so there is no reason to attack her, plus on her own I doubt she would attack us."

"I agree with Naruto attacking someone for no reason isn't right. And a classmate no less…still this is the person who attacked you and Maki-chan right? I guess we should do something" said Asuna.

Naruto shook his look at he and tell me you want to hurt her" Naruto said as he and the others watched as rockets formed out of Chachamaru's back, letting her fly into the air and grab a balloon that had escaped a little girls grasp. Asuna and Negi gasped in shock as Chachamaru gave the balloon back to the little girl, who thanked her profusely.

"C… Come to think of it… Chachamaru-san… what kind of person is she?" Negi wondered as he stared at the green haired girl in shock. "If what we just saw is any indication, a really kind one," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, she must be a robot right?" Chamo said, "Just what I would have expected of Japan! They even have robots that go to school!" this shocked Negi and Asuna "T-Then Chachamaru-san is not human" said Negi.

"He's right Chao-chan told me that she and Hakase-chan built her but she has A.I. so can think for herself. She really is amazing thinking about it, she is so kind and probably does things like this all the time" said Naruto.

The continued spying on Chachamaru, and saw her carrying an old woman up a flight of stairs. "Wow she really is a good person," Naruto mused "It- it must be a trick!" Chamo said. Their attention was diverted when several shouts were heard over at a bridge.

"This is bad! What should we do?" "We should call the police!" "That kitten is right in the middle of a storm drain!" said the voices of the town people.

The group turned to into the storm drain to see a small kitten in a box that was floating down the drain. Negi looked like he was about to do something, when much to Asuna's, Chamo's, and Negi's surprise, and Naruto's growing admiration, Chachamaru waded into the storm drain and rescued the kitten, causing the crowd to cheer.

"What the hell!" Asuna nearly shouted, "She really is a good person! And she's popular with the town's folk to boot!"

Negi was crying, "She's… great!" but Chamo started flailing his arms in front of him "I'm telling you it's just a trick!" Chamo said frantically as Naruto shook his head, "I somehow doubt that…"

They continued to follow Chachamaru, kitten now in hand, or on her head. She eventually led them to a back alley. She set the bag down and pulled out cans of cat food and a bowl, placing the food in the bowl as several cats began coming out of their hiding spots. The cats began to eat the food; some would rub themselves against Chachamaru, while others hopped onto her and lay down.

Both Asuna and Negi were crying at the beautiful scene. "… She's such a wonderful person…!" Negi said as he hugged his staff to his chest.

Naruto continued to watch Chachamaru, somehow finding his cheeks heating up as he saw the content smile on her face.

"J… just a minute you two!" Chamo shouted as he tried to get them back on track, "She's the one targeting Aniki's life! Get a hold of yourselves!" Asuna and Negi turned to Chamo, "there's no one watching now! This is your chance! Harden your hearts and take her out!"

"B… but…" Negi tried to defend why he didn't want to kill Chachamaru. "I guess there's no helping it…" Asuna said. She turned to Naruto, "what do you think Na…" no one was there, "where did he go?" she shook her head as she and Negi went to confront Chachamaru.

"Hello Negi-sensei, Asuna-san," Chachamaru said as she stood up. "I let my guard down there, but I will be your opponent!" she said as she took off the toy winder on her head. "Um… Chachamaru -san," Negi said as he gripped his staff, "would you mind not targeting me anymore?"

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei," Chachamaru closed her eyes, "but to me master's orders are absolute" she replied "Uuun… I guess there's no helping it," Negi said as he took out his pactio. "I see you have Asuna Kagurazaka as your partner," Chachamaru said, "a good choice."

"Sim Mae Pars! Per Decem Secundās! Ministra Negii, Cagurazaca Asuna!" Negi said.

Asuna felt Negi's magic flowing through her as she shot of like a rocket. Chachamaru came in with a punch, but Asuna swatted it out of the way the back of her hand. The orange haired girl came in and managed to force Chachamaru back.

Meanwhile Negi was chanting a spell, "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Undecem Spiritus Lucis, Coeuntus Sagitent Inimicum, Sagitta Magica: Series Lucis"

Negi launched 11 light arrows, all of which streamed towards Chachamaru who was caught off guard.

Chachamaru calculated the amount of damage she would receive for this attack, and realized that it would destroy her completely. She closed her eyes as she accepted her fate; it was because of this she had not noticed the person who had jumped in front of her.

"_T__ueri omne pretiosum__,_ _Lux facta scuta qui defendit__:_ _C__laustra_" Naruto said as a dome of light shields defended him and Chachamaru from the light arrows and negate them. Not feeling any damage Chachamaru opened her eyes to se Naruto in front of her his hand glowing from the spell he just cast.

"Naruto, why did you save me?" she asked confused "I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't look after my students now would I Cha-chan?" he replied smiling. Chachamaru blinked as she felt an odd warmth rise inside her. Running an internal scan for this didn't reveal any problems which confused her.

"Cha-chan, I'm sorry for Negi's actions against you" he apologised with a small bow. "It's alright Naruto, I am unharmed thanks to your intervention" she said returning the bow before jetting off.

Naruto turned back to Negi with a slight disappointed face "Negi I think you will have to apologise to Cha-chan as well seeing as you attacked her when you could have hurt her friends here" he said as the boys head dropped in shame as he hadn't thought about the cats.

"But why did you defend her like that" asked Chamo "Why wouldn't I…she did nothing wrong and she a student. I'll say this now that no student will be harmed if I can help it besides Cha-chan only does certain things because she is ordered to by her master; Eva-chan" he explained as he walked off.

XBreakX

Naruto was currently enjoying a drink at the local café on campus when he spotted Chachamaru walking to the place. "Hello there Cha-chan" he said beckoning her to sit down with him as she ordered a coffee for appearance purposes.

"Good morning Naruto, thank you again for the other day" she said with a bow as she sat down, "It's alright anything to help out my students" he replied. They chatted about how she was with the school work and that she lived in a cottage on campus with Evangeline however Chachamaru was confused why he was talking so freely with her.

By all purposes they were enemies but he was treating her like it didn't matter and she got the same warm feeling as the day before. "Naruto…why are you talking with me?" she asked "Because I want to Cha-chan you're a nice person to talk to" he said as Chachamaru felt herself heat up more but couldn't find a reason for it.

"Chachamaru…" Chachamaru and Naruto turned to see Evangeline and Hakase walking towards them. "There you are…" Evangeline trailed off as she noticed Naruto. Her eyes narrowed, "what are you doing here?"

"Chatting with Cha-chan here…is there a problem Eva-chan?" he asked raising an eyebrow looking at her dress "You look nice today as well" he complimented.

Eva got red faced at this in both anger and a hint of embarrassment "Idiot of course not…and thanks" she said as she sat down and Hakase began running a check on Chachamaru.

"Did something happen with you yesterday, you've been acting a little weird" she asked as Chachamaru sent a brief glance at Naruto "No nothing" she replied "Is that so? Do you know if anything happened" she asked Naruto.

"Nothing springs to mind" he said tapping his chin sending a wink at Chachamaru no wanting to get her in trouble with her master making her feel heat again. "Chachamaru…you seem to be overheating, what's wrong?" asked Hakase.

"It's nothing Hakase-san" she replied since she didn't know how to explain the feel in her chest.

"I feel the need to ask but why aren't you fussing about like the brat?" Eva asked Naruto "Because I'm a little older than him so think a little calmly. Plus I've been in weirder situations" he said offhandedly.

This frustrated Evangeline slightly as she knew next to nothing about her other sensei except that he appeared a little before Negi came to the academy. He had skills but she didn't sense anything from him due to him having perfect control…not that she knew.

Mean while Negi was currently flying away from the dorms into the forest as he had been spooked by Chamo and he would eventually fall into the forest and receive some encouragement from a student of his…

**XChapter endX**

**Wow I honestly didn't think this would turn into a three part arc but it some how has I guess it's to be expected to a degree with such a good series.**

**First pactio for Naruto is Zazie as some people wanted but I will not be showing the artefacts till the Kyoto arc. Cant wait till I get to that arc and the kissing game that will be good.**

**Hope you like Naruto's interactions with Chachamaru; next chapter will have a little Eva moments too.**

**Hope you like it**


	6. Vampire's and Pactio Part 3

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 6: Vampire's and Pactio Part 3**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline.**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the polls**

**Yes: 23**

**No: 7**

**Well it looks as though people do want Chao in the harem which I am glad for.**

**In other news Naruto's first pactio **_**S**__**igillum **__**S**__**criptor**___**is a five fingered version of the **_**Comptina Daemonia**_** just to give you a better idea of it's look**

**Again these artifacts won't be used until Kyoto arc gonna love doing the Kiss game.**

**XChapter StartX**

After chatting with Evangeline and Chachamaru Naruto made his way to one of his favourite spots at Mahora; Chao Bao Zi since it had good company and great food both winners in his perspective.

"Hey Chao-chan how are you today" he said to the bun haired girl smiling "I'm good Naruto-kun, so what will it be today?" she asked since he either had ramen or nikuman "Nikuman today please."

Chao nodded before turning to the chef Satsuki Yotsuba a girl who reminded Naruto of Choji except more gentle. Both her and Chao were happy to have Naruto as a customer as he was a regular and left good tips too, she quickly had a plate ready for him.

"Here you are Naruto-kun, so what are you doing today?" asked Chao "Not sure but knowing my luck something will come up, what about yourself what are your plans Chao-chan?" he said tapping his chin.

"Work today then, see if I can help Hakase with a few of her projects" she answered getting a nod. They chatted over Naruto's interaction with Chachamaru and he noticed a mischievous grin on her face but ignored it as the girl seemed playful at times.

Chao was someone Naruto had become friends with at the restaurant and she seemed to realize that he would have trouble with things so had offered to help him understand bits of technology like computers but nothing too advanced. She was certainly smart and Naruto had joked that she could probably build a time machine if she wanted to which she replied 'who says I haven't…' both laughed at this.

He paid for his meal and walked off to see if he could find something to do when he heard someone call his name, he looked over his shoulder to see Chizuru running toward him. "Hey Chizuru-chan nice to see you" he said getting a smile from the girl.

"Nice to see you too Naruto-kun…are you free today?" she asked, "Yes I am why?" he replied. "Well I am helping out at the day care and was wondering if you could help me out since who seem like the type whose good with children" she explained.

"In that case lead the way Chizuru-chan, least I have something to do today now" he said gesturing his arm which she took and walked with him. It should be noted that while they were walking Chizuru was leaning into Naruto's arm giving him a feel of her generous assets with an innocent smile on her face doing it especially when she saw the tint of red in his cheeks.

When then got to the day care it seems that Chizuru was right on the money in think he was good with children as they all instantly took a liking to him. Many of the girls took time playing with his hair and braiding it he didn't mind.

He took time to play with them all before telling them stories of his ninja days…they all believed it to be just a story since he changed the names of people. When they were having a small nap Chizuru came over "Where did you learn to be that good with children Naruto-kun?" she asked him.

"It's rather easy I just treat them with respect and care, the way I wanted when I was their age" he said a little sadly. "What do you mean?" he turned to her with a sad smile which she thought looked wrong on his face "I'm an orphan Chizuru-chan, both my parents died when I was born. And my childhood…wasn't the best."

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean to…" she tried to apologise but stopped when he raised his finger to her lips "It's fine, I came to terms with long ago Chizuru-chan, although it wasn't the best childhood it did teach me to enjoy what little you have while you have it. These children have their whole lives ahead of them and we can only do our best to make it good for them."

Chizuru felt sympathy for Naruto as one so kind seemed to have hidden pains, she remembered seeing the scars on his body and wondered if some of them came from is childhood. She hugged him and leaned her head against his chest hearing his heartbeat "You really are a nice person Naruto-kun and would make an excellent father" she said as he blinked in surprise "A…father…it would be nice to be a father."

**XBreakX**

The next day Naruto as waiting for the class to come in while he read with Sayo, he had been told by Kaede that Negi has trained with her over the weekend an had helped him with his confidence which he was happy to hear.

"Good morning…is Evangeline-san here?" asked Negi walking through the door "Ah, Negi-kun good morning" said Haruna "Evangeline? She not here yet" explained Yue. "Eh…is that so…" sai Negi a little disappointed that he couldn't give her his letter of challenge, Ako came over handing him a paper with details "I think she is taking the day off because of the flu. Here are her contact details."

Negi looked at them 'Hmm, there is no way a vampire would take a ay off from a flu…is she skipping class again? Is it because of her curse?' he thought as Naruto took both his letter and details from him.

"Negi look after the class and I'll see if Eva-chan is okay, and don't worry if I'm right this letter is for her right" Negi nodded and Naruto set off for the cottage Chachamaru had told him about. He made it o the house easily with his speed and thought that the house cottage was very nicely built but had a sense of privacy to it.

He rung the bell on the door "Hello…its Naruto…I've come for a home visit" he said hoping Chachamaru heard him. He tried the door and found it unlocked and walked in to see various dolls around the room "Interesting choice of décor" he commented.

"Who is it?" asked a voice and Naruto then saw Chachamaru in a maid outfit holding a tray with tea and medicine "Naruto, good morning. Do you have business with master?" she asked.

"Yes I came to check on Eva-chan to see if she's okay, I didn't know vampires could catch flu. An by the way you look cute in that outfit Cha-chan" he said making the heat rise in Chachamaru. "So the brat sent you instead of coming himself" said Evangeline leaning of the stair's banister "Actually I volunteered seeing as you like to scare Negi so much"

"Master you shouldn't leave your bed" said Chachamaru "I think you're right. Also Negi has sent a letter of challenge for you both to duel one more time and if he wins you come to class again" he said holding out the letter.

"I'm cursed so there's no point in attending class if I can't even graduate" she explained as Naruto remembered something "Do you know where the seal is place exactly?" he asked. "Not entirely…why?" she replied "I am familiar with containment and draining seals which is what I expect you have since you barely have an magic power right. If I can find the seal I might be able to tweak it for you" he explained.

She was shocked by this but her body then decided to shut down as she fell of the banister to be caught by Naruto before she hit the floor "She's burning up, we'd better get her back to bed" he said feeling her forehead.

"Her bed is on the second floor, aside from the flu master also has allergies to pollen" said Chachamaru as Naruto carried the vampire upstairs and place her in bed. Evangeline seemed to be breathing heavily "She doesn't look too good" he commented "Without her magic master's body is no different from her original body, that of a ten year old girl" Chachamaru explained.

"Naruto an you look after master while I go to the university hospital and obtain some effective medicine?" she asked "Sure I'll take care of her till you get back Cha-chan, get back as soon as you can" he answered. "Thank you Naruto" she said bowing as she left the house.

Evangeline began to cough roughly "Eva-chan are you okay?" he asked worried for his student even if she was a little evil…but who isn't. "Thirty…" she mumbled, Naruto knowing she was a vampire offered his finger which she bit into and began to suck off.

Her cough seemed to calm down but she rolled over her sheets "Uuu…hot…" she muttered as Naruto went to close the curtains blocking the sunlight only for her to then start shivering "Hmm, her pyjamas are soaked in sweat…probably best to change them…she has interesting taste in underwear" he commented seeing risqué panties.

He changed her into new pyjamas and covered her back up sitting down on the bed so he wouldn't disturb her. '_A ten year old vampire and Negi said a shinso at that meaning she's more powerful. I doubt it was a life that she choose, and that curse placed n her doesn't make it any easier.'_

He moved a few bangs out her face that got stuck by a bit of sweat 'cute, and she said she's been here for 15 years so she probably a lot older than she looks…like I can talk' he thought as she began to mumble in her sleep "S…Stop…t…thousand master…wait…s…stop it…" she seemed to be living a bad memory in her sleep.

He brushed her hair trying to calm her down and listened to her mumbles and tried to figure out her dream. She then shot up panting heavily after a while "It…it's that dream again" she then noticed Naruto sleeping while he knelt against the bed holding her hand.

"What the heck is 'he' still doing here? I could kill him now and wouldn't have to worry about him" she said with a scowl. Then saw his sleeping face 'did…did he look after me?' she thought with a small blush as he began to wake up.

"Oh your awake, feeling any better?" he asked stretching out his arms "I'm fine" she said with the blush remaining "I'm better now so you can get the hell out of here."

"Very well, see you soon Eva-chan" he said not giving er the letter of challenge from Negi and moved toward the stairs "By the way…I'm not easy to kill and your tasty in underwear is questionable" he said with a small smirk.

She got red faced and jumped out of bed "You…you saw…I'll kill you" she said charging at him. Outside the house Chachamaru heard the sound of laughter and crashing "…master seems to have gotten better" she said walking toward the door.

**XBreakX**

"Stand!" Nodoka called to the other class members as that days classes began "Bow...and Sit!".

"Thank you all", Negi said with a smile, before noticing Evangeline in surprise", E…Evangeline! What are you doing here? I can't challenge you today!".

"Don't read into it", Evangeline replied, glaring lightly at Naruto who merely smiled back, making her growl a bit", I figured since that colleague of yours was nice enough to take care of me I could repay him by coming to class."

"Thank you Eva-chan, you're looking a lot better today, is flu gone?" he asked making her blush "Yeah…I guess" she mumbled he smiled and turned back to his book.

Later after class, Evangeline and Chachamaru sat inside a empty room, Chachamaru sitting at a computer as Evangeline stood besides her", Well?", Evangeline asked with a frown.

"It is as we expected Master", Chachamaru replied, typing away at the keyboard as her eyes looked to the screen intently", The Thousand Master's curse is in the form of a barrier upheld by the magic power of another master... in order to encompass the entire campus, this barrier consumes an enormous amount of Electrical energy".

"To think I never figured it out in over a decade", Evangeline mused, looking at the screen", But for a mage to rely on electricity... He's a pretty high tech person isn't he?".

"I am also a high tech person", Chachamaru replied as she finished setting things up, before following Evangeline as they left the building.

"Well that's that then... now we can finally execute out ultimate plan", Evangeline said with a smirk", It goes on tonight. I can't wait to see the look on those two's faces" she then began laughing but noticed Chachamaru wasn't commenting.

"Um, something worrying you Chachamaru?" she asked "No…um…that is…I'm very sorry master but Negi sensei has already made a provisional contract with a partner" she told her master.

"What…why didn't you tell me about this? Who's the partner?" she asked annoyed "…The partner is Kagurazaka Asuna" she told her with a frown on her face "I...don't know why I didn't report this before... I am Sorry".

"Well... Whatever", Evangeline replied with a sigh", It doesn't matter whether he has a partner now or not... though Naruto is still a problem... we still have five hours though, I have an idea to keep him busy".

"Um... Master", Chachamaru began as Evangeline leapt off the higher level... only to crash face first "...You nose is bleeding".

"I HATE BEING HUMAN!" Evangeline cried out, holding her nose as it bled.

**XBreakX**

"I'm so glad Evangeline-san came to class!" Negi said "It's all thanks to Naruto-nii, Nagase-san, and Chamo-kun and of course Asuna-san!"

"Oh that's right; Kaede-chan said something about you training with her in the mountains last weekend. Hmmm…I'm going to need to do some training with her this weekend as well." Naruto said thinking he could train himself and Zazie too is she would join them. "Huh!" Asuna asked as she looked at Negi. "What did I do?"

"Well did give him a contract." Naruto said, smirking as he looked at her "Albeit not a proper one but asking someone to kiss them on the lips is a bit much" he heard her mutter 'at least someone gets it.'

"Yes…sorry about asking you to do that Asuna-san" apologised Negi "But it's alright now, no matter what happened from now on I won't cause trouble fro Asuna-san and everyone else anymore so please don't worry."

Their conversation stopped when the group saw a bunch of girls crowding around a stand that said 'Blackout Sale'.

"What's going on?" Wondered Negi as he watched the girls crowding around the stand. Four of the girls at the stand turned around and saw them. "Ah…Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun" greeted Haruna. "Don't you know sensei? There's going to be a complete blackout from 8 to 12."

"Ah! Really? I think they may have mentioned it at the teacher's staff meeting" asked Negi, and Naruto nodded hearing the same. "Should I but candles for you too Asuna?" asked Konoka "Hm…I'm going to sleep by 9 so don't bother" she answered with Konoka saying "Ahh but they are so warm."

They continued to talk until Shizuna came up to them. "Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, we will be leaving the dorms to you." She said as she smiled at them "Yes thank you Shizuna-sensei me and Naruto-nii will have a look around" said Negi "Give it your best" said Asuna as she and Konoka walked away.

Later on at night an announcement came "This is the broadcasting club, the Power in will now be turned off within the Academy. Student please do not force your way outside."

"The sky doesn't look so good does it?" asked Konoka as she and Asuna looked out of their window.

"Your right!" Asuna said, it did look pretty… ominous; she guess was the right word. She soon lost interest in looking at the sky however, and decided to go to bed. "I'm going to sleep now Konoka." she told her brunette roommate as she climbed into her bed. She smiled a bit as she lied down. _There's no Negi in my bed tonight…_

"Un. Good night Asuna." Konoka said, still looking out the window.

The sound of typing filled the room as Chachamaru continued working on the computer. "The electricity to the barrier has stopped… hacking back-up system… successfully completed." She continued to type on the keyboard at speeds that humans would never be able to hope to compete with. "Conditions are optimal! Your power should be returning master!"

Standing outside on top of a tall clock tower, Evangeline gazed out across the academy she had been trapped in for a decade. A fanged smirk came to her face. Tonight was the night she finally freed herself from this prison.

Holding out her hand several magical strings shimmered into existence. "And now to begin…"

XBreakX

"Uuun…the dorms are pretty scary when they're pitch dark aren't they Chamo-kun?" said Negi as he patrolled the dorms with Naruto and Chamo. Chamo was silent "What is it Chamo-kun?" he asked "It's the strange magic power that stared when the power went down right Chamo?" said Naruto as he nodded on Negi's shoulder.

"I think it could be Evangeline…" he muttered as Negi shouted "Ehh, but she's reformed now…" Naruto patted him on the head "Negi people sometimes do things out of desperation and Eva-chan is desperate to be free I wouldn't put this past her…what's that over there?" he asked.

Negi flashed his light to show a naked Makie standing in front of them "MA…Makie-san…w…w…wha…you shouldn't walk around outside naked like that" said Negi as Naruto noticed something off about Makie.

"Negi Springfield, Evangeline A. K. McDowell hereby formally challenges you and Naruto to a duel…come to the baths in ten minutes" she said exposing her fangs. "W…Why is Makie-san talking about Evangeline-san?" said Negi confused.

"I've got it Aniki, she has been bitten by Evangeline and if you are bitten by a shinso vampire you will fall under their control" explained Chamo as Naruto sighed knowing Makie was probably not the only one bitten "We will be waiting for you" said Makie flipping away with beyond human skill.

"That was no human feat, that nee-chan is a half vampire now" Chamo commented, "That can't be when I examined Makie-san there was only an after trace of magic. There was nothing odd about it no matter how you look at it" exclaimed Negi.

"Eva-chan's magic is sealed and judging how Makie-chan was affected she had probably got her powers back without worrying abut the seal. If I had to guess the blackout stop the seal draining her powers" said Naruto. Negi took out his phone and considered calling Asuna but decided against it and grabbed a large bag full of equipment to arm himself with Naruto simple put on his ring for spell casting.

Both boys quickly made their way to the baths where six figures were waiting "Where is she?" asked Negi "Look up Negi…Evangeline let the other go" he said to the vampire. "Well you've arrived but it seems the boy hasn't brought his partner with him…heh what admirable courage. And you Naruto…perhaps we can get to know each other better now."

"You are…who are you?" asked making Naruto face palm and Eva change back into her ten year old form and point at her self "IT'S ME, ME" she shouted before calming down.

"I know it's before the full moon…but tonight we are going to settle this. I'm going to take all the blood I need from you boy and you wont get in my way Naruto" she said smirking but blinked as she felt power rise from Naruto and she watched as ten silver tails appeared behind him as well as two wolf ears appearing on his head.

"I'm sorry Evangeline but I can't let you do as you please, wanting to escape is one thing but using your fellow class mates is another" said Naruto "He's right ad if we win today you have to stop committing evil acts" added Negi readying his staff.

"We'll see…now go" said Eva snapping her fingers as all the classmates in maid outfits shot toward them "That's unfair using your classmates like that" whined Negi as he didn't want to hurt them. "Unfair…think so…well that's because I'm an evil mage and I'm going to make you regret not bring your partner Negi Springfield. And I'll make you my new pet Naruto Uzumaki" she said as the girls got closer to the pair.

"Do it…my servants" she ordered and he four girls under her control (Akira, Ako, Yuuna and Makie) replied "Understood master…kets get these clothes off" they said in unison trying to grab the two but negiwas grabbed by Naruto's tail before they jumped back.

"Negi…any ideas on what to do I won't fight them so it's up to you all I can do is hold them down" he said as Negi took two vials from his person "Grab them when you get the chance" he said throwing the vials.

"_Flans Exarmatio_" he said as the vials scatter Ako and Akira's clothes, who were too shocked and unable to dodge Naruto's tails, Makie and Yuuna were able to get away narrowly_. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Aer et Aqua Facti NebulaIllis Somun Brevem, Nebula Hipnotica" _Negi cast on the two captured students making them feel drowsy.

Naruto ran and caught the two before they collapsed and unsealed some of his extra clothes he always kept seal to cover them. "Sorry Ako-chan, Akira-chan I promise you'll be okay" he whispered to the two.

"Hmph…not bad looks like it's time for the real thing" said Evangeline calling her cloak of bats "Chahachamaru" she ordered her partner responding "Yes" as she began chanting. "_Lic Lac la Lac Lilac…Septendecim Spiritus Glaciales, Coeuntes Inimicum Conidant…"_

"Forgive me sensei, Naruto" said Chachamaru as she and the other charged for him and Negi "Negi we need to retreat to a safe distance" suggested Naruto seeing as they were being surrounded and he would hurt them.

Chew on this _Sagitta Magica Series Glaciales_" said Evangeline launching her 17 ice arrows at them, both were blown out the window Negi quickly righting himself on his staff while Naruto used the wind to keep him afloat.

Both also took note that the arrows were homing in on them so sped off Negi shooting down the arrows with the gun he had on him. "Hmm, a magic gun…those are pretty rare…" notes Evangeline "The destruction of all the projectiles has been confirmed. It seems Negi-sensei is a collecter of antique magic items" commented Chachamaru as she flew with her jets.

"An outfit full of techniques is noting to laugh at…plus it seems Naruto can fly with aide too quite powerful thinking about it glad I took counter-measures" she smirked.

"Negi please tell me you had a battle plan?" asked Naruto "Yes we've just got to lure her just a bit further…" he then noticed Yuuna and Makie waiting for them on a lamppost. Makie used her ribbon to grab the end of Negi's staff and used it to pull herself on to the end of it while Yuuna used her magic empowered muscles to jump and grab on to one of Naruto's tails.

"You didn't tell us you had tails Naruto-kun, now you both cuddly and handsome" she said as she swung him round into a wall where he used his legs to brace himself '_she's given her more magic to fight me_' he thought as Makie was now kicking away Negi's antiques.

Naruto saw that Negi and Makie were heading for a flag pole so with the tail Yuuna still had hold of swung back flinging her off so she would hit her head on Makie's knocking the two out before catching the two and setting them down. "They are fine Negi…lets go" he said as the two flew off.

"Ahahaha, those boys are really something" laughed Evangeline seeing how they had handled her servants "Master please be aware of time we have remaining" warned her partner.

"We have 72 minutes an 21 seconds until the blackout is over…" she added "Yeah, yeah I know I will finish him off soon" said Evangeline as she used her cloak to fly toward them like batwings.

"Nivis Casus" she shouted releasing an explosion that hit the two as they got near the bridge "What's wrong with you two…al you're doing is running. What's the matter not enough time to chant a spell, _Lic Lac li Lac Lilac veniant spiritus fulgurientes, cum fulgurationi flet tempestas austrina. Jovis tempesras fulguriens_" she cast making a large ice spike erupt from the ground knock Negi off his staff and cutting into Naruto's side.

Eva and Chachamaru then landed and Chachamaru looked uneasy seeing the blood dripping from Naruto's side "Hmph, I see…this bridge is built on the limits of the academy district which I can't leave. You thought you could escape by leaving the academy…that's a pretty petty strategy don't you think sensei. And try not to get too damaged there Naruto I like my blood fresh" she said walking toward them as Naruto's injury began to heal.

'O-Okay at this rate…just a little further' thought Negi as Naruto looked round and saw a hidden seal in the floor 'that must be Negi's plan a trapping seal of some kind' he thought as Eva got closer "this is checkmate you two" she said.

They kept walking until the seal activated and began binding the two in the seal "A field of Binding?" said Eva in surprise. "Yay I did it. Hehehe, I've caught you now Evangeline" said Negi jumping for joy. But Naruto knew she would go down that easily.

"You won't be able to move anymore Evangeline-san that means I win. Now be a good girl and give up and please stop doing evil things from now on okay…?" he said with a happy smile but Evangeline had other ideas "That wasn't bad little boy, I'm impressed" she said before laughing.

"What's so funny? You should know as well as I do that once you are trapped it's very hard to break out" he said in a panic "She's above your level Negi I doubt she isn't prepared for something like this" commented Naruto making Eva smirk.

"You are right there Naruto…Chachamaru do it and call the back up" she ordered "Yes master executing field dissolution program, contacting other units for retraining mission. I'm sorry Naruto, Negi-sensei" she said as he field broke down and Naruto then felt himself be held down by what looked like other designs of Chachamaru.

'Damn it I didn't think she would have this many' he thought as the robots took hold of his thrashing tails, "I suffered here for 15 years…did you really think I wouldn't have a counter-measure for a trap like this…that's how it is."

"Eh…no way…that's unfair" said Negi "I don't really understand how it works either. Something to do with the power of science I guess" replied Evangeline happy she'd one-upped the boy.

"Ras Tel…" he tried to chant until his staff was snatched by Chachamaru and she handed it to her master "Hmph, it's that man's staff" she said with an annoyed expression before throwing it over the side of the bridge. "Uwa-an, that's mean" Negi cried "That staff was my most treasured possession.

He then turned to Evangeline "T…That is really mean Eva-san I should have won…" he ran at her only to be stopped by Chachamaru's hand on his haed while he flapped his arms in defience "Unfair, unwa-an let's have another match one on one" he shouted at the girl who was annoyed at this.

She smacked him knocking off his glasses "Real men don't pick fights then cry over them. Do you think your colleague there would do that, now are you prepared to admit your loss already? Your father would have just laughed off something like this" she scolded Negi for his behaviour.

"You can't compare him to his father Evangeline…Negi has barely known the man you seem to hate. I listened to you dreaming that day and I could tell you cared for him. Is this how you want to get back at him…by hurting his son who has done nothing to you" shouted Naruto from his position.

Evangeline paused before walking over to his restrained form and hot her foot on his head "Silence and don't speak like you know anything, I trusted him when I was alone and all I got back was betrayal and being forced to live here forever trapped in this body. Do you even know what it's like to be cursed…DO YOU!" she said angry but felt her foot begin to rise as Naruto began to push off the other robots.

"Of Course I do look at me…what you see is something people saw me as for almost all my life. I was forever hunted as a child and still remember the pain today and I'm 10,000 years old everything I knew and cared for has died already so don't give me your bullshit Evangeline" he shouted back before the robots again pushed him own.

"Master please don't hurt him" asked Chachamaru wanted to help Naruto but not knowing why she wanted too. "I won't do anything serious to him or the boy, it seems I misjudged him but I still want to be free so I'll take the boy's blood now" she said getting her fangs ready to drain Negi.

"HEY HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" shouted he voice of Asuna "Hphm…she's here, the boys partner…Kagurazaka Asuna…Chachamaru" said Evangeline as her partner mover to intercept Asuna who threw Chamo "Chamo do it" she said to the ermine "Roger ane-san…Ermine flash" he said as there was a bright light that blinded Chachamaru momentarily.

'She is aiming for me' thought Evangeline as she raised her hand to cast a spell "Hmph what can a mere human do against me?" she said before she was given a second kick to the face by Asuna 'what again…what happened to my magical barrier' she thought as she flew across the bridge before skidding to a stop.

"T…This is impossible how did you…? Huh…where sis they go" she asked seeing as Negi and Asuna weren't there, "I am sorry master…" said Chachamaru "Master you nose is bleeding…" Eva then shouted "Never mind that where did those two go?"

"Good job Asuna-chan…" muttered Naruto still trapped under the robots, he would push them off but they seemed to be draining him as they held him down.

Asuna and Negi were hiding behind a pillar Asuna-san…I am sorry Asuna-san i…I've caused you trouble again…I tried so hard on my own with Naruto-nii but it wasn't enough and now Naruto-nii is captured" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Idiot…" said Asuna bonking him on the head "Don't over do it on your own, and Naruto can look after himself you know that. Boys who are stubborn in situations like this aren't cute you know."

"In situations like this" Chamo told a sniffing Negi "If you come to me I will come and help you. It's no trouble" before Asuna added "We'll work together and find a way to deal with Chacha and that problem child…" she said giving him the thumbs up.

"Asuna-san…please Asuna-san I have to beat her" he said with a determined look "That's the spirit Aniki, come one ane-san" said Chamo hoping down and preparing a pactio circle. "Mm…well I guess we've got no choice" she said with a light blush "U…un…all right I'm ready. I'm going to do it now ok?" she said as she grabbed Negi face and kissed him properly forming a true provisional pactio contract.

Naruto then noticed the light "Guess she made a real contract after all" he said as Evangeline noticed the beam of light "Mmm…is that where they are?" she said before seeing them "They are coming out…"

Both she and Chachamaru began descending to the ground "What's the matter boy? You think you can take a break just because onee-chan came to save you" Evangeline smirked. "Don't listen to her Aniki" Asuna pointed at Evangeline "What are you talking about? We made this a fair fight again two on tow since you're holding Naruto" said Asuna.

"That's true…now that we are on even teams it's a fair fight. But are we really evenly matched? The by doesn't have his staff and you've never even fought before" she smirked before whispering to Chachamaru "Chachamaru don't underestimate her she might be stronger than she actually looks."

"Yes master" she replied '_Kagurazaka Asuna…to think that she broke my barrier… twice…to be accurate. The old man even let her live with his granddaughter, so I thought that she was just a normal brat…But looks like things are picking up again'_

"Let's go…forget the fact that I'm a student. Show me what you've got Negi Springfield" she beckoned him "All right" he answered. "Let's see how you handle this Negi" said Naruto as he tried to move again.

"Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas…ministra Negii, Cagurazaca Asuna" said Negi holding the card as Chachamaru shot forward "Lic Lac la Lac Lilac…" chanted Evangeline while Negi chanted "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister."

Asuna and Chachamaru got into what could only be described as a flicking battle which hurt her a little more than Chachamaru, "_Septendecim Spiritus Aeriales, Coeuntes…" _Negi chanted taking out his apprentice wand which was a small stick with a star at the end.

"What is that cute little wand going to do? Chew on this_ Sagitta Magica Series Glaciales" _she said launch the 17 arrow of ice as Negi countered them with his _"Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis"_

"Haha, to think you can even use thunder. But your incantation took too long_. Lic Lac la Lac Lilac…Undetriginta Spiritus Obscuri_" she chanted her dark arrow spell. 'Au…29 spirits… that much' he thought before beginning his counter spell_ "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister… Undetriginta Spiritus Lucis…"_

"_Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri/Lucis" _both said releasing their respective spells and knocking a few of the robots away from Naruto as a result of the shockwave. "Ahaha that was a good one you're doing so well so far" said Evangeline.

'S…she's really strong. To think my dad beat her…but I can beat her too' Negi thought as he began chanting again _"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes_" however Evangeline began her own_ "Lic Lac li Lac Lilac…Venitant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes…"_

"She's planning on matching his strength and what's probably his most powerful spell' though Naruto observing his arms now free. "_Cum Fulgurationi flet Tempestas Austrina…" "Cum Obscurationi flet tempestas Nivalis…_" chanted the tow battling mages.

"Bring it on boy _Nivis Tempestas Obscurans_" she said casting her spell as Negi released his _"Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens_" both spells seemed even but Negi managed to over power Evangeline much to her own surprise crating a flash in the sky which when dissipated revealed Evangeline in her birthday suit.

"You've really done it now you little punk…" she said laughing a little "Just what I expected from you…just what I expected from the son of that man" she said red faced clearly pissed off.

"H-her clothes came off…I'm so sorry", Negi shouted with a blush "uuh…this isn't over yet" she said as Chachamaru noticed something. "Master please come down now!" Chachamaru yelled "What!"

"The blackout is ending 7 minutes and 27 seconds earlier than expected." She saw all the lights come back on. Evangeline letting out a scream of pain as the magic of the barrier took effect, taking her powers once more, "Master!" cried Chachamaru "What's going on?" asked Asuna.

"once the blackout id over the seal on master's power is restored. Without magic master is just an ordinary child. She will fall into the lake and master cant swim" Chachamaru yelled worriedly as Evangeline suddenly began falling to the water below, about to chase her, before Naruto suddenly rushed past her, jumping down after her.

"Y-you idiot!", Evangeline spoke weakly as Naruto dove down after her, recalling a similar situation with Nagi long ago, recalling how she met him, got stuck at the school... and the promise her broke.

"... Liar", she muttered, a few tears running from her eyes... just as Naruto grabbed her, landing on top of the water, holding Evangeline bridal style.

"Damn!" Naruto chuckled, giving her a smile, "Almost didn't make it!". Evangeline looked to see Naruto smiling warmly at her and blushed since it held pure kindness and…understanding in it.

"Master!", Chachamaru called as she flew down, looking relieved", thank goodness" she said "... Why did you save me?" Evangeline asked, still blushing.

"Simple, there's no way I could let a beautiful girl die!" Naruto chuckled, "Plus... You're mine and Negi's student, what kind of teacher would let a student fall to her death?"

"...Idiot", Evangeline muttered, looking away from him with a frown "Hold on" he said jumped from the water to the bridge in one leap…thank you wind magic. He set her down and covered her with his jacket "Ehehe…well I guess this really is my victory" said Negi happily "So you have to stop doing bad things from now on and start attending classes."

"Fine!", Evangeline growled", It's true I owe a debt for today".

"Alright!", Negi cheered, suddenly writing something in the class roster", I'm writing "I won" in the class roster!".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR!", Evangeline growled with an angry blush once more coming to her face, about to attack Negi as Naruto grabbed her with his tails, "Let me go!" she said trying to hit him.

"Sorry…can't have you hurt him any more tonight Eva-chan. Besides I'd like to let you know my offer still stands if you'd like…" he said as she blinked "R…really?" she asked hopeful "Of course, I can tell you've been here long enough from how fiercely you fought despite holding back."

"Thank…you…Naruto" she said "No problem…now I'll take you home so those two can go home and get some sleep, you too Cha-chan" he said as the maid robot nodded and stood next to him "See you later Negi, Chamo, Asuna-chan" he said walking away with the two girls.

As they walked back Eva decided to ask Naruto something "Why didn't you properly fight with the boy…I can tell you hide your power like I used to" she questioned "It wasn't my fight…I was mainly there for moral support for Negi. Asuna-chan is his partner so unless it would be life threatening I wouldn't have stepped in" he told her.

"…you said you were treated like what you had become…how bad was it sorry for asking" she said a little nervous he sighed before answering "when I was three on my birthday the villagers saw fit to use my body and blood as a paintbrush for a large wall writing monster on it" he said as Eva grew shocked at this since she had suffered at the hands of many during her early years of vampirism.

"But…but…but…" she stuttered "but how am I so normal?" she nodded "Strong will I suppose who really knows" he said with a shrug. They made it back to the cottage "Naruto…thank you for sharing that…sorry if I brought up a bad memory…" she said with her head bowed.

He bent down to her "Eva-chan…it's because I can tell you went through a similar life from looking at your eyes that I can tell you. If you ever need someone to talk to feel free to drop by my dorm room I'm always ready to listen" he aid giving her a hug which she returned "thank you…again" she said blushing before walking inside.

"You are very kind to master Naruto…I'm glad I can trust you in case something happens from now on" said Chachamaru. "The same offer goes to you Cha-chan, if you need to talk or want help with those adorable cats look for me and I'll be there to help" he said now giving her a hug which she stiffened to not knowing what to do.

Chachamaru face went red but her scans still couldn't find the problem and before she knew it Naruto had stopped hugging her and was walking away "Naruto why did you hug me?" he smiled "Do I need a reason to hug my friend…see you later Cha-chan" he started walking away as Chachamaru waited until she couldn't see him before heading inside.

Both her and Eva were thinking 'just who are you Naruto?'

**XChapter endX**

**Yeah Eva Arc done, almost time for Kyoto just a filler to two now hope you all enjoy**


	7. Days before Kyoto

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 7: Days before Kyoto**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the polls**

**Yes: 25**

**No: 7**

**Poll is now closed and obviously Chao is going into the harem I have already planned her pactio but we wont be doing that until much, **_**much **_**later.**

**New Poll is up now to decide which of the cheerleaders people want with Naruto.**

**Also yes Naruto is the new Juubi no Okami in case there were any questions**

**I'm really found a good groove for this fanfic at the moment and I'm happy for this. Also Naruto abridged is hilarious praise to the log hahaha.**

**Also the issue of Naruto revealing his history will be seen in this chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**XChapter StartX**

"Everyone! Next week Class 3-A", Negi spoke to his students happily, Naruto as usually sitting in his seat with a book... with a large smile on his face seeing Negi act his age a little "Will be going on a field trip to Kyoto and Nara."

"Nara?" said Naruto shocked since he'd never forget his lazy friend from way back when "Guess you left an impression Shika…" he muttered to himself.

"There are a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a whole list of locations like Hawaii", Ayaka explained as she stood up among the chatter of the now excited class", Since their are so many international students in our class, and Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei are in Japan for the first time, the Consensus was for a cultural trip to Kyoto and Nara".

"T-thank you Iincho-san" Negi spoke happily as he grasped her hands", Kyoto sounds great!" he continued with a smile "I-I didn't think you'd be that happy Negi-sensei", Ayaka said with a happy blush.

Naruto chuckled at Ayaka's behaviour but wondered to himself how the Kyoto place was since he had not really travelled outside of Mahora yet 'Could be fun…I should get some money out for the trip' he thought to himself in case the unexpected happened which it would with his luck.

"Negi-sensei", Shizuna spoke as she entered "The principal would like to see you" she told Negi with her usual happy tone. "Alright", Negi replied, moving to leave "Watch the class Naruto."

"Sure no problem" he said taking Negi's seat at the desk and checked himself for his pactio card, Zazie had been slightly annoyed with him for his actions with Evangeline but he managed to calm her down after she tested her artefact on him.

After class Naruto was walking with Asuna and Konoka as they'd asked if they'd like to go shopping with them. What he didn't realize was that he'd be paying…he didn't really mind though.

"There he is!", Konoka spoke, pointing forward, were Negi was looking at a card in his hand, Chamo on his shoulder "Negi-kun!". Negi turned to look, gaining a blush as he looked to Asuna, "Why are you all red?", Asuna asked curiously as they walked up.

"N-nothing!", Negi lied with a blush still on his face. "Negi-kun, we're going to go shopping for the trip", Konoka told him with a smile, "Want to come with us?" she asked then noticing what he had in his hand.

"Ah! Negi-kun, what is that?", Konoka asked as they began walking, pointing to the card that had a picture of Asuna with a sword on it "Is it a Tarot card? It even has Asuna on it!", She mused, grabbing the card to look it over better.

"Wha! What's with this?", Asuna asked, grabbing the card from Konoka with an angry frown.

"Um... it's proof of the...", Negi replied, Asuna understanding what he meant with a look of realization coming to her face. "I see!", Konoka gushed playfully," To make something like that for Asuna, Negi must be…".

"I-I am not!", Negi whined. "Alright, alright, let's just go" Asuna sighed with a frown.

Naruto watched quietly from the side, recalling what Negi had told him of Konoka's situation. Her parents apparently wanted her to know nothing of the Magical World. However, Naruto could sense the mass amounts of magical power she held, it would be foolish to not let her know the world she was apart of... plus there were those who would use her for their own purposes. It only made him remember of what he used to be to the world…a weapon.

"It really suits you", Konoka mused as she held a sweater up to Negi, snapping Naruto from his thoughts as she turned to give him a smile", Right Naruto-kun?".

"Yep", Naruto agreed with a nod "I think it's time we see Negi in clothes outside of his suit" he commented making him whine "But I like it…"

Naruto shook his head but then spotted Chamo who had a calculative grin on his face and decided to act before he tried anything by grabbing the ermine "Don't even think about it Chamo she doesn't need the trouble."

"But with Konoka-san Aniki will be prepared for whatever happens in Kyoto plus with her magic power it's a good choice" he protested wanting to earn his money for the contract. "I agree that she is a good choice but with no training her being out there puts her at risk, Asuna-chan is a tough girl but Konoka-chan is more of a carer than fighter unless she got say a healing artefact it would be fine but there no way of know what you get as an artefact."

"Hey Naruto can I get your opinion on something?" asked Asuna and Naruto turned away from Chamo giving a chance to sneak into Negi's changing room and discuss the plan 'Naruto may be right by Aniki needs good partners.'

"Yes Asuna-chan…" he said as she held up two shirts one white, one orange "Which do you think I should get…you seem to have good taste" she said "Thanks and I'll say the white one as it would show off your beautiful hair colour more Asuna-chan" he told her as she nodded with a hint of red in her cheeks.

Both then heard a small voice say "Pactio" and both ran to Negi's changing room to see Konoka kissing Negi on the cheek and a card appearing "J…Just wait a minute here what are you two doi…"

"Wah it's like magic…Iya~an it's a card of me Yaa~aan" said Konoka happily but then saw that her hard was crudely drawn "AA~aan why is the drawing so bad?" she said "This is totally different to Asuna's card."

Negi took the card from her "I…It looks like it has to be a proper kiss after all…" he said as the card faded away "Ah, it disappeared…" Konoka ha anime tears before reaching for Negi "Ok, let's try one more time Negi-kun" only to be stopped by Naruto and Asuna "Hey calm down Konoka" said Asuna.

"Tch only on the cheek another failure…just one of those pactio cards means 50,000 ermine dollars intermediation payment from the ermine organization" muttered as he felt a pressure on his tail, he turned to see Asuna and Naruto cracking their knuckles.

"Do you want him first or me Asuna-chan?" as asked as Chamo started to sweat in panic "I'll go first…you can have what's left" she said as she began pummelling the animal while Konoka whined about not having a card.

She turned to Negi as they walked to the dorms "Hey Negi-kun when we end up all alone by ourselves again I will give you a proper kiss ok?" she said smiling making Negi blush and Naruto chuckle thinking that she was a determined girl like many were in the school.

XBreakX

The next day in the city, the three girls of 3-A, who were known as the Cheerleaders were enjoying the weekend, each wanting to shop for the school trip they would be going on that Monday. All three were quite focused on their goal.

"Okay! Let's hurry up and get to Karaoke!", Sakarako spoke out with a smile", I've been waiting since Nine in the morning!".

"Alright!", Misa agreed with a smile of her own "I'm gonna sing my heart out!".

"Hey Hey! That's NOT what we're here for!" Madoka spoke up with a frown", We're here to buy clothes for the school trip! Which I should remind you is in two days", She finished... before noticing her friends ordering Crepe's nearby "D-dammit! Listen to what I'm saying!"

After ordering their snacks the group moved on, shopping for clothes and the such "Hey!", Sakurako giggled, showing off a pair of earrings she had just purchased "Do these make me look like a Nara local?"

"Not one bit", Misa replied with a teasing smirk. "You guys are like little kids", Madoka sighed, leading the group through the city.

"This is so much fun!", Sakurako sighed happily, not noticing Misa suddenly stop "They don't usually let us off school grounds".

"Something wrong Kakizaki?", Misa asked curiously, seeing Madoka stop.

Madoka simply pointed forward, the other two girls looking over in that direction... to find Naruto, Negi and Konoka. Konoka was wearing a white sweater over a black dress, boots and a hat that matched her sweater. Negi was in a blue and white sweater and brown slacks. Naruto had on a black hooded jacket, jeans and white orange shirt his white hair still flowing freely, they all wondered how he got it like that and they knew it was a natural colour.

"Hey isn't that Negi-kun, Naruto-kun and Konoka-san?" Misa said "You're right…what are they doing here?" replied Sakurako. "Hey, Negi-kun, Naruto-kun how about this one?" Konoka asked holding up a long sleeved shirt.

"That looks cute Konoka-san!" Negi said. "It really suites you" "Yeah I think it's a good choice" added Naruto.

"_What is going on here!'_ the cheerleaders thought. They huddled up together and started asking speculating a few things. "Is that a date?" Sakurako asked the other two."I know Negi-kun is too young to be dating Konoka right now, he's just ten," Modoka said. "But Negi-kun isn't your average ten year old. I think Naruto sees them both as siblings if anything"

"So then Konoka-san probably asked him out on a date an since Naruto-kun is treated like an older brother by Negi-kun, he and Konoka-san would eloping with Naruto as witness" said Misa making the three fantasise

_"Oh Konoka-chan!", Negi spoke, wearing only his pants, his fit chest bare for all to see", It makes me so happy to see you, you make me so happy!" he said with a love filled expression. "Oh Negi-kun!", Konoka replied, hugging onto him tightly", Anything for you!"._

_"Please Konoka-chan", Negi said, lightly cupping her chin to look at himself, blushing softly", Is there anyway I may repay you?" he asked. "Yes", Konoka replied with a smile, lightly moving her hands onto his chest, slowly drifting lower... and lower._

"Oh my god! We have call the authorities!" Misa said taking out her phone. "You mean the staff room!" Sakurako shouted. "You idiot that would get both of them fired for already planning this!" Modoka pointed out.

A phone began ringing at the dorms "_Yes, hm…what…Kakizaki? What the heck is it I finally got a day off and now…"_ said Asuna said to her phone.

"Stop sleeping until noon! We've got trouble look at this!" she sent the picture of the trio (Negi smiling with the two older teens, while Naruto had his arm around Konoka and Negi's shoulders). "Something is wrong here! Tell me those two aren't going to elope and claim Negi as their kid!"

It took a moment before a reply, _"I'm going back to sleep, there is no way that what you said will happen."_

"Hey Asuna don't go back to sleep!" Misa shouted. Hey girls their on the move again," Modoka informed them. She saw both Negi and Naruto turn around and hid in the corner.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Konoka asked both of her companions. "Nothing," they both said at the same time but Naruto smirking slightly.

"Konoka-san I'm sorry, but it's finally your day off and I know you'd rather spend it getting ready for the trip on the day after tomorrow right? You too Naruto-nii" Negi apologized twiddling his fingers.

"No I'm happy…to think you would be worried about me" said Konoka with a nice smile as Naruto ruffled his hair "Its fine Negi I wanted to come along today anyway."

"Wow they look like a nice family together…I'm so envious" squealed Sakurako "It's going to happen for sure." Said Misa "Kyaa, I'm so nervous" Madoka added equally excited.

"Yes…what…you again Kakizaki? What do you want" said Asuna as she answered her phone for the second time. "It's amazing and incredible Asuna. It feels like those three will run off now leave school and start a family" said the voice of Misa.

"Huh? They said they were going shopping today" she told Misa who protested "No it's a date we know it a secret date between them all" at was at this point that Ayaka walked by "Ara~ what's the matter Asuna-san?"

"Eh…absolutely nothing Iincho-san really" she said quickly as Misa spoke "Anyway we're going to keep following them. I'll send another photo so just hold on over there." Asuna tried to stop "Ah wait you don't have to do this Kakizaki."

Asuna's phone then showed Konoka and Negi sharing a drink as was writing in a small notebook, a picture Ayaka spotted. "What the heck is this? Even if it's just a joke there are limits" she shouted in outrage "I don't know, I'm telling you I don't know" said Asuna.

"Alright I'm getting pumped up. It's time for us to make a move" said Misa adjusting her hat "But hey…if you think about it it's only natural" said Madoka "There was that scandal during spring break where they caught Negi and Konoka together in the classroom. They say that Konoka had a marriage interview that day."

"Eh, then the other interviewee was Negi-kun" said Misa "T…That means Negi-kun could be the future principal…if everything goes right…"

"At least Naruto-kun is single then, al lot of the others in the class want to go with him. I means he so…" said Sakurako dreamily "Yeah…but anyway I think that we as the Mahora cheerleading team will support Negi-kun and Konoka-sans relationship…and we will stake out name as cheerleaders on it" replied Misa before her phone rung.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE HERE" said the voice of Ayaka over the phone "this is a direct order from the class president of 3-A. there is an absolute prohibition on immoral student-teacher relationships. You will stop them right now" Asuna behind her seeing the irony of her words.

"Kakizaki-san, Kugimiya-san, Sakurako-san…you will be responsible for making sure that those two do not become any closer than necessary" Ayaka ordered "But what about Naruto-kun?" asked Misa.

"Naruto-nii can be left alone it's Negi-sensei and Konoka that are to be kept apart" she said "C'mon it's our job to support people" protested Madoka as she got a message on her phone. She checked it to reveal a scary looking picture of Ayaka "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she said in a demonic tone to push her point forward.

"Sheesh…It looks like we've got no choice," Misa muttered. "Okay then, in order to conceal our identities…"

The three quickly changed their clothes. Misa and Sakuro wore blue and white sailor uniforms, tanned their skin quickly and put their hair in pigtails. Madoka however wore a navy male uniform with a hat to cover her hair making her look like a boy. "Do you think one of us should follow Naruto-kun just in case?" Misa asked.

"I'll do it" said Sakurako answered raising her hand since she had a bit of a crush on the white haired teacher like many.

"Let's go Asuna-san!" Ayaka declared and grabbed her arm as she ran off "H-Hey! Iincho!" Asuna cried out.

"Hey Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, what about this one?" Konoka asked "Heh…matching clothes? Will you wear it too Konoka-san? It's a little embarrassing" Negi replied "It might work for the two of you" added Naruto.

"M-Matching clothes…?" Madoka stuttered. "Sakurako, attack!" Misa ordered.

"Okay!" Sakurako agreed and grabbed Madoka rather forcefully; rushing forward, the two bumped Naruto, Negi and Konoka away. "Ah! This is so nice! Buy it for me, Kugio-kun!"

"Hahaha…I got it! Hey, Mr. Shop Assistant! I'll take one of these!" Madoka yelled out manly. "Thank you so much Kugio-kun! Why don't we wear them together?" Shiina said as she leaned on Madoka's shoulder.

"You're over doing it," Madoka whispered urgently. "Aww…They bought them first…" Konoka said disappointedly. "H…How about this one then?" said Negi pointing to another store.

"Ah…This is perfect!" Konoka said perking right back up "Isn't it Konoka-san?" Negi asked. "I've already got my own" Naruto noted as he ducked as Misa charged and kicked Negi and Konoka away "Ah…this id it, I'll take this one please" she said as Naruto walked over to the other two.

"O-Okay, that'll be three thousand yen," the store manager said nervously. "T-This is a dumbbell! I don't want this!" Misa groaned. "And, I spent my clothes money on this too!"

"Just charge it to Iincho's account," Madoka said. "Though I gotta say I'm surprised how health orientated those three are. Okay maybe not Naruto-kun…wait where's he going?" said Madoka as she saw Naruto walking away from Negi and Konoka.

"Don't worry I'll keep track of him…make sure to keep interrupting those two said Sakurako as she walked in Naruto's direction. She followed him as he answered a music shop and he began looking over various instruments.

Naruto knew that Sakurako had followed him…being a master of deception he could tell it was her through the disguise. "Hello there can I help you?" said the shop manager Naruto turned to see a fairly old man "Yes I was wondering if you have any good quality violins here?" he asked.

'_Naruto-kun can play the violin…how cool'_ thought Sakurako as she stood by the drum sets "Yes we do young sir, come over here" he answered gesturing Naruto to follow him to the violin racks "What is your budget sir?"

"Money isn't an issue after seeing how well the book did" he replied making Sakurako think '_Money not an issue could Naruto-kun be the real hidden prince in the school…and what book?_' she asked.

"You look a bit young to have written a book sir" commented the shop manager making Naruto chuckle and pull out an orange book from his jacket making the man gasp "It's my godfather's work…I just got it republished since I know that's what he'd want although I may have tweaked a few scenes."

The man they turned back to the shelves and picked out his best violin "Sir this is my best work in the shop for violins…sign my copy and you can have it half price" he said seeing how this could be his only chance to get a signed copy of Icha, Icha.

'_What's so good about that book…wait that's the one I've seen Haruna-san with a couple time and she only reads…Naruto-kun is ecchi'_ she reasoned. "Deal and thank you just tell anyone what I look like I'd be mobbed for hours" he said signing the book and leaving the money before collecting his new instrument in its carrying case.

The manager hugged the book as if it was a precious child '_Is that book really good…maybe I can get Haruna-san to let me see_' thought Sakurako as she watched Naruto about to walk out before turning to look at her. "Good try on the disguise Sakurako-chan…, care to tell me why you're following me?" he said as the girl blushed for getting caught.

"Um…well…you see…we were told to keep an eye on Negi-kun and Konoka-san but you walked off so I thought I should check on you" she answered seeing no point in lying. "That was nice of you, but who put you up to this?" he asked "Iincho-san did."

He shook his head in amusement at how Ayaka got when it came to Negi "okay thank you for telling me Sakurako-chan. Now I'm going to rejoin Negi and Konoka-chan and I think you should join your friends too" he told her as she nodded before turning back to him "Can you play that Naruto-kun?" he nodded "I'll play for the class on the trip" he told her as she squealed and ran back to Misa and Madoka.

By the time he caught up with Negi and Konoka he noticed they only had one bag between them meaning that the other two had been preventing them most likely. "Ah today was fun. I got to see Tokyo too" said Negi.

"Yeah it was nice and we got what we needed eventually" said Naruto as Konoka took note of Negi's state. "Hehe…are you alright Negi-kun? You're swaying all over the place, sit down and rest a bit" said Konoka as Negi nodded and they all sat on the stairs. However it was eveident that Negi was drifting off.

Negi's head ended up in Konoka's lap where he slept peacefully, "Aww, he ot tire from walking and fell asleep…" giggled Sakurako "He's a kid after all" replied Madoka.

"H-Hold on take a look at that" Misa said quickly and the other two turned quickly to see Negi laid his head on Konoka's lap.

"Aah! She's letting him sleep on her lap!" Shiina yipped in shock."Kuu…I'm so envious," Misa mumbled. "Wonder if Naruto-kun would let me do that?" she then mumbled. "You can do that with your own boyfriend anytime," Shiina retorted. "Save some boys for me."

"Shh…quiet!" Madoka hushed before Misa could retort. "Hah…Negi-kun looks so innocent sleeping right, Naruto-kun?" Konoka said. Yeah Konoka-chan, he does," Naruto said shifting his position so she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think you pushed him a little too far today."

"Well I hope this works." She made on odd gesture and said "Fatigue, go away." Naruto watched intently as he saw some magic in her finger. "Ah I remember now the card! It will appear if kiss." She turned to Naruto as if asking for permission.

"You can do as you wish Konoka-san" he said seeing as if she tried any cute looks he'd give in immediately. EH! What? A kiss?" Shiina shrieked in surprise. "Is she going to do it?" Madoka yelped.

"Card?" Misa questioned puzzled. Slowly, ever so slowly she lowered her face to meet Negi's. "KONOKA!" Misa shouted as her mouth got close before she stopped. "I guess I shouldn't, I mean he is just a kid," Konoka said giggling.

Suddenly she and naruto heard a thud from the bushes near there and saw the cheerleading trio lying face first in the ground. "Ara?" said Konoka as Naruto chuckled

"HEEEEEEY!" A voice called from the side and she saw two figures running towards her. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted Ayaka. "Huh? Iincho and Asuna…?" Konoka questioned. "Why are all of you here?"

Ayaka couldn't answer right away; she was too shocked to see Negi using Konoka as a lap pillow. She was so damn jealous! "K-K-Konoka-san is letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap!" Ayaka declared with a bright blush before muttering. "I want to try it too…" making Naruto chuckle again thinking it sounded cute.

"K-Konoka, are you really going to…?" Asuna asked quietly. "Ah…Did you figure it out?" Konoka asked disappointedly. "H-Huh? Asuna-san?" Negi asked. "Why are you all here?"

"I think we've been figured out Negi" said Naruto laughing with Konoka. "EEEH? What are we going to do?" Negi asked panicky. "

"F-Figured it out? Then…" Ayaka stuttered in shock. "Then you three are really going to—" Asuna said wide eyed. "We had no choice," Konoka interrupted.

"Th-That's right. It's one day early, but…" Negi said and started rummaging through a bag before pulling out a small wrapped box. "Here Asuna-san, for the twenty-first of April…Happy birthday!"

Asuna and the others could only stare at the little box in shock. "I've been looking for a present with Konoka-san and Naruto-nii since this morning," Negi informed her.

"It's an organ that plays your favourite tune, Asuna," Konoka said in a chipper mood. "We were planning to give it to you tomorrow, but since you figured it out…"

"Ah! That's right! We've got presents for you to!" The cheerleading trio yelled together as they unloaded all of the stuff that they had bought because of Naruto, Negi and Konoka onto her.

Naruto then pulled out his present from seemingly nowhere "This is a two part present Asuna-chan. One is a seal to keep certain ermines away from certain clothing" he said making Chamo shiver "The other is this…a CD with your favourite songs, Happy Birthday Asuna-chan."

Asuna took each present in surprise, slowly gaining a soft smile and a few happy tears", Th-thanks you guys", She said happily", It's all so sudden... I'm so happy".

As the group enjoyed the moment, the three cheerleaders began sneaking away... only for Ayaka to grab them, "Where are YOU guys going!", She demanded.

The three girls tried to get free, "We're sorry!", They cried out, Naruto laughing at the sight before ayak turned and noticed his violin case "Naruto-nii what's with the case?"

'Naruto-nii?' the girl thought "A violin Ayaka-chan would you all like to hear I'm pretty decent" he sai getting nods from the all, he took out the instrument and placed it by his neck as he sat down by the stairs the girls sitting too.

He played Soul mates (Grandpa's violin- Yuki Kajiura do not own) and the girls were amazed at his skill, each simply listened intently to each note feeling more relaxed each second. Asuna was looking at Naruto wondering how much there was to him…every time she learned one thing another would simply pop up. It only made her want to know him more which shocked her oddly as she found her curiosity for Naruto was somewhat equal to her love for Takahata.

XBreakX

'Knock, Knock' was the sound of Naruto made at Evangeline's cottage door that was opened by Chachamaru quickly "Naruto…what brings you here shouldn't you be at the station?" she asked. "I came to speak tlo you and Eva-chan for a few minutes before I geo to the station Cha-chan" he told her as she nodded and let him in.

Once inside Chachamaru went upstairs to wake her master who came down a couple minutes later in her uniform "What do you want idiot shouldn't you be with the boy and the rest of the class?" she asked as he nodded "Yes but I came to ask if either of you wanted anything from Kyoto while we're there. I know you two can't go so I thought I'd do something nice for you two."

"And what d o you get out of this?" she asked checking his motives "Absolutely nothing Eva-chan…I just wish you didn't have to miss this trip so why not have something from the place until you can get out" she blinked before huffing "It's not like I wanted to go on the trip anyway."

"But master you said that if you went on the trip you could learn more about Naru-mpfh" he moth was covered by Evangeline while Naruto chuckled and watched as Eva turned the screw in the back of Chachamaru's head making her uncomfortable for some reason.

"So…any idea's what you'd like Eva-chan, Cha-chan?" both nodded at this "Just…just get me some monaka please and maybe some sake" said Evangeline a little embarrassed. "If it's not too much trouble some new tea would be nice Naruto" answered Chachamaru in her usual tone.

Naruto took out his planner and wrote down the items "Well thanks for telling me you too…hope you'll be alright without us all for a few days. Oh and Eva-chan I'll be working on your seal to get you some limited freedom while we're there just so you know" he said smiling as he headed for the door.

"D…Do you mean that?" she asked shocked at his thoughtfulness "Of course I know all too well what it feels like to be trapped, why should a pretty girl like you suffer anymore" this elected a blush from Evangeline "Baka, just get going or you'll be late" she said trying to keep up her tough look.

Chachamaru opened the door for him and he gave her a hug "Keep Eva-chan out of trouble Cha-chan and I'll see you both soon okay, bye" he said walking away an the robot closed the door feeling heat well up in her face '_come back soon Naruto'_ both her and Eva thought.

Naruto headed back to the streets "Uwah! I've been really looking forward to this trip!" Naruto heard someone exclaim and saw Negi running down the street. "To think that I'll be going to Nara and Kyoto, the ancient capital of Japan, for five days… School trips are wonderful!"

"Don't get ahead of your self Negi" Naruto said suddenly appearing next to them.

"Nii-san's right Aniki," Chamo said once he got over his surprise by Naruto's sudden arrival. "We've got that letter to deliver to the Kansai Magical Organization!"

"I know!" Negi said determinedly. "And, I'm going to go see my father's house as well. This trip will probably be the busiest I've been since I became a teacher!" Naruto ruffled his hair "Just don't forget to have a little fun yourself Negi you only live once"

Naruto and Negi headed into the station only to be surprised to see some of their students already there as well as Shizuna and two other teachers.

"Uwah! You all came early!" Negi laughed in delight. "Good morning Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun," Shizuna said pleasantly. "Morning Shizuna-san," Naruto called.

"Morning Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun" The class greeted energetically. "We couldn't wait any longer so we came early-aru!" Ku explained happily.

"Negi-kun looks like he was really looking forward to the trip" Makie giggled. "He's like a primary schooler going on a school picnic," Akira agreed with a smile. "Though Naruto-kun looks more relaxed."

"What ya bring pillows for?" Yuuna asked Yue and Nodoka. "I…I don't like changing pillows so…" Nodoka muttered when Yue said, "I can't sleep with any other pillows."

"They really are two of a kind," Ako said pleasantly. "It's no wonder they are best friends." Naruto smiled at the sight, but sensed someone watching them in the shadows and noticed that the signature was from his class although he was confused why they would be hiding.

"Classes 3-A, 3-D, 3-H, 3-J and 3-S who are going to Kyoto…" Shizuna called above everyone professionally. "…Please head to your homeroom teacher for roll-call and to be divided into groups!"

"3-A is over here!" Naruto called out with Negi next to him waving a little flag that said 3-A. "The JR Shinkansen 'Asama 506' will be departing shortly," an announcer announced over the speakers.

**Group-1: Misa Kakizaki, Modoka Kugimiya, Sakurako Shiina, Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki**

"FUUKA-SAN CLASS 3-A IS OVER HERE" shouted Negi to the twin going in the wrong direction. "The twins are sure alike. They're noisy," Misa said jokingly. "Aw come on it's more fun that way," Modoka said.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun the birthday party the day before yesterday was fun!" Sakurako said. "Hey that's no fair you got play with our senseis" Fumika pouted only to have Naruto pat her on the head making her blush. "It was fun let's do it again sometime," Negi said.

"Ara Naruto-kun is that your violin there" Misa asked seeing the case "Yes I said I'd play for you all again on the trip didn't I?" he said making her giggle "I can't wait" she said smiling.

**Group-2: Satsuki Yotsuba, Misora Kasuga, Kaede Nagase, Satomi Hakase, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei**

Satsuki Yotsuba was walking around selling nikuman as she got on the train. "She sells those things everywhere huh?" Misora Kasuga, the track star of the class, said. Kaede nodded as she as was eating one.

"Would you like one too, Kasuga-san?" Satomi Hakase, resident scientist of the class, asked. Misora just shook her head no. Chao Lingshen, the Chinese foreign exchange student was looking around merrily wondering _'Maybe I can spread nikumans all the way to England...then again Naruto-kun appetite might do me fine._' She also watched as Ku Fei offered Negi some food which he gently declined.

"Hey Chao-chan how much is the nikuman?" Naruto asked as he checked off each of the students. "They are 120 yen a piece Naruto-sensei," Chao replied."Can I have six please Chao-chan still feel a bit peckish after my errand this morning" he said paying her the 720 yen.

"I'm glad you're a customer Naruto-kun we could retire early if we just had you to feed" she joked "Anything to help Chao-chan" he said tucking in to his first nikuman.

**Group-3: Kazumi Asakura, Natsumi Murakami, Chisame Hasegawa, Chizuru Naba and Ayaka Yukihiro **

Natsumi entered the car looking at everything with awe. Chisame was just considering everything stupid. Kazumi was busy taking pictures of everything, especially the white haired teen with a clipboard and nikuman in his mouth who was busy checking if the people got onto the train or not. She smirked at her success. Chizuru was busy laughing at Ayaka. "She's at it again."

"Hey Iincho try to lower down the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch time okay?" Kazumi said. She was promptly ignored due to dragging Negi everywhere. "I've rented out the entire green car, so let's take our time and relax there. Just the two of us," Ayaka said whispering the last part.

"I-Iincho-san I still have some work to do!" Negi said waving his arms frantically. This sent Chamo on to Naruto's clipboard. "Ayaka-chan let Negi do his work you can spend time with him later" said Naruto putting Chamo on his shoulder much to his thanks.

She huffed and nodded "Fine Naruto-nii…" he smiled as he looked over the other who had surprised faces at what Ayaka had called him he spotted the look on Kazumi's face "Ask later" he said stopping her before she asked. He sent smiles to Chisame and Chizuru the first just sending him a nod and Chizuru smiling back warmly.

**Group-4: Akira Okochi, Mana Tatsumiya, Ako Izumi, Yuuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki**

"Are you guys okay?" Mana asked. "Ako are you sick even before the trip starts?" Akira asked rubbing Ako's back. "N-no, I think I just ate too much nikuman," Ako replied using Yuuna as support.

"You want me to get you water?" Yuuna asked. Ako nodded and Yuuna bought some from the vending machine on the train. "Negi-kun, do you want to hang out with us as during free activity day?" Makie questioned happily. Negi and Chamo sweat drop at her energy but Naruto smile as he walked over to Ako and the others.

"Is she alright Yuuna-chan?" he asked making the girl nod "Yeah she'll be fine in a bit Naruto-kun, thank you for asking." He nodded and checked on Mana "You okay Mana-chan?" she gave a small nod "Fine Naruto but I hope we can talk over this trip Kaede speaks well of your battle skills and I'd like to test them myself."

"I look forward to the challenge and hope to surprise you Mana-chan" he said as she left for the entrance.

**Group-5: Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe**

"This is your chance Nodoka. Go ask him 'Will you go out with me on free activity day?'" Haruna suggested to the quiet book worm. "B-but…" was all Nodoka could say.

"Come on I don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you ask him." Yue just watched her friends as she sipped her juice box. Haruna then saw Naruto and ran over and whispered something into his ear, he nodded and discreetly handed her the next issue of Icha, Icha for a review while she gave him her note on what she thought.

"How are you all today then?" he asked the book readers "We're fine Naruto-kun and looking forward to spend some time with you" Haruna said adjusting her glasses as Naruto shook his head and looked at the other two and whisper to Nodoka "Good luck with Negi, Nodoka-chan" he said as Asuna came over.

Yue smiled mentally at the older teacher as he didn't have really anything bad about him and Nodoka seemed comfortable around him despite her avoidance of men. 'At least he supports Nodoka too' she thought as she continued to sip her box.

Morning Naruto," Asuna greeted.

"Morning, Asuna-chan!"

"Did you eat properly Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Y-Yes!" Negi answered before turning to Konoka. "Thank you for the onigiri! It was delicious!"

Ayaka growled in jealousy, but no one paid any mind to her. "I'm glad you like them," Konoka said with an innocent smile. "I made you some to Naruto-kun if you're hungry."

"Eh? Really? Thanks Konoka-chan!" Naruto said before eating each one in one bite.

"Geez Naruto-kun, how much have you eaten this morning?" Chao asked as she watched him eat. "In my defence I had to leave without breakfast to make my errand and my body burns off the calories due to the training I do, now go take your seats" he explained.

The girls nodded and walked away, Ayaka and Konoka talking about something. "Naruto-nii-san, I think we are missing some people," Negi said.

"Eva-chan and Cha-chan unfortunately" Naruto said looking at his clipboard, only to be hear a new voice "Excuse me Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei," the voice said. The duo looked up to see a girl with ebony hair put up in a pony tail that hung to the left with the right half of her forehead covered in bangs the other Zazie who Naruto gave a smile to which she nodded to.

Ah you're seat number 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki, and is that Zazie Rainyday behind you," Negi asked as Naruto marked the two off the clipboard. "I am supposed to be the leader of group six, but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are not here, it is only me and Zazie-san. What do we do?" Setsuna asked.

"Well since the other two aren't here I guess it's best to put you into the other groups" Naruto suggested. "Setsuna-chan can go with Asuna-chan and Zazie-chan can go with Ayaka-chan…that okay?" getting nods from the two girls.

"Ah Se-chan, it looks like we're in the same group," Konoka said full of mirth. Setsuna didn't know how to reply so all she did was bow and walked away. _'Well now that was odd,_' Naruto thought.

After a few minutes the train started to move. Negi and Shizuna walked up to the middle of the car and Negi spoke, while Naruto sat down at a window seat looking at the scenery. "All right everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin. Let us make the most out of five days and four nights in Kyoto. There is going to be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think this is going to be a fun trip.

"Okay" cheered the class together

Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else in trouble. Especially do not get yourself hu-AHH!" Naruto looked at the other two teachers and saw Negi on the floor with swirls in his eyes, a food cart right next to him._ "Ironic, he tells us not to get hurt, yet he's the first one to get hit by something. Surprised it didn't set off the Negi effect_' Naruto laughed at the thought.

The train was moving onwards and some of the girls were playing a card game that got Negi interested, while Naruto was enjoying the sights go by while doing a bit of origami. Zazie and Chao joining him in making various shapes from cranes to flowers "Where did you learn to o this Naruto-kun?" Chao asked.

"Taught myself Chao-chan…kept my hands busy in class '_that and I needed to do something when I was in hospital'_ he thought the last part to himself. "…" said Zazie "Yeah these a lot I can do but I can't do everything Zazie-chan. But I'll do what I can everyday." Chao and Zazie smiled at this before he put the paper flowers in each of their hair.

"Ahahaha….Naruto-nii really seems to be enjoying himself," Negi laughed as Naruto put a flower in each bun for Chao and one on the left side of her head for Zazie. "Hey! Hey! Aniki! Don't get distracted!" Chamo scolded. "You need to keep an eye on your surroundings!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi asked confused. "Didn't you hear the old man? He said there might be people trying to make trouble for us on the way," Chamo explained sharply. "There might be spies from the West! You never know!"

"Wha? Spies?" Negi gasped in shock.

All right! I'm going to cast 'Spell of Flames' on you for five points!" Yuuna said happily.

"Aaan…You got me! I'm dead!" Haruna cried sadly. "Damn! And, I was killing you slowly but surely with my 'Horrible Frog Perdition' card too! Stupid frogs!"

"Okay! I'll be taking your rare card AND those five chocolates you wagered," Yuuna said greedily. Haruna pouted and pulled out the box with them. However, when Haruna opened she had a surprise she was no way prepared for: a frog was sitting in it.

"Huh?" Haruna said stupidly, but jumped back in shock when it hopped out. "KYAAA!"

"F-Frog!" Yuuna gasped. "W-What happened?" Asuna asked nervously but jumped in shock when she saw a frog on Yuuna's head. "A…A frog?" Fumika squeaked when a bunch came out of her bento. Shizuna promptly passed out as an army of frogs hopped out of her thermos.

"KYAAAA!" Everyone screamed together getting Negi, Chamo and Naruto's attention. Negi and Chamo rushed back to the compartment to see an army of frogs hopping about.

"What…What are all of these frogs doing here?" Negi cried as he tried to capture them.

"They just appeared out of nowhere from Haruna's box!" Asuna explained as she tried to catch them as well.

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun! Help!" Makie cried out in disgust.

'_An explosion of frogs…could this be…magic?' _Negi thought quickly. _'So, someone really IS trying to sabotage us!'_

"Enough of this…" said Naruto as he slammed his foot down and released some minor intent to the animals making them all freeze "Ku Fei-chan can you help collect the frogs please and can someone check on Shizuna please" said Naruto the girls not noticing the slitted pupil in his eye due to his hair covering them at that moment.

We've managed to capture one hundred eight of the frogs-aru…" Ku laughed holding them in a bag "Good job Ku Fei-chan."

"Sh-Shizuna-sensei fainted!" Makie said panicking. "Get the health committee officer to look after her!" Negi ordered.

"Round everyone up and do an emergency roll-call Ayaka-chan," Naruto also ordered quickly. "No one leaves the compartment! Understand?"

"Y-Yes sensei!" Ayaka squeaked in surprise. "The health committee officer also fainted!" Asuna cried out.

"Lay them down on the seats! Don't try to wake them up or the shock might be bad for them!" Naruto commanded. "Make sure they remain comfortable until I see to them."

"Yes sir!" The class saluted and quickly did as they were told. "There's no mistake about it! This is the work of the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo said seriously. "This is the kind of thing they'd do."

"B-But…Why frogs?" Negi asked nervously. "Delay and distraction or to tell us that they can get under our guard if they choose to," Naruto said seriously.

"AH!" Negi said and started to pad his coat down. "Huh? It's gone! The letter the principal gave me is gone!"

"WHAT?" Chamo and Naruto shouted together. "Wh…Oh, it was in my bottom pocket," Negi said pulling it out.

"D…Don't scare us like that Aniki!" Chamo scolded. Their relief was short lived when a speedy creature flew in and took the letter right from Negi's hand.

"Ah! A bird" Negi exclaimed as it soared out the compartment.

'_Damn! They've got the letter!'_ Negi, Chamo and Naruto as the first two ran after it while Naruto saw to the two fainted girls. He took out some smelling salts and waved them under their each of their noses making them wake up a few seconds later.

"Uh what happened?" Shizuna groggily asked. "Did I have a fainting spell again?" Ako too seemed dazed. "You two fainted due to the multitude of frogs," Naruto answered as he put the stick away. He took off his suit jacket and placed it on Ako. "You two rest I'll go get Negi" he told them as they drifted to sleep.

He caught up with Negi and Chamo as he reached the end of the train. Naruto was surprised to see Setsuna in the back of the train with the letter. He saw on the floor a piece of paper in the shape of a bird split in two. _'Shikigami? Why the hell would one be here?' _Naruto thought as he approached them.

"You dropped this," Setsuna said to Negi. "Ah my all important letter!" Negi exclaimed. "Thank you." Setsuna turned to Negi and Naruto I-It would be wise to be careful Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei…especially when we arrive on the other side," Setsuna said mysteriously. "If you'll excuse me."

"Ah...Thank you," Negi said scratching the back of his head as Setsuna walked away.

"H-Hey! What are you thanking her for Aniki?" Chamo whispered. "That girl is suspicious as hell! You'd be better keep an eye on her."

"What do you mean?" Negi whispered back.

"Just look at her Aniki," Chamo said simply. "And, if you look down you'll notice it's that same damn bird we were just chasing! She must have been controlling it!"

"Eh…Th-Then…" he stuttered in worry making Naruto shake his head at how easily he listened to ermine's theories. "She might be a spy from the west!" Chamo declared.

"EHHHH?" Negi shouted in surprise. _'N-No way…seat number fifteen Sakurazaki Setsuna a spy from the West?_' he thought in panic. "I really doubt that Chamo and I'd be willing to bet a first edition signed Icha, Icha book to prove it" Naruto said.

"WAIT YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE?" he said shocked after discovering the book a few days ago and was in love with it. "Of course as the person who got it republished and hold all the other volumes along side my ideas for the next story it's very easy to have one" the look on Chamo's face was one of complete shock his mouth dropped fully and his eyes widened as Naruto pulled out a copy from a seal in his sleeve.

"I'LL TAKE THAT BET" he said knowing he had a chance of winning the book "But what do I win if she isn't a spy?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "What ever you want Naruto-sama besides it's obvious with how suspicious she is" he said with confidence…poor soul had no chance.

**XChapter endX**

**Ahh the Kyoto arc has begun and now we have a chance to add to relationships and in case anyone wonders I put up the new poll since I think at least one of the team would be good for Naruto in my opinion.**

**Chapters may take longer for a few weeks now due to the horror of Uni assignments so please be patient…may be able to do a D'Grayman xcross over chapter soon so please keep reading an reviewing people and hope to see you soon.**


	8. Monkeys and Trouble

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 8: Monkeys and Trouble**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the new poll**

**All three: 20**

**Misa: 6**

**Sakurako: 3 **

**Madoka: 1**

**Alright it seems people want a massive harem and honestly I'm glad in a way just going to take ages when I come to the lemon involving them all and on their own.**

**Gald you all are still reading and reviewing too…100 reviews now yeah now look forward to more soon**

**XChapter StartX**

We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly," the locomotive engineer said over the intercom. "Please ensure that you do not forget your bags or any other personal items you brought with you."

"Everyone please get ready to disembark!" Negi announced to his class. "Eh? Already?" Misora said surprised; she had fallen asleep during the ride and had miss ALL of the panic.

"That was fast!" Natsumi agreed. "We're finally arriving in Kyoto!" Negi said pleased. "Now we might actually be able to find some clues about the Thousand Master!"

"Hm? What was that Negi-kun?" Konoka asked appearing behind him. "I'm sure it was nothing Konoka-chan" said Naruto next to her "Oh…okay"

Negi noticed that Setsuna was glaring spitefully towards them.

'_Sakurazaki Setsuna-san… '_ Negi asked himself nervously. _'She looking this way again, could she really be a spy from the weat?'_

"We've arrived Negi-kun!" Fuuka, Fumika and Makie cheered together.

"Ah, yes! Sorry!" Negi said nervously. "Alright everyone it's off to Kyoto we go" he then cheered

YEAH!" Fuuka, Fumika and Makie excitedly agreed.

"Let's take a picture to commemorate the event," Kazumi said and everyone readily (even Chisame) agreed. The class stood with Naruto at the back with the twins on his shoulders, Mana and Kaede at either side of him and Chizuru standing in front of him.

After the picture was taken they finally arrived at their first stop: Kiyomizu Temple. "KYOTOOOO!" Shiina cheered with a fist pump making Naruto smile at her energy."This must be that place where you jump off! I've heard about this!" Yuuna said gleefully. "Someone try to jump off!"

"Okay then," Kaede and Naruto said together. "Stop that!" Ayaka shouted in annoyance as Naruto laughed "Just a small joke Ayaka-chan don't worry" Chisame rolled her eyes at this.

"This is Kiyomizu Main Temple's famous Kiyomizu Stage, isn't it?" Yue stated plainly. "They use it for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honour of the Buddhist god Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now.

This is where the famous phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage…' came from. During the Edo period, there were two hundred and thirty four recorded cases of people actually jumping off…The survival rate was eighty five percent…Surprisingly high, isn't it?"

"Whoa! She's a freak!" Yuuna said in stunned belief before being whacked in the back of the head lightly "No names Yuuna-chan" said Naruto as Yuuna nodded. "It can't be helped." Haruna laughed. "Yue really loves those statues of Buddha from the shrines so…"

"Ah…What nice weather…" Madoka said with a nice stretch. "You're right!" Misa agreed readily. "Hey! Some should take a picture."

"Man what a sight," Naruto said leaning on the railing and letting the wind gently blow into his face. A lot of the girls blushed seeing how handsome he was with the wind blowing his white hair up.

"Amazing! You can see the whole city from up here!" Negi shouted in amazement and just like that the girls went from blushing to giggling.

"Hey Negi! It's okay to have fun, but don't fall over the side," Asuna scolded and pulled the boy off the railing. "I'm so glad Negi-sensei is enjoying himself!" Ayaka said with a fond glance at said boy.

"Ah…This breeze does feel nice," Akira said with a small smile. "You're right Akira-chan it does…it's very peaceful here" Naruto replied as he stood next to her, and was happy to see such beautiful scenery…he have to take Chachamaru and Evangeline here when he could.

"Oh, that's right. If you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's very popular with the ladies," Yue explained.

"Eh?" Makie yelled with hearts in her eyes. "Love fortunetelling?" Ayaka asked excitedly. "Let's go together Negi-sensei."

"S-Sure…" Negi stuttered. "Ah! I want to go to!" Makie said cheerfully.

"We'll go as well," Yue stated as she grabbed a blushing Nodoka's hand to pull her along. "Let's go too Naruto-kun," said Yuuna as she pulled him along. "Just below where those stone steps are the famous Otowa Waterfall."

Yue continued to explain "If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married…"

"Married?" All of the girls exclaimed together. "That's it!" now more excited. "Come on Negi-kun, let's go!" Makie said as she and the twins pushed him along.

"Ah! Hey, Makie-san…You guys!" Ayaka called out in shock. "No flirti—I mean, group activities should be…!"

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, over there, over there!" Makie yelled pointing to her right once they got down the street as the girls ran and cheered.

"Don't run too fast, okay?" Negi called back before turning to Chamo and Naruto. "It sure is nice here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's Kyoto for you," Chamo said basking in the warmth of the sun.

"These old buildings made out of wood are amazing," Negi said with a small smile. "You certainly don't talk your age sometimes Negi you know that?" Naruto laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Oi! OI! Don't lower your guards you two! We're on the enemy's home turf you know!" Chamo called. "There's also the possibility that Setsuna might be a spy. And I expect that book when I'm proven right Naruto-sama."

"That's if you are proved right Chamo and why the -sama?" he asked never really been called by that suffix "Anyone who brings that book into the world deserves respect" he said trying to seem manly.

"Hurry up Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" Makie called from the top of the stairs. "This is the stone that foretells your love life!"

"We're coming Makie-chan!" Naruto said wondering what his love fortune would be with all the girls. When they reached the top their girls were standing around a couple of rocks looking at them reverently.

"So, let me get this straight," Naruto said looking at the two rocks. "If you can get from one rock to the other without opening your eyes you'll find success in love?"

"Yup!" Yue confirmed plainly. "Wow that looks to be at least twenty meters!" Negi exclaimed in amazement.

"W…Well, as Iincho I shall…" Ayaka said trying to remain cool. "Ah! That's not fair! I'm going too!" Makie retorted. "M-Me too…" Nodoka stuttered.

"I think I'll go as well," Chizuru said with a smile "Does that mean Chizu-nee is going af-" Natsumi tried to say but was interrupted "I woman can wonder about the future Natsumi-chan" Chizuru said with a smile that looked too sweet on her face as Natsumi and Ayaka ha seen it often enough to know not to mess with Chizuru.

"Go for it you four!" Yuuna cheered. "Not that way Nodoka!" Haruna called out as she accidentally turned to the left. "I got fifty yen on Makie!" Misa yelled.

"I've got a hundred yen on Iincho!" Fuuka shouted.

"Put a hundred fifty yen on Nodoka-chan please" said Naruto to Sakurako who was taking the bets. "You gamble Naruto-kun?" she asked "Not really I just seem to have the best luck in things like this" he shrugged.

Sakurako was pleased that she shared something in common with her new teacher. "Aniki where's Setsuna?" asked Chamo "Eh…now that you mention it…" he replied noticing the absence of said student.

'_Huhuhu…I feel bad for Makie-san, Miyazaki-san and Chizu-nee, but for one such as I who is trained in the various forms of martial arts, this won't even be a challenge!'_ Ayaka thought seriously. _'Now to use my ultimate technique! Yukihiro Ayaka Style: Mind's Eye of Love Jutsu!'_

Using her advanced technique Ayaka was able to find out where she needed to go…she peeked. "Target acquired! I'm going for it!" Ayaka announced and made a dash straight for the stone.

"Ah! What's that?" Makie asked opening her left eye reflexively. "That's not fair Iincho!"

"That's not fair! You peeked didn't you?" Makie yelled as she ran with her and had one eye open.

"Hohoho! I would do no such thing! This is to ensure the success of the love between me and a certain teacher's who name starts with an 'N'," Ayaka denied.

"Oh my I didn't think you wanted that with Naruto-kun, Ayaka-chan" giggled Chizuru also peeking to find her way. "I don't see Naruto-nii that way and you know that" she defended as the students looked to said teacher.

"What I said she could see me as a big brother figure if she wanted" he explained as many girls mouthed 'O'. As the Ayaka, Makie and Chizuru got close to their goal they all fell into a pit fall trap. "Wh-What the?" Makie yelled as she tried to untangle herself from her well endowed friends.

"F-F-F-F-Frogs!" Chizuru screamed as they hopped onto her clothes. "Not again!" Ayaka screamed. "What happened?" Yuuna asked with a laugh. "I don't know!" Ayaka screamed as Asuna helped pull her out. "Who would build a pit trap here?"

"Are you okay Chizuru-chan?" Naruto asked as he picked her up and held her bridal style. "I…I…I'm fine now Naruto-kun" she stuttered as she felt herself being pressed against his chest an stared into his eyes.

"Good thing, I wouldn't want you to get hurt Chizuru-chan" he said with a smile causing Chizuru to get a deep blush. "Are you okay Makie-san?" Negi asked as he helped her pull her out.

"Help me Negi-kun! They are all slippery!" Makie cried and Negi finally pulled her out and Nodoka made it to the other stone as the other girls at the goal clapped and said "GOAL"

'_C-Could this have been the work of the Kansai Magical Organization too?'_ Negi thought worriedly. "Looks like my luck still works Sakurako-chan" said Naruto as she handed him the winnings "I'm the same Naruto-kun whatever I bet on seems to win" she replied.

He looked over at Nodoka and sent her a nod before mouthing "Good job Nodoka-chan" making her blush and nod back while her friends smiled at how nice he was to her. Haruna was slightly wishing she had taken part however but alas she had her book to read and evaluate and thus was content for the moment.

"What the hell were you doing Iincho? Are you sure this isn't some sort of divine punishment for cheating?" Asuna asked with a smirk. "Or, maybe punishment for making fun of other people's love lives?"

"Wh-I was not cheating!" Ayaka denied. "Maybe it's because I had my eyes half open?" Makie said adopting the scratching the back of the head pose. "I peeked too," Chizuru admitted with an innocent expression.

"What kind of divine punishment is man made?" Ayaka asked. '_Sakurazaki-san…She's looking this way again,'_ Negi thought nervously. "Yeah, yeah. Pull yourself together and we'll go to the Otowa Waterfall," Asuna said dismissively.

"Lets check it out Naruto-kun" said Sakurako dragging him to the waterfall, "There really is something suspicious about her," Chamo whispered making sure Naruto couldn't hear him. He'd be damned if he lost this best as Naruto could ask for anything even…prevention to make pactios with consent from him.

"Whoa! Look at that crowd!" Yuuna said amazed. "Yue! Yue! Which one is which?" Fumika asked excited. "From right to left, they are health, career and school, and marriage," Yue stated like a textbook.

"The left one! The left one!" Ako cheered as she held out a cup. "Ah! I want some too!" Fumika yelled. "H…Hold on everyone! We should form a line…!" Ayaka scolded as she tried to cut through and get her own cup full.

The whole thing was humorous for Naruto as he watched the girls interested in Negi drink from the falls for the superstition, before he smelled a familiar scent from the falls. "Um…Everyone…Please do not inconvenience the public," Negi said fruitlessly.

"D…Delicious! Another cup!" Yuuna cried out enjoying the drink. "Phew! What is this stuff?" Makie asked with a strange blush but she was enjoying the drink.

"I-It does look rather effective…Is this the taste of miracles?" Ayaka asked but for some reason she felt face go red too.

"If I drink a lot, maybe it'll be extra effective…" Nodoka muttered as she tried to take another step but found she felt a little drowsy.

"Ah, Where is Setsuna-san?" Negi noted absently starting to believe Chamo over his surrogate nii-san. "H-Hey Aniki! This looks really bad!" Chamo shouted looking at the girls.

"It seems they are all dead drunk," Yue stated with a sweat drop.

"Get a hold of yourself Iincho!" Asuna said and tried to wake said girl.

"EEEEEH?" Negi screamed in shock and Naruto pointed "Looks like the falls were spiked, knew I smelled sake" said Naruto as Nitta and Seruhiko walked by "Hm, do you smell sake?" asked Nitta.

"AH, Nitta-sensei, Seruhiko-sensei, this is just amasake" said Asuna to the elder teachers "I think they are just tired from the trip and excitement" added Naruto making the two teacher nod and move on.

"Iincho-san, please wake up. If they find out, they're going to cancel the trip and suspend everyone" said Yue as she slapped Ayaka trying to wake her. "Ara what's the matter Negi-sensei?" asked Shizuna as she waked by seeing the 'sleeping' students.

"It's nothing Shizuna-san, I think they are all tuckered out is all…some a bit more than others" said Naruto spotting the unconscious forms of Chizuru, Chao and Zazie, he hadn't even seen them drink from the falls.

"It looks like I have no choice," Setsuna said seriously as she stood on the roof watching everyone.

**XBreakX**

They eventually made it to their hotel at Arashi Yama "There's no mistaking it. This is all the work of that damn Setsuna" shouted Chamo sure of his presumption now after the events. "And I still disagree with that Chamo unless you have proper evidence against her. False assumptions can have drastic and at times horrible outcomes, I know this from experience" said Naruto staring down at the screaming ermine.

"Oh hey, Negi, Naruto" Asuna called out spotting the two together, "Ah…Asuna-san" Negi stuttered "Are all the other okay Asuna-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah they're all fine now, good thing you were there though carrying the other drunk students without you there. But…tell me what's going on here?" she asked as Naruto turned to Negi a little chocked "Negi…you did tell her what was going on didn't you?"

"No I haven't been told anything…spill it Negi" she said annoyed at being left out the loop. So Negi told her all about the rivalry between Kansai and Kantou, the letter and the class being targeted because of him.

"3-A is being targeted by some weird magic association from Kansai?" she said shocked after the explanation. "Yes it's called the Kansai Magic Association" said Negi "I knew there was something odd about those frogs…so another disaster involving magic huh…"

Naruto chuckled and the others stared at him "Sorry just reminded me of one of my first missions which turned serious very quickly into it and I thought that Negi will probably turn into a trouble magnet" Asuna thought about it and laughed since it was probably true.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san…" Negi apologized, "Huhu…I guess you want my help again right? No problem I'll help you out since I am your partner and Naruto can't always look after you" she said and Naruto gave her a nod in thanks.

"A…Asuna-san" said Negi with bright eyes "Oh that's right ane-san we think that Setsuna from your class is a spy. Do you know anything about her?" said Chamo. "Eh…Sanrazaki-san is a spy?" he replied shocked.

"Actually Chamo thinks that I believe she's innocent but Chamo is an idiot in situation and will owe me as a result" said Naruto as Chamo pointed at him "You wish Naruto-sama, that book will be mine."

"Book…?" asked Asuna "Talk later" answered Naruto before she got back to subject "Hmm…I've heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka. Hmmm…come to think of it, I've never seen them talking to each other" she told the two boys.

"Hold on, if she was a childhood friend of Konoka-nee-chan's then that means…" Chamo muttered in wide eyed realization.

"…Ah! Speaking of that…Hold on a second," Negi said as he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his class dossier. "Look right there!" Naruto looked where Negi was pointing and found him pointing to a word under Setsuna's name. "Look it says 'Kyoto' right there!" Negi said in surprise.

"So she IS from Kyoto!" Chamo said reassured. "Ehh then that means…" Negi began. "Ahh, there's no doubt about it. She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association" Chamo proclaimed before Naruto smack him on the head with a book.

"Birth place means nothing Chamo, honestly why are you so suspicious. Just because people probably come after you a lot doesn't mean they will for Negi…I repeat we wait until there is significant evidence before we confront Setsuna-chan" said Negi getting nods from all of them except Chamo now nursing a large bump on his head.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei…It's almost time for the staff members to finish their baths," Shizuna said from the doorway."Ah! Thanks for reminding us Shizuna- san!" Naruto called. "I need to get the stench of sake off of me" he muttered to himself

"It's almost time for Group Five's bath, so we'll talk about this during free activity time, okay?" Asuna asked."O-Okay Asuna-san," Negi agreed, "Sure thing ane-san," Chamo said readily and Naruto nodded.

Not long after the two teachers were relaxing in the bath. "This is amazing…" Negi said as he leaned against a rock in an outside bath. "Is this what they call an open air bath?"

"It's nice, haven't been to one of these in some time, at least I don't have to worry about looking for peepers" Naruto said lying back in the water against a large rock. "Naruto-nii…did you mean it wen you talked about your age on the bridge?" asked Negi.

Naruto sighed "Physically and mentally I'm my age, 17 however my body was under the world tree since I planted it all that time ago. Inside the tree was like an endless dream I couldn't wake from, I honestly didn't expect to wake up the power I absorbed was endless so in a way I expected to remain there" he told the boy who looked sad.

Seeing his face he thought it best to reassure him "Negi despite outliving everyone and everything I knew I' happy here being a teacher. All my life I had to act like an idiot but here I can be myself…to a degree" he said smiling "I got a second chance and I'll be damn sure to use it to be happy."

"That's all well and good but we still have to worry about Sakurazaki being an enemy" said Chamo "She's not a spy" Naruto interrupted.

"So you say," Chamo muttered. "IF she is an enemy though Aniki is in trouble by himself since she always has that sword, with it she'll kill a mage like Aniki before he can chant a spell…"

"So swordsmen are a bad match up for mages then?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Chamo before noticing a sound. "Huh?" Chamo said suddenly. "Somebody's coming in! Is it another male teacher?"

It was actually Setsuna naked as the day she was born, Negi and Chamo looked over but Naruto was happy to relax at the moment, plus his experience told him that staying where he was, would be a good idea.

Wh-What's going on?" Negi stuttered. "The men and women's entrances are different so why do they both lead here?" Negi wondered panicking due to being a 'gentleman'

"It's a mixed bath Aniki!" Chamo whispered not even trying to hide the fact he was looking.

"Huh, she's short but she's beautiful isn't she?" Negi said as he watched Setsuna. "Her skin is so white" he noted. "She's what you call the 'Ideal Japanese Woman' Aniki," Chamo explained.

"Wh-What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto whispered. "Stop staring you two, I'm not saving you when you get into trouble in here."

"Right we need to avoid her" Chamo whispered to Negi who thought 'Without a partner we've got zero chance of winning'.

How troublesome," Setsuna said absentmindedly. "If Negi-sensei really is a mage than I should take some action…But, I'm not sure what to do with Naruto-sensei; he doesn't seem like a mage to me…"

'_Thought I felt another presence that day of training in the woods, still why was she spying one me? I really doubt she is a spy'_ Negi thought as Negi pulled out his wand to cast a powerful spell.

'_An aura of ill intent!'_ Setsuna thought suddenly and grabbed her sword. Setsuna quickly jumped up and ran to where she sensed it coming from. "Who's there?"

'_Did she notice me?'_ Negi thought trying to hurry to get some cover. _'And, Naruto-nii just disappeared!'_

"You won't get away! Shimeiryuu Secret Technique: Zan Gan Ken!" Setsuna yelled and cut the stone Negi was hiding behind a mere two centimeters from his head.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir…"_ Negi started to chant. _'A-Amazing! She cut that stone right in half!'_ "…_Magister Flans Excarmatio!"_

Setsuna was caught off guard when her sword was sent flying out of her hands. _'Good job Aniki! You've gotten rid of her weapon!'_ Chamo praised.

Setsuna just smirked at the foolishness of thinking she had lost just because she lost her sword. Before her attacker could even make a move she grabbed him by the neck and a much more _private_ area. "Who are you?" Setsuna demanded. "If you don't answer me, I'll crush it and snap it off!"

"Is that really necessary Setsuna-chan you'd ruin such a nice setting" said a voice behind the pair as Setsuna then noticed who she was holding "Negi…sensei" she muttered.

"Hey Asuna. Thee was a lot of noise coming from the bath a moment ago" said Konoka as she was about to go in with Asuna "Eh? Really?" he friend replied.

Jumping back from the young teacher Setsuna began sputtering apologises "I…I'm sorry Negi-sensei…ah…Naruto you're here too" she then realized who's 'vital' point she'd grabbed and put her arm behind her.

"Er…um…this…I mean…well to aim for a vital spot is just vital theory but…er…I'm sorry Negi-sensei, Naruto." Chamo hopped onto Negi's had whose hair had been cut by the attack before "You've done it now Sakurazaki Setsuna, just as I thought you're a spy from the Kansai Magic Association Aren't you?" he accused earning him another smack from Naruto.

"Wha? No I'm not!" Setsuna denied.

"What's not true? We're on to you so you'd better confess!" Chamo argued. "Don't underestimate me because I'm an ermine!"

"I…I'm not your enemy!" Setsuna stated once again seriously. "I, number fifteen Sakurazaki Setsuna, am Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei's ally!"

"Knew it" Naruto said with a smirk and he turned toward Chamo. "I told you so; I'll take that favour and store it for now thank you…"

Y-You mean…What do you…" Negi stuttered in disbelief.

"I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's—" Setsuna began to explain but an ear piercing scream interrupted her. "That…That scream!" Negi cried in alarm "Konoka-chan" Naruto screamed "Konoka-ojou-sama?" Setsuna yelled in fear.

Naruto hearing the sound of danger unsealed some pants for himself as he dashed off toward the scream. "Could it be that they're already making a move against Konoka-ojou-sama?" Setsuna wondered as she drew her sword.

"Ojou-sama?" Negi asked confused. "Ojou-sama!" Setsuna screamed as she dashed off in the same direction as Naruto.

"Ah…Setsuna-san…! Just a…!" Negi cried out confused. "Aniki! It must be the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo said as Negi tried to follow Setsuna.

"Y-Yeah! That scream seemed to have come from the changing rooms!" Negi said. "But, where's Naruto-nii?" '_And, Setsuna-san said she was an ally…But, what does she mean by that?' _Negi wondered as the two slammed open the door to the changing room. "Are you alright Konoka-san?" Negi asked hurriedly.

Konoka and Asuna was fine except for one thing: monkeys were trying to strip them. "Iyaan!" Konoka squealed embarrassed as she tried to stop a monkey from stealing her panties.

"Wh…Negi? What the hell are these monkeys doing to our underwear?" Asuna cried out as she tried to hold her own underwear up. It was a fruitless endeavour for no sooner had Asuna asked had the monkeys taken off her and Konoka's bra and panties.

"AHH! Se-chan, Naruto-kun Negi-kun~ don't look!" Konoka cried. Both Setsuna and Naruto were emitting intent, Setsuna drew her sword while Naruto called forth his Kaze no Yaiba, Naruto anger was for something attack his students since he could tell these were shikigami.

Hey Setsuna is that a real sword?" Asuna asked surprised. "Yes don't attack them! Their just poor monkeys," Negi stopped her from doing anything by latching himself onto her body.

"These are all just low level Shikigami! They will only turn to paper if I cut them up," Setsuna explained. A monkey had snuck up on them and stole Setsuna's towel causing her and Negi to fall. Negi was on the floor and looked up to see a good view of Setsuna's lower region. Asuna and Naruto could only stare in shock at what happened.

"Hey the monkeys are getting away with Konoka!" Asuna stated pointing at the door. This caused Naruto to refocus as he sped past the monkeys and cut through the monkeys before deactivating the technique and Setsuna caught Konoka before she fell to the ground.

"Konoka!" Asuna called out in awe of Setsuna and Naruto; she had finally put a towel on.

"Are you alright Konoka-san?" Negi panted out when all of the sudden he felt a killing intent towards him. Naruto then looked to see two bird leaving a tree meaning that the culprit had just left the scene and he couldn't follow since he needed to look after the others at the moment.

"Se-chan," Konoka said getting Setsuna's attention; she turned down to see a joyous Konoka. "I don't really understand the situation…But, you and Naruto-kun save me, right? Thank you!"

"A…Ah…It was nothing," Setsuna said in a quivering voice as she blushed beat red and dropped Konoka in the bath. Before any of them could react, Setsuna was running away at top speed.

"S-Se-chan…" Konoka said sadly and Naruto frowned as she looked upset, he put a towel round her to keep her decency. What the heck was that all about?" Asuna asked confused.

"What the hell is Setsuna to you anyway Konoka-chan?" Naruto asked curious and wanting to help out his student. I want to know too!" Negi said. "She called you 'ojou-sama' earlier too!"

"You've got some history with this Sakurazaki-san don't you Konoka?" Asuna asked.

"Yes…" Konoka said slowly. "I've never really talked about it before with you Asuna, but you know that before I moved and started to live with you I lived in Kyoto, right?"

Asuna nodded in confirmation as the boys listened. "When I was a little girl, I was raised in a huge, quiet mansion. It was located deep within the mountains, so I didn't even have one friend to call my own."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder knowing that loneliness can be very painful for a child…he was just the extreme case. …"Until one day…" Konoka continued.

"_You're from the Shinmeiryuu school?" A man asked an older woman who a child Setsuna was walking with. The little Setsuna gave a slight bow to the child Konoka while Konoka only tilted her head in curiosity._

"Se-chan was the first friend I ever had…" she said as she remembered the good times.

"_Here it goes Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said happily as she passed a ball to Konoka._ "_Yaan! Don't call me that!" Konoka whined in a happy voice as she played with her friend._

"Se-chan was learning kendo…she did things like drive the scary dogs away!" Konoka said with a slight bittersweet smile. "She protected me when I was in danger…"

"Heh…" Asuna and Naruto said sharing a pleased look while Negi thought, _'It looks like she's still protecting her.'_

"Even that time I nearly drowned in the river she did everything she could to help me, but in the end we both had to be saved by the adults," Konoka explained and Naruto had a small inkling what caused the problem.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kono-chan," Setsuna cried. "I swear I'll become even stronger."_

"_Eeh? You don't have to do that!" Konoka said as she was wrapped in a blanket and let out a little cough. "I just want to keep playing together."_

"But after that, Se-chan became busier and busier with her kendo training. We never had much time to talk, and then I moved to Mahora…But, when I was a first year middle schooler, Se-chan also moved here. We were able to meet again, but…It was like I had done something wrong," Konoka said as she did something that disgusted Naruto beyond words: Konoka faked a smile as she wiped her tears away. "Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like before…"

"Konoka-chan you want to talk with her again like old times don't you?" he asked as she nodded and he hugged her and put her head to his shoulder, all of them in bath robes now. "I'll do what I can to help you Konoka-chan the only tears you should have are ones of happiness" he said as he brushed the girls hair with his hands letting her sob into his shoulder.

When she stopped she lifted her head "Oh…sorry for that Naruto-kun…hehe" she apologised "No need it's okay to feel sad Konoka-chan just remember you have us to listen to you now go ahead and get settled in" he told her as she smiled feeling better and walked off with Asuna.

**XBreakX**

Konoka-san seemed sad didn't she" Negi said as he, Naruto and Asuna walked the halls of the hotel."Yeah, it's a face you'd never see on Konoka," Asuna replied with her hands behind her head.

"That expression should never be on her face," Naruto said. "Or anyone in my opinion" his companions agreed. "Ah…but speaking of that she seemed kind of depressed during the first week of the first year too. She didn't say a thing about it to me…I thought we were closer than that" said Asuna.

"Friends don't like to push their problems on to others in case they lose them too Asuna-chan. It's a talent of a genuinely kind person and before you ask Setsuna-chan is on our side, just she devoted to Konoka-chan so much she doesn't realize the pain she causing to her" Naruto explained with a sad smile knowing that the only people he ever really conferred to were Iruka and Jiraiya during the three years.

"I just wish I ha won that book now…" Chamo grumbled under his breath. "But, maybe we should talk to her about what's going on…"

"It's time for everyone to go to sleep. Please return to your own rooms!" Negi announced pleasantly as they passed the rooms that his class would be in. Naruto spotted Chisame and walked over "Chisame-chan how's Chizuru-chan?" he asked.

"She's fine but still out from the sake…still can't believe they didn't realize they were getting drunk a little stupid really" she commented. "Yeah and it'll be worse in the morning…give her this when she wakes up tomorrow" he said handing her a small pill.

"What is it?" she asked "My own hangover cure, I once travelled with a man who couldn't hold his liquor so I made this so he would stay in too late" Chisame had a look of mildly impressed. "Okay I'll give it her but what about the rest…?"

"Going to put pills with a note in their rooms in a bit but until then good night Chisame-chan" he said smiling as she got a bit red "…Right night" she muttered closing her door.

Naruto then felt a pressure on his back "So were you involved with Negi-bozu and Asuna-san's activity tonight Naruto-kun de-gozaru?" asked Kaede on his back. "Maybe a little I'm just a little worried of what could happen now, Kaede-chan, back at the school it's a controlled environment for Negi to learn more.

But here is the real world and he'll have to learn fast if he wants to keep up" he said sighing "You worry too much Naruto-kun. Negi-bosu has all of us in case something serious happens and you're here in the worse case scenario de-gozaru" she said with one eye open.

He smiled at Kaede before twisting his body so he could old her bridal style "thanks Kaede-chan that makes me feel a little better about this" he hugged her close before letting her down getting a whine from her as he walked off "See you in the morning Kaede-chan"

"You too Naruto-kun de-gozaru" she said back with a slight wave. He walked down stairs to see Setsuna trying to stick some seals onto the wall. "Oi! Setsuna-chan, what kind of barrier you putting up there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's a barrier to protect against Shikigami," Setsuna said in surprise. "I'm surprised you recognized what it was though Naruto" he smirked "I'm a master of sealing techniques Setsuna-chan."

"Then are you a mage Naruto" she asked in return "Yeah got a competency exam from the headmaster and let be become a fully licensed mage. But that's not all I am, I'm also a sage and a ninja" he told her shocking her as Naruto was more than she expected.

"But, you know Setsuna-chan I noticed that you seem to be using magic too" he said to her. "It's a different variety of magic Naruto-nii; Japanese magic" Negi pointed out to him.

"Yes it compliments my swords skills," Setsuna answered as she fixed the papers on the desk. I get it!" Chamo declared from on top of Negi's head. "So, you're like a magic knight!"

"Ah…Is it alright to discuss in front of Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna asked suddenly aware of the girl's presence. "It's a bit late for that since she has known from day one due to Negi's inability to keep a secret about him self" said Naruto.

"Wow," Setsuna said incredulously. "Shouldn't you be more careful than that Negi-sensei?"Negi looked bashful and said "Y-Yes."

Right," said Setsuna getting back on track "A-Anyway, the interference from the enemy is escalating…If this continues; Konoka-ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. We must devise some sort of countermeasure.

Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a talented western mage. Can you think of anything? It seems that the enemy's increasing in confidence because our countermeasures aren't effective."

"S-Sorry," Negi muttered. "I'm not really a full mage yet…"

"Don't worry about it Negi," Naruto assured the boy. "It's hard to come up with any real countermeasures when we're somewhere public, I'll make some of my own security seal just in case. But what can you tell us about the enemy Setsuna-chan.

"Yes Naruto, we are going against, yin yang charm-users. They area subdivision within the Kansai Magic Association. Long ago they were said to be the ones who had established independent magic in Japan. Like all mages they are vulnerable when chanting their spells, very much like you Negi-sensei.

Just like you have partners, they have guardians. They are spirit warriors called Zenki and Goki (offensive demon and defensive demons respectively). As long as their guardians are around we cannot touch the spell caster themselves."

"They sound pretty strong," Negi said.

"That is not all. They were deeply tied in with the Kyoto Shinmei-Ryuu. The organization used to protect the capital by destroying demons, they were also accompanied by the charm users making a very strong combination."

"That sounds bad for us doesn't it?" Asuna said sweat dropping. "So does this mean the Shinmei-Ryuu are our opponents too?" Naruto asked with a frown seeing as it could mean more opponents to fight.

"Yes you can say that," Setsuna sighed. "They would consider me a traitor for leaving Kyoto. But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama and that is all that matters. As long as I can help her out I am satisfied." She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Naruto smiling down on her.

"It's good to see you wanting to protect Konoka-chan," Naruto smiled. "But you can't always protect her when you keep her at arms length, be aware there can be pain caused by the guardian as well as the attacker to the one needing protection."

"Setsuna-san…" Negi said amazed and Asuna slapped her hand on the table happily.

"Alright I get it Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna cheered and pat the girl on the back. "I'm glad you don't hate Konoka after all! That's all I needed to know! A friend of a friend is a friend right? I'll help too!"

"K…Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said amazed and blushing."Alright then it's decided!" Negi declared as he had the four of them plus Chamo put their hands together "The Three-A Guardian Angels are hereby formed! We'll protect the class from the Kansai Magic Association!"

"What kind of name is that?" Asuna asked disgusted and Setsuna twitched nervously under the word "angel" and Naruto noticed before taking a wiff of the air and his eyes widening. "Maybe just the 3-A Guardians Knights would be better" he suggested.

"I like hat better" said Asuna while Negi pouted at them not choosing the first name. '_Alright, we've got the strength of a thousand men with Setsuna-san, Naruto-nii and Asuna-san,'_ Negi thought recovering from his brief three second depression. _'All I've got to do is give this letter to the leader…'_

"The enemies might be back tonight," Negi declared as he headed to the door. "I'll go patrol just in case they get around the traps!" rushing ahead. "I'll go with ya Negi," Naruto said as he ran with the kid.

"Ah! Just a minute Negi! Naruto!" Asuna tried to call out. "It'll be alright, Naruto is with him" Setsuna said reassuringly. "Let's go protect the student's rooms."

"Aniki Aniki!" Chamo called out as Negi and Naruto rushed to the front. "Have you got your staff and cards?" he asked. "Yeah! It'll be fine," Negi said positively. "I've got the card of contract right here!"

"From what Setsuna ane-san says the enemy could be really strong and Naruto-nii can't always be there," Chamo explained and Naruto nodded he made it a point to say to Negi that he won't fight his battles.

"I didn't have time to tell you while you were fighting Evangeline, but now would be a good time to teach you how to use those cards!"

"Wha? You can actually use them?" Negi asked impressed as he slowed down to a walk; Naruto almost tripped over him at the sudden change. "How…?" However, before Chamo could explain Negi walked straight into a laundry cart while Naruto dodged and sweat dropped at Negi "I wish you would look where you were going Negi."

He turned to the cart girl and helped pick up the towels knocked over "I'm sorry for this miss but it seems my colleague has trouble wish running into carts" he said as the woman blushed "N-No it's fine"

The woman then though 'Sooo hot' "I should apologise too" she said. "Sorry, I got a little over excited," Negi said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Fu fu…" The cart girl said as she put on a pair of glasses and a couple of monkeys popped up. "He's a cute little mage isn't he?" she said to herself. "I wonder if the white haired boy is single…such a handsome hottie. But either way it's to get to work," she said as she hurried down the halls so fast she nearly ran over Kazumi and Natsumi. "Excuse me, trolley coming through!"

**XChapter EndX**

**A little disappointed that I couldn't do much in this chapter…it's mainly introducing the characters to the Villan faction. Well still good all things considered and can only get better.**

**Hope you all enjoy it still and keep voting, reviewing…all that jazz**

**See you soon**


	9. A Day in Nara

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 9: A Day in Nara**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the new poll**

**All three: 38**

**Misa: 7**

**Sakurako: 7 **

**Madoka: 1**

**Wow people really want all three and I showed my friend before and he whined that it couldn't work but I'm determined to prove him wrong.**

**Also thanks for all those who reviewed as we have over 100 reviews for the story which I'm happy for.**

**XChapter StartX**

I'm back…" Asuna said only to see her group asleep in their futons except for Yue who was asleep in a chair most likely had fallen asleep while reading "Ah…Everyone's asleep."

"Well then I'm going to patrol the corridor," Setsuna said. "Got it; let's change shifts sometime later tonight," Asuna replied before smiling pleasantly at Setsuna. "And, don't worry I'll keep a constant watch on Konoka."

"Sorry about this Kagurazaka-san, if anything happens please call for me right away. Although with Negi-sensei and Naruto you should be fine" Setsuna said before bowing. "Well I'll be going."

"See you later," Asuna said as the girl headed out and Asuna started to take off her coat. "What a day…Monkeys, Goki, Something-ryuu…It's just one thing after another. But, Sakurazaki-san isn't really honest with herself."

"Nnn…Who is it? Asuna?" Konoka asked tiredly. "Ah, sorry did I wake you Konoka?" Asuna asked embarrassed. "Sorry I was talking to myself."

Konoka didn't really hear her as she got up and walked sort of zombie-like. "Ah, hey! Stop that! Where are you going?" Asuna asked.

"Toilet…" was Konoka's monotone reply. '_The toilet? I guess it can't be helped,' _Asuna mused before saying, "Take care okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Konoka said as she tiredly walked to the bathroom. _'I had a dream about playing with Se-chan.'_

However, when Konoka opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. "Huh?" Konoka asked in surprise because sitting on the toilet was a woman in a giant monkey suit with a couple of the stripper monkeys hanging off her.

"I am still using it," the monkey suit/cart girl said ominously, but before Konoka could scream she found herself muffled by a giant monkey paw. "Just kidding…"

"Konoka sure is taking her time," Asuna said as she went to check on her with Yue "I need to go to the toilet too…" she muttered half asleep. "Does she have an upset stomach?" Asuna muttered.

When they got to the bathroom they found the door was still closed and locked, so Asuna tried knocking. "Konoka…are you alright?"

"I'm still using it," came Konoka's reply from within."Ah...right, sorry," Asuna replied. It was then that Naruto and Setsuna ran in "Asuna-chan where's Konoka-chan?" he asked worriedly.

"Eh…she's in the toilet why…?" she her self now concerned at Naruto's expression "I made a mistake I forgot that my seal keep people from getting in not out so…" Asuna's eyes widened and went to the toilet door where Yue was looking desperate for the toilet.

"Konoka, Konoka are you in there" she said knocking on the door "I'm still using it…" the voice of Konoka said. Naruto quickly tried to sense her magic presence and kicked the door in. before the girls could top him they saw a charm on the toilet seat.

"Damn it, Setsuna-chan, Asuna-chan we have to go now" he told the panicking girl and ran out as Yue ran into the bathroom "Ahh… finally" she said.

"And, that's how you use the cards," Chamo explained to Negi.

"Eeh…I get it!" Negi declared. "I can use the card to communicate telepathically with a partner, summon them to me and activate their abilities and tools."

"Aniki! Hurry up and try it out! It's really handy!" Chamo said enthusiastically.

"Alright! I'm gonna try and talk to Asuna-san telepathically," Negi said just as enthusiastically and then held Asuna's card to his head. "Hmm…I put the card on my forehead and…TELEPATHA."

'Asuna-san! Asuna-san! Can you hear me? Testing! Testing!' Negi said through the link and Asuna jumped in surprise.

"Eh? Negi's voice? In my head?" Asuna yelped "It's the pactio Asuna-chan tell Negi the situation" she nodded.

"NEGI I'm sorry but Konoka has been kidnapped be on the look out for her" she said panicked "EHHH?" replied Negi "Mm…Aniki what's that?" said Chamo pointing to a jumping figure in the sky which turned out to be a giant monkey holding Konoka.

"A monkey?" Negi gasped in surprise. "It's huge!" Chamo said shocked. "Ara…Well if it isn't the cute little mage" said the monkey girl before another figure landed "Oh you're here too" she said seeing Naruto with a serious expression.

"Konoka-san!" Negi called out as he realized the monkey was holding her and so he pulled out his trainer wand. "Hold it right there Monkey-san! Ras Tel Ma Scir—Mmf!"

Unfortunately Negi was caught off as more monkey shikigami swarmed him and stopped him from speaking. "Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he jumped after the monkey girl only for her to spin around and knock him away with her tail.

He righted him self and landed on the ground and got her back in his sights. Negi-sensei! Naruto-kun!" Setsuna cried out as she and Asuna ran to catch up with them.

"She got away," Naruto said as he knocked a pebble out of his hair. "That monkey hits a lot harder than I expected." "We've got to chase after her!" Asuna cried. "Yes!" Setsuna agreed hurriedly.

"Huhuhu…That western mage was nothing special, but that hottie was quite fast I'll need to look out for him." Said the monkey girl, "Still it was no trouble to get a hold of Konoka-ojou-sama, and when I bring her back with me the Kansai Magic Association…"

"WAIT!" A call from behind interrupted her and she saw the mage and hottie with the bell girl and sword girl chasing her. "Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried as she pushed herself harder. "Konoka!" Asuna yelled.

"Tch! What persistent people," the monkey woman groaned in annoyance. "Ah! This is bad! She's escaping into the station!" Negi said as he ran harder. Naruto then pulled something out of his pocket "Adeat" he shouted as the card in his hand flashed.

"EH, Naruto-nii has a pactio" shouted Negi shocking the two girls and making them all wonder who Naruto had kissed one more annoyed then the others. The artifact revealed itself to be a strange gauntlet like device (Think Five fingered version of Nodoka _Comptina Daemonia _the jewels in the fingers being all red.)

"Ask later concentrate now" he told them all keeping focus as he drew the kanji for wind in the air "Fu ban" he called as wind shot out the monkey woman jumped over. Just who is that in that giant monkey costume?" Asuna asked with a huff.

"She seems to be one of the Charm-Users from the Kansai Magic Association," Setsuna stated as the four of them jumped the toll to the station.

"Yeah, well that suit is not normal either," Naruto said as he checked over his artefact "A normal person would have extreme difficulty avoiding that."

"Where are all of the people?" Negi questioned noticing them empty area. "Yeah, even if you take into account the fact that it's past the hour they shut down the power, there aren't any passengers or staff here at all!" Asuna said looking around.

"It's a barrier seal" Naruto said. "Naruto's right," Setsuna said as she pointed to a charm. "Charm of Warding! Ordinary people can't even get close!"

The four charged through and finally saw the monkey woman at the other end. "WAIT!" They all cried out again.

"Hu hu…" The woman laughed as she pulled out a charm. "Looks like it's time for the third of my Charm-sans…Charm-san, Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!"

A monkey threw it out and all of the sudden it exploded with water; Naruto began walking on it immediately but had to stop seeing as the others were caught in the current. The money woman smirked as the one boy who could have captured her went back to his friends who wee quickly drowning in the water.

"Ras Te—cough!" Negi choked unable to say a spell. _'She made all of this water appear in the blink of an eye! What powerful magic!' _Negi thought, but he noticed Naruto was actually running to them as if he wasn't underwater at all.

"Hold on guys!" Naruto yelled as he punched the window with his artifact using the wind seal to blow out the windows in the compartment spilling out the water. "Everyone alright?" he asked the three others.

"we're fine Naruto. Now give up these attacks and hand over ojou-sama" said Setsuna readying her sword. "Haha…you're not bad…but I'm not giving up Konoka-ojou-sama" replied the monkey woman smirking.

Eh?" Negi said in surprise while Asuna asked, "Konoka-ojou-sama?" Before their questions could be answered the monkey woman took off with Konoka again at great speed. "Ah wait!" Negi called out.

"Everyone come on" called Naruto as he ran after the woman and Konoka. "What's going on Setsuna-chan?" Negi asked as he caught up to her with Asuna trailing behind him. "Why are they only after Konoka-chan?"

"Th-The truth is that before all of this started there were members of the Kansai Magic Association that did not approve to Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the East," Setsuna quickly explained. "It is most likely that they want to use Konoka-ojou-sama's powers to gain complete domination of the Kansai Magic Association!"

They all heard the sound of crackling and saw that Naruto had lightning travelling around his artefact "So she's being targeted to be used as a weapon then…" he said restraining the urge to murder the woman outright.

"Yes, but the principal and I did not think the threat was that severe…We underestimated how far they would go to get that power even if it meant kidnapping her in the middle of a school field trip!" Setsuna said.

"IDIOTS" Naruto shouted at Setsuna making her flinch at his angry tone "Never underestimate how far people will go for power…its people like that what made me what I am…" all three shivered from his tone, and Setsuna hung her head slightly.

However, _another_ charm caught her attention. "There's another Charm of Warding," Setsuna told them. "They must have planned it all from the beginning" she and Naruto slipped over the toll booths "Then it's a good thing we're here and I think I'll even the field now…hope she's okay by now" he said channelling magic to his gauntlet.

"_Ēvocem Vos! Ministrae Naruto, Rainidae Zazii" _he cast the spell as a magic seal appeared and Zazie appeared to the shock of the others. "…?" she asked "Konoka-chan is in trouble and I need your help Zazie-chan…you okay now right?"

She nodded "…" she told him "Ohh…sorry didn't realize the link was activated by the artifact. Seems the remedy worked well too" she nodded again and held out her card "…Adeat" she said activating her artifact.

After the light shined from the magic Zazie was revealed to be in crimson coloured boots. They were thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs and butterfly wings on the back of the heel.

She and the others sped to the stairs to find the monkey woman no longer in the suit. "Huhu…you've done well following me this far…even you there with one of those pactios it's most surprising" she said holding another charm.

"She took off the monkey suit" shouted Asuna "Not the issue right now Asuna-chan" said Naruto getting ready to write a seal to defend. "That's tight. But alas this is as far as you'll get…I'm going to let you have the third of my charm-chans…" she said as Setsuna charged forward "I won't let you" she shouted.

"Charm-san, charm-san…facilitate my escape" she said throwing the charm that burst into flames "Chew on this Third Charm Technique Kyoto Dai Character Burn" the fire forming the character for big in the ground. "AHHH!" Setsuna yelled as she jumped back from the fire.

"Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna called out frightened as she pulled the girl from the fire."Hohoho! Those flames will repel any normal person," the monkey woman said confidently. "Well, then this is goodbye!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister," Negi chanted "Flet Une Vente Flans Saltatio Pulverea" as he cast the spell Naruto drew the seal for wind again releasing gusts of wind that helped Negi's spell clear the ground of the fire. "Wh...What the?" The monkey woman questioned as she held her ground.

Negi pulled out the card with Asuna on it "We won't let you get away Konoka-san is one of my students as she is Naruto-nii's" Negi shouted furiously. _"Sītis Meae Partēs! Per Centum Octōgintā Secundās Ministrae Negiī, Cagurazaca Asuna" _he said holding the card as Asuna was filled with his magic power and Zazie's wings on her boots began to flap.

"You all ready?" asked Naruto drawing the seal for fire pushing his hands threw it so he flaming fists "Yes" they all said simply.

"Sheesh! We were nearly barbeque back there if we weren't careful! I'm not gonna let you off easy!" Asuna yelled. "You damn monkey woman! Give Konoka back!"

'_He extinguished my fire…and just what is that light?' _The woman thought finally unsure of her victory. '_The one pactio maybe but not two…damn it they are ruining the plan.'_

"Aniki us it now like Naruto-sama and his partner" Chamo told Negi "Asuna-san! I'm going to bring out your personal 'Artifact' like Zazie-san's. I think it's a Hamanotsurgi weapon that only you can use!" Negi yelled. "Please take it!"

"A weapon…I get a weapon like Zazie. Alright give it to me Negi" said Asuna "Exerceas Potentiam Cagurazaca Asuna" he cast as a light appeared in Asuna's hands.

"I…It's coming amazing" she said as the paper fan appeared in her hands now "what the hell is this, how come Zazie got such a cool weapon and I got this?" she fumed making Naruto shake his head at how childish she was in the situation.

"Zazie-chan, back her up" Naruto told his partner who was floating above Asuna and nodded grabbing her arm and lifting her into the air. "Asuna-chan strike down from above" he shouted to her.

"Arrrgh, I guess there's no helping it and thanks for the assist Zazie" sai Asuna getting ready to swing her weapon and Setsuna coming to attack next to her. Only to be blocked by the giant monkey suit and a giant stuffed bear.

"I thought they were stuffed animals!" Asuna agreed.

"It's like I said before! They must be Zenki and Goki!" Setsuna explained. "They may look weak on the outside but they are very strong in reality!"

"Huhu…my 'Enki' and 'Yuuki' are pretty strong you know!" The monkey woman said proudly as she picked up Konoka and threw her over her shoulder. "You'll never be a match for those two!"

"But we are…" said Naruto slamming his flaming fist and Zazie dropping her foot into the bear burning the bear. Asuna also slammed her fan into the monkey making it disappear. "See we're a lot stronger than you think" said Naruto clenching his fiery hands.

'_Just who the hell are these kids? The first two hurt and burned Yuuki and that girl instantly banished Enki' _thought the woman more worried now.

'_This power…!'_ Chamo thought amazed. "A-Amazing Naruto…Kagurazaka-san…Zazie-san," Setsuna said stunned. " Asuna-chan handle the other, we need to get Konoka-chan now" said Naruto as he' Zazie and Setsuna nodded and rushed forward while Asuna approached the monkey.

But they were cut of by figures colliding with them and skidded back. "Who the heck are you" asked Asuna "What the hell are you doing here?" asked the woman "I sensed a power greater than your own so I came to investigate" said a monotonous voice.

He looked at Naruto and Zazie "Seems me coming here was a good decision" the boy said "You feel more powerful…" he sped up to him faster than he expected and dodged the flaming punch.

"Tsukuyomi…on your feet now" he said to the other figure with a stern voice "I expected better of a Shinmeiryuu"

'_She did bring a Shinmeiryuu to protect her! This is bad!'_ Setsuna thought nervously as Naruto and Zazie got to her side "Thank you and can handle her Setsuna-chan? The boy feels a lot stronger and I don't want to take a chance" he said to her.

"You certainly are smart in combat" said the boy amused at the possible challenge "I have to be to protect what's precious" Naruto shot back as the boy rolled his eyes at him.

"Zazie-chan come over here" said Naruto and as she did he wrote the kanji for wind on her back and wind began swirling around her boots.

"Zazie-chan, be careful" said Naruto as he and his partner sped forward trying to attack the boy who weaved his way out of the attacks only to be caught off guard by a cut to the face from a dodged kick which left him open to a hard burning punch to the torso from Naruto sending him flying.

"Nice work Zazie-chan" she nodded but remained focused as the boy got up and wiped his face of the blood and dusted his clothes after being scorched. "Seems I underestimated your abilities…I wonder which is more of a threat you or…her" he said staring at Zazie.

"Either way, better to be rid of one of you now at least" he smirked as Naruto's eyes widened and substituted himself with Zazie as he was hit by two stone spears to each leg. "Naruto-kun" shouted Zazie rushing next to him as the other noticed his predicament.

"Seems you control earth" Naruto muttered pulling one spear out "But I've had worse" pulling the other out and appearing next to the boy in a flash and delivering an uppercut to his face only without the flames due to him losing focus of them before going to one knee as the legs hadn't fully healed, he'd pushed for the one attack just then.

Zazie then got by him and stood in front of him protectively "Who are you anyway?" asked Naruto as the boy got up and rubbed his chin "Since you struck me so well…you may call me Fate Averruncus" Fate said calmly.

"Zan Gan Ken" Tsukuyomi declared as she struck Setsuna down. "Sakurazaki-san! Naruto, Zazie" Asuna called out only to be tackled by a bunch of monkey shikigami! "What the heck is this? Even more monkeys?"

"Finish the other two new guy and we'll be on our way," the woman said proudly. "We are only dealing with an amateur middle school student and an apprentice swordsman after all."

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister_" A forgotten voice called out. "She put Konoka-san down!" Chamo said. "Now's your chance."

"_Undecim spiritus aerials, vinculum facti iimicum captent" _Negi said casting the spell as eleven arrows of air appeared. "Ah crap I forgot about he brat" she said to her self.

"Too late _Sagitta magica aer Capturae" _he declared shooting the arrows toward her "AHH! Someone help me!" the woman cried as she grabbed Konoka to use as a shield.

"Ah!" Negi cried in surprise. "Diverge!" And, just a couple inches from Konoka's face the arrows of wind shot up and away harmlessly. "Ara?" the woman muttered in surprise. "P…Please let go of Konoka-san!" Negi pleaded unhappily. "This isn't fair!"

"Ha! I see…I know your type…" the woman said with a pleased smile. "You're too weak…You'll back off as soon as it looks like the hostage is going to get even slightly injured…Ho! Hohohoho! Well, this girl certainly came in handy!"

The woman laughed as she threw Konoka over her shoulder and smacked her bottom. "I should just keep using her like this!" Asuna was grabbed by Yuuki and held up in the air. "What…What are you planning to do with Konoka?" Asuna gasped out.

"Well…I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her…" the woman said thoughtfully. "She'll be no more than a puppet who listens to our very word…It'll be great!"

It was then she felt an immense pressure as did the others, all of which emanating from Naruto whose legs now put his fingers in the tiger seal his hair flowing now resembling ten tails.

"**You really should learn to shut your mouth more. If you did you wouldn't say something that makes me want to tear your whole body apart**" said Naruto in an eerily calm voice that made him more threatening.

"I apologise I can not let you do that" said Fate unaffected by the intent and made a stone spear and threw it at Naruto only for it to crumble away before it hit him "**No you can't stop me Shinra Banshou**" he called out as several trees began shooting out of the ground to attack the woman and Fate.

The woman scared jumped back in fear only to come face to face with Naruto "What are you?" she asked terrified "The most powerful weapon in exitance" he said as trees grabbed the monkey allowing Asuna to hit it making it vanish.

He tried to grab her, Fate and Tsukuyomi but the Fate was quicker and mover them all away from the trees "Seems we've a need to retreat, what is your name?" asked Fate "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" he said willing the trees to capture them again. Fate only nodded before teleporting away with the other two leaving Konoka behind due to her body surrounded by trees.

After he was gone Naruto commanded the trees to return to the soil which they did and he used a minor earth spell to restore the ground too before going on one knee, exhausted from the Shinra Banshou.

"They got away…" he muttered as Zazie helped him to his feet "thanks Zazie-chan" he said to the girl who nodded. "Naruto-nii…what was that?" asked Negi never seeing anything like that before.

"Shinra Banshou…my greatest and most powerful technique, with it I can control every element on the planet at once but using it for 1 minute leaves me completely drained. It's a technique I haven't used since I sealed myself long ago" he explained

By now Setsuna was at Konoka's side holding her head "Ojou-sama! Please get a hold of yourself Konoka-ojou-sama!" she said to her.

"Nn…" Konoka groaned as she opened her eyes. "Huh…Se-chan…? Se-chan…I had a dream…I was kidnapped by some strange monkeys…But, Se-chan and Naruto-kun and Asuna and Negi-kun came to save me…"

"Thank goodness! It's alright now Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna said with a relieved smile and Konoka could only look at her in happy shock.

"Thank goodness…" Konoka said with a beaming smile like no one had ever seen before; the only thing that could compare was Naruto's true smiles. "Se-chan doesn't hate me after all."

"Eh…" Setsuna squeaked with a beat red blush. "I wanted to speak to Kono-chan as well and…" Setsuna suddenly stopped talking as she realized what she said and turned around with a low bow, "I apologize!"

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked disheartened "Setsuna-san?" Negi questioned the behaviour.

"I…I am merely thankful that I was able to protect Kono-cha…err…Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna said like she was nothing but a guard. "I wish that I had been able to do that quietly from the shadows, but…uh…I'm sorry!"

Setsuna began running down the stairs "Seems as though being close to Konoka-chan makes her nervous wouldn't you say Zazie-chan" she nodded before asking "…?"

"I'll be fine by the morning trust me…we may need to explain ourselves to Negi and Asuna-chan though" he said chuckling a little and her giving him a small smile.

"Sakurazaki-san" shouted Asuna "We'll go take a look around Nara together tomorrow, it's a promise" waving to her friend who nodded. "Don't worry Konoka-chan she'll be come round soon" said Naruto to Konoka as he patted her shoulder.

"Damn it that white haired hottie is dangerous" said the woman still shivering "you are right, his power was above what I was expecting of most mages. I may not need to hold back on him next time" said Fate thoughtfully.

**XBreakX**

"Negi-sensei…what is it?" Nodoka asked her Negi bobble head. "I…If it's okay with you…we have free activity time today so…would you like to gi…ga…go. Um…would you like to come with is? You wouldn't would you?"

Nodoka# time for breakfast" called Haruna "everyone is gathering in the hall on the first floor" said Yue to her best friend. Nodoka then got dressed and ready determined to ask Negi out today.

"Alright, Mahora middle school students!" Negi announced in a microphone with Naruto and Shizuna behind him. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" The students all cheered over their breakfast. "Uh! I don't remember a thing after we went to Kiyomizu Temple yesterday," Ayaka muttered embarrassed.

"I know but when I woke up this morning there was some medicine on the side which got rid of my hangover instantly" said Yuuna "Apparently Naruto-nii left them for everyone who's drunk from the fountain" Ayaka replied thankful for it.

"Really…? I'll have to thank Naruto-kun for that later" said Yuuna thinking of how to thank him "Good morning all" said Naruto as he sat down with Ayaka and the others "Good morning Naruto-nii are you alright you seem to have a limp?" she asked.

"Slammed the door on my foot last night" 'And having it punched through doesn't help much' he thought the last part to himself and the girls accepted the excuse.

"Negi-kun, you look a bit sleepy!" Konoka said. "Thanks for last night by the way. I don't really understand what had happened, but I know you, Naruto-kun, Asuna and Se-chan helped me out."

"Well I was just following Setsuna-san and Naruto-nii," Negi answered sheepishly. "Ah Se-chan," Konoka smiled at the swordswoman. Setsuna slowly got up with her tray of food and went started walking away.

"Ah! Why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed, come eat with us. Don't run away!" Konoka seemingly shouted as Setsuna actually ran away. "I'm not running away!" the swordswoman shouted.

"What was that all about, that was the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san acting like that." Ako wondered. "I wonder if something happened last night?" Makie asked aloud. "They were having fun and not tell us!" Yuuna exclaimed.

"That's it we are not sleeping tonight!" Sakurako spoke out for all the girls of 3-A. Naruto was chuckling at her behaviour since it was obvious she wanted to sit with Konoka.

After breakfast Negi met up with Naruto and Asuna in the hall "Thank kami we managed to get Konoka back yesterday from that monkey lady and that creepy boy Fate. You really surprised us with that move Naruto…but how are your legs?" asked Asuna with concern.

He smiled "They've healed but are a little sore but that'll had in a couple hours Asuna-chan. I'm just glad none of you were seriously hurt" she smiled back. "Yeah but that bad onee-chan could come back so we've got to be careful" said Negi.

_The groups will be split up today for activities around Nara…As a teacher what should I do?' Negi mused seriously without noticing a certain shy girl watching him from afar. 'I couldn't hand the letter over because of everything that happened…And, we're in Nara today, so…' _His musing were severely interrupted as a Makie glomped him.

"Negi-kun! Come along with our group today!" Makie pleaded as she held the boy; Ayaka could only stare in shock and jealousy.

"Just a mi—Makie-san, Negi-sensei is coming along with my group! Group three!" Ayaka declared pushing Makie out of the way.

"What? But, I asked first!" Makie retorted much Naruto's amusement as he watched the spectacle from the side.

"No fair our group wants him too!" Fuuka butt in. "Negi-sensei! Please come with group three!" Ayaka pleaded.

"Negi-kun! Group four! Group four!" Makie tried to convince the boy teacher. "What's this?" Shiina asked with a giggle. "Fighting over Negi-sensei again?"

"Negi-sensei! We have free activity time today, i-if it's okay with you would you like to come with us?" Nodoka asked mustering up all her courage to do so. Everyone was so surprised by her that all movement stopped.

Naruto had a big smile for Nodoka's courage '_she's really trying hard and knowing Negi he'l go with the group to keep an eye on Konoka'_ Naruto guessed and was proved correct. "I would love to go with you and group 5 today, Miyazaki-san."

Nodoka was shocked at his acceptance of the invitation but felt someone pat her shoulder from behind and turned to see Naruto smiling down at her "Do your best Nodoka-chan" he said giving her a little more courage.

Yue smiled as Naruto helped her friend but noticed Haruna with a mischievous grin "So…which group are you with today Naruto-kun…?" asked Haruna making a number of heads turn.

'Oh boy…' he thought seeing the looks of all the girls but remembered his plan for a situation like this taking out straws that he had prepared. "I figured I couldn't decide so we'll draw straws to see which group I'm in today girls" he said diffusing a possibly bad situation and creating a fair chance.

"Now one person from each group can come out to draw a straw and the shortest will be the group I'm with today, except group 5 since they already have Negi" this made Haruna huff in defeat.

And, with that announcement four girls stood ready to draw: Misa of group one, Chao of group two Chizuru of group three and Yuuna of group four. Naruto held out his hand with the four straws and one by one each took a straw and then compared them to each others.

"Oh my" said a voice from the four which revealed that Chizuru was holding the shortest straw "It seems I picked the short straw, how lucky" she said with a smile. "Well then group 3 looks like you have me all to yourselves today" he said getting smiles all round the group and sighs from the others.

**XBreakX**

Naruto and the group got to the park and began petting several of the deer but most of them seemed to be drawn to Naruto for some. A few licked his hand which he laughed to as he then pet them. Naruto noticed that Chisame looked a little nervous so walked over to her.

"They won't bite Chisame-chan trust me, there's no need to be scared" he told her as her face flushed in mild embarrassment. "I…I'm not scared" she replied lifting her shaking hand to the deer who sniffed it before giving it a gentle lick much to the girls surprise and joy.

Naruto stepped back as Chisame petted the deer now more relaxed, he was happy that she was in his group since he wanted her to not always be cooped up on her computer or seclude herself. Another deer nudged his hand and he pet the animal.

"You certainly have a way with animals Naruto-kun" said Chizuru next to him as they watched Natsumi, Ayaka, Chisame and Zazie pet the deer while Kazumi took photos. "Maybe I do Chizuru-chan not that I mind really. The young deer seem love you though" he said as many fawn were at her feet.

"Ara…I wonder what draws them to me and you then" she said giggling as Naruto joined in "if I had to guess I'd say you maternal aura." She tilted her head and put a finger on her chin "Do I really give off that feel Naruto-kun?"

He nodded "Yeah kinda makes me wish you were around when I was growing up, might have made things nicer…" he said making Chizuru curious "Naruto-kun you once said you struggled as you grew up…what did you mean?" She asked but saw a sad smile on his face.

"I was an orphan Chizuru-chan…and a lot of people didn't like me and blamed me for something I didn't do. I raised myself from age 2 basically because in a way I knew no one would take care of me no matter how much I wanted it. I sometimes felt jealous watching all the other children with their parents while I was alone pretty much until I was 12" he explained making Chizuru gasp.

"Naruto-kun…that sounds…horrible for a child" she said her hand near her mouth "Yeah…it really was…" he remembered his fifth birthday where he'd been tied to a tree by the villagers and had hung from his broken bones for two days before anyone found him.

Naruto felt two pairs of arms wrap around him and found both Zazie and Chizuru hugging him "Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry for making you remember" Chizuru apologised seeing the look in his eyes "…" said Zazie.

"It's fine you two, what's in the past stays there Chizuru-chan, Zazie-chan…I learned to cope with it. Come on I'll show you…" he said as he led them to a tree the other girls following out of curiosity. Naruto sat down and rested his back against a tree and took out his violin that he had been carrying on his back.

"As I told you before learning music was perfect for me but I didn't tell you was that it was my coping method as a child. (Play Birds Poem – Air ost do not own) it's funny back then people always wondered where the sounds of music came from but never found out…kinda makes me wonder what they would have thought"

All the girls just listened to Naruto play and felt a wave of emotion go over them and they all wanted to ask Naruto about his past but felt that they shouldn't right now. Chisame herself was surprised at how interested she was in the white haired teacher, '_what is it about you Naruto that makes me want to know you more'_ were thought which were shared by Kazumi too.

After some time of just listening to Naruto play music the girls' stomachs growled making them flush with embarrassment. "Guess we're all hungry now, well better head for lunch then" said Naruto putting away his violin and the girls standing up.

They all found a local café and enjoyed a small lunch of sandwiches while Naruto unsealed a bento box he'd prepared for himself. "Naruto-kun…where did that come from?" asked Kazumi wondering how a bento box appeared out of nowhere.

"Easy old ninja skill Kazumi-chan…it was actually a ninja village I grew up in when I was younger, it's one of the reasons I train with Kaede-chan weekends sometimes" he told the reporter not noticing the eye twitches from saying who he spent time with as he tucked into his lunch.

After lunch they decided to pay a visit to the local Buddhist temple and get their fortunes and all took them "What does yours say Naruto-nii" Ayaka asked "It says be happy with your family…"he answered puzzled "Wonder what that means?"

"Maybe it's means Negi-sensei and me, Naruto-nii. Or it could mean loved ones when it says family" she said with a smile "Maybe your right Ayaka-chan, it could mean all of 3-A" he replied.

"Naruto-kun can we take a picture of you and group please" asked Kazumi getting a nod from Naruto "Great just stand there while I set it up."

She set the timer and they all stood in front of the temple, the girls stood around Naruto, Chizuru and Kazumi taking an arm, Ayaka and chiasm leaning against his legs, while Zazie and Natsumi sat on his shoulders proving just how strong he was everyone smiling as the picture was taken.

"It looks good Naruto-kun, it's surprising that you weren't struggling with two girls on your shoulders, how often d you work out?" Kazumi asked he shrugged "Pretty much every weekend sometimes during the week too."

The reporter grinned thinking how ripped Naruto was and imagining him working out covered in sweat, an image worthy of Haruna's doujinshi. "Well girls I think it's time we head back now, everyone alright with that?" Naruto asked his group.

All nodded and they began walking back down the stairs, when they got near the bottom Chizuru's foot slipped and she fell only to be caught by Naruto "Careful Chizuru-chan" he told her making her face flush. He put her back down but she nearly fell as her foot was from the tumble "Did you hurt your foot?" he asked inspecting her ankle and found it swollen.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun I'll be fiiiiiiiinnneee" she squealed slightly as she was picked up bridal style making her face go redder. "I'll treat it once we're on the way back Chizuru-chan. For now just get comfy" he said and she did so snuggling into his chest getting glares from Zazie and Chisame the first one barely noticeable.

XBreakX

The number of glares increased when they got back to the hotel with Chizuru her leg healed still in his arms since she said she didn't want to aggravate the foot which Naruto accepted. She had almost whined when he put her down to go check on Negi who had apparently had an incident at the temple.

He found Negi with Ayaka, Yuuna, Sakurako, and the twins all watching him go crazy over something. "AAAH! What should I do?" Negi asked himself clutching his head. "There's still the letter I have to deliver too…"

"I wonder what's wrong with Negi-kun" said Sakurako a little worried for her teacher "He's been acting strangely ever since we got back."

"Judging by his appearance, whatever it is, it's big," Ayaka said with a frown; she didn't like seeing him this stressed. "Do you have any ideas Naruto-nii?" she asked her brother figure who was tapping his chin in thought. "Maybe he just ate something he shouldn't have?" Yuuna hypothesized.

"I don't think it's that Yuuna-chan, I think we'll just have to ask him" said Naruto as Negi then fell on to his hands and knees. "What's wrong Negi-sensei?" asked Ayaka as she went to his side.

Negi-kun, did something happen at Nara Park this afternoon?" Makie asked the boy teacher. "Uwaa!" Negi screamed in surprise! "N-N-Nothing happened! No one confessed to me or anything!"

"Eh? Confessed?" Ayaka yelled in shock. "Is that true Negi-kun? Who was it?" Makie asked while everyone else stared in disbelief but Naruto was thinking '_looks like she managed to do it…I'll have to congratulate her later. Hope she can wait for him a bit though'_

'_Sh-Shoot!' _Negi thought when he realized he basically confessed. "N-NO! Not 'confess', I mean c…cook! That's right, a cook was putting a crab in the soup, and…"

Negi ran away at top speed. "I-I've got a meeting with Shizuna-sensei, so please excuse me!" Negi yelled back panicky.

"Ah, just a minute Negi-kun!" Makie called out as Negi sped off with Chamo following behind. "Who confessed to who~~?" Ayaka pleadingly wanted to know. "I'll go check on him Ayaka-chan see you all in a bit" said Naruto as he rushed off to find the panicking Negi.

"He's fast!" Yuuna complimented the ten year old. "We lost sight of him. What do we do Iincho?"

"There's definitely someone in 3-A who can do something about this," Ayaka said seriously. "There is no way this mystery can continue and I know Naruto-nii won't tell me if Negi-sensei asks him not to"

Yuuna and Ayaka stood face to face; they both thought of the same person. "This is—" Ayaka began.

"—a job for her," Yuuna finished.

"What?" Kazumi yelled in shock as she looked at the pictures they took today. "Obscene conduct between a teacher and student?"

"That's…That's right Asakura! It's terrible!" Yuuna said. "Hmm…That'd be a pretty big scoop if it turns out to be true that is," Kazumi mused. "And as official camerawoman of 3-A and the Academy Breaking News Divisions, you can leave it to me Asakura Kazumi."

Kazumi grabbed a fresh camera. "If there's a scoop I'll bring it to life," Kazumi said proudly. "There's just one person we need you to check upon," Ayaka explained. "Okay, okay. Who's the suspect? Nitta, Seruhiko, Naruto-kun" Kazumi asked with a tiny blush.

Actually…" Ayaka explained and Kazumi started to take notes absentmindedly. "So, in summary someone confessed to Negi-sensei today at Nara…" Kazumi muttered as she read the notes before she realized what she read. "Hey, that's not 'obscene' at all!"

"W-What do you mean? It's well beyond allowable!" Ayaka fumed. "At any rate, we need you to find out who confessed to Negi-sense!" Yuuna and Makie cheered "We're counting on you Asakura."

"If it's not a scoop, I'm not interested, still if Negi's involved I can always ask for Naruto-kun thoughts and get a full interview with him" she said sighing half dreamily. "But who knows maybe something like this will lead to a big story. Besides ordinary public items the public wants to read is also a part of a reporter's job, I guess…"

Kazumi stretched and went to the most likely person. _'A confession can only mean one person.' _"Hey, I'm coming in! Are you in there Honya?" Kazumi asked before she opened the door. "Oh, you're all by yourself! Perfect!"

"Yes, what is it Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked sipping her juice; Kazumi got face to face to Nodoka and pulled out her recorder.

"Is it true you slept with Negi-sensei?" Kazumi asked with a smile and Nodoka spit her juice all over her face.

"W-W-W-Wh…I didn't do anything like that!" Nodoka denied with a deep blush that Kazumi would swear could be seen from space.

"Hahahahaha! I'm just kidding!" Kazumi laughed as she wiped her face. "But, you did confess to him today right? So, how'd it go?"

"Eh..H-H-H-How did it go?" Nodoka stuttered with a slightly less obvious blush. "I was able to tell him that's how I feel…That's all…I didn't want a response from the start, so…"

"Eh…Then you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks?" asked Kazumi. "No, I'm just…I'm already satisfied…I'm afraid to hear his response, so…" Nodoka muttered as she twiddled her fingers and Kazumi could only smile pleasantly.

"You're so cute Miyazaki!" Kazumi squealed. "We can't have that! You're not a primary school girl anymore, you know! Well, whatever, it doesn't really matter…"

"Ah…" Nodoka called from the hallway as Kazumi left the room. "This could be troublesome for sensei, so please keep it a secret…" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay! I got it! I'm supporting you, so give it your best, Miyazaki!" Kazumi called down the hall before she reviewed what she recorded. "Well, I've finished gathering my material…Man I can't get a story out of this. This is going to cause a real mess if I let everyone else hear it, so I'd better keep it to myself. I will just let the romance continue at its own pace…I'll just destroy this too bad Iincho."

Kazumi pressed the erase button on her recorder and continued down the hall with a sigh. "Our class sure is peaceful; I need a big scoop that will really get their blood boiling," Kazumi said as she headed down the stairs, but she spotted a zombie like Negi.

'_Maybe I should get an interview from the man himself?' _Kazumi wondered; she figured it would be okay as long as she kept Nodoka's name out of it.

"Ara? Looks like he's worried over something," Kazumi noted as Negi absentmindedly headed out the front door. "Receiving a confession must have must have been a shock for a ten year old."

Negi blankly climbed the stairs and headed towards the street. "Aniki, pay attention where you are going," Chamo whispered harshly before suddenly looking out into the street. "H-Hey Aniki! Look!"

"Eh?" Negi said as he finally came into focus just in time to see a car quickly driving down the street and run over a poor defenceless kitty cat.

"A cat!" Kazumi yelled from the top of the stairs, but no one heard her in the panic. Negi quickly rushed out to save the cat as he pulled out his staff; the timing will be close! The car was centimetres away from Negi… _'H-He's going to die! Negi-sensei!'_

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister"_ Negi chanted quickly as he grabbed the cat "Flans Paries Aerialis"

Before Kazumi's eyes the car flipped through the air and over them before landing safely on the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes…It was almost like magic. "You're safe! Thank goodness!" Negi said happily as the car landed.

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_ Kazumi screamed in her mind in shock. "Are you okay Driver-san?" Negi asked the shaken up driver. "H…Huh? Just now…" The driver was so, oh so confused.

'_Wh-Wh-Wh-What was that?' _Kazumi thought trying to make logical sense of what she just witnessed. "Hehehe…That's my Aniki! Even when he's feeling out of it, he's still got it where it counts!" Chamo praised the boy proudly. "But, you should avoid such flashy magic like that!"

'_Did that ermine just talk?'_ Kazumi thought as she hid behind a bush; her mind was having such difficulties. "Negi…" said Naruto walking up to Negi and whacking him on the head "I saw that and while I'm happy you saved this little fellow you should think about your actions just now. You're expected to keep magic a secret like you and I learned" he scolded the boy who hung his head.

"But…you are still young and can make mistakes especially since Nodoka-chan confessed to you. Come on we'll talk about this inside" he said taking the cat from Negi and putting in on his shoulder which immediately snuggled into.

"Y-Yeah," Negi stuttered as he mounted his staff and Naruto simply floated in the air. "How do you do that Naruto-sama?" Chamo asked amazed.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Naruto said as he did a twist in the air "Wind is my natural affinity and it's easy to something like this with it now come on before we get caught". '_Th-They're flying!'_ Kazumi thought as she took a picture. _'Th-This is it! My ultra huge scoop!'_

**XChapter EndX**

**Nearly at the kissing game people and I'm sure everyone is looking forward to reading that. Just got to decide who gets the card or if more than one is made in it. Hope you like the chapter and the changes made to it will try to keep the good stuff coming people.**


	10. Snapshots and Kisses

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 10: Snapshot and Kisses**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the new poll**

**All three: 40**

**Misa: 7**

**Sakurako: 7 **

**Madoka: 1**

**Is it me or have I been on a bit of a roll recently, not that I'm complaining mind you**

**Please remember to donate money to help those caught in the earthquakes in Japan, just wanted to say that**

**XChapter StartX**

"And, that's how you can respond to a confession Negi, although I'm not really an expert on the subject" Naruto said as he relaxed in the open air bath.

"Aah," Negi said with a relaxed sigh; he planned to take everything Naruto said to heart. "Hey you two don't let your guard down or girls will come in again!" Chamo chastised.

"It'll be fine…This is 'sensei time', so students can't come in," Negi said, but at that exact moment the door opened to reveal Shizuna in a bath towel, Naruto raised an eyebrow to something but wouldn't voice his concern yet.

"Ara? Naruto, Negi-sensei," Shizuna said with her usual smile. "Hello Shizuna-san" greeted Naruto as Negi panicked being near the woman as she crouched down "You two did great today, would you like some help washing your backs?"

"N…No that's al-" Negi tried to say but was interrupted "that would be fine by us Shizuna-san" said Naruto smiling at the woman who blushed and got in the bath. She giggled and got behind Naruto to wash his back "The truth is Naruto I know all about your and Negi-sense's secret…"

Naruto raised and eye brow as Negi squeaked in fright "What secret would that be?" he asked. "That you two are mages right?" she said Naruto tilted his head with a confused expression "I honestly have no idea what you're on about Shizuna-san. Who told you that the principal?"

She turned him round so Naruto was facing her and her magnificent chest "Well I wouldn't know about that. Though I have a request…can I see your magic Naruto-kun?" she asked. "I'm not sur-" his face was pushed into her chest making Negi shout "Naruto-nii, Shizuna-sensei?" in shock.

Naruto managed to pull his head out blushing a bit "I knew they looked smaller Shizuna-san" he commented she was shocked so blurted out "W…What? I'm the forth largest in the class you know. I'll even let you touch them to prove it Naruto" she then went red as she saw Naruto smirk.

"Fourth largest in the class? Who are you!" Negi demanded.

"I've guessed you've figured it out. One moment I'm a big breasted teacher and next I am the breaking news reporter! My true identity is 3-A's seat 3, Kazumi Asakura!" She grabbed her wig and threw it off, to reveal the red haired teen, without the ponytail.

"Hmm, your hair looks nice down like that Kazumi-chan" Naruto commented unaffected by the reveal having guessed who it was already "Really…?" she asked.

"Aniki this is bad. She found out about us erase her memory" Chamo shouted making Negi pull out his wand "R…R…R…Ras Tel…" he was interrupted by Kazumi pulling out her phone.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses," Kazumi said holding up a phone. "Make one move towards me, all I have to do is press the send button and all your secrets will be revealed to the world through my home page."

She then felt a breeze and found that her phone was no longer in her hands and instead in Naruto's "Now Kazumi-chan I can't have a student threatening a teacher can I now?" he said pressing the delete button. "Care to tell us why you are doing this Kazumi-chan and no lies please or there will be consequences" he said with a Chizuru like smile.

"Because it's a scoop, it's all for the sake of the scoop. I wanted you to help me with my ambition…" she said smirking "Ambition?" questioned Chamo.

That's right I'll have eyes of the world on me with my discovery of real life mages" she said with determination. "I'll have exclusive interviews, and the newspapers and magazines of the world crawling at my feet. And you two will star all over the world as a result of the coverage."

"I don't want that sort of thing to happen!" Negi cried. "But I'll give you an equal share of the profit. You too Naruto-kun!" assured Kazumi as Naruto shook his head. "No thanks, my bank account is pretty much being paid into everyday thanks to my other income, last I checked it was over 6 figures."

Chamo and Kazumi's mouths dropped "How…?" wondered Chamo as did Kazumi but she shook her head "But you could do something else instead of a boring teacher's job Naruto-kun you too Negi-sensei. Wouldn't you both like to use magic anytime you want?" she questioned them both.

Negi was crying and sniffling that his identity was found and she was giving him an ultimatum. His brain snapped and he began wailing. "I don't want that to happen! WAAAAAAHHH! I WANT TO BE A TEACHER!" His wind magic went berserk and sent Kazumi flying away.

"Kazumi-chan" shouted Negi using a couple tails to grab her while using another to whack Negi's head "Calm down Negi and get control of your self" he told the boy. Naruto then pulled Kazumi back down with his tails depositing her in his arms, she instantly went as red as her hair feeling the muscles on his chest retracting the tails.

"You okay Kazumi-chan?" he asked seeing that she looked unhurt "H…Hai" she mumbled "Naruto-kun…what were those…" she tried to ask. "Kazumi-chan what you did was unintelligent…there are reasons why magic isn't known to everyone. If people knew about magic it could start wars among the people resulting in many lives lost. I know you have morals so please don't ever consider revealing this secret."

He quickly opened his senses to check if anyone was close, finding no one he unleashed his ears and tails "I'm trusting you with this secret Kazumi-chan please…don't betray my faith in you" he said pleading a little as he set her down.

"Are…are they real?" she asked in disbelief of what she was seeing "Yes…touch them if you like" he said repeating her own words and bending down so she could touch the ears. She reached up to feel the soft white fur around the ears before scratching behind them making the tails wag in happiness.

"…Wow" she said before Naruto retracted them quickly much to her disappointment "Hey! What's going on in there?" Ayaka asked from the outside. "What's with those crying sounds?"

Ayaka, Makie Yuuna, Fuuka and Asuna walked in and saw Kazumi, Negi and Naruto all clad in towels. "Naruto-kun?" Yuuna shouted in shock.

"Negi-kun?" Makie yelled just as surprised. "Asakura-san?" Ayaka bellowed angrily. "Asakura-san! I asked you to investigate and you go and do this?"

"What are you doing with Naruto-kun and Negi-kun?" Makie questioned fumingly. "HELP!" Kazumi screamed as the girls attacked her. "Hey where are you going…get back here Naruto" shouted Asuna as he made a break for it seeing his close position to Kazumi and how it could be taken.

A few minutes later, "Ow ow ow!" Kazumi groaned from her pounding head. "Look like that scoop has ended up a dead one…I guess I'm really no match for a couple of mages."

That's not true ane-san!" Chamo disagreed. "You really shined back there!"

XBreakX

Ako and Akira were currently walking the halls at seven thirty at night having a private conversation completely unaware of the spy.

"Seat number five, Izumi Ako, confessed to a graduate student in March, but was rejected. Currently without a boyfriend, has a shy personality, but is quite athletic." The sound of a camera snapping was heard. "Seat number six, Okochi Akira, currently without a boyfriend; very athletic. The ace of the swimming club; it seems the high school club has high expectations of her. A shy and quiet person."

The stalker quickly slipped away and made towards the stairs where Mana was walking down; the stalker hid behind the corner and took a picture. "Seat number eight, Tatsumiya Mana, unknown whether she has a boyfriend or not. It seems she works part time at a shrine within the academy as a priestess."

The stalker walked by Mana acting as nonchalant as possible to not give away what she was doing and headed into the open bath where Chao, Ku and Hakase were relaxing in a bath. "Seat number nineteen, Chao Lingshen, genius number one; unstoppable at everything, whether it is school, sports or cooking," the stalker listed off. "Seat number twenty-four, Satomi Hakase, genius number two; has no interests outside of her research. Her nickname is of course the professor…Neither of them have boyfriends. Heh…All the better for us!"

"Just what I expected from 3-A's database" Chamo said from the bush. "These are just the sort of girls I've been looking for!"

The stalker let out a happy giggle as she kneeled down in the bush with a camera in hand. "This is nothing…Just leave it to me, a member of the news club! My classmates can't hide a thing from me!" The stalker, a haired down Asakura Kazumi, cheered. "They don't call me the Mahora Paparazzi for nothing, you know!"

"Yeah! Awesome!" Chamo cheered with the reporter. "I've got it reporter nee-san! We'll definitely need your help on 'Operation X'."

"Uhuhuhu…Well then, let's make a contract," Kazumi said with a smirk. "But, I suppose I will receive some sort of compensation in exchange…"

"Okay! Okay!" Chamo said dismissively as he smoked a cigarette. "We'll give you exclusive rights to gather data on us after this. Just don't tell Naruto-sama about this other wise you might not get anything"

The sound of laughing could be heard by Yue as she took a bath.

XBreakX

"EEEH? Someone found out about your magic?" Asuna screeched in shock. "And of all people Asakura?"

"Y-Yes," Negi said sadly and a tearful sniff. "Yup," Naruto said simply not too bothered

"How come? How did this happen? Of all the people it had to be the paparazzi girl?" Asuna continued to rant. "In all fairness she caught Negi when he saved this little girl here from being run over, even if he could have used his magic to push the cat instead of flipping the car" he noted petting the saved cat named Yurine now, in his lap.

"UUUN…having Asakura find out is as bad as having the world find out you know" Asuna pointed out "I doubt it…I showed her what you saw the first time you met me as a sign of trust to her. I don't think she'll reveal the truth anytime soon" said Naruto.

"Hey Negi-sensei!" Kazumi greeted as she came into the room with Chamo on her shoulder. "What do want Asakura?" Asuna glared at the girl. "Are you here to pick on Negi?"

"Pick on Negi? What are you talking about?" said Kazumi confused "Aniki, reporter-nee-san is on our side now!" Chamo cheered.

"That's right. Chamo here convinced me to turn over a new leaf. So from here on out I am your agent if you need me," Kazumi said "I'll not reveal his or your secret Naruto-kun" she said sending him a smile.

He walked over to her to give her a small hug which she made her go "eep" in embarrassment "Thank you Kazumi-chan" she returned the hug before putting an envelope in his hands "it's fine Naruto-kun and here's the negatives of the photos taken before" he smiled at her more for this.

He tossed the envelope to Negi who caught it "WAAA, alright thank you Asakura-san" he said breaking into tears of happiness "Thank you so much! This makes me lose one problem,"

"What's going on Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked with the rest of 3-A behind her.

"I was just improving my relationship with Asakura-san" he said not thinking making Naruto chuckle seeing some of the faces. "Don't say things like that Negi-sensei. You're my teacher and I already have my eyes set on another boy," she smiled glancing at Naruto.

"Hey girls it's almost time for bed. Get back to your rooms!" Nitta-sensei said. He turned towards Negi. "Negi-san, Naruto-san, please don't get too soft on your students."

"You know you can just call me Naruto, Nitta" Naruto chuckled as the man sent a slight glare, that Naruto sent a foxy grin in return. "Y…Yes I'm sorry" Negi apologized to the senior teacher as Yuuna was staring at Kazumi as she stood close to Naruto.

"Hmm…He's—" Asuna began, but was interrupted by Setsuna. "Kagurazaka-san, let's begin patrol," Setsuna said as she started to head out and Asuna followed her. Naruto decided to retire to his room so he could feed Yurine and seeing if he had anything to be used as a collar for her.

Yuuna and Makie headed back to their room "Bleeh stupid Nitta" muttered Makie "We wasted last night on sleep. But tonight we're going to play all night long also did you see Naruto ca-" she couldn't finish as a pillow hit her face throw by Ako and the room began a pillow fight.

"…And, the next night, when that Mangaka was working all by himself…" Misa said to Shiina, Madoka, Natsumi, Fuuka and Fumika in a eerie voice. "There came a voice from a radio which should have been discontinued…A voice from a woman no longer of this world!"

"GYAAH!" The twins screamed together in fright. "EEEH?" Yue, Haruna and Konoka screamed together in happy surprise.

"You confessed to Negi-kun?" Konoka asked with a happy smile "We've got to toast this" said Haruna but Yue then handed a letter to Nodoka "Naruto asked me to give this to you a little after we got back."

Nodoka opened it to find a chibi drawing of Naruto giving her the thumbs up "_Well done Nodoka-chan…you should be proud of yourself, Naruto" _the letter said. The other girls looked at the letter and 'awwed' "that Naruto-kun always so considerate" said Haruna as her mind wandered into adult rated fantasies.

"Hey 3-A! Cut it out!" Nitta barked as he stormed in a half hour later with Shizuna and Seruhiko at his side. "Sheesh…I thought it was a little too quiet last night! I know Negi-sensei is soft on you girls, but as long as I'm director of academy external activities, I won't let you have your way!" Nitta continued to berate angrily.

"From this point onwards, you are all forbidden to leave your rooms! If I find any of you outside, you'll find yourself squatting in the lobby! Are we clear?" "EEEH?" Fumika squawked fearfully. "Squatting in the lobby?" Yuuna asked in shock and outrage.

Nitta walked down the stairs huffing with Seruhiko following closely behind him. "Sorry about this everyone," Shizuna whispered to the girls. "Boo! This is boring!" Fuuka finally complained. "I want a pillow fight!"

"And I didn't even get to have an indecent talk with Naruto-kun…" Misa said with a pout "And I wanted to sleep in the same futon as Negi-kun" muttered Makie. All right, I get the picture! Now hurry up back to your rooms!" Ayaka ordered with an annoyed tick, but that's when she heard a condescending laugh.

"Looks like she's getting mad~" said Kazumi by the door "Asakura-san? Damn it where were you all this time? You coward" called Ayaka to the girl annoyed. "Hey come on now. I've got a suggestion for everyone. Wouldn't it be a waste if the night just ended like this" Kazumi said smirking.

"Why don't we and the rest of 3-A play a little game?" she said "What are you talking about?" Ayaka demanded in fury. "As the class president I will not allow this!"

"A game? What sort of game?" Shiina asked as she ignored her class president's objections. "Agreed" Fuuka cheered "Opposed, I don't want to squat in the lobby" Fumika countered her sister.

"Let's just call it 'The war of the lips'…a plan to get a love kiss with Negi-sensei or Naruto-kun during the school trip" she said sticking her tongue out. "I've reached an understanding with Negi-kun and Naruto-kun's manager."

"EEH? A kiss with Negi-kun?" Makie asked with delighted wide eyes as the girls blushed in happiness except Ayaka who blushed in absolute shock. "Hey, Hey! Not so loud! Nitta's going to come around again!" Kazumi whispered harshly.

'_A k-k-kiss with Negi-sensei?' _Nodoka thought blushing so brightly she was literally glowing red.

"The rules are simple. Every group will choose two representatives. All they have to do is not get caught by Nitta-sensei and everyone else, and get a kiss from Negi-sensei, who's in his room, and Naruto-sensei, who's somewhere in the building. You are allowed to sabotage the other teams! However, the only weapons you can use are pillows! There are wonderful prizes for those who do well. Furthermore, if you get caught by Nitta-sensei, you can't tell him about the game! You'll have to squat there until morning even if you end up dead! Kissing Negi-sensei or Naruto-kun is the main goal and if you kiss either it's the end of the game," Kazumi explained. "That's harsh! Once you get caught, no one can help you-aru!" Ku said in quiet excitement.

"Just what is this 'wonderful prize'?" Fuuka wondered aloud. "It's a secret! But, you should be looking forward to it!" Kazumi whispered.

There were mummers of who the girls wanted to kiss some for Negi some for Naruto, '_So this is who I'm up against along side Zazie' _she thought as Ayaka then walked over to Kazumi, "Asakura-san…"

"Hm? You mean we can't do it after all, Iincho?" Kazumi asked crossing her arms. "Let's do it! As the class president, I wholeheartedly approve!" Ayaka whispered with a bright blush as she slapped the paparazzi girl's shoulder psyched to kiss Negi now.

"Thanks…" Kazumi said uncertainly before turning to everyone and pumping her arm in the air. "Alright! Every group should let me know which two contestants they will be choosing before ten thirty! The game begins at eleven!"

"YEAH" The class shouted with a whisper…somehow. "Uwah! Looks like things are getting exciting!" Ako said practically shaking with excitement. "I'm gonna go for it!" Yuuna said readily wanting to kiss Naruto now. Meanwhile bets were being placed be some of the girls not taking part.

Kazumi laughed haughtily away from everyone. "How was that? Everything went well, right?" Kazumi asked as Chamo popped out of her chest.

"Just what I expected from nee-san! Everything is going according to plan!" Chamo said with a thumb's up to the reporter. "And where do you think you're hiding? You are a real pervert you know" she commented pulling him out her shirt muttering something about only Naruto.

"My big 'Love-Love Kiss' operation's other side takes the form of these cards!" Chamo declared as he summoned three cards to him. One was the Pactio Card that Asuna currently had along with a mistake version of her's from the botched kiss before they faced Chachamaru in a surprise attack. The other card was the mistake card Konoka created at the store a couple of days ago. "The Pactio Cards! We're gonna get a whole bunch of them!"

"So these are the 'wonderful prizes', eh? All we have to do is collect them, right?" Kazumi said as she examined them.

"That's right! Aniki has the originals, but these are copies I've made with my power for the partners to use! If we count these two mistakes, then Aniki already got three of them. But Naruto-sama only has one with Zazie ane-san at the moment" Chamo said with a please smile. "I've already set up a magic circle around this entire hotel! If anyone kisses Aniki or naruti-sama while they're in the hotel, we'll be able to establish a contract immediately."

"One card is worth 50,000 ermine dollars so…if we get everyne that 30x 50,000…Awawa. We're going to be millionaires nee-san" cheered Chamo thinking about the money. "And what's more, we're gonna make even more money out of the betting pools for the contest! This is great! I just can't stop laughing" and, just as Kazumi said she was laughing nonstop.

'_Again…?' _Natsumi thought worriedly and suddenly decided she didn't want to join in the game.

Back in Negi and Naruto's room, Negi let out a sorrowful sigh. "It's going to be eleven o'clock soon. It looks like today was a disaster too…" he continued but felt Naruto rub his head " Negi there are worse things that can happen to you in a day" he told him

"Negi, we're back from patrolling!" Asuna announced as she stepped into the room. "Are you keeping that cat now Naruto?" she then asked seeing the cat curled around his neck.

"Yeah but I think it will also make a nice present for Cha-chan too when we get back, any problems?" he told Asuna. "There were no sign of abnormalities. I've made the barrier stronger too," Setsuna told the boy. "Chamo seems to have cast some kind of weird spell as well…I wonder what he's up to."

Okay, I'll go on patrol next," Negi decided as he suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine. "For some reason, I'm getting a weird feeling about tonight. Like it would be better for me not to be here or something…"

Naruto then felt the same chill "I feel it too Negi…I don't think it's something to worry about now though come on lets head out" he said standing up taking the cat with him.

"Now that you mention it I feel it too. Although not hostile," Setsuna interjected. "But won't the other teachers worry if you disappear in the middle of the night?" Asuna asked seriously.

"Not a problem for me…watch Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he said making a copy of himself "Here ladies is an honest to kami clone of me and is inextinguishable from the original"

"Hmm…well then I shall lend you these substitution stencils" said Setsuna handing Negi the man shaped paper charms. "Substitution stencils?" he questioned not knowing about them.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto It's almost time to go to sleep…oh what a cute cat you have there Naruto" Shizuna said as she opened the door to their room. "Thanks picked her up earlier and she's going to be a gift for someone" he told her scratching the cat making her purr winking at Shizuna.

"Ah yes, I was about to got to sleep" said Negi "Very well, we'll handle looking over the children. Please don't leave your room," Shizuna told him as she walked off. As she turned the corner she removed her hair to reveal Kazumi.

"Hurry up nee-sama. The game is about to begin!" Chamo shouted. "Ok, ok calm down Chamo-chan. I've set up the video cameras already so we're prepared for anything."

From within a secret room she had set up a screen that had six videos being streamed into all the TV's for the class of 3-A. "I'm a little shocked by the extra contenders" muttered Kazumi looking at the teams

The representatives were Fuuka and Fumika for group 1,

Kaede, Chao and Ku for group 2,

Group 3 was being represented by Ayaka, Chizuru and Chisame,

Group 4 by Makie, Mana and Yuuna,

Finally group 5 was Yue and Nodoka. "All right let the games begin!" Kazumi shouted into the microphone.

XBreakX

"Well Negi I'm heading out to patrol see you all later" said Naruto placing the cat on his clone then walking out the room before feeling a shiver again and walking down the hall.

'_Naruto-kun had appeared in the halls now but who will be the one to claim his lips first as several contenders has announced their target to be him'_ Kazumi said into the microphone

Walking down the halls Naruto had the sense that something was getting closer and immediately ducked under what would have been a flying kick from Chao "Chao-chan any reason why you're here?" he asked the girl who was smirking "Just playing a game Naruto-kun…seems tonight someone will be claiming these lips of yours"

'_This has Chamo's name all over it I swear'_ he thought dryly as he prepared to run "Well I'm not easy to catch so…" he then vanished and appeared behind Chao "Gotta go" he said running away thinking of a place to go.

Back in the room however "Did it get colder in here or is it just me?" Negi said from within the confines of his room. "I may as well use these stencils Setsuna-san gave me. She told me to write my name in Japanese with a brush." Negi wrote on the first one, but instead of Negi he wrote Nugi. The next attempt was Mnugi, with the third being Hogi, Nupri, the fourth was spelled Migi. On the fifth and final attempt he finally got his name write. "Finally I wrote it write. Charm-san Charm-san please take my place."

In a flash of white light the stencil became a clone of Negi. "Hello I am Negi." "Wow it looks just like me. We don't have anything like this in the west," Negi commented. "Alright please take my place and sleep."

"I'm Negi" the copy said "Alright I'm off to patrol!" Negi shouted as he jumped out the window. As his copy closed the curtains, the stencils in the trash came to life.

"Hello others I am Negi. It seems like a bunch of you were created," Copy-Negi said to his "brothers".

"Yes" replied the other four. "My orders were to stay here and sleep" said another. "I don't have orders," one of the failed copies said. "Nor I." the three repeated. "Well then let's just watch some TV while we wait." Naruto's clone was asleep peacefully

**XBreakX**

"Hey Yuuna, I heard Negi was sleeping in the teacher's room," Makie said to her friend. "But there is a chance that Nitta will be there somewhere nearby. What should we do?"

"We'll let our competition handle him," Yuuna said with a smirk _'I'll be sure to find Naruto-kun first and get my prize'_

"Hey Iincho are you sure we can't go back," Chisame complained to Ayaka '_it's not like I want to be here even if Naruto is als-NO not now'_ she thought to herself

"Chisame-san you give up too easily," Ayaka shot at her. When they reached the end of the hall way the bumped into Makie and Yuuna. "Iincho/Makie!" the two girls shouted at each other and swung their pillows. They hit each other in the head dead on, making them dizzy.

"Good job Makie, you got Iincho!" Yuuna cheered as she went to hit Chisame. Chisame just walked out of the way mumbling something about finding him on her own.

"Oh I see a lot of prey here!" Ku Fei shouted as she and Kaede came down the stairs. Ku ran down the stairs and jumped. "Chinese triple pillow throw!" She threw the pillows that were mouth and hands at Chisame, Ayaka and Yuuna. Chisame got knocked out from the force of the pillow through. The three groups proceeded to smack the living hell out of each other, from which everyone saw on screen.

"Chisame-san, give me some back up!" Ayaka shouted. She turned around when she got no response. "She's gone!"

In another hallway Chisame was walking, talking to herself and cleaning her glasses. When she stopped in front of a door, it slid open to reveal Nitta. He grabbed her by the collar when she tried to run, "Hasegawa what do you think you are doing?" he said before feeling drowsy and falling asleep mumbling feathers.

"Hey Chisame-chan" said the voice of Naruto as he appeared behind her "He'll be fine but I think you should get out of here" he said running off followed by Chao a few second later, then Chizuru giggling her way along and oddly Mana who seemed calm as she walked along.

'_Seems Naruto has taken out Nitta for the moment but is being pursued by three contenders only time will tell who catches the elusive teacher'_ said Kazumi making the girls more excited over what could happen in the game.

XBreakX

"Yue," Nodoka called out to her best friend. "What is it. I'm kinda busy," Yue responded.

"Why are we traveling on the roof to get to Negi-sensei?" Nodoka and Yue were crawling on the ledge of the roof.

"By my calculations, this is the safest and quickest route to Negi-sensei," Yue explained. "His room is at the end of the building, and going to it from the inside will lead us into trouble with the other groups."

"I see so if we use this way we can easily reach the room using the fire escape." When they finally got to the roof part they saw Naruto sitting down strumming his guitar. "N-Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto looked up to see the two girls on the roof. "Ara? Nodoka-chan and Yue-chan…your after Negi aren't you?" he asked getting nods "go ahead, Nitta's asleep at the moment go and win Nodoka-chan, Fight" he said giving her a nice guy pose.

They nodded and sneaked insode while a few other girls came out onto the roof. "Why are you running away Naruto-kun don't you like us" said Chao pouting, "No but I like a girl who can keep up now if you'll excuse me" he said turning round to come face to face with Mana.

"You, Me, Kiss, Now." She said trying to grab him but he jumped and flipped over the roof before slipping back inside the building "That was both odd and nice at the same time" he muttered rushing to find another hiding place.

"No one's here yet…This is our chance," Yue whispered as the two quietly walked down the hall. "Room Three-oh-Four over there is Negi-sensei's room. Come on, Nodoka. Let's go."

"Ri…Right! Thanks!" Nodoka thanked bashfully. _'A…A kiss with Negi-sensei…'_

Suddenly a rope ladder fell from the ceiling and a voice said, "No one is here yet…Now's our chance!"

Nodoka looked up to see a ceiling tile removed and the Narutaki twins dressed up in ninja garbs climbing down.

"Ah! Team Five!" Fumika yipped as she noticed the library girls.

"Damn it! Eliminate them Fumika!" Fuuka ordered.

"Fuu-chan, Fumi-chan?" Nodoka questioned still surprised.

"Narutaki Ninjutsu Style: Split Body Technique!" The twins declared as they stood side by side and held two pillows each.

"But, their bodies aren't splitting at all?" Nodoka whispered to herself as the twins technique really did nothing at all.

Undeterred by their failed technique, Fuuka prepared her pillow attack. "Kouga thro—"

Fuuka was cut off as a pillow suddenly slammed into her head causing her to drop one of her pillows. "Fuuka-san Fumika-san! I will be your opponent!" Yue declared very manga-like to the two girls.

"Damn you Yue-kichi! That was rough! Do you think you can oppose a unit of Kouga Ninja de gozaru?" Fuuka barked to the girl nervously.

"That's what she's thinking!" Fumika said frightened, but she had no time to comprehend when Yue slammed a pillow on top of both of their heads and leaving them there.

"Y…You've done it now!" Fuuka declared angrily until she saw Yue pull out two heavy textbooks and held one in each hand menacingly.

"Ah! She's bringing out some kind of dangerous weapon!" Fumika squeaked as Yue slammed the books on the two girls' heads right over the pillows causing the two to cry out in pain.

"Yue-kichi! Books are against the rules!" Fuuka cried out pitifully as the book hit her head once more. "OW!"

"If I hit you over the pillows it's allowed," Yue said smugly as she whacked them again before they could even think to dodge and Nodoka could only there in stunned disbelief at her friend.

"I'll hold them back here…Nodoka, hurry up and get through that door!" Yue ordered as the twins finally counterattacked with their pillows.

"Y…Yue…B…But…Auu…" Nodoka stuttered out; she didn't want to abandon her friend!

Just then Naruto skidded in as Ku Fei and Kaede walked by "Look Kaede it's Naruto-kun catch him before Chao has the chance-aru" said Ku Fei as the ninja nodded and sprinted to Naruto only to be blocked by Mana with a kick "You want him, you get by me" she said to her.

Naruto saw the interaction and thought 'do I stay and watch and see how she fights or run…tough choice but running will be more fun for them' seeing as he was nearly surrounded he used his chakra to run 'on' the ceiling to get passed the girls before pushing Nodoka into the room.

Once inside the room she spotted a sleeping Negi and blushed realizing she was alone in his room. Gathering as much courage as she could, Nodoka sat down next to the sleeping Negi's futon. "N…Negi-sensei…I'm sorry…It had to be like this…B…But…I'm glad…Sensei…please let me kiss you…"

Slowly she began to bend over… "N…Negi-sensei…I…I'm going ahead… " Nodoka said as she slowly bent forward, but she couldn't help but notice a strange sense of déjà vu. _'Huh? Didn't something like this happen before?'_

"Chu," stencil Nugi said from the top of the futon stopping Nodoka in her tracks as she saw four other Negis in the room. "It's a kiss!" Stencil Migi said excitedly. "She's going for it!" Stencil Hogi concurred.

Stencil Yagi: "Understood!" Stencil Yagi said with a nod and Nodoka suddenly started to feel dizzy and freaked out at the same time.

"HYAAAH!" Nodoka had screamed in a terrified voice. "What was that scream-aru?" Ku wondered in surprise as she sat on Yue. "Honya! What's wrong-aru?" Ku asked as she and Yue went into the room to see Nodoka passed out on the ground.

'Negi I swear you cause trouble like used to' thought Naruto as he felt the different substitution stencils with Negi's magic signature.

"Nodoka! Get a hold of yourself! Nodoka!" Yue cried as she cradled the girl's head and shook her.

"Five Negi-senseis…" Nodoka said dizzily. "What are you talking about?" Yue asked with a puzzled frown.

"Oh crud…" said Naruto as Mana and Kaede were at either side of the hall and there was no sign of escape. "Oh well…Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he said creating 4 clones to conceal himself "Scatter" he commanded as they all split up two getting caught in holds by the two girls only for them to go up in a puff of smoke.

"Darn…Naruto-kun is a good ninja don't you think Mana de-gozaru" said Kaede thinking it would be harder to catch him if he used that skill. "Hmm…guess I need this after all" she said pulling out a 9mm loaded with rubber bullets.

'_Wow this is shocking both Negi-sensei and Naruto-kun has doppelgangers now but Negi-sensei's seem to be about to kiss some of the other girls. The hunt for Naruto continues however…seems Naruto is using more of his ninja skil_l' said Kazumi as Naruto changed tactics and used the 'henge' technique to change into a wolf.

'_This should help me for a few minutes'_ thought Naruto since he had more agility in wolf form. However as he came to a corner he crashed into someone while focusing on the others "Umph" he said as the henge undid itself and Naruto found himself above Chizuru.

"Looks like I found you Naruto-kun. Might I ask to kiss you?" she asked with a innocent face but Naruto felt he'd be in trouble if he said anything but yes. He was 'saved' by Chao grabbing his back and pulling him away "Sorry Chizuru that kiss is mine" said Chao "But you kiss him when I'm done."

"I'd rather just have the first kiss myself really Chao-san" she said tilting her head as Mana and Kaede came round the corner Naruto sweat dropped seeing now way out unless he used magic an with camera about and him not being Negi he decided against it.

"I take it you found the other clones?" he asked form his position of Chao and Chizuru holding an arm "You owe me a kiss for the wasted ammunition Naruto" said Mana as they got closer and Naruto silently hoped Nitta ha woken up which he had…before being knocked out by the multiple Negis.

XBreakX

"I'm back!" Negi called, but noticed the strange tension inside the building though it was more like his class' usual energy than anything evil. "Huh? It seems like there's some kind of commotion going on…"

"Come on, Nodoka!" Yue said as she pushed the surprised girl toward the ten year old teacher. "Ah…Miyazaki-san…" Negi acknowledged with a bright red blush. "Se…Negi-sensei…" Nodoka stuttered out with a blush just as bright.

"Nee-san! It's the real Aniki! He has the staff!" Chamo said as he watched the screen stopping Kazumi's plans of escape right in their tracks.

"W…What did you say…?" Kazumi asked surprised. "Ooh?" Misa, Madoka and Shiina said together happily at the newest development.

"Um…About what happened this afternoon…" Negi began to explain. "Eh…" Nodoka squeaked before she began to panic. "N-No, we don't have to talk about that…As long as you heard what I said, that's…"

"Huh?" Asuna asked as she and Setsuna walked around the corner to see the event play out.

"I'm sorry Miyazaki-san. I…To like someone…I still don't really understand…" Negi apologized as kindly as he could and Nodoka couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. "Ah, of course I like Miyazaki-san, b-but I like everyone in my class. I like Asuna-san and Konoka-san, Iincho and everyone in the Baka Rangers…I mean 'like' in the teacher and student relationship—"

"N-No, um…Sensei, that—" Nodoka tried to reassure the boy as Yue just stood there quietly.

"I can't give you a proper answer Miyazaki-san, but…Um…As friends…How about we start off as friends?" Negi asked hopefully and Nodoka's heart soared at that.

"Okay," Nodoka said with the happiest smile Yue Negi had ever seen. '…_That's right…This is the real person after all…And he's just ten years old,' _Yue thought as she sipped a juice before tripping her so she fell on top of Negi to kiss him both apologizing once they realized what happened.

Asuna and Setsuna were then treated to the sight of Naruto being tied up and dragged back into the hall by Chao, Kaede, Mana and Chizuru, "Ara…looks as though the game might be over now who kisses Naruto-kun first de-gozaru?" asked Kaede.

Sparks flew in between the girls eyes and looked ready to fight again "Um…can I make a suggestion…Janken" said Naruto currently cutting the ropes with his nails and wind chakra without them noticing. The girls nodded and paired off Chao vs. Chizuru and Kaede vs. Mana the first winners being Chao and Kaede and the two 'battled' only to have Chao win.

"Yes Naruto-kun lips are mind tonight" she said pumping her fist. "Well we can still kiss him while he's tied up can't we?" mused Chizuru with the other nodding in agreement. Chao grabbed his face and moved her lips onto Naruto's _'tastes like ramen' _she thought.

Asuna's jaw dropped at the sight 'What the hell does he think he's doing?' she thought annoyed at the scene, even more when Kaede then went up to kiss him. "I think I'll enjoy this de-gozaru" she said kissing and getting the feel of his lips and savouring their flavour.

Everyone just stared as Naruto seemed to get kissed by the other girls, some in jealousy over it but reasoned he couldn't help it since he was tied up. Naruto was secretly enjoying the feel of the girl's lips and what feeling they conveyed in the kiss, all with genuine care for him. Mana and Chao having a little curiosity in their kisses and also felt a bit of magic from a couple

When they were done Naruto was dazed from all the affection '_best trip ever…'_ said his perverted side. "Alright! We got the 'Miyazaki Nodoka Pactio Card'!" Chamo cheered as he held a card up.

"And four cards for Naruto-sama but he seems to have artifacts for himself too oddly" he then said holding the cards. Kazumi was biting her thumb '_I would have left if I could have gotten a kiss from Naruto-kun too_'

"Yeah! And we got six cards from the fake senseis too!" Kazumi said without much enthusiasm. "It wasn't the result I had expected, but that's how it is," Chamo said as he held the new cards in one paw and a cigarette in the other. "It seems that Naruto-sama gets a card to himself when he make a pactio."

"Alright! Let's split, Chamo-chi!" Kazumi said as she opened the door and stepped out only to hit something strangely firm. "Hm?"

"I see…Asakura. So you were the ring leader…" Nitta said imposingly.

"All of you squat until morning!" Nitta yelled furiously. "You too, Negi-sensei and, don't even think about running away Naruto-sensei! Sheesh…playing with your students like that…"

"In my defence I was tied up" he said seeing all four of his new partners had blushes on their faces then spotted a rat "Oh Chamo come here a moment" he said grabbing him while he was sweating rodent.

"You big trouble, your half of money now mine as favour for the bet we made before and I'll give the prizes to the girls tomorrow" the ermines mouth dropped seeing as he just lost a lot of money and couldn't do anything about it.

XBreakX

It was now day 3 of the trip and all the girls were crowding around Nodoka and the girls who kissed Naruto admiring their cards that they had been given.

Nodoka's had a picture of her in her school uniform on with a blue jacket. A magic circle was directly behind as well as seven books. On her side were two open books in the middle of changing pages and in front of her was an open book that had the words "Diarium Ejus" written on the front.

Kaede's had her in her ninja wear holding a sword into a wider sickle-like blade with a long black chain attached to the hilt. But also other weapon images around her, such as a shuriken, kunai, katana, and smoke bomb and had the name 'Laminae Umbra' written on it.

Mana's had her in a gold trimmed, black trench coat holding a large caliber revolver with an under-mounted barrel in her right hand. That had an etching of a wolf on the side of the barrel it had the name 'Brachium Iudicium' written on the front. Mana seemed to look at the card as though remembering something though a little conflicted.

Chizuru's had her in a school wear too but her hands were in her hair holding two hairclips that were orange and were shaped like a flower with six petals. There seemed to be an aura around her picture on the card which featured the name 'Flores Protegens'

And lastly there was Chao, who's card had her in a red Chinese dress that had an image of a wolf around the bottom that went around the waist. In her hands were a pair of golden tonfa that had fire blazing around the two. It was named 'Animo Flagrante'.

"Eh…so these are the wonderful prizes" said Yuuna looking at the card "AHH, show me, show me" said the twins in unison. "It has their pictures on them on them. Ah, that's amazing I want one too" said Makie looking at Nodoka's card.

"Why did all the girls who kissed Naruto get one though?" asked Madoka "Probaly since he was difficult to catch all four were the ones who tied him up" answered Misa.

"That's so cool! Let me hold it, Nodoka!" said Konoka "Here you go," Nodoka said as she handed the card over to Konoka who started to cry at missing out.

'_First Asuna and now Nodoka and the others! Who would get a card next, Se-chan?' _Konoka thought jealously before realization hit her. "So you do get a card when you kiss Negi-kun! I knew it! I should have participated too!"

"Konoka-san," Yue berated sternly. _'She's completely obsessed with collectables…'_ With a sigh of defeat and crying large pitiful tears, Konoka said, "You're right, Yue. Nodoka was the one who confessed to Negi-kun, so I'll just have to bear with it…"

"No, that's…It's not that kind of confession," Nodoka denied as she blushed red once more. Shizuna clapped her hands together getting the students attention. "Okay, okay everyone. The third day of our trip is free activity day. Go back to your room and get ready, okay?"

"Okay!" All of the students said before going back to normal conversation. "You did very well, Miyazaki Nodoka-san! From today onwards, I officially acknowledge you as my rival in love," Ayaka declared seriously "I won't lose next time Honya-chan" said Makie pointing to herself.

"N…No…I…um…" Nodoka stuttered nervously as she slowly backed away from the group as she held her card protectively. Once she managed to turn the corner she couldn't contain her gleeful giggle anymore. '_Hehehehe….I'm going to take good care of my card! It's proof of my first k-k-k-kiss with Negi-sensei! I'm so happy!'_

Nodoka continued to giggle until she turned another corner and saw Asuna, Setsuna, Negi, Naruto, Kaede, Mana, Chamo and Kazumi all seated together. "Huh?"

"Chamo" Naruto started to say "Next time you want to pull a stunt like this think of the consequences for the girls involved. I was lucky that Zazie-chan was so understanding about all this, I hope you losing all the money is a good lesson for you" he said handing Kazumi's share to her.

"Even though you took part I do have more partners now as well as artifacts to help protect you all so I'm giving you half the money earned by the cards Kazumi-chan" she hugged him and planted a kiss on the cheek not activating a pactio since Naruto forced Chamo to deactivate it.

"Well at least you can work out what to do with yours but what are we going to do about these Negi" said Asuna holding up the mistake cards and the proper card. "How do you intend to take responsibility for making all these cards?"

"Eh? ME?" Negi shouted in surprise. "Aw...C'mon Ane-san!" Chamo pleaded. "No she's right Nodoka and Chizuru is just a normal school girl while the rest of us have a little knowledge in the field myself included" said Mana.

"That and with all of these flying around it may be harder to conceal Naruto-kun and your identities as mages de-gozaru…" said Kaede. But, Asuna-san's just a normal girl too…" Negi pointed out and Naruto chuckled at that while Asuna glared toward him.

"How can you say that after all that's happened, Negi?" Asuna asked as she poked his head. "I…I guess you're right. We should keep all of this a secret from Nodoka-san," Negi agreed even though he still believed that Asuna shouldn't be involved.

"What a waste…That card looked pretty strong too," Chamo said causing Asuna to glare at him menacingly. Chamo pulled out a copy of her card. "Well, never mind. I'll give you a copy card too, Ane-san."

"Eh? I don't want this! Anyway, all you can do with it is communicate, right?" Asuna asked thinking that she can just use a cell phone instead. "Actually Asuna-chan with the cad you can use the artifact with Negi being around" Naruto told her as he held up his cards.

'_Naruto has cards too and so does Kagurazaka-san…it's not just us then…_' Nodoka thought perplexedas she hid behind the wall until something else caught her attention. _'Is that ermine talking?'_

Chamo held his paw up as if showing the card off. "To bring it out, hold it like this and say 'Adeat'" he informed her. "Eh? But that's so…" Asuna muttered feeling stupid, but she decided to do it anyway. "Adeat"

A magical wind came forth that gave Naruto a eyeful due to it showing Asuna, Mana and Kaede's panties and the fan "Enis Exorcizans" appeared in Asuna's hands. "Wah! It really appeared!" Asuna yelped in shock. "Awesome! It's like magic!"

"U…Use it properly, okay?" Chamo asked fearful that she would use it on him as punishment. "To get rid of it, say 'Abeat!'" Asuna started to swing it around playfully and excitedly. "Uwah! This is so cool! It's almost like I'm a Mage too!"

Nodoka decided she better get away before they discovered her eavesdropping on them, so she walked away contemplating what she managed to hear. _'I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I wonder what all that was about?'_

She looked at her card as she tried to remember what the ermine (_'was it really talking?'_) had said to call out. Then she snapped her fingers in remembrance and stuttered, "A-Adeat!"

Nodoka's card began to glow before it magically transformed into a book that said "Diarium Ejus" on the cover and spine._ 'Waah…The card turned into a book. How mysterious…'_ Nodoka thought as she examined the book. _'It's beautiful…And it's shining!'_

However, when Nodoka opened the book she found one problem with the book: it was blank! _'It's totally blank…There's nothing written in here. Huh…?'_ Nodoka stopped mid thought as the book somehow began to fill itself in. _'Huh? Some picture and words are appearing…Twenty-fourth of April, Thursday…A picture diary…?'_

Nodoka blushed beat red as she saw the picture of her kissing Negi with happy flowers and twinkles around them. The book read, '_24th of April, Thursday. I kissed my beloved Negi-sensei yesterday. Kya! It was only by accident. One day I would like to do it in a more romantic way.__**'**_

It then changed into an image of Naruto holding his pactio cards '24th of April, Thursday. Nodoka if you can read this be careful with this book and don't reveal what it can do. It could cause trouble for me and Negi.'

'Naruto…how did you do…that' wondered Nodoka staring at his image as he held up his partners cards and his own personal artifacts which look like…

**XChapter endX**

**Whew kissing game down and four pactios for Naruto. Now before people rage at me I really wanted to get Naruto some partners for the up and coming battle and to give a bit more story to Chao before the world festival arc. Mana's issue with her own pactio will be delved into in later chapters so don't worry.**


	11. The Wolf Meets the Dog

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 11: The Wolf Meets the Dog**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the new poll**

**All three: 45**

**Misa: 8**

**Sakurako: 7 **

**Madoka: 1**

**Why is it no ones wants Madoka really just saying. Although pretty much looks like that people are going for all three option here that will be fun to right and for Naruto thank the lords for Kage Bunshin or he'd be fecked when it came to lemons.**

**At the lake district while writing this listening to Hitman Reborn opening…how did I never discover this anime it's awesome except for the stripping part.**

**I swear the house I'm living in could be used for a murder mystery still I'm happy there wifi here yeah. Will not be showing all of Naruto's new pactios yet only one just so you know and I don not own the anime it belongs to.**

**XChapter StartX**

She couldn't make out the others but only the first one that had Naruto in black jacket, white shirt with black tie and black trousers. On his hands was a pair of metal clad gloves with a blue crystal emblem on the back of the hand. Both hands were flaming, but Naruto picture had a small flame on the top of his head. The card was called 'Erit Moriens'.

'Wow…Naruto looks so strong in this picture but what are the others, I think I should follow the advice though…' Nodoka thought. "What's wrong, Nodoka?" Yue asked as she saw Nodoka hanging around a with an thoughtful expression as she looked into a book she never seen before.

"Ah! Yue!" Nodoka squeaked as she hid the book from her friend. "You were standing there quietly all by yourself, so I thought Haruna had one of her crazy ideas again…" Yue explained plainly.

"Huh?" Nodoka asked as she noticed something new appear in the book. The picture in the book showed a charming Negi on top of an annoyed Yue who had appeared to have a twitch in her eyebrow while the book read, _'Twenty-fourth of April, Thursday. Yue. Yesterday was an extremely troublesome day. Negi-sensei pushed me down right in front of Nodoka while she was sleeping. I can't believe how stupid it all was. And now I have to worry…'_

She then slammed the book thinking these thought should not be read but the shock was noticed by her friend. "What kind of book is that Nodoka? It's in Latin no?" she asked noticing the books Nodoka began to panic "Ah…um…this is…" she stuttered blushing.

"Why are you hiding it? Are you ashamed? You shouldn't be so shy…" she asked while Nodoka could only think 'Ahhh, T…T…This book is…this is a very bad book' wondering what she could say to Yue while keeping the book a secret.

Thankfully Haruna then came in kicking the two "Hey what are the two doing just standing there?" she said happily "Hurry up and get ready." Nodoka was thankful for the distraction but Yue just had an annoyed look on her face.

"We're going with Negi-sensei today, right?" Haruna asked already knowing the answer. "Come on, hurry up and change into your casual clothes" she answered for the two. "Haruna, you're way too wound up!" Yue told at her friend bluntly.

"Alright! Everyone has free time today. Now's my chance to hand over the letter…" Negi said happily as he pulled out the letter to make sure it's okay.

"At last," Chamo said happily and Naruto could only nod in agreement; he couldn't wait for this whole damn thing to be over!

"Ara? Where is Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked as she, Makie, Ako, Akira and Yuuna looked around the lounge. "And, Naruto-nii?"

"Have they left already?" Akira asked 'I kinda wanted to talk to Naruto-kun' she thought. "I was hoping to take a tour of Osaka together" said Yuuna said sighing thinking about her missed chance to kiss Naruto the night before. She wanted to see if she had a chance since despite the kiss Naruto hadn't changed the way he acted around them meaning he hadn't picked out a girlfriend yet.

Ehehe…Escape via-back-exit successful!" Negi cheered as he, Chamo and Naruto hurried out the door and jogged down the street. "I've got to hurry to the Kansai Magic Association's main temple. I can leave Konoka-san to Setsuna-san."

"I've got someone looking out for Konoka-chan too," Naruto said causing the two to look at his questioningly "What…I sent a blood clone with about 3 tails worth of power to keep watch from the shadows. I also have a regular shadow clone looking after Yurine back at the hotel"

Negi and Chamo nodded and Negi then took out a map "Where is the main temple anyway?" Chamo asked. "Umm…Hmm…I don't think it's far from here" he said a little sheepishly looking over the map then the letter "I'm sure we'll be able to make up with Kansai once I hand the letter over."

"Will it really be that easy?" muttered Chamo, Naruto put a hand on the boy's shoulder "Come one Negi we'll meet up with Asuna-chan on the bridge like we promised" he told the boy who nodded smiling as the headed for the bridge.

"I wonder where they are?" said Naruto once they were at the bridge but heard a voice call "Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun." Both turned to see Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka (still holding her artifact which Naruto raised an eye to), an excited Haruna and Yue.

"Waaah! Everyone, what cute clothes!" Negi complemented forgetting momentarily they had other important things going on.

Naruto sent mental command to remain hidden just in case of an emergency "You're right, the girls look lovely today. Nice looking book Nodoka-chan" he said making them blush and him chuckle. Haruna then slid next to him "Hey Naruto-kun…mind if I get my own kiss since the others got theirs last night?" she asked with a grin.

"Sorry that was part of a game, I wont deny I didn't enjoy it but a kiss isn't something given out freely like that Haruna-chan, you know that. You have to earn it" he told her making her snap her fingers in defeat. Negi suddenly remembered their current problem and whispered to Asuna, "…Wait a minute! W-W-Why are the others with you, Asuna-san?"

"I'm sorry, Paru saw me leaving," Asuna apologized. "Its fine Asuna-chan, we should have just taken you with us to begin with," Naruto whispered dismissively. "Besides I doubt you cold stop Haruna-chan from finding me if she wants to."

"Naruto-kun, Negi-sensei, you were about to go somewhere using that map, right?" Haruna questioned cheerfully. "Take us along!"

"Eh…Doesn't Group Five have plans for free activity day?" Negi asked hoping they did. "Nope," Yue said simply before taking another sip of her juice. "Negi-kun, let's take a look around together," Konoka said happily while Negi panicked "Asuna-san! Naruto-nii" Negi whispered back fretfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but all we have to do is lose them midway right?" Asuna whispered back "It's out best option" said Naruto as he then found himself being dragged by Haruna smiling as she held his arm "ALRIGHT LET'S GO" she shouted.

The next few minutes Naruto spent chatting with Haruna over what she thought of thee current book and of his own ideas. He was glad that she gave very good feedback while hugging his arm closer since rarely did you find someone who wrote exactly what you wanted but also how decent he was. He didn't push any girl away despite I'm being flocked by them made her hope he was a polygamist.

Oddly enough Naruto would have been entitled to the CRA back home and Konoemon knew this _all to well._ Naruto himself was actually okay with the ideas due to him wanting a big family…he just wasn't going to blurt that out to anyone, the only one who knew at the moment was Zazie who had pulled it out of him with her interrogation skills after the kissing game incident.

"Waah! Even the area near the hotel is nice!" Konoka said in amazement and Naruto had to agree; it reminded him a little of town he visited when on his journey with Jiraiya. Of course, he was surprised when he saw the picture for _Icha Icha_ in one of the bookstores.

"Yes, the Arashiyama Sagano Area has many places famous for their autumn scenery. It would be nice to come here during the autumn," Yue said.

He decided to pay the store a quick visit "hey there can I ask you a question" he asked the teller "Sure what's up?" he replied. Naruto pulled out his copy of 'Icha, Icha' to the man "How many of these have you sold here?

The teller smiled "Well up in the thousands both men and women can't get enough of it…why?" Naruto shrugged "Just seeing how the republished work I did was selling" the man began to shake and his jaw dropped making Haruna giggle at the reaction.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto?" he nodded he pulled out his phone and snapped his picture before he could say anything and typed a message before sending "What did you just send…?" Naruto asked perplexed. "The fan site of Icha, Icha has wanted to know the author of the book looked like for months and here you are so I sent your pic to the sight…can you sign my book please" he did so and the man hugged the book like many did.

"…Oh that's not good…" muttered Naruto "Why Naruto-kun?" Haruna asked "Haruna-chan…who knows how many go on the fan site and all of them now know what I look like, I will more than likely be mobbed by fan girls left and right now" he shivered at the thought.

She made an 'O' sound and turned to Negi still holding Naruto's arm "So where are we going sensei?" she asked. "Do you want me to guide you?" Yue said with her usual un-expressional face.

"Eh…No, um…I was just going that way…" Negi said as he pointed to a random direction and the girls headed in that direction. Negi turned to his partner and urgently whispered, "W…What should we do, Asuna-san?"

"We've got no choice but to try and lose them in the crowd…" Asuna whispered back seriously getting Haruna's attention. "Hey, Asuna, can I ask you something?" Haruna asked hanging off Naruto.

"Hm? What?" she asked the mangaka, "…You're not going out with Negi-sensei, are you?" Haruna asked with a smile causing Asuna to slam her head on a tanuki statue. "That's impossible, this brat is only ten years old you know" Asuna shouted pinching Negi's cheeks.

"S…Sorry, I guess you're right…I guess normal speaking he'd be a fifth grader" she said with a laugh "I don't think age matters, love and care don't really have an age limit" said Naruto sending a glance to Nodoka who was reading her artefact.

"As if…" Asuna said huffing "I'd sooner date you before dating the brat here" she aid before covering her mouth as Haruna got a wicked grin "I had no idea you like Naruto-kun Asuna, but you know you have to get be me and the other first."

"I don't like Naruto, I like Takahata-sensei Paru, you know that" Asuna denied red in embarrassment, Naruto then flicked Haruna's head "No teasing Haruna-chan" she pouted but noticed Nodoka falling behind.

"Hey, Nodoka! Don't just stare at that weird book all day!" Haruna admonished as she got Nodoka's attention. "Hurry up and come with us!" she called. "Ah…Yes!" Nodoka said as she jogged up to them as Naruto took photos to remember this by, with a spar camera Kazumi had given him.

"Hey, there's an arcade over here!" Haruna said as she pointed to a building and pulled Naruto along. "Let's get a sticker photo as a souvenir of our Kyoto visit!" Naruto laughed as she pulled him along "Why not could be fun."

"Sticker photo?" Nodoka managed to finally squeak out.

"That's right! Together with Negi-sensei!" Haruna said turning to the girl as she took her hand and pulled her along.

"Ah eh…" Nodoka stuttered and Naruto decided to pull her along "Come on Nodoka-chan you already confessed, spend some time with him now" he told the girl who nodded not trusting her words right now thinking about being close to Negi.

"Ah, that sounds good, let's take one together, Se-chan" Konoka said pulling the blushing girls arm. Negi saw that Asuna had stayed behind and called out to her "Ah, Asuna-san, won't you take one too?" he asked making her blush "Eh…a photo sticker with me…"

"AA~N just take one Asuna" said Konoka waving her arm "Come on Asuna-chan it'll make for a nice reminder of the trop" said Naruto as she began walking over.

The first picture was of a smiling Negi waving at the camera as Nodoka had been pushed in by Haruna and Naruto. The second was of Negi and Asuna sighing, next came Konoka who was leaning on a blushing Setsuna's shoulder. Forth was Naruto with Haruna leaning on his shoulder as he hugged, the one after was Naruto with Yue and Nodoka the first sipping her juice.

The seventh was Naruto and Negi smiling together with Naruto's hand on his head. Eighth was Naruto having an arm round both Asuna and Haruna both blushing at the closeness. Ninith was Negi with Nodoka and Yue both also blushing with Yue's reduced. The final photo was of Haruna kissing Naruto on the cheek an since she ha done it at the last second he had a funny face from it being unexpected.

All the photos however had a hidden ermine in them as he had tried to sneak on them all. "Hmm? There's something funny about these photo stickers, I wonder…" Haruna mused as she smiled at the shot of her kissing Naruto. "It's just your imagination" Yue told the girl as the group went inside the arcade.

Once inside Konoka spotted them and waved "Negi-kun, Asuna come over here where everyone else is" she said to them. "Sheesh…we come all the way to Kyoto and they want to play at an arcade" Asuna commented at the behaviour of her classmates.

"Ane-san, Aniki this is our chance, just play a game for now an then escape when you see a chance" Chamo whispered. "Naruto-sama said a clone was around but he'll probably stay here to look after Konoka."

Negi nodded "I guess you're right…" said Asuna as they joined Konoka, Yue, Haruna and Naruto by some game machines, Haruna having Naruto sat next to her on the machine…she was a determined girl.

"What kind of game are you playing?" asked Negi "Ah, sorry sensei if I play well at this I can get a limited edition Kansai rare card and my luck seems to be on the up here" said Haruna, thus proving that Naruto's luck can affect those around him.

"It's a game about mages" said Yue pleasantly surprising Negi, "remember the game we were playing in the Shinkansen?" Haruna asked as getting a nod "This is a special edition."

"A game about mages, huh? Maybe I should give it a try…" Negi pondered as Haruna pumped her fist "Alright I've been waiting for this." Yue then handed him a deck of cards "I'll lend you my starter set sensei."

Negi graciously accepted the deck and typed his name into the computer before he started to play the game. There was a stunning similarity to being a real life Mage that he had actually won the game pretty easily. "Ahh! Way to go Negi-kun!" Konoka praised proudly about her roommate.

"Whoa! You're good! Are you really a beginner, sensei?" Haruna asked amazed. "Just what I would expect from a child genius." Naruto just chuckled at this "Nah, Haruna-chan Negi seems the type to study a lot and work hard."

"Mind of I join in?" asked a boy catching everyone attention Naruto took a look at him and felt something 'strange' about him but couldn't place it. "Sure thing" Negi agreed wanting to continue making Naruto smile forgetting the boy since Negi was acting his age for once…by enjoying himself.

"A challenger, will you be okay sensei?" asked Haruna excited for a match up. "Go for it Negi-kun" cheered Konoka "Don't lose to a local kid, show him what Tokyo people are made of" said Haruna as Negi began the match.

Sadly his skills were outmatched by the boys and Negi lost the duel "A~W…I lost" Negi whined "No that was very good for your first time Negi-sensei" praised Haruna "That's right…" muttered the boy.

"You're not bad at all…" smiled the boy "But you've got a long way to go before you become a proper Mage." Negi smiled back "Eh…Un…Thank you" he said back as the boy got up to leave "See you around…Negi Springfield."

"AH, Hey you…don't run away" Haruna called after the boy "Eh, H…How did you know my name?" Negi asked taken aback. "You entered in into the machine when you started playing" he boy said pointing to the screen that read: GAMEOVER Negi Springfield, scored: 102, 679 pts.

"Ah, I see" said Negi realizing his blunder "See ya" the boy laughed running away as Haruna called "Ah, he's getting away."

The boy ended up running into Nodoka as he made for the door knocking the diary out her hands and his hat falling off which allowed Naruto to see what gave him the strange feeling and he straight away told the blood clone to keep an eye on Negi but remain hidden in case the boy faced him.

"Ow, ow, ow…" said Nodoka then noticing the boy in front of her who she thought hair had twitched before he put his hat back on and ran off "Sorry nee-san" he apologised with a grin heading out the door "For seeing your panties" his comment made Naruto face palm at his insensitivity.

"There's something mysterious about that boy…" Konoka muttered her head tilted a bit "He feels like Negi-kun but a bit more like Naruto-kun…" Haruna turned to Naruto then Konoka "Nah you're thinking too hard Konoka. Now let Paru-sama show her skills" she pulled Naruto close in order to soak up the luck.

"I shall be your opponent" said Yue with a twinkle in her eye "Alright I'm gonna grab all the limited edition Kansai cards" Haruna declared pumping her fist with Yue agreeing with a "Yes" while Konoka cheers for them both.

Naruto sent a shooing motion to Negi and Chamo "Aniki, now" Chamo whispered seeing Naruto's sign" Asuna glared at Chamo "Why are we leaving him behind" she said annoyed a little looking at Naruto with Haruna.

"Naruto-sama will stay and look after Konoka from what I can tell, my guess is that the clone will follow us" he replied as Negi nodded. Asuna huffed and turned to Setsuna "Ok, Sakurazaki-san we're leaving Konoka to you and Naruto but keep your eyes on him too" she said as Setsuna nodded "All right please be careful you two" she said.

Asuna and Negi ran out of the arcade "Alright, let's get that letter delivered and stop these annoying things happening Negi" said Asuna smiling "okay Asuna-san" replied Negi running along side her with Chamo hanging from his shoulder.

Meanwhile the boy ran into an alley and turned to his employer "I knew it. His last name was Springfield, but the other nii-san felt strange to me" he said happy. "Heh…so it's true…he's the son of the Thousand Master…he will be a worthy opponent…" said the woman who tried to kidnap Konoka.

She stood beside Tsukuyomi and Fate "Huhu…you little brats…I'm going to pay you and the hottie back for what you did before" she said holding a charm and a large demon behind her with a seal on its head.

While with Negi and Asuna, it turned out they had two tails Naruto's clone and a hiding Nodoka "Negi-sensei, Asuna-san…where are they going…?" she asked as the clone thought about it and decided to let her follow them as her ability to mind read may come in useful.

**XBreakX**

"Sorry about making you come with me, Asuna-san" Negi apologized to the girl as they stood in the empty compartment on the train.

"That's right…Why is an ordinary middle school student like Ane-san agreeing to help us? According to Asakura Nee-san, she has a strict anti-kid policy…" Chamo questioned aloud before he released a slight perverted chuckle. "Don't tell me Ane-san is in lo—mmph!"

Chamo was cut off when Asuna's finger blocked his mouth with an angered expression. "What kind of rubbish are you spouting now? Would a normal person let a ten year old kid walk into a dangerous situation by himself?"Asuna asked.

"Exactly why I snuck along for the ride" said Naruto appearing and making the other two jump in fright "Naruto-sama…you're the clone right?" said Chamo. "Yeah the original thought someone should be with you just in case Asuna-chan is having trouble" he said smiling.

"T…Thanks…Naruto" said Asuna glad that Naruto was with her…I mean them. Not long later the three were on a large path that had a sign saying 'Kagabiko Sanctuary', "This is the headquarters of the Kansai Magic association…?" noted Negi.

"It looks a lot like the Fushimi Shine…" Chamo commentated "All we have to do is hand the letter over to their leader" said Negi as a magical glow appeared near Asuna "Huh?"

A chibi Setsuna then appeared surprising Asuna "Kagurazaka-san, Negi –sensei are you alright? Wait how are you here Naruto?" asked the chibi. "Advanced clone" he answered before Asuna pointed at her "W…What the heck are you?"

"S…Setsuna-san?" Negi said surprised "Yes this technique is similar to the body spitting technique. It lets me communicate with you, I was worried about you so I came to see how you were doing…please call me chibi Setsuna-san" she said with a bow.

Asuna sweat dropped at the chibi as she sat on Naruto shoulder I'm pretty sure the leader of the Kansai Magic Association is in these mountains somewhere…They don't welcome Mages from the East like Negi-sensei and Naruto, so please watch out for traps!" she warned. "You're taking my role!" Chamo yelled angrily as he tried to scratch Chibi Setsuna only for her to whack his paws away each time.

"Please stop that," Chibi Setsuna said annoyed."We don't know what those people who attacked us the day before are up to…" making them nod "Understood chibi Setsuna-san, we'll be careful" said Negi pulling out his staff.

"I don't know how much use it'll be but I'll bring out that fan too!" Asuna said as she pulled her card out. "Alright! Adeat!" Asuna called and her Enis Exorcizans appeared in her hands while Naruto pulled out his own pactio "Adeat" the gauntlet from a couple nights ago appeared on his hand "I'm sure together we'll be fine Asuna-chan."

The three quickly hid behind one of the pillars for the gate to make sure no one was there. Not seeing anything, the three humans took off running while Chamo rode on Negi's shoulder and Chibi Setsuna flew towards them.

"Let's go!" Negi cried as he picked up the pace. "YES!" Naruto, Chibi Setsuna and Asuna cried together, but it seemed everything was quiet. "Nothing is coming out…" said Asuna suspicious "I can't feel any strange magic here" replied Negi T…this is going well isn't it."

"Just be careful they could be suppressing their magic" said Naruto "Well then lets cover the rest in one go" said Negi charging ahead with Asuna following. "Ah! Please don't drop your guard, you two!" Chibi Setsuna cried as she and Naruto came from behind.

None of them felt the hidden magic that was suddenly invoked all around them and after a while Asuna fell over out of breath from the running.

"These stairs go on forever! I…I'm actually tired for once," Asuna panted out as she fell to her hands and knees. "We've been running for thirty minutes now…" Negi noted tiredly. "C…Could this be…?" Chibi Setsuna suddenly asked herself worried

"We've been caught in a loop barrier" Naruto said walking to the left and coming back from the right "I doubt we'd be get out by flying too" chibi Setsuna realized what it was "This is an infinite time-space spell. We're currently inside a looping field that extends in a sphere for 500m around us in other words we're trapped within the Thousand Gates"

"What are we going to do?" Asuna asked nervously. "I've got no idea," Negi said stumped. "It's because you two kept running ahead," Chibi Setsuna berated and the two looked down in shame. "We can try to find the source of the spell…if it's a charm I can rewrite it so we can get out with my artifact" said Naruto giving them some hope.

The monkey woman watched the foolish Mages and friends happily. "Looks like they've totally fallen into our trap…He really is a brat after all," the monkey woman said condescendingly as she pet her giant spider. "We'll just let them rot here, since there's no escape. All you guys have to do is sit here and watch them."

"That's so boring…" the hated boy from the arcade said lazily. I hate boring plans like this…It's not like they're really powerful or anything," he continued not seeing any strong guysin the group or so he thought. "I like face-to-face confrontations better!" he would get what he wanted soon.

"You just keep quiet and do what you're told ok?" said the woman jumping down "Tsk…this is no fun" the boy muttered.

"So Naruto what does that artefact actually do" asked chibi Setsuna admiring the gauntlet "Well chibi Setsuna-chan it allows me to summon an element to help me but only one at a time, unless I'm placing one on someone else. It also can draw up special seals that I can use to negate or suppress powers in others if I can grab them but nothing permanent" he explained.

Chibi Setsuna-san…Naruto-nii, c…can't the real Setsuna-san or Naruto-nii come and help us?" Negi finally asked. "I…I'm sorry, but the enemies are after Ojou-sama too, so I can't leave her side…" Chibi Setsuna said apologetically. "I'd have to dispel in order to tell him and you'd all be left alone if I did that" the clone answered.

'_This is bad…' _Asuna thought as she squeezed her legs together and began to fidget. _'I need to use the toilet!'_ The group watched the girl worriedly as she began to shake uncontrollably. "Asuna-san?" Negi asked nervously, but Asuna's only answer was to run screaming.

"Uwah!" Asuna screamed unable to take it anymore. "Ah! P…Please calm down, Asuna-san!" Negi screamed as he hurried after the panicking girl. "Asuna-chan stop and wait for us" Naruto called after the girl.

"Aniki, ane-sen Naruto-sama get a hold of your selves" shouted Chamo chasing after the triad. "Negi-sensei and Asuna-san…where did they go?' thought Nodoka as she stood in front of the gates where the three other had gone.

There was now however a sign in front of it "Huh? No entry? I should look somewhere else…" she said but heard a call for help. "Negi-sensei…?" Nodoka asked until she realized it came from her book, Diarium Ejus.

Quickly she opened it and saw a picture of Negi chasing a freaking out Asuna with Naruto behind him. The passage read, _24__th__ of April. Negi. HELP!' _

'_It happened again…this must be…is what Negi-sensei ifs feeling right now? Th…Th…This is bad' _she thought as the picture turned to Naruto pointing at her with his clawed hand. The entry read '_24__th__ of April, Naruto: Nodoka I can feel you using your powers; me, Negi and Asuna are trapped in an endless loop right now do what you can to help I know you can'_

"AAA~N I can't take it anymore" shouted Asuna as she ran looking for a toilet to relieve herself "Ane-san we can't keep running recklessly like this" shouted Chamo on her shoulder "But, But" she whined. "Asuna-chan we need to stop and think" Naruto told the girl

Chibi Setsuna the noticed something up ahead "What's that?" she wondered "A roof…there's a shop over there" she pointed to an apparent stop. "HYAH I'm saved there's a toilet here" shouted Asuna thanking Kami above for the convenient stop.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called out Negi "It's no use Aniki, it looks like it's just a rest stop" said Chamo. "there's a vending machine here let's but something to drink and calm down" said chibi Setsuna '_How did we end up here though the spell had us in a loop how did something new I appear I feel the need to ask' _thought Naruto.

Asuna soon came out with a sigh of relief as Naruto tossed her a can she drank down in one go before plopping down on the bench "…Now to catch my breath…" she said. Chibi Setsuna on Naruto's shoulders again looked to Negi and Asuna "Let's assess put current situation and find a way out to break out of here…"

Asuna began waving her arm in annoyance "Sheesh why do they want to stop us from handing over a letter anyway" she huffed "I…I guess don't want relations to improve between east and west…" informed chibi Setsuna.

"Why don't they want relations to improve?" Asuna asked in a deadpanned voice. "That's so stupid…" she muttered with a sigh. "Um…That's because…" Negi began, but did really know himself.

"Apparently it's because they think the people of Kanto have forgotten tradition and became influenced by western magic," Chibi Setsuna explained.

"And by that she means that it's a superiority contest for them, they believe that their magic is better and refuse to accept change for the better and help path a new path by any means" Naruto said sighing himself "They seem to believe that our magic is inferior and want to take us out to prove it. Reminds me of Root; really using their mages as tools to prove a point so they can be on top.

"What's Root Naruto-nii?" Negi asked "An old organization from way back then, a group of ninja that took missions to benefit Konoha using soldiers trained to lose their emotions and live only for the mission" Naruto said running a hand through his hair "They caused so many unnecessary death and wars through their methods" he whispered the last part so Negi wouldn't hear but Asuna did.

"I see…" Negi realized with a nod. "Ah, how about a sandwich, Asuna-san?""Oh, thank you," Asuna said gratefully as her stomach grumbled and trying to ignore what Naruto said.

"More importantly, we should go over our combat capabilities at the moment," Chamo said seriously. "You're right. We don't know when the enemy might attack," Chibi Setsuna agreed and Naruko nodded "You're right we don't know when the enemy might attack…" the chibi said.

"That's right we had Setsuna-san the day before yesterday but also Naruto-sama…just how strong are you?" asked Chamo "More powerful than you imagine Chamo, but…I only fight to protect those that are precious to me like Negi, Asuna-chan and the rest of 3-A…I won't fight for senseless things like superiority. After the trip I'll be taking all my partners and training them to prepare them just in case of an attack."

"Speaking of that…" said Asuna "I was wondering before but how much stronger do I get while the contract is active…?" she asked with a thoughtful expression crossing her arms and legs "Am I going to be of any use at all?"

Chamo on Asuna's foot asked her "Ah…let's fo a test to find out" he looked round for a suitable target and found one. "Ane-san, kick this rock as hard as you can" he told her on the top of a small boulder.

This one" Asuna said a little hesitantly "That looks like it would really hurt" Chamo just shook his head "It's okay just do it." Asuna nodded and gave the rock a hard kick trying to break only to end up hopping on her foot in pain.

Chamo chuckled before he was whacked in the head by Naruto "Asuna-chan come here" Naruto said as she limped over "_Tueri omne pretiosum_ _Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura" _he cast his spell over her leg holding it gently letting the healing magic work she sent a thankful nod while blushing over how gentle his touch was on her leg.

Chamo rubbing his head turned to Negi "Okay Aniki activate the contract" he told him as Negi pulled out Asuna's Master card. "_Sia mea pars per triginata secundas ministra Negii 'Cagurazaca Asuna'…"_ Negi chanted as Asuna felt his magic surround her catching the hated boy's attention.

'_I can never get used to this weird feeling…' _Asuna thought as the tingly warmth spread all over her body.

"That faint nimbus around you is Magical Energy, Ane-san!" Chamo explained happily. "Try kicking the rock again. This time, things should be different!" Asuna was hesitant but a nod from Naruto assured as she Naruto felt a bit of nostalgia watching her take out the boulder like Sakura had done many times.

'Wouldn't be surprised if she was a descendant of hers she seems to have her temper and raw strength' he thought to him self. "You won't lose to any mere human, even if he's a pro wrestler" commented Chamo smoking a cigarette "This works on a similar principle to the Ki used by the Shinmeiryuu" noted chibi Setsuna.

"The swordsmen of the Shinmeiryuu gather the 'Ki' from within their bodies and use it in their combat techniques. This 'Ki' is used for Onmyou techniques," Chibi Setsuna explained plainly. "It takes years of training to learn how to manipulate 'Ki'."

"A Ministra Magi draws Magical Energy from the Mage in order to greatly enhance their physical abilities. As long as Negi-Aniki has Magical Energy, Ane-san can use that power to become super human!" Chamo explained thoughtfully before adding, "Well, Ane-san has a pretty good body to begin with…" cue whack to back of head by Naruto.

And, furthermore…" Chibi Setsuna piped in as she struck Asuna with her miniature sword causing Asuna to reflexively block and shriek in fear. "H…Huh? It doesn't hurt at all!" Asuna realized a couple of seconds later that she didn't even have a cut on her arm. "Even if she is tiny…"

"The Magical Energy around your body protects you from attacks!" Chibi Setsuna explained and Naruko realized that aspect was more like Sage Mode. "This sword cuts about as well as an ordinary knife…This is why I was confident in Kagurazaka-san's fighting ability the day before yesterday!"

"Eeh…I get it now "said Asuna "What is this Ki and magical energy stuff all about anyway?" Naruto tapped her shoulder "I think that's something for later Asuna-chan" he told her as the boy stared at the group 'Hmm…these guys are more interesting that I thought…but what is that feeling I'm getting from the older nii-san?' the boy thought in excitement.

"By the way, how about your magic, Negi-sensei, Naruto?" Chibi Setsuna inquired, but Asuna just slapped the boy's back proudly.

"No problem! This guy's really strong, you know!" Asuna told the miniature version of her new friend. "Eh? No, I—" Negi stuttered out. "That's right!" Chamo interrupted. "Aniki graduated at the top of the class in magic school!"

"That doesn't really matter in life guys…I finished ninja school as the dead-last and turned into the one of the strongest ninja in the world before sealing myself and in regard to my magic ability I know several combat spells of various elements" Naruto explained.

'_B…But I…' _Negi thought nervously as he didn't hear Naruto. _'Come to think of it…J only know nine combat spells in total…The magic school wouldn't teach us anything beyond the basic 'Magic Archer' and 'Disarmament', so I sneaked into the book reserves behind the teachers' back to see if I could learn anything useful…Most of the combat magic I know is self taught…If we were attacked by professionals…Can we really deal with them by ourselves?'_

"_Let's go home Negi!" A little girl complained, but Negi didn't want to leave yet._ "_Just a bit longer!" Negi said as he remembered something…Something that changed his life._

_A red haired man holding the very staff he wielded now in one hand was holding a powerful demon in the other._ Negi gasped in sudden realization as a new plan formed in his head. "…Maybe…Maybe I can make myself stronger by drawing on Magical Energy too?"

"Eh?" Asuna questioned in surprise. "Well… I guess you could do that" Chamo replied "Yes it works on the same principles" said chibi Setsuna. "That's why a 10 year old like Aniki can run so fats. It's like a reduced version of the same thing" noted Chamo.

I wouldn't recommend it though," Chamo and Chibi Setsuna said in stereo. "Yeah! A Mage should be using magic!" Chamo added in. "R…Right," Negi agreed, but silently thought despondently. _'I see…'_

"I don't know…" said Naruto tapping his chin "If he worked on both control and power of his magic it could be a useful technique in some time Negi. Seems your thinking of new techniques like I do…it's a good skill to have" said Naruto ruffling his hair an Negi blushed from the praise "Thanks Naruto-nii"

"Don't worry about it for now," Chibi Setsuna cut in. "I think you three could handle most of the ordinary spell casters from the Kansai Magic Association…"she told them. "Yup! No problem! Those guys are no match for us!" Asuna said giving Negi the thumbs up.

"Hehehe…I can't let that comment go" came a voice in the trees as Naruto readied his stance to defend oncoming attacks. "W…Who's there?" asked Asuna holding up her card as a large spider dropped down with the boy riding on top.

'A spider…it's huge' thought Asuna a little scared "Ehh…?" cried Negi. "Maybe you should try me on for size…before you start mouthing off like that" said the boy with a feral grin "No I can see what the older nii-san can do too"

'_I knew they'd come! Sensei, Kagurazaka-san! Be careful!' _Setsuna thought seriously. "—chan. Se-chan!" Konoka called trying to get her attention, but it was no use. She got in her face and shouted "SE-CHAN" shocking the girl "WAAH O…Ojou-sama" she said in alarm.

She jumped away from Konoka "Why are you all spaced out like that Se-chan?" she asked "Ah…N…No real reason" she stuttered waving her arm blushing before Konoka grabbed her hand. "Come on Se-chan let's play" she said happily while Setsuna was hesitant "Ah no…ojou-sama I…"

Neither noticed a girl holding a charm around the corner "Huhu…Sakurazaki Setsuna-han is it…?" she said with a blush "I just love strong girls…but maybe the white haired Naruto-han could join in…"

**XBreakX**

Nodoka was running through the gates panicking 'What should I do? What should I do?" she thought concerned for her friends and interest 'Negi-sensei, Naruto (and Asuna-san) are in trouble and they need help. Naruto said that this can help them' she turned to her book.

Opening it Nodoka found a picture of a large spider facing off against Negi, Asuna and Naruto it read '_24__th__ of April, Negi: THE ENEMY, a spider, huge. The Kansai Magic Association? No it's not that onee-san. Just who is this guy…?' _this made her panic more "Ahh? Something incredible had appeared and the situation has gotten worse.

The image the changed so that Naruto was facing her and the entry changed '_24__th__ of April, Naruto: Nodoka-chan I can feel you close, Negi is going to need you in this fight I can feel it get here as quick as you can'_ she closed the book and ran a bit faster hoping to find them '_I'll help Negi-sensei with the gift he gave me.'_

Back with Naruto and the others they were preparing to fight the spider and boy combo "Bring it on, Mage of the West or should I say…Negi Springfield" said the boy pumping his fist. "Y…You are…" Negi said recognising the boy "Ah, you're the boy from the game centre."

He then realized the danger for Konoka "Oh no, then that means Konoka-san is under attack right now" he shouted to chibi Setsuna "No it seems like we're safe for now" she reassured. _'Is this the boy who set the trap?_' Negi wondered _'Was he at the game centre just to scout me out?_'

'the boy looks Negi's age, could be a chance to see his limits but if it gets too bad I'll step in for him' Naruto planned wanting to push Negi again. "Negi" Asuna cried out as Naruto drew the seal for earth before pushing his hands through it giving them a darker tone "O…OK!" shouted Negi pulling out the card.

"_Sia mea pars per nanaginta secundas ministra Negii 'Cagurazaca Asuna'" _Negi cast empowering Asuna as she and Naruto charged forward "Don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're a brat" she shouted '_Naruto might be testing Negi again if he's with me…damn it he could win the fight easy'_

Both smashed their fists into the spider sensing it flying as the boy jumped off, and Asuna pulled out her card "Adeat" her fan appeared as Naruto hot behind the arachnid and punched it into the air for Asuna "Now Asuna-chan" he shouted as she slammed her fan down on the spider making it disperse and only leave the charm.

"WAAH, that was amazing Asuna-san, Naruto-nii" said Negi amazed at their attack "We work pretty well together Naruto…but if Negi gets hurt you're getting hurt" she whispered to him which he nodded to accepting the consequences of his actions "Fine but right now let's so how this goes."

"T…That's ane-san and Naruto-sama for you. You don't see your kind of power often evem with the contract ane-san" said Chamo impressed. "Ahaha, not bad onee-chan, onii-san" said the boy on the roof "I heard that a middle school girl with a strange power to break enchantments was with you so I brought one with powerful wards and yet you returned it to charm form in just one blow"

The boy then turned his attention to Naruto "And you onii-chan that punch cripped it even without onee-chan there you must be pretty powerful" then he pointed at Negi "But as for you, you are just a small fry, the amazing ones are that onne-chan and onii-san there."

The boy adopted an annoyed look on his face "Aren't you embarrasses to boy protected by a girl and hiding behind that onii-chan?" he questioned making Naruto frown at his snide remark at Asuna "This is why I hate western mages."

Asuna, and Naruto ran to the side of Negi "Come on Negi, we can't lose to this guy in a shouting match" said Asuna as Naruto also commented "Negi show me what you can do with this gaki here." Asuna then looked to the boy "You're just a sore loser because your Goki was defeated you little brat" she gloated.

"Yeah you've got zero chance of winning now. If you're going to surrender now's the time to do it" added Chamo as the boy smirked and reached for his hat. "…Hehe…onee-chan you don't get it either…I'm not just a magic user…" he grabbed his hat adjusting it "Please be careful this guy just might be…" said chibi Setsuna.

Asuna charged to hit the boy who avoided her strikes and narrowly avoiding Naruto's own 'Fast…" he thought seeing his speed as Negi chanted "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister," the boy git in close holding a handful of charms.

"Flans Exarmatio" Negi declared casting the spell but it was blocked by the boy's charms only succeeding in taking his hat revealing a pair of dog ears before punching Negi hard making him spin in the air "Ne…Negi…?" Asuna shouted in disbelief.

Nodoka was reading her diary that read "Oo-w, H…He's fast;" Nodoka shouted "Aah" in worry for begin looking at the picture displaying Negi being knocked away by the dog eared boy. "Ne…Negi-sensei…" she cried to herself not realizing she was right near them now.

The book changed to Naruto with fists of stone missing the boy by an inch "_Nodoka I can feel you right near us, look round and you'll see us" _her eyes widened and looked round to see Negi being kicked away by the boy who was charging at Negi "Where do you think you're running off to you little runt" he said punching in the jaw.

Negi hut the ground and spit up blood "Negi!" cried Asuna "Hehe..how was that?" the boy gloated "I broke through his barrier that one really affected him" he then found his head being grabbed and smashed into the ground before being throw away.

He quickly got to his feet as Asuna got in front of Negi "Y…You should have told us from the start that you were a fighter instead of a mage" Asuna fumed "Asuna-chan you just assumed he wasn't here" Naruto told her flexing his hand.

"That doesn't matter besides you're in enough trouble for this already. Now stop picking on Negi I'm your opponent" she shouted at the boy. The dog boy wiped the blood from his forehead "Fighting is a man's job, I don't hit girls and I fight who I want, oh and good hit onii-chan didn't see it coming."

He then began laughing at Negi "Haha you western mages are no good after all. You're so weak, I bet your dad the Thousand Master whatever wasn't so tough either you shrimp" he taunted as Negi wiped the blood from his mouth. Naruto stood in front of Negi and drew a new seal in the air, one for water.

"Asuna-chan get Negi and retreat to think of a plan to fight this boy, I'll stall" he said activating the seal and releasing some mist as the stone effect left his hands. Asuna nodded and grabbed Negi and ran away "M…Mist?" the boy said swing his fists "My eyes can't see."

"You should use your nose then pup" said a voice in the mist as it decapitated revealing Naruto all alone and his own wolf feature on display. "W…What are you?" said the boy confused at seeing the tails and ears on the older white haired boy.

"Juubi no Okami, pup…my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what is yours?" he asked as the by shook his head getting a grin on his face "Kotaro Inugami, onii-san and I can tell this just got so much more fun."

"You don't fight me Kotaro that's Negi's job…I'm here to stall you until he returns, you wouldn't last 5 minutes against me dogs don't outdo wolves law of the wood" he told him shaking his head drawing the seal for steel and applying it to his hands giving them a shiny look. Kotaro seemed to get riled up by the comments "No I'll prove just how strong I am" he shouted charging to attack.

**XChapter EndX**

**There you go people the introduction of Kotaro into the story and the next pactio for Naruto and yes it is a reference to Hitman Reborn…just had to do it really there are so cool the gloves and flame- don't own.**

**Before I get comments Kotaro will be looking up to Naruto as a proper brother like Negi does after the Kyoto arc when he rejoins the story. Hope you all like the NaruXParu time I added this chapter too.**

**Cheers to inuboy86 for helping find the solution to update**

**See you all soon Wolf saying good bye and Abeat**


	12. Negi's Comeback

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 12: Negi's Comeback**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**So far in the new poll**

**All three: 58**

**Misa: 8**

**Sakurako: 7 **

**Madoka: 2**

**Ergh why must the website go bust when I try and upload some good chapters, just what we all need inconvenience still I have been able to watch Hitman Rebron as a result so not all bad.**

**Poll will be up one more chapter before the obvious decision is made and I'll be going back to my other stories after that I should note**

**In regards to a comment made By narutoxyugitoFTW I'd like to state that the Naruto in my story sets himself high powered limits and due to him taking part in the what, and fighting Madara he doesn't truly want to fight only protect his students and others like Negi**

**I know it makes him seem weak at time but the way I see Naruto is that he wants peace and is a lot smarter and in a world with a bit less war so doesn't want to use his strength incase he causes war over his power like before.**

**XChapter StartX**

Asuna, Negi, Chamo and chibi Setsuna were sat by a stream as Asuna fumed "ARGH whet the hell is that cheeky brat's problem. And what's with those stupid ears he has?" she said with steam coming off her in frustration.

"He is likely a kuzoku" said chibi Setsuna "Ku…kuzoku? ...What's that" asked Negi. "It's a wolf or fox type monster, not unlike Naruto himself, in other words he's a yokai" she explained "Ehh Naruto-sama is yokai too no wonder he's so strong" commented Chamo.

"So Naruto is fighting one of his own kind then? This is such a pain…Sheesh…nothing can surprise me anymore" sighed Asuna "I'm so sorry" chibi Setsuna said making Asuna turn to her "Why are you apologising Sakurazaki-san?" she asked.

"N…No, um…" she stuttered as Negi was thinking before Asuna turned to him "Negi, you beat Eva-chan the so-called strongest monster before didn't you? You should be able to take care of a brat the same age of you in no time" she told the boy who sweat dropped "that's unreasonable ane-san" added Chamo.

She then noticed some blood dripping form his mouth "Huh? You're…" she said Negi looked confused saying "Eh?" as she then grabbed the boy "You're bleeding, does it hurt? Damn it Naruto is in so much trouble for this."

"AWAH no I'm okay Asuna-san…but why is Naruto-nii in trouble?" he asked as Asuna grabbed a towel to wipe his face of the blood "Naruto wants to test your skill again like with Eva-chan even though he could win easily. Why can't he just help you out your only ten for pity's sake?"

"Because Naruto wants Negi-sensei to grow, I can tell Naruto is very powerful but he most likely sees Negi as a child with potential so won't just do things for him" said chibi Setsuna catching both Negi and Asuna's attention. "Naruto is doing this so Negi learns his weaknesses so he can then improve himself some teaches put their students in harsh situations to help them learn a lesson."

"…Asuna-san, I…" said Negi with a serious expression "Sakurazaki-san is right I need to learn my weakness. I studied how to fight because I wanted to find my father." Asuna was thinking '_what a serious conversation'_ "U…Un?"

"I believed that I would need combat abilities in my search for my father. Naruto-nii wants to push me to my limits so I can improve. Takamichi spent a whole month teaching me you know" said Negi shocking Asuna hearing that her teacher had spent a whole month with her crush.

"EEH? Takahata-sensei?" she grabbed his face and wiped it with a fierce expression "T…Tell me in detail about that…" Negi tried to squirm out her grip saying "M…Maybe next time."

"IT was a near-miraculous coincidence that I managed to beat Evangeline-san…" said Negi remembering the fight and how it was time that won it for him. "Now that I think about it Evangeline-san went easy on me for some reason" Asuna could only mutter "Is that so?"

Chamo argued saying "What ever you say a win is a win" before thinking '_Although she never did use any of her shinso powers…_' Negi looked at Asuna "…I'm still inexperienced and Naruto-nii knows it all to well. But I've got to get stronger or I won't be able to continue my search for my father and Naruto-nii had given me the chance to get stronger by fighting that guy" he clenched his staff tight as the others looked awed at his determination.

'Looks as though Naruto knows what he's doing with Negi…slightly…still gonna hit him for it. Still I guess Negi is just like a normal boy for getting fired up after being beaten up' thought Asuna. "B…But how are we going to go against him Aniki?" questioned Chamo.

"Don't worry Chamo-kun" said Negi giving his friend the thumbs up "I have a plan and I'll show Naruto-nii how strong I am"

**XBreakX**

Nodoka was reading Negi's plan through her artefact "EHH a plan to beat that really strong boy" she exclaimed with a blush of excitement "This is incredible. I want to see what happens next but where is Naruto at the moment?" Nodoka then heard loud noises in the trees "EH? Someone's coming…A…Abeat" she said recalling her artefact.

The boy who ran into her at the arcade came fling through the trees "Stop dodging onii-san and fight me" he shouted not yet noticing Nodoka who was as stiff as a board. "I already told you I'm just stalling Kotaro you fight Negi, maybe one day you fight me…and hello Nodoka-chan" said Naruto walking out of the trees and Kotaro finally noticed her and immediately slicked his ears back in an attempt to hide the truth.

"Kotaro she already saw them, Nodoka-chan here is my student and beside we have nothing to hide right?" he said waving his tails about. Kotaro turned to the girl "Huh? Aren't you that nee-chan from the game centre?" he asked forgetting his need to fight for the moment.

"Y…You're from a while ago…and Naruto…has tails…" she said shaking nervously. Seeing her tremble he walked over to her and patted her head "It's fine Nodoka-chan they are real feel for yourself" he said offering a tail in front of her which she poke a few times before feeling the soft white fur and making Naruto purr which made her panic and stop "S…Sorry Naruto…" she said apologising.

"Don't worry they are just sensitive…now then should we wait for Negi to return then?" he asked as Kotaro's head jerked "The mage is coming back…ALRIGHT" he said pumping his fist "If I beat him can I fight you onii-san?" he asked itching to prove his strength to the elder hanyou.

"We'll see Kotaro" he said making Kotaro even giddier in anticipation while Nodoka was slightly panicked hearing the boy "This is the boy who fought Negi-sensei. W…What should I do, Naruto said my power was needed for Negi-sensei' she thought

Kotaro turned round to head back to the stand "Well see you both later than" as Nodoka was at a loss at how she could help then remembered her card in her hand 'Wait…that's right the power of my card…if I can get the rest of his name.' she called out to Kotaro "Um…My name is Miyazaki Nodoka…what's yours?"

Kotaro turned round to answer the question seeing no harm in it "My name…? Since you told me yours it would be impolite not to tell you mine. I'm Kotaro. Inugami Kotaro" he said winking with a grin before taking off "See you later pink panties onee-san, onii-san" making Naruto face palm yet again.

Once gone she turned to her sensei "Naruto…is Kotaro-kun a bad boy…he does not seem like one" she asked as she activated her card "Adeat" Naruto turned to her tapping his chin. "Honestly…no he's just young and brass with a hint of a rebellious nature. Now Nodoka-chan I need you to promise me something he said grabbing her shoulders.

"I need you to promise not to tell anyone about what you have seen and will see today. That book you have is magic as is Negi and myself and Kotaro. Ordinary people aren't meant to know about it so I need you to keep this a secret from your friends…even Yue-chan" he told her as Nodoka nodded seeing the serious expression on Naruto's face and knew that saying anything could cause trouble for Negi.

"I promise Naruto I won't tell anyone" she said with a strong-minded expression assuring Naruto he'd done the right thing letting her know _'Plus she's be good for Negi with Ayaka-chan…reminds me too much of Hinata though.'_

"Alright then" he said crouching down "Get on my back so we can get to Negi, Nodoka-chan" he told her as she made her way onto his back so that his tails could hold her in place "You ready?" he asked. "Yes Naruto, lets go help Negi-sensei" she said holding onto to her book tight '_Good girl'_ he thought setting off to find his charge for the time being.

**XBreakX**

Negi and his friends hopped over the sides to the gates "Asuna-san we're going to fight them in an open area" he told his partner "Think it over Aniki, this plan is too dangerous" warned Chamo as Asuna replied "Ok Negi."

Both took a stance in the middle of the gates with Asuna shouting "C…Come on" sweating a little. 'There's only a 50% chance that it'll work…please watch over me father…Naruto-nii' thought Negi as he began chanting "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Evocatio Valcyrairum, Contubernalia Gladiaria"_

The spell summoned numerous magic clones with weapons "_Contra Pugnent_" Negi exclaimed sending the clones out to attack the approaching Kotaro "Haha, are you finally going to fight seriously small fry?" he said smirking.

Kotaro made quick work of the clones with his fists "Is this all you've got" he said throwing knives to take out some more clones but as he did he felt a strong magic energy and pulled out some charms "_Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis"_ Negi shouted as the lightning spell hit Kotaro.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat_" Negi chanted calling upon his lightning magic. Kotaro was surprised at Negi's assault 'That was dangerous, those were magical projectiles and powerful ones' he thought to himself as Negi cast his powerful spell "_Fulgurayio Albicans"_

The white lightning spell hit Kotaro dead on making him fall from the gate impressing Asuna and Chamo "What was that? That was awesome. Did he win?" she said while Chamo shouted "YOU DID IT, that's my Aniki for you. A triple combination attack from a distance, it's the basics of mage against fighter combat."

Chibi Setsuna was not convinced and spotted a figure from the cloud of smoke "No not yet" she shouted as Kotaro charged out the smoke. Kotaro with a tick on his head now looked unharmed by the spell "That's not bad small fry, but onii-san could have done better I could tell the only thing you did was destroy my shield charms so I didn't have to take the full brunt of that attack.

But now…you failed to finish me off so now this victory is mine" she said with slitted pupils his need to fight and win pushing him forward. Asuna got in front of Negi as he chanted "Y…You come on I'll take you on fighter to fighter" said holding her fan out in front of her.

Kotaro smirked and bypassed Asuna delivering a hard punch to Negi's stomach stopping him mid-chant and he began pummelling the small mage as Asuna called to her teacher "Negi" while Kotaro outclass Negi slamming his head to the ground.

"Listen onee-chan I'm no fighter, this ain't some kind of video game" he said calling forth shadows that took on the forms of dogs "I'm an Inugami Tsukai and you'd better remember it. Although I'm trained in ninjutsu too"

Asuna had a look of disbelief on her face "What's that? He called up dogs from the shadows an whole pack of them" Setsuna made note that "T…They're kind of like his shikigami"

Kotaru pointed at Asuna "You guys go play with that onee-chan, it won't be long till we can fight onii-san now" he said as the dogs pounced on Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo and began tickling her with the wet tongues "WA…kyahahaha. No~ what's with these dogs?" she managed to shout over her laughter.

"A…Asuna-san…" Negi panted as Kotaro continued his assault on him smashing him into the ground with the force of his attack. "Negi" Asuna cried before she was tickled by the dogs again "T…This is…bad…" muttered Chamo in worry "There's barely any of Aniki's magic barrier left. If he keeps punching him like that…IT WILL DISAPPEAR. That means Aniki will be taking the force of his punches with his bare body."

"EH…you mean…" said Asuna under the dogs "His punches are full of Ki. You saw the power behind them ane-san" Chamo screamed in panic "If you're not careful you wont get off being seriously injured you'll be dead…maybe…"

As he finished explaining Negi was slammed into a rock by one of Kotaro's vicious hits. Not letting up Kotaro appeared in front of Negi to continue pummelling him "Haha without their partner to defend them you western mages are nothing more than insects" said Kotaro punching Negi into the rock "You're nothing id you don't have time to chant your incantations."

He kicked Negi into the air "Take this you shrimp" he shouted as Negi hit another rock "I've won, it's time to finish this" shouted Kotaro preparing a high Ki powered fist to beat Negi. 'This is it…' thought Negi as Asuna called out to him "_Sim Ipse Pars Per Secundam Dimidiam Negius Springfieldes"_ Negi chanted parrying Kotaro's fist shocking him.

Negi then delivered a fierce uppercut knocking Kotaro into the air "_Tel Ma Scir Magister Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat" _he chanted then grabbing the back of Kotaro's shirt_ 'Wh…What?' _thought Kotaro confused on what was going on.

"_Fulguratio Albicans" Negi _said send the powerful lightning spell directly through Kotaro's body shocking his nerves. "Negi…?" said Asuna in shock "Yeah he did it" said Chamo relieve his friend was okay.

Kotaro crashed into the floor and found it difficult to move his body 'W…What the hell did he do to me? I can't move… this can't be. I…' Kotaro thought angry at himself before glaring at Negi who stood before him. "How was that? That's the power of western mages" Negi said down to Kotaro "Y…You did it Negi" Asuna shouted now free of the dogs.

"Pheew you really made me sweat there Aniki" said Chamo wiping his forehead "To wait till the last possible moment to get a chance and hit him with a magic fist like he had never had…that was too much dude." Chibi Setsuna was surprised at the method Negi had employed to beat Kotaro "He infused his own body with magic energy…" she said before thinking '_That combat technique is more complicated than it looks and painful…for a 10 year old like Negi-sensei to have such willpower and wisdom…just where did he'_

Asuna began fussing over Negi again "Mou…Negi you're so reckless look at how messed up you are and you're covered in blood too" 'Naruto when I get my hands on you…wait where is Naruto?' she thought to herself.

"Alright all we've got to do now is escape" Chamo said pointing out the obvious "T…That's right we've got to find a way t get out of here" chibi Setsuna added. "H…Hold it" shouted a voice getting everyone attention "T…This is the first time a mere human has injured me so seriously" said Kotaro pushing himself off the ground "I'll take back what I said before Negi Springfield…but …it…it's not over yet."

Kotaro began to change as he stood up, his hair going white and growing out more as did his tail and now had white fur all over his body "It's time for the real thing Negi…"

Asuna didn't know what to make of what she was seeing "EEh what the heck is that? It's like he's from some other manga…" she said "He transformed into a beats?" said Chamo confused. Kotaro in his new form promptly punched the ground causing severe damage to it "Iyaan this isn't fair" cried Asuna seeing the power of Kotaro.

"Kuh…I've got no choice…" muttered Negi preparing to fight again "Don't be reckless Aniki. We're no match for him, lets leave him and get out of here" pleaded Chamo seemingly forgetting Naruto. "_Sim Ipse Pars Per Decem Secundas…Negius Springfieldes"_ Negi chanted empowering himself as Chamo tried to persuade him out of it.

Seeing Negi getting ready only served to fuel Kotaro's excitement 'That's right Negi… let's fight some more' Kotaro seemed to blur out of Negi's vision_. 'He disappeared from my field of vision. He's moving too fast, is he on the right?_' he asked to himself before feeling himself being picked up.

"You did well Negi, we saw the fight via Nodoka-chan's book" said Naruto as Negi opened his eyes to see his brother as he set him down and hold out his hand to grab Kotaro's fist. Negi turned to see Nodoka holding a book "Nodoka-san" he shouted.

Naruto kicked Kotaro away from Negi "H…H…Honya-chan why are you here?" Asuna asked as Nodoka stuttered her response "Nodoka-chan wanted to help out Negi so I brought her over seeing as she was trapped in with us" Naruto explained as he ducked over a kick from Kotaro, grabbing the leg he swung him into the ground.

"Seems you're quite the strong hanyou Kotaro but even if I hadn't arrived you still would have lost. I'm taking over as Negi is exhausted right now but I know he would win with Nodoka-chan here" he said slamming his foot down pushing the boy into the tiles.

"Nodoka-chan would you please find out how we get out of here" said Naruto using a seal of lightning to empower his fists and tapping Kotaro's arm making it go numb but before he could do more he jumped back.

"Right…excuse me Kotaro-kun, how do we get out of here" she asked as Kotaro got the feeling back in his arm and went to sweep Naruto's legs only for him to jump easily and swat him away with his own kick. "Wh…what did you say? Are you some kind of idiot onee-chan? There's no way I'd tell you something like that."

Naruto smiled knowing that all was bring revealed to the girls diary right now. Nodoka was looking inside her book and a new entry appeared. It was a picture of Kotaro and a gate, saying to destroy the seals on it to get free. "Head east and find the sixth gate from this open area. It seems all we need to do is destroy the runes hidden on the top left and right sides" Nodoka explained getting dropped jaws from everyone but Naruto.

'she can read my thoughts with that book?' thought Kotaro who was too distracted to feel the clones beginning to hold him down "W…wait what's this?" he questioned "Sorry Kotaro we need to get out of here and these clones are to keep you company" said Naruto waving goodbye as Negi scooped up Nodoka and he grabbed Asuna bridal style to her protests.

"_Sagitta Magica Series Lucis_" said Negi launching the light spell at the gate Nodoka looked back at Kotaro being held down by the copies of Naruto "U…Um…Kotaro-kun…I'm sorry" she shouted back to which he grunted trying to move but the clones held him down.

Naruto have Kagurazaka-san open the space where the light is coming from" said chibi Setsuna as Naruto nodded "Go Asuna-chan" throwing her so she could smash the barrier "WE ARE OUT" she shouted as they hurried out Kotaro muttering "No way…"

"But what about Kotaro?" asked Negi still holding Nodoka while flying on the staff "Leave that to me" said Naruto as he drew over the seal reforming the barrier "with my artifact I'll close the barrier and seal him while adding a time-space seal" Kotaro looked desperate trying to get up but was unable to do so and ended up trapped.

"C…crap they trapped he trapped me in here" he said in frustration as his from changed back to the dark short haired version. "Sorry to do this Kotaro but like I said even if I wasn't here you would have lasted long since Negi has two things you don't" he told the boy the clones got off him and dispersed until one remained.

"What do you mean what am I missing onii-san?" he asked confused "His determination and his friends, Negi doesn't fight alone but with his partners and is will to grow and become stronger to fulfil his dream. Until he does it he won't lose and he won't give up" he explained.

"Maybe you're right onii-san…still next time I won't lose to him or you" he shouted pumping his fist making Naruto chuckle. "Sorry Kotaro the 'me' you fought was a clone too and only had 30% of my full power…plus I can use magic too so as I said before you wouldn't last five minutes" he told him as he went puff leaving a Kotaro with a hanging jaw.

**XBreakX**

'SMACK' came the sound of Asuna slapping Naruto hard across the face "You idiot do you realize how much Negi got hurt because you wanted to test him. Fighting someone with powers like that when you could easily handle it makes it worse" she shouted at him "And on top of that you brought Honya-chan into this, explain yourself."

"I did what I did because Negi needed to see where his strength lies and what he can do to improve or did you forget he created a new way to fight then and there Asuna-chan" he shot back. "And Nodoka-chan came because she wanted to help Negi and if she wasn't there would you have even made it out of there" his face showed irritation as she was blaming him for things that needed to happen.

Asuna had an angry look on her face and wouldn't back down on this. They were lucky they had done this while Negi and Nodoka set up a small picnic "Don't you remember the boy from the other day named Fate; he was much stronger than Kotaro was and chances are that Negi will fight him at some point trust me.

With this Negi has an understanding that regular mage tactics won't always work and inspire him to find a teacher to help him improve. Do you want Negi to be babied and end up getting hurt a lot worse than he was just then Asuna-chan" he said with a low tone of voice unnerving Asuna slightly.

Asuna was about to retort but Naruto's question made her think that he was right. Without Nodoka they would still be stuck there and Negi would not have lasted much longer, plus his fight helped him improve on a level as she was amazed when he had fought on par with Kotaro. She figured that Naruto was right in a way and she figured she may just be being overprotective.

She bowed her head to Naruto "S…Sorry for hitting you…Naruto…you might be right" she said apologetically. Naruto expression softened and lifted her chin "Asuna-chan, I don't blame you for hitting me…Negi is young I know but I did this because I don't want to lose him because he becomes dependant on me."

She looked at the oft smile and could tell he was being honest "Now come on lets head back to the others" he said grabbing her over shoulder and walking toward the other four and began eating at the picnic.

They sat in silence until Negi broke it "I…I guess you found out…" Negi muttered drinking from his cup "I'm sorry for deceiving you…but it was a secret…" Nodoka just smiled at this "Ah no…I had a vague idea anyway…" she said making Negi and Chamo think 'Really?'

She then blushed looking at Negi "But…But to think that Negi-sensei and Naruto are…um…ma…mages. I thought that people only existed in stories from the books in the libraries…it's a little exciting." He response made Naruto smile but she then turned to him "But…Naruto what was with the tails?" she asked.

"I have a long back story for that Nodoka-chan that we'll talk about later along with some of the others in your class" he told her as Asuna and Negi held a small conversation "Hey Negi I thought you didn't want Honya-chan involved with this?" Asuna question her teacher "But she already knows this much…" he replied

"But she could be useful and she has a powerful artifact! It would be good if we let a strong partner like her on our team!" Chamo said as he held her book "Hey pervert ermine" shouted Asuna pointing at the accused but then noticed Negi.

"Sheesh…ah Negi you haven't stopped bleeding. Are you sure it doesn't hurt? Are you going to be okay" she said wiping his forehead "Eh…no…it's just a graze really" he protested. Nodoka pulled out some supplies "Ah…sensei I carry some disinfectant and band-aids with me…I fall over a lot so…" she mumbled the last part as she then saw to Negi making Naruto smile watching the two blush as they got close to each other.

Chamo noticed the expression on Asuna's face and foolishly chose to comment "You're making a 'I'm feeling complex emotions because my beloved brother has been taken away by a girl' face an-sa…" he stopped as Naruto and Asuna slammed their palms down on him. "What are you talking about pervert ermine" she asked "Keep your comments to yourself Chamo…you'll live longer" added Naruto.

"Now that we've escaped from the trap we should be arriving at the Kansai magic headquarters soon. We have to hurry and deliver that letter Negi-sensei, Naruto" said chibi Setsuna "Y…You're right chibi Setsuna-san" said Negi now with band-aids over his wounds.

"You can't just leave Miyazaki-san here so you'll have to take her to the headquarters…" said chibi Setsuna as her form began to fade. "W…What is wrong? Asked Asuna worried "O…Oh no something's happening to my physical body…I'm getting disconnected…" she said before turning back into a paper charm "Ah she turned back into paper" Asuna proclaimed in shock.

Naruto grabbed the charm "If this has happened it means Setsuna-chan can't concentrate and something is happening back with the original me…" said Naruto

**XBreakX**

Setsuna was currently dragging Konoka though the street with Naruto trailing behind with Haruna and Yue both not in favour of running at the moment. "S…Se-chan…where are we going? Don't run so fast" said Konoka sweating "AH I…I'm sorry Konoka-ojou-sama" she apologised.

"W…Why are we running a marathon all of a sudden?" asked Yue not seeing Naruto's eyes looking all around the area feeling a presence. "J…Just a minute…Sakurazaki-san…what's going on" shouted Haruna confused "Did you borrow money from a loan shark? Are you being chased by an old boyfriend?"

Naruto then caught a glint of something in the sun light and got in front of Konoka and Setsuna and grabbed something from the air , Setsuna looked back to see Naruto holding some senbon. Her eyes widened as did Haruna's and Yue's _'Attacking in broad daylight in the street…I've always protected ojou-sama without direct contact at the academy…I'm glad Naruto is here with us more now_' she thought

"Huh…isn't this cinema town?" said Haruna realizing where they were "Did you want to go to cinema town Sakurazaki-san?" she asked as Setsuna had a thought '_Cinema town…alright now I can… I can't get these two class mates involved…Naruto will look after them'_

She turned to her classmates "Naruto, Ayase-san, Saotome-san I'm sorry but I…I want to be alone with Konoka-…san" she said as she bragged hold of Konoka "Sorry about this ojou-sama"

Setsuna leaped off and Yue asked "W…what was that all about?" Naruto was looking worried thinking what he could do while he was looking after the other two. Haruna noticed his expression and pushed her perverted thoughts about Setsuna and Konoka aside for a moment "Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

"I'm not too sure Haruna-chan but I think it's best we follow them inside just in case…I have a bad feeling something is going to happen" he said making the mangaka concerned seeing Naruto like this '_what's got you upset Naruto-kun?_'

A top an electrical post was Tsukuyomi she was watching Setsuna with a dreamy look in her eyes. "What an interesting place to escape to. Haah…Setsuna-senpai she's wonderful even when not at work and it looks like Naruto-han is joining the fun too" she giggled to herself blushing

Setsuna meanwhile was waiting for Konoka to get back '_As long as there are people nearby they won't attack us. We should be able to pass the time here while we wait for Negi-sensei and the others to get back…plus knowing Naruto he'll end up helping here too.'_

She tried connecting to the shikigami _'…it's no good after all. The enemy's attack cut off my link with the shikigami…from chibi Setsuna's point of view Negi-sensei looked pretty worn out but the fact that Naruto was there and was just a clone assures me a little.'_ A voice the called out to Setsuna "Se-chan, Se-chan" said girl turned with a "Yes?" to see Konoka dress in a beautiful kimono with her hair in a stylish ponytail holding an umbrella with floral design like her kimono.

"O…Ojou-sama what are you doing wearing those clothes?" asked Setsuna blushing "Didn't you know? There's a changing room over there where you can borrow kimonos" she told her friend then giving a twirl. "Ehehe…how do I look Se-chan?" she asked "Hah…um…er…oh…B…Beautiful" she managed to answer making Konoka go "Kya Yay"

"Come on Se-chan you change too. I will pick one for you" said Konoka pulling her into the changing room while Setsuna feebly tried to protest "Eh…no…ojou-sama…this sort of thing doesn't…aah"

Setsuna ended up dressed in samurai wear that included hakama, chest armour and a white jacket with a triangle design at the bottom. She also wore a head band on her forehead and a fake sword under her real one "Why do I get men's clothing?" she asked with Konoka answering with a smile "It suits you Se-chan now come on, this way."

She led them over t a small stand "look they're selling all kinds of things here" she said holding Setsuna's hand "you're right…we should buy a souvenir…" she replied nervously. "Se-chan, Se-chan" Konoka called her friends a moment later "Yes?" she replied looking to see Konoka eating a sweet bun with giant eyes "Look a sweet bun" she said making Setsuna at how her face looked.

She then turned round trying to calm herself from laughing and took deep breaths "Pff…I…I'm sorry…" she muttered trying to hold back the laughs "Hehehe, you finally laughed Se-chan" said Konoka smiling brightly at her friend "Here you go Se-chan, say A~an for the sweet bun" she said offering the bun.

"O…Ojou-sama…" stuttered Setsuna blushing as some girls spotted them "UWAAH, it's a bishounen swordsman and his princess" called one of the girls "can we take a picture" one asked. "Sure" asked Konoka quickly.

She grabbed onto Setsuna making her face go redder "We're taking it now" said the girl with the camera "Do a pose Se-chan" Konoka said to which Setsuna held onto Konoka protectively with her fake sword pulled out in front of her.

After takibg the photos the girls thanked Konoka and Setsuna "Ehehe…Se-chan you look like a boy, maybe they think we're a couple" Konoka giggled making Setsuna flustered "W…What are you saying ojou-sama." Setunsa then thought to herself looking at Konoka 'Huhu…I guess this is kind of fun…now that I think about it ojou-sama and I used to play like this all the time…'

"Can I have a copy of that photo" Setsuna requested the girl who tokk the picture wanting to remember this event and Konoka asked for one too.

"All I can see is two people with a good relationship" said Yue as she Haruna and Naruto looked round a corner "No there's no mistake about it…Naruto-kun…" she said turning to her sensei seeing him jotting down in his note book "Already written it down Haruna-chan" he said snapping the book shut.

"There really is something odd about these two isn't there?" asked Kazumi appearing with the rest of her group, all in costume "Waah, Asakura and Iincho's group" said Haruna surprised spotting them. "You guys came to cinema town too? What's with that weird getup?" she then asked "You've got to change once you're here, and how do I look Naruto-kun" Kazumi asked giving a small twirl.

"You look beautiful in that kimono as do the rest of you in your costumes" he answered making them blush and Haruna glare at Kazumi slightly who pulled out her tongue at her. "Ah, someone is coming" said Natsumi as a horse drawn carriage went by Setsuna and Konoka stopping in front of them.

"You…You're…?" Setsuna started recognising the figure in the carriage who walked own its steps "Hello I'm from Shinmeiryuu~~" said a female voice revealed to be Tsukuyomi in an English woman dress with a fan covering her face. "…No I'm not. I'm a rich noble-woman from a western house. Swordsman, I've come to take your princess in place of the money I lent you" she said giggling.

"W…What are you doing in a place like this…" said Setsuna her hand in front of Konoka protectively "It's an act, Se-chan she's an actor" said Konoka a little excited. "Cinema town has actors that spontaneously get the visitors involved in their acts" explained Yue on the side "So anyone can join?" asked Naruto to which Yue nodded.

'I see…so that's how she planed to take ojou-sama while everyone's watching…by pretending it's a play' reasoned Setsuna figuring she'd play along too "I won't allow it! I shall protect ojou-sama!" she shouted back. "Kyaah that was so cool Se-chan" said Konoka hugging Setsuna arm close making her face lose it's composure "Wah D…Don't do that ojou-sama"

The group at the side were enjoying the spectacle "Mm…so they do have that kind of relationship after all…?" shouted Ayaka shocked while Chizuru giggled at the scene "Eh what's happening now?" she said noticing a new figure jumping down. The figure wore red hakama pants with a white kimono covered by a red jacket with slits at the shoulders. The figure had long white hair and two ears on his head but his face bore distinct whisker marks "Sorry you won't be taking the princess today…she is my and my friends charge and we won't let her take you" said the figure who was Naruto in costume looking like a familiar hanyou.

"Oh my god Naruto-kun looks like Inuyasha like that…wait when did he slip by?" asked Haruna "When you were staring at those two" answered Chisame. 'Wow that must be a really good costume, I swear I saw those ears twitch…well he did say he did cosplay' thought Chisame internally smiling at what he was wearing.

"Naruto-kun, you're joining in too?" asked Konoka Naruto nodded and kneeled before her "Indeed Konoka-chan and it's my duty as your guardian like Setsuna-chan to look after you or your grandfather would be displeased" he answered smiling making a lot of the observing girls blush at how handsome and cute he looked in his costume and his 'fake' ears.

Setsuna sent a thankful nod to Naruto as Tsukuyomi began taking off her glove "Is that so? Then I guess I have no choice…" she said tossing the glove to Setsuna who caught it. I challenge you two to a duel for a Konoka-sama…30 minutes later…the place will be at 'Nippon-bashi' opposite the main gate to cinema town" she said smiling.

"Why must you challenge us fr Konoka-sama I doubt a noble such as yourself will treat her right" said Naruto making Tsukuyomi grin "don't worry I and my family would take 'special care of Konoka-sama Naruto-han. My brother is especially looking forward to a rematch with you" she said making Naruto's get a serious expression as he felt some killing intent from the girl.

"It may be troublesome but I'll make sure you both play along. And neither of you can escape…Naruto-han, Setsuna-senpai" she said with a dark glint in her eye before getting back in her carriage and riding away. "See you late, I won't mind if you call for help" she shouted back making Naruto relax slightly seeing as she was gone for now.

However the intent had scared Konoka who was hiding behind Setsuna 'I've got no choice…I and Naruto will have to go along with it' she thought as the other girls came over. "Sakurazaki-san what's going on here? Why didn't you tell is about something as important as this?" said kasumi making Setsuna panic slightly.

Naruto was still looking to where Tsukuyomi had driven off '_Fate will be here then…good thing I already have a pactio activated and can summon Zazie-chan if needed. I may need to release a limiter or two if Fate fights full on, best I can tell he prefers earth magic but I can't be sure'_ he then felt someone tug his wrist and turned to see Ayaka "You okay Naruto-nii?" she asked concerned seeing his face.

He nodded and put on a brave face "I'm fine Ayaka-chan just hope I don't choke when acting in a bit, what did you think?" he asked the girl who smiled back "I thought you did very well, but I don't remember Inuyasha wearing gloves Naruto-nii what's with the addition?" she asked seeing the steel gloves with a blue emblem on the back.

"Couldn't get a sword so got these instead…they let me do some illusions to fool people with" he said in case she wondered how he did some of the things he would no doubt do in a while. He then turned to here "Are we agreed everyone? Yosh we've decided" he head Haruna.

"We're going to support their love with all out might" she shouted as Setsuna protested and Naruto thought _'I swear Haruna-chan is worse than ero-sennin when it come to perversion, at least she doesn't spy on anyone at bath houses…I hope'_

**XBreakX**

"Hurry it up Aniki" said Chamo high above cinema town "I'm doing my best Chamo-kun" replied a chibi Negi. "This is a different type of magic so I can't control it very well…" Chamo the noticed something "Oh Aniki this is it. There's no mistake about it."

"This…is the place they call cinema town, isn't is?" Negi asked as Chamo pointed Oh look at that Aniki." The two had spotted Konoka and Kazumi's group all now I costume, Naruto standing next to Kazumi and Haruna each taking an arm much to Chizuru's displeasure but hey she had the card.

"It's my class, what are they doing here?" asked Negi "Let's go take a look but don't let anyone see you" Chamo told chibi Negi as he floated toward Setsuna "Setsuna-san, Setsuna-san" he called out to her Are you okay Setsuna-san?" he asked appearing in front of her…while no one.

'Negi-sensei how did you get here?' she asked the chibi Negi 'I used chibi Setsuna's paper and followed the trial of Ki" he answered "More importantly what happened, ane-san" Chamo asked which Setsuna was about to answer but heard a giggle close by.

"Thanks for bringing your friends…" said Tsukuyomi from the bridge "It looks like things will get interesting. All right let's begin senpai…" her smile unnerved Konoka slightly as it did some of the other girls. "Konoka-sama, Setsuna-senpai, Naruto-han…you're all going to be mine" she said readying one of her swords.

Konoka went behind Setsuna and grabbed her shoulder "S…Se-chan…that person is kinda scary…" she said shaking "B…Be careful…" she then felt a hand grab her shoulder and looked to see Naruto smiling at her as Setsuna turned to face her too. "Don't worry Konoka-chan, I an Setsuna-chan will protect you is that right?" Setsuna nodded "Naruto's right, no matter what happens I will protect you"

"Se…Se-chan…Naruto-kun…" said Konoka in glee before the two guardians found themselves surrounded by civilians and the other students excited at what they had seen.

"Sakurazaki-san and Naruto-kun aren't they Ayaka?" said Chizuru with a look of longing as she stared at Naruto. "They should join our club…we need male actors" added Natsumi being part of the drama club "While Ayaka cried yes and went over to Setsuna and grasped her hands.

"Sakurazaki-san I'm moved by the love between you two. I'll lend you my strength" while Setsuna shouted "I'm telling you this is all a mistake Iincho" trying to clear any confusion. "Naruto-kun…you seem tense" said Kazumi as he whispered to her "She wants to kidnap Konoka-chan for real Kazumi-chan…" her eyes widened hearing this.

"Wait what?" she said confused as Naruto walked and stood next to Setsuna "you said your name was Tsukuyomi right? These people are…" she was interrupted by the happily smiling girl "Yes senpai I know…" she said pulling out some charms "My cute little pets will be their opponents"

The charms took on various forms of different yokai as she shouted "Hyakkiyakou" everyone was amazed at the 'CG' monsters that appeared. "Wha…what are they? They are so cute" said Natsumi with a giddy expression.

"Woah, awesome Cg" said one of the spectators "Just what you'd expect from a cinema town attraction" muttered another. Chisame at the back was thinking 'Ah, I'm glad I didn't get involved in this…' while Zazie went into an alley way and pulled out her pactio "…Adeat" she said activating her artefact.

The summoned creature commenced in flipping many women's skirts showing Naruto their unmentionables much to his annoyance at the perverted creatures. "Iyaah what with these perverted monsters? Is this part of the attraction too?" asked Haruna but then found the monsters blown away by an orange fire.

"This is…" said chibi Negi blushing while on Setsuna's shoulder "Negi-sensei please take Konoka-ojou-sama and escape to somewhere safe" she instructed him. "EH…But…" he tried to protest as Setsuna began making hand signs "It'll only affect your appearance but I'll make you life sized" she told him as chibi Negi became regular sized in ninja garments.

"Wha…I'm a ninja now?" Negi said happily "Hyah Negi-kun since when were you here? You surprise me" said Konoka shocked at her teacher's sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry about this but I leave it up to your from here I and Naruto will be busy handling this girl here…you can't fly anymore so be careful" she informed the two as Negi grabbed her hand "Konoka-san please come with me" he told her.

Naruto meanwhile now had orange flame coming from his hands and the top of his head and began will the flame to all the charm monsters making sure not to burn any of the girls. While Setsuna charged at Tsukuyomi who unleashed her sword attack

Two observers on the side saw Naruto and were shocked at what they saw "Hey, Anata(dear) is that what I think it is?" asked a purpled haired woman to her husband who had black spiky hair and what appeared to be a pacifier around his neck. "Similar but not the same…still to mimic the flame like that must mean his resolve is powerful."

"Have the Shinmeiryuu of late taken to keeping monsters?" asked Setsuna in the deadlock with Tsukuyomi "Don't worry I won't hurt those children, Naruto-han seems to be taking care of them. Beside all I want to do is cross swords with Setsuna-senpai…" Tsukuyomi giggled as the two separated from each other.

"I won't play along with someone who just wants to fight" proclaimed Setsuna as Tsukuyomi just laughed "Oh, don't say that…hmm seems Naruto-han's opponent has arrived" she muttered as Naruto found himself kicked away by a bone crushing blow.

"Seems we meet again Uzumaki although you seems to be using a different artefact this time however" said Fate appearing in front of him and kicking him before he had time to get on his feet and sending him into a near by building. "Wow they are really going full out with these special effects" muttered one of the spectators.

'shit he's faster than before…guess I need to drop some weight' Naruto thought concentration his charka on seal on his body "Kai" he muttered releasing the seals allowing him more movement and being able to catch Fate's leg inches from his face.

"My turn…" he muttered punching Fate in the torso but before he flew away he grabbed his leg again and slammed him into the floor before throwing him into the air and chasing him using the fire from his hands as propulsion. Fate righted himself in the air and quickly reengaged Naruto in combat easily parrying a lot of his punches as Naruto did the same.

They ended in a deadlock each holding the others fist "You still holding back Uzumaki…" muttered Fate with an impassive face. "So are you…I can tell" Naruto said back pushing his fire foreword to burn Fate's hands who immediately broke the deadlock and both dropped to the ground. "That may be so but I'm not here to defeat you only stall while Chigusa-san captures the girl" he told him.

"Who…?" Naruto asked confused "The woman wearing the monkey suit" he said plainly making Naruto nod "Well then I guess my time is up then and one thing you should know Fate…I never fight alone" he said before puffing out of existence and Fate feeling a heavy blow to his head and turned to find Zazie in black ninja garments wearing her artefacts ready to fight Fate. "Uzumaki is more problematic than I first thought…you are just as bad"

"…Come" said Zazie with a determined look on her face since Naruto had told her to handle Fate while he saw to Konoka and he ha said he trusted her because he knew she was strong '…I won't let you down Naruto-kun' she said to herself.

"Sigh…fine I'll deal with you then Uzumaki" said Fate charging to engage Zazie in battle while Naruto was making his way toward Konoka's magic signature and could feel the distress so he pushed more fire to propel himself through the air hoping he made it in time

**XChapter endX**

**Ahh one more chapter done…hope you like the references to other manga and I wonder if you spotted the cameo appearances of two characters. I need to note I don't own any anime/manga reference made in this chapter**

**After next chapter will probably going back to the other stories as Fox of the Order is looking a bit bare.**

**Also can I ask people start sending ideas for Misa, Sakurako and Madoka's pactios since I don't really have any ideas for their artifacts or what Naruto would get. Any ideas would be appreciated and I would be thankful for **


	13. Kansai Headquarters

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 13: Kansai Headquarters**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**The final result in the poll is:**

**All three: 58**

**Misa: 8**

**Sakurako: 7 **

**Madoka: 2**

**Meaning that all three are being added into the harem…this is gonna be one super harem I can tell you.**

**Thought about doing the other stories but with how this is going I'll continue with this one since I do enjoy writing this story.**

**Hope you all still enjoy the story as it is and the changes I've made so far to the canon.**

**Be warned I can't write a good fight scene for toffee do please no complaints over it…PLEASE**

**Also to the review of ****Zimo**** please note that this story is a FANFICTION I mean there are thousands of stories similar to my own that start off bad but get better and you can't judge a story based off it's first chapter. Seriously I write this because I like to do it not because I have to. This is an outlet for stress so I do not need you comments if your not even going to say anything nice at all about it. if you think its so bad write your own story and make it perfect by your standards.**

**Sorry to rant that review got me annoyed anyway…**

**XChapter StartX**

Zazie traded blows with Fate and seemed to match him but was worried, with all the people round she had to be cautious with her strength and magic. "You're open…" said Fate as he slammed his fists into Zazie's back making her cry in pain, the both didn't like to pull punches.

She quickly flipped into a kick to knock Fate away from her but she was breathing heavily as a result. "Must this continue…I'd rather leave get the girl and be done. The way you're fight right now only bores me" he said his tone showing it…not that his tone changed.

"…?" Zazie said panting slightly, her artefacts while powerful were extremely heavy and Naruto and she were still training with them. "I don't feel the need to tell you my motives girl so I won't" replied Fate coming in fast and giving Zazie little time to counterattack.

She focused all her strength into her right foot and pushed out with it to counter Fate's own kick causing a ripple in the air from the force of the two blows. Both fought for supremacy with their attacks only to have each cancel out each other and been pushed back by the recoil and Fate to dissolve into water.

Zazie knew she got lucky in the fight since she had held back but she knew that he was too so in an all out fight she did question where she was and hoped that Naruto was okay at the moment before falling unconscious.

Naruto flew over the building and spotted Negi standing in front of Konoka on a roof where the woman apparently named Chigusa was too with a demon archer. He cursed seeing the demon fire an arrow at the two so he pushed out more fire from his fists so that he could step in front of the arrow and grab it.

Sadly he wasn't fast enough and Setsuna was forces to take the shot for Konoka making her and Konoka fall from the roof. '_No…Setsuna-chan I've got to save them'_ he thought in panic the crowd around them gaped as the two falling girls were enveloped in a bright light.

Many of the crowd then took their hands from their eyes to see the two girls now being held by the white haired boy from before holding the girls with one arm and two 'fake' tails while his other hand kept them hovering in the air with flames coming from his hands.

Naruto noticed Setsuna's wound heal from what was Konoka's magic but noticed a sleepy look on Konoka's face '_she must be using the power unconsciously'_ he summed up. Konoka then seemed to wake up "Ah…Se-chan, Naruto-kun" she said happily as she saw her friend okay and her teacher by her side.

He lowered them both to the ground "The wound is…gone…" said Setsuna shocked before going on one knee to Konoka "O…Ojou-sama…you used your power…?" she asked. Konoka only looked confused "W…What was I doing? I was in some kind of trance…" Konoka mumbled as Naruto let them be thinking he had to pick up Zazie and thank her for helping.

'_Zazie-chan, Zazie-chan…can you hear me'_ he thought through the pactio connection. He began to get worried when she didn't respond and quickly went to find her trying to pick up her signature and eventually found her unconscious against a wall "Oh…Zazie-chan" he said bending down to pick her up.

He held her close "I'm so sorry Zazie-chan…I should have stayed to help you. Damn it how strong is that boy?" he said as he heard a groan from thee girl in his arms. "…Naruto…-kun" she said with tired eyes "I'm here Zazie-chan, I'm here" he said relieved that she was awake.

"Is your friend alright?" asked a dark haired male with a chameleon on his shoulder and a beautiful woman next to him. "She'll be okay…but I should have been here, I shouldn't have left her alone. I underestimated that boy" he said with quilt in his voice for forgetting the most basic rule; don't underestimate your opponent.

"From what I saw she held back because of all the people round, she might have been better if the civilians weren't around. You should blame yourself for this" said the man trying to ease Naruto's guilt. "I guess…just means I have to think things through a little more and up my training more. Hope I'll have time for the others too" he said to himself as he began to walk off.

"Hey…" the man called pulling out a card "I'm a retired trainer/tutor if you ever need some help with things like this give me a call" he said handing Naruto the card. "Thank you sir, I'll be sure to do so" Naruto replied before running to get back to the others as the man walked back to his magenta haired wife.

(A/N got the hair colour wrong last chapter)

**XBreakX**

"But is it really okay to not go help them? If it's just Sakurazaki-san…" said Asuna before she was interrupted "Asuna-chan the real me s there, I'm sure everything was fine and they probably lost any pursuers" said the clone.

"…Alright it looks like I'm finally recovered" said Negi standing up much to the twos girls protests "Wai…to recover you need to wait a little longer Negi" said Asuna seeing Negi wobble to which she and Nodoka grabbed hi before he completely lost balance.

"Asuna-chan, the real me is here I need to dispel" said the clone going puff in smoke as she heard "Oooi, Asuna" be shouted from her friend. "Konoka?" said Asuna surprised "She came?" she wondered as she looked to see her but lost it seeing who was in the group with Konoka.

Naruto was carrying Zazie in his arms while Kazumi and Haruna were at his side and Yue chatting with her best friend. Asuna had ended up giving Negi a piggy back since he still needed to recover with Konoka asking if he was alright and Asuna wondering '_Wha…What's with this situation…and what happened to Zazie?'_

Naruto and the other walked ahead leaving Konoka, Setsuna, Negi and Asuna behind "Hey Sakurazaki-san what's all this? Zazie I can understand but why did you bring everyone with you?" Asuna asked in a whisper.

"No, that is…I ran here carrying ojou-sama and finally arrived here after a struggle but…just now Asakura-san and the others caught us there…"

Kazumi then pointed out to Setsuna "hehe, you're a hundred years too early to escape from me" she said with a grin while looking at Naruto carrying Zazie and was jealous seeing her snuggle into his chest _'Damn it I want that…I'm going to have to buff up my game_' Haruna was currently having similar thoughts.

"Anyway I slipped a GPS locater in her luggage so we were able to track her easy just like that" said Kazumi proudly winking at Asuna. "Wait Asakura, Sakurazaki-san is also Sakurazaki-san you know" she shouted "Asakura do you not completely understand the danger? Negi almost dies just a little bit ago you know?" she said.

"What do you think happened to Zazie-san?" she shot back "Naruto-kun told me that some really strong fought her but because there were so many people she held back and got hurt. Naruto-kun has been blaming himself for it happening."

This shocked Asuna slightly hearing what had happened on their end "Ah look, look at that. Isn't that the entrance?" shouted Haruna pointing toward the large manor up ahead. "Uooo somehow there's quite some atmosphere huh~" she mused before rushing ahead with a "Let's go."

"Ah wait everyone, Th…that's the enemy base right?" Asuna said trying to stop them "Something's coming out…" said Negi seeing the doors open. While Naruto continued into the manor with the others passing the many servants bowing "Welcome back Konoka-ojou-sama" they all said.

"Uhhyaa these are all people from Konoka's house?" said Haruna confused while Kazumi mittered "So Iincho was just a normal ojou-sama…" Asuna turned to Setsuna "Sa…Sakurazaki-san what exactly is all this…?" she asked.

"Um that is basically…this is both the headquarters for the Kansai Magic Association and Konoka-ojou-sama's personal home" she informed them making Asuna and Negi pull faces yelling "EEEEEEEEEH?"

"This is the first time I've heard that. Why didn't you say so earlier?" Asuna asked incredulously "So…sorry" Setsuna apologised "Now, I had thought it would be dangerous for ojou-sama to get near the house but it looks like it back fired in cinema town"

She then gestured to the front door "If we enter the main house…I mean the headquarters we should be safe" she told them as Asuna got a good look at the manor "I…I see, so this is Konoka's house" she said as she came over to her.

"Asuna…are you mad that my house is so big?" Konoka asked nervously "Eh? No…I was just surprised" said Asuna assuring her friend "even if I'm used to Iincho's…" she muttered.

When the group entered the home one of the healers came over and took Zazie from Naruto and they said they'd look after her which he thanked them for before joining the others. "Is Zazie-san going to be okay Naruto-kun?" asked Kazumi seeing his face looking a little relieved "Yeah…she'll be fine Kazumi-chan doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Naruto-kun you don't need to blame yourself you couldn't have known how things would have turned out back there" she said hugging his arm trying to cheer him up he nodded a smiled a little "Thanks Kazumi-chan…I'm glad I have people like you around me, helps me to se things a bit better" he said making her blush a little.

"Sorry for the wait" said a voice from the stairs "Welcome Konoka's class mates and their teachers Negi and Naruto" greeted Eishun Konoe, Konoka's father. He was instantly tackled by Konoka "Otou-sama it's been a long time" she said hugging him "Haha, there, there Konoka."

Naruto smiled looking at the two but couldn't help but clench his fist slightly, he had got past his issues with his parents but he still felt the pang of wanting when he saw families together. "So Konoka-san's father was the western leader" said Negi shocked "Compared to the people in the house he's a normal person huh?" Haruna whispered.

"Or rather his face looks a little off-colour…" muttered Kazumi while Asuna had a blush on her face staring at Konoka's father "Tastefully wonderful…" she muttered a hand over her mouth. "I don't get your taste at all" Kazumi shouted making Naruto chuckle slightly.

Negi then walked foreword "Um leader-san this…from the east's leader Mahora academy president Konoe Konoemon….to the western leader, please accept this letter." Said Negi offering said letter to the man "Certainly, I've received it Negi-kun" said Eishun taking it "It was a tough job right?" he asked which Negi denied sheepishly.

He opened the letter and found a piece of paper with a chibi drawing of the principal shaking his fist at him while it read '_If you properly control those under you, what incidents would there be? Keep it together son in law'_ Eishun smiled at this '_Haha, I see my father in law is as harsh as ever.'_

"…This is fine" he told Negi "In appreciation of the eastern leader's will we too will negotiate to end the discord between east and west. Please tell him that. Your mission is completed Negi Springfield-kun." Negi began cheering with the others as Naruto walked foreword to greet the man "Hello Eishun"

"Ah, you must be Naruto I had word that my father in law found an odd teacher for the new year, but can I ask you something?" he said gesturing him to come closer which he did "Can you sign this for me…I got a news report saying that you gave these to the world and I'm quite a fan" he said holding out a copy of Icha, Icha.

Naruto sighed at Eishun's request thinking he'd get more of this when he got back to Mahora; he quickly signed it as Negi came back over "Um…we're in the middle of a school trip so we have to go back…" he told Eishun a little nervous not wanting to refuse his offer of the banquet "That's fine I will send substitutes for you" answered Eishun "My clone will be alright there to check on things too Negi" Naruto said.

Not too soon after the girls were all enjoying themselves at the banquet and managed to get intoxicated not knowing there was alcohol in their drinks. Eishun came over to Negi, Naruto and Setsuna and called out to her "Setsuna-kun" she responded by kneeling on one knee.

"Th…This is, leader to speak to some one like me" she said as he waved her off "Haha…please don't be so formal. You were always that way" he chuckled. "…these past two years thank you for guarding Konoka. To answer my selfish request you did well. It must have been difficult."

"Ha…No protecting ojou-sama was my desire from the beginning…those are wasted words. But I offer my deepest apologies" Setsuna blushed as she was whacked in the head by Naruto "Setsuna-chan you forced yourself to distance yourself from your closest friend in the name of her protection that deserves praise and thanks. Plus you took that arrow without a second thought."

"Ah yes I had heard Konoka had already used her power" said Eishun "Indeed Konoka-chan's power healed the wound completely, no doubt because Setsuna-chan is such a precious friend" suggested Naruto. "Yes or simply the trigger for Konoka's power was her pactio with Negi-kun here" he said with Naruto and Setsuna muttering "Most likely…" surprising Negi.

"Au, eh? Why do you know…I…I…is that so? Th…That is, I…so…Sorry" he panicked as Chamo tried to sneak away "Haha, it's fine Negi-kun" Eishun assured the boy. "I wanted Konoka to have a normal school girl's life" he smiled "At any rate this day might have happened anyway. Setsuna-kun can I ask you to report this to Konoka?" the girl nodded surprise at the request.

**XBreakX**

We now find ourselves in the bath with Asuna and Setsuna bath sighing in relief at the feel of the water. "Fui~ so many things happened today that I worked up a sweat. This is so refreshing~" said Asuna."Fufu…you must be exhausted so please take your time bathing" Setsuna said back.

Asuna leaned back into the bath "But really this is a huge bath huh" she mused "Although I really was surprised by the whole mansion's size…" Asuna seemed to star off for a second "Ne, Sakurazaki-san where did Naruto go after the meal…he seemed to disappear?" she asked.

"Naruto…I saw him head to the healers room…he probably went to check on Zazie-san" she answered "Oh…okay… just curious but Setsuna is it true you offered your body to protect Konoka?" Setsuna was caught off guard by this question. "The way you act seems different from being just a regular bodyguard."

Setsuna then grabbed Asuna with a very red face screaming "Wh…I…I…It's not that kind of relationship" she then took a moment and took a deep breath "Talking about that, what about you Kagurazaka-san?" she asked her friend "The way you tried your hardest to help Negi-sensei seems a little odd"

Asuna went beet red at the accusation "Wh…Wh…What are you talking about?" she shouted as Setsuna shot "For a normal person like Kagurazaka-san to be in such dangerous situations even to help." Asuna began splashing the water in denial "Wro…but he's just a brat so I was worried, that's all hell I get angry that Naruto puts him in those situations.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked confused as Asuna looked down at the water "Naruto…he says he wants Negi to grow so he lets him go into dangerous situations on his own. It gets me so frustrated…so much that I slapped him after the last one he put Negi in" she admitted embarrassed remembering how he had explained his reasons.

"Hmm…didn't expect that of you Kagurazaka-san, seems you have an odd relationship with both senseis" Setsuna jokes "I DO NOT" she shot back red face "Kagurazaka-san…I'm only joking you know?" she said bowing her head in apology.

"I know…but please call me Asuna from now on" she told her trying to calm her red face "Ah is that right well then the same for me too" she replied smiling at her. "Um Asuna…there are mahy things I want to talk to you about but…later would it be okay to come bathe here with Konoka-ojou-sama?" she asked.

"Eh…? Yeah that's fine but…" she then heard the sounds of laughter coming from outside the door. "But really to be a teacher at ten is amazing" said Eishun "Yeah surprised me when I first heard it too" added Naruto while Negi stuttered "No that is…"

"Those voices are Negi, Naruto and Konoka's father" said Asuna as Setsuna panicked "Wha…awawa, what should we do Asuna-san?" she asked as she pulled Asuna to hide behind a rock as the door opened. "I leave Konoka to you two Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei" said Eishun smiling "Yes I understand" said Negi while Naruto nodded "Do you two mind me being myself in here?" he asked getting shakes from them and Chamo as he was perched on top of Negi's head.

Naruto then let out his ears and tail in all their glory "Ahhh…feels so much better like that. I love having a tail but at times it can be troublesome" he said getting chuckles from the other two. "Se…Setsuna-san why are we hiding?" asked Asuna "So…Sorry just now my usual habit came out…" she admitted.

"Naruto-kun…can I ask how is it you have ten tails most mythical creatures only go up to nine tails?" Eishun asked as Naruto sighed "because the ten tailed wolf is the amalgamation of nine tailed beasts. Back in my era the tailed beasts were beasts of extreme power so as you can probably guess they were used as weapons in wars and conflicts. The beasts would be sealed in regular humans into what we called junchuuriki and I originally held the nine tailed fox."

Everyone in the bath was listening intently now to Naruto explanation "eventually someone wanted all the beasts for themselves so they could rule the world…I had stopped it from happening but at a cost…I became the new ten tailed beast" he looked at the palms of his hands. "My situation was not unlike Konoka-chan's as a jinchuuriki we were sought after for what we held and I didn't even know I held that power until I was 8 it was a harsh truth I found out on my own. However Eishun I feel the need to tell you what you did for your daughter was both kind and cruel."

"Wha…What d you mean Naruto-nii…?" Negi asked shocked as was Setsuna for Naruto criticising "Konoka-chan holds a great amount of power so you hid her away and ignored it whereas you could have had someone teach her to protect herself in case someone was sent to catch her. By not doing so you left her vulnerable…on the other hand if you did she most likely would have lost her childhood."

Eishun sighed "I see what you mean but I did what I thought best for my daughter, I only wanted her to be happy" this caused a flinch in Naruto face which only a few noticed. "Eishun-san…what is the monkey lady's objective?" Negi asked starting a new topic "Monkey…Amagasaki Chigusa you mean…she fights a lot of western mages, it seems like she has some kind of grudge…geez what an annoying person."

"But what does she want to do with Konoka-san?" he then asked "They want a trump card" he told Negi "Like Naruto-kun said Konoka holds great power and this power surpasses your father the thousand master and Konoka was potential to be a mage of unbelievable power. So if Chigusa gets a hold of her the west thinks they could easily conquer and defeat the east" he explained.

"Huh…you know the thousand master…?" questioned Negi hearing his father's title. "You mean about your father? Fufu I know him quite well" Eishun said smiling then giving him the thumbs up "At any rate I was that idiot Nagi Springfield's inseparable friend after all."

The three then heard some of the other girls getting closer and saw their silhouettes in the door I think you two are in trouble" said Naruto relaxed Huh?" both Eishun and Negi replied but watched as Naruto's form shifted from his hanyou form to a simple white wolf with one tail. "Better hurry you two" he chuckled as Eishun and Negi ran across the bath "This is an emergency situation Negi-kun, get away from the door" he told him as Negi began to panic thinking how bad this could turn out.

Asuna and Setsuna were at a loss during this "Th…They coming here what do we do?" asked Asuna while Setsuna didn't have a clue what to do and had swirly eyes from the panic. Negi then managed to crash into Asuna his hand on her chest just in time for the girls to walk in on them and all began screaming at the scene while Naruto just enjoyed the scene and the little clarity it granted.

However Haruna had spotted him in the onsen "Hey girls look there's a cute dog in the bath" Naruto sweat dropped seeing as how a lot of the girls were still tipsy and could tell the difference "Awww, he looks so cute, lets wash him" suggested Kazumi making Naruto's eyes widen and he tried to run out the bath but was caught by the tail by Haruna.

"Oh no you don't your staying here so all these pretty girls can wash you inu-kun" she said smiling puling him back into the water while Naruto didn't know if he should be happy or scared right now as the girls began washing him and showing him everything _'…Ero-sennin would kill for this…_' he thought to himself as the five girls took pleasure in washing his soft fur.

**XBreakX**

Outside overlooking the Kansai headquarters were two figures, Fate and Chigusa "Che, hey newbie, you're the one who said to let them go so I left them alone" she said annoyed "But now they entered the headquarters and we can't interfere and they even handed over the letters…"

Fate turned to her "The situation is fine. Please leave it to me" he said sounding bored as he jumped down from the tree branch ;let us see what you are truly capable of Uzumaki, Juubi no Okami' he thought.

**XBreakX**

"Waa, cherry blossoms at night are beautiful…" said Asuna watching the petals fall from the trees "Yeah, here they bloom until it's pretty late" commented Konoka. '_Haa…but for Konoka to be a mage is…and also Konoka's father is the Thousand Master's, Negi's father's friend that Negi had been searching for. On the other hand Naruto…he said he had a beast sealed inside him and became one too. Why is this all happening and what about Naruto just makes me so curious_' thought Asuna.

"Just who are you Naruto?" she muttered "What's wrong Asuna?" Konoka asked "Eh, no nothing…" replied Asuna as she lost her train of thought. "Ah…you know…Konoka…" she tried to start "What Asuna?" she replied "…Ah no, it's nothing" Konoka giggled "Asuna's being weird."

Both continued their walk down the corridor "I wonder what Se-chan wants to talk about" Konoka thought aloud "Yeah what could it be…?" said Asuna a little nervous before hitting her head on something hard. Asuna and Konoka both looked to see a room full of statues that looked a lot like the maids all in a state of panic.

"Wh…What is this…" asked Asuna a little frightened "Statues…these were here?" said Konoka confused.

On a different side of the complex Negi was running through the halls "Yeah so Konoka-san's father is my father's friend" said Negi happily with Chamo on his head "But the latter's been delivered and he said tomorrow he'd lead me to the house my father used to live in. we acheved all our objectives right Chamo-kun"

"Right Aniki" his friend replied as there then heard a loud scream "Ch…Chamo-kun just now that was?" Negi said now alarmed and on guard "A scream, from nee-chan's room" he told him as Negi ran to the room and opened it to find Haruna, Kazumi and Nodoka all standing still.

"H…huh, everyone what are you doing? You're all stiff, is this some kind of game?" he asked turning n the light to find that the three girls were frozen in stone "This is…ASAKURA-SAN, PARU-SAN, NO…NODOKA-SAN?" he shouted.

"This is high-class petrifaction, onmyoudo magic has this too?" noted Chamo on Haruna's head as Negi began shaking Nodoka's statue "Nodoka-san, Nodoka-san he cried. "Calm down Aniki it was them. This isn't the time for crying you need to find Naruto-sama and ane-san and the chief."

"That right, Asuna-san" he said running around shouting her name out 'n-not here…it can't be Asuna-san' he thought imaging he petrified body. "Ha…That's right the card" he said pulling it out "That's right Aniki" jumped Chamo.

'Asuna-san, Asuna-san' Negi called through the link "Negi? Where are you?" she shouted surprising Konoka then remembering her card "Ah, right Telepathy" she said holding the card to his head. "Negi are you okay? I'm here with Konoka right now, do you know where Naruto is?" she asked.

"Thank goodness Asuna-san…and Naruto-nii hasn't been seen since the bathroom incident" he told her 'Okay but what happened? All the people in the mansion turned into stone…' Asuna asked "Those guys have come here, be careful' Negi told her. "Those guys…why? Wasn't that thing settled?" Asuna said back.

'At any rate the one being targeted is Konoka-san. Lets meet up the place is the bath from before, I figure out a way to let Naruto know if he hasn't already' Negi instructed Asuna "Got it" she said taking the card from her head. "A…Asuna, what happened?" Konoka asked worried.

"Konoka listen closely" Asuna said gripping her shoulders "Some bad people have come here and are targeting you. So we're running away okay" she told her friend. "B…Bad people…as in this afternoon's people in cinema town…?" she asked sweating "Right but its okay you can relax" she said flipping her card "Because I'll protect you, Adeat" her fan appeared in her hands.

**XBreakX**

"_Mean Virga"_ called Negi making his staff fly to hid hands "Aniki calm down got it? if they specifically used petrifaction then that means they didn't intend to inflict harm" Chamo told Negi holding in to his back "Yeah but…" he was stopped by Setsuna blocking his path and clashing with her sword.

"Setsuna-san? You were in the bath? Asuna-san said…" Setsuna waved her arms "I just felt a bad presence s I rushed here, what happened? Ojou-sama is…" Negi tried to explain but was cut off "Ne…Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun" came the strained voice of Eishun.

Both turned to see him half petrified from the waist down "I…I am very sorry you two. It looks like I overestimate the temple's protective barrier a little bit" he apologised. "Is it because of the extended peaceful times I wonder…taking advantage of the unexpectedness led to this situation…for a former companion of the Thousand Master…this is pitiful."

"Leader" Setsuna shouted as the petrifaction reached his shoulders "Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun be careful of the by with white hair…Naruto-kun told me he's much more powerful then anyone he's seen so far perhaps similar to Evangeline's power. No normal charm caster would be able to get past the barrier…"

The petrifaction encroached upon his face "You guys and Naruto-kun may have it hard…contact the principal" he said as the last of his face turned to stone "Sorry…please…take care…of Konoka" he then went silent. "Leader" Negi shouted but only silence filled the air before he turned to his student "Setsuna-san" he muttered "Negi-sensei…let's go sensei" she shouted as Negi followed.

**XBreakX**

Yue was huffing through the wood but was not running; no instead she was riding on the back of the wolf that she and the other girls thought was a dog in the bath. _'Just what exactly is this? Just how did this end up happening and this wolf saving me?'_ she wondered as she remembered the events that unfolded a few minutes earlier.

_-Flashback-_

_Haruna, Kazumi, Nodoka and Yue were all playing cards in their room the only other thing was that Haruna and Kazumi were petting the wolf they found in the bath before. "You are certainly tame aren't you?" said Kazumi while scratching behind it's ear making it's tail wag more. There was a knock at the door "I'll get it" said Haruna._

_She slid open the door to see a white haired boy "Huh are you a servant…a child at the mansion maybe?" she asked the boy responded with some incoherent words. As soon as he said his words smoke covered Haruna "Cough, Cough what's this smoke…" when she stopped coughing the girls could see she'd been turned to stone._

"_Paru" Nodoka shouted going to pull out her card "You artifact is dangerous I'll have you sleep" said the boy darkly. Naruto recognised the voice and cursed himself for not sensing him "Yue-chi, go get help" Kazumi whispered then turned to the wolf "Okami-kun take her to safety" it nodded and grabbed Yue flipping her onto it's back before sending a glance to Kazumi then taking off._

"_Be safe Yue-chi…Naruto-kun" muttered Kazumi as the smoke enveloped her and she turned to stone too._

_-Flashback End-_

The wolf came to a stop allowing Yue to get off "Even if I did call for help Asakura-san, how could you find police stupid enough to come here to deal with such an unrealistic situation in Japan…" she said allowed before remembering two figures '_Th…That's right…if it's those people then…'_ she thought.

She took out her phone '…_This is a dream but first I need to deal with the things that I can do'_ she thought dialling the number as the wolf beside her kept sniffing the air and trying t spot any potential threats.

Back at the hotel with the other girls a phone began ringing it's tune before being answered "This is Nagasa de-gozaru? Baka Leader?" Kaede answered confused. "Oh the godfather love's theme-aru" commented Ku Fei hearing the ring tone.

"Mm…? What's wrong Yue-dono? First calm down de-gozaru, calm down…" Yue then explained her situation. "Fumu…fumu…in the mountains? Hou…fumu… in other words a rescue is necessary de-gozaru? Leader…"

"What happened Kaede?" asked Mana carrying a guitar case, "We have a job to do and an excuse to try these out" she said holding her pactio card and Mana then took out hers looking at it intently "…I guess so" she said as she followed her and Ku Fei out the door.

**XBreakX**

Yue closed her phone and looked at the wolf "You want to go back and check and see if there's anyone else don't you?" she asked and the wolf nodded. She went over and rubbed it's head "Then be careful going back, I'll find somewhere safe for the time being" she told the animal that licked her hand before running off.

What Yue didn't see however was; that once out of her sight the wolf's body began to shift until it was the body of her teacher Naruto who unsealed some clothes from a seal and rushed back to the mansion and hoped that Negi, Asuna and Konoka were okay.

Negi and Asuna back at the mansion were running through the halls '_Paru-san, Asakura-san Nodoka-san…leader-san…I'm sorry…I'll be sue to cure you afterwards' _he thought to himself_ 'Konoka-san, Asuna-san Naruto-nii please be safe'_

Inside the baths Asuna and Konoka waited for the others nervous over what could happen, "Th…That Negi, he still hasn't come and where is Naruto when we need him" said Asuna "Se-chan isn't here either…" added Konoka staying close to Asuna.

Neither noticed a figure rising from a puddle (Fate) behind them and he got close enough to grab Konoka unnoticed until Asuna reacted and swung her fan at the last second. "Amazing" the boy complemented "You have the instincts of a trained soldier…but to protect the princess you are insufficient, I'll have you sleep as well."

He muttered some words and Asuna was enveloped in smoke and the sound of cracking could be heard as Asuna saw her robe begin to turn to stone "Asuna" shouted Konoka in shock. The next sound was that of shattering but it were only the sound of Asuna's clothes shattering leaving her in her birthday suit.

The boy looked mildly surprised at this "Yaaan, what is this?" shouted Asuna, "Asuna" shouted Konoka about to run over to her but was grabbed by an archer demon like before. "We'll then I'll take the princess…" said the boy as Konoka squirmed in the demon's arms calling t her friend.

"Ho…Hold it I won't give you Konoka" shouted Asuna holding her fan in front of her while her other arms she covered herself with, "Go" ordered the boy which the demon obeyed and took off with Konoka "Ah…Wait you" called Asuna.

The boy took out a charm "_Vari Vandana_" he chanted before the charm disappeared "Water man" the water then behind him became various hands made of water "Ge? This bath is?" muttered Asuna before she was grabbed and restrained by the hands holding her in questionable places "Eh…wai-wh…what are you doing…?" she asked worried.

The hands began to torture her though tickling making her laugh uncontrollably "Gyahaha, wai-…sto-iyahaha" she tried to say through the laughter before shouting "Wh…Why do you people only use such weird attacks?"

The boy was preoccupied with a spell book "Huh…? So it was that kind of spell…although I didn't intend to take off her clothes" he said before looking back at Asuna "Just now…you resisted my petrifaction magic…no it had no effect? It wasn't just your artefact's power…what did you do?" he questioned.

Asuna had tears from the laughter in her eyes "Wh…What? I don't know things like that you pervert" she shot back. "I see…then I'll have you laugh until you die" he said snapping his fingers uncaringly walking away as the hands began their work again.

Asuna's tickling was become painful for her due to the amount of laughing she was doing with the by just floated and continued to read the spell book. "Still not enough?" said the boy snapping his fingers when Asuna seemed to be on her last legs "Gees it's enough" she shouted back as the hands took over once more.

**XBreakX**

A few minutes later Negi and Setsuna got to the bathroom to find a naked Asuna on the ground twitching, the two quickly rushed to her side "Are you alright Asuna-san? What happened?" Setsuna asked "Uu…uuu Setsuna-san…I…I…Al…ready…" Asuna relied in between gasps.

"Ha…D…Don't tell me Asuna-san" Setsuna muttered "What happened, Asuna-san? What did they do to you?" asked Negi blushing at the sight of her body. "Pe…Perverted…things?" Setsuna muttered blushing as Asuna hit her "Didn't happen…although it did" she said the last part to herself.

"So…Sorry Setsuna-san" Asuna apologised "Konoka was kidnapped…be careful that gut is still around…" she told them as the boy appeared behind them. Setsuna sensed him and turned to parry a punch from his left hand but it turned out to be a fake as he struck hard with his right sending her into the wall to ricochet off the wall knocking the wind out of her from the force.

"Setsuna-san" Negi called before glaring at the boy "Y…You can't be…whe…where did you take Konoka-san?" he questioned 'The one leader told me about. A boy with white hair…" he thought. "Turning everyone to statues, hitting Setsuna-san, taking Konoka-san, even doing perverted things to Asuna-san" said Negi while Asuna tried to refute the claim.

"As their teacher…as their friend….I…I…Won't forgive you" he shouted at Fate. "…So then what will you do? Negi Springfield, defeat me…the white haired one has a better chance then you do for you it's impossible" he said disappearing through the water.

"A 'gate' using water teleportation, Aniki he's a pretty high class mage…" said Chamo "And he know how to fight in close combat too at a high level as well" said another voice, all looked to the door to see Naruto wearing his old ninja wear that now looked off with his hair colour.

"Naruto-nii" shouted Negi relieved as Naruto put a towel around Asuna "The situation is bad Negi but help is on the way, now before we go is everyone okay?" he asked getting a nod from Negi and Asuna but a hesitant one from Setsuna. He sighed and walked over to her "Show me where it hurts" he told her.

She nervously lifted her shirt "_Tueri omne pretiosum_ _Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura _this will be quick since we need to go after Konoka-chan fast you three. And Negi you need to be careful of the white haired boy called Fate…he is very dangerous" he told them as Chamo got a pensive look.

The ermine then shouted "This will work, I just had a great idea" Setsuna and Asuna looked interested and Naruto shook his head figuring where this would go "What is it Chamo-san?" asked Setsuna. "Setsuna-nee-san, about Negi-Aniki…what do you think?" he asked the girl who went red "Eh? How is that related?" she responded startled.

"So in other words, Setsuna-nee-san should go 'chuu' with Aniki" this making Negi blush now as he and Setsuna imagined their lips meeting. He slammed down by Asuna "During such an emergency, what are you saying" she shouted "Y…You're wrong ane-san I mean a pactio, pactio" he defended his idea.

"Setsuna-nee-san can use Ki right?" he said getting a nod from the girl "So if Aniki adds his magical power on top of that, it should be a super power up plus Naruto-sama's partner is still injured right?" he asked getting a nod from Naruto who was thankful that Zazie's room had a perception barrio around it. The perception barrier worked so that the room could be seen y those who knew where it was and if not would only catch a glimpse of it.

Asuna then said with a red face "B…But to suddenly kiss…" Negi was similar "Th…That's right Chamo-kun" while Setsuna was poking her fingers together "I…I have ojou-sama." Chamo seemed determined "It's fine, isn't it? just d it already with a 'chuuu~' he made kissing motions with his lips earning him a slap from Naruto. "Must you try this…" he asked rhetorically "Ignoring that I think we should move" the was a unified call of "Yes let's go"

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile on a train to the mountains Ku Fei, Chao, Kaede and Mana were chatting with each other. "Sneaking out of the unn at night is the epitome of a middle school trip" Ku Fei sang "I just wonder how Naruto-kun will take all of us being there, still can't say I'm not excited to see what this can do" she said staring at her card.

"Aww why is it you three have one and I don't, aru" Ku Fei whined "That's not the issue right now de-gozaru" Kaede told her. '_The enemies are pros…hope Negi-bozu and Naruto-kun are okay de-gozaru' she thought rubbing her them against her card.' _

**XBreakX**

"Ooh y…you did it newbie?" said Chigusa seeing Konoka tied up and held by a large monkey before something came to mind "How did you get past the temple's barrier? It would have been better to leave it to you from the beginning" she fumed.

She calmed herself down and rubbed her chin laughing "Fufu but now we have Konoka-ojou-sama in our hands. Now all we have to do is take ojou-sama to that place and it will be our victory. Konoka was squirming in the giant monkey that held her arms looking scared "Don't worry Konoka-ojou-sama we won't do anything cruel to you" she said tapping her nose "Now then let's go to the alter."

"Wait" called a voice from behind Chigusa. She turned to see Asuna, Naruto, Negi and Setsuna all looking ready to fight "That's as far as you go, hand over ojou-sama." Chigusa didn't seemed bothered with the intrusion "You guys again" Konoka while was relieved to see Setsuna.

"Amagasaki Chigusa, tomorrow morning reinforcements will arrive to capture you" shouted Setsuna "Stop this meaningless resistance and surrender." Chigusa's response was to grin "Fufu…no matter how many reinforcements there are…if we get to that place then…"

She dropped down to float on the water with her summoned creature "But more importantly…I'll show you a part of ojou-sama's power. You will regret not having stayed at the temple trembling." She turned to Konoka and smacked a charm on her "Ojou-sama…excuse me" the charm activated and Konoka jerked in apparent pain much to the shock of the four.

"Om, Kiri Kiri Basara Umhatta" she cast as Konoka continued to jerk in pain and various demons began appearing out of the water. "Wait, wait there are this many?" panicked Asuna seeing the plethora od surrounding demons "They are using Konoka's power to amplify the summoning charm she had but forcing the magic out causes Konoka-chan pain" explained Naruto clenching his fists in anger.

"You guys play with these Oni" smirked Chigusa "A special service as payback for the other day…well you mostly brats so I'll tell to a least not kill you so don't worry" she said before taking off with Fate and the monkey.

The demons looked at the group "That's this, What's this and here we thought we were finally called…" a bird demon said ""But our enemies are just some girls" said another. "Sorry girls but since we've been called we can't go easy on you" one demon apologised "Don't curse us for it."

"Se…Setsuna-san th..this is as expected i…I'm just a normal middle school girl after all" said Asuna frightened befre a hand made it to her shoulder "Asuna-chan, it will be fine trust me Negi can you make a barrier?" said Naruto as Negi was in the process of doing so.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Vertatur, Tempestas, Veris. Nobis Protectionem Aerialem, Flans Paries, Ventis Vertintis"_ said Negi as a wall of twisting wind covered the group. Inside the barrier "This is a wind barrier I can only keep it up for two to three minutes though" said Negi.

"Alright time's short so let's make a plan, what should we do this is a pretty bad situation even with Naruto-nii" Negi continued "There's no choice we have to split up" admitted Setsuna. "I will stay here alone to distract the remaining Oni. In the meantime the rest of you please chase after ojou-sama."

'Slap' was the sound of Naruto hitting the girl "Setsuna-chan do you have any idea how foolish that is, from what I've observed you have trained to fight monsters but even you can't stay here on your own so I think it's best that…" he was interrupted by Asuna shouting "I'll stay here to help you."

Naruto stared at the girl "Naruto, you are a lot stronger than me so Negi is going to need you more than me" he said "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Actually I think ane-san would be better staying "noted Chamo "Since ane-san's fan is ale to send back summoned monsters if it hits them it would be better for fighting Oni."

"I see but…" Setsuna was interrupted by Chamo before she could interject "Aniki if you supply ane-san with magic power and you minimize your defence how long do you think you can stretch it?" he asked. "Doing it that way will be hard but five minutes…no ten minutes…no I'll try my best for fifteen minutes but…" he admitted.

"That isn't a lot of time to get by Fate, rescue Konoka-chan and get back even if I and Negi can fly we don't know what else awaits us up ahead. We also have no idea how you two will cope until any help arrives" explained Naruto to the others "but it's our only option Naruto so we have to take it to save ojou-sama" replied Setsuna.

"WAIT…if this is the situation" shouted Chamo "Then Setsuna-nee-san should do the other thing with Negi and kiss him for a pactio." Naruto sighed "he actually right and it's an emergency situation so" he snapped his fingers drawing a barrier in the ground for the two cutting Chamo off from earning any more money "Make it fast you two the barrier won't hold much longer."

"Excuse me…Negi-sensei" said Setsuna blushing in the circle with Negi "No…um…me too…" he replied. Naruto was staring at their expressions 'seems there is room in her heart for more than one' while Asuna was sending Naruto a brief glance 'NO, stop thinking that it's not him we like' she thought.

"I'm going" said Setsuna taking charge and grabbing Negi's shoulders "Ye…Yes" he answered back a little stiff as she bent down and matched lips with him and forming the pactio. The kiss ended and Setsuna smiled at him "Negi-sensei please leave with Naruto. I'll protect Asuna-san."

Naruto tossed her the card to Negi as Setsuna turned to him "Naruto take care of Negi-sensei and Konoka-ojou-sama" he nodded as Setsuna turned back to Negi and just looked into his innocent eyes. "You there why are you just staring at each other" shouted Asuna a little annoyed at the scene.

"Asuna-chan, Setsuna-chan come here" he beckoned the two and when the got close her hugged them with his arms "Be careful you two and keep each other safe. We'll be back as soon as we can so please take care" he said as the two girls blushed as he turned to Negi and began chanting.

Outside the barrier the demons noticed the fading winds "The wind is stopping, it coming " called one demon. "Finally they made us wait " said another holding a club and noticed a opening in the winds where the two males were holding out their hands '_Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens'_ they shouted blasting through the demons with a powerful lightning spell before taking to the skies.

"Boss those two are getting away" shouted one demon "and they took out thirty troops…Geez western mages aren't just simple after all" added the so called boss of the demons before his attention was drawn by another voice.

"If you fight calmly you'll be alright. The enemy isn't as fearsome as they look" said Setsuna to Asuna reassuringly "I with my sword and Asuna-san's fan have the power to fight them on more than even footing. Please think of this as being on the level of being surrounded by 100 hoodlums in town."

"That's good and bad for my peace of mind…" Asuna laughed nervously as the boss demon chuckled "Well, well these are some brave girls." Asuna steeled her nerves "It can't be helped…then let's go demon slaying" she shouted as she and Setsuna charged forward to the army.

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh the battle is beginning and we are nearly at the end of this arc so soon it's back to Mahora for other adventures. Hope everyone is enjoying the story despite it being one of the largest harems I've ever seen in my time on this site.**

**The poll at the top will now be closed and a new one should be up soon. Next chapter might be a bit due to Kitacon this weekend so yeah for me and anyone who's going just remember my id will be the same as my profile here Wolf3391 so be on the look out for me if you'd like to chat fanfics or whatever.**

**And before I get more questions the characters Chamo was in fact Reborn and Bianci who will come back at a later date for training chapters. As said I will try and make a couple of cameos with other series.**

**Hope to see and read your reviews later Abeat everyone.**


	14. What I Am

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 14: What I Am**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**Final result for poll and I'm putting the winner is 'All three' so as requested the cheerleading squad was added to the harem**

**New poll should be up by now too**

**Now in regards to Naruto being a 'wimp' in my story Naruto really doesn't want to fight anymore protecting the girls is fine but all in all after the war he doesn't want to see blood on his hands. I know it can annoy people having him like that but it how I imagined him in the story so please keep reading despite this**

**And to all those reviewers I feel the need to state once again that I write this fanfic as a method of stress reliever so please cut down some negative comments. I know its constructive but my style is unlikely to change much in all honesty **

**XChapter StartX**

Chigusa and Fate were now standing in a strange alter over a lake "You know under that big rock you can see over there. A great Oni is sleeping. One who's so dangerous that nobody's been able to summon him before" Chigusa told Fate laying down a now only towel covered Konoka.

"It seems like the current leader and the Thousand Master sealed him when he was rampaging once 18 years ago. But that…" Chigusa continued to ramble while Fate looked bored "With ojou-sama's power, it's possible to control him."

"If the summoning goes well the reinforcements won't matter" she walked over to Konoka who was still silenced by a charm "Please forgive this rudeness ojou-sama, but this won't be dangerous for you. Or rather it might feel good." She took a step back from her "Well then lets begin…_Ijaya" _she began chanting as Konoka Konoka's screams were muffled due to the charm and her power being forced out of her like a juicer.

"_Takama no hora ni kamu dzumarimashite, koto hajimetamakishi kamuromi no mikotomachite. Ame no takechi ni yahoyorozu no kamitachi o kamu tsudohe tdusohe tamahi. Kamu hikari, hikari tamehite~" _Chigusa chanted as a pillar of light emerged from Konoka due to her immense magical power.

Far away the two flying mages noticed the pillar of light "Negi this is bad and I can't hold myself back for this _Acceleret" _he said breaking the speed of sound as he shot through the air. "Wait Naruto-nii, _Acceleret_" Negi shouted trying to catch up.

**XBreakX**

Back with Asuna and Setsuna they were battling hard with the summoned demons, Asuna making quick work with her fan but the fatigue was beginning to start affecting her "Th…That makes ten…maybe I'm strong…" she panted between breathes before taking out a few more.

"Th…This brat" shouted a demon angry for his lost comrades "Get her" said a kitsune demon as the closed in on her. Asuna had no time to react but was aided by Setsuna striking with her sword "Shinmeiryuu Ougi, Hyakuretsu Oukazan" she proclaimed slaying the demons with great grace that had petals floating.

"Thanks Setsuna-san" said Asuna "you're pretty good at this, somehow" Setsuna smiled at the praise. "Yes, Asuna-san take the right" she told her which she nodded and the two girls got back to back both breathing deeply. "W…We're…a pretty good combination huh?" Asuna smirked "when we get back from the school trip, teach me kendo Setsuna-san."

Setsuna's face blanched at this request "Eh? Th…That's fine but…I'm still learning…" she mumbled the last part.

"Hya…They beat 150 troops in three minutes…a…are they monsters there girls?" said one demon sweating not realizing the irony of his question. "Guahaaa, there;s our enemy the Shinmeiryuu, but anyway that girl's fan is cheating boss" muttered an armoured demon to the boss demon.

"Guwahaha, they're pretty energetic girls huh?" the boss demon laughed before something crossed his mind "By the way…do you think it's fashionable not to wear underwear under skirts?" he asked making Asuna remember her situation.

"Well before you know it, it's become the 21st century after all if anything…it's a good era" noted the armoured demon. 'Sh…Shoot I forgot after all my panties were turned to stone and broke' Asuna thought embarrassed clutching at her skirt. The demon boss noticed her opening and pointed "Oh, she's moving slower, catch her and don't be afraid of her fan" he ordered as the demons began to chase her.

**XBreakX**

"That magic…it's…it's…a summon of some sort. I have to stop it" muttered Naruto releasing his tails and ears and pushing forward leaving Negi behind. "Aniki hurry before it's too late" cried Chamo as Negi did his best to keep up with Naruto, so much so he didn't notice the shadow dogs coming from behind until the last second.

'_Inugami?_' he thought before casting "_Deflectio!_" but this caused him to fall off his staff but Negi quickly held out his hand _"Mea Virga… Vente_" he said calling the staff back to him so he could cushion his fall with wind.

"Yo Negi" shouted a familiar voice "Heh, this great. I never though the chance for a rematch would come so soon. It's just too bad that onii-san got by too fast." Kotaro was pumping his fist at Negi his body language told him he was itching to fight "You aren't getting through here Negi!"

**XBreakX**

"Are you okay Asuna-san?" asked Setsuna after the two had slain several more demons. "Un there's less than half of them left" she replied. "Please don't strain yourself" called Setsuna worried since Asuna didn't have training for something like this "No problem we can do this" she shouted back.

Asuna looked to her friend not noticing the dmon coming in fast "Once Negi and Naruto bring Konoka back…" her statement was cut of by having to block swings by a crow demon with a large sword.

"Mn…Birdmen?" Setsuna noticed "Asuna-san" she was then like Asuna forced to block under the assault of a demon, a kitsune at that. "You're not a bad girl. But I'm not like the others you have faced so far" said the crow demon knocking Asuna's fan away with his handle before stiking her with his blade making her cry in pain and get knocked back into the water.

"Asuna-san" called Setsuna in worry "I…I'm okay…Negi's magic protected me. But this guy is really strong…" she said getting back to her feet. "It seems the Ki users and magic users have becme tougher since the days of Heian." Commented the crow demon "But I wonder…how long can you hold out for?"

'_Oh no, apart from the power protecting her, Asuna-san is just a normal person'_ thought Setsuna only just blocking the attack from another demon before she could move to her aid. The boss demon and a kitsune sitting on it's shoulder faced off against Setsuna "Girl from Shinmeiryuu. We will be your opponents."

**XBreakX **

At the alter Chigusa was still chanting the summoning spell "Thousand wavering spirits, guardian of the ten thousand worlds. Without delay unto the heart of that deepest of lands, forge a path onto the surface." Fate felt the closing power and teleported to intercept it "By the ties of blood boil, to the emperor himself…Fujiwarano Asomi Konoe Konoka."

The large rock shot out a pillar of bright light now that breached the clouds "Burn and boil over. Live O Spirit dance, O Spirit! Become as the spirit of a God."

**XBreakX**

Fate created a blade of earth to block twin sabres swung by Naruto whose attire had changed. He wore strange tight leather like armour with a blood red coat over the top; his hair had taken a slight spiky look as well. But what struck Fate most was his eyes, ocean blue eyes were filled with rage and had adopted a slitted pupil, a small trait left behind for Naruto by his previous tenant.

"Out of the way Fate I don't have time for you" he shouted pushing his blade against the oversized rock sword making it crack. "I apologise but I can't have you interfere Naruto-kun" he said calmly but raised a brow when the blades cut clean through his sword he jumped back as the sword Naruto held shattered and faded.

"Fine but don't blame me when I take off your arms" he growled out creating another couple of blades out of nothing. Fate realized his situation and created multiple blades of earth "_Senjin Kokuyouken._ If one sword isn't enough maybe quantity would be better" he commented.

"Trace…On" said Naruto as a complete copy of Fate's blades appeared around him "_L__amina __I__nfinita __O__pus_… another pactio in my possession. With it what you use I can use and make it stronger despite it only being an imitation. It also has some ancient weapons whose images have been implanted into my head." He explained to Fate.

"You are extremely dangerous to this operation Naruto-kun" he said snapping his fingers shooting the blades out to attack Naruto all at once. "Trace…Continuous Fire" Naruto exclaimed launching his copies back to block Fate's.

While the blades blocked each other Fate reengaged Naruto in combat using hardened stone blades which easily shattered Naruto in the first strike making him raise an eyebrow. "don't think you've bested me…"said Naruto as he formed a new sword, a single blade that a skull at the end of it's handle but the rest looked like living scales. "Let's see how you handle Samahade Fate" Naruto shouted slamming the blade down.

**XBreakX**

Setsuna saw the large pillar of light "That pillar of light" she said in shock, "Hoho…what a spectacle" noted the boss demon. "Looks like our client Chigusa-han's plans are going well" said an eerily happy voice.

"Did those two mage-kun's fail to make it in time" Setsuna turned around to se Tsukuyomi "Well that's got nothing to do with me…right Setsuna-senpai?" she asked with a blush. "Tsukuyomi" Setsuna said eyes wide as Asuna's attack against the crow demon was caught by the wrist.

"Asuna-san" she called to her friend as she dangled helpless uselessly kicking the demon "Without her fan, she's just a normal little girl…" remarked the demon holding Asuna. "Now then warrior of Shinmeiryuu…it seems we have a stalemate" he said turning to Setsuna.

'_This is bad…this is really bad'_ thought Setsuna with dread '_Negi-sensei, Naruto…_' she didn't notice the small marker appearing of one of the enemy targets or the gun being held out from the bushes '_Let's see what you can do'_ thought the hunter in the bushes.

**XBreakX**

Negi was currently blocking claw strikes from Kotaro with his own hands, both jumping away from each other after the block. "Looks like you're finally taking this seriously Negi, and by the fell so is onii-san" said Kotaro smirking. "Get out of the way Kotaro-kun. I don't have the time to fight with you now" Negi shouted back but Kotaro just grinned "Aw come on. Don't be such a spoilsport Negi."

"Aniki you can't keep using the contract on yourself for much longer" warned Chamo. "Since your sharing with ane-san you're going to run out of magic energy in no time" he pointed toward the pillar of light where you could make out two figures fighting. "Look at the pillar of light. The ritual is going to finish in a matter of seconds. We have to hurry" he told Negi.

"I know Chamo-kun" he turned his attention back to Kotaro, "Kotaro-kun, why are you helping that monkey-onee-san?" he asked. "She took my friend and now she is doing something horrible to her" he pleaded to the boy.

"Hmph, I have no idea what Chigusa-nee-san is doing" he replied without a care. "All I signed up for was the chance to fight you damn western mages and it looks like I hit the jackpot with you and onii-san." Kotaro pointed toward Negi "I'm glad I met the first person who I've met of my age who can put up a fight against me, onii-san is now the person I want to challenge. But now let's fight!"

"Fight…? This fight is meaningless" cried out Negi shocked at Kotaro's motivation "If you're looking for a match, we can fight as many times as you like after this" he offered. "Don't screw with me" Kotaro shouted "If you use your full power and beat me. You'll still be able to make it. Come on Negi, you're a man aren't you?" Kotaro goaded.

Negi got a determined look on his face and took Chamo from his shoulder much to his worry "All right" said Negi as Kotaro got a big fanged smile "Heh…that's more like it" he said getting ready to charge.

"Hey Aniki just a minute" pleaded Chamo "Don't worry Chamo-kun. This will be over soon" said Negi his eyes focused on his opponent. '_Gwaah this is bad, Aniki's being led astray by his own stubbornness and childishness._' Chamo thought in horror '_if he fights now, even with Naruto-sama, Konoka-nee-san will definitely…'_

The two boys than charged at each other screaming but were cut off by a large shuriken blocking their path "What?" said Kotaro confused. He was then pushed away by a palm attack and knocked into a tree.

"A…An after-image? A split-body attack?" said Kotaro getting up "W…Wh the hell are you?" he shouted. Negi then spotted a figure in the tree that turned out to be Kaede holding Yue in her arms "…Nagase-san, Yue-san?" Negi cried shocked by their appearance.

"Getting hotheaded and losing yourself at an important moment…" commented Kaede "…You're still lacking in concentration de-gozaru Negi-bouzu!" she then put Yue down and took out her card "Adeat!"

**XBreakX**

Setsuna was considering her options in her tight situation '_Kuh I've got no choice…now is the time…'_ she thought crossing her arms '_I'll have to use that power…'_ a bullet then went through the demon holding Asuna's head causing him to let go due to the pain.

"Nwooah damn it somebody else" the demon cried fading away. Two more bullets hit the kitsune demon and the boss demon's club "These…these are spell-breaker bullets" noticed the boss demon "Who are you?" it asked.

"Looks like you're having some trouble there…" said a voice which Asuna and Setsuna turned to see Mana, Chao and Ku Fei standing near by with Mana holding the gun she had in her pactio card. "Since I'm testing the new weapon there's no charge for you Setsuna-san" said Mana loading some bullets into the chamber to replace the used ones.

"Uhyyah is that giant monster for real-aru? Looks strong-aru?" said Ku Fei who looked very excited at the possible challenge. "Care to double team Ku Fei?" asked Chao twirling his pactio tonfa.

**XBreakX**

"Who are these nee-chan?" asked Kotaro annoyed that girls had interrupted his manly fight with Negi. "Eh…N…Nagase-san? But how did you…?" Negi tried to ask but was cut off by Yue. "I called her on my cell phone Negi-sensei after that wolf we found in the baths got me to safety" she explained as Kaede span the kunai from her pactio card on her index.

"You can leave things here to me" Kaede told Negi "You're in a hurry right?" Negi tried to respond but his words didn't seem to make sense "This is no time to be confused Negi-bouzu. We'll talk details later with Naruto-kun…"

She got up to his face smiling with one eye open "You don't need to worry about me…" she said tapping his head "Naruto-kun has given me all I need to fight now…go!" she said pushing him away so he could get into a run.

"Ah wait Negi!" shouted Kotaro about to chase Negi but was stopped by Kaede throwing a couple of her own knives at his feet. He then glared at Kaede "Hey you the big nee-chan over there. Don't get in my way…" the anger mark showing on his forehead now "I'm not interested in fighting women."

Kaede put on a light smile "Hm…so your name id Kotaro huh?" the kunai spinning on her finger had an ornately-patterned blade extending outwards from a wide circular ring acting as the weapons center that she held in her hand.

"You've got good taste…to recognize Negi-bouzu as you rival, de-gozaru." She opened one eye as the kunai continued to spin on her arm "But you can throw away your ambitions because right now I am still stronger than Negi-bouzu"

In an instant there were several copies of Kaede all spinning the kunai "Kouga Chuunin Nagase Kaede…has arrived with her trusty new weapon '_Zetsuei'._" Kotaro gaped then smirked before summoning his dog spirits "all right" he shouted.

**XBreakX**

Mana took aim with her new gun and shot off a couple bullets that hit the demons despite only firing in their general direction. "Wow is that thing real?" asked Ku Fei in awe "It was a gift" she responded quickly.

Several bird demons got in close "Don't get cocky you weaklings" one said as thy surrounded them. "You won't be able to beat us at close range" the sound of crackling fire could be heard. "I bet she can but it's my turn now" said Chao hitting two of the demons at the back of their necks both burning and crippling them as they dispelled before she used the fire from the tonfa to propel her to do the same to the other two then moving onto others.

The whole thing happened very fast as Mana shot at several more demons which her bullets homed in on and using a spare gun to use in close combat too. Asuna and Setsuna were gawking at the display of fighting ability "Why is Tatsumiya-san…was she that strong before?" Asuna asked in disbelief.

"I used to exterminate monsters with her occasionally…" muttered Setsuna as Ku Fei surveyed the battle field "Ai Ya that's Mana for you. But this is the first time I've seen real monsters before" said Ku Fei looking very happy ten pumping his fists.

"You two can go fight the weak ones Ku, Chao" Mana said to the other girls which Ku Fei took offence to "Ah you're making fun of me" she said shaking her fists while Chao giggled. "Don't underestimate the power of 4000 years of Chinese Martial Arts" proclaimed Ku Fei as she parried an attack from behind with her left before striking back with her right hand hitting multiple demons together "Mati Bung Chuen."

"E…Even Ku Fei is here and looks pretty strong too" commented Asuna now relieved "I…I don't know what's going on but it looks like we're saved." Ku Fei got back into stance with Mana and Chao at her back "Come on isn't there anyone stronger-aru?" asked Ku "Just don't overexert yourself Ku" Chao told her friend.

**XBreakX**

Kotaro sent the shadow dogs to attack but they seemed to phase right through the copies of Kaede as if they weren't there. '_They must be illusions, noting to worry ab…_' his thoughts were cut off by three copies of Kaede palming his chest hard.

Kotaro righted himself and skidded across the ground "Kuh…you surprised me narrow-eyed nee-chan" he said grinning. "To think that someone like you would be living the carefree life of a middle school student" he said while Kaede just smiled accepting the praise "You've got some skills of your own, de-gozaru."

Her form began to shimmer and disappear and Kotaro felt his head get kicked in from the back "But it seems you can't tell what's an after image, and what's a copy" she told him spinning her weapon. "_Zetsuei_ lets me move so fast it creates an after image but with my kage bunshin you can't tell what's real" she told him going back to attack the dog boy who was ready to counter with his own moves.

Yue was watching the scene with interest '_Is…Is this for real?'_ she asked herself hiding behind a tree. '_It's just like those childish novels that Nodoka and Haruna read… no human could have that kind of physical strength…this contravenes all known laws of physics.'_ She then came to a realization _'This must be what Kaede-san called 'Ki' and 'Mana'. In other words…magic.'_

**XBreakX**__

"I see them" shouted Negi as he neared the lake where the sounds of clashing were coming from. "But what are you going to do Aniki, Naruto-sama looks as though the white haired boy isn't letting him pass" he told him.

"Don't worry Chamo-kun, I have a plan to deal with that boy and get round him" Negi replied mounting his staff to fly on. "What? Are you serious Aniki?" Chamo asked shocked "I don't know if it'll work but…" Negi said a little unsure "I'm going to try a delayed spell I've been practicing."

"This is getting old fast Fate" said Naruto as he swung Samahade through more of his mass created swords siphoning off some of the magical energy used. "Perhaps but it seems we have another intruder" Fate said gesturing head to the approaching Negi.

Fate pulled out a charm but the opening was all Naruto needed "Trace…On" releasing Samahade his created a new sword, this one was a larger sword that had a blue handle meant for two hands. It had a cross guard that was gold and seemed to glow with a beautiful light…the sword of light.

It was only a small wall of earth that allowed Fate to avoid the attack with only a cut to the face "You managed to wound my again Naruto-kun, not many can claim that." He then noticed the sword he held "How ironic we stand upon this large lake while you hold the sword of the lady of the lake."

Negi meanwhile was chanting is aria "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Fret Venus Vente, Flans Saltatio Bluerea." The alter was then covered in a mist. "Pwaah w…what's going on?" asked Chigusa as she continued her summoning "The wind turned the water into mist…does he intend to approach under its cover" answered Fate blocking an overhead strike from Naruto and was pushed back by the force.

He didn't have time to counter the hit Negi made with his right fist, but his barrier seemed to hold despite the strong magic attack. "…I told you, you were better off not trying" he jumped back to avoid the sword swing from the left side but holding Negi's wrist

"You bore me Negi-kun, Naruto-kun there has been providing me with entertainment for the last few minutes" he drooled out. "You aren't used to fighting at close range. Why do you choose to do so against an opponent who is far stronger" he slighted at Negi.

"The son of the Thousand Master huh? You're nothing but a child after all and it seems I expected too much from you" he told Negi. Negi's response was to chuckle as Chamo stuck out his tongue at Fate "Did we fool you?"

Negi then used he free hand to put it to Fate's chest "Release _Sagitta Magica _Binding Arrows of Air" he shouted unleashed the spell directly at Fate. _'He cast a spell without chanting?'_ Fate thought confused before realizing "…I see a delayed spell!"

"I see you've made surprising progress for someone with only a little bit of real combat experience" said Fate as the magic restrained him. "I've changed my opinion of you Negi Springfield" he praised his expression still unchanged from its usual.

"Well done Negi, Fate truly is a fierce opponent but now we need to get Konoka-chan" said Naruto running over to where he saw her "Wait where us she?" he shouted.

"Aniki, Naruto-sama look!" Chamo cried pointing to the centre of the lake.

**XBreakX**

Kaede sat on top of Kotaro pinning him down while holding his arm. "I guess you weren't able to get serious after all Kotaro." Smirked Kaede putting her card away "You had no real intention of winning de-gozaru."

Kotaro grunted from the restrained arm "No…I won't make excuses. A loss is a loss…strong onee-chan." Yue then came out from her spot D…Did you win?" She asked before noticing something in the distance "K-Kaede-san look!" she then shouted pointing toward the figure rising from the lake

While back with the other group "H…hey Setsuna-san what's that?" asked Asuna as the girls looked on in wonder of the light in the distance.

**XBreakX**

"Fufu…Seems like you too are too late, the ritual has just been completed" said Chigusa as a large four armed demon stood behind her. "Two-faced, four-armed, giant demon 'Ryoumen Sukunanokami.' A giant demonic god defeated 1600 yeas ago…"

Chigusa continued to laugh "The summoning is a success" she said as she floated up with a still naked Konoka. "The legends said he was as tall as 180 feet but it seems like he's even bigger" she grinned down at the two boys.

"Abeat, Negi…stay here" said Naruto deactivating is card now just in his casual clothes. "What I'm about to do will more than likely scare you but remember it's still me" he whispered as he crossed his arms and began to shake before…

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW**WWWWWWWWWW**" he roared as his body both grew and shifted until he stood in wolf form at a size larger than the demon shocking anyone who could see the lake. The wolf had strange red tattoo like markings all over its body an had a swirl tattoo on his forehead.

Chigusa was the most visible shocked "W…Wh…What are you?" she asked shaking in fear as a huge ten tailed wolf now stood in front of her that growled at her and the demon, it's tails swishing angrily.

"Naruto-nii…is…is" Negi said trembling at the sight before hearing the sounds of breaking signalling that Fate was now free. "Seems my prediction about Naruto-kun was true…he is the lost legendary demon."

Chamo's mouth had dropped down to the floor _'crap, crap, crap, crap this is bad I got to do something for Aniki. Wait that's it, I still haven't used the pactio card's ability' _he thought to himself having a idea.

**XBreakX**

The remaining demons saw the wolf and were quaking in fear "Oh Kami, it does exist…the legendary Juubi. The elders talked about it but I always believed it to be a myth" muttered the boss demon. It and the other demons turned to the girls "We know we can't face that so we're leaving now" it said as it and the others vanished leaving only Tsukuyomi on her own.

"S…S…Setsuna what's go on there's two monsters now?" said Asuna confused by the situation "I don't know but Negi-sensei might be in trouble so we have to go help him and Naruto" she replied.

"I hope you aren't running away senpai" called Tsukuyomi who was stopped by Chao clashing with her tonfa. "Sorry I can't let you go by I still have some tests for my weapons and you are the perfect subject to test on" giggled Chao as the flamed intensified, Asuna and Setsuna took off.

"Mana, Ku Fei go with them I don't know what's happening with Naruto-kun, so please go check on him." Asked Chao getting two nods but also a pout from Ku Fei since she didn't have a real chance to have a good fight. The two chased after Asuna "Take care Chao and don't lose" called Ku Fei.

"Don't worry I won't" she smiled back as the two went into the trees. "Do you really think those weapons of yours will be of any help against a Shinmeiryuu?" asked Tsukuyomi. "I think I'll manage now come on" she said goading the girl before appearing behind her in the blink of an eye "Because the test begins now."

Back with Asuna and Setsuna they both heard a voice_, 'Ane-san, Setsuna-nee-san. Are you alright' said the voice of Chamo. "Chamo/-san?_' both girls replied hearing the ermines voice. '_Aniki need your help since we're fighting a really strong opponent'_ he told them through telepathy.

"We're heading your way now…but what's the large wolf doing there?" she asked holding the card to her head. 'Um…ane-san that's Naruto-sama and I'm going to have Aniki summon you both using the cards' he informed them making their faces blanch. "Summon…and what do you mean that's Naruto." Asuna shouted bewildered as to how Naruto was so freaking huge she's already seen the wolf form but didn't think Naruto would be able to become a giant.

**XBreakX **

I won't kill you…but…" said Fate walking toward Negi "but anyone who faces me had better be prepared to get hurt." Negi was panting exhausted from his over use of the contracts "You pushed your physical and magical powers to their limits" Fate continued holding out his hand "You did well Negi-kun."

"Aniki do it now" whispered Chamo as Negi threw up his two master cards "_Evocem Vos! Minister Negii, Cagurazaca Asuna, Sacurazaci Setuna._" Twin pactio symbols appeared on the floor by Negi and the two girls came forth ready for action.

"Asuna-san, Setsuna-san I…I'm sorry…Konoka-san is…" Negi apologised in between breathes. "We know Negi GYAAH THESE TWO ARE HUGE" she then blurted out being close to the two giants neither making the first move one waiting for a command and the other readying to counter attack.

"So what do you intend to do?" asked Fate as he began to chant "_Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait. Bashirike Galiote Meta Octo Poden Kai Cocoon Onmetin…"_ Chamo seeing this shouted "what the…that was his spell key. He's a western mage and he's…" then figuring out the spell he shouted to Asuna "Ane-san, stop his incantation."

"We won't make it" cried Setsuna as Fate finished his incantation "_Wanen Tou Eve Ton Kotanon Parailsan."_ He thrust out his fingers releasing a cloud of smoke but one of Naruto's tails swept by blowing the cloud away "**You should know I'm still here Fate" **Naruto's booming voice came over his tail blocking his view.

Negi and his partners had moved away from where the cloud would have been "Good thing Naruto is on our side that spell is very dangerous in our situation right now" said Setsuna.

Asuna was checking over Negi "Are you look terrible" she said looking him over. "T…Thanks…you too Asuna-san…" Setsuna noticed his slightly petrified hand as did Naruto through the corner of his eye. "Negi-sensei your hand…" she shouted alarmed "I…I'm okay…it barely touched me" he assured her.

'_**Damn Negi with how you are now I hope you can hold out till I get there'**_ thought Naruto as turned his attention back to his opponent but he wondered how to get Konoka away from Chigusa. Down below Setsuna was thinking the same knowing that Naruto huge form would make it difficult not to harm Konoka.

"You two get away from here, I'll save ojou-sama with Naruto" she told the others, shocking them. "With Naruto's current size and power I have no doubt he take beat this demon but with ojou-sama on its shoulder he'll hold back. So I have make it up there by myself alone."

"B…But how are you going to get up that high on your own?" asked Asuna while Setsuna refused to face them. "Negi-sensei, Asuna-san…" she said with a regret "I…I have a secret I've kept from you and ojou-sama." She crouched over "Once you've seen my true form I'll have to say goodbye. But now…with you two" from her back came a pair of white wings.

Asuna and Negi looked amazed at the beautiful wings "This is my true form. I'm a monster just like them. Please don't misunderstand. My desire to protect ojou-sama is real…but I've kept it a secret all this time…" she began tearing up at her own words. "Because I was afraid ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this ugly form…even Miyazaki-san has more courage then me… I'm pathetic…" she then stopped as Asuna began inspecting her wings.

"Um…Asuna-san" she tried to catch her attention before Asuna slapped her hard on the back hard. "What are you talking about Setsuna-san? I think they're cool" she said smiling "Beside as you can see you're not the only one keeping secrets" she said gesturing with her thumb.

Negi and Chamo nodded at this thinking how he hadn't told them he could go this size. "Konoka's your childhood friend and you've been watching over her from the shadows for the past two years now. What have you seen during that time?" Asuna asked patting her on the shoulder.

"Do you think Konoka is the kind of person to hate you for something like this? You're such an idiot, heck Naruto showed us he had wolf features when we met him on the first day." Setsuna remembered being told this and suddenly realized she had, had someone to talk to about this but hadn't for months.

"Go Setsuna-san we'll support you, right Negi?" Asuna then shouted with Negi replying "Y…Yes!" she turned back to Setsuna. "Hurry up and go Setsuna-san" said girl had tears of joy as she happily said "Okay!" and took off as Fate jumped over the tail blocking his view "So there you are" he muttered.

"Negi-sensei, thanks for trying so hard for Konoka-ojou-sama and I'll have to thank Naruto later too" she said Naruto seeing the now airborne Setsuna figured out what to do. His jaw opened and a small light began collecting at the front of it growing larger by the second '_**this should do the trick once Setsuna-chan gets Konoka-chan. Plus it seems that back-up is on it's way' **_he thought as Fate preparing to shoot down Setsuna had to block a magic arrow from Negi as well as bullets.

"More intruders it seems, I thought Tsukuyomi-san and the demons would keep you busy" Fate said with narrowed eyes glaring at Ku Fei and Mana. "The demons ran before I could show off my skills-aru" Ku Fei whined.

"She's right but I think we have a target now" said Mana reloading. "Chamo-kun d you think we can handle this now?" Negi asked his companion "Not sure Aniki this whole situation is mind blowing."

'_Hey boya, can you here me boya?'_ said a voice in Negi and Asuna's heads. "That voice is…" said Chamo with his jaw dropped _'Fufu…I've come to see you fight, but it seems half the problem is solved there. If you can last a minute and a half I'll finish the rest'_ said the voice of Evangeline.

'that was a great plan you got but you're too smart for your own good. Sometimes you have to rush in blindly, without thinking about the consequences like your so called brother there' she continued. Negi bowed his head before revealing his eyes full of determination as he stood next to Ku Fei and Asuna while Mana held back a bit.

"Asuna-san, Ku Fei-san lets go" both girls shouted "Okay/-aru" as Fate calmly walked toward them. "Are you coming? Then I shall be your opponent" he said as Negi activated the contract but both Asuna and Ku Fei were unable to fit him as Fate managed to kick Asuna into the boardwalk and back handed Ku Fei who righted herself but was not in time to stop Fate slamming hi fist into Negi. It all and happened really fast that it made Ku Fei both worried and giddy with excitement.

Both she, Asuna and Negi attacked Fate who keeping a straight face managed to blow and counter with ease "He's so strong" muttered Negi as Fate jumped into the air. _"Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait. Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin to Phōs Emēi Cheiri Kathias tōi Kakōi Dergmati Toxeusatō! Kakon Omma Petrōseōs!"_

Seeing the beam from his fingers take out the boardwalk heading straight for them Asuna covered Negi and Ku Fei with her arm the latter surprised at this action. Her shirt began to turn to stone "You both okay?" she asked "Yes thanks…for that Kagurazaka-san…seemed dangerous-aru" said Ku Fei.

"I knew it…" said Fate "The ability to completely nullify magic hug? I'll take care of you first Kagurazaka Asuna" he shot down whit a fist prepared to hit the girl. But he was stopped by both Ku Fei and Negi holding the hand "Asuna-san are you okay?" asked Negi.

"Un Negi I'm okay" she replied readying her fan as her shirt shattered "But kids who are naughty need to be punished 'cutting' through Fate's barrier now nullifying it.

"**Setsuna-chan, get Konoka-chan now so I can stop this thing!" **Naruto shouted as energy at his muzzle began to condense. "Right!" she said back "Amagasaki Chigusa I'm taking back ojou-sama" she said heading for her and as Chigusa tried summoning her minions they were taken out as soon as she summoned them by Mana.

"Negi-bozu now" said Ku Fei as she and Negi used their free fists to punch Fate on either side of his face. Setsuna managed to grab Konoka and flew up high as Naruto pounced on the demon and restrained it via his tails as he swallowed the ball of energy.

Chigusa jumped and ran away seeing as there was a tremendous energy building in the other beast mouth now. As quick as she ran away chains began circling around the two as Naruto slowly opened his jaw and released the energy upon the two-faced demon taking it apart piece by piece as the blast tore through it. The blast lit up the space in the barrier but didn't affect any of the others due to the strong barrier.

Setsuna above holding Konoka took off the charm from her mouth ""Ojou-sama, Ojou-sama are you alright" she said to her friend who opened her eyes slowly. "Ah…Se-chan…hehe I knew it…you came to my rescue again" she said slightly dazed.

"Ojou-sama are you okay?" at this Konoka blushed and covered her face "AAH…it felt really good, just like that person said, how embarrassing, just pretend you didn't see, Se-chan" she said before noticing her friends wings.

"S…Se-chan your back…these are…" Setsuna looked worried on what she might say. "These are beautiful wings, just like an angel" she said making Setsuna blush furiously almost lighting the sky as Naruto' chain barrier disappeared and the wolf began to shrink down in size and change form until Naruto was lying on the water panting a little.

'_Damn still not used to that form and using a ten tailed version of the Imari along side that new pactio. I should have taken off more limiters' _he thought as he began to sink into the water a little until someone grabbed him and lifted him by the shoulder "Are you okay Naruto?" asked a voice.

**XBreakX**

"Did we get him?" asked Asuna as Fate turned his head "You two actually managed to hit me, I honestly thought Naruto-kun would be able to do that, Negi Springfield." Fate launched a punch at Negi but it was caught by a clawed hand he looked down to see a girl coming out f his shadow.

"Looks like you've been taking care of my boya, amateur" said Evangeline as she fully came out of the shadow and punched him sending him flying across the water. "Evangeline-san" called Negi as the vampire smirked "Now we're even boy, and it looks like Naruto managed to take out the other problem before I got here. Where is he now?"

"Right here master" said Chachamaru as she floated down carrying Naruto now looking a bit dishevelled from his first time transformation. "Chachamaru-san is here too" proclaimed Negi "Yes she was here to help set up a barrier for that demon but it seems you can make one on your own. Although being that huge and using that attack must be taxing" Eva commented.

"Yeah…plus the taste when consuming all that chakra isn't the best, thanks Cha-chan" Naruto replied as they touched down but she held him up still. "No problem Naruto" she replied while she felt the irregular heat in her chest again as she held Naruto close.

"I'm glad you're here Evangeline-san but what about the attendance perdition curse?" asked Negi "Ah that's right you shouldn't be able to leave the academy" added Asuna. About that… started Chachamaru "Even now we're using a complex high powered ritual in order to continue to deceive the spirits that perpetuate the spell. The principal has to sign and seal one "Evangeline is in Kyoto for school purposes" document every five seconds."

Eva winked "As a reward for today that old geezer agreed to endure signing perdition until we finish sightseeing in Kyoto tomorrow." Naruto chuckled at this "The horrors of paperwork, I guess it's a good thing I managed to figure out your seal while we were here then Eva-chan" the girls expression instantly changed to one of disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto shook his head "When I get some rest I can apply it so you can leave the academy as long as you are within a certain distance from me. It was the only way around he seal" her face then lit up with delight.

"What's all this about seal-aru?" asked Ku Fei "Nothing Ku Fei-san, just something Naruto-nii was working on with Evangeline-san and thank you for the help" he said to her making her blush from the praise. "It was nothing-aru. Just wish I could have fought a bit more-aru."

**XBreakX**

"Looks like it's all over, I don't have to capture you so you can leave if you want I got all the date I needed" said Chao to a singed Tsukuyomi. "Well I've already worked of what I was paid. It's just a shame I didn't get to fight senpai or Naruto-han. Still I'll be going back too, tell Setsuna-senpai and Naruto-han I said high tonfa nee-san" she replied jumping away.

Meanwhile with Kaede she was deactivating her artefact looking toward the lake "Looks like everything went well" she commented. "Um…Kaede-san shouldn't we tie up this boy or something" muttered Yue point at Kotaro who looked a little excited after seeing Naruto wolf form.

"Don't make me laugh shrimp I won't run once I admit defeat, beside now I know that the person I have to beat is that onii-san there, I've never seen a transformation that huge" replied Kotaro.

"I'm worried about the others Yue-dono. Let's go check on them de-gozaru" said Kaede as Yue nodded and followed her.

**XBreakX**

"Listen up boya. If we were to say today was one of those Japanese video games I play in my sparetime…" there was a collective sweat drop. "Then this would be the part where you ask why the last boss helps you when you're about to die in the first dungeon. If something like this happens again you can't always rely on my or your brother's power. You've got to show them your own guts"

"Negi I'm going to have to agree with Eva-chan here" said Naruto as he hobbled over to her "we both know that this could only be the beginning of things to come. So you are going to have to become stronger but today I am proud of what you've shown me."

"Yes he did well today, are you all okay?" she asked as a head started to rise from a puddle of water. "Evangeline-san, Naruto-nii" Negi shouted as Naruto felt the intent and pushed the girl away "_To Teichos Dierxasthō! Doru Petras" _said Fate as earth spikes impaled Naruto.

"You bastard!" shouted Eva "Hmm…he won't die still it seems a lot of you wish me harm for doing that. For now I'll take my leave for today" said Fate as his form turned to water when Eva cut threw his with her claws.

Eva turned back to Naruto to see the wound healing quickly "You…okay…Eva-chan?" he said coughing out the blood that had come up. "You didn't have to do that you know…" she said as Asuna and Negi ran over.

"Naruto-nii are you…" he couldn't finish when he saw the hole in his stomach that had skin swirling round healing it, he and Asuna almost lost control the evening meal seeing it Ku Fei and Mana were amazed at the spectacle.

"I'm fine Negi, and Eva-chan even though you can probably survive an attack like that doesn't mean I'll let it happen" he said shakily getting to his feet as Chachamaru went to his side ad scanned his body and saw it was completely healed.

"Sorry you all had to see that" he said to the others as Chachamaru supported his weight he then felt a slap from Asuna. "You idiot you had us all scared to death when that spike went through you" she shouted at him both worry and anger permeating in her voice. "Asuna-chan, trust me when I say I had suffered much worse than that in my life" he said a little low making Eva raise a brow.

"Thank goodness Naruto-nii" said Negi before collapsing, the girls went to his side. "Damn I his right side has turned to stone, I only know how to stop a minor case so far and I'm drained from getting rid of that demon" said Naruto as the other girls ran over.

"Negi-kun/sensei" shouted Konoka and Setsuna as the looked at Negi and Kaede came on to the scene "What's wrong de-gozaru?" she asked. "Kaede, Yue-san… Negi's in a dangerous situation" she said as Setsuna explained.

"Negi-sensei's magic resistance is incredibly high so the petrifaction process was very slow. But at this rate he will be unable to breathe when his neck petrifies and he'll suffocate" Asuna panicked and turned to Eva "Can't you do anything Eva-chan?" she shouted.

"I…I'm really bad at healing magic" she admitted, Naruto turned to Konoka "Konoka-chan, I think the only thing we can do is for you to kiss Negi" he told her getting a few looks. "Before you ask by kiss I mean to form a pactio which will amplify your healing powers I saw in cinema town."

"Your right" nodded Konoka as she turned to the others "Se-chan told me everything, and I want to say thank you. My classmates and sensei worked so hard to help me today. If I couldn't even do this much…" she kneeled down and cradled Negi's head "Negi-kun hold on" she said before kissing him.

As the pactio formed a bright light covered the area and after a while Negi regained consciousness to see the faces of his students and brother "Konoka-san…thank goodness…you're okay" he muttered as the girls cheered for his health.

"Looks like the boya will be fine" commented Eva watching the girls hug Negi "Yeah, Konoka-chan's artefact and healing will be helpful later on, now come one we best get back to the mansion and get some sleep so you can get your sealed changed Eva-chan." Eva smiled as Chachamaru helped Naruto walk, as did Kaede taking the other shoulder until they got back to the mansion and allowed themselves to get some rest after seeing that everyone was alright.

Meanwhile Chigusa was having an interesting experience with one of Eva's dolls named Chachazero who took pleasure in scaring the woman into shock…despite wanting to see some blood too.

**XBreakX**

Negi woke up from his sleep and looked around before remembering everything had been sorted out the night before and relaxed. He then however heard noises coming from outside "I contacted my partner and settled everything. We'll be handling the ringleader to you now" came the voice of Eva.

"Thank you so much Evangeline-san" said the voice of Setsuna who was preparing a bag. "It seems like Negi-sensei is fast asleep. Well it was a hard night for him" she noted to herself. "Hey are you leaving behind already?" Eva asked sitting on the side next to Chachamaru "You should at least say goodbye, you realize you don't have to go, _he_ is similar to you."

"It would only be painful to see him face to face again, and he is a lot different from me" she said with a tear in her eye. The door slid open to reveal Negi "Setsuna-san!" he shouted surprising her "Where are you going? What about Konoka-san?"

"I…It's the law of my people, once you've seen my true form I have no choice but to…" she began to run but was quickly restrained by a long white tail. "You know I honestly thought you would be this stupid" Naruto joked as he held Setsuna with his appendage.

"Naruto let me go" Setsuna pleaded to which he smiled and shook his head "Sorry no can do Setsuna-chan. And I case you didn't realize you aren't the only one who can't reveal their true nature. Negi can't or he becomes an ermine, Eva-chan's a vampire and Cha-chan is a robot, plus I'm no exception to this."

"That right, please continue to protect Konoka-san by staying here in person Setsuna-san" said Negi while she continued to squirm. The argument between her and Negi came to a fault as Naruto let go with his tail as the two were hit by Asuna and Konoka telling them the substitution stencils had gone haywire back at the hotel.

So the group set off for the hotel with Naruto hanging back with Eva, Chachamaru and Zazie now fully recovered and up to speed with the events of last night.

"Are you to head back Eva-chan, Cha-chan, Zazie-chan?" he asked getting nods from all three as they walked behind the others. "How's the injury?" asked Eva trying not to sound too concerned "Completely healed and no scar too, I'm just glad no one was too hurt last night, which reminds me Cha-chan…"

Said robot turned "Yes Naruto?" I have a small surprise for you when we get back to the hotel and I'm sure you'll like it too" he said smiling. Chachamaru nodded back a little curious what he had got her "Hey what do I get?" asked Eva "Your seal changed and me buying you the things you asked me to."

She grinned at this as Zazie hugged his arm "…" she said "I'm fine, I'd do the same for any of you girls and that's a promise of a lifetime" he said kissing her forehead which annoyed Eva for some reason.

"Although I am a little curious to what it is the clones of the others did that was so bad" Naruto commented with the girls agreeing with him as they continued on their path.

**XChapter endX**

**Well we are nearly at the end of the arc people and I can't wait to get working on the next. Now I know people might want me to continue my other stories but at the moment I find it easier to work with this one as there is so much that can be done.**

**Hope people like the new pactio I used in the Fate fight alongside Naruto's transformation, there will be a training chapter soon and I'll be using the characters I used in the cameo in a previous chapter plus an extra.**

**Till then good bye**


	15. End of the School Trip

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 15: End of the School Trip**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**Currently in the polls**

**Zazie: 18**

**Chizuru: 8**

**Chao: 5**

**Mana: 3**

**Kaede: 2**

**Other: 0**

**Honestly here I expected Chizuru to be in the lead but whose complaining really. Thanks for voting and continue to do so and I'm finally over 200 reviews Yeah!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter of my story hope you enjoy**

**XChapter StartX**

"Man that was a real mess wasn't it" commented Kazumi holding up the paper charms. "Damn right I had no idea what we were going to do when the paper copies of the Ane-sans started doing a strip show…" replied Chamo on her shoulder.

"But yesterday was an even bigger mess right Chamo-chi?" she winked as the ermine pulled out a cigarette. "Yeah but we were saved thanks to Naruto-sama and my quick wits so it's all good."

"Is everyone asleep? its midday during a school trip" she asked "They can't help it after what they've been through I bet only Naruto-sama is up since not a lot fazes him£ he told her as Shizuna came round the corner.

She wave noticing the girl "Asakura-san I'm counting in you for the group photos" she said to the student "Gotcha Shizuna-sensei" she waved back before taking out her camera. "What's she talking about?" Chamo asked as Kazumi loaded the camera "Just a job I have to do."

XBreakX

In the hotel onsen group was currently bathing "The school trip is finally over tomorrow isn't it?" asked Ako scrubbing her back with a towel. "It was so long yet so short…I guess everyone's feeling lazy now that it's the fourth day" Makie replied.

"Which part did you like best" Ako then questioned her group, Makie was the first to answer "Nnn…probably the battle over Negi-kun on the second day." Yuuna however disagreed with this statement "Ehh no way I lost so all I can remember id the pain from the squatting. Universal Studios Japan was better right Tatsumiya-san?" she asked Mana.

"Nn, ah yeah" she answered thinking about the second day when she had got her new pactio, she still wondered if having it was okay, she then heard giggling. "Hm? I sense blood thirst…" she commented turning round as Kazumi poked her head out the bushes with her camera.

"Hey what the hell are you doing Asakura?" Yuuna shouted as Mana discreetly put away her gun. "I'm just taking a group memorial photo" she told them. "This is peeping" cried Ako annoyed at her classmates antics.

"These are gonna sell for a lot" Kazumi grinned o herself as Chamo began to wonder how much he had on him at the moment. There was a unified call of "Don't sell them Damn it!" from the others.

**XBreakX**

Group three were currently changing in their room, you could tell as there was a note saying so on their door. "Fufu I Yukihiro Ayaka have experienced growth in one or two ways during this school trip" she said to herself still in just a skirt and bra.

"What kind of growth, Iincho?" Natsumi asked as Ayaka turned round with a strong expression "Growth in my _Love _I for Negi-sensei of course." Ayaka also managed to pull of a Gai worth illusion with flowers surrounding her as she stated her growth but all Chisame could think was '_her idiocy has grown about as far as it can go…'_

But Ayaka was unprepared as she felt Chizuru grab her breasts from behind measuring them. "Fufu…looks like you've grown here too haven't you Ayaka?" she giggled and Ayaka response was a "W…W…What?"

Chizuru still smiling suggested "How about we compare them? It's been so long. Would you like to join us Chisame-san?" this got the girl on the defensive. "What…? Who would compare themselves with giant breasted people like you?" Natsumi stood silent behind not wishing to talk about this subject due to her lack in said subject's size.

Kazumi readily changed, grabbed Natsumi before she could go off to sulk "Come on, come on get together with everyone Chiu-chan." She pulled the four of them into the hall where her camera was set up to take their picture and managed to catch Zazie mid-dressed too.

This caused anger to rise in Chisame and Ayaka "Are you photographing me for free Asakura? Pay up!" Chisame shouted to the fleeing girl who laughed. Chizuru put on a thoughtful look on her face at this "I wonder if Naruto-kun will see that picture?" this caused herself, Chisame and Zazie to blush while Natsumi and Ayaka went red in embarrassment.

Kazumi managed to get pictures of the other two groups before heading off to find the library group and the rest of group five.

**XBreakX**

"Hey boya and company wake up!" shouted Eva as she, the library crew and Kazumi walked into the room shocking Negi, Setsuna, Asuna and Konoka. "You're going sightseeing around Kyoto with me today" she told them "Eeh but I thought Naruto-nii was taking you and Chachamaru-san" whined Negi.

"He is but said you all needed to get up beside we're meeting the chief after the sightseeing in Kyoto" she informed them.

Naruto was already waiting for them at the front gate as he and Chachamaru fed her new cat Yurine which she was happy to receive from Naruto. "Thank you again for Yurine, Naruto she's very tame and affectionate" she bowed slightly as Naruto petted the cat.

"The way I see it Cha-chan you're the best person to take care of her, Eva-chan's new seal gives her some freedom and so you gain some too by association. I'll help you take care of her when you need me too alright" she nodded thankfully once more.

"I'd be thankful for that Naruto" he smiled at her as the other came out and Yurine finishing her food jumped to Naruto neck were she had gotten very comfy during her time with the clone. Chachamaru was happy that Naruto liked cats as much as she did and wondered if she should carry Yurine like that once she got the cat home with her.

**XBreakX**

Later on the group met up with Eishun who greeted them while smoking "Hello everyone, did you get some rest?" the group nodded while Asuna thought '_he looks sophisticated in plain clothes too.'_

Konoka quickly plucked the cigarette from his fingers muttering "No smoking" as Eishun addressed the others. "It's in these back mountains we're looking for a narrow three story building" he informed them as the girls whispered amongst them selves.

Eishun then turned to Eva and Naruto "Sakuna's resealing has been completed, thank you for your help Naruto-kun" he waved him off. "Think nothing of it, Konoka-chan's welfare came before my own like it would with all my students" Eishun smiled at Naruto's statement _'such kindness in his eyes despite most likely being one of the most powerful people in the worlds.'_

"Chief-san…about Kotaro-kun…" Negi began to ask which Eishun answered before he could ask. "I don't think him too harshly. Even of he was working with Amagasaki Chigusa…anyway please leave that to us."

"What about the white haired boy, Fate?" Naruto asked unconsciously moving a hand move where the spike had struck, "He was very dangerous." Eishun turned to him "I'm afraid all we could find was that Fate Averuncus was the boy's alias Naruto-kun. He came to Japan with the Istanbul Magic association for training."

He stopped in front of a house completely covered in trees "We are here" he told them. "It looks like some kind of hidden home" said Haruna looking up at the house. "The outside is overgrown since it's been 10 years, but the inside is very clean" he told them "Please come in Negi-kun."

Once they were inside they saw it was indeed a very clean house and the walls were lined books and stairs. "Amazing, it's full of books" muttered Haruna s Yue said "Approval rating up" Eishun smiled "I've kept it just like it was when he last visited."

"This is where…father once…" said Negi in awe as he and the girls began searching through the house, Negi looking for clues and the girls reading through various texts trying to understand some. After a while he and Eishun found Negi in a room surrounded by books "how is it going Negi-kun?" he asked.

"Yes there are a lot of things I want to check…I I had the time" he said a little depressed since they needed to get back to Mahora, him believe that the principal was running himself ragged with all the form signing…he was correct, Naruto hadn't informed him otherwise yet.

"I'm sure you can come back and look Negi" said Naruto to his brother. He nodded before asking "Um chief-san can I ask you something about my father?" Eishun rubbed his chin in thought "I suppose" he said before calling down to Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna to come up to them.

Yue however heard him and was intrigued by this. Eishun showed them all an old photo "What's this photo?" Eishun smiled remembering when the time when the picture was taken. "These were the Thousand Master's comrades in arms. The one in black is me"

Naruto picked up the photo "So this is Negi's father" he stated not really knowing what he looked like. "Yes this picture is from 20 years ago, next t me is the 15 year old Nagi…The Thousand Master" replied Eishun.

"You know…strangely he reminds me of my father with that face. But who's the big guy in the back?" Eishun's eye twitched remembering who he was asking about. That is Jack Rakan also known as Rakan of the Thousand Blades, he was one of the most powerful people you could ever meet except he had one huge flaw…he acts like an idiot and is a tremendous pervert."

Naruto felt a shudder when he told him this "Some part of me just knows I'm going to meet this guy at some point, I have a history of meeting the strongest perverts ever" he sighed to himself as the girls took turns looking at the picture.

Asuna seemed to recognize someone in the photo but passed it off quickly a little confused. "I was still a young man during the war I fought alongside Negi as his comrade. And then when peace returned 20 years ago he had become a known for his many heroic deeds. They called him the Thousand Master" Eishun explained but some of the girls not getting it.

"I take it that Chugusa's parents fought and died in that war?" asked Naruto getting a nod, "It's the reason why she still bares a grudge against mages from the west. Thinking back I thought we had become inseparable friends after that. But 10 years ago he suddenly disappeared. Where he was last…what he was doing…no one knows. The official records have stated his death as 1993."

He sighed "Even I don't know any more than that…I'm sorry Negi-kun" he apologised. "Negi just smiled "N…No there's no need for that. Thank you very much." It was then that Kazumi burst into the room "Hey everyone have you finished your complicated conversation? I'm going to take a memorial photo come downstairs" she informed them taking a glance at Yue.

The girls and the two teachers lined up down stairs Chamo riding on Negi's shoulder while Yurine was on Naruto's as they smiled for the picture…most of them.

**XBreakX**

Later on the students and teachers were on the train many falling asleep as Naruto had played a bit of his violin to calm them down and relax before drifting off him self. "You know I am quite pleased that the noisy 3-A is all asleep and silent" commented Nitta.

"Yes but you can thank Naruto-sensei for that his skills with that instrument helped things along here too, plus they're all tired from all that playing" said Shizuna as she noticed Konoka sleeping on Setsuna's shoulder before turning to the opposite table.

"Ara, take a look at them, they fast asleep too" she said seeing Negi lying against Asuna and Naruto on the other side of the table having Zazie and Chizuru on his shoulders sleeping too. "They are like a cute pair of lovers" Shizuna noted but Nitta disagreed "No they're just children, well Negi is."

**XBreakX**

Naruto was sitting in the world tree looking over the card that the man gave him in cinema town. '_Maybe it would be best to call him, know how my life turned out and comparing it to Negi's things will start to get much harder for him and his partners. And the same can be said for mine, Chizuru-chan doesn't even know the card holds a powerful artefact and I still need to practice with mine and see if I can transform like Kotaro did back in Kyoto.'_

He sighed pulling out his phone "Part of me doesn't want to do this but another knows it's for the best" he muttered as the phone rang. _"Hello who is this?"_ asked the voice from the man who gave him the card.

"hey this is Naruto Uzumaki the man you met in Cinema Town a couple days ago" he said into the phone. _"Ah yes I remember you now…I take it you are in need of my assistance?"_ the man questioned, "Yes I need your help training some people I know to defend themselves from dangers, the only thing is a few of them can already do so but other need less" he informed the man.

"_Hmm…I have a contact that can help you as well but you'll more than likely have to fight him before and after he teaches the girls_" he told Naruto. "Wait how did you know it was girls I wanted help with?" he asked seeing as he never mentioned gender.

"Call it intuition; I can be there in a few hours thankfully. And don't worry about any secrets you might have I and my associates have my own just make sure you have a good area to train with." This reassured Naruto but then remembered an important detail "Wait, before I forget; what is your name sir?"

"Reborn" was the reply "See you in a while Naruto" the call then ended. Guess looked out to the academy "Guess I'll see if Eva-chan has some place I can train in."

**XBreakX**

"You can't be serious" said Naruto looking down at a smirking Eva. "Oh I'm serious I you want my help finding a good training area you pay from your time there in blood and with you regeneration I have no doubt you won't run dry easily. Plus letting so many into my home isn't an easy thing and I like my privacy."

She knew she had him where she wanted him and it would give her the chance to fully understand what he was capable of too. "Sigh…fine deal and I'll pay the first instalment now then" he said holding out his arms which was immediately bitten into by Eva who relished the taste of his blood when it met her lips and gorged.

"Well, well a vampire, haven't seen one of those in a while but not the weirdest thing we've seen right Hibari?" said Reborn as he and his black haired friend who had a scary expression on his face. "Doesn't matter that white haired boy better be a challenge or I'll bite you to death infant" Hibari returned.

After a few minutes Eva let go of his arm with a contented look on her face "Well now that, that's done I need to call the others" said Naruto taking out his phone.

An hour or so later Zazie, Kaede, Mana, Chao and Chizuru came into view and spotted the five waiting in front of the house. "Naruto-kun why did you ask all of us to come to Eva-chan's house and who are these men de-gozaru" asked Kaede.

"Kaede-chan all of you need to know something but before then, allow me to introduce a new friend of mine; his name is reborn and the person there with the bird on his shoulder is Hibari. They are here to help me out with something."

Reborn tilted his hat and Hibari nodded to show respect…he could tell these girls could fight. "Now please follow me and Eva-chan inside" he said walking in with the girls following. "Any ideas what's going on Mana de-gozaru?" Mana shook her head as she and the others ended up in a room with a strange orb in the middle of it.

Before they knew it there was a flash of light and they ended up in a strange villa that stood above a large body of water almost like the sea. "Everyone welcome to my villa, enjoy your stay and your training here" Eva said taking a bow and walking off to relax.

"Eh…Naruto-kun what did she mean training?" asked Chizuru genuinely confused how she was in one place and now at a beautiful looking villa. "Chizuru-chan that card I gave you, do you still have it?" she nodded and pulled it out as did the rest of the girls.

"Chizuru-chan, that card is a magical artefact that you can use. All the girls here have used them and are aware of the truth" Naruto told her. "What truth Naruto-kun…?" she asked a little hesitantly to which Naruto explained the world of magic to her and what had happened when they were in Kyoto and what he had planned for them while they were at the resort that Evangeline had explained would turn an hour into a day due to her magic.

"That is a lot to take in Naruto-kun and I find it a little hard to believe" said Chizuru looking hard at her card. "If you need more proof, say Adeat" she did so and her card flashed brightly before leaving two hairpins in her hands "These are…"

"Yes this is your artefact and we'll all help you figure out what it can do Chizuru-chan. Sorry for not telling you sooner but I wasn't sure what could happen and I don't want you or my other partners to get hurt" he said smiling which she blushed to.

"If you're quite done with those girls I'd like to see how you measure up so get over here so I can see how you fight" said Hibari getting a little irritated at how Naruto's actions seemed similar to a certain herbivore.

"Fine just let me get ready" he replied taking out one of his cards "Adeat" his card flashed and left Naruto in the skin tight leather armour and blood red coat alongside his hair becoming piker. Hibari smirked and pulled out a pair of tonfa and put on a ring with a cloud symbol on it.

(Play Hibari theme- Hitman Reborn OST do not own)

'That man seems very strong but Naruto gives off the feel of that idiot for some reason and with that hair looks like him too' thought Eva as she now sat with the other girls and Reborn watching the two.

Naruto closed his eyes and Traced the shape of his chosen weapon a pair of long straight blades that seemed to spark with electricity. Let's see how your tonfa hold up against Kiba" said Naruto taking a stance while Hibari narrowed his eyes and shot forward.

Naruto was quick to defend against the man who was a lot stronger than what he expected but held strong and pushed him back. "Hmm…not bad, now fight for real" he said and Naruto instantly knew this man was only to be taken seriously in a fight and channelled lighting energy into the blades making them vibrate.

When Hibari struck against the blades again he noticed that his opponent had cut into his tonfa with ease and smirked. His ring lit up with a purple fire which covered his weapons and he swung for Naruto's head, who blocked with his left blade making a swing with his right.

Hibari jumped high and made for an attack to his left which he blocked only to feel pain in his right side where Hibari's tonfa had sprouted a chain with a blade at the end. "Using tricks are we?" Hibari just smirked "Shut up and fight."

His other tonfa released its chain that he swung with but Naruto cut the chain clean off and did the same to the other only making Hibari grin more. He reached into his jacket and pulled out…a box "Oh so he's is strong" said Reborn with a slight grin.

"What do you mean Reborn-san" asked Chao curious to what was the box's function. "Hibari likes to play with his food but when he finds a good one like your friend there he like to go full out which he doesn't get to do much these days looking after the school."

"Come out, Roll" said Hibari slamming his ring into the box making it open which released a small hedgehog that had huge spikes on it's back as it floated in the air. "That there is what we call a box weapon, Hibari's is called Roll and can create spiked balls that increase in size at his will or something more…" Reborn informed them as Naruto was forced on the defensive as a couple steel balls with spikes were thrown at him that he blocked with his blades before they shattered in his hands and he was forced to jump back and look at his opponents weapon.

'_That hedgehog is using a power fed to him by Hibari and has the ability to grow and propagate so it can multiple as well. I need a weapon that can fend off multiple projectiles but allow me quick movement.' _The image appeared in his head of what he would use two blades white and black short but shape and easy to use, "Trace…On" he muttered as the two blades he imagined appeared in his hands in a flash of light.

"Oh so that's the next weapon I'll take out…Roll" the hedgehog squealed and launched it spheres at Naruto who concentrated on reinforcing the blades and channelling wind chakra to make them shaper. When his blades met the steel balls he cut off the spikes before they got to him before pushing them away and ran straight for Hibari.

Only to have the hedgehog float down and roll into him making Naruto clock the charging steel ball before he pushed hard into the ground and forced the animal back to it's master's side. "I thought you wanted to fight. Why are you just letting your friend there do the work" he questioned Hibari.

"I prefer to let Roll handle the weak ones but you don't appear to be one of them. So I guess it's time…Roll, Cambio Forma" the hedgehog squealed once more and glowed purple like Hibari's ring and went down into his finger where it became a pair of handcuffs.

"That's an interesting choice of weapon" commented man from the side "Before he had long range but now he has to rely purely on close range he must be very confident." Reborn stroked his chameleon's head "Hibari prefers up close and personal so he as he says 'bite them to death.' Him doing this shows just how strong Naruto is" Reborn told the gun-slinger.

Hibari ran straight for Naruto whom charged to clash with Hibari knowing that there was more to the weapon. Their weapons clanged off each other both looking for an opening where there was none.

But Hibari managed to sneak his handcuff on one of Naruto's wrists and it began multiplying rapidly up his arm so Naruto used his free arm to sever the chain connecting the cuff and jump back and look at his trapped arm. "Lets see how you fare with just one arm" mused Hibari his handcuff repaired and now doubled as he held two pairs now, one in each hand.

"Don't have to…" muttered Naruto as he focused on his arm and it began to shift and grow in size straining the metal of the cuff until it gave. When it did Naruto was there his arm free but now covered in white fur and twice its normal size making it disproportionate to the rest of his body. But before anyone could say anything it shrunk back down to regular size and the fur receded.

He flexed his hand after it shrank before releasing the trace on his blades and imagining another weapon, a single blade that strike hard and continues before it can multiply. A blade that can take seven lives in one swing, a blade of a noble, the blade of a king "Trace…On"

When said blade appeared in his hands Evangeline was shocked seeing the blade of legends "How the hell can he use that…it's been lost in time for centuries?" she shouted catching the others attention.

"What's the matter Eva-chan?" asked Chao "I'd thought you'd have realized what that blade is Chao. Naruto is wielding the blade of the ancient king that is said to have no equal in strength." Naruto grasped the sword with both hands feeling its strength as he fed the blade his own its gold cross guard glowed with a bright light as he raised it above his head.

"The sword held by the king of England that was the symbol of the king and his knights. The blade of the lady of the lake, the blade known in history as…" Naruto swing down with his sword releasing an arc of power. "Excalibur!" he shouted as there was an explosion from the attack which covered the area in smoke.

When the cloud cleared it revealed Naruto panting from using the swords power before it broke into fragments in his hands before disappearing. Hibari was revealed to be on the floor having been knocked out by the attack and his weapon broken by Naruto's. "I guess this mean's the spar is over" muttered Reborn.

"That…was a spar?" asked Chizuru she said a little annoyed before going over to Naruto. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked seeing him sweating profusely "Yeah just didn't expect that last sword to use so much power" he said.

Chizuru wanting to help him and as she did her hairpins glowed and created a barrier around Naruto that glowed orange. "Chizuru-chan…what's this?" Chizuru didn't know what to think "I have no idea Naruto-kun"

As Naruto stood in the barrier he felt his energy replenish it self and the scraps caused by Hibari healed quicker than he even thought possible. "What ever it is Chizuru-chan it's healing me and restoring my strength. Looks like we discover an ability of your artefact" she smiled hearing this.

The barrier left Naruto when he felt back at full strength and he deactivated his card "Well Reborn why don't we discuss my partner's training plan since Hibari seems to be napping right now." Reborn chuckled at this "Naruto you are one of few that knocked Hibari out when he isn't holding back, I can tell training with you and these beautiful girls will be fun"

And so Reborn set off discuss who would train who; he would be training Zazie and Chizuru in close combat while the others would be trained by Hibari and try to survive. After that Naruto would teach them what he new about magic. Meaning, he'd be teaching Zazie and Chizuru who wanted to learn more about the mystery of magic.

**XBreakX**

Naruto collapsed onto his bed in the dorms; he and his group had spent roughly 30 hours at Evangeline's villa which had equalled to a month inside the thing. It also had meant that Naruto had been sparing with Hibari almost every other day due to him wanting to have a challenge. He seemed especially harsh when he used his _'Erit Moriens'_ pactio, something about biting the sky.

The girls training had gone well with each of them becoming more proficient with their pactio and discovering abilities they hadn't expected. In addition Zazie's magic lessons had gone well with both progressing in their chosen field with healing or offensive magic. His relationship with the girls had gotten better too that that it's wasn't good already, but Zazie at times seemed distant from him and it was beginning to bother him as it had done all month.

After waiting a few hours Zazie came into the room and walked straight to the bathroom not sparing Naruto a glance. He sighed and sat up and waited patiently for her to come out, when she eventually did come out her and asked "What's the matter Zazie-chan? I can see that something is on your mind."

"…" she said not meeting his eyes. "It's not nothing, over the last month of training you don't talk to me as much as you usually do and I'm beginning to wonder what I've done wrong" he told her as she tried to leave but he held her wrist.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me what's wrong" he said to her as he felt her tremble slightly "…" he bushed a hand through her hair making her flinch "Then help me to understand Zazie-chan. I can only help if you tell me what's wrong."

"Well then why don't you try and watch someone you care about, hanging around other people better looking than her. You tell me Naruto-kun how am I supposed to cope with you having all these partners, the fact that I was first meaning nothing or that the others feel closer to you than I do" Zazie shouted at him making his eyes widen in shock hearing her scream at him.

'_Damn I didn't think this could happen, guess she's jealous of the other girls and how I have been looking after the as they've been training. Plus studying more healing magic with Chizuru-chan probably didn't help'_ he reasoned.

He pulled Zazie in to a hug who tried to get out of it but Naruto used his tails to keep her in place. "I'm sorry Zazie-chan that I didn't realize sooner. I guess I forgot that you were already my partner before the others. But you should know none of the girls are better looking than you, just different" he said stroking her hair.

"R…Really" she said as she now had tears in her eyes, "Of course you are all you Zazie-chan, no one is better than the other. But I'm sorry for not spending as much time with you, it's just that the others needed to be looked after so I doesn't ever have to lose any of you. You are all my precious people who I'll protect with my life."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips helping to reassure her which she returned which he broke moments later "Sorry I made you feel this way Zazie-chan. But the fact of the matter is that while I care for you I care the same for the others. After having very little in my life I hold on to the bonds I make in life. I told you about wanting a big family Zazie-chan…please tell me you would be willing to try and share I know it's asking a lot."

She shook her head "No it's not Naruto-kun…I guess I was a little selfish I forget when you told me about how it was for you growing up. You had no family til your childhood was practically over, sorry for all this" she said leaning her head against his chest hearing his heartbeat.

"It's fine Zazie-chan I'm not perfect so sometimes I mess up a couple things, but on the bright side I got to hear your beautiful voice" he said making the girl blush and go silent. "…" she said to him "Alright I won't tease you about your vice but just remember to talk to me if your feeling left out okay" she nodded and the two settled into bed and snuggled into it Naruto hugging her close so she felt wanted.

**XBreakX**

"Good morning class" Naruto greeted his students when Negi came in holding a letter "What do you have there, Negi?" Negi smiled and turned to the class "Class I have good news for you, the principal has given the entire class tickets to a music performance here at Mahora tomorrow".

Naruto eyebrow rose at this statement before shaking his head seeing what the principal was doing. "Really sensei?" Akira asked "Who's playing?" Negi looked at the ticket and letter that came with them.

"Apparently students from various years are taking part in the performance" he told them and many looked excited for getting o hears the elder students play. "There are also tickets for myself and Naruto-nii too" he said pulling them out "Sorry Negi I might not be able to go tomorrow"

Many stared at him a little disappointed that their other sensei wouldn't be able to go "Why Naruto-nii?" Naruto ruffled her hair as Negi pulled a face "I have a meeting with my publisher tomorrow and it can't be put off" he explained catching Haruna's attention.

"Well I guess I can't be helped…" Negi said with a sigh "Hey why not just ask Takamichi to join you in my place" Naruto suggested. This made Asuna sit up straight hearing this _'I can sit next to Takahata-sensei through the entire performance.'_ She thought to her self as Ayaka was currently thought she could sit next to Negi for the whole thing.

"I think that's a good idea Naruto-nii now lets get on with today's lesson shall we" Naruto nodded and wrote the subject on the board as Negi was still too short to reach it.

**XBreakX**

After the school day was finished Naruto was walking through the city and wandered into the local book store to see if he could pick up any new manga. When he spotted a familiar face in the store "Hey Chisame-chan" he said making the girl jump and turn around to glare.

"Don't do that Naruto…what are you doing here anyway?" she asked calming herself down. "Just looking for my manga fix, yourself?" she held up a book 'Beginners Guide to Sewing' "Why I might ask?"

She mumbled something that he couldn't make out "Come on I can't be that bad, you can tell me Chisame-chan." She gestured to come closer so she could whisper "I need to work on some of my outfits and it's cheaper to make them myself" Naruto smiled.

"Would you like some help getting started?" she looked at him slightly bemused "You can sew, what are you a Jack of all traits?" he laughed at this "Hey I just learned how to sew when I was at a young age, saves a ton of money on clothes believe me."

She huffed "When…when are you free next then?" his response was to smile. "The day after tomorrow, I'll meet you in your room if that's alright?" he suggested which she nodded to.

The two paid for their books and left the store but as they did Naruto felt a chill up his back, "Chisame-chan…please tell me there isn't a large mob behind us" he said a little nervous. Said girl looked back and found there was indeed a mob full of young girls all holding that orange book that Haruna carried round all the time.

"I wish I could but the better question is, why are you so worried?" he turned to her. "Because I am the current author of the book they are holding and they want to either jump me or try and be in the sequel."

She stared at one of the books "What's so good about that book?" Naruto was a little hesitant to answer "Er…um…it's…a mature novel romance" he answered making Chisame stare at him. "Its porn isn't it?" she asked incredulously. "No, it was until I edited it so it had more content but yes it does have adult scenes in the book" he defended.

"What are you going to do about them then?" he noticed the girls of the mob glaring at Chisame for how close she was. "I think we have to run" this confused the girl "Wait 'we', why 'we' and not 'I'?"

"Because those girls probably think you know me very well and will try and pull everything you know about me from you. And maybe not in the most polite way either." Chisame now felt nervous over the fan girls and made the mistake of edging her foot away too obviously.

"They're making a break for it" cried on of the lead fan girls. Naruto was quick to act as he cooped Chisame bridal style and running for it, and held the girl close so she didn't fall. "Hey let me down" she shouted over her blush "Sorry Chisame-chan, but trust me this is for the best."

Naruto weaved in and out of the street trying to lose his followers and eventually took to the roves much to Chisame's surprise "How did we end up on the roof?" she asked. "not sure to be honest. I think we'll have lost them once in a couple of minutes so please sit tight" she mumbled "Not that I have much choice right now."

Naruto watched from the roof as the crowd began to disperse and gave a relieve sigh "Looks like there…" he stopped seeing that Chisame had somehow fallen asleep in his arms and had snuggled into his chest.

"Sleep tight Chisame-chan" he said using his wind magic to fly across Mahora to the dorms since she was unlikely to wake up any time soon. Not long after Naruto had used Chisame's key to gain access into her room and put her in her bed and noticed the state of her room was a bit messy. "Probably from all the net idol work she's been doing" he noted to himself.

He quickly helped tidy the room a little making sure not to mess up anything important in her room before making sure Chisame was alright in bed that slept peaceful in her bed now "She's been overworking herself with this net idol business. Guess a good sleep will do her well" he said tucking in her covers.

"See you tomorrow Chisame-chan" he said leaving a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room not hearing her call "Naruto-kun" in her sleep.

**XBreakX**

The class was stood out side the large hall ready to head inside, all were curious as to what kind of music would be played there. However many of the students of 3-A wished Naruto was there was there with them as he had good music ability himself and showed it to them on the train.

"Zazie-san, did you manage to see Naruto-nii this mourning?" asked Ayaka to her silent friend "…" she answered. "Oh I see" she nodded "what did she say Iincho-san?" asked Yuuna "She said that he left fairly early leaving her a note and breakfast for her."

"Well guess I can't be helped de-gozaru. I'm sure we'll see him soon anyway de-gozaru" Mana nodded to Kaede statement as she took her seat in the hall where the curtain was hiding the musicians. Many of the girls had gotten snacks so they would get hungry. Chisame had even forgone her personal laptop as even she enjoyed a nice bit of music.

The lights dyed down and the curtain began to reveal the various students of Mahora except for one extra at the front stood Naruto in of the other students his violin in his hands.

"What the heck I thought he had a meeting with his publisher today?" said an irate Asuna. "I figured as much, Naruto usually lets me know when there a meeting with the publisher and yesterday was the first I heard about it" explained Haruna.

"Surprised you all didn't figure it out really" muttered Evangeline holding a pair of opera glasses for some reason. "Master the performance is about to begin" Chachamaru told her who nodded and went silent.

Naruto stood up in front of a mike "Welcome all to this event, I am3-A's teacher Naruto Uzumaki and I hope you all enjoy this performance we have put together for you all to relax to." He stepped back as the conductor took his place and tapped his want.

(Play Andre Rieu – Romance for Clara – do not own) the entire hall was silent as they listened to the melody, simply letting the sounds of music wash over them and letting their minds image various things that let them relax.

There were other songs played such as: _Pray That You Always Understand Me, Soulmates, __Tsuki to Hoshi to A-Ta-Shi, Here to Stay, Kodaku no Junrei, Fate of the Unknown – Do Not Own any of these tracks but all are awesome._

It then came to the last piece of music and a mike was put in front of Naruto's mouth. "Wait do they expect him to sing too?" questioned Chisame, "He does have many talents Chisame-san, sing is just another" muttered Chizuru to her friend.

The piano started first in the back ground and the other musicians readied their own_ (Do not own this song)_

"_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume~ Yume~_

The girls stood jaws dropped to those who hadn't heard Naruto before honestly could fathom that he had such a sweet voice as he sang while still playing his instrument. Zazie smiled as she remembered the month of training where he had sang for her and the others and was happy she could hear 'his' voice now.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

All the girls were almost in tears listening to Naruto sing with such emotion and smiled seeing how they probably had one of the best sensei in the entire school and Takamichi would have agreed with them if he wasn't already so moved by Naruto's voice.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo~

When he finally finished the entire hall applauded standing up, all amazed at both his skill and voice to which he had offered to them just now. The girls of 3-A probably clapped and whistled the loudest since he was their sensei. Naruto and the rest of the students on stage took a bow before the curtains closed on them.

Back stage Naruto was thanking all the other students for their help with the performance "Thank you all for this, without all of you this wouldn't have nearly as successful" the female musicians all blushed and packed up their instruments.

"You know you're not half bad at that" complimented Reborn from the side grinning. "Thanks I take it's tough to get a perfect score from you through?" the grin only got bigger.

"Where's Hibari?" he asked "Already left although he said he might drop by some time for a rematch. He doesn't take losses well especially since he lost quite a few times."

Naruto sighed "I'm just glad he's gone, he a great fighter but his need to battle far exceeds what I expect from a normal person." Reborn tilted his hat "Come with the territory" Naruto chuckled at the man's statement.

"Guess it does…do you think that boss of yours will ever want to come round?" he shook his head "He's busy looking after the kids from his wives these days but maybe someday."

Reborn walked over to shake his hand which Naruto took "It's been a pleasure being a mentor again, Naruto. Take care of those girls now otherwise I'll have to come back with Hibari." Naruto shivered a little "I think I'll manage but I think my colleague needs to do something about him now and I know neither I nor even you are the best to teach him."

"You mean her don't you?" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. "The path to strength is never easy or straight forward" his friend nodded at this. "Anyway until we next meet Reborn and take care."

"I will besides I'm a Hitman" he said walking away, and someone came up the stairs "You know if you use that excuse you'd better clear it with me" said Haruna. "Well I wanted to keep this a surprise to the class Haruna-chan. Any-who did you like it?" he asked as the girl walked over smiling.

"The entire class liked it Naruto-kun, heck the whole school will be after you now" Naruto's expression took an alarmed look. "Great now there's two groups after me now" he said only to have Haruna hug his arm grinning "You could always have me pretend to be your girlfriend to scare them off."

"Not a bad suggestion Haruna-can, but I wouldn't do that to you. If anything I'd rather actually go out with you than pretend." Her face had a perverse grin when he said that "So it that an offer then?"

He laughed at her attempt "No comment Haruna-chan now I think I best get out of here before I get mobbed" he said collecting his violin case and heading to the back door. "Darn almost had him…" she pouted "Ah well, there always next time."

**XBreakX**

"So this is the spot on the map" muttered Naruto as he stood before a large gate underneath Library Island. He had snuck a peak at Negi's map he'd receive from Eishun and made a complete copy from it. "Wonder what's behind the door?" he pondered as he felt a wet sensation of the back of his neck.

He looked up to see a large lizard like creature that covered in scales and had a pair of wings, basically what he'd read to be a dragon. "That's really something…" he said pulling out one of his pactios "Adeat, _Erit Moriens" _his flaming gloves appeared as did the flame atop his head.

The dragon charged at Naruto who took flight using his flames. The dragon roared breathing out fire to which Naruto positioned his hands in an odd way and when the flames got close they seemed to just be absorbed by the gloves and Naruto flames grew brighter "_M__ore __P__uncto__:__N__ulla__._"

He sped so he was underneath the dragon and punched hard to its underbelly making it wince from the pain but still remained in air. "Sorry to do this but I'd like to see what's behind there" said Naruto still floating except holding on hand away from the dragon and another toward it.

The dragon charged again for him aiming to ram him into the ground not realizing the power building in Naruto's hand as his eye glowed a brighter blue than usual "X…Burner." From his hand a huge blast of flame was shoot out at the dragon which forced the dragon into the wall from the force of the flames that seemed more dense than would be expected.

Naruto landed where the dragon eventually fell "Again I'm sorry for doing this but something is telling me to check this out" he said to the dragon than groaned a little. Naruto walked toward the doors and opened them and was deeply surprised at what he saw and that someone was there already "Oh…Hello" said the person there with a cup of tea.

**Xchapter EndX**

**There we go Kyoto finished and getting ready for the next arc of the story. I added the moment with Zazie since I believe she might feel like that with Naruto's other partners coming in so suddenly.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fight scene and I need to state that I do not own the characters of Hitman Reborn. I may have Hibari Return in the Mahora Festival Fighting Tournament just so you all know.**

**Added a nice couple fluff moments in this chapter too for you all.**

**Please be patient for updates to my other stories people because they have not I repeat NOT been abandoned only put to one side as this story was easy to write at the time. Hope you are all still enjoying it still and until next time goodbye.**


	16. Negi's Trainning

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 16: Negi's Training**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**Currently in the polls**

**Zazie: 44**

**Chizuru: 32**

**Chao: 13**

**Mana: 12**

**Kaede: 5**

**Other: 1**

**Guess people really want Zazie to come first, but depending on how close votes are may be tempted to try and write a threesome when the times comes. **

**I'd like to take a moment to thank all my constant readers inuboy86, Firelordeg, Cloves, Raindentensho, Hades45, eclipseX, Azurealkaze, among the few.**

**Also big thanks to Twilight-Lloyd for the nice comments and I'm glad for his opinion of this story.**

**I'm working on the other chapters for the other stories plus a new idea for a Hitman Reborn xover has spring to mind after catching up with the manga…Hibari is always epic.**

**XChapter StartX **

Naruto had just caught up with Negi as they were running to school, while Negi was thinking that he had a test with Evangeline on Saturday to see if he could become her apprentice. He knew that his brother Naruto would be busy looking after his own partners so he thought about who was strong enough in the academy to teach him.

"Morning all" Naruto greeted "Morning Naruto-nii, how are you today?" Negi asked smiling. Naruto rolled his shoulder "A little sore…think I slept funny" he said remembering the real reason he was sore.

They then noticed a group of people crowding round someone "Hey what's going on over there?" asked Negi. "Looks like Ku Fei-chan is being challenged again" said Naruto "Oh no Ku Fei-san is surrounded by mean-looking people" cried Negi in panic. "This happens, all the time de-gozaru" pointed out Kaede appearing on the scene "She's right Negi. You okay Kaede-chan?" she nodded "Hai Naruto-kun, any chance of a training session this weekend by the way?"

"I don't see why not Kaede-chan" she smiled while Asuna felt a little jealous but quickly shook it off. "Today is the day we defeat you Chuubukenbu Buchou Ku Fei" cried one of the men in the crowd surrounding Ku Fei.

The group watched as Ku Fei made quick work of her opponents not even breaking a sweat "Ku won the academy martial arts contest. So everyday she gets endless stream of people challenging her de-gozaru." her opponents now piled at her feet "Weak-aru…come on isn't there anyone stronger-aru?" she challenged before seeing her teachers.

"Morning Naruto, oh Negi-bouzu you're early" Ku Fei said waving. "Good morning Ku Fei-san I…" he couldn't finish as one of her opponents got back up and rushed in blindly. "I'm not done yet, Fei Buchou" he cried about to hit Negi by mistake "Negi-kun watch out!" Konoka cried.

The man ended up taking two fists to his gut, one from Naruto and one from Ku Fei who was holding Negi's head. She smiled down at him "Are you okay-aru Negi-bouzu? Sorry about that." The boy blushed a little "Yes…thank you Ku Fei-san, Naruto-nii" said brother just smiled as he went to exchange his shoes at the font.

Negi walked with Ku Fei "You sure are strong Ku Fei-san" the girl smiled from the compliment "Nyahaha I still can't compare with Kaede, Mana and Naruto though. I spared with him a few times but his style overpowered my own as if he'd seen Hakkyokuken and Shinitai Gouken before."

The rest of the lass then walked into the front of the school to greet Negi and they walked him to class where he taught them the subject of the day. Naruto had settled into his usual seat with Sayo reading with him, he was happy to give her some attention since she couldn't go on the trip with them.

"I think this will be on the test, so please be sure to revise it. Well that's it for today…Stand" the class got up from their seats to give their respects to the teacher. "Bow…oh and Ku Fei-san I need to speak with you" said girl had a surprised look on her face "Eh? Me-aru?"

"Ah…it's not something I should say in front of everyone else so can you wait for me in front of the memorial at the plaza in front of the world tree after class?" Naruto began giggling seeing the girl's reactions and made a small note in his ideas book. "I don't mind-aru" was her reply "Thank you see you later."

Several of the girls scrambled together over this issue once he left thinking that Negi was interested in Ku Fei. Later on in front of the plaza Ku Fei was waiting in her casual wears waiting for Negi while munching on a snack.

A number of the girls were there to spy on Negi and Ku Fei's interaction and to see if he was interested in the martial artist. What they didn't know was that Naruto was hidden in the tree above them also watching the scene as he had time before he had to meet up with Chisame.

'Sometimes these girls over react to what they see' he thought looking down, noticing there was n one there who could sense him, except maybe Nodoka if she used her artefact. "I wonder what Negi-bouzu wants to talk to me about?" said Ku Fei licking her fingers of her crumbs.

"Ku Fei-san sorry to keep you waiting" shouted Negi running down wearing casual clothes, Naruto smirked seeing as he had gotten out of the habit of just wearing suits. "Ah Negi-kun is here!" said Sakurako "Negi-kun in casual clothes is so cute" commented Makie happily.

Naruto watched as Negi tried to punch Ku Fei only to have her counter him into a grapple making it look like they were hugging. Naruto chuckled as the girl below thought Negi and Ku Fei realized their love for each other and this whole thing was a confession. "Fufu you shouldn't suddenly try and punch your students-aru you know" she said to Negi.

"J…Just what I expected from you Ku Fei-san but the truth is I…" he stuttered as the girls shouted "He's going to confess!" but before he could say what he wanted Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka came onto the scene.

"Hey Negi! So you were here after all" waved Asuna "Ah Asuna-san" said Negi spotting the three now. "We're going bowling and karaoke because Setsuna-san says she's never been before. Do you want to come too?" Asuna asked "Ku-chan do you want to come too?" added Konoka.

"Oh that sounds good, I'll go-aru" replied Ku Fei "Setsuna-san too…that sounds good I'll go _I'll have to leave this for later_' Negi thought the last part. "Mind if I tag along too?" asked Naruto appearing behind Negi making him jump as no one had seen him walk by "Yeah that'd be fine Naruto" answered Asuna.

"Wow where did Naruto-kun come from" wondered Misa "All right if it's come to this I won't be satisfied until I see it through to the end" said Ayaka running after the group shouting she'd join them. "That's Iincho alright but at least Naruto-kun's going too" commented Haruna as she and the others came out and joined the group.

**XBreakX**

It ended up that the whole of 3-A decided to coming bowling turning it into a class outing, Asuna apologised for the other half of the class coming not that Setsuna really minded. Ku Fei and Naruto were dominating the game both getting perfect scores so far "Okay I understand Naruto-kun but how has Ku Fei managed to get a 7th consecutive strike" Yuuna blurted out.

"That's amazing Ku Fei-san just what you'd expect" Negi praised "Nyohoho just leave it to me." She then felt three stares at the back of her head from Ayaka, Nodoka and Makie "I feel some incredible Ki coming from over there-aru. Is it just my imagination?" Ayaka turned her head looking a bit sheepish.

Naruto sat down letting the other girls have their turn "Hey Chisame do you want to have that sewing lesson after this?" he asked as he sat near the girl who's been forced to attend by Kazumi. "Ara, you can sew Naruto-kun?" asked Chizuru, "Yeah and yesterday I offered Chisame-chan my service to teach her since she wanted to know how.

A few of the girls began glaring at her since Chisame had managed to get a private lesson from the elder teacher. "What! I'm saving on money and he offered for free" she defended herself with a small blush "Do you think you could teach me as well Naruto I've been meaning to learn as well?" asked Akira genuinely wanting to learn.

"Sure it's no problem Akira-chan" he answered electing a smile from the girl and a small grumble from Chisame. Before more girls could ask they heard Ayaka challenge Ku Fei to a contest to see who would get Negi between her, Nodoka, Makie and Ku Fei thorough a bowling match. Makie and Ayaka did well on their first throw but Nodoka ended up throwing a gutter ball.

He sympathised with thee girl so went over an whispered some advice to her, when he did she nodded and did bit better with her throws. The girls watched as the challenge went on between the four and by the end of it Ayaka had scores a 270, Makie had 252 and Nodoka had managed a 199. However Ku Fei had bested them all with a perfect game of 300 which she celebrated and the others girls looked a little upset for their loss but accepted it.

"Haah…I lost…what should I do?" asked Nodoka as her friends came over "Hey Nodoka what are you doing in this stupid contest?" asked Yue. "But Negi-sensei…" she stuttered as Haruna interrupted "Are you going to stop going after him because you lost a bowling contest? That's just stupid."

Haruna then grabbed her shoulders "Nodoka is it ok with you if Ku Fei takes Negi-kun" she asked shaking the poor girl as Yue muttered "I still think it's a rumour" sipping her juice box. "But Negi-sensei has already made up his mind so there's nothing I can do" said Nodoka with swirls in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Love is a battle, you're already in the lead after you confessed to him. Get him alone with him, push yourself onto him and kiss him. Turn the situation around. Just take his love" she ordered the girl.

"I can't do that" Haruna raised her fist "You can! Ah look Negi-kun is going to the toilet. Now's your chance!" Nodoka nodded with a red face "U…Un I understand." She walked off to catch up with Negi "I see your pushing Nodoka-chan then Haruna-chan" said Naruto walking over to the girl "Of course a push is all she needs for her love." Naruto chuckled a little "Yeah I think your right…you still need to work on her confidence though" Haruna sighed knowing it was true.

"Naruto why are you so supportive of Nodoka?" asked Yue as Naruto smiled a bit sadly "Before I came here there was a girl who had a crush on me for a really long time. She admitted her feelings for me when things where I lived were bad and I didn't have a real chance to reply before I had to leave. Seeing Nodoka-chan reminds me of Hinata-chan and makes me want to make sure she finds love as corny as it sounds."

"I guess you're just an old romantic then Naruto-kun" said Haruna hugging his arm "I guess so and it looks like the others are back" he pointed to the smiling Negi and Nodoka walking back over. "Nodoka how did it go?" asked Yue.

"I…It was a bit of a success" Haruna jumped to a conclusion "Really you pushed yourself onto him and kissed him?" Nodoka just rested her hands on her chin "I made all sorts of snall talk with Negi-sensei" Yue looked at her phone to check something "7 minutes of small talk…it's a new record."

Naruto patted her on the shoulder "Good job Nodoka, start small and work at your own pace" she smiled and nodded. "I think Nodoka may need the occasional push though Naruto and it seems Negi-sensei is heading in Ku Fei's direction" she pointed out. In a flash the girls went to find Negi in front of Ku Fei.

"Um…back to what we were talking about before I have a request of you Ku Fei-san" he began to ask "Damn it looks like he's seriously going to confess this time" said Haruna very excitedly. "Um Ku Fei-san…" the girls were on edge and Ayaka was a bout to interrupt but…"Please teach me Chinese martial arts."

The girls minus Yue's faces went blank since it wasn't a confession at all, Naruto was laughing at them a little since they had completely misinterpreted. "Huh Chinese martial arts?" Negi nodded "Yes the really strong boy we fought against used the same technique as you did this morning. So I thought I'd ask you to teach me."

"So…you want to become strong aru? But why not ask Naruto?" she questioned "Naruto-nii isn't the right person to teach me since his style requires years of experience, plus I can think of no one else better to train me." Ku Fei started laughing and patting Negi on the shoulder "Haha ok-aru. I love strong men so I'll let you become my son-in-law one day when you become strong enough" Naruto hearing this could only think '_The way Negi is it's more likely you'd be his wife one day.'_

The girls watching began chasing Ku Fei over the false alarm of the situation and her being confused as to why she was being chased.

**XBreakX**

Naruto was now back in his room with Chisame and Akira since Chisame didn't want Akira seeing her room. Zazie was currently busy with her Nightmare Circus activities so the room was free for him to give his sewing lessons.

"Ouch" said Chisame as she pricked herself again, she was doing well but was a little impatient "Chisame-chan, you need to take your time otherwise you'll make mistakes and the seems might come apart, now let me check your hand." She handed him her hand with a huff as he inspected it "Its fine just go slowly or you might prick you whole hand like I use to" she pulled it back muttering "Thank you".

"How's this Naruto?" asked Akira letting him see the practice piece he'd given the two "Very good Akira-chan you seem to be a natural at this" she blushed a little for the praise making Chisame get annoyed and prick herself again accidentally sticking the needle through her finger.

Naruto looked back and saw what she'd done he took her hand "Chisame-chan, either you weren't paying attention o you want me to keep checking you" she blushed at the accusation but flinched when he pulled the needle out fast while distracted. "Hmm, too small for a band-aid, guess this will have to do" he said kissing the finger making a bit of steam come off of Chisame.

She pulled the hand back fast "You didn't need to do that" she told him as he shook his head "Best way for it not to get infected." Akira kept focusing on her task but for some reason was a little irritated when she saw Naruto kiss her finger, but it passed fast so didn't think too much about it.

Half an hour later they presented their finished torn shirts he'd given them to repair "Alright lets take a look…" Naruto began inspecting the two shirts. "Okay Chisame-chan you did a good job but as I said make sure there aren't any lose threads otherwise if pulled it can all fall apart. But otherwise a very good job" she nodded.

"Now Akira-chan you did very well since the seems are strong and no lose threads but I noticed a small flaw closer to the arm so try and keep focus on your work or this could happen again" she nodded seeing as the flaw was when Chisame was having her finger kissed.

"Now then my advice to you both is to keep practicing at this if you want to get better. Now seeing as you're both beginners you can take those shirts back to your rooms to practice since I can buy new one easily enough. And that just about covers my lesson on sewing for today, if you want we can do this again sometime but you'll both have to find a good time for each other before coming to me" both collected their shirt one black the other navy blue and went to leave the room.

Both turned as they left the room "Thank you Naruto and see you tomorrow" Akira said with a small bow "Yeah thanks Naruto." He smiled and gave a small wave "Just let me know if you're ever having trouble and I'll see what I can do. Until tomorrow ladies" both gave a nod before leaving and shutting the room and walking away but not before Chisame and Akira had a very brief stand off that you wouldn't expect from them.

**XBreakX**

'_She's done it. The pink albatross of Mahora, Sasaki Makie had won the _national' said the announcer at the national gymnastics competition to her glee. "Congratulations Makie-san" shouted Negi while her friends and Naruto also cheered form her "Thank you Negi-kun. Thank you everyone I did it!" she waved with tears of happiness.

"I won…mnya" she suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder and Makie was brought back to reality which was inside the class room "Eh? Negi-kun, Naruto-kun?" she said now aware she's been sleeping in class. "Winning the gymnastic competition is great but lets try our best at English too" said Negi.

"Sorry Negi-kun, Naruto-kun I was training this morning so I didn't get enough sleep" she said very embarrassed now. "Its fine Makie-chan, just don't make it a habit that's all" she nodded as Negi commented "Makie-san you really like gymnastics don't you?"

This made the girl blush further in embarrassment but thankfully the lesson went by very quickly and they broke for lunch. Later on Makie was walking down one of the hallways _'My name is Sasaki Makie. I'm 14 years old 3__rd__ year at Mahora academy middle school. Although my grades are kind of bad I'm an athletic, energetic sporty girl. I like Negi-kun but I like gymnastics even more. I've been doing it since I was 5 so I have a lot of self confidence, and I won't lose to anyone at gymnastics.'_

"Makie" called Ako behind her "Hey Ako I'm going to see our supervisor Ninomiya-sensei" she told her friend. "I'll come along for part of the way" Makie nodded and began running "lets have a race then" Ako tried to catch up "Ah that is unfair" she cried after Makie.

At the teacher's room Shizuna, Naruto and Ninomiya were looking at a tape of Makie's performance in the previous year's competition. "So your one of those young teachers we've been hearing about from Shizuna" he nodded "Yes Negi-kun and Naruto-kun are both nice boys and doing very well" commented Shizuna.

"Is that Makie-chan there?" asked Naruto "Yes there's a contest within the club on Sunday to see who will be sent to the summer competition this is for reference" she told him. "Makie-chan really works hard at her club activities. How's she doing" asked Shizuna as Makie came round the corner.

"Makie? To be honest she probably won't make it to the competition" she said bluntly making Makie trip over her own feet in shock. "ara? Why not?" she asked "Well it's true that her technique is precise, she had lots of athletic ability and she trains enthusiastically."

She took a sip from her tea before continuing "That girl's cheerfulness and simplicity is her strong point but she has weak points too, to put it in a nice way she's naïve and to put it in a badly way she's childish. It's like watching a primary school student perform." Makie was thunderstruck at the comments about her "That's why I don't think she'll be able to pass" said girl began running off in tears but didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you about Makie-chan. You see while she can appear naïve she is driven by her goal which pushes her to do better. I once knew someone who had a sever handicap in her 'hobby' but trained endlessly and became one of the greatest in his field. I see that same if you'll pardon the term 'flame of youth' in Makie-chan. And I think she does have what it takes to be in the competition if we support her."

Niniomiya was surprised at the young teacher's words "We'll see Uzumaki-kun, but I'll take you comments to mind next time I see her."

**XBreakX**

The next morning Makie was out for some early morning training to get what was said yesterday out of her head _'I should head towards the hill with the world tree'_ she thought taking a jog. When she got there she spotted Negi going through Kata of kung fu "Huh Negi-kun what is he doing in a place like this so early in the morning?" she wondered aloud.

She was stunned seeing the focus on his face and decided to go over to him "Negi-kun!" she shouted slapping him on the back and making him jump. "Huh Makie-san? Are you out for a morning job? He asked "What are you talking about Negi-kun? Is that the Chinese martial arts you mentioned before?"

"Yes Ku Fei-san taught me the day before yesterday" she began rubbing his hair "Ehh… you're really doing it, wow! Hey Negi-kun are you going to enter the academy martial arts tournament?" she then asked "No that's not why" he replied.

"Hmm, Negi-kun… you may have become a bit cooler since we came back from the school trip" she said shocking the boy "Eh really?" she nodded "Hey do it again" she requested "Ah okay." A few figures then came onto the scene "Hmph Kung Fu huh? Looks like you're really betting into it boya" said Evangeline as she stood with Chachamaru, Chachazero and Naruto who had been checking up on the seal. He also had Yurine curled around his neck as Chachazero was currently on Chachamaru's head and the cat didn't like the knives the girl handled.

"Huh Eva-sama, Chachamaru-san, Naruto-kun good morning" said Makie a little of Eva's influence still residing based of the suffix used. Negi greeted her too."Are you going to start practicing Kung Fu then? Maybe you should forget about becoming my apprentice" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Now, now Eva-chan there's no need for that, Negi is just getting some physical combat training. There's no need to get jealous" he said to her which made her go red in the face and take a swing at him which he avoided. "I am not jealous" the little doll on Chachamaru's head was giggling at her master's denial.

"What's going on Negi-kun?" asked Makie confused "Eh I wanted Evangeline-san to take me on as her apprentice" she said trying not to reveal anything. Eva threw up her hands "Well it's only fitting a child should be playing at Kung Fu, see you" she was about to walk away with Negi calling after her and Naruto suppressing a giggle from her childishness.

"Hey Eva-chan! Why are you picking on Negi-kun? Why not let him become your apprentice?" Makie asked which Chachamaru answered first "It seems Naruto is right that she's jealous." Eva began shaking her servant "Hey I'm telling you that's not true!" before calming down "Hmph I'm not interested in playing with children. And I'm not interested in talking with childish people like you Sasaki Makie."

Makie quickly got frustrated at the jab "What? You're pretty child-like yourself Eva-chan! Hmph Negi-kun is already strong and he'll become a master without any help from you Eva-chan" she shouted at the girl. "You know she has a point if only a little, Eva-chan. You do act childish at times" Naruto smirked at tick marks appeared on Eva's face.

"I don't want any lip from you…fine then I'll decide your apprenticeship right now!" she pointed to her servant "if you can hit Chachamaru with your Kung Fu even once then you'll pass. But you'll have to fight one on one." Naruto shook his head at her antics "Alright if that's all Negi-kun will win easily" said Makie not aware of Chachamaru's abilities.

"Go for it Chachamaru" ordered Eva "Ah but…" Naruto whispered to her "Just do it Cha-chan it'll be good in the long run" she nodded sped forward Chachazero still on her head "please excuse me Negi-sensei." Negi tried to block her chop but was caught out by a kick before he knew it.

Chachamaru went back over to her master giving a small bow in apology "If you can't even hit Chachamaru once then you'll go no further" said Eva laughing a little "The place will be here. I'll give you a break and make the time midnight on Sunday so give it your best shot." The group turned away as Ku Fei, Setsuna and Asuna came onto the scene and Makie was left wondering is she did something bad.

"You didn't have to push him that far you know, Cha-chan could give most opponents a run for their money but Negi still needs time" commented Naruto as the girl huffed "He should have thought of that before he asked to be my apprentice." He sighed and turned to Chachamaru who had a far off look "Cha-chan don't worry, Eva-chan is just being stubborn you did nothing wrong" the gynoid felt her processors relax a little.

**XBreakX**

The day after Naruto was sitting in a tree watching Negi train with Ku Fei as Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Chamo and Makie watched. He watched as Negi was dropped to the floor by Ku Fei and Makie bring over some food for him…unfortunately Negi got fat and when she realized her mistake Makie made to fix it only to have Negi look deathly thin afterward.

Naruto read their lips and figured out that Makie ha heard him and the others discussing her video and probably left before she heard him. He smiled as Asuna asked to do her gymnastics as did the other and when she did Negi complimented her on how it was a beautifully honest performance, Negi was certainly catching her heart without knowing.

"How come you aren't joining them Naruto-kun" asked Kazumi from the bottom of the tree "I can't interrupt his training Kazumi-chan; if I go Negi won't focus" he said pulling her up with a tail onto the branch "Why not?"

"Negi can't train like I did, I have a much different style to what's he's being trained, plus Ku Fei is a good person to teach him so it's fine" he told her unsealing his own lunch "Want some?" she nodded and tucked into the bento with him. "So Naruto what did you get up to with Chiu-chan and Akira when they were in your room?" Naruto nearly choked on her food for how that question sounded.

"Kazumi-chan, nothing happened I just taught them to sew that's all" he said a little red not expecting her to ask, which she smirked at. "Well I heard Akira talking about how you were kissing Chiu-chan's fingers at one point…" he quickly shook his head "Chisame-chan just pricked her self and it was too small for a band-aid that's it."

She scooted a little closer on the branch "Good, didn't want to think you took advantage of girls in your room Naruto-kun" she said leaning the back of her head against his chest. '_Yeah not like you didn't already try that in the A.V. room_' he thought with a hint of red at the memory.

**XBreakX**

It was the day of Negi's test and over the past two days Naruto had been watching his progress with Makie joining in too. He had laughed when he'd seen Ku Fei adopts a fake beard and moustache making her look like an old Kung Fu master.

He was currently waiting with Eva, Chachamaru, Chachazero and Yurine now resting on his shoulders looking very comfortable. "Hey master I can't see the match from here, put me down in a better spot" said Zero "You're pretty noisy for someone who's completely useless" Eva replied in an annoyed tone.

"It's not my fault that I can't move" she shot back before she felt herself be picked up and placed on someone's head "That batter Zero-chan?" asked Naruto, "Wow, I can see everything up here thanks master's crush."

The look on Eva's face was one of extreme denial hearing the doll's response and her hands began rising to kill the little one…if she could reach that is. "Master is this really ok? The odds of Negi-sensei being able to hit me even once are below 3%. It would be insincere of you not to at least give him a chance to succeed master" said Chachamaru.

"Hey don't get me wrong Chachamaru I'm not looking for an apprentice" said Eva said calming down but still having a blush from what Zero had said and not looking at Naruto. "I'm making a special exception here letting him pass if he hits you once. If the boy can't even manage that then it's his fault. Don't go easy on him you got that Chachamaru" she ordered.

"Cha-chan I'm going to have to agree with her despite Negi in a situation which seems impossible Eva-chan is giving him a good test to see his resole to be her apprentice. Even if she did this because of her being jealous that Negi was learning from someone else" Eva took a swing by Naruto put his hand on her head so she couldn't get close as Zero giggled at her master's misfortune.

"Alright understood" she said nodded to Naruto's logic as Eva took out her watch "It about time…"

"Evangeline-san!" shouted the approaching Negi "Negi Springfield is here for the apprenticeship test!" the clock bell tolled as it turned midnight. "You came after all boya. Well then let's hurry up and get started."

""If you can hit Chachamaru even once with your Kung Fu then you'll pass. The match continues until you're dead and you can't attack anymore you got that?" Negi nodded not seeing the small smirk on Naruto's face "Are those all the conditions?"

"Hm yeah that's fine but more importantly…" she pointed to the crowd of girls that had followed Negi "Can't you do something about you're damn audience" she shouted annoyed since they were all laughing "Ahhaha they just followed me…" he muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Ako, Akira, Yuuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Asuna and Makie were all cheering for Negi even if they didn't know what was going on. "Negi-kun are you going to be okay?" asked Makie "Just leave it to me Makie-san. I'll use the results of my training to the full" he told her giving her the thumbs up. "Calm down and go for it-aru" said Ku Fei waving "Yes master Ku" he replied making Eva hmph.

"Chachamaru-san please" Negi bowed as Chachamaru removed her skirt to leave herself in shorts "I will be your opponent." Makie, Ku Fei and Asuna were all slightly worried "He'll be ok right Ku Fei?" asked Asuna "Well Chachamaru is pretty strong from what I've heard; Naruto has even praised her ability. If this rags out he'll be at a disadvantage. Negi-bouzu has no chance if he doesn't counter within the first minute-aru."

"You may begin" said Eva starting the match. Chachamaru charged as Negi powered himself with his contract while he had the chance. He blocked the first punch and managed to redirect the rocket power punch she threw twisting around to strike but was blocked by Chachamaru. The girls saw that it was close and watched as the two went at each other with impressive speed.

"It's not enough" muttered Naruto "he's only trained for two days, Cha-chan is way above him right now." As he said it Chachamaru landed a kick on Negi "Negi-kun" Makie cried worried. "No, things are going as planned that's a feint" said Ku Fei as Negi grabbed Chachamaru's arm and went to elbow her…only for her to flip over and smack him in the back with her foot.

"Tsch well that's that" scoffed Eva "No…not yet" mumbled Naruto, "Too bad boya but that's how you are, go wash your face and fix yourself up" she said to a downed Negi who got back on his feet. "Not yet I'm not dead yet Evangeline-san" Naruto smiled seeing a small blonde boy in Negi as he got up.

"Huh what are you talking about? The match is over. Time for little brats to be home and in bed" she said trying to shoo him off. "Wrong Eva-chan your conditions didn't set a time limit, Negi's going until he drops for good" said Naruto "What? Don't tell me that you're…"

"Hehe that's right I'm going to stick at it until I land one hit, no matter how long it takes. Chachamaru-san let's continue" Negi said getting back into stance. "B…But sensei…" Chachamaru seemed hesitant "Cha-chan he's made his decision do it…and…don't hold back" Naruto told her.

Negi charged forward but ended up being elbowed in the back by Chachamaru "Mm an extended battle. This is bad-aru, his speed has suddenly dropped by a lot. What's wrong-aru?" Ku Fei asked "That because the contract cut out…" said Asuna not liking having to watch Negi get pummelled.

Negi was on his knees from the last blow "Chachamaru-san...P…Please fight me seriously. There's no point to me winning if you go easy on me" panted Negi "B…But…" she tried to say "Chachamaru…do it and hold noting back" Naruto ordered coldly.

"Naruto…what the hell?" cried Asuna at him. "Understood…" replied Chachamaru smacking Negi to the side. The match went on with all the girls watching Negi get weaker and slower each passing minute. Naruto watched with clenched fists as he wished the two didn't have to fight but it was Negi's decision to fight and nothing he could say would change that.

After an hour despite his injuries sustained by Chachamaru, Negi was still standing "Negi-sensei…" said Chachamaru concerned. "Hey come on boy isn't that enough. So you're motivated I get the point already ok?" Evangeline said wanting this to stop now not noticing trickles of blood dripping from Naruto's hands.

"N…No not yet…I'm not giving up yet…" said Negi the left side of his face bruised and swollen and tried to attack but Chachamaru just kicked him in the side of his head. The girls watching all cried for it to stop "I…I can't watch this anymore I'm gong to stop him" said Asuna pulling out her card "Yeah Asuna" shouted Ku Fei.

"This continues till he stops" said Naruto stepping in front of her "Out of the way Naruto, Kyoto was one thing but I refuse to let this happen to Negi, just look at him" she yelled at him. "You stop it all of his efforts will be wasted" he gave her a stern look "You can't always be there to protect him Asuna."

Makie then stood beside Naruto "He's right Asuna don't stop him" she said with tears. " But look even though he's badly injured he's still tried really hard to get to this point" Asuna tried to argue "I know what you're think…I know but I think it would be terrible for Negi-kun if you stopped him now. Didn't Negi say he'd try his best no matter what!" she shouted.

"But he's just a kid who doesn't know ay better. He's just being stubborn I've got to stop him…" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to stop her "Look carefully Asuna and you'll see that's not true" Makie nodded "Negi is an adult."

"Maki-chan even if that's what you said at the showers no matter how you look at him he's…" Makie cut her off "A child could never be stubborn to this point I can't express it well but I think Negi is prepared." Asuna was taken aback "Prepared?" she asked "Un, Negi-kun has an objective and he's decided to give everything he has to achieve it.

Asuna do you, your friends or your senpai know any boys who have an objective like Negi-kun does? Not just someone with a vague ambiguous dream but someone who can say 'This is what I've decided to live for'?" the other girls were in awe in her words and how strait forward she was. "Negi-kun is an adult like Naruto. He's got an objective and he's doing his best to achieve it so …so you can't stop him now…"

"Makie-san…" muttered Chachamaru looking away from her opponent listening in "Hey Chachamaru" Eva called but it was too late as Negi had managed to punch the girl with a 'Clang'. "It…hit…" muttered Negi before collapsing into Naruto's arms before he hit the ground and whispering something to him. He handed him to the other girls to tend to him but Ako saw his hands "Naruto what happened to your hands…there's…blood."

The others took note of his hands and could see they had been bleeding and Asuna noticed the blood stain on her shoulder now "It's nothing Ako-chan, just see to Negi please" he said waling away. Negi awoke soon after "Th…The test…?" he said "Don't worry Negi" said Asuna "You passed Negi-kun" added Makie.

"Hmph I lose boya, you can come to my cottage any time and I'll train you just like I promised and one more thing you should jeep learning that Kung Fu of yours" said Eva walking away as Chachamaru bowed. "Everyone needs to have some physical skill; Chinese kenpou suits someone logical like you."

**XBreakX**

"So why aren't you with the other right now congratulating that brother of yours" asked Eva as she and Chachamaru caught up with Naruto. "He knows I'm proud of him for trying his best already. Plus right now I doubt the other girls will want to see me with how I didn't let Negi stop" he said as Chachamaru went over and checked his hands "How did this happen, Naruto?" she asked.

"I don't like seeing you and Negi fight each other, especially when it's a bad match as he is. But despite that I won't stop him from growing since it's his life and goal he's working for not mine so I have no say" he explained making the two star at him. "Don't worry this will heal itself quick enough" he said but was stopped by Chachamaru "Are you sure your alright Naruto?" he turned around giving her his bright smile "I'll be fine trust me."

**XBreakX**

Naruto was currently heading to Negi's room and found Chachamaru in front of Negi's door looking hesitant about knocking "What are you doing here Cha-chan?" he asked as the girls head turned quickly to face him. "Oh Naruto it's you…I'm…I'm…" she stuttered he walked over and knocked on the door for her.

"Eh, it's Chachamaru-san and Naruto-kun what are you two doing here?" asked Konoka as she opened the door for them and Negi came out all bandaged up "Ah hello Chachamaru-san" Negi greeted. Ah N…Negi-sensei how are your injuries?" she asked "Ah it's really nothing as you can see. I think it's because you went a little easy on me" Negi told her.

"Is that so? That's good to here" she said before handing over some medicine and some tea "Hope your ok after it all Negi" said Naruto grabbing Chachamaru as she tried to leave by the arm "Cha-chan it's fine" he reassured her. "yeah I'm fine Naruto-nii and thanks for not stopping the match why don't you and Chachamaru-san come in" they both nodded to the request "Ok I'll make some tea then" she said walking in.

Not long after Makie came in "Negi-kun I got selected in the selections test!" she shouted happily with Ako behind her but both were shocked to see Chachamaru "Hey stop backing away Chachamaru-san is a really nice person" Negi told them. As they sat drinking the tea Chachamaru made Asuna came over to Naruto and glared "Get it out of your system then…" he muttered.

"Why didn't you stop the match, if Makie hadn't distracted Chachamaru Negi could have died?" she asked her fist shaking as Naruto calmly sipped his tea. "Cha-chan wouldn't kill him; it's not in her nature. And let me ask do you think I wanted to watch Negi get beat up like that? Of course not but as I told Eva-chan it's not my decision to make for that matter its Negi's." Asuna was shocked at his answer thinking that it was easy for him to watch like he had in Kyoto.

"You have to let Negi grow stronger because just as you want to protect him, realize that he wants to protect you too Asuna-chan" he said finishing his tea. Asuna took a moment to think over what he'd just said then remembered the blood on his hands '_he must have clenched his hands so much he broke the skin watching the two_' she then turned her head a little embarrassed "S…Sorry Naruto" he smiled "It fine just remember we each act differently in certain situations."

The door bell rang and Asuna answered the door to find Yue and Nodoka "Eh Yue-chan, Honya-chan?" Yue held up a rolled up map "Asuna-san I have something private to discuss with Negi-sensei."

**XBreakX**

"EEHHHH! You found a clue in the map" shouted Negi as the stood in the library "But it was encoded in a really difficult code…you really are smart after all Yue-san." She shook her head "Not really…let's see the 8th sheet of the copy you gave me shows an enlargement of the phantom Underground Library. I'll ask you now are you looking for your missing father Negi-sensei?"

"Yes" he replied "And there is a clue somewhere in this map…" she started getting another "Yes." She put the map down and pointed to a particular point "Please take a good look at this part" Negi was looking at where she was pointing as Nodoka looked over his injured face. "Where is the clue about my father?" he asked "Here, the clue is here…"

The point she showed had a small chibi drawing giving a peace sign with the word 'My Clue' written in Japanese "It's not even encoded!" shouted Chamo as Naruto chuckled seeing as he'd spotted it fairly quickly with his copy. "This is great Negi" said Asuna happily "Yes we have to investigate" Yue then took to ask something "Negi-sensei, Naruto I would like to clear something up."

Asuna and Negi looked confused while Naruto smirked seeing as she's figured it out. "I have some reservations about using such fantastical words in any serious context but I still can't understand what happened during the trip. Negi-sensei…you're a mage aren't you?" Yue asked straight forwardly.

"Yeah he is… as am I" answered Naruto "What are you saying Naruto-nii?" Naruto shrugged "Yue-chan a smart girl and thinks things through. It was only a matter of time before she figured it out the fact that she was the only one not petrified and watched Kaede-chan fight Kotaro with my pactio only adds to it."

"Yes from what I saw I summarised that Negi-sensei was a mage but also Evangeline was a very powerful one too as id Konoka-san and most likely the principal. However seeing as mages are a rarity I suspect that there is also an entire organization of mages exists too within out world, am I right Naruto?" he smiled "100% Yue-chan but you missed one thing."

"What's that?" Naruto suddenly shifted into the wolf that had saved her on that night in Kyoto "This…" he said plainly. "So I was right when I thought that the wolf in Kyoto was too tame" she went over to pet his head "Yeah but suffice to say when Haruna-chan and the others caught me in the bath I couldn't change back or talk so I kept my mouth shut."

"Well that makes sense but any way Negi-sensei if you're going to investigate that clue will you take us along?" she asked with Nodoka nodding beside her also indulging in petting Naruto in his cute form. "We want to know all about Library Island and this academy's secret about you mages."

"But Yue-san you should know already from the school trip what kinds of dangers lurk within this world" Negi tried to swerve her off this path. She grabbed his hands "I don't care sensei" surprising the boy who took off running with Asuna chasing after him. Naruto looked up at the two girls left "Negi will probably check that clue out tonight…do you want to check it out too?" both nodded as Naruto chuckled and told them what to do.

**XBreakX**

Negi had just left his room in the middle of the night "Aniki will you be ok?" Chamo asked "I can't keep making trouble for Asuna san and with a clue about my father right in front of me there's no way I can just sit here and do nothing!" behind Negi there was a call of "Good morning Negi-sensei."

He turned to find Nodoka, Yue and Naruto in his wolf form waiting form him "Yue-san, Nodoka-san Naruto-nii?" he said confused "We figured this would happen so I asked Konoka-chan to give Yue-chan a call if you made any moves" Naruto explained "Besides when it comes to the library you can't leave out the library expedition club" said Yue smiling.

"It's a fair price for the news about the clue" she then reasoned "I don't believe it would be an unreasonable condition." Negi tried to argue but buckled under the stares of the two girls and told them to sit on the staff while Naruto settled for using his own magic to float.

"Remember you two we're heading back if we find danger alright" said Naruto with the two girls nodding and Negi sending a thankful smile before taking off with him following. The girls had the delight of seeing Mahora from the sky "It's like a scene from a picture book" said Nodoka "It really is" said Naruto essentially running on the air "Naruto-nii why are you still in that form?" Negi asked.

"Need to keep practicing from time to time" he told them "Can't people see us up here" Yue then asked which Negi answered "I've put a little anti-cognizance magic on us so normal people would see. There's also a force field around the staff so you won't fall. But if you're scared please hold onto me."

Both girls blushed and held onto the boy not seeing the grin on the wolf beside them. A few minutes later the two were descending the staircase "Now that we're flying it'll be a breeze unlike last time" commented Yue "Y…you're right" replied Negi.

A few cobwebs and traps later the group was in front of the large gate that Naruto had seen previously "Behind this door…" "…Is the clue?" said Negi and Yue. "This is a little further from where we fell last time" noted Yue "Eh there's a barrier here so I don't think normal people would be able to come this far" said Negi.

"Will it open?" Yue questioned "I'm going to try opening it, please take a break" Negi told her and she went over to Nodoka who was curious about a small symbol on the map "What's this? It says danger" asked Nodoka "A cat? Maybe a dog?" the two then felt something splash on their heads.

The two looked back and say the large scaled dragon that Naruto had fought previously "Dragon! Run Yue-san, Nodoka-san run!" Negi shouted at them but both were picked up by two tails of Naruto while admiring the creature and throw up to Chachamaru and Negi "Negi I think we've overstayed our welcome lets get out of here."

Naruto using his wind magic to fly up with Chachamaru and Negi and whispered to Chachamaru "Thanks for hiding along the way Cha-chan it was good that you came" he told her making the gears in her chest go a little faster.

"Thank you Chachamaru-san, Naruto-nii, it seems like we won't be able to pass without defeating it" said Negi as Chamo patted him on the shoulder "You're no match for him now Aniki. It's a dragon after all but it looks like its back to training."

Naruto just sat next to Chachamaru as Negi talked with Yue and Nodoka "You fought the dragon already didn't you Naruto, that's why you asked me to come?" she asked so only he could hear while she petted his fur "yeah just wanted to be safe abut it. And don't ask what's behind the door, I promised not t tell." She nodded "alright Naruto I won't and I'll see you later when master wants to train Negi-sensei" the wolf nodded and nuzzled into her hand "yeah you will but I may bring one or two of my partners too."

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh getting closer to the Mahora Festival arc now also may be making a small change to Naruto's pactio the **_**Enit Moriens artefact**_** due to the recent chapters of hitman reborn. Saw the VG and it just looked so cool for Naruto to use.**

**Next chapter may include my first lemon during the time on the tropical island just for your information people so if you're a prude or under 18 don't read it. next chapter will also include a data entry for all of Naruto's pactios seen so far.**

**Till next time people.**


	17. Trouble in Paradise

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 17: Trouble in Paradise **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna, Fuka, Fumika **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Well people this chapter should be including my first lemon so be kind when reading it. The pactio information will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoy writing it**

**XChapter StartX**

Negi was standing in front of his partners; Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka and Nodoka alongside Ku Fei and Yue. Naruto was at the side with his partners; Zazie, Chizuru, Mana, Kaede and Chao much to the other girls shock and ones rage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KNOW ALL ABOUT MAGIC!" yelled Asuna making Naruto rub his ears fro the pain "In my defence I thought it best not to keep secrets from them when they each hold powerful artifacts and only two of them actually know how to use magic."

"But why did you bring them to Negi's training?" she then asked "Simple let you all know who you can trust and who knows about magic. And don't worry they promised not to reveal anything _'except Chao for some reason.'_

Can we get on with the boya's training please and Setsuna repress you Ki. Magic and Ki will only conflict without compatibility practice" said Evangeline not too pleased about the situation but moved on to her main focus of tor…tutoring. "Alright Evangeline-san" said Setsuna "I'm going to try it now" said Negi taking out his cards. "_Sim Mae Pars, Per Centum Octoginta Secundas Ministra Negii; Conoe Conoca, Mijazaci Nodoca, Cagurazaca Asuna, Sacurazaca Setsuna"_

"Uhya it tickles#" said Konoka "You never get used to it do you?" asked Asuna "Really it's not that bad…" commented Setsuna. "Ok let's move on. Expand the anti material shield onto everyone at full power" Eva ordered with Negi doing as he was told. "Next expand the anti-magic shield at full power and after holding that for three minutes fire 199 magic arrows into the sky to the north, I've extended a barrier so you don't need to hold back."

After the three minutes Negi launched the arrows of light into the sky which hit the barrier making them all explode making them look like fireworks to everyone else and tuckering out Negi. "This is pointless if he's going to faint at just that. He may have inherited incredible magical power but it's a wasted gift" scoffed Eva "hey Evangeline-san aren't you being a bit too hard on him? Aniki id only 10 years old! He used up more magic by invoking 4 contracts for three minutes and firing 199 magic arrows than he did fighting during the school trip. It's only natural that he'd pass out any ordinary mage would if he had to…"

Eva put on a scary look "Silence you lower life form. Do you think I'll be satisfied with just any ordinary mage? You want me to cook you up and eat you?" Naruto chuckled behind her as Chamo ran to Asuna crying in fear. "I wouldn't eat him Eva-chan you don't know where he's been, besides Negi's magic levels can still grow a little if he trains. In which case this is the best way to go."

"See even he agrees with me here" she said proudly "So boya remember that excuses and tears aren't going to work on me. If you make the slightest complaint I'll drink your blood dry to the last drop. Don't forget it." Negi got back up and on one knee "Ok I'm counting on you Evangeline-san" Negi said with enthusiasm.

"C…Call me master" she told him making Naruto giggle seeing the tint of red "Yes master. By the way if I wanted to defeat a dragon how long do you think I should train?" Negi asked "What…? Say that again."

"I said if I wanted to defeat a dragon…" she punched for his stupidity "Are you some kind of moron? Who would fight a dragon in 21st century Japan" Naruto looked sheepish when she said this which his partner took note of. "Naruto-kun why don't we train with our artifacts with the other here?" suggested Chizuru "Not a bad idea Chizuru-chan we'll wait until Yue and Ku Fei leave since the other have artefacts already."

"…" said Zazie pointing to a now arguing Negi and Asuna "Oh dear this won't end well…" he muttered. "That was dangerous, why didn't you say anything to me you damn brat" scolded Asuna "Brat? But Asuna-san you were never involved with us in the first place. I thought that we shouldn't be cauing trouble for you all the time so…"

Naruto internally winced at Negi's wording as she grabbed the boy by his shirt "N…Never involver? What are you saying after all this time you Negi-brat?" Negi began flailing his arms about "What I mean is that I didn't want to put an uninvolved person like Asuna-san in any danger so I…"

"…" commented Zazie "Yeah he's building a bigger hole" replied Naruto "I doubt Negi-bouzu will get out of this without injury" added Chao. "Uninvolved? You…why do you think I've been learning kendo from Setsuna even though I'm short on time?" said Asuna growing more irritated "Ehh? I didn't ask you to do that. Why are you getting so angry at me Asuna-san?"

"Why you ask? This is why brats are so… I didn't know you thought of me that way you brat shrimp!" Asuna yelled shaking her fist "You're not very mature either Asuna-san and you're supposed to be more mature than me too you violent monkey girl!" Negi shot back.

"This had turned into a playground argument now" said Mana observing the two "I'd ay more a sibling fight more than anything de-gozaru" Kaede said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. "What did you call me? I don't want to hear that from a kid who hasn't even grown hair where is counts!" Negi reaching new levels of idiocy decided to reply with "Asuna-san is the paipan who still wears bear panties. I've heard about it you know. Paipan means you don't have any hair."

"Wow didn't think Negi-kun knew such language" muttered Chizuru "Yeah but he really should learn not to use it especially in this situation" said Naruto watching as Asuna pulled out her artefact and Negi tried to defend as she swung at him breaking his barrier and knocking him out.

"Ah…I'm not talking to you anymore! Idiot!" she screamed running away "…?" asked Zazie "Not sure it's Negi's fault so I think he has to learn what he did wrong before we can help fix this Zazie-chan. Come on we'll review some of the notes from out last study session at Eva-chan's while a train with the others" answered Naruto crating clones to look after Chao, Mana and Kaede.

**XBreakX**

At Eva's cottage she was currently teaching Negi and Konoka about their situation. "You two have very high levels of magic power. You both should consider yourselves lucky to be so gifted. It's not the sort of thing you can get through pure training. However all that means is that you are giant tanks of magic energy and you'll need to improve your control like Naruto has as well as improve the effectiveness of you magic. By the way you should know that to control magic you need willpower. But to control Ki you need physical power."

"Erm Eva-chan I don't think they're listening" said Chizuru next to her as Negi was currently in depression mode with Konoka trying to comfort him. "You're about to get killed if you don't stop moping bat" Eva threatened "But Asuna-san" Negi whined.

Eva took off her glasses "Hmph any conflict between you two gives me a good feeling since it was the combination of you and Asuna that put me through so many hardships" Naruto coughed "A little harsh don't you think?" asked Naruto. "Not really I'm evil anyway Konoka I have a message for you from Eishun" this perked the girls interest hearing her father's name.

"Now that you know the truth if it is your wish he would like me to teach you about magic. Certainly with your power you could become a Magister Magi." This surprised the girl "Magi…you mean what Naruto-kun is and Negi is aiming for?" she asked. "Yeah with your power you could be useful to the world. Yu should give it some thought" Eva told her turning to her other pupil "Next is you boy. In order to decide the direction of your training from now on I'm letting you choose your own combat style."

"Combat style?" Negi questioned "Yes from the battle during the school trip, I have thought of two paths you should pursue. Let me simplify things for you." While she explained it to him Naruto was chatting with Konoka "So Konoka if you want you can learn healing magic with Chizuru-chan if you'd like" she smiled "I'd like that Naruto-kun thank you and thank you too Chizu-nee."

"So you've been teaching Chizuru-san healing magic what has Zazie-san been leaning then Naruto?" asked Setsuna "More combat related spells like myself. She quite adept to them and with her physical abilities makes her a powerful opponent for anyone" the girl blushed at the praise. "Zazie-chan was my first partner so when I was learning magic she was learning with me, the difference was that my method of study and practice go beyond human measures and I end up learning week's worth of stuff in a day."

"How…How do you do that?" she asked shocked "Remember my clones" he got a nod "The stuff they learn gets retained and returned to me when they go" Setsuna's mouth dropped at the possibilities of such a method of learning.

"One quick question what's your combat style Naruto?" he smiled "Magic swordsman I refuse to stand behind my partner an put them at risk while I chant spells" he accepted the answer as Hakase came up the stairs.

"Oh hello Hakase-chan you looking for Chao-chan?" the professor shook her head no just checking up on Chachamaru but what's with him" she gestured to the depressed Negi who was reminded of Asuna by Setsuna. "He had a fight with Asuna-chan" she gave an 'O' sound in response. "What is Asuna-san angry?" asked Setsuna.

"Uuu, I don't know" he said tears still in his eyes. "You're such a dumb kid. All you have to do is apologise right?" said Chachazero "But I don't remember doing anything wrong" Naruto shook his head at Negi choking it up to an age thing.

"It's best to analyze the situation at times like this, sensei. Chachamaru do you still have the audio data from the fight?" she asked getting a yes as Hakase brought out her computer and printed off a copy of the conversation.

After reading through the conversation everyone came to the same conclusion "Because you called her paipan" they announced in unison "Can we please get off that topic? What should I do I still don't know the reason…" said Negi.

"Negi you should really apologise for what you called her but also for what you said to her. If you can't tell what it is why don't you ask her in person and apologise. If you apologise first maybe she'll tell you what upset her" he told him. The girls around all nodding at the logic "My Naruto you certainly know how to deal with young girls don't you teased Hakase.

"Not really just listening and asking what's wrong usually goes down well. And being polite to every girl doesn't hurt either" he said with Zazie hugging his arms "Looks like we made a good choice with our partner then Zazie-chan?" said Chizuru while the silent girl nodded.

"You're right I have to apologise first" said Negi going outside. Negi ended up summoning Asuna as she was taking a shower…right when Takamichi came by with a gift. I didn't end well for him.

**XBreakX**

"Haah Asuna-san hasn't spoken to me for 3 days now" said Negi depressed over the ordeal "Might be because you summoned her naked in front of her crush" Naruto stared the obvious. "AHHH by why is she angry at me? I never had any intention of fighting with her. Please Naruto-nii, tell me how to understand girls and what I did wrong" Negi cried.

"I can't tell you Negi because you have to learn what you did wrong on your own, me telling you would serve no point" as he said that an expensive looking car pulled by "Hello Negi-sensei, Naruto-nii!" greeted Ayaka walking toward them.

"Hello Ayaka-chan everything alright?" asked Naruto as she grabbed Negi's hand "No I heard that Negi-sensei has been feeling down these past few days. And I was wondering what you two were doing for golden week?"

"I don't think me or Negi have plans" he told her thinking she could help improve his mood "Well then since it's the weekend I wanted to invite you both to my Paradise in the south, how about it?" she asked the two. "We'd love to Ayaka-chan it's by the sea side right?" she nodded and Negi's face put on a smile "The seaside?"

**XBreakX**

When the plane dropped down to the island the trio got off the plane now in swimwear "I've books out the Yukihiro group's resort island for one day" she told them "Ehh that's amazing Iincho-san" she smiled and was about to start her tour "Let's head to the beach over there right away…"

There was suddenly a large shout of "IT'S THE SEASIDE!" from basically over half of 3-A, who had snuck aboard the plane. "Ok I think it's safe to say we had a few stowaways" said Naruto as he felt a soft sensation on his back "Hello Naruto-kun we learned that Ayaka was leaving from Kazumi and Haruna-san and hearing you and Negi were coming too the class decided to tag along" said Chizuru.

"Well I'm not complaining just wish you'd asked Ayaka-chan first" he watched as Asuna brushed Negi off without talking to him "I hope those two can sort this out" he muttered. He then heard Yuuna "We finally have a vacation on the southern island with only two boys, but at least one of them is Naruto-kun."

"And there's Negi-kun too" Makie added happily while Naruto felt the need to wander off for some reason but another art said to stay where he was. The later won out and he set off to find Negi.

"Asuna-san won't speak with me. What should I do?" asked Negi to himself as Naruto floated next to him "Just apologise…without summoning her this time" Negi sighed "But Asuna-san refuses to talk to me."

Naruto splashed him a little "if she won't talk to you, you go talk to her first and apologise" Negi nodded still in thought of how to go about it not noticing Makie and Ako approaching "Negi-sensei let's play!" shouted the two jumping him as Ayaka joined in while Naruto swam away not wanting to get involved in the battle.

He ended up bumping into someone, he looked up to see Zazie "Hey Zazie-chan glad to see you could make it" he said smiling "…?" she asked him. "Of course you look nice in your swimsuit, like I told you before you don't have to compare yourself to everyone, you're beautiful to me" she smiled and hugging him from behind.

"Hope your not keeping Naruto-kun to yourself are you Zazie-san?" ask Chizuru hugging Naruto arms now "…" she said shaking her head "Mind if I join in?" asked Haruna "No complaints here" replied Naruto enjoying the girls company, it felt nice have the girls near him each a different part of his life.

"Oh no sensei drowned!" called the girls, Naruto looked to see Negi floating with Makie, Ayaka, Nodoka and Ako all surrounding him. "Looks as though Negi's as popular as me sometimes" he joked as the girls hugged him more "After this you wanna go explore the island?" all three girls nodding as they just enjoyed swimming for now.

**XBreakX**

After Negi had been revived her was sitting in the sand with Chamo "Negi-sensei" called Ayaka "We're really sorry about before" she apologised Negi waved it off "Negi-sensei are you still feeling down? Is there some reason?" Negi then explained what had happened between him and Asuna as Naruto and the others walked by.

"You had a big fight with Asuna-san?" she asked "Yes and I don't even know why she's angry at me. After that I tried to sort things and failed" Negi told her. "What do you think she'll do Naruto-kun?" asked Haruna observing the scene "Knowing Ayaka-chan, she help the two make up. I'll have to do something for her efforts when we get back though…"

"I understand Negi-sensei, I shall assist you so you and Asuna-san can make up" she said with an honest expression…complete with sparkles. "Thank you Iincho-san" said Negi happily as he ran off happily and Ayaka walked to the others "You're a good friend Ayaka-chan, you could have used this to get closer to Negi but you didn't."

"Thank you Naruto-nii, I kind of wanted to but seeing him like that I feel bad for him. And he usually gets on so well with Asuna-san too" she said to him with a slight sigh. "Iincho is actually a good person isn't she?" said Natsumi "Yeah and that kindness deserves a reward which I think I can give her" Naruto smiled thinking of how he could manage what he planned.

"That's what makes her my Ayaka so I'll help too" said Chizuru smiling "Oh Chizuru-san thank you" said Negi happily "Now then we shall begin 'Operation Negi-sensei and Asuna-san make up' alright?" shouted Ayaka as Chizuru turned to Negi "There may be some danger involved but it'll be ok so please don't worry Negi-sensei."

**XBreakX**

"Wow Naruto-nii and everyone is so nice Chamo-un" said Negi as he was taking a swim on his own "But Aniki what did that big-breasted anego mean when she told us to wait here?" asked Chamo riding on the boys head. Under the water Negi didn't see the hand reaching for his leg '_I'm just going to surprise you a little bit ok? Sorry sensei.' _Thought the owner of the hand, as she pulled Negi down, making him panic and splash about in the water.

Not far away Asuna was walking with Konoka and Setsuna "Asuna how about you forgive Negi-kun already?" asked Konoka "It…it's up to me isn't it?" the girl replied then hearing someone shout "Asuna-san, Asuna-san!"

She turned to see Ayaka running toward her "Big trouble, Negi-sensei has his foot caught in the deep waters. This time he really will drown" this got Asuna worried and she set off with Ayaka to where Negi was to find him surrounded by two sharks. Asuna jumped in to save Negi from the sharks while Kazumi grabbed Ayaka and Setsuna before they could do anything.

"Kazumi-chan, Chizuru-chan explain to me again why this was such a good idea using fake sharks to help Negi and Asuna-chan make up." Said Naruto thinking the plan wouldn't go well, he would have stopped it but Chizuru and Kazumi pulling the puppy dog eyes trick…he never stood a chance.

"Well I thought that drowning wasn't urgent enough so I added a little" said Chizuru giggling thinking how Ku Fei and Natsumi were pretending to be sharks having paid Ku Fei 50 meal tickets for it and Natsumi coerced by Chizuru. "I didn't think she'd just jump right in without hesitation though." commented Kazumi.

Meanwhile with Negi underwater 'even at a time like this I can use the kenpo that Ku Fei-san taught me and the simple magic distribution that Evangeline-san outlined for me' thought Negi dodging the larger shark (Ku Fei) and bouncing off a near by rock to propel himself forward.

'Mmm, to be able to move like that while still under water…he's not bad-aru' thought Ku Fei as she blocked Negi and smacked him out of the water forgetting her role at the time. "The shark knows kenpo!" shouted Negi swimming away as Asuna pulled out her card. "Adeat!" her card instead of becoming her fan became a huge sword "You damn shark!" she shouted swinging the blade and taking out both sharks and Negi.

"Strange her artefact changed, wonder if any of mine can do that" muttered Naruto as the other girls were amazed that Asuna had split the sea with her swing. She rushed over to Negi "Negi! Are you ok?" she asked as the boy looked up "Asuna-san thank you" however the moment was ruined when Asuna spotted the 'sharks' or more precisely who they were.

"What's going on here?" Asuna asked containing her anger "No this is…" Negi tried to say "You're mistaken Asuna-san. This is do you would make up with…" Asuna clenched her fist and went to hit Negi. "You stupid brat" she tapped his face with tears in her eyes "When you pull a prank like this I really get worried about you…idiot…" then she smacked him in the head running away.

"Well that could have gone better" said Naruto seeing the large bump on Negi's head "…?" asked Zazie "No; he needs to figure it out with me telling him. Come one I'm feeling peckish lets join the others for lunch" she nodded and followed in the direction Asuna went.

**XBreakX**

Naruto sat on the roof of his hotel room playing his violin as the sun set (Into the Fire – Bleach ost – don't own) the other girls could hear it from inside their rooms as Naruto sang the song from the Bleach film Haruna had taken him to watch during the three days Asuna was not speaking to Negi.

It was a nice date as it were and gave the two a chance to talk about the book and where it was going now. Thinking back Naruto would never have thought this could have happened when he sealed himself all that time ago, meeting Negi and his girls along side learning about the magical world. It made him smile to think how he had all the girls that cared for him, but on some level also made him sad.

Back in the ninja world Naruto always felt slightly distant from the people of the village, even his own friends. After the treatment of the villagers he at one time had believed that he couldn't trust anyone, it was only thanks to the Ichirakus and a couple others that he didn't become a recluse. He had seen them as family but knew it would never be, the civilian council wouldn't allow anyone to adopt him then as he discovered while sneaking around the council chambers.

He did miss the Ichirakus though and wished there was a grave he could pay respects to but too much time had passed and many had been long forgotten or moved on. He suspected that Kotaro was a descendant of Kiba due to his attitude and connection to dogs in fact he would be surprised if half the class was in some way descended from his old friends he saw some of their traits in the half the time.

"Just wish I could have been there for you all when you had your kids" he whispered to himself "…?" said a voice behind him and Naruto then felt a weight on his side. "Just thinking about some old friends Zazie-chan that's all" he told her as she looked concerned "…?" he brushed a hand through her hair "Yeah I wish I could see them one last time Zazie-chan but I can't."

"See who Naruto-kun?" asked another voice as Naruto turned to see Chizuru climbing onto the roof to join him "Chizuru-chan, how come you're still up?" Naruto asked as she took the spot on her other side and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Heard your playing and spotted you on the roof" she told him as she and Zazie snuggled closer "So who were you talking about?" Naruto sighed "Just the people I knew from where I came. You and the others know I'm a lot older than I seem and I told you because you're my partner right?" both girls nodded.

"It's just I can't help but wonder how everyone's lives were once it all ended. Who they married and what their kids looked like, it's a feeling that nags me a little." He moved his arms around the two girls as they stared at the sky "I know they all moved on but it's just we couldn't say goodbye, or let some of them know how I felt about them. I just wanted to let them know they were all my family at the end of it all" tears had begun to fall from his eyes.

"I had worked so hard to get everything after all I had been through but because of one person who made my life terrible. My family and everything I worked from was taken away from me and I had to leave them all behind to grow old and die while I never changed." Zazie and Chizuru also had tears seeing as Naruto was very upset over the whole thing of being his age and losing his old life when he came here.

"But Naruto-kun you have a new family now" he sniffed at this "You have Negi-sensei, Ayaka, Zazie me and your other partners alongside the rest of 3-A" said Chizuru consoling him "She right Naruto-kun, when you told us your story it only made us closer to you and we want to be with you. Nothing will change that" Zazie added.

"I know just sometimes I can't help but remember their faces, sometimes more so in class I guess it's why I get on with Sayo-chan and Eva…chan…oh crud" he said coming to a realization "What's wrong?" Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head while wiping away his tears. "Well remember how I said Eva's seal had been changed" he got nods "Well Eva need's to be within 100 metres of me in order to leave Mahora grounds and when she find out I didn't take her with us I think she's going to be mad."

He was of course very right and Eva was plotting her revenge by making a call to someone at the moment. "I'm sure she won't go too far Naruto-kun" said Chizuru kissing his cheek as did Zazie with a nod of her head "I hope so well we'd best head off to bed" he told them getting up and jumping down with the two in his arms.

"Goodnight Zazie-chan, Chizuru-chan" he said about to walk in but the two girls pushed him into the room and they followed him in. "Erm girls what are you doing?" they pushed him to the bed "Naruto-kun, we can tell you not alright so we're staying here with you tonight" said Chizuru smiling as Zazie nodded in confirmation.

"Hey are you sure this is alright, not that I mind but I'm currently alone with you two what if the other girls se-Hmph" he was cut off by Zazie kissing him on the lips wrapping her arms around him. "Naruto-kun we don't like seeing you upset and after some talking me and Zazie decided to make sure you don't feel alone any more and we won't take no for an answer.

**XWarning 18+ only Lemon starts here – you have been warnedX**

Naruto tried to break the kiss to argue but in doing so he opened his mouth which Zazie took advantage of and snuck her tongue in to massage his tongue. Seeing as they most likely wouldn't stop Naruto joined in the kiss taking control of the tongue battle making Zazie moan in pleasure.

He broke the kiss to get air but was seized by Chizuru just as quickly he took the breath and displayed very dominant behaviour in the way she kissed which you wouldn't expect at first glance. As he was kissing her Zazie seeing him accepting the situation turned her attention to Naruto's swim shorts which were white but with a red flame design.

She slowly removed the shorts to reveal Naruto's member that was standing at attention right now, Zazie took a moment to admire the above average tool before giving it an experimental kiss on the tip making it twitch. She then set about stroking it making Naruto moan more into his kiss but Naruto then tried to get back into the game as it were by putting his hands on Chizuru's generous assets and giving them a squeeze. Much to his surprise Chizuru's breasts were very sensitive as one small squeeze made her brake the kiss an arch her back.

"Naruto-kun…please…be gentle" she moaned as Naruto continued his caressing of her breasts removing the bikini top so as to get better access. Seeing the bare flesh in front of his face Naruto lowered his lips to the right nipple and latched on making Chizuru moan harder and get wet between her legs. She gave a yelp as Naruto bit down on the nipple and his free hand pinched the nipple of her left breast between the index and thumb.

Back with Zazie she had noticed some pre-cum coming out of him so leant down and sucked it off before kissing his tool all along its length taking care of it in a gentle way. She smiled hearing Naruto groan into Chizuru's breast which added to her own moans from the vibrations, and decided to begin licking his cock all around before placing it in her mouth where her started sucking like it was an ice cream.

Naruto jerked when he felt Zazie take his length in her mouth and suck him off but thought it best that only him and Chizuru feel pleasure so removed his mouth from her breast getting a whimper before she was lifted off him and Naruto created a seal-less shadow clone and had it grab Zazie.

Said girl was surprised when she felt a pair of hands grab her hips and left her from Naruto's length she was surprised to see another Naruto holding her but didn't mind as the clone began kissing her neck and nibbling a particular nerve making her legs go weak. "Didn't want you feeling alone in all this" said the clone before sliding the top part of her one piece swimsuit off and taking hold of her breasts.

Kneading her breasts and pinching the nipples had Zazie crying out in a moan very quickly, it was a good thing the girls had placed a silencing spell on the room or the whole class would hear. Naruto's left hand moved down her toned chest and stopped above her waistline, feeling the slight hesitation Zazie nodded which made Naruto smirk.

The hand reached down and rubbed the tender flesh of her woman hood which was already seeping "My Zazie-chan did you get this wet when you were licking my cock a second ago?" she managed to nod before jerking her head as a finger was inserted and started pumping before adding another finger as Zazie's moans got louder. While doing so Naruto continued nibbling along her neck and her ear pushing Zazie further to her limit "Naruto…kun…something's…coming…" she rasped out Naruto decided to give her the final nudge and used his thumb to brush up against her clit making the silent girl release a silent scream arching her back and mind going blank as she experienced her orgasm.

Naruto brought his hand which was coated in her juices and licked his fingers "You taste delicious Zazie-chan, makes me want more" he told her in a husky voice which added to her climax. He then laid her down on the other bed in the room "Zazie-chan if you want to stop here I won't blame you" said Naruto as he leaned over form, answering she opened her legs to him a little shyly "Please Naruto-kun…" he nodded and got in between her legs positioning his cock "This will hurt Zazie-chan but only for a moment…last chance" she just gave him a nod and he began entering her womanly folds and quickly met her barrier.

"Deep breath…" he told her as he plunged in deep breaking through as Zazie felt the incredible pain and was about to scream but was stopped by Naruto's lips on her own muffling her cries of pain. Naruto just waited and rubbed his hands up and down her sides before kissing away her tears. After a few minutes she gave him the sign to start moving which he did be slowing bring out his cock before thrusting back in trying to let her get used to the sensation. Zazie soon found that the pain had lessoned and now felt the pleasure mumbling "Faster" or "Harder" to Naruto. He was only happy to oblige he began rapidly going in and out of his partner kissing her again to show he cared for her very much. Not long after he sped up did Naruto feel the walls of Zazie's pussy start to twitch as she neared her next climax. When he felt his own climax coming Naruto tried to finish quickly so he could pull out but Zazie had held him in place with her legs managing to say "Safe…" between breaths. He gave her one last pound releasing his essence into Zazie as she screamed "Naruto-kun as she came.

Back with Chizuru now Naruto was currently in between the girls legs licking at her soft folds while his hands continued to play with her breasts making the girl moan louder with each passing second. "Ohh Naruto-kun…feels …so…goood" Chizuru said lustfully feeling the pleasure of Naruto's tongue as it massaged her outer walls but also her inner walls, he smirked and brought his face closer and flicked his tongue at the top of her pussy where her clit was making her body jerk and release into his face. Naruto lapped up her juices making the girl feel slightly embarrassed.

He climbed back up to kiss her face so she could taste herself but also having a quick tongue duel which he won due to Chizuru's half dazed state. But before she knew it he had flipped her over so that she was on top now "Do you want to continue Chizuru-chan?" he asked she nodded before regaining her composure "Yes but I want to do something for you first" she replied edging back a little and leaning down as she wrapped up his cock in her breasts "I heard a rumour that guys like this, what do you think Naruto-kun?" she asked as she brought her breasts up and down while liking the glands of his cock.

"Oh Kami…Chizuru-chan I don't know where you learned this but it feels nice and soft" said Naruto as he moan into the paizuri. He watched as her nipples drew circles in the air as her head and breasts bopped up and down making his breathing become laboured as her tongue swirled around his cock and soon after her felt him self coming "Chizuru-chan I'm…" the girl just kept her mouth where it was as Naruto shot his load while she drank up the cum '_Bitter'_ she thought. When she had drunk all the cum, she let him go with a pop licking her mouth to collect the rest "You didn't have to do that" he said in between breaths "I wanted to and now we're even."

She climbed back up and began stroking his cock stand at attention "Now for the tough part" she mumbled as she positioned her maidenhood over the tip of his penis now. "Are you sure you want this Chizuru-chan?" he asked making sue she was ready she smiled "Yes Naruto-kun and don't worry about coming inside it's a safe day but I expect you to make me a mother at some point" she said before dropping down on the tool which broke her barrier in one go making he scream out as her walls clamp down on him almost making him come there.

He managed to stay off coming and quickly saw to Chizuru who had a pained look on her face with a few tears; Naruto began whispering into her ear while his arms massaged her chest allowing her to relax. When she whispered she was ready he began pumping up but grunted as her pussy held his cock tight as did her legs around his waist. He continued his pumping but moved his mouth back to her nipple and bit down then and pulling back almost stretching the breast which he did to the other with his free hand further increasing Chizuru's moans of pleasure. "Naruto-kun I think…I think…" she whimpered "Just let it go Chizuru-chan" he said biting down on both nipples making her scream his name as she came causing Naruto to do the same as the tightness of the walls sent him over his threshold.

When Naruto finished he pulled Chizuru off and his clone deposited her next to him as the three were now exhausted from their activities. "Thanks you Zazie-chan, Chizuru-chan" Naruto said to the two holding them close on the bed, the two managed to kiss him "No trouble Naruto-kun we're your partner and your family now it's our job to take care of you" said Chizuru "…" added Zazie. Naruto smiled and cuddled them closer "I love you two" he said making the girl's smiles widen hearing this "Are you both still comfortable with the others?" Chizuru giggled. "Naruto-kun considering me an Zazie just shared you I think we can handle a few more members".

**XBreak 18+ Lemon EndX**

The rest of the vacation went smoothly with thankfully no one hearing any noises at night much to Naruto's relief. He didn't want the knowledge of his first two girlfriends getting out too soon although on another note Negi and Asuna had managed to resolve their little spat and were on good terms again by the time they were heading home.

However when Naruto got home his fears had been confirmed when he went to visit and discovered when he opened the door to her cottage… "Hibari…why are you here?" he asked seeing the man drinking tea made y Chachamaru "The girl called me that you wanted to fight me again and for me not to hold back so I decided to visit."

Naruto was internally crying tears at what Eva had done but he then noticed something on Hibari's wrist "What that there on your wrist Hibari and where your ring from last time?" the man gave a small smirk "Last time I used my old equipment this time I have my actual tools to fight you."

"Can we at least wait for Eva-chan before we do this?" the man nodded as the door opened revealing Eva currently latched onto Negi's arm who he could tell was smirking when she entered the room. "So I see your guest has arrived Naruto" she stated in a slightly smug tone when she let go of his arm "Would it help if I said I was sorry?" she shook her head keeping the wicked grin on making him sigh "Let's go then" he said accepting his punishment.

They got into her resort where Naruto had pulled out his pactio card "_Adeat, Erit Moriens_" he said calling his gloves and fire making Hibari smirk and hold up his wrist "Roll" he called as a familiar hedgehog made an appearance. "You have more than one of those?" Hibari just scratched the head of the little hedgehog "Roll, Cambio Forma" Naruto watched as the little animal lit up and covered Hibari his form and tonfa changing so that he now wore a trench coat and his bracelet remaining on his wrist as well.

"This won't end well for me" muttered Naruto as Eva walked off dragging Negi to train while he was left to the wolf as it were ironically. Hibari rushed in quicker than he had before and Naruto only through of his improved vision was able to dodge the tonfa swing and the spikes that had jutted out to the side.

"Come on and fight properly before I bite you to death" he said charging in again only for Naruto to grab his wrists before he could swing and throw him into the air where he could gain an advantage but he then found handcuffs on his own wrists and felt himself be pulled up where he had to avoid several high speed mini spiked balls that were fired t him. 'Kami can how much was he holding back before' Naruto thought as he had to use his fire to break the cuffs before they could encroach on his arms.

"X Stream" Naruto called surrounding Hibari in flames as he landed but his sense told him to jump which he did as no sooner had he two long chains came out of the fire and span round dispelling the fires. Naruto when the flames had cleared saw that the ends of Hibari's tonfa had extendable chains which retracted and he had to block from an overhead kick. "You can do better than this if the herbivore can use the ring on your finger" Hibari told him smacking him in the side.

"Ring…?" he looked at his right hand and saw it for the first time on his middle finger and pinky were two rings connect via a chain "When did I get this?" he muttered and then remembered their first battle "Come out!" he said as the ring lit up with a flame releasing a tiny flaming lion when he saw it Naruto some how knew it's name "…Natsu…" the little lion replied with a mini growl before jumping to his shoulder.

Naruto smiled seeing as his pactio had a whole other level "Time to even the odds Cambio Forma Natsu" his companion nodded and flashed and merged with Naruto's gloves making them gauntlets red in colour that went to his elbows "X Gloves: Version V.G" he said as he use his new gauntlets to propel himself to Hibari and found his speed increased and could move easier too. Hibari only just managed to block in time but was blindsided by Naruto's foot using his spikes he stopped him self.

"Better" Hibari muttered seeing his opponent using the same weapons as his 'boss' now. The two went at each other for hours and only ended up stopping after knocking each other out. After about a day of fighting Hibari had just managed to lose by Naruto pulling of an X Burner at him which annoyed him greatly but accepted it as Naruto did fight him a full strength and joined him while he made lunch.

It was about this time that Eva and Negi's day of training came to an end as Eva was quite tired. "Damn looks like I was a bit too energetic. Boya just like you promised you're going to pay today tuition" she told him a little light headed "Huh but you took so much yesterday" Negi whined.

She bent down and cupped his face "That amount was far too little" she bit down on his neck "And I thought Hibari bit people to death" muttered Naruto making the girl's eye twitch as she took her fill of blood. "Naruto are you aright from your battle with Hibari-san" asked Chachamaru with Yurine on her head.

"I'm fine Cha-chan, I managed to learn something new about my pactio too which is a good thing and Hibari was the one that pointed it out" she nodded and offered the two tea which hey thanked her for.

When they finally could leave Negi was having trouble standing up from the amount Eva had took "You could leave him a little Eva-chan" Naruto mused as the girl huffed "I can't help it at least if it was you your blood would fill me up more." He smirked "I guess next time I'll let you suck me then…" he let her face go red at the double meaning and bid Hibari good day as he carried Negi home.

**XBreakX**

"I'm home" Negi managed to say as Naruto carried him in "Welcome back Negi-kun and hello Naruto-kun" he smiled at the girl "Hey Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan I'm just dropping the little guy off training was a bit rough on him." "Welcome back said Asuna as she was at her desk studying "wow it's amazing you're studying Asuna-san?" Negi said in a dazed voice.

"Hey midterms are coming up soon. I've been slacking off a bit too much lately" she told him "Well keep up the good work Asuna-chan" said Naruto plopping Negi off in his bed. "How come Negi's always so tired when he trains with Eva-chan, it's only 2 or 3 hours after school. Is it really that hard to make him that tired?" Asuna asked a little concerned.

"Actually ane-san it is hard for Aniki okay?" said Chamo which the girl responded to by grabbing his face "You look suspicious. You're not hiding anything are you?" the ermine just answered "I'm not hiding anything. She watched as Naruto tucked his little brother in to his futon fast asleep now with a curious glance.

The next morning Naruto was actually teaching the class due to the fact that Negi was so out of it "Doesn't Negi-kun look tired usually Naruto-kun just helps out in the lessons" asked Sakurako "Did something happen asked Fuka and Makie. Asuna quickly answered no as the lesson came to a close "okay girls that's all for today" said Naruto as guided Negi out of the class so he didn't walk into the walls. "Is Negi-sensei alright?" wondered Ayaka worriedly as Asuna looked out the door to watch Naruto and Negi walk away the later being held by the former.

"There is something definitely weird about getting that way from just two to three hours practice. I'm going to find out what he's up to" said Asuna but found a few classmates behind her. "Now I get it; Evangeline-san's training?" said Yue with Nodoka, Kazumi, Ku Fei and Ayaka behind her "I noticed because he was staggering at his morning training with me-aru" added Ku Fei.

"Oh we simply must follow Negi-sensei to find out what is the source of the problem" said Ayaka clasping her hands together, "Well he just met up with Eva-chan so maybe he and him are doing top secret stuff I can't talk about loudly about" suggested Kazumi imagining Negi and Eva with a big Censored sticker over the top.

"Hey look here just what are you think of anyways?" yelled Asuna incredulously before she heard Konoka calling "Asuna we're coming too" this surprised Asuna slightly "Gya now there's more of them. As they followed Eva, Naruto and Negi it started raining "Are you sure we should follow Negi-sensei like this and Naruto-nii too" asked Ayaka, "You could always just go home" suggested Asuna.

Eventually they ended up outside Eva's cottage "Oh they're going inside Eva-chan's house guess Naruto wanted to see Yurine" commented Asuna "are they going inside to train because of the rain and, who's Yurine?" Yue asked. "I think it's the cat Naruto-nii found in Kyoto and gave to Chachamaru-san" Ayaka answered "Yeah and I doubt they went in there to train when is such a small place" Asuna pointed out as the group began getting closer.

When they got inside they found no one there "This is weird; I'm sure those three entered the house" muttered Asuna confused as she and the other girls checked the house "No one in the bath or toilet either-aru." Nodoka then shouted "E…Everyone this way" Asuna turned to the girl on the stairs "something happen?" she nodded "Umm in the basement. The girls quickly descended into the basement where a large model villa in a bottle was waiting.

"What is this?" wondered Asuna "What do you think it is?" Yue asked "some kind of building…a miniature tower? Like a ship in a bottle almost." The girls tapped the glass trying to figure it out the only clue was that the bottle had a label saying Evangeline's resort.

"Just now it seems that Nodoka saw Negi-sensei walking around inside there" Yue told them "But how is that possible Yue-san, and did she see Naruto-nii too?" Ayaka asked as she unknowingly stepped on a magic seal which lit up her and the others except Asuna and disappeared. "Huh hey guys? Where did you all go?" she asked looking from side to side.

**XBreakX**

"I wonder is Negi-sensei is okay, Naruto-kun seemed to be supporting him a lot" said Chizuru as she walked back to the dorms with Natsumi before noticing something. "There's something collapsed in the street Natsumi" she told her friend "Collapsed in the street?" she yelled out before spotting it "I see a dog poor thing."

Chizuru picked up the puppy "It looks like this little guy is injured" she said "Wah-is that the best thing to be doing Chizu-nee?"

**XBreakX**

Asuna had just suddenly found herself in a different place "Ah Yue-chan thank goodness" she said spotting the girl "You finally got here Asuna?" she asked the girl "Where did you all go? I was looking for you" she yelled out wondering where the others were.

Ignoring her rant for a moment "Forget that for a moment and take a look around" she told Asuna who did so and found that she was in a life size version of the model in the bottle "WHA…WH-H...WH...WHERE ARE WE!"

"Somehow or another we seem to be in the same place as that miniature we saw before" Yue explained making Asuna groan "Uuuh…and I was trying not to be surprised in anything anymore…" Yue started leading her away "Come this way Asuna-san."

"hey wait a sec why doesn't such a high bridge have any handrails?" she questioned "I wish this fantasy stuff would give me a break already!" Yue turned back with a smirk "Is that so? I think these recent fantastic events have got my heart dancing. I feel that my days are far more fulfilled than the boring lessons at school would make them."

"You say that but your knees are shaking like mine" Asuna said deadpanned "This is called shaking with excitement" she defended. "We looked around a bit in the thirty minute period before you arrived" she told Asuna confusing her before Kazumi called her about hearing voice from underneath.

"Hehe it's all right, right? Just a little more" came the voice of Evangeline as the girls hid round the corner "You're already at the limit" she voice said in annoyance "I can't help it master" the girls faces went red when they heard Negi's voice but more so at the next voice "Come on Eva-chan, if you can't get any more from him take it from me you said you liked mine better anyway."

"I guess, but it means I'm taking double to cover for the boy and yourself being here so let me get comfy before I take what's mine" Asuna could take it anymore "Hey what the heck are you doing Eva-chan!" she yelled only to find Eva about to bit into Naruto's neck while Negi sat at the side causing her to trip over.

"what do you people want?" she asked annoyed "What do you mean what, what are you doing?" shouted Asuna back "He's letting me suck his blood to pay for Negi's tuition fees and I can't give magic lessons with out my magic being replenished you know…" she explained making Asuna very embarrassed.

"That's what I thought was happening to begin with" Asuna said not wanting to admit her misconception of what she just heard. "Asuna-chan just what did you think was happening a second ago?" Naruto asked s Eva began taking her fill the girl tried to stutter out a response.

After taking the blood from Naruto Eva explained the villa "This is the villa that I constructed. Naruto and his partners have been using it for a while and I've been using it for the boya's training." Ku Fei was looking over the view of the villa "wow you must be an awesome mage to make something like this-aru" Ayaka was confused by this statement "Ku Fei-san what do you mean mage?" Negi then saw that Ayaka was with the group too and began muttering excuses. "Ayaka-chan, basically me and Negi are mages as is Eva-chan but magic is kept secret and these girls here are his mage partners too" Naruto gave her a brief explanation which she oddly accepted, most likely because Naruto hadn't ever lied to her when she asked him a question….except the really big stuff.

"Does that mean I can be Negi-sensei's partner too?" she asked with stars in her eyes as Negi nodded making the girl shake with excitement. "Before any of that I guess I shouls tell you all that this villa is only unusable in 1-day units, so you people will not be able to get out for one full day" Eva told them all making them all shout in complaint and worry.

"Girls if I may…the way in which time works is different in here" said Naruto catching the girls attention "even if you spend a whole day in here, only an hour passes outside. Using this Eva is able to train Negi a full day within every day." The girls were amazed at this but Asuna wondered something "How come you know so much about it Naruto?"

He nervously scratched the back of his head "Well you see…I asked Eva if she had a place to train when we got back from Kyoto and she Sid I could train my partners if I paid in blood. Seemed a fair trade for the amount of training that we all got in." she narrowed her eyes at him "How long was your training period?"

"Oh…36 hours" he said quickly "Please repeat that" he gulped "36 hours…" he was sweating a little knowing getting Asuna mad was not a good thing especially with her pactio sword. "So based off what you told us you had those five girls…in here…with you alone…for a month…is…that right?" he hand reaching for her pactio card.

"Erm…yes but we mainly trainned their abilities and I taught Chizuru-chan and Zazie-chan magic while the others trained in combat" he explained and noticed Eva was smirking and about to say something which would probably incriminate him so he used the only weapon at hand. "Eva-chan say anything I tell them your middle name beginning with K along with an interesting picture" her mouth stopped and went red "Your bluffing…"

The was a puff and Naruto showed her said picture which she tried to grab but was pulled away and sealed back into his wrist "Try me Ki…" she covered his mouth "Alright, alright!" she removed her hand grumbling and Naruto sighed in relief.

**XBreakX**

"Aww Chizu-nee was it right to bring him with us? This guy's a stray!" said Natsumi looking at the puppy in her room "there was nothing else to do after I saw him. We couldn't just leave him there" replied Chizuru drying her hair from the rain '_Not to mention the slight magic energy I felt.'_ "I'm going to treat his wounds so wipe off his body would you?" she asked her friend.

"Ok-ay gotta find a towel. Kyaa!" she then cried "What's wrong Natsumi?" she asked coming back into the room "I…I…I turned my eyes for a minute and the dog, the dog vanished and there's a naked boy…?" Natsumi said blushing as the dark haired boy. "Oh my…" muttered Chizuru.

**XChapter endX**

**Well people my first lemon, decided to go for three some because when I wrote this the votes were tied and the site went fritz before I could close the poll hope you enjoyed reading it. And I'll admit writing lemons is a difficult task when you've never done it before (no pun intended) **

**And as promised Pactio Data**

**Naruto:**

**Sigillum Scriptor – gives user ability to write and rewrite seals. For battle can empower limbs based on elelment seal drawn out. Only one element seal per person**

**Erit Moriens – ability to use flames for propulsion and gives user enhanced senses so that they can see opponents moves. Has higher level if additional ring is invoked as well which doubles fire output.**

**Lamina Infinita Opus – ability to copy and and all weapons based off memory and images the card has. User can learn and understand how a sword or blade techniques based off a single glance. Power of blade can drain the user quickly however.**

**Zazie: **_**Iuvat Tenebris – **_**gives her a pair of boots that provide her legs with enhanced strength but also the ability to fight airboure foes. Wings on the back of heels can blow forth strong winds against enemies.**

**Mana: Brachium Iudicium – able to shoot bullets that will track the enemy based off where the magic marked placed. Has higher shooting level when bow I****udicium ****A****rcu**** is activated.**

**Kaede: Laminae Umbra – is able to transform into the forms on the card and has minor control over shadows. The sword has the best control of the shadows and can extend out as a wolf shadow entity**

**Chao: Animo Flagrante – ability to produce flames at will that will burn only what the wield wants noting more. Flames can be willed to take shape when commanded**

**Chizuru: Flore Protgens – ability to heal injuries and restore stamina to people but also create barriers to prtect others, maximum number of barriers is 6**


	18. Demons in the Rain

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 18: Demons in the Rain**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Thank you for the kind comments of my first lemon and I will try to take on your suggestions too.**

**XChapter StartX**

"Why is there a boy here?" asked Natsumi staring at the dark haired boy before her "Maybe the doggy from before changed into this kid?" Chizuru suggested knowing that was probably the answer seeing the charm in the boy's hand. "No way! But what should we do Chizu-nee?" asked Natsumi as Chizuru put her hand to his head "just a second…my, this is terrible! A really bad fever? I really think we should call a doctor Natsumi, carry him over to the bed" Natsumi blushed "But it's a naked boy…"

"What are you shy about? He's just a child so it'll be fine okay? I think he's pretty light" she said walking over to the phone to fetch her mage ring so she could try to heal him, her pactio would be too obvious. "It's not—but this kids looks like he's a first-year middle school…" she replied _'Now that I have a closer look, this might be really cool…what are these things decorating his ears, I wonder?' _She thought leaning over him.

"Hello, is this the doctor's office?" Chizuru faked her telephone call as she slipped on the ring as Natsumi picked up the boy "Up you go…a tail?" she muttered seeing the addition by the boy's tail bone. However she was not expected the boy to lunge and throw a spoon at the phone destroying the item alarming Chizuru.

The boy now had his clawed hand by Natsumi's throat "Stop…do not call anyone!" said the boy in a strained voice. Of course Natsumi panicked "Um who are you? Why are you…" the boy shouted at her to "Shut up!" before turning back to Chizuru. "Hey, nee-chan over there, bring me something to wear and some food" he ordered as Chizuru smiled and looked calm "What is your name? Where did you come from? Won't you please tell me? We might be able to help some how."

"W-What? Name…? My name?...huh? Who am I again?" the boy held his head in pain "No! I…have to meet him…" when he looked up Chizuru was very close to him "Ho is him?" she asked gently. "Don't come near me!" the boy shouted swiping with his clawed hand cutting the girl by her shoulder and drawing blood. "Chi-Chizu-nee?" Natsumi shouted breaking the boy out of his stupor before Chizuru pulled the boy into her chest hugging him "You shouldn't do that! If you move around too much you'll pass out again. Your fever is close to 40 degrees" she said as the boy felt woozy "See? We have to tend to those wounds on your arms too" the boy then slumped over.

"W-W-What's wrong" asked Natsumi as her friend smiled "It's alright. It seems he just lost consciousness again." Natsumi pumped her fist amazed at her roommate's ability "Hmm, you're so good at this Chizu-nee. Probably because you aim is to work in a day-care huh?"

Chizuru giggled "Yes I have to deal with troublesome brats' everyday when I volunteer. But I have another aim these days too… '_And that's to stand by your side Naruto-kun and let you have the family you always wanted all that time ago.'_ "But who is this kid really?" wondered Natsumi "I'm certain he isn't just a runaway boy '_and I remember Naruto-kun telling us about a boy Negi's age in Kyoto who fought him'_ she thought to herself.

**XBreakX**

"So you ready, Negi, Ayaka-chan?" asked Naruto as the two stood in a pactio circle. After learning more Ayaka had asked if she join Negi in aiding him as a partner which he had agreed to seeing as she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Are you sure you want this Iincho-san?" asked Negi one last time as she cupped his face smiling "Yes Negi-sensei and please call me Ayaka" she said pushing her lips on his as Naruto muttered as the contract was made and the card appeared.

The card had Ayaka dressed in a blue skirt and black boots but the most obvious thing was that her top half was covered in armour that covered her torso, arms and hips but left space at the elbows for movement. There was also a rapier in her hand that had a wavy design for the hand guard and the name on the card was_ M__iles __C__ustodem__._

She smiled brightly as she stared at her card before muttering "Adeat!" as she did the light from the card equipped the armour and sword that were displayed she tested the sword weight giving a few test thrusts with the fencing style she had learn in her life. "Oh thank you Negi-sensei" she yelled hugging the boy to her armoured chest "you're welcome Ayaka-san" he replied adjusting his glasses and making the girl spin him in glee for being called by her name.

Meanwhile Yue and Nodoka were having a conversation with Evangeline as the other ate and drank at the table "You want me to teach magic to you? Why should I have to go through all the trouble? You've got a magic teacher over there, ask him" she said drinking her 'juice.' It was then Negi came back in with Ayaka her still looking at her card and the two girls went to ask the teacher as Naruto went to practice for a bit.

Naruto pulled out one of his other pactios that he hadn't really used much this one had him dressed in silver-white gloves on his hands, each with a grey band on the wrist, while the rest of the glove, which has three black buttons lining one side, bells outwards. There was a black pauldron on both of his shoulders, each attached to his coat by two straps. He also had black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots.

He also had a black leather coat is red on the inside and lined with yellow, and also has a large grey section that covers the lower half and shoulders of the coat. This coat is high-collared and completely unzipped, showing the second, shorter jacket which was white and high-collared much like the outer coat. Naruto in the picture had golden eyes and was holding dual sided falchion-esque swords, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bore a blue eye, and the handle itself consists of dark braids. The cards name was _T__enebris __I__nvestigator__._

While a powerful card Naruto felt slightly disturbed when he used it like something wanted out and he wasn't too sure it would be friendly but sighed and held up the card "Adeat!" his outfit changed according to what he had on the card and he gripped his weapon he'd names _C__ornu __N__igro_. He began spinning the blade in his hands going through the movements he had developed for this weapon before increasing the movement making his attack style almost look like a dance as he gracefully swiped at the air.

'_What is you're secret…? My other cards so far had more to them than I first thought so what makes you special like them'_ he wondered as the blades became a lit with a blue flame which was so hot I felt cold hence why he had named it 'Ice Fire.'

After a while of going through his kata he felt presences approaching so cancelled out his flames and slowed his movements as he let the figures watch him. He gradually came to a stop and faced the two who were Chachamaru and Kazumi both stood in amazement of him "Wow…" muttered Kazumi as he smiled and walked over.

"I take it you enjoyed watching me train?" he asked them getting a nod from both before Chachamaru noticed his eyes "Naruto…your eyes?" he remembered that his eye colour did indeed change when using this pactio. "Oh yeah, Abeat! So what's up you two?" he asked as his eyes returned to their usual ocean blue "Master has given Negi-sensei permission to teach the others beginners magic and we wanted to see if you wished to observe them" Chachamaru told him in her neutral tone but couldn't help but stare at Naruto eyes…so deep they were to her.

"Sure I don't mind just wanted to practice with that a little just take me to where they were practicing" he said to them as Kazumi grabbed his arm and led the way "You looked really cool back there Naruto-kun where did you learn to move like that?" the reporter asked. "to be honest the card puts a few movements in my mind while the rest I create and perfect so I can wield it better" he told her as he walked with her but looked over his shoulder "You coming Cha-chan?" the robot nodded and followed quickly standing close to his free arm wondering if she should take it.

He came back and watched as the girls tried the beginners charm in magic making little success thus far but he knew it took a while. The only reason why Chizuru got it so fast was that Naruto was supplying her magic and increasing her reserves by adding from his own. Ku Fei did manage to get a flame, the problem was that it was from a lighter and eventually the girls tuckered themselves out and went to bed but Naruto had woken up by Negi to help him with his kenpo and magic helping him to train his reflexes which he was happy to do.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Cemedetos Astrabusator Detemnator, Beyuos Tyucos_" Negi cried launching the spell at Naruto which he countered with his own cancelling it out. "You're getting better Negi, Eva-chan says that takes two or three months to do moves like that" Naruto said ruffling his hair "Maybe but I outside the villa, I don't have enough power and I can't do any unchanted _Sagitta Magica_" Chamo decided to comment "But Aniki the way your going you'll get stronger in no time."

"Just what I expect from two magic teachers" said Asuna clapping at the two "You two certainly aren't regular geniuses are you?" Negi was surprised at being caught out "Asuna-san!" he was then grabbed in a choke hold by the girl "I though I told you that nothing will come of it if you push yourself so hard you wear out your body" she scolded as Naruto chuckled at their antics as Negi squirmed to get free.

"Ugug I'm sorry, since I spent today playing around with everyone…" Naruto interrupted this time "She's right though Negi, it'd be best to stop here since you do nest to rest now and again since it's another aspect of training." Asuna nodded ad let go as she and the other two stared at the night sky. "You know it's a bit weird, we did all that partying and eating an sleeping, and outside only twenty minutes or so have gone by…" the two boys nodded "Haha you're right Asuna-chan, the power of magic can do amazing things."

The three stood quite as Negi got a look on his face "Uh, Asuna-san, Naruto-nii" he caught their attention "Would you both listen to something I have to say?" he asked quietly. "What's this all of a sudden?" enquired Asuna as Negi turned his face to hers and Naruto's "It's something I think I should tell you, since Naruto-nii is a mage and you're my partner and all."

"I-I don't really mind…what is it?" asked Asuna "Um, what's on your mind?" added Naruto curious to where this was going "The reason I'm trying so hard…it happened six year ago…when I met my father."

**XBreakX**

At the same time the boy now clothed was lying on the couch with Natsumi covering him in a blanket "What should we do with this kid?" wondered Natsumi "And what will we tell Ayaka when she gets home?" asked Chizuru as Natsumi heard the boy murmuring in his sleep. "…Hm? He said something like Negi in his sleep" she told Chizuru who had already used a light healing spell when Natsumi was getting clothes for the boy.

"Oh come to think of it I hear that putting green onions in your bottom helps when you have a cold. And we have some too. Let's try it out" she joked rolling her sleeve up holding said onion. "Wah no you can't Chizu-nee we don't even know this kid we can't just suddenly…"

"Tell…him…danger…is coming…" said the boy in his sleep. Meanwhile across town two figures were rising from the ground "Negi Springfield…Kagurazaka Asuna…Uzumaki Naruto" it said in the two in the rain.

**XBreakX**

"It's about six years ago when I met with my father" he told them surprising them as none had really discuss their pasts, and so far Naruto had only shared with his partners. "Why'd you bring this up now?" asked Asuna taken aback "Well I think I should probably tell everyone but…" she was forced to grab his head as he tried to get away. "If you don't want me to that's fine, I'm sorry for bringing it up so suddenly" Negi said arms swinging about ""Negi if you feel ready to tell us we'll listen" said Naruto crouching down.

Nodoka presently looking for the bathroom came upon the scene as Asuna was on her knees in front of Negi while Naruto sat beside them with his ears and tails exposed "are you sure you can still join Naruto-nii?" asked Negi.

Naruto shook his head "It'll be fine trust me I know the spell. Besides if you're showing me your past it's only fair I show you mine" he told them as two tail tips touched the top of their heads "What could they be doing?" wondered Nodoka with a small blush "Hmm that would be mind-synch magic" said Eva behind her making the poor girl jump.

"Uhya! Eva-Eva-Evangeline-san" she yelped which Eva disregarded "You have it don't you? That 'outer conscious seeking artefact'. Let me see it for a sec so we can see what's going on in those three's heads" she instructed Nodoka. "Wha~~? N-N-No I can't do something like that…" she refused not wanting to invade the privacy.

"It appears they're talking about the boya's past as well as Naruto's. Don't you want to know about it?" Eva convinced the girl "I do believe that knowing the past of a boy you like would be something of an advantage, don't you? The boya already said he was going to tell the others so it'll be fine. And as his master I have rights to listen in."

By now Nodoka was beet red from actually considering it to get close to Negi before succumbing to temptation and pulling out the book much to Eva's smug smile "I guess only for a little while…" Negi was in the process of explaining what they had to do.

"Then we both have to hold hands and put out foreheads together" Asuna went a bit pink in the cheeks "Hey are you sure this is the way for e to experience your memory?" Naruto grabbed her hand and Negi's before the magic circle increased in size around them "Asuna-chan this will be quicker than talking so just do it."

"Fine" she said as she leaned in for Negi to start the magic in a flash Asuna and Naruto were in the middle of an English city, both naked though a glow hit their bodies plus Naruto still had is extra features. "Huh? Where are we?" asked Asuna "_A small ravine village where I loved 6 years ago'_ answered the voice of Negi as Asuna took not of her and Naruto's state.

"Hmm, hey, why the hell are we naked?" she shouted blushed and covering her self with her arms before Naruto used a couple tails to help her keep an illusion of decency _"Ah sorry but that's how it works…a technical thing_" Negi answered. "Cut out the jokes it's snowing in the village!" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Asuna-chan, we only see not feel. Like I said I've used this spell myself."

"What does' never see him again mean?" Both teens turned to find a young Negi speaking with a younger Nekane, Naruto and Asuna watched curiously. "I suppose, yes", Nekane replied with a sad smile," He went to a far away land... that's what being "Dead" is in a way".

"Could that Negi when he was little…?" Asuna asked curiously, watching the scene intently "The other must be his sister he talks about some time" added Naruto. "So then maybe if I get in trouble father will come back?" asked the little Negi "Yeah yeah…maybe" Nekane answered smiling.

"You're really dumb aren't you?" A young female voice asked, the watchers turning to see a cute young red haired girl smirking at Negi," No one can meet someone who's dead! You're the Thousand Master's kid and you don't even know that?"

"Good afternoon Anya-chan", Nekane greeted the girl with a smile. "That's not true!" Negi protested with a frown to her, "My father will come for me!" Negi added. "Your an idiot!" Anya shot back," You don't even know what "To die" means do you!".

"Who's that kid?" asked Asuna blushing at the cute _scene "My childhood friend Anya. She's a year older than me" _Negi told them. Naruto chuckled looking at Anya's behaviour figuring the girl probably had a crush on Negi.

"Here, this is for you Negi", Anya said, handing the younger Negi a small wand. "What's this?" little Negi asked curiously. "A training wand", She replied with a sigh," Your going to school next year right?", She asked, turning to leave, "If you wanna grow up to be like your dad, you should train more".

Negi stared at the wand as the image blurred and shifted to another where it showed them how Negi was forced to live on his own while Nekane went to school. It sparked an emotion in Naruto which was noticed by Asuna as the tails held her a bit tighter. It also showed Negi practicing magic on his own and trying to be just like his dad and Negi beginning to get himself into dangerous situations in hope of meeting his dad, even killing himself by drowning.

By now the other girls had woken up and began watching the scene via Nodoka's book. "To jump into a lake in winter, what is this idiot thinking?" asked Asuna making Naruto smile sadly "You'd be surprised what people do when you want to see your parents no matter the cost…I know I did."

"When you get in trouble he appears~" little Negi sang as he was sitting by a lake fishing "From somewhere or other, he appears~…oh I forgot." He quickly got to his feet as he remembered something and started running back in the direction of the village "Today is the day Nekane-onee-chan is coming. I have to get back to the village."

Asuna and Naruto were floating beside the smiling Negi "Hehe he is pretty cute, probably because he's so small" commented Asuna "Yeah, he he…" said Naruto but could say more when he saw what came next. The village was covered in flames "Fire, hey what's going on? Why is the village burning?" she asked as they watched the young Negi run off looking for his sister "Ah Negi it's too dangerous!" cried Asuna forgetting this was a memory.

Naruto just stared looking at the town as it burned and watched as Negi found the people of the village had been turned to stone. "Just like back then" muttered Naruto as he and Asuna saw Negi crouch down in tears "I…because I thought if I got in to trouble..? I thought my father would come for me… because I thought that!"

"What are you talking about idiot? That couldn't possible be the reason baka-Negi" she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder "Asuna-chan…he only four…most kids never have to see things like this" they then noticed a figure emerging from the ground behind Negi. It was a large demon and a bunch of smaller demons behind it "What is this?" questioned Asuna "What are these things?"

"Demons and strong ones too" Naruto answered remembering the information about demons here he had learned from Zazie as she had a vast knowledge. "Negi what's going on? The little Negi is going to be killed, hey!" shouted Asuna as the large demon reared its fist back at little Negi going to hit him.

"Negi get out of there, Negi!" cried Asuna as the little Negi cried still "It's because I thought that was true…father…father…father" before the blow was struck someone appeared and held the demon's fist. The figure looked to be an older version of Negi which meant that it was his father 'So that's Nagi then…'

The two watched as Nagi took out the demon with a powerful spell cutting it in half "amazing" uttered Asuna. The smaller demons tried to attack them when Nagi's back was turned only for him to blow them all back as if it was child's-play before unleashing a huge spell obliterating a lot of the demons and left Negi holding one of them by the throat.

"I see…you're…that…" said the demon "Huh at this level of power…it's hard to tell which of us, is the real monster…" Nagi snapped its neck as little Negi had ran off with the two observers chasing. "Negi it's dangerous out here! There are still a whole lot of monsters left" called Asuna as a demon appeared in front of Negi and aimed a magical blast at him.

He was saved by Nekane and the old man Stan from Negi's memory blocking the blast which resulted in them becoming petrified, Nekane's legs snapping off as a result "Onee-chan" Negi cried. The large demon then charged with smaller demons backing him up. Old man Stan took out a small bottle "_Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria" _the tiny bottle began sucking up all of the demons, sealing the up.

"Whew…you alright boy?" Stan asked Negi but was quickly becoming fully petrified "Oji-chan" shouted Negi in worry. "Hm…perhaps this was the work of someone with a grudge against a member f the village. There were many peculiar for in this village who settled here because of Nagi." Stand wondered to himself.

"But the lesser demons that were summoned here were too strong and too many. Our enemy is not any ordinary spell caster" when he said this Naruto could only think some had outright targeted the village but for what reason he was unsure. "The whole village gathered together…originally we would not lose to even a battalion of soldiers…or that's how it should have been…ghu."

"Oji-chan!" Stan turned to Negi while he still had time left "Escape from here boy…and bring your sister along with you. There's no hope for me. This petrifaction spell is too strong and there's no way to heal it." Negi was hugging the old ma in tears now "Please get away from here…no matter what happened you alone must be protected. That was…my promise to that idiot who went and died."

The petrifactions nearly complete "Find someone, one of the remaining healers…if you don't stop the petrifaction soon your sister's life will be in danger. Come one boy, leave this old man…and hurry…" with that he was completely turned to stone.

Negi turned back to his sister (Cousin) and shook her trying to wake her up as the cloaked figure who saved him walked up to him and carried them out of the village. "I'm sorry…my coming was too late" Nagi apologised as Negi stood up in front of Nekane with his wand protectively, "You…I see you are Negi? You intend to protect your sister?" said Nagi walking up to the shaking Negi before putting his hand on his head.

"You've all grown up huh…oh I just remembered. I'll give you" he took the staff that Negi held in the present time "This staff…think of it as a memento" Nagi told him as little Negi took the staff. Negi couldn't manage to hold the staff up "hehe too heavy?" Negi joked before looking off into the distance "There's no time left. Nekane will be alright. I stopped the petrifaction spell, she only needs time but I'm sorry" he said floating into the sky as Negi called for him.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything more for you. It's not like I have any right to say this but grown up well and happy" he told him flying off as Negi tried to follow tripping and calling for him into the night. Asuna and Naruto were in tears seeing this "Negi…what happened after…this?" asked Naruto as Asuna wiped her tears.

"_Oh my sister and I were rescued 3 days later and moved to a town of mages in the mountain of Wales. For the next five years I spent everyday studying in a school of magic. I don't even know everyone said that the villagers were fine and wouldn't explain because I was a kid. I was afraid because of what happened that snowy night…for some reason I devoted myself to my studies with tremendous energy. All I wanted was to meet my father one more time…I wanted to meet the great mage was my father…who saved me._

_But even now sometimes I think about it. that incident…when I thought that if I get in trouble my father will come save me and I wonder if it wasn't divine punishment" _Negi told the two but Asuna grew mad and broke off the connection.

"What are you talking about? There's no way that's true! What's wrong with you you're about as dumb as those weird monsters" she chastised Negi. "Negi Asuna-chan is right you can't blame yourself for what happened, it was never your fault what happened and don't worry I'm sure you'll meet you dad again. But…now come my story and I'm going t share it…with all of you."

Naruto turned to the other girls who all expect Chachamaru and Eva were in tears "Please…don't pity me once you seen my life I can't stand it" he told them reactivating the magic and putting a tail on all there heads except Asuna who he leaned put his forehead too.

There was another flash and the group found themselves like Asuna before completely in the nip but accepted it as they had seen it in the diary but many were blushing from being naked next to Negi. The first thing they saw was a village with four faces like Mount Rushmore.

"_This is my village or was at least called Konoha, one of five ninja villages of the elemental countries stretching back a long time ago. Please don't ask questions since these memories aren't easy to see believe me."_

With that said the girls watched Naruto's life from the start, none of them liked what they saw and Evangeline realized just how similar the two were as she watched a young Naruto beaten up at age four by a group of men and women while no one bothered to help him. Naruto didn't show them the horrific events that took place in his childhood since he knew none of them would be able to handle seeing it.

They watched as Naruto began studying at a young age and training on his own till he was half dead but still getting back up to train more. The girls and Negi all looked like they just wanted the small Naruto who they were surprised by his blonde spiky hair when they asked he tld them "Just keep watching…"

Eventually they got to his genin years were things looked a bit better for him, despite his team mates and sensei. The events of their first C-rank turned A-rank and meeting of Haku let the girls know where Naruto had learned his philosophy in life "When a person…has something important they want to protect…that's when they become truly strong" those words forever burning in their hearts as the story continued to the chunin exams and Naruto had to go up against Gaara and teach him the true meaning of bonds, the girls smiled as hey saw Naruto's gift to bring out the best in people.

The events passed through their eyes of the betrayal of Sasuke and went to say the power hungry boys ass from the snake like Orochimaru that made the girls except Eva shiver. When they saw Naruto leaving with the man who could have been the true spirit of Haruna they saw that outside the place that was supposed to be home Naruto felt…free.

Each were shocked as they had seen put on the mask of foolishness for the village and were amazed at his mental strength for lasting in the place that called for his blood. They noticed how he had to put the mask back on slightly when he returned and got an idea of just how strong he was when he fought against Pein and that people began to see him differently.

Negi felt more understanding for his brother figure as Naruto finally got to meet his father and his mother but cried all the same seeing as Naruto had to wait all his life for only a brief moment with each heck even the Sage gave him more care than what he had experienced his entire life in the village alone. When he was younger usually he could visit one of the others in the village or had Nekane but Naruto essentially was well an truly alone and made him respect him more as a result.

Finally came the war where everything was revealed to Naruto and he had become a one man army against those that he knew and those who had been forced into servitude. They then watched as Naruto gave his life to end it all and become the thing which he ha been called all his life so that the others could rest easy and be at peace which was his sensei's dream in life and where his hair had changed.

When he stopped the connection the girls including Chachamaru and Eva looked at him in tears (although Eva would deny at a later date) and went to hug him which made him cry as well seeing as none of them feared him despite what he had to do in the end. Just like with his partners each of the girls accepted him for being him.

"How did you do it Naruto-kun?" asked Kazumi hugging hi close "How could you be so strong yet so kind in that world?" he merely returned the hug "There is no point getting angry at them since revenge only leads to pain Kazumi-chan. Now wipe those tears from your pretty face and let's head home" he said wiping her face and turning to Chachamaru who still had laser fluid on her cheeks which he wiped for her.

"I'm fine Cha-chan, trust me so there's no need to be sad, this is my life with all of you and I intend to live it" he smiled making her nod an smile a little too. The girls wiped their faces and began to see Naruto in a new light an saw just who he was…a child of light, willing to protect what's precious and help those who would be foes become allies. Eva, Kazumi and Chachamaru however watching his life wanted to get closer to Naruto now and knew he deserved it for it was his partners already thought.

**XBreakX**

Back in the room Kotaro was happily munching on the food made by Chizuru with little table manners as he stuffed his face "Ngmm this is great! Delicious!" said the Kotaro "He sure eats a lot" muttered Natsumi with a sweat drop. "My, that's great! Eat all you want okay?" said Chizuru happy to help the child "Yeah! Seconds please!" he then shouted.

"But really thanks a lot" said Kotaro enjoying his meal, "He's got some amazing healing power. His fever's already gone down" noticed Natsumi looking at her thermometer. _'Well the magic didn't hurt_' "So Kotaro-kun, have you remembered anything besides your name?" asked Chizuru "Nope…not a bit…it's like there's a mist inside my head…" he answered scratching his head.

"Right…I guess we have no choice. Well then…" she put on a scary look with onion in hand "Time to try the old onion in the bottom. The shook might bring his memory back." The other two in the room were horrified by the suggestion as Chizuru was now holding two onions "I was almost there when he went and woke up last time…" Kotaro was crying anime tears of having an onion stick where the sun don't shine "No way~~ stop~!"

Within a second Chizuru had thrown away the onions and was dragging Kotaro "Just kidding, let's go wash your body okay?" Kotaro helpless tried to get out her grip "W-W-Wait a sec. I can wash myself" he cried. "Nope, you're a total mess right now" she said smiling and pulling him into the bathroom, stripping him down.

"Oh my. This tail decoration is attached right on your skin. Hey Natsumi come look" called Chizuru to her friend 'kind of like a small Naruto-kun' she mused as Kotaro shouted "Wah don't take that off me!" Natsumi was praying "Oh please don't let Kotaro-kun become Chizu-nee's toy…" inside the bathroom Kotaro took note of the bandage covering Chizuru's wound which she had already seen to but had to keep up appearances.

"That wound…I'm sorry…earlier my head was all hazy…" he apologised but Chizuru just smiled "Oh it's fine the cut wasn't too deep and I'm trained in a bit of first aid" Kotaro shook his head "But to hurt a woman…I…if there was any scar…"

"Don't worry about it" she reassured him "Besides until you remember something you can stay here as long as you like Kotaro-kun. I can see you have your reasons so I won't call anyone" she ruffled her _hair. 'And knowing Naruto-kun you'll probably end up staying here since he'll want someone looking after you.'_

"Th-Thank you" Kotaro said with a blush as Natsumi opened the door slightly "Kotaro-kun don't take this the wrong way. But I advise you not to fall for Chizu-nee…she's scary you see" this suggestion was taken the wrong way as Kotaro shouted "N-No one's falling for anyone!" Chizuru smiled all too sweetly "Natsumi-san did you say something just now?" the girl quickly replied "No, nothing!"

**XBreakX**

"It's really pouring down" observed Konoka as she and the other stood in front of the cottage after leaving the villa. "Hey Eva-san could I maybe borrow your resort sometimes when I want to study?" asked Asuna "I don't have a problem with it…I just don't recommend girls to use it because it'd add to their age."

"But it's only one or two days so it's not too much girls, you go on ahead I need to speak with Eva-chan" said Naruto as the girls nodded and ran off into the rain with only one umbrella between them. ""You didn't show them everything did you" stated Eva as Naruto smiled at the retreating forms of the girls.

"No…and I never will. Eva-chan you and I both shared tortured pasts I should them a couple beating but I told about 'one' of the more horrible acts. The girls are too pure and I only showed them what's necessary, any way I have something for you." He pulled out a small rectangular box from a seal and handed it to her "I decided to make it up to you for forgetting to take you with us to the southern island."

She opened the box to find a ruby necklace in the shape of a heart that had bat wings by the side of it; the chain was silver as were the wings on the jewel. "Naruto…I can't accept this" he took the necklace and put it round her neck "Yes you can, not only is it beautiful like you it increases the range you can stand from me outside the barrier. It can also let me know you're in trouble if you call to me with it."

Eva was left speechless by his act but then felt something enter through the barrier "You feel that too?" asked Naruto "it's probably noting but is my new seal the reason why you can sense when something enters it?" Naruto lifted up his sleeve to show the seal in question as he channelled magic through it. "It connects me to my tree and to you, not that I mind. See you later Cha-chan Eva-chan see you later" he said running off into the rain.

Eva held the jewel in her hand "Master do you…" her servant tried to ask "Chachamaru some tea please" the robot nodded but took one last look at Naruto retreating form.

**XBreakX**

By now the group with Negi had arrived at the dorm building and wiping themselves off "Hey if you or Naruto-kun need anything, just give us a call Negi-kun" smiled Kazumi "Ah ok~" he replied as all but Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Ayaka remained. "How troublesome" he muttered "Why Negi-sensei?" asked Ayaka "It's really possible that these kind of dangers exist Ayaka-san. That's why I planned to tell you guys to think about getting involved with me by showing that event six years ago but…"

"Negi-sensei if watching Naruto-nii's memory taught us anything is that you need your friends behind you when you do something. If anything we want to help you and him more" she said smiling "I agree with Iincho-san" added Asuna.

"I guess but I still have to be stronger on my own too. I will train harder" said Negi still not wanting to put any of his students in danger before running off "Hey wait if you keep this up you won't be able to take it!" Asuna shouted after him "It's okay Asuna-san!"

"Geez…there he goes off training hard on his own" Asuna sighed "Negi-sensei wants to be strong for us so he goes further than he should at times" observed Ayaka. "But after hearing and seeing Negi-sensei's past we can at least understand why he has that sort of personality. Honestly though Naruto's past still shocks me…" said Setsuna with the other three nodding.

"Neither really had a childhood that others their age would have" said Asuna with a sad look remembering the crying face of Naruto as he sat alone in his apartment age 5. "At least Negi has Naruto to be around in a school full of girls but I think he still needs someone his own age to be his friend." None of that they were being watched from the vents.

Ayaka meanwhile was still admiring her card from Negi "Oh Negi-sensei with this we can fight together with me as your knight to protect you from all harm. I will protect that polite and active child with all my strength and take care of him." She then heard shouting coming from her room and quickly opened the door to be tackled by Kotaro via head butt.

Kotaro quickly relized his mistake "Eh…S-S-Sorry…" he muttered "What's the matter?" asked Natsumi "Uh…this nee-san…" she then spotted Ayaka downed form "Kyaaa! Iincho?" a few moments she got up Ayaka wasn't happy. "What the hell is happening with this kid?" she asked slamming he hand on the table "Crashing into my stomach the moment I see him. What's wrong with you? I threw out the ramen I ate before I got here!" Kotaro looked a little guilty for his actions.

"Calm down its okay Ayaka. And what that in your other hand?" she asked spotting the card which she hadn't let go of. "That's not the issue right now, who the heck is this kid?" she asked pointing at Kotaro. "Oh this child is Natsumi-san's brother Kotaro-kun" Chizuru answered with a smile stunning the other two.

"Brother _right?" _she said hitting Natsumi lightly with her overly sweet smile "Ah yes" she replied not wanting to suffer as did Kotaro. "Oh is that so? Forgive me about before" apologised Ayaka as Natsumi whispered to Chizuru "But Chizu-nee…" she whined "We don't have a choice Natsumi…"

"What happened to her brother?" Ayaka asked "Well Ayaka…Natsumi-san's home has some complications that I can't say…for Kotaro-kun the only person he can trust is Natsumi-san" Chizuru lied through her teeth complete with fake tears, and she was this devious before she met Naruto.

"Really? Well I guess I can't be helped" said Ayaka believing the bold face lie. "Uh…who's this oba-san that keeps on yabbering?" asked Kotaro pointing at Ayaka making her face fault. Ayaka got up and grabbed Kotaro's shoulders with comical tears "W-Why are you calling a 14 year old young lady an oba-san?"

This actually surprised Kotaro "What! 14? You're kidding me right? You look way older than you are!" he shouted making Ayaka hit him over the head and pull his cheeks. "T-T-This little devil of a kid doesn't think about what he's saying. Which wilderness does this kid come from?"

Kotaro responded by pulling at Ayaka's cheeks "What the hell are you doing you oba-san?" this served to annoy Ayaka further "Look he's as violent as I thought!" Natsumi was quick to pull Kotaro back "But he's just a child Iincho" she told her.

"That doesn't mean he can do anything he wants! This kid is so from that cute little angel Negi-sensei!" she cried "KII! KII! You're so annoying, nee san!" Kotaro shouted back before Ayaka turned back "A-Anyways just get him out of here…this is a girls dorm" she said slamming the door to her room.

"How surprising…I didn't know Ayaka would have this reaction to him…or have one of those cards like the girls in Kyoto" said Chizuru figuring Ayaka had discovered Negi's secret. "You can't call he old Kotaro-kun" Natsumi told the boy "Yeah you're right, the old one here is Chizuru-nee-san…" said girls turned with a threatening aura around her "What did I just hear?" she asked as the two denied saying anything. They were unaware that they were being spied on by a hole in the ceiling.

"What's the situation?" asked a voice to the three slime creatures that were spying. "I found them, the guy that retaliated near the school campus. Maybe the spell worked…now he's talking casually with the ladies, it's a temporary memory loss…" said the creature as it's form began to change as did the others. "Good…let's eliminate them from here" their master informed mentally as the creatures now resembled three chibi girls one wearing glasses and had a laptop, one with pigtails and one with long flowing hair.

"Kotaro's powers are limited to his punishment" informed the one with glassed "Though he can still use Ki…" uttered the pigtailed one as the long haired one said "Defeating him should be a cinch." There was giggling heard by the three mentally "Alright you get to work while I work on my own plans, see you in a bit Aniki" the three nodded as their master spoke again "Don't let the vampire of the Demon detect you"

Outside the dorms there were two figures in the rain as the thunder boomed into the night "Well let's begin" said the older of the two "Yeah this'll be fun" said the other giggling.

**XBreakX**

"I never knew that Negi-sensei and Naruto had such sad pasts…Yue when I learned that Negi-sensei was a mage I was really excited and even more so when Naruto encouraged it but now…" said Nodoka as she and Yue headed to the baths. "Yeah we went a little overboard but I hope Negi-sensei can find his father and Naruto…can be happy" Yue replied walking into the changing room where Haruna was unchanging "Yo what took you so long?" she asked smiling at the pair.

"Paru, how's the script for your manga? You said it'd be due soon" asked Yue as the three sat in the baths. "Ahaha it's not so good but I have another method of income so I'm okay at the moment" she replied thinking about the Icha, Icha notes she still had to go through.

"The school festival is next month~" said Makie happily as she and the other sports club members were bathing "Ah but there's mid-semester tests before that" Ako added while Yuuna whined "Hey don't remind me~!"

Ako had begun rubbing her arm "My arm's been swelling lately…" she said to herself "Oh, in that case you should use that" she said pulling out a bottle "Just one rub and you can have skim, white and soft skin! The one and only self-use Nuru Nuru X!" Yuuna shouted. "Filled with honey-like slimy feeling making your skin like any model!" a few of the girls crowded round "Taking out strange stuff again…" commented Akira as Yuuna continues "Just one rub on your face and it will shine like the talk show lady on TV" she said sounding like an infomercial.

A few of the girls indulged in the product and sank into the water so it could soak in, while a familiar slime monsters was creeping/sliding into the room. "Why are you running away Makie?" Yuuna teased "You know I hate slimy stuff!" the pigtailed slime creatures dripped into the water "ooh a lot of targets here?" "We're only looking for 5 of them the others don't matter right?" one said to her sisters.

"I haven't come to this world for 6 whole years…I wanna fool around a little!" one sister sighed "Well just don't go overboard…" as she slipped in the nearest person was Chisame who noticed the water changing colour "Hey wait a minute you didn't pour that stuff in here right?" she asked with Yuuna replying "No I didn't."

Chao and Chisame felt something coil around them "W-W-Wait, hold on a second. Why is this water swirling around me?" she asked at the water seemed ghost over her body as if someone was touching her. Some of the other girls felt it too and Chao sank under water but the other chalked it up to he playing a prank.

"What the heck s going on over there?" asked Kazumi seeing the girls splash about unaware of the threat underwater. "Kyhaha this is really fun" said one of the sisters "Alright let's go to work, we have one and it's the other fur over there" said the one in glasses as she held Chao gagged underwater. Before they knew it Nodoka, Kazumi, Ku Fei and Yue were captured by the slime sisters and no one had seen it due to the fuss of the other girls.

_XBreakX_

"Hai! Come and get it" called Chizuru serving the food out "Uooh, this looks delicious!" said Kotaro "Ah…you still can eat Kotaro-kun" asked Natsumi surprised by the boys appetite "Yep I can still continue. Chizuru decided to call down her other house mate "Hey Ayaka you hungry?" thankfully she was after losing her lunch before.

Although she didn't seem to pay attention to her plate which cost her "Oh iinchi you sure you don't want this? I'll get it then" she said pinch a piece off her plate. "Me too then" said Chizuru joining in as Ayaka cried "Wait nobody said I'm not eating that, het!" Natsumi smiled a sweet innocent smile "Ah this is good~."

Kotaro watched a little bewildered "What's the matter Kotaro-kun?" asked Natsumi "Oh nothing…I just think this is pretty nice…I've never eaten like this. Eating together as a family seems kinda fun, I mean everybody together at one table" he said with a small smile. Hearing this Chizuru hugged Kotaro to her chest "Natsumi-san's home must be rather cruel…" she joked thinking '_guess you are similar to Naruto-kun.'_

Natsumi was in anime tears at the statement "It's a normal family, NORMAL!" Chizuru just offered him some more food before the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" wondered Natsumi "I'll go look" said Ayaka answering the door "May I ask who this is?"

In front of her was an old man that had a beard and moustache wearing a long coat and hat while next to him was a younger man who was wearing a trench coat but had a eerie grin on his face as his spiky black hair still was standing despite the rain.

"My apologises, miss…there might be a little fuss here. My brother and I have something to talk about with a particular boy in here…" he said as the sounds of thunder cracked in the background "You wouldn't mind letting us in now ojou-chan" said the young boy.

_**XChapter EndX**_

_**Ahh nearly Easter holiday and time to catch up on the other stories I have going. Hope you liked this chapter and I know I glanced over Naruto's past but it really is troublesome to write when we all know the basics of Naruto's past. Plus gave you all some nice moments with the girls and a new pactio, well done if you know who he is designed off and I do not own the image I used for reference. Also Ayaka's design is based off a knight of Fairy Tail and may have similar powers but I don't own that image either.**_

_**Will be changing this mini arc so that Naruto can fight and I have thought up a legitimate reason for limiting his power this time round too so no winging about weak Naruto okay…?**_

_**See you all soon.**_


	19. To be Strong

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 19: To be Strong**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Collette, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Over 250 reviews now can't wait to break 500 then 1000. Nice to feel appreciated now before I get questions the other person at the end of last chapter I can only describe as a dark haired Grimmjow from Bleach but I may give him Nnoitra's personality just saying (don't own...not sure if this was necessary just covering myself.**

**Easter is finally here people so enjoy the chocolate while it lasts the five minutes you have it as you gave up choc for lent or you did what I'm planning and converted to Shinto...i swear it sounds so much better than most religions just saying...**

**Added a couple girls to Negi as seemed right hope no one minds**

**Poll for Naruto having Magia Erebea**

**Yes: 14**

**No: 1**

**I should state that I do have a plan for giving Naruto his own scroll to learn from but will most likely be learning the same time Negi is.**

**Anyway one with the chapter**

**XChapter StartX**

"...you're looking for that child? What's the matter?" asked Ayaka as she looked at the old man's face that smiled "Oh nothing, I'm just here to give you a flower my lady" the man answered offering a flower that sparkled like his shine while unheard in the back was the younger man "you can't be fricken serious..." he said clearly sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh thank you..." said Ayaka taking a wiff of the flower before falling over "She really was a dumb blonde huh" said the younger man as he kicked the door in. The older man tipped his hat as he walked in "Good day wolf boy. You seem to be in good shape" the younger just kept a grin on his face when he saw Kotaro recognise them.

"What?...You...You are...!" he stuttered "Nice to see you remember us gaki" he said kicking him into the wall. "Well young man can you hand over the bottle or do I have to dirty my hands?" the elder asked flexing his hands. Chizuru was on guard while Natsumi stood scared. "Although our primary goal for this mission is Negi and Naruto; it'll be horrible if we get sealed unto that bottle again."

"Bottle...? Negi...Naruto...they are..." muttered Kotaro holding his head "Ah looking like it's catching up with him" said the younger man. "Excuse me...I don't know who you are but no matter what coming in without greeting and wearing your shoes too, entering somebody's room...I don't think this is what a gentleman should do right?" said Chizuru with Natsumi shaking behind her _'I can't tell how strong they are and the one looks less calm the older man'_ she thought trying to think up a plan.

"Aya...we apologise my fair lady" said the man taking off his hat "Didn't know the Japanese have this sort of habit...sorry about that. About that wardrobe I'll pay for it." He smiled looking like an innocent old man "My name is Wilhelm Josef Von Herrmann and this is my brother Alexander Edward Von Herrmann. Although I'm a baron of sorts I and my brother are the last of our name. We're just regular employees..."

"Do you mind just handing over the kid so we can do our job?" Alexander cut in getting a tick mark on Wilhelm's face "Sorry I'm not sure I can really trust any of you" said Chizuru "Shame..." replied Alexander. Kotaro started getting to his feet "What did you do to the golden haired nee-san?" Wilhelm replaced his hat on his head "Nothing much just put her to sleep. So...decided to give us the bottle or not?" asked Wilhelm "I don't know what that is...but even is I have it...I won't give it to you!" Kotaro shouted charging forward.

Alexander looked at his brother who nodded making him smirk as he intercepted Kotaro and before he could react launched a multitude of fists at him knocking him back. But Kotaro managed to roll and bounce off the wall rushing back and charging his fist with Ki but stopped by a boot to the head.

Kotaro was knocked into the stairs making Natsumi cry out in worry 'A good speed...and high power. This guy is pretty strong' he thought to himself. "Come on gaki that can't be all you can do, give me a fight!" Alexander grinned "What? _'This mister doesn't look human wither and neither does the old man.'_

"if you give me the bottle I won't hurt you too much" he offered as Kotaro grinned back "Oh if only you could hurt me..." he said creating copies of himself to attack Alexander "This...this is...?" Alexander asked shocked "It's called shadow copies, eh? An eastern Mystery" said Kotaro striking in the abdomen. "You underestimated me mister, this is the end, Wolf Spirit" Kotaro called but nothing happened and he heard chuckling.

'_What happened to my wolf spirits…'_ wondered Kotaro "Got to say you caught me off guard there gaki, heck I'm a little impressed but still unless you finish the job it's not worth much. Looks like you're too stupid to realize you can't use those spirits of yours." The man jibed as Natsumi called out "Kotaro-kun" as he slammed his foot into him and pressed him to the floor signalling his brother.

"Why must you toy with them so much?" Wilhelm asked as he approached Kotaro's prone body "Still wiping out the future of such a talented young man really isn't my usual intent so don't blame me" he said building a magical blast in his mouth.

Before he could use it he was slapped in the face by Chizuru "Leave Kotaro-kun alone, you two clearly aren't what you seem and I can't stand to watch a child be treated like this." Kotaro groaned her name from the floor as Wilhelm wiped the blood from his nose "Hmm, you know more than you should my fair lady. Rarely can people tell we are more than just travelling brothers." He heard Alexander laughing "So the Intel was right Naruto did pick out partners after all."

**XBreakX**

Negi was running down the corridor as he had felt an energy signature not long ago and was in time as Naruto came running up next to him "Negi you feel that presence too?" the boy nodded while carrying his staff "Yeah it came from here."

They found Ayaka's door open "Why is Ayaka-san's door open?" he wondered stepping through to fins Ayaka asleep "Ayaka-san!" he said alarmed but noticed she was just asleep. "Kyaaaaaaa~ Chizu-nee…..!" shouted a voice "Natsumi-chan, come on Negi!" Naruto said worriedly as they stepped through to find Chizuru in the arms of a young man and an older man beside them unconscious.

"You two made it here quick and I gotta say good pick of partners Naruto she has one hell of a body" Naruto's blood boiled "Put her down!" he said with a growl as Negi asked "Who are you?" the elder turned to them "Your partners are in our captivity. If you want the back each of you will face us, Negi with my self and Naruto with Alexander"

"What?" the two shouted as the younger got a grin "Wouldn't take too long or I'll have to find some _entertainment_ from this girl and the bun haired girl. Oh and before I forget seal off you magic Naruto or you don't see them again I'm not stupid enough to fight you like that. Or those pretty partners of yours we know all about them."

Naruto's fists were shaking as they had said they had both Chao and some of the other girls, he knew if he didn't follow their rules it would be very bad for them. "…Fine, but don't touch a hair on their heads" muttered Naruto knowing his pactios were his only option now and most of them needed some magic to fully work. Water began swirling around the two "In the middle of campus under the giant tree, we'll wait for you in the main walk. If you truly care about your friends I suggest you not foolishly call for aid." And with that they were gone.

Naruto and Negi noticed Natsumi in tears behind them so Naruto crouched down to her "Are you alright Natsumi-chan?" he asked concerned "I don't…I don't…"he put her head to his shoulder "Don't worry everything will be fine" he told her as Negi saw to the other person in the room.

"Kotaro…Kotaro hang in there" shouted Negi as Kotaro's eyes opened "Negi…?" he bolted up right "Ah Negi!...Onii-san!" he shouted noticing Naruto as well. "Guu what am i…ah I remember now…I have to tell Negi and…onii-san" muttered Kotaro holding a hand to his head. "Ah that's right I have to have a battle with Negi! I challenge you to a match-!" he was interrupted by Negi "Wa….This isn't the time for that.

After explaining the situation to Kotaro he realized the severity of the situation. "So I lost my memory huh and Chizu-nee got captured too since she was your partner now" Kotaro said getting a nod "Yeah but it seems that our friends were also captured" Negi told him. "How many are missing Chamo?" asked Naruto "Naruto-sama, Konoka-nee-san, ane-san, Nodoka and Yue are missing but there could be more" he told him on his shoulder.

"Negi, Onii-san I have something that will help" said Kotaro pulling a small bottle from his hair "With this bottle and one short spell you can seal those demons. I'm giving it to you Negi. Before I got to campus I stole this from those misters but I got hit by it's magic as a result" Negi recognised the bottle immediately as did Naruto "I-I understand! Thank you now lets go and rescue them."

"Kotaro come here" said Naruto as the boy walked over and Naruto placed a green glowing hand on his chest healing Kotaro "Wow I feel better onii-san thank you" he nodded "Just be careful we are facing two opponents we have no knowledge of but they seem to know about us which worries me. I'm curious how they knew about my contract with Chizuru-chan but there's no time for that."

"Okay I'll fight with you guys and my match with Negi can wait" the two boys smacked their arms together in a brotherly kind of way as Naruto turned back to Natsumi "Natsumi-chan we'll be back with the others soon, take care of Ayaka-chan please." She nodded and watched the three run away and take off into the rain "B-Be careful" she shouted after them.

Once outside the three had to stop for Naruto as he rolled up his sleeve "_Tueri Omne Pretiosum, Unum Fila Nigra Promissiva, Mihi Limitationem per Unus Dies" _the magic binding spell took effect and wrapped around is arm. He pulled out the cad that used next to no magic but still not fully understood _Tenebris Investigator_ he held out the card "Adeat!" the clothing reappeared and his eyes changed back to golden and his blade appeared too.

"Wow…onii-san cool outfit you must be strong looking like that and having those shadow spirits" Naruto looked confused "Can't you tell, my wolf spirits are shadow spirits so I can feel shadow energy which I'm getting from you right now." Naruto smirked a bit seeing as Kotaro may have just figured out the card's secret so he quickly tried to summon a shadow spirit which took the form of and anthropomorphic fox (Think a neo shadow but with a fox motif) that came out his back.

'My shadow is a fox…should have known' he thought as Kotaro sat on Negi's staff and Naruto willed the shadow back and held onto the back of the staff as to fly he needed both chakra and magic, he wished he'd asked the Tsuchikage how he did it. "So Negi I hope you've got stronger since last time or you wont be able to beat that mister" teased Kotaro "Hey don't underestimate me. I've been training hard after that match."

"It's true Kotaro he's been rigours with his training in combat" commented Naruto trying to will the shadow to move under his feet to check if he could float, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. "But I still can't decide whether t be a long range magician or a close range magic knight!" Kotaro smirked at him "That huh? You should choose close combat like me and onii-san."

"Just remember you too we have to be careful, there's no telling what's in stall for us. Fight hard but smart and don't underestimate your opponent" Naruto warned as he felt his vision cloud for a second "Don't worry onii-san me and Negi can take care of anything that comes our way."

"I hope so Kotaro…" he muttered as they got closer to the tree.

**XBreakX**

Asuna was slowly waking after being captured "This is the university festival stage?" she said then looking down at her self and screamed due to the fact she was wearing nothing but a leather corset and underwear. She had on knee high stocks clipped to the corset. Her arms were also tied by some odd liquid substance. "W-W-Why am I dressed like this!" she shouted out before hearing a voice.

"Looks like she's up" said a grim voice and Asuna looked up to see Wilhelm and Alexander the later have a grin on his face as he looked over her body. "Can't you let me play a bit before they get here Wil?" asked Alexander making Asuna flinch with fear "No Alex we discussed this try it and I'll send you back myself I don't need you ruining the mission due to your insatiability" Wilhelm warned making Alexander shrug "I'd go happy."

"Forgive me miss but it helps to have a damsel in distress in nice clothing you know. It helps make the atmosphere" Asuna's response was to kick Wilhelm in the face "What the hell are you doing you perverted asses!" she shouted regaining her courage for a moment. "Seems you have a lot of trouble with women Wilhelm, at least the others are less of a hassle."

"Others?" Asuna questioned before she heard her named being called and she turned "Of look the audience is getting excited" Alexander joked referring to the bubble holding Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Kazumi and Ku Fei all nude except for Konoka. There was also a bubble holding an unconscious Setsuna and another holding an unconscious Chao and Chizuru "Why are they asleep?" Asuna asked the men.

"The exorcist girl is too dangerous so I put her to sleep, in regard to the other two they were the partners of young or is it old Naruto" replied Wilhelm before Asuna decided to ask "So why is everyone so scantily dressed?" Konoka replied "I'm the only one with clothes" as Kazumi shouted "We were ambushed in the bath house!"

"Hey if you have anything against it tell that guy not us" added Ku Fei not pleased about her clothing situation. "And we just promised to help…no we're being obstacles again…" said Yue a little upset with herself, "Man…we were swept away completely" commented Kazumi. Konoka and Nodoka were meanwhile calling to a small child at the side "Hey the girls over there" "please let us out…" they shouted.

"Sorry can't let you out of our special-made water prison, my name is Amee" said the girl with glasses. "Slime" said the one with pigtails "Pudding and you should be grateful that we didn't melt you down and eat you up" said the last of the three. Slime went up to the side of the prison "Well, this Fate goes to people that half-heartedly enter the magical realm, and don't even think about escaping from here unless you can use strong magic." Her saying this made Konoka realise what she could do.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Asuna "It's not that important…our main objective is to conduct a campus reconnaissance. The amount of threat that Nagi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka and Naruto Uzumaki will pose is among the information we need" Wilhelm explained. "Speak for yourself Wil I'm just here because there's someone I can beat the shit out of and maybe get some good entertainment before…_and after…_" said Alexander glancing at the girls.

"Wh-What...do you mean?" the man smirked more an walked over to caress her face "Isn't it obvious, I'll take that body of yours" his hand began to reach for her breasts but Wilhelm grabbed his hand "Enough I won't warn you again Alex…" he said gripping his arm hard.

"Tch, fine at least they are here anyway. Hope your fight with that Negi goes better than the last time you met him" he commented making Asuna wonder what he meant "Yes I'd like to see how much he has grown from back then."

Wilhelm held out his hand as Negi sent out several magical arrows at Wilhelm and Alexander but they were all cancelled out making Asuna flinch as the necklace around her neck glowed. "He deflected it!" said Negi as he and the other two dropped down "No…it's something else Negi trust me" said Naruto.

"We're here misters" shouted Kotaro "Release the girls now Herrmann!" Naruto added. "Negi, Naruto" said Asuna seeing the two with the boy from Kyoto "Asuna-san…Ah you're doing perverted stuff again!" Naruto waked the back of his head "Focus Negi" he said annoyed.

The girls shouted up Negi and Naruto but Kazumi saw he was using the pactio from the villa and was a little worried as she didn't particularly like his eyes with that pactio. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Negi questioned the pair "Sorry for doing such acts Negi, but if we didn't hold a few hostages you won't fight to your full potential."

"Then why did you have me seal my magic?" Naruto shouted his shadow coming out on it's own command. Alex grinned "I wanted to hold claim that I can beat the great demon and I don't care how I do it, plus once your gone these lovely girls will be mine" Naruto's anger rose and his shadow grew becoming more bulky without him noticing but Negi and Kotaro did and were unnerved by it.

"While my brother has his own, foolish agenda I wish to know your abilities, defeat me and I'll return all of them to you. Those are my conditions and that's all I have to say" said Wilhelm "What ever just fight me Naruto and you get the girls back if you can" Alexander taunted and was rewarded by Naruto appearing in front of him and slamming him away with his sword-staff.

Alexander was knocked into the stairs but could be heard laughing "Yes that's what I want, show me the power of the 'Old Demon Lord'" he reached into his coat and brought out a large claymore "Lets see if your twig can stand up to my baby…" he charged for Naruto who said nothing as his shadow reared it's fists back and released shockwaves that travelled along the floor and blasted into Alexander.

"Kotaro I'll go first" said Negi getting into stance as Wilhelm waited for them "Wait what are you talking about Negi, you're just a mage there's no way you can fight a guy like him I can tell" Kotaro shot back. "What? But you were defeated by the younger one not long ago weren't you?" Negi pointed out ticking off the boy "Ahh you idiot if I could use my wolf spirits I would have won easily!"

The two continued to argue as Naruto's battle went on with Alexander taunting all the while "Hope you enjoy your last moments seeing those girls of yours because once this is over you'll never see them again. I don't care what my brother says I don't play by his rules and I get what I want! What do you say to that?"

His answer was one word "…Submit…" Naruto's shadow disappeared and latched onto Alexander tightly gripping his arms "What the hell…?" he said shocked and he looked back to see Naruto shrouded in an aura of darkness as he lifted his hand "Yami Ken" he threw his fist releasing a fist of darkness at him that took the shape of a claw.

Alexander managed to escape the shadows grip and dodge the blast narrowly "Well some one's upset" he mocked as the shadow returned to it's position behind Naruto as he began spinning his blade the aura surrounding it as he did. "You want me to show you what happens when people threaten those precious to me…" he stared at Alexander his eyes filled with rage "…So be it…"

Alexander found himself staring directly into Naruto's golden eyes as he was forced on defence as Naruto's blade dance pushed him back. "Huh guess I have to reveal my trump card early" he mumbled as Naruto felt a blade stab him while his shadow barely held back another two.

He jumped back as the wound healed over but saw Alexander's appearance had changed into his demon form (Looks similar to Wilhelm's) he had four arms, black demon wings and in each hand was a claymore. "Tch, a regenerator like he said…" he mumbled but Naruto heard him as his shadow powered up it's hands and threw discs of dark energy at Alexander who cut the all down before blocking Naruto with all four sword since he struck when he had an opening.

Alexander smirked and span round with all blade forcing Naruto back but he simply floated in the air as his shadow grew wings from his back, the shadow fox seemed to chuckle as he charged a blast from his mouth "**…Imari…"** he said in a wispy voice as he shot he condensed power causing a small explosion and taking one of Alexander's arms off.

The arm quickly grew back as if nothing had happened but he then felt something grab his feet and found a pair of shadow hands holding them as the Naruto above him began forming a sphere in his hands that coursed with his chakra and dark aura. Alexander tried to cut off the arms holding him but was stopped when more shadow limbs held him.

"Yami Rasengan" Naruto said pushing the sphere into the demon's chest causing it to grind into it making Alexander cry in pain. Naruto released the sphere and the limbs so that Alexander would fly back into the stands he got by the feet of Alexander as Naruto raised the blade above his head "Do yo**u yield**…?"

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile as Naruto's fight was going on Kotaro and Negi were rushing to get close to Wilhelm having just knocked away the three slime girls "Ha you're pretty persistent. Can't underestimate soft creatures. But you opponent is me" Kotaro shouted making copies of himself to occupy the slimes.

Negi launched a single magical arrow at Wilhelm without chanting but the arrow was blocked again, 'He cancelled it out again. But just diverting his attention is enough' he thought twisting his body round so he got behind him holding the bottle "We've won!" he stated as Asuna smiled seeing Negi about to win.

"Demon Sealing Bottle" he cried as the magic sealing took place, unfortunately Asuna's necklace began to glow causing her pain as she fell to her knees. Asuna-san! Asuna-san!" as her scream in pain went on the sealing failed and the spell was cancelled. The bottle dropped to the floor and all around took not of this giving Alexander time to jump away from Naruto.

"Huh? What? He stopped the sealing spell?" Negi said baffled "Hmm…it seems that the experiment was successful. Works completely against attacking spells…Alex has already taken things seriously but I guess it's time I did too. There's no way it can end easily, right Negi Springfield?" stated Wilhelm adjusting his gloves.

"I've already set a barrier in the surrounding region. So even though those two are already causing a ruckus no one will feel it at all" Wilhelm told them as he appeared behind Negi "Demon Fist" he shouted punching at Negi who only just avoided it as did Kotaro

"This power…heh you're finally serious now old man?" asked Kotaro as Wilhelm threw several fists which blasted the scenery but not hitting the pair. "If we can't use the bottle we'll have to give it our best like onii-san then!" Kotaro told Negi "Darn it…if that's the way it is…_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat"_ he chanted.

Before Negi launched his spell Kotaro struck out with his claw "Inugami Ryuu Kuu Ga" sending out a claw of Ki as Negi cast his spell "_Fulguratio Albicans_!" the white lighting, sadly the attacks were cancelled out making Asuna cry in pain as her necklace glowed again. "Asuna-san!" Negi cried "man it got nullified again? Even my vacuum skill too?" said Kotaro.

"Magic Cancel…known as the ability to completely nullify magic. How is it possible for a normal mortal like Miss Kagurazaka Asuna here to have such an amazing ability?" Wilhelm questioned. "Not only is it extremely rare it is also extremely dangerous, why not let us use it this time instead?" Kotaro was confused by Wilhelm's statement "What? Magic Cancel?"

"Asuna-san are you alright?" Negi shouted at the panting girl "Don't worry abut me Negi….you and Naruto just focus on beating these creeps mercilessly alright?" as she said this Alex flew across over the stage as Naruto stayed in pursuit his eyes focused on his opponent, Asuna managed to glance at Naruto's eyes and saw a glazed over look 'Naruto…are you unconscious?' she wondered seeing Naruto continue to attack Alex.

Chamo had noticed the pendant and had ran off to sort things out "Alright since you can't use any projectiles for now…if you're a man…let's settle this with our fists" Wilhelm threw a punch while Kotaro agreed with the statement. Sadly Chamo managed to get himself capture before he could remove the pendant "Get in there" said Slime throwing him into the prison.

"Heh those two boys aren't going to make it" said Slime smugly "A pity but the other one concerns me as he's overpowering Alexander by leaps and bounds but he seems out of it…" commented Amee. "Wait, what do you mean?" asked Kazumi "Well look at him, he hasn't spoken and his movements are sluggish like it's not him fighting, our information told us he fought with more style" Kazumi stared at Naruto and could indeed see that that the way he practised in the villa and now were very different.

"It's probably that shadow" noted Puddin "It has a presence to it, although Alexander losing is no surprise Wilhelm was always the better and his petrifaction powers are simply awesome."

Back with Naruto his opponent was beaten having been injured severely and having three of his arms removed and was too tired to regenerate. "Heh, guess even when you are just fighting on pure instinct you prove your title, I know I've lost but that doesn't mean I'm not a sore loser, catch…" said Alexander throwing the his last sword at the stage, seeing this Naruto eyes spark back to life as Alexander began to disappear back to the demon realm from the wounds. Naruto rushed to the stage just in time to take the blow meant for Asuna, the blade only inches from her own stomach as it was imbedded in his.

"Naruto/-KUN!" the girls shouted seeing this as Naruto fell to his knees he coughed up blood before looking at his shadow "Take it out…" he told it as the shadow fox grabbed the end of the blade and yanked it out of him spilling more of his blood before his stomach began healing it self but the girls screamed for him not fully knowing.

"Naruto...!Naruto! Are you okay! Speak to me!" Asuna shouted as the shadow faded back to it's original less bulky state but keep the wings. The slimes seeing their chance grabbed Naruto and threw him in with the other prisoners the shadow tried to act but the three working together managed to subdue it with Naruto still healing from the heavy injury.

"Honya-chan, Yue-chan is he alright!" Asuna shouted as the trapped girls looked him over the shadow not attacking them since it knew who the enemy was. "He's…healing Asuna…like he had done in his memories" Kazumi told her leaning his head against her legs in the prison thankful he could heal but didn't make the shock of seeing all his blood spill any easier.

**XBreakX**

"Demon Uppercut" Wilhelm cried paying attention to his battle releasing a wave of magic 'He's able to do magic without incantations?' Kotaro thought perplexed as he and Negi were assaulted by a barrage of blows. It was only luck they weren't looking to the stage otherwise their focus would be out the window.

"Boy oh boy…is that all you got?" Wilhelm asked his fist still smoking from his attack "Even though your skills are powerful, it looks like it didn't slow me down at all Negi-kun, but at least my brother is gone leaving you less to worry about." This shocked the two as they looked round and noticed the other fight had indeed stopped but quickly remembered their situation.

"Kotaro-kun you alright?" Negi asked the boy who wiped his chin "I can stil fight idiot! Since onii-san finished his we have to finish ours" he said but was a little worried seeing he couldn't use his transformation. The two charged back at Wilhelm who blocked their blows "Or maybe …Negi-kun it looks like…" he managed to catch Kotaro punching him away from the fight "Yiu're not giving it your best yet?"

"What! I…I'm…I'm really giving it my best here!" Negi shouted back "Oh really? Oh and I heard that the Thousand Master's son was quite an adversary. Seems that Naruto gives a better fight when not sacrificing him self all the time. Compared to those two you're the direct opposite. You're not even a like a fighter at all" he criticized.

"Damn this is not good! This guy's too strong" cried Chamo atop Konoka's head "Plus Naruto-sama down for the moment, with his magic sealed and Aniki can't use his own…" Kazumi heard this "What why is his magic sealed?" Chamo plopped down and rolled up Naruto's sleeve the shadow eyeing him curiously.

Chamo showed them the seal "Naruto-sama was forced to seal it or else" he informed them while Nodoka asked "Wh…Wh…What can we do?" Chamo and got back o Konoka's head now. "Chamo-kun we only need to remove that pendant on Asuna, right?" she asked while Chamo nodding at the idea.

"Everyone please gather round for a moment" she told them as the huddled up but Kazumi still kneeled by Naruto "What is it Konoka-san?" asked Yue "Well actually I left one of those foldable wands in my pocket" she said taking out the heart tipped wand "Konoka ane-san this is…"

**XBreakX**

What exactly do you fight for Negi-kun?" Wilhelm asked "What…do I fight for?" Negi replied not expecting that question. "Yeah look at Kotaro-kun, fact is he enjoys fight a lot or Naruto-kun fighting for his bonds…his family and go beyond the normal for them. And you? For your companions? Preposterous, absolutely preposterous. Negi-kun you disappoint me…a real person's reason for fighting mist always be for himself no other options."

"Anger, Hatred and Vengeance are what causes most people to fight at their best abilities look at Naruto-kun before. Or to make it simple I am satisfied as long as I'm strong people like Kotaro-kun. If that's not how you feel then fighting will be meaningless" Wilhelm continued his monologue.

"I don't fight for self-satisfaction…I…I fight because I…" Negi was interrupted "Because of the guilt you experienced when mortals like them get involved because of you? The sense of responsibility to want to save them?" Wilhelm said gnawing at Negi's subconscious.

"Even if you use responsibility as your reason to fight it can never motivate you enough to fight well Negi-kun, absolutely preposterous. Or shall we say that you fight because you wish to run away from those memories of that snowy night?" he asked with a grin. Negi's eyes widened "How…How do you know about that…?" he shook his head "No…no, that's not true!" he denied.

"Is that so?" said Wilhelm reaching for his hat "Well then…how about now?" he asked as Negi saw the face that was no longer that of an old man's "Haha, not bad huh? I like the expression on your face Negi-kun. Just like Naruto-kun if I were to say I'm a demon most would think we were joking with them."

"You…You're…" the demonised Wilhelm nodded "Yes…Your vengeance Negi-kun. On that day we were summoned I am one of the few high-level demons who were called there. I am also the one who near petrified nearly your entire village too." Wilhelm replaced his hat creating the illusion once more.

"But I was defeated by that old magister…" he noted as Negi began to shake and sweat poured from his face while Asuna looked worried. "So? Feel like fighting for yourself yet?" Negi's eyes glazed over as Naruto's had and was breathing heavily. Kotaro dropped down next to him Negi? You okay? Hey Negi snap out of it!" he shouted.

Negi wasn't listening as he with a burst of speed he got in front of Wilhelm to uppercut him which lifted him from his feet and sent him into the air as Negi charged after him. Negi struck with his right hand before elbowing him and kicking him away all in the air, "Wha…What kind of speed is that?" Kotaro asked.

"Magic…Berserk" muttered Naruto as his eyes opened and stood up "Magic berserk?" questioned Ku Fei relieved that their teacher was awake now "It's a condition where a mage can't control their magic, but with Negi as he is now it's very dangerous for him." Using his staff Negi flew as he attacked Wilhelm who began laughing "Prefect, just perfect! This is it…this is exactly what I've been waiting for! That's how Thousand Master's son should be!" Wilhelm bellowed at the mindlessly fighting boy.

Seeing him fight, made Kotaro clench his fist 'Negi this is not the way to fight!' he thought as he dashed forward. Wilhelm by now had changed into his demon form and was about to petrify Negi as Asuna cried out to him. There was a crash and Negi looked confused as he stared at his hand shaking "Ah I…just…?" he then spotted Kotaro who was bleeding "Ko-Kotaro!"

Kotaro raised his fist "You…You Idiot!" he said smacking it down on Negi in anger "Ko…Ko…Kotaro?" Negi asked rubbing his head "Idiot! No matter how strong you are, rushing into the enemy like that will only earn you a counterattack" he scolded which seemed odd as they were the same age.

Kotaro continued to reprimand Negi on his actions telling him not to lose himself to his anger since you can't tell your situation and don't care if you get hit. He then pinched his cheek "Brat!" Negi wriggled in pain "Dumbass! Next time stay calm like onii-san did in Kyoto."

Back inside the prison the girls were crowding around the wand but Naruto put a hand on their shoulder and whispered into their ears. "Hey" said Kotaro "I'm on the same side as you, let's beat that old man together" Negi nodded "You're right Kotaro."

"Looks like you have a good partner there, but what are you gonna do?" asked Wilhelm "Do you really think you two can defeat me?" Negi and Kotaro were charging their fists "Negi can you use that strong move again?" Kotaro asked "I'm not so sure about now…" Kotaro smirked "Heh heh leave it to me then.

"Stand back girls this could be messy" said Naruto inside the prison as he held out his hands and began creating two spheres of energy as did his shadow "Now girls!" the girls then all began chanting around the wand "Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat" a small flame popped out the top of the wand and grew large as it fed on Konoka's magic.

"Not good" said Puddin "Stop them" she then shouted "Too late!" as the bubble busted Naruto and his shadow split as it floated to one bubble and he headed to the other with Chizuru and Chao smacking the sphere's into the bubbles "Rasenrengan" the two shouted as both bubbled burst before the shadow put Setsuna in Konoka's arms and rushed the slimes grabbing all three as Yue and Nodoka grabbed thee bottle.

Kazumi grabbed the pendant from Asuna's neck as the slimes tried to get out the shadows grip "Nodoka!" shouted Yue as she and Nodoka held the bottle "Oh okay, one two…Demon Sealing Bottle" they shouted together as Naruto's shadow returned right before the spell was cast now back at his side.

"Noooo!" cried Amee "back into the bottle again?" said Slime while Puddin just said "We are the bad guys" as the spell ended at the slimes were sealed. "Now Negi-kun!" Kazumi shouted as Naruto cut Asuna down with his shadow's claws as Negi and Kotaro were happy they were freed.

Negi turned to Kotaro "I still have a last trick up my sleeves, Kotaro I'll have to trouble you with the frontline combat alright?" he asked the boy "Hey don't look down on me. You should be the one to worry about" he said as Wilhelm charged forward "Alright bring it on!" he goaded.

"What are you laughing about? You have no more defences against our magic anymore!" Kotaro shouted creating shadow clones to fight. Wilhelm unleashed his punched on the clones "Get lost Kotaro, I'm after Negi alone!" he shouted not noticing the Kotaro coming from below smirking as his fist was fully charged "You should be looking here old man."

He managed to uppercut Wilhelm as Negi struck with his own elbow thrust "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Cemedetos Astrabusator Detemnator, Beyuos Tyucos_" he slammed the spell down on Wilhelm ending the fight and the girls plus Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto approached the downed body of Wilhelm as it began to fade "You guys won after all, aren't you gonna give me the final blow? If I'm like this I might just return to my home country and maybe after I've recuperated I'll come back again you know?" he asked them as Naruto crouched down to his level.

"I know you won't Wilhelm because you didn't come here on your own agenda, you were summoned here by another weren't you?" Wilhelm gave a chuckle "Seems you are smart Naruto-kun, what gave it away" Naruto deactivated his artefact "Six years ago you were summoned to Negi's village but today you didn't harm anyone which means you were here specifically to test Negi and myself, plus knowledge of my partners should not be too well known. Despite your brother causing me a minor pain of discomfort and attacking Asuna-chan I know it could have been worse."

He got up to his ear "Tell me the name of the summoner Wilhelm turned to his ear so he would hear "A man named Godel…beware of him Naruto-kun" Naruto stood back up "What about you Negi?" Wilhelm asked with a smile "I won't attack you either; the fight just then wasn't your best."

Wilhelm began bellowing in laughter "You two really do surprise me" he pointed to Konoka "That lady Konoka, she has terrifying and powerful magic powers. She may just become the world ultimate healer with ample training. Should she become that strong in the future perhaps she can even save the villagers whom I petrified back then…" he told Negi who looked at Konoka.

"Naruto-kun, take care of those partners because there are eyes on you, and make sure to help Negi-kun grow up strong so I can fight him again. Don't disappoint me you two!" she shouted as he faded completely. Once he was gone Asuna went to check over Naruto and found the wound healed before she slapped him "Idiot do you have any idea how much that stunt you pulled scared me!" she shouted as Naruto rubbed his face.

"It was that or have you take the blade, which wasn't an option Asuna-chan. You know I'll be there to look after you and keep you from harm, that's a promise that I won't go back on" he smiled making the girl blush before hugging him that he returned "I was scared, I know you probably had worse but seeing you like that again I don't like it."

He brushed a hand through her hair "Don't worry it'll take a lot to keep me down, now lets all go home while I fix up this place that pactio is a little jittery with it's first use of the shadow aspect of it. Should have tested it first…Kotaro help me bring Chizuru-chan back to her room" Naruto said as the boy nodded helping Chizuru stand and walking with Naruto.

Asuna just watched him walk away and smiled seeing as it was still Naruto and felt safe knowing he's be there for her like Negi would be.

**XBreakX**

The next morning Negi was sitting on the railing thinking about the fight last night "Hey Negi!" called a voice he turned to see Kotaro walking with Naruto "Kotaro-kun, Naruto-nii" he said waving "Hey listen up Negi, they decided to release me from the prison on account of this incident" Naruto ruffled his hair. "I also said I and my partner would keep and eye on the pup" Kotaro yelled "Hey!" at the pup comment.

"Really that's great!" said Negi but Kotaro asked "What's up Negi? You look tired, you alright?" Negi nervously rubbed his head "Eh no nothing of the sort…Kotaro-kun, Naruto-nii…I've decided to be a magical swordsman too."

"Any particular reason" Naruto asked with a smile "Well it was fun partnering with Kotaro-kun yesterday" he told him as Kotaro shouted "Yeah! We men gotta fight with our fists!" before Kotaro could challenge Negi Naruto put a hand on each of there shoulders. "Come on you two let's head to get some food" both smiled at their surrogate onii-san "Hai"

"Negi, Kotaro…remember what Wilhelm said last night?" they both nodded "Forget it, like I showed you once there is a better philosophy for fighting it when we fight to protect someone that we become the strongest in life. Remember those words they served me though thick and thin."

Setsuna, Asuna and Konoka were watching the three around the corner "Looks like Negi-kun has a new friend now. Those three will be good together" said Konoka happily "Yeah looks like he's back to normal again" added Setsuna.

**XBreakX**

Later that day Naruto had decided to take a trip to the villa "Last night…if I had my magic things would have gone easier. But I guess I also neglected my other skills too, I need to stop worrying as much when restraining my strength" he said to himself as he looked over the sea at the villa.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eva as she walked out onto the beach "Just thinking that I should be able to handle the situations more if I just used more of my power" he told the girl as she sat down drinking a glass of his blood that she took from her store.

"Just how strong are we talking here Naruto?" she asked curious he smirked and held out his hand "_Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! Έκατοντάκις καί κιλιάκις άστραψάτω! Κιλιπλ Άστραπή!"_ from his hand a gigantic lightning spell was cast stretching out over the sea making Eva's jaw drop seeing such a high powered Thousand Thunderbolts spell.

He then held out his other hand "Τὸ _συμβόλαιον διακον__ῆ__τω μοί, __ἡ__ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! __Ἐ__πιγενηθήτω, τα__ἰ__ώνιον __ἔ__ρεβος, α__ἱ__ώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωα__ῖ__ς τ__ὸ__ν __ἴ__σον θάνατον, __ὃ__ς __ἀ__ταραξία! Κοσμικ__ὴ__ Καταστροφή!_" he used Eva's own spell to freeze the water in front of him to absolute zero tempretures before breaking a few seconds later. "H…H…H…How can you do that so easily, that's my spell!" she shouted.

"That's not all…Imari!" he said shooting out a condensed ball of chakra out to sea creating a mass explosion out to sea before he started making a sphere of chakra in his hands and adding wind chakra. Due to his transformation his control was much better with this now "Futon: Rasenshuriken" he cried throwing the deadly chakra sphere into the sky where it expanded before releasing its energy in the air.

"Have you always been able to do things like this?" she asked a little nervous "You'd be surprised what I can get done in a few weeks, some of the spells in my arsenal I got from the dean in exchange for my next book Eva-chan" he told her not even winded.

"But why do you hold back so much?" she asked perplexed at how good he actually was "Eva-chan…right now I have no seal on me this is a punch…" he said throwing a fist that broke the sound barrier with the shockwave produced. "If that's what can happen my normal strength can hurt those around me, that's why I seal my strength…because my power is too much to handle and if you wanted to know how much energy I'd have to lower my power level so you'd be able to sense it"

"that makes no sense, why would lowering it make me able to sense you?" she questioned as he walked over and sat at the table with her "Because I'm s strong that my power level is above what can be sense like two dimensional beings that can never interact with three dimensional beings. Just like that very few mages would be able to sense it."

Eva looked annoyed at this statement as if he was saying she was weak "Prove it…lower you power level so I can sense it then!" she ordered him not believing him. "Fine…" Eva all at once felt herself unable to breath at all and a immense pressure weighed her down "This is…but a fraction of my strength Eva-chan. This is one of the reasons I don't use my last pactio." He increased his power level so she could no longer feel it.

"Which…which one?" he pulled out the card in question, on it was Naruto was covered by light blue bandages that covered his torso and arms as well as the bottom part of his face. His lower body seemed to be covered by a black fire hiding them, which also covered his arms slightly. One of the largest changes was his hair, no longer white but deep black like a deep abyss its name was _Caelum Illunis._

"Let me show you why I don't intend to use this often Adeat!" Naruto body was instantly covered in the black fire like substance before disappearing, leaving him in the clothes from the card. "Like this I have absolute control of wind and with it…" his hand he generated a Rasenshuriken before condensing it into palm size and grabbing it to create a blade "Everything in my way can be cut."

He rose the blade above his head with one hand "Fujin no Tsurugi" as he swung the blade down there was no sound. After a moment the sea and land split in two as if it was nothing Eva once again was left speechless at the display of power and genuinely was afraid of Naruto. With all but one move Naruto had been able to perform an act impossible by all but few and even then they would look winded having expelled their strength.

Naruto turned to see her face and his eyes showed sadness "Abeat…know you know why my power is as much a curse as a gift. People see it and either fear it or want it for their own" as his normal attire and hair returned he walked off regretting showing her seeing that look.

After a few moments Eva broke out of her reverie and the realized the expression she had, put on when she looked at Naruto. The same one people looked at her with most of her life, '_Oh no…damn he must think…' _she ran into the castle and tried to find him.

It took her a few hours as Naruto didn't want to be found at the time, when she did she found him just looking into the night sky his hair blowing slightly in the wind. As she approached he showed no sign of discomfort so she nervously sat next to him and sat there for a few minutes.

"S…Sorry Naruto" she said lowering her head "it's fine, I just don't like my friends looking at me like that, reminds me of my nightmares." She nodded "How much do you hold back in normal life?" she asked him "Most days 95%, I have a seal on my arms and legs hat hold about 15% each while my torso has one for 35%. Depending on the situation I'll unseal my arms and legs first before moving up."

He put an arm round her pulling her into a one armed hug "I know its shocking knowing this but trust me when I say it's for the better. I honestly don't like the idea of using my full strength on someone in case I kill them."

He paused while Eva looked at him oddly "When I was in the war I promised Iruka I'd come back alive…I did in a sense but I could never see my own big brother again. Seeing everything else around me I knew I could never bring myself to kill again when so much was lost. It's one of the reasons I don't like my own power, power leads to so many bad things in life if not used for the right reason."

"You're afraid that you'd break those close to you, and if people saw your true strength they'd go after you right?" she asked getting a nod of confirmation. "I doubt you'd ever hurt them Naruto, unlike me your heart is full of hope and kindness which I had to let go of so long ago" Naruto pulled her closer hearing this "You can share mine Eva-chan."

They continued to sit and stare at the night sky and the artificial moon at the villa just enjoying the silence which would only last so long.

**XChapter EndX**

**Good lord this took me a while to complete and finally a full explanation why Naruto doesn't use full strength along side the powers of his two cards. Hope you get the references of both cards as I don't own any images used in this fic.**

**Please don't comment on the whole weak factor again, I know you don't like it but I don't want Naruto using all that power until maybe the magic world tournaments and battles. Added a slight Eva moment too for fun, plus next chapter is the festival arc starting at last so be prepared for fun and madness.**

**Until next time bye**


	20. The Festival Preparations

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 20: The Festival Preparations**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Collette, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Currently the poll stands **

**Yes 25**

**No 2**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto was walking toward the school and saw various people in costume and giant balloons floating in the air 'so this is the Mahora festival Zazie-chan was telling me about' he thought as he walked through the streets as the students ran past, however he spotted familiar faces in the crowd.

" Hey Negi, Kotaro!" he waved to his little brothers he waved back as he walked over "morning Naruto-nii/onii-san" they said back as Naruto spotted Kotaro's uniform "So you have transferred here after all Kotaro." The boy nodded "Yeah I've officially transferred to school here" Negi was surprised at this "Eh really?" Kotaro gave him a peace sign "Yeah because you, nii-san, Setsuna-nee-san and that strong ane-san are here. But right now I'm looking for a place to stay at alone."

Naruto smirked at this "Funny Kotaro I figured you'd be staying with a good friend of mine, isn't that right…Chizuru-chan?" he said as she and Natsumi walked up behind Kotaro making the by's face blanch. "Indeed you are right Naruto-kun" she said grabbing the boy's head to stop him running "The poor boy is staying with us since it's up to me to bring him up well."

"Just make sure you and Natsumi-chan take care of him Chizuru-chan" he said smiling at his partner and whispered to her "See if you can match the wall-flower with the pup" Chizuru smiled happily at the idea. Kotaro was bumped into by some students in impressive demon costumes before a who parade of people ran past "Looks like it'll be a fun festival this year" Naruto commented "Just don't forget to take me out on the last day Naruto-kun" said Chizuru getting a nod as Naruto wrote it in his diary.

"The seniors at college really worked hard for this eh?" commented Asuna seeing all the costumes "I wonder when that's going to be used" giggled Chizuru as they then spotted someone on a trapeze ahead of them. Turned out it was Zazie promoting the Nightmare Circus show as she dropped down to the boys and partner "Naruto-kun, Negi-sensei please visit us sometime too" she said smiling as Naruto took the tickets she offered, "I'll be there Zazie-chan, and that outfits suits you very well" he smiled making her blush.

Kotaro was a little bemused by the excitement "What's with the ruckus?" he asked as Natsumi came over "It's the school festival, ah Negi-sensei our class has something for the festival too, here's some tickets" he took them thanking her as the boys spotted the Arc de Triumph and were amazed at it albeit Kotaro still a little confused.

"Kotaro I was told that this festival is put together by the whole school. Once the exams are over they get started and all the clubs and societies take part too to raise money for the school. That's why they work so hard." Kotaro nodded at the explanation "But we have to be careful the control team was ineffective during last years most crowded school catching. The death count was about ten thousand people…" she joked but the two boys believed her making her and Naruto laugh a little.

Negi realizing the time said he had to get to class and Naruto followed behind and both quickly made their way to the classroom and opened he door to find "Welcome to 3-A's maid café Albiones!" some of the girls greeted in milk maid outfits. "What the? What's going on?" asked Negi blushing as did Naruto but tried to hide it.

"3-A decided to do a maid café" explained Ayaka "The school allows business activities so we did this to get some pocket money" added Yuuna. "I'm not sure whether to be happy or a little worried over all this" commented Naruto not really sure where to look "Oh don't be like that Naruto-kun, hey why don't you and Negi help us practise and be our first costumers."

The girls sat the two down and served them drinks but things quickly descended to madness as Madoka asked for champagne and the bottle opener fell between Sakurako's breasts. What is happening here?" asked a confused Negi "Something very strange but quite nice in a certain aspect" Naruto answered as Sakurako gave them their bill.

"That'll be 7800 yen please" she said with no guilt and Naruto handed her the money making them loo at him in shock "What? It's not exactly going anywhere and I have enough" the girls happily accepted the money but a few felt guilty "Look Negi-kun, Naruto-kun we have more costumes for you to see!"

The two were treated to Yuuna was in a maid costume as well but had a cat ears and a tail; Ku Chao and Hakase were all in Chinese clothing but had aprons around their legs; Makie was something akin to a milk maid; and finally Akira was put in a bunny girl costume. Naruto prayed to Kami he didn't have a nose bleed right now at how good they all looked.

"That'll be 12, 000 yen now" they looked at Naruto hopefully who still handed over the cash since he had inspiration for Icha, Icha so a reasonable sacrifice "Wha? We have to pay just by looking!" Negi said doing a good imitation of 'The Scream.' He noticed Akira looking very embarrassed so put his jacket round her "You okay Akira-chan?" he asked as the girl still had a blush of wearing such revealing clothes in front of him and Negi.

"I…I..I…Thank you, Naruto-kun" she said sheepishly taking an involuntary wiff of his jacket "If it helps you have nothing to be ashamed of Akira-chan, you're very beautiful" he told he as he rejoined Negi and she lit up brighter than a traffic light.

"This is sooo off topic already, this isn't just maids anymore and stop bleeding Naruto" shouted Asuna while Yuuna argued "Bu I want to try on different clothes in front of Naruto-kun rather than earn money. Beside Naruto-kun doesn't seem to mind and we can teach Negi-kun a little more about the adult world. That's three birds with one stone." Although Yuuna did send a brief glare to Akira who still had Naruto's jacket.

"But…we still seem to be lacking something else. Something to attract more customers" pondered Kazumi as Yuuna got an idea and had a few of the other girl's change, a few reluctant to do so. Fumika was dressed as little red riding hood while Fuuka was in their gym clothes and bloomers; Mana was in her priestess clothes, in a more appealing way; Misora was the same as Mana, but as a nun. Setsuna ended up in a school swimsuit and cat ears while Ako was in a nurse's outfit with cat ears too.

Naruto looked over the girls, mainly nana as she did look nice in her clothes but thankfully Kazumi and Yuuna realized they'd gone overboard while Haruna and Yue dressed in more simple cute maid outfits and put Nodoka in one two while her hair was tied back. Naruto decided to leave the room to take a deep breath and cool down his brain as it processed all the girls and at that moment Nitta walked by "Ah Naruto, how are you and your class?" Naruto didn't really know how to answer he could really say 'I'm trying to calm down because the girls of my class are all in maid outfits which are incredibly sexy' now could he.

He was glad he didn't get a tongue lashing as Nitta decided to walk into the classroom to se the display. Not long after the girls were back in their actual uniforms much to Naruto's relief "Too much excitement Naruto-kun?" said a voice behind hi and he found it to be Haruna "Maybe a little Haruna-chan but can you blame me, you all looked great in your outfits despite the silliness of it all."

The girl smiled and hugged his arm as they made their way back to the dorms "So are you busy over the festival Naruto-kun or can I get a date with you?" she asked resting her head on his arm like a pillow while pushing her own pillows into his arm. "I'll be sure to make time for a small date Haruna-chan, I don't really want to leave anyone out" he told her with a tinge of pink on his face "Good cause I want some quality time with you Naruto-kun. Maybe even try page 42 of your last book" Naruto's imagination went wild for a moment before reigning in her perverted side.

"I don't know if we can do that Haruna-chan…not yet anyway" he added with a mumble which she heard and squealed at kissing his cheek since she had found a really good man to be interested in.

**XBreakX**

The next day Asuna, Setsuna, Negi and Konoka were rushing to school despite being early "But what's with going out so early? And we didn't even have our breakfast" asked Negi. "That's because during the preparation of the festival there's a specialty available" explained Asuna as Konoka pointed "Over here Negi-kun" she pointed to a converted train car.

They also found Naruto waiting at a table they'd asked him to hold "Morning girl, Negi" he greeted ""Hey Naruto, thanks for doing this by the way, this place gets so busy at times" he waved it off. "I come here often don't worry but I take it, its Negi's first time here?" he got a nod from the boy "Yes but I wonder how hey got their licence and I'm amazed that they turned the train into a stall."

"Negi, you know about Chao's tasty snacks too. They're really popular every year. As supporters we'll always wake up early for breakfast here every year during the festival" explained Asuna as Yotsuba came by with Naruto's ramen and a bowl of soup for Negi. "Ah thank you Yotsuba-san" Naruto smiled in thanks too as he tucked in.

"This is my special stamina soup, lighten up alright?" she said to him he nodded "I heard from Ku Fei that you really worked hard during training sessions. But don't overdo it, you'll injure yourself." She then gave him what Naruto believed was a watered down nice guy/girl pose "Being healthy is number one ok? Your body is important" she told him.

Naruto smiled as she took care of Negi, she always had kindness to spare that girl "Yotsuba-san's such a kind person" said Negi "Aan, Negi-kun what are you saying" asked Konoka hearing him."Yotsuba-san's a great person and an expert in culinary" Naruto ruffled his hair "Just make sure you learn a bit more about her Negi along side the others in class."

Later on Negi was charged and ready to find out what they'd be doing for the festival "Now then everyone…what should we do for the school festival?" asked Negi while Naruto stood by the black board as Sayo hung off his neck despite being able to float. "Aw, but that's gonna be a tough problem Negi" said Yuuna with a sigh "Yeah we've to think of something that can surpass even the maid café" added Kazumi as Sakurako raised her hand.

"What is it Sakurako-chan?" asked Naruto "I propose we do heart-pumping swimsuit extravaganza café" this caused Naruto to face palm knowing they'd never get away with the idea "…That's it!" said Yuuna and Haruna believing the idea was good. "Please tell me someone has an idea which won't get us into trouble?"

"Let's do a girls' mud-wrestling tea shop then" suggested Makie "A neko mimi nude bar then! I won't admit defeat" shouted out Fuka before Chizuru simply suggested "Why don't we just do a undergarment-less teas shop?" as she did Yuuna, Kazumi an Haruna together shouted "That's it!"

'BANG, BANG, BANG' came the sound of Naruto hitting his head against the black board "Can we please have child friendly ideas please?" said Naruto as Fumika, Nodoka and Nodoka were crying anime tears "We don't understand, what's the meaning of all these terms…" Naruto looked at them with a straight face "It's better you don't know until your older Negi, trust me on this and no asking your parents either."

The class quickly began arguing between themselves and it was times like this Naruto was glad to be only the assistant since it meant he didn't have to feel guilty about leave Negi to take care of the class. Besides he had to learn the ins and outs through the chaos "Aren't you going to help him with the class Naruto-kun?" asked Konoka.

"To be honest this is a job for Negi, he just needs to understand what to do" he told them "I can't believe the same person who was fighting so fiercely a few days ago…" muttered Yue as Naruto explained "Looking after this class is a bit of an extreme job. But I love it."

"Indeed using cute girls as a selling point is too unoriginal…how about we do it the other way round" Naruto and Negi felt a shudder go up their spine and like a cat Naruto jumped up and attached himself to the ceiling before they could grab him, Negi sadly didn't make it. "Sorry Negi!" he called "I take it wearing girls clothing doesn't suit you de-gozaru?" asked Kaede also on the ceiling "If I want to be female I'll use henge thank you very much."

Once again "Nitta came in at a choice moment, just when the girls were stripping Negi and putting a bra on him resulting in the class squatting and Negi getting a stern talking too. After class Naruto was trying to comfort a depressed Negi "I'm a useless teacher" he said sobbing "Come on Negi don't be like that, it's a rowdy class at times."

At this point Yotsuba had walked over giving the two a small smile "Yotsuba-san…" said Negi wiping his face "Have you had dinner?" they followed her back to Chao Bao Zi where Negi was treated by Naruto to a meal "Delicious! This is really delicious. Wow Yotsuba-san you really are a master chef" Negi complemented. "One of the reasons why I'm a frequent customer" commented Naruto as the two were joined by some of the teachers "And I'm always happy to have you Naruto."

Wow Yotsuba-san you sure are famous, even among the teachers and college students" said Negi noticing the warm looks everyone gave her. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked "Oh, yes" he nodded smiling which Naruto and Yotsuba were happy for.

"You know my dream is to have my own restaurant, so that I can bring happiness to people with my fod" she told Negi "That's a nice dream Satsuki-chan" Negi nodded "If it's Yotsuba-san, that's definitely possible. Because your food is really too tasty" as he said it there was the beginnings of an argument near by between the karate club and fighter club.

"Naruto if you would be so kind" said Satsuki which he nodded and got up from his seat and smacked his foot own cracking the ground with his strength alone making the two clubs go quiet as Satsuki walked up to them. "Everyone we forbid any forms of violence here" she told them and as if by magic both sides calmed down.

"Wow just one sentence and she stopped all those scary guys, Yotsuba-san's amazing" said Negi observing her skill. "Of course you idiot" said a familiar voice behind Negi "Wah, Eva-…Ma…Master?" said Negi surprised by her appearance "Satsuki is the only person in that entire class of kids that I admire" she told him which holding her necklace "Really?" Eva nodded "She's the only person who realistically pursues her dreams, and that is a reason why she and Naruto get on so well."

"She's the best of them all…" she muttered walking off "Well I'll slacken a little today. Training's postponed for now." By now Naruto had got back to his seat where Negi was chatting with Nitta "Ah Negi, Naruto what a coincidence!" he said slightly buzzed. "Good to see you again Nitta" smiled Naruto munching on his nikuman "Indeed but sorry if I was a little hard toward you class today" he apologised.

"Eh…O…Ok" replied a confused Negi seeing Nitta acting much differently from normal before he was offered a drink which after downing a few didn't realize it was sake. "Sob, sob Yotsuba-san, Naruto-nii, Nita-sensei, I'm a failure as a teacher" he cried as Naruto sighed at this remembering he was just a kid still.

While Nitta was trying to console him another teacher walked into the stand "Hi Tsuki-chan sorry to impose on you" said Takahata sitting down next to Naruto "It's been a while Negi-kun, Naruto-kun" he greeted them as Negi seemed to perk up. "Takamichi…" muttered Negi "Seems like a lot has happened for you two. Sorry I couldn't help you in any way" at another table Asuna was staring at Takahata with a blush on her face but her eyes wandered to the person next to him too.

"Don't worry Takamichi, we handled it in the end, and it was good for Negi in the long run" Naruto told him "I heard that Negi had got stronger from Eva. Why don't you ad I have a duel like we used to long ago" he suggested making Negi tear up confusing the man. "That's not true I haven't got any stronger than before!" Negi cried "Negi-kun what's wrong?" Naruto tapped his shoulder "Sake" was his one word response.

He continued to sob until he fell asleep an Yotsuba put him in the bed inside the train "It is alright if he sleeps here right?" asked Naruto "It'll be fine ok-aru" replied Ku Fei "Thanks" Naruto tucked Negi in as he kept murmuring how he was a lousy teacher. "Sometimes you forget he's still just a kid" h e turned to the girls "See you in the morning girls, okay" they nodded as he walked out and went home.

When morning came Negi walked out to find Satsuki sweeping at the front "Good morning" she said to him "Um sorry to trouble you yesterday" Negi apologised. "Ah do you still remember anything about yesterday?" she asked as Negi embarrassedly answered yes. "Yotsuba-san you really are an amazing person, you've already decided your path in the future and you work so hard for your dreams" said Negi as he hung his head.

"Negi-sensei don't you work hard by training yourself everyday with Naruto too?" she asked as Negi shook his head "That's not true Naruto-nii like you knows what he wants in life and works hard for it but me…my reasons for getting stronger are excuses and lies. The truth is that I just want to run away from my painful memories" he admitted "Just to run away…how can I be a good teacher this way?"

His rant was stopped by a hand on his shoulder "That's not true…it's not a lie. Even if it's strength you get from hating someone or running away from something nevertheless it's still your own strength Negi-sensei" she said smiling. "Never be embarrassed by it now come on" she said picking him up and smacking him on the back "Lighten up already" with that Negi's mood did a 180 and he was back to his normal cheerful self having his own words of wisdom given to him.

Neither noticed a nearby Naruto watching the scene with a small grin on his face as he knew Negi in a way had found his Haku moment. He walked off to class seeing Negi was alright and waited for the rest of the class where Negi made an announcement.

"So because of this since it's a tie for all possible choices for the festival I hope that 3-A would do a haunted house. Well how do you all feel about this?" he asked getting a cheer of "It's a great idea!" from the class and a pat on the head from Naruto "Good job Negi."

**XBreakX**

"Naruto-kun?" asked a familiar spirit when the class and all gone "Yes Sayo-chan, what wrong?" he asked seeing his friend look a little sad "Why is it only you and Zazie-san can see me, why can't the others?" she said with a tear threatening to spill.

"Not sure Sayo-san, we could try to have you reach out to them if you'd like" he suggested wiping the tear off "You mean it…?" she asked hopeful. "Of course I think the girls will be working on the haunted house in class so you can try to contact them when they are here ok?" she nodded hugging the teacher who always was willing to listen and read comics with her, she was happy to have him as her friend but she was interested in Negi a bit since he was very curious for a ten year old boy, teacher.

Sadly her first attempt didn't go so well and Sayo ended up being reported as a haunting spirit scaring the girls of 3-A, Naruto had managed to console her when she got upset over this. The morning after the girls were discussing whether they believed the rumours of the ghost "I think it is true" said Yue "Every weird thing that happens is related to with Negi-sensei or Naruto so I might be related to them" Asuna nervously laughed "I think so too."

"Hmm I don't have any experience with these kinds of things, Naruto-nii seems more the type" said Negi rubbing the back of his head "A long time ago these rumours were already here. However the past few years it hasn't spread" pointed out Konoka as Naruto came down the hall.

"Naruto-kun, Negi-kun can you think of an idea now that this has happened. No one is going to stay anymore" cried Yuuna "Also many people in our class have club activities. They'll be quite busy so the work will slow down" pointed out Haruna. "I can stay and help if you want, I was gonna offer anyway" he said with a shrug as Negi was looking over his student charter.

"What's the matter Negi?" asked Asuna "Fr a long time I've been curious about the list Shizuna-sensei gave me." He opened it up and pointed t student number one Sayo's picture "That photo of that ghost isn't it this student?" Naruto looked over "Yeah it is, she a nice girl" he said unfortunately a few of the girls had gone off to form an exorcist team.

"You've met her?" asked Negi "Well yeah o when I first got here really, sweet girl we usually read the manga I have in lessons" he explained before noticing "Where did the others go?" when they found them they had Nodoka use her book to find out what Sayo was thinking but it didn't go well as the picture and statement was misunderstood and Sayo got upset making the room go haywire.

Seeing her chance Kazumi busted out her camera to snag a shot of Sayo but as she tried to help them understand it sent the class into further hysterics and she ran out the room, "Sayo-chan!" Naruto ran after the girl "Why did Naruto run out the room?" asked Yue "Isn't it obvious…?"asked Kazumi looking at her camera and showing it to them displaying a scared looking Sayo with tears spilling from her eyes.

"Naruto-kun probably can already see the ghost and ran after her when she got upset. Just look at this picture she crying and looks scared as much as we were" she explained with some girls feeling a little guilty as Negi and Kazumi rushed out the class room to find the girl and teacher.

It wasn't long before they found Naruto in a hall hugging the air "Naruto-nii!" said Negi "Hey Negi, Kazumi-chan, I take you figured out that Sayo-chan isn't bad or evil" both shook their heads "She just wants to make friends right?" asked Kazumi. "Yeah she does…Sayo-chan try and make it so they can see you" he told the girl who scrunched up her face in concentration.

"So your Sayo-chan then" said Kazumi smiling at the girl "I was right you are cute ain't that right Negi?" the boy nodded "Yes nice to meet you Sayo-san" he said offering his hand "Negi-sensei…Kazumi-san…" she mumbled smiling at the pair before looking back at Naruto "Thank you Naruto-kun" he smiled down "Anytime."

**XBreakX**

"Good morning everyone" said Naruto as he sat down for breakfast at Chao Bao Zi "Morning Naruto greeted Asuna as he sat down with her and Negi before spotting Chachamaru "Hey Cha-chan, your hair looks really nice today as does your dress" he complimented as Hakase came on in her segway.

"Morning she said to Ku Fei and the others "Hey, Hey your late Hakase" said Ku Fei. "Morning Hakase, we have Naruto-kun as usual but it looks like Negi-sensei is become a usual patron too" said Chao to her friend.

"Oh "said Hakase before noticing Chachamaru's hair "Ah you can't do that Chachamaru!" she shouted running over "That's a NoNo. How can you tie your hair up like that? Don't forget that your hair's for exhausting heat" she told her creation. "Hakase…" she tried to say "Why would you do that? You'll over heat if you do that" Naruto looked over and decided to interject "Why did you ask.?Hakase-chan isn't it alright for Cha-chan to do something with her hair and look nice with her friends. Not that she doesn't look nice normally."

""Oh? Is that so…thank you so much for your comments" she said getting back to work before tripping over her own feet. But before she fit the ground Naruto caught her with one am while his other caught all the dishes she was carrying "Phew, safe…you okay Cha-chan?" he asked his face close to hers.

'How is this possible? Chachamaru actually tripped on flat ground. This should be possible at all' wondered Hakase curious to the event. "I'm fine Naruto…thank you" he put the dishes on the side as he helped her back up "It's fine" he said sitting back down.

Hakase then walked over "Chachamaru, are you feeling uncomfortable anywhere?" she asked "No there are no system anomalies present" she informed her as Hakase played with a pen in her lips. "Chachamaru…it's been a while since I last dismantled you for system checking. If you don't mind could you come by the lab after class later" she asked with her answering "Yes I understand."

Later on Naruto, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna had joined Chachamaru for her checkup/dismantling at the Mahora Technical Department where she was 'born.' Chachamaru knocked on the door as she walked through "Hakase I'm coming in" the first thing they saw was Hakase experimenting with something obviously dangerous due to the fats se was using robotic arms to hold it. "Oh NOOO Mad Scientist, Mad Scientist, we're gonna get dismembered" he girls and Negi cried while Naruto took it all in his stride.

"Oh my what's u[ with everyone? Wha…" 'BOOOOOOM' came the explosion from the experiment "and a few minutes later Hakase was cleaning her face "So sorry, you see I was working on an experiment" she explained "We guessed…" muttered Naruto.

Well then let us begin the check up" she said gesturing Chachamaru to sit down "Please remove your shirt" she asked "Oh…right…right here?" she asked glancing at Naruto. "Aiyah~ quick" Hakase ordered "okay" Chachamaru took off her shirt revealing her robotic body to all present Wow Chachamaru's really a robot" said Konoka amazed.

"Wow, Hakase-ane-san, so you're Chachamaru's creator?" asked Chamo "Yes that is correct. Even through mobility is powered by magic she's different from Eva-chan's other dolls. Chachamaru's actuation body structure, atomic computer, artificial intelligence and so on are products of science made by me" she said with pride of her work and friend.

"But it's strange, I can't detect any anomalies yet your motor rotations counts keep rising…what's wrong with you?" there was a look of unsure on Chachamaru's face. "It's this special feeling…how should I put it in words? I'm afraid it's…it's what you call erm…embarrassment I guess…" she admitted shocking Hakase.

"What? You're feeling shy? An artificial feeling shy? Anything else?" she said putting her hand on her head. "I feel anxious around the segment beside the main activation switch on my chest. My face feels hot too." Hakase did find the last part to be true confusing her more "Wow it is hot. This is too weird. Chachamaru having all these signs. What exactly does this all mean?"

"This is nothing strange at all" said Konoka happily "Your heart speeding up…mean's that you're in love" there was a moment of silence before "LOVE? NO WAY!" from Hakase at the idea of an A.I. feeling love she continued her rant on the subject until Konoka made the comment "Wow a robot that is able to fall in love, isn't that so romantic."

In Hakase's head the following thought popped up 'Wait a minute, an AI that is able to fall in love…equals a Nobel Prized Invention?' "hehe so that's how it is…this might be love after all. Alright let's begin the experiments, leave the checking for next time…" she said getting a mad scientist look in her eye. "This will not end well" were Naruto's thoughts on the matter.

**XBreakX**

The group was now in front of the local coffee shop and Chachamaru was dressed in an all black outfit that had long sleeves and a skirt which cut off where he long socks and black shoes took over. "Umm, what's happening now?" asked the girl in question "This is to help you get the feeling you get when you wear something you are not used to" explained Hakase while holding her laptop that would be monitoring her motor rotations.

Come on Chachamaru, do some more cute poses and let the boys of the technical block concentrate on you more" she told her while Chachamaru glanced at Naruto who was smiling at her mouthing 'it looks nice' as her motor began to rotate more.

"Wow there's some movement already" said Hakase happily while Chachamaru tried to stop her "No…that's…" he concerns were ignored as she was put in her next outfit. She was now wearing a sailor theme uniform that was sleeveless "AH my mechanical body doesn't look good in these clothes. The joints are too obvious…" she protested. "Cha-chan you look pretty, don't worry" said Naruto trying to ease her worry "Wow what an amazing rise in numbers! Keep it going! It's working well" called Hakase as Chachamaru continued trying to protest.

"But id it's really love, who's the person then?" Konoka asked excited by all this "Hm, my sentiments exactly Konoe" said Hakase "Then let's try searching her memory database" she said not bothered by the invasion of privacy. "Wow you can do that?" said Konoka amazed which Asuna shouted "Wait a minute isn't this invasion of other people privacy?" she asked trying to stop it.

"For the sake of science this must be done" shouted Hakase with her mad scientist look "hehe, she placed all the video shots into her precious folders" Chachamaru continued trying to stop Hakase but was unable to "This is it!" she found the folder full of pictures of Naruto and a couple with him and Yurine together.

Before anyone could get a look Chachamaru shoved them out the way with her extendable arms "This is too amazing Chachamaru. So this is true after all? But I'm amazed the person you actually love is Na…" she stopped when she saw Chachamaru crying laser fluid "Cha-chan…"

Chachamaru began wiping her face as she was literally steaming at the face "Naruto this isn't what it looks like…no…Hakase YOU BAKA" she shouted punching Hakase in the face. '_No way she actually attacked me, her creator? Changing her priorities programmed into her, all by herself? Hohoho, you've grown Chachamaru and I approve of your choice…'_

Realizing what she'd done Chachamaru began to panic "That's not…that's not what it looks like…no…no, no, no, no!" he head began exhaling a large amount of steam from her embarrassment. Before jetting off at high speeds "She's gone berserk. It's too much of a load on her memory route" said Hakase informing Negi and Naruto.

'Alert, Alert, Emergency! Test-subject has gone berserk; it's currently escaping the premises! Technical Department employees please for your best to capture the target!' said announcements as various robots were sent out to catch Chachamaru but all quickly fell under her berserk rage. "Naruto, please press Chachamaru's right breast. Since we're in the middle of a test it should be possible to completely eliminate any transmissions to her" Hakase informed the by who gave her a look.

"You can't be serious?" he said not believing the solution was to grope the girl "Naruto, it's the only way now go before someone gets hurt o she gets hurt" she shouted as he nodded and sped off. Quicker than most would ever believe Naruto had gotten behind the girl and pressed her breast "Cha-chan…are you alright'?" he asked once it was clear she'd stopped "Na…Naruto…kun…" she muttered.

"I'm really sorry Chachamaru, I seemed to have over did it yesterday" apologised Hakase after the incident at the technical department was sorted out "Once I get too absorbed in my work it'll be hard for me to think straight…".Chachamaru shook her head "No I should apologise for damaging the Technical Department Building…"

Hakase just gave her a wide smile "But~~ don't you worry Chachamaru. About Naruto…let's keep it out little secret alright?" Chachamaru just smiled back "Ah, alright Hakase…" Hakase then went on to say how she could make an artificial skin for Chachamaru to cover her robot parts as well as make a new hairstyle that would allow her to exhaust heat…also suggesting adding the more private parts of the female anatomy to her body.

"Hakase does have her good points too~~" said Asuna observing the scene with the others "No doubt the only kin of Chachamaru" added Setsuna. "I'm just glad Cha-chan will probably be able to wear her hair differently now" commented Naruto while Konoka's thought on the matter were "Awww~~ I still want to know who Chachamaru's crush is~~~".

**XBreakX**

Fireworks lit up the sky of Mahora academy at night as Asuna was about to confess to Takahata "Um…if you could spare some of your free time to…um" she mumbled not meeting her crush's eyes. "What is it Asuna? If you want to tell me something just say it" said Takahata increasing the blush on her face "Um…I…uh…I…I love you!" she shouted.

"I've loved you since the very beginning!" she began to look up "Oh I'm glad…actually from the first time we met…" Asuna then noticed that it was not the voice f Takamichi that spoke but a younger voice. She found that it was now Naruto standing before her with a soft smile "…I've always liked you too." He reached up and cupped her face "Allow me to kiss that beautiful face of yours Asuna-chan" he bent own to kiss her as she closed her eyes and as their lips touched he body jerked and bang her head on her ceiling of her room.

Turned out it was but another dream "Damn it happened again, why does his face keep popping up?" she wondered as she took out her frustrations on the sleeping Negi cuddled up next to her. "I blame you for this, if you weren't here either would he" but as she said this she had a flashback to that night in the rain where Naruto had taken a deadly blow for her.

In class later that morning Naruto was supervising the girls work and helping out too "Everyone sacrificed their break time to come and help out, I'm so touched~~" said Yuuna currently wearing a pair of ears as she, Naruto, Akira and Ako were knitting and sewing outfits. "Hey have you guys seen the Mahora news yet?" asked Makie holding a copy they read the article about the legend of the world tree.

"What's this legend about?" asked Naruto as Misora answered "Well apparently a senior two years older than me said that at the last year's school festival, a couple who said to be an impossible match tried out confessing by the world tree and instantly they became a couple. So people believe that confessing under the tree means you are more than likely to fall in love."

A few of the girls and glanced at Naruto when they heard this "Well I heard about this only but last year 3 of the girls who confessed to trainee teachers succeeded" said Madoka "even though it was unconfirmed there was a report about a girl who got an actor boyfriend using this method" said Sakurako adding her own story to the mix.

"Let me have a read of that" said Naruto beginning to read the article "The power of the world tree will overcome all barriers and problems! There are couples who have overcome the age barriers and even some who have overcame the look barrier too…during this research some of our members also became couples" he took a moment to digest the info.

"Well I heard of stranger phenomena in my life so this doesn't seem too far fetched, seems a bit romantic to confess under the tree though" he admitted before turning to the girls "I take it some of you have targets for this method?" a number looked away and wouldn't meet his face.

Does Se-chan have someone she like?" asked Konoka shocking the devoted guardian "Eh, not really. I'm not that interested in boys…" she admitted with a blush. "But if there has to be someone I'd say it's Negi-sensei then…" she blushed harder saying this but quickly made action to divert attention. "How about you Asuna? How's it going with Takahata-sensei?"

"Asuna? No way. Every school festival she's always said she'd confess but she's too nervous to even speak. And to think she talks so much~~" she explained to Setsuna "Hey wait a minute Konoka, how can you tell Setsuna about all that?" she asked red faced.

"If you wanted to confess, at least you could say was shall we go to the school festival together or something like that" she suggested making Asuna realize she'd never tried that. ""But Konoka-chan, some peple find it hard to confess to the one they really like, heck a girl once took most of our life before she confessed to me when we were 16" Naruto told them.

"Really…Who was she Naruto-kun?" he smiled but had a hint of sadness "Hinata was a good friend who had a crush on me since we were kids but was always too shy to tell me. She was a really sweet girl like you Konoka sadly I never had the chance to talk to her about it before I ended up here. However Asuna-chan take my advice and if you want your happiness deep breath and take the plunge, life can surprise you with what it gives you."

"Wow, Naruto…that's…that's pretty deep" he gave her a grin "I have my moments…I'm just wondering if any of my fanclub will try and grab me to confess during the festival." Hearing this many girl had the determined thought of '_No way are they getting Naruto-kun!'_

**XBreakX**

"Hi everyone" Asuna greeted her art mates "Wow Asuna, you actually came…is it because you're lovelorn?" they joked with her. "Well since this is my last school festival might as well give it all I got right?" she said rubbing her head before sitting down to her canvas ' _The last day of the school festival huh…Anyway why did I even have that dream this morning…why was it Naruto, what is wrong with me' _she thought shaking her head.

'_I have after all been in love with Takahata-sensei since I was little. But Naruto…he acts mature yet has a playful side to hi as well. Plus he's always doing what he can to make sure me and the others are happy_' in her train of thought Asuna didn't realize that she'd painted the face of Naruto in the corner of her piece. '_What the hell am I drawing? That's it I must confess at the world tree, just do what Naruto said and take a deep breath before the plunge. Heh, Naruto always gives pretty good advice.'_

"Wow Asuna you really work hard eh?" said Takahata admiring the portrait of himself she had painted "Takahata-sensei where's everyone else?" she asked seeing as she and Takamichi were the only ones in the room. "They already left. Heh, you must be really concentrating on your work then. I'm the teacher in charge after all, yet I don't often show my ace around at all…" she said looking over his portrait.

"Oh isn't this me? It wouldn't be dun fun drawing me at all right" he mused "Hoho, I've still gotta thank you though your skill's improved a lot as opposed to your scribbles when you first joined" he said the last pert quietly.

'_Say it, Wanna go to the school festival together'_ "Um Takahata-sensei…" she said blushing like a strawberry "Hm?". She tried to say the word but ended up bolting from the room unable to say anything to him. Once outside she caught up with Konoka and Setsuna who gave her the weirdest suggestion ever.

**XBreakX**

"What? Go on a date with Asuna/Negi?" the two asked under Chamo's suggestion Why do I have to go n a date with this guy first?" she asked pushing Negi away. "Like I said this is practise before the actual thing…practice" said Chamo smoking his cigarette "like battles you need experience in love too. After having some experience the anxiety will gradually fade too. That way you can finally invite Takahata to the festival right, plus have any of you actually been on a date before?"

"Um…no" she answered as Negi, Konoka and Setsuna answered in the negative too but someone who just happened to be in the room working on costumes for the girls and Negi decided to but in. "I have been on dates before but I'd like to ask why Negi, he's only ten, not much really to help Asuna-chan" said Naruto still sewing.

"See someone gets it, geez I'd rather practice with Naruto here before I did with Negi" she said making Konoka tilt her head in thought "Why don't you do that then?" she asked "What?". She nodded and pointed to Naruto "Naruto-kun is a gentleman like Negi-kun so he'd be perfect for a practice date….would you be will to practice with Asuna Naruto-kun?" he stopped his job to answer.

It's not my decision, I'm happy to take part but only if Asuna-chan is okay with it" he told them making them stare at Asuna "…Well its better that the brat" she said a little happy inside. "Okay then since Naruto-sama is helping we need something to adjust his age so it's similar to Takahata's" said Chamo pulling out a bottle filled with red and blue pills.

"Presenting red candy, blue candy age deceiving pills!" he cried making hem all curious "Trust you to get something with such a horrible name…" Asuna muttered. "As the name suggests this can allow you to alter your age, but this is only an external illusion. Kinda like Eva's spell. This way Naruto-sama can be a full adult and will make for a perfect substitute for practice."

Konoka was instantly hooked on the idea "But does it really turn you into an adult?" she asked holding a red pill "Try it the red one is for adults" he said as she ate the pull and in a puff of smoke an 18 mature looking Konoka was standing in front of them with Setsuna holding back a nosebleed.

"Lookie Asuna, my sexy and mature charm" said Konoka giving her a wink "Guess they d work" said Naruto seeing it would be difficult to tell the who had taken the pill."Wow this is fun I love this magic. Here Se-chan have one too~" she said popping a blue pill into her gaping mouth. With another off of smoke both Konoka and Setsuna were now chibi and seven years old "Aww, how cute, mid if I try one Chamo?" he got a nod and Naruto popped in a blue pill and with a puff of smoke stood a 8 year old Naruto with his original hair of spiky blonde hair "Wow been a while since I was blonde."

Asuna stared at Naruto with his cheeky grin and resisted the urge to glomp him for his cuteness, it was more irresistible than anything Negi could ever manage "Hmm, not bad but let's see how I'll look in a couple years" he said eating a red one now.

When he did Naruto stood at his original height perhaps a couple centimetres higher his face more defined like his father's was, his whisker marks a little faded too. His hair was the same white that they had come used to but on his face Naruto had grown a bit of stubble on his chin but just enough to make him look like an adult. He looked himself in the mirror "Not bad…although not sure about the stubble really, what do you girls think?" he said in a bit of a deeper voice yet still kind tone (Think Minato's VA in the anime).

Looking at the girls he saw he wouldn't get a straight answer since they all had blushes and one was drooling, just a teensy bit. "I guess that's positive silent comments then, just let me know when you need me tomorrow since it's quite late now Asuna-chan" he said walking out the door having finished his sewing.

On his way back Naruto felt his phone go off "Hello…?" he took a moment to listen "Hello Naruto, Reborn here just letting you know my boss says he had some free time so he decided to come to the festival at Mahora with his family and I was wondering id you'd like to meet him?" asked reborn.

"Sure I'd love too Reborn, it'll be a pleasure I'm sure and it'll be good to see you again" he said happily into the phone "Just so you know the other members of the 'Family' are coming too so be prepared to meet some interesting people" Reborn warned knowing the chaos the group can bring.

"I'll be fine; I've met some pretty odd people in my time already" he told the tutor who chuckled over the phone "I'll hold you to that statement. Anyway see you in a couple days then" Naruto laughed back "Indeed see you then by Reborn" he flipped his phone closed.

"Hmm the Vongola family…Wonder what they're all like, knowing my luck really fun people who make trouble for themselves" he mused walking home.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well people the festival arc has started so be prepared for chapters and nice fluff moments between the various girls of Mahora and the tournament coming up too, that's be fun to right and I may take the suggestion people have been making in the reviews for that.**

**Also sorry for kinda skipping over the Sayo chapter really but again I'm saying she's not interested in Naruto simply because he sees her as a friend to talk to rather than something more.**

**I'm glad to hear that you approve of the reason for limiting Naruto so much as it helps ease my mind of things. The next lemons may not happen for a bit but we'll see as time goes really plus I've already got a nice set up for hilarity. **

**Till next time bye**


	21. Illusions and Practice

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 21: Illusions and Practise **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Collette, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Currently the poll stands **

**Yes 41**

**No 3**

**I think this poll will be a landslide really probably have to make another who gets the lemon poll next so many choices**

**XChapter StartX**

"Hey, what' cha got there Ako? That a weird looking bag; doesn't the class preparation start in thee afternoon?" waved Yuuna to Ako carrying her guitar case. "Oh Misa and her band invited me over for practice" she told them smiling "Now that you mention it I've heard about it too…" replied Yuuna "I'll go and watch too" added Akira.

"That sounds fun but I'm no good at music at all~~" commented Yuuna "Hey think they'll let me dance?" asked Makie "Um I don't think dancers are needed" she told her as she shifted the weight of her case "This bag is kinda heavy…" said Ako about to fall over.

Her fall was prevented by someone catching the case "You alright there Ako?" said the person who caught her "Ah yeah thanks for helping me" she said blushing when she saw the handsome man behind her. "heh playing in a band huh, sounds fun. I'll go and watch your performance" said the mystery man before someone else called to him "Oi, you said you were checking things out, come on" said another handsome man who ha much longer hair than the other.

"I was but I was just helping Ako" he protested t his friend "Well in that case it's fine, hey girls" the man waved before his friend joined him. "Who were those handsome guys?" asked Makie excited "Eh I don't know them" pointed out Ako "Liar he even called you Ako" argued Yuuna. "They looked familiar…" muttered Akira watching the two men walk away one having red hair and the other white that was in a long braid.

Meanwhile at the local coffee shop Asuna was waiting for her practice date "He better turn up now, even though I already said I didn't need this practice…" she muttered to herself "I hope you weren't waiting long Asuna-chan…" said a familiar voce and she turned to find the elder looking Naruto with an older looking Negi next to him.

"Negi wanted to see what he looked like in a few years, don't worry he's not joining us I'm sure he can find trouble on his own" he joked making the boy stick his tongue out childishly. "So you ready for the practice Asuna-chan?" he got a red faced nod as she stared at his face.

They walked side by side as everyone was still preparing for the festival "It's nice to see so much effort put into the preparations for the festival isn't it Asuna-chan?" he asked as the girl huffed a little "Just remember that this is just for practice nothing more alright so don't be all vain that you used magic to turn into a handsome man" she accused making him laugh as his form switched back to his regular form.

"This is just a ninja skill Asuna-chan the pill yesterday was to check what I'd look like but if you wish I can just be my normal age for the date" he said and the girl was a little conflicted as one the one hand the normal Naruto she was used to looks wise and could cope better. On the other hand the older Naruto looked similar to Takahata so it would help her more but she's be looking at Naruto all the more.

"Just…stay as you are just don't let us get caught" he smiled snapping his fingers as the surrounding shifted in Asuna's view "There now people won't know it's me, that spell messes with perception and filter's out my image so you'd only be able to see me in the corner of your eye."

"That's a useful spell" he admitted "Thanks now come on even if it's practice lets enjoy our date" he said hooking arms with her much to her protest despite the blushing face. "Why id you do that?" she asked annoyed "Helps you deal with you feeling nervous when close to someone, would you rather me get our faces close enough to touch?"

Asuna's mind just remembered the dream when he said this as steam came out her head from the thoughts around Naruto kissing her in the dream. Their first stop was for ice cream "So are you nervous?" he asked licking his treat "I'm fine; it's easier with you like this" she admitted thinking he was still young but mature like Takahata.

In the background Konoka and Setsuna were watching and thanks to their magic or Ki skills could tell it was Naruto. "Wow Asuna decided to practice with regular Naruto-kun, but I wonder where Negi-kun went he said he was trying out his body under the illusion of the red pill" she said bushing at the thought of a mature Negi. "Ane-san, I can find hi with the card if you want" said Chamo as Konoka handed over her card and Chamo began searching for the boy and started directing her.

Naruto and Asuna ended up heading to the shrine where there were various stall already set up "You want some candy floss Asuna-chan?" she shook her head "No I'm fine, but help yourself" he did buy one but said he's share. They approached a shooting game "Care for a bit of friendly competition?" he said taking the game rifle "Oh you are so on, anything that doesn't require brains I'm good at."

The two were sent away as the stall owner had them go before they shot down the prized before the festival started. "Bummer and I was just winning" said Naruto before Asuna hit him playfully "Yeah right…" they enjoyed a few more of the stands before trying a bit of koi fishing which she wasn't too good at. "Sigh, I don't like to do things which require fine dexterity" she whined wish her ripped paper wand.

"You used too much force, let me show you" he said taking hold of her wrist to guide her "What are you doing?" she asked going red. "Don't worry, think of it as helping you deal with closeness on your date" he said resting his head on her shoulder.

'_Damn, why am I blushing? Calm down he said it's just for practice, but he's so gentle and calm make me feel more at ease…NO I like Takahata-sensei not Naruto I know this beside Naruto wouldn't want me anyw…what am I thinking?' _were Asuna's internal thoughts right now as her mind was in conflict.

"once they had bagged a fish the two walked out the shrine no Naruto walked her over to the tree on the hill where they sat against the tree in the shade. "Thanks…Naruto for this practise" he said holding the bag "Don't worry I offered but can I ask something?" she nodded "What's up?"

"Why do you like Takamichi?" he asked her and she went quiet for a moment "When I first came to this school I was still young and Takahata took care of me for a while. You see I had nobody to depend on" she explained taking the bells out her hair "I see…sometime I forget we are a bit similar you and I Asuna-chan…"

"Yeah and there head ornaments were given to me by him at that time. It is the first and last present he gave to me" she said holding them in her hands "I was still a child then… it might be I made mistakes… anyway I'm hungry do you wanna get something to eat?" she asked standing up and putting them back in her hair.

"Sure I don't mind, here let me help" he said as he held her hair to put the ornaments on. "So…do you have any idea as to how you're going to confess to Takamichi, Asuna-chan?" he asked looking for a nice place to eat "Not really to sure to be honest but someone said to me that courage is the real magic so I should be fine."

He smiled "Wise words from a smart kid no doubt…" she nodded "Yeah but even after all the thing's I've encountered…library island, making pactio, the school trip. But I want to say thanks for today Naruto, I will try my best." He walked over and put a hand on her cheek "That's all anyone can ask, you're a beautiful young woman Asuna-chan, remember that" he said with a kind smile.

"You wanna try eating here, I heard the food's great at this café" he suggested pointing "Sure why not…huh…? That is…" she said spotting a couple figures sitting at a table. She saw Takahata and Shizuna sitting together laughing with each other. Seeing Asuna jumped to conclusions and ran from the scene "Hey that's…Takamichi…Asuna-chan!" he said seeing the girl bolt and began running after her.

As he ran he was spotted by the cheerleaders troop and Ako "Ako you were really great…" complimented Misa over their practice "Really?" she asked blushing in embarrassment as Madoka spotted the running Asuna and the familiar person running after her. "Hey, wasn't that Asuna and one of the handsome guys from this morning? They know each other" wondered Sakurako as she and her friend couldn't help but admire the long…white…hair '_It can't be…'_ the three bar Ako thought who was thinking "_Who was that really cute guy before?'_

Naruto ended up chasing Asuna to the world tree "No doubt…it must be like that…few days ago, I felt a little suspicious about their relationship" she muttered to herself looking over the side Asuna-chan!" Naruto shouted as he arrived, he had to hand it to Asuna she could run pretty fast.

"Asuna-chan, that wasn't what it looked like, those two were just eating together. There's no need to jump to conclusions" he tried to tell as she wouldn't turn round to face him "But it is…that atmosphere. It's n use because I'm a stupid and violent girl that's only got a few friends. Plus my personality isn't the one loved by others…even Takahata…" she said in self pity.

"Asuna-chan, I of all people can tell you, that's not true. When I look at you I see a steady, determined, beautiful young woman. It's what I and Negi like about you" he said as she turned round hearing that. "Besides you have more friends than you think Asuna-chan, a lot of the girls in class are your friends, even Ayaka-chan since she is your friendly rival. Plus without you Negi would have no idea how to survive here hell if you hadn't been here he'd be mobbed for cuteness on a day to day basis."

She smirked before laughing a little "I guess your right, the brat can be such an idiot really" she said a Naruto handed her a handkerchief "Thanks Naruto, I guess I should keep trying my best to confess" he smiled as her face no longer looked sad '_Takamichi is lucky really, most guys would love to have a beautiful girl you Asuna-chan'._

**XBreakX**

Looking over Negi after class the next day Naruto could see trouble brewing already, he had managed to get several appointments/dates with some of the girls in class and saw he would be having a thought time with them all. Naruto had already made a few dates in his planner and also a reminder that the Reborn would be coming with his family soon and actually was excited to meet them.

"Good afternoon Negi-sensei, Naruto" said Nodoka as she came by the fountain where Negi, Naruto, Asuna and Kazumi were with her friend behind her. "What's up Nodoka-chan?" asked Naruto as the girls face went red trying to say something to Negi "The Library exploration club is having an adventure meeting. You must come please!" she said handing over the tickets.

"Naruto-kun the comic appreciation club will also be doing sketches so you must come okay?" Haruna said to Naruto "Sure Haruna-chan…she trying to as him out right?" he whispered the last part as she nodded. He went over to Nodoka "You can o it Nodoka-chan, be confident in yourself" he said so only she could hear.

Nodding she stuttered with a red face before looking at Negi "Erm, Negi-sensei during the school festival…would…would you want to go out with me together?" she asked smiling."Ah go? Go out…together?" said Negi caught off guard before Nodoka ran off "It's so embarrassing I actually said it aloud!"

"Sigh…sometimes her shyness is her down fall, don't you agree Haruna-chan?" said girl nodded "Yeah…Negi you okay?" he nodded "Yes no problems with me" Naruto turned to Haruna "You'd better go after her or who knows what'll happen."

She nodded "Just make sure you come by Naruto-kun…see you later. "Nodoka, wait for me" she said running after her friend. "You alright Asuna-san?" asked Yue "No, noting. Just, Nodoka-chan is so…courageous…" Yue smiled "…I also agree…" she then gave Negi a glance before joining Haruna in her chase after Nodoka. "Negi…you sure are getting popular aren't you" Naruto joked a little as the boys sputtered a denial and Chamo, Asuna and Kazumi enjoyed the joke.

"Excuse me Naruto, Negi-sensei" said Chachamaru walking over in a beautiful kimono that had a leaf design to it with her hair tied up as well. "Hey Cha-chan" greeted Naruto as she handed him a piece of paper "these are Master's chess club borsches and this is a teas ceremony outdoor session coupon" Naruto smiled "Thanks Cha-chan, I always like the tea you make" he said as the girl looked nervous about her next question.

""After that…if…you are…free…any time at the school…can you…with me…" Naruto tilted his head "What are you trying to say Cha-chan?" her nerves got the better of her and she sped away on her skates "Nothing! I wait for you with you tea!" she said as she rushed away. "What's wrong with her?" asked Kazumi with an all knowing smirk "Ho knows?" replied Asuna "Hmm, an outdoor teas session will be nice" commented Naruto looking at the two items he'd been handed _'Does that mean Chachamaru-san also…_' thought Asuna.

"Hey, Negi, onii-san the battle tournament registration is almost over! Let's go and register!" shouted Kotaro "But I don't want to register" replied Negi "Negi, I'd suggest you go, it's a good chance to rest your strength and skill level 'not to mention the special guest.' Kotaro nodded "Yeah plus we can finally see who's stronger between us Negi and I get a chance to fight onii-san." Negi took out his planner "But my schedule is already so full…" he felt Naruto grab his shoulder "We'll figure something out."

"Right, right but there is still a tiny problem" said Kotaro "Problem?" questioned Negi "Yeah well since me and you are under 12 we'll be in the junior section" Kotaro informed him ad Chamo had a gleam in his eye "I've got an idea!" he shouted and Kotaro was all ears as the two ran off with Negi following behind.

"You and Negi are popular aren't you Naruto-kun" commented Kazumi "Maybe…" he muttered with a small grin. "Forget that let's go and prepare our own activity" said Asuna "AH there you are Asuna" called Ako. "Hey there Ako-chan, Madoka-chan everything alright?" asked Naruto "Actually we wanted to ask about the friend of that guy Asuna was with yesterday, the one with the same style hair as Negi" asked Madoka.

"I can answer that" Naruto answered as Asuna realized that she had been spotted yesterday but was thankful they didn't now it was Naruto. "That's Negi's cousin but I think he's only going to be here for a short while though…" he told them "Eh Negi's cousin" said a surprised Ako as an older Negi and Kotaro joined the scene.

Naruto shook his head seeing as the two had used the age pills to look older "Hello Ako, Madoka" greeted Negi shocking the two "Eh how do you know about us…?" asked Ako a little alarmed. ""Negi told him about the class and his students Ako-chan" Naruto told her "Ah yes this is our first meeting, I am Nagi Springfield." She smiled as Ako blushed "nice to meet you…"

"Oh Naruto you didn't forget about the favour we asked of you right?" asked Madoka "Don't worry I'll be there" he reassured as the girl smiled and Ako held something out to Negi "Although this may seem meaningless, but if you have the chance please visit us!" before running off "See you all later" said Madoka going after her friend.

"Looks like she has a crush on the older you _Nagi…"_ said Naruto "Must be what they call love at first sight" added Kazumi. Meanwhile Eva was walking down the steps toward the monument "Sheesh I can't be staying with them every year to help them to prepare" she then spoted the older looking Negi and jumped to conclusions.

Running over she shouted "Nagi! Why are you…" she was stopped by Naruto flicking her head "Calm down Eva-chan it's an illusion" he informed her as Negi explained what he was doing. "So you're thinking of going to the tournament…?" she stated "Yes master me, Naruto-nii and Kotaro-kun are."

Thinking it over for a moment, "In that case I'll join the tournament too. I'm very concerned about my student progress" she said smiling "Huh, Master you too?" asked Negi a little worried. "Yes but I'm more interested in fight you Naruto, I'll show you that I'm stranger than you think and at the end of it you'll have to accompany me for one whole day in this form" she said trying her best to look scary which worked on Negi even though he wasn't the target.

"Sure but you could just ask you know" he said as the girl nearly face faulted "Good well I'll look forward to it then" she said walking away trying to keep face. As she walked away another person joined them "Good afternoon everyone" said a voice spooking most of them "Afternoon Sayo-chan" Naruto waved "Um Negi-sensei…it it is convenient. Did you mention going out with other girls for the school festival?" Sayo asked with a small blush on her face making Naruto smirk.

**XBreakX**

It was night time and Negi and Naruto were looking over there planners and schedules for the festival "Even a spirit has joined in…this trip has become a little overstated…" Negi whined "What should I do? I better give up on the tournament" he cried comically at his situation. "I know what you mean…I could use clones but that seems unfair to the girls really" Naruto said as Konoka came over with some tea.

While Negi began panicking Asuna ad Konoka were looking at there schedules Negi's had him visiting a lot of the girls as did Naruto's but had different girls on each and Naruto's had a space which said Vongola on it. "Naruto-kun who's this Vongola?" asked Konoka "Just some family friends that one of my friends wants to introduce me to."

"Seems like we will have to work harder…" Negi said checking it over again "Compared to this morning you are having a harder time than Asuna at the festival…" Konoka added making the boy turned round "Ah Asuna-san, please work harder. Right since it's also tough for Asuna-san" he said smiling innocently "I'm sure she can handle it, Asuna-chan is very determined when it comes to most things she likes" said Naruto.

Asuna nodded and when Negi and Konoka were preparing for bed and Naruto had left she took her phone out "Everybody is working so hard…" she mumbled scrolling down to Takahata's number and pressing the call button. "Hello? Is it Takahata? It…it's me. Yes its Asuna…yes…no…it's about the school festival…about what you are planning…"

Meanwhile in the classroom Naruto and his clones were helping the construction of the haunted house so the others didn't have to worry too much about it he couldn't wait to see their happy faces at his work.

**XBreakX**

"Wow it's done!" said Yuuna looking at the entrance piece for their haunted house "what a great atmosphere!" shouted Sakurako as the other student cheered at the completion. "Strange though…I thought we'd have to work through the nights to get it done" mused Ayaka glancing at Naruto "Yeah not just the entrance but someone has helped with the insides too" added Yue.

Negi was too busy looking at the workman but also the festival as a whole was n his mind "Someone said many people come to the festival events?" Negi questioned "That's because during Mahora's festival days the area around the world tree becomes amazing" Sakurako told him. "Well since everything is pretty much finished looks like people can go then" informed Ayaka as the girl ran off and she turned to the remaining teacher "You look tired Naruto-nii, late night?"

He smiled at her "You can say that…" he said as Ako came over with the school paper "Have the others seen this?" she asked "Eh another Mahora sport win?" Yuuna checked before looking at the article with some of the other girls who hadn't left yet. "The real truth about the world tree? Once in 22 years…now the truth is told! An investigation by the academy's 7 wonders research society…"

"Wonder what the truth is…?" pondered Naruto as Shizuna came by "Ah Naruto, good I found you first. The principal wants you to meet him by the world tree. I'm on my way to inform Negi-sensei and Sakurazaki-san too" she informed him. "Okay then, thank Shizuna, Negi just left so it should take long to find him" he said waving to the others girls as he walked off.

"Hey what's this…?" asked Yuuna looking at one of the final pieces of the scenery for the haunted house _'Hope you all enjoy the work we put into this, be proud that we as a class made this together. Naruto (Insert Chibi Naruto giving them thumbs up)._ "Guy come and have a long at this!" called Yuuna as the others came over and saw the message "You know…I hope Naruto-kun isn't too busy on the last day now…" said Yuuna as the other girls had similar thought seeing the kind gesture and hard work of their teacher.

**XBreakX**

Naruto was waiting with the others at the world tree as Negi walked up the steps "Oh Negi-kun…we've been waiting for you" said the principle as he stood with faces like Kotaro, Takamichi, Yuuna's father and a familiar students face trying to hide. "Now then this way young friend, lets start Negi-kun, I hope you and Naruto-kun are feeling more at home?"

"The people assembled here are usually scattered and working among university town's various places: elementary, middle, high schools and university…magic teachers and magic pupils. Let's do it everybody" he said. There was a moment of silence before Negi cried "WHAT!" in shock seeing as there were more magic users than he anticipated. "I've expressly gathered us today because a problem had come up. Ladies and gentle man we must decide how to use our strengths to defeat it" said the principal.

"An enemy?" question Kotaro itching for another fight "A…Again? Is it someone very strong?" said a worried Negi "It's not like on the field trip. It's a serious matter but not along that line. But it's still very serious…you know the world tree legend of unrequited love."

"Yes couple that confess under the world tree are more likely to start a relationship no matter the situation before confessing" said Naruto "Don't tell me you believe all that stuff about love and what not onii-san" said Kotaro not getting the ideas of love yet "You're ten…you'll learn one day…maybe sooner" he muttered thinking about a certain freckled wall flower.

"They use it to get a lover?" asked Negi getting a nod from Naruto "Well what's the big deal?" wondered Kotaro believing it to be nonsense. "Naruto-kun is correct and it's time I tell you the truth of the matter. Every 22 years the tree will grant any request made under it."

The two bys and Setsuna had mouths agape at this ""However from now until the end of the school festival on the final day the legend of the tree will come true. So we must all watch out for this behaviour, and block any confessions made by the pupils" he told them. "It doesn't grant wishes does it?" questioned Naruto "Indeed the tree's name is Bontou (Sacred Tree) and as you should know holds a great power inside. Because of this it's a place where the wood magic builds up.

Once every 22 year period that magical power gains strength and overflows its boundaries. From the world tree in the centre, 6 points around it gather its strong magic power. The plaza id one of those places, and like Naruto said it will not grant wishes. Instead it allows confessions to succeed at a rate of 120%. A spell of such power class must be used correctly" he told them with an image of Negi and Konoka holding hands and made Naruto swear he was related to guy since he had the power to create images from nothing.

None of them noticed a near by Sayo listening in for Kazumi "Normally this wouldn't happen for another year by due to weather abnormalities due to sunspots it's a year early. Accordingly in this time of emergency I'm drafting you to help us dealing with the situation" Naruto decided to interject "Is it right to stop people confessing, it takes a lot of confidence and courage to do it?"

"I'm afraid not, the underlying principle for a magic user is completely opposite. A person needs permanence to manipulate their spirit. But if love isn't there one becomes a slave if the person they love cannot shoulder the burden and the situation becomes unpleasant."

Naruto nodded in understanding "I have some concerns then" he added rolling up his sleeve "As I told you I'd be working on Eva-chan seal and since the tree is connected to the seal it was easy for me to integrate the seal with myself. However my concern is that because of this if someone was to confess to me the chance of success may go up by 10%."

"That is something but I'm sure knowing you Naruto it shouldn't be too much of a problem, your skill level tells me that you can deal with this if the event calls for it" said the principal. "Somebody's watching us" a girl with reddish brown hair stated. She was in the school uniform and had a broom. A man with wearing a suit and had slicked back hair and a beard, clicked something. Then waved his hand, sending a wave of air that sliced a flying machine_. 'Impressive use of wind magic, looks like we have too spies, Sayo-chan and the machine maker' _Naruto thought to himself.

"There's a strong feeling of magic in that machine. Students are fining out who the magician are. There are intelligent pupils who despise us aren't there?" said the bearded magician. "Chase them! If they get too far there'll be too much publicity about this. Limit the numbers f pupils who find out" the man then ordered.

"Well as long as they don't think of confessing! The main concern is that the adolescent students don't make a big mistake. However sincere magic users may properly make a successful request. Use discretion and now all of us will take patrol shifts until the end of the festival…everyone scatter" he told them.

We should get paid" commented Kotaro "I doubt you will though" replied Naruto next to him. "Negi-kun will you be able to handle students' confessions?" the principal asked "Hah?" he said a little taken back Hmm? Do you have someone in mind for this?" he then asked thinking of Konoka. "No, not really!" he said laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head before he and the others left.

**XBreakX#**

"I was amazed…the world tree legend was true…and also I didn't know the extent that magic teachers are here" mused Negi as he walked with Naruto, Setsuna and Kotaro who was currently munching on an apple. "Really Negi, Takamichi and the principal can use magic is it really that hard to believe" noted Naruto as Kotaro decided to comment "Whatever but I disagree about fight the kissy face stuff, it's no big deal. Of course western mages are hopeless."

Naruto ruffled his hair "Like I said your ten, when you get to my age romance is important and also Negi's a western mage and he beat you" Naruto pointed out "That doesn't mean anything until me and Negi decide who's stronger in the competition. And what's so good about that mussy stuff anyway?"

"You're too young to understand and Negi how do you think we'll mange all our dates now with this patrol duty?" Negi panicked taking out his schedule "Naruto-nii this is impossible. How am I supposed to go on all these dates? I'm all over to star with…How did this happen to me?" he asked and Naruto had several answers but none helpful so kept them to himself.

"You'll just have to try your best for them Negi" Naruto said over his shoulder while Kotaro scowled "Tied up by promises to women. I misjudged you, idiot" he said while Negi defended himself with "I beg to differ me and Naruto-nii are their teachers."

It was then someone crashed into the food stand behind them Naruto and Negi rushed over "Are you alright?" Negi asked "Ne…Negi-bozu, Naruto-kun thank goodness it's you can you help me out? Suspicious people are chasing me!" said Chao. Naruto looked in the direction she came from and saw several black figures in masks who were quickly approaching.

"Come on Chao-chan. Let's get out of here everyone!" he said to the others as he picked up Chao bridal style and held her close to him before jumping away with the others following behind. "Hey what are they, can we just fight them?" asked Kotaro as they jumped across the roofs "No too dangerous with everyone around otherwise Chao cold have used her pactio. Although I'm surprised you didn't call for me…" he said to the girl.

"The truth is I'm being chased by an evil magician I didn't have time to call you so I hoped I'd find you and Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun" Chao explained "Eh? Evil magician" said an alarmed Negi, jumping ahead more figures appeared and Naruto threw Chao up before the figures could make a grab for her but in doing do her coat came off revealing her to be in a Chinese dress with thigh high stockings. Naruto meanwhile with Setsuna batted away the figures before catching Chao.

"you okay Chao-chan?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the girl loving her current position "Hai I'm okay, thanks Naruto-kun" Naruto looked back to the figures 'Similar to when I used my pactio but what do they want with Chao-chan…' he thought as the figures descended upon them. "Should we get ready to fight back?" asked Setsuna "These people are similar to my dog spirits killing them is alright."

"Well then I guess there no choice then, _Tueri omne pretiosum __spiritus ventus turbo et roto decet meus __Lamina, T__orquentem __T__urbine__."_ Thrusting out his hand slicing winds shot out of his palm to cut down three of the figures while Kotaro and Setsuna using Ki based attacks to take out theirs and Negi using '_Sagitta Magica Series Lucis' _on them making them explode like but gave the appearance of fireworks in the sky.

"Negi-sensei!" shouted Setsuna as a shadow figure appeared behind Negi while one was also coming behind her "Behind you Sakurazaki-san!" both took out the others opponent quickly with Negi infusing his fists with lightning magic. '_Archery of magic and Twisting Storm? The opponent has a magician'_ said a voice mentally to two others '_they defeated 17 magaicians in the blink of an eye, they have good experience.' 'Hmm…this is to find student that need to be looked out for, but it shows surprising results' _the genius Chao Lingshen has magicians as he companions or could id be just the luck of the goddess" said a dark skin tones man.

"Thanks everyone I'm saved" said Chao with a small bow in an alley "But we can't let our guard down yet. The person that was controlling those puppets should be nearby" said Setsuna with a serious expression. "but I'm urprised to see how strong everyone is, Naruto-kun didn't tell me much abut how good you were able to fight Negi-sensei, Kotaro-kun" Chao smiled happily next to Naruto "To perform magic like releasing fireworks, as expected of Negi-sensei" she gave him the thumbs up.

"Nah, I still require magic, I almost forgot you knew about magic from Naruto-nii Chao-san" she nodded leaning her head against Naruto "Hmm kind of…" Naruto looked down at her "You have any idea who was chasing you? And, evil magicians inside the school…?" he asked getting a nervous laugh.

Naruto, Setsuna and Kotaro then felt someone approaching "Pleas wait a while it seems that they already know our location" said Setsuna "there are three of them nearby" added Kotaro. "Ahh this isn't good if I get caught they might erase my memory" said a little worried "Not going to happen" said Naruto holding her close with one arm.

"Hey Negi, onii-san this area is already been surrounded by them. Starting from the right 50, 80, 70 inches, there is a person on the rood, what should we do?" asked Kotaro.

'_We are not familiar with the opponent at the moment, we need to be careful, understand?' _said the dark skinned man with telepathy. '_Ok we understand' _said another of the three figures while the last being followed by two of the dark figures thought '_Surround the three and finish them in an instant'_ she ordered.

"Negi, I see you have a plan" said Naruto with the boy nodding "We'll win by attacking first, go out from this direction, finish them within the crowd, Setsuna-san go from the top" he told them "Heh although you're an amateur that's not such bad tactics Negi" said Kotaro with a grin. "It will be bad if they call reinforcements, Ermine Magic Thought Wave Sealing" Chamo said conjuring a magic seal.

'_Hmm…I can't talk telepathically'_ thought the approaching man. "Now is the chance go!" said Chamo as Setsuna flipped back onto the roof her sword and pactio card drawn "Oh, they appeared? It's stupid to even try…" said the man on the roof. The three attacking quickly discovered that the ones attacking were some of the others that morning so he walked out with his arm around Chao and went up to the blond who was in a standoff with Negi.

"It seems there has been a misunderstanding, follow my magic signal you wish to talk" he said disappearing in a swirl of flower petals. "Seems we have no choice" muttered the blonde while the girl with the broom was amazed at the technique.

**XBreakX**

"Care to explain the situation" asked Naruto standing in front of Chao defensively "It's us that want to understand the situation Naruto-sensei. Why are you protecting the student that causes do much trouble?" the man asked him. "Because, Chao-chan is my responsibility as my student. Any attack on my student will result in my actions taking place" the man was shocked by this "What? Chao Lingshen's teacher is you?"

Naruto nodded "Both I and Negi are her teacher" the man suddenly realized what had happened "I see so that's what is going on. Ahh, I was worried there were unknown mages in the acaemy got me worried for a moment. However back to the main subject, you haven't heard of the stuff about Chao Lingshen?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't what of it?" said Naruto cryptically wanting to know the situation "Don't worry we will handle things on this side. Please come here Chao Lingshen" said the man but before the two dark figures could grab her they were cut down by claw marks so fast you couldn't see.

"Do not touch my student" he growled out while the blonde girl looked at him with an annoyed expression "You still don't understand the situation, Miss Lingshen's memory of magic must be erased" she told him as he pulled out a card the Erit Moriens card. "I see no issue in her knowing of magic as one of my pactio partners" he told them getting a look of surprise from each not expecting Chao to have a pactio partner.

"It matters not Chao has been warned three times. For the sake of us Magicians to live peacefully within modern society our existence should be kept secret normal people should know about it."

Naruto activated the card changing his clothes to his black suit and gloves "By becoming my pactio partner Chao-chan is under my protection and by all rights her knowledge of magic is allowed due to the contract made between us." The man shook his head "The school rule was broken and as such she must be punished despite her situation, erasing her memory is necessary…"

"Necessary? How can you say that, Chao-chan does not deserve to have her memory erased, her knowledge of magic has lead me to share my own secrets with her. As such I trust he with that knowledge so I will not have to get rid of that" he stared down at the man tempted to release his magical pressure on him "Even if that criminal Evangeline is helping her, we have to be careful" Naruto response was to call flames to his hands.

"Choose your words carefully as Eva-chan id another friend of mine and I don't take well to people slandering my friends" Naruto said with narrowed eyes as Chao hid behind him honestly not wanting her memory erased since it would take her memories of Naruto too. "That's right please don't assume that out students are criminals or dangerous people" said Negi "Chao-san is our student and like Naruto-nii she is our responsibility."

The man seemed to accept the words of the two as Naruto calmed down "I…understand I will trust you for today, Negi-kun but you Naruto watch your step, your Fate could end up your too" he warned and Naruto gave a small nod. The three walked away from the group "Is this okay?" asked the blonde "I'll let it go, they were quite good in the battle a minute ago, but if Naruto had joined we would certainly lose, still with Nagi's son there it can't be all bad" said the man.

"Thank you Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, you are a life saver" said Chao holding Negi's hand "You're over-exaggerating Chao-san" Negi said a little embarrassed "But why were they calling you a dangerous person Chao-chan. What have you done before?" he then asked while she smiled "Huh, huh this is a secret…but besides that is there anything troubling you Negi-kun?" Negi adopted a confused look.

"For the sake of you helping me I will help you on anything that Is troubling you. This is Chao Lingshen's power of science" she smiled hugging Naruto's side before handing him a watch. "Because of that you get this?"

**XBreakX**

Can that help in anything because Chao-can's invention is very weird" asked Asuna holding the watch that had three dials and the twelve star signs on it. "I think there is more to it than meets the eye Asuna-chan, it's just Chao-chan went off to do her work before we could ask her" Naruto told her.

"Oh there they are, Negi-kun, Naruto-kun!" shouted Makie "Over here, pre-festival is gonna start is we don't hurry" Makie stood with most of 3-A behind her "Negi-sensei, Naruto-nii please come with us together" they nodded and walked over to the group Nagi standing my Ayaka and Naruto by Kaede.

"Oh everybody look quickly the world tree has started to glow" shouted Ako as they saw the tree light up in the night sky and Naruto felt a small twinge in his body. "So cool is usually doesn't glow until the last day" said Yuuna "It only happened every 22 years it might be true. Hmm the feeling is getting more exciting!" added Kazumi. "I guess Mahora festival had begun" muttered Naruto getting the feeling something big had just started.

On the blimp above the academy stood three figures "This could prove troublesome, Negi-sensei is a nicer guy than I thought. But with Naruto-kun I can't help but feel bad…I know this could end up hurting him but…I need to work hard" said Chao next to Hakase and Chachamaru.

"Nothing bad will happen to Naruto will it?" asked Chachamaru "We'll do our best not to Chachamaru don't worry I'd never willing cause harm to him" Chao answered back.

**XBreakX**

It was now the first day of the festival and Naruto was walking down with Negi and watched as the little kid was amazed by it all "I never thought this festival would be this big" he said looking all around. "The reason is that the festival is put together by the academy all over the country, it is a world famous event. It is predicted that over 40 million people will visit Mahora academy over the 3 days" said Yue sipping her juice box as she Haruna and Nodoka were dressed in long black dresses.

"Although it officially states that the festival last only three days, but I is so big that it usually lasts longer" Haruna then took over. "They usually allow is to dress up in anything we want during the festival, it is very interesting to see what people might wear" she pointed out as Yue began again. "Mahora academy relies on the festival to show people the meaning of fun. During the festival the academy is full of energetic student hosting their events.

The guests from the east that have heard of the news come to see. They bring their whole family, recently this has been increasing. In the past few years Mahora festival has been affected y the society, which means that the festival has become more of business rather than an event. It is said that over 2 billion and 60 thousand was made in just one day.

There are also companies and some older students that make a couple million in the duration of the festival. The purpose of the festival was to develop international relationships so it was allowed but…" her explanation was cut off as Negi's eyes wandered around and Nodoka gave him a guide for a festival. Naruto meanwhile was really surprised at how much the festival was important to the school and what it all meant.

"Come on Negi we need to get to class" said Naruto as the boy was marvelling at a life size dinosaur costume "Oh ok!" when the got to class the first thing to greet them was Yuuna and Sakurako dressed in skimpy outfits that would make most men nosebleed while Fuka was dressed as a Yukinko. "Naruto-kun!" Yuuna and Sakurako shouted glomping him to which he luckily stayed on his feet.

"Naruto-kun thank you so much for helping out with all this" said Yuuna wearing a furry top with ears and tails and a bell tied round her neck obvious Neko. "Because of you the Heart Beat girl's haunted house is a success and is very popular" said Sakurako wearing a corset and demon wings on her head, going for what he presumed a vampire.

Many f the boys were sending jealous looks at Naruto as the two hot girls hugged him but Negi on the other hand had other concerns "Why are there only girls, what is the meaning of this?" he asked while Sakurako gave an impish smile. "Every guest has a girl as their partner, every touch will cost 500 yen why don't we show you both" she said as she pulled Negi and Naruto forward.

"For our guests this haunted house has three different paths for you to choose" she told the two as Negi muttered about choosing the least scary path. In front of them was Ayaka in a nice white gown, Makie in a dark coloured kimono and Akira in an old style school uniform.

"Welcome to the 3-A haunted house~~~" they said in unison "before Negi could choose Naruto interjected "I'll go with Akira-chan" Negi's jaw dropped as he was planning to go with Akira as she looked the safest. "Erm…I guess I'll go with Makie-san then" said girl pumped er fist while Ayaka cried anime tears for her Negi-sensei not picking her.

Stepping through the door Naruto noticed something "You had Chao prepare this didn't you?" he asked seeing that the hallways was much bigger than should be possible "It's one of her inventions, Naruto-kun" she said holding his arm and leading him through. He spotted many of the girls looking dead and chasing him through the corridor, Naruto was laughing at their attempts to scare him especially when Misa, Madoka and Chizuru came through the window and tripped to take off his clothes he even spotted Sayo helping out too before he existed the room just as Negi was groping Asuna accidentally.

Afterward Naruto was with Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and a depressed Negi upset over being hit by Asuna 'again' while Naruto had let his ears and tail out. He's discovered he could the merge the tails into one which he was happy for since it meant less trouble for him really. "Negi don't forget you have that date with Nodoka-chan later" Naruto reminded Negi who blushed "No, No, No it's not a date" he denied before wobbling a little and Konoka catching him.

"What's the matter? Are you alright Negi?" asked Asuna "I'm okay just got a bit tired form the haunted house" he told them trying not to let them worry. "Negi-kun you shouldn't force yourself to help out. A 10 year old should get more sleep now go to the nurses' room and sleep there for a while" Konoka told him.

"I'll take him there Konoka-chan" said Naruto as Setsuna followed behind "Oh then I will go as well since my club doesn't have any activities. When they got to the office the nurse gave Naruto, Negi and Setsuna some tea an Negi settled down for a quick 30 minute nap. As he drifted ff both Setsuna and Naruto yawned and lied down for a light snooze.

**XBreakX**

"Ah!" said Negi jerking up from the bed before noticing it wasn't bright in the office "Eh…why is it dark now?" he asked as Naruto and Setsuna woke up "8…8 o'clock? 8 o'clock at night?" he muttered in confusion before it hit him.

"Crap I overslept! What should I do? I still need to go and see how everyone's doing there's also a pre-tournament for the teachers. There a lot of things I need to do!" he said in panic "What should I do Naruto-nii, Setsuna-san?" he shouted arms waving about.

"Aniki what about the date with Nodoka-san?" asked Chamo "It was this afternoon at four!" Negi quickly put on his jacket holding the watch he got from Chao "Let's go to the meeting place first" but Naruto grabbed him "Negi think it's too late" he said a little sadly.

"That's bad, bad, bad, what should I do" he cried swinging the watch about before the room started spinning and before they knew it, it was bright outside again "What just happened?" asked Naruto as Setsuna looked at the clock "Eh…10 o'clock…?" Naruto looked over and then outside "it can't be…" he muttered "…time travel…"

**XChapter EndX**

**Well the festival has started and it's almost time for the Vongola to join us in this merry story will do my best writing up events to suit them and we'll see about another lemon soon okay. Hope you like the way I wrote up the Chao scene before since I wanted it to go a bit different.**

**Also as you may have noticed I did create my own spell in this chapter, the spell is a similar to the bearded mans wind spell at the world tree if you want an idea although I had other spells in mind when writing down the chant.**

**spiritus ventus turbo et roto decet meus lamina****torquentem turbine**** = spirit of wind, whirl and rotate, become my blade, twisting storm**

**I will be honest there was a key word in this chant that could have made this a close range spell if anyone can tell me exactly (or round about) what idea I was thinking I'll consider letting them pick out the next lemon character…it's not the rasengan but does involve rotation.**

**Till next time bye**


	22. Twists in Time

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 22: Twists in Time**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Collette, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Poll standing for final time**

**Yes 50**

**No 4**

**Well people looks like Naruto's getting Erebea in the magic world, that's be fun to right I'm sure with the awesome Jack Rakan…think I'm more looking forward t writing about him.**

**Next poll will be for who gets the next lemon and fyi there will be a ChaoxNaruto lemon at end of festival arc.**

**XChapter StartX**

Negi, Naruto and Setsuna were walking outside now after seeing it was daylight again "The sky was dark a minute ago…" muttered Negi "What's going on? Maybe we're dreaming" suggested Setsuna while Naruto had a pensive look on his face.

"Is the clock in the infirmary broken?" asked Setsuna "What time is it Aniki?" checked Chamo as Negi clipped up his phone "Hmm, it's 8 o' clock!" he said surprised. "So I was right…" said Naruto "What do you mean Naruto? Asked Setsuna Naruto gestured the two to follow him where they sat down in a small café "It's obvious that we have travelled back in time…the watch Chao-chan gave us is most likely a portable time machine."

All three was shocked at this statement and Chamo quickly inspected the watch and could tell it was powerful "It seems she wasn't kidding when she said she'd made one." Negi quickly got a little confused by it all "What are you talking about Naruto-nii, explain it more clearly!" he said as someone bumped into him.

They found that it was Nodoka and Naruto quickly looked out the across the way and spotted Negi and himself with Haruna and Negi 'so we coexist with our past selves then, we'll have to be careful and not be seen' he thought. Meanwhile Setsuna was explaining the time machine to Negi who got excited and said he wanted to visit the dinosaurs.

"Just like a kid" commented Setsuna "Yeah but it can't be helped" Naruto replied seeing Negi act his age. "We have to go to the festival first Aniki" said Chamo as Negi broke out of his childish moment "Oh that's right. But this is good; I can keep my promise with Nodoka-san now."

"But don't you feel that the time machine is very dangerous?" wondered Setsuna "I can't deny that this time machine is an incredibly powerful item and the fact that it even works is more shocking. But despite that it's not the tool but the use that can be dangerous" said Naruto as Negi happily span round with the watch.

"Why are you spinning around so happily? Have you been infected by the idiots in our class?" asked Evangeline wearing a white gothic dress with a dressed up Chachazero. "You look very cute in that dress Eva-chan as does Zero-chan" commented Naruto making the girl smirk "Thank you very much but what is the boya holding there?" she asked spotting the watch.

"Oh…no…this is…" Negi stuttered trying to hide the watch "Hiding it makes it more suspicious. I feel that there's something powerful inside" she put on a scary face "Hurry up and hand it over, what's the matter I won't take advantage of it." Negi got scared and ran for it making Naruto sigh "You know Eva-chan that can only be compared to a school ground bully display" she huffed and pouted cutely at this "Just don't forget your commitment" she said as he nodded and ran after Negi and Setsuna.

The group was now in a small alley "So what are we gonna do now?" asked Naruto "Hmm now we have plenty of time…I kind of want to take my time looking at the stands. I didn't know that the festival was so big" Negi said with a starry eyed expression. "Just don't forget you schedule Negi" reminded Naruto as Negi held up the watch "With this invention we don't need to worry about the schedule right? There's more than enough time to do everything n the schedule, using his clock we can go through today again and again."

"Wait we're not sure if we should use that watch" pointed out Chamo "That's right Negi-sensei?" added Setsuna. "She right Negi, I think we need to find Chao-chan to figure out the watch first, using it without knowing how could be dangerous" Naruto told him and Negi nodded in understanding.

"It's not a good idea for you three to walk around the academy dressed the same as the other you and we might see Evangeline again" said Chamo pointing to a nearby costume shop. A couple minutes later Negi and Setsuna came out in matching rabbit costumes, Negi's being a full body suit that only showed his face. Setsuna's on the other hand showed her midriff, thighs and arms above the elbow and also had let her hair down too as it was held by a pair of bunny ears.

Naruto had changed into a red kimono like the one he had worn in cinema town in Kyoto once more making him look like Inuyasha, much to some fan girls glee. "Chamo what is the meaning of this? My stomach is showing" Setsuna cried "It's a costume, it looks good too" he replied while the girl worried what would happen is Asuna and Konoka saw her "Let's just start searching" she said accepting the situation.

As they searched for Chao Negi quickly got sidetracked taking them to a laser game attraction then a dinosaur water ride and a 3-D movie. Naruto figured Negi just wanted to have a little fun and didn't mind since Negi needed these happy childhood memories in life. "You know I'm happy he's acting like this…I bet he's never really had the chance to do this before" said Naruto with Chamo nodding "Aniki doesn't need to worry about his schedule s he's being the 10 year old kid he is." Setsuna smiled watching Negi get excited about going o the blimp "Once in a while is okay" Naruto and Chamo nodded.

They were now looking down from the blimp and Naruto spotted Setsuna taking glances at Negi '_He looks just like a normal boy like this. But a while ago he was fighting very bravely…he really is an unbelievable person' _she thought to herself as Negi noticed her far off look ""What's the matter Setsuna-san?"

She shook her head "It's nothing, just that it's rare for us to be alone together" she said offhandedly "Now that you mention it, it is true" muttered Negi with a red face "…But I can enjoy the festival because its o calm, it's all thanks to Negi-sensei and you too Naruto" Negi quickly tired to protest to this "Eh no that's mot true, I didn't do anything."

She grabbed the boys hand over his suit "No I felt that I ad to find the right time to thank you, Negi-sensei thanks to you and Naruto I can speak to ojou-sama again and be friends with Asuna-san, it's all thanks to you too. But Negi-sensei is my saviour and also a special person to me" she said moving her face closer to the boy "If you ever need help I will be there straight away, ok?"

She smiled as the blushing boy as chuckles could be heard behind them "No matter what, from the side it looks a like a love confession don't you think Naruto-sama?" he asked smoking his usual cigarette. "Surprisingly yes, could make for a good seen too in the next book" he mused as Setsuna turned round cherry red faced "What did you two say?"

"No need to get worked up, you two worked well yesterday in the battle don't you think you two suit each other?" asked Chamo "Didn't Setsuna mention Negi was the boy she liked" Naruto teased "Wah…no I was only following the conversation" she said before turning to the boy. "I do like Negi-sensei, I also think he is cute, I also had a feeling towards the adult version if Negi-sensei…wait I didn't mean… I only have feeling for Konoka-ojou-sama."

"Ahh, one of those relationships" Naruto said with a small grin as Negi shouted "Haha so it was Konoka-san!" Setsuna grabbed his shoulders. "No I didn't mean it that way. Any way Negi-sensei you don't have the right to say! Do you like Asuna-san or Nodoka-san?" she asked changing the subject "How did it come to this topic?" he screamed comically.

"Didn't think teasing her would get this reaction huh Chamo?" said Naruto to the giggling ermine "Teasing Setsuna-nee-san is fun" he said to himself. As Negi went off the toilet Setsuna turned to the other two "Why did you do that, it was not fair" she whined as the two apologised "Sigh but where us Chao-san?" she then asked.

"Right behind us" Naruto answered as she heard giggling "Ah I knew you'd know Naruto-kun" said cha as she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck "So how did it feel to time travel?" she asked them smiling. "I thought that it'd be better to let you all experience it yourselves so I put sleeping pills in your tea, sorry about that" she apologised as Chamo perked up "There is something I wanna ask first, a time travelling spell…no matter how much of a genius you are, a normal human cannot succeed in making a time machine. Who are you?"

Chao dropped from Naruto's neck and leaned against the side rail "you want to know my real identity?" Chamo nodded "That's right" as Setsuna nodded Naruto just listened. "Hehe sometimes I'm a Chinese inventor full of mystery. Sometimes I'm a treasure box inside the class, a mad scientist. Sometimes I'm the partner of Naruto-kun one of the few I really care for. Sometimes I'm the number one genius inside the academy and sometimes I'm the boss of the popular Chinese stand Chao Bao Zi.

But my real identity is…" she paused for effect "An Alien from Mars!" Setsuna took out a paper fan and whacked her over the head at this statement while Naruto just chuckled "What kind of joke is this!" said Setsuna.

"In the class there are vampires, robots, ninjas, spirits and even age old demons so I won't be surprised if you are an alien…" Naruto pouted "I'm not that old…never mind" Chao smirked "I don't you have the right to say that to other people" Naruto rose an eyebrow to this as Setsuna pulled her pactio.

"What is your real intention? If you betray Negi-sensei or Naruto's trust I won't forgive you" she said with a serious expression…in her bunny suit. "Setsuna-chan calm down, I doubt Chao-chan will do anything too bad and I trust her" Chao smiled "Thank you Naruto-kun but I can't promise that I won't betray Negi-kun's trust. The watch that I gave him really is just to allow him to enjoy the festival. Negi-kun is related to me in a way, he is important to me like Naruto-kun is so I won't hurt him."

As the blimp landed Chao explained the watch to Negi and Naruto before heading off and Naruto was curious at her statement and noticed that Chao had not lied to him but had suggested she wouldn't betray his trust and he would believe her. Although that didn't mean he wasn't suspicious and has a couple eyes checking things out.

**XBreakX**

"Negi, my patrol shift is up so good luck on your date" said Naruto as he ran off with Negi screaming "It's not a date behind him" it wasn't long until he met up with his co-workers who he recognised. "Hello again ladies" he waved to the two girls from the earlier confrontation one with pinkish red hair and the other blonde "Well I might as well introduce my self I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hello I'm Mei Sakura" bowed the shorter girls with pinkish hair who was dressed in the school uniform and was holding a broom "It's nice to meet you." Naruto smiled own at her before turning to the blonde who looke a little younger than him and wore a black dress which had a patch of white on the front. She also wore thigh high socks and a small cap on her head "Takane D. Goodman" she said slightly apprehensive due to before.

"Pleasure to meet you Mei-chan, Takane-chan. Shall we get to work then?" he said nodding his head toward the tree "Yes I believe we should Naruto-san" said Takane in a stiff tone "Please don't call me –san Takane-chan makes me feel old" Naruto requested before making several shadow clones and sending them out.

"What was that Naruto-sensei?" Mei asked, Naruto turned to her "An old ninja technique that I use for reconnaissance Mei-chan, don't worry they won't be seen" she nodded "Just make sure they don't" said Takane making Naruto sigh thinking the girl seemed ticked off for his earlier behaviour. "Takane-chan, please don't be mad at how I reacted before, I just don't take to people threatening my precious people" he tried to explain.

"You just don't understand what you actions may cause later on" Naruto lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Doing so made a small gist blow up lifting a number of skirts including Takane's "Learn my situation before you compare me to yours, otherwise be prepared to face my actions for your behaviour" he said calmly.

Takane's face went red I embarrassment for having her unmentionables revealed as were Mei's but did admit to herself she did know next to nothing about the new teacher and followed him as did Mei.

**XBreakX**

"Yue, Haruna are you there?" said Nodoka into her phone currently wearing a nice frilly dress that stopped just above the knees and had her hair tied back too. "Ok, I'm here however Nodoka we are probably gonna disappear really quick today so do your best" said Haruna over the phone "Eh I'm going by myself?" she asked a little worried. "I don't think we should follow you on your date" said Yue. "This is a rare chance for development there should be at least a kiss" teased Haruna.

"No, No way am I gonna do that" she replied under a heavy blush "Stop acting you know you want to" commented Haruna ""There is no problem Nodoka, do your best" Yue's voice said calmly. "Buy Yue my heart is beating really fast, I feel like I'm going to faint. Its better is we don't meet" said Nodoka full of worry and doubt.

"Calm down and take a deep breath, don't forget Naruto is behind you on this. At a time like this yu should try practicing by imagination" Yue suggested to Nodoka "Tha…That's right, imagination practice" she noted taking out her pactio. The pictures showed Nodoka and Negi holding a small conversation before going in for a kiss.

"No, no this is a lie, a lie! I didn't imagine these things" she shouted in denial "Wh…Ah…Ah…Ah…gotta calm down, gotta calm down. Cancel, cancel" she said attempting to erase the image from the diary. "Oh yeah did you know? I heard the legendary world tree will have its effect starting from today" Haruna reminded.

"I heard that it doesn't have to be a confession, even a kiss will work, and especially a deep kiss will have twice the effect" Haruna added making Nodoka's face flush at the thought "Eh…deep…with Negi-sensei…a deep kiss…" she mumbled as she imagined her tongue entering Negi's mouth for the deep kiss. As the thought came to mind she began flailing her arms "I can't believe I'm think about these dirty things…" when she looked an image of her and Negi deep kissing appeared in the diary with the title Today's Target.

"What are you looking at?" asked Negi as he suddenly was behind Nodoka who shut the book quickly "Nothing, Nothing!" she said embarrassed. Negi was dressed in more casual clothes, a white shirt with a sleeveless jacket, jeans and a white cap on his head "Did you wait long? Sorry for being late" he apologised smiling.

"Oh no I have jus…just got here" replied Nodoka still blushing from the thought of the deep kiss "Oh…the dress looks cute on you" Negi complimented Nodoka "Is that so…thank you, Negi-sensei looks very nice too, that hat looks really cute" she said back.

As the two chatted they didn't know their date was being observed by Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue and Haruna all hiding in the bushed "Hmfufu they're both shy" giggled Haruna making a small note in her ideas notebook that Naruto had got her. "They actually look good together" muttered Asuna in disbelief "Hmm isn't that hat a it much? Se-chan what do you think?" asked Konoka "Eh I think it's really cute.

"Wha…when did…" said a shocked Haruna seeing the other three as Konoka gave a small wave "Good timing there's something I wanna ask you Asuna" she then said "Eh? What is it?" replied Asuna. Haruna pointed at her "I will come straight out with it. is there a chance for Nodoka? What is your relationship with Negi-kun right now?" Asuna put on a shocked expression "Eh what are you talking about Paru?"

She put on a calculative smile "As head of the comic research club I can draw out the people who like Negi-kun, like Makie-san and the others. But the most important thing is how Negi-kun feels right?" her aura then turned dark "So who does Negi-kun like? Hurry up and tell us."

"Why are you asking me?" she shouted annoyed about being questioned on a kids love life "Because Asuna is Negi's bodyguard and you're also on the top of the suspicious list" Haruna pointed out. "I'm not his bodyguard and there's nothing suspicious about me. I've already said it, Negi is 10 years old I'd rather pick Naruto over him" Haruna smirk grew at this "So you do like Naruto-kun after all…"

Asuna then realized what she said and began waving her arms "No, No, No I didn't mean that, I'd said I'd go out with him not that I liked him" she paused for a second "I mean I like Takahata-sensei not Naruto come on…" she said in anime tears.

"Oh Negi-kun and Nodoka are moving, hmm gotta hurry up and catch up" Haruna said spotting the two leaving "Hang on Haruna aren't we suppose to leave today?" said Yue, only for Haruna to run off apologising. "Really everyone had bad intentions…sigh for the rest of the day I'm gonna walk around the festival stands alone" she said to herself.

'Do your best Nodoka' she thought as she bumped into someone "Oh sorry I wasn't looking…eh?" she said noticing a familiar face in front of her.

**XBreakX**

"So where did you learn magic Naruto-sensei?" asked Takane as they walked around with their love meter "I learned here, at Mahora but I'm a quick study so I learn all I need within a couple weeks" he informed her "So how much you know then?" se questioned wanting to get a scale of his strength.

"Thousand Thunderbolts" he said making her and Mei's eyes widen "But…but…but…" she stuttered seeing as thousand thunderbolts is a high level magic and for him to say he learned it in a few weeks should be impossible. "My method of study is something that can turn years of study into hours, not to mention my own abilities and my pactios" he said offhandedly.

"Wait pactios…more than one?" Mei questioned as Naruto pulled out his five cards "My magic is so abundant that left over magic that create my partners card makes one for me too, Chao-chan is one of my partners." Takane shook her head "Just how strong are you then?" he smiled before noticing a couple "not now Takane-chan, we have work to do, watch and follow my lead."

He then tuned himself into a cute wolf pup and ran over to the couple as they were about to confess. He began pawing at the girls leg, she and the bow looked down and saw a sad looking puppy "Aww the little guy looks lost" said the girl picking him up "His owner must be nearby."

The couple took the puppy away from the magically enhanced area to where Mei and Takane were, as he spotted Takane he began making small barks who caught on and ran over. "Oh Haku there you are, thank you for finding him I was looking everywhere" she said taking Naruto from the girls arms and when in her arms Naruto began licking Takane's face, the couple smiled before walking away and then confessing to each other not being affected by the tress. Once out of sight Naruto jumped down from Takane's arms and switched back to his hanyou form.

"Naruto-sensei that was so cool, and you looked so cute" said Mei amazed "indeed leading them away from the world tree but still letting them confess but I think you licking my face was a bit much" Takane commented. Naruto just turned back to the couple "Stopping them from confessing seems unfair so I just delay it and sorry about licking your face Takane-chan needed to keep up the appearance as your pet. But you should know you have very soft skin."

The girls faced flushed before turning away "let's…just get in with the patrol" she said walking away not wanting her face to be seen while touching the place she'd been licked…_'Or could it be like a kiss_?' Mei looked at Takane strangely "Senpai what's wrong?" she asked curious seeing her behaviour.

**XBreakX**

Negi and Nodoka were looking in one of the local book stalls while Nodoka was staring at Negi's face _'Negi-sensei's lips look so soft… WHAT AM I THINKING? NO, NO_' she thought heavily blushing. "What's the mater?" asked Negi, as Haruna secretly placed a book on top of the row "No nothing, are there any good books?" Nodoka replied then seeing the book that had a couple kissing on the front.

"What's that book?" he asked innocently "No, it's nothing special" 'No, No can't think about kissing or that sort of stuff…' mentally shaking her head. She hadn't noticed Negi pick up a book "What are you looking at?" she asked ignoring her thoughts "Oh nothing this book was already opened so…it says that on Japan a French kiss is called a Deep Kiss. But what's the difference between a normal kiss and a deep kiss?"

Utterly flabbergasted at the question she answered in a daze "Eh deep kissing means adult things…" she then snapped back and knocked the book out his hands "Kid are not allowed to look at those" Negi shouted an apology.

"What are you doing?" questioned Asuna seeing Haruna laughing "Ah looks like I can't lure the two of them toward adult stuff, at least there's Naruto-kun" she said as Setsuna shouted "There is no need for this."

'This is not good, I can only think of kissing right now. If sensei knew I was thinking about these things while we are alone together sensei will hate me' Nodoka then tripped on a book falling on top of Negi their faces very close both faces blushing at the proximity. "Oh a nice sudden occurrence" said Haruna scribbling away in her notebook. Meanwhile a pervert in the afterlife was saluting the girl for continuing his will.

"Oh so sorry…"muttered Nodoka "No…its fine…" replied Negi. "I swear it's always the quiet ones" muttered a voice jokingly and the two turned to see Naruto with the two other girls from the day before "What are you doing Negi-sensei?" asked Takane "No it's not what it looks like we just tripped" he answered quickly.

"While everybody is on look out, you're dating a female student? Do you think you are special or something?" asked Takane in a disapproving tone. "Although the effect is 120% on the last day, it's still up to 60 to 80% on the first day. Isn't it a bit careless to do this now?"

"No, that's not it, we aren't dating or anything" said Negi in panic while Naruto gave him a look saying 'Oh come on…' but then noticed the love meter go off. "What's the reading Mei-chan?" he asked the girl holding the device "This girl's stats are at a dangerous level. She's in a state where she could confess at any moment" she told them "Wait what are you talking about? That's rude" Negi shouted.

"Sensei its dangerous please stand away from the girl immediately" Takane ordered then grabbing Nodoka's arm before Naruto could stop her. Seeing her near tear eyed expression Negi grabbed Nodoka and ran from the scene "Damn, Takane-chan you could have handled that so much better now we have a situation" Naruto told her disappointed with her actions before chasing them.

**XBreakX**

Negi was quick to use _Cantus Bellax_ in order to move from the area faster jumping with Nodoka in his arms to her glee before landing on a roof on a restaurant "So sorry" Negi bowed to Nodoka "Who were those people with Naruto?" she then asked "They're acquaintances of ours" he answered.

Negi then bowed again "I'm so sorry, it was supposed to be a happy festival, but now it turned into this" Nodoka was quickly shaking her hands "No not at all that's not true…that's not true" she said smiling since she was now alone with him. "Oh I know" said Negi getting an idea "is there anything you would like me to do as an apology?"

"Anything I want to do?" she asked him "Yes it can be anything except the end of term exam questions. But id it's for Nodoka-san I can even use magic" he told her happily. "If…If that's the case…I want to…have a kiss with sensei…" she requested shyly as the world tree lit up "The kiss before was an accident…that's why I think that if I kiss Negi-sensei again it will be more romantic."

"Eh…Um…" Negi muttered causing Nodoka to grasp what she's just asked "So sorry please forget what I just said. It was an accident…no wait I said it as a joke" she said waving her arms seeking him to ignore the request.

Down below Naruto felt him arm pulse and rolled his sleeve to show the seal glowing like the tree was "Crud, this is gonna end badly I know it" he muttered seeing the beam of light shoot down upon one of the rooftops.

The beam of light had actually hit Negi 'I…I didn't notice we were here, I was too careless but this…' he thought as the world tree's magic flooded his system and the light ended. "Umm sensei are you okay?" Nodoka asked with concern, Negi's eyes opened but they were glazed over"…I understand" he said before giving a strange smile "Should I choose the kissing style using the romantic method? This kiss…is a French kiss ok?"

Before she knew it Negi and grabbed her wrist with one hand and cupped her face with the other "Negi-sensei, wait…stop…ah…stop it…" she said as he pulled her face forward but just before he kissed her there was a call of "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Negi leaned back from the kick that would have slammed into his face as well as Asuna's harisen "Idiot what are you doing to Honya!" shouted Asuna as Setsuna landed on the roof and Naruto skidded next to her "he dodged them?" observed Setsuna.

Naruto quickly got in front of Nodoka as his seal glowed "Negi what's the matter with you?" asked Asuna as Negi giggled creepily "It's the world tree's magic, he used _Cantus Bellax _so its effect was stronger" he turned to Nodoka "please Nodoka-chan tell me what you asked him" he said as the girl got embarrassed "I can't say it."

"Naruto-nii please step aside?" said Negi getting beside them in a flash "Sorry Negi not happening" he replied letting out all ten tails. "Are you going to try and stop me? Then I'll have to use force to sort this out" he took stance and struck with an open palm thrust but Naruto parried it countering with a sweep kick that Negi hopped over swinging his own kick blocked by Naruto's arm.

Using his left he grabbed the arm and threw Negi to the side who quickly righted himself getting into his kenpo stance. "Heh…even like this his fighting ability hasn't decreased, I thought this would be easy." He turned back to the other three "Setsuna-chan…can you hold off Negi while I get Nodoka out of here? Asuna you're with me" they nodded as Naruto made clones and had them transform into Nodoka and Asuna and they all scattered.

**XBreakX**

Naruto, Asuna and Nodoka had stopped on another rooftop for the moment "I'm sorry Asuna-san, Naruto things turned out like this because of me" Naruto kneeled down to her "It's not your fault this happened Nodoka but I need you to tell me honestly what you asked for…please." He knew he didn't have much time as Negi was tearing through the clones as he got closer to them.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to judge her Nodoka mumbled what she asked Negi, sadly Asuna hear and shouted "What! Adult Kiss!" it was then Negi dropped down on the roof "Sorry for the wait Nodoka-san" said Negi in his dazed voice.

Asuna and Nodoka were panicking as the two boys stood off against each other "Naruto-nii, please move so I can kiss Nodoka-san" he asked politely "Sorry Negi, right now you can't kiss Nodoka-chan" he told him calmly.

"So you want her for yourself then?" he asked frowning charging forward attempting to punch him in the face but in his rush he forgot Naruto's tails which grabbed each of his limbs and held him up and Naruto delivered a hard punch to Negi throwing him back. As Negi got back to his feet he had to dodge a _Sagitta Magica_ from another roof where Mei and Takane stood with her shadow figures behind her.

"I knew it would turn out like this…a demonic exorcist turning into a demon himself. It's disgraceful isn't it Negi-sensei" said Takane "Takane-chan, be careful right now…" Naruto tried to warn. "Its fine Naruto-sensei, we're just gonna be a bit rough" but as she said that Negi had taken out one of the shadow figures with a lightning powered elbow. He proceeded to take out the rest with ease before taking out his wand.

"_Flans Exarmatio"_ he cast but before the spell hit Naruto had substituted himself with the two girls with himself and a nearby clone. The spell managed to dispel the clone but left Naruto in the nude, only his tails covering his private parts. Nodoka and Mei had covered their eyes but Asuna and Takane got an eyeful from his naked body before pulling out a pactio "_Adeat! Erit Moriens_" he called as the clothes of the card appeared as did the flames from his head and his eyes glowing

"Naruto-sensei…?" muttered Takane wiping the trickle of blood from her nose staring at the powerful flames in his hands "Negi…sorry if this hurts" he said as the two engaged in a fist fight each empowering their blows with fire of lightning causing blow back from their punches and kicks. "He is strong…" mumbled Takane understanding what it meant when she was warned about Naruto strength.

As they fought however Naruto was smirking '_You've come a long way to fight me like this Negi.'_ Back with the girls Nodoka was wondering "What are we going to do to stop them Asuna-san?" she asked worried about Negi or Naruto getting hurt. "I don't know Honya-chan…maybe you could say something to distract Negi like saying you didn't want a kiss" she suggested as Nodoka nodded and shakily raised her voice.

"N…N…Negi-sensei, I d…d…don't want a kiss from you. I…I…I'd rather have one from N…Naruto" she lied not realizing the consequences for hr words as Naruto seal glowed brighter and his body ended up covered in light like Negi's was. He opened his eyes revealingt he same dazed expression that turned into a small smile "If that is what you wish Nodoka-chan" he said to them.

Acting quickly Naruto sped forward with his flames picking up Nodoka and floating into the air by flames from his feet "Well here's your kiss Nodoka-chan" he said bring his face closer "No, No, No I don't want Naruto to kiss me' she thought desperately before she felt Naruto drop down dodging arrows of light.

"Sorry Naruto-nii but Nodoka-san asked me first" as Naruto put her down "In that case…" he muttered as he rushed to reengage Negi.

**XBreakX**

"Kazumi-san, let's not do it, I don't think you should trust this person" said Sayo floating beside Kazumi as they walked into an alley "hmm, but I am very interested in the world tree and I'm not the only one being used" she told her ghostly friend. "Haha you finally cam Kazumi-san" said Chao coming out the alley.

"So have you finally decided to join forces with me?" she asked smiling getting a nod "As long as this won't hurt Naruto-kun I'm all for it" she told her.

**XBreakX**

"Hurry up and escape Kagurazaka-san, Miyazaki-san" shouted Takane as she and Mei were being held down by two shadow clones Naruto had created so there didn't interfere. "Right now Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei are being controlled by magic; I doubt they'll stop until their complete their mission." Asuna took out her card "Even if I wanted to escape there's no way we can get fro from Negi and Naruto. _Adeat! Enis Exorcizans!"_ she called forth her harisen again and stood in front of the two who were still fighting.

"Asu…Asuna-san…" said a worried Nodoka "Don't worry Honya-chan I'll protect your lips, if those two want to kiss you they've got to kiss me first" she proclaimed and if they could Takane and Mei would have face palmed.

The glow encompassed the two who stopped fighting and turned their heads "Understood we'll kiss Asuna-san/chan first "they both said as Asuna become conscious of her mistake "Eh…ah…oh…that's not right, I meant to say you have to beat me first" she pointed out "I said it wrong it doesn't count."

"Do you mind if I kiss her before you Negi?" asked the magically dazed Naruto "Not at all Naruto-nii just don't take too long" nodding Asuna had to defend from Naruto blows using what kendo skills she's been taught by Setsuna. However it was clearly obvious who the better fighter was as she was pushed back her clothes signed from the flames.

"Asuna-san that's enough, it's my fault it turned out like this…" Nodoka cried out "I already decided I want to kiss…no I mean I want t be kissed…" she tried to say without it sounding bad. "Negi-sensei and Naruto might return to normal if they both kissed me" she shouted blushing hard "Ehh? Honya-chan, look at those faces, what would happen if they both ended up kissing you. You might suffocate to death" Asuna yelled as an image came to mind for the two of them.

It was then that Setsuna dropped down onto the scene Asuna-san, Nodoka-san! Are you two okay?" she asked as the two looked slightly relieved to see her until Negi appeared behind her and held her down as Naruto had caught Asuna by a table. "Hope you enjoy this as much as I will Asuna-chan" said Naruto as he lowered his lips onto hers getting blushed all round, Konoka and Haruna had just happened upon Naruto kissing Asuna with their faces going red, one in annoyance.

Asuna struggled to get out of the kiss as Naruto held her face, pushing against his chest. However her resistance decreased as slowly she grabbed onto his shirt closing her eyes as she let his tongue enter her mouth, slightly moaning as he massage her tongue with his own.

Once he wad done his seal glow began to reduce as Negi's glow diminished too and Naruto shook his head of the cobwebs before remembering what he's just done. He turned just in time to catch a furious Asuna swinging her sword that he caught with his hands "Asuna-chan I know you mad…" he tried to explain.

"Mad…MAD! You stole my first deep kiss from me, now that's two kisses stolen from two different boys. I can't believe you would take that from me!" she shouted in tears, Naruto however didn't like the accusation "Don't put all the blame on me when you kissed back Asuna-chan" he replied pushing the blade back making her g=face go redder than it already was.

"What do you mean…?" she asked embarrassed "The seal connect me to the tree so even though it affects me, I still know what's going on when under it's magic" he informed her before sighing "I'm outta here, tell Negi what happened" he said jumping off as Negi got grilled by Mei and Takane.

**XBreakX**

Later on Negi and Nodoka had ended up getting ready to watch the fire and water display both looked very happy with each other "You okay Naruto-kun?" asked Haruna next to him now with slightly concerned look. He hugged her with one arm as he watch his little brother "Yeah…just thinking…" he muttered "About Asuna…?" she wondered as he nodded "Naruto-kun…be honest…who is it you like in the class?"

"…Haruna-chan…if I tell you promise you won't freak out" she nodded and he whispered into her ear, as he told her she got a wide smile on her face before turning back to him "Is that all…? Because if it is I have no problem Naruto-kun, you're a good guy and you know me…" she said looking into his eyes where he chuckled. "Yeah…I do…so your seriously okay with it?" her answer was to kiss him on the lips hard and in his shock slip her tongue in where she explored his mouth before breaking the kiss "Does that answer your question?" she said smirking while blushing at the same time.

"Yes…thanks Haruna-chan" he said bringing both arms round to hug her "This means a lot" he shifted her own arms round to hug back "How could I say no?" they watched as the display started and Nodoka kiss Negi on the kips before walking away "He's really lucky to have her really" he muttered with Haruna nodding as the two watched the display.

**XBreakX**

Not long after Nodoka left did Haruna and in good time as Asuna (refusing to look into Naruto's eyes), Setsuna and Konoka met up with Negi still blushing from his won kiss and showed them the time machine and explained how it worked before activating it to go earlier into the same day.

When they arrived in the past the girls and Negi went off to do their own thing and Naruto spotted a familiar face in the belfry and hopped up to find Mana with her sniper rifle. "You know that I have clones covering the area right Mana-chan?" he asked the mercenary.

"Yes but I still need to work for my money" she said taking aim but found that the couple suddenly moved chasing a small puppy and Mana looked back to a smirking Naruto "Come on, you need to enjoy the festival as much as the next person Mana-chan" he said grabbing her arm and jumping down to the street level with her.

She huffed slightly "If it makes you feel any better I'll buy anything you want right now" this perked her mood getting a small smile from her "I think that's a good idea." The two wandered some of the stall picking out a few foods before winning prizes on the shooting galleries, Naruto seeing the kids having trouble offered his prizes to them making them happy.

"You really are generous Naruto-kun" she said as he waved to the small children "I just like to see children happy is all Mana-chan" he told her reminding her of what she saw of his past when he showed them all. When she had watched the memories her respect for Naruto grew watching face all the adversity despite how he was treated but also her concern for him grew too as he too felt the pain of loss, from losing someone close.

His aura of strength drew her in but it was his kindness that made her want to stay by his side as she leaned into him slightly content. "Mana-chan before you get too comfortable, we have some friends approaching" Naruto told her making her raise an eyebrow to who was ahead.

She spotted a familiar hat that had a chameleon on it and the person wearing the hat had a pacifier around his neck "Reborn-san…" she said surprised "He said he was coming to visit with his family" he told her as he waved to him then spotting the other figures beside him all wearing suits like reborn.

Looking at the others he saw a man with spiky brown hair that had two girls by his side all three looking very happy and the girls holding a baby in their arms. Next them another young man with silver hair and had a serious expression on his face while his eyes darted back an forth in the crowd. On the opposite side of him stood a tall man with short brown hair who had a more laid back expression and was carrying something on his back which he presumed to be a sword as it was what Setsuna carried hers in.

One of the other girls stood a little shy with her hair tied back but what was different was the eye patch she wore over right eye, but it was the bloke next to her that was odd as he carried an aura of mystery and of a trickster. Beside him stood a well built man with white hair and a few scratches on his face suggesting he was a fighter as he also spotted tape on his hands. Hibari stood to the side with a much younger lad next to him that had what could be describes a bored expression on his face and seemed to have horns on his head with his black hair.

All in all it looked to be a strange family but those were the next kind in Naruto's books as he shook hands with Reborn who was with what he presumed to be his wife with magenta hair but wearing goggles oddly. "Good to see you Reborn, you remember Mana-chan right?"

Reborn tipped his hat "Yes I remember she had good gun skills especially with that pistol you gave her Naruto" he rubbed the back of his head "What can I say…so this is your family?" he asked giving them a glance as the man with two girls stepped forward.

"Yes we are, my names Tsunayoshi Sawada, call me Tsuna, Naruto-san" he greeted as Naruto shook his hand "Just Naruto Tsuna, who are the lovely ladies behind you, you wives?" he nodded gesturing them forward "Kyoko and Haru are my friends and wives although took me a while to figure I could marry them both" they laughed a little "Pleased to meet you Naruto Reborn-kun told us a little about you, we were surprised to hear you beat Hibari-san" said Haru.

The man white short hair came forward "Yeah when I heard I knew I had to meet you so we could have a battle to the extreme, names Ryohei Sasagawa" he shouted as the silver haired one smack him on the back of the head "Hey Turf Top keep it down we don't want to cause a scene for the 10th., sorry about him, I'm Gokudera Hayato The 10th's right hand man" he scolded.

"What'd you say Tako-head, don't interrupt my extreme greeting to my next rival" said Ryohei glaring at Gokudera "Zip it Turf-Top, don't make me send you packing" he threatened about to reach into his jacket before the short brown haired man threw his arms over the twos shoulders. "Mah, Mah you two we're at a festival no need for this. Hey there I'm Yamamoto Takeshi nice to meet ya" he said smiling.

"I can tell I like you all already" he said with a small grin as the pineapple haired man walked over "I wish you wouldn't these idiots will because you more trouble than you'd wish for. Rokudo Mukuro at your service…I see that illusion as well" Naruto raised a brow to this before noticing Mukuro's eye which had the kanji for 6 in it.

"Seems you see better than most Mukuro-san, who's your friend?" he said nodding his head toward the girl beside him clutching his side "Kufufu, Chrome Dokuro, someone very special to me Naruto no doubt like this young lady here" he said.

"Correct, but I think we see people differently Mukuro-san. You seem like a very peculiar character but who am I to judge…who's the kid with the horns?" Mukuro sighed "Lambo…ignore him for the most part, just a little cry-baby really" he said with Chrome tugging on his arm "Mukuro-sama…"

"Yes, yes he is useful now and again" he sighed again "So how did you end up beating Hibari he doesn't want to tell us about it, it seems" he said leaning his chin against his chin "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Naruto replied "Try me"

"A special weapon I posses that apparently is a mirror version of your boss Tsuna's made fighting him easier despite his abilities with that wrist band of his" he explained "Kufufu, I almost don't believe you but since Hibari did admit defeat I do. Then again I might watch this fighting tournament to see how good you are."

"You won't I like to keep my full strength hidden…doesn't mean me and a friend of mine wont put on a show" he smirked "Kufufu how fun." Reborn chuckled slightly "What's so funny Reborn?" Naruto asked "I knew about the competition since I was in it once but it happens to be that I entered Tsuna into it" this caught the man off guard "Oh come on Reborn I thought you stopped pulling stunts like this years ago" he cried.

"Sasagawa, you shouldn't cry, you should show our new friend the strength of the real weapon if he says he has a copy of to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted "Yeah Tsuna he looks pretty good and has good eyes too" commented Yamamoto. "Oh man, it's never just a vacation when I'm with Reborn I swear…"

"Don't worry we can just finish it early and have a friendly spar when the tournament's over Tsuna, now come on Mana-chan are enjoying the stalls and I'd be happy for you to join us" Naruto smiled which was mirrored by Tsuna happy to talk to some one who could accept the craziness of his family. "Naruto walked over to Tsuna's wives "What are their names?" he asked looking at the kids.

"The boy is Enma and the girl is named Yuni, our precious little angels" said Kyoko happily holding little Yuni "She cute, what you think Mana-chan" he asked the girl who smiled down at the girl "I agree she is, she looks well behaved and quite too" offering her finger which she grabbed cueing.

"We were so happy when they were born, and now we can share them with all our friends. It's wonderful having a child but I makes you think about being a kid again" said Haru making Naruto flinch which Mana put her hand on his seeing this. The action was caught by all but Kyoko, Haru and Lambo who's been induced by the various games.

As they walked through the various stalls Mana turned to Naruto "Everything alright?" she asked him as he looked over at the happy family on one of the rides "Just thinking…" he muttered as Mana squeezed his hand "Still not easy is it?" he shook his head "As much as I'd like to say it doesn't bother me, seeing happy families like that….just…"

"Naruto-kun it will get better, besides Zazie-san tells me she and Chizuru-san would be _very_ happy to have a family with you" she said making Naruto nervously laugh "Haha how much do you know?" he asked "I'm looking forward to my turn, just hope you can handle me" she smirked seeing his red face.

"So you took it…well then?" she nodded but pulled a gun and pointed it toward his nether regions "Just make sure I'm before Kaede or I might get upset" she threatened making Naruto actually worry for the safety of his manly hood.

**XChapter EndX **

**There you have it people a new chapter for you, please note some scenes were inspired by Sunwraith's NMAC but not copied. Hope you all liked the Reborn cast alongside the nice moments with the girls, will be working n getting the other girls scenes made after the tournament section next chapter.**

**Decided to only have Tsuna in the tournament since having them all would cuse problems and Tsuna is the only one with restraint when fighting, can you imagine Gokudera fight with his dynamite just would works he's get disqualified.**

**Till next time bye**


	23. Fights and Dates

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 23: Fights and Dates**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Collette, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**In the new poll**

**Kaede 15**

**Mana 21**

**Chisame 3**

**Akira 2**

**Haruna 6 **

**Kazumi 5**

**I get the distinct feeling the last chapter is responsible for the situation now in the pools but hey what the heck could be fun. **

**Depening on how I feel the positions in the polls will determine the lemon after the fist place position…hehe, position…bad joke I know**

**Writers block will always be a curse to many writers, ergh well sorry for the wait people but here is the next chapter of my story**

**XChapter StartX**

"Why is there such a big crowd?" asked Kotaro as he Negi and Yue stood in front of Tatsumiya shrine where many people had gathered. "Probably because of the new prize money" said Naruto behind them with Mana and the Vongola "Apparently someone took over the tournament and made it into a huge event."

"Damn it I should have got here earlier to join to fight to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted upset only Tsuna was signed up for the tournament "huh onii-san who are these guys?" asked Kotaro "Some new friends I've made the excited one there is Ryohei, they are the Vongola family from Italy."

"Wow Italy I hear it's really nice there, I'm Negi Springfield teacher of class 3-A" said Negi with a small bow "Huh so Reborn wasn't the only young teacher in the world" commented Gokudera "Give him so praise Gokudera being a teacher at ten is no easy job" added Yamamoto.

It was then Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka joined the gang "Oh Negi what are you doing here?" asked Asuna "he's here for the tournament Asuna-chan" Naruto said as the girl nodded but looked round "Why is it so crowded round here?"

"Kufufu the draw of money for fighters my dear" said Mukuro "Huh? Who are you?" Naruto tapped her shoulder "Some friends of mine Asuna-chan, that's Mukuro and his partner Chrome, be nice" he said smiling "Alright but what did he mean money for fighters?"

He showed her the sheet with the reward money "EH! Ten Million! The winning prize is ten million yen, that's unbelievable. If I had ten million yen I could easily pay the tuition fee and for daily essentials" she said in thought. "Kufufu another moth to the flame, better hurry and sign up them miss" Mukuro chuckled.

"I'm still curious who's hosting this event now?" wondered "I don't care about the money, I'm just glad some strong people have gathered here, things are getting interesting!" said Kotaro excited "Yes fight to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted behind him then giving him a high five. "Who does this at most events doesn't he?" asked Mana getting a nod from them all.

"It's no longer a small tournament, that's great" said Yue with her juice box "Yes I want to show you what a man in battle looks like" Kotaro said pointing at the girl. "You can't talk to your elders in that tone of voice Kotaro-kun" said Natsumi appearing beside him in a fairy costume "Wha…Natsumi-chan why are you here? I never mentioned the tournament" he asked a little red in the face.

"Oh I searched for it specifically and came to cheer you on. I even ditched the preparations I had to do for the club" she admitted a little sheepishly before looking at Naruto "Oh Chizu-nee told me to tell you she will be here later on Naruto" he nodded as Bianchi whispered into his ear "She likes him doesn't she?" she questioned "Yeah but the poor girls a wallflower and has confidence issues to work through."

"Students of Mahora and visitors from outside the school welcome" said Kazumi the host wearing a tight white dress that stopped mid thigh and had matching arm length gloves "Welcome to the resurrection of the Mahora martial arts tournament! Thank you to those who have gathered at such short notice. The winning prize is ten million yen, now please raise your hands foe this famous and traditional event."

Naruto managed to catch her eyes and give her a small wink making her blush remembering something. "Chamo-kun this is bad" said Setsuna holding the flyer "What's the matter he asked "The person who bought this event, please take a look"

"Then let's hear an opening speech from the person who bought this event. the most popular student in the academy, the miss of Chao Bao Zi…Chao Lingshen!" Kazumi announced as Chao stepped out in a traditional Chinese dress that had a dragon design on the front "Ni Hao" she greeted and bowing in Naruto direction, who smiled and bowed his head in return.

"I bought this event for one reason…no matter if it's from the outer world or inner world, I want to see the strongest person, that's my reason" she said winking at the crowd. '_Hmm…could she mean…_' thought Naruto as she continued "Around 20 years ago this event was to allow people from the inner world to challenge each other. But because of small video cameras being developed and the variety of styles being used, this event has drastically shrunk from what it once was.

But I intent to revive the most exciting Mahora Martial Arts Tournament! In it, it's forbidden to use projectile and blade weapons! Curses are also forbidden! Any other techniques are okay as long as you obey these rules" she finished as the crowd became enthralled in the tournament now.

"There is no need to worry. In this day and age no one will believe anything is there are no film records. During this event the Tatsumiya shrine will completely jam all recording equipment, including camera phones. People from the inner world can use their power to the fullest. People from the outer world will be able to see with their own eyes what it is." Naruto sighed a little as this could turn troublesome but would let events unfold before he acted upon his suspicions.

"You ready then Mana-chan, Ku Fei-chan, Kaede-chan" Naruto asked the three "Hai Naruto-kun I'm looking forward to see how far I can keep up with you de-gozaru" replied Kaede while Negi panicked seeing that Ku Fei Mana and Kaede were joining another face made it onto the scene "Looks like the boya forgot about me" said Eva standing with zero at her side.

"Not at all Evangeline-san, just waiting for you to bring life to the part" said reborn as she smirked at him "Nice to see you Reborn, and Naruto don't think just because my power is still sealed doesn't mean I wont beat you into submission" she said darkly "Maybe but your not the only surprise guest right Takamichi?"

Eva turned to see the smoking teacher "Right you are Naruto, this whole event looks fun" he said as Eva looked peeved at his presence "Why would you enter this?" she asked trying to shoo him away. "Well I meant to come and just take a look…but when Negi-kun was little I told him I would have a duel with him, when he got stronger" Takamichi answered as Negi began shaking his arms in denial "No, No, No I am still in training, we can talk about that afterwards" she shouted "Ah is that so?"

"Ahh…Ah… if Takahata-sensei is entering, then I am too" blurted out Asuna "Oh you too Asuna-kun?" Takamichi as asked surprised. "Asuna, shouldn't you think about this first?" asked Konoka "Well all I can say is good luck to you all, I'm going to check something…" said Reborn walking off.

"This spells trouble for me I know it" murmured Tsuna knowing when Reborn was plotting something "I'm tempted to agree with you" replied Naruto "Not to mention my other friend is coming by too…and trust me when I say he's a really good fighter."

"So…Reborn told me you had several partners" he said using air quotes "How much trouble do you find having several girls around you?" he asked as Naruto gave a shrug "Honestly I like it, just makes it feel like a big family to me" he answered as Chao called out to the audience.

"Before this tournament dwindled the winner of the last tournament 25 years ago was a foreigner boy who suddenly appeared at the academy. His name was Nagi Springfield a ten year old boy. If anyone has heard of this name please work hard." Naruto chuckled as he saw Negi's determined face as Tsuna gave a look of confusion "His dad…hasn't seen him in six years" Tsuna nodded at the explanation but Naruto spotted Yue staring at Negi '_Hmm…another possible partner it seems.'_

"Now will the competitors come out and draw. The qualifying round with consists of 20 people for a battle royal, until the qualifying round is over we will continue to accept competitors regardless of age or gender. The second round begins on the second day of the festival at 8 am. From now I announce the qualifying round starts now!" shouted Kazumi as both Tsuna and Naruto turned to see the look on the other Vongola members faces.

"This could end badly…" said Naruto "Please…don't put me in the same bracket as them!" Tsuna prayed as they went up to see what group they'd be sorted in. as they stood getting ready to find out a man appeared next to Naruto wearing a with robe that hid his face with a hood "So you've arrived hey Al…?"

"Please Naruto call me Ku:Nel Sanders" the man as Naruto suddenly had a craving for chicken but shook it off "I take it everything is in place for her?" Naruto asked "Indeed, but I'm concerned over that Chao girl, any idea what she's up to?" Naruto shook his head "No, but I'm sure it will reveal itself to us."

"To pass the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament preliminary round, the contestants will be sorted into groups of 20, and will the engage in a battle royal" said Kazumi explaining the rules. "The last two standing in the groups A to H! A total of 16 people can qualify for tomorrow's tournament!" Naruto spotted Mana and Ku Fei in one group and smiled at her mouthing 'good luck' she nodded in return.

Naruto then looked at his slip and then looked to see the seven identical stripes being held by Tsuna and his family "I sense a Hitman's hand in this" he said with Tsuna nodding in confirmation of his thoughts "Kufufu guess we get to see the man who beat Hibari-san in person then" mused Mukuro "Yes it will be a good match to the extreme!"

Ku Fei's battle royal started as she easily dominated her competition including a chief of the kendo club smashing straight through his boken with her fist, while Mana enjoyed the luxury of not having to do anything. Na5uto also observed Negi and Kotaro in groups B and E watching as Negi flipped a guy six times his size with no effort out of the ring, while Kotaro and Kaede were displaying their abilities in shadow clones '_Pfft I can still make more…'_ he thought.

Asuna, Setsuna, had no trouble beating down their opponents while Eva and Takamichi managed t take down theirs without it looking like they were touching them although Naruto could tell Takamichi's technique as he'd seen it from the samurai of iron country.

Back with Naruto he was forced to avoid several assaults on his person from an aggressive Ryohei hoping to tire him out, sadly it seemed as though the man had stamina to spar when it came to boxing. Plus Naruto had noticed someone trying to play with his mind and figured it was Mukuro as he seemed like the type to mess with you. "Come on give me an extreme match Naruto!" he shouted as Naruto then caught his wrist, the fist an inch from his face "Very well…" slipping into Goken stance he delivered a hard punch to his chest forcing him back before twisting round kicking Mukuro away and finally Cross catching Yamamoto's bamboo sword between is elbow and knee.

"Kufufu…how exciting I wish I could play with him more, sadly it might be frowned upon in this tournament" said Mukuro knowing none of them would be going all out especially since Gokudera couldn't use his specialised weapon. As the other groups quickly finished around them all attention was on Naruto's as he was fighting multiple opponents with apparent ease but all could tell that knew this fight could be so much more impressive.

Ku Fei at the side was awe struck seeing the Goken stance, the original style, which hers was based off, in full display _'Amazing…his form is perfect and his blows release all the energy of Ki at once…a true master…aru…'_ she though. His opponents all tried to rush Naruto from all sides "Kaimon…Kai" he muttered as he vanished and Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Tsuna were all kicked in the air at once by Naruto and four clones.

Without so much as blinking Naruto and the clones were above the fie leg raised high and slamming it down for a axe kick sending them down to the stage creating a dust cloud. When it had cleared Naruto stood in the middle of the stage not looking winded at all while the five had been knocked unconscious from the kicks to the head. "We…We have finished, the winners have been decided after the amazing display by teachers Springfield and Uzumaki. The winners will all being going through to the main tournament…well done everyone" Kazumi announced.

"The main match starts tomorrow at 8 am at the Tatsumiya tournament stage" they waited as the pair ups were chosen "well, the results of the draw for tomorrow's matches will now be revealed…here they are…"

**Bracket A:**

**Tanaka vs Takane D Goodman**

**Negi Springfield vs Takahata Takamichi**

**Asuna Kagurazaka vs Setsuna Sakurazaki**

**Evangeline A. K. McDowell vs Yamashita Keiichi**

**Bracket B:**

**Mei Sakura vs Kotaro Murakami**

**Daigouin vs Ku:Nel Sanders**

**Kaede Nagase vs Naruto Namikaze**

**Mana Tatsumiya vs Ku Fei**

Naruto looked over to Kaede who looked pleased about the match as she could see where she stood in terms of strength and just how good a ninja she was. Ku Fei was a little worried over her match with Mana while Negi was panicking about his match "Uu…first round with Takamichi…!"

"I look forward to tomorrow Negi-kun, please go easy on me" smiled Takamichi "Geez teasing me like that you no I'm no match for you Takamichi" Negi laughed nervously "We won't know until you try" he chuckled back that was shared with Naruto. "Negi do you mind lending me the watch I still have some events to go to…" Naruto whispered as Negi slipped him the watch but reminded him he'd need it since the girls were talking about seeing him at their events so he, Negi and Kotaro activated the watch and Naruto told them he'd find them when they needed to.

**XBreakX**

As they travelled back in time the three made a quick stop to the Horror house since the girls had said he and Naruto had helped out. "Negi-kun and Naruto-kun are going to help" said a surprised Yuuna "Yes we decided since we are the teachers for the class Yuuna-chan we'd take part and we brought Kotaro with us too to help."

"Eh? Oi me as well?" Naruto nodded "That's great, nya. Please put on these on and get customers…we may get more girls too with Naruto-kun, nya" said Yuuna handing him and Negi their outfits.

A few minutes later Negi dressed in a vampire costume stood next to Kotaro in a werewolf outfit that he wasn't too pleased about and Naruto was in a wizards robe complete with staff "Please come to the 3-A horror house!" called Negi holding a sigh for promotion "Come on everyone and have a try" said Naruto smirking as many girls around began being drawn by Negi's cuteness and Naruto's charm.

"Hmm…Negi-kun is useful, the cuteness of a child has a wide appeal from women to the seniors" mused Yuuna "But Naruto-kun brings in more girls around our age and if we offer him for touching we could make a mint" hearing thus Misa put a plan in motion.

"Good job, Negi-kun now try this on and there's something here for you Naruto-kun" she said handing them their costumes which for Negi was a miniskirt outfit with kitsune ears and tail, where as Naruto had ended up in an all black outfit (think sephiroth) that showed off his chest and had many girls drooling. "I feel like a piece of meat at a zoo feeding time and is it wrong that Negi looks too much like a girl right now?" Naruto asked not getting an answer as the girls were too fixed on him.

"I think you've lost them Naruto-nii but where is Negi-sensei?" asked Ayaka who when pointed out where Negi was fell back with a nose bleed "This…is heaven…" she muttered as she went down. "Negi why don't you go make your rounds and help advertise while you're out" suggested Naruto thinking that one having both him and Negi here would be over kill and two Ayaka would go with him so she could spend some time with Negi.

As the two left with Kotaro following Naruto had indeed rope in to make money with girls clambering to have him take them through the horror house…so more forceful in their attempts in the house than others. '_Forever there will be fangirls…forever will I wish to get away*'_ he thought as in another universe and time a green haired man was filled with eternal rage and starting building a charge of lightning to shock the nearest person…poor fellow still he didn't have any eyebrows to urn off at least.

Thankfully at one point he had managed to substitute himself with an enhanced clone and made to leave for his appointment. His stop was by the school pool where the swim team was giving a demonstration of their club members, Naruto had sat sown as several of the girls put n a small race for the visitors. Soon after the girls had started coming out of the pool and Naruto waved to Akira who had asked he'd come at watch her, she smiled when she spotted and dried of with her towel as he came down to greet her.

"You did good there Akira-chan, you must rally work hard in the swim team?" Naruto said "Yeah it's tough but it's worth it plus I love the feel of being in the water…it's lets you feel free" she replied as she asked him to wait while she quickly get changed. She came back out in a black skirt, and white shirt and blue jacket "Ready to wander around the festival Akira-chan?"

"Sure" she replied as she took the arm he had offered for her. The two of them took t the stands at the festival enjoying a few snacks and playing games where Naruto had managed to pick up a fox plushie for Akira which she thanked him for since she didn't really have anything like it before.

The two eventually ended up on the steam boat just enjoying the wind on their skin while the rode the waves "Thanks again for this Naruto, it's nice to relax at the festival after all the planning and work we all put in" she said smiling as she ate some of the takoyaki they bought. "It's no trouble Akira-chan, I like spending time with all of you, I'm just lucky you're one of the more level headed girls in the group whereas Yuuna-chan is a little crazy for example" she giggled thinking about how her friend behaves and blushed hearing his statement before spotting something.

"Hey Naruto is that Negi-sensei and Yue over there?" she asked spotting the two with Chamo on Negi's shoulder 'Hmm…looks like Negi had another date before he came to the tournament yester…today' he thought "Yeah I think it is, he sure is popular in the class huh Akira-chan?" he said smiling as Akira nodded watching as Yue pulled out a training wand and cast the wind training spell causing all the girls wearing skirts to fly up exposing their panties which when it happened to Akira made her light up red very fast and try to pull it down hoping Naruto hadn't seen her blue striped panties…he had.

'_Cute…_' he thought seeing Akira's embarrassed expression from the unwanted flashing "Did…did you see?" she asked he nodded "Yeah but don't worry about it Akira-chan, besides no one else saw" he said reassuring the girl. "I'm glad it was you then Naruto…you are always so considerate to all us girls in 3-A. How is it you became such a nice guy?" he leaned both his elbows against the rails as he stared at the clouds "Just one of those mysteries Akira-chan, you'd need to learn a lot to find out why" he replied.

"I heard your in the tournament tonight, how do you think you'll do?" she then asked since she had heard it from Ku Fei "I'll be fine but may have to bust out some of my old ninja moves" Akira tilted her head "Ninja moves?" he smirked "You'll see trust me" she smiled "I already do."

The rest of the ride went peacefully with the two enjoying each other's company and making small talk between them. When they got off the boat Naruto checked his watch and realized he had somewhere to be "Akira-chan, looks like I have to go to one of my other appointments is that ok?" he asked the girl who nodded "Yes it's fine Naruto and thanks again for today it was…nice…" she said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek before walking off to find her friends blushing "Bye Naruto-kun" she waved as Naruto rubbed the spot she kissed.

"Yeah see ya Akira-chan" he waved back '_Guess she's interested, wonder how she'll react to my situation_" he pondered heading to one of the academy libraries.

**XBreakX**

"What is Negi-sensei doing in this place? This is a rogue event that's not even listed in the official programme. Regular students shouldn't know about this!" Chisame shouted at Negi as Naruto came upon the two.

"It's probably because you posted about this on your homepage and me and Negi are regulars to the site" Naruto explained as both turned to see him waving "Wait does that mean you two have been spying on my homepage" she accused them as Naruto brought up his hands defensively. "No actually we both like how much effort you put into it and your diary is a fun read too, I commented that 'Your writing is sweet, well written and fun to read'."

"Wh…Wh…What…you're Fishcake1010" he nodded '_I can't believe Naruto's one of my biggest fans on the site and always makes nice comments on the diary posts…wait he's been reading the diary of mine…everyday…' _she thought her face going read at the prospect of him knowing her thoughts of him.

"Are you entering the contest right Chisame-san?" asked Negi breaking her train of thought "Eh…no…I don't really…" stuttered as the two boys began dragging her "Come on or you'll miss it" he said as they found Makie, Ayaka and Kotaro waiting for them.

"Hey Negi-kun, Naruto-kun" waved Makie dressed like a cat complete with bell "Eh what's going on maiie-san?P" asked Negi "I saw you around earlier so I came after you" she said giving a peace sign and making Ayaka slightly annoyed "Oh Naruto-nii when did you get here" she asked spotting him. "Not long ago, I'm in the contest so I'll need to change in a bit" he said cthcing the girls and boys attention.

"What are you cosplaying as onii-san?" asked Kotaro as Naruto patted his head "Secret" he said smirking "Is Hasegawa-san entering?" Ayaka then asked "No I'm…" she tried to say but was interrupted "Chisame-chan you've done cosplays before haven't you?" asked Makie.

"How about you guys enter too, Ayaka-san?" suggested Negi as her and Makie got excited at the prospect "Ahh sounds interesting sure. Then let's furry into the cosplay contest" said Makie "Hohoho I will not lose in front of Negi-sensei!" added Ayaka accepting the hidden challenge "Hey you two don't just suddenly…" Chisame tried to stop them.

A few minutes later Naruto, Negi and Chisame were wandering around the various cosplays from super sentai to final fantasy 7 "Wow lot of good cosplays here right Negi?" asked Naruto "Um it's really interesting" he replied as Chisame grabbed Naruto's shoulder "Hey wait Naruto…" she said as he turned to her.

"What's wrong Chisame-chan?" he asked her "please listen to me, I'm not going to enter the contest" she said her face as red as her hair "Why not?" he asked "Because I have no plans to enter a trivial contest like this!" she said quickly "And what's the real reason" he asked as she was caught off guard by this "I…I…I was just observing that's all I'm doing today."

"We're done signing up" called Ayaka "We've signed Chisame-chan together with us too" added Makie shocking Chisame '_What kind of reckless thing did these people just do?'_ She thought as Ayaka was now in a nurse's outfit and Makie was in gym wear with added cat features. This annoyed Chisame as they were not taking cosplay seriously _'this event is a character cosplay event isn't it? There's no meaning in a shallow cosplay that only makes middle aged men happy these idiots. Neko mimi with gym clothes isn't that bad though'_ she thought.

"Wait a minute you punks! She shouted "Even is you go out like that it's useless. You'll only get embarrassed now come here you two. An event is an event, it's useless id you don't go out without more content right…here I'll lend you my clothes. If you're entering aim for the prize because you punks are good material" she told them as the two were now dressed in sailor moon style outfits with bunny ears and soon the two ere off.

Chisame smirked seeing as the two might actually win "It's nice to see you help out your class mates with this Chisame-chan even thought you might not usually" he smirked to her "Shut up the brat talked them into it she yelled back as Naruto shook his head talking out a scroll from his pocket labelled outfit. In a puff of smoke Naruto now stood in a black kimono, tabi socks, straw sandals and a white haori that had the kanji for 13 in the middle of a rhombus on the back.

"Wooow, Ukitake from Bleach should have guessed with your hair" Chisame commented as he gave her a warm smile like his character would "Yeah but you still haven't told me why you didn't enter the competition despite this being your area of expertise." She huffed and stared at the backs if Ayaka and Makie "You don't get it Naruto…Iincho and Makie, they have originally beautiful skin and good looking faces, their styles are good too.

Please don't mix me together with those natural-born beautiful-cute people. Speaking raw material wise I'm very much a plain regular middle school student. I can see what the results will be if I enter. My principle is not to enter much risk matches so please leave me alone" she said with a sad look before rubbing her head in pain from where Naruto flicked her in the forehead.

"Honestly where did you get the idea that you weren't a natural beauty Chisame-chan I've seen you pictures and I know that there are only small details changed in them. When I look at you I see a natural beautiful girl Chisame-chan and no one else can dissuade me from thinking that. I hope to see you at the contest Chisame-chan…I know you'd win if you took part" he told her giving her shoulder a small squeeze as he was called out.

"Entry 17 Naruto Uzumaki has come on to the stage" said the announcer as Naruto walked out with a warm smile in character before pulling out his prop for his costume his katana "_nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare: _Sōgyo no Kotowari" he cried as he used a henge on the katana transforming the blade to its dual form amazing the crowd. "That guy really put effort into his costume" were some of the comments made as he walked back to the others.

He was just in time to see that Chisame had been put into her cosplay costume by Ayaka and Makie before being pushed on stage. She was in an all black sailor suit, compared to the white ones that Ayaka and Makie wore. One her back were red devil wings, with small red devil horns on her head. She also wore black stockings as well as a devil tail. "Number 18 Hasegawa Chisame-san, her character is from the enemy forces of Bibulion Roulan Rouge" said the announcer as the girls cried for her real name being used.

But as she stood on stage Chisame was quiet and began tear up on stage muttering I'm sorry to the crowd as she slumped to her knees. 'Chisame-chan…wait I know…' thought Naruto as he zipped into the crowd before shouting "Cute!" the rest of the crowd began to agree and shouted "Moe!" at Chisame who looked into the crowd and spotted Naruto smiling making her smile back with a red face. A few minutes later Chisame was announced the winner of the competition with Negi and the others cheering for her she noticed Naruto next to them leaning against the wall "Thanks for that Naruto." She said not looking him in the eye. "Though the school festival was always boring for me, thanks to you it let me get this award" she said to him as he chuckled "No need to thank me Chisame-chan but I'm happy you won."

Chisame was happy with her achievement until Negi and Kotaro noticed a pair of strings "Huh? Negi what's this string?" asked Kotaro "Eh there's one here too" he replied as the two pulled and Chisame noticed what they were doing "Ah Stop it you brats that line is the costume's…"

With that her costume came apart leaving her in a strapless black bra and matching panties and she quickly tried to maintain her decency by covering herself as boys were snapping up pictures calling for more service. Thankfully Naruto put the haori around her before picking her up off the stage "I thought I told you to make sure there weren't any lose threads Chisame-chan" he said t the girl as she wiped for eyes from the embarrassment.

Not long after the two were walking back to the festival Chisame in casual clothes now "You know if you were having trouble with your sewing you could have come back for another lesson Chisame-chan" he told her as she turned her head from him "It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for those brats." He chuckled at her reply "Maybe but you looked good before" he complimented which was taken the wrong way as she pointed an accusing finger "Pervert" she muttered.

"Ha, ha you know I meant the costume, it was well designed Chisame-chan it was the loose string that was your downfall. Besides like I told you before you're a beautiful girl Chisame-chan, anyone would be lucky to hav-hmph" he was cut off as she kissed him on the lips when he didn't see it coming "Don't tell anyone or else…" she said with a scarlet face that rivalled his mothers hair "See you later Naruto…kun" she said running off.

**XBreakX**

"Nii-san can we play ninja again?" asked one of the small girls in the nursery with the cutest face possible "Sure you all get started and I'll start my capture mission in a minutes" he smiled back as she and her friends all ran off to hide from him. Naruto liked playing games with the kids at the nursery since it reminded him of his times with Konohamaru and the others "They playing ninja again Naruto-kun?" asked Chizuru leaning her head against his arm.

"Yeah it's fun to see all the happy faces playing, takes my mind off all the other craziness in my life" he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "But I'm glad how things have turned out" Chizuru smiled hearing this. "Are you coming party later after the tournament?" he nodded "Yeah I'll be there and I doubt the first round will take too much but I think we might see Reborn and the other's there, his boss was supposed to be bringing his kids too"

"Hmm that's be nice, do you mind if I join you playing before we head out for a bite to eat?" she asked as he smiled down at her "I have no problem Chizuru-chan, lets see how long these little ninjas can hide from the two of us" he said as the two giggled and heard snickers across the playground.

Not long after the kids had been found and were enjoying a nice nap while their two carers were sat by the window enjoying the view provided by the festival. Chizuru was sat in Naruto's lap as the two engrossed in a tongue battle, Chizuru being the one to be in control this time for the battle.

Although you wouldn't expect it Chizuru had a perverted side to her that you would never see due to how she appeared, in reality she enjoyed them and had actually read all the current Icha, Icha novels to date and honestly couldn't wait for her next chance to try out some moves. After a few minutes the kissing stopped but Chizuru wasn't finished as she began licking Naruto's whisker marks making him purr and made her seem like a vixen wanting some _attention_.

'_Mmm…damn Chizuru-chan really knows how to make me feel good she could be as bad as Haruna-chan given the chance. Better stop here before the kids start waking up I'd rather not be the one to give them the talk'_ he thought as he pushed Chizuru away making her whimper in disappointment.

"None of that, anymore and the kids will start waking up and I don't think you want the children to see us having too much fun" he smirked as she blushed at the thought "Well then what do we do?" she asked. "Well…I've got a little time left before I have to head down to the tournament and I can leave a clone to look after the kids so…dinner and a walk around the festival?"

She nodded as he created the clones for the kids and the two wandered off to one of the local restaurants and ordered their meals. When their meals arrived Chizuru was playing footsie under the table with Naruto giggling all the way as he leg went high and higher each time. "Chizuru-chan you wouldn't happen to be developing a taste for exhibitionism would you?" she smirked "Oh Naruto-kun what ever gave you that idea, I swear you get the craziest ideas sometimes."

He shook his head at her antics as they continued chatting up until she asked him "So…are you a clone or do I have the real you?" she asked making him take a spit-take of his drink "Wha…Wha…why do you ask that?" he replied bewildered. "Funny thing is as we were walking down here I happened to spot a familiar face jumping over the roofs care to explain" he chuckled nervously over being caught and explained the function of the watch and what he'd already done that day already.

"So Mana-san and you are meeting Reborn and his family later who have really cute children, Naruto-kun is anything with you simple?" she asked mirthfully "I wish I knew Chizuru-chan, anyway I'll probably be observing from the side before joining you all for the end of day celebration, but I think I'm going to be busy tomorrow for a few days. I'll probably be heading to the resort though do you wanna come?"

"Sure of course I would Naruto-kun, I happen to like spending time with you we'll just have to pick up some clothes for it okay" he nodded as they finished their meal and headed off to get what was needed before watching the tournament then staying with the rest before he, Chizuru, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kotaro and Asuna went to rest off in the resort.

**XBreakX**

After having a good sleep Naruto had awoke in the resort feeling fresh in his black shorts and navy blue jacket and was going through morning exercises as the girls played together before Negi came out. "Morning Negi" he called "Ah good morning Naruto-nii" he called back.

"Did you sleep well Negi-kun?" asked Konoka as Kotaro shouted "Oh Negi you're up. Eeyaah this resort is awesome" he commented as it was his first trip here "Don't get o excited Kotaro-kun" called Chizuru to the boy.

"But it is nice that we can all rest here right everyone" she got nods from all around "Especially since we were forced to go with everyone to the middle night festival and the whole thing dragged on until 4 in the morning and we were just thinking about what will become but this thing really saved us" explained Asuna.

"I'm surprised you all actually managed to stay up that long and still ha all that energy must be the power of youth or something" he shuddered as he felt two voices screaming somewhere. "Thanks to this resort that stretches one hour outside into one day. We're the only ones that have the whole day to spend until the tournament" said Kotaro "Yeah most of my dates are after the tournament thankfully and if not the time machine is pretty handy" said Naruto.

"Who do you have a date with tomorrow then Naruto-kun and do I get another?" she asked smiling innocently aware of the pair of eyes slightly glaring at her "No you had yours, my other partners I have time with tomorrow especially since one of them I'll be trumping in the tournament" he noted to all getting a nod from the girl who hugged his arm "Well I had my fun, I guess I can wait till next time" she said pressing her assets into his arm making him flush a little.

As the girls went back to playing Kotaro turned to Naruto "Are you sure they shouldn't be getting ready for the tournament onii-san, they are participating like us?" Kotaro questioned as Naruto shook his head "They'll be fine but why don't we get ready" he suggested "Yeah good idea, you ready Negi?"

"Yes, he said activating _the Cantus Bellax_ spell with "Hooo, he can do it without reciting the words now" observed Naruto impressed at Negi's progress "Ahh because spells without incantations seem to be basic for a magic fighter" noted Chamo.

"Without incantation it looks almost no different from a concentration of Ki" said Kotaro "Most likely because it is similar in origin Kotaro. Magic power and Ki refer to energies that reside inside an infinite variety of living organisms, but magic power is the spiritual power to collect the natural energies that is full in the atmosphere and bringing it under the control of one's own body. On the other hand Ki is the internal burning of one's own energy that resides within everyone. This is the reason why magic power is referred to as spirit power and Ki as physical power.

Where I came from we were trained to actually combine the two powers together but I discovered there is a new way to combine them here and I must say it's pretty impressive but you'll have to wait for the tournament" Naruto commented getting raided eyebrows "I don't get it…" said Kotaro "never mind then" Naruto shook his head.

"So Negi how long can you hold that for?" Kotaro asked his friend "30 minutes, no sweat" he told him "30 minutes…then the matches aren't a problem for you" he heard Naruto laugh "Don't be so quick to presume thing Kotaro" Negi nervously laughed "He's right against people like master I wouldn't be able to hold it for even 5 minutes."

"What? Wasn't that your full power yet?" Kotaro asked the boy who shook his head "No I'm not done yet" he said turning to the sea '_Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis'_ he mentally chanted as nine orbs or light surrounded him then shot out. "Oh a bunch came out even without incantations" said Kotaro impressed "The most is 9 shots but it's more than 1 shot, it's necessary to go from only a few seconds to a charge up period of more than 10 seconds" Chamo explained.

The two compared their attack on the sea as Naruto stood back from them "They're getting better everyday aren't they?" said Chizuru next to him "Yeah it's surprising that he progresses so fast in his training but his opponent is Takamichi tomorrow he's got his work cut out form him, can I rely on you to heal him up after though?" he asked the girl who smiled and nodded.

"But you know it Negi, no matter how much power you have if you can't make contact with your enemy then there's no meaning right?" said Kotaro as Negi pushed his fingers together "That's true, even now my physical techniques are still no match at all for Ku-sensei or master." Seeing a chance to one-up him Kotaro made clones of him self "Ha, can you do kage bunshins, Negi?" he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see 10 Naruto clones behind him "He can't, I can and I'm a full fledged master too."

"Well then can you do Instant movement (Shundo)?" he then asked Negi "Shundo?" said Negi confused "Like this, concentration Ki into your feet, for you it's magic power though" he explained as he appeared at the opposite side of the beach in an instant. Negi then began practicing but was rough to star as he flew off trying.

Naruto then noticed someone coming up and saw Eva walking toward them with Chachazero beside her, and handed Negi a spell casters ring as he was trying to figure out a way to improve his Sagitta Magica with Kotaro. "How are you today Eva-chan?" he asked "Fine and ready to take you down in the tournament" she said confident "My Eva-chan you must really want to win" commented Chizuru.

"Damn right she does master wants to prove her strength t her crush" said the little doll before she ran off seeing the glare and red face of Evangeline. "So what level are you going at then Naruto?" she asked as she calmed down "At best…30% maybe 50% for my final round" she blinked in surprise "Who the heck are you expecting to fight in the finals?" she asked getting the reply "An idiot."

**XBreakX**

Naruto stood beside Ku:Nel with the other competitors by thee time Negi, Kotaro, Asuna and Setsuna had arrived he had said he needed to meet up with someone once they had left the resort. By the front door stood: Mana, Ku and Kaede. Mana was wearing a long white trench coat that was zipped up, and was buttoned at the top. She was also wearing matching pants. Ku Fei was still wearing her Chinese dress, though the sides of this one stopped at her thighs. Kaede was wearing the same tux she wore when the class had set up the maid cafe.

Naruto noticed the faces he didn't know really one being a tall man with spiky hair and shades. To the side were two clocked contestants who Naruto had a good idea of who they were. When they spotted him Negi and the others walked over to him as did Takamichi "Hey guys, Takamichi" he greeted them all.

"Hello Naruto, Negi-kun it's good to see you look different from yesterday I'm glad. Today I can finally see how far you have grown since then Negi" said Takamichi as Negi gulped. "Takamichi I'm going to try hard today, because I'm not going to lose to my father so Takamichi let's not hold back" said Negi determined wearing clothes like he had seen his father wear and his staff on his back.

"Looks as though you have your resolve Negi but I think you two should hold back a little" smiled Naruto with Takamichi "Indeed, Negi-kun it would be best to hold back. If we seriously go at it and our magic gets exposed it'd be problematic" he whispered to him. Asuna then perked up "Uh Takahata-sensei, Negi's father…do you know about the thousand master?" she asked "Hm…yeah I know"

"Then uh…it can't be that Takahata-sensei too is as I thought a mage?" she said shocked red faced "Ah…Yes, that's right sorry Asuna-kun I should have told you about this sooner. There's Konoka-kun's thing too and somehow I just didn't get a chance to tell you" he apologised. "By the way Asuna-kun when did you learn about magic?" Naruto answered with a quick "First day Negi got here Takamichi" this surprised him "EH! Ahahaha, really? It was such a fast attack?" he nervously laughed seeing how quickly it was revealed to her.

"…Asuna-kun…I think it's still a little early but it might be time for us to talk about some things" he said before the announcement of Kazumi came over "Good Morning contestants!" she said in her mike in a black version of her outfit yesterday with Chao stood next to her in her Chinese dress. "Welcome and thanks for gathering. 30 minutes from now the first match will be starting…let us explain the rules here!"

Naruto turned to Ku:Nel as Kazumi explained the rules "Takamichi wants to tell Asuna-chan about what can't remember right?" he said to the man reading from an orange book as he listened in "Yes, by now she is ready to know especially with you and Negi-kun by her side. Although she seems fixed on Takamichi, despite the two of you being a good match" he commented as Naruto shook his head.

"Asuna-chan loves Takamichi, even if I like her I have no place of trying to butt into her life no matter how much I want. Unless she wants it I'll just be by her side to protect her" he said with a small sigh "Hmm…can't believe the publisher of this has trouble with girls" Naruto's eyes twitched at this "You know you don't have to read that in public Ku:Nel" the man smiled "But I want to see what happens in the chapter."

"What am I doing here again? Chisame asked herself as she was at the viewing area of the shrine with her portable laptop by her. "Oh right, Naruto sent me a ticket for the tournament. Still at least Naruto might put on a show, seem he and Negi-sensei did yesterday" she muttered to herself.

In another part of the shrine Haruna, Yue and Nodoka were waiting for the tournament to start "Uhhh I can't wait for this, wonder how Naruto-kun and Negi-kun will fare against their opponents" said Haruna "Negi-sensei and Naruto are very strong so it should be fine, right Yue?" replied Nodoka "Y-yeah that's right" she stuttered. "Huh Yue what's wrong did something happen?" asked Haruna "Eh no…not really" Haruna had a dark look on her face when she asked "Really…?"

"Eh Chizu-nee Kotaro-kun is in the first match!" said Natsumi looking at the schedule for the fights "Well…I hope he will be okay" she said a little concerned for the boy. "No problems he's strong, Negi-sensei is in the 6th match and Naruto is in 3rd match. I have rehearsals for my play too, I hope I get to see the matches."

"So Naruto-kun will be fighting against one of his partners in his first match then, hope it won't affect him too much" said Kyoko as she sat with Tsuna and the others who were excited to watch the match since they had been knocked out by Naruto already. "Trust me when I say I won't the times I tried to bite him to death showed me that he can fight under many circumstances without fault" commented Hibari.

"Kufufu, I must admit though I'm curious to see if he'll use that weapon he beat you with Hibari or another for the fights, almost makes me want to possess him" Chrome tugged at his arm when he said that "Mukuro-sama you promised you wouldn't do that anymore" she said quietly as he brushed a hand through her hair. "I said almost Chrome-chan, I doubt I'd be able to anyway his will gulps my own by miles.

"I'm just looking forward to watching an extreme match of my new rival" shouted Ryohei before being smacked in the head "Keep it down Turf-top don't embarrass the 10th at this public event. However…Naruto does interest me, he's obviously much stronger than we expected from first glance.

"You're right…the way he holds himself, it shows that he has great inner and outer strength almost like a master swordsman" said Yamamoto. "He is a master swordsman, one of the first time he beat me he should him self to be a master of any bladed weapon" added Hibari making the man smile "Now I have to fight him in a duel after all this.

"To all the audiences, thank you for waiting!" said Kazumi as her voice echoed over the shine "Starting now will be the beginning the first match of the Mahora arts tournament. In this corner we have the mystery shonen ninja contestant Murakami Kotaro. And the other corner the middle school second grade girl, contestant Sakura Mei"

"Well it begins…" said Naruto as the two stood off next to each other _'today I see where I stand next to _him' he thought thinking about what he and Ku:Nel had agreed to.

**XChapter endX**

**Well people I'm back and I must first apologise for this long break in my writing due to the deadly case of writers block that plagued my system. I swear I would star at the screen and be unable to write a single word so please forgive my if the chapter isn't the best this time round but at least the tournament fights are coming up next chapter and if people know how I think you can guess what will happen in Naruto's fight with Ku:Nel.**

**Also I will be writing a chapter later on where the full cast of KHR will fight against Naruto and his partners so please consider that since their battle was short for the qualifier round. Have thought of a good pactio for Naruto when he makes contract with Haruna but hers will remain the same as her original is perfect for her and should not be changed.**

***if you get this reference well done and you have read what I believe to be one of the best fanfics for Naruto on the site, but I do not own the story but please read it.**

**Hope to see you all soon till next time bye**


	24. The Tournament Heats Up

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 24: The Tournament Heats Up**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Collette, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**In the new poll**

**Kaede 18**

**Mana 31**

**Chisame 8**

**Akira 2**

**Haruna 7**

**Kazumi 6**

**Wow turning into a landslide victory for Mana it seems I guess I'll have to prepare the lemon writing part of my brain then for her, next chapter will announce the results of the poll so if you want a different girl get voting.**

**Hope you all are happy to have another chapter this week too :3**

**XChapter StartX**

"Eh…you're that person from the other day…!" said Kotaro pointing at Mei recognising her "Thanks for the other day she replied with a small bow. "What are you in this place?" he asked "Uh, Um I didn't want to enter but…" she started to say.

"What's the meaning of this" said Negi as the other cloak person began laughing "Good morning Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei" said Takane "Hey Takane-chan" he greeted "Wait you're the one from yesterday from the student council. Why are you here?" Negi asked. "Fufu…are you surprised? The reason I'm here is to discipline you both. In fact both of you keep doing unnecessary things and end up in situations like in the world tree and now you're in a tournament with a 10 million yen prize. Both Mei and I joined to punish you to let you the consequences of your actions."

"I think you're taking this a bit far Takane-chan, but it's you're choice just don't expect to beat me in the tournament" he said as she chuckled "I'm not worried I the least, especially with Mei. While she may look docile she is a foreign exchange student from America's Johnson magic school, who achieved all A's in magic exercises."

"You do know that knowing spells and being able to use them in combat are completely different thing right?" he questioned "Doesn't matter we'll win quickly and put an end to this meaningless tournament and take in the 10 million yen contribution" she replied confident of her and Mei's chances.

On the stage Kotaro and Mei were ready to start "I…don't want to do this but…its onee-sama's orders. I will defeat you Kotaro-san" he smirked "Hehe such big words from such a cute face…show me"

"**Match One FIGHT!"** silently Kotaro was concerned about fighting Mei 'If it was Kaede-nee-chan or Tatsumiya-nee-chan then ok. But against such a weak girl like this how?' he though as Mei pulled out a card "Adeat!" and activated it materialising a broom. "Hooo…an artefact could be useful if she was facing someone else but against Kotaro it won't do much" Naruto commented while Takane giggled thinking he was about to be proved wrong.

"What it's just a broom, if I hit a child like her and get her injured it'd be going to far. As I thought I can't hit a girl…can't hit her…well then' he thought as he sped forward and did an upward thrust with his hand, not hitting her but the air pressure from the blow knocked her into the surrounding water allowing him to win.

"Told you…" muttered Naruto seeing Takane's shocked face "Help I can't swim" called Mei flailing in the water **"It has been 10seconds, contestant Kotaro wins" **said Kazumi as Kotaro jumped in the water and helped her out.

"Nice of him, to help her out right Takane-chan?" she hmphed and turned her nose up at him. He turned his head to the audience and managed to spot Chizuru and Natsumi and noticed the aura of jealousy from Natsumi 'hehe, guess she does like him, I'll have to get Chizuru-chan to help her with that he thought as he watched Ku:Nel take to the stage giving him a brief nod.

"Good job Kotaro, and nicely done not injuring the girl too" Naruto said rubbing his head "It was easy plus it's my principle not to injure girls" he replied giving him the thumbs up as Ku:Nel finished his match in one blow. "**In a flash, a counter like clean hit with the right palm. For contestant Colonel Sanders who looked constantly suppressed it's an unexpected giant reversal. Regrettable for Daigouin, but with a costume that completely hides the face the mysterious Colonel breaks through round one."**

"Well it looks like it's my turn" said Naruto hopping into the stage as did Kaede "Are you ready Kaede-chan?" said as he walked to the centre of the stage "Yes I'm ready to see where I stand in terms of my abilities Naruto-dono de-gozaru" he smiled as he stood in his white suit like Takamichi.

"Very well then I will use only ninja skills as a sign of respect then" he said to her as she smiled "I'd like nothing better de-gozaru." As they stood ready Kazumi voice came over "**In this corner is the elegant ninja of Mahora class of 3-A Kaede Nagase**!" Kazumi said pointing to Kaede. "**In the other corner we have the assistant teacher Naruto Namikaze, known in Mahora as the White Mystery. Are both contestants ready" **both nodded "**Then Match Three FIGHT!"**

Naruto stood waiting for Kaede to make the first move as she circled around him as he smiled to himself "When ever you're ready Kaede-chan" he said egging her as she rushed forward using Shundo to get behind him but found her self being thrown over his shoulder as he had caught her wrist before she could strike.

It all happened so fast not many had been able to see it but one thing was for sure, Naruto hadn't been moved from his spot "Hmm I think I may need some help de-gozaru" she muttered creating three clones "Kaede-chan you forget I know that trick" he smiled as in a puff of smoke a Naruto double appeared as the four tried to jump him he grabbed the clones arm and swung him round in a circle knocking them all back.

However as he did he found another four Kaede clones attacking him with Ki powered palms and as they slammed in sped past Naruto making a cross. "Kaede Ninpou Four Body Clone Hazy Cross" she said to herself but when she looked back the Naruto she hit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nice try, now come on and do better" he told her "Like this…" she replied as Naruto felt something touch his back and saw a cone with a Ki charged hand pressed against is back "Yeah…" he muttered as he was launched over the sides but he didn't sink into the water.

**XBreakX**

"Wait how the heck can he be doing that?" shouted Chisame trying to make sense of what she was seeing. "Naruto is able to do a number of things Chisame-san; the way he does it is rather simple really like how being able to understand Yurine when she wants something it's interesting" replied Chachamaru sat next to her

"So he can talk to cats what's next he can fly" if Chachamaru could expresses facial expression more Chisame would have her jaw dropped

**XBreakX**

"**Contestant Naruto has been thrown out the stage but appears to be standing on of the water, however I must start counting, 1…2…**" Kazumi shouted. Naruto cracked his neck as he jumped back onto the stage "You certainly have gotten better with your stealth skills Kaede-chan guess I'll take it up a notch" he said waving an arm over his legs "15%" he muttered silently.

Before she could blink Kaede found Naruto in front of her delivering a leg sweep to her legs ripping her before he punched knocking the wind out her and sending her to the edge of the stage. Kaede got up coughing from the blow "Such speed…and strength…" she mumbled as her vision was a little hazy.

"Looks as though your still conscious, guess your tolerance is better too Kaede-chan. Never the less I think I'll end this wit my father's technique" he said holing out his hand as blue energy began to swirl in it. "Kaede-chan if I can I'd like to teach you this after the festival, it's save me more than once in my life…this is the Rasengan" his hand now held a sphere of charka in perfect form despite it being a low powered one.

"Spiral Sphere…? What does it do?" she asked as Naruto shundo-ed to her side "This…" he pushed the sphere into her side as she felt the ball twist her stomach but didn't scream out in pain as Naruto released the energy and Kaede shot into the other side of the stage making a small crater.

"**Wow, Contestant Naruto seems to have knocked contestant Kaede out with a strange move since she is down I'll start counting 1…2…3…"** shouted Kazumi as the crowd were happy to have seen such an impressive fight between the two. **"…9…10, contestant Naruto has won the match, but lets give a round of applause to contestant Kaede for her effort" **Naruto then went to Kaede and picked her up "Don't worry I'll see to her, I have a friend who can patch her up" he said to Kazumi as he carried her off bridal style making many girls sigh wishing it was them in his arms

**XBreakX**

Naruto had made a small tent by the other competitors while Chizuru was healing Kaede injuries with her pactio. "Are you sure she'll be alright Naruto-nii" said Negi concerned for his student "She'll be fine Chizuru hasn't found a injury she can't fix yet" he reassured the boy as Ku Fei and Mana came by.

"Ku-sensei, Tatsumiya-taicho" called Negi seeing the two "Don't call me Taicho Negi-sensei ad good match Naruto-kun very impressive, Ku I'm heading in first" said Mana walking off. "Ku-sensei…can you beat Tatsumiya-san?" Negi asked the martial artist "Um…impossible" she replied smiling.

"But look Tatsumiya is a gun user" reasoned Kotaro "Maybe but Mana-chan has a lot of experience like myself and that is something Ku Fei-chan lacks Kotaro, plus Mana-chan can fight without guns" Naruto told him as Ku Fei nodded. "But I'm happy-aru. Until I came to this school there wasn't any opponent I could seriously fight with-aru."

"Ku-sensei…" muttered Negi surprised as she ruffled his fair "That can be said for you guys too-aru. And Naruto I look forward to our match if I win" he smiled. "As do I Ku Fei-chan and I'll promise to make it a good match so good luck in there" she nodded going off "Watch the match Negi, you might learn something you wouldn't expect."

"**Thank you for waiting, listen to these cheers. This is today's favourite fight, the champion of last year's Ultimahora, Contestant Ku Fei. And her opponent Tatsumiya shrine's only daughter contestant Tatsumiya!"** the crowds cheers in excitement for the fight.

"Is this alright? If you lose to me here your fans will be disappointed" said Mana to Ku Fei "I only want to fight with the strong. I don't have any desires for fame therefore Mana, don't hold back-aru" she replied ready to go but remaining calm. "Of course, originally once I'm in battle there's n such thing as holding back my techniques" Mana's aura was flaring slightly as she said this, her battle nature coming out.

"**Now then Match 4 FIGHT!" **called Kazumi and as she started Ku Fei was nailed in the head by something small hard and very fast knocking her to the floor. "What's this…right from the start contestant Ku Fei was suddenly blown away" said a shocked Kazumi "Ku-sensei" called Negi.

Something then dropped by Kazumi "This is…a 500 yen coin?" she said confused as one of the commentators explained "That just now was Rakansen" Chachamaru next to him asked "What is Rakansen, explainer Goutokuji?"

"It's a type of Chinese hidden weapon, or basically it's the throwing of coins. Although it's simply a technique that throws coin which can be found anywhere a master can fire 5 at once so it's nothing to laugh at. Furthermore that was a direct hit to the head area just now was it? That's dangerous."

"Never thought Mana would use money like that, she always seemed hesitant to spend it" mused Naruto as Chizuru and Kaede came out the portable tent. "Feeling better Kaede-chan?" he asked as she nodded "yeah I'm okay Chizuru-san is very good with her technique I can't feel any of the injuries from the last blow even de-gozaru."

He put an arm round the girl "That's good to hear, I was a little worried about using that on you but I thought it best to show you what you could be learning. And thanks Chizuru-chan why don't you bring Natsumi-chan to wait with us here" she smiled seeing as Naruto knew it gave a chance for the girl to be close to her crush as she went off to get the girl.

"So Naruto-kun, who do you think will win this match de-gozaru?" he looked at the field "Honestly, Mana should win but who can tell sometimes also after the tournament I'll take you round the festival since you earned it for the match back there" she grinned nodding and gave him a small kiss on the cheek making some of the others girls there glare a little.

Back on the stage "Get up Ku, you should have weakened the impact force from jumping back, there was no damage" smirked Mana. "Iya…it did hurt though-aru. Ai I expected Mana you really don't have mercy-aru" she replied slipping onto her feet _'Neither was my teacher'_ she thought thinking back to training in the resort.

"Now then here I come" she said ready "Anytime" was Mana's reply as a row of coins sprung out of her writ and she began shooting them at Ku Fei who weaved out of the way of them but the force of the coins blew apart in the water. "Such fierce attacks, the rapid firing Rakansen looks almost like a machine-gun" shouted as Ku Fei continued to dodge but was getting grazed by the coins as she tried to get close.

'_Ku Fei-san is a normal person, and she didn't know anything about magic until recently. But she's an expert that loses to no one when it comes to close range combat. Having taken trainings with you all the time for two months I understand that Ku-sensei…_' thought Negi watching the battle. _'Yes if we are able to pull in our_ distances' Ku Fei then sped forward attacking with an elbow which Mana dodged by Ku Fei grabbed her right arm as that was her firing arm before slamming her shoulder into Mana.

'Did it work-aru…?' she wondered as Mana pulled her left arm around her "There are no weak distances for me" Mana said coldly as he shot a coin into Ku Fei's chin launching her into the air from the force alone. "Pfft, having Mana-chan as an opponent is deadly to other party" said Naruto "Mana takes her fights seriously like her life is on the line de-gozaru" commented Kaede.

"I won't be giving you time to recover" she said shooting multiple coins at Ku Fei first at her left shoulder and elbow before hitting her head again. That was before Ku Fei was assaulted by multiple coins all around her body sending her to the floor _'Guh just like I thought, Mana is strong-aru. The difference between our powers it's evident-aru. Well it can't be helped'_ she thought just about giving up.

"Ku Fei-san, pull yourself together!" Negi shouted to his teacher seeing the boy call out to her reignited her strength "Hmmm…somehow my strength is coming back-aru. That's right I still have this left; she thought using the cloth on her dress to defend her and then using it to grab onto Mana wrapping it around her left hand and head.

"That's a cloth spear right?" asked Naruto as Kaede nodded. "In front of my apprentice I won't be showing any pathetic gesture-aru" said Ku Fei licking the blood that slid down her head. "But still my limbs won't move anymore, the next hit will be the last-aru!' she thought as Mana used a coin to cut the cloth and free herself.

Ku Fei used the cloth attacking Mana with thrusts of the spear trying to hit her but Mana managed to get a hot on Ku Fei's left arm 'Another injury to heal when she gets back' thought Naruto seeing the damage of the blow. Using her remaining arm Ku Fei wrapped the cloth around Mana's arm and pulled her in for her final attack.

As the two were in front of each other Ku Fei placed an arm on Mana as she shot an entire roll of coins on Ku Fei who fell to her knees keeping her hand on Mana's abdomen. "I see something like Shintoukei…really not bad at all Ku, I'm impressed" said Mana "Nah it's not over yet-aru" she replied as the back of Mana's outfit was blown away by Ku Fei's blow before collapsing down as Ku Fei was left standing.

"**Down contestant Tatsumiya is down, taking counts 1…2…10, contestant Ku Fei wins. Elimante contestant Tatsumiya and proceed to round 2**" Kazumi shouted as Ku Fei's fans cheers for her success. Want to head won so we can heal that wound Kaede-chan, Chizuru-chan?" both nodded Ku Fei came over to celebrate.

"Ku-sensei" called Negi "Incredible you even beat Tatsumiya-san" she smiled at the praise "Iya I wonder how-aru? For some reason I felt that Mana went easy on me" she mused. "Well Ku Fei-chan we'd best see to that arm alright" he said poking the arm making her yelp "Yeah as I thought broken" he smirked as Negi began shouting that they should move to the first aid station which Naruto agreed even though healing her there would work okay.

XBreakX

"Thank you Mana-san, you lost well ne. because it would be, you know if the number 1 popular victory candidate lost on the first round, thanks to you the tournament grounds became very lively ne." Chao was sat by computers inside of the shrine holding and envelope out to Mana "Here's your compensation."

"N I'm not going to take that" she said surprising Chao "As it is, I was serious in the fight just now. As a normal person Ku is without a doubt the strongest of the group." She turned her head to see Negi fussing over Ku Fei "Besides if I touch this kind of dirty thing I feel like I'll be hated by that kid. And Chao…are you sure not telling him is right."

Chao sighed looking down at Naruto stood beside Kaede and Chizuru laughing at his colleague's antics "Honestly I don't know but I have to do this consequences be damned, just thinking about it makes me worry though but I've made my decision on this Mana-san…can I still count on you?"

**XBreakX**

In the first aid room the doctor was telling Ku Fei she wouldn't be able to fight her next match "I can't enter anymore-aru?" she asked "I think that's impossible" replied the doctor as Ku Fei sighed. Un…can't be helped ne…I fought with Mana too, perhaps I'll call it quits ere. The match victory just now seems t be all thanks to Negi-bouzu-aru" she said "Thanks to Negi?" Asuna questioned "Eh? Ah…uuh…that's…aiya…" she stuttered blushing and making Naruto Kaede and Chizuru giggle at her antics. "During the match I saw Negi-bouzu's face and the thought that I can't lose badly in front of my apprentice gave me strength, that's all-aru" she said sticking her tongue out"

"Well that's one thing but if you would Chizuru-chan" said Naruto as the brunette nodded and sent out two of her barrier hairpins to Ku Fei which surrounded her and began healing the injuries "What's going on-aru?" she asked getting feeling back in her arm. "Chizuru-chan's artefact is useful for healing injuries and I honestly want the fight between us Ku Fei-chan to see how strong you are. You're fight against Mana-chan showed me you have the strength to go n in battles."

"Thank you Naruto, I'm glad now since now I get to see the true goken style in battle, but I'm not sure how long I'll last since your match with Kaede was pretty intense-aru" he smirked "We'll just have to see Ku Fei-chan, now how does your arm feel?"

She flexed the arm "Good as new Naruto-aru" she said happily "Alright then throw a punch just to test it" he told her. She nodded and reared her fist back as Naruto raised his hand and struck with her right hand. When the blow hit there was a shockwave around the room but Naruto stood still in his spot "Any pain?" he asked "No it's fine thanks-aru" he smiled ruffling her hair making her pout "Your welcome and for your information that blow of yours is top class any lesser man would have had his bones crack from the blow."

XBreakX

"**Everyone thank you for waiting. Now that the planks have been replaced we will be moving into match 6, even then this had become a high level tournament"** Kazumi said into her mike. Meanwhile Chisame was observing from the said '_High level is it…? that ain't it, Naruto and the others just now…those moves aren't possible with normal humans…what's going on…?'_ she wondered to herself.

"**From Mahora university engineering contestant Tanaka."** She said gesturing to the tall man "**Saint Ursula female high school 2****nd**** grade contestant Takane. D. Goodman"** Mei shouted out to her senpai "Onee-sama don't be careless…!"

Fufu finally the time to show off my true power has come. Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei even if you two panic after seeing my true powers it would be too late!" she said smugly. "This time for sure your slack professional attitudes, I will use the whip of love…NOT THERE" she finally noticed that none of them were there.

"W…Well fine the giant muscle person there, with some half-hearted combat techniques, you won't defeat me unless you come at me seriously" she said as he replied Understood almost robotically as Kazumi signalled the start of the match.

"Beginning with initial movement, Max power" said Tanaka as his mouth opened and shot out a laser which Takane barely avoided the crowd around them were wondering why Tanaka was shooting beams.

"It's he new robot ordinance in experiment with the engineering club machine designation T-ANK – Alpha 1, nicknamed Tanaka-san" Hakase explained into the mike "It's a robot? Speaking of which aren't beams against the rule…" questioned Goutokuji.

"I see…if it's a robot, it all makes sense…" said the crowd completely accepting it "Wait…you punks…isn't it weird no matter how you think about that?" shouted Chisame incredulously.

"Onee-sama!" shouted Mei in worry "Haha wai…a min…I'll die…I haven't heard about this…" she said sweating. "Lock On" said Tanaka shooting his fists out.

**XBreakX**

"Well the crowd seems excited, Takane-chan's match must be going well, you all ready to go?" asked Naruto "Yeah but I think I'll stay for a bit longer-aru" replied Ku Fei "I'm staying with Ku Fei-san Naruto-nii" he nodded as he walked out with Asuna, Setsuna, Kotaro and his girls "Just don't take too long Negi."

As they walked out they managed to catch Takamichi coming their way "Hey everyone, is Ku Fei-kun alright?" he asked "Yeah she'll be ready for our match next round" answered Naruto "That's good to hear."

Takamichi-san is it? ...You are pretty strong I want to fight you some time" said Kotaro issuing a silent challenge "Actually I'm fine with fighting you right here…" he hen said raising his fist and swinging out as the was a smacking sound in the air making him and Naruto chuckle "I see your still pretty fast Takamichi."

"I try but it's nice to that Kotaro is a friend that fits Negi-kun well" as Kotaro was released from Asuna's punching hands for his actions against Takamichi he replied "Like I said we're not friends…" he was hit over the head by Naruto "Don't deny what you know is true"

"Well I think I should get back and prepare for my match" he said reminding Asuna 'That's right…the next match is Negi and Takahata-sensei's fight…' "Uh Takahata-sensei um…" she stuttered. "Asuna-kun you don't have to worry about me. Cheers for Negi-kun" he told her "No I um I'm cheering for Takahata-sensei" she shouted raising her hand up.

"Asuna-kun won't that hurt Negi-kun and where's Naruto gone" he asked seeing as he, Kaede and Chizuru had left to watch the match.

**XBreakX**

At the moment Tanaka had managed to shoot a beam and hit Takane dead on "IS she okay, contestant Takane?" asked Kazumi "Unfortunately she's okay…there's no threat to her life, the power output is insufficient " said Hakase with a straight face.

"This…I don't know about robots or whatever but I'm acting submissive so he's getting cocky…" muttered Takane as the smoke cleared from the blast. "Enough I'm angry, I will show you my true powers you block head!" she shouted not fully seeing that everything from her breast down was pretty much naked.

This was the scene Naruto and the girls walked in on "Wow…didn't expect this…" he said not helping but stare before shaking his head as Takane had a shadow cover her arm and she smacked Tanaka away into the water. "**This is a horrific hit fro contestant Takane. Truly the anger of a maiden, the robotic contestant Tanaka is not surfacing."**

Kazumi did the countdown for Tanaka and when it was over she raised Takane's arm in the air while she tried to keep her modesty** "Contestant Takane wins…!"** but as she said this many of the crowd were trying to take picture of the nearly nude girl and began tearing up until she felt a cloak cover her. She turned her head to see Naruto smiling down at her as he wrapped it round her "Come on Takane-can" he said softly not wanting to upset her.

"Please continue Kazumi-chan while I see to Takane-chan" he told her **"Thank you contestant Naruto and yes now we move into the 6****th**** match when the child sensei everyone is keeping an eye on makes his appearance!"** she told the crowd who cheered in excitement.

At the side Naruto handed Takane to Mei while she was muttering about not being able to get married "Please help her get changed Mei-chan" he asked the girl "Okay and thank you Naruto" he waved her off "I just don't like to see pretty girls cry." Mei nodded and took Takane away as the other girls turned to him "You are such a charmer Naruto-kun" giggled Chizuru knowingly "What can't a guy be nice anymore."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure she's joking de-gozaru" Kaede said smirking at him as they watched Naruto, Ku Fei and Kotaro walk over to them. "How is it? your chance of winning?" asked Setsuna "Uhh, um I…I…I…I…I'l try hard" replied Negi nervously "You'll be fine Negi isn't that right Asuna-chan?" she began to stutter "Eh, ah, um…"

"Hmm, I just wonder if the boya can handle battling Takamichi" said Evangeline as she walked in on the group with Chachazero beside her however she had another passenger who was Yurine who seeing Naruto jumped up to his shoulder nuzzling his neck "Chachamaru said she'd be busy and if you'd look after her for now" explained Eva "It's problem Eva-chan, and don't think I haven't forgot about your request from the other day" he smirked seeing the tiny blush on her face.

"Good now boya even though the difference in true power is obvious just beat him up anyways. It's just a match, so even if you lose it doesn't mean you'll die, got it?" she said to Negi "Yes master". The others girls gave encouraging words to Negi as Kazumi announced the stage was repaired and ready so Negi went up.

"**Now on one side is the formidable school district instructor whose name is known to all the school delinquents Takamichi. T. Takahata. On the other side is the child teacher of rumour who has started working in Mahora last year, Negi Springfield. It's the first time he showed himself in a public stage like this!"** Takamichi smiled down at Negi "It's okay to get serious right?" Negi had a determined face replying "Yes."

'_He's all nervous…he's completely the opposite in personality but that forward gazing look is just like yours. Being able to have a contest like this with your son is a pleasure Nagi'_ thought Takamichi remembering his days that he had travelled with the man.

"**Just by himself he has suppressed the various disputes and fights in the school. The nickname given to him was 'Glasses of Death, Takahata! Surely he's the mightiest school district instructor. How will you fight child teacher, the bets have Glasses of Death, Takahata with overwhelming popularity. Certainly the results of this fight will be brighter than the blazing sun!"** Kazumi shouted with enthusiasm exciting the crowd for the fight more.

"No…you cannot make decisions based on outer looks. That young man called Negi-kun is pretty capable" said Goutokuji. "Gotokuji-san is there a chance of winning for contestant Negi?" asked Chachamaru "That's right…first he would have to take his distance. that dude Takahata…no contestant Takahata last night ised a mystery technique that defeated every enemy that had gotten close to him" he explained. "For an enemy who uses an unknown technique it's normal to practice to keeping your distance and responding with calmness" said Chachamaru.

"Negi's going to have a tough time in this match I can be sure with how Takamichi fights" said Naruto hoping for the best with Negi "What exactly is his technique Naruto-kun?" asked Chizuru "Something that requires both fast movement and precision aim and has a long range" he told her not fully explaining since Goutokuji would probably explain it.

"That's right the bad thing is that the starting position is already in the range of the technique. He would have to take his distance without receiving a fatal hit and discover an attacking strategy" said Setsuna "Correct but with Kotaro teaching him Shundo he might stand a better chance" said Naruto making Eva raise a brow "Hmm, guess the boya is progressing well then"

"**Now then thank you all for waiting…Match 6…Fight"** called Kazumi an immediately Negi activated _Cantus Bellax_ then _Deflexio _so as to protect a deadly point, his chin. From there he used Shundo to get behind him but found that his_ Deflexio_ was hit and blown away by an unseen attack Naruto was surprised like the others to see Negi's improvement in Shundo.

'He took out his hands…Takamichi's technique can't be used close up' Negi observes as takamchi moved to punch Negi in the face who used Shundo again to avoid the hit but his landing sent him further than he wanted though quickly flipped to give Takamichi an elbow to the chest before casting _Sagitta Magica_ creating and dingle arrow and releasing it with his punch.

"He's a lot better now with his fighting style and his resolve too right Eva-chan?" said Naruto to the smirking vampire. "Yes he's learned that nothing can be done if you're afraid. The important thing when facing various situations is to bet on the unstable sinning chance and throw yourself into the uncertain future. Something you are no doubt well versed in Naruto" him rubbing the back of his head "Comes with the territory of my life."

Negi pushed forward with his assault on Takamichi, not allowing to gain any distance from Negi who was using his kenpo to keep Takamichi suppressed. "**This is an eye dazzling wonderful exchange of attack and defence. Also this is contestant Negi…the child teacher is pressing**" said Kazumi with Sayo over her shoulder observing.

'I'll finish it here _Convergentia Fulguralis_…1…2…3…' he thought creating three orbs of lighting around him'Here we go, my original technique…_Raika Houken'_ the orbs combined with his blow as Takamichi shot off the stage into the water shocking the crowd.

"Impressive…combing the strength of his kenpo with magic power and releasing both at the same time, also seems like Baa-chan's move at an early stage" he mused seeing the move "Onii-san who's Baa-chan?" asked Kotaro. "Back in my village the leader was able to punch hard enough to break mountains by compression and controlling her strength into one blow, Negi's move is similar as the control needed to do something like that is a lot" he explained.

"Has contestant Takahata sunk into the pond? He's nowhere in sight. Is this the end no is his life in danger" questioned Kazumi over hyping the drama a little. "Sadly me and Eva-chan know this isn't over" said Naruto "What do you mean Naruto?" asked Setsuna "Takamichi is older than Negi thus has more experience and while the move just now was unexpected I doubt it would do much to Takamichi…just look."

As the countdown reached five the smoke cleared to show Takamichi standing on the water with not a mark on him "Contestant Takahata is safe, he's completely unharmed even after taking that attack" said Kazumi.

"Hehe like I thought" muttered Negi "No it's wonderful; I was really surprised, great work Negi-kun" said Takamichi as Negi Shundo-ed as fast as he could to get in close with the man who tried to stay close. 'I can't separate from him, I must stick to him and look for a chance' he thought as the two exchanged blows while running along side each other "Wait a minute you two that's out of the stage…!" called Kazumi as Takamichi saw an opening and kicked Negi away from him gaining some distance for his technique

"Oh…not good" said Naruto wincing as Negi was pummelled by several unseen blows "Wait what is that Naruto-kun" asked Chizuru "Takamichi's special move that very few can keep up with, it's called Iaiken" some looked at him their faces saying 'explain'.

"Basically like the use of Iaijutsu in sword techniques Takamichi is pulling the sword from it's sheath then replacing it. or in his case attacking with his fists then replacing them in his pockets faster than you can see, Negi has no chance of recognising the movements at his level" he said as Negi took a blow to the face.

'_I can't see anything…then I'll do it like before using Shundo to bring it to a close range combat…'_ he thought trying to et in close only to have Takamichi trip him with his foot. "It's worse for Negi since the area is so small" observed Naruto "Takahata-sensei can capitalize on it an dominate Negi-sensei easily and he going easy on him too de-gozaru" Kaede added, seeing as the fight got worse for Negi as Takamichi started using Shundo.

"Negi-kun, this technique…is from one of Nagi's companions…" started Takamichi making Naruto's eyes go wide "A technique taught to me by a person than can be counted as my master. See he's the person on the right end side in that picture you saw from Eishun-san" he said surprising Negi "From dad's companion…?"

"Yeah…he was a nice person…Negi-kun, today so many happy things have happened to me. For my match with you to be this fun, you certainly are the son of the Nagi that I admired… I wouldn't have it any other way" he said smiling as Naruto was a little worried for he knew what Takamichi could do from Ku:Nel and his stories.

"I've realized from exchanging hits with you that you have become a splendid man. That's why from now on I'll show you a little bit of my true seriousness. Because it would be rude if I didn't do it in 'A fight between men' Negi-kun" with that he channelled magic and Ki in his hands.

"I hope Negi can handle this…" said Naruto in concern "What is it Naruto-kun" asked Chizuru "Something that can change the tide of a fight completely" he answered as Takamichi brought his hands together combining the two energies creating a small shockwave.

"The first hit is only for show…dodge it Negi-kun" said Takamichi as a massive blow struck the stage and left a hole in it. When Negi got up he was shaking in fear of the power of whatever Takamichi had used "Sigh…the fear's back and he's stuck where he is until he gets over it" said Naruto stroking Yurine on his neck to relieve a bit of stress. "Indeed he won't get to his or even your level if he can't get past this hurdle" commented Eva.

"Even I right now can't reach them at all. Negi-kun if you're giving in with just this…you won't be able to stand on the same stage with those people or your new brother" said Takamichi as Negi glanced quickly at Naruto.

Negi tried to avoid the blows coming his way as Takamichi chased him round the stage using Shundo along side Negi in order to land a heavy blow point blank after Negi had blocked one with _Flans Paries Aerialis._

The girls looked in terror as Negi was dominated by Takamichi and slammed by one of the heavy blows dead on leaving a small crater in the stage. **"It's over isn't it over? Is contestant Negi alright?"** said Kazumi as the smoke cleared from the recently made crater. "**This is horrible contestant Negi is hanging on by a thread. Speaking of which wai…Negi-kun are you alright…?" **

"Negi/-bouzu/-kun/-sensei" whispered the girls as Takahata was announced the winner of the match. "Negi-kun…are you giving up? Is that what your dream's all about?" asked Takamichi looking down on the boy who had a flash of his father. As the crowd starting murmuring about the match result, Naruto released some intent on the crowd t keep them calm and many shaking from the pressure.

"Negi…Baka Negi what the heck are you doing? Stand up…!" shouted Asuna as some of the other girls shouted encouragements "Negi…show me that you have what it takes so that can stand by you in the future…" Naruto said still petting Yurine in his arms. He smiled as Negi go back to his feet and started generating orbs of light around him and got into stance.

He charged forward but ended up being kneed in the face before sent into the water by another powerful blow. 'Not yet…_Sagitta Magicca, Series Fulguralis'_ thought Negi not giving up as he jumped out of the water and onto one of the lamp posts with orbs surrounding him.

"Takamichi…this is the final fight" Negi proclaimed 'Negi-kun have you thought of something? But what will you do? Even is you hit me with just those _Sagitta Magicca_ it won't work on me' he thought to himself. "…Fine I'll accept that fight, the next hit is the final shot!" he shouted back.

"Ooh the two have made a finishing declaration! It's true that that match time is also getting close to the 15 minute limit" said Kazumi but most of the audience were too fixed on what was happening. '_Shundo…Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis'_ Negi chanted as he pushed himself into the spell to empower his charge. Takamichi returned with his '_Gousatsu Iaiken'_ but Negi used _Flans Paries Areialis_ the block the heavy attack and rammed straight into Takamichi's torso who could only think '…Nice!'

"It's a head on clash…was that contestant Negi's body blow just now. We can't see anything due to the smoke" said Kazumi as Takamichi was on one knee coughing, '_I see…he collected the magic arrows around himself then directly rammed me through the tiny opening left after my technique. In order to be able to hit me directly, he lured me into a head on final attack…he also defended against the Iaiken with the instant aerial wall…that worked nicely'_ he thought about to get up.

"But I won't be beaten with just that where are you Negi'-kun?" he asked as he felt a hand on his back "_Dominue Aerialis_" he turned to see Negi with more orbs surrounding him '_Emittam' _"Hehe Takamichi won't be able to use his techniques this close right?" he said smiling as the man was sweating slightly seeing his predicament.

"_Ultimate…Ouka Houken_" Negi called as he slammed his fist down on Takamichi combining it with the _Sagitta Magica_ and like Takamichi's blow left a crater in the stage.

"Contestant Negi's ultimate technique 'some kind of incredible glowing punch hits! Furthermore what an intense strike that smashed into the ground, a giant reversal. However the 15 minutes mark has passed this match is time out!" said Kazumi both her and the rest excited about the match ending as Kazumi started the countdown Takamichi sat up.

"A…Awesome Takamichi…the hit just now…it didn't work" said Negi surprised "Nah it worked there's nobody who could withstand something like that except Naruto" he smirked making no move to bet up "You're still going to fight?" asked Negi "Hahaha…I wonder. It might be a little tough. But still getting serious with you who's more than 20 years younger than me and taking a splendid blow to a point like this. This match…is your victory Negi-kun" he said lying back on the floor.

"Contestant Negi wins, the 10 year old child teacher advances to the second round!" shouted Kazumi. "Go down and congratulate him girls" he said as they all smiled and rushed over to Negi "Why aren't you going, Naruto-kun?" asked Chizuru "He'll get my praise later Chizuru-chan for now lets wait form him in the competitors room" he said as the two went off and Takamichi went off to take care of something.

**XBreakX**

When Negi got to the room he slumped over and Kotaro managed to catch him before he hit the floor "Oi you okay Negi? Can you fight the next match?" he asked his rival/friend "It seems like I took quite some damage after all" he sai as Eva walked in.

"Negi…you should know that he did all he could to make sure you weren't injured" said Naruto "But I won against Takamichi didn't you and master see?" a second later he was hit in the face by Eva's fist. "Are you stupid? '_What 'I won'_? Didn't you realize that you were allowed to win you fool" she scolded him.

"She right Negi, all out Takamichi could take you out permanently in about 10 seconds he mere showed you what level you need to reach and go further from. But I'm sure we both agree that you did very well with those new techniques but just remember that you still have a long way to go" he said patting the kid on the head.

"yeah Takamichi was great, I thought he was strong but not that strong" said Negi as Naruto chuckled "Hard to believe he can't recite spells at all" this got confused looks from the boys. "Being born in a magic society it was probably tough to have that handicap. He's the exact opposite compared to you, who's blesses with talents. But like Naruto here though extreme methods of training he was able to obtain that power he wields now. You must advance diligently without being obsessed with your talent as well.

**XBreakX**

By now Takamichi was walking through the sewer systems under Mahora with chibi-Setsuna attempting to learn more about Chao's plan, "Really…I'm surprised I didn't even know there was such a large drainage system underground Mahora" said Takamichi. "Yes I discovered Chao-san and her associates' room in the tower by the tournament grounds. But from there on, there's a passage leading to this drainage system…" informed chibi-Setsuna.

"In the deep end of this, there's a giant space that looked like a hanger and a room filled with lots of machines" she continued "Some sort of research facility?" suggested Takamichi. "Most likely…I'm not good with machines so I can't say…" she admitted "By the way chibi-Setsuna-kun being autonomous means that you and the real Setsuna-kun…"

"Ahem, right now I am completely stand-alone. Because if we communicate carelessly with telepathy there's a danger of being detected by the opponent" she explained happily. "You sure give off a cheerful feeling unlike the real form, chibi-Setsuna-kun" he said "Because I'm a little dumb" laughed chibi-Setsuna.

"Oh dear, Oh dear you ended up coming to a place like this?" said Chao at one end of the tunnel while Mana was currently stood at the other "Are you okay after the damages you took from Negi-sensei, Takahata-sensei?" she asked the man.

"You two are…what's the meaning of this?" he said getting ready to fight "It's my work" replied Mana "It's inexcusable to stand against my former homeroom teacher but I have no time ne." smiled Chao "For a little while until the school festival ends tomorrow I'll have you properly behave yourself."

**XBreakX**

"**Everyone thank you again for your patience. Please observe the outstanding repairment speeds of the stage recovering from the huge destruction in only minutes. All event facilities within the school are provided for by the Mahora university public constriction departments!"** said Kazumi as the stage continued to get repaired.

By now some of the other girls had come to congratulate Negi for his win "Negi-sensei you were awesome, it looked like a movie" cried Haruna. "Wait a second, you people this place is off limits except for contestants" said Asuna "Don't say such stubborn things Asuna…" said Negi, the girls crowded around him while Asuna, Eva and Naruto stood at the side the later still stroking Yurine in his arms as she rubbed her head against his chest looking cute "He…sure is popular…" muttered Asuna.

"Yes he seems to have inherited that from his father but he's not the only one" she smirked while Naruto looked innocent with his cat "Speaking of which you were also pretty intense back there 'Stand up…!' was it?" she enjoyed watching Asuna's face flush in embarrassment. "Now Eva-chan there's no need to tease the girl or do I have to pull out that photo I have" he threatened as she herself went red "No fair…" she muttered while he shrugged "Ninja don't play fair."

However Asuna realising what she did was hitting her head against he wall for yelling in front of Takamichi when he had said they'd be going round the festival tomorrow. "I really was into it Negi-kun, yours and Naruto-kun's fight are so exciting so far. Even is this is the Mahora festival where anything goes that just was different. To have a fight between our homeroom teacher and former homeroom teacher, wow…!" said Haruna excitedly.

"Hey Negi can you use that Ki power" Negi went stiff as she gilled him "Ha, well…" he stammered "Hm…is that so…no wonder you're Ku Fei's apprentice…is that so…Ki is it? Hm but those just now rather then Ki it felt more like watching magic" the girls who knew were worried about Haruna knowing so immediately waved off her concern over magic.

"Won't be long till she find out" mused Naruto as Kazumi's voice came over "The repairs to the stage have been completed without delays the two contestants please enter the changing room." Hearing this Negi and Naruto went over to the two "That's right, the next match is between Asuna-san and Setsuna-san. Please both do your best I will cheer you both on" Naruto chuckled how he managed to dodge that bullet.

"Just want to say good luck to the both of you, looking forward to see how you do" said Naruto smiling as Setsuna and Asuna nodded the later with a small blush.

**XBreakX**

Back in the sewer where Takamichi and the others were all that was left was a packet of cigarettes spilled on the floor and no sign of the others.

**XBreakX**

"Geez he really is a brat that Negi. He's a way off from a real man like Takahata-sensei who looks good with cigarettes and Naruto…Naruto…that damn smile of his" said Asuna as she stripped down with Setsuna. "What's the matter they both said they'd be waiting and cheering us both on, it pretty much like the both of them" replied Setsuna as she slid her shorts down "But neither of them seems to care which of us win, I expected at least one of them to pick a side to win" Asuna continued with a tick mark.

"Asuna-san, you don't think that they'd pic…" she was interrupted "Nuh uh even if they don't notice they definitely did that" she said firmly. "I really wanted him to cheer for one of us instead of just both. If he doesn't see my efforts for the last 2 months training what is he point if that brat only wants to fight alone" she grabbed her harisen in anger.

"But Asuna-san Negi-sensei thanked you and everyone for their cheers that helped him stand up" she reasoned IS that really what you think Setsuna-san. The only reason why that kid thanked me was only because English gentle-man has proper manners, like a conditioned response. I want genuine thanks from someone like Naruto; at least he is honest and cool unlike the brat."

"Negi stood up because he heard Takahata-sensei say 'Is this what your dreams toward your father's all about?' not the cheering. It annoys me that he acts like that while Naruto works towards his goal alongside his friends and partners and all of them are happy to be by his side" she muttered a little sadly with a hint of longing.

"Negi…that idiot, if he's left alone he'll go on to the very end by himself. Even if it's impossible…trying hard…getting beat up…he won't stop until he reaches his father. But with Naruto there he won't be alone on that path…he'll stick by him and help him on his path." Setsuna stared at Asuna's face for a minute "Asuna-san…you really do love Negi-sensei after all…?" she asked as the girl tripped over.

"Why did it turn into that…? You're wrong I've told you Setsuna-san over and over" she shouted "Ah yes, no of course. I just thought that for Asuna-san to understand Negi-sensei well…" she shook her head as she continued to get changed "It's not going to happen Setsuna-san Kami imagine is Naruto-kun saw me in love with that brat" as she said it her hands clamped over her mouth from the slip.

"What did you say Asuna-san?" she asked curious as Asuna was furiously shaking her head trying to silently deny what she'd said. "Did you just say Naruto-kun, Asuna-san?" she asked "It didn't mean anything just a slip on the tongue Setsuna-san that's all, besides it doesn't matter anyway…" she mumbled the last part so Setsuna didn't hear what she said.

"But lets fight our best Setsuna-san and have a good match" she said pumping her fist a little "Understood" Setsuna replied. It was then they realized what they were wearing white camisoles with flower patterns. Setsuna had on matching white shorts, while Asuna had matching underwear and stockings held up by a garter.

"Eh…Setsuna-san what's with that incredibly showy underwear…?" she asked "Asuna-san too…" added Setsuna as Kazumi opened the door "What are you two doing? Hurry up and change, you two. The audience is waiting."

**XChapter EndX**

**Well people the next chapter and a bit of a doozy too, hope you all like it and soon we'll get to the quarter finals which I'm sure people are looking forward too I know I am.**

**Looking through old anime series I watched when I was younger, came up with two new pactio's for Naruto and they are good believe you me**

**See you all soon bye**


	25. Memories and Quarterfinals

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 25: Memories to Quarterfinals**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Collette, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**In the new poll**

**Kaede 21**

**Mana 35**

**Chisame 10**

**Akira 2**

**Haruna 9**

**Kazumi 7**

**Final results for the poll and as it seems the gun slinging Mana has won this poll with ninja keade coming second and net idol Chisame third. So people that is the order of the next lemons so be on the look out in the future. **

**New poll up soon too.**

**XChapter StartX**

"**Thank you for waiting everyone!"** shouted Kazumi as a lot of the audience were red faced at what they were seeing. Both Asuna and Setsuna had been dressed in maid outfits, Setsuna featuring neo mimi "**They're the flowers of this tournament, contestant Kagurazaka and contestant Sakurazaki"** Kazumi continued.

"Wait just a minute Asakura…!" Asuna was interrupted "Thanks to the appearance of the two incredibly cute high-school girls in maid costumes, the crow goes wild with different types of appreciation!" the crowd were scrambling to grab cameras to make memories of this event but a lot of them felt an unsettling sensation on the back of their necks when they tried to get their cameras ready.

"What's with these clothes?" Asuna asked "Well you guys don't have the pulls like being Last Year's Champion or something so I'm told to make you guys look cute, it's Chao's orders" Kazumi replied with no guilt in her voice. "At least give my tights back. My panties will show of I move around" Kazumi just slapped her on the shoulder "Well that's okay camera's are forbidden anyway and most of the guys look too scared to take a picture for some reason" Asuna blinked and looked to the crowd and saw many men shaking despite being red-faced.

"So what are your thoughts on the match Kaede-chan, Ku Fei-chan?" questioned Naruto keeping the intent to a manageable level. "Certainly it's impossible for Asuna…" said Ku Fei "Hmmm…it's tough de-gozaru, isn't it, even though she worked hard in her trainings de-gozaru."

"That's not necessarily true" said a voice behind them and they spotted Ku:Nel standing beside Asuna who put his hand on her head. She immediately jerked back "Wait a minute what are you doing all of the sudden?" she asked a little freaked.

Evangeline saw the shadowed face and recognised the man "Wha…you're…it can't be…?" she said in disbelief as Ku:Nel cut her off "Fufu…even if I look at you I still can't believe it Asuna-san. You look just like a doll, for you to grow up such an energetic and lively girl, seems like you're also blessed with friends and one…" Naruto whacked him in the head.

"Not one word…" he said getting odd looks from all round "Fine, ruin the fun Naruto why don't you" he chuckled. "Gatou Kagura Vandenburg was right in entrusting you to Takamichi-kun. Don't think about anything, try making yourself into nothingness Asuna-san…you should be able to do it" he smiled as she asked "W…Who are you…?"

"Listen when you receive Negi-kun's magical energy…don't think about anything. Just relax and turn yourself into nothingness, if you do that you should be able t do the same thing Takamichi-kun did earlier." This shocked the girl "Eh…same as Takahata-sensei…? What so you mean? Besides that who are you exactly are you…?" she asked as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ku:Nel here is a sparing partner I've met a few time here, he surprisingly give me a good fight although his hobbies annoy me to no end I must say" said Naruto shaking his head. "Even though you contribute to that hobby so much so. I can't be held responsible for my actions when someone provides it in front of my face" he chuckled back.

"Oi you!" shouted Eva "Why are you here right now? Aren't you being sought by a lot of people? And you where did you meet this guy" she asked the two "I get bored so I took a walk and found this guy lounging so we got chatting, also remind me to feed Renji when we get back, Ku:Nel." He nodded "Just make sure he doesn't make a mess, still can't believe he took a liking to you" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "It's a gift."

With that Ku:Nel just vanished into thin air "He disappeared! Who was that person just now-aru" asked Ku Fei shocked "Eva-dono do you know that person?" asked Kaede. "Gu…ridiculous I should have noticed him already, and you are in big trouble" she said glaring at Naruto who looked away tempted to use puppy eye technique on her.

Eva sighed "That person was a friend of that boy's father. His name is Al-…" she was interrupted "Colonel Sanders would be fine, just like the tournament listings state. Like Naruto here just call me Ku:Nel" he said reappearing. Don't screw around with me. Where have you been loafing around all this time? On top of that how much have you told Naruto and why do you know about Kagurazaka Asuna?" she asked flushed.

"He's told me enough Eva-chan, but we each know certain things" both smiled "And as for now it's going to be a s-e-c-r-e-t. Let's leave it at that" they aid together in unison. Eva scolded remembering Ku:Nel's personality as he turned back to Asuna "Asuna-san you want power right now do you not? In order to protect Negi-kun and Naruto right" this caught her attention.

"I'll lend a little bit of my power to you, so that nobody would have to die in front of your eyes again" he said with a sad expression Naruto's face also adopted a sad look remembering the times people had died in front of his eyes too as he left the stage "Good luck Asuna-chan" he said standing by Kaede and Chizuru.

Setsuna and Asuna stood opposite each other on the stage "Here we go master" she said "Okay" Setsuna replied. 'Remember turn yourself into nothingness Asuna-san. The world in your left hand and yourself in your right hand, the world and you are one, yourself is merely the window to…' said a voice in Asuna's head. "Wait a minute; don't just suddenly talk to me in my head. I can't understand all that confusing stuff" she said out loud 'Well I suppose it mean for you to blank out' the voice of Ku:Nel said.

"If it's blanking out, I'm good at that but…" she was interrupted by Kazumi "**Now then round 7…Start"** she shouted, Setsuna struck first but surprisingly Asuna managed to block the first strike. The two quickly ran by each other trading swings of their weapons: Asuna's harisen and Setsuna's broom **"Round 7, the match between contestant Kagurazaka and contestant Sakurazaki, begins with anticipation but…this is…"**

Setsuna Shundo-ed to surprise attack Asuna but Asuna managed to block again. Asuna pivoted on her foot, and brought her harisen towards Setsuna's head. Setsuna ducked downward, with her feet on the back. Using the momentum of the dodge, she brought her feet up and kicked Asuna into the air. While there they kept exchanging blows between them the audience watching in awe at their skill level.

"**This is unexpected, the maid uniform wearing high school girls are fighting beyond everyone's expectation. It seems that the intensity from the previous matches has not dropped at all"** said Kazumi getting into the fight more and more. "**It's obvious but the male crowds who are seeing this are applauding with praises! Although some looked scared for some reason!"**

"She certainly has gotten better…" Naruto mused "Why does Kagurazaka Asuna seem to have that much physical ability. I'd understand if she trained with you and the others but simply because she's a brute strength baka doesn't explain it!" said Eva incredulously.

"Those are the original talents of Asuna-san" said Ku:Nel appearing again as Eva remembered him ruffling her hair "That's right what did you do to that girl back there?" in a sing song voice he answered "As it…all I did was give her a little push, beside Naruto wouldn't let me doing anything to her" said teen nodded.

"How about this Evangeline…old friend, shall we make a bet? I will bet on the victory of Asuna-san" he suggested. "What? And what is your wager?" she replied "Information about Asuna-san" he said simply. "Hmph…fine it doesn't matter what you did, I can't imagine that girl defeating Sakurazaki" said Eva confident "Then it means that the bet is on right?" Ku:Nel smirked as he started conjuring something "That's right…then in the occasion where the Shinmeiryuu swordsman loses…"

From out of nowhere he pulled out a school one piece swim suit "I will have you enter the next match wearing this school swimsuit" he said chuckling as Naruto laughed at Eva's reaction "Are you ever gonna stop this fetish of yours Ku:Nel?" he turned and smirked "Well you can't deny she would look so cute in this, I'm sure you'd like to see yourself in real life instead of the photos."

"I refuse to answer that for the sake of my health" he said deadpanned as Eva grabbed him by the collar "How much did you see?" she asked "No comment…" was his response "How much!" her eyes now looking threateningly. "Um…enough…" he said a little nervous as she let go.

Back to the fight 'Why am I moving this fast? And this feeling, it's a little bit different from the magic energy that I always got from Negi. With this I can show him maybe…just maybe…' she thought as she turned around "Hey Naruto…!" she shouted catching his attention "Take a good look at me. I'll show you that I can protect Negi and stand by you on your path just like the others next to you" she proclaimed.

This genuinely shocked him as it did many others "Ohhh…could this be a brave love confession right in the middle of the match?" asked Kazumi her eye twitching a little and her tone a little forced. "You're wrong! Damn it in front of the giant crowd again…" she muttered as she suddenly felt a little weak 'Seems your low on gas, can't be helped since it's your first time' said Ku:Nel's voice.

"You again?" she asked 'Now one more time, do what I told you to do earlier' said Ku:Nel in her mind "But I still don't get anything at all…" she tried to say 'It's okay just do it.' With that she took out both her hands "Hmm…lets see how she does with it…" muttered Naruto watching "Umm, magic power in the left hand, Ki in the right hand…combine" when she brought her hands together a shockwave similar to Takahata's was released as Asuna was surrounded in a glow.

"Impossible magic Ki syntheses took Takamichi years to learn at my resort. For her to do that easily…" said Eva in not believing what she was seeing. "It is surprising since it's a high difficulty technique that allows the user to obtain amazing powers by combining Ki with magic and melding one's inner body with the outside. The power obtained by combining opposite powers is incredible just as you imagined" Naruto explained.

"But for Asuna-san who's an amateur at many things she is unable to go head to head with the current Takamichi-kun, but even then she still has a lot of power" said Ku:Nel "And why can that girl use it?" Eva asked worrying that she'd end up in the swimsuit now. "Huhuhu I wonder why" Ku:Nel smirked as Naruto held Eva back from hitting the man "Eva-chan calm down and just watch the match" he told her as she turned to the stage where the two girls were still battling on equal terms.

"Ehh Setsuna what are you wasting time for on the likes of Kagurazaka Asuna. Beat her in 5 seconds, no kill her" she shouted as Ku:Nel stepped in "Evangeline…shall we take the stakes even higher?" he asked "My wager is Nagi Springfield…information on the Thousand Master" he offered as she was caught off guard and her eyes darted from him to Naruto. "What do you think? Will you stay on the bet?" within a second she answered "Of course I'll stay on the bet" she said not realizing she was getting played.

"Huhuhu understood, well then for you…let's add neko mimi and glasses and sailor clothes" he said with a gleam in her eye and Naruto had a small blush hearing this and imagining it "Stop Screwing Around!" she said furious at the man.

"**This is the 7****th**** match, contestant Kagurazaka vs., contestant Sakurazaki. An astounding display of attacks and defences; as if both of them were dancing"** said Kazumi. Eva was currently lost in thought '_Gu if Setsuna wins in this match, it's my victory and I will obtain information about the Thousand Master. But if Kagurazaka Asuna wins it's my defeat and I'll get stuck having to enter the next match in a ridiculous outfit and in front of him too'_ she thought with a blush. "Thousand Master…Nagi…" she muttered "Really looking forward to the result aren't we?" chuckled Ku:Nel "Ei, shut up!"

**XBreakX**

The fight meanwhile went on between the two '_But how can a normal person like Asuna-san use Kanka? No that's fine this talent of hers is really dependant on the way she's trained…'_ thought Setsuna. _'Seems like I'm getting a steady flow of power…I don't think I'll be able to beast Setsuna-san. But at this rate I can really show Naruto-kun I am as strong as the others and that I can look after Negi…_' thought Asuna.

The crowd continued to gawk in amazement at the battle and Asuna's skill including Takane, Negi Kotaro and Naruto. _'Asuna-san'_ called Ku:Nel mentally "What is it Ku:Nel-san? I'm in the middle of something right now…" she asked back _'Setsuna-san is still underestimating you, rather she is holding back. If you seize this chance you will be able to easily defeat her right now. Are you listening? Please move according to my instructions…'_

Setsuna attacked but Asuna ducked under the swing and attacked back at her right arm before using her right shoulder and diving into Setsuna. This knocked Setsuna down as Asuna stood over her shocking Setsuna as she didn't expect Asuna's moves then again Asuna didn't expect them to be so effective. However Setsuna flipped back on to her feet smiling "Incredible…those movements just now were wonderful Asuna-san" said Setsuna excitedly.

"Eh…wait a…Setsuna-san…that wasn't…" she stuttered as Negi unconsciously channelled more magical power into Asuna distracting her momentarily. Seeing her chance Setsuna went to attack but under instruction Asuna ducked under the blow and struck back at Setsuna. "This is…contestant Kagurazaka with her harisen made of unknown metal is slowing and suppressing contestant Sakurazaki's attacks with her deck brush, will she take control at this rate?" shouted Kazumi as Setsuna was beginning to be pushed back.

"Hey Sakurazaki Setsuna!" called Eva who was currently being held by the back of her dress by Naruto as she tried to throttle Ku:Nel. "As a Kyoto Shinmeiryuu swordsman just like Eishun, how can you not be able to handle an amateur who's only powered up a little? Defeat her now, I will not allow you to lose!" she shouted in fury as she tried to reach for her target of anger.

"No but those movements from Asuna-san are real…" she was interrupted "Don't be fooled it's only because this guy is advising her. Naruto let me go so I can stop him using his telepathy!" she screamed at him as she shook his head "Sorry Eva-chan I can't let you do that and please act your age your embarrassing yourself."

"Shut up and Sakurazaki, if you lose something incredibly embarrassing will happen to me. Anyway win, if you dare lose I will make you feel the same…no even worse humiliation than me and right in front of your beloved ojou-sama" Naruto almost let go as he suddenly had new inspiration for Icha, Icha but knew that Haruna was watching so hoped she's written it down…she had.

"**Seems like there's some trouble from the contestant seats. But both the grounds and the match's content are heating up, now who will win"** said Kazumi to the crowd. '_Hmm…if possible I didn't want to use Shinmeiryuu techniques in front of this huge audience but it can't be helped. Besides Asuna-san has worked hard to come this far, it'd be rude if I didn't fight seriously now'_ thought Setsuna preparing to take the battle a step up. '_Now then next…'_ Ku:Nel began to say "Ah wai-wait a minute Ku:Nel-san!" She stopped him '_What's wrong Asuna-san?'_ he asked.

"Um…I don't need advice so please stop" she told him _'Why?_' he questioned "Because it's unfair" she replied. _'But didn't you want to win this match to show Naruto your strength and prove yourself to him?'_ He asked her "Geh how did you know?" was his response "Anyway there's no meaning in this if I don't fight with my own strength! If I don't show my seriousness I feel like I won't show him what I want to show him so let me do it myself" she told the man.

'_Are you okay with that…? Simply not showing that you can stand by him and not prove that you can protect Negi-kun too?'_ this question made her freeze as Setsuna called to her "Asuna-san, I will fight you seriously, _Shinmeiryuu Ougi Zankuushou San"_ with that Setsuna released blasts of Ki at Asuna. '_Certainly just like you said there are dangers for both Negi-kun and Naruto. Even I know that Naruto still hides pain, don't you want to be there to help him through it?' _said Ku:Nel distracting Asuna again

"Here I come Asuna-san, Ougi…" said Setsuna from overhead readying her broom as Asuna fell down and hit her head on the stage making her eyes glaze over.

**XBreakX**

In her mind Asuna saw herself in a forest at a young age with two men one young and one much older. The old man was slumped against the tree bleeding "Yo Takamichi, can you give me a light? This is my last smoke..." the old man grunted. The old man took a drag from the cigarette. "Ah-sweet, go on now, I'll manage here somehow."

The old man turned to the young Asuna and chuckled "What's that young lady? Are you crying? showing your tears…that's a first. Hehe..I'm happy" the young man muttered "Master…" while shaking. "Takamichi…about her memories, erase the part about me will ya?" he asked the young Takamichi, "Wha…What are you talking about master?" he questioned the man "She won't be needing it from now on" he answered.

"No…Nagi is gone now Ojii-san too…" cried the young Asuna as she put her hands on his, he simply patted her head "Live a happy life young lady, you have that right" he said smiling. "You can't Gatou-san I don't want you to fie" she screamed as tear fell from her face

**XBreakX**

"Zanganken" Setsuna cried slaming her broom down but ended up being blocked by Asuna's harisen-now blade artefact. "That sword again…Asuna-chan you remembered didn't you…" mused Naruto seeing tears in Asuna's eyes, remembering what Ku:Nel had told him. 'A specialised weapon of a Shinmeiryuu swordsman strengthened by Ki sliced in half' thought Setsuna in shock "**W-Wait Asuna that one is not…"** shouted Kazumi seeing the large blade.

"I…I…I…will…stand…by him…and…be…with him…" Asuna muttered her eyes glazed over lifting her blade over her shoulder "Watch out, get back Asakura-san" shouted Setsuna as Asuna swung down on her "Setsuna" everyone shouted and Naruto was about to rush out to stop the blade but thankfully dodged "Shinmeiryuu Ukigumo Tsumujiissen" Setsuna proclaimed flipping her over into the air and onto the ground in a split second.

"Ah…contestant Kagurazaka is down!" called Kazumi "Commentator Goutokuji-san what was that just now?" asked Chachamaru "It seems like a grappling move from contestant Sakurazaki. I have no idea what it is but it was executed splendidly…really incredible they actually rotated twice?"

"**Furthermore this…as if there was a magic trick suddenly there's a giant sword in contestant Kagurazaka's hands. According to the judge it's real and although its an incredible show of techniques this tournament forbids the usage of bladed weapons. There fore…contestant Sakurazaki wins!" **Asuna began to wake up from being knocked out "Se…Setsuna-san just now…I…?" she said confused "Are you alright Asuna-san?" she asked while Evangeline was counting her lucky stars that she had won the bet.

"Well how's that? It doesn't matter whether this is a bet or not, it's foolish to think you could win against me!" she said smugly. "Well I'm also just satisfied with seeing your panicked look again after all this time" chuckled Ku:Nel as Naruto was force to grab the back of her dress to keep her from clawing at Ku:Nel's face.

"You Bastard so that was your plan from the start!" she stated acting like Tora the cat would trying to escape genin ninja. "Eva-chan please stop don't give Yurine ideas, and Ku:Nel would have given you the info anyway. Now calm down and I'll let you drink from me later" she stopped her struggling and turned her head to him. "How much blood?" she asked him "As much as you like Eva-chan, and Ku:Nel will tell you something right now right…?" he said to his friend.

"Fine…but for now I will tell you that Nagi is…"

**XBreakX**

As Asuna got up to her feet she bowed slightly to Setsuna "Sorry Setsuna-san…I…I…I don't know what happened to be back there…I almost ended up seriously hurting Setsuna-san. I can't believe I did that when he was watching now how can I…? I'm sorry Setsuna-san" she apologised in tears her hands in her face.

When she peaked out she was flicked in the face by Setsuna "Don't be silly Asuna-san, did you really think that something would happen to me with that level of skill" she smiled at her friend reassuringly. "If you thought that would have done something to me, then you'll require more training. And if you're worried about how you look to him you shouldn't worry, just look…" Asuna looked an saw Naruto with a smiling face as he mouthed "Well done Asuna-chan" to her.

"Also don't worry over Negi-sensei we can protect him together no matter what happens. You shouldn't worry about him though I'm sure he can see how strong you are as can I but if you want him to see you more and fight with him you must train more." Setsuna held out her hand "Asuna-san from the feeling of the match just now, if you were to train seriously you will be able to go quite far at least if that's what you wish for Asuna-san" Asuna nodded mumbling "Yeah…"

"…that's right I guess I'm still no good for now…thank you Setsuna-san" Asuna replied taking the hand and shaking "Ooh did friendship sprout from the intense battle? It's a refreshing handshake!" commented Kazumi.

As Asuna and Setsuna came off the stage Asuna was looking round "Eh where's Ku:Nel-san?" she asked "He disappeared again-aru" answered Ku Fei. "Geez there was a lot of stuff I wanted to ask him too" she said to herself "Everything alright Asuna-chan" Naruto asked with concern "Just then in the match I felt like I just remembered something very important…"

"When the sword appeared?" she nodded "Yeah something incredibly important…I can't remember anymore" she said with a tear threatening to fall. He wiped her eye with his thumb "It will come back to you Asuna-chan don't worry, and again well done in the match using that technique is no easy feat, trust me" his words relieved her as she stared into his eyes her mismatched meeting his blue her mouth opened to say something but was stopped by Kazumi.

"**Now then we continue into the 8****th**** match…the user of 3D jujitsu contestant Yamashita Keiichi vs.…." **it was then Eva thumped Setsuna's chest in thanks_**"Setsuna, you've done well, you have my thanks and Naruto I'll take that offer after the tournament at my resort okay**_**"** he nodded. "**Mahora Middle School GO club contestant Evangeline A. K. McDowell!"** Kazumi announced as she stepped onto the stage.

"Naruto what happened she seemed different from before…" Setsuna asked him noticing a slight change in Eva's demeanour "She just heard something from Ku:Nel is all" he told her as Kazumi started the match. As soon as it started Eva had sent a punch straight into her opponent's chest knocking the wind right out of him her mind only thinking about the fact that Nagi was indeed alive somewhere in the world. '_Nagi…it's enough to know that you're alive. I'm immortal so I'm sure we'll meet someday before you turn into an old geezer. But I doubt you will still as precious as Naruto…in just a short time he has shown me the same kindness you did and more, when we see you again…we'll make sure to kick your ass for leaving me here.'_

**XBreakX**

"**Now then all first rounds' matches have finished! Let's view the match results on the special screen!" **the display showed who would be facing whom:

**Takane D. Goodman vs. Negi Springfield **

**Setsuna Sakurazaki vs. Evangeline A. K. McDowell**

**Kotaro Murakami vs. Ku:Nel Sanders**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Ku Fei**

"**The second round of matches will begin after 20 minutes of rest. Furthermore starting from the second round's matches the number of audience would increase as well; we predict some disorders. Although we have prepared some temporary seating, please try to pack together as much as…" **said Kazumias Kotaro was getting ready for his match as the floating display changed to show highlights of the previous matches. And Naruto had decided to head over to where Negi was.

When he got there he found that the matches had been recorded and put onto the internet "Hoe, Chisame-chan when id these appear" he asked the girl About 30 minutes ago, it started flowing around. Basically it's the same thing as those images up there, so maybe it's leaked out from the authority side?" he suggested as Negi and Kotaro were whispering between the two and Chisame managed to hear the words being close.

"Naruto what is bad if it gets blown?" she asked her preferred teacher "Well…it's complicated Chisame-can" he said as he let Yurine go over to Chachamaru. "…Naruto you and the brat were really strong back there, I was shocked like most people but truthfully it was too incredible. This whole tournament is simply unbelievable and thinking with common sense is impossible. I have to ask what is the secret to your strength?"

He smiled "There's no secret, just hard work and training Chisame-chan" he said honestly "Really you expect me to believe that what sensei did was real and not a trick of some sort" she said string intently hoping to unnerve him but she was no Anko. "Think what you will Chisame-chan, but my answer won't change and I won't lie to you about it" he said to her _'Hmm…he's not confirming or denying any of what we all saw. Instead he's answering in a way that lets you make your own assumptions which means…' _

"Well that okay. By the way Naruto there are some interesting rumours circling around on the net along with those images…Naruto…Magic do you know something about it?"

**XBreakX**

The other girls of 3-A were watching the footage f the matches on a laptop "OH dear Negi-sensei what a gallant look…" said an amazed Ayaka as were the rest of the class. The class seemed divided in either watching Negi's of Naruto's match Ayaka obviously was having one of her many 'Negi-sensei' rants, sadly her pactio with him only seemed to fuel her drive with him.

"Looking at Naruto's match only makes me want to see it up close" sighed Akira "Somebody switch with my shift…!" shouted Ayaka. "No way after seeing something like that we want to go too!" rebutted Yuuna as did most of the other girls. Ayaka was tapped on the shoulder "Ah, oh…Zazie-san?"

"…" she said pointing to herself "Eh Zazie-san is will to switch with me?" said Ayaka surprised "Eh really?" said the rest "Is too!" she gave them the thumbs up "…" Ayaka tilted her head "So someone is coming…well it's good that you won't be alone Zazie-san and thanks again." As the others ran off a figure began rising from the shadows, it was Naruto's clone using his shadow pactio.

"You sure you don't want to go Zazie-chan I can handle most things here with the amount of chakra boss gave me" she nodded and kissed him on the cheek "I'm happy here…" she whispered.

**XBreakX**

"Hmm…magic I've heard some things about in things like video games or stories why?" answered Naruto to Chisame's question as Negi was panicking in the back "it's nothing just curious is all wit all the chat rooms are saying" she said noticing his way of answering her question again. "Well whatever I'm off to my second match" said Kotaro "Ah yes Kotaro-kun do your best" said Negi to his friend.

"Yeah 'cause you also did your best against that stronger Takamichi-san, I won't lose either. I'll see you iat the finals Negi" he said determined while Chisame noticed a sad smile on Naruto's face while he got on stage. "What's with that look?" he turned to her and whispered "he doesn't stand a chance against Ku:Nel and he doesn't realize it."

"**Now then we will begin the 1****st**** match of round 2…alright it's finally starting"** announced Kazumi as Kotaro walked to the stage "My opponent is that weird hooded man is it?" he said to himself. Kaede then approached him "Kotaro" she called "Hm what Kaede-neechan?"

"…Don't be overconfident de-gozari, this man apparently has battled Naruto-kun from time to time" she warned him as he laughed it off "Hehe are you concerned about me? Don't worry about it, I've learned a lit from the fights with Negi, Kaede-neechan and Naruto-oniisan at Kyoto" his face then turned to his opponent losing it's joking look.

"I won't get careless, I'm going to use my full strength right from the start, I'll definitely win. You just wait and see fighting Naruto-oniisan, Kaede-neesan" he said with resolve.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Chisame "Despite Kotaro being very strong and Negi's close friend, Ku:Nel is my friend and way above his level of ability at the moment" he told her. "Hmmm, so that is sensei's friend, seems like his complete opposite but what is that Ku:Nel guy like then?" Naruto shook is head "One word…pervert but he's still a decent guy"

"You can't be serious…" she asked him deadpanned "When he found out about my book he practically begged me to get them all for him but where sis you get the idea of magic by the way" he explained. As the match began Kotaro was immediately hit by Ku:Nel that sent him flying.

Kotaro managed to right himself and landed on his feet but then feel to one _knee 'Gu-…wh-what? My feet is…the Shundo right from the beginning was completely shut our. But only with one hit each to my chin and back…_' he thought trembling. "It only gets worse from here…" mumbled Naruto.

"You're called Kotaro-kun? Although it looks like you want to fight with Negi-kun in the finals it seems like I won't be able to grant you that wish" said Ku:Nel to Kotaro "as of right now you're not eve close to my level or even Naruto's" he told him.

"How straight-forward nii-san you don't have a lot of friends do you?" said Kotaro putting up a front "Actually Naruto is a good friend of mine, Kotaro-kun" he said back. "Hmph whatever, I you never can tell if I'm no match for you…" he said using Shundo while Natsumi and Chizuru looked concerned from the side.

"Until you try!" he shouted using several shadow clones to attack Ku:Nel. But Ku:Nel was able to block and dodge all of Kotaro's blows with ease seeing as Kotaro's clones were afterimages **"There it is people…the rumoured split body technique**" said Kazumi as Kotaro continued to try and hit Kotaro who managed to score a hit '_Got it, his right arm'_. Only to find it was a clone "No I saw it coming, you should've realized that right from the very first hit as well" he spoke down to him.

With that Ku:Nel hit Kotaro square in the chest lifting him from his feet and making his spit come out, Ku:Nel followed with a palm smacking Kotaro back down to the ground, bouncing off into the water. **"Ahh against the rumoured split body technique contestant Ku:Nel hit with a flash of his palm and another person was blown away..."** said Kazumi in shock.

Chizuru, Natsumi and Negi were all worrying about Kotaro seeing the attack _'He's strong...is this really onii-san's level too it's overwhelming. This is bad I really might lose...wait what the hell am I saying? Don't get all spineless, lok at Negi...there's no way I can give up in a place like this..._' thought Kotaro trying to think of a counter move.

'_I can't give up, I made a promise with that guy, Inugami...Shikkuu Kokurouga'_ with that Kotaro summoned his dog spirits to aid him in battle before Shundo-ed holding a ball of shadow energy in both hands_. 'Garyuu, Inugami-ryuu, Rouga Sou-shouda'_ with that he thrust the ball into Ku:Nel but it appeared to have no effect on him as he smiled. "That was a pretty good attack just now but..." Kotaro's eyes went _wide 'No way, it should've been a direct hit. What is this guy?'_

Ku:Nel once again slammed him down to the floor "It's over...I'm heading to the first aid room to wait for him" said Naruto walking off. "Well...you're still young, please don't get discouraged, the differences in our power. Naruto has had a life time to get strong and had to sacrifice for it too" said Ku:Nel down at Kotaro.

"Damn it...H...He won against Takamichi-san...I can't...in a place like this...I won't lose in a place like this..." said Kotaro as his claws began extending and his hair going white. "I made a promise with him...i'd meet him at the final... I'm..." but before his transformation was complete Ku:Nel waved his hand and Kotaro was pushed down by an immense force of gravity.

"Hmmm...Naruto said you had a beast form, good thing he warned me. If something like that came at me in a place like this I'd have problems dealing with it" said Ku:Nel sighing I relief. "**What a powerful strike...contestant Murakami is..."** Kazumi began to announce "But that straight-forward spirit...I'm very pleased to see that. Ii feel safe now with you and Naruto by Negi-kun's friends. Although you still need more training" he then advised Kotaro.

"Huhu from my experience the type of you, after getting beaten completely once should be able to make powerful growths afterwards. I'm looking forward to a healthy growth from you as is Naruto, Kotaro-kun" with that said Kazumi announced him the winner and he walked off stage.

**XBreakX**

In the infirmary Kotaro was just opening his eyes and found that Chizuru, Naruto and Kaede were beside his bed Are you awake Kotaro-kun?" Chizuru smiled as the boy jerked up "Huh? I...T-The match?" he looked at Naruto and Kaede "...Did I lose?" he asked.

Before he could answer Chizuru began fixing his blanket "Kotaro-kun did well. I didn't expect you to be that good; I was really shocked. Come one, lie down for now and get some rest..." however Kotaro pushed her away with a look of sadness and disappointment in his face before grabbing his jacket and running off. "Kota-chan!" called Chizuru but Naruto stopped her running after him and turned to Kaede.

"Kaede-chan...take care of him please" he told her she nodded "No problem de-gozaru and good luck in your match" she said heading off after the boy. "Chizuru-chan...what you said was the wrong thing for Kotaro" he told her "What, why...?" she asked worriedly. "It's because he's a fighter and like me doesn't like to break promises, the fact that he couldn't keep his with Negi and you telling him that was okay hurt him more. Like me he doesn't like to fail and you reminding him didn't help."

She put her hands over her mouth "i...I was just trying to help...i didn't mean to..." he brought her into a hug "Chizuru-chan...you are a natural caring person, so don't feel bad. You just need to see this from his eyes and not your own...some people just see things differently than you. Now don't get too upset Kaede-chan will take care of him and he'll be back to normal in no time."

**XBreakX**

So you're in a place like this de-gozaru?" said Kaede finding Kotaro on one of the rooftops "How are your injuries?" she asked. "I'm fine now...all these bandages, she's exaggerating it Chizuru-neechan..." Kotaro replied sadly "That's only because she's worried about you de-gozaru like Naruto-kun is" she told him.

"...I lost to Negi...I lost to Naruto-onii-san and Kaede-neechan too...i lost today too...I wonder if I'm just weak..." he mumbled. "...everybody is weak de-gozaru, that's why they also become stronger" she said plainly. "That's wrong! Don't talk like that chibi Yue. I...can't do anything except fighting yet...if I'm no good to fight anymore all that talk about being able to match him becomes nothing.

He treid that hard, stood up and beat Takamichi-san yet...I...I've become weaker" Kotaro was in tears as he said this "If he stops paying attention to me one day...what will I do...?" his whole body was trembling asking this. "Naruto-kun and Negi-bouzu aren't like that" she said as he began to stomp off "Shut up, you sound as if you know everything!"

He then found himself restrained by a black chain from Kaede's pactio "You're not the only one who lost Kotaro, Naruto-kun has offered to train you along-side me starting next week if you'd like" she offered.

**XBreakX **

"**We have had confirmation that contestant Ku Fei will be able to fight in the next match with contestant Naruto so will both contestants please get on stage"** said Kazumi as the two walked on stage and got into position and stance.

"Ku Fei-chan...you have an option here, do you want the same level as Kaede or do you want higher...it's your choice" he offered as Ku Fei hummed to herself before putting a smirk on her face. "If I'm battling a true Goken master I want as much as I can get so higher please" he nodded waving his hands over his arms muttering "25%"

(Play Keisei Gyakuten- do not own)

"**Match 2 of the 2****nd**** round...Begin!"** shouted Kazumi as Ku Fei charged at Naruto only to find him in her face faster then she expected before narrowly dodging an uppercut to her chin. She countered attempting a sweep but he flipped back and away from the kick before rushing forward with his elbow forward.

"_Konoha Kaigansho_!" he shouted hitting Ku Fei square in the chest making her split up split from the heavy blow. But she quickly got to her feet "Up already, you're as tough as my friend if you weren't knocked out by that" said a smirking Naruto "Still hurt-aru" she feinted a punch going for a kick to the head.

He grabbed her foot swinging her round then up into the air where she adjusted herself and came down with an axe kick which he blocked but left a small crater in the floor from the force showing the crowd both his strength and hers. "This is unprecedented, contestant Naruto is fighting on par with contestant Ku" said a gawking Kazumi as she and the rest of the crowd watched the two go back and forth.

All of Ku Fei's fans were speechless seeing their leader battle the teacher with difficulty in even getting a hit in. As Ku Fei tried a flying kick Naruto sidestepped but Ku Fei smirked as she landed and spun on her heels trying to get under is guard but Naruto was prepared as he suddenly vanished appearing on the other side of the stage and Ku Fei went down having been hit several times at once.

"**I...It can't be...contestant Naruto is able to move as fast as contestant Negi in his previous match and combined his attack it to hit contestant Ku all at once**" announced Kazumi as Naruto looked back to a downed Ku Fei her eyes closed most likely knocked out.

"Sigh...guess she wasn't ready" he said to himself as walked over to her only to find a palm on his chest "You let your guard down Naruto-aru" like Mana the back of Naruto's outfit was blown off from the internal attack making him gasp in pain.

**XBreakX**

"Hmm...he let her do that de-gozaru..." said Kaede said to Kotaro as they watched from the roof top "What makes you say that?" asked Kotaro. "Naruto-kun doesn't let his guard down unless he knows it's over...i think he let her get the hit in, plus it won't do much only a brief moment of pain then his healing will take care of it de-gozaru."

"Wow...onii-san is amazing, are you sure he'll train me?" she nodded "He will trust me de-gozaru" she smiled.

**XBreakX**

"Looks as though contestant Ku has managed to get her fist hit on contestant Naruto and a heavy one at that, what will he do now?" said Kazumi to the crowd watching as Naruto took a breath and stretched his back. "Ouch... Ku Fei-chan that hurts you know but good job getting the hit in" he giggled "Well I wanted to do a lot of damage but it didn't seem to do much-aru"

"In that case lets continue, but I did think of a way to finish the battle stylishly" he smirked which she returned "Right, let's show our best" she said as their fists met in the middle causing a shockwave and the sound of cracking the echo through the shrine "Broken again?" Naruto asked "Its fine for now" she answered.

"Good, I'm glad we get to fight like this Ku Fei-chan. You are a great example of how people can improve themselves with hard work and determination, a living embodiment of my old friend" he said making her rub the back of her head. "It's nothing-aru."

"Shame this has to end though..." he muttered as he slammed his fist down on the stage making the whole thing shake unbalancing Ku Fei as he prepared his final move putting his hands in a unique hand sign and many felt the pressure build in his fists and moved out of the way of where the attack would hit.

This may be a reduced version but..." he pulled his hands back "I'll show the second most powerful move of Goken..." he jumped into the air something the audience didn't expect and pushed forward with his hands "_Afternoon Tiger!"_ the air around Naruto released forward toward Ku Fei.

"Oh that's not good-aru..." she pulled as much Ki as she could into her fists and released at the tiger shaped air pressure descending toward her causing an explosion of pressure all around the stage knock most people over from the force of the attack.

**XBreakX**

"What the heck was that...he made a tiger in the air...that's amazing" said Yuuna watching the match as did the other girls of 3-A, "I hope Ku Fei-san is okay" said a concerned Ayaka as she felt the pressure pass over them.

"Naruto-kun really is something to be able to beat Ku Fei though" said Sakurako "Good thing he won though or else he might not make it to the gig later" added Misa. "What do you mean?" asked Akira "Naruto said he'd be joining in for our concert seeing as he has such a great voice" explained Madoka.

"Wait Naruto-kun is singing again?" questioned Yuuna getting nods "Please tell me you still have tickets...?"

**XBreakX**

As the dust of the attack cleared the audience could see the result of the attack, the stage had been decimated...again and Ku Fei was unconscious I the arms of Naruto. **"Oh it seems as though contestant Ku has been knocked out, I begin counting"** Kazumi stated as she counted down.

As she did Naruto was looking over the unconscious Ku Fei and saw that she had several bruises and possible internal damage, her own Ki blasts had made it so the amount of damage was reduced, luckily since the attack was the reduced version as well it meant that she would be fine.

"**...Ten and contestant Naruto has advanced to the semi-finals**" Kazumi announced getting cheers from the crowd for such an amazing display even Ku Fei's fans albeit it saddened by their leaders defeat were cheering for the show of good sportsmanship Naruto displayed.

"**We will have a short intermission before the next match as the stage gets replaced once more...is it me or is that happening a lot today?"** said Kazumi as Naruto walked off stage to get Chizuru to heal Ku Fei he popped her down in the tent by the competitor stand.

"A little overboard don't you think?" asked Eva "No not really she'd be happy facing that attack for most that's a one hit kill move if I wasn't holding back and she didn't defend herself" he told her as Chizuru came over smiling and heading into the tent "maybe but you managed to break the same arm again" she accused.

"You're not worried about your class mates are you Eva-chan?" she went red in embarrassment "Of course you...you...never mind" he chuckled at her response at her sat down and began to take his destroyed jacket and shirt off.

"Wh-What are you stripping for?" she said as her face and many others went red "Ku Fei-chan's move destroyed the back of them so I have to change" he said as if it was obvious as the audience and students were treated to see Naruto top-half naked form, Eva only one of many to get a slight nosebleed.

Pulling out a scroll Naruto unsealed a skin tight black shirt which left nothing to the imagination and let him move easily in a fight but momentarily holding his hair as he pulled it out the top of his shirt. "Wonder if I should get it cut...?" he mumbled "No...it looks nice" said Eva as h turned and saw her blushing face "Well if you like it then I'll keep it Eva-chan" he smiled down almost making the poor vampire for critical level for blushing.

**XBreakX**

"Wow that was some move there" commented Yamamoto at the side "Yeah but that extreme move is also very dangerous and a double edged sword" commented Ryohei. "Turf top is right, that move put a lot of stress on his muscles which would have left him unable to move once it was done but like Reborn told us he isn't a regular fighter" Gokudera explained.

"Kufufu...i doubt our own Sun guardian could stand up to that even with his gear" chuckled Mukuro "Honestly Mukuro I think your right... I'm not sure my X Burner could manage to stop it" mused Tsuna. "I preferred the other move really he showed me despite all my assault when he used that move I could get a bite on him" said Hibari.

**XBreakX**

When the stage was rebuilt Kazumi began to announce "Now that we are ready the 12th match we have contestant Negi Springfield vs. Contestant Takane D. Goodman.." it was now Negi rushed down the stairs and Ku Fei came out from the tent the crowd cheering seeing her looking healthy. "Naruto-nii..." Negi called "Hey Negi everything alright?" he nodded everything's fine Naruto-nii but that match with Ku Fei-sensei was amazing, do you think you can teach me that move?" he asked excitedly.

He shook his head "Sorry Negi but that move is too dangerous, only a few could even think of using it without consequence" the boys face looked disappointed "but that doesn't mean I can't teach you other things eventually okay" he nodded now happy.

Chamo then hopped onto Negi's shoulder and Negi told him about how images and topics about magic were being dispersed around on the internet but before they could discuss it more there was a call of "Negi-sensei!"

He turned to see Takane in the cloak Naruto had given her before "The time for me punish you has finally come" she said with a smug smile but quickly blushed seeing Naruto's form and remembering whose cloak she was wearing.

"Hey Takane-chan you okay?" he asked "Yes...t-thank you Naruto-sensei. I'm f-fine and from yours and Negi-sensei's match truthfully I was shocked by yours skills and willpower. But that's that and this is this as I shadow user Takane will bring out my most powerful close range battle mode and confront you seriously!" she proclaimed.

"Um Takane-san actually there's some trouble on the internet, so maybe you shouldn't get too serious and use any fancy skills..." Negi tried to warn. "I will not listen to your excuses Negi-sensei...please get serious!" she told him as she felt someone tap her shoulder and saw Naruto smiling "Good luck Takane-chan and don't hurt Negi too much alright" she nodded before rushing to the stage.

Naruto turned back to Negi "Do your best Negi, and I'll see you in the finals okay" the boy got a serious look forgetting the internet situation as he went on stage "Naruto-sensei what was Negi-sensei talking about?" asked Mei.

"Someone is trying to reveal magic on the internet" he told her watching the two on stage get ready "T-T-T-That means..." she stuttered "Yeah a lot of trouble for Negi, Takane-chan and you. However don't worry Negi and I will take care of it" he reassured the girl.

"Naruto-sensei, sort about one-sama, she nice but she can only look straight ahead once she has decided on something" Mei bowed as he chuckled and ruffled her hair "It's nothing to worry about Mei-chan. I know Takane-chan is a nice girl but just leave it to Negi..."

"**Now then 12****th**** match...FIGHT!"**

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh...cliff hanger no jutsu a great technique of a fan fiction writer, hope you all enjoyed the Ku Fei fight this chapter, tried to make it believable but again fighting scenes not my strong point.**

**Next chapters may take some time as laptop in for repair...so many viruses...like a zombie invasion on my laptop...the horror...THE HORROR.**

**I digress also sad to say but my other two stories are being put on hiatus for now due to the fact I can't think of anything to write for them at the moment but a new poll will be up to decide my next xover one of which is a collaboration of ideas from one of my reviewers.**

**Hope to read you reviews soon bye.**


	26. Quarterfinals to SemiFinals

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 26: Quarterfinals to Semifinals**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Collette, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Right now the new poll is up and there have been quite a few votes already but I need to say something. The winner of the poll will have it's story continued as I plan to put the first chapter of each of the choices around the same time so that I know which to continue doing. **

**My Fairy Tail and Rosario 1****st**** chapters are done and when I get my laptop back the others will come quickly too. The Seikon no Qwasar xover will be based of the anime as the manga has stopped.**

**In the poll so far**

**Fairy Tail-18**

**Rosario+Vampire-10**

**Fate/Stay Night-7**

**Tenchi Muyo-4**

**Seikon no Qwasar-3**

**Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari-3**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn-1**

**Shaman King-1**

**People really love Fairy Tail and so do I even though I voted for a different one. Hope you all are looking forward to yopur favourite being picked for continuation.**

**XChapter StartX**

"**Now then 12****th**** match...Fight!" **said Kazumi as Negi and Takane stood opposite each other. "Huhu I will show Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei my true power" Takane proclaimed. 'It can't be helped...before Takane-san ends up using any fancy skills...I'll have to finish this as fast as I can' thought Negi.

Takane threw off the cloak she had been wearing "This is my shadow control technique strongest Ougi for close range fighting..._Nocturna Negredinis_" she now stood in an outfit comprised of shadows and a large shadow familiar behind her, similar to Naruto's _Tenebris Investigator _pactio.

"That's...a little overboard" commented Naruto with Mei nodding in agreement as Takane sent streams of shadow to attack Negi before appearing over him her shadow mirroring her moves as it slammed it's fist into the stage. Luckily Negi had jumped out of the way but Naruto turned to Mei "Just how strong is Takane-chan Mei-chan?2 he asked curious "Onee-sama is very strong is she's not careless."

'Incredible Takane-san, I'll have to get serious too# thought Negi blocking more streams of shadow 'is it possible not to use magic here?' Takane meanwhile was laughing at gaining the upperhand "Huhu I'm absolutely no match for Takahata-sensei but still strong enough to punish someone immature like you"

**XBreakX**

In a hidden room Chao was watching the match between the two fighters "hmm, nice-ne, Takane-san. The fancier you get the easier things are for me" she said to herself while chibi Setsuna and Takamichi stood restrained behind her.

"Chao-san what exactly are you planning? You're supposed to be our classmate, why? Also what about Naruto?" asked chibi Setsuna. "Sorry baka Setsuna-kun I didn't plan to treat you two so harshly but...there's simply no time-ne" she replied "And this tournament also opened in a hurry. Originally the plan was to take one year to prepare-yo"

Takamichi turned to her "It's because the world tree's great glow has sped up due to abnormal weather and Naruto-kun waking up right?" asked Takamichi. Chao nodded "Correct I would never have guessed that Naruto-kun would have woken up around this time but I'm not complaining" she giggled as Takamichi's face turned serious.

"Chao-kun what is your objective? Depending on your reply I might not be able to let you get awat with this, even you were my student, not to mention what this could do to Naruto-kun" he told her as she smirked. "What...it's nothing big-ne. According to my research, the number of mages spread throughout the world is about twice the population of the area of Tokyo, which is more than all the Chinese immigrants in the world as well. That's quite a number-ne? And even nowadays there is an 'underworld' that exists slightly out of our own world that has its own countries as well."

"...and then?" asked Takamichi "You don't have to worry about anything Takahata-sensei, it won't bring trouble to the normal people. My objective is to declare the existence of mages to the entire world." She turned back smiling "That's all-ne and I don't plan to hurt Naruto-kun...the small time we spent together was fun. Besides he doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore."

"Exposing the existence of mages...to the entire world" said a shocked Takamichi "What will you gain by doing something like that?" she laughed and began walking out of the room. "We'll send you delicious meals later, sorry for the inconvenience" the door slide closed behind her.

"Wha...What so we do Takamichi-sensei?" said chibi Setsuna as Takamichi smiled "U-n we can't just lease her" he replied. "But these mechanical restraints...it can't be easily..." the man interrupted "Don't worry I may not look like it, but I'm more experienced with things than you guys...except Naruto-kun of course."

**XBreakX**

Back with the fight Negi was still dodging but firing _Sagitta Magica_ at Takane to try and beat her at a range but her shadow puppet blocked them with its cloak before striking back still following her movements. "**This is incredible! An exchange of attacks between the child duellist and the mystery giant doll? It's like some kind of monster film...even I can't help but ask is this not GC?"** said Kazumi watching the fight.

Negi attempted a close range assult with a strong elbow thrust but found it inaffective against the shadow's shield covering Takane who smirked at him. "That's a very strong defence Takane-chan has there, wonder if I could do that with mine" Naruto thought to himself "What do you mean Naruto-sensei?" Mei asked.

'I have to finish this match soon...' thought Negi as he tried to break her defence with his wind powered fist move _Fuuka Houken _but found that her defence stood strong still. "Huhu such physical attacks are useless against my strongest fighting style" she said as Negi was force to dodge another one of her puppets blows. The audience were becoming more excited by the seconds as the child teacher's match proved to be as good as his previous.

'_Everything is being stopped by that mantle. No matter what kind of physical strike I use, it automatically defends against' _thought Negi trying to figure out what to do. '_Even so this child is strong...fighting him seriously has made me understand that again...but if this is his power the where does Naruto-k-SENSEI stand'_ she mentally corrected herself.

'alright...there's no other way' Negi then Shundo-ed reappearing right in front of Takane and pressing his hand to her stomach with three orbs of light surrounding him. Realising he had got past her defences now "Oh N..." she was unable to finish as Negi released the magical energy and blasting Takane at point blank range.

"Nice, giving up physical attacks and firing _Sagitta Magica _at point black range" exclaimed Chamo on top of Chachazero's head. "I...Is it over...?" asked Kazumi as Takane began slumping over "Ah Takane-san" Negi was forced to catch her and the shadow puppet began dissolving due to her being unconscious.

"Ooh! The giant doll is disappearing, just exactly what kind of trick is this? Such a mysterious skill!" said Kazumi as the shadow vanished as did something else. "This is bad...when one-sama faints..." muttered Mei with a blush and Naruto saw what she was trying to say.

Takane then opened her eyes slowly "N...Negi-sensei...did I lose?" she asked before smiling "A total loss for me...Negi-sensei you were wonderful..how did you gain this much strength" she asked then noticing her complete lack of dress.

That was until a familiar cloak covered her "Hard work and the drive to improve Takane-chan, now let's get you out of here and redressed okay?" he said smiling down the blushing girl who nodded. Naruto turned to Negi as he picked up taken so as nothing would be exposed "Good work Negi, it's good to see you thinking on your feet and not just relying on a powerful move alone."

"**It seems we've witnessed yet another incredible event and it looks as though Contestant Negi wins!"** Kazumi announced. At the side Naruto was heading over to Mei so she could get her some frsh clothes "Mei-chan can you get Takane-chan some fresh clothes, I doubt she want to be only wearing this cloak alone"£ he joked as she nodded and rushed to fetch something.

"You okay Takane-chan?" he asked as she could only nod while in the arms of the handsome white haired teacher "You know your moves out there gave me ideas for one of my pactios since it seems to work the same way yours does. Have to say though you are clearly very powerful Takane-chan and I'd love to train with you sometime" he smiled as she went redder seeing it.

"I...I...It'd...be a ...pleasure...Naruto...kun" she said stuttering as Negi came over and immediately received a tongue lashing from Asuna. "What do you think your doing taking people's clothes off again...?" Negi was panicking "Hawa, no that wasn't my fau..."

"No Excuse, after all what kind of English gentleman gets serious with a woman as his opponent?" she asked "But Takane-san was strong..." Negi tried to defend unsuccessfully. "That doesn't matter. What would you have done if Takane-san got hurt?"

"Asuna-chan, Negi was right to fight like he did" said Naruto as Takane was pulled away by Mei to get changed with the extra clothes she found. "I agree with Naruto, as long as individuals stand on the field of battle with a will to fight, they are not women, nor children nor men. They are only fighters, do you think Naruto treated Ku Fei or Kaede any differently based on their gender?"

Asuna didn't know how to respond "It's no different for you Asuna-chan" added Naruto smirking, Setsuna tapped Asuna's shoulder "Asuna-san they are both right" she told her. "What even Setsuna-san too" she then turned to Negi "Anyways you have to be gentle toward girls, please learn a bit from Kotaro-kun" she ordered as Negi saulted in response.

Eva had a small tick mark "That idiot over didn't hear us did he? She'll ruin him saying things like that" she muttered as Naruto chuckled seeing Negi's actions. "That's right Evangeline-san, next up is the match between me and you but I..." Setsuna was interrupted "Hmm, is it? ...Hmph Setsuna I'll let you the win I'm fine forfeiting" she told her.

"I'm seen plenty of the boy's progress during his fight with Takamichi. I'm already satisfied with the tournament" she explained making Negi very happy. "Eva-chan been acting weird since a while ago, did she eat something bad?" whispered Asuna to Setsuna "I was about to say that I was going to forfeit too..."

"We can hear you, you know" said Naruto before looking at Eva "Eva-chan didn't you say you were going to show me how strong you are so we'd go round the festival together?" she put her hand on her chin in thought. "Oh yeah...doesn't matter you offered to take me round anyway" she said smirking as he chuckled "That I did..."

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei this is bad lease look at this...!" shouted Mei holding a small laptop "What's up Mei-chan, and how's Takane-chan?" asked Naruto. "She's still changing at the moment but more importantly look at this..." she showed them the images of Negi's fight and the many comments about it too.

'_It turned into an incredible topic'_ thought Negi in panic "Sorry Sakura-san it's my fault, w-w-w-what can we do?" Naruto flicked him in the head "Calm down for a start, there's no use in panicking Negi" he told him.

Meanwhile at the side Chisame was looking over the footage and images "What he hell you can see everything. This looks like a trailer for some martial arts flick or something. Not to mention Naruto's fight...geez making a tiger from the air. This could cause a ruckus if it gets exposed to the public" she said to herself.

'_But even though things are heating up on the internet seemed natural at glance, it still kinda feels intentional somewhere. That giant doll made things heat up even more but also created a lot of cg effect believers. It's not too late...'_ she looked up to see Naruto reassuring Negi and Mei. '_At least someone is keeping a clear head. And if that's the case I'll help with putting out the fire for a little bit' s_he thought as she furiously typed to run damage control.

At the same time the other girls of 3-A were trying to get in to see the tournament and Makie coming up with a plan to help them all see the fights.

**XBreakX**

"**Thank you for waiting, to continue we have the final match of the second round, contestant Sakurazaki versus contestant McDowell. This match will determine the strongest 4 in this school"** announced Kazumi.

"...By the way, seems like you've gotten along pretty well with Kagurazaka Asuna and Konoe Konoka since that school trip, eh Setsuna?" questioned Eva "Eh...yeah" she replied a little sheepishly. "Huhu... I changed my mind" she said confusing the girl "Fight me seriously Setsuna, I'm starting to feel like toying with you for a bit..." she smirked.

"Um...what do you mean by toying with me...?" she asked nervously "What...? just a little entertainment since I'm pretty you, this is a perfect chance" she said before slipping on the stairs and falling on her face.

"**Ahh she tripped? Are you ok contestant McDowell ?"** asked Kazumi as Eva got to her feet "Ugu this is why I hate human bodies..." she said earning calls of kawaii from the crowd. "Are you alright?" Setsuna offered her hand "Eei don't touch me" she shouted straitening her dress.

"Ahem you listening? In the opening of Tolstoy's Anna Karenina, there was a line like this. Happy families are alike, but unhappy families are all unhappy in their own different ways" se said as she and Setsuna walked onto the stage. The statement once again confused Setsuna so Eva elaborated "Well...basically happy people are all pretty much the same, but unhappy ones are all different from each other. Do you understand what that means?"

Setsuna tried to respond but was cut off "It means happy people are boring. There is no tale that would talk of happy people. Unhappiness and suffering are where people's soul lie just like Naruto and the boya." She then smirked darkly at Setsuna "You've been pretty happy lately haven't you...eh Setsuna?"

Setsuna was taken aback by the question but a voice called out to her 'Setsuna-san, Setsuna-san' came the voice of Negi "Ah yes Negi-sensei, what is it?" she asked holding her card to her head. 'Actually it seems like magic is being exposed on the internet so try not to use too many fancy spells or magic...' he warned "But Evangeline-san can't use magic so I think I'll be alright" she said back.

"Ah that's right" remembered Negi at the side "Now I remember, master is at her weakest state right now. But hasn't she recovered back to her full moon strength because of the world tree's power?" he questioned. "That's only on the last day of the festival. Well right now it's at a level where I can walk in totter steps. Her body's strength's just like that of a middle school student and spells are all unusable" explained Chachazero.

"Also don't underestimate Eva-chan's skill" said Naruto drawing their attention "from the time I've known her I can tell that Eva-chan is prepared to fight with and without magic. Besides she's lived for hundreds of years Negi...from that you can see that Eva-chan is never weak."

**XBreakX**

'_Happy...? me...what is she talking about?_' thought Setsuna to herself **"Final Match...Fight!"** announced Kazumi. "Now then come Sakurazaki Setsuna!" shouted Eva "P-Please wait Evangeline-san, there's no reason for you to fight with me" said Setsuna.

"It's a match isn't it? Can't tacticians challenge others to a normal strength contest? You're a Shinmeiryuu swordsman too no?" she questioned smirking as the two began circling each other. "Even id this is a contest of strength, right now your body strength should be lower than average, if I get serious you might get injured..." Setsuna tried to reason.

"Sorry to worry you but I wonder how true that is? Certainly that might be true if _the you of the past_ had gotten serious" she mocked "But if it's the cowardly you right now...it's possible for me to easily play you to death, even at my weakest condition" he words served to unnerve Setsuna who gripped her broom.

"Not coming? Guess I'll taken the initiative then" she slicked her fingers making Setsuna's **hand jerk up, she then flicked her hand sending Setsuna spinning and slamming her into the ground. "Ahhh contestant Sakurazaki has been blown away without being touched? Could it be telekinesis?"** commented Kazumi.

'_Ku...magic? no she can't use magic...'_ thought Setsuna as her body bent over backward and she felt her hands tied behind her back she then noticed something tied to her wrists. "Strings?" she announced "You've finally noticed? This is my skill as a doll user" Eva smirked pulling on her strings making Setsuna cry out in pain.

"If this wasn't a match we'd be finished here. Things wouldn't have went so easily with you before right" she said pulling further adding to her opponents pain. At the side the girls were crying out hearing the shouts of pain while Naruto was frowning at Eva's battle tactic.

"The 'you' before came from a sullen position since birth. You were like an unsheathed sword that would cut whoever touches you" continued Eva constantly twitching her fingers. And look at you now, what's with this? Reconciling with your most beloved ojou-sama at the school field trip and pretending to be a good friend with Kagurazaka Asuna?"

Naruto at the side was reading her lips thinking he and Eva would be having a stern talk when they were done. "What's with that bathing happiness and becoming soft look? Doesn't that make you the same as those annoying airheaded brats in the class?" Eva continued her verbal assault on Setsuna.

"Happiness...I…A...Am I not allowed to become happy?" she questioned Eva thinking about the past couple days with Negi, Asuna and Konoka. "I'm not saying you can't...but it's boring. Besides can you protect your ojou-sama looking like this?" with that Setsuna freed herself of her restraints attacking with her broom.

"Stop that" called Setsuna swinging, only to be blocked by Eva's hand held iron fan "Umu that's it" she then slammed her fan into Setsuna's elbow pinning her to the floor "You're too naive" she said harshly/

"Iron fan, reverse Elbow twist" said a shocked Goutokuji from the side. "Wha..." said Setsuna charging at Eva again but was blown away from a hit from her fan. 'These aren't strings mere physical attacks?' she then saw Eva pull her finger and felt a string wrap around her leg once more knocking her to the floor but she quickly got back up.

'Ridiculous she doesn't even have magical power or Ki...!' thought Setsuna as she found Eva right in front of her face about to deliver a palm thrust. She took it knocking her from her feet before being restrained by strings again. "Another twist, contestant Sakurazaki with the deck brush is getting tossed around by the doll-like contestant McDowell" said Kazumi _'No doubt about it, her speed and strength are that of an ordinary person's. A Shinmeiryuu swordsman beaten by a mere physical human by mere physical attacks._

"That's Aiki-iron fan technique, it's Aiki jujitsu" commented Goutokuji "By Aiki you mean using he enemy's strength and tossing them..." explained Chachamaru. "Yes, no matter how powerful an attack is, it is rendered useless if it gets diverted off. But for a young girl like that to be so skilled in it...I'm shocked."

"I've learned this technique from a tiny old man from about a hundred years ago when I visited Japan. Since then I've mastered it as a way to kill time for a whole century" said Eva snapping her fan shut. "It's been surprisingly useful ever since I lost my magical powers, it lets me keep tab on everything" Setsuna then found herself hoisted up and her arms and legs pulled out to the side her body resembling an X.

'What kind of weakest condition is this...this person really is at a whole different level..' thought Setsuna trying to struggle out. "Still this body's only enough to take on small fry. Why didn't you use your Ougis?" Eva asked "If you used Ki infused skills I guess I'll have a tough time. No you should be able to defeat me even without your Ougis."

"She's holding back...out of fear and confusion" said Naruto as the others looked worriedly at the match where Setsuna could feel her limbs being pulled by the strings, her muscled creaming in pain. "Too naive...you're no different from those middle school brats over there" said Eva.

"It looks like contestant Sakurazaki's getting hurt from being constricted by some mysterious power. Is she giving up? Is she...?" announced Kazumi a little concerned for Setsuna. Looking at you now irritate me...Setsuna did you really think that you could be happy?" she asked without much emotion.

"Just like me you are an outsider...no you're half aren't you" Setsuna flinched hearing this "Huhu those wings of yours on your back...weren't they white. What's with the black hair, did you dye it? What about your eyes, colour contacts?" Setsuna was brought to tears by Eva's words the subject of her heritage a touchy subject even now.

"EVANGELINE!" shouted Naruto "Watch your words carefully, don't forget what I have shown you already..." he warned as Eva scowled "Yeah Just try and talk like that and I'll get in there and beat you down" added Asuna.

"Dear me the outfield is getting annoying...Setsuna look at my eyes" she commanded as Setsuna foolishly did so.

**XBreakX **

Just outside the grounds three nuns were heading to the shrine "The tournament grounds are just ahead " said the eldest of the three "Yes Sister Shakti" replied the second eldest nun just as there path was blocked off by a cloaked individual.

"I will have to ask those without tickets to please refrain themselves" said the person who the middle nun seemed to recognise "Eh...you are..?"

**XBreakX**

Back on the stage Evangeline and Setsuna were currently locked in a mental battle. Inside the mental realm the two were at Evangeline's resort and Setsuna "This is...Yuunagi? And these clothes...of the bird tribe?" she said looking at her sword.

"White wings were...considered unlucky and shunned by others. It's easy for anyone to imagine the kind of childhood you had" said Eva floating over her. "With no parents either, you were chased out of the village and were picked up by Eishun who left the Thousand Master and returned to Japan to take over the head house. Ow then I prepared this area just for you. Although this is no more than just an entertainment show, nobody is watching is here so you can come at me with your full strength"

Her hand began glowing "Of course I will also be using my full power, the curse doesn't reach this dimension so I can use the abilities I once had too" she smirked as the glow began to extend. "E...Evangeline-san to you I'm probably nothing more than a speck of dust why are you doing this for me?" asked Setsuna.

The glow extended further "Didn't I say that I was into you? Don't underestimate yourself, you already have plenty of powerful talents. It's obvious I would regret it if I allowed those talents to diminish by letting you reduce yourself to a mere human." The huge glow now forming a blade for Evangeline "Besides...the feelings of having to carry the burden of unhappiness from the moment you were born...is something I and Naruto can sympathize with" se said dashing forward.

Setsuna immediately found herself on the defensive with Eva crashing into the platform "Enough talking, what's wrong? Show me everything you've got!" she cried as Setsuna was sent flying. 'S...She's serious!' she thought as she unveiled her wings. She was however slammed down by a fast Eva "You said 'I'll protect that child' did you not?"

She lifted her hand call forth shards of ice together "Trying to protect anyone at this level is a joke. You listening Setsuna? If you lose this me in this match...give up your sword" she said as she held up a huge sphere of ice above her head throwing it down on the girl.

"My sword...?" she asked shocked "That's right, either your sword or your everyday's happiness...go ahrad an choose with your own power _Malleus Aquilonis_" the sphere slammed on top of Setsuna. "_Hahaha Lic_ _Lac Li La Lac Lilac, Nympha Somnii Regina Maeve Portam Aperiens Ao Seme Alliciat_" she chanted before remembering.

"Oh spell incantations are forbidden aren't they?" the ice sphere then was split in two and Setsuna flew toward Eva.

**XBreakX**

Back outside the crowd were wondering what the heck was going on between the two fighters. "They've got to be fighting in Phantasmagoria, Aniki" said Chamo "If you want to watch best use the dream watcher magic on your pactio card Negi" Naruto suggested. "Right…_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…_" he began to chant "Wait I'll go too" said Asuna pulling out her card "_Nymphia Somnu Regina Maeve Portam Aperiens Ad Se Me Allicait" _

With that they entered the dream battle "This place is…" Asuna began to say "Master's Resort? And what's going in here? This is almost like a war" Negi said alarmed. "It's a true battle for Setsuna-chan since Evangeline isn't restrained by the seal" said Naruto as Setsuna threw a paper charm at Eva.

"Aren't you doing well? It's already been 7 minutes, I'm surprised Setsuna" said Eva laughing evilly as the charm exploded. "MY sword…protecting ojou-sama is everything that I have" cried Setsuna "If I don't have this I…won't be able to live. I can't just…throw it away that easily!"

Eva came charging with another magic sword coming from her hand "HA you everything…what an exaggeration…pathetic" the two's blades crashed and Eva managed to grab Setsuna's throat. "Stuff like everything or dreams are misunderstandings that everybody makes all the time" she started dragging her across the floor "Even without cling onto such extravagant things, as long as there are the small happiness and pleasures in everyday life these so called humans seem to be able to live on just fine.

"Huhu everybody will have their dreams broken and betrayed at one point just look at Naruto, he became the strongest in the land but was never able to reach his goal in life or the one that mattered more to him. Knowing that he still loves on and he'll become an ordinary adult and that's not too bad either. Then again Naruto is a lot stronger than you…but you can live as an ordinary adult too Setsuna."

Setsuna managed to kick Eva away from her who simply floated in the air "The boy has become strong. You and ojou-sama can just get him to protect you both" Eva then began charging a blade from each finger "Choose sword of happiness. Throwing away your sword and living on as a human isn't that bad either."

'_That's bad…Shinmeiryuu Anti Demonic Tactics Absolute Defence, Shiten Kekkai Dokko Renkaku' _Setsuna threw five daggers creating a pyramid shaped barrier around her which defended her from Eva's attack but she still took some of the damage. '_T…There's no way I can win against this person. Evangeline-san in her strongest form is actually a demon this powerful…she could fight Naruto at this level.'_

She watched as Eva descended '_But what an irrational talk, although she tells me to choose my own strength there's such an overwhelming difference in our powers. Even though we're inside an illusion dimension this is no different than having no choices to begin with. Illusion…that's right'_

Setsuna-san!" she heard her name being called and spotted the forms of Negi, Asuna and Naruto "oh dear they followed all the way here? You all better not interfere, this is an official match!" shouted Eva not meeting Naruto's face which still held a frown.

She charged up her hand blade "You did well understanding the attack just now, but you won't be able to withstand the next one…this is the end Setsuna" said girl took up stance _"Shinmeiryuu Ougi Maximum Raimeiken_" she called releasing a lightning strike to counter Eva's attack.

"Evangeline-san, sword and happiness…am I not allowed to choose both?" Setsuna asked What?...you choose both?" she replied smiling. "Yes I…won't give up neither my sword nor my happiness" said Setsuna with conviction "Both of them…Foolish brat is that possible for some as sappy as you?" Eva cried out with Setsuna replying with a short "Yes".

Eva stared laughing hearing this "The soul gets affected by its body. I became immortal with a brat's body, so supposedly I'm younger than all other monsters except a few. But being together with you people really make me feel my age. It's not just me saying it either, it really shows in my speeches." She reengaged her blade hand "Huhu that's interesting, very well, show me just how strong your determination is" she said as Setsuna took her stance "Yes"

The was a moment before the two attacked, the silence of the battle hung before the two titans clashed in an explosion of power Setsuna using _Shinmeiryuu Kessen Ougu, Shin-Raikouken_ and Eva using her _Ensis Exsequens_. The result move broke Setsuna out of the dream and back into the real world where she delivered her final blow on Eva.

"Are you alright Evangeline-san" asked Setsuna after it looked as though she had won and Eva seemed to be having trouble getting up "Ahh it's my defeat. You did well breaking through my illusion" she said effectively forfeiting.

"**Ahh, contestant McDowell has given up…the two stared silently at each other for 30 seconds but in a twist everything was over in one hit"** commented Kazumi. "Thank you very much Evangeline-san" said Setsuna grasping her hands "The choice just now…the answer to it wasn't to defeat you through force. But rather to break the illusion itself by showing my own determination wasn't it?"

"Hmm ah, uh yeah well…" Eva admitted looking a little nervous "It's true that I have been immersed in an unexpectedly happy situation recently and may have become too relaxed. And I was able to have you warn ne about that in this form…" she started shouting.

"It is a small wonder that you are the master of Negi-sensei. For you to even bother doing something like this just for someone like me…thank you very much Evangeline-san!" Asuna, Negi and Naruto stood watching this silently enjoying how Setsuna was misunderstanding Eva's intentions.

"…I only felt like bullying you around recently that's all. Same with the choice, I was anticipating you to give up on one side, so don't get any ideas" said Eva trying to keep her cold image. "No you're being too humble Evangeline-san, I'm really touched!" Setsuna still understand the truth of what Eva had been trying to do.

As Eva was told that Asuna and Negi knew the truth of her wings she laughed commenting that she was beginning to feel her age more before realizing that 6 of her ribs were broken. Luckily Naruto was at hand to pick her up and start heading to the first aid room with her in his arms "Eva…what you said to Setsuna-chan…was unfair but knowing you understandable but nevertheless I'm disappointed in you" he said as they walked away with the others following.

"**We will take a 10 minute break and then finally head into the semi-finals**" said Kazumi as the matches were displayed: Naruto vs. Ku:Nel and Negi vs. Setsuna.

**XBreakX**

Back with the three nuns and the cloaked figure "I see you…since when?" asked the cloaked figure as the middle nun rubbed the back of her head "Well…to be honest as a proper job, this is my first time" Sister Shakti then raised her hand to stop her.

"Are we not allowed to pass?" asked Shakti "No…I'm only saying that those without tickets are not permitted to pass through" replied the figure adjusting the guitar case in her hand. "…I guess there's no helping it" said Shakti lifting so the cloth covered her face "Wait Sister Shakti, all we have to do is head to the grounds and contact Takahata-sensei right? Leave this to me" said the middle nun.

"…What are you planning? Stop it a mage-in-training is no match for me" said the figure as the nun began rummaging into her dress "Well~ then we'll see about that?"

**XBreakX**

In the first aid room the group was crowded round Eva's bed Naruto telling Chizuru Eva's injuries weren't to be healed due to her actions. Are your injuries alright?" asked Negi "I don't need your care, leave me alone. Besides the world tree's magic powers are flowing through so I'll be fine by tomorrow" she said yelping in pain.

"Evangeline-san is it alright is I ask something?" started Setsuna "Back there you said 'I and Naruto can sympathize with the feeling of having to carry the burden of unhappiness from the moment you were born'. Does this mean you also carried a burden of unhappiness like Naruto?" she asked confusing Asuna "Eh what do you mean?"

"Eva and I…share a past in a way in the time since I showed you my past the two of us have talked about our dark pasts. There are things in our lives most wouldn't be able to handle…Eva do you think you could tell them?" said Naruto standing next to her at the edge of the bed. "Sigh…fine I'll talk but the boy can't listen" she said as Negi whined before being booted out by Naruto "Thanks…" he nodded to her sitting beside her on the bed.

"Now then where should I star from…?" Eva went on to explain how hundreds of years ago she was once a normal human girl until her tenth birthday where she became a shinso vampire (Natural born Vampire or in Eva's case Born by magic). She spoke about the witch hunts, times she was caught for being a vampire and never being accepted by anyone. The told them about the times she was forced to kill just to survive and eventually living in isolation and any who came close were those who wished to fight and would die as a result.

What Eva didn't realize is that explaining her past she had unknowingly griped Naruto's hand squeezing it for comfort remembering the dark times in her past. Naruto didn't mind and in fact squeezed back to let her know she wasn't alone in her pain he may not have had it as long as her but pain is pain.

"…Understand…I have already killed too much for me to obtain everyday happiness. I have lived for too long but you Setsuna, you still have time. I'm going to say this one more time, throwing away your sword and obtaining everyday happiness isn't too…" she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Eva-chan…do you really think you don't deserve happiness?" he said softly "Like me you had no choice for your burden and you did what you had to, to survive. Remember one can be the sword that protects and allows us to have our happiness. It's the reason why I get stronger. I simply refuse to give up my happiness or the sword and its not too late for you remember that…" he said walking out the room to prepare for his match leaving a shell shocked Eva.

"Naruto's right Eva-chan everyone has the right to be happy so you are no different" Asuna smiled down ruffling her hair. "Your lucky…Naruto shares his past with you more than us. It shows that he trust you and sees you as a precious person in his life even I can tell you that. He wants t be happy with his precious people Eva-chan and I think he wants you to be happy by his side" said Asuna with a hint of longing in her voice.

**XBreakX**

"Ha…I wanted to hear master's past too" said a disappointed Negi outside the room "She'll tell you some day Negi" said the voice of Naruto as he stepped outside "Hey Ku:Nel" he waved as the man appeared. "Good afternoon Naruto, Negi-kun" he greeted back.

At the same time Chisame was struggling to keep up with the internet forums on the subject of magic and theorised that a manipulator was at hand in the rumours spreading. '_What so I do? Maybe I should tell Naruto know about this…no that won't do he had his match now. Tsk…these's nothing I can do with a PC notebook like this' _she thought in annoyance not unnoticed by Chachamaru.

"You…you're the one who defeated Kotaro-kun…" said Negi remembering the match of his friend "Yes Ku:Nel Sanders, pleased to be acquainted with you, are you all ready for out match Naruto?" he received a nod. "I'm satisfied with your growth Negi-kun. If you can make it to the final match at this rate, I'll reward you with something" he said interesting Negi's sense of curiosity.

"Oi, oi you" Chamo began to say but Naruto covered his mouth shaking his head ad Ku:Nel ruffled Negi's hair "If you can make it to the finals…_I will let you fight with me_" the last part was said in a voice of so familiar to Negi as Ku:Nel and Naruto vanished.

**XBreakX**

"Thank you all for waiting, the semi-final match contestant Ku:Nel vs. contestant Naruto is beginning please quickly return to your seats…" said Kazumi as Negi, the girls and many did so all shaking with excitement as the prospect of the two powerful fighters.

In the mean time two of the nuns the middle and the smallest had gotten by the figure using two tickets she had on her jumping down right next to Asuna and the group "Abeat…now then what should we do…?" the nun said as she then realized she had been spotted and her artefact card read Misora. "Misora-chan, you're Misora-chan right? What are you doing here? What with that card?" asked a furious Asuna grabbing her shoulder "Nonono, I am not the person you call Misora. Like it appears I'm simply a passing sister" she tried to wave her off.

"Don't tell me you forgot my face when we always fought for the first and second place in the class sprint runs? You're a mage too? Look this way hey!" Misora turned round "No I am not Misora" she said giving her the thumbs up. Her act…didn't work "Liar the cars has Misora written on it…explain this properly!" Asuna said shaking her.

"It's a top secret mission. We are to infiltrate the tournament undergrounds without the sponsor of the tournament, Chao Lingshen noticing…to make contact with Takahata-sensei and rescue him if possible, rescue him" said the small nun who Misora called Cocone.

"Wait a minute a bunch of stuff happened and I'm getting all confused" said Asuna after she had just had a mild panic over Takamichi "The fact that Misora-chan is a mage well, I can let that one go…" Misora was shocked hearing this "You can?"

"We caught Takahata-sensei's telepathy a while ago, but it was unstable and got cut off right away…however we heard 'I'm caught underground, send help…'" explained Cocone "Why did Chao-san take Takahata-sensei, Misora-chan?" Asuna asked. "Well…I'm not sure either…the telepathy was cut off halfway through…Wait I said I'm not Misora…!" she said realizing she's answered to her name.

"B-But I haven't had any telepathy reach me though" admitted Setsuna "It's my speciality…" said Cocone with a black look in her eyes. "B-But what is Chao-san thinking? Doesn't that really make her a bad person just like Eva-chan said? Even though they say anything goes in Mahora festival it's not an excuse…" said Asuna in a small rant.

"What about contact with the superiors?" asked Mei "We did that but…it seems like they're short on hands. It's also possible that it's a mistake with the only telepathy to go on…we'll have to confirm it first" replied Misora. Asuna-san we should let Negi-sensei and Naruto know about this…"suggested Setsuna "I guess so…wait we can't. Naruto has a serious match now and Negi already has enough on his hands right now. We can't tell either of them, we'll have to do something on our own."

XBreakX

"**Now then this tournament has been played out with white hot matches surpassing the common senses. We are finally heading into the semi-finals"** said Kazumi getting the crowd to erupt in cheers. **"Contestant Ku:Nel Sanders vs. contestant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Contestant Naruto has risen all the way up displaying a variety of talents and strengths surpassing powerful opponents as contestant Nagase and contestant Ku Fei. Who knows what we will see next with this handsome fighter" **said Kazumi as Naruto and Ku:Nel walked onto stage.

By now Negi had gotten to the side of the stage "I…I made it in time" he said relieved "Oh so you came Negi-bouzu, me and Kaede were waiting for you since this looks to be a good match-aru" said Ku Fei.

"**Contestant Ku:Nel has shown us unlimited powers. The hood that hides his face now looks eerie. Now then what kind od match will this become?" **Kazumi asked. Ku Fei noticed Negi sweating and shaking "Are you alright Negi-bouzu?" she asked '_That voice…that voice was certainly dad's voive…just exactly who is that person and what does Naruto-nii know about him…?'_ thought Negi.

"So Ku:Nel what are the stakes of our match, finally gonna give up that folder you have of Kitty in all her outfits" Naruto chuckled as Ku:Nel conjured said folder "Maybe if you give me that limited edition, signed copy of the new Icha, Icha novel that has 50% extra content" Naruto pulled out a gold covered book that had the entire male crowd gasp muttering "It exists" or "I thought it was a myth"

"Fine better someone like you has it, I swear these things are more trouble than they're worth" Ku:Nel giggled "Well it's your responsibility of owning the rights of those books and republishing them" he said making Naruto's eyes twitch seeing as he had just revealed his secret and the men who could hear were bowing muttering 'not worthy'.

"Oh you are so paying for that but first Kazumi-chan come here" he waved the girl over "Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked as both contestant gave her the items they possessed hold on to these for us till the end of the match and please leave the arena…it's gonna be rough here" he said as she nodded taking the books and retreating to outside the stage.

"Right then the 1st match of the semi-finals…Begin!" she shouted

**XBreakX**

"Wow…just in time to see Naruto-kun's match how lucky can you get?" said Yuuna as she stood on the roof with the other girls having climbed on to see the matches "I hope he'll be okay" said a concerned Akira. "Naruto-nii is plenty strong Akira, there's no need to worry" Ayaka reassured even though she was worried for her surrogate brother.

At the same time Chizuru was helping Eva to watch the match after using a quick healing spell on Eva…she couldn't help it. "So Eva-chan who do you think will win?" she asked the girl who looked a little peeved I hope Naruto since then I can destroy that Kami forsaken album of his" she said as she had noticed Kazumi being given the album but Chizuru wasn't letting her leave her and Natsumi's side.

**XBreakX**

As Kazumi called the match there was a shockwave from where the two's fists had met, immediately Naruto swung out with his free arm which Ku:Nel dodged leaning back so Naruto pushed forward with a roundhouse kick but it was caught and he was flipped and slammed into the ground. However Naruto had used his arms to break the fall so it only created a crater from the force used in the slam as he then spun round sending Ku:Nel away from him.

But Ku:Nel was ready as he used his magic to apply a heavy gravity on Naruto who had flipped just in time to be brought to his knees "**That is the attack that defeated contestant Murakami but it seems stronger and contestant Naruto is still ready to go it seems**." Indeed the crater was twice the size of Kotaro's but Naruto had unsealed more limiters taking him to 50%.

He then Shundo-ed behind Ku:Nel with twin rasengan in hand but was blocked by a barrier the barrier breaking as the Rasengans disappeared. The two resumed their martial arts displays neither getting a fit in as their blows were dodged, parried or cancelled each other out.

The crowd stood in silence watching the two masters go at it Ku Fei more so as she saw Naruto shift into his Goken stance against Ku:Nel. "A…Aamazing…contestant Ku:Nel and contestant Naruto are uninjured after 1 minute in and neither have been able to score a hit on each other…this really is a masters fight."

"Guess we need to step up Ku:Nel huh?" chuckled Naruto going through several seals "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" he called as the water around them shifted into a large dragon that stared down at Ku:Nel before charging, he countered using more gravity magic to force the dragon to collapse on itself but was unprepared for Naruto getting behind him doing more seals smirking.

"Fuuton Shinkugyoku" he said shooting compressed balls of wind at Ku:Nel pelting the area and leaving more craters from the blasts but Ku:Nel had erected a barrier in time. He then felt hands grasping his ankles and but jumped before they could pull him down seamlessly phasing through the clones hands. Naruto was about to jump after him but Ku:Nel pointed his hand above him and several black orbs appeared him making Naruto rethink his move as he crouched down and his arms began moving at faster speeds than most could keep up with.

"Morning Peacock!" he called as he showered the balls of gravity with his multitude of blows breaking them before they could get close his hands creating a display like peacock feathers.

**XBreakX**

"That has to be CG no normal person can move that fast!" said Chisame watching the match and trying to convince herself that what she saw was fake. Ryohei and Ku Fei however were giddy seeing the move that they now wanted to try out themselves and Kaede wanted to ask Naruto how to will the elements like he did.

"Wow Naruto-kun is so cool…" said Akira in a quiet voice "Hell yeah and when he used that water it splashed him…just look at those muscles I never get tired of seeing them" added Yuuna licking her lips as did a few other girls.

**XBreakX**

In the time it took him to expel the balls Ku:Nel had managed to get a hit in punching Naruto square in the face with a magic enhanced blow but Naruto flied and skidded to a stop on the stage "I need some help…Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" he called as there were 7 puffs of smoke and 7 clones emerged who charged at Ku:Nel from various angles in perfect synch only just missing their marks on the man who was still smirking until he felt his movements dulled and his own face and stomach taking blows before three clones grabbed him and swing him into the air where Naruto was waiting with two a rasengan with a small spiral round it and a torrent of water in the other.

"Fuuton: Rasengan, Suiton: Hahonryu…Gufu Suika no Jutsu" he called sending the twisting water technique down on Ku Fei engulfing him in water and the clones making them disappear along with the chakra strings they'd tied to Ku:Nel to hinder his movements.

When the water and smoke had cleared Ku:Nel had slight scuff marks on his cloak but looked fine all the same really "My how much do you really want that book Naruto…does Kitty all dressed up get you excited?" as Naruto was revealed pretty much in the same state as Ku:Nel he chuckled "I'll admit I'm serious…she tries to be serious all the time seeing those pictures makes it possible for her to lighten up"

**XBreakX**

At the side Eva was gripping the side and grinding her teeth as she heard this "Eva-chan what's the books they are talking about?" she asked politely "None of your business" she retorted before Chizuru gave her a stare "Care to repeat that" oddly enough Eva was unnerved by the girls stare and wondered why she was affected so as she explained what the book had inside with an embarrassed face.

"Okay…that's it is there nothing that guy can do I swear Naruto-kun is more trouble than he is worth when trying to figure him out" said Chisame getting an odd look from Chachamaru. "Excuse me Chisame-san but id you refer to Naruto as Naruto-kun…I was unaware that you saw him in such a way" she said with a tone of surprise as the girls face went red "I…I mean…I didn't…never mind I was a slip that's all. I'm surprised you don't call him that tough you two seem close."

"Well…um Naruto and I are just friends…even though he helps me with the cats and Yurine as well as complimenting me on my style changes at the restaurant and enjoys my tea" she ranted with steam started to come out her ears from her systems overloading a little. "Hmph looks as though you like Naruto bad then" she said huffing at the robot girl "Is that jealousy I detect from your vocal tone Chisame-san…?"

**XBreakX**

"Guess it's time for this…" said Ku:Nel reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a pactio car that had him being surrounded by books in a double helix. "Adeat…" said Ku:Nel as there was a flash of light and Ku:Nel now had a hard cover in his hand.

"My turn then…" Naruto reached into his pants pocket and pulled out one of his pactio _Caelum Illunis_ "Adeat…" he whispered as Naruto was also covered in a flash of light. When it faded the blue bandages, and black fire covered his torso and legs, his hair had once more gone its opposite of deep black.

The crowd ha jaws dropped seeing the transformation "**C…Contestant Naruto appears to have gone through a costume change mid battle…but how did his hair change?"** Kazumi asked as did many. Naruto waved his hand and the stage seemed to shift in the eyes of everyone since Naruto had covered a powerful wall of wind to keep everyone safe from the battle.

"So…he's using that one…" observed Eva "What is it Eva-chan?" Chizuru asked "That artefact right now is Naruto's most powerful and if I know that man like I think I do…Naruto will need all the help he can get with who's about to use" this worried Chizuru seeing that Eva was worried about Naruto losing.

"You get the full ten minutes Naruto…tell to hold nothing back" said Ku:Nel putting the bookmark back in the book then pulling it out again. Wind began to swirl around him and Naruto felt the presence immediately and knew this would be tough so put his hands together "Gentei Kaijo" he called as he felt all his seals released.

**XBreakX**

While the match was going on Asuna and the other were in the underground tunnels "Asuna-san please wait it's dangerous, let's wait for the support from other Mahou Sensei's" said Misora. "That won't work, until we get a confirmation nobody will come because they're busy" she shot back "T-Then at the very least wait until the match is over…" Misora requested.

"That's a bad idea nee-san, I don't know what Chao's objective is but it's possible that she might just disappear off to nowhere after the tournament ends. Let's go get Takamichi and chibi Setsuna as proof of her bad deeds" Asuna was nodding her head in agreement.

""Isn't that right Misora-chan?" she asked "I'm not Misora-chan…um how do I put this, I hear that Takahata-sensei is the strongest mahout sensei in the school if her was to get serious. I'm sure he'll be alright even by himself" she said giving her the thumbs up and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yu do remember that Naruto-sama is probably a lot stronger than Takamichi right…?" asked Chamo knowing the difference between the two mages. "In that case let's go back and watch the match then…" said Misora trying to walk away only to be grabbed by Asuna "You can't be serious…?" she asked

"But I wanna match Negi-kun's and Naruto's match It's a platinum ticket" she said holding her cross praying. "But Chao-san was able to restrain Takahata-sensei right? There might be something dangerous" warned Setsuna "It'll be alright, no matter what happens she's still a classmate right? It won't get seriously dangerous" Asuna replied to her.

"I understand Asuna-san I will forfeit and come along with you" she said surprising the fighting Asuna and Misora "You can't Setsuna-san…you told Eva-chan didn't you, both sword and happiness. So you can't just forfeit like that" she said to her friend "No, this and that are completely diff…" Chamo by now had jumped to Asuna's shoulder.

"We'll be fine besides I'm a little concerned about Negi's attitude back there, beat up Negi for my part too, I leave him in your hands" Setsuna tried to argue but was cut off "Huhuhu…if you are worried then I shall accompany you" said a familiar voice as Takane revealed herself in her shadow dress.

"Onee-sama have you already been revived…and why aren't you wearing the clothes I gave you?" asked Mei "I felt evil so I rushed here before I had time to put them on. World peace is the mission of us mages so I felt the need to get here as soon as possible" she said with a determined look which had Mei and Konoka cheering at her feet while the others sweat dropped.

"Well whatever Konoka can you go watch the rest of Naruto's match and Negi's too for me" said Asuna "Eh…I wanted to go too…" she whined wanting to practice her magic. And with that the Takahata=sensei rescue team was formed with Asuna, Takane, Mei, Misora and Cocone.

**XBreakX**

When the winds cleared instead of Ku:Nel stood a tall man with tanned skin, long white hair not unlike his own except wilder. He wore a short sleeved blue jacket with a high collar, white pants, a pair of black shoes and a magenta bandana on his forehead. His muscles were huge and covered in many scars all likely from battles through his life.

"Hmm what's going on, where am I?" asked the man with a deep gruff voice as Naruto spoke up "Yo you Jack Rakan?" he asked "Yeah…but who are you?" he replied smiling which Naruto returned under the bandages.

"Mahora a huge school facility, and right now we are in a martial arts tournament were blades and projectiles are not allowed but special techniques are fair game I'm Naruto Uzumaki and friend of Al's since he used the book…"

Jack nodded "Got it…how strong did he want me?" he asked "Hold nothing back…" he said told him as jack nodded "Hope you can handle it…" he said as Naruto felt the immense aura of the man on him alone and could tell Rakan really was his perfect opponent "Well lets' not waste our time now should we…" he said rushing forward compressing a high amount of wind into his fist and hitting Rakan full on in the chest but found that he didn't even flinch.

(Play Sora Iro Days Tengen Toppa Edition-do not own)

"Hmm…compressing wind to augment your strength not bad…my turn" he said jumping into the air "Rakan's Whatever Right Punch" he shouted making people sweat drop for his naming of attacks but when he sent his fist Naruto's eye went wide as he felt the power of the attack and the stage exploding from the punch.

The blow had made the water rise up cover the stage so people could see but when it did they saw Naruto down on one knee, his left arm looking limp obviously broken the bandages on his mouth red from the blood he had coughed up however Naruto was smiling for two reasons. One he wasn't all powerful if he had been hurt like this and two this would be a good match.

"You okay over there" called Rakan "Just peachy my arm will be usable in a second…" he muttered as it healed quickly as it could "Right round 2" he said as Rakan smiled "I'm beginning to like you kid" he said as the two began brawling with each other and Naruto doubling the amount of wind around his body so as to dull the blows while Rakan used his strength and a hint of Ki.

As the two fought all that could be heard over the massive blows was laughter as the two were starting to act like they were old friends even when they punched each others face neither giving an inch on the other.

Naruto delivered an uppercut which the barrier above rippled from the blow but Rakan quickly returned with a strong right hand. Naruto tried a blow to his stomach but Rakan coughed at before backhanding Naruto and attempting a haymaker but Naruto blocked the blow and kneed him in the stomach only to have Rakan head butt him in return.

Not to be put down he grabbed onto the hair stopping himself flying, then elbowing him at the shoulder but receiving an elbow to his side in return. Feeling the blow Naruto managed to kick Rakan in the face making him topple slightly and Naruto then receiving a kick to the face too. The back and forth went on for 4 minutes and eventually the two had separated from each other. "Wow kid you really are something, most people can't take hits like that an still be standing then again not many could take your either" he chuckled as did Naruto "Pleasure's all mine Rakan it's rare I can let go like this but right now I think I have enough for one more move before I go down from the blows my ribs are hurting a hair bit."

"Heh…sure let's see what you've got" he said chariging up his fist with Ki the power just rolling off, Naruto smirked as he held his hands up creating two Rasenshurikens fast and beginning to compress them both before bringing tem cogether so the shuriken like wind blades span round like an atom. Holding the ball of wind and chakra Naruto held out his hand and grasped it coating his arm in the energy of the attacks.

"My new move…RasenKen" he muttered as Rakan whistled "Looks impressive but let's see how it holds up I'm glad you high this barrier now other wise there might have been collateral" said Rakan as he began running toward Naruto. Naruto nodding before running toward Rakan the two's fists raised high.

The audience didn't know what was about to happen but felt in their stomachs they should duck so they did. When the two blows hit there was a few seconds of complete silence before an earth shattering roar of winds was heard from the conflicting blows hitting each other both trying to out do the other and eventually erupting in an explosion of wind that made the water surge up covering the two.

"I got to say kid no you are no kid…Naruto I recognise you as a man and can tell you will go far and maybe even surpass me if you meet the real me but not today" he smirked adding more Ki to his attack. The bandages around Naruto's face became shredded off by the winds backlash "That's fine I can't win all my battles, just glad it was to someone like you but this is going to hurt…till we truly meet Rakan" he said as Naruto's attack gave in and was hit by Rakan's own.

The audience heard another explosion as waited in anticipation to see who had won the battle of strength. When the water died down Naruto was on the ground unconscious with Ku:Nel stood over him. "**C…C…C…Contestant Naruto is down…it's unbelievable but contestant Naruto has been defeated after the battle of brawn has finished and contestant Ku:Nel has returned to his original look as has Naruto. Contestant Ku:Nel advances onto the final round" **commented Kazumi as she and the girls rushed to the stage to check on Naruto including Kaede, Chizuru, Eva.

"He's fine just a little right up girls…we did plan for this to happen really" smirked Ku:Nel "But Naruto-kun…" Chizuru began to say "Still has room to improve if he wants to surpass that man" finished Ku:Nel as Kaede and Chachamaru picked Naruto up by his shoulders. Ku:Nel went over to Negi at the side "Don't worry about your brother Negi-kun…and I'll wait for you at the final" he said before disappearing although not before collecting his prizes.

**XChapter EndX**

**Wow that was a long chapter hope you all liked the fight between Naruto and Ku:Nel took me a while to fight but I think it was well worth the effort hope you can accept Rakan being Naruto's beating Naruto since he's jack Rakan for heavens sake.**

**Before I get complaints jack Rakan can will him self to pretty much anything and can understand an attack or techniques after seeing 'ONCE' so it's not unbelievable fr him to be a strong as Naruto and I need a target for Naruto in a way form him to set himself by and get stronger just like how Negi has his dad and Eva.**

**Hope you all keep voting for what story you want continued will try and write the first chapters of the others soon and a new chapter of New Life should be up soon too.**

**Till next time Bye.**


	27. Meeting your Father

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 27: Meeting your Father**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka maybe Collette…**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**In the poll so far**

**Fairy Tail-43**

**Rosario+Vampire-31**

**Fate/Stay Night-20**

**Tenchi Muyo-16**

**Seikon no Qwasar-10**

**Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari-7**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn-7**

**Shaman King-10**

**Well looks like fairy tail is the winner people so look forward to me updating that story.**

**In regard to the previous chapter and the fight with Rakan I'd like to remind people of two things…**

**One Naruto and Rakan had a very small stage to fight on and Naruto had to make sure the barrier would remain so as to protect the audience otherwise the attacks could have hurt them. **

**Two it's Jack Rakan the quote 'Ultimate Broken Character' so him fighting Naruto it may have well have nee a coin toss**

**XChapter StartX**

_Previously on A Wolf in Mahora:_

_The audience heard another explosion as waited in anticipation to see who had won the battle of strength. When the water died down Naruto was on the ground unconscious with Ku:Nel stood over him. "__**C…C…C…Contestant Naruto is down…it's unbelievable but contestant Naruto has been defeated after the battle of brawn has finished and contestant Ku:Nel has returned to his original look as has Naruto. Contestant Ku:Nel advances onto the final round" **__commented Kazumi as she and the girls rushed to the stage to check on Naruto including Kaede, Chizuru, Eva._

"_He's fine just a little right up girls…we did plan for this to happen really" smirked Ku:Nel "But Naruto-kun…" Chizuru began to say "Still has room to improve if he wants to surpass that man" finished Ku:Nel as Kaede and Chachamaru picked Naruto up by his shoulders. Ku:Nel went over to Negi at the side "Don't worry about your brother Negi-kun…and I'll wait for you at the final" he said before disappearing although not before collecting his prizes._

_XFlashback EndX_

"Naruto-nii…lost…" muttered a shell shocked Negi not expecting his brother to actuall to lose, heck the arena audience expected him to go up against his little brother in the finals seeing his matches but unfortunately that wasn't to be. While the area staffed groaned having to restore the stage again only this time it being completely torn to shreds that would take at least fifteen to twenty minutes to repair.

In that time Naruto was taken to the first aid room and immediately was being healed by Chizuru and her artefact, she had been frantic seeing the match between the two juggernauts and was very worried there had been some serious damage to Naruto. His injuries included broken bones, tone muscles, damaged organs and a serious headache when he got the earful when he woke up.

**XBreakX**

"Hmm this is bad Gandolfini-kun it seems like someone is using the battle tournament to advertise the existence of magic on purpose" said a plump man at his laptop next to the dark haired teacher Negi and the others had met previously. "The objective is unclear but this looks almost certain to be the work of Chao Lingshen" he summarised "Hmm I knew she was up to something…that's why we shouldn't have left her run loose even with Naruto looking over the class with Negi-kun" said Gandolfini.

"This thing will get out into the world if we don't do something about it, I'm going to meet up with Touko-san and think of a counter plan, you contact the principal" said the plump teacher "Understood" Gandolfini replied. The teacher took out a small wand "Nikuman, Pizzaman, Fukahiereman, I command you in the name of Nijuin Mitsuru" he chanted as his colleague sweat dropped "You really should change that activation keyword…"

**XBreakX**

Chisame at the moment was in a state of turmoil, why…because she basically had just watched the teacher she found tolerable do thing that no man should be able to and on top of that managed to get the snot beat out of him. She wanted to go check on him but knew that her work doing damage control was needed at the moment.

'_Damn it…I don't have time to worry the magic denial supporter and tournament side acting supporters are making a comeback with an incredible force'_ she thought typing away on her notebook. '_What's going on here this is not a simple net discussion. This is a war involving the internet on public opinion manipulation…it's a super high level cyber war… but by can't I get the picture of him lying there put of my head…?'_

"Chisame-san" called Chachamaru making her heart skip a beat "it seems like you've been working hard for a while now but…" she started to say while Chisame could only think '_T-The robot is initiating a conversation with me?'_

"I know about your hacking skills, and the ingenuity of current programmes developed by individuals" Chachamaru stated while Chisame replied "W-What?" a little startled. "However what is running on the net right now is half a public opinion and information manipulation program that is generations ahead of your program. The other half is the newest 2003 version spirit cluster from the mages…it's a battle of super-technologies and the newest magic techniques.

It's regrettable but there's nothing you can do with that notebook computer" she stated bluntly "…W…Who the hell are you people?" she asked the robot girl.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile inside the tunnels with Asuna and the group had just found something "This is…the brand of cigarette that Takahata-sensei smokes all the time" she said holding the packet of discarded cigarettes. "Takahata-sensei really was caught!" she said alarmed "Eh but there's a lot of people who smoke this brand of cigarettes though?" questioned Misora.

"Nobody would come this far underground to smoke" she shouted as Takane suddenly held up her hand "Kagurasaka-san, Misora-san be quiet" she said "Eh what are you talking about Takane-san? Who's Misora?" she asked trying to keep up the 'act'.

"Something's coming" she said as the girls could hear the clang of metal heading toward them until they spotted five coppies of the man Takane had fought in the tournament. "Takana-san…a bunch of them?" said a confused Asuna taking out her card "There are this many…eh onee-sama?" called Mei seeing that Takane had froze.

The Tanaka prepared their laser canons "Shoot, stay back" said Asuna reading her fan "Um Kagurazaka-san, onee-sama" she shouted looking at her friend "She seems to be in a trauma…I…I…It looks like she fell into some weird trance. She won't be of any help now…" the Tanaka began firing their lasers (**Internally everyone say the line…just for fun)**

The blast managed to burn off Asuna's an Mei's skirts while Takane was face down on the floor "Onee-sama!" cried Mei as Asuna charged forward. "Wait a minute Chamo, can't this harisen erase laser type skills" she said slamming the fan against one of the Tanaka but it quickly grabbed her leg and she was forced away "I didn't work?"" she said confused.

"Ah can it be because these are robots?" she wondered aloud "That's probably it. Magic Cancel is strong against monsters summoned by magic but in front of technology it's just a harisen" Chamo explained. "There's no other way except brute force now," he told her "It can't be helped, Mei-chan I'll leave you with the rear guard" Asuna told the girl.

"B-But um onee-sama's…" she tried to say "Leave the useless ones, that's the law of the battlefield!" shouted Chamo "EEh how cruel!" she responded. Asuna used Kanka and reengaged the Tanaka "Wawawa…Asuna-san supposedly an amateur but she looks more used to combat than me…" muttered Mei. _' I can't lose to her either!'_ she thought "_Maple Naple a la Mode, Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis_" she stared chanting with her pactio broom.

"Uhya…they're serios…and I didn't know that Asuna was that strong. Well please do your best" said Misora as she walked straight into another Tanaka. "_Is Mea Manu Ens Inlmicum Edat, Flagrantia Rubricans" _she cast her spell sending out a large fireball as Asuna slashed through one of them.

"Alright that makes 4…eh" she then ha to dodged a laser beam that shot out the fire "Wait these guys are tougher than I thought. Plus it looks like they're increasing." She said kidding across the floor "By the way I went ahead breaking them just now, but I don't have to compensate for them or anything right?" she checked.

"What about Misora-chan, what's Misora-chan doing?" Asuna asked as said girls was waving her arms in panic "Asuna, not good, not good we're cornered a large group arrived from behind us…! She said pointing to the robots. "How many of these things are there? They just don't stop coming!" she turned to Misora "Misora-chan can use magic too right… help us out" she said to her friend "Eh Misora-chan, where?" she said looking round.

"At this rate everyone's going to get stripped come on help us" she told the girl "Eh…I don't wanna…" she muttered as Asuna put on a dark look "or do you want me to strip you myself?" she asked scaring Misora "ok boss just kidding of course I'll help out"

She activated her pactio making a pair of sneakers appear on her feet that had a small wing emblem on the side "…but sorry Asuna, my artifact can only make me fast on my feet…simply put it is specialized in escaping" she told her as Asuna replied with a confused "Eh?"

"_Uriya,_ Acceleration Device…there I'll be going agreed Asuna…" she shouted running on the ceiling and away from all the robots.

**XBreakX**

"Urrr…what hit me…" said a groggy Naruto opening his eyes seeing both worried and angry faces on several of his students faces "Ohhh…I'm in trouble right?" he asked getting nods. "Fine…let me gave it" he said as he was slapped on both cheeks before being punched on the top of his head. Taking a moment to collect and return from the pain who looked to see the faces of Kaede, Chizuru and Eva.

"Okay I'll admit I deserve that for worrying you but I am injured remember" he received a harsh glare from Eva "Idiot if it was anyone else you'd be dead right now. Now tell me why you didn't win I know you had a lot more in you…" he smiled getting out of the bed before hugging the girls. "Sorry but honestly he won the match, we both knew we could use large attacks on the stage but he knew how to control his power better which is why I lost. Plus I can't win every fight now can I?" he smirked as the girls all just held onto him Eva a little reluctant with Chizuru and Kaede next to her.

"How long do we have till the next match?" he asked "About ten minutes but I think you will need to see Negi-bouzu before it Naruto-kun de-gozaru" answered Kaede. "You planned to fight him didn't you?" questioned Eva as Naruto nodded "I needed to see where I stand and Rakan was the only person who seems on my power level no offence" she nodded as he brushed a hand through her hair.

"So…how many of the other girls are freaking right now" he checked "Not sure Mana is nowhere to be found and Asuna is elsewhere too but I get the feeling that there are some others that are just as worried as we were Naruto-kun" replied Chizuru.

"You are so buying me lots of nice things on our date tomorrow Naruto" said Eva making the other two smirk "I think Eva-dono has the right idea, perhaps Naruto-kun can treat us after worrying us so much de-gozaru" smirked Kaede. "I happily agree with your idea Kaede but we will have to decided who else deserves to receives treats too…" said Chizuru making Naruto worry as she happily smiled.

**XBreakX**

"Highly advanced technology with the newest magic you say…" muttered Chisame at the robot's statement "Yes…it's a battle between our classmate Chao Lingshen's technological skills and the group of mages that exist by the dozens within the school…no it appears that Chao-san is planning to go against the entire society of the mages and the world of magic itself though…"

Chisame face palmed in mild frustration "The stuff you're saying is too much. I'm starting to feel like giving you a Tsukkomi…but…it is really alright for you to tell me all that? Isn't it supposed to be a secret Chachamaru-san?" she asked the robot. "From your conversation with Naruto earlier it appears you have managed to confirm and believe the existence of magic by yourself, am I correct?" Chachamaru returned.

"Mu…" Chisame squeaked "Besides Chisame-san is lending a hand to help out Naruto, while doing it from the shadows without him knowing. It's something I think he would appreciate. I also…how do you say…uh I think it is very cool of you" she complimented the now flustered girl. "In fact I am curious as to why you haven't gone to check on Naruto, I would go myself but I can't go against my orders and must remain here for now?" she asked the net idol.

"Wha…Oioioi wait a sec you robot, I don't see Naruto like that at all" she said red faced "Is that so?" Chachamaru replied "That's right" Chisame nodded. "Then why are you helping?" she asked I…I..I just do, there no special reason besides this has nothing to do with you anyways" she shot back.

"…no if Chisame-san is going to be providing assistance to Naruto then that could place me in a position against Chisame-san, so o though I might make that clear" she told her "What? This means you're on their side?" she checked. "Yes I cannot go against the wishes of my birth parent even if I wished to help Naruto."

'_Is this person really a robot…? And still that Chao…no wait I need to think about this calmly for a little bit…'_ she thought to herself "Just hope is okay now he looked pretty roughed up" she muttered "So you are worried about Naruto" Chachamaru stated. "I'm not worried about him not really but what about you, are you worried about him or something?" Chisame replied a little red at her being heard.

"Eh…n-n-n-no not really" she replied looking fidgety "It's just the time I've known Naruto he usually doesn't get hurt but seeing him like that…" she stopped seeing as said boy walked onto the viewing area with Kaede and Chizuru the crowd looking relieved to see him okay as did she.

"Huh he's looks…okay…" said a surprised Chisame _'That idiot looks fine after that…oh he's gonna pay for making me worry' _she thought as Chachamaru just smiled petting Yurine in her lap seeing the boy looking fine but felt a small tinge seeing Kaede and Chizuru so close supporting him so as to maintain an illusion of injury and so that an explanation wouldn't be needed.

**XBreakX**

"Hey look Naruto-kun back already" called Yuuna happily seeing him okay but then frowned seeing Chizuru, Kaede and Eva very close to him. "Thank Kami I thought he was seriously hurt watch the match before, I've never seen a fight like that. That's one of there reasons I don't like fights" commented Akira.

"Don't worry Akira from the time he was in the hospital when he first arrived here Naruto has a really healthy body and heals very fast oddly" said Ako. "I'm still surprised Naruto-kun lost Kaede-nee always talks about how she can never beat him when they train" said Fumika "Yeah we always thought no one could beat him" added her sister.

"I just wonder how Naruto-kun was able to change his hair like that…seems almost unbelievable that he was able to turn it black like that" said Misa with many nodded. "Naruto-nii seems to be able to do so many things and never stops surprising you, I find" said Ayaka who was looking for Negi seeing as her brother was okay.

"that seems about right I remember when I found out that Naruto-kun could play the violin when we followed him and Negi while they shopped for Asuna's birthday present" smiled Sakurako remembering how beautiful it sounded. "And we also learned that's not all he can play too" Madoka said getting looks "What else can he play?" asked Makie. Misa, Sakurako and Madoka all smirked "It's a secret"

**XBreakX**

"Kufufu, impressive battle there, to control such power…I wonder…" muttered Mukuro "Give it up Mukuro you can't have him" said Reborn knowing what the man was considering. "I was only going to suggest we have him as an ally in case of an emergency in the future, it might help" he said trying to sound innocent.

"Right…well I'm just glad he's okay that last attack was like my XX Burner only that shield around the stage kept us from being too effected" commented Tsuna. "I just love how much of an EXTREME fight that was…why couldn't I have fought him like that…" cried Ryohei comically "Tough luck Turf top, but I have to say the way that attack looked, I am certain there was a lot more to that attack" said Gokudera.

"I'm just glad Naruto looks okay, in fact he's doesn't look hurt at all now" said Haru seeing him without a mark "He heals quicker than most, faster than Ryohei ever could with his flames trust me" said Hibari. "That guy must be tons of fun to hang round and train I'm sure" added Yamamoto "He is, and I think he'd give you a good training session with your swords" said Reborn.

**XBreakX**

"**Now then, thank you for waiting so long for the repairs of the stage. Here's the second semi-final match. This tournament is also finally approaching it's end"** announced Kazumi as Negi an Setsuna walked to the stage.

"Negi-sensei are you alright?" she asked "Eh?" he said confused "It's because you looked troubled about something…is it Naruto?" she asked him. "N-No not really it's nothing I'm fine, I'm sure Naruto-nii is fine too" he said waving his arms around.

'_Asuna-san has entrusted Negi-sensei to me but…is there anything I can do…? Speaking of which I wonder if Asuna-san's group is alright even if the opponent is our classmate Chao-san could there be something waiting for them…?_' Setsuna wondered to herself before smacking her face. '_Ha…no good I have to concentrate on the match right now'._

As they came upon the stage Negi noticed Naruto standing by the side and rushed over "Naruto-nii…you're alright" he stated as Naruto laughed and ruffled his hair "Don't worry about me Negi, I can take a beating now and again, besides I can't be expected to win all my battles can I?"

"No I guess not…but that man…" Naruto kneeled down "Negi I know you have questions but right now just concentrate on your match. Win this match and…you'll see what you wanted to see" he said pushing him to the stage he signalled Setsuna over and whispered into her ear.

"**Now then here's the strongest child sensei who's been one of the centres of focus contestant Negi, versus the bishoujo swordswoman with the deck brush, contestant Setsuna. The winner of this match will be advancing onto the Mahora martial arts tournament final, the decisive match for the strongest of this school"** said Kazumi as the crowd cheered.

Ku Fei at the side noticed Negi's stature "Huh what's wrong with Negi-bouzu-aru? He's all rigid-aru, he won't make it against Setsuna like that-aru" she commented. "It's possible, but like my match the unexpected can happen Ku Fei-chan, how's the arm?" he asked seeing the sling "Fine-aru"

**XBreakX**

"**Finally there are only two matches remaining in the Mahora martial arts tournament. Now then who are the contestants that have made their way up to the 14****th**** match the semi-finals match that everyone's concerned about….?"** The screens began showing the previous battles.

"**In the first match a heated battle was played out between him and death glasses Takahata, and in the second match he obtained a magnificent victory against a mysterious giant doll, the astonishing child teacher contestant Negi Springfield."** The images then showed Setsuna's fights "**and belonging to the Mahora middle schools kendo club, her swordsmanship clearly displayed with her deck brush contestant Sakurazaki Setsuna!"**

On the rood the girls were cheering as they were all there to see all of the match now "There his is, Negi-kun" said Yuuna "Oh dear how gallant" said Ayaka her hands clapped together

"**Now the semi-finals at last match is going to begin**" Negi meanwhile was still mulling over everything in his head, and what his brother had told him before the match. _'What I want to see…I can't be that. Ku:Nel was able to turn into that man from dad's past and I know that was dad's voice before. Does he knowing something about dad and if so did Naruto-nii also know too, also that atrifact was powerful if was able to take down Naruto-nii like that even if he looks fine._

_I have to make it to the final match to find out, therefore I have to win against Setsuna-san in this match. But there's no way I can win against Setsuna-san, she's someone who was able to fight with the full powered master that well, remember? There's no way I can have any chance of winning what should I do now…?'_ he thought in worry.

'_A situation is a situation if I were to explain everything to her I'm sure Setsuna-san will…besides Setsuna-san is my student. A teacher and his student fighting seriously that's just…'_ he looked up at Setsuna "U-um…Setsuna-san…a-actually…"

"Yes I understand, Negi-sensei I won't hold back at all either, let's for this with our full strength" she said with determined eyes, not the response Negi was looking for. '_That's right isn't it? Up to now everyone including Setsuna-san, Naruto-nii and even me have fought seriously, what am I thinking? I'm a baka, baka, baka. I was able to win against Takamichi too even though I didn't think I could win. This time too with my full strength. There is no other way but to clear my the path with my own power!'_

"Oh, oh looks like it's starting" said Makie on the roof with all the others lying down to see all the action. "Sakurazaki-san is his opponent" said Ayaka in mild worry "A lot of people from our class are participating" noted Misa to herself.

"Aren't you troubled on choosing which side should you cheers for?" asked Yue to Konoka "Se-chan told me to cheer for Negi-kun"

'_Uu, the intimidation is completely different from the usual Setsuna-san…I have seen Setsuna-san fight as a Shinmeiryuu swordsman several times before, but I don't think she has ever fought seriously. The group that is known to be the most powerful combat organisation the Shinmeiryuu… will my combat style work here?' _thought Negi preparing.

'_It's pointless to think about it just break in and do it!_'Kazumi raised her hand **"Now then the 14****th**** match…" **she began to announced. "Mea Virga" he called summoned his staff to his hand **"…Fight!"** instantly Negi summoned three magic arrows Shundo-ed behind Setsuna and struck her back with his staff '_Ouka Soushou'_ he chanted blasting Setsuna '_Taikouchougyosei_'

"Is it over…?" asked Yuuna shocked "Ehh did he win already?" added Ayaka. "Ho stick technique, no…spear techniques de-gozaru" commented Kaede "Uh huh _Rikigoudaisou Hakkyokuken_ is also specialised in spears-aru. The masters are called to be Gods of Spear-ne" said Ku Fei.

"It didn't work" said Naruto as Negi noticed his staff was vibrating inches from Setsuna's back 'it didn't reach. Was it completely diverted by Ki?' thought Negi. "_Shinmeiryuu…Ougi, Hyakuretsu Oukazan"_ called Setsuna swing her deck brush round creating a swirl of cherry blossoms hitting Negi several times before kicking him away.

Not giving him a chance Setsuna continued her assault with '_Zankuusen_' hitting Negi while still flying making him ricochet off the stage "_Shunmeiryuu Ougi Zanganken_" she called slamming the brush down Negi narrowly avoiding it. "_Ougi…Zantetsusen"_ Setsuna swung at Negi who began charging his fist.

He however didn't expect for Setsuna to grab him by her legs around his head giving him an eyeful '_S…She's fast'_ he thought blushing "Too slow" she said coldly "_Shinmeiryuu Ukigumo Sakurasanka_" her legs wrapped around his head spun Negi round before smacking him down.

"**It…it's over…right off the bat we have an eye dazzling high speed battle**" said Kazumi "**And again contestant Sakurazaki's incredible toss of some sorts explodes…**speaking of which Se-chan the foundation is already messed up we only just recovered from Naruto-kun's match" she said the last part without the mike.

"He's not focusing" observed Naruto "what do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Chizuru "Negi's mind is elsewhere instead of fully paying attention t the match and unless he stops he will lose and he wont get to see him" he explained. "Who's him de-gozaru" Naruto tapped her nose "Secret Kaede-chan…" he smirked.

'_I, I took a good hit there, my head …Setsuna-san is completely serious'_ thought Negi struggling to get up _'no is she was serious she'd be giving me the final blow here and it'd be all over with. Like I thought, Setsuna-san is strong…'_ by now Setsuna had gotten closer. "What's wrong Negi-sensei? It's as if you're no good at all. you had better movements in your match with Takahata-sensei" she said coldly.

Smacking his head Negi got back on his feet '_not yet…for this match only. I will not lose'_ he took stance with his staff. "**Ohh he stood up, contestant Negi has stood up!"** Negi Shundo-ed to battle with Setsuna once more staff meeting brush. "…Do you understand why you're not good right now?" Setsuna asked as the two of them Shundo-ed.

"Your heart has been captured by your father Nagi Springfield, and your brother Naruto. Both your entry and pull out are too crude" she said as she struck him with her brush. "The more you think about how much you must win this match the less able you are to move your hands and extend your feet."

Negi rolled along the floor from the blow "Fixation, attachment, dreams…goals. In your case chasing your father is what forms the source of your talents and powers right? But…if you always look only ahead it's possible you might trip on a small stone that's right beside your feet or perhaps…you might even miss the flowers blooming right beside you."

It was then Negi noticed Sakura petals all around him and his shaking came to a stop "Your opponent right now is me. Right now please look at me, Negi-sensei" she said smiling. At the side Naruto was chuckling at how Setsuna's statement could be taken out of context but filed it for later use. "And…about the days of chasing after your father…about Asuna-san…about Chamo-san… about Naruto…about ojou-sama and the others…and about everybody else, please don't forget any of them…now then Negi-sensei" Negi took a moment to admire the petals and took a deep breath "he's ready" muttered Naruto.

"Oioi what's with that…that's sooo handsome Negi-kun" said Makie with stars in her eyes. "Who this is bad I think something is onee-san just went real tight just now…Negi-kun" said Misa wiping away a little drool "Nyanyanya maybe it's a good thing we came to watch after all" said Sakurako red faced.

Next to them Ayaka was shaking "Ah no Iincho we didn't mean it like that" said Yuuna "Kii Sakurazaki-san just exactly what right do you have to perform that sort of violent behaviour" Yuuna grabbed her in a full nelson Calm down Iincho you'll die" said Yuuna.

"Let me go I have to settle this thing with that person once and for all…" she screamed "But you know is this match the real thing…?" asked Ako "it's unbelievable even id I saw the real thing but then again Naruto's match was no different in believability…it's cool though" replied Makie.

"Wait everyone look at this look Iincho look too" said Madoka looking at her laptop Something about Negi-kun is showing up on the internet look. Secret past of tears…reasons for entering the tournament…"

**XBreakX**

Back to the fight now "Oh looks like he's loosening up-aru?" Ku Fei smiled "Yeah, his mind is focusing on his fight fully now" said Naruto looking at his surrogate brother smiling. "Here I go Setsuna-san" said Negi "yes" was her reply.

Negi Shundo-ed behind her to staff with his staff "Huh, both entry and pull out just now were splendid, but using the same move twice…' she swung her brush but only hit an afterimage as Negi "I'm over here" he said behind her once more.

Shooting three magic arrows Setsuna narrowly dodged '_Double Shundo'_ she thought as the two crossed blades…so to speak. As the two jumped away from each other Negi vanished with a burst of speed _'Yet another Shundo'_ she herself used Shundo herself to keep up. '_Wonderful…I've only said a few words and he actually changed this much'._

The two continued so fast only a few could keep up while the rest only heard bangs in the air and the sound of stomping on the stage. _'It's still crude beyond the second movement but…even then his movements are slowly becoming sharper'_ "So Fast-fast-fast…is this movement possible for human beings? This is becoming a super high speed battle that your eyes can't even keep up with" said Kazumi amazed.

"Setsuna-san…right now I'm only looking at you" shouted Negi making the girl blush and Naruto snicker before she remembered 'Ah no, is that alright?' she them gave a small smile "Yes" 'Huhu…I was scolded by Evangeline-san that much only a while ago and now here I am in a position to advise sensei like this…' she thought to herself.

**XBreakX**

On the roof Kotaro watched in slight envy "That guy…for someone who only learned Shundo yesterday and today he can already move like that" he said to himself. "That's because in a serious battle, every minute and every second equals to days and weeks of training de-gozaru" said Kaede as she, Naruto, Ku Fei and Chizuru appeared next to him. "You don't need to worry about it Kotaro-kun" she Chizuru smiling at the boy.

"Kotaro compared to that Negi-bouzu, Kotaro is definitely stronger-aru" said Ku Fei "Shut up was the boys reply. "Huhu you should really listen to what people tell you Kotaro-kun" said Ku:Nel appearing out of nowhere like he did freaking out Kotaro.

"These ladies and Naruto here came to talk to you because you were worried about you. And Naruto how are you now after the fight?" he asked his friend who rolled his shoulder. "Haven't had a fight like that in some time, I just wonder what the two of could manage in a larger arena Ku:Nel also what do you think of your prize?"

Pulling his hands from his sleeves showed Ku:Nel with the gold covered book "Can't thank you enough for this Naruto, but how do you manage to get the balance of romance and exciting scenes?" asked Ku:Nel as Naruto chuckled nervously "Personal experience" he answered.

"Hey what's that book there?" asked Kotaro "Something not for your eyes Kotaro trust me…maybe in a few years" said Naruto. "Can I read it-aru?" said Ku Fei trying to sneak a peek she red a couple lines before her face went red and Ku:Nel shut the book "Now, now a young lady shouldn't read over someone's shoulder, if you want one yourself asked your teacher there" he said pointing.

"I refuse to corrupt any more minds willingly which is why there's an age requirement on buying them…even though Haruna-chan got one" he said the last part as an after thought he then felt Chizuru hug his arm "please Naruto-kun" she said as cutely as possible he stared at her face and expression before taking out a copy.

"Cheater" he muttered as she gave a victory sign and beckoned Ku Fei over with Kaede. "Looks like they need no help being corrupted do they Naruto" laughed Ku:Nel "Will someone please tell me what's so good about those books" said a frustrated Kotaro.

**XBreakX**

"Awesome neither one of them are using human like moves" said a spectator "it's starting to become an even match" said another watching the two go back and forth. "My eyes are starting to get used to movements" said one "look at that Sakurazaki with the deck brush isn't even breaking a sweat" said another excited over the fight.

"Does this mean that it's impossible foe even the child teacher this time?" someone asked "Oi besides that take a look at this, the school festival real time net news. Something about the child teacher showing up" said someone holding up their phone.

"The rumoured child teacher's secret profile of tears…reasons for entering the tournament…?" the spectators read. "…he came to Japan in order to search for his missing father, it's believed that the reason behind his entry into the current tournament was also because the victor of the tournament 15 years ago was his father" Madoka read from her screen reducing Ayaka to tears eve though she had learned it already.

"I thought that there was more to him than just being a genius boy but…" mused Misa "How bashful…it would've been fine to tell us about it" said Yuuna. "Negi-kun…" muttered Makie shocked reading the page "Negi-sensei is very strong though and I believe he didn't want us to worry too much about it" said Ayaka to the others wiping the stray tears.

"But if that's Negi-kun's past…what's Naruto-kun's past then" asked Yuuna "There's nothing here on him at all "Naruto-nii likes his privacy and would probably tell us when he's ready" she replied remembering the small blonde child.

Down below Haruna was reading from her phone "Hmm, Negi-kun actually had a past like that. I didn't know about _that one~~_" she said getting shocked looks from Nodoka, Yue and Konoka. "Huhuhu that reaction…did you guys already know about this?" she asked her aura getting scary.

In less than a second she snatched them all in her arms "Huhu looks like I need to have a little talk with you guys after this tournament is over" she said with all three struggling to get away.

At the other side of the stage Chisame was looking at her notebook "Oi is this thing for real?" she asked Chachamaru "Yes, although I believe that Chao-san is the one who leaked out this news. The content are undoubtedly identical with Negi-sensei's own story" she replied. "How come there isn't any on Naruto?" she then asked "Chao-san respects Naruto's need for privacy and I agree with her" she said "Wait you know his past?"

Chachamaru looked over "Correct Naruto told a few of us when we also heard Negi-sensei's past" Chisame was slightly miffed at this "Is there something wrong Chisame-san?" asked Chachamaru seeing her face "None of your business" she said irritated '_It's not like I wanted to know or anything…wait why am I thinking this?'_

Back with Madoka and the others "Wait a second look at this, look even bigger news. According to reliable sources the mystery hooded man who is already in the final contestant Ku:Nel, is actually Negi-kun's missing father…no way!" said Misa is shock.

"This I didn't know but nevertheless all the resources of the Yukihiro group will be used to find information on Negi-sensei's father…but before that there's something else I have to do right now…"You guys!" she shouted to the cheerleaders "Yeah we can't stay quiet after learning about something like this" said Misa as Sakurako cried "This means it's time for our appearance"

Through unexplained methods Misa, Madoka and Sakurako were now in their cheerleading outfits with pompoms and Ayaka having a pair herself "In the name of the cheerleading…no in the name of class 3-A we support Negi-sensei!" they said in unison.

The rest of the audience began crying out support for Negi making him and Setsuna stop "**Whoa what's going on here? A sudden call out for Negi! Could it be that the spectators were touched by his shocking recovery from a disadvantageous start?"** said Kazumi as Negi was bowing in thanks to the audience "Evan Iincho and the others too?" said Kazumi spotting them all waving to him.

"If you make it to the final you might eve be able to fight with your missing dad so do you're best Negi-kun" shouted one of the previous competitors. "…With dad? What's the meaning of this" asked a confused Negi "…I don't know how everyone in the audience found out but they're right" said Setsuna.

"Eh…" was the boy's response as she smiled "If you win against me you will be able to fight against your father, Nagi Springfield" she said. "Wha…h…How did Setsuna-san know about…just exactly…" he couldn't finish as he was blasted away by Setsuna "You're letting your guard down sensei. Didn't you say you'll only look at me just now? Just exactly what is going on…? If you can defeat me…" she threw her deck brush down.

"You'll be able to find out with your own eyes" the brush clacked on the floor "**Oh…contestant Setsuna threw away her weapon…?"** announced Kazumi. "Time's about run out, let's finish everything in the next hit" Setsuna said to Negi "**Ohh a finishing declaration! Certainly the time is now at 14 minutes and 13…14…only a small amount of time is left. Could this be the last shot?"**

Setsuna took her unarmed stance "For the final…let's go with the unarmed combat that you're specialised in" she said as Negi looked a little unsure. "Do not worry Shinmeiryuu does not choose its weapon, there are no handicaps. I will be coming at you seriously" she said charging her body with Ki. Gulping Negi cleared his mind '_Right…right now look at Setsuna-san…_' he thought as he charged himself with his magic power.

The crowd went quiet as the two fighters prepared their attacks and in and instant the two burst forward at each other Setsuna swinging her fist first cutting Negi's cheek before the two fully clashed. At the side Naruto and Ku:Nel smiled "Looks like he'll meet him after all" in a close up Negi had managed to deliver a powerful elbow to Setsuna who just smiled at him.

"Setsuna-san…just now…" Negi started to say "No it was a wonderful hit…it's your true strength" she replied "Huhu but…both you and I…still need more training…huu a lot as happened today so I'm a little tired" said Setsuna wobbling before collapsing and falling asleep.

"**Oh…I-It's over…contestant Sakurazaki is down…I will now take count 1…2…3…10 contestant Negi wins. Contestant Negi had advanced to the final. Oh contestant Sakurazaki is not moving, is she okay? We're calling for the stretcher**" announced Kazumi as the crowd cheered foe Negi.

"Alright awesome Negi-kun!" shouted Yuuna "Ahh, Negi-sensei congratulations" added Ayaka before Misa said" Everyone be quiet, hide. We'll get chased out if we get discovered" she reminded them.

"**Ohh it seems like slow motion images of the finishing strike just now are out**" said Kazumi as the images appeared on screen. "Goutokuji-san this technique is…?" asked Chachamaru "Prying open the front with an unique stance that has both palms facing the sky then constricting your body to make it smaller and harder, enter deep into the opponents body before striking with a sure kill counter.

I believe it's a Hakkyokuken technique called Sayuu Koukaimon. Although the speed factor itself was completely different here, it appears that traditional martial art techniques hold the key to victory in a super-human high speed battle" he finished explaining.

"That was a good hit just now" said Kaede above with the others "Yeah…you're right" replied Ku Fei. "Just looking at that one hit just now…it's possible that he might have even surpassed you" said kummel glancing at Kotaro "Ku:Nel don't be mean otherwise I take your book" the man held on to his book like a mother her child.

"No need to threaten the book Naruto I'm just kidding to be honest, Negi-kun is still…nothing more than a baby bird that has just left it's nest. He's just like you Kotaro-kun…absolutely no match for me" he said smiling as Kotaro twitched and Ku:Nel getting a slap in the back of the head.

"Then what is your objective for wanting t fight Negi in the final? Using such extreme against Onii-san…is your objective the 10 million prize money?" asked Kotaro "Huhu..of course not right Naruto.?" Said teen laughing Yeah the match between Negi and Ku:Nel is not a proper fight between them. Ku:Nel is just fulfilling a request of a friend fro 10 years ago" he replied "Actually it's a promise Naruto."

"Wha…?" said a confused Kotaro "Ku:Nel was asked to do something 10 years ago by a good friend of his" Naruto elaborated "But Naruto-kun are you sure Negi-bouzu will be okay de-gozaru? I mean he was able to beat you" her reply came as the two of them chuckled "I can beat Ku:Nel but Rakan is another barrel of fish Kaede-chan" said Naruto.

"But feel free to try and stop me at any time just know that you're on your own and Naruto here wont help" said Ku:Nel without a care as the three stared and Naruto nodded on confirmation. "Huhu my hobby is collecting the life stories of other people" said Ku:Nel "Oh what an unpleasant hobby-aru, suits you though" replied Ku Fei.

"Not just Negi-kun's but all of yours too as well but Naruto's keeps me from boredom these days. You can say that sticking around in this place for 10 years has it' rewards" he jumped off the roof "I'm looking forward to all of you in the future and thanks again for the book Naruto…now then later" with that he vanished.

"He really is a nice person-aru" said Ku Fei waving "But are you sure we can trust him?" asked Kotaro "Well Naruto-kun trusts him so I guess it's okay then" answered Chizuru. "He's way above us de-gozaru" muttered Kaede as Naruto wrapped her in a one arm hug "You'll be at level soon though Kaede-chan" she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

**XBreak**

Negi and Konoka were chasing after Setsuna on the stretcher "Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted "Se-chan are you alright?" asked a worried Konoka "I'm sorry I seriously…" Negi started. "Ah…me? I, I'm sorry, I…Everything ended so I just relaxed for a bit…there is still Asuna-san's favour too…" said a dozy Setsuna.

"Asuna-san's favour?" Negi questioned "She asked me to take care of Negi-sensei…" she suddenly bolted upright "Ha sensei more importantly is the wound on your face alright?" he waver off her concern. "I can heal something like this onmy own. Ah please don't move Setsuna-san" he said easing her worry "…Negi-sensei, even though I said all those things earlier…the upcoming 15 minutes of the final match is your time only. For now please forget everything and rise up to the stage" she said as she was carried off Konoka remaining by her side.

"Y…Yes…thank you very much Setsuna-san" he said with a small bow

**XBreakX**

Back underground Misora and Cocone were currently running from another of Chao's robots as it shot it's laser at them "W-W-Why in the school's underground is there something that looks like a mod-level boss out of an action game" she asked as she and Cocone dodger it's legs but didn't realise they jumped off a waterfall at the end of the tunnel.

But Misora thought quickly and used her pactio to run across the water picking up Cocone and jump to a bridge managing to grab one of the railings "I, I though I was gonna die…give me a break, I don't even have a broom with me" she said dangling.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile in the computer room ""Bout Negi-sensei's past…was it alrigth for us to spread it out?" asked Hakase to Chao "Huhu if there's going to be a touching reunion between father and son then as tournament officials it's obvious that we should raise the excitement-ne. besides it's not a bad thing for everyone in the class to know about sensei's goals-yo" she said smiling.

"What about Naruto then?" Hakase asked with interest "Naruto-kun's past is not for the quaint of heart and his goal is to have a family and protect it and his friends that's all Hakase. And more importantly Hakase the mages in the school should be moving in soon, it'd be better if you leave this place now-ne."

"You're right…we what about Chao-san?" she asked "I will stay" she said firmly "Ehh but then you'll get cau…" she was cut off "As the main tournament sponsor I must see through the final match-yo. It's alright no need to worry-ne, the operation is proceeding as planned"

**XBreakX **

"Uu~~ we're getting farther and farther away from the entrance, but still the door at the place we fell down to was closed too…" muttered Misora walking with Cocone "I guess we have to head forward…geez how sis we get ourselves into this…?" she asked aloud.

"Divine punishment for running away" was Cocone's response "Oi, you know, is this place like a last dungeon in a video game or something?" said Misora with a small flame lit at the end of her finger. "The bridge doesn't end and you can't see the bottom either. Is this really the school's underground?"

"The ruins of the ancient mages…first time I've actually seen it" Cocone muttered "Not interested" said Misora as her light lit up a door "Oh it's the opposite bank. A door…" she said staring at the large door with tree roots all around it.

"Are these the world tree's roots, I wonder…?" said Cocone as Misora began pushing the doors open "Here we go…ohh it's bright?" opening the doors the two came face to face with many Tanaka robots "Owo t-t-the robots from before? Are you coming you freaks? Then come!" Misora shouted as she and Cocone held up their crosses.

They then realized something "Eh they're not moving? What's this? There's definitely at least a hundred of these things easily…are they all made by our Chao?" she said walking past the stationary robots. "Gees that Chao, what is she thinking…she's not even a mage either" she said sighing "She's a pactio partner though with your teacher" pointed out Cocone "Well even though I myself am only reluctantly working as a mage because of my parents wishes…uwo they even have the mid-level boss from earlier" she said spotting the four legged robot.

"M..Misora" Cocone shouted "What's wrong, it's rare for Cocone to yell out loud" she said running over to Cocone standing in a lake "Ohh what's this a lake? Wawa there are even trees growing here" she shouted in shock "It's similar to library island's interior but…" Misora then felt her outfit pulled by her partner.

"What's up?" she asked as Cocone pointed "That…" she said plainly pointing to a very tall structure "What the heck is that…" she shouted as a shadow appeared behind them.

**XBreakX**

"**Now finally…finally it's the final match of the legendary battle tournament; Mahora Martial Arts Tournament! Please listen to these great cheers, what an incredible excitement and so it should be!" **said Kazumi into the mike. "**All of the matches up until the final round were incredible matches, each is a gemstone of it's own. They were fights between true masters that you definitely cannot see on television!"**

"**And the one who defeated death glasses Takahata with great difficulties as well as defeating conteastants Takane D. Goodman and Sakurazaki Setsuna before reaching the final match, contestant Negi**" the screen showed highlights of Negi's fights. **"How was it? We want the world to know about the fact that masters of these calibers actually exist"** the crowd murmured to themselves how they were beginning to believe that everything they had seen was real.

"Now the one who will obtain the title of the school's strongest…it it going to be contestant Ku:Nel r contestant Negi? Now then let is have the two who will reign above all the masters enter the stage. First contestant Ku…" she was stopped by Ku:Nel behind her saying "I'm already here"

"Whoa" she said in shock "Thanks for all your hard work today" said Ku:Nel "**Here he is contestant Ku:Nel, a relaxed smile appears on his face. So far his toughest opponent had been the white haired teen Naruto and managed to put on a display beating him and without revealing his face under his hood. He's truly an unknown identity, a mysterious superhuman."**

"**Now in the other corner, we have the genius teenager who has won his way through all these masters even though he's barely ten. The rumoured child teacher fighting style Hakkyokuken – Kakkeshou's teenage duelist…contestant Negi Springfield**" Negi took his place on stage.

At this point Naruto had reappeared at the side with Evangeline and Chachazero the former nervous over what was going to happen in the match "Now then final match…" Kazumi began '_Ku:Nel-san…dad…ever since that snowy day 6 years ago I have done many studies in order to search for you. In order to catch up to you, to become like you I have done battle training. Dad…am I really going to meet you today?_' thought Negi as Kazumi shouted "FIGHT!"

Instantly Ku:Nel activated his artifact as he became surrounded by several books "This is…something is surrounding contestant Ku:Nel…they look like books. Could be about to use something similar like in his match with contestant Naruto" said Kazumi. "Well done for making it to the final match Negi-kun. As Naruto knows my name is Albiero Imma, a friend of the Thousand Master…Nagi Springfield"

'_Dad…that means…'_ Negi thought shocked "However please continue to call me Ku:Nel Sanders just like before, since I like that name" he said making a few people sweat drop. "Well then as promised I'll give you your reward" said Ku:Nel grabbing a book and flipping it open "And with this I will be able to keep my promise from 10 years also with my friend"

Like in Naruto's match he closed the book on his bookmark and pulled it out that released a beam of light "What exactly is this light?" asked Kazumi. As the smoke began to clear the silhouette was now longer of knel "**Ah contestant Ku:Nel has removed his hood…is that his face?"** when the smoke cleared it revealed the face f Gatou; Takamichi's master.

"**But what a surprise contestant Ku:Nel is actually such a rough looking old man…excuse me old gentleman…but didn't he look different when he revealed himself in Naruto-kun's match?"** she asked the audience agreeing with that. "Y…You're Takamichi's master" Ku:Nel in the form of Gatou slampped his hands together and quickly Shundo-ed above Negi and released five powerful iaiken blasts at the water showing the audience in water.

"**An incredible strike…though it's similar to death glasses Takahata's technique…we can't tell anything about the situation due to the mist**!" said Kazumi as the blows had dispersed mist all around the stage. "…as expected of Gatou, wonderful firepower isn't it? Well the current Takamichi-kun can do even better than that though" said Ku:Nel inside the mist holding two bookmarks and one then seemed to be dispersing in light.

"Well since I didn't get a chance to explain in Naruto match, you see the ability of my artifact _To Fyuron To Biograohicon_ is…" he turned into the image of a young Eishun "The ability to recreate a speicif individuals abilities an outer appearance. However the ability lasts no ore than a few minutes for individuals who surpass me so it's not a very useful ability."

"E-Eishun-san…?" muttered Negi "Plus most humans are weaker than me so there's no point in recreating them" the winds began swirling around Ku:Nel once more as he changed into Nekane "…My interest is the collection of other peoples life stories. Each of these magic books contains the life journey of one individual and…" Ku:Nel then became the image of a young Anya.

"The other ability of my artifact is the ability to recreate a specific individual's personality memory as well as emotion at the moment that this book of life journey was created…total replay of complete personality. Although the replay time is only ten minutes like it was with Naruto and Rakan and once the time is up the book will lose it's magic and become a simple biography therefore this is also not a useful ability" he continued to explain.

"at the side Naruto was holding Evangeline's shoulder "You okay?" he asked "Yeah…I'm okay Naruto…and thanks…for being there" he smiled "No problem Eva-chan but I still think that ability is useful if used in the right way" he said staing back at he match.

"Well what it can be used for would probably be somewhere along the lines of a living will I guess" he smirked as he returned t his original form "How was it? Did you understand everything so far?" he asked Negi who was still shocked seeing all those faces.

"The **mist has cleared up…eh contestant Ku:Nel's hood is back on…what is the meaning of this?"** said a confused Kazumi "Now then to the main point, 10 years ago I received a request from a friend of mine. '_If anything were to happen to me I want to have some words for the son I haven't met yet…"_

"Are you ready for this?" he asked holding up a book with the name Nagi Springfield on the front "The time is 10 minutes the replay is only for one time…now then…" he said as the books began to sparkle "Ugu…wai…please wait! 6 years ago…that person from the snowy day 6 yers ago…was that Ku:Nel-san?" asked Negi desperate "6 years ago…I didn't do anything" said Ku:Nel smirking as he was lit up a large blast of light "A…Another flash…is this going to be the same as Naruto-kun's match" said Kazumi as the light began to fade.

When it did there was a flutter of birds and the hood of the person fell back revealing Negi's father Nagi Springfield in the flesh so to speak "You are you Negi?" he asked with a grin.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well finally after a few weeks I have updated, sorry not done so in some time but I can't seem to write as much these days so people will have to be patient in waiting for either the new stories or updates.**

**Until next time…Bye**


	28. Parental Bonding

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 28: Parental Bonding**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka maybe Collette…**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Well I'm finally getting back to writing again and making good headway on the first chapters f the tenchi, isekai, reborn and shaman king fics. They are taking a bit I know but at least they'll be ready to read soon.**

**XChapter StartX**

"D…Da…d" muttered Negi seeing a face he hadn't seen in six years "Bleh, bleh what's with all these birds, another exaggerated act from Al?" said the red haired man before spotting the little boy "Da…Dad!" cried Negi dashing out to the man.

"Oi just now the child teacher said dad!" exclaimed one of the audience "Yeah he did" confirmed another. "Wai…what, that red haired super hottie?" said a shocked Misa "That hairstyle and colour it's probably true" muttered Makie "Yes…it's really him" said Ayaka remembering seeing that face in the memory.

Negi just ran toward the charming, sparkling smiling man before jumping out to him, only for him to flick him away causing a collecting mass confusion at the act. Naruto just face palmed at the act "He really is blunt isn't he?" he asked Eva "Yeah, but at the time he was so stubborn I couldn't help but be attracted" she said staring as Naruto held her close with his arm as she leaned her head against him.

"Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Finals is it…? Giving me such a stage like this on purpose, that guy is hard-working as always" said Nagi before looking to Negi. "Ah-Ah-Ah how pathetic my son, crying like a baby even though you're a boy" he said down to him "Wha…I-I-Isn't it obvious that you'd cry for something like this…?" he questioned comically as Negi crouched down to him.

"Don't cry just for something like this. If you're a man you wouldn't cry for anything" he said plainly making Naruto question why this man was such a hero to Negi. "U…Wha…but that's because I have always, always, always been searching for da-funyo…?" he was stopped by Nagi grabbing his cheek and pulling.

"Hahaha what's with this oi, you're all banged up" laughed Nagi pulling his sons cheeks "What a serious looking brat, even though you're supposed to by my son…" Negi pushed off his father's hands. "It hurts dad" cried Negi as his father pointed "Ahah you're crying again" he mocked.

"So you're around 10 years old? What an amazing thing. As far as my memory goes you're not even born yet" he said making the boy tear up "Dad uh…I…I…" he tried to say as Nagi ruffled his hair. "Well then we don't have much time" said Nagi Shundo-ing away from his son "Besides I'm not good at…talking seriously like this and we're finally given a stage like this too…"

He took a battle stance "I'm going to give you some training Negi" he smirked shocking Negi getting the chance to fight his father "You made it all the way to the finals, that means you got skills right?" Negi nodded to the question. "This is all I can do for you now…come" he said as Negi smiled a little "Yes Dad"

"A man of action…huh somehow I think talking to his mother would be better" muttered Naruto watching the father and son get ready. "I think you would she was apparently very intelligent and harsh on Nagi when he acted up, not that it fazed him" replied Eva "Well I'll have to look forward to that then, but for now lets see how my brother can fight the legend of the Thousand Master" he smirked.

"**T-This is…does this mean a match between father and son…?"** questioned Kazumi at the side while Nagi took note of something. "That's an interesting stance…is that Chinese kenpo?" he asked excitedly "Y-Yes" Negi replied as the audience chattered about the match and Konoka dragged Setsuna to the side.

"Try to hang on for as long as you can or it'll be over too soon alright?" said Nagi calmly as his son could only think '_Even so dad…right now you are in front of me. Even is you are only an illusion which will disappear I 10 minutes…_' he thought sadly Shundo-ing forward in front of Nagi '_Right there at the spot, where I could touch you if I was to extend my arms like this. Right now you are…'_ Nagi caught his fist and blocked his knee.

Nagi countered with his own knee creating several magic arrows slamming them into Negi '_Dad…even if it's just for a bit longer, even if it's only for a second longer…_' he thought dodging out the way and Shundo-ing behind Nagi with his own magical arrows prepared. '_I want to be like this with you'_ he thought using his _Ouka Houken_ on Nagi who gripped his wrist befoe it could connect sending electricity through him shocking Negi.

He then launched Negi into the air '_Ah but…'_ Nagi appeared above Negi and kicking him down and charge his fist before launching a large _Sagitta Magica_ at Negi. Thinking quickly Negi shot his own _Sagitta Magica_ to propel himself out the way. 'Once this is over you'll be gone again' he thought call his staff to him _'Dad, I will reach you one day'_ he thought flying to cross fists with Nagi who smiled at his son's determination.

**XBreakX**

"**1…2…3…4…"** Kazumi counted as Negi stood over his downed son "You hung on well Negi. AH but you know it's just, see, if you don't have a levitation technique, it'll be tough for you at higher levels you know. Nice job dodging it by using the recoil from the arrow though. At the very least you should be able to do void Shundo" Nagi evaluated his son's performance.

"When I was your age, I was already able to do both you know?" he smirked "Hehe just like I thought dad is strong. Just like I thought…you're the dad that I have always imagined" smiled Negi as his father chuckled. "Well that's great, here" he said offering his hand "**10 it's over contestant Ku:Nel Sanders wins!"** announced Kazumi as the crowd cheered.

"Not bad…not bad at all" muttered Naruto "Yeah the boya has come some way to fight as long as he did…you gonna do what you said you would before" Eva asked as Naruto grinned "Oh yeah" Eva grinned too seeing what he was going to do.

**XBreakX**

Down below Asuna and Mei were dodging blasts from the mechs and Tanaka units "More helpers…t-there's no end to them" said Mei in panic "Wai…I don't wanna get stripped to death in a weird way by weird robots in a place like this…" cried Asuna as hey ran.

"Huhu Mei, Kagurazaka-san thank you for waiting" said Takane "The apostle of justice Takane D. Goodman Revives" she said in a pose "Onee-sama" said Mei in relief seeing her Senpai."Now that I'm back all is well. Here I go, Shadow Control Technique Close-Range Combat Ultimate Ou…" she was cut off as all the robots blasted her at once "Onee-sama" cried Mei as her Senpai ended up stark naked 'again'.

"You guys are completely useless" shouted Asuna as she faced the robots "This is probably impossible…" muttered Chamo. "Ahh, Takahata-sensei…I wanted to go save you, but who knew I would be exhausted in a place like this…and for once I was the one who was in a position to help I'm sorry' she thought accepting her defeat.

'_Please lean down Asuna-kun'_ said a familiar voice in Asuna's head '_Get down'_ it said as from one end of the tunnel there was a flash of light and the robots were blasted away and Asuna ended up flying into the arms of Takamichi making the poor half stripped girl blush. "Takahata-sensei" she cried seeing the bearded face of her teacher "Are you alright Asuna-kun?" he asked smiling "Awawaw look at my clothes she panicked.

At another section of the underground Satsuki somehow with her food trolley ended up finding Misora and Cocone bowing to her '_My clothes…panties-ughhh, I'm done with robots'_ she thought tiredly.

While on the outside Mana turned away from sister Shakti "Seems like the final match is over" said Mana "Hmm why are you lowering your guns?" asked Shakti. "My client's instruction was during the tournament do not let anyone without a ticket enter the grounds…you see, you can go through now. Now if you'll excuse me sister Shakti" said Mana jumping away from the roof.

"Ah wait right there…" she called after before sighing _'I was completely toyed with…such skill at that age…plus that gun those bullets seemed to track me'_ she said impressed with the gunslingers abilities.

Takahata-sensei I am very sorry" apologised Takane now covered in a cloak as was Mei Cocone, Misora and Asuna, "See I told you we didn't have to help him" said a happy Misora. "Um sensei I'm really sorry we ended up getting save by you instead…" said Asuna a little disappointed with herself "No thank you Asuna-kun, were you hurt anywhere? He asked before adding "Besides I was saved but by a strange dark haired bespectacled man with a staff" he said confusing them.

The group walked through a room full of computers "Hmm as I thought Chao-kun is already gone…" commented Takamichi "More importantly sensei I have been contacted by my real form about something big happening at the match" informed chibi Setsuna "What?" he asked confused as they walked out to catch Kazumi reaching ten at the countdown of the match and seeing Negi next to Nagi.

**XBreakX**

Time is up Negi" said Nagi "Is your hand alright? Does it hurt?" he asked seeing the bleeding arm "Eh yes it'll be fine " he replied "Get Al to take care of that later " he told him. "Hmm the fact that I'm standing here talking to you like this means that I'm dead I guess…" he hypothesised.

"Sorry for not being able to do anything for you" Negi suddenly had a flashback to that snowy night "I don't have the right to tell you something like this bit…grow up cheerfully, bye now" Negi then chose to shout "Wait ad, please wait, there are still things I want to say…dad is…dad is not dead. You're alive on that snowy day 6 years ago you came to save me…" he said as Nagi looked confused.

"Oi Nagi" shouted the voice of Eva as Nagi looked over Eva walking toward him with Naruto at her side. "**Ohh what's the meaning of this development? Contestant McDowell and Naruto who lost in previous round are entering the stage…"** said Kazumi muttering about an interview later after the ceremony.

"Master…Naruto-nii…?" said a confused Negi as Nagi looked more confused "Negi just be quiet for a moment" said Naruto "Wait I don't remember having another son, did I get cheated on" he asked shocked. "You really are an idiot aren't you, Naruto is a brother figure to the boya. You on the other had are in big trouble for not coming back to remove this curse from me, but that's irrelevant now though" said Eva.

"Curse…ahh the curse! That's…I was really concerned about that you know? Didn't I remove it from you?" he questioned himself "No you didn't I did Nagi" said Naruto walking toward him. "Okay really who are you?" asked Nagi as Naruto smirked "No time I'm afraid only enough time for…" in a blink of an eye Naruto had kneed Nagi in his gentleman's region hard making him squeak in pain "…This, and that was for not keeping your promise to Eva-chan and payback for what you left Negi, but now all is forgiven" he smiled walking back to Eva's side.

"I don't think I deserved a hit there though" he groaned getting back to his feet "But doing that didn't matter really since I'm an illusion" he said as he lit up. "I don't care I'm glad he did it, besides Naruto keeps his promises which is why I can let you go now" said Eva surprising Nagi "I see…don't lose him then those guys are one in a million."

But Negi…you should stop chasing after me and just and just be yourself like that cooled white haired guy is there you'll go far in life" he said to Negi with a sparkling smile "See you later" he said as the light erupted with Negi only hearing "And don't cry so much" as his form faded back to that of Ku:Nel's.

Negi stood in the middle of the stage doing his best not to cry as Naruto walked over and put his hand on his shoulder "Good work Negi, I'm proud of what you've done today" he said smiling which the boy looked thankful for as he hugged his brother the crowd were inn tears seeing this lovely family moment. "Asakura" said Chao appearing next to the girl shocking her "Whoa, Choa-rin since when? **Yes, yes the award ceremony. Now then everybody we will now proceed onto the award ceremony…"**

Chao took to the **mike "…Etc as stated above no matter which match you look at thet were all the most incredible matches-ne. the skills of the winner are truly the school's strongest…no it wouldn't be an exaggeration to even call him the world's strongest**…except Naruto-kun" she whispered the last part to herself. "**As the current tournament sponsor it was an incredibly satisfying experience for me-yo. Furthermore although it seems that due to such high levels…or perhaps because of the unrealistic match contents there were some who believed that this was a fake performance done by the tournament officials."**

She smirked at the crowd as they murmured to themselves on that subject **"I will leave the decision of the authenticity to everyone-ne. to all the contestants and everyone in the audience thank you, let us meet at another time!"** she said as Kazumi took back the mike. On the stage there was a stand for third (Setsuna and Naruto) second (Negi) and First (Ku:Nel).

"**Now then the main tournament sponsor Chao Lingshen will personally hand over the victory prize money of 10 million yen to the victor contestant Ku:Nel Sanders**" she said as various reporters came onto the stage asking Ku:Nel various questions like if her really was Negi's father. "Excuse me I'm not good with interviews (Lie)" he said before vanishing.

"Ah he vanished quick get the child teacher or his hot brother" said a female reporter "Geh I knew it, Negi-kun, Naruto-kun go on ahead you want tome time alone right?" Naruto smirked pecking her on the cheek "Thanks Kazumi-chan" he said vanishing in a puff of smoke while Negi made his get away via jumping very far.

**XBreakX**

"Huhu this tournament seems to have been beneficial beyond expectations for Negi-sensei-ne and Naruto-kun. That's great, that's great" said Chao happily wandering the corridor "Stop right there Chao-kun" said the voice of Takahata as he and the other magical teachers surrounded her.

"Yaa Takahata-sensei what do we have here? Everyone's here as well…thank you all for your hard work-ne" she smirked "We're going to gave you come to the staff room with us Chao-kun, there is a few things we want to ask you about" he said calmly.

"What crime did I commit" she asked as he laughed "you didn't commit any crimes we just want to ask you some questions" he said "Takahata-sensei what are you talking about? This child is not just a student requiring special attention, she's dangerous!" said an alarmed Gandolfini. "To expose the existence of mages…that is an outrageous thing to do" he said trying to make a point as Chao just giggled.

"Huhu…throughout history and around the world even in children's novels and comics…there are quite a number of stories where mages would keep their existence a secret to the world-ne, why is that I wonder?" she closed her eyes for a moment in thought. "Let me ask you all a question instead. Why are you all hiding the existence of mages fro the world? For example take what we saw in this tournament, if the existence of individuals with such amazing powers were kept secret wouldn't it be dangerous to human society?" she questioned with a small smirk.

"Wha…you're getting it all backwards. We're protecting the secret to avoid needless misunderstanding and confusion, so that we can coexist with everyone else in modern society in harmony. Besides the only one dangerous to human society is your partner Naruto, only he has the power that could a problem in the future" said Gandolfini not realizing the weight of his words.

He quickly sweated in slight fear as he found a dragon made of fire by his throat "Now I can deal with some things being said but Never imply that Naruto is a problem for something that is out of his control. Before I do anything rash I'm taking my leave" said Chao revealing her hands which in her right was one of her tonfa and the other held a time piece similar to the one Negi had "Till we meet again on the third day gentlemen" she said as she disappeared.

"S…she disappeared?" said a confused Gandolfini as he was punched in the face by Takamichi "I agree with Chao-kun over the subject of Naruto so please never make that suggestion again, understand" he said looking disappointed with his colleague.

**XBreakX**

"**To everyone in the audience thank you for your patronage. Please be careful on your way out"** announced Kazumi as the audience began leaving the shrine. Negi meanwhile floated above on his staff "That sure was a hectic tournament, it was only for a few hours yet so many things happened. The rest of the Mahora festival is still going on full steam like always he observed.

"Mind if I cruise with you Negi" said Naruto as he floated next to him "Naruto-nii, yeah it's fine" he said his eyes staring off into the distance "Still thinking about your dad?" he asked his little brother. "Yes although that dad was from 10 years ago he was really young" he said as the two of them floated over to the bridge and dropped down.

"Naruto-nii what did he mean when he said I should be myself and stop chasing him. I don't understand without that….I-I-I don't have any…"he said distressed "Even though you got to meet the father of your wishes you sure look depressed do you not Negi-kun? And hello Naruto good to see you well and rested, I swear your partners healing abilities rival my own" he chuckled.

"Ah Al-sa…no Ku:Nel-san" said Negi seeing his father's friend "Are you alright Negi-kun?" Ku:Nel asked "No I'm fine. I was really happy, really thank you very much Ku:Nel-san for a lot of things I um…I…uh" he stuttered at Ku:Nel/Al took off his hood revealing a rather handsome face.

"His dad's words are confusing him a little Ku:Nel that's all" explained Naruto as his friend nodded "Hmm makes sense but that would on your arm Negi-kun, shall I treat it for you?" Ku:Nel asked "Eh..ah no this is…" he said trying to wave him off "Unlike the one on your cheek this one's quite deep. With only your first aid it's possible a scar will be left behind you know?" he informed.

"Umm…if it leaves a scar then let it…because that's uh…" the two men chuckled at his response "Is that so…?" said Ku:Nel 'He wants to keep the scar from his father a little twisted really…I like it. What do you think Naruto?' asked Ku:Nel telepathically 'I'd o the same, a reminder of your mistakes and how far you have to go seems perfectly natural to me really' he replied.

"Um…there are some things I would like to ask Ku:Nel-san" Negi asked the man "Let's save that for another time, I would like to look around the school festival after all" he told him. "Negi why don't we let him, besides I think we are just in time for the outdoor tea ceremony remember" said Naruto as Negi smiled "Outdoor tea ceremony is it? How nice, have fun you two and see you both soon Negi-kun, Naruto" he said vanishing.

Naruto-nii…?" said Negi "Yes" he replied "Ku:Nel-san is kind of a wired person isn't he?" he asked as the white haired teen laughed "He is indeed Negi, but the same can be said of all of his friends from the little he's told me" he said before ushering him to follow "Come on Negi you don't want to be late."

**XBreakX**

"Waa incredible, a Japanese garden" said an amazed Negi looking around the tranquile setting for the ceremony, which had a small pond and bridge over it. "Ah Naruto, Negi-sensei" greeted Chachamaru in her kimono "Hey Cha-chan" Naruto waved as the robot came over "Are yours and Negi-sensei's wounds okay and thank you for coming" she asked "We're fine Cha-chan and thanks for all of this since you always work hard at…"

He was cut off by calls of "Naruto/Negi-kun" by the girls as both boys were tackled by the girls of 3-A all checking if they were okay and complimenting how cool their moves were. "Negi-kun there's something we want to ask" said Madoka "The story about your dad was the story true abut your dad being missing?" Naruto seeing this took over.

"Girls please let us breath and yes Negi's story is true and that man before had been left a message by his dad a few years ago, he's also a very good impersonator" he said making the girls go 'O' understanding and Naruto slightly surprised they bought it after what he had done. "Wow Negi-kun has had a tough life. And even now you don't know where you dad is" said Makie slightly in tears.

"Naruto-kun how come there isn't anything on you in the information?" asked Yuuna as he smiled softly "There's not much interesting in my past trust me, just an orphan you grew up to be me" he said as Ayaka looked at her brother a little sadly knowing that was further from the truth.

"Oh okay…Let's drink" she cheered with the others agreeing "We managed to get second and third place with our senseis so lets celebrate it. And we can also double it as a Negi-kun support party and have a blast" cheered Misa.

"Naruto, Negi-sensei it's about time" said Chachamaru getting their attention "Yes thanks Cha-chan. Girls I don't think you should be drinking at this hour but instead why don't we all join in the outdoor tea ceremony" suggested Naruto facing the others which they agreed to all wanting to try on a kimono.

**XBreakX**

"Thanks for helping me with this Cha-chan been some time since I wore a kimono" Naruto said as he took off his shirt while Chachamaru was helping to dress him. "Is that so…you're welcome. You were wonderful before in the battle tournament, your abilities clearly outmatch me and equal masters really. And Negi-sensei could beat my in a physical battle now" she said slightly staring at the stars on his body.

Her hands traced the mark by his heart "Naruto…this wound…does it ever hurt?" she asked as he put his hand on hers with a look of remembrance "No…but it is a reminder though, just like Negi's wound on his face and arm really" he said as she blushed at the closeness to a half naked Naruto. "Naruto…are…" she was interrupted "Hey Chachamaru-san are you there? There are still things I want to ask you abo-" Chisame opened the door as Chachamaru was putting the kimono shirt on Naruto.

The two blinked at Chisame currently wearing cat ears before she slammed the door closed "Excuse me" she said as Chachamaru realized how it looked and ran out to her. "Um Chisame-san, have you made a serious misunderstanding of some kind" she called to the girl walking away "I'm not misunderstanding whatever, just stop following me" she said back a Naruto walked out adjusting his kimono.

"Chisame-chan won't you stay for the outdoor tea ceremony?" asked Naruto Shundo-ing in front of her ""Don't follow and how come your so fast?" she said annoyed as he blocked off her escape "Ninja" he said smirking making her huff.

"Ah Negi-kun, Naruto-kun" said Makie as she and Yuuna spotted the two boys with Chachamaru and Chisame following behind _'Damn it how did he talk me into this…still he looks nice'_ Chisame thought seeing as Naruto hair blow in the wind and wearing a leaf theme kimono.

"Tadaa how do we look?" asked Yuuna as she, Makie, Fuka, Fumika, Ako, Akira, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka and Ayaka all stood in formal kimonos. "Everyone is very pretty" Negi clapped his hands seeing them all "Your right they all look like graceful beauties with there kimonos" added Naruto making several of them blush "You too Chisame-chan, for a modern girl you look pretty in old style clothing" he said making her go redder.

"Cha-chan shall we start the ceremony?" he asked t the girl who nodded "Yes over here but please remain quiet everyone" she informed the others as they sat down and she handed Naruto the tea. He brought it to his mouth taking a small sniff before drinking looking very peaceful as he did so the girls looked in awe seeing him.

They stared at the enigma of their teacher and while they were curious over Negi and his father they were more curious about Naruto and his past still, while they watched how peaceful he looked. ""IT was very delicious as always Cha-chan" he said as she bowed slightly "Thank you very much" she replied with a smile.

"Wow…Naruto-kun looks so handsome like that" whispered Sakurako "Yeah but I still wonder what his life was like for him to be like this, I mean he said he was an orphan but what else do we really know" said Madoka added her own thoughts. "I know, however I'm glad he's around our age. Charming, handsome, kind, considerate and protective he fill all the criteria for a perfect boyfriend really" said Misa getting thoughtful looks from a lot of them imagining.

"He doesn't even need to be raised up like Negi would if we wanted to date him, he's a readily made man. Plus I heard a rumour that Naruto wants a big family" she said making the girls go red at the thought of making a family with him. "Yeah…he seems like he's be a good father, Chizu-nee told me that he helps out at day-care and the kids love him" said Ayeka as she handed her cup to Negi to drink.

The girls eyed glazed over imagining tiny boys and girls with his or their hairstyles "Naruto-kun would you like some more tea" asked Sakurako smiling "Yes I would Sakurako-chan" he said accepting the cup. The other girl's jaws dropped seeing her before heading forward themselves and Negi silently thanking his lucky stars he wasn't too popular as he watched his brother accept all the tea happily.

"Girls calm down, I'm not going anywhere okay" he said chuckling at how forward they were being "Well we just want to congratulate you Naruto-kun, after all when you fought that Ku:Nel dude we really thought you were hurt" said Yuuna next to him "Not to mention that lots of people are gonna try and fid out things about you" assed Misa on his other side.

"They'll have to try really hard to find things about me, Negi will probably get a few more due to the situation with his dad" he said as Chisame came over "Naruto…you said that you were an orphan but did you ever fin out who your parents were?" asked Chisame a little hesitant. He smiled softly reaching into his kimono sleeve and unsealing something he always kept on him "Here, the only picture I have" he said handing her a small frame with had a picture of Minato and Kushina smiling together.

Minato was wearing a navy blue shirt and his arm over Kushina's shoulder while she wore an orange shirt and a black dress over it, sitting down on a chair. Chisame went wide eyed seeing how Naruto's parents looked but also confused over his hair seeing her question "My hair used to be like my dads but my mom had a condition that causes it to lose colour, just happened earlier for me as I grew it out" he explained.

Chisame passed the photo round and everyone smiled at the happy scene of the picture while Ayaka and Negi were giving a conversation. "So how are you Negi-sensei now after meeting your father?" she asked giving him another cup "You didn't manage to get any clues on him did you?" he shook his head "No but it's a problem that I will solve eventually" he said as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Just don't forget that I and the others are behind you all the way Negi-sensei, we will always be ready to help you find him" she smiled as did he with a small blush "Thank you Ayaka-san, thank you very much" he said as she resisted to glomp the boy seeing that smile.

The picture made it back to Naruto who smiled at it before putting it away "I actually hope to take a picture like that someday with my new family" he said as the girls eyes glazed over in their imaginations again. "Wow Naruto-kun, your parents look so cool, must be where you get it from" said Misa as he smirked "Maybe…"

However the moment was broken from cries of the media "Geh the media, they really came" said Yuuna in shock "Negi-kun, Naruto-kun run away we'll hold them back" the two nodded as Naruto and Negi set off as the girls held off the media by offering them tea forming a small wall.

"Naruto, Negi-sensei" called Chachamaru "Please come here quickly" said Chisame next to her.

**XBreakX**

"Thank you very much Chisame-san, Chachamaru-san" thanked Negi as he, Naruto and the girls were now in regular clothes. Negi seemed to be staring off still "Is there something wrong?" asked Chachamaru "Eh no…it's just…I've been think the wrong way" said Negi "Out of the blue even though he wasn't truly the real thing, I met my dad and I was convinced that the only thing I could do was to chase after him" he told them.

"Everybody was so thoughtful to me and yet I was only able to think about myself again" he said a little sadly 'Hmm…guess I'll have to knock some sense into him again' thought Naruto seeing Negi's depressed tone. "I have everybody with me and also my job as a teacher. I'll work hard at my teacher job too and become a magister magi, that's what I have decide. Not just simply becoming strong…and on top of that I'll still be chasing after you dad" he said looking up.

Negi felt his brothers hand on his shoulder "Negi, as long as it's your path and you keep everyone beside you, you'll find him okay" said Naruto as Negi nodded. Chachamaru smiled a little seeing the interaction "Hmm…you look awfully happy somehow" commented Chisame seeing Chachamaru "Eh, no I'm just glad to see Naruto take care of his brother" she said to the net idol.

"You two want to go have a look around together?" asked Naruto as both nodded following him and Negi.

**XBreakX**

In an outside café Chisame and Chachamaru were silently sipping their tea "Um/Um" they both said at the same time breaking the silence ass Naruto had been tasked getting drinks for him and Negi while the other was trying to find the bathroom.

"G-go ahead Chisame-san" said Chachamaru "No it aint nothing bug you go first" Chisame insisted "No Chisame-san goes ahead first" said Chachamaru bluntly. "…are you really a robot? Mainly isn't it impossible at the current technology level to get to the level of completion like you?" she asked "No…I am a genuine robot…more accurately I would be called a gynoid. As for the technology level…that's because my creators are geniuses" she explained.

'_Oh dear magic and robots? I ain't following this'_ she thought "Hmm…well I never talked with you much to begin with and I'm not especially interested in anything but…" she said scratching he head "Are you close to Naruto?" she asked the gynoid.

"Close…is it? I wonder.. if that is a question referring to whether the relationship between two individuals is satisfactory or not. Then as I have often been Naruto, partner on some nights and that he clearly enjoys our time together. I would say that our relationship is satisfactory" she said making Chisame topple the table over and fall from her chair in shock of the statement.

"Wai..what…partner?" she said red faced like her hair, her tea trickling down her head "Yes we have practiced in combat from time to time and he also helps me take care of Yurine" she said plainly still in her seat. "Um…could it be that you have made some kind of serious misunderstanding again?" she asked seeing Chisame's reaction "No not really" she said trying to save face.

Chachamaru tilted her head "Um speaking about that Chisame-san too seems to be very close with Negi-sensei as well" she said making her fall from her seat again "W-W-W-Whom did you say I was close with whom…?" she asked not expecting the question white eyed and red faced. "What are you walking abut?" said Naruto walking behind her as did Negi "Uwaa I-I-It ain't nothing… I mean it's nothing" she said shocked.

"Sorry it took us so long, the line was pretty long and Negi had a fair bit to walk, everything okay here?" both gave a quick nod "I hope Ayaka-san and the others are alright helping us get away" said a concerned Negi. "I think they went back to the classroom, since it seems like they skipped their shift at the horror house to come here and see your matches" said Chisame "Oh yeah I left a clone with Zazie-chan just in case she needed help" he said remembering.

"Negi-sensei is it alright us being together with you and your brother. I mean uh…ah…since a lot of things happened during the tournament…don't you want to be left alone with your brother. Even the outdoor tea ceremony ended up rowdy too" asked Chisame as Negi just smiled fakely "Ah no I'm alright thank you very much Chisame-san"

Both Chisame and Naruto sighed before smacking him over the head surprising Chachamaru "Negi I've told you never to fake smile, and well done for seeing it too Chisame-chan" said Naruto crossing his arms "He's right a brat shouldn't be faking smiles it's disgusting" she said with a small blush from the praise. "Negi-sensei, that man in the finals…that was your real old man right? I could tell from looking at your reactions" she asked him.

"Chisame-san…" said a bewildered Negi not expecting her to take note of it "I don't know what mechanisms were involved but that man was your father's illusion, that was magic right?" she asked casing the boy to panic and Naruto to raise a brow. "I don't want to here excuses. Didn't you say something like magister magi earlier yourself? I checked it out and magister means master in Latin and magi means mage. If you wanted to keep it a secret you should've been more careful you know sensei?" she said pointing to the translation on her notebook.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto…you're mages aren't you?" she asked not believing she was asking this Negi was tongue tied "Yes we are, Chisame-chan I'm not surprised you figured it out really" said Naruto smiling as Negi stared at him "Naruto-nii you can't just leak out that info like that, I don't want to be turned into an ermine" Negi whined as Naruto ruffled his hair ignoring that.

"Well in any case you reunited with your father which ha been your goal. It should have been a very important event for you, so you should think about it carefully by yourself. For now there's no need for you to stick around just because you want to keep your students happy" she said turning to leave "Chisame-san wait" called Negi.

"T…Thank you very much Chisame-san, but…but I'm really alright now. Thanks to everyone I feel a little relieved" he said earning him another smack from her and Naruto "There ain't no way you can be relieved so easily. To feel relieved or to feel like you understand is usually your own misunderstanding, so be careful brat. Since humans aren't something that can easily be changed so easily. If you have a huge problem, don't relieve yourself of it. Hold it against your chest and march on…that's all" she said to him.

Naruto chuckled at her ideology seeing Negi's shocked expression but on some level agreed as some things when you keep hold of them can remind you what is important in life. His own fear of loneliness at a young age made him strive to get better so he could make one on his own and take care of it.

"Anyway if you'll excuse me now" she said walking away as other voices shouted "Oh he's over here, contestants Negi and Naruto we found them" said members of the media "Damn it they found us" he said grabbing Chisame and putting her in his arms "Negi, Cha-chan we need to move" he said as Chisame struggled a little "Let me down now!" she demanded blushing at how close she was to him now trying not to snuggle to his chest, a battle she was quickly losing.

They all jumped from the balcony to the floor 'We jumped…is this how we ended up on the roof before?' thought Chisame clutching to Naruto's shirt making sure she didn't fall. However as they dropped down Negi and Naruto were swamped by fans of media and were forced to run away again luckily Naruto also had a supply of smoke bombs on hand for quick getaways.

**XBreakX**

"Ha…ha…didn't expect it to become such a huge topic, there's nowhere left in the school grounds for us to go" said Negi panting as they approached the Ferris wheel. "A-Anyway we should ride on that thing and get some rest?" he suggested "Yeah I they won't be able to chase all the way up there" commented Naruto.

As they all climbed onto the ride they sat down releasing a breath of relief "Phew we can finally catch our breath now" said Negi "Yes" Chachamaru confirmed while realizing she'd been dragged along Chisame thought 'A why did I stick together with these three? I have nothing to do with this'. Chachamaru was sat next to Naruto as was Chisame while Negi sat on the other side.

"Um…Chisame-san, uh…a-about the magic thing…" Negi started sweating in slight fear "Hmm, ah I won't tell anyone about it, please don't worry" she said simply "Not to mention people might think you were mad huh Chisame-chan" added Naruto "That too" she accepted. "Is that so…that's great" said Negi sighing in relief not really paying attention to what his brother had added.

"I'm sorry…and about the meaning of what Chisame-san said earlier…I mean you said if it's a huge problem don't relieve yourself of it earlier?" Negi questioned "Ahh I didn't mean anything big by it. I simply meant to say that if it's a big problem for sensei, there no rush for an answer that's all" she said noticing Naruto's head drooping.

"I see… you're right, as expected of Chui-san but right now I feel a little dizzy" he said his head falling only to the side only to be caught by a pillow Naruto had unsealed. "Little gut must be tuckered out fro all the fighting. Then again…I feel a little-" Naruto himself felt faint and leaned his head on Chachamaru's shoulder much to her shock.

"Chachamaru-san is Naruto okay?" asked Chisame slightly worried "I believe that Naruto's fight with Ku:Nel-san took more out of him than he expected even if he was fully healed. Also his matches were quite a display if I recall, my scans show he's just a little fatigued so I think we should let him and Negi-sensei rest" she explained.

Chachamaru moved Naruto's head so that it rested on her lap and evidently Naruto's ears and tail popped out too "Wow those were real" Chisame exclaimed remembering the first time seeing the appendages on Naruto when he discovered her status as a net idol.

"Yes, Naruto has ha them since I first met him but he hides them so people do not freak out as it were. In actuality he has ten tails that he combines into one alongside him able to take on the form of a wolf" she elaborated as Chisame stroked the tail in front of her.

"So soft…" she mumbled as Chachamaru stroked his hair and ears "Naruto is always so busy, and hard working, I think it's best we let him rest for a moment" said Chachamaru with a content smile making Chisame look on wondering what it would be like to have his head in her lap. "You sure look strangely happy again somehow" she said with a slight smirk "Eh no that's not…" she stuttered as Naruto unconsciously moved his head to nuzzle her hand "He looks like he feels very safe in you lap if he's doing that" she commented still stroking the tail.

"J-Just exactly what do you mean by tha…" she was interrupted "And I got a question. How many people in our class know about these two being mages?" she questioned finding it cute as Naruto seemed to purr in his sleep. "Eh…the number of people? To my knowledge around 17-18 people I believe, among the 5 have a provisional contract with Negi-sensei and 5 have a contract with Naruto" she told her "Isn't that more than half the class…" she exclaimed wondering how she had only just found out really.

'Are you serious…I wanna Tsukkomi' she thought not believing the number of people "And so are all of them helping Naruto and Negi in some way or another?" she asked the robot. "I wonder about that. Even though they say they'll cooperate, there isn't even a single clues as of now…it's believed that most of them have no such interests" pondered Chachamaru "What about you?" asked Chisame "I am currently…in a delicate situation. Has Chisame-san also been cooperating with sensei and Naruto?" she asked back.

"Ha no way. I hate those everybody-get-along kind of cooperations. I makes me sick…" she scoffed "Hmm just now you said contracts right/ what's that about" she inquired. "That…would be this" said Chachamaru taking the pactios from Naruto's pocket revealing four of the five cards "Though a contract with a mage, it is possible to obtain a powerful magic item. And you will be able to support the mage as a partner, I believe the clone Naruto told us about has the other card" she explained.

"Who are the contracts with?" she questioned curious "Naba, Tatsumiya, Rainyday, Chao-san and Nagase, while sensei has contracted with Kagurazaka, Konoe, Sakurazaki, Miyazaki and Yukihiro. The contract is established through a kiss" she told her "Hmm a kiss, huh…KISS!" she exclaimed "Eh than all those people with sensei and Naruto?" she said surprised at the two boys.

"Yes and while sensei is only ten years old Naruto has seen that his partners are well prepared just in case which is why he trained them in the field of magic and combat" Chachamaru informed her "Really even Chizuru has been trained too" she nodded. "Yes in the field of healing magic. Most of the contracts were formed for sensei in life threatening emergency situations as well, where as Naruto's were mainly due to the game I was told about in Kyoto. Nevertheless he took responsibility for all of them"

"Life…you mean that life?" she asked checking she heard right "Existance, life the thing that disappears when you die" she said as if reading from the dictionary. "Were they doing things that dangerous?" asked a shocked Chisame "Becoming involved with magic also means becoming somewhat involved with the inner world as well. That was the reason Naruto made sure all his partners were trained, so they could protect themselves from dangers" Chachamaru told her thinking how Naruto always made sure his partners and friends stayed safe as she ran her hands through his long hair.

'Sensei…Naruto…you two really have something if you work so hard…is meeting his dad that much to him…?' she thought before looking at Chachamaru's eyes "I've changed my mind, I guess I'll help out these two as well. I think I'll form one of those contracts right now" she said surprising Chachamaru.

"Chisame-san t-t-t-that's…you're going to kiss Naruto now" she said shocked at how easily she said it "It's easy with him asleep right now, plus I'm kind of interested in that powerful magical item thing. Well though I'm not obligated to cooperate with Naruto or anything, it'll be interesting to fight with you Chachamaru-san" she smirked looking to the shocked expressioned robot, both sitting in silence for a moment.

"Pff…hahaha I'm kidding, there's no way I would do something that troublesome" she giggled waving off her previous statement as the robot began shaking "C-Chisame-san…could it be that Chisame-san likes Naruto?" she asked a little apprehensively. "How did you get there? O said I was kidding, kidding I just wanted to tease you but…" she shouted defensively as Naruto and Negi stirred.

"Huh what's…happen-" he mumbled "I'm an average normal person. I have no intentions to associate myself with freaky wierdos like you people" she said loudly before noticing something in the window "Crud, look down, it's a mountain of reporters. Our cover's blown, guwa…if we get off now, our entire say might end up getting crushed by that mob" she said worriedly as Negi whined seeing this. "Thinking about it now, the Ferris wheel was a mouse trap wasn't it?" said Chachamaru "Maybe a little" commented Naruto hiding his ears and tail getting a slight whine from the two girls an rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"C-Chisame-san's the one who told is to get on. What do we do now?" said Negi in worry "How am I supposed to know? If you two are ages or whatever then hurry up and do something about this" she exclaimed not likeing having the blame put on her. "I'm not sure magic will help us out here much, Chisame-chan" said Naruto "Shall I blow them away with my beam" suggested Chachamaru "No I think I have an idea.

**XBreakX**

"Contestant, Negi…contestant Naruto which of these girls are your girlfriends" asked the reporters waiting at the door as they opened revealing the two girls and the older looking Naruto and Negi "Is something the matter" asked Naruto in a voice that had many a female blushing.

"Ah no sire I think we just got the wrong person" said one female reporter "Oi what's going on here? They should have been riding on this for sure" said another reporter confused as the four tried to sneak away. "They're not in the next one either" exclaimed one reporter "Hey wait those guys just now. Didn't they look a little like contestant Negi and Naruto?" they suggested and hearing this the four decided to run. "Ah they're running away, suspicious" called one "After them" they cried as the four quickly were lost to them.

Eventually they all stopped by an entrance to the river ducts "Phew looks like we lost them" said Negi rubbing his head "It appears we have misled them well" commented Chachamaru. "So that's magic…even after seeing it with my own eyes I still don't believe it" said Chisame "Yes the red one turns you into an adult and the blue one will turn you into a child" explained Negi holding the bottle of pills.

'Meomo-chan? Is that Meru0-chan? Where did you get those clothes from too' she wondered "Does Chisame-can want to try one too?" asked Negi. "Who the hell would try out a weird drug like that…" she said angrily "Its safety is guaranteed, please go ahead" said Chachamaru launching a blue on into her open mouth which she swallowed in shock.

In a puff of smoke stood a much younger Chisame her clothes fall off due to her shrinkage "It suit's you perfectly very cut-UGH" Chachamaru was cut off via a punch by the tiny Chisame "What the hell were you doing? You dumbass robot" shouted the chibi Chisame. Naruto shrugged off his jacket and put it round her "Chisame-chan don't worry the effects are temporary, now let's go get some clothes for you" he said.

'_Can't believe this has happened, I stay around these guys for five minutes and already my life has gone crazy and it'll only get worse if I stay_' she thought embarrassed by what she had been reduced to. "So Negi you doing okay?" asked Naruto "Eh what do you mean Naruto-nii?" he said confused "I mean are you okay not having a little alone time to go over these thoughts about your dad?" he questioned and Chisame agreeing with the question.

"Yes I'm fine, for real this time, Chisame-san advice was a great help. I'm sure I can manage, plus is I take the time off to be alone right now the school festival will be over" he told them.

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh finally another chapter of the Negima XOver and almost time for the next pactios for Negi and Naruto, can't wait because I have made a small hint in the chapter, I wonder who can figure out who the pactio will be based off.**

**Also I will be doing the Tenchi and Fairy Tail xovers side by side…or at least try since im in a tenchi mood recently, watching he ova helps with that…such an awesome show…sniff…I just love it so much.**

**Hope you all enjoy the moments in the chapter and till next time Bye**


	29. Ako's Dilemma

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 29: Ako's Dilemma **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka maybe Collette**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Emily **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Writing the tenchi and Fairy Tail fics is going slowly but for now please enjoy this, also saw trailer for Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations…looks epic since hopefully we can play as all the good characters including the Tsuchikage…that would be sweet and the Raikage too. Plus Bleach Soul Ignition is coming soon in sept ohh gaming is looking good for anime fans.**

**XChapter StartX**

It was later on the second day f the Mahora festival, many had come to see the local band consisting of Madoka,Misa, Sakurako and Ako. Ako herself on the bass guitar was really feeling her groove as she played 'Amazing, I'm playing so well. I didn't know I could play this well' she thought as she spotted a face in the crowd which turned out to be Nagi (Older Negi).

"Wow, we did it/ that was great" said Misa "Big success" cried Sakurako "Ako was the best, I didn't know you were that good, you genius" commented Madoka to her friend. The girl giggled at the praise "Ehehe is that so" she said rubbing the back of her head. "By the way Ako that person came eh" Madoka smirked "Eh…yeah" she replied a little quietly.

"But with that many spectators, you might not be able to meet him later" Madoka noted "That's true…"Ako mumbled in thought. The door to their room opened "Excuse me there's some visitors to see you ladies" said the bouncer at the door as three figures walked through.

"Excuse me" said one of them and as Ako saw him her face went red and her heart began thumping "Good afternoon Ako-san" greeted Negi with a bouquet of flowers while next to him stood an older Kotaro and next to him was Naruto "Hey girls you did good out there"

Naruto-kun" Misa and Sakurako called jumping at him as he caught the two in his arms and spun them laughing together with them before setting them down. "That was a wonderful performance" said Negi handing the flowers to Ako "N-No that's not…" she stuttered as steam was coming off her head in nervousness.

"How about it/ shall we take a walk outside?" Negi smiled as Misa whistled hugging Naruto arm and Madoka joining in by jumping on his back now "EH…" Ako's heart was a flutter at is request.

They headed outside by the fountain "Such a lovely place" said Ako trying to think of something to say "Haha it is a nice little place with no people. But today Ako-san is the lovely one" Negi gave a sparkling smile to her. Her nerves couldn't take the handsome man smiling "T-That's not at all, someone like me. I was dumped by my Senpai too…" she said her face in her hands.

"Huhu that's not true" Negi reassured the girl "Do you know about the legend? That by confessing to the person you like under the World Tree. You and that person will be together forever" he told her his hand on her shoulder that slowly made it's way to her cheek. "Ako-san I…ever since I first met you…"

Eh she said blushing madly at the feel of his hand resisting the temptation to nuzzle as Negi brought his mouth closer "Ako-san…" he said as she puckered her lips slightly "Ah…t-that's you…can't Nagi-sa.." she mumbled.

"…Ko….Ako…" said a voice softly in her ears as if calling to her "Ako!" shouted Makie slamming her hands on the table waking Ako from her dream "Wahyai!" was the first thing out her mouth that was slightly drooling.

"He…a…a dream…" she mumbled realizing what had just happened didn't happen. "Geez where are you drifting off to? Falling asleep like that…" asked Yuuna "It can't be helped; we haven't slept at all…" said Akira as the cobwebs cleared out more for Ako. "What-so that's it…? A dream" she muttered before they all got up and left the area by the world tree.

"But I wonder if it's alright for us to ditch class work?" asked Makie curiously as Yuuna waved her off "We got a phone call from Iincho who went back earlier saying it's okay, so we shouldn't be fine? Said she had a bit extra help there."

'_I'm Izumi Ako, 14 years old, Mahora Gakuen Middle Department 3__rd__ year student. I will be participating in the school festival's live concert this evening today so I'm a little nervous. Um…I'm the sanitary rep. of 3-A and the manager of the soccer club, hmm…not much else I guess. Among the 4 of us…me, Makie, Akira and Yuuna, perhaps I'm the ordinary one. _

_Well our class has too many kinds of great people in it though, compared to everyone else there's nothing especially redeeming about me, nor do I have any particular dreams about my future or anything. I'm just a relatively ordinary female middle school student that can see everywhere'_

These were the internal thoughts of obviously Ako 'But now even for someone like me, a person of interest has appeared. His level might be a little too high for an ordinary person like me but…that person is…' her thoughts were interrupted by Yuuna. "By the way Ako, don't you have a rehersal for the live concert or something, took a lot to get myself a ticket from Misa, I hope Naruto-kun sings some good songs" Yuuna reminded her friend "Eh that's right" she said remembering her schedule.

"Do your best Ako" exclaimed Yuuna "We'll be cheering" added Akira in a calmer voice she always was the more calm of the group "Yeah…" she mumbled "Oh yeah that person's coming right? Now you really have to do your best" Yuuna giggled.

"Eh, 'That' person…" asked Ako as Yuuna continued to giggle "You know, that hottie who's Negi-kun's cousin. You said it in your sleep-talk earlier too, 'Y-you can't Nagi-san, not there…' like that" Yuuna teased her friend. "No way! What were you doing listening in on other peoples sleep talks?" exclaimed Ako at Yuuna invading her dream privacy "What, what something about Negi-kun's cousin?" asked Makie not completely following as Yuuna shouted "I couldn't help it, you were too loud."

**XBreakX **

At the stage were the performance was taking place now "The entrance tome is at 5 o'clock to all staff members…" came the announcement while Ako trying to calm her nerves her heart still a flutter 'Ahh that's right…that person might be coming…' she thought remembering her almost kiss in her dream.

"Gya, what am I thinking? I'm a baka, baka, baka" she said waving her arms trying to ignore the thoughts of kissing Negi, if only she knew. Her thoughts then turned to the concert later and began worrying _'How_ _stupid, there's no way I can play that well. Kugimiya talked me into giving that person the tickets, but I wonder if that was a mistake…but there weren't any other chances either' _she thought shaking.

'_Not to mention Naruto apparently been pulled into this as well, he so cool there's now way I can stand there on stage with him. What will I do if I screw up? N-Not good, I'm getting super nervous' _Ako's mood kept getting worse thinking negatively as she did_. 'Uu Kakizaki, Sakurako and Kugimiya, Naruto, everybody is great and one is simply great at almost everything. Just like I thought all the people in our class are too awesome…' _she thought shaking more and more.

"Ako!" called Madoka shocking her and making her drop her glass "Yaes?" was her response "Wai-are you alright Ako?" asked her friend seeing her friend shaking "I-I'm kinda feeling really nervous for some reason…" she said looking at her hands.

"Don't worry about it. You were doing just fine during practice" she put the bass guitar in her hands "Here try playing just do it calmly and you'll be alright" she told as Ako immediately played incredible fast "Awesome, speed picking" she said amazed "That's not it, my hands won't stop shaking" cried Ako comically.

"This is no good, I can't do this after all, I'm no good" she continued to panic "Calm down Ako" Madoka told her as she cried "Mommy!" like a child would as Madoka shouted "Calm Down!" Ako then grabbed Madoka by her shoulders "Kugimi, can't you just let Naruto replace me tonight, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she pleaded "Ako we can't do that" she told her.

"I can't I'm not the kind that goes out in front of other people. I'm a supporting role, my life is a supporting role life" she said shaking her friend "I said calm down and don't call me Kugimi" she exclaimed a little freaked seeing Ako panic like this. "Calm down Ako, it's okay. Bass is a perfectly acceptable support role, plus if Naruto was here he's tell you just to do like you did in practice. When we told him he said he was happy to play with you on stage" she told her hoping to relieve some stress.

Ako took a breath calming her self down a little actually thankful for Madoka's words before remembering something else that was bothering her "K…Kugimiya, this…is this clothing alright?" she asked self conscious "Eh…?" she replied confused. Ako turned lifting her arm "Uh…my…back's…" she said pointing to where you could just see the edge of her scar. "Hmm, we're going to be on the stage anyway, so you should be alright" she told her "But…that person might come…" she mumbled poking her fingers together very nervous over her new crush's appearance.

"Ok I got it, there are short sleeve versions in the prep room, so go get changed there" she said giving Ako her solution "While you're at it, you should drink some tea and calm yourself down before coming back" she suggested. "Thank you Kugimin" Ako shouted running straight to the prep room "There's still time so don't worry about it Ako, plus Naruto should be here soon as well."

**XBreakX**

In the prep room Ako stripped her self of her shirt and looked at her _reflection 'Some places that slightly differ between the ordinary me and everyone else are my slightly lighter hair colour and eye colours and my back's…'_ In the reflection showed Ako's back having a very large scar reaching from her left shoulder going down to the right side of her waist.

'All the other places are normal yet this place is different' she thought to herself never liking the scar on her back "Ha…what am I being so depressed about? And right before the main event too? No good, no good. I have to raise the excitement" she shouted to herself breaking her own mood.

She picked up her bass "Hawawa my tension has dropped so much, yet my hands still wont stop shaking. I can't let that person see me like this" she then suddenly felt her stomach heave slightly "Ugh I-I feel sick…I really can't do this…somebody…help me…" she panted in tears as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey stop she's probably changing, don't go in there" said a voice behind the door as it opened "Excuse me I was told that Izumi Ako-san would be here…eh…ah…" said Negi as he walked through the door seeing the topless Ako with her back exposed while she covered her breasts.

_**XSeveral Hours EarlierX**_

"Chisame-chan…thanks for giving Negi your advice, sometimes I just don't have the words to help him. I'm glad you're comfortable enough around us now" said Naruto to the chibi Chisame whose jaw dropped. '_Eh…now that you mention it, why am I concerned about that kid, I only just accept Naruto and that's because he knows all this stuff is crazy. Why is it always seem to say something when around him and help look after his brat of a brother'_ she thought trembling slightly at her own actions.

"Chisame-san sure says good things" commented Chachamaru "I know I read her page often, she has a talent for it" added Naruto. "Um Chisame-san you face is red are you alright?" asked Negi wondering if she was okay "Shut it, it's my habit to get red faces" she shouted back before something slammed into Negi's back almost making him fall on Chisame who was pulled away by Naruto and into his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cried struggling against his arms "Making sure you're alright that's all Chisame-chan" as stated her face went red as in her smaller body she was basically cradled in his arms protectively.

"Ow, sorry I was in a hurry…hmm?" said Kotaro being the one you slammed into Negi before he recognised him "Negi!" he shouted pointing "Kotaro-kun?" Negi replied at the same time with the same action. There was then a silence between the two friends until Naruto casually slapped the back of his head putting Chisame down getting a tin whine.

"Negi, say something" he told him "No…uh…" he stuttered as Kotaro spoke first "…Negi, I… I'm sorry, I couldn't keep our promise" he said ashamed of himself for breaking his word "Eh…it's okay" he told him with a small smile. "Next time…next time I won't lose, for sure we'll fight" Kotaro told him making Negi chuckle a little "Kotaro-kun!"

"What?" he asked back "Nothing let's do our best training together okay?" he said as Kotaro smacked him "Idiot who said anything about training together, I'm training with Kaede-nee-san and onii-san right?" he said looking up at him.

"Of course, Negi has his teacher so it's only fair you get one too" he said ruffling his hair "Hey don't do that" he pouted as the two girls stared at how he looked after the little dog boy. '_Hmm even the brat has his mature moments despite being only 10. Naruto though…he almost acts like he's a real brother to both of them…maybe more to Kotaro. Why is it you I actually am interested in despite knowing it should have nothing to do with me'_ she thought dismissively.

"It's contestant Murakami" cried out a voice by the stairs "Crap let's run" said Kotaro remembering who he was running from "Looks like we're put of here, Chisame-chan we're running" said Naruto scooping her back into his arms" earning a blush '_why do I seem to spend a lot of time in Naruto-kun's arms'_ she thought then going redder as she realized the suffix she used.

As they jumped away fast Naruto turned to Kotaro "So they chasing you since they couldn't find us" he guesses "Yeah but these guys won't give me a moments peace!" he replied annoyed at the media's antics. "Wait Naruto I got nothing to do with this please let me down" said Chisame in Naruto's arms "I can't really do that right now Chisame-chan, yo Kotaro you wanna take the age changing pill so media stops hounding you?"

"Oh yeah that would be great onii-san, besides I look really strong at that age with the pill" he said happily "I don't care Naruto put me down right now" Chisame shouted at him. "But if we left Chisame-san behind in that form we'll het worried as well" said Chachamaru "You're the one who did this you dumbass robot" she vented at the girl.

They dropped by a Mahora western-style clothes store "Naruto can you cover the cost of clothes right?" she asked him "Sure go right ahead" he said as she smiled a little "Thanks, it's a rare chance for me to be able to do this."

Chisame and the other two changed their clothes as well "Why do I have to wear these gangster like clothes…?" he whined preferring to wear his combat uniform Naruto meanwhile had changed so he looked to be the spitting image of Reborn minus the hair and lizard, although he had his ears and tail out now "Suck it up Kotaro it could be worse we could have put you in that dog outfit again" Naruto noted "Besides it suits you Kotaro-kun" said Negi.

"You guys certainly do look like the son of a mafia boss with his underling bodyguards or something" smirked Chisame as Kotaro's eye twitched at the thought of being an underling to Negi. "Shut up, you say all that but what about yourself and that get up?" he said accusingly "Shut you it's a rare chance to finally get a body like this. I might as well enjoy cosplaying things I'm notable to do normally right?" she winked at the two. "Hmm, I think it's about time…" Naruto muttered looking at his watch "Negi, Kotaro I think it's time we headed down to see Misa-chan and her band I think Ako-chan would be happy to see you again Nagi" he smirked a little seeing the boy flush.

"Oh yeah they made a promise in those formers didn't they, but why are you going?" she asked "I'm playing with them tonight, Misa, Sakurako and Madoka cornered me after the practice date with Asuna-chan" he told her as her jaw dropped "Wait you went on a date with her?" she asked him as he nodded.

"She wanted practice for Takamichi and I was the only one with previous dating experience" he explained himself "Grrr, fine" she said in a huff before staring at Negi "Oh brat don't you go breaking any maiden's dreams when you look like that alright" she ordered him "Yes….I-I got it" he said a little bit nervous

"U-um…must I also wear his outfit as well?" asked Chachamaru in a fully body rabbit suit "Of course, you were exposed as well. In your case only a doll costume could hide your ear decorations" Chisame told the shaking robot. "Don't worry Cha-chan you look cute in that" said Naruto as her mood immediately changed "Eh…really?" he nodded "Yeah"

Chisame silently glared as Naruto hadn't said anything about how she looked but the robot in a bunny suit gets called cute. "I'm thinking of paying Ako-san a visit before the concert…" said Negi once they had left the shop "Hey look it's Makie-san and the others" he said spotting them.

"Negi you do remember how you look right?" reminded Naruto "Don't worry I remember" he wave off the concern as Chachamaru and Chisame hid their faces from the girls as Negi asked where he could find Ako. "Ako is rehearsing for the live, so she's probably in the prep room or at the stage" said Akira.

"Thank you very much" said Negi "Hey Naruto-kun…" said Yuuna walking over to him and giving him a small hug "what instrument are you going to be playing?" she asked in a slightly sultry tone getting a tick mark from three girls "You'll have to wait and see Yuuna-chan, no spoilers" he said tapping her on the nose.

"Aww please" she said in her cutest voice pushing her breasts into his chest making him pull his hat down over his face to hid the blush "Sorry, no spoilers, and I think it's time we go" he said walking ahead with the others following. "Hmph, almost got it out of him" said Yuuna crossing her arms as Akira glared ever so lightly something Makie took note of as it was rare for her friend to do so 'Does that mean…'

**XBreakX**

Are you listening sensei? Try not to do any brat-like things. Properly match your acts with your appearance" Chisame told Negi as he walked to the door "Yes if you're talking about being a gentleman then leave it to me" he said knocking and about to walk in "Hey stop she's probably changing, don't go in there" warned Naruto but to no avail.

"Excuse me I was told Izumi Ako-san would be here…" he said walking in and about two seconds of walking in Ako screamed at being seen, Naruto outside was cracking his knuckles at Negi's act of stupidity since he was aware of Ako's scar from reports from Shizuna.

'_W-Why is that person here? No more importantly did he see it? Did he see it my back's…'_ Ako thought in tears, while outside Naruto had grabbed the two boys collars and hoisted them up against the wall "W-What will we do I suddenly peepe-" he was cut off by Naruto growling "Negi shut up, the situation is more complicated now because of this" he said unnerving the two.

"What's wrong?" called Madoka as she came running down seeing Ako topless her back exposed and the two boys being held by Naruto "They saw…" he said plainly before she came over and slapped the two as they didn't move in their current position, not that they wanted to. "Naruto-kun what are these people doing here?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry it was my carelessness…" said Negi in apology "What carelessness? Are you an idiot you people Ako is, Ako is…" she fumed before said girl grabbed her arm. "Kugimiya, Naruto please stop you're wrong these people didn't do anything wrong, it's my fault for not locking the door" she pleaded as Naruto relented dropped the two to the floor.

"N-Nagi-san, I'm sorry I was finally able to have you come yet something like this" she said in tears "Ako…" muttered Madoka "N-no, um Ako-san it was only…" he tried to say "Uh…Um…I…I'm sorry" she said running off 2What's with that one I don't get her at all…" said Kotaro confused as he found himself under the stare of Naruto "You and Negi are in big trouble for this…" he said before turning to Madoka "Let's go Madoka-chan" he said as the two set off.

"What the heck got onii-san and that woman so upset. Sometimes I just don't get how onii-san acts of women either, they're both so troublesome" moaned Kotaro getting to his feet. "Dumb brat, it's the scar" said Chisame "Scar? You mean the scar on the back of one just now? That's not a big deal or anything, onii-san has tons f them" said Kotaro not fully understanding the situation.

"Idiot, don't group her together with yourself. We're talking about a perfectly normal and logical female middle school student here" said Chisame annoyed "Speaking of which I didn't know anything about Ako-sans scar at all but why did Naruto-nii seem to know?" asked Negi. "I don't know about the details either, but in the beginning Izumi was very conscious of it herself as well, and always changed in the corner quietly. But you know hoe the people in our lass are like right?" she asked rhetorically.

"Before I knew it even she was able to become relaxed with changing I front of everyone else. Well although our class id a class of weirdoes that's lacking in common senses I suppose that one aspect might be worthy of praise. As for how Naruto knew, he pays attention to little things and helps us all out with things we can't talk to you about, he most likely sympathises with her to a degree. But that's just a theory" she summarised.

**XBreakX**

'_That was the worst, the was the worst reunion, and of all things he saw that place of mine'_ thought Ako as she ran in tears. _'I'm definitely disliked by him now. There are no men who wouldn't dislike me after seeing something like that…I…I…'_ she then tripped on her own feet landing face first into the floor and looking round she found herself in the place of her dream.

After stopping her tears and hiccups "…look at the time" she said "What…am I doing…?" she said seeing as she had missed the starting time for the concert _'All the guests must have arrived by now, our entrance is at 6:20 that's soon…I have to hurry and get back…go back or I'll end up causing trouble for Naruto and everyone else.'_

'_Go back…I can't go back' she thought falling to her knees right by the fountain 'And even that person is here too. Besides there's no was I can play with me feeling like this…'_ she thought as she felt her self wobble a little "I feel sick…" she muttered as she stared at her reflection.

'_No god, I have to go back, on top of all this if I end up missing out on the live as well, I'd be the worst'_ she thought as a trickle of blood trailed down from her forehead, now Ako had never been able to handle the sigh of blood and usually made her faint, it was one of the reasons why she had a little bit of trouble helping out in the nurses' office.

As was the case in previous instances combined with her levels of stress, her body gave in to the fainting sensation as she slumped down on the ground. And by the times she awoke the time was 7:20 an hour late to the concert which brought her to tears realizing she had let down her friends and Naruto.

"I'm disliked by t-that person…(sniff) an…and now the live too. Kugimiya and Sakurako and Kakizaki and Naruto…ehh…how am I…going to apologise to…hic…" she cried at her mistake. "Why…did it end up like this…why did I…" she muttered as behind her someone called Ako-san…so there you are, everyone's been looking for you" said Negi as he came upon the scene.

"Shall we return to the concert grounds?" he asked smiling at her "Na…gi-san" muttered Ako seeing him But the time has already passed" she said to him. "No problem, I shall cast a magic spell on you" he said bowing down as a prince would to his distressed princess. "Um…Nagi-sa…wa" said a confused Ako as Negi out his hand on her shoulder "Ako-san can you close your eyes?" he asked her.

"Eh…but…" she said her heart pumping away in overdrive at him being so close "It's okay close them" he said as she did do "Y...Yes" seeing them closed he whispered "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula His Somnum Brevem, Nebula Hypnotica_" he said casting the sleeping spell he had used on her once before.

**XBreakX**

"…ko-san… Ako-san…Ako-san" called a voice as the girls suddenly woke up "Yes?" she said as a little drool came from her mouth, she looked round oddly "A dream…a dream again?" she said looking up at the clock "1 o'clock…still is was a dream thank god it was a dream. Having Nagi-san see all those bad parts about me and skipping out on the live too geez…that was a nightmare" she said slumping in relief.

'But the ending was kinda romantic, it was almost like Nagi-san coming to my rescue like a knight' she thought with a mild red in her cheeks "I shall cast a magic spell on you? How silly" she laughed as Negi sat down next to her with a "Good morning" surprising her. "If you sleep in a place like that you'll catch a cold Ako-san" said Negi.

'_Wh-wh-wh-why, Nagi-san is here? Another dream?'_ she questioned herself "Well now Ako-san has a live concert today right?" he stated more than asked "Until then will you have a date with me?" he asked with a sparkling smile.

"Eh..EH…Eh…where's the camera?" she blurted out not believing her luck "It's not a hidden camera show Ako-san" said Negi laughing a little at her presumption. "I heard from Kugimiya-san that Ako-san was nervous about the live concert today and that things were hectic for her. And then just now I spotted Ako-san sleeping here by chance so I called out" he chuckled as his 'Luck'.

"I thought that maybe by looking round the school festival together you could get a change of pace…how about it?" he asked getting an instant "Yes" from Ako "Come on let's go" he said taking her hand "Ah wait…" she said.

They made heir way to the sports building so that Ako could change 'This has to be a dream..a d-d-date with n-n-Nagi-san is impossible' she thought looking at her self. '_First of all where did Makie and the others go…plus…eh didn't we for to the tea ceremony at 1 o'clock? And before I know I'm wearing he live's costume as wel…this is a dream after all'_ he mind was going a mile a minute at this points.

'_But this feeling of fabric touching my skin seems real, can there be such a realistic dream? But then id that's so then that thing just now would also…was that really a dream as well. It felt awfully real…ah I'm getting dizzy for some reason'_ he eyes going swirly at this point too.

Eventually she came out wearing a white shirt with a small skirt and sandals "Ah how wonderful, those clothes are really cute" said Nagi complimenting her. "Ehh, no I couldn't find anything else but these clothes I'm um…" she stuttered at the praise "No it's very Ako-san-like; active and cute…it really suits you" he continued "Is…is that so?" she said heavily blushing now.

"Yes you look very cute" he said with the charming smile "T…Thanks" she managed to say as she had steam coming out her ears. 'A dream, this really is a dream. Something like this must be…' she thought as the two rode of the roller coaster with Negi holding her hand as she seemed worried. _'Uu I don't mind anymore…a dream is fine too…'_

"I…I thught I was going to die…" Ako panted once they got off the ride "haha I'm sorry, shall we eat some ice cream" Negi suggested rubbing the back of his head. '_That's right, this kind of happiness this is the reality or a dream I would be a waste not to get a full taste of kindness'_ Ako thought smiling enjoying her date with Negi.

Although unknown to her they were being watched "He's doing well, why is he such a perfect gentleman? That brat…" said Chisame pulling down her binoculars "At a guess, manners from his sister and his father's natural charm" Naruto summed up getting nods at the idea. "It appears that our assistance was not required" commented Chachamaru "Sometimes on dates things just go very smoothly, it's not uncommon. If I took you on a date Cha-chan I'm sure it would be fun" he said making her heat up inside her bunny suit.

"Hey Kotaro I would keep watching, might help you when you want to take a girl out on a date" Naruto teased the boy "Onii-san that's stupid" he replied "Not really, having someone by your side always give you strength to fight" he said making Kotaro blink at the statement.

Naruto noticed Chisame trembling in thought so moved close to her ear "Stop thinking about the time travelling Chisame-cha you'll only hurt your head" he said making her jump "Wah don't scare me like that and I can't help it the whole thing is beyond comprehension in reality" she said red faced at how close his face was.

"Ah please look at that Ako-san it looks like something going on over there" said Negi pointing the couples tournament "Looks interesting should we participate?" he asked the girl "Ehh that's a little…even for a dream.." she mumbled as Negi laughed "Haha I was just kidding" he said however two promoters dragged them into the competition anyway. Naruto and the others watched with sweat drops seeing the forced participation.

Chisame was trying to see through the crowd but due to her new body she was unable to, until she felt herself be picked up and put on Naruto shoulders "Hey what are you doing?" she said grabbing onto his head so she didn't fall off "You wanted to see right" he stated more than asked.

"**Well now thank you for waiting, the Mahora festival best couple contest" said the announcer "The top 3 groups including the winner and runner up pairs will get these wonderful pairs of bracelets as a present"** she said gesturing to the winning prizes.

Inside the changing room they announcer was telling them to get dressed up for the contest "-I'm sorry, somehow we suddenly ended up entering…" said Negi a little worried while Ako went back to panic mode. "What do we do? I-I'm no good with something like this. I'm completely a support role type of person I can't go up on stage. I'll definitely cause trouble for Nagi-san as well let's run away…" she said before noticing the burly men that dragged them in were guarding the exit.

Negi gripped her shoulder "It's alright Ako-san, if we're participating anyway shall we aim for the victory? The two of us together" he said with a confident smirk easing her worry slightly. When the two came out Negi was dressed in a white tuxedo while Ako was in a brides dress with veil and flowers in hand and a deep blush as she looked at her feet. "He doesn't scrub up too bad" commented Naruto at the side "Ako-san looks nice in that dress next to sensei" added Chachamaru.

"Hmm, wonder what my wedding would be like" Naruto said very quietly as only Chisame managed to hear him and was blushing as an image of Naruto kissing her at the alter popped in 'NO I can't be thinking this, even if he is the only guy that act least acts normal an acknowledges all the craziness' she thought holding on to his head tightly.

"Well however the pair's balance is important in this contest as well. Compared to the good looking boyfriend the girlfriend looks like she's hanging her head down, is she alright?" said the announced making Ako panic _'Uu I knew it I'm no good for something like this. There's no way a regular supporting role like me can match up to Nagi-san. Nagi-san I'm sorry it's my fault you'll be embarra…'_ he thoughts were cut short as Negi gripped her shoulder and smiled down at her.

He then scooped her up in her arms to hold her well…bridal style **"Whoa it's the legendary princess cradle I see this is beautiful. Just like a modern age Cinderella is he the prince or knight who has to meet the young girl"** said the announcer as the pair had many whistles and cheers. Naruto looked proudly at his brother looking after Ako seeing her distress _'He's only ten yet he can read her like that and change the mood instantly for her too. Negi…you have a bright future ahead of you, wonder if you'll do as I have?'_ he thought clapping him and Ako.

When the pair got back to the changing room they had to pick out a swimsuit '_Swimsuit? W-what do I do, if my back gets seen_' thought a worried Ako "**Come now you two the victory is coming close. This is where you should go all out with a high exposure swimsuit**" said the announcer shocking Ako and making the straps of her dress fall 'The scar…' however her fear of having it revealed Negi put his tuxedo jacket round her.

"We'll go with these swimsuits" he told the women picking out a couple _'Nagi-san…_' Ako looked blushing at his actions. When they came out Nagi was in a simple pair of shirts with a small jacket too while Ako was wearing a pokadot top that covered her back and had matching bottoms **"Whoa they went with the regular route for their swimsuits, what will the results be?"**

The end result was the young child couple coming in first place "Ahh we lost" said Negi a little surprised by the outcome "I'm sorry we lost because of me" Ako apologised. "What are you saying? 2nd place is very good too. It's a great accomplishment, here your luxurious prize" he said putting the bracelet in her hand. Please don't call yourself a supporting role. Everyone is the main character you know/" he said as her face lit up in happiness.

"Ah that's right I have a rehearsal" said Ako remembering "Oh if it's that Kugimiya-san had said that it's alright not to go" he told her "Ah that's right may I hear Ako-san perform until it's time for the live?" he asked her.

**XBreakX**

"Heh a disused school building?" said a surprised Ako "Even though it's a deserted school building I didn't expect that there's be such a vacant place like this during the school festival" she said looking round the room. "I hear people have courage tests or something in here during the night as well. I'm going to put the desk away ok?" he told Ako.

'_Phew…good thing it went well…looks like Ako-san's nervousness has been also relieved'_ were the thoughts of Negi _'All that's left is to wait until the earlier Ako-san runs away to meet up with Kugimiya-san who's going to be searching for Ako-san.'_ Meanwhile with Ako and her thoughts '_I'm alone with Nagi-san in a deserted school building? S-s-such a dream like…this is a dream after all?'_ she thought not believing how many moments she's had on the date.

She pinched her cheek to see if she was still dreaming 'It hurts…if this is the reality a chance like this might not come twice. No not only that Nagi-san is British too. When the school festival is over he might go back to his country an we'll never meet again' she thought looking as he moved the desks.

'_That's right…this is my first and last chance. But if this was a dream after all… no, even if this is a dream the important thing is to have the courage to take the first step isn't it?'_ she thought preparing herself. 'Take that one step and become the lead…become the main character' "Um Nagi-san…" she called to him "Yes?"

What is it?" he asked "Um we've only met for a short time, so it might be weird for me to say something like this but I…I…I…have to tell you that I real…"

Outside the window Chisame was worried as Ako was about to confess to Negi despite the fact he was just an illusion, she was upset that the brat had no idea how a girl's heart worked. However she was stopped from shouting by Naruto gripping her shoulder and shaking his head.

Naruto we have to stop this it isn't fair to Ako, she's falling in love with someone who doesn't exist right now" she said gripping his shirt "And stopping her will do her any better, you can tell she's pushing all the courage she can into this. Besides I think she needs this, just wait and watch" he told her.

They watched as Ako managed to ask if Negi liked Japanese squid making them all face fault but Naruto laugh "See she knows she likes him but isn't that ready yet, plus that person does exist really it's Negi just taller" he said as Negi gave Ako her bass to play but Naruto took note how she stared at the band-aid on his face.

"Negi will handle things from here I'm sure but I'm needed elsewhere by now, don't forget to see the show you two" he said jumping away from the scene "Hey where's onii-san going?" asked Kotaro. "To make good on his promise to those cheerleader girls no doubt" said Chisame with a small sigh "At least sensei seems to have solved Ako-san's problem very well" commented Chachamaru.

**XBreakX**

After the hilarity of Negi mixing with his time clones they all made it back to the concert stage in time for the girls performance "Next we have a 4 person girl band who's participating for their first time….Dekopin Rocket" said the announcer as they all took to the stage Sakurako on drums, Madoka on guitar, Ako on bass and Misa singing with (Honestly I have no idea that the instrument is but I reckon it's a guitar too) her instrument.

After their first song was finished "Now then before the second song talks from the members" said Madoka to the audience "Come on Ako" she called over as the girl looked shocked at being put on the spot "Even though you guys finally had some time together alone, you weren't able to say anything right? So say it now" she told Ako.

"Ehh I can't do that" she said "Just do it" Madoka ordered forcing the mike into her hands "Um…uh…um…there's something I want to say to…the person who took care of me today" she said surprising many in the audience including her band mates, Makie and the others and Mana who was aiming for her just in case.

"I rea…re…rea…really had a great time, please tell me your email address" she shouted making her friends fall comically "Yes no problem I'll send it to you later" Negi shouted back before they continued with their next song but once it was done the lights dimmed.

"People of Mahora festival we have an extra treat for you, Dekopin Rocket managed to acquire an extra band member for tonight only who I'm sure you'll all love" she said as a panel opened on stage and a figure was raised up from below.

"Ladies and gentle man we give you…Naruto Uzumaki" she shouted as the lights came down on him lighting him up in a pair of jeans and a white shirt complete with tie like the others, I his hands he had a electric guitar "Ready girls" he said as they shouted "Yeah"

(Play Complication by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D- do not own)

He stood by Misa on stage as they shared the mike for the song

Nakidashi sou na kao de ueru hikui sora  
suru koto mo naku toki wo kezuru  
Haki dasu ba no nai omoi wo nomikonde  
iradachi majiri no tsuba wo haku  
Yuuna and the others were amazed hearing him play perfectly on the guitar and his voice being at the perfect synch with Misa's as they sang together.

Nanimo kamo ga koware sou na  
fuan daite asu ni obie asatte bakka mitetatte  
Kotae wa denai koto datte wakatte

Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
mogaki kagayaku  
All five of them joined together to sing the chorus as many screamed cheering at the white haired boys voice, some more than others. Negi was surprised seeing his brother play just as well on the guitar as opposed to his violin. Kotaro got excited as the music was pumping and made his all the more ready when Naruto would be training him and the others.

Nayanderu jibun ga nanka dasakute jitto shite rannakute bakkure  
Yaritai koto sonnamon naize  
okujo de kossori kuwaeru maize Nanka tanoshikune kyo no saizen  
shinpai sou na me de miteru ma ine  
Naite naize nante haite  
tsuyogatte mitemo maji tsurai ze Kayoi nareta usugurai douro  
Yatto no omoi katta AIPODDO uwabe dake no USUPEPRAI RAPPU  
nazeka omoi USUPPERA no BAGGU Yasashiku atatakai hazu no basho  
omokurushikute akehanasu mado juuatsu ni oshitsubusare soude  
nigekonda itsumo kouen

Nanimo kamo ga koware sou na  
fuan daite asu ni obie asatte bakka mitetatte  
Kotae wa denai koto datte wakatte

Mana watching from the top simply stared at her partner as his fingers moved expertly across the cords, almost made her grab him and spirit him away from the scene. "Don't know how but you always seem to be able to do everything to interest me Naruto-kun, makes it all the more satisfying when I conquer you" she smirked to herself.  
Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
mogaki kagayaku

Naruto also spotted members of the Vongola in the crowd as he played smiling as he saw they all cheering…well most of them. He was glad he did this for the girls as the cheerleaders were always fun to hang round and when they had asked/demanded him to join them for the concert he really couldn't resist.

Kagiriaru wazuka na toki no naka  
hetakuso na jibun egake ima wa mada sorede ii

Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
mogaki kagayaku

Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
mogaki kagayaku.

Once they finished that song Naruto took the mike from the stand "Well…" he said plainly as the audience roared in applause and whistles "If that's your response I think we can do one more song then" he chuckled as he nodded to the girls

(88 – LM.C. –do not own & Ready, Steady, Go-Larc~en~ciel, don't own)

When that was done Naruto waved before leaving the stage to catch up with the others but not before pecking the others on stage save Ako as he knew she liked Negi more. His last words to the audience were: "Till next time people" he waved rushing away.

**XBreakX**

"Wow that concert thing was pretty fun" said Kotaro as they now stood by the world tree overlooking the festival "Yeah Ako-san and Naruto-nii did a god job too" said Negi as Naruto stretched his arms leaning against on the wall behind them "Pleasure but heck if being on stage isn't exhausting as well as fun."

"Everyone thank you for your hard work" said Chachamaru next to Naruto "Really, the drugs have also worn off too, now may be a good time to disband?" said Chisame wanting to upload the chibi Chiu pics to her site.

"By the way sensei it's probably best if you don't meet with Izumi in that form anymore" she advised him now back to normal and in her original clothes "Eh I can't do that. I promised her we'd meet again why not?" he asked not realizing Ako was head over heels for the adult version of him. "Negi just trust her on this okay, now come on you and me still have jobs to do a few hours ago" he said as Negi remembered.

"Ahh you're right, well if you'll please excuse us" he said with a small bow while Naruto chose to hug Chisame and Chachamaru "thanks for today you two, I hope you had fun. And see you soon okay" he said running off with Negi leaving the two blushing girls.

Chisame turned to the robot and wondered more about Naruto as she knew little so far but remembered that Chachamaru had known him a bit more than she did "Want to go for something to eat?" she offered "Oh nice nee-chan's treat?" asked Kotaro "Who said anything about treating you" she said back. "Chachamaru-san…cou…could you tell me more about Naruto-kun please?" she asked as the robot nodded "Of course Chisame-san" she replied as they three headed off.

**XBreakX**

Earlier that day at library island Haruna had Konoka, Nodoka and Yue tied upsidedown while she was interrogating them for keeping secrets from her "Hohoho magic is it? You got the guts to hide such a juicy scoop from me?" she asked as she flicked out her whip at the three.

"Please forgive us" cried Nodoka "I'm the one at fault for everything up to now so please Haruna…" Yue begged as she was smacked hard by the whip. "You think I'll forgive you that easily? Some on spill it! Spill everything you know" said Haruna with a demented perverted look hitting Nodoka with the whip "Spill them now!" she ordered as the girls cried for mercy.

"And well originally even if something like this really does happen you guys aren't in a position to complain right?" asked Haruna pointing to the comic panel showing her torturing them making the three it showed very, very nervous.

As Haruna turned to them they buckled under her gaze "W-w-we're sorry, please forgive us" they said I unison all bowing to the floor. "Nope I won't forgive you. Not for the rest of your life, not even after you're dead" she said grabbing the sides of Yue's mouth and pulling "You deserve to die a horrible death for keeping such an important thing from your close friend don't you think?" she said with her scary grin.

"Ro, yar ahohuhuly haight ai en horry" said Yue as she felt her mouth muscles stretched before Haruna let go "I'm just kidding, kidding. That's just how things are, it can't be helped it's top secret isn't it" she said poking Yue's cheek.

One of her people helping with the library came over to Haruna "What are you four doing? make sure you do your jobs alright" she told them. "Oh you guys are here just in time, actually I have a super huge scoop for you" said Haruna. "Ehh what?" they asked their interests perked "Actually the truth behind the authenticity of the Mahora martial arts tournament is really magi…" she was cut off by an alarmed Yue.

"Haruna! Th-th-th-that's why it's hard for us to tell you because you're always like that" she said to her friend who rubbed the back of her head "Ah…sorry, sorry" she apologized. "A-anyway if this things gets out to the public…" Haruna took over "Negi-kun will get turned into an ermine right, I know" she said finishing the warning.

"Even then I'm not sure about your decision to hide it from your closest friend though…" she said as Yue was on her knees begging and Konoka took out her phone. "Ah Chamo-kun eh, you're with Asuna right noe? Things are messy over here too, well…actually Haruna found out…" Konoka informed the ermine. "Well then I think I'll forgive you guys to spit out e…very…thing you know about and then I'll forgive you" Haruna offered her deal which was accepted fast.

"_Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat_" said Konoka and Yue with their wands creating their fire spell "Uwoo this really is awesome" said an amazed Haruna seeing magic up close "Congratulations you finally did it Yue" said Nodoka to her best friend "No, um…uh…" she tried to say.

"Hmm? What about magic tools?" Haruna asked as Nodoka and Konoka raised their hands taking out their pactio cards "_Adeat_" they called activating their artifacts. "Oooh this is…a real-life transformation, real-life magical girls…sweet" she said her dreams coming reality "Hoho…andso Nodoka had a magic book that can read people minds…" she got a "Yes" from the nervous girl "And mine can completely cure any injury within 3 minutes" said Konoka happily.

"Amazing any injury, huh? Healing spell makes it sound like a video game. I mean seriously could such a thing really be possible. And reading people's thoughts isn't that kind of dangerous. This is certainly more like an RPG than a Sunday morning thing. Oh this is bad my grasp of reality is beginning to crumble, but still…AWESOME! I want those too!" she erupted happily.

Outside Negi in a cat eared hoodie and Naruto in a regular hoodie with his feature showing had arrived at the library "Phew-next up is the library expedition club's expedition event" said Negi "Hopefully there won't be too much excitement, otherwise we'll burn out before we can finish" said Naruto as the two sat down at a nearby tea stand.

"still that was a great live concert Naruto-nii, Ako-san and the others are so skilled" said Negi as his mind trailed back to their private conversation "Main character of a tale…minus points…happiness…you should become yourself" he muttered before being shaken by Naruto "Negi you sure you're okay, we can take a rest if you want" he said to his brother.

"No I'm just thinking too much Naruto-nii and Nodoka-san and the other are next" he said remembering his kiss with Nodoka "Aww you remembering your kiss with Nodoka-chan" he teased seeing the blush "How do you know about that?" he blurted out as Naruto laughed at his reaction.

Back inside Konoka and Nodoka had explained the conditions for the pactio "Kiss…basically you mean that when you kiss with either Negi-kun or Naruto-kun the contract thing gets established" she said surprised at the sweet way to earn the magic tool. "Ehh does that mean that Konoka did it too?" she asked as she nodded "Yeah Asuna, Iincho and Se-chan did it too. Naruto-kun I think has five contracts as well" she said.

What…hmm, I see. this is hmm yeah" she said her mind planning her next move almost like an evil mastermind "Um since when did Haruna notice…?" asked Yue "Well I just kinda did a little while ago. You shouldn't underestimate Paru-sama you know Yuechhi-kun" she said with a dangerous aura as Naruto and Negi walked in.

"Ah everyone there you are, we've been looking for you all" said Negi as there was a flash in Haruna's glasses as she rushed over to Naruto "Welcome Naruto-kun, you really came at just the right time now stand over there, yeah right here" she said moving him into position. She clapped her hands together "Itadakimasu" she said before grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss.

This shocked all the girls but their mouths went wider as Naruto put his hands round her back to pull her close and it was about 15 seconds before they broke away "Hey…" said Naruto in a slight daze, having someone like Haruna just kiss you as a greeting was nice.

"Eh the card's not coming out…maybe I should use tongue this time" she said going back for more before her friends bashed her head in "What are you doing?" they cried blushing at the display they just saw. "Eh…ah sorry what a thing for me to do but he doesn't mind, and I only lost myself to greed for a moment" she said as the two cried "Liar!"

"Haruna-chan…what going…" she hugged Naruto drawing circles in his chest "Naruto-kun I want that so called artifact super dream item as well" she said moving her face back to his again. "EH…how did Haruna-san know about the artifact?" asked Nagi in shock at having another girl find out "I-I-I'm sorry the secret was finally exposed to Haruna as well" said Nodoka.

"Doesn't really matter I was going t tell her anyway" Naruto admitted holding the girl "Yeah, thanks Naruto-kun, I'm glad there's so much more of you to like about, first the book, your personality, how freakin gorgeous you are and now magic" she said happily. "There's a bonus…these ears and tail are real" he told her as her mind went into overdrive at the new doujin ideas.

"Haruna…can I ask simply why you want to have an artifact?" she shook her head of her thoughts for now "Why do I want to help…that's simple, because it looks fun. It's magic you know, ahh magic it has such a corny yet sweet ring to it. And so Naruto-kun can I get my artifact now please" she said puckering her lips.

"Fufu…nice, you're nice Saotome Haruna-san" said a small smoking rodent "Who goes there?" asked Haruna turning her head "You're just like that Asakura-nee-san we seem to think on the same level" said Chamo smirking as Naruto took his cigarette away not having something like that in a library.

"Ohh the ermine Chamo-kun really can speak, although you don't talk very cute for a magical girl mascot" she commented walking over to look him over "Leave me out of that mascot thing. I'm the though hard-boiled nice guy" he said with Naruto muttering "More like soft-boiled…"

"For the contract a magic circle is needed" he informed her "Oh I see a magic circle, as expected of magic stuff. Naruto-kun you can make the circle right?" he nodded to her question as she pumped her fist. "Wait a second Chamo-kun don't tell her this, we can't just make contracts so easily. If we do they might get dragged into danger" he told his friend.

"Negi you know as well as I that when Haruna gets her pactio I'll be training her to use it properly alongside some other things I think she'll be able to manage. Besides it was only a matter of time for I brought her into my group" he said as Haruna put on a thoughtful look. "Oh right Konoka said you had partners but I have to ask has Yue not made a provisional contract with Negi?"

"Ohh that's right, Yuecchi should do it too" said Chamo grinning hoping to get at least one card out of this "Didn't you mention earlier you wanted to do it?" he said making Yue blush "Ch-Chamo-san what are you talking about?" she cried shocked at him revealing it.

"I guess so…I think it's a good idea if Yue did it too" said Nodoka offering er opinion "Nodoka!" said Yue shocked at her friends willingness to let her kiss Negi. "Anyway I won't do it, even Nodoka too what kind of foolish things are you talking about? Look the expedition event is starting!" she shouting trying to move from the subject. "In that case, since I only came to see Haruna and the others…" with that Naruto shifted to wolf form then puppy …I think I'll travel in this form, anyone mind carrying me?" he said his voice a bit higher in his puppy form.

Haruna picked up the now cuddly little Naruto a held him to her chest his nuzzled stuck between her breasts much to his pleasure as he could hear her heartbeat "Sorry I'm…just a little (Yawn) tired" he muttered as Haruna took to petting him.

**XChapter EndX**

**I think I'll leave it here for next time people as I don't want to do too much this chapter. Also next tenchi chapter will be slow progress I'm afraid but should be up next month hoepfully. Fairy Tail should be next week at best so be on the look out.**

**Hope you enjoyed the moments with the girls I know I did, and soon will be the battle for Mahora, won't that be fun, and I wonder what Naruto's next pactio will be as Haruna's will stay the same as it's perfect for her.**

**Till next time, Bye**


	30. The Love Triangle

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 30: The Love Triangle **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka, Collette**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Emily, Beatrice **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**XChapter StartX**

Negi and Nodoka followed the group on the library tour while Yue, Konoka, Haruna and puppy form Naruto followed behind them. "Since you have gone far into the interiors you're probably not surprised by these" said Nodoka as they walked past a waterfall…in the library "No it's incredible this place" Negi replied.

"Oh those two have a nice vibe going on" said Haruna petting the napping Naruto in her arms "Really" said a giggling Konoka "Not surprising since those two kissed during their date yesterday" added Chamo "I know I saw them when me and Naruto-kun kissed for the first time" she said with a wide grin.

"Really?" asked Konoka as Haruna nodded "Everyone watching from the shadows" pointed out Yue "No this is news to me…how come you found out before me Haruna?" Konoka asked surprised. "We came on it by chance as I needed to ask Naruto-kun a question, still seems Nodoka is doing well" she commented "Wait does that mean those two are already in a relationship? And for that what did you ask him Haruna?" questioned Konoka.

"I don't think they are nee-chan but what did you ask Naruto-sama?" said Chamo atop Konoka's head "I asked who he liked in the class, the answer was good hence I'm happy to be with him now, also HOW are they not together after going that far?" she questioned ticked off slightly. "That child is way too naïve. At this rate the space of love where only the fittest survive will not last. Alright since I'm happy we should lend her a hand" she said taking her hat off before scratching behind Naruto's ears which he responded to with a pleased whine.

"N-No I think Nodoka really is trying her best" said Yue stopping Haruna's groove "It's just maybe Nodoka doesn't have something called jealously within her. When she saw you kiss Naruto her first thought was a provisional contract between me and sensei would be good" she said a little nervous. "Hmm but in Nodoka's situation maybe it's because her feelings of affection for Negi-kun are closer to that of respect or admiration. Although I still think it's amazing that she doesn't seem to get jealous" said Konoka stating her friend's positive point.

"T-That may be true but…that would be troubling for me…" said Yue looking distressed which Haruna picked up on "That's right…Yue love is a battle, we have to get that competitive spirit out of Nodoka. If she loses him to someone else after coming this far then all out support up to this point will be for nothing" she said smacking her on the back.

Yue clasped her hand "Y…Yes, you're right" she stuttered "Hmm…Yuecchi-kun, want to head over to the other side with onee-san for a bit?" she said grinning "For a Strategy meeting"

**XBreakX**

They made their way to a small platform with a tree in the middle Naruto by now had had a nice nap and was sitting by Haruna's side now, happy to stay in his animal form "Well Yue, what do you think about this right now?" asked Haruna. "Ha, Wh...What are you talking about?" she replied confused at what her friend was getting at.

"I'm talking about whether or not it's okay for us to do our best and keep on supporting Nodoka until we get her paired up with Negi-kun" she said surprising her "O-Of course it's okay, what are you saying now all of a sudden?" she asked back. "Is that what you really think?" she said adjusting her glasses "What are you talking about?"

"It's just Negi-kun was so cool at the tournament, Nodoka's judgement was right" she said with a wave of her hands "Well to be honest when Nodoka said she liked the 10 years old teacher at first I was a little doubtful about it. But after seeing his determination at the tournament it wouldn't be surprising to me if there really are people who think nicely of him regardless of the 10 year old thing."

She paused for a moment to let it sink in "More importantly though long before today's tournament, it seems like Nodoka and somebody else already knew everything there is about Negi-kun" she said remembering that the two of them had spilled the beans to her. "When Naruto-kun and I kissed earlier…do you wish it were you and Negi-kun?" she asked as Yue was caught by surprise by this.

"Wha…what kind f foolish thing are you talking about Haruna?" she asked red faced "Your reaction was 0.08 seconds too slow, nya…if this were the normal you it would've been an instant Tsukkomi for that just now" she told her friend making her see her hesitation.

Yue trembled while blushing "Wh…what a ridiculous…" she tried to argue "Yue-chan…I was there on the boat yesterday…from what I saw I feel the need to ask…are you in love with Negi as well?" asked Naruto to the girl. "N…No…that's not…" she said tearing up while known to them Nodoka had heard the question hiding behind one of the book shelves.

"Falling in love with your close friend's crush when you were supporting her on…huh, geez what kind of TV drama is this…" Haruna said bring Yue into a hug. "Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with" said Naruto sagely knowing it all too well now. "Y…You're wro…" she tried to deny "it's nothing to be embarrassed about Yue. Because these things we call feelings, especially the feeling of love and something that we can't do anything about" said Haruna smiling.

Yue pushed her away before running away "You're wrong, you're both wrong" she shouted "Ah hey baka Yue" called Haruna as they all began chasing her. As she ran past the shelf Nodoka had hugged the wall so she wouldn't be seen, Haruna and Naruto not noticing but Konoka did. "Nodo…moga" Konoka tried to say before her mouth was covered by Nodoka.

Negi meanwhile was looking for the others as they tour group had gone a lot further into the library now just arriving as Yue ran from Naruto and Haruna. "You're wrong, you're wrong…" she continued to deny. "What are we wrong about? And if we're wrong why are you running away?" she tried to reason with Yue "Pleas leave me alone" was her reply as she ran forward only to crash into Negi as he rounded the corner.

She ended up straddling the boy making her go redder than you would believe "Ha I'm sorry" she said moving back fast bonking her head on the book case causing an avalanche of books to fall on her "Yue-san!" called Negi. "Well…that was lucky…good job Negi" said Naruto sitting next to Haruna as the other members told them to get back to work.

"Um Nodoka anyways for now let's calm dow…calm down uh, hau, awa" said a panicking Konoka her arms fluttering up and down as did Nodoka who seemed to be in hysterics "Anyway we should get out of here for now…" Konoka suggested.

"Ah Nodoka-san I found Yue-san's group" said Negi waving to the two startling them and before long they were all walking again and Naruto back in Haruna's arms, "How come you went back to this form Naruto-kun?" she asked getting the response "Mmm, comfy" he muttered nuzzling his face in making her grin.

Behind them Konoka was still panicking "Ch-Ch-Chamo-kun…what do we do?" she cried comically asking "Well…calm down Konoka-nee-san" he told her. "Yu-Yu-Yue actually likes Negi-kun…" she muttered still in anime tears "Yeah but Paru-nee-san was able to notice it with Naruto-sama with only a tiny bit of conversation and evidence, just as expected of them."

"Chamo-kun you knew?" she asked incredulously "Well yeah, Naruto-sama said he saw them on a boat I was there" he explained. "A-A-And on top of that Nodoka ended up hearing it too, and now the situation is like this" she whispered to the current condition of the two friends and Negi who honestly didn't now so looked very happy…well ignorance is bliss.

"The joyful expedition event hasn't even lasted for 5 minutes and it had already turned into an explosive sluggish love triangle event" continued Konoka in panic for her friends "Well…why not, this is youth too. Let's see where it goes" Chamo suggested not too concerned "Chamo-kun" she exclaimed to him.

As they walked Yue slowed down so Nodoka and Negi would move ahead only for Nodoka to notice and do the same with Negi following as well. "Sorry was I walking too fast?" he asked them "N-No…" muttered Nodoka. "What was that? How do you explain those two's action just now Chamo-kun? What will happen after this…I'm scared…I'm bad at these kind of things, help me Chamo-kun" she said knowing this was out of her ability to cope with.

Nodoka looked to her best friends concerned "Oh yeah I'll call Asuna for help" said Konoka hoping for some aid not knowing that Asuna was currently busy with her own problems so she would be no help. "Right I have to at least tell Haruna and Naruto-kun that Nodoka heard it all…Haruna…" she managed to call to her fiend.

"Wai…this area is where they put famous Japanese literature right?" she said to her self as she showed books to Negi about love triangles and how the characters usually ended up dying making Negi think "L-L-Love triangles are scary" he said trembling at the thought.

"Isn't it…Negi-kun should at least watch out for love triangle relationships too…" she told him giggling petting Naruto's head "Besides harem stories can sometimes be much nicer" at the side Yue was annoyed and cried "Haruna, don't implant strange prejudiced views against famous literature into an innocent child" she exclaimed.

'_I wonder if Aniki's situation could be classed as more of a harem'_ wondered Chamo "Chamo-kun…if it really turned into something like that what will I do…?" asked a trembling Konoka as she imagined Nodoka killing Yue in a rage or a double suicide plot. "Hey, hey what kind of stuff are you imagining about Konoka-nee-san?" asked Chamo sweating seeing the look on her face.

As the tour came to an end the group was having a rest, "Everyone, nice work, today's expedition event is now officially over. For those who wish to experiences more thrilling adventures please consider joining our library expedition club" came the announcement. Yue was watching Negi and Nodoka chatting with each other.

'Nodoka…you used to be painfully shy. Now you're able to smile and talk with Negi-sensei, I'm so happy for you…that's why I really…' he thoughts were interrupted by Haruna."Yue why don't you go over there" she suggested making her go red "Haruna please don't mistake my intentions. I really don't feel that way" she denied the accusation from before still.

"I will continue to cheer for Nodoka and Negi-sensei like before" she told her. Both Haruna and Naruto gave her a look and said "Really?" before she could reply Negi and Nodoka called to her. "Yue…Yue come over here. We found the strange juices that you like so much!"

"Well you better go now Yue-chan other wise it'll look strange" said Naruto to the girl who was trapped now and began walking over. "We've been talking about the artifacts" Nodoka told her "Chamo-kun suggested I've been thinking that it might be a good idea to form a probationary contract with you Yue-san since Naruto-nii is making one with Haruna-san.

Especially with you practising a whole lot Yue-san, Nodoka-san agrees with me too" this surprised Yue as she sipped her juice " Oh…she did?" she muttered. "And if something dangerous were to happen again it would be safer if we had a provisional contract as well…but of course I don't plan on getting anyone in danger though" said Negi earning a sweat drop due to danger seemed to find him anyway.

"According to Chamo-kun the artifact that a person calls out is the one that matches that person's true nature" he explained "I'm looking forward to seeing Yue's artifact" commented Nodoka to the nervous Yue. "Hmm I actually didn't know that, makes sense though thinking about the articfacts the others has" voiced Naruto his tail scratching his head.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Haruna interested "Well Zazie-chan's lets her be very graceful and deal strong blows, whereas say Chizuru-chan lets her take care of injuries like Konoka-chan. Chao-chan, Kaede-chan and Mana-chan all get their weapons suited to their style of combat really, Mana's let's her fire tracking bullets so she can save on ammo too" he elaborated.

"Ohh so that's who your partners were…does that mean that Nodoka's mind reading ability is her bobby" she smirked shocking the girl at the accusation "Don't say things about others in a bad-sounding way Haruna" she cried o her friend.

"You keep saying things like that…are you sure you're not secretly peeking at someone's thoughts in class?" she asked seeing if she had anything interesting "I'm not…I wouldn't do something like that" she waved her off "Haruna-chan I think it's because she wouldn't do something like that, is the reason Nodoka-chan got her artifact" Naruto reasoned getting a nod from the others.

"A-Anyway I think it's be better if we discussed a little bit further about the artifacts" said Yue as Nodoka plopped down next to her as making Yue sit between her and Negi. "Yeah you're right Yue" said Nodoka as Yue felt a bit nervous now "I suppose so" added Negi beside her.

"Nodoka, why are you sitting over here? This is finally another chance for you two to deepen your relationship too" Yue whispered to her friend. "Earlier too when you recommended sensei to make a provisional contract with me…it's really troubling for me. You shouldn't worry about me and be more aggressive" she told Nodoka as Negi chatted with Haruna.

"Yue it's okay…since up until now I was the only one who always got along with sensei so well" she said confusing Yue slightly "Um…see…I heard what you guys were talking about earlier…that Yue likes Negi-sensei."

This made Yue's eyes widen in fear and panic as she spring up from her seat alerting Naruto "Yue…why…didn't you tell me? I…don't like it…something like that…" she said with a small smile "Y…You are wro…" she tried to deny as Nodoka took her hands. "Yue…why couldn't you have told me sooner" she questioned.

"Y…You're wrong Nodoka…that's not it…really…I…" she tried to say before taking off "Yue!" called Nodoka after her friend as Naruto set off chasing the girl returning to regular wolf form "Did you hear us earlier Nodoka?" Haruna asked. "Yeah that's right sorry" said Konoka remembering she hadn't told her as Haruna set off as well.

"Kuu Damn it, what a miss for this Paru-sama to make" Nodoka and Negi quickly began chasing too. As she ran down the corridors Yue was ashamed of herself 'Even Nodoka heard it. Even though Nodoka was the one person who must not know "Yue-chan stop running" shouted Naruto as Yue looked back to see him and the others chasing her.

She slammed the emergency button activating the fire doors, of which Naruto and Haruna were able to make past while Negi and Konoka were caught in the middle and Nodoka just outside the first door. "Shoot are we locked in?" wondered Konoka in slight worry "What's wrong with Yue-san all of the sudden" wondered Negi.

Nodoka was banging on the door calling out to her friend before hearing that Konoka was on the other side "Konoka w-where's Yue?" she asked in panic "They went up ahead together with Naruto-kun, Haruna and Chamo-kun, it should be a dead end by the water fall up ahead though" she told her. "Negi-kun can you open the door she asked the boy pulling on the large door "Ku…it's pretty heavy, if it's okay to break I can open it though" he told her.

'_Yue…why are you running away…? Why didn't you say anything up until now…?'_ thought Nodoka confused over her friend actions or lack of. 'Up until now what kind of emotions were you feeling while you were supporting me? Yue's feeling…Yue's heart…' she thought considering what her heart held.

She then furiously shook her head of the idea 'I…I can't, I mustn't, I can't do something like that…but Yue…' she took out her pactio card. "Yue/chan" called Naruto and Haruna as they found Yue overlooking one of the many waterfalls of the library (This sentence boggles my mind due to the strangeness of it) "Yue-chan wait, you don't have to run away, there's nothing wrong with what your feelings are to Negi" said Naruto ready to move if she jumped.

"Yue everything will be alright if we just think carefully what to do from here?" said Haruna very worried about what her friend would do. "Naruto-kun and I will support your decision what ever it may be. Even if you choose to go on a raging attack against Negi-kun, Yue" she told her "Yue-chan, it might end better than you think, I very much doubt it will end like those love triangle novels you were talking about earlier" Naruto added inching forward with his paws.

"You're wrong…both of you. I have already chosen…the choice to commit a horrible betrayal against Nodoka" she said sadly tearing up as she looked at them. "Such an ugly feeling like this should disappear along with me entirely" she said moving to the edge "Oi hey young lady, wait Yue…" she tried to reason.

"Haruna, Naruto…please tell Nodoka that I'm sorry" she said jumping off "Yue" cried Haruna seeing this as did Nodoka currently reading her mind, luckily two things occurred. First Yue used her grappling hook on the edge and Naruto had jumped off and ran across the wall attaching him self with chakra as he ran down to the girl. "Geez that idiot…take care of her Naruto-kun" said Haruna sighing in relief while Nodoka had begun making her way to her friend.

As Yue scaled down the wall not noticing Naruto running after her thoughts remained on her best friend before hearing a creaking sound, she was unlucky that her cable link broke as she fell down the chasm in the library. Thankfully Naruto jumped and grabbed her by the back of her clothes flipping her onto his back as they fell, him using wind magic to slow the fall.

When they reached the bottom Naruto picked up Yue with his tail and set her down as she remembered meeting her friends of thee expedition club for the first time and how that brought joy to her life and how she had betrayed Nodoka when she and Negi had their little date.

"Yue-chan…that day on the boat…I was there and I heard what you told Negi…" he said as she remembered telling Negi that 'I think it'd be alright if you d…don't reply until Nodoka graduates' making her feel worse. Yue-chan…you shouldn't feel guilty for the way you feel and I know that Negi doesn't have anyone he truly likes yet."

"I…Is that what happened Yue…?" asked Nodoka behind them with her book in hand "Negi-sensei doesn't have anyone he likes right now. I knew it…Yue likes Negi-sensei too don't you?" she stated to the girl. "N-Nodoka I…I…" she stuttered staring at her friend "I and Naruto know about everything Yue" she told her as Yue noticed the artifact.

"Is that so? Then everything is already…if that's the case then you both know what I did right? And how much of a horrible friend I am" she said smiling but with sorrow in her eyes. "T-That not true…more importantly I want to hear this straight from you mouth…Yue…do you like Negi-sensei?" she asked deactivating her artifact.

"…Yes" she said clenching her teeth before shouting "I…I'm sorry Nodoka. I know this is not something that can be forgiven just by apologizing. I'm supposed to be supporting you and yet…I did such a shameless thing…I even said something like that to Negi-sensei" she cried out in tears.

"Yue-chan…you're wrong about that" said Naruto calmly standing on the water "No, I understand…Its unpleasant isn't it? Having something like this done to you by a friend. But please understand this was not down on purpose and I certainly didn't choose to become attracted to Negi-sensei either" she pleaded her face in her hands as Nodoka ran over to her.

"Yue calm down" said Nodoka as Yue shook her head "No I'm really disqualified as your friend, such a foolish and stupid. I'm sorry Nodoka I'm sorry I won't cause any more trouble for…" Nodoka grabbed her shoulders "Yue, pull yourself together, Yue!" she cried in her own tears. "This kind of feeling is just temporary confusion…a misunderstanding that happens all the time in teenage years. With time this kind of feeling should eventually fade away…Nodoka I beg you" she said her tears streaming own her face as Naruto began walking over.

"Please forget everything that happened today. If you do that everything will go back to the way it was…if Nodoka doesn't like me anymore because of what happened here today…then I'll disappear" she said with a fake smile. Because I can't force unhappy thoughts onto Nodoka anymore…" she said as Nodoka reared her hand back before slapping Yue in the face "BAKA!" she cried hitting her friend.

'Ah sh…she hates me…Nodoka…completely hate me now' she thought slumping to her knees _'It can't be helped…having done something like this to a friend…it's obvious…_' however she was then wrapped in a hug by Nodoka. "Baka…baka Yue, you're wrong" she said holding her close.

"Yue-chan…saying what you said…no one would be happy with it, especially your best friend" said Naruto stadning right by them now with two tails out now. "Naruto is right, if it's you Yue, even id you like Negi-sensei I'm perfectly alright with it" she said smiling to her friend.

"You two shouldn't care about how love triangles work in books since this is your own story. You are free to make it your own…make your own choices" said Naruto getting the two's attention. "Neither of you should feel quilty, Yue for her feelings and Nodoka for reading what was in Yue's heart. Negi doesn't have anyone her likes yet so all you can do is try your best"

He put this tail tips to their head "Sometimes a person can have more than one person to love them in life. _Tueri omne pretiosum_ _Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat!_"" he told the pair passing the memory to them of the dates he's had in past couple days and how happy he was in each of them. "Negi has me as his brother but like me I believe he deserves a lot of love for all the hardships he faced so maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for you both to like him" he told them as they smiled just as Haruna came onto the scene.

"Good thing you're here Naruto-kun otherwise I might up ended up kicking Yue in the face for worrying me for all the drama. But it looks as though there's nothing to worry about, and I thought I could get a good moment for Paru-sama" she said smiling and patting Naruto on the head. "Good thing I was here then but for now we still have a job to do…" he said as his tail wrapped around Yue hoisting her off her feet "Wha…wai…what are you doing" she questioned not liking the smile and grin on Haruna and Naruto "Just doing you a favour Yue-chan" he said as he carried her back up and meeting up with Konoka and Negi before heading to a balcony.

"Naruto what's the meaning of this and what is Chamo-kun drawing" said the struggling Yue in the grip of Naruto's tail still while Chamo drew the pactio circle "Let me go" she flailed her arms in protest. "Naruto looked to Nodoka "It's okay right?" he asked as she nodded "Yeah"

" What's okay…Nodoka please do something about this" she said desperately having a good guess what was about to happen "Ehh a provisional contract with Yue-san? Right now and here?" said a shocked Negi as Haruna and Konoka nodded. "Negi-kun, you said it yourself earlier that it'd be better to have a provisional contract" pointed out Konoka "Besides a playboy like Negi-kun wouldn't mind kissing another pretty girl would you" teased Haruna.

"Th-th-that's not…I m-mean…to suddenly to it would feel kind of impolite to Yue-san" he said blushing "Come on Yue-chan you're not getting away from this" said Naruto dropping her on her feet in the circle while Negi was pushed in by Konoka and Haruna. Both participants blushed at the closeness before trying to run.

"Naruto…as I thought this is a little…"Yue cried comically as there was a smirk on his face "Konoka-san this really is too sudden" said Negi "But Negi-kun to refuse a kiss with a lady would actually be more rude you know as an English gentleman" she told him. "Yue…if you flutter around that much simply for a kiss with a 10 year old boy, you might create some weird misunderstands you know" said Haruna having walked round seeing Konoka handle Negi.

"Maybe she just likes it that way Haruna-chan?" suggested Naruto as the two grinned at her expression "ha…no…um…a-anyways please don't carry off the conversation you two. I oppose this even if Nodoka says okay, a method like this…"she kept protesting. "She really is difficult isn't she…oh well…" said Naruto returning to human form and quickly turning her head round so her lips met with Negi's.

"That was evil…" said a giggling Haruna "You know you enjoyed it" he replied as Chamo cried "Pactio!" and Yue's card appeared in a flash of light. Her card had her in her uniform with a long coat, broom, large hat and book and the card read _Philosophasta Illustrans._ "Alright Yue card get…!" cried Chamo happy to get his ermine bonus for once.

"Ohh this is the card, awesome, and cool" said Haruna as Yue and Negi bowed to each other "I'm sorry Negi-sensei, we somehow forcibly…" she said "No…I', the one who…" Negi said rubbing the back of his head, Yue looked nervously at Nodoka who smiled.

"Right now it's my turn with Naruto-kun" she Haruna as he smiled creating a clone to make the circle "Ready when you are Haruna-chan" he smirked as she jumped into his arms claiming his lips for her own as the circle lit up. However like their kiss before this was a deep kiss between the two with Haruna moaning into his mouth and the girls all covering theirs and Negi's eyes from the scene not wanting him corrupted.

Yue and Nodoka did however consider the things Naruto had said and remembered how he thought of all the girls and how he treated them on the dates and wondered if getting Negi to like just one of them was the answer.

**XBreakX**

"Ehh a date between Asuna-san and Takamichi?" said a shocked Negi as Chamo had just told them that their date had been pushed up to today as Takamichi would be busy the final day "Hmm…guess she finally gets her date, excuse me a moment I'll meet with Asuna-chan right now she should be at the café by the train station" said Naruto waving as he disappeared in a flash.

At the café now "Wh-Wh-what…a school festival date with Takahata-sensei you say?" said Takane in shock "Kagurazaka-san such an impure association between opposite genders in a teach-student relationship is not allowed" she raved loudly.

"N-No it's not a date…" she denied "On top of that to have it between a mage and a normal person would be simply preposterous" she smacked her hand down on the table to emphasise her annoyance while Mei tried to calm her down.

"I don't think it's that much of a problem really both are allowed to make their decisions Takane-chan" said the voice of Naruto, behind her as he appeared out of nowhere making them all jump. "Ahh Naruto when'd you get here!" said Asuna nearly spilling for coffee "About two seconds ago" he replied honestly.

"Anyway is it really so bad her going on a date with Takamichi Takane-chan, heck I've been on a few dates the past couple days 'that I've relived a few times over' he mentally added. "Plus Asuna is finally going on a date with her admired Takahata-sensei, took her long enough though" noted Misora "Are you ok with the various preparations like for example the victory underw…" she was cut off by Asuna shouting "Shut up the mysterious sister over there"

She then blushed remembering Takamichi ask her if she was available "B-But it was so sudden, I…I'm not mentally prepared. D-D-Do I look weird in there clothes?" she asked nervous "Asuna-chan wear what you want to wear like me Takamichi with look you look beautiful whatever it is you wear" said Naruto relieving her slightly "R-Really?" he nodded.

This got a slight look from Takane as she remembered being draped in Naruto's coat twice "You could let down you hair as well" suggested Misora pointing to her bells "How nice Kagurazaka-san, a school festival date with the person you like huh, I'm envious…" mumbled Mei. Mei…there are paramount missions that rest with us. We do not have the time to be concerned about insignificant things such as love" said Takane earning a sigh from Naruto.

"Have to disagree with you there Takane-chan…while we have responsibilities it's important we spend time with those we care for like friends or significant others" said Naruto getting nods from the girls as they agreed with him. "You know that right know I have clones surveying the tree and preventing confessions by the tree but I made sure to spend time with those I promised" he smiled remembering all the dates he'd had.

"Now mages must use or powers for the good of the people and the world and to do so we must devote ourselves selflessly" she argues "By doing so you deny what you really want to do, a person cannot solely focus on their job otherwise they miss out on something special" he said back. "Takane-chan… you need to consider your own needs outside of your job and training I know for a fact Nagi didn't and yet he ended up become the Thousand Master, the great Magister Magi" he told her as her eyes widened just as Negi and Konoka arrive.

"Wow Naruto-nii…how did you get here so fast?" asked Negi in awe of his words and how fast he got ere as Naruto pointed to the ceiling where there was a seal "That's a marker so that I can transport when ever I want, got them all over Mahora" he explained.

He then turned back to Takane "Anyway…I take it you want to become a great magister magi like Nagi was huh?" she nodded at the question as he pulled out his cards "I am already a magister magi Takane-chan" he said shocking her having believed he wasn't a full one yet "But how…"

"Hard work but not making it the only thing I do" he said as she nodded "Negi are you alright? The final match just no…from what Takahata-sensei told me Ku:Nel-san turned into your dad using magic" she asked as the boy smiled "I'm…alright now thank you Asuna-san" she nodded "What do you mean, now? It just happened…" she then realized.

"Ah you mean you used that again didn't you? How many more times" she said gripping his shoulders "Asuna-chan don't worry it was only a couple times really, besides you should concentrate on your date" said Naruto as she blushed at the thought. "Y…Yeah" she mumbled as she called over Konoka for clothing advice.

"What's Sakura-san's group doing together with Asuna-san?" asked Negi surprised to see them again "Ahh we ended up together" explained Mei simply. "But if you think about this, it's incredible isn't it. An actual date with that Takahata-sensei" she said looking happily at Asuna. "Yeah I remember Ku:Nel telling me about how Takamichi was apparently travelling with Nagi and the others, seems he became pretty famous as a result. Takamichi was part of Nagi's group who called themselves Ala Ruba, pretty much the entire magical world knew about them."

"Yes and you faced Rakan-san in the finals too Naruto…what was it like to fight him?" asked Mei starry eyed seeing how Naruto had gone toe to toe with the image of Rakan "Difficult but a learning experience" he said smiling "Wow you and Takahata-sensei are so cool and Asuna-san is so lucky to be on a date with him. I bet you'll be famous if you ever go to the magical world Naruto" she said happily like a school girl that she was.

He chuckled as Takane gave him an odd look after learning about him being a Magister magi. "Wai…wait a sec is that really true Naruto?" asked Asuna in shock "It's true Asuna-san within the magical world he's all the rage, so much that he was even featured on the covers of magazines in the home country" said Mei.

Asuna begged to get one of these magazines but sadly they were only made in the magical world where Takane was raised. She explained that mages you use their magic for the sake of man kind and are very powerful are known as the Magister Magi.

Konoka had asked if Takamichi was one but they explained that he was unable to do so but is still a very powerful warrior and was often sent around the world to deal with situations explaining his absences on various occasions in the school year. All of this made Asuna realize that she really didn't know a lot about the man she was having a date with, which brought up an internal conflict as she already knew so much about Naruto and to her he was almost equal to Takamichi.

"Also there are likely quite a number of females who are making a move on Takahata-sensei" said Mei to Asuna as the group made their way down the stairs by the world tree. "Really?" she asked a little worried "Yes, whenever he returns to the home country he's totally among the ladies" she told her "Yes but Mei-chan, Takamichi hasn't ever been seen dating anyone, and he shows no signs of being in a relationship" explained Naruto hoping to ease Asuna's worries.

"I guess but there are rumours that he may already have someone in mind" she said "What…about Shizuna-sensei?" asked Asuna remembering when she saw them together "Asuna-chan it's not her I know" said Naruto smiling which she was thankful for. "But Asuna-san Takamichi looked after you when you were still little right?" asked Negi "Eh what are you talking about?"

"I was thinking that maybe that person Takamichi has on his mind is actually Asuna-san" said Negi happily as the girl blushed at the thought "Th…That's impossible" she denied "Well…you never know about that.." he said hoping not to get hit in the head. "Asuna-chan…I think it's about time you get changed or you wont make the date" said Naruto reminding her "Ah yeah…thanks Naruto" she said taking the clothes Konoka had helped her pick.

**XBreakX (Not writing the date, you want it read the manga I'm afraid)**

Naruto was sitting drinking his tea on one of the rooftop café's looking at his new pactio, wondering what it would enable him to do. "I take it you just arrived Chao-chan" he said as the girl walked up behind him with a small pout at being noticed. "Am I ever gonna catch you off guard Naruto-kun?" she asked him as he chuckled pocketing the pactio "Not likely Chao-chan"

Looking back Chao was in a strange jumpsuit, maroon in colour and had a skirt like attachment. The chest part of it was white, just like the spandex pants, and had the Chao Bao Zi written across it. She had boots that went up to her thigh in the same matching colours as the jumpsuit. There gold lines attached to different parts of the suit.

"You busy Naruto-kun?" she asked as he smiled "No not really, why care to go out for a while" he suggested putting a big smile on her face "You bet" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him "Well someone's eager" he joked.

"Can't help it, not often I get to have a date with the best looking guy in Mahora" she said as he matched her pace "No need to rush, but where would you like to go?" he asked the genius. "I know a good place but I think we aren't really dressed for it" she said a little bit nervous "Doesn't matter, what matters is us having a good time, maybe I'll just magic us up some clothes" he said electing a giggle.

She led him to a hall where a lot of people were dancing together in all sorts of clothing, Naruto was wearing his black pants, white polo shirt and small black jacket keeping his features hidden this time. "Well this looks like a nice place, and there a restaurant, what do you say, eat or dance first?" he asked as she put on a thought look making her look cute. "Eat then dance that way you'll have more energy" she said as they went and found a table the two ordering a pizza to split between them and when it arrived they dug in while chatting "So Chao-chan…do the rumours I hear actually have so truth. That you want to expose magic to thee world?" he asked calmly.

"If they were I'd have to tell you I have a very good reason for doing it but I can't tell you" she said taking her slice "But you have my word that no one will get hurt" she told him. "Especially since Martians don't lie" he chuckled which she nodded to as she managed to get a bit of cheese stuck on her face.

"You know for such a culinary master, you are a messy eater Chao-chan" he said picking the cheese off and eating it "Maybe I just wanted to have your face close to mine" she said a little sultry. "In that case wish granted" he said moving from opposite her to right next to her on the round table to which she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I wish this didn't have to end" she muttered sighing "It doesn't have to, come on lets go dance" he said pulling her to her feet and heading to the middle of the room. As they got their the playing bad went for an interesting choice of song.

(Play A Demonic Waltz-Kuroshitshuji-do not own)

Seeing the tone Naruto put his hand on Chao's waist and held her hand with his other while her remaining was over his shoulder. The two glided across the dance floor and many watched imagining them in ball room gowns as they the two matched each other's paces. "You really are a good dancer Naruto-kun, I'm glad I met you, I never expected in my life" she said a little teary eyed.

"Me neither but I'm glad you're in my life Chao-chan, you and the others made my life so much better. I don't want to lose any of you ever" he said as her face put on a slight sad face. "W-What if you didn't have a choice in that?" she asked her tone matching her expression before he lifted it "Then I'll do everything to make sure you are by my side" he said kissing her on the lips getting a few 'Awws' from other couples.

Chao quickly joined in moving her arms round his neck relishing the feelings he was putting in the kiss, he moved his arms to stoke her back making her moan slightly into the kiss, their tongues meeting in the others mouth. When they split apart there was a tin strand of saliva connecting them "Thank you…Naruto-kun" she mumbled before her simply held her close as they slow danced "You don't have to thank me Chao-chan, just enjoy" he told her before adding "Wo ai ni" making her smile more but also sob slightly as she knew things would change soon.

**XBreakX**

After finishing the date Naruto was took a walk through the crowds thinking about Chao '_She was smiling but I could hear her crying…what are you hiding from me Chao-chan?'_ he wondered. His thoughts also turned to Asuna who was probably still enjoying her date with Takamichi _'Asuna-chan…hope he makes you happy, after what Al told me you deserve it.'_

"Something on your mind Naruto?" said the voice of Al appearing next to him as he walked "Hey Al, just concerned about a few people among other things, how far you into the book?" he asked his friend now keeping his hood down.

"It's very good I have to admit, one does wonder how you manage it" he chuckled "Blame Negi, kid gives me enough ideas alone, not to mention Chizuru-chan and Haruna-chan I swear they are as big a pervert as you" he said with a small smile.

"Perhaps but they probably hide it better, also I heard what you did to Nagi, didn't realize you rid her of the seal" he said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Better to makes peace with the guy for what he's done, and Eva-chan is too nice to be locked up like a caged bird" he told him "You really are a wonderful person Naruto, so kind and caring. You remind me of his mother more than his father you know."

"I try…do you think I should tell him?" he asked "No, he'll find out on his own, that's would be better for him. Negi-kun still has much room to grow right now telling him about her might only confuse him" said Al turning the page of the book he was reading with Naruto's name on the cover. "Something tells me we'll have to head there once you tell him though" he muttered brushing a hand through his hair "At least he'll have you and the girls to look after him" commented Al.

As the two chuckled Naruto suddenly had someone run into him nearly knocking him down due to the speed they were going at. When he looked down at the person he was that it was Asuna dressed in a white sleeveless shirt underneath a denim jacket, short shirt and boots. She had let her hair down which Naruto thought looked nice but also saw that her eyes were red with tears flowing down them.

"Asuna-chan?" he said a little shocked "Asuna-chan what's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked as she looked up seeing his face. She pushed herself out his arms and ran away without answering "Naruto-nii" a voice called and he turned to see Ayaka running toward him.

Naruto-nii did you see Asuna run by just a moment ago?" she asked as he pointed "That way Ayaka-chan" he said as she nodded "Ayeka…look after her okay, I think she needs you a lot right now" he told her as she nodded and ran after her friend. "Why didn't you follow her Naruto?" asked Al reappearing as Naruto just stared in the direction she ran "She doesn't need me right now, now come on we need to see someone" he told him vanishing with a Shundo.

**XBreakX**

On a nearby rooftop Takamichi stood smoking his cigarette thinking about how he had just rejected Asuna while remembering her in her younger years. He train of thoughts were broken as he felt two people arrive "Naruto, Al…good to see you" he said as both had landed either side of him.

"You brushed her off didn't you Takamichi-kun, what a pity, she is such a lovely girl now too" said Al as Takamichi had a sad smile "Please don't start" he told him. "Takamichi…why?" asked Naruto I…don't have the right to be loved by others" he told him taking a drag.

"Then Takamichi…you are a fool. However I'll admit I once felt the same as you despite everything" he walked over to him staring straight into his eyes "But remember this…never make her cry again" he threatened. "Oh…you care for her too?" he said sweating slightly "Yes I do…but right now she needs her friends not me. Trust me if you do this again you'll regret it" he said disappearing in a flash.

"At least he can take care of her more than I could" he muttered once he left "Perhaps…Naruto does want a big family after all" said al with a small chuckle.

**XBreakX**

Naruto arrived by Ayaka just as Negi and Konoka arrived "Hey" he said as the girls jumped slightly…well Ayaka did. "Naruto-nii…Negi-sensei" said Ayaka seeing the two "Where's Asuna-san?" asked Negi not seeing her "Asuna-san is by herself right now, please allow her to be alone for a while" she told him.

"It didn't work out did it" Naruto stated more than asked "Yes…" said Ayaka sadly "Wha…did Takamichi reject Asuna-san…why?" asked Negi confused "Asuna-san is so pretty and strong and cool too…why was she rejected?"

"Negi…there's something you have to understand, what it is…" Naruto was interrupted by the Narutaki twins "What, what…what is everybody talking about?" said an excited Fumika "Hey listen during say 2's midnight festival let's have a party with everyone from 3-A" said Fuka "Apparently Chizu-nee and Yotsuba-san are going t make a super luxurious meal for us" said her sister almost watering at the mouth.

"Tonight at 12 everyone from 3-A must participate, I'm counting on you" said fuka in a nice gut pose before Kaede hoisted them up by the back of their tops "Hai, hai we're in the middle of something de-gozaru" she told them. "Konoka-chan, it's probably best if you go to Asuna right now, anyone know where she is?" said Naruto as Setsuna nodded "Yes Asuna-san went to Evangeline-san's resort by herself…I think you should go watch her as well ojou-sama."

"I see… understood Naruto-kun, Se-chan, well I'm off" she said heading off to the resort "Ah me too" said Negi before Naruto held the back of his hoodie "Negi…its best you stay behind" he told him. "Then I'll g to Takamichi's place, I'll ask him to reconsider his decision about Asuna-san" he said as Naruto grabbed his shoulders "It doesn't work like that Negi" he said calmly "Why not?" he questioned.

"Ayaka-chan…" he said as she stepped forward "Negi-sensei, love is a relationship between two individuals and it's a question about the heart of each individual. That's why sometimes when things don't go well there's nothing you can do about it" she told him with a small smile as Kaede went over to Naruto with a small smile.

"But…" he tied to argue "Negi-dono, I'm sure Asuna would be glad to know your worried de-gozaru" said Kaede "I don't think there is anything Negi-sensei can do for Asuna-san right now…" commented Setsuna.

Later on the group were all walking together "Love huh…I still don't understand after all" said Negi with a slight chuckle "it can't be helped, Negi-sensei is till only 10 years old" said Setsuna as they all spotted Ku Fei up ahead nibbling on a nikuman.

"It's Ku Fei, she looks kind of down" said Fuka "Ku-shishou" Negi called "Nemi-moumu" she muttered with a full mouth. "is something wrong? You looks down did something happen?" he asked her I-I-It's nothing-aru. It's not as if I'm keeping something secret from Negi-bouzu and Naruto or…um…ah…uh" with that she told them the secret.

Eh Chao-san is quitting school" they all said shocked with only Naruto being silent "I…Is this true?" asked Negi seriously as Ku Fei realized her slip now 'I've done it-aru' "I… uh…well she didn't look like she was joking-aru. Furthermore she says that she will leave the campus right after school festival ends tomorrow-aru" she explained.

"I-is this why she was crying?" wondered Naruto quietly "She didn't tell me anything" he said which Ku Fei noticed taking ut a letter "She wanted me to give this to you Naruto" she said handing him a letter with 'Drop Out Form' written on it "A drop out form…then she's really going…" he said sadly. "It seems like she has to return to her homeland-aru. Really it was so sudden I was shocked-aru" she said remembering Chao telling her to tell them "It was fun."

I…I see" stuttered Naruto before his phone went off "Yes…it's me…yes…a meeting?...yes I'll bring him" he said snapping the phone shut "Negi we have to go, we have a meeting" he told him not meeting anyone's eyes. "Naruto-nii what is it?" he asked "Not here Negi" he told him walking away with Negi quickly following behind.

"What was wrong with Naruto-kun" asked Fumika a little worried "Chao-san was a good friend of Naruto's and she didn't tell him about this…it struck him unexpectedly de-gozaru" explained Kaede. She watched his retreating form "Kaede-san…please look after him" asked Ayaka not liking the sadness in Naruto's voice "I'll do what I can Iincho-san de-gozaru."

**XBreakX**

Around the same time Chao was bidding the clubs she was in goodbye before heading to the fountain that Negi had been to with Ako. Chao…have you finished saying farewell to everyone" asked Hakase as she stood next to Chachamaru "Pretty much done-yo" she answered.

"Well it's not really something as big as a farewell or anything. I'm cleaning up after myself-ne" she old her friend who laughed "There you go talking like that again. But Chao-san it is not possible for you to reconsider your decision to return home after all…you what this will do to him?" she questioned knowing of her relationship with Naruto.

"That's right Chao, at least stay until everyone graduates….I my self are concerned how this could affect you both" she said concerned for her friend and creator. "If I let tomorrow slip me by I won't be able to go back home for another 22 years, I can't wait that long-yo. If it weren't for the abnormal weather and Naruto-kun waking I could've had another year-ne" she said she smiled holding back her emotions.

"I guess so…it can't be helped" sighed Hakase "But with Chao-san gone it's going to get lonely around here" she said almost tearing up. "Hakase…tears don't match people like us who sold our souls for science-ne" she said "Ehh tears…me? Of course not…" she denied "No they have clearly surfaced on your eyes" said Chachamaru. "No way!" Hakase exclaimed "Shall I replay it for you?" she offered 'Hmm Chachamaru's AI had developed quite a bit' thought Chao.

"But Chao-san is this alright? If we continue like this you might end up hurting him after all, I can tell how he feels for all of you, if you go…" she tried to tell her "It can't be helped Hakase. Like Negi he has his purpose and it doesn't match ours…Naruto-kun…I have to turn my back on him" she covered her eyes with her hands "I feel the same as he does but I have to complete my objectives here, even if he hates me for it."

"He won't hate you…he left that all behind a long time ago Chao Lingshen" said Evangeline floating on a broom with a witch's hat behind her "With the final day of the school festival approaching it looks like your magic powers have mostly recovered too-ne. _Maga Nosferatu Evangeline_, but how much does the new seal let through?" asked Chao with a smirk reigning in her emotions.

"Enough but don't worry I won't interfere tomorrow. However I warn you, Naruto is not to be trampled with. I have seen what he can do and believe me anything you can think of he will beat of he has to." She smirked "But trouble the boya as much as you like I don't mind…I'll even lend Chachamaru to you, just don't break her" she said dropping down.

"Thank you very much master" said the gynoid as Chao felt her phone vibrate "Mail who is it from?" asked Hakase. "Huhu…looks like Negi-bouzu and I are going to have a confrontation the night before the final day-yo" she smirked as the mail told her Negi wanted to meet one-on-one.

**XBreakX**

"Negi-bouzu" called Chachamaru to the boy as they stood on a roof overlooking the world tree "What's this one-on-one talk about I wonder? A guidance counselling?" she asked. Chao-san…I…I and Naruto-nii on the school festival eve protected you when you were being chased by the mage teachers, because Chao-san is my student."

He took out the time piece "Besides you lent this to me and Naruto-nii when we were in trouble which we are grateful for but…please tell me. Why a drop out form all of a sudden. Why are you doing all these bad things, Naruto-nii would talk about it once the meeting was over?" he asked her worried for his brother and student.

"Bad things-ne…did you hear that from the other mage teachers?" she said very calmly Capturing Takamichi and locking him underground was a bad thing and also trying to expose magic to regular people was…but I and Naruto-nii only want to hear your side of the story then we can believe" he pleaded slightly.

"If I told you that they're true what would you do-ne?" she asked him T…That's as a teacher…is it true?" he shouted the last part in shock "Its true-ne" she said plainly. Please tell me your reason, why did you do those kind of…" he tried to ask" What if I said I can't tell you the reason?" she asked him.

T…Than I will stop you as your teacher…I believe I must stop you from doing bad things" he told her "Interesting….want to go then? Just try and stop me Negi-sensei" she challenged him. "P…Please wait tell me why first at least tell me so Naruto-nii can know" he said as the world tree suddenly light up the night sky.

"Ohh this is wonderful-ne, it's almost the final day to-ne, this is the great luminescence that happens once every 22 years-yo. And with this stopping me become quite a bit harder now-ne" she smirked confusing Negi slightly.

"Wait Chao-san can't use magic, Naruto-nii told me and Ku-shishou told me that you use of Ki is lacking too" he listed her weaknesses. "Negi-bouzu if we were to assume that reality is a story, you'd think of yourself as an ally of justice-ne? Have you ever considered that you might be the bad guy?" he questioned caught the boy off guard.

There is no justice or evil in the world, all that exists are hundreds of justices. Well I won't go as far as that but..." in an instant she was behind Negi. "Those who make their voices heard are always the ones with power" she said surprising Negi '_Just now…?_' "Whether it's justice or evil-ne" she said as Negi Shundo-ed away from her.

'_Was that Shundo just now…I didn't sense her presence at all'_ he thought "P-please wait I don't want to fight with Chao-san, if don't at least tell me so I can tell…" she tried to ask. "Hmm…I have a better idea-ne. Negi-bouzu I'll tell you my reason and stop doing bad things too-yo, if Negi-bouzu can beat me in this fight that is-ne" she offered taking a stance.

"But if Negi-bouzu loses you and Naruto-kun must join my side" she gave her ultimatum "Eh…wai…" he was cut off "Of course I'll tell you my reasons too. It's a good offerne, as you get to learn either way-yo?" she pointed out happily before rushing forward.

"Satisfied…here I come-yo" she said as Negi activated _Cantus Bellax_ as the two clashed fists '_Her style is different from Ku-shishou's Cho-Chouken? The one they call northern school shaolin fist? Power…speed…there's no way she's inferior to Ku-shishou…I guess she is a good partner for Naruto-nii with this strength'_ he thought as he felt a slight tingle from her blows.

"I understand…those conditions just now…they're for real right?" he said determined "That's right Martians don't lie-ne" she said smiling as Negi hesitated slightly allowing her to land a kick to his face before rushing forward with her assault. '_She's strong…but…not as strong as master, Naruto-nii or dad_' he thought as he created magic arrows.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Undecim Spiritus Aerials Vinculum_ _Facti"_ he chanted as she jumped away only for him to Shundo in front of her and parry her blow landing his free hand on her '_Got her!_' he thought. "_Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae"_ he called as his arrows formed bonds around Chao 'Alright direct hit at point blank range. Even that white haired boy was captured by this once' he thought remembering Fate.

"Wonderful-ne, Negi-bouzu…as expected of the runner up of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament" she said as the bonds tied round her. "I-U'm sorry for something like this to a student but I need to know your reasons" he said apologetically "No, no don't worry about it. This is a fight that I picked-yo. Too bad Negi-bouzu" she said now behind him and out of her cloak.

'_It can't be…how?'_ he wondered It might hurt a little but this is part of the fight too-ne, don't take it personally" she said as he first crackled with electricity before smacking Negi into one of the nearby columns. She went over to the crash sight "Now then…can we putt this down as Negi-bouzu's defeat?" she asked smiling.

"U…not yet" he managed to say as his body felt the strain of the electricity around it '_As a teacher I have to…stop the bad things…'_ he thought grabbing her wrist. "Hmm you're doing your best-ne, I'm going to get you to sleep for a while, I'll tell you my reasons at ease later-yo" she said raising her hand to his face.

Negi was lucky as a voice called out "Wait!" and the ground where she was stand exploded forcing her back. "I think I told you before that if you betray Negi-sensei's trust my sword won't keep quiet about it Chao Lingshen" said Setsuna as she and Kaede appeared, with Chamo as a bonus. "Chao-san…I saw Naruto-kun just now and learned…you have lot to answer for, _Adeat"_ said Kaede calling out her artifact in its kunai form.

"Kaede-san…I have no choice if you're here" she said taking out her own card "_Adeat_" she called as he tonfa appeared "With you here things are more troublesome-ne" she said as all four got ready to do battle.

**XChapter EndX**

**Phew one more chapter in the bag, won't be long now to magical world arc and almost time for Naruto's pactio. And FYI Chisame will get two pactio's as she'll get her actual one from Negi while she will get one from Naruto too.**

**I believe I have come up with a way for Chao to stay now, and to also give her access to magic in the future but I may make another double lemon with Chao and Mana as a result of this. **

**Next time the two partners clash and Naruto confronts Chao on her decision, tune in next time for more action.**

**Wo Ai Ni – Chinese for I love you**

**Till next time, Bye**


	31. Chao's Goodbye Party

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 31: Chao's Goodbye Party **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Naruto: Kazumi, Mana, Kaede, Chizuru, Chisame, Chachamaru, Chao, Zazie, Yuuna, Asuna, Theodora, Akira, Haruna, Takane and Evangeline, Misa, Sakurako, Madoka, Collette**

**Negi: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Ako, Konoka, Ku Fei, Setsuna and, Luna/Shiori, Fuka, Fumika, Anya, Emily, Beatrice **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**I'd like to thank pokemaster12 for the advice he gave me over my writing and I will try to improve as a result and may go back over the old chapters at some point to rectify those mistakes.**

**Now I know people want the others stories to be updates but I find myself unable to at the moment but when I'm in the mood they will get done. **

**Also this chapter may not be my best was kinda thinking on the spot when I did this one with a few scenes so forgive me about it but there is a lemon however.**

**XChapter StartX**

_Previously:_

"_I think I told you before that if you betray Negi-sensei's trust my sword won't keep quiet about it Chao Lingshen" said Setsuna as she and Kaede appeared, with Chamo as a bonus. "Chao-san…I saw Naruto-kun just now and learned…you have lot to answer for, Adeat" said Kaede calling out her artifact in its kunai form._

"_Kaede-san…I have no choice if you're here" she said taking out her own card "Adeat" she called as he tonfa appeared "With you here things are more troublesome-ne" she said as all four got ready to do battle._

_And now…_

"You swore…you swore with the rest of us but why Chao-san? Why is it you didn't trust him?" asked Kaede clenching her fist in anger. Naruto had told her that she was moving but the look on his face said enough, he was in pain that someone he shared his deep pains with would up and leave without telling him.

"I can't tell you Kaede-san-ne" she said twirling her tonfa lighting the fires that curled up her arm "Setsuna, let me handle her" said Kaede her voice leaving no room for discussion as Setsuna nodded hearing her tone. "Kaede-san, Chao-san please don't fig…" Negi was cut off by Kaede raising her hand "Negi-dono please this is a serious matter not mentioning the rumours" she said crouching down.

She Shundo-ed behind Chao and pinned her to the ground the kunai by her neck "Chao-san, give up this plan and talk to him he deserves that much. I can't believe you of all would do this" she said harshly as Chao smirked, the flames of her tonfa becoming dragons that struck at Kaede who had made clones to dispose of them ahead of time.

"He as expected of Kaede-san, always think ahead and don't fight alone. Even with the newest type of military-use reinforced outfit and my pactio I'm no match for you with just these…" she then vanished reappearing behind her tonfa in mid swing with electricity around it. "But I have other methods-ne" she said smacking Kaede in the back launching her across the roof who righted herself and landed on her feet.

'_Just now…it can't be…however that blow was charged to null my movements'_ she quickly made a hand-sign with her free hand dispersing the charge before concentrating on her pactio making it change form "_Ichi no Kata Rengoku" _the kunai shifted into the kusaragami form as she grabbed the chain from her shadow and sent it across the roof "Trap Star"

As she called a star shaped was formed around Chao before the chains bound her together in the chain before she had time to react. Negi, Setsuna and Chamo looked amazed "Awesome" muttered Negi seeing the two battle before Setsuna noticed something.

"Ya" waved Chao free of her binds in front of Kaede pushing her over much to her shock '_How…she should be able to escape the shadow chain and she did it in an instant without warning. How long has she been able to do this_' pondered Kaede falling on her butt. Negi at the side took out the time piece '_Just now Cassiopea…?_' he thought looking at the watch.

"Setsuna, it seems I need a hand, we need to make certain of what's she doing" she told the girl as she jumped forward nodding to her friend before Shundo-ing at either side of Chao grabbing her shoulders. Instantly she was in front of them as each of their hairs became undone as Chao had managed to grab their hair ties.

She gave a small smile "These I think I will take as a farewell gift" she said to them as the two blinked feeling their hair fall. "Chao-san…how did you figure out how to?" Chao tried to ask as she wagged her finger "Secret-ne" she giggled. Kaede bristled at this getting ready to change her weapon once more but at the side Negi was sweating '_That's not Shundo, nor ground contractor. A completely instantaneous movement…there's no doubt about it this is definitely…if that's the case there's absolutely no way Setsuna-san or Kaede-san can win against Chao-san…we need Naruto-nii'_ he thought.

"Fufu…it's about time we stop playing around-ne. that was just the anxiety material I needed to make me alert. Maybe I'll get you two of you to go to sleep for a bit as well now" she said beginning to walk toward them. Kaede deactivated her pactio as she heard a voice in her head "Sadly we can't, Negi-sensei, Setsuna we must retreat de-gozaru" she said jumping away the two following sweet.

"Where are you going to run to?" asked Chao as she took off after them. "Kaede-san where to?" asked Negi as they hopped across buildings "The 3rd abandoned school building de-gozaru" she told him. "What is that okay? Aren't we supposed to capture Chao-san before…" he tried to ask "We cannot capture her, hence we have no choice. Don't worry there is a plan in order" she told them both not spilling the surprise.

As the three landed on the roof Negi turned to Kaede "K-Kaede-san, what are we supposed to do by running to a place like this? Against Chao-san we're…" she raised her hand "It's alright Negi-bouzu" she said as Chao landed herself.

"We'll make this place the ground for the final battle. What do you say?" she said with a small wave of her hand as she observed her surroundings _'I can sense a large number of presences-ne. an ambush from the mage teachers…?' _she guessed as she gestured with her hand. "It'll also be hectic for me to be outnumbered so much-ne. I'm going to call my own reinforcements as well"

Two people then landed on the roof as well shucking Negi seeing them "Hey Negi-sensei" greeted Mana as she and Chachamaru stood by Chao's side "Captain Tatsumiya, Chachamaru-san-why?" asked Negi in shock. The robot gave no answer "Kaede, Setsuna, I've always wanted to fight you guys again. Kaede shall we see who was the better after all that training?" she asked the frowning ninja.

"I would say I'm surprised but it's you and I guess Chao-san paid well de-gozaru" Mana nodded puling out her pactio gun and seeing that Negi decided to speak. "Please wait, you can't, this is weird. Classmates must not fight with each other, that's not good" he cried out as he took a step forward arms out pleadingly.

"I'll admit defeat for the match earlier. I…I will become Chao-san's ally" this shocked Setsuna behind him "So please stop this already" he asked of Chao. "Fufu you're a nice person Negi-bouzu, Naruto-kun is a good influence but I cannot stop" she told him. "Ch-Chao-san" Negi cried out before Kaede caught his attention.

"Negi-bouzu, don't worry your brother has a plan in order de-gozaru" she said as the panels by the roof began falling forward slamming down with flashing lights blinding Chao and the others. '_Even with the mage teachers other than Takahata-sensei, Naruto-kun and the principal they aren't that much of a serious threa…'_ her thoughts were cut off as the entirety of class 3-A were there with party poppers "WELCOME TO CHAORIN'S GOODBYE PARTY!" they all shouted together.

"Chao, Chao, suddenly leaving us like this, it's too sudden" cried one of the girls as they all crowded round her. "Why didn't you tell us anything?" asked another. "Actually is it true that you're transferring out Chao?" asked Akira at the side.

"It's true ne, it's a family issue that just can't be helped-ne" she said with her usual smile. This made all their faces turn sad "I see… it's true huh…" said Yuuna looking glum "If it's a family thing, then it can't be helped" added Makie. Yuuna then grabbed her hands crying comically "Does that mean that we won't get to eat your super cheap and intensely yummy meant buns anymore?" she asked as being a student a cheap and tasty meal was hard to find. Chao giggled shaking her head ""It'll be alright if you go ask Satsuki for them-yo" she told her while to herself she thought _'Naruto-kun… you plotted this no doubt… where are you though?' _

Ayaka took Chao on stage where Misa and the others had been playing "Now then as class president I suggest a toast. Although everyone has already heard by now… it has been revealed that Chao-san will be dropping out of the Mahora private middle school and transferring to the school back in her homeland. I know a lot of you are probably shocked by this sudden announcement as well."

Her speech went on until Yuuna and Fuka gave her a double kick for going on too long and being too sappy telling her to make is more cheerful which she agreed to after calming herself for almost going off on Yuuna and the others. "Geez… what a troublesome gallery. Very well then cheerfully… now then as a blessing let is give Chao-san's new journey a toast!"

As the class celebrated Negi turned to Kaede "So this was Naruto-nii's plan is it?" he asked the ninja girl currently wearing tanuki ears compete with tail. "Yes Naruto-kun informed e of the party. He knew that if she was leaving the school she deserved a goodbye party despite her not trusting him with it de-gozaru. Honestly though I'm worried about him as all of us who became his partners promised after seeing his memories to never leave him and be by his side de-gozaru" she said sadly staring at Chao.

Negi's face turned sad "Naruto-nii…he cares for Chao-san doesn't he?" he asked as Kaede nodded "Yes, he loves us all because we are his family which in a way makes this worse for him de-gozaru" she said as Chao gave a small smile to Negi but received a glare from Kaede as she did from Zazie and Chizuru.

"Did you notice this Chachamaru?" asked Mana at the side as the robot nodded "Yes I believe a message should have also arrived in Tatsumiya-san's private use cell pone as well" she answered. Mana took out her phone and found this to be true as she checked "Oh… you're right" she said with a small blush Seems like it's a good idea to pay attention not only to work but to your private life as well isn't it?" she said with slight amount of humour.

"Um…did Ayaka-san, Fumika-san and Fuka-san prepare this party?" asked Negi to the twins "Yeah well Naruto sent a message to Iincho so we modified the festival midnight party with Iincho's directions" said Fuka happily before putting on a thoughtful look.

"We have all been under the care of Chao for one thing or another anyway…" Fuka started before her sister finished "After hearing the story everyone helped out with the preparations and decorations. Since it'd be sad to not even be able to say goodbye to a classmate, it's a good thing Iincho and Naruto seemed to have the same idea on the subject.

"Is that so…?" said a smiling Negi seeing how his class looked after each other before Sakurako and Yuuna shouted "This calls for an emergency special project. It's present time for the departing Chaorin" they said pumping their fists. Chao was genuinely caught by surprise "P-Presents? No you don't have to do that…" she stated as the twins came with their gifts a pair of stuffed animals they got from the flea market.

Misa and her band tried to sell their gift to Chao which was a recording of their songs before saying that was a joke and giving it to her. There were sports themed gifts from the Yuuna and the others alongside books from Yue and Nodoka. Haruna gave her a signed portrait of her and Ayaka managed to get a large bronze bust of Chao for her.

Lastly Zazie gave her a tiny little dragon hatchling "For you… a friend" she said plopping it on her head "And what's this small animal?" Chao asked as the creature nibbled on her head not particularly bothering her. "Ehehe Chaorin how about it… are you going to cry? Do you feel teary?" asked the twins with small grins.

"Well… for everyone to do this much for me in such a shirt amount of time, I feel very grateful but…" she answered not showing any signs of tears. "Wrong, you didn't cry from all that just now? And we all picked woth our hearts put into it too…" the twins whined as the dragon on Chao's head jumped into the pile of gifts. "Eh no I just don't think that there was anything from the flow just now that I should be crying about" she said a little sheepish as a light flashed behind her.

"As I thought, the genius Chao Lingshen is not going to cry with something at this level" said Misora next to Yuuna and Haruna. "Fufu we caught you Chaorin. There was another objective for this farewell party" she said surprising Chao as the dragon hoped onto her arm "And that is to have a look at your tears!" shouted Yuuna pointing to the girl "Say what?" she said stunned.

Staring Yuuna explained "For a super genius who's always calm, you have never shown your tears to anyone right?" she asked "Actually I have" she pointed out raising her hand making the girls face fault "WHAT? When did this happen? You know what never mind we as a class will bring you to tears at this final farewell party" she said shaking off the confession of Chao.

Chao herself gazed at the girls as if challenging them "Fū… I see interesting, I didn't know there was such a secret plan-ne. however for a devil like me who as sold her soul to science it's impossible for me to shed tears from something like a farewell party-ne" she said grinning.

Haruna chuckled thinking to their next move "Fufu… maybe… we'll see about that?" Yuuna snapped her fingers signalling the others to surround Chao each with a mechanical hand (Created by Chao none the less) and they grabbed her limbs before tickling the girl managing to get every single ticklish spot. The action it self was able to bring her to tears as a result "Ohh they came out, tears!" shouted Yuuna in victory "It's obvious that tears would come out fro something like this-ne" Chao managed to say in between giggles.

It was then that Ayaka came up behind the trap leaders Haruna and Yuuna "You people… just how far are you people going to mess up this important farewell gathering…?" she questioned them eventually getting Chao released from her restraints. "Really that was terrible-yo" she said sighing in relief, yuun a smacking on the back as the sign of good fun.

"Chao…" called Ku Fei getting her friends attention "Ku…" she said as she came over "I have a present fot you too-ne. This…" she offered out a sword "They're the twin swords that I got from my master-ne. I'm giving them to Chao-aru" she said. "What? I can't take something that important-ne Ku" she said trying to wave off the gift.

"It's fine, an important gift just shows what good friends you are Chao-chan" said the voice of Naruto behind the class making them jump as he appeared out of nowhere. "Naruto/kun!" came the shocked voices of the girls as they saw the teacher holding what appeared to be a pretty big present "Sorry it took me so long, I had to get these rushed but they look pretty good I think" he said walking forward up to Chao as she took the swords from Ku Fei.

"Naruto-kun… I…" she tried to explain but he raised his hand "Chao-chan, you are leaving us of 3-A but I think these should help you remember us always" he said revealing the gifts which were two portraits one of Chao with the entire class and the other of her and Naruto dancing when they were on their date a couple of hours ago. "Chao-chan if this is farewell I only hope that you enjoyed every minute you spent here at Mahora and with us" he said smiling down at the girl.

The others stared at the large sized picture that Naruto had found by looking for people around the area and through a little magic was able to increase the size of the picture before buying the frames too. Many of the girls were jealous that Chao had been able to get a dance with the older teacher but forgave her since she was leaving "N-Naruto-kun… this is… thank you so much" she said hugging him to which he quickly put his arms around her back.

"I'm s-s-sorry I meant to tell you but…" she whispered as he rubbed her back as she sobbed slightly "You have your reasons and I won't lie, you not tell me hurt but I can't impose on you life to which is your own. The others will still be angry but this changes nothing about how I feel for you, I want you to remember that Chao-chan" he whispered back giving her a small peck on the forehead.

He stepped back and went over to the side leaning against the wall as Zazie and Kaede came over to him "You really okay Naruto-kun?" asked Kaede as Naruto let out a small sigh putting an arm around each of them while the other girls were engrossed in the celebration. "To be honest… no I have a lot of frustration to vent after this" he said as the two put their arms around him too.

"Well now then, shall we hear a word from the departing Chao-san herself?" suggested Kazumi as the girl hopped onto the platform "Um, understood-ne" as she did the world tree began to glow brighter releasing small amount of light, almost like snow. "Hmm… how should I say this? To be honest when I first came to this school, I wasn't impressed since the class was full of airheaded bakuchins…" the girls seemed to cheer in pride of this fact making a couple sweat drop.

"These two years have been more fun hat I expected-ne. and the last few months in particular have been special to me as well" she said glancing over at Naruto before looking back to the others. "And for you guys to hold a party like this for me… I am a little touched today-yo" she put on a big smile like always "thank you everyone, although I'll be leaving the school… I hope everyone can graduate in high spirits" she said as the class gave her applause and cheered for her.

"But… we're really going to part aren't we Chao-san…?" stated Ayaka as Chao hopped down and the others came over "Hey, hey that talk earlier about your homeland being far away and not being able to meet us anymore, what does that mean/" questioned Yuuna walking over curious sparking everyone else's attention.

"Mu… you want to know about my home land?" she shook her head "No… but for me that's my most important…ho should I say this, spoiler-ne" she said as the class begged her to tell them as Chao's homeland had always been a mystery that only a couple people apparently knew to which she gave in to.

"I see…alright I'll make an exception and tell you guys-ne….the truth is, I'm…" everyone seemed to be on edge to what the answer would be the eagerness just rolling off them. "Actually a Martian who came from Mars-ne" she said straight faced but earning multiple slaps from Yuuna, Fuka, Ako and Setsuna before the rest crowded her for her real answer. Naruto at the side gave a small smile seeing as he to was curious over her homeland but still was unsure of it.

"No, no Martians don't lie-ne. a hundred years from now, Mars will become a planet that people can live on. I came from the future as a descendant of Negi-bouzu-ne" she said shocking Negi and Naruto who's mind had started to go a mile a minute at this knowledge.

A couple hours later the class copped out as they were all completely drained from the party and all sleeping on mattresses, Negi and Naruto putting blankets over the last of them. "Looks like even the famous hard chargers of 3-A are sunk from the continuous all-nighters-ne" said Chao on the balcony ass Negi and Naruto hopped up.

"I'll probably have some clones take them inside in a bit so that they don't catch colds" said Naruto as he stood next to Negi leaning against the side "Fufu…it's tough being a teacher-ne" stated Chao giggling as a couple of the girls were eavesdropping. "Chao-chan… is it true?" asked Naruto as the girl laughed "if something sounds too wild, nobody will believe you-ne. Naruto-kun you are no stranger to the passage of time. I came here to change the future for you people which is the past for me…" she said gesturing with her hands.

"In other words… history, that's my objective" she said plainly "I see… but Chao-chan you're using the tree's power to do a long-span jump aren't you?" he questioned as she nodded "Yes…tell me Negi-bouzu, Naruto-kun if you had the power to change the past what would you do?" she said giving the two a small smile.

"The past cannot be changed… not truly Chao-chan. I have no past to change anymore" he said shaking his head as she turned to Negi "What abut you Negi-bouzu…you could go back 10 years to when your father supposedly dies or 6 years when the village was destroyed. Do you believe you could change that unfortunate past?" she questioned as the by was taken aback by the idea of changing the past.

"…I won't be moving, until noon today. We'll meet again Negi-bouzu, Naruto-kun" she said disappearing in a flash as Negi tried to call to her but felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder "Come on Negi… we should go and I need to blast something soon" he said as he collected the pactio partners and sent his clones to do their jobs of looking after the girls.

**XBreakX**

We now turn to Eva's resort where a depressed Asuna was laying down still down over her rejection from Takamichi. "Asuna… Asuna…" called Konoka coming over to her friend hoping her mood had changed a little but seeing on in the same position as before dropped a ball o her head "Asuna… are we ready to go back to the school festival yet?" she asked her friend who rubbed her head from the ball being bonked off it.

"No good… my body won't move" she said making Konoka sigh putting her hands on her face "You're such a bum… it's been 4 days now…mu…" she then heard a noise behind her and turned round. Asuna just mumbled "Just one more day…" wriggling about before Eva entered the room with a flying kick to the face shouting "How miserable… pull yourself together Kagurazaka Asuna!" Asuna went flying across the sand spinning and sliding from the blow.

"Look at you becoming like this simply because of a rejection, how pathetic! Barging into other people's villas and idling around while doing nothing except sulking and you still call yourself the same woman who sounded all stuck-up about happiness and all that while preaching to me?" she verbal chastised the girl while Konoka just smiled behind her hands clapped together.

"Well, Eva-chan a rejection is a big thing for a maiden after all" she told her seeing as Eva may not grasp the situation from a young maiden's perspective. Eva just laughed it off "Idling around for 4 days is more than enough. Besides what's so good about that blockhead in the first place…" she said as Asuna got up hissing at the vampire.

"What was that…? I won't allow you to say bad things about Takahata-sensei" she shouted in fury making Eva raise a brow "Oh look aren't we energetic? Baka, come on looks like we have guests" she said as she felt multiple people entering the villa.

At the entrance to the villa Haruna and Chisame's jaws were dropped seeing the secret resort of Evangeline "Wa… Wa… Wa… Wa… What the heck is this…!" said the two shouting almost not believing their eyes. Chisame seeing this was trembling at the impossible things she was looking at 'I knew I shouldn't have tagged along…' were her thoughts as Haruna was being told what the villa had to offer by Yue and Nodoka.

Chisame turned to leave "Going somewhere?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow "I'm going home" was her reply "I still wish to lead a normal life so this view of an abnormal world is a little…" she tried to explain before Naruto shook his head "You can't leave for 24 hours Chisame-chan" he told her as she turned around in shock.

"What…! what about the school festival" she asked him "No need to worry a day is one hour outside. Anyway you'll have to excuse me I'll be back in a couple hours" he said Shundo-ing away from the scene.

He quickly found his way to the top of one of the mountains and pulled out one of his pactios; _Lamina Infinita Opus_ his clothes changing into the red battle wear. Once focusing he created a bow "I am the bone of my sword" he called his voice echoing tracing a spiral looking sword and pulling it back on the bow string as it glowed pulsing with power "Caladbolg" he called releasing the sword that shot off toward the sea and when it landed created a huge explosion that the other girls could see while swimming in the pool.

He turned the the mountain in front of him and began tracing another weapon a large blade the size of a tombstone and weighing a lot more that any normal person should be able to wield "Nine Lives…Bladeworks" he said as he swung the sword the mountain in a flash was carved by the sword all the while tears began to fall from his face "Yew Bow" he shouted forming the crossbow and shooting out various vines out that wrapped around the mountain, before taking the form of a tree while held it together.

He began tracing different weapons all immensely powerful as he carved through the landscape. He understood that Chao had kept the secret of being a time traveller secret but to suddenly reveal she was going back and after knowing becoming a pactio partner with him meant hurt him all the more. He had trusted her along with the others the secrets of is past and he dark times yet she hadn't trusted him enough with this, it was a great betrayal one that he never hoped to suffer. It may seem simple but Naruto always treasured trust in the bonds he made and for Chao to turn her back on it is what made it such a terrible thing for Naruto.

Back with the others they were discussing the situation with Chao and her confession over her being the descendant of Negi and from the future, Haruna giving the suggestion that Chao the evil mastermind trying to take over the world must be defeated by all of them there. However many couldn't help but be worried as they heard the booming noises from Naruto's venting yet knew not to get too close right now as it wouldn't help.

However when the noises began to dull… "I'm going to him de-gozaru" stated Kaede in her swimsuit still wearing the tanuki ears "Do you think that's wise? Naruto seems upset over the whole thing he could end up venting on the wrong person" said Eva laying down on a deck chair. Kaede nodded "Yes, he shouldn't be alone right now and we'll need him if we want to defeat Chao-san later on de-gozaru. Naruto-kun won't hurt me as well, it's not in him to do it" she said rushing away to find him.

"Negi-kun… I feel out of the loop could you explain what's going on with Naruto-kun" asked Haruna to the boy concerned for her partner, almost wanting t follow after Kaede as did his other partners there but thought Kaede was the best to get him right now. "Haruna-san, Naruto-nii has had a troubled past one which I'm not free to talk about and I myself am concerned but Kaede-san is similar to him as Master is so I think we should wait till he gets back.

**XBreakX**

Naruto was panting from the use of several powerful tools, he had deactivated his artifact as he laid against the tree taking breaths as he felt a presence drop near by. "Hey Kaede-chan…" he said sounding tired as she dropped down from the tree top, she didn't say anything, only sat by him and brought his head to her chest and stoked his hair.

He moved his arms around her and held her close as well as he felt himself crying again sobbing into her embrace whispering "Why…?" she stayed silent and kept stroking his hair not truly having an answer for him and just waited for him to stop. It saddened her to see the teen she cared for in such a state but also thought what she would do to Chao if she got her hands on her.

However seeing Naruto's state she came to a decision as to how to help him moving her hand to is head she pulled at it lifting it so her lips could meet his. Naruto himself was shocked at the sudden lip lock with the ninja girl, although they had spent a lot of time together she hadn't really ever done anything like this. Imagine his surprise when he tongue darted into is mouth seeming to be doing it's own exploring as he ended up moaning into the kiss.

Naruto moved his own arms around her and her plump buttocks giving it a squeeze before roaming his hands over her toned beautiful body earning moans from her as well. After about 30 seconds they separated form each other's mouths panting feeling each other hot breath "Kaede-chan…" he tried to start but she put a finger to his lips "Shhhh Naruto-kun don't speak, let me show you that you don't have to be afraid, the rest of us aren't going anywhere de-gozaru. Please Naruto-kun…" she said opening both her eyes to look at his deep blue.

Naruto gazed into hers and saw she wanted this and he knew he did too in a way so began stripping his clothes till he was only in his black boxers.

**XLEMON ALERTXNO LIKE, NO READX**

"Naruto-kun…" she muttered enjoying the view of his muscles "I love you" he smiled with a few tears before wiping them away "I love you too Kaede-chan, let me show you how much" he said as his hands moved to her large bosom as he captured her in a kiss again while his hands went to work on her chest.

The two's tongues wrestled for control this time but Kaede found herself struggling as Naruto massaged her breasts over her swimsuit before moving it out of the way to get access to her now hardened nipples. As he pinched the nubs she pulled out to release a gasp of pleasure, she had been told by Chizuru that he was good but now she could see just how good. Seeing as she had pulled out of the kiss Naruto moved to kiss her breast before latching onto it, the sensation caused Kaede to arch her back.

Having trained rigorously in her profession she rarely had time to relieve herself and usually settled for an hour of training, yet now all of that built up pressure was coming out as she felt herself get damp between her knees. She put her hands behind his head to push him into her chest "Naruto-kun… don't stop" she moaned as she felt the sensations, she didn't know how long she would hold up if he was this good.

Naruto seeing that he now had a hand free moved it down her abdomen his fingers gliding over her sweat covered skin resulting in slight goose bumps. He then lowered his hands before rubbing against the fabric of the swimsuit bottoms now damp from her flowing juices, she groaned as he did so. "I think you'll enjoy this…" he muttered as he slipped a finger between the edge and inserted a finger into the kunoichi causing her toes to curl before grinding her hips into his hand trying to get off.

So immersed in the feeling she didn't realize Naruto had shifted his position to in front of her pussy and only took note when he pulled his finger out and blew in between her legs making her gasp once more. Without waiting he put his face between her legs and mover the fabric of the swimsuit out the way so he could attack her centre.

She let out a silent scream as he did so having never experienced anything like this before digging her hands into the ground as he orgasm hit her, releasing on is face and panting from the pleasure. "So how was it?" asked Naruto interested to see her opinion "It…was… amazing…Naruto-kun… but now…it's… my turn" she managed to get out before pushing him on his back and straddling his waist.

She went for another kiss with him as her hands reached down her his members standing at attention curling his fingers around the rod. As she did he let out a grunt which turned to moans while she slowly pumped him. Naruto was simply enjoying the feeling of Kaede's fingers on his penis his mind forgetting it current troubles so it could pay attention to the girl on his chest giving herself to him.

After a few minutes Kaede seeing no results moved for a different approach, by which she situated herself in front of his dick while her nether regions were in his face, in the infamous 69 position. "Let's see who wins this race" she smirked which he mirrored "You shouldn't challenge those with experiences Kaede-chan" he said breathing into her folds making her shiver "Maybe but I have these" she replied wrapping her breasts around his dick and squeezing making him grunt and her smirk seeing she got a better chance now.

The two's battle for resistance began as they attacked each others sensitive spots as they found them through experimentation, although Naruto was weakening from the pumping so resolved to heat as well by releasing his tails and having them caress her body making her shiver in delight before they traced around her ass tickling the opening making her body release but Kaede had his cock in her mouth so when her orgasm hit she moaned making her mouth vibrate which resulted in his own release into her mouth.

She sucked for a moment before pulling her head up with a plop sound as she removed her mouth and wiped her lips of the excess cum "C-C-Cheater…" she pouted as he smirked "Ninja" was his reply which she smirked to as well. "Me too" she said as she twisted her body round so she was leaning on his chest before raising her hips "And we don't play fair" with that she lowered herself in one movement inserting his cock into her womanhood.

"Ohhhhh… Kami…. Kaede-chan" he moaned as he felt walls close around him, Kaede had lost her hymen through training but she tensed for a brief moment when she let him enter her. "Your tails might not be enough here Naruto-kun" she smiled as she began moving up and down pushing her hands against his chest to help. Truth be told she was right the feeling of her tight lips around his cock made him lose all concentration as his tails flailed about in pleasure.

After a few minutes both Naruto and Kaede felt themselves approaching their limits as she lightly clawed at his chest and his hands dug into the ground "Kaede-chan, I'm…" he muttered "Me…too…" she replied as both felt their internal springs come lose as both orgasm at round about the same time. After which the two just held each other feeling comfortable in the embrace still connected.

"Thanks Kaede-chan… I needed this" he said stroking her back as she was resting against his chest "Anytime Naruto-kun, plus it was well worth the wait. I'm just glad to see you looking a bit brighter than before, like Konoka-dono a smile suits you better than a frown" she said to him as she always loved seeing the bright warm smile on his face. "Hehe I guess…but I think we need to get cleaned up before we head back otherwise the others may demand attention then and there" he mused as she giggled as they quickly set about washing themselves having a little bit of fun as they did so.

**XBreakX**

The two arrived back getting a few look mostly from the girls seeing Kaede's glow but were happy seeing Naruto was okay again now as Yue and Haruna set out to test their new artifacts. "Naruto-kun didn't you get a new artifact too?" asked Haruna as he nodded walking over taking it out "Yeah shall we test them out" both she and Yue nodded as they held out their cards with Naruto "Adeat!"

With a glow of light Haruna gained a painting apron with a drawing pad, which had a flask of ink connected to it. In her hand was a feather pen while on her head was a painter's hat with a feather on it. Yue, on the other hand, gained a Mage's robe and hat, completed with a floating book and a broom.

While Naruto had also obtained a book which had symbols for sun and moon on the front and cover, he also had a small sun necklace around his neck. His hair now had a small part hanging from his right shoulder alongside a small pair of glasses resting on his nose like Negi did. His clothing was something he would consider similar to what Al liked to wear being long wizard's robes minus a hood.

"Ohh awesome" shouted Haruna looking at herself as Asuna was caught by surprise by this "Ohoho nice, nice…" cried Chamo seeing the girls. Chisame at the back hearing the ermine for the first time '_T…The ermine really talked. N…No after all that what am I…? Let's stop with the tsukkomi already'_ it seemed her reactions to all the magic were being dulled by the quantity of seeing such events.

Asuna decided to ask "Wait since when did you guys form a provisional contract?" she cried at Haruna and Yue, the mangaka giving her the thumbs up "Naruto-kun and I did it, it was delicious" she said making him chuckle and rub the back of his head while Yue bowed in apology "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said red faced remembering her kiss with Negi.

"Well we'll figure out the abilities of the artifacts that you three have later. It's always great having more firepower" said Chamo as Haruna waved her hand "Really…just leave it to us" she shouted while Asuna was huffing at the side over the discovery of Negi and Naruto making new partners while looking down at herself then at Haruna for no particular reason.

"B-But even if we assume that all Chao said is true, there are still two questionable points" Yue pointed out "One, how does exposing magic connect to changing history? And second why did Chao come all the way here from hundreds of years in the future to do something like this in the first place?" she as Negi put on a thoughtful look.

"Yes that's right besides… I… I'm not really sure if what Chao-san's trying to do is really a bad thing" he mused getting surprised looks all round mostly from Asuna. "What are you talking about? Chao-san abducted and confined Takahata-sensei remember? It's already a proven fact she's doing bad things" she questioned wondering what Negi was thinking.

"True but Chao-chan is a planner and most like has plans in order for the third day no doubt. There is no way to tell if what she told us is her true intention or something else entirely" Naruto pointed out looking at his book that seemed to be locked not granting him access but then fingered the necklace that seemed to have a key at the end of it.

"Anyway" said Asuna summoning her harisen "No matter what Chao-san's objective is, if she tries to do anything to Takahata-sensei, Negi or Naruto again I will stop her myself with this sword" she vowed earning a chuckle from Haruna hearing her proclamation "W-What? What's weird about that?" she asked the smirking girl.

"Still can't get the sword at will yet?" questioned Chizuru at the side tilting her head "Eh it usually comes out when I'm doing well though…" she said a bit embarrassed. "Shame my balde comes out fine Asuna-san" said Ayaka with a small smirk making Asuna go slightly red in frustration "Shut it Iincho, I don't want any lip from a shotacon like you" she said as Ayaka went red at the accusation (despite having some merit) but thankfully Kaede mediated between the two preventing the fight… or at least delaying it.

"My question is if everyone is prepared to help us put a stop to this plan whatever it may be, even with the chance of danger" he said to them all his pactio partners all nodding in unison "We're in too since if you get hurt me and Chizuru-san can heal you up" said Konoka tapping herself on her head with her wooden fans while Chizuru giggled brushing her hands through her hair touching her hairpins "Indeed we shall Konoka-chan" she said standing next to Zazie.

"I will protect ojou-sama even at the cost of my own life" proclaimed Setsuna holding both her sword and artifact which Zazie nodded by Chizuru her face showing Naruto and Ayaka that she was ready for whatever Chao threw at her. "…" she said as Naruto chuckled "Don't worry I doubt I'll get too hurt Zazie-chan" he said as Konoka clapped her hands together "Just make sure you don't get crushed or we won't be able to heal you" she said smiling which a number of people looked at her funny for.

"But Naruto-sama Chao has a robot army you know. No matter how much firepower we have it's not enough. On top of that Chachamaru and… even that captain Tatsumiya is on her side…" Naruto just waved his hands "Kaede can handle Mana-chan if I know her right plus we can handle the rest right?" he asked as the ninja nodded "Hai I'm sure I can handle Mana alright de-gozaru"

Negi noticed how Ku Fei was a little quiet "Ku Fei-san are you alright?" he asked his teacher "If Chao's really doing bad things, then I must stop her as a friend-aru" she said pumping her fist as Kaede twirled her artifact in it's kunai form. "See nothing to worry about Negi but seeing how the present situation I think it best we use our remaining time to uncover the abilities of our articfacts and train Haruna-chan and Yue-chan" he suggested which the ermine nodded to.

"We DO have another 20 hours to use so I think that's the best idea for now until later, but any ideas on your new artifact Naruto-sama?" he questioned as Naruto took the necklace from his neck and held the sun charm "I have an idea" he said with a small grin while Chamo went to mumbling to himself. "Hmm but even with Naruto-sama and the others we may not have enough after all I think if we're up against an army. Not to mention that it looks like Chao's messing around on the internet too for that…" an idea then sprung into the ermines head.

"Oh wait won't Chiucchi do a provisional contract too, you're a skilled hacker. So I think you'll get something good" he said as Chisame's jaw dropped at the request and erupted at the talking animal, something that she didn't want to accept right now "Hell no baka!" she shouted.

Haruna then slided next to her hugging her shoulder "Why not Chisame-chan, let's do it….aren't we friends?" she said smiling to the hacker. "Since when did I become your friend? Get the hell away from me!" she cried at the girl not wanting her normal life to be corrupted anymore.

"Well we have a good group of people but I think we're forgetting someone, right Eva-chan" said Naruto as the girl walked over smirking to herself "Thank you for remembering but I'm afraid I can't take side in all this mess" she said as Naruto nodded "I half expected as much, but I think you need to tell me about Chao-chan's technique since it sounds eerily familiar to one of my techniques" he said as Negi chose to speak up.

"Naruto-nii, you don't have to worry I believe I can do something about Chao-san so please leave it to me" he said as Naruto smiled thankful knowing that he probably couldn't fight her if he wanted. "I will Negi and thank you now please stand back" he said as he took the key necklace and put into the book's lock turning and releasing the lock.

"Wait a minute I know that book now" said Chisame in disbelief remembering where she had seen the book before as where she saw it was one of the things that brought n her love of cosplay. "That's the Book of Clow, from Cardcaptor Sakura" she cried as most of the girls suddenly remembered the series and the book of cards featured in which Naruto was holding.

A magic circle the appeared beneath his feet as Naruto held out the key "_I call upon the powers of day and night. Sun and Moon unleash you might, Release_" he cried as magic swirled around the key before going into it making it extend and grow large until it was about the size of Negi's staff the top of it a circle signifying the moon behind the sun with it's prongs sticking out. Seeing the staff Naruto took hold of it giving it a small twirl before holding it at his side the book held in his left.

"I swear I get the coolest stuff with my pactios" he chuckled as Chisame had rushed over to see and inspect Naruto's look "Wow a perfect copy of the book and you look like Clow Reed Naruto, a perfect cosplay" she said admiring the elaborate robes "Glad to see you approve Chisame-chan, but mind tell me about these cards in the book, seeing as you appear to know about them.

"S-Sure I'd be happy to" she said internally her mind was going nuts over the ideas of giving Naruto advice on hw to use a fiction magical item which was made real in front of her eyes. However her mind drifted to what the ermine had said about forming a contract with Naruto '_If I'm going to have my normal life changed may as well have him the one to change it'_ she thought going red at the image of him kissing her.

**XChapter EndX**

**Phew this took a while, although not too comfortable with how it went really, seemed off to me at some points but hey can't always be good.**

**Also I decided to use Kaede instead of Mana due to I couldn't find a legitimate reason for her to actually sleep with Naruto at the time and Kaede seemed to be the best choice for comforting him, so I thin I made the right choice.**

**And before I get whines Naruto's use of the cards will be limited to only two at a time which will drain him seeing as they are very powerful items. The artifact will be used in conjunction with his own magical power as I think it will look cool with both Naruto and Negi with staffs now.**

**Will try and get the next chapter for either the Fairy Tail, fate stay or rosario xover next.**

**Till next time Bye.**


	32. She Won

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 32: She Won… **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Urgh my fanfics have been so hard to write for at-the-mo and it's driving me mad, hopefully this will tied me over to the next update of whatever I'm working on.**

**Looking now it seems as though Negima may be coming to it's close soon, have to say it's been a good story these past few years, got to wonder what I'll red when it's done.**

**XChapter StartX**

After setting about learning about their new artifacts, Naruto's was being explained to him by Chisame Haruna proceeded to draw small doodles on her pad which all came to life from the page. "Ohh… s-s-sweet the crappy doodles I drew in the sketchbook are moving smoothly?" she said amazed at what her tool could do.

"Well seems like your artifact is able to summon the drawings you drew in your sketchbook as simple golems" Chamo explained while Haruna began scribbling madly in the book again "It's a fairy tale, this might be the most magic-like one up to this point." She created a few birds that flapped away flying "This is truly the dream of all the artists in the world, Naruto-kun thank you for giving me this awesome magic power" she said with Nodoka happily clapping for her friend in amazement.

"C-Chamo-kun mine is a textbook for basic magic" said Yue a little nervous looking at her book "Oh yeah looks like Yuecchi got the same thing as the beginner mage set that is handed out to children who enter the magic school I guess. It might be useful for Yuecchi since you're practically magic right now. But unfortunately it probably wont add to any strength combat strength for us" he muttered scratching his chin in contemplation.

"I… is that so?" she muttered thinking that Negi probably had something like this when he first started out, while with Naruto he was trying out some of the cards for practise. Naruto had also managed to dispel the robes but keep the book, staff and glasses as he practised since the robes would get in the way most likely. "Windy come forth swirl and capture my clones, Release" he said thrusting the staff to the card at the ethereal spirit of the card came out as the and did as commanded restraining the clones "_Tueri Omne Pretiosum Quinquaginta Spiritus Lucis, Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam, Sagitta Magica Series Lucis" _the fifty arrows of light were released upon the helpless clones and turned to poufs of smoke once the arrows met their target.

"Hmm… each card is strong in its own right but using them would drain me quickly from what I can tell, some cards are stronger than others too, still it's a useful artifact and the staff is a nice touch too, Abeat" he said to himself as he deactivated the card. "Do you ever run out of tricks Naruto?" asked the voice of Eva as she walked over and he smiled back "Not even sure of that myself" he chuckled.

"Naruto… I get the feeling you're going to be fairly busy on the last day of the festival, so I'll let you off the date we agreed on" he raised an eyebrow to this. "Eva-chan, is something up, I was kinda looking forward to the date" he said as she turned around to head back to her castle "Just call is women's intuition Naruto and leave it at that" she said as she walked back and Naruto stared at her retreating form. As this went on the others were trying to get Haruna to draw all manner of things and she agreeing to do so.

**XBreakX**

A few hours later Naruto was wandering the halls of the villa, he hadn't been able to sleep well and a nice walk might clear his head. He was in search of Eva too seeing as something was definitely up, as he rounded a corner he found a girl in a maid outfit "Eh… hello" he greeted the maid who bowed "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki-sama, my master sent me to retrieve you but you are already here. I have heard much about you from my little sister" she said to him in a tone Naruto recognized.

"You're Cha-chan's sister aren't you?" the maid nodded as she gestured with her hand "Master is this way please follow me" he nodded back as she lead him to a large room which had an open bath not unlike the one near the dorms. When he looked more carefully he found that in the bath was Eva waitng for him letting the water run through her hair "Ah, you're earlier than I expected Naruto" Naruto's tried to say something but no words came out as he stared Eva, something she took not of.

"Nice to see this form is too your liking somewhat, now stop standing around and come join me" she said covering her modesty slightly due to the amount of steam in the room. "Ah… Eh… Uh…" was all that came out, he may have been used to seeing girls accidently get striped but Eva just stood there naked in front of him making his brain shut down slightly.

"Wow… wonder if I'm the first to make you speechless. Strip and toss him since he can't do it himself" she ordered her two maids "Yes Master" they said in unison as the grabbed Naruto "Wai- What?" he cried as he found himself bare bodied and flung into the water making a huge splash. "Pua! Eva-chan that wasn't… nice…" his complaint was cut off as Eva was now in her adult form in front of him and he did have to agree that it was really hot.

"Bet you're wondering why I have you here at this time of night" she questioned as Naruto not thinking aid "Not really but I don't care right now" he said as Eva chuckled moving close to him in the water almost like a predator stalking its prey. "That's good, seems as though I can please you in both forms, but which is better for you?" she asked as he shook his head getting his mind out the gutter for a moment.

"Which form doesn't matter to me, Eva-chan is Eva-chan" he told her as she draped her arms around his neck "That is the correct answer and here's your prize" she said mashing her lips to his, and out of reflex Naruto put his round her back holding her. '_This is what I always wanted… you are so much better than him Naruto'_ was her thoughts as she bit his lips, pulling slightly as he stroked her back sending shivers up her spine.

"Now then I seem to recall you promising that I would be allowed to drink as much of your blood as I liked at the tournament correct?" she said her arms still wrapped round him. He chuckled "Indeed I did but would you like it from the arm of maybe you don't want to move from your comfy position right now?" he asked as she smiled "You trust me enough to let me drink from you neck?" he nodded, "I trust you Eva-chan" she smiled as she lowered her fans to his neck and plunging them in with a small grunt from him.

The blood for Eva though almost made her want to take him there and then, she was literally moaning while she fed off him. Naruto let her take her fill as it would be hard for her to rain him completely since he made as much blood as she took. When she was finished she told him to dry off and get changed in the clothes her servants had gotten for him.

"So you decided to have the date tonight instead then" said Naruto seeing the table set for two, as he wore a white suit and white pants, while Eva was in a black evening dress. "It makes a nice replacement for the school festival date, besides I have been to the festival many times already" she said with a wave of her hand as they sat down with their view overlook the beach and sea.

"So, seems you have relaxed over the issue with Chao then?" she said taking a sip of her wine "For now yes, I know it is a problem I'll have to deal with later. I'm still surprised by the whole time travel issue with how difficult the whole thing is, but I have to commend her for it. Also… I know she probably didn't plan to get as close to me as she did" he said digging into his steak which had been prepared by the maids.

"The boya is probably still going over everything in his head trying to discern what's right and wrong with what she id doing. after all she plans to reveal the secret that has been kept for centuries, it will no doubt cause changes in history" she mused chewing her food, her glass being refilled by Naruto who had used his tails to do so. "Maybe, but whether the change is good or bad is to be seen, after all with something as magic being exposed to this world who knows of the dangerous consequences" he said.

"Indeed but the boya was told he could change the past, perhaps her methods were to prevent so terrible event in the future" she rested her chin on her hand while her other absentmindedly stroked the tails by her side. "Time is not something to be trifled with and it may simple end up that Chao in this timeline was already set in the timeline of this world and her actions make no change" said Naruto putting his hands over his eyes "But I can't deny… her coming to the past may have been an act of desperation over her own time's state"

"Seems to me you need to think more clearly, come outside with me Naruto" she said wiping her mouth and leaving her seat as did Naruto and he followed her out onto the beach, Eva reverting to her child form and tucking her dress in for what she was about to do. Naruto removed his jacket and took off his tie in preparation.

"Are you prepared?" she smirked as he cracked his neck "Come…" he said as she charged going for a strong kick to his head which he ducked under, grabbing the leg and throwing her to the side "Naruto, you are strong we both know that, but it is your fear that holds you back from making your decision _Lic lac la Lilac_" she said calling for her magic arrows.

"Is it wrong to fear about whether stopping someone from their mission is the right thing?_ Tueri Omne Pretiosum_" he shouted back calling his own both firing at each other the two spells cancelling out each other. "Not that fear I am talking about, when you showed me your true strength you feared how you would be seen, that fear is what holds you back. the fear of how if magic is revealed people would see you and if it would be the same as back then" she said as the two ran across the beach exchanging blows.

"Fine I admit it I am scared but what the hell can I do about that? My power has always been my burden and I can't change that" he said as she managed to land a heavy hit to his abdomen sending him flying. "You are such an idiot some times" she flicked her finger and Naruto felt his body jerk 'Ah, the strings!' he thought as he covered his body in wind chakra to release himself "Does the opinions of everyone mean more than the opinions of those who truly know you. You have looked after the others making sure they are prepared for dangers but you subconsciously don't let them help you truly" she said feeling the strings snap.

"In the end you're just like the boya, wanting to do things on your own so you don't have to watch them face the danger you trained them for" she said with a smirk as her frown in return "Is that so wrong!" she Shundo-ed grabbing his head from behind "Of course it is" she said slamming him to the ground by his neck his tails flailing about.

"You have be able to do anything if you put your mind to it, but not everything. Let them share the burden you have or have you forgotten how much you mean to them and… me" she said now straddling his chest. "You've let them be as close as they want, you've let them see your memories but you still hide things. They trust you, you should gave them the same courtesy"

"B-But… I…" she grasped tighter around his neck "If you don't fully let them in and get past the fear of them seeing everything about you and your power. You are going to lose them all. Naruto… even if they all turned their back on you which they wont you would still have me. You gave me hope for something better in my life, in but a few short months I can't imagine my life with your smiling face. It is for that reason that I won't let you lost anyone since I can't bare to see you lose the bonds you forge and… I… I… I love you Naruto Uzumaki" she said lowering her lips once more.

Naruto made no movement as she did so; shocked by her confession knowing she was right. The incident with Chao and the knowledge of her mission unnerved him since he feared what the reveal of magic would mean for him. Even if Kaede had comforted him, he had yet to truly revel his power to her or the others, only Eva ha seen everything he could do really. '_Guess… I can still act foolish not matter what happens in life, but I have Eva, Chachamaru, Chizuru and the others to look after me. And I guess even I need someone to tell me when I'm making a mistake in how I handle things.'_ As she got up she looked at him "Tell anyone especially Al about this and I'll freeze your tongue off" she threatened making him smile "It's only grow back, but thanks Eva-chan, I love you too" he said as she smiled getting off.

After she had left Naruto decided to seek out Negi to talk with him over the Chao situation and his feelings over the whole thing before heading to bed, a few of the girls I the bed waiting for him, proving Eva was right in that he needn't just worry thing on his own but share them with the others.

**XBreakX**

"Everyone, did you all have a good night's sleep?" asked Negi as they all stood upon the exit pad of the villa "Yeah I slept like a baby" shouted Konoka "We practised plenty of times too" pointed out Haruna pumping her fist while Chisame shook her head behind them before noticing Naruto's face.

"Eh Naruto what happened to your cheek?" she asked since the place where Eva had hit had taken a few hits as they crossed fists earlier that morning "It's nothing but me and Negi have something to say" he told them as they all looked at the two with interest. "Chao-san is planning to carry out a terrible plan on the final day of the school festival. In other words her objective is to expose the existence of magic to the entire world" explained Negi as Naruto took over.

"We may not know how exactly she aims to do this, what we do know is that this will cause a mass reaction across the world. As a result we have no idea what problems may arise by people's normal lives receiving such a massive change so quickly and without warning." There were a few nods among the girls however some like Konoka wondered what the result would be if it succeeded.

"However to be honest… I do not know if Chao-san's final objective is really a bad thing or not…" muttered Negi staring at the time watch which got Asuna fuming over what had happened in the tunnels. "What are you talking about? Again with that, it's obvious it's bad right Naruto?" she asked as he shook his head much to her surprise.

"Naruto-nii and I talked this over last night but we have our own opinions on it. But the way I see it Chao-san has done some bad things in the process, such as confining Takamichi underground. As well as refusing my calls for a negotiation and lying to Naruto-nii over her past. However regardless of it being good or bad since the repercussions of her plan will be enormous were it to succeed we believe that we have a responsibility to stop her by using out own force."

"All we can ask is that you lend us your strength in the coming battle" finished Naruto his hand on Negi's shoulder the girls drew their pactio cards if they had one Haruna cheering "Leave it to us!" the other girls nodding bar Chisame rubbing her head of the headache of all this "After all this you two don't need to ask us again" said Asuna making the two boys smile.

"So are you all ready?" Naruto asked his partners "Hai, we're ready but what about Mana and Chao-dono? Are you cancelling their contracts de-gozaru?" asked Kaede as Naruto shook his head "No I won't it wouldn't feel right, besides the fact you all have the skills that it won't matter" he said as they all smirked pulling him into a group hug between the four of them. "We won't let you down Naruto-kun" said Chizuru, Zazie nodding in agreement next to her "Yeah, Naruto-kun no matter what we'll beat Chao and her world domination plan" said Haruna earning a chuckle. "Just remember to look after each other whatever happens, Negi let's go" he said down to him.

"Right, _Hiscat_" he called activating the exit but neither seeing the time watch activate once the exit was open. In a second the group had all exited the villa "Alright we're back, what do we do first" said Asuna her harisen at the ready. "Well Chao-san said she wouldn't do anything until the afternoon so… there's probably nothing for us to do until then" he said making a few girls face-plant.

"I believe everyone still has their own plans for the final day so…" Negi started but Haruna spoke up "Then let's break up for now?" she suggested with Negi nodding in agreement while Naruto was looking round the room with a bemused looking on his face "Hey Naruto what's up?" asked Chisame.

"It's nothing but… it feels like something's off around here and I can't place it" he said with Chisame letting out a sigh seeing as her whole life felt off these last couple days. "Okay we should all meet back here at 11 o'clock" said Negi as they all agreed and began leaving the room, no one noticing the note on the side of the villa readying "It's my victory-ne"

**XBreakX**

"Naruto was travelling over the city on his pactio staff, he understood why Negi did this, it was quite fun really. However as he flew over the city from his skyward view he took note of why things felt off "It's all gone… everything from the festival is gone. This isn't right, I need to check things out" he said as he flew down to the street level changing the staff to key form just in case.

"Naruto!" a voiced called and he turned round to see Akira running toward him "Akira-chan what's wrong?" he said as she stopped her dressed in her uniform. "Naruto where have you been?" she asked getting a confused look "What do you mean I've only been gone an hour haven't I?" he replied as she shook her head "No you've been gone a week Naruto, after we were told all about magic"

As the words left her mouth Naruto face went pale as his hair, eyes widening at the discovery that he'd been gone a whole week and that Chao had succeeded. 'How_ the hell did sh- wait the watch. It can't be, can it. Did she set it to activate when we left the villa. I need to find Negi'_ Akira noticed the look on his face "Naruto that's not all. The Dean and other teachers are looking for you and Negi-sensei along side a bunch of people who apparently know you" she said worried for her teacher.

"Akira-chan, does the whole school know about this and magic?" he asked grabbing her shoulders, she gave a nod "Damn it, I need to go…" he said running off "Wait Naruto-kun!" she called as he turned her arm starched out "Be careful I think the people looking for you want to take you in" she said forgetting the suffix she used.

He gave a small nod "I will Akira-chan" with that he sped off but as he ran he knew he had several tails following him.

At another end of the school Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka and Chisame were walking together "Hey what do you think Asuna?" asked Konoka "Eh, about what?" she replied "About Chao-san's plan" Asuna turned to her friend "You mean about exposing magic to the world" Konoka nodded while Setsuna looked over intrigued by her friends opinion.

"I was thinking that maybe it's be okay that way" voiced Konoka getting surprised looks from her friends and a slight horrified look from Chisame as her jaw dropped at the prospect. "If everyone in the world started to learn healing type magic like me, wouldn't we be able to heal a lot more hurt or sick people than we can now" she elaborated twirling her wand about.

"Well…that might be true" Asuna said seeing the logic but Setsuna thankfully voicing the argument "However ojou-sama for this issue we can't just look at the positive side. We need to consider the negatives. Don't forget Naruto came from a place where there was advanced healing techniques but there were the people who used offensive techniques."

"But we could have a world with people flying on brooms and magic carpets, it would be so fun" she said her imagination in view to the others, who sweat dropped seeing it. "I don't want that" announced Chisame getting looks from the others "I feel like shivering just thinking about a world where fantasy gets jumbled together with reality. I only just resist going nuts at Naruto for already breaking that wall for me with the Clow cards he has. Honestly explaining a fictional magic item to a mage who has a copy is not something I want to repeat."

"But Sakurazaki is right even if there is healing type not everyone will use it. It's fact that any new power in the world will cause conflict in it" she sighed taking off her glasses "I like my normal life, leave the fantasy world to people like yourselves and Naruto." The girls were impressed by her speech but heard a couple girls giggling over how Konoka and the other probably still thought it was the school festival. Yue, Ayaka and the others also discovered the problem with the date issue as they found the local paper, while Ku Fei, Chizuru, Zazie and Kaede discovered on their own Negi himself learning from the other girls in the class when he met up with Natsumi.

**XBreakX**

"You can all come out now" said Naruto his staff out as he made it to the middle of the forest halfway to Eva's cottage. "How did you sense us we had Mukuro hide our presence with an illusion" said Tsuna as he and the other Vongola came out of the trees "You can never truly hide your presence, do you know why?" he asked as the group stepped forward with their Vongola gear already on.

(Play Katanagatari- The Final Battle- do not own)

"Because to be unable to be sensed means your dead" he finished for them "The Dean hired you, right?" he asked as Tsuna reluctantly nodded "Naruto, your friend Chao caused an uproar with her stunt a week ago and people began asking questions, too many questions. Many of which followed the white haired teacher who had unimaginable powers in magic, the public wishes to speak with you over the ordeal so please come with us."

Naruto twirled his staff over his head "Not happening, if you want me it has to be the hard way" he told them his hair flaring slightly with his magical aura. "Kufufu, seems we have no choice then of well at least I get to test you ability truly now" said Mukuro slamming his staff down making fire shoot out the ground.

Naruto opened the book with the cards and two shot out "Maze, Illusion… trap Mukuro in a world with no escape till the battle is done, Release" he called as the magic shot out and four green slabs came around Mukuro and another on top closing it off. "You learned a new trick and one to keep him out, clever but is it enough" said Hibari as he charged forward.

"Well see" said Naruto as he blocked Hibari's tonfa wit the staff before ducking under the chain that was aimed at the back of her neck, kicking him away he used the end of the staff to catch the chain link and swung round to slam Hibari into a tree which he quickly bounced off before he hit. "Don't forget the others, before I bite you to death" he said as Naruto was forced t backhand Ryohei who countered with a punch with his gloved hand "Maximum Cannon" Naruto was forced back by the power for the blow but righted himself on the ground before jumping to avoid the twin blades of Yamamoto.

"_Tueri Omne Pretiosum Septem et Nonaginta spiritus Lucis Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam, Sagitta Magica Series Lucis. Shot I call on you to empower my arrows, Release" _he called casting the spell but also releasing the shot card to boost the arrows. "Rocket Bomb" shouted Gokudera throwing sticks of dynamite out to cushion the arrows with Yamamoto swung with his sword "Shigure Soren Ryu: Aggregate Art: Jiunoka" his blue flames shot out and covered the arrows which al slowed down to a standstill.

"Phew those arrows looked pretty dangerous good thing we stopped them right" said Yamamoto holding both swords still his eyes ready to battle. "_Tueri Omne PretiosumPullulantes Pulli, Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent, Wood come to my aid, Release"_ all around the vines shot out and grabbed them "What the he can do this too, Hibari you didn't tell us he could control plants as well" complained Gokudera "He never did it before so shut up, the herbivore and the child are still able to fight" he said as Tsuna and Lambo had managed to escape the trees that had now grow around them

The young man Lambo with his iron horns looked ready to charge but before he hand the chance to do anything Naruto held out a card "Sleep, Release" with that the cow shirt wearing boy fell over "Just you and me now Tsuna" said Naruto "Indeed but it looks like I was right to call for extra help" Naruto then felt massive pressure on his back as he slumped to the floor.

"You see Naruto, a friend of mine lent me his ring to use and it controls the power of the stars and gravity. I know you're a good person so don't do this just come with us and take the punishment decreed for you actions in aiding Chao" he said holding out his hand. Naruto pushed up against the massive force "I will not take punishment unless I deserve it and I know it won't be long after I'm held that people will seek out the power I have. It is for that reason I refuse Tsuna, you can tell my strength here would frighten people" he said as Tsuna nodded.

"Yes but we each do what we must" he said sadly wishing he didn't have to fight Naruto but knew he had to at least try or else Reborn would scold him again by forcing Bianchi's cooking on him. The two shot forward at each other Tsuna using the power of gravity to bring in Naruto faster but the white haired mage seemed to realize the extra speed and countered Tsuna's fist with his arm wrapping round it and head butting the mafia boss. Tsuna flipping in the air but steadying himself with his flame jets while Naruto wad used the fly spell to sprout wings on his staff while he readied his own fists for battle.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile Asuna and her group had all gone to get a drink "But you know… I still think it's a bad idea to expose magic to the world" said Asuna sipping her coffee, Konoka too her straw from her mouth "Ahn, Asuna thinks so too, why?" she slightly whined as no one wanted the fun world with mine ermines and talking dolls.

"There' there ojou-sama either way if we don't stop Chao-san there will be a huge disturbance at the school festival" while she said this Chisame tried t get her attention but Setsuna continued her speech. "Anyway I'm going to go out scout the schools underground" Chisame continued her efforts in vain quickly getting annoyed her hand reaching behind herself.

"Ojou-sama's group should just enjoy the final day of the festival until it's time" Chisame got fed up and smacked Setsuna on the head with a hammer "Listen Sakurazaki!" she said red faced at how she was acting. "Ha-Hasegawa-san!" Setsuna said surprised by her actions "Surprisingly airheaded, how cute. Look around you and take a good look. This…" she gestured to the fac the café was empty at this time f the day.

"… Ain't the scenery of the final day of the school festival" she told them as each looked confused by her statement "What are you talking about Chisame-chan? What do you mean? It's not the final day…?" as she asked the question Nodoka, Haruna, Ayaka and Haruna made it onto the scene.

"Asuna-san, everyone this is bad, Yue has found something bad" shouted Ayaka running toward them with the three. "Yes l-look at the date on this paper" she said handing the paper to Asuna who checked the date at the top. "Haa today is a week after the school festival?" she shouted in confusion as the two behind her were taken aback by this Konoka adopting the very surprised look on her face with her eyes blank in confusion.

"Eh but why? 'Cause that's impossible for a week to suddenly pass like that" she said gesturing with her hand to the other four "Yes but Asuna-san we all checked things all over such as the morning news on the TV, the train station and there's no mistake. But I'm a little concerned what has happened to Naruto-nii, he would have found this out quickly but none of us has seen him" said Ayaka putting her hand on her face in worry.

By this point Chisame had checked her notebook computer "There's no mistake about it. Today's June 30th" she confirmed after checking dates all over the world and shutting it. "B-but why? Did Eva-chan's resort malfunction or something…?"She asked her mind abuzz to how this happened.

"No… it's most likely not a malfunction de-gozaru" said Kaede as she arrived with, Ku Fei, Chizuru and Zazie We appear to have fallen into Chao-san's trap, that's all we can come up with" added Chizuru with Zazie nodding beside her What do you mean trap?" shouted Asuna slapping her hands down on a table while Chisame was thinking 'I knew it…'

"From what we can tell about the current situation, most likely a mechanism of some sort was set off when we left the resort de-gozaru. We had decided to bring the fight against Chao and her comrades on the final day of the festival. However when we left the resort full of fighting sprit a week had already passed. In other words we have lost to Chao-dono without even a fight de-gozaru" Kaede explained to the all.

"Although this is just the theory we came up with at the moment" added Chizuru tapping her chin with her finger "Eh… then what about that? What happened with Chao-san's plan?" said Asuna completely shocked by her expression to how she the others had beaten so carefully. "Logically the fact that we are here means that the plan to expose magic has succeeded" said Zazie getting jaws dropped all round the group to the fact they had heard her voice.

"Then Zazie-san, if the plan succeeded does that mean the 'whole' world is aware of magic then?" asked Ayaka not surprised by Zazie's voice having always been able to understand her. Chisame popped up "I think you should take a look at this to find out" she told them as she showed a clip of Mei being interviewed by the reporters two days after the end of the festival. "If this is how it was in Mahora then I won't take long for the rest of the world to start questioning the existence of magic" said Zazie "This must be what Naruto-kun felt when we came out, has anyone seen signs of him or Negi-sensei?" she asked as all shook their heads.

"If this is what has happened he may have returned early to the resort with Negi-sensei and perhaps we should head back" suggested Setsuna as the others nodded. They all ran back toward the cottage but as they came closer they found the area close to it had been turn up and burned all over "What could have happened here?" questioned Konoka "A battle de-gozaru" stated Kaede rubbing her fingers against the scorched earth "And not long ago, but what could have caused this to happen?"

"You boy friend Naruto" said a voice and they all turned to see Hibari and several others stuck high in trees "Naruto went up against the herbivore and had to fight extremely hard not to kill him or the other way round. It ended a couple minutes ago over there I'd go check on him if I were you" he said pointing as they all rushed over a few staying behind "Do you need help down?" asked Konoka a little worried seeing them all there. "We're fine miss but your teacher may have had it a bit rough with Tsuna" said Yamamoto as next to him Ryohei was pumping his fist "Yeah but from all we could see it was a fight to the EXTREME!" this caused the girls to sweat drop at the mans expression.

"When they rushed over they found Naruto and Tsuna slumped down at trees opposite each other although Tsuna had branches restraining him, while Naruto was a little exhausted seeing as he had no time to unseal his restraints and the fact his pactio drained his magic very quickly. "Naruto-kun!" shouted the girls as they looked him over finding his clothes burned but overall okay with a few scratches and burns healing over.

Chizuru immediately activated her pactio and summoned her barrier to heal him over "Naruto-kun, what happened here why were you fighting your new friends?" asked Chizuru as he opened his eyes "They were sent to arrest me and take me in, no doubt Negi was probably taken in already. I managed to fight these guys off but I'm a little drained right now, any chance of some help" Kaede and Ku Fei being the strongest physically helped him to his feet.

"Naruto-kun about what has happened…" Zazie started but he raised his hand to stop her "I know, when I got to the school Akira-chan warned me about how it had been a week and the fact they wanted to take me in" he explained as they walked toward the cottage.

**XBreakX**

As Naruto had said Negi had been taken in already and was currently being held in a magically sealed room. The door to his room opened as Gandolfini, Takahata and Seruhiko all walked in "I apologise for locking you up in a place like this Negi-sensei. We've had to hire outside help at the moment as well with the shortage of hands. Not to mention we are in a tight spot right now as well" he held up a holder for Negi to see.

"This report about Chao Lingshen from earlier, is this the truth" asked Gandolfini with a scowl on his face while Takamichi sighed in the back of the room "….Yes" answered Negi a little hesitant which set Gandolfini fuming "Ridiculous a plan to change history through the use of a time machine… time travel is impossible" not knowing that Negi for the past few days had been doing that very impossibility with Naruto. "Chao Lingshen is just a terrorist. Considering the kind of things she did on the final day of the festival" he said waving the report about.

Needing answers Negi decided to ask "G…Gandolfini-sensei what happened on the last day of the school festival? What exactly did Chao-san…?" Gandolfini calmed him self and adjusted his glasses before beginning to relay the failure of him and the other mages "We magisters have lost completely Negi-sense, to a single girl…"

Back at the cottage the girls and Naruto had discovered her note "Guess she new we'd be heading here when she set the time watch to activate" mused Naruto Kaede and Zazie supporting him "She's used a mages letter to record a message for us" said Zazie "What is a mages letter?" asked Ayaka. "Oh I know if you press play a sci-fi movie-ish 3-D image will…" by this point Asuna had pressed play.

"Yaa, Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun and his comrades, how are you?" said the image of Chao in her Chao Bao Zi apron "I'm sorry but with this… you guys have lost-ne. although it may be somewhat of an unfair defeat. However since I know your groups is fairly large and has someone like Naruto-kun I felt this tactic necessary, I hope you don't take this personally-ne" the girls plus Negi stared at the image of Chao with their full attention "I figured something like this would happen, so I had a time-triggered trap planted on that time machine I lent to Negi-bouzu and Naruto-kun right from the beginning-yo.

A trap that stops guys from reaching the final day-ne… if Negi-bouzu or Naruto-kun had joined I would've disabled it though. Now then you guys have fallen right into my trap and surprise right now you should be finding yourself with a changed past-yo. It's no longer possible for you guys to return to your previous daily life anymore… welcome to my new world."

Gandolfini and the others ( as did Chao's letter) explained how Chao had used the power of the world tree to activate a forced recognition spell that covered the entire planet making people's disbelief over the supernatural existences weaken so that people who think magic might exist would tip their scales so that they did believe it. That combined with the information leaked to the internet and video clips from the martial arts tournament only added to peoples belief of magic and despite any efforts to stop the information spreading within 6 months the whole population would believe in the existence of magic.

"…And those are the content of my plan-ne. from now on the chaos will probably continue for another 5 to 10 years and I realize that it'll cause you guys some troubles as well. But you know if you can just try living in it, you should find it's not a bad world-yo. Also Naruto-kun… I'll never see you again so this is my final good bye" she blew him a kiss in the image "Perhaps we may meet in the future everyone" with that the message ended the image fading out.

"I see, it's possible she chose this era because this is the era where the internet had just finished it's spread across the world" pointed out Chisame "So by doing the plan now she had an ease of getting information across the globe to reveal magic" elaborated Zazie, Chisame nodding a little glad that Zazie had a decent head on her shoulders compared to some of the others.

"Eh what? what do you mean" Asuna: exhibit A of girls with out a decent head "I don't really get what you're saying with all those hard terms you know?" shouted Asuna completely lost by what Chao had just said in her message. "EEi you really are a Baka, Baka red. Basically Chao's plan was a big success. I'm saying that at this rate the world will be heading straight for a magical fantasy filled with magic and dreams" Konoka in the back was smiling imagining the fun world again.

The door then opened to the room, Chao with the time watch walking in "Thank god everyone's here. Naruto-sama I have bad news… it's about Aniki" he shouted. Naruto crouched down and let him hop onto his shoulder "Let's head upstairs to discus this Chamo" the ermine nodded as the girls followed him upstairs.

"Chamo-kun what has happened to Negi-sensei?" asked Ayaka worriedly Chamo lit up a cigarette "Aniki is being held responsibility for Chao's victory and is going to be turned into an ermine. But… that's not all" he said a little nervous "What is it Chamo-kun" questioned Konoka as he took a large drag.

"When Negi was taken in I heard what the plan was for Naruto-sama… if they manage to capture him… Naruto-sama is being sealed to stay inside Mahora forever like Evangeline and you won't be allowed to see him" this brought gasps around the room and a small sad sigh from Naruto. "They can't do that it's not Negi or Naruto's fault this time right?" shouted Asuna banging her hands against the table.

"Considering the seriousness of the event and Naruto-sama's ties to it, the punishment is no surprise. Aniki is lucky being only ten so he'll likely only be an ermine for a few months, but he'll likely be deported back to his home country." He turned his head to Naruto taking a long drag "Naruto-sama however is a legal adult and an extremely powerful mage if Evangeline herself recognises his power. The fact is unless he gets sealed he becomes a wanted man across the world."

"S-so we'd n-never see either of them again" stuttered Nodoka thinking about losing both Negi and Naruto at once "I'm going to save him-aru, he's my apprentice-yo" Ku Fei clenched her fist at her proclamation worrying Setsuna "P-Please wait Ku Fei-san do you plan to go up against the mage teachers?"

"Naruto can't you talk with them, sure you can negotiate?" questioned Yue to the teacher his eyes closed thinking "No… with the current situation the mages have been pushed into a tight spot and in a way I and Negi became the scapegoats for the plan succeeding" he said as Chizuru and Zazie hugged his side "Naruto-kun we don't want to lose you, we have to do something" said Chizuru slightly wet eyed at the thought or never seeing the boy she loved again.

"Of course we can do something, we'll just blow them all away" said Asuna pulling out her pactio card, Chisame on the side then decided to ask "Oi small animal, what happened to the time machine you were carrying? If we can use that to return to the final day once again, wouldn't we be able to stop Chao's plan" the girls all looked hopeful at the idea.

"Chamo hand me the watch" the ermine threw the watch to Naruto who held it to his ear and then looked it over "We have a problem" he held out the watch "The hands aren't moving, the watch is out of power and I know what powered it, the world tree" he said as Chamo was sweating "but that means I can't be used to get us back then can it?"

Chisame at the side was shivering at the news "T…Then the world is really stuck like this…? W-what do we do…?" she said but stopped shivering as Naruto flicked her in the head. "What you all forget about the world tree is that it's power is mine. Ergo…" the watch began ticking again "…I can be used as a catalyst for activation."

"Then all we need to do is get Aniki free and we can get back?" said Chamo trying to think of an escape plan "In theory yes, I'm not sure how far back I can take us, I may not go far enough or too far" he pointed out putting the watch away while a few heads looked worried at his plan. "Anyway let's go save Negi! We'll figure out what to do after that" announced Asuna psyching herself to save her kid teacher. She hated being beaten without actually having a chance to fight herself.

"But Asuna-san to go against the mage teachers- let us think about this a little more" Setsuna tried to calm down her friend "We may not have the time Setsuna-chan, we have company" said Naruto feeling the two approaching signatures "Yes it appears they came for is now de-gozaru" added Kaede drawing her card.

"They must have found the Vongola and figured this is where I was or the fact it's Eva-chan's house, never the less… Shield Cover the House, Release" he called out activating the card and summoning a barrier round the cottage. "That won't hold Touko-san long, she's a Shinmeiryuu master her technique will get rid of it quickly" said Setsuna knowing the long haired woman outside with her sword next to the sun-glasses wearing mage teacher.

"Then we use the time we have wisely and prepare for the fight to get Negi-sensei, Adeat" said Zazie activating her pactio while the others who had one took their out preparing. "Oi why do we have to fight those guys, plus it looks like Naruto is still drained from his fight are we sure we can fight off those other teachers?" asked Chisame seeing Naruto struggling to stay awake by the looks of things.

"I can manage but I need help unsealing my restraints so Chizuru and Kaede-chan will be helping me wit that as we go. Plus Kaede-chan and the others can hold up a fair bit before things get too bad so don't give up hope" said Naruto as Chizuru and Kaede took his arms. "Where are the seals Naruto-kun?" she asked as he began informing her they needed to do.

"A barrier, guess we were right in that Naruto Uzumaki was here" muttered Touko before shouting "Uzumaki Naruto and the others in there making a total of 13 people. We know you're in there please come out peacefully and follow us. Take down this barrier or we will be force to take matters into our own hands, all we want is to ask some questions over the current incident. We will wait for five minutes before coming through" she said to the house occupants.

"Good we have time now time to think of a way out" said Chamo as he turned to Setsuna and Ayaka "Would you two be able to hold them off while the rest of us make a break for it?" he asked as ayak stepped forward "I will do what is necessary if it is to help Negi-sensei, Setsuna-san are you ready?" she said activating her pactio getting her armour and changing into a full-plated armour which covered her entire body and had two shields on her arms which looked to be able to combine into one.

"Wow, Iincho what is that?" said Asuna looking a little jealous at the cool pactio Ayaka had while she was holding her harisen "This armour is part of my pactio, I have various armour types this one happens to be a high-level defence armour I think I can hold off the mage teacher for a while" she said as she and Setsuna stepped out "So you came out… where's Uzumaki and everyone else?" she asked staring at the armoured Ayaka and Setsuna.

"Right now we cannot obey you Touko-san" sais Setsuna "We have a job to do and you are in our way" added Ayaka making the swordswoman twitch in annoyance "What did you say?" she said gritting her teeth. "The one on the right is a western mage. He uses non- incantation spells, his speciality is mostly likely wind severing and long range so you think your armour can defend against it?" Setsuna whispered getting a small nod from Ayaka.

"The one on the left is Kuzuha Touko, a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman; she married a western mage years ago and left for Kanto. Although it appears they got divorced. She is also the person who taught me swords after I arrived here. My honoured master… she's strong and always performs ina calm collected fashion" she informed Ayaka who shifted in her armour, ready to block the spells cast at her.

"Why… why won't you obey me Setsuna" asked Touko her sword hand shaking and her voice sounding strained "We have no time to explain right now… however please believe us. We are trying to make things better" she told her sensei. "So you can't tell me. That means…" her face had a very scary smile on it, almost blood thirsty "you people are the allies of Chao Lingshen like Uzumaki after all? The allies f Chao Lingshen who ruined my life…" the calmness Setsuna described didn't appear to be showing while she spoke.

"Ah… Kuzuha, how about calming down a little? Your veins are popping out, you know?" her mage partner informed her only for more veins to pop out of Touko's head "How can I be calm? Because of this incident I'm going to be forcibly exiled to the country of magic that I've never seen before. And on top of that I'm going to spend at least 3 years at the ermine camp you know?" she and her partner proceeded to argue over the fact she was also being separated from her new normal boyfriend as well.

Ayaka and Setsuna just standing around Ayaka turning to Setsuna "Calm and collected?" she said with a raised eyebrow "Well… um…" said a slightly embarrassed Setsuna at her sensei's actions before she turned back to them her Killer intent flaring. "I don't care whether you people are Chao Lingshen's allies or not. If you don't obey me then through this sword of mine you will" he words only made Setsuna sweat drop at her actions.

Ayaka but her shield in front of her and Setsuna when Touko charged with her sword "DIE! _Rai Mei Ken_" she shouted releasing the electric sword attack which was blocked by Ayaka's shields "Please calm down Touko-san, using that move is a bit much" said a now nervous Setsuna hopping back only to use her own sword to block Touko her eyes now looking very scary.

However Touko caught her drawn sword in her sheath and threw it away causing Setsuna to summon dual swords to block her assault, both blades shattering once her jumped away from her "Artifact huh, good job Setsuna" she complemented despite her eyes calling for blood. 'Even when agitated she remains cool headed with her swordsmanship, as expected of an experienced professional' she thought summoning two more blades.

Before Ayaka could move to help her she was forced to block several magic blasts from the other teacher her shields not even denting from the rapid barrage, calling upon her pactio she summoned a spear and using her skills threw it at the mage only for it to bounce off from more magic shots "_Dig Dil Dillic Valhall_" he began chanting which Ayaka summoned a throwing knife to stop but was forced to block Ki shots from Touko "Damn, I'm not used to these kind of fights yet" were her words at being unable to counter attack.

"Iincho!" said a distracted Setsuna which Touko capitalised on grabbing her face and pulling her into a throw "There's no way young and spiffy middle school girls like you people can ever understand my feelings" she threw Setsuna while the male teacher kept chanting.

"Vertatur Tempestas Aestive, Illis Carcarem Circumvertentem" the wind began swirling around Setsuna and Ayaka "Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis" the spell had now trapped the two in the tornado based prison. Inside the prison Ayaka sighed dispelling her defence armour to her base armour form "They were very good, a lot stronger than I ever expected really but then again I've never really fought before" she said as Setsuna patted her shoulder "For your first time Iincho I think you did fairly okay"

She smiled at the praise "Thanks but I still feel weak since Chao-san completely beat us without trying. Almost as easy as I beat Asuna at a game of chess, no challenge at all" she said as both grimaced "Indeed it seems we are no more than pieces on a board game for her. But Iincho do you have anything to get past this?" she asked. "I may have something for this but I don't know all the armours I have yet" she said as she closed her eyes before her armour began glowing.

"You remember we need to watch out for Uzumaki, he defeated the entire Vongola family and trapped them, not to mention Nagase Kaede, Ku Fei and Kagurazaka Asuna right?" asked the mage teacher to Touko. "Besides them there are several other presences inside, hopefully those Vongola tired Uzumaki out for us, if we beat him the others should comply obediently" said Touko as they jumped to the upper cottage door.

When they walked inside they found all 11 of them standing or sitting round the table as if waiting for them "Alright Uzumaki and the others, please come with us. We already have captured the other 2 outside" no one made any movement in the room. "We don't wish to fight with you, although I'm not sure why you people still choose to resist us. Your Negi-sensei is being protected by is right now and we will provide the same for Uzumaki as well so please come with…" none of the girls or Naruto had even turned their heads at this point annoying Touko as she was ignored "Wait are you people listening to me?" she cried a vein popping out.

"Because Touko-san, we aren't here" smiled the Naruto as he waved while the other girl's appearances seemed to drop and become cartoony and others turning into slips of paper "Damn, this is simple golems and substitution dolls" she cried as she and her partner were wrapped in chains coming from Naruto's hands. "Well we got you at least if you let them escape" said a smirking Touko despite being tied up.

"That would be right if I wasn't just a clone Touko-san. As it is you have caught no one and have been outsmarted by a bunch of how did you say 'Spiffy middle school girls' were I think were your words" he smirked as several veins popped on her head "When I get my hands on you, you're dead. You hear me DEAD!" she shouted while her partner shook his head.

Not far away the girls were now running away "Yahoo the escape was a big success!" shouted Haruna happily in her pactio wear with sketchpad. "I'm just glad your pactio helped us in our escape Haruna-chan, you worked pretty fast with those drawings" said Naruto his pactio deactivated for now running with the others her seals released.

"Well the great genius Paru-sama has no limits when it comes to my art but how are you holding up now Naruto-kun" she asked as he smirked "Better, I should be able to get us back to the past now but we need Negi first then worry about that" he told them. Asuna turned to Haruna squeezing her chest "The boobs on the me that you drew weren't big weren't that?" she asked as she and Konoka giggled "That's service too, service!" cried Haruna deactivating her pactio "I want to have boobs like that too" said Konoka happily.

"Big boobs aren't always good, many people stare at you and sometimes you end up straining your shoulders and back" said Chizuru running "I agree with you Chizuru-san size isn't always the best, it can be difficult when training de-gozaru" this whole conversation had Naruto shaking his head at, not believing they were talking about breast size right now, Chamo meanwhile was loving it. The girls all looking at the bouncing chest of Chizuru with envy even Chisame found herself glancing at her and the other well built girls in the group seeing as they were Naruto's partner, then looking down at herself with slight worry.

"Naruto was it alright to leave Setsuna-san and Iincho behind like that?" asked Yue concerned about the others "They'll catch up in a bit but for now we need to get as far away as we can before reinforcements get called" he told her "Naruto-kun there's a phonebox up ahead didn't Chamo say he needed Chisame-san to check something" asked Zazie "What a telephone box on a forest trail like this?" said the surprised Chisame seeing it.

"Can you connect to it Chisame-chan?" asked Naruto as Chisame took out her notebook a little out of breath from the running "Yeah but it's an ISDN so it'll be a little slow" he nodded turning to Chamo on Yue's head "Chamo what does she need to search for?" he asked the ermine.

"Look for the home page of the Mahora's university's the world tree's most devoted lovers club" he told her making many look at him strangly "What? why the home page of such a pathetic sounding group?" she asked the Ethernet cable hanging from her mouth as she flipped open her notebook "Chisame –chan just do it and fast, looks as though there's reinforcements" he took out another pactio

"Stop right there" shouted the voice of Takane as she stood with several shadow familiars and one large one behind her while Mei and a bespectacled girls stood in front of her. "Wait you're that stripper from Ursula!" cried Haruna making Takane's jaw drop "Strip-..?" she said red-faced remembering the times she'd unintentionally been naked in the past few days, even more so when she spotted Naruto.

She shook her head trying to ignore the comment "Well alright… if you people are willing to come with us peacefully then fine. But if you resist at all then I the ally of justice Takane D. Goodman shall pass judgement on all of you" she said with a vein popping out from the stripper comment. "This may not be good right now, anyone have ideas?" asked Naruto wondering if he's need to use a powerful attack to break through the blockade.

Asuna on the other hand had a flash on inspiration remembering how her harisen could dispel all of Takane's familiars and her clothes could be dispelled with her harisen. '_Eh… does this mean I might actually do pretty well here?'_

Back at the cottage the male mage had managed to get a shot off at Naruto dispelling the clone and the chains but Touko-san was now an a very annoyed mood as she stepped back outside We must chase after them" she said loudly while her partner adjusted his glasses "Kuzuha… things aren't going to get any worse than this. Anyway you don't have to be so dead serious about this job" he told her shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted at him before noticing the tornado spell was gone and Ayaka was now in an armour that was black with a silver trim and had feather like wings on the back. The armour covered most of her limbs but left her abdomen exposed. She was also carrying a sword in hand that we outstretched since she had dispelled the trap with Setsuna's help.

"I'm very sorry Touko-san we will be keeping you two from leaving for a while" said Setsuna readying her dual blades "Indeed I may not be the best with my skills but I'm sure we can both handle you" said Ayaka grasping her sword with both hands. The male mage raised his eyebrow mildly impressed at the girls tenacity "You've got guts" Touko on the other hand had veins popping again as she drew her sword out "Setsuna" she said with a strained smile.

Back with the other group Asuna turned to Naruto "Hey Naruto don't use anything, you need your strength for later let me handle this alright" seeing the plan in her eyes he put his pactio away "Good luck then Asuna-chan" he smiled. She nodded turning back to Takane "Ku Fei you ready?" the martial artist just smirked "Yeah-aru."

Both dashed straight for Takane who tried to block them but Asuna swung her harisen tearing away at her shadows 'What, my shields of black clak are like paper scraps?' thought Takane as her clothes were torn on her right side from the swing. In her distraction Ku Fei swung her fist forward "Pa Chuan" she exclaimed her fist striking with the force of a cannon but Takane was able to block it at the last second with her absolute shadow defence.

"It blocked it-aru, not bad at all" said an impressed Ku Fei as she and Asuna were forced to dodge shadow spears from Takane but it managed to catch Asuna with it's arm knocking her back. "Mei, Nutmeg, chastise them" commanded Takane to the others "Yes onee-sama" replied the two.

"_Lap Chap La Chapp Lugpool/Maple Naple Alamode_" the two chanted their activation keys "Oi ain't those the so-called incantations or something?" asked Chisame "Yes but don't worry Chisame-chan those two have back up" said Naruto reassuring her. "_Ex Limno Exisistat Exundans Undina… in Alveum/Ex Limno Exsisitat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne." _The shadow familiars' surrounded Ku Fei as the girls finished their fire and water spells "_Vinctus Aquarius/Captus Flammeus_" they called as the elemental swirls charged toward the group.

However before they got close both were batted away by Kaede using her pactio shuriken form that was spinning around her arm with black markings around her hand or Zazie with her boots while the familiars surrounding Asuna were slashed and dispelled by her pactio now in sword form "What more artifacts" said a shocked Nutmeg.

Asuna took another swing getting rid of more of the familiars with Ku Fei taking out just as many "What all at once, how is that…?" said a confused Takane seeing her shadows taken down so easily both girls giving Kaede and Zazie the thumbs up for their help. "_Sakura Mei's Artifact, Favor Purgandi, Ad Summam…_" she chanted preparing her broom and doing a massive sweep "_Exarmatio_!" she cried releasing the spell which Asuna got in front of with her sword.

The spell ended up stripping several of the girls… and Naruto causing many a star at the toned body of Naruto who was down to his boxers "Oh come on… I thought only Negi did this" cried Naruto "Ah I-I did it" aid Mei happily at her success "I did it onee-sama" Takane although wasn't paying attention staring at the 8-pack abs of Naruto subconsciously licking her lips.

"Sorry Mei-chan" said Asuna still clothed holding her sword "it looks like those kind of things don't work on me" she said running forward dispelling both the shadows and magic arrows fired at her with a swing of her sword before jumping to cut down Takane's massive shadow down. '_As I suspected she's a complete magic canceller, the natural enemy for us mages. If that's the case then what a dangerous…'_ her thoughts were cut off as while keeping track of Asuna she failed to see Ku Fei get in front of her and land her blow "Forgive me for the surprise attack-aru Takane-san" smiled Ku Fei as Takane slumped over unconscious.

It was unfortunate that hers, Nutmeg's and Mei's clothes were all constructs of Takane's shadow abilities so when she went down all three girls ended up naked. It was fortunate Naruto had extra clothes sealed away for him self and the girls who were bound by a fake Chamo golem created by Haruna. "Wha… what… what is that? What are you going to do with that?" said a slightly panicked Mei as Nodoka stood in front of her with her pactio at the ready.

"No I'm sorry. Um I'm really sorry uh, um Sakura Mei-san about where Negi-sensei is at" Mei seemed to realise what the artifact could do based off how much she was panicking. "I see…" said Chisame looking over the home page "Certainly the number is… but you know small animal will this really work?" she asked the ermine. "That's what I'm hoping for, it's our best chance to give him a boost but we only have a few hours left so we have to hurry and save Aniki."

"Negi-sensei's location is showing up!" shouted Nodoka as the information started appearing on her diary describing his location "Incredible, you really can't hide anything from honya-aru" said an amazed Ku Fei while Haruna glared evilly "truly a devilish woman" she teased her making the girl turn red "Auu stop it Haruna" she said to her friend.

"Hauu on top of failing the mission, even out intelligence" cried Mei "Poor onee-sama she was looking forward to finishing her training and heading out to work in the world too" she said looking over at the still unconscious Takane. Naruto kneeled down to the girl and ruffled her hair "Mei-chan, don't worry we'll fix thing in the past and make thing better okay" he said to the girl who nodded slightly wanting to trust the smiling man before her.

**XBreakX**

At the castle where Negi was being held with Takamichi the two ere having a discussion "Takamichi how is it even with you around, Chao-san's plan could be stopped. Even though there are so many other strong looking mage teachers around to" said Negi to the elder teacher. "Yeah… all the mages in the school were taken out in one after another in their confusion… including me. By the time we realized what was going on her operation was already over" he said taking the cigarette from his mouth shocking Negi who really thought there was no way to beat Takamichi.

"Even Takamichi…" he said as Takamichi remembered the day "Actually I did manage to corner Chao-kun once. But before that a certain person told me about Chao-kun's plan" his mind remembered a bowing Yotsuba. "At the very last moment I hesitated for an instant, that's when she got me. Most likely I was shot by Tatsumiya Mana-kun, a total defeat" he said with a sigh but shocking Negi once more. "By the captain? Were you shot? Were you hurt?" he asked rapidly to which Takamichi shook his head.

"No there were no casualties and that's the scariest thing about Chao-kun. Regardless of this being such a large-scale incident there wasn't a single case of death of injury" more details of the battle came to mind. "Chao-ku's party was specific with the bullets they used. It's hard to believe but… you're out if you get hit by one of those, no matter what kind of master you are. Not to mention Mana-kun armed with that artifact from Naruto-kun was able to take most of us out in no time, even Chao-kun was able to battle me with hers I had to use kanka with her as a result. The bullets they used could only be used on that day but it was the most effective weapon to use for the battle."

Negi was listening confused to all the information he was being given "As for Chao-kun's combat techniques…" Negi finally decided to question "Wait Takamichi why are you telling me all this? Even if you talk about the school festival now…" he said on his feet now.

"because of what you said earlier abut the time machine" Negi blinked in surprise to the fact Takamichi had believed him where as Gandolfini and the others refused to believe the idea of time travel device made by Chao. "I'm not in a position to help you right now but Naruto-kun, Asuna-kun and the others will be coming to save you. You're going back right Negi-kun? Together with your brother and comrades to the final day to stop Chao-kun's plan and return the world to normal" he said calmly knowing that Naruto would make sure to help Negi in the coming or past battle as it were.

**XBreakX**

It was true as outside the castle Naruto and the others were ready to storm the place and get Negi back "Is everyone ready for this?" he asked as they all pumped their fists, except Chisame. "Alright let's head out then" he said as they all ran toward the building.

**XBreakX**

Back with Negi who had a happy expression at Takamichi believing him "You believe me Takamichi? Then tell Gandolfini-sensei and the others to let me out of…" Takamichi shook his head "No I'm not in a position to help you" he said a little sadly "After all it has already been decided that we will be turned into ermines while Naruto is to be sealed in Mahora like Evangeline-kun" he told him not really wanting to think what would happen when the girls were forced to never see him again like ordered.

"Is that so… Takamichi at the very last moment when you had Chao-san cornered, you said you hesitated right? What was that about?" he questioned as Takamichi sighed again stubbing out his cigarette "Yeah, of curse Chao-kun's actions that time around cannot be approved of. But yeah for example, if the Thousand Master was here then maybe he might have actually joined Chao-kun's side for this one since he was the kind of person who didn't dwell on details" he said remembering his days with Nagi and the others and how brash he was too.

"Eh… dad would've gone to Chao-san's side" said Negi curiously "Yeah this is just a pretty wild guess though. "For someone like you who's aiming to become a magister magi I think you know this perfectly but even now the world is filled with people who are suffering from conflicts and poverty" Takamichi said solemnly thinking about the horrible things he's seen on missions and while travelling in the magical world. "We work hard day and night in order to save those people. However there are many restrictions and there's nothing we can do with the limitations of our activities. There's a limit to out power. But… in this world where magic has been exposed which was aimed for and realized by Chao-kun we can move freely. No more people might be saved from this as well, not just with our powers

"N… no way! Wait Takamichi then Chao-san was right? Chao-san was trying to save the world after all…!" he said slightly alarmed and thinking if he made the wrong choice. "No that's not it, I didn't say that. the world isn't that simple you can't save the world just like that. but it's true ttaht at the end of Chao-kun's plan there was a possibility that more people could be saved by this compared to us doing nothing at all… and that's why I hesitated" he explained.

"B…But then… we can't say that Chao-san is wrong but then what is happening with Naruto-nii is wrong despite the chance of things turning out for the better" he began scratching at his head at his confusion. "Negi-kun, even if Chao-kun's plan a great cause her methods aren't fully justifies and as you can see there were consequences she didn't plan for like Naruto-kun. It's one of the reasons I think she's wrong then again Naruto would never be captured if he didn't want to be. He's have probably ran with all the girls if her could, and I'd let him too" he said lighting another cigarette.

"Then we should stop Chao-san's plan after all if that's going to happen…?" he said "There's no guarantee that would've happened in reality if Naruto-kun hadn't fought n such a level in the tournament nobody would be all too concerned. I'll leave that decision to you though we have already lost. After all I don't think I have the right to say anything. And I'm sorry if I ended up confusing you with all this" he said the last part after noticing Negi's worried expression.

It was at this point Takamichi's phone began ringing "Yeah… I see… understood. Can you let Gandolfini and the others know as well?" he said as he flipped the phone shut. Excuse me for a bit" he said to Negi heading toward the door which rumbled as it opened "W-What's wrong?"

"Looks as though I was right… Naruto-kun and the other are here to save you" he said as he left the room the door shutting behind him. As that moment the group were heading down a spiral staircase having gotten the drop on Gandolfini and Seruhiko and hid them away as they entered the secret entrance to the building.

The entrance happened to be a 'Massive' spiral staircase "Oi, oi h…honya is this really the right way?" asked Chisame not particularly like the amount of running she rushed she's had to do so far. "Y-Yes supposedly the best way to get past the magical security systems is to go down this old stairwell" she explained looking at her book still, her body naturally more careful when ii was in hand so she didn't fall.

"You could just float down like I am if you wanted there's enough space" said Naruto floating down using his staff with Zazie and Chizuru holding onto him as they descended and Kaede sitting on the end of it "You now what, I will 40 minute of walking down stairs is to much let me on" she said as Kaede held out her hand for her allowing Chisame on the staff between Chizuru and Kaede _'Well at least it's better than walking'_

"Asuna-san's magic cancelling ability?" mused Yue looking at her book which explained it "it appears to be a quite a… no a top=class ability isn't it?" Yue asked Chamo still on her shoulder "Well yeah" he confirmed as Yue looked though it again.

"On top of that it's extremely rare. Even now records say that only a few of them exist within the entire magic world, why does Asuna-san have an ability like that?" she questioned Chamo "Who knows that's…" something suddenly hit Chamo and not literally for a change.

"Wait Yuecchi, how come you know so much about it?" he questioned her extensive knowledge "It was written in my artifact" she answered "In the beginners textbook?" he asked as she shook her head "No it appears that this is not just a text book after all…" before she could explain further Asuna shouted "We're here, 30th floor underground" Naruto had let the girls off but kept his staff at his side for now in case there was a defence set up.

'Strange… it took 40 minutes for thirty floors…?' questioned Yue while Asuna rushed ahead 'I'm coming to save you now Negi. I won't let you get turned into an ermine and Naruto-kun won't ever be separate from us or me' she didn't fully realise what she was thinking but this would be a thought for later.

"P…Please wait Asuna-san I have a bad feeling about…" said Yue trying to stop Asuna who turned "Eh what Yue-chan?" she said not noticing the drooling beast in front of her. She was pulled out of the way before Naruto was shot back into the wall behind them by the stairs "Naruto!" they cried seeing the wall crack behind him but he quickly got to his feet.

"Be careful there's more than one" he said stretching his back making it crack "But what the hell is this, you can't be serious" shouted a slightly scared Chisame "A real Cerberus?" said an alarmed Haruna while Nodoka was a little stuck looking at the mythical beast and before Ku Fei could make a move a Hippogrif dropped down on the group.

However in reality Naruto was not seeing what they were seeing, instead he was in front of something else, he was looking into the eyes of what appeared to be a werewolf. "This isn't real" he said to himself "Naruto what isn't real?" asked Zazie behind him her stance ready to attack the beast "Don't move it's an illusion and a good one at that" he explained.

"But how can you tell, it looks real to me de-gozaru" commented Kaede edging herself around the side to attack the werewolf with her kusarigama "Because no one else is around us" he said and the girls looked and saw this to be true ""Unfortunately illusions aren't my specialty and I'm not sure how to dispel them" he said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT!P" they all shouted "Well I was never an illusion user really so I kind of skipped over a little, I was gonna get back to it at some point but things came up" he said a little nervous under the girls gazes. "Naruto-kun, you really should at least have a plan right" said Chizuru smiling but her aura a little menacing "Erm wait for Asuna to dispel it with magic cancel" was his only response. And what do we do about that in the mean time?" Zazie asked "This…" he said snapping his fingers and the wolf being ensnared in vines "Although I can't dispel them I can layer them over another"

The girls stopped glaring as he had stopped a lot of trouble and thankfully Yue discovering that her pactio was more of an encyclopaedia than a beginner text book came up with a method dispelling the illusion world leaving them all at the bottom of the stairs with a small witch with four dolls in front of her.

"What the heck that big pinch just now was all a dream?" shouted Haruna once she realized the truth with Yue nodding in the back and pointing to the culprit and before Asuna and Ku Fei could have a go at her for what she had shown them. Asuna more angry for being forced to fight against Takamichi Naruto had kneled down to the witch and took off her hat revealing her to be a very young girl "Little girl what are you doing down here?" he asked calmly currently using his tails to restrain Asuna from throwing a fit but let go once she and Ku Fei had seen the teary eyed girl.

"I'm sorry mister but P…Papa is going to be turned into an ermine and I just wanted t help" she said crying but Naruto pulled out a tissue for her "It's alright but you should be on your own like this, go back and find your Papa okay ojou-chan" he said smiling warmly at her while Asuna and Ku Fei blanched realising they almost beat up a small kid but also how they were bested by her as well.

"Sorry mister but thank you" she said running off out the tunnel "Yue-chan well done figuring it out, not many would be able to tell at first glance about that powerful illusion" she nodded to the praise "I made a gamble to escape however but it turned out correct this time" she said in her usual tone.

"In any case let's move ahead the whole illusion took up a lot of our time" he said as they all followed the little girl into the tunnel "Oi wait you people" shouted Chisame behind them "Just wait a second. Are you guys alright with continuing like this? Didn't that fight mean anything to you?" she asked them all.

"If we continue on like this we might end up that again you know? We're just female middle school students. We're different from storybook characters with some confusing mission or destiny" she shouted with Naruto thinking '_If she only knew…_' he thought remembering his past. "Honya, you too it's great that the one just now was an illusion but next time you might get more hurt you know?" she tried to warn them.

"Yeah that one just now was really painful and scary but if we don't do something we may never see Negi-sensei again" she said determined. But Chisame continued her argument "But is that enough for you to risk your life? Are you prepared for that? No, even if you were would it have any meaning? To be blunt the relationship between that brat and us is just a teacher and his students Naruto is the same we aren't obligated to go this far for him" she shouted them all hoping that one would see sense.

Zazie began walking over to her 'Thank Kami some to see sense' thought Chisame as the girl came over and simply flicked her in the head "it's not student teacher for us Chisame-san. Each of us cares for Negi-sensei or Naruto-kun a lot more than you think. I, Chizuru-san and Kaede-san have each gone past that line already and we each know we need him as he needs us. It's the same with Negi-sensei each of them has had their lives improved in a way they would've never expected. Like it or not even your life has been changed for the better since they each entered your life and the fact is you are only looking out for us Chisame-san" with that she walked back over to the rest many faces stunned by the powerful words by the usually silent girl, Chisame herself moved by them as she followed after them as they made their way through the tunnel and caught up to Zazie.

"You know I kind of like it now your speaking Zazie, I'm surprised you don't talk more" she said impressed as the dark girl nodded "Perhaps but right now I need to speak up to help my friends out, when this is over I may end up going back to my usual habits. Still I'm glad your still with us Chisame-san I feel you will be needed if we are going to beat Chao-san, plus if you didn't you'd be stuck in this world where normality would become a thing of the past." Chisame shivered as the image of everyone using magic sprung to mind but then remembered something.

"What did you mean when you said you'd gone past the line with Naruto?" she asked curious as Zazie turned to her again "The way man and women do in taking a step in a relationship. Something that no doubt would get him fired if brought to public attention" she told her as Chisame's eyes went white and her face red realizing what the circus performer was saying.

'_No way, it can't be. It just isn't possible all of them have been… that close to Naruto I mean I can see why but all of them and their not bothered in the least. Could this have something to do with the troubled past Chachamaru was talking about when I asked her about Naruto. I need to ask him about this later cause if it's true I really need to think things over'_ was her internal thoughts on the matter of Naruto who she glanced at running next to Asuna the two sharing and look and heading toward the end of the tunnel.

'_We're coming Negi'_ was what the two thought as they ran ready to save Negi and head back to the past to battle with Chao and save the world in a sense.

**XChapter EndX**

**Wow this has to be my longest chapter so far but since I haven't updated in a while I guess it's alright. Now before I get comments yes I'm having Zazie talk the reason being only Ayaka and Naruto can understand her silent speech but as shown recently she can talk and it was in a dire situation so I see no harm in doing it here.**

**I added the whole Naruto sealing again to promote a conflict for Negi and Chao when they all meet up again. I hope the battle scenes were okay for people, the music helped a little with writing them. Next chapter goes to the return to the past and the beginning of the battle for Mahora so look forward to it people.**

**Also if anyone would like to Beta my work for any of my stories please contact me as people are always commenting on my grammer and stuff. This would be for 'Any' story I have but I would like one for this one two**

**Until next time, Bye**


	33. Journey to the Past

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 33: Journey to the Past **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Have been thinking about putting one of my old stories up for adoption as has been several months since I last touched it, the D. Gray-man xover. I'm letting people have a go at making it their own but if you have any queries about that story PM me please.**

**-MAN XOVER NOW UP FOR ADOPTION IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE IT.**

**Also I will be making a video explaining me and my writing in general when I get my camera sorted in a couple months so if you were curious to what I look like you'll get your chance to say the face behind the madness.**

**XChapter StartX**

The group kept following the little girl to the end of the tunnel where she ran to the plump mage (Name escapes me) and Takahata. "T…Takahata-sensei!" said a surprised Asuna now seeing the man in person instead of an illusion, immediately all the girls took a battle stance with their pactio.

Naruto however walked past them and straight at Takahata as the man raised his arm only to gave Naruto a high five as he walked past "Thanks Takamichi… we'll take it from here" he said with a smirk to which Takamichi just gave a small smile.

"I have no doubt you will Naruto-kun. Sorry I can't be of more help except for taking a small nap since I seem not to be sleeping too much in the last few days" he said as the girls faces lighted up in joys seeing that the man was letting him past. "Hey Naruto-kun… look after them alright" he told him.

"You expect me not to?" he asked with a raised brow but then just grinned "Don't worry I'll look out for her" he said both knowing who they were talking about.

It was obvious as he patted Asuna n the head as she went past "I know I trust her to you" he said before turning to Yue "Yue-kun can I get you to deliver a message for me?" he said giving her a message for later.

"Such reliable children aren't they?" said the plump mage stroking his daughters head "Yes… but somehow I know both Naruto-kun and Negi-kun are the key for restoring the world to normal.

**XBreakX**

Negi in the sealed room was smacking his fist against the door trying to force it open "It… it's no good after all…?" he said looking at his bruised knuckles 'with no staff or ring and unable to use magic I'm completely useless. Everyone is coming t save me too yet I can't do anything by myself' he reared his fist back "WAA OPEN!" he cried giving the door one more smack.

To his surprise the door opened up ever so slightly "It… it opened, alright! Why and only just barely" he said squeezing under the small gap and hugging the walls in case there were guards. He made his ay to the security point "Ah this is my staff and pactio cards and the ring. Alright as long as I have these" he said collecting his gear and running ahead but thinking '_But… so conveniently… was this Takamichi's doing all along? No I have to hurry now, everyone might be in danger. Because of me I have to save everyone'_ he thought running out into the open area.

Looking ahead however he saw the group running toward him "Negi!" the group up waved to him as he smiled seeing them all safe "Naruto-nii, Asuna-san everyone!" he shouted as Asuna was quick to hug the boy while Naruto was content in ruffling his hair.

"Naruto-nii your okay I was worried about you and the others so much" he said seeing his brother holding his staff.

"You shouldn't worry too much about me Negi, but then again it's you so meh. Still nice to see my little brother isn't an ermine" he said as Nodoka came over.

"Negi-sensei I'm so glad… I really thought I would never see you again" she said in tears of happiness "Nodoka-san" Negi had a small blush on his face hearing this and Yue just smiled for her friend at the side.

"I'm sorry I got captured so easily and cause you all trouble" said Negi as Naruto and Asuna bonked him on the head "Stop being so stubborn you Baka. This isn't just your problem, remember your our sensei and our comrade right?" se said a the others in the groups smiled in agreement.

"Ah Yes!" he said as the girls crowded round him while Naruto went over to Chisame and Yue with his girls "Negi we need to go, we don't have a lot of time" said Naruto as he span the staff round "oh yeah we need to get back to the surface quickly and go back one week before" he said remembering the time watch.

"No Aniki the Cassopeia can't be used right now on the surface, Naruto-sama is the only one capable of powering it and right now we need to go deep into the world tree to make sure he has extra strength to do it just in case" he told the group "Is everyone ready?"

Not long after the group was heading down a tunnel going further into the roots of the world tree "Chamo-kun why are we heading to the world tree's roots for a boost for Naruto-nii?" asked Negi.

Chisame pulled out her notebook opening it up while she was carried onto Naruto's staff with a few others as they weren't as fit as the others there "Please look at this Negi-sensei. This is the observation record of the world tree's luminescence level before and after the school festival period, from the world tree's most devoted lovers club of Mahora University.

Through their hard work, more than 60 years of observation records have been organised and placed on their home page. If you look at this…" she pointed to the line graph. "On an average year the world tree's luminescence ends along with the school festival. But if you look at the great luminescence years of '82, '60 and '38 in the records the lamination although weak continues on for 7-8 days after the school festival, this year is the same"

We're here" said Naruto as they were all standing round the glowing roots in the tunnel "Jackpot the world tree's magic power, Naruto-sama can you take the power from the roots to boost your now?" shouted Chamo to Naruto holding the Cassopeia "Right now ye but Negi you need to call for the others now" he told him.

"Right" he nodded as the girls gave a relaxed breath "Phew I guess we're finally done, I'm exhausted from all the running" said Haruna stretching her arms.

"It was hectic to be attack by giant dogs and bird horses-aru" said Ku Fei "We had it easy Naruto-kun prevented the illusion even touching us, although he conveniently didn't know how to break it" said Chizuru as Naruto looked up at the ceiling a little sheepish.

"Wait you're telling me the guy that can do so many amazing things couldn't break out of that little girls illusion while we nearly got a beat down from it?" blinked Chisame in surprise as Naruto's eye twitched.

"Well lets see you be perfect in everything you do. Honestly I just don't like illusions, heck one time I had a crow shoved into my mouth in an illusion do you have any idea what that's like" he said making the girls feel squeamish.

"Well at least they were just illusions, I doubt those things could exist in real life" Chisame said with a wave of her hand. "B-But we ran into a giant dragon during our library expedition club" pointed out Nodoka as Naruto oddly unsealed a large piece of meat "Ha, spare me already Honya your jokes aren't funny" she said as drool splattered on her head.

"Guys we have to go the light is fading, now Negi furry with that summoning while I get us some transportation" he said seeing as the roots lights was fading away around them.

"Renji, we need a life here's a snack for your efforts" said Naruto as he threw the meat up only to be snatched up by the large dragon Nodoka and the others had seen before. The dragon chewing on the meat nuzzled it's scaled head against Naruto "Hey boy good to see you too"

"You… you… you tamed a dragon?" shouted Chamo in disbelief seeing Naruto hop onto the dragons back "Yeah" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Stop standing around and get on" he shouted as the dragon named Renji lowered its wing for the girls to get on. Naruto's partners except Haruna quickly got on not feeling any danger.

"Naruto-kun how the heck can you do that?" shouted Haruna as Naruto pulled her up "Kindness, attention and care like any animal."

The other nervously got onto the dragons back shivering as they did so "Are you sure it's safe Naruto-nii?" asked Negi holding his staff very close. "Yes, Renji is a big softy if you treat him right, Al doesn't play with him too much so I've sent a clone to play with him now and again"

**XBreakX**

Back with Ayaka and Setsuna the two were till battling Touko and her partner, Touko having just blown up a large area of trees. "They're holding up pretty well" complimented Touko "That girls constant armour changes have made this a stale mate" added her partner.

"It won't matter, I'll end it with the next move" said Touko as the male mage gave her a look "We're gonna end up burning the whole areas to the ground, Uzumaki managed to beat 7 opponents while not destroying much at all" he commented making her veins pop out not likeing being compared to the smug white haired boy.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up Setsuna-san, I'm not sure I can hold out for much longer" said Ayaka back in her defence armour panting heavily.

"I don't know hopefully soon Iincho" said Setsuna as both heard a voice in their heads '_Setsuna-san, Ayaka-san!_' said the voice of Negi.

"Negi-sensei!" they cried happily hearing the boys voice and knowing he was safe '_Setsuna-san we are coming on our destination now but when I summon please don't panic'_ he told them referring to their current form of transportation.

"Wonder what he means by that?" mused Ayaka before she was hit in the back by Touko using the pommel of her sword the armour cracking under the strike "It's surprising seeing that it only cracked a little "This only shows the power between me and Negi-sensei" she managed to say back handing her away as teleportation seals came under them.

Both smirked at the surprised expressions "We told you we were here to stall you, now if you'll excuse us" said Setsuna as the seals glowed bright and in a flash they were gone. "Gu… they got us" Touko silently fumed at being bested again by children again.

**XBreakX**

The light faded and Ayaka and Setsuna's first sight was the face of Negi "Negi-sensei oh thank Kami you are alright I was so worried. And WHAT are we riding on?" she shouted the last part dispelling her armour into the card and noticing they were riding a large reptile like creature.

"Negi-sensei is this a dragon?" asked Setsuna as Negi nodded still nervous about the ride "Naruto-nii says it's name is Renji and it's a dragon he plays with now and again" he said as Setsuna's jaw dropped.

"How the heck does he do this?" she said scratching her head "Luck half the time I think" was the opinion of Naruto.

They quickly came out into a large open area "W-W-What the hell is this…?" shouted Asuna seeing the huge space that had a platform in the middle with a large ball of light in the middle.

"Not the time for the question Asuna-chan there's almost no magic left. Renji fly to the centre now" he said and the dragon gave a grunt of agreement as it opened its wings out and flapped taking flight.

"This would be so cool if I wasn't so freaking scary this is right now" Haruna shouted as Chizuru giggled at her reaction quite enjoying her experience on the dragon, she may even try and see him again once this was over.

It took no time at all for Renji to carry them all over to the stairs by the glowing sphere "Part of me does want to know what the hell went on under here but I think we best get back right girls?" said Naruto as they jumped off the dragon, Zazie and Chizuru giving it a pet in thanks for it's efforts.

"Alright everyone grab hold while I take in the extra energy" said Naruto releasing his tails so everyone could grab on to him and he held up his staff. The magic energy swirled around and started to get sucked into it, however as it did there was a change in Naruto, more specifically his hair. Once was snow white had begun to turn blonde a shade only mirrored by Ayaka, it seemed the extra energy ha revitalised his Uzumaki hair, like Nagato's head in his fight with Kirabi.

"Negi you ready to do this…?" he asked the boy who despite seeing his brother suddenly get an instant colour change nodded remembering Takamichi's words over Chao's plan "Yes I'm ready, let's go Naruto-nii" he said with a determined look on his face putting his hand on the watch as Naruto smiled clicking the device but also calling for a card "Time, Aid us in turning back the clock for a week, Release" the spirit resembling an old man put his hand over the Cassopeia as it activated.

The group held on tight to the tails as they felt themselves be flung across the space of time only to appear high in the air next to the Mahora festival blimp on the final day of the festival. However once done both Naruto and Negi both powering the device and time being something that shouldn't be tampered with left them drained of their magic. Naruto's hair however remained shiny blonde.

"What happened did it work…?" said Chisame before she looked down getting a birds eye view of the city "W-W-Were falling out of the sky!" she shouted screaming. "Damn didn't expect this, Negi do you think you have enough?" he asked the sweating boy as they fell "Not enough for everyone Naruto-nii" Naruto nodded twirling his staff "Together…"

"_Vente Nos"_ they cried as they were cushion by their wind magic allowing them all to safety drift to the floor of one of the outside cafes.

"We're saved" said Haruna relaxed "I thought I was going to wet myself" Konoka shared with the others with Yue looked a little sheepish hearing the comment having drunken a lot of juice before they left.

Chisame ran over to the side and noticed all of the floats and balloons "Look it's the parade" she shouted pointed to the others.

"That mean's we're back, it's a success" shouted the girls in unison while Chisame confirmed it on her notebook telling them it was 8 in the morning.

"A time jump of more than 7 days in one go huh" muttered Yue as Asuna turned pointing up "But why did we end up in the sky? I thought we were gonna die" she questioned.

"Maybe the spatial coordinates were of slightly due to the long time jump. Since it seems like a long time jump would normally require detailed calculations an special equipment" Yue explained but Asuna not likely getting it.

"As long as we made it back okay I guess we can make our move against Chaorin…" Haruna began to say. "Naruto/Negi!" cried the girls seeing both collapse the Cassiopeia falling from Naruto's hand cracking across the face.

"Looks like even the boost was only just enough for him to make it for us" commented Zazie as she and the others picked the two up and made their way to a safe location for the time being.

**XBreakX**

The group had carried the two to the library and laid them on opposite couches "I don't think anyone would come in here during the school festival. All library related events are held over at Library Island and there aren't any clubs using this place either.

"Um… how are…?" Nodoka asked locking the door behind her.

Naruto and Negi were panting on the couches "They're exhausted, Negi-sensei used his own power to help Naruto-kun for the big time jump. They should be fine with a bit of rest" said Zazie pushing Naruto down as he tried to get up. "I'm fine I don't have time to rest righ…" she pushed him down fully.

"You're in no shape to do much right now Naruto-kun and neither is Negi-sensei. Chao-san won't move until this evening so just rest and regain your strength de-gozaru" said Kaede putting a blanket over him while Asuna did the same for Negi.

"His hair… it's like his father's now except a bit brighter, just like him" said Chizuru brushing a hand through its soft silk feel as Naruto drifted to sleep.

"The pure magical energy must have revitalised him and brought back the colour" theorised Yue "Then why didn't it go back to spiky then?" questioned Ayaka remembering that Naruto had spiky blonde hair in his memories. "Who can tell, but oddly this style him as much as his other one" commented Asuna by Negi.

"Putting that aside don't you think it's too convenient to end up right back on the final day?" asked Chisame before questioning a little alarmed "It can't be that our return is also part of Chao's plan…? It can't be no one can think that far ahead…" she said as Zazie shook her head.

"Chao-san is a strategist in ways and one of the greatest minds in the entire school it's not hard to imagine that predicting our resistance would make it back here if she had planned that trap in the first place" pointed out Zazie.

"Well anyway now that we're back here lets think up a plan to stop Chao Lingshen's plan okay?" said Chamo raising his arm into the air.

"Chamo-kun what information do we have so far that can help us plan out next move?" asked Zazie as the ermine took out the note Negi had made from what he's found out.

"From what I can see at 7 pm in the evening today Chao is planning to take over and occupy magic concentration points in 6 different locations with approximately 2,500 robots and 6 giant weapons life forms and create a giant magic formation with a diameter of 3 kilometres and then activate a forced recognition magic directed against the whole world" he took a deep breath after explaining the details.

"Tw…two thousand five hundred…" muttered Asuna a little worried now by the sheer numbers Chao had to fight them with "The robot army is pretty strong right? Are you sure we'll all be okay?" she asked the ermine who sweated at the worrying question.

"Well it'll be tough…. But from this information I've come up with one defence plan. It's point defence, as long as we can protect even one of the 6 locations her big magic won't be able to active" the girls nodded understanding… except Asuna of course.

He went on to explain with Yue that in order for the spell to work the spell caster most likely Chao would need to be in a completely open space and as such while one team would be sent to defend locations another would search for Chao and seek to capture her ensuring their victory. Naturally being the only plan the girls agreed despite the plan having holes in it. Chamo's plan relied slightly on the idea the Chao would be caught off guard by the return of Negi and the others however there was someone with an argument and a better plan.

"Wait Chamo, I think… I think I have an idea me and Negi had discussed something on the night before we ended up a week in the future and I may just be the better option here" Naruto said explaining the plan to them actually surprising them.

"Wow that's… that's some plan Naruto-kun but it seems so fun?" said Haruna wiping the drool of excitement from her lips while the other girls were smiling at the idea as well.

"I see Chao-dono most likely would never expect this. But are you sure we can pull it off de-gozaru?" question Kaede as Naruto nodded getting to his feet. "Ayaka-chan's group can allow us to organize this 'Event'" he said with quotation marks as the blonde nodded "Yes I can easily have this sorted for our plans" she said confirming her participation in the plans.

"Well even today you seem to give us the most unpredictable option Naruto" said Asuna as he smirked "It's what I'm good at, I'm slightly concerned however about other factors like the media coverage along side Mana and Chao battling in this fight" he said rubbing his node with a finger.

"If that's a hint then I guess I can probably help out with you guys" said Chisame with a sigh seeing as no one else in the group would be capable of doing it.

"I that case Chiucchi maybe you should pop a quick one with Aniki or Naruto-sama now" suggested Chamo making the girl go red still not really wanting to accept the talking animal. "Wha?" she said looking over "Well I just thought if you do it you may get something internet related" giggled Chamo which made a vein pop in Chisame's head "Shut it small animal"

"If you all can get everything ready then we all should be able to beat Chao-chan at her game ok" he said getting cheers as he slumped down holding his staff for support "Damn…" he mumbled Negi still lying down himself.

"Oi Naruto baka don't push yourself, you'll go white again if you do that" said Asuna concerned as she pushed him back on the couch "Let us handle things for once okay so just rest, Naruto."

She helped him to lie down putting a blanket over him "Okay and thank you Asuna-chan. But what this about white again?" he asked not having a mirror.

"Silly your hair changed to blonde again like your dads, from your memory" she said pushing a few hairs so he could see. "Heh… guess it…did…now I feel like… the old… me…" he said his eyes feeling heavy.

Asuna turned to Ayaka "How long will it take you to organise this Iincho?" she asked her friend/rival "Not too long but it's will be a tight squeeze getting everything sorted even if I'm the daughter of the sponsor" she said looking back at the two boys "But for those two I do all I can."

"While you do that I'll try and restore as much of their power as I can" said Chizuru creating barriers around the two to help out and rejuvenate them.

"I'll see what I can do about the situation on the internet and help look after them with you" Chisame set up her notebook on the table as she said this while the others left to perform their duties by informing the Dean and obtaining the necessary equipment for the operation that evening.

"You know after what I've done in my life I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd end up in a battle like this. Not to mention going from blonde, to white and then back to blonde and all technically naturally at that" chuckled Naruto on his couch.

"Yeah but this plan Naruto-nii I'm glad you talked to me that night about Chao and this plan you had just in case, it'll definitely shock her" said Negi opposite him.

"Well that's what you two planned for" muttered Chisame at her work desk going over possible ways of filtering the information.

"Naruto-nii… is it alright doing this? Dragging normal people into this, doesn't it make is no different from Chao-san fighting power with power. And… and… I'm still not sure whether Chao-san is really wrong" said a worried Negi hoping to get a valid and insightful opinion from Naruto.

"Negi… you still have to make up your mind. However you'll have to choose where you stand soon as it's you who'll be facing Chao-chan not me" he told him shocking the boy.

"What? But Naruto-nii you're much stronger than me and know how she fights better" he said drawing the attention of Chisame, and the others.

"Negi I can't fight her… more like I refuse to. I have fought in many battles in life but I can never seriously fight when faced against those I care for. My hands are made to protect and defend while you can use your strength for whatever reason… your future is yours to choose in what path you take. Whether it be; the warrior, the defender or something else entirely but the fact remain that path leads to you fighting Chao-chan when it's time for your decision" he said as the girls simple listened to his powerful words remembering his tale of ninjas and battles.

"B-But… shouldn't we try to at least discuss with her again?" he said as Yue came over to him "Negi-sensei when someone with an incompatible ideology or belief resorts to the usage of power against us, there is no longer any room left for discussion. Remember Naruto's own memories and the ideologies of those on opposite sides. It is a truth of the world that at times power is what you need to use to respond. However I don't think worrying is a bad thing either, because the moment you believe yourself correct your circuits become shut. At the very least I do not think you are wrong Negi-sensei" she said with a small smile.

**XBreakX**

Outside the plan was now well underway with Ayaka pulling Yuuna, Makie and a couple other girls of 3-A to promote the event and dressed in witch's hats. Yuuna was dressed in a leotard that went to her thighs and had high stocking and bots on the bottom with a coat covering her back and sides. Makie was in a black shirt with a tie with detached long sleeves and boots that went up just below her thighs and was till wearing her cat tail.

"Attention, Attention… we have an announcement about the school festival's final day event" they called to the students and festival goers "Huh of all times why a publicity announcement for the school festival event now?" questioned one of the students "Didn't that say it's going to be hide and seek this year, since last year's tag got too crazy?" another wondered as Ako handed him a pamphlet for the event that said "Mars Attack vs. Mahora Mage Order."

The pamphlet had everyone excited as it looked much more fun than hide and seek so many began queuing up. Ayaka had changed to a different armour; which had a white skirt and sleeves, along with a breastplate that exposed her stomach a little, the armour seemed to just be a ceremonial armour.

"As stated above this is the renewed final day event! We await for your participation. Now then we will be present you with a live demonstration, here is the equipment that is given out to people who join the knight brigade" said Ayaka

Makie and Yuuna stepped forward with Makie donning a white robe around her and holding a star tipped wand. "There are various other types as well. Furthermore since this robe also serves as a safety device all participants must have them on. And this is the weapon, a magic wand!" Makie held out the wand for the people to see before clearing her throat for the demonstration.

"You must not underestimate it just because it's cute. With one simple incantation and you'll have…" Makie then held out the wand proclaiming "Strike the Enemy" with a swish of her wrist shooting out a blast of light.

"This light does not affect the human body furthermore…" Yuuna then happily picked up a bazooka firing a shot off which exploded in the air "We have various other weapon types such as bazooka. You can choose whichever you want."

Down below Kazumi with Sayo was filming the demonstration "Heh… this is getting interesting…" she muttered getting more for her scoop "U-Um… is it alright to not contact Chao-san about this…?" asked Sayo a little nervous.

"Fufu Chao-chan, I'm not really Chaorin's ally or anything. My duty ended wit yesterday's announcer job and in return I already got all the facts about the current incident. All that's left is for me to get my materials on the final day's event" she smirked at her friend.

"Now then let's get ready WA…" Kazumi ended up bumping head with someone "Owow I, I'm sorr…eh? Asakura?" said Asuna rubbing her face "Yo if it isn't Asuna, whatcha doing?" she waved.

Asuna pointed to her remembering "Ah that reminds me, Asakura, yesterday you… the fact that you were the announcer for the tournament means that you were helping Chao-san right?" she accused the reporter.

"Weren't you supposed to be our ally?" she questioned as Kazumi just rubbed the back of her head "Eh am I? well… just this once I think that Chaorin just might be right though."

Asuna's face put on a dark look as she cracked her fists "Hoho maybe I should teach you exactly how much trouble we had to go through because of Chao-san?" she said in a tone Eva would be proud of making Kazumi and Sayo very nervous.

"Well if I'm forced to say something, then I guess I'm nobody's ally but a slave for the truth" she said in a cool fashion holding her chin almost like a hard-boiled reporter. This however wasn't what Asuna wanted to here as she now had a tick mark, although Ku Fei behind did look impressed.

Asuna tried to smack Kazumi over the head but the girl dodged "What the heck are you trying to act cool for you baka!" she cried at her trying to swing at her.

"No seriously I'm telling you my reporter soul is whispering to me that there's mean to announcing the existence of magic to the world" she defended her viewpoint to the angry Asuna.

"Even if that means you never see Negi, Takahata-sensei or Naruto-kun ever again, since that is what will happen if it gets exposed" she shouted making Sayo and Kazumi gasp in horror.

"What… what do you mean?" she asked her expression very worried now as Asuna looked at her now with a serious expression.

"If the existence of magic is exposed Naruto-kun is getting sealed away in Mahora and won't be allowed to see any of us ever again. He'll not be allowed to leave Mahora ever again" she said Ku Fei raising an eyebrow to her use of -kun honestly surprised hearing her.

"If that's the case what can I do to help here?" she said forgetting all about the scoop as it wouldn't be worth it if she wouldn't ever see the smiling face of Naruto again. "You can help out with out plan right now, we could use you as an announcer again Asakura" she told her glad her feelings for Naruto outweighed her reporter's soul.

**XBreakX**

"Alright it's done" Chisame said finishing her type of spreading information on the school event and getting more participants for the battle. "Thank you for your work…" Nodoka gave a slight bow for her efforts "Don't get so excited" muttered Chisame seeing Haruna jumping for joy.

"The main fight is only starting de-gozaru" commented Kaede "Even with the time I have they won't be at completely full strength though" said Chizuru at the side wiping the sweat building on her forehead from keeping the barriers around the two active.

"Just do what you can Chizuru-san if Negi-sensei and Naruto are in the battle it could change the whole tide of thing" said Yue.

"Is it fair to make him fight though… the brat's having enough trouble deciding and Naruto's having to fight a battle that has his friends fighting on the opposite side. From what Chachamaru told me it's similar to what has happened to him before and this stuff seems a bit cruel for him" Chisame said looking over at the two boy's one more than the other.

**XBreakX**

"F-Forced recognition magic against the entire world?" a mage teacher asked the headmaster as he was explaining the plan to the magical staff.

"Is something like that even possible?" Yuuna's father, a mage teacher himself, questioned. "We've underestimated her. Headmaster, where did you get this information?" Gandolfini inquired.

"The information source is irrelevant," Konoemon stated. "We must put a stop to this plan no matter what. About this big operation, it is true that it would be difficult to fight against 2500 enemies with the public watching. So if that is the case, then have the public participate as an active party."

The head master put up his hand as he saw some people about to protest the idea. "I know it's a pretty desperate throw, but this plan has came with many safety measures. Rest assured everyone will be safe."

"It is true that our students like this sort of thing, and have the capabilities to do so. They might actually be surprisingly useful as a combat force" Seruhiko replied. "Wha-what is this? 6 gigantic life form weapons?" another person sated.

"It appeared as though through science, Chao is planning to control a few nameless demons that were petrified underneath the school" Touko explained. "It is believed that they are going to be used to amplify the magic. If they appear we should get the students to stand down" she continued the explanation.

"But how will it work? High class demonic creatures or monsters shouldn't be able to move within the school barrier" asked another teacher. "To have been able to continue a plan of this magnitude we cannot underestimate Chao-kun's power, remember she is also the partner of our fellow teacher Naruto-kun and that alone is something to note" said the Dean stroking his beard which he did to collect his thoughts.

"Support from the home country probably won't make it here in time either but I have been able to procure some extra help that are apparently friends of Naruto-kun. However keep this in mind: if we can't stop Chao-kun's plan the world will be changed. Everyone put your full effort into this operation" he said as the teachers stood straight. "Yes, Sir!"

**XBreakX**

Back outside many were having practise fires f their weapons with the cheerleading squad collecting their wants for the battle. However Chamo currently with Asuna and Zazie was admiring the armour he's chosen for them "Hehehe looks like they're getting all worked up" he commented seeing the flashes in the sky.

"Wait a sec Chamo why is it that we have to wear such fancy outfit like these. And they're not even mage costumes" she said with a blush as she was a stylised knight armour featuring a breast plate and right arm guard holding her harisen too. Zazie was in her pactio boots but had an armoured skirt and a slim line armour around her torso and arms and a metal mask covering her mouth.

"Wouldn't it be a bad idea if Chao-san sees us in an outfit that stands out too much?" she asked but was ignored as Chamo was bringing Kazumi up to speed.

"It looks good on you ane-sans. Well Chao probably already found out about us anyway. Standing out that much actually makes it harder for her to make a move against you two, just as long as you don't head into a alleyway on your own" he explained.

"I see… a defence operation with normal people who are unaware of the situation used as both a makeshift combat force as well as a diversion, huh. It's true that with this game content everyone will probably join happily and enthusiastically. In a way there are also a lot of capable people among our students but… they're still only normal people, can they go up against that Chaorin's robot army?" smirked Kazumi finishing her read of the plan given to her by Chamo.

"That's where the magic equipment being handed out right now comes in. the antique maniac Aniki thought it up and Naruto-sama plus Yuecchi found a stock of them" Chamo elaborated releasing a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"The magical equipment is specifically designed to force non living magically powered units such as automata or golems out of commission. They were probably made to fight against powerful doll masters like Eva in the past. Against Chao's robots which are powered by the world tree's magic power these things should have great effect."

The world tree's power?" Kazumi questioned "That's right the robot Tanaka at the tournament yesterday was powered through an electrical line. But the robot army that'll be attacking today are standalone high mobility types that make use of the world tree's power in the final day. But… that's their fatal weakness" he said with a large smirk on his face.

"With this magical equipment even normal people should b able to go up against them on even ground" he said looking at all the people with guns and wands about now.

"It certainly sounds like a good plan, but this operation completely depends on Chaorin not causing any harm to normal people right?" Kazumi asked with a smirk.

"IF Chao actually does the normal people will be called back but Naruto-sama says she wouldn't intentionally cause harm to innocent people. It's more she's the villain and should be easier to take out on her own like that, at least that's what the Dean and other mage teachers might think" he told her.

"So… Negi-kun and Naruto-kun came up with this plan together. You know it's expected of Naruto-kun but I can clearly see Negi-kun contribution into this" she giggled as did Chamo.

"Just leave it to Naruto-sama to come up with a plan so devious almost on leagues with the pranks he pulled" he full out laughed and surprisingly no one heard him thanks to the excitement of the coming battle which was lucky.

"Naruto-kun always was one for things like this. He's a natural leader and it looks like Negi-kun developing leader qualities from him too since they made it so they've taken a gamble but a reasonable one with a good payout if it works" she said happily loving the mind of Naruto.

Chamo was jumping up in joy "I know and with Naruto-sama being so close to Aniki it won't be long until he's more devious like Naruto-sama. All I need to do now is get him hooked on Naruto-sama's books and then he'll have climbed the stairs to becoming a dirty adult like me" the two laughed at the hopeful corruption of the young Negi making Zazie and Asuna sweat drop.

"I'm beginning to fear for Negi-sensei if Chao-kun manages to get him to read Naruto-kun's book Asuna-san" said Zazie as Asuna nodded "Their unpleasant laughter worries me but what book are they on about?" Zazie was thankful the mask covered her blush having read the book.

All around Mahora an announcement could be heard over the intercom "**The target of the enemy is the school, the world tree. Participants will be asked to split into 6 groups and to select one of the world tree defence checkpoints. Such as the world tree plaza, and Tatsumiya Shrine South Gate! As usual the, top rankers will receive luxurious rewards! However, if the defence point that you belong to gets occupied by the enemy, it is game over. The prize money goes poof for you as well! While helping out the comrades in your group, let us fight an offensively and defensively balanced battle! Furthermore...it is dangerous for non-participants to enter the game area."**

**XBreakX**

My, my looks like we made it in time somehow. 60% of the preparations have already been completed and there's still more than an hour before the activation of Chao Lingshen's plan… we have plenty of time" said Chamo with a relaxing exhale of smoke as he sat down with Setsuna next to him back in her maid outfit a later that day.

"But Chamo-kun is it possible for Chao Lingshen to see our line up and give up in her plan?" questioned Setsuna.

"Hurray for us if that happens" he waved off that concern, considering if she didn't attack the final event would flop.

"Then what about the possibility of her delaying her plan as a feint…" she tried to ask but Chamo just stubbed out his cigarette.

"That won't happen. In order for a great magic to travel across the world there are restrictaions time-wise. She shouldn't be able to delay it by more than an hour" he said confident of the plan.

"Thrn what about the possibility of her speeding up her plan as a counter?" she questioned, and this was something Chamo hadn't actually thought of.

"…Mu, that's certainly a possibility. Just to be sure it's probably a good idea to wake up Aniki and Naruto-sama a little early, Chizuru-nee-san should have restored them enough by now, contact her" he said a little panicked.

"Yes… Mu?" she said as she didn't get a dialing tone on her phone "What's wrong?" asked Chamo. "The phone's not working" she told him "What?" he cried out in shock.

**XBreakX**

Down by the beachside Misa, Sakurako and Madoka were standing on guard waiting for the battle to start however they had an extra with them. "Hey our defensive point is the world tree plaza, so why are we at the lake?" asked Madoka holding a wand.

"Fufu because there are rumours on the net that say the enemy will be coming from the lake" said Misa having a staff ready for battle.

"We're gonna Bam, Bam and kill them all and get the reward" said Sakurako happily with her bazooka strapped to her back.

"Well at least this will get the kinks out my muscles and Reborn off my back" said Tsuna cracking his gloved fingers under the robe.

"Hey aren't you the guy that fought against Naruto-kun in the tournament?" asked Sakurako recognizing the spiky hair of Tsuna. "Hmm, yeah I am, how do you know Naruto?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Naruto-kun is out teacher but we had no idea he was that strong, how do you know him, sir?" asked Misa who had recently split up with her boyfriend and had no problem calling Naruto affectionately since the split was on good terms.

"Well he meet up with my teacher for some study tips and we all met up with the dark skinned girl from his class, Mana I think her name was" he told them getting tick marks on Madoka and Misa.

'_Damn, don't tell us Tatsumiya-san is after Naruto-kun now' _thought the three girls in unison each wanting to spend a bit of time with Naruto and maybe get him to join the band on more events.

Their conversation was cut off by people pointing t the water "Hey look, something's coming out!" the squad plus Tsuna looked to see the army of Tanaka robots along side the four legged tanks.

"Well that's some army" commented Tsuna his eyes shifting into his hyper burning will mode, while the girls faces blanched seeing the army come out the water "Wh-wh-what the heck they're early!" cried Madoka.

A few stepped forward to take on despite Chao's pre-emptive strike and the Tanaka robots opened their mouths shooting out beams at them, blasting them head on. "They're beams…!" cried Sakurako in shock.

"Are they dead?" questioned Misa before Madoka was caught off guard by a floating turret "Kya! She cried as the beam hit her.

"Madoka!" her friends shouted in worry but then saw no damage had befallen Madoka, except that she was stripped bare for many boys to see "It's the Strip Beam" cried Sakurako remembering it from the tournament.

"The rumoured Strip Beam!" shouted Misa in slight worry with Tsuna at the side covering his eye and thanking his luck Haru and Kyoko were taking care of the kids instead of battling next to him.

"For those people who have lost their weapons and robes, since it is dangerous please leave the area" an announcer called out to those already stripped.

Touko watching from a nearby lamppost held a pactio card to her head "There are no dangers to normal people at this point. It's alright but we miscalculated the time and their number. However please continue with the operation" she said to her partner.

**XBreakX **

"**Well now things have become messy**" said Kazumi into a mike wearing her own witch's wear which was quite revealing, showing her cleavage to the audience, it was a good thing she wasn't out o the field. **"Without waiting for the starting bell the enemy's Martian robot army has struck with a surprise attack. It looks like battle had already opened up at the Mahora lakeside. Well are all you mages ready?"** she said getting cheers.

The bell tower began to ring "**GAME… START!" **she shouted her voice echoing of the sound of the bell. The battle had now begun by the lake side with blasts being fired from both sides, however Tsuna had already started off strong tearing through a few of the robots. Unfortunately a lot of the others didn't have his skill and ended up stripped by the beams of the robots.

"They got us!" said Sakurako as it was she and Misa who got stripped this time Madoka at the side lad it wasn't here that time "Come on you two hurry up and get your weapons and robes back, they say it's minus 50 points if you get taken out" she told them shooting out with her wand.

"Ehh, no way! Such a big minus, we have to get back at them" the two cried wanting to get the good prizes.

**XBreakX**

In the mages control room Nutmeg and Yuuna's father were looking over the battle "Incredible, the commoner battalion by the lake is doing well. The downed count is already at 180, the Man from the Vongola hired is working with ease" Nutmeg reported as Mr. Akashi "As expected of our students, but it seems the Dean knew what he was doing hiring those friends of Naruto."

"B-But it looks like the enemy numbers are just too great. 12 of the enemy's humanoid weapons have broken through the lake defence line and are arriving at the defence checkpoint in front of the world tree plaza" said Nutmeg in worry. "Don't worry apparently Vongola put their strongest warrior there" he told her.

**XBreakX**

By the plaza the Tanaka ran by and jumped over the defence fire of the 'mages' "Wawawaw here they come, here they come…" shouted Yuuna in excitement "Amazing jumping power" Akira commented.

"Counter attack!" Yuuna cried "Ready… Strike the enemy!" they shouted together launching their spells at the robots taking out several and them all landing behind Yuuna and the others and a couple getting to their feet.

"They're coming again?" said Yuuna spotting them and dodging the strip beam of one blasting it down all of them with skill.

"Awesome Yuuna" said the twins amazed at her ability with the guns "Ahaha this is nothing" she said boastfully before several units dropped behind her.

"Whoa, more…!" she said alarmed before a chain went through the heads of the robots in front of Yuuna and they fell to the floor at once.

"These machines are disrupting the peace of this beautiful school, if any come causing trouble they're going to get bitten to death" said the cool voice of Hibari twirling his tonfa around as his trench coat flapped about.

"So coolllll…" were the words of many seeing the deadly warrior "Wow, I'm gonna have to work hard to beat that guy" was Yuuna's response after seeing him take out the robots so easily.

"Yuuna and that guy are on a roll-aru" said Ku Fei watching from above "I think that's one of Naruto-sama's friends but I see my expectaions for you girls are as anticipated" said Chamo in pride of the girls before turning to Asuna, Setsuna and Zazie "How's your side doing?"

"No good the cards aren't working for me or Zazie-san" reported Asuna with Zazie nodding in confirmation.

"It's possible that telepathic communications are being interfered with as well" suggested Setsuna at the side making Chamo rub his chin in thought.

"I guess there's no choice but to go call him directly after all huh…" he said aloud Asuna turned to Ku Fei and Ayaka "Sorry Ku Fei, Iincho can you go call Negi for us?" asked Asuna as both nodded "Ok-aru" replied Ku Fei pumping her fist and Ayaka taking off her robe to reveal another armour.

This one seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Ayaka's waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Ayaka's hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she's armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand guards, getting larger near the edges.

"I am ready" proclaimed Ayaka with a nod while Makie came up behind them "What, what Negi-kun?" she said interested, Ku Fei gave Ayaka a look asking '_Is this okay?_' which Ayaka nodded to. "Alright Ku Fei-san, Makie-san let's go" she said as the three rushed off.

**XBreakX**

Haa…the operation is finally starting then, I wonder id it's ok to not wake up Negi-kun and Naruto-kun" said a panting Chizuru having done all she could for the boys with her level of strength and try to rejuvenate two power houses.

"Be patient, there's still more than an hour left until we start. Let them sleep as much as possible" said Chisame glancing to the blonde.

"Um… Chisame-san" said the voice of a nervous Yue, "What?" Chisame replied to her. "I…It's about Chao-san and Negi-sensei… strictly speaking what Chao-san is trying to do here is not terrorism, but in fact is a revolution. I guess you can even call it a global revolution that overthrows the consciousness of every single person in the world without shedding anyone's blood and from this revolution point number 1: the fact that people who are currently suffering in all parts of the world might be saved by this new power called magic.

Point number 2 the fact that the time traveler Chao-san appears to be trying to avoid an unhappy future with the conclusion of this revolution. I think these things… that is… the thought that perhaps Chao-san is really correct is what's troubling Negi-sensei" her words made some of the girls rethink their viewpoints.

"Really… if you only listen to that, it does make Chao-san sound like a good person" said a surprised Nodoka. While Chisame just clicked her teeth at the idea "Keh that's pointless" she muttered while Yue's seemed nervous of voicing her opinion poking her index fingers together.

"And um… even taking the above two points into consideration I can still provide something like a logical proof saying that we must stop Chao-san" she said making Chisame blink is surprise.

"What? if you have something like that then tell it to the brat when he wakes up" she told Yue pointing to Negi. Yue protested "B-But this is only my own opinion and I'm not sure if it would help Negi-sensei even if I told him…" she said to Chisame.

"It doesn't matter, the brat needs your words right now. Naruto says he has to make his own decision and he won't make it for him. He probably wants you and the others to give him your opnions to help him choose and if you don't he may make the same mistake as Takamichi and hesitate in a crucial moment leading to a defeat on our side" she told her.

"She's right Yue-san, Negi-kun needs your council if he's to make any decision on this since you are his partner and it's your responsibility. Just as it is out to tell Naruto-kun about anything troubling him aas we have done, you need to help Negi-kun make sense of what he wants to do" said Chizuru.

**XBreakX**

On the battle ground the main plaza was being overrun with all the robots "It's getting tough, even with a bazooka it takes 8 shots to bring down that legged tank thing down" said one of the students firing away at the robots.

"There' no end to this robot army, even the cool guy is being pushed back a little by the sheer numbers" commented Yuuna seeing Hibari being surrounded by the robots. "We lose if the robots take over the grounds right? If we lose the prize money goes poof" shouted Yuuna as multiple units and a tank dropped down in front of them. "A big army… this might be bad" said a slightly nervous Yuuna with equally nervous Ako, Akira and Fumika.

"Should we go Setsuna-san, Zazie-san?" asked Asuna looking over the battle "Yes" the two replied as they jumped down. "Out of the way Yuuna!" Asuna shouted she and Zazie swung down with their weapons slicing the tank clear in two while Setsuna took out her sword "_Shinmeiryuu Ougi Hyakuretsu Oukazan!"_ she cried as she turned around 360 swing and slicing into all the robots.

The three stood up on the tank they had destroyed and Asuna gave a smile to her class mates "Sorry for the wait Yuuna" she said as Yuuna's jaw dropped "Asuna? What are you doing here?" she shouted at her.

"What do you mean? We're the hero units" she said as if it was obvious but confusing Yuuna slightly. "Are you making an idol debut with Sakurazaki-san and Zazie-san or something Asuna?" Yuuna asked.

"Not that kind of unit. Didn't you read the pamphlet?" she shouted at the girl while the twins, Ako and Akira were looking at said pamphlet. "A Short while after the games starts powerful helper characters (Hero Units) will appear, cooperate with them… I see" Akira read out to them.

"Wh… that's so cheap why only Asuna's group?" Yuuna asked worried about losing her prize money now. "Since we're part of the performance that make the game more exciting. We won't get prize money, please don't worry" said Setsuna relieving Yuuna slightly.

"Nice to see you out here as well Miss. Rainyday" came the voice of Hibari as he walked over with Zazie nodding to him in recognition. "Wow you know this guy Zazie-san?" asked Yuuna surprised again receiving a nod.

"A friend of hers asked for some training a while ago and I obliged them, Miss Rainyday was interesting to talk to" said Hibari with a small smirk as the girl's faces scrunches in confusion as they had never heard her speak but now she was apparently friends with the cool tonfa guy.

"Well that's that, take care of the rest of the enemies for us. We're going to go take out the enemies down at the street below." Said Asuna as Zazie and Setsuna gave small bows and jumped off the rails with Asuna.

The others watched in amazement watching the three go off to battle more robots just wondering what had brought those three close together as friends.

"Thanks for waiting. It's the appearance of the hero units. Please aim for high scores by cooperating with these powerful hero units and protecting the world tree" announced Kazumi as both the mages teachers and the Vongola had teamed up together. The bearded glasses wearing mages (Kataragi-sensei) was blasting away with Gokudera covering his back with his flying dynamite. Touko-san was slashing away with Yamamoto at her side surprisingly enjoying the experience of getting to fight with a swordsman f a different style.

Mei and Takane were also fly around the perimeter "I see… if it's a performance for the game, then we can use our powers without holding back either" said a happy Mei dashing across the roofs while Takane in front of her. "It sure is a well thought operation isn't it?" said Mei surprise at the genius of it "Save the admiration for later we're joining the battle too" Takane told her.

**XBreakX**

"Number of downed enemies has exceeded over a thousand. The operation is going as planned" said a very surprised Nutmeg looking over the stats of the battle with the inclusion of the hero units.

"On the other hand if we didn't have this operation then there would've been nothing we could've done about this… it's frightening" said Mr Akashi. 'The Principal didn't make this clear but if this operation was thought up by those two I suppose it's as expected off Negi-kun and Naruto-kun' he thought to himself.

However his moment of thought was short lived as alarms began beeping and all the screens having emergency written on them. "What's wrong?" asked Mr Akashi to Nutmeg and the others. "This is… the school security system's main computer is being hacked by someone" she explained.

"What?" he cried in shock "We didn't notice until she got unto our main computer. How did she get past the multi-layer defence system that we had in place?" he asked not believing they were hacked so easily.

"This is bad; everything we do is not stopping this person. This speed… it's not human, at this rate the school's barrier is going to collapse" reported Nutmeg as all attempts to stop the hack were for naught.

**XBreakX**

Back outside by the lake people felt the ground rumble as 6 large figure than came out of the water WHAT'S THAT?" shouted the cheerleader squad together.

At the sae time Haruna and the others felt the tremors. "Isn't it a little noisy outside? I can feel the tremors from far away…" said Haruna wondering what was going on.

"Yeah let's take a look at the school festival live news" said Chisame clicking on the live feed **"…Also part of the game performance? This is incredible**" came the voice of the announcer as the silhouette of the giant figure could be made out.

"Wait this is…" said Haruna in shock "**Can everyone see this? These giant Martian robots are possible 30 meters tall. We can see 1… 2… 3... of them. For the event managers to go as far as preparing something like this, we can tell just how much effort they put into this event renewal" **said the announcer.

"Crap it's already starting, damn it Chao had hastened her plan" said Chisame panicking "Oi we're these kind of giant thing supposed to be unmoveable inside the school barrier or something?" she asked Yue.

"That should have been the case" muttered Yue. "If it's started we all should head out too" stated Haruna pulling out her card "Y-Yeah we have to wake up Negi-sensei and Naruto…" muttered Nodoka nervously agreeing with Haruna.

"WAIT!" cried Chisame stopping them "They don't look completely recovered yet. Chizuru has done enough for now and she should head out to help with Konoka inside the healers tent or something. We nee them to be as strong as they can for the final showdown with Chao" she told them "Anyway contact the small animal now."

**XChapter EndX**

**The Mahora shot out has started and it's almost time for the new pactio for Naruto too, what will it be what hero will be chosen to offer his powers to Naruto who is back to blonde now too.**

**And yes Ayaka's armours are based of the queen of Fairy Tail, they suit her oddly and I know there is a pactio design for Ayaka but it hasn't technically been seen or used.**

**Find out next time, but until then, Bye**


	34. Attack of the Gundams

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 34: Attack of the Gundams**

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Okay after reading a recent review im offering a small point, ONCE AGAIN, this is for relaxation. I write for fun and enjoyment, I understand the constructive criticism but please remember I am not a serious writer. Hell I only just passed my English Literature and Language exams people.**

**The way I se it you like my style or you don't so please do not leave large comments telling me what I did wrong, it's disinheriting. Many of you are much better writers then me I know this to be fact so please just enjoy the story, if you get the other references I use well done, if not look them up.**

**C****andentibus ****V****enator**** – Red Hot Hunter**

**G****ladium ****N****on ****A****rs**** – No Sword Technique**

**XChapter StartX **

The battle participants all stared at the 6 figures raising from the water. "What are those things?" Misa asked wondering if her staff would even cause the robot to slow down "They're huge" she cried out.

Sakurako looked shocked "Gundams? Hey are those Gundams?" she shouted out remembering the classic Japanese anime show and seeing the robots of equal height at least for G-Gundam that is. The robot in front f them opened its mouth charging and firing at them causing a massive explosion… of stripping.

"Super tick strip beam?" muttered Misa a little worried about getting stripped again as did Sakurako and Madoka.

"**This is an incredible sight. Have even our Mahora student become shaken after seeing those giant Martian robots? It looks like 3 giant objects have also landed on the opposite shore as well, what a pinch this is" **announced Kazumi into her mike informing them of the threat of giant robot attack. **"Now then how will you fight in this pinch, school defence magic knight brigade?"** she asked getting the participants also got psyched up for the battle.

**XBreakX**

Up on the roofs Seruhiko was perched on top holding his staff while, Kataragi, Gandolfini and Gokudera stood beside him "I need to show myself every once in a while too" he said to himself as he created a massive barrier to hold back the giant robot shocking many of the fighters below.

"It… it stopped" said one before seeing the four of them on the roof "Awesome Hero units" he said while another raised his staff "Alright now's our chance" he said as they charged force at it.

"Nice, cool, cool there sure is no room for a newbie mage here… should I have some tea or something" muttered Misora next to Cocone holding the badly drawn picture of the robot which she turned out she drew. "I think it looks pretty close… what do you think?" she asked her partner who held a more accurate picture and gave no response to Misora.

In the outskirts Mana was watching the battle "Well, their spiritual rank is far lower compared to Kyoto's Sukuna, but… I guess it's time for me to step in, Adeat" she smirked activating her artifact revealing the gun but bringing close to her mouth "Sniper" she said as the gun morphed into a sniper rifle. '_All the guns I need in one, I'll make sure to re-thank Naruto-kun for this next time I see him'_ she thought heading toward the battle.

Meanwhile Ku Fei and Ayaka were blasting the legged tanks out of the way with either Ku Fei's natural strength of Ayaka's sword blasts. "Wow Iincho you're really strong in that armour" said Ku Fei impressed as was Makie who had stars in her eyes.

"It's nothing compared to you Ku Fei-san, my abilities are tied to the armour where as you have worked hard for yours" she said back not wanting the power of her armour to go to her head. After all she knew her strength was a result of her Negi-sensei.

"Strike the enemy" called Makie covering the two with her magic blasts making her own contribution. _'Iincho-san and Ku Fei-san are so cool, but where did she get that armour from I wonder_' the gymnast thought to herself.

**XBreakX**

Can't we do something about this? How about physically shutting the entire system down once and rebooting?" asked Mr. Akashi to Nutmeg hoping to gain back control of the school system. With the barrier down the robots were free to roam and he didn't know how long the others would hold out.

"I already tried that, it's not possible. There's too much difference in our speed. We can't keep up" she reported while furiously typing away at her terminal. However it would be for naught as her opponent was Chachamaru currently controlling the system safe in her current position.

**XBreakX**

"It's no good, the cell phone's not working" said Haruna flipping her phone shut after failing to contact the others around the festival.

Perhaps it's the so-called signal interference de-gozaru" offered Kaede remembering seeing it in a movie once and not really using much technology herself being old school like her ninja skills.

"Maybe it's really a better idea to wake Negi-kun and Naruto-kun after all…" suggested Haruna while Chisame was giving a report to Yue over the robots attack and why they were able to.

"The school's barrier fell die to attacks from the net?" said a shocked Yue not expecting that move to take place.

Chisame nodded and elaborated "Using the information from your artifact I was able to access this Mahonet thing. I don't know the details but it's certain that something like a security system of this school is failing… from looking at this situation there's no doubt about it."

She pointed to her screen while Yue asked "Isn't there anything we can do?" while Haruna started behind the two wiz-kids "The fastest way to neutralize those giant things would be to revive the barrier but… Damn it a B6 sub notebook like this with 11B wireless LAN just won't cut it" she said slightly confusing Haruna, Nodoka and Yue a little.

"Then what if you had a better computer?" Nodoka questioned thinking Chisame needed something bigger then her laptop.

She shook her head at the question "No I don't think there's anything a normal person like me can do with just that… damn it like I thought it's no good" she said still syping trying t think of something.

Behind her Haruna suddenly had an idea "Hm in other words this means maybe the time for Chisame-chan to have her own artifact has finally come?" she said with a slight grin while Chisame just looked at her oddly.

"Wh… what are you talking about?" she asked while Haruna giggles.

"Basically I'm saying that now's the time for you to go Chiu with Negi-kun or Naruto-kun too" she said making Chisame stiffen at the thought of kissing them.

"Wai-why do I have to do something like that?" she said blushing while Haruna just smiled grabbing Yue and Nodoka under her arms "No, no, you don't have to hold back. Feel free to kiss either of them you have my approval for Naruto-kun. And look both Nodoka and Yue are giving you their approval for Negi-kun" she said as the two girls stuttered a response.

"T-That not what I'm talking about" she shouted going redder glancing at the blonde making Haruna's grin widen seeing her.

"What's the matter it's either a kiss with a 10 year old of the hunk Naruto-kun, why are you complaining, many would jump at the chance" she teased figuring she's want to kiss Naruto judging on her behaviour.

"Baka, that's not it. If I do that provisional contract thing, then it'll completely make me a member of the fantasy right?" she said shouting at the mangaka who already had her argument in place to convince Chisame.

"Too naïve Chisame-chan, the world is in danger of becoming a fantasy, you know? You need to look at the bigger picture and right now what we need is power" she told Chisame making a valid argument to the girl.

"T-That's true but…" she was saved by Ku Fei arriving with the Ayaka, Chamo and Makie.

"Good timing Chamochhi" while she pushed Ayaka and Makie out the way, Ayaka since she may not take someone else kissing Negi well without being her usual self. She whispered to Chamo that she needed a pactio circle before dragging Yue and Nodoka out with her and saying "Take your time" with a smile as she left.

She was struck by what she was forced to do scowling at the ermine '_Well it's true that we could use some combat power right now. To be able to obtain a high-performance convenient item with only one kiss, there's no reason to not accept a good deal. The opponent is probably Chao or Chachamaru-san, so either way there's nothing I can do with my notebook._

_Ahh that's right the world is in crisis. We can't stand a world where dream and reality has gotten all mixed up I have no choice here, except for who I kiss. If I kiss him it's not too big of a deal, I mean I've kissed him before so there shouldn't be anything to worry about but…'_ she turned to Chamo taking her glasses off "Oi small animal"

"What's up Chiucchi?" he asked making a tick mark appear on her head from his giggling tone but relented for now. "Will this circle activate for either the brat or Naruto depending on who I kiss?" she asked making the ermine raise a brow.

"Basically yes kiss one and hey presto you get an artifact" he said happily as Chisame went over to Negi "In that case we'll need all the help we can get" she said quickly kissing Negi on the lips but as quick as she could as the circle lit up producing her card that had her holding a wand in her Chiu outfit.

"Huh you're kissing Aniki, got to say I'm a little surprised at that I would have thought…" his thoughts were cut off as she rubbed her lips and went over to Naruto. "Shut up, I kissed the brat for extra power, I meant nothing he's only ten for pity's sake" she said as she turned to the sleeping face of Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun… there's so much I still don't know about you. You seem like the best guy around but I barely now anything past your name, hell when I searched for you I couldn't find anything at all, it's like you dropped from the sky. But I can't get you out of my head, and I'm kissing you for the second time as well. Still it's better this way…'_ she thought lowering her lips.

"Chi-Chisame-chan…" he mumbled as he opened one eye slightly to see her blushing face before a small smile appeared on his "Ni-Nice way to w-wake up" he said making the girl go neon red in embarrassment. "Chisame-chan, what are you doing?" he said about to get up but pushed him down.

"Shut up for a moment" she said kissing him full on the lips making both his eyes widen as she did so, her thinking '_So soft… just like last time'_ the circle glowed brighter as the two cards were produced. This time Chisame seemed to be wearing a school shirt and long black skirt with a black trench coat over the top. Her hair seemed to have embers coming off it while in her hand she held a katana and around her neck the name on the card read_ C__andentibus __V__enator__._

Naruto's had him shirtless but had red form-fitting sleeves over his shoulders and arms, a small split at the shoulder, black wristbands with a red leaf pattern behind his hands. There was a dark red sash around his waist with even darker red five-pointed leaf patterns decorating over black hakama, decorated with burgundy leaf patterns too, with regular sands bearing the same leaf decorations. He also had his hair tied in a pony tail and the thing binding it at the back of his head was a seven pointed red leaf like the rest of the outfit, the card's name was _G__ladium __N__on __A__rs__._

She kept kissing him her eyes closed _'This feeling… it's so…warm… it's kinda nice' _she thought while Chamo stared at her holding the cards happy to have made some extra money on the side. "You can stop now Chiucchi" he said about to light a cigarette making the girl jerk her head away with a deep breath.

"Ch-Chisame-chan…?" said Naruto getting up to his feet as she looked away from him putting her glasses back on.

"Sorry Naruto I went ahead and made the provisional contract on my own. I did it so I could fight on my side while you handle everything else" she said her entire face red remembering the kiss and nice it felt to her.

He came behind her and hugged her with both arms resting his chin on her head "Thanks Chisame-chan, this will really help out, but we'll need to talk about this when we're done okay?" she gave a small nod not trusting her voice as Naruto turned to see a waking Negi rubbing his eyes. "Negi it's time to go, I feel the battle has begun" he told him.

"Huh Naruto-nii we are going already?" he asked as Naruto nodded getting his card from Chamo.

"Yes and don't worry about how you feel about this battle. If I'm right your partners will show you the way" he told him as Negi blinked in slight confusion.

Chisame turned round to Negi "Go on sensei, it's time for you and Naruto to step in, now go and beat the lights out of that Chao and you…" she pointed at Naruto "Make sure you come back" she said as both smiled saying "Yes!" in unison.

**XBreakX**

Oh I can fly. Nice job, my little sister. Looks like she dropped the school barrier" said Chachazero flapping her wings and holding a bottle of sake since the world tree's power was filling her allowing her to fly right now. "If you want to do something now's the time Master" she said to Eva who simply sat on a broom sipping her sake.

"Don't be so un refined. The show is just starting to get interesting. Just relax and enjoy the spectacle today. Here have a drink too Chachazero, A'ight" she told her puppet pouring her a cup which she accepted with gusto.

XBreakX

Down below Yuuna was blasting away at the robots raising her score as fast as she could, and with a surprising amount of skill. Even Hibari, one of the greatest fighters in some people's opinion gave a smirk to the trigger happy girl seeing her quickly reequip herself with a grenade launcher when one of her guns ran out of ammo.

She took a break after clearing away some robots to check her ranking "Alright I'm ranked 28th" she said pumping her fist while her friends where shocked seeing that it was true.

"Holy cow it's true" said Ako while Akira was surprised seeing it.

"Alright I'm going to seriously get that prize money now" she said rushing back to the battle.

"She certainly is spirited" commented Hibari looking at the board knowing he'd probably be first if his take downs were counted.

**XBreakX**

In the healing tent Konoka was in the process of healing a small child that had injured himself "_Pract Bigi Nar Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura_" she recited the spell healing the small cut on the boy.

"Eh… it doesn't hurt anymore? Cool onee-chan, how did you do it?" said the little boy amazed seeing his knee all better now.

"Because Onee-chan is a mage, that's why" she said with a smile as the boy waved thanks heading back outside. "We barely have any hurt people coming in here even though it's so intense. Chizuru-san didn't even need to stay here" said Konoka to Misora and Cocone the former drinking some tea.

"That's because we gave out magical robes that would prevent most accidents caused by tripping or falling. It's almost easier to get hurt if you're not a participant. Well let's just relax and drink some tea" she said as sister Shakti came into the tent and saw her pupil's behaviour.

"What are you standing around chatting for? the world is in crisis you know?" she said as Misora quickly made her way away Cocone grabbing hold of her head as she went back to work.

It's good to know nobody's hurt. But I wonder if Asuna, Se-chan and Zazie-san are alright, I hear giant robots came out too" said a concerned Konoka heading back into the tent and await her next patient.

**XBreakX**

"Setsuna-san, Zazie-san look at that" said Asuna to her friends who were in the process of slicing a legged tank apart.

"That's the giant life form weapon? It looks just like that giant thing from the school field trip" said Setsuna in shock before the three of them began to make their way toward it.

"Demon God B, over at the stadium has been captured in the confinement field, evacuation of civilians is complete" reported one of the sealing mages holding the robot back.

"How is it? Can we seal it" asked Nijuuin not liking having even one of these things in Mahora.

"No its spiritual grade is too great after all. Its not going to work at this rate" the sealing mage told him, as Asuna and the others arrived.

"Nijuuin-sensei is there something we can do?" asked Asuna

"Oh you you're from the Shinmeiryuu, you came just in time. We want to seal the giant thing bit it's not going to work is it's undamaged. We'll need to give it a certain degree of damage first, demon exorcism is your specialty right? We need your help" he said mainly to Setsuna.

"Y-Yes" she confirmed not expecting to be tasked with something so quickly and so important.

"But make sure you don't damage the head. If the scientific restraints were to be loosened it's possible the demon god itself would go berserk" he said as Zazie jumped forward her magical aura flaring holding out her ring.

"_Carle Harle Carnival, __Patefacio novem seras, et exibit ex congregandum of Lægjarn__…"_ a large fireball sprouted in her hands before shaping itself into a blade like shape.

"Looks as though he's been teaching her quite a bit" commented Takahata as he suddenly made it onto the scene.

"Takahata-sensei!" said a surprised Asuna as he offered a smirk to his student before clapping his hands together.

"There are six of them so I think I'll help out a little" he activated his kanka as Zazie's sword was ready.

"_Gladius Divinus Flammae Arden_" she exclaimed throwing the pillar like sword at the robot hitting it in the torso. Takamichi followed with two Iaiken blows to the robot's shoulders '_Even with that spell and my blows… it's tough' _he thought. However the robot then broke through the barriers.

"The restraint has been broken, damn be careful Takahata-kun and you too Miss" called Nijuuin-sensei as the robot made a grab for both of them while they were in the air but it lost both arms as a result of this from Iaiken by Takamichi or aerial dodging and slamming her leg down on the arm by Zazie. Takamichi then seeing his chance delivered a heavy blow to the burnt torso and leaving a massive hole in its side.

The girls below looked amazed by both Takamichi and Zazie's abilities "Sugoi as expected of Takahata-sensei, but Zazie-san to be able to use that spell and easily avoid its blow and counter attack. Clearly she has a lot of fighting ability" commented Setsuna amazed.

"Well Naruto did say that she's been training with him for some time and learned magic together. Still just how strong is she" wondered Asuna aloud seeing Zazie float in the air thanks to her boots. _'Is that how she can fight and be his partner so easily, how much stronger is she than me'_ she thought gripping hard on her sword.

"Its regenerative powers should be weak due to the suppression from the scientific equipment. Now's the chance" Takahata shouted down to the others.

"Got it Takahata-kun" replied Nijuuin-sensei, while Takamichi looked over to Zazie.

"I must say Zazie-kun, your abilities are very good, guess living with your partner for some time has it's benefits" smiled Takamichi to the floating girl who nodded before both she and him felt something coming and he used Iaiken to stopped what ever it was fitting him while Zazie sent a powerful kick out, the air pressure alone stopping the projectile too '_Mana'_ she thought to herself.

"Takahata-kun are you and the student okay?" asked Nijuuin-sensei as both nodded.

"It's a sniper so look out" he shouted down to him and the others.

Nijuuin nodded and turned to the others "Everyone, raise magic barriers to maximum. It may be a barrier piercing bullet. Don't forget the counter plan we discussed. Hurry up with the sealing process.

Looking through the scope of her rifle Mana _smirked 'Impressive, seems as though Zazie has been hard at work, instead of dodging she chose to attack it. Good thing she did, the bullet would have hit her otherwise. Still her and Takahata-sensei cannot be taken out right now but I'll continue the job'_ she thought shooting another bullet.

The bullet homed in on one of the sealers but was blocked by the barrier "Processing team are you alright?" asked Nijuuin seeing the bullet blocked.

"I'm alright the barrier…" was as far as he got as the area where the bullet hit began swirling until the symbol that was on the front of the Cassiopeia appeared sealing him in a bubble and then disappearing.

"Damn, stop the sealing process. All personnel evacuate get to cover…" he tried to order but by then Mana had taken out the rest of the team while he, Asuna and the others took cover.

"Wait a sec did all those people get killed just now?" asked a scared Misora pressing he back to the wall "I don't know was Nijuuin's reply.

'_They were swallowed whole with their magic barriers! I have never seen a weapon like that. The sniper is beyond the other side of this wall… what do we do?' _he thought worried about their predicament. Before he could come up with a plan Cocone kicked Misora out of the way while Zazie pulled Asuna and Setsuna down.

"Hey what are you doin…" Misora saw her partner in the sealing barrier about to disappear and eyes widened seeing it. _'No way, the sniper should be on the other side of the wall. There are multiple enemies…?' _he thought before he saw a bullet fly over head and curve round the bell tower '_Homing bullets, I didn't think they existed!'_

Near the plaza a Tanaka robot wit a Gatling gun opened fire on the other fighters all of them being swallowed by the black barriers, Yuuna herself was about to be hit but was pushed out the way by Hibari. "Hey wait cool guy!" she called as he turned to her.

"Shut up and keep fighting girl, you have potential" he said as he disappeared as did Ako and Fumika.

"Where's Cocone, did she die, Nijuuin-sensei was taken out too!" cried Misora in shock seeing both go in an instant.

"We are in trouble, Mana's pactio lets her use homing bullets on her opponents but this range should be too far for her, I don't understand" said Zazie getting to her feet.

"Misora-kun don't worry the ones just now are probably a type of forced displacement magic. All the people who were shot should be alright" said Takamichi next to them. "Still even if they fuse such a power into a bullet, the displacement should be no more than 3KM. even if they do something like that. What meaning would it…" he said aloud before he was cut off.

"You're absolutely right-ne. And well done for remembering Mana-san's skill Zazie-san. Now it might be a different story id this was a war zone but under the current condition, even if you were sent 3KM ahead it wouldn't really mean anything strategically. However if I told you that they were not sent 3Km ahead, but 3 hours ahead instead what would you do then?" asked the voice of Chao as she walked up behind them with four funnels hovering behind her with a smirk on her face.

Asuna, Setsuna and Zazie took up their stances "Chao/san!" the three said with scowls on their faces but the smirk remained on hers. "By the way it's not magic but science-ne" she explained a little.

"3 hours ahead… you say?" asked Takamichi while Misora looked a little bewildered behind her wondering when she arrived on the roof.

Good job escaping my trap and returning here Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, Zazie-san" she said confusing Takamichi and Misora. "To add to that you brought this bold operation with you. To be honest it really shocked me and had me panicking there-yo. I didn't expect you all to be able to come this far but I suppose Naruto-kun can do the impossible so you have my words of praise-ne" she smirked at the girls who clicked their tongues at her.

"Chao… you'll pay for what you almost did, I can't let you succeed in this plan" said Zazie preparing to attack Chao knowing she was unable to use Ki or magic and sure of her own fighting ability. Although her mind was slightly clouded by her anger at the moment so this was unlikely to end in her favour.

"Well Zazie-san you're welcome to try but you'll end up on the ground trust me. By the way where are Naruto-kun and Negi-bouzu since I have no doubt they came up with this plan together" she asked flexing her hands.

"Naruto-kun's not here but it doesn't matter since we're taking you down now" said Zazie as Asuna readied her sword as did Setsuna the later worried. _'It's unexpected for Chao Lingshen to show up at this stage and Zazie-san is letting her feelings overtake her'_ she thought as Chao just smiled.

"Fufu… you sure are energetic aren't you. Very well although only Naruto-kun and Negi-bouzu stand a chance against me right now, and I know Naruto-kun won't fight me I think I won't have a problem here-ne" she said. She then appeared next to Zazie's side and punched her hard with a displacement bullet between her fingers "Having you here is too troublesome Zazie-san, so I'll have you leave for now-yo" she smirked as Zazie scowled under her mask.

"You'll regret doing this when you learn the truth Chao, believe me yo…" the barrier shrunk and Zazie was gone. "One down…" she muttered as she sent another punch to Asuna knocking her out from the electrical burst sent through her "and now two" she said looking over her shoulder at Setsuna her hand still crackling with electricity.

"Asuna-san, Zazie-san… you lowlife" she shouted in rage drawing her blade.

Sadly Chao just appeared behind her in an instant. "Ne? just like last night-ne" she said aiming her funnels at Setsuna who could do nothing and Takamichi moved to intercept.

**XBreakX**

"Alright, we're ready Naruto-kun" said Haruna as she stood next to Ku Fei, Nodoka and Kaede all in pactio wear, Kaede currently holding a black blade and had a trailing scarf behind her.

"Negi-kun's awake?" asked Makie happily "Is Naruto-nii up too?" asked Ayaka still in her armour.

Naruto and Negi were ready with their staffs and cloaks "Yes, we're ready let's go girls once Yue-chan gets back" he said before holding out all his cards. "Shin Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said as 5 clones came into existence.

"Naruto-nii what are you doing?" asked Ayaka as each of Naruto's clones took a card.

And why are you blonde Naruto-kun, I thought you said your clolur faded out due to a condition you had?" asked Makie.

"I'm evening the field, like this I can look after each position in Mahora even if I have only a 6th of my current strength. And Makie-chan I honetly have no idea so it's beter not to question it" he told them as the girls nodded.

"Negi-sensei are you sure you are alright, you were exhausted before?" asked Ayaka holding his hands as the boy nodded.

"I'll be fine Ayaka-san and Makie-san thank you for coming" he said making them both smile.

Around the corner Yue was informing Chisame how to activate her card "Hold onto the card and say Adeat." She told the girl with two pactio cards.

"A…Adeat huh? Guess I have no way around it at this point… Adeat" she called receiving the magical staff from Negi's and the necklace from Naruto's although she looked at the staff questioningly. "Oi this is supposed to be net related? It's a magical girl's toy no mater how you look at it and what does my other artifact do?" she asked looking at the necklace not noticing her hair had embers coming off it.

"These are the instruction manuals for both Chisame-san" she said offering her two sheets of paper but was interested by her hair slightly looking at it.

Chisame turned to Chamo " Is that so… but if you think about this now, doesn't all of it seem a little too convenient?" she questioned as the ermine smiled. "There, there it just means Chiucchi has been living an upright life, be grateful for it" he told her he himself curious about what her pactio from Naruto could do as most of them gave combat related artifacts.

"Thank you very much Ayaka-san, I'm sorry for having to borrow Iincho-san's powers for my own selfish purposes" said Negi with his sweet smile and Ayaka just hugged him.

"Not at all Negi-sensei, you have let me borrow your strength, it's only fair that I let you borrow mine" she said letting him ago.

"It looks like Makie-san and everyone else also helped out a lot" he said as the gymnast rubbed the back of her head giggling.

"It's nothing Negi-kun" she said happy for the praise with a small blush on her face.

"Negi, we need to go" said Naruto as his clones all left the room with their pactios to aid the others in battle.

"Ayaka-chan, Makie-chan" called Naruto to the two who looked at him "Could you two please stay here and look after Chisame-chan?" he asked giving Chisame a subtle nod.

"Yes I need you two to help me with something, it'll be important for sensei" she added as Ayaka nodded.

Naruto turned to Negi "Negi if you're still confused about what to do talk to Yue-chan okay" he told him as they left the room.

As they ran out the room Negi turned to Yue "Yue-san, do you have an idea of what I should do?" he asked the girl who gave him a nod as they ran.

"Y… Yes but this is only my opinion, I'm not sure whether it will help sensei out or.." she was cut off by Ku Fei.

"We're heading toward the courtyard area behind the school-aru" she said as they opened the door to find a legged tank with three Gatling gun robots and a hovering robot "Ne…new robots-aruka?" said Ku Fei in shock as the robot fired a time displacement bullet which they dodged Kaede grabbing Haruna and Negi grabbing Nodoka and Yue, Naruto jumped up and pulled his new pactio.

"Adeat" he called as his clothes changed to the cards his mind instantly being filled with the ancient style of kenjutsu that used no blade Kyotouryu. _'I see unlike my other pactio this ne makes me the blade instead of giving me an arsenal to choose from… let's see how it fares against steel'_ he thought as he flipped in the air.

"Kyotouryu: Rakka Rouseki" he exclaimed as he came down on the tank splitting it clean in two before jumping at the other robots "Kyotouryu: Cheery" he used fast palm strikes on the robots severing their limbs before landing on the floor and releasing a breath. The girls plus Negi stared seeing Naruto cut all the robots with his bare hands and yet leave such a smooth cut "Come on let's go" he shouted.

After shaking their heads of the amazement of what they'd seen they quickly began following Naruto, Kaede and Haruna wiping their mouths of the drool seeing him shirtless for this pactio.

**XBreakX**

Elsewhere the mage teachers were currently being taken out left, right and centre by Mana, even the Vongola stood no chance against her as al were caught off guard by either her skill or the homing bullets "Well the hard part's over with at least" she muttered to herself.

**XBreakX**

Back with Chao and the others Setsuna and Asuna were out cold and Takamichi was a little beaten up "As expected of Takahata-sensei-ne. even with such an overwhelming difference in our powers, you still manage to hang o this far. This is from the difference in our battle experience" said Chao standing over the fallen girls. "Or the difference in the number of fights we have lived through I wonder?" she smirked at the panting teacher.

"Even if you don't cause a single casualty today, once the world learns of magic's existence a corresponding level of chaos will take over the world. Do you understand that Chao-kun?" he asked making her just smile at him.

"Of course I'm aware-ne. but this method carries the least amount of risk and disorder. Takahata-sensei should know that too." Her expression then became serious "And regarding to unexpected politically or military fatal situations that may occur during the Chao in the 10-odd years to follow, I will be monitoring and regulating them. The skills and financial support required for that have already been prepared" she told him basically saying she's planned for the future after exposing the truth.

"I see… but that's a dangerous method and way of thinking. Nobody with that kind of thinking has ever been successful, not to mention trying to manage the entire world" he questioned her knowing how the world work never went to plan based of his own experiences.

"It's just for a short period of time until the world regains order-yo. Please don't worry I will do it well. My way is the only way" she said with certainty in her voice "How about it Takahata-sensei? Will you become my ally?" she asked as Takahata flinched at the idea, but in his lapse in concentration Chao was behind him jabbing him with two displacement bullets.

"Chance, you were shaken just a bit-ne" she said smirking as Takamichi realized his mistake as the time barrier surrounded him. "I'll see you Takahata-sensei in the world 3 hours from now after my plan has succeeded" she said as the time barrier vanished with a pop along with Takamichi.

"Now then" she muttered taking out another two bullets "While we're at it-ne. let's get Asuna-san and Setsuna-san to exit the stage like we have Zazie-san, she lets her emotions control her too much. Although I am slightly curious as to…" she saw that Asuna and Setsuna were nowhere to be seen. "Mu…Misora huh? Nice one-ne. oh well there's nothing they can do anyway" she said as the giant robot rose to it's feet behind her.

Misora was currently carrying the two fallen girls away sweating from the effort "Man I'm beat… everyone's getting so serious" she muttered to herself.

**XBreakX**

Naruto, Negi and the girls were running through the streets Naruto still in pactio wear "The area ahead has opened up, so please watch yourselves and follow us" said Negi to the others as they hid behind a nearby cable cart.

"Why aren't Negi-kun and Naruto-kun just flying with their staffs. They could leave us and go on ahead to take on Chao-chan couldn't they?" asked Haruna to Kaede who shook her head.

"Chao-dono possesses special bullets that we don't know the details of. If they fly into the air they run the risk of being targeted by snipers de-gozaru" she told her as Negi rounded the corner of the cart and came face to face with sister Shakti reliving him slightly as he didn't unleash a spell on her.

"Sister Shakti" he said as she recognised him.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, it's good that I found you, things are not looking good" she then proceeded to explain the current situation concerning the battle and Chao's method of getting rid of the mage teachers.

"The majority of the mage teachers have been taken out by Chao Lingshen's bullets. Her bullets would swallow up the entire space around the person, together with their barrier…" her report was cut off as she herself was hit by the displacement bullet sending her away.

"Aniki, this is bad the one just now was…" said a panicked Chamo "Damn it she's here, everyone take cover and keep out of sight, if the sniper can see you it's over" said Naruto as they all ducked into the carts for cover.

**XBreakX**

"**Now then, things have become truly serious now. In front of an overwhelming difference in firepower, the World Tree plaza is about to fall into the enemy's hands"** said Kazumi into her mike as the robots and tanks made their way up the stairs with little resistance thanks to their bullets. **"What will you do now, School Defence Magical Knight Brigade?"** she asked the fighters all taking cover.

"That Gatling robot really got us the difference I our fir power if too great" said one of the fighters from the martial arts tournament. But where did the people disappeared go, they got one of the hero unit's too?" asked another.

"Things are beginning to smell fishy around here and at this rate the lines not gonna hold" said Goutokuji before one fighter hoped over the side.

"I'm going to head in and take out the Gatling gun" he cried running ahead and charging his fist with Ki.

"Don't be rash Tac-chan" Goutokuji cried as the sound of laughter could be heard.

The source of the laughter was a gigantic hologram of Chao being displayed overhead "_Look like you're having a tough time-ne, ladies and gentleman mages. I am the leader of this Martian robot army, the evil last boss, Chao Lingshen-ne. Your swift attacks in the first half were impressive as expected of Mahora students-ne. it appears that the rule of being able to get up after getting hit was a little too lenient for such capable individuals like you all. Therefore a new rule has been prepared-yo._"

Far away all were looking intently, some more than others at Chao's hologram. She then pulled a bullet from her sleeve "_Getting hit by this bullet mean Instant Disqualification. On top of that, through the engineering department's secret new technique, the moment the bullet hits, you will be forcibly sent to the loser room and made to sleep until the game ends."_ Many below was shouting in the unfairness of the new rule but also wondering how she was doing it.

"_Rather then being disqualified from the game, I think being forced to sleep through the school's festival's climax is a far more serious penalty don't you think? Fufu… are we beginning to feel the thrill now? You are free to forfeit anytime you know? By the way my subordinates have already finished most of the hero units that were your last rays of hope. Now then can you stop my Martian robot army's advance in your powers? I wish everyone a good fight"_ she said with a smile. She then held out her hand that held a Nikuman.

"_By the way the robot army of this event was sponsored entirely by the Mahora engineering department and Chao Bao Zi-ne. Nikuman of the world, please visit Chao Bao Zi-ne_" she plugging her restaurant since she pretty much did have everyone's attention.

"**Well then… the evil big boss Chao Lingshen has finally appeared. The owner of Chao Bao Zi a joint sponsor of this event with the Yukihiro group, Chao Lingshen-san herself has stepped up to the plate to play the last boss role**" shouted Kazumi in to the mike as she and Chao stared off as if face to face. A screen with Chao's wanted picture came up behind her **"Chao Lingshen is hiding somewhere within the game area. we will give bonus points and special prize money to the person who finds her, even no participants can participate in this" **she shouted out.

"_Very well Asakura I will be waiting-ne. although it seems there may be a small glimmer of hope for you all. I'm seeing that a powerful hero unit has took to the field, why don't we take a look…"_ said Chao as a screen brought up five images that had Naruto in his pactio forms. The fighters all smirked seeing the runner up of the tournament although were surprised to see that a couple versions of him were blonde instead of white confusing them slightly.

The Naruto in the Tracer pactio gave his own smirk "I thought I could even up the field, and I could use the exercise till your opponent arrives, you know he's coming" he said as she still smirked back at him.

"_Yes Naruto-kun I know but in the mean time try not to get disqualified although it must be tough to be in so many place at once-ne?"_ she asked knowing there was a reason why Naruto didn't use the clones and pactio combo often.

"Perhaps… but we will do all we can while we can Chao-chan. But it's not only me you have to look out for on the field isn't that right everyone" he said using the opportunity to inspire the other fighters while he was on the big screen.

"Yes, if one shot is all it takes to disqualify us then it only adds to the thrill of this. And with Naruto-kun on the field I will definitely take up the challenge and take revenge for Ako, Fumika and cool guy's death" proclaimed Yuuna her gun held high inspiring the other around her although Akira did point out.

"They aren't dead Yuuna" The fighters charged forth as Chao's image disappeared and Naruto set to taking down the Gatling gun robots without getting hit himself.

**XBreakX**

"Eh Negi-kun and Naruto-kun are leaving Mahora Gakuen? How did it come to that?" asked Makie in worry as Ayaka and Chisame had told her that is what would happen if they lost. Ayaka felt bad for lying to the cheerful girl but at this point she had to be kept in the dark over the truth of magic.

"Well… um a lot of complicated things happened, and it's had to explain. But… um… well I guess it's kind of like a bet or a showdown. Basically if the participant side loses in this school wide event, Then Negi-sensei and Naruto have to leave the school together with Chao who's transferring out" said Chisame looking at her manual.

"Why with Chaorin?" asked Makie in a panic and Ayaka decided to take over.

"Makie-san Chao is close to Naruto-nii and wants to take him to her homeland and Negi-sensei said he'll go with him not wanting to be separated from his brother." Ayaka however knew the truth that if they lost she'd never see either of them again so she knew they couldn't lose.

"What that's serious news Iincho we have to stop Chaorin then" said Makie in a panic while Ayaka put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Makie-san we are here to help Chisame-san in her efforts to stop Chao-san from succeeding, I will not allow her to take Negi-sensei and Naruto-nii from our class it simply won't do" she told her putting her free hand to her chest swearing by her pride as Negi's partner.

Chisame was thankful Ayaka was at least in on the whole magic thing, if not she would have had to tell some bogus lie like that Chao would be the fiancé of Negi of they lost, there would have been no way they would have believed that. 'Now then I pretty much got how Negi's artifact works after reading the instruction manual, Naruto-kun's will come later. Still can a toy magic staff like this really do something like that? Ni it's pointless to think about it, if I don't do this we'll never have that talk at all' she thought to herself.

"Alright here we go. _Nihil Nullum Zephirum, Spiritus Magnus Unum, Spiritus Electronici Nantue Super Aquas, Ego Electrictrium Regno_" she used the spell from the manual as Ayaka grabbed Makie's shoulder.

"Get ready Makie-san this may be dangerous" she said as the three of them were pulled into the computer or more accurately into cyberspace. Once inside they felt like they were in water floating about slowly "Wh…What with this place?" asked Chisame looking round as did Ayaka and Makie.

"What's going on Chisame-chan. How are we in a sea?" asked Makie.

**XBreakX**

Back at the cable carts the group were doing their best to stay unseen inside them "Looks like we're not being shot anymore? Shouldn't we be going while we have the chance?" asked Haruna not hearing any gunfire outside.

"No we can't. If I'm right we're being targeted by Mana-chan, and if I'm right one step outside is all it's take. We have to stay hidden for the moment" said Naruto with Kaede nodding in agreement beside him.

"Guns sure are troublesome-aru" muttered Ku Fei in the cart in front of Naruto's with Nodoka, Yue and Negi with her.

"Naruto isn't there anything we can do, surely you can get Mana if you can find her right?" Yue shouted over to the other cable cart.

"Mana-chan's pactio let's her shoot homing bullets, if she see me or anyone we're done unless we can get close. I need to think up a way to deal with her before we get erased, hopefully my clones will push Chao's plans back a little based off the announcement she made a moment ago.

"If that's the case then we are in a tough spot huh Aniki?" muttered Chamo to his friend.

"We can't stay here since it's clear the objective is to either take us out or simply stop us from moving" suggested Yue not knowing Mana was listening in.

"That's exactly right, you guys will lose either way Ayase" she said over the carts radio. "How are things with you Naruto-kun?" she asked with a bit of mirth in her voice.

He chuckled a little actually a little happy to hear her voice despite circumstance "Could be better I have to say Mana-chan. But I must ask why are you working with Chao-chan, I doubt it's for the money, although it probably helps no?" he said hearing a small chuckle.

"Indeed you know me very well Naruto-kun. I'm doing this because I sympathize with Chao's ambition, I agree with her plan and choose to cooperate with her; I think you can understand a little. I'm acting out of my own will and I haven't done a single thing to be embarrassed about in front of you but yes the money is a bonus" she said.

Naruto saw Kaede open her mouth to argue the important point of what would happen if Chao won but covered her mouth shaking her head at her. He knew Mana was headstrong but would not take the fact that her doing her job would lead to losing someone else. "I wanted to spend more time talking to you all but I'm afraid you have cause a bit of a problem with those clones Naruto-kun. For now I'm sorry but I'll be making you guys disappear now.

"Everyone out of the carts NOW!" Naruto shouted not liking the sound of that swittching out his pactio, as the cart with Negi and the others was surrounded by the time displacement barrier. Negi knowing what he had to do, grabbed the Cassiopeia along with Yue, Ku Fei and Nodoka.

"B.C.T.L: the bullet that sends you and your surrounding area 3 hours ahead the instant it hits. To quote Chao Lingshen it is 'The Most Powerful Bullet'. Of course it's a limited-time item that can only be used for a few hours every 22 years though. Magical barriers or sword defences are all useless. The only way to escape it is to evade it or shoot the bullet down from afar. Although with my artifact dodging becomes very difficult. There is no one who can escape it… apparently" said Mana stepping back from her handiwork.

"No way… Negi-kun and the others are…" muttered Haruna seeing the cart in front of them vanish, wiping her glasses and checking to see if her eyes were failing her.

Naruto adjusted his own glasses from his pactio "Haruna-chan looks like we have to face her if the bullets have that kind of range. Kaede-chan do you have her position?" asked Naruto as he and Kaede stepped out of the cart.

"Yes I have it now de-gozaru. But it looks like we'll have to manage by ourselves somehow de-gozaru" she muttered gripping her sword hard. "However at this distance we're at a disadvantage and even if we do get past her without Negi-bouzu going up against Chao-dono will be difficult de-gozaru" she said opening her eye.

Naruto smirked a little "Don't count Negi out yet" he whispered pointed to the cloud of smoke the barrier produced. "You okay there Negi?" he asked as the cloud blew away to reveal Negi and the girls.

"Yes we're fine Naruto-nii" he said as Haruna and Kaede's faces lit up with smiles, Haruna's albeit in slight confusion. Mana meanwhile was confused as to how Negi and the others had escaped the inescapable bullet when she was sure they were in there.

"I'm surprised… what did you do just now Negi-sensei?" asked Mana through the radio.

"It's a trade secret Captain Tatsumiya" he told her but Naruto and Yue spotted that the Cassiopeia crackling with energy, Naruto was worried about it's state as was Negi. _'When did it break…? Maybe we pushed it too far with that one-week long distance time jump. Who knows how many more times it can last? We managed to make it through this one but… I still have a fight with Chao-san, I'll need to save this until then.'_

"Naruto-kun, Negi-bouzu I'll take Mana while you go on ahead" said Kaede stepping forward in front of them.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "Are you sure you can take her down Kaede-chan, you two are fairly even in combat but she has range right now at her advantage?" he asked as she simply pulled his collar and onto her lips making Mana's eye twitch far away.

"I'll be fine… probably. Besides you trust me right?" he nodded as she smirked "Than I have nothing to worry about, now go ahead with Negi-bouzu, he'll need you more than me" she told him as he nodded.

"Thank you Kaede-san and I'm sorry it has become just like the class field trip again" bowed Negi to the ninja who ruffled his hair.

"You've grown a lot since then de-gozaru though" she told him as tribal like markings appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks Kaede-chan, see you later then and kick her ass" said Naruto knowing the two had a fairly decent rivalry when they trained together; he also gave her his own kiss for good luck. She blushed a little since she liked it when he took charge in shows of affection. "We're off come on everyone" he said running with Negi and the others.

"Naruto, please wait a moment…" said Yue "Tatsumiya-san, there's just one thing I would like to ask you. The unhappy future than Chao-san is trying to change, is it related to a dire situation such as earth's or perhaps mankind's survival?" she asked the gunner.

"No… it's nothing that dramatic and scifi-like. The source of her motivation is probably no different than any other tragedy that's happening somewhere in the world right now" she said through her radio.

"…Is that so? Thank you very much" said Yue before running off with the others as they all wished Kaede good luck.

"You let them off pretty easily de-gozaru. Naruto-kun will certainly cause a hassle with his clones for Chao-dono's plan" questioned Kaede taking her stance moving her blade hand to where her left shoulder and was in a side-ways stance.

"You'd just knock them down anyway, and I doubt Naruto-kun would get taken down even with the bullet. When I didn't take them out with that one shot I already lost them. However I think I owe you a few for doing that in front of me, I get him before you remember" she said raising her gun as Kaede gave her a sly smirk.

"Well… maybe I went over your head for that one Mana de-gozaru. If it's any consolation he is quite talented I'm sure when you get him eventually you'll like it de-gozaru" she smirked knowing this would tick her off and possible affect her aim.

"Damn it, should have threatened him more if you got him, still how about a little wager right now Kaede…?" she said getting an interesting idea in her head.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well I'm quite pleased with this chapter, although recently my Seikon xover has been flowing well out of me. And I should get my next rosario up soon as well where I may introduce my OC to the group but we'll see when it arrives now won't we.**

**Now on the issue of combining Kage Bunshin with the artifacts: considering that each is extremely powerful in it's own right, a lot of them rely on Naruto's magic to help them and right now he is not at full strength die to the time jump and as such he probably won't stay blonde with what I'm planning for the conclusion of this story arc. I left him with the new one and the Clow artifact as it was the one that flows the best with his magic style.**

**I may write some battle scenes for the clones or I may not depending on how I feel about it. And before I get questions yes Chisame's pactio is based on a Tsunadare with a catchphrase which I intend to use next chapter hopefully.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	35. Fire, Armour and Biblio

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 35: Fire, Armour and Biblio **

**I don not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Hey got over 500 reviews an in the words of Fluttershy "Yay" speaking of which although my little pony is really girly the current series is quite good and I suggest giving it a look although like my friend said you ma lose a man card if you qualify but I never did as otaku is minus 15.**

**Poll results**

**Alucard 49**

**Simon 12**

**Jecht 16**

**Yoh 12**

**Warrior of Light 4**

**Scabbard (Third Fang's OC) 1**

**Well Alucard certainly is popular as expected, although Scabbard was only just added after I asked Third Fang's permission to use him. In all likelyhood I may end up using both as Negi has a couple teachers for the magical world training. But this is the alucard of hellsing.**

**So Alucard and Scabbard may end up working together since the tournament is two on two and I may ask Third Fang for shadow as she's go nuts in the world.**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto, Negi and the group ran through the street passing by a few downed robots "The sun is setting-aru. Oh man Chao-rin could be starting the grand magic at any moment now" said a worried Ku Fei as she ran ahead of the group with Naruto.

"Even if she has the time it takes to fully activate should give us enough time if she wants to spread the spells effect around the world. For now we have to meet up with Zazie-chan and the others" he said as a figured stepped round the corner.

"Chachamaru…?" said Ku Fei seeing the robot girl along side two younger looking versions each having a gun in their hand "Chachamaru has been cloned-aru" Ku Fei said alarmed.

"No she's been mass produced, that's not our Chachamaru, keep your guard up though" he told them twirling his staff and opening the book to draw a card out to deal with them.

"Priority targets confirmed, commencing combat" said the clone of Chachamaru as thrusters came out of her elbows and she blasted forward toward Naruto who held out his staff to stop her, a little uncomfortable fighting the robot as it had cha-chan's face. "Damn it a distracter" he said noticing the younger models raising their guns.

"Haruna-chan we need cover now" he shouted as Naruto held an electric shock go through the spear to him making him grit his teeth in pain.

"_Right Imperium Graphices, Come Forth Decoy Chamo-kun Grand March_" she said releasing several identical Chamo golems from her artifact in the path of the bullets effectively covering them from the fire. "Alright just like I thought the best strategy is to made the bullets detonate by throwing something at them before they hit you" said Haruna pumping her fist in success.

Chamo was sweating a little behind her on Yue's hat "Not a bad idea, but something about it annoys me…" he said feeling a little uncomfortable basically seeing himself be used like that.

Before the Chachamaru robot could attempt to hit him with a bullet she was intercepted and kicked away by Negi "Naruto-nii are you alright?" he asked not taking his eyes off her.

"Yes, I'm fine the shock just stings a little, but I know that's definitely not Cha-chan, if it was she would have hesitated a little" he said holding out the card in front of him "Now to deal with them" he said as someone else sped forward.

"Allow me to help-aru" said Ku Fei as she delivered a hard punch to the Chachamaru robot.

"Thank now, _Shadow swallow these three an take them back to the dark, Release_" he cried activating the card and summoning the spirit of the Shadow card, the shrouded figure that raised it's hands and the three robots felt their shadows surround them and drag them into the ground or at least tried at all three burst out of the shadows with a burst of light.

"Trapping technique cancelled, proceeding to engage targets with full force" said all three in unison as they took their stances.

"Damn it, their electric properties keep them from being held by the shadows and I can't waste too much power right now if I plan to use that" said Naruto to himself as Haruna and Ku Fei stepped in front of him.

"Naruto, Negi-bouzu, go ahead and leave things here to us-aru. If Chao's doing really bad things I want you two to stop her-aru. You have an idea of how to solve this right Naruto-aru?" she asked as he gave a small nod. "Then please because Chao's my best friend-ne" she said as both Negi and Naruto nodded.

Haruna went over and gave Naruto a small kiss on the lips "Go on Naruto-kun and lead this battle to its end with Negi-kun. I know you can so take care" she said holding her sketch pad out.

"I will Haruna-chan, and stay safe okay. Sorry I can't do as much as I'd like right now" he said as she shook her head at him.

"We'll be just fine, leave it all to us" she said as he smiled and ran with Negi, Yue and Nodoka.

As they ran the robots stepped forward Haruna summoned a metallic knight from her pad "Now, then… shall we go for a fancy one Haruna?" asked Ku Fei as Haruna gave an OK.

**XBreakX**

Up ahead the now group of four were getting closer to the plaza "The world plaza is just up ahead" said Negi up front with Naruto.

"H-Hey Yue, can I ask you something? Is Chao-san really wrong?" asked Nodoka to her friend. "Tatsumiya-san said se was helping out of her own will plus Yue's question back there…" she questioned her friend.

"That was..." she was cut off as she noticed something "Sensei, on the roof" she pointed to the Tanaka unit who fired at they four of them, Negi shot his magic arrows fast but was unable to move once her shit them.

'Oh no… post-skill stiffness…' he thought alarmed as his blasts hit the robot but was unable to dodge but was saved by Nodoka pushing him out the way.

Nodoka-chan" shouted Naruto quickly calling to his book to pull out the Time card "hang on Nodoka-chan we'll save you right…" he said about to activate.

"Naruto you can't!" she shouted making all their eyes widen as the time orb surrounded her. "You need your strength like Negi-sensei. I um… I can't be of any help this time so please both of you do you be-" she was cut off as the time bubble vanished with her.

"Damn it, this is getting bad very quickly, if it continues like this we won't be able to reach Chao-chan in time" said Naruto slamming his staff to the floor creating spider web cracks.

"Naruto-sama, Aniki, don't worry Nodoka-chan just got sent three hours forward, she's going to be fine." Said Chamo as Negi clenched his teeth.

"I knew that I was going to be causing troubles for others but…" said Negi and seeing where he was going Yue decided to interject.

"That's right Negi-sensei. Now that we have ragged everyone into this we must finish it no matter what. We all most go ahead if we're going to stop Chao-san" she told them.

**XBreakX **

Back with Chisame and the others, seven mouse like spirits appeared in front of her "Chiu-sama we are at your command. We the seven electronic spirit cluster regiment leaders will obey your evey command" said the mouse its hand gesturing to a sign saying 'Please enter a name' with four spaces for letters under the sign.

"You're the electronic spirit that I've been hearing abut… huh… wait in an age like this you're restricting the name t 4 letters" Chisame said surprised at the limits of the spirits her hair still embering in the cyber space.

"Because we believe that data should be compact" said one of the spirits.

Chisame sweat dropped "Whatever anything's fine ! or B or C is fine. Tarou or Jirou or Saburou is fine to. Even AAAA is fine" she told the spirits to which they all waved their arms frantically a few being snatched up by Makie.

"Wha- Chiu-sama that's cruel" said one of the spirits waving it's arms about.

"That's right, and they're so cute too" said a happy Makie holding the little spirits while Ayaka behind her giggled.

"Then you name them" said Chisame as she brought up a display showing hers, Makie's and Ayaka's body asleep outside. 'Hmm our bodies remained like that… like I thought, that means only our minds have entered this electronic space… if my hair embering? Never mind I have to change my clothes since clothing can be changed freely I see. this outfit isn't very combat orientated I guess… what was that image on Naruto's card?' she thought as her staff glowed.

"Change Costume, Red Hunter" she said as her clothing became the same as Naruto's pactio card, complete with her trench coat. _'Wow this omake function is surprisingly useful a dream function for a cosplayer. This might actually be a nice find, I'll have to test it out on other costumes when I get out. But why do I feel stronger all of a sudden?'_

"You look beautiful Chiu-sama" said all the mice in unison as she lookedover to them with a small sweat drop.

"Ah Chisame-chan what's with that look, is it from a anime or something?" asked Makie a little amazed at the outfit.

"Y-Yeah it is but what's with the names of those guys" she said as the mice named Kincha, Hanpe, Konnya, Chikuwafa, Negi, Naruto and Shirataki all rubbed the back of their heads.

"We have received these wonderful names from Makie-sama" they all said together as Makie also rubber the back of her head.

"Well if you guys like them that's fine then" she said with a shake of her head.

"Chisame-san could you please tell us the situation. Or maybe where this place is?" asked Ayaka looking round the space seeing many different kinds of fish but holding her swords to the side incase something like a shark attacked her and Makie.

"Well I guess you can say we're inside a game. Basically if we win in this game it will help out Negi-sensei and Naruto in real life too" she said knowing Ayaka would know the truth but hoping Makie bought the slight lie.

"Really, this is a game. What do you want us to do then?" asked Makie excited to help out Negi.

"Nothing much just stay there for now till I need you otherwise you might get in the way" as she said this a caution warning came up around her "What the heck? What;'s wrong?" she asked her spirits as she sat in the space and digital keyboards came by her fingers.

"The enemy's automated patrol program has noticed our presence" said Hanpe. "It looks like most of the school's computers are under the enemy's control. The school defence system is targeting us" reported Negi by his own little sceen.

"Open up the defence barrier program thing that was in the manual. That should hold them off for a bit" she told them but all seven looked sheepish as each had an install report running.

"Sorry the options haven't finished install yet, so no can do" said Naruto sounding apologetic.

"Eei you guys are useless" cried Chisame frustrated at the lack of help her spirits were being. None of them realized they were being watched and the person watcing them spoke to herself.

"Chisame-san… so you were there… I shall be your opponent" said Chachamaru I her safe location taking control of the school's system.

"An attack is coming" proclaimed Shirataki as a number of different were speeding toward the group.

"By attack you mean that swarm of fish? On top of that it's a swarm of tuna" she shouted seeing all the fish.

"It's a torrent of useless data, a Dos attack" said Negi as Chisame felt a little pressured by the situation.

"Calm down and think carefully before proceeding" said a voice from the necklace around Chisame's neck. "Combine one power with another to defend yourself" it commanded as Chisame began typing away at her keyboards energy swirling round the tip of her staff.

'This should hold them off but what did that voice mean by other power, it couldn't mean…' she thought as her hand subconsciously reached into the trench coat and seemed to disappear into a space in the coat before pulling out a long blade. "What a sword? Forget it, now all of you Back Off. Bucket Filtering" she shouted throwing her staff forward creating a shield between her and the fish before swinging the sword pushing the shield forward and it increasing in size as power was added to it.

"Wow… did I do that? and that voice what was it?" Chisame asked a little surprised that she had swung he sword so easily despite not being one of the strongest in her class.

"We can speak later child but for now concentrate on the task at hand" said the voice from her necklace as one of the spirits came over to Chisame.

"We did it Chiu-sama we held it back but we had no idea you were so strong" said Konnya.

"Neither did I but we have to be careful. If there had been any viruses n that date it could have been trouble. None of you guys touch anything over there" she told Ayaka and Makie before face faulting seeing Makie and Ayaka being stripped of their clothes by jellyfish with Chao Bao Zi written on them. "You touched them?" she said outraged.

"Because the jellyfish were cute" Makie said as her excuse giggling as the tentacles tickled her and kept stripping her and Ayaka who had lost al covering from her armour.

"Jellyfish are dangerous in real life too you know?" Chisame shouted at the girls stupidity "Iincho hurry up and switch before you end up naked for pity's sake" she told her as Ayaka blushed before her body glowed and her armour changed to a leopard-patterned chest plate and shoulder guard, and a cloth from her waist down. There were also a pair of leopard ears on her head, and a bushy tail.

"I would question your taste in what you call armour right now Iincho but I can't bring myself to" commented Chisame seeing Ayaka in a very provocative armour but was surprised when Ayaka quickly got rid of the jellyfish attacking Makie.

"Makie-san, use this to attack them" she said handing her a staff with a heart on the tip which she puller from her pocket dimension where her pactio had given her multiple pieces of equipment. "Just like we did yesterday" she told her as Makie nodded.

"Right _Henshin, Biblio Pink Tulip_" she shouted before waving the wand and blasting away all of the jellyfish "To protect the books of the world, _Mahou Shoujo Biblion_" she shouted as the jellyfish disappeared surprising both Chisame and Ayaka. I did it" Makie cheered seeing as the jellyfish were all gone.

"Something's coming again, they're sharks Makie-san get ready" shouted Ayaka who readied her two sword and swung releasing an arc of magic at the sharks while Makie held out her hand.

"Right Iincho-san, _Biblio Aqua Rhapsody_" she cried blasting the sharks with her own blast of magic.

"You know this is incredibly wired that not just Iincho is good at this but Makie too. Although the two of them do have talent . Still I think I can use them as replacement decoys or walls" Chisame smiled seeing how helpful both of them were being. "Let's go Iincho, Makie, follow me" she told them as she pointed forward both nodding and proceeding to follow her through the cyberspace.

**XBreakX**

Back with Naruto and the other two, he and Negi were on a roof and waiting for a panting Yue to catch up "Yue-san, your hand" said Negi holding out his hand as explosions went off behind him and Naruto.

"No sensei, you two go on ahead. I'm slowing you down. I'll catch up to you both later so go" she told them surprising Negi. "It's just like what Nodoka said earlier. It doesn't look like we'll be of any help in this battle. Earlier when you were having a bad dream I was worried that you might still be unsure of your decision" she said as Negi grabbed her hand and Naruto kept a look out for more robots.

"Looks like you have already cut that uncertainty loose too. Now Negi-sensei you and Naruto hurry to Chao-san's-" she stopped seeing the troubled look on Negi's face.

"No… not yet Yue-san. I will stop Chao-san. But… despite what I've learned I'm still not sure whether that's the right thing to do or not" Negi told her as he puller her onto the roof making her blush as their faces were pretty close, Naruto subtly using the Silent card to give them privacy. "Yue-san… please let me hear your words" asked Negi feeling Naruto seal them off for the moment.

**XBreakX**

"Goddamit this thing won't go down" said Naruto in his Shadow user pactio as one of the giant robots kept pushing against the shadow restraints and rapidly healing against all of his earlier attacks, it's arms that had been severed had regrown, the Ice fire not affecting regeneration.

"Can't hold… it" he said strained as the giant kicked him and the shadow binds away before stepping on the first marker. "Crap, the other's aren't fairing as well I bet. We're too weak like this and boss has to save for the final battle as much as he can" said the clone to himself as the seal beneath the robot lit up and shot light into the sky.

"Oh one down huh" said Evangeline observing the battle from above "Looks like you can't spit your power so well right now Naruto, although you're holding bak quite a bit it seems. Almost makes me want to find the real you to find out. Still what are you and the boya gonna do now that you're losing?"

"I reckin he and the brat will still win, after all master only picks the best to stalk" said Chachazero making a tick mark appear on Eva's head before taking a sip of sake to prevent her from throttling the doll.

"It doesn't matter who wins. I just want to see what he plans to do" said Eva as another figure dropped down beside her.

"Looks like you have no interest in the situations conclusion, even if you want to closely observe one participant in particular Hohoho" said the voice of the Dean as he floated beside Eva.

"It's you old geezer. It doesn't matter tome whether magic is exposed to the world of not, that's why" Eva said offhandedly.

"Is it really alright if Chao-kun's plan succeeds? You may never be able to see your cute apprentice again you know, although I doubt you'll be separated from Naruto-kun" he said knowing partially of what actions would be put into place if magic was exposed.

"If that happens, than that's as far as our tie of fate goes. For the boy it would mean that was only able to go that far. But in all honestly being by Naruto's side may not be that bad, now get out of here. The wine's going to taste bad" she told him as she was ignored and he poured a glass of his own wine.

"Don't say that, let me in too" he said infuriating Eva.

"Don't drink other people's wine" she shouted at him as he took a sip.

"Besides aren't you going to go and stop this?" he asked completely ignoring her shouts like he had for many years. If the young one's can stop this, then they will. If they can't then they'll take responsibility for it" he said lifting his eyebrow to look at Eva properly with his eye.

**XBreakX**

Chao around the same time was in her hidden location preparing the forced recognition spell "Here we are… it's the final stage at last-ne. "What's wrong… aren't you going to come Negi-bouzu, Naruto-kun?" she asked herself looking in the direction of the battle.

**XBreakX **

In another area a figure was bouncing abut leaving after images that were swallowed by black orbs. It was Kaede using her pactio's ability and using the shadow scarf around her neck to help adjust her movements to skilfully avoid Mana's bullets which thankfully were fooled when they hit afterimages from her pactio.

'_I'm lucky the bullets can't tell the real me from an image and my artifact is useful for spaces like this, like being able to fly almost de-gozaru. But I don't know how long I can keep dodging Mana's bullets if they keep following me de-gozaru'_ Kaede thought as she bounced off the walls.

'_Another 750m, it's now or never. I have to get in close range if I even think of beating her'_ she thought as the wall behind her cracked and wind seemed to swirl around her. _'Shukuchi Mukyou'_ with that the wall behind Kaede broke apart as she used a long distance version of Shundo to close the gap between her and Mana. _'Her artifact homes in so right now I'm in a bad situation but I think I have a way…'_ she thought creating clones and each holding out it's blade toward Mana.

'_You lose Kaede…_' thought Mana as she fired a shot from her rifle which sped toward her homing in on the original.

'_Not quite Mana…_' she said thought as all the blades shot out of the katanas and intercepted the bullets.

'Mu she counter my bullets with that sword of hers, she gotten close now' thought Mana as she tried to reload in time.

'_Good it worked, now Void Shundo'_ focusing Ki to her feet she shot against the air, or would have if Mana didn't appear behind her on a magic seal and her artifact transformed into a sub-machine gun her cloak thrown away as well. She opened fire on Kaede who narrowly avoided as the blades surrounded her and blocked off the bullets.

"Displacement magic charm" said Kaede seeing what Mana had used. She was now a little worried as Mana while favouring long range was never to be underestimated at short range even if her Infinity Sword Technique held off the bullets.

"They're quite expensive at 800 thousand apiece. But against you it's worth it" said Mana waving the charm slightly.

"It's an honour Mana, now back to out little challenge then shall we?" she said releasing an arc of Ki from her blade that had shadow properties thanks to her artifact.

"Indeed, Dual Pistol" she commanded her artifact as the gun became two identical handguns that were her original from the card and proceeded to clash with Kaede firing off bullets that ended up being blocked by the blades surrounding her. With both artifacts cancelling out each other the battle became that of pure hand to hand combat. Both girls not willing to give the other an inch and smiling at their rivalry which had always existed between them, it had simply become the case where the surrounding battle didn't matter only the battle between the two.

**XBreakX**

"Caladbolg" cried a clone of Naruto firing his blade arrow at the giant that did nothing to slow him down. Not to mention the various robots that had been attacking him, slowing him down from getting more hits on the robots in front of him. The same could be said for the other cloes that had all been struggling dealing with both the giants and the army of robots at their feet.

Some of the clones had sadly fallen to the effects of the displacement bullets and as such only the Tracer clone and the Shadow user clone were let to defend the spots with had ended in failure.

"**Th…This is bad. This is the worst possible situation. We have received reports that other than this world tree front plaza the 5 other defence points have been taken over and the Naruto hero units have been taken down as well by the enemy. If this remaining plaza gets taken over then it's all over. It'll be our defeat. The end!"** shouted Kazumi into her mike informing the other participating of the situation.

"Will our school's defence magic knight brigade fall under the Martian robot army at this time? Were the new rules a little too harsh after all? Will the final school festival event end up with a disappointing end and no winner?" Kazumi continued.

"Hey what are you talking about Asakura?" said Yuuna panting her foot against a downed robots back with Fuka and Akira beside her. "I told you we took out most of the robots here already" she smiled as the others behind her cheered.

"**But we mustn't throw away our hope. There's still a chance to recover from this situation. And that is to defeat the enemy's leader Chao Lingshen before the world tree front plaza gets taken over"** said Kazumi knowing that they had about 20 minutes left at best. **"The last boss Chao is waiting somewhere outdoors within the game area on top of a 30m wide ground drawing similar to this image"** she said displaying the magic array.

"For the discoverer and capturer, they will be each awarded a special money prize which is higher than all the prizes of the previous years. Show you skills and participate. Audience members may participate as well" said Kazumi with Sayo wishing them good luck beside her unseen.

"Yuuna!" shouted Misa as she, Sakurako and Madoka came running to the front plaza. "It's coming its coming it's coming the big one's here!" they cried as the last of the giant robots approached the plaza with the united forces opening fire on it.

Around the same time Chizuru who had been tending to injuries in the field blinked as she spotted something in the corner of her eye. "Natsumi-chan hand me that telescope" she told her as the girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Isn't it a little strange to be star gazing right now Chizu-nee?" she asked her friend/big sister figure.

"Well something caught my eye and I'm thinking I may have found something" she said as natusmi brought the telescope over and Chizuru gazed through it to see something shinning in the sky. "So that's where you were Chao. Now there's no chance of you getting away" she smiled seeing the outline of the array.

Back at the plaza the last robot was getting closer to its target destination an had managed to release a powerful stripping blast on the participants.

Back at the headquarters Nutmeg was receiving new information. "We have some movement; it appears that the event organizers have received reports from the astronomy and photography department. The aviation department is trying to confirm right now" she reported to Mr. Akashi."This is… most likely a bingo; a power illumination has been confirmed on top of an airship idling 4000m in the air above the school" Nutmeg continued to report.

With the participants many were running to get a new robe quickly as had been stripped to heir underwear by the giant robot. "Kuu… this giant piece of junk. Everyone don't run away now. If this place falls then it's our defeat stand your ground and fight" shouted Yuuna rallying many as she stood slightly stripped by the blast but all of her modesty kept.

They continued to fire by the last giant just batted them away with a swipe of its hand and took another step forward. Seeing this Yuuna hanged her head in defeat… that was until a voice called out "_Kyotouryuu Ougi: Ryuuryoku Kakou_" as figure jumped right over the group and was directly in front of the giants torso and seemed to simply punch it. Only after a second did the giant get it's upper body separated from it's lower half, the latter seeming to crumble as it hit by a massive force.

The figure jumped and flipped back to where the other were and all got a good luck of who it was as someone else dropped by him. "Negi-kun, Naruto-kun" said Yuuna happily seeing the whiskered face of her teacher but blinked in confusion seeing his hair.

"Hey everyone" he greeted with a small wave, and as he did many girls found themselves blushing as Naruto was currently without anything to cover his sweating torso giving them all a free show.

Kazumi then got a report in her ear and shouted over to the two "Negi-kun Naruto-kun, I just heard that Chao is on an airship 4000m directly above the world tree" she informed them as Negi nodded getting on his staff and taking flight.

"Understood Asakura-san, see you in a bit Naruto-nii" said Negi going higher in the air.

"Negi-kun" cried Kazumi getting the boys attention "You realize the meaning of the action you are about to take right?" she asked him as he nodded. "I see… then there's nothing left to say… GO ON!" she shouted to him as he smiled and Naruto looked up at his little brother.

"Negi, give it all you can. I'll be right behind you, trust me and I'll back you up when you're up there" he said clenching his fist as he did the same.

"Right I'm going and I'll save the world and this school from Chao-san right now, _Accleret_" he cried as he shot into the sky. The others meanwhile crowded round _Naruto_ and began asking questions. And meanwhile on a roof nearby Yue was watching Negi shoot off to the final confrontation with Chao.

"**Now then one of our last Hero units, the famous Kid teacher Negi Springfield (10) is heading straight for the last boss Chao Lingshen 4000 meters into the skies of Mahora Academy. While down below our other Hero Unit Naruto Uzumaki is defending the last area from Chao's giant robot and looking good while he does so**" said Kazumi into her mike thankfully not drooling all over it and shorting it out as she stared at Naruto like many others were.

"**However there is no fixed scenario in this game. Everything isn't over just yet. The last boss Chao Lingshen has no intention to lose at all. Soon the final battle between this year's Mahora fight's runner up Negi and the organizer of the Mahora tournament along with being a practitioner of Shaolin Fist herself Chao Lingshen will begin. The game isn't over yet the robot army is still alive and kicking and we can't expect Naruto-kun to do all of the defending now do we?"** there was a surrounding cheer as the last of the participants heard Kazumi.

"Be careful Negi, Chao-chan always has back-up on her back-ups" said Naruto looking in the direction of hi little brother as he flew abopve the clouds but the other students around looking at the screen spotted something coming at Negi.

Negi himself had spotted something in the distance that sped toward him _"Rapide Subsistat_" he chanted coming to a immediate brake on his staff and as he did three time sphere activated in front of him which luckily he'd avoided.

Looking round Negi spotted a Chachamaru clone with wings flying toward him with a rifle loaded with time displacement bullets. But in trying to avoid the one around him he flew into an ambush with several aerial Tanaka units 'There's still so many around, this is bad' thought Negi as the Tanaka units opened fire.

Down below the students had their own problem "The giant robot that Naruto-kun broke into two is coming at us with its upper half" shouted Fuka pointing as Naruto stepped forward himself.

"I guess my job isn't finished then, cover me girls while I try and slow it down I've been told not to attack its upper body too much in case there's an explosion _in which the demon sealed would be released' _he thought the last part to himself.

Back up above Negi was shooting Sagitta Magica back at the Tanaka units in hopes of slowing them down and letting him get to Chao's position. But the Tanaka units were very mobile in the air "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister __Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!_" Negi cast the lightning axe spell of the robots taking a few out before shoting straight up toward the blimp 'I have to get to Chao-san regardless' in his rush Negi was almost caught by a displacement bullet flipping him on his staff.

'_No good my posture…_' he thought as one of the Chachamaru units took aim at Negi '_I can't avoid it…_' he thought as it pulled the trigger. It was however knocked away by a shadow wolf and Negi found himself being grabbed by the back of his collar.

"Looks like it was a good idea to make a clone for down there and nice save there Kotaro" said Naruto in his Clow artefact standing on his staff that had wings jutting out the end of it while Kotaro hovered next to him with swirling wheels of shadow by his feet.

"Thanks Onii-san, but I expected a little better of Negi when it came to these small fry" said the hanyou with a shake of his head "But he is my rival after all so he can't be too good at everything" said Kotaro smirking down at Negi.

"Naruto-nii, Kotaro-kun" said Negi happily as Tanaka units surrounded them only to be cut apart by Setsuna and Asuna arriving on the scene. "Asuna-san, Setsuna-san" Negi said seeing his two partners.

Back on the ground the girls were a little surprised to find the Naruto they had was just another copy making them wonder where he was able to find so many copies of himself at such short notice. "Asuna-chan, need a lift?" said Naruto as he let Asuna drop onto his staffwhich didn't shake at all making Misora who was supposed to be her lift thankful as she wasn't the best at broom flying, Setsuna simply flapping her wings.

"Thanks Naruto, good to see you up here as well" said Asuna thankful for the assist, and for seeing him looking fine, although she didn notice he was sweating quite perfusely and his hand was trembling. _'Is he alright… is this what Chao meant when she said he can't use multiple pactios at the same time?_' she thought in worry but didn't let it show on her face.

"Negi, when you see the opening, take it" said Naruto as Negi got back on his staff and Naruto drew out a card from his book and held it out in front of him. "_I call upon the powers of the eternal flame, go forth and take down the enemies surrounding up and forge a path for Negi. Firey, Release and go forth_" said Naruto as the fire sprit was released from her card and quickly set about taking out the other robots.

"Woooowwwwww" said Asuna seeing the spirit of the card fly around in a blaze of flames and by then some of the other teachers had arrived to see that their job right now was a bit easier due to the multiple aerial units being taken out. The people on the ground as well were amazed as the display of fire could be seen above them in the clouds alongside the TV.

Asuna shook her head as she spotted Negi staring ike the others "Negi, go now while you have the chance. Naruto has given you your chance and none of us want to see you disappear from our eyes so go beat Chao-san already" she said as Negi nodded and sped off.

"Naruto… will you be okay, you look tired" said Asuna concerned as she swung her sword taking out a couple of robots and Naruto moving his staff to catch her.

"I'm not using full strength, but I need to save a lot of it for later Asuna-chan and believe me I'll be glad once I have done it. Although I'm a little worried of the after effects" he admitted as he moved the staff to dodge the remaining robots.

As he flew higher and higher Negi thought to himself 'Thank you… everyone. I wasn't able to do anything alone. I couldn't have done anything without everyone especially you Naruto-nii. You have been there for me since we first met only a few months ago but you really have become a brother to me. I only made it all this way with you and everyone else helping me along the way'

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile on Chao's blimp Hakase was currently going through the incantation for the world recognition spell "_The world lives within Alon. Time continues to move within the World. Creation arrives within time_. Synchronization with the 12 spots of holy lands on eath as well as the moon is complete. All that's left is to occupy the plaza in front of the world tree… everything's almost ready" informed Hakase to Chao.

"Alright… Hakase begin the final stage of the ceremony with the final incantation-ne" said Chao to her friend.

"The completion incantation will take 11 minutes and 6 seconds is that alright?" she asked back to Chao who nodded at her. Chao told her "It's fine-yo, begin" but Hakase had a questioning look on her face.

"…Is this really the right thing to do Chao-san to go through with the plan… I mean to leave this and him all behind?" she asked her friend who seemed to notice something in the corner of her eye.

"Ahh… it seems the one to decide the propriety of this plan will not be me but him" she said gesturing to Negi who floated a little above the blimp in view of Hakase. "Negi-sensei!" said Hakase in shock seeing how they had been found.

"Chao-san and Hakase-san…" said Negi seeing the two girls and the large magical seal beneath them.

"You finally made it here Negi-bouzu. We're finally on the same stage now but it seems as though you came alone, where might I ask is Naruto-kun-ne?" she said as Negi floated down and landed on the blimp. "Or may I ask what will you do Negi-sensei-yo" she said smirking at him as Negi clenched his teeth.

"Naruto-nii won't fight someone he cares for Chao-san so it's up to me to put a stop to you!" she shouted determined as Chao had a small sad smile on her face for a moment before a confident smirk plastered on it.

"Very well then I too shall prove my beliefs with everything I have and show you why I have done what I have" said Chao throwing off her cloak to reveal her battle suit that seemed to have been slightly upgraded since the fight on the roof when he had seen her the day before. A Cassiopeia on her back glowed "Here I come" she said as Negi held out his own Cassiopeia unit.

Chao appeared behind Negi with bullets in hands only for Negi himself to appear behind Chao with his elbow ready to strike her, and connected with her back sending her flying. Surprising both her and Hakase, but Chao wasn't giving up as she teleported behind Negi and activated a displacement bullet and creating a time sphere around him and disappeared.

Chao however had not won as she was forced to dodge a strike from Negi. The two quickly having mid-air combat while teleporting around the blimp and each dodging the others attacks before separating to opposite sides of the blimp.

'This is truly a fight between Cassiopeia users; I can't even tell what's going on here. But I wonder if Chao was lying when she said it's based off a move of Naruto-sensei's?' Hakase thought to herself as she remembered Chao explaining how the idea for the Cassiopeia came into being.

"Fufu… Negi-bouzu I didn't expect for yo to actually get this far. For you to become so skilled with the Cassiopeia within such a short period of time… as expected of my honourable ancestor-ne. if I didn't know any better I'd say Naruto-kun had taught the theory for the technique-yo" said Chao in praise of Negi's abilities.

"Naruto-nii didn't but I remember seeing his memories and that combined with when I thought about using Cassiopeia it came right away. Even if iwere to take an unavoidable hit as long as I jump to another time during that instant I would be able to easily avoid it, no matter what kind of attack it is. Furthermore by repeatedly time jumping to the same space and time at super high speeds it is also possible to obtain a pseudo time stop effect" Negi explained the combat abilities of the Cassiopeia to which had been inspired by seeing Naruto use Hiraishin and his speeds in jinchuuriki mode.

"B…But Negi-sensei both of them are much easier said than done. To effectively make use of the Cassiopeia in direct combat, precision control down to the nanoseconds as well as accurate event prediction of the space time after jumping are a must…" Hakase went on to explain the complicated theories and processes involved in using Cassiopeia in combat.

"Umu… even the Cassiopeia 3rd that's on my back right now is being controlled by the highest performance AI as well-ne" said Chao wondering how Negi had pulled the feat off when not aided by technology of the original tool for the technique which she knew Naruto had on him.

"The trick behind this is this" he said holding out his Cassiopeia that had a two little spirtrs holding on to it.

"Are those spirits?" asked Hakase a little shocked by the simple technique used to help pull off a very complicated process.

"The most basic magics that any mage would've learned first, magic of moving small objects and magic of prophecy, these are the spirits that govern over those magics" said Negi as the winged spirit was turning the dial saying "I'm spinning ut…" while the little girl spirit with an antenna waved "I will predict-chuu"

"Now Chao-san with this you have lost your battle advantage. Please surrender peacefully and stop your plans" said Negi sure that Chao would surrender if her trump card was taken from her.

The girl just smiled at Negi "It's alright –yo, Hakase begin the final incantation" she told her friend who nodded albeit a little concerned.

"Chao-san!" shouted Negi at the girl "Were you listening to me? Now that you have lost your advantage given to you by Cassiopeia you cannot win against me. Stop the ceremonial magic immediately" he said at Chao.

"What's wrong Negi-buzu? You're getting pretty chatty-ne. it's not like you-yo" she said as Hakase began chanting. "That anxiety… are you hiding something…? No could it be that there's a reason you must finish this battle quickly, no?" said Chao now behind Negi as she looked at his Cassiopeia unit. "I knew it" she said as Negi cursed at his slip in concentration and Shundo-ed to the opposite side of the blimp.

"Hahahah… you still have a way to go before negotiating-ne. That Cassiopeia at best you'll get three… at worst it'll become useless after one more use-ne" Chao said laughing to herself as Negi was now panicking a little based off the amount he was sweating.

"…All I need is one hit" said Negi determined to win this battle.

Chao called forth her funnels to her side "Wait Negi-bouzu, before that one hit I'll ask you once more. Now that things have come this far, with your cleverness you should have figured it out already-ne. the meaning of my plan that is" said Chao floating above Negi.

"Will you not become my comrade, with you Naruto-kun might be convinced. The three of us could accomplish that slight bit of justice against this world of evil-doers?" she asked Negi who eyes glazed over for a second.

**XBreakX**

"Naruto will Negi be alright he seemed troubled when we saw him a moment ago. Aren't you worried of him seeing things Chao-san's way?" Asuna asked Naruto as he flew around the various robots attacking them before flying straight through allowing Asuna to cut them up.

"He'll be fine, Yue-chan slapped some sense into him, literally too. But like I said before the past cannot be changed and introducing something as huge bas magic to the world will upset the balance of power in it as well. Despite the good it can do it can do as much damage all the same" he smiled remembering Yue talking with Negi before.

"It was difficult for him… the ability of time travel and existence of magic may stop tradegies in the world, and him believing that staying here with us was selfish. I doubt I could really say anything to stop his train of thought but Yue-chan managed it no doubt" said Naruto.

"Naruto… what do you plan to do if your holding back you power?" asked Asuna a little nervous.

"Create a better reality for here and now and far ahead. But it will involve these cards" he told the girl showing her the two cards he planned to use.

**XBreakX**

In the split second Negi remembered his talk with Yue Chao saw an opening "Chance" she said teleporting behind him and thrusting her fists forward. There was the sound of breaking, but it was actually Negi jumping behind Chao and striking her Cassiopeia unit with his elbow.

She tried to counter by immediately jumping behind Negi, only for him to do the same 'Psuedo-time stop' she observed seeing she couldn't escape as Negi channelled arrows of lightning to his fist.

'It's useless Raika Houken' Negi's lightning powered fist hit Chao straight in the back shattering her Cassiopeia and sending her to the opposite side of the blimp.

'_Yue-san please tell truth, Chao-san needs to be stopped but at the same time I… I… I for the sake of our lives must do evil and that's something which I can't run away from. And you Naruto-nii when you shared your past you always looked for someone to see as a family but you have so much now and Chao-san's plan could take it all away, you are my nii-san and I don't want to lose you either'_ Negi remembered his words he spoke to Yue but also his brothers words.

'_Negi, a long time ago I had a fight which tested my ideas of how the world worked and what was right and wrong. Whether doing the obvious thing was the right thing, it wasn't until I turned 16 I saw the truths of my world. But for you to manage it at age 10… I couldn't be more happy to call you my little brother, now fight as best as you can, I'll be right behind you'_ Negi truly felt happy hearing his brothers words.

As Chao pulled herself from the platform on the blimp her Cassiopeia crackling with energy now broken Negi's own Cassiopeia crackled "Chao-san I cannot deny you but I will not become your ally either, there is something I need to protect" said Negi as his Cassiopeia shattered.

"I figured you'd say that-yo" said Chao looking a little tired but still smirking. Meanwhile Hakase looked amazed 'C-Chao-san's Cassiopeia was actually destroyed… as expected of Negi-sensei' she thought maintaining control of the spell as a helicopter hovered over the blimp.

"We're at 4000m in the air. Everyone are you seeing this? Well is it going to work? No it's impossible!" said a reporter as the image came up on screen down below. "The last boss Chao is in tatters. The child teacher has landed the decisive hit" it reported as the other student's noticed something.

"Look the giant's movement is slowing down, Naruto-kun is holding it back slightly" shouted Madoka said pointing as the form of Naruto whose feet were dug into the ground as he tried to hold back the giant's advance.

"Come on Negi… this clone body won't last much longer" said a heavily sweating Naruto clone as he felt his chakra levels depleting alongside the magical strain he felt on his body. He then found someone was helping him by the side of him.

"You look like you could use some help" said the voice of Tsuna as he joined Naruto in holding back the giant.

"You know that would be appreciated Tsuna, to be honest this is a lot heavier that it looks oddly" said Naruto chuckling a little at the joke he made.

**XBreakX**

Back up above Negi was still in battle as Chao had now resorted to firing constant displacement bullets at Negi "Chao-san please stop already, the match is over" said Negi shifting onto his staff so he could dodge the attacks easier.

"No not yet-ne, Negi-bouzu. It's not over yet" she shouted sending her funnels to attack Negi directly but he dodged their blasts and smashed them and turned back to Chao. When he looked he saw he with at least a hundred displacement bullets in front of her all of which shot forward at Negi.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Mobili Tel_" Negi chanted as he just about managed to dodge the numerous activated time spheres. "Those bullets are certainly a threat… however I will not get hit so easily anymore. Now that you have lost the Cassiopeia which guaranteed you an absolute advantage someone like you who cannot use magic cannot win against me, now Chao-san!" said Negi preparing himself.

"Magic-ne, now… I wonder about that? _Code: __9784063637328 1929979004002 spell pattern circuits open. Seal released. Last Tale My Magic Scir Magister_" underneath Chao a magic circle came into existence and Negi felt a magic power from Chao now.

Down below on his staff Naruto felt Chao's magic signature 'So I was right… you can use magic Chao-chan. But not fully based on what I can feel, the power I feel… so she learned the technique a little' Naruto thought to himself having felt a similar usage of power but Chao's was significantly weaker.

"_Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη!_ Negi-bouzu did you honestly believe I would have never considered learning to use magic when I am Negi-bouzu's and the Thousand Master's descendant along with being a partner of Naruto-kun" Chao smirked as a powerful flame surrounded her fist.

"_Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου_" she chanted which the headmaster took note of while watching and Negi prepared a powerful barrier to defend himself with. "_Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις_!" the massive fire spell was cast at Negi resulting in a huge explosion.

Before the headmaster could move Eva had her _Enis Exsequens_ by his neck shaving a few hairs from his beard "Don't interfere… that's the path he chose. I won't forgive any foolish behaviors even if it's from you. Besides look, I didn't train him to drop dead that easily" said Eva as a slightly charred Negi shot out of the cloud of smoke.

"Wonderful you managed to withstand the one just now huh, Negi-bouzu?" said a heavily panting and sweating Chao.

'_If my barrier wasn't open at full power I would've been beaten completely. A spell that's definitely higher than my level and on Naruto-nii's. But can something like that be possible? Even if Chao-san is a genius to be such a powerful magic user_' thought Negi before he noticed something on Chao. _'What is this? There's a weird magic flow… something is not normal…'_ he thought curious.

What he saw was that Chao's body was covered in a strange spell pattern "Haha… now that we have come this far, there are no more strategies. All that's left is for our strengths carrying our thoughts to clash against one another-ne" said Chao smirking as the spell patterns glowed underneath her clothes.

'_That's… spell patterns have been applied to Chao-san's entire body. I have never seen that magic style before… no science?_' thought Negi in shock while Chao called upon her magic.

"_Last Tale My Magic Scir Magister Evocatio Spiritualis De Undetriginta Salamandris Lancifiers_" Chao casted her spell summoning 29 lance wielding fire spirits to her side.

'_No doubt about it. Chao-san is forcefully channeling powerful magic to herself through the power of that spell pattern. But if she pushes herself this much it must be creating a huge burden on her body. Chao-san's doing this out of her will? That's…_' thought Negi holding out his hand. "Please wait!" he cried to Chao.

"It's no use-ne" she said sending her spirits forward at Negi who grit his teeth.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Evocatio Spiritualis De Septemdecim Valcyriis Mortiferis_" Negi summoned 17 Valkyries spirits to combat Chao's spirits assault. Before he rushed forward the two mages meeting in the middle Chao grabbing Negi's fist. "You mustn't use that power, simply chanting a spell should already be causing great pain for you right? Why…?" asked Negi.

"Huh… so you even know about that? But…" Chao pulled Negi forward and delivered a jab to his stomach make him cough out from the blow. "What are you trying to do by slowing down now? You wanna get killed? Besides… now that we disagree with each other I have nothing left to say to you" Chao said as the two separated.

"I came to this age simply for this. 2 years of my life and all my efforts went into this. This plan is everything for me now Negi-bouzu and I won't be stopped with words _Undemesoginta Spiritus I__gnis_" Chao charged her 52 fire arrows,

To counter Negi prepared his own spell "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Septem Iriginta Spiritus Lucis Coeuntes Sagitent Inimicum_" he prepared his 27 arrows of light and the two cast their spells at the same time.

"_Sagitta Magica Series Ignis/Lucis_" the two cried as thir spells crashed between them each countering the other power vs power. Many watched the two battle on the screens in amazement and worry for the two, hoping they didn't get too hurt as they were still children. _"Flagrantia Rubicans_" shouted Chao casting another fire spell at Negi who dodged and readjusted himself in the air.

'_This won't do. I can't let Chao-san use magic anymore. But simply telling her to stop won't work. Maybe I should tell her… Chao has bet everything on her plan so words alone can't stop her but maybe give me an edge'_ Negi thought as he began channelling the last of his magic. '_I will give this my all and hope that this works_' he thought clenching his fist.

"Finally getting serious huh… that's right, that's what you should do. If you want to stop this plan then defeat me by force completely and without mercy. You're the son of the Thousand Master aren't you?" asked Chao panting as much as Negi was due to the strain of using magic and the prolonged battle as well.

"Chao-san… I have two things to ask. You said you came to this age for this plan and it's everything but in these past 2 years spent with Ku Fei-san and Hakase-san and Naruto-nii and everyone in the class, did it mean anything to you?" Negi asked as Chao had a moment of clarity.

"Everyone… Naruto-kun… you know you're right everyone and the man I fell in love with. Everything was beyond my complications, it's been so much fun but… even that is something of a momentary dream for me… but what was your other question?" Chao asked with a sad smile.

"Did you consider what would happen to Naruto-nii when you revealed the existence of magic?" he asked as she blinked in surprise at the odd question but then realized she really hadn't.

"Negi-bouzu… why are you asking that?" she said a little worried and Negi closed his eyes for a moment.

"Because if your plan succeeds Naruto-nii never leaves this place ever again and will be separated from everyone as it was deemed necessary for him and his power to be sealed in Mahora forever" he said as Chao gasped seeing what she would cause and really was at odds with herself.

'_No it can't be, I thought Naruto-kun would end up leading the world, like he had done in his memories. After all that I end up making him a victim and taking away his family… but after what happens what I have to do is needed. Yet at the same time I'm sending someone I care for away for my own desires. Naruto-kun wouldn't be taken easily but he would live a life on the run. Do I continue or do I stop here… I just don't know anymore, all of this wasn't in any of my calculations, I need time to think I may be able to take him with me then he'll be safe'_ Chao said to herself as she raised her hands.

Negi seeing this channelled his magic "_Last Tale My Magic Scir Magister __Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη!"_ Chao began chanting putting all of her remaining strength into it.

"_Ras Tel Ma Sir Magister Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes_" Negi chanted himself peparing his final spell to defeat and was chanting faster than Chao was as well.

_Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου!/Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina_" the two finished their incantations. Chao's hands had swirling fire around them while Negi had wind and lightning in them as they held out their hands.

"_Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!/Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens_!" the two sent out their spells which became a battle of power. However Negi's spell seemed to overpower Chao's and ended up creating a backlash for her breaking her magic circuit that she made as she was engulfed by the blast.

"Chao-san!" said an alarmed Negi as he shot off to catch the girl before she fell to her death. Chao looked up and saw Negi headed for her but felt someone else catch her.

"I gotcha Chao-chan although your hair looks nice down like that" said the smiling face of Naruto as he held Chao in his arms, commenting as one of the girls buns had come loose. Down below Asuna was having an argument with Misora as she believed that Misora had been calling her heacy as the girl seemed to not be good with her broom.

"Na…Naruto-kun…?" said Chao seeing his smiling face "You're here…I… I… I'm so sorry but I have a plan to stop you bein-" Naruto put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry I have my own ready Chao-chan" he said as a light from the blimp shot into the sky "So it got activated after all" Naruto muttered seeing the light of the forced recognition spell, he then noticed Negi cough up blood. 'Poor boy is too exhausted to keep afloat right now, at least out ride is on the way' Naruto thought moving to catch Negi.

"He did very well, despite using his own magic to power the Cassiopeia and the combat spells. He has more potential than I ever did that's for sure. And at least I don't have to worry too much about the spell right Chao-chan?" he said to the girl who gave a weak smile.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well people I'm back, sorry for not updating in some time, life has been a little hecktic due to moving back for my final year of uni among other things. Plus using Uni internet so having trouble writing as I write faster on laptop. I will try to update as many of the other stories I can in the next couple of weeks but I have no set schedule for updating so you'll have to be patient for my other news I have begun writing a Bleach/Naruto xover and it's a slow process but I think it's coming nicely like a few other stories.**

**Next chapter will deal with the forced recognition spell and what was Naruto's plan for solving the issue of letting Chao stay and I will say it involves a depowering of Naruto so that I will no longer get complaints of him being too powerful. **

**Until then, Bye**


	36. An Unexpected Resolution

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 36: An Unexpected Resolution **

**I do not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**After reader comments I have decided that Naruto will not be going through a depower session but it does mean I'll have to think of a decent guy or girl for him to go up against when the magical world arc begins.**

**Finally we have reached the end of the Battle for Mahora arc and good lord this took some time I gotta say people, but hey I have enjoyed writing it even if it seems a lot of it is copied from the manga but heck I'm sure I'm not the only one.**

**XChapter StartX**

"Chisame-san, are you finished yet, I'm not sure how much longer Makie-san and I can hold out here" said Ayaka as she and Makie fought off the various attempts to delete them from cyberspace.

"I just need a little more time, in a moment I'll have the school barrier reconstructed and the giants will disappear too" said Chisame as the barrier seal was beneath her body literally flaming as she furiously typed into the screens. "God and demons from all the world break free from our disturbance how, much until the beginning of the of the resonance, how many seconds?" Chisame asked her mouse familiars.

"47 seconds until critical amount of energy" the spirit replied to Chisame slightly panicked due to the threat behind them.

"47… ok not too late, I won't let magic be scattered in the world. I don't want a world where dreams and reality are mixed up" said Chisame. '…Dreams ad reality' she suddenly thought getting an idea, thinking to herself she needed more hands the fire around her formed separate hands to set up her plan.

"Dreams and reality… comparatively Chao-san who lead a cruel life you said over there every day was a lot more like a dream" said Chachamaru which Chisame heard as her hands continued to work setting up the plan she had.

"Times where it isn't convenient for anyone to live… in an empty fun what world isn't inconvenient. If you look at it from another world it looks like a fabricated paradise" the robot continued as Chisame smirked.

"What do you think of that Chachamaru-san?" Chisame asked surprising the robot girl. "I don't know if it's a dream or paradise but… but... this reality we live I has Naruto waiting for us, if you win that's gone. So I will protect that reality and I refuse to let you win" shouted Chisame as she slammed the enter key into her digital keyboard.

**XBreakX**

'_Urgh where are we, all I remember is Naruto-kun catching us as I and Negi-bouzu fell from our fight. What was he trying to say before_' thought Chao as she heard voices around her.

"Looks like you guys made good time, still this was a little surprising all of this" said one voice as Chao opened her eye she saw long haired figure and another with their hair tied off with bells. "I wish things would stop surprising me when it comes to life with you and the brat" said female voice.

'_Is that Naruto-kun… but who is the other noisy one? Actually it's really noisy her_e' thought Chao as she was greeted to the sight of Fuka, Yuuna, Akira, Shiina and Konoka

"Are you okay Chaorin?" asked Konoka as all the girls smiled down at her.

"You guys…" said a confused Chao before realizing what she was on. _'Oh right I didn't think of that. The power of the flying mobile street stand train… Satsuki?'_ thought Chao as she and the others sat on the roof of the Chao Bao Zi train cart that was being propelled by rockets beneath in.

"Good to see you awake Chao-chan" said Naruto as the girl looked up at his smiling face making her eyes water seeing him and immediately hugged him and bega to sob, Naruto just stroking her hair trying to soothe her.

"Naruto-kun what's the matter with Chao-chan?" asked Yuuna as he gave a caring loom down at the girl in her arms.

"Nothing to worry about Yuuna-chan, Chao-chan was told that something bad might happen if she won in the last battle to me and Negi and she feels bad for it, that's all so don't worry too much about it" he said as the girls nodded seeing as they'd cry if that accidently hurt Negi or Naruto.

"It's over now" said Setsuna observing Asuna holding a tired and exhausted Negi and Naruto consoling Chao on the train cart. "At least it ended in victory for us" she mused to herself flapping her wings while Mei, Takane and Kotaro watched as well.

Around the same time the barrier around the school was reactivated and the giants disappeared and the Naruto with Tsuna let out a breath of relief before the latter puffed out of existence and the card flashing away.

"I wouldn't have expected Chisame to slip through Chachamaru's firewall" said a surprised Hakase flying with a pair of mechanical wings.

"I have no excuse Hakase, but who would have thought that the moment Negi-sensei defeated Chao the outcome of the battle was already decided?" said Chachamaru to her creator with Chisame also in contact with Hakase through a digital screen.

"I said this to Chao-san before we began the operation 'If you lose to Negi-sensei in your battle, at that moment accept defeat and retreat'. Be it her ego or something… she got the same stubbornness at a certain someone" said Hakase into her screen.

"Yes the moment Chao-san was defeated we were too. Because at that moment the content of itself of the forced recognition spell got changed into something harmless" added Chachamaru confusing Chisame slightly.

"Wha… really…" she tried to ask, while trying to figure out what the new content was.

**XBreakX**

"**Well everybody the robot army from Mars has been mostly destroyed. We also destroyed the giant robot with your help. Our resident young teachers have secured victory in this battle against their leader. That means as academy defence magic knights our complete victory!"** said Kazumi into the mike as the magic of the forced recognition spell shot across the sky like fireworks.

"The content of his wasn't the scattering of magic I the world but so that at least tomorrow the world be in peace without hate nor sadness" said Chachamaru. "It's a wish even Naruto would want I think, he always looked for peace like in his memory.

"That kind of wish which lasted for 2 years is something you want to be granted after all. It seems that this spell took on the best choice for a victory but I don't think it's truly over. I see one more great change before the days end" said Hakase looking dow at the cart.

"Wait… you mean our efforts were in vain, I rushed my first kiss for nothing" Chisame pounded at the screen in rage making Chachamaru blink I confusion.

"Chisame-san what do you mean by kiss, does this mean you forged a pactio with Naruto, after all I detected his magic power coming from you?" the robot asked feeling something prickling in her chest as Chisame blushed.

"Well… maybe but forgetting that. I thought Chao-san was a realist without a heart nor tears but it turns our she a huge romantist after all that girl, wonder if he had more of an effect on her" said Chisame huffing a little.

**XBreakX**

"This battle is over Chao-chan" said Naruto as he and Chao stood on their feet the others had gone inside the cart. "this day will be remembered as the day the great Chao Lingshen failed in her attempts to change the past and alter the future. But it will be remembered as a day things did change as even though maybe not in the way you expected but change all the same" said Naruto as he put his arm around Chao as they watched the magic fly through the sky.

"History is full of people who failed trying to achieve their goals whether it be unfair or an fair end. There will always be people who fought with all their might only to lose in the end but here is where things change for you Chao-chan. Where I one world this would mark the end of your story, I simply can't allow that. I want you by my side with the others for as long as I still live.

You are my partner Chao-chan, I'm not letting you go anywhere and nothing's going to stop that" he finished as Chao and the others (who were eavesdropping listened I and were touched by his words) as the kart lowered down to the ground, just as the three hours passed and the disqualified participants came out of the time displacement.

"Looks like you won the bet Kaede" said Mana as she and the ninja appeared with Mana holding a gun to Kaede's chest but Kaede hand grabbing her wrist evidently Kaede had won by taking Mana out of the battle.

"What do you know although most might call this a draw de-gozaru" smirked Kaede which was returned by Mana.

"No, because I couldn't fulfil my duty as Chao's bodyguard in the last steps of the plan it should be my loss" replied Mana. The two then looked to see a couple of fights break out in the crowds of people, including the girls of 3-A chasing Yuuna for her 300 meal tickets that she had won.

"I can't believe we all got taken out, this is an extreme failure on our part" said Ryohei as he and the other members of the Vongola sat down eating food Haru and Kyoko had prepared.

"Well at least it's over and everything is alright now, so let's just relax and enjoy the food" said Yamamoto happily enjoying his sandwich.

"Stupid Baseball nut, we left the 10th all on his own, honestly how can you be so relaxed with that. What if he had been seriously hurt while we were gone from him?" shouted a frantic Gokudera.

"I wish you would pipe down, something more interesting is happening over there is you look over there idiot" said Mukuro pointing to slabs of stone where Chao ad Naruto stood with Negi walking up as well.

**XBreakX**

Naruto-kun I have to leave, you know that. There's nothing I can do to change that and I can't even fathom how you think you can stop this. As much as I want to stay the reason for me being in this time is gone" said Chao sadly not looking up at Naruto not wanting to leave but knowing she had to go back.

"You forget my reputation Chao-chan, but those seals you used. To use them the way you did is an act of desperation, is your future that bad that you needed them?" he asked as she gave the smallest of nods. "I see, I guess my idea was a good one then" he smirked as he called forth his staff.

"This world needs you as much as the one you came from, you want to see a world that people dream of, and as such you will. My master's dream of peace was seen as foolish but in that foolish dream was a goal to get stronger and fight for my cause. Chao-chan you have that same strength so I'll make it so you can be in both worlds" he said as he held out his staff and a magic seal appeared behind Chao.

(Play Spirit of the Trees- Fern Gully Ost-do not own)

"_Twin, come to my aid and where there was one now make to but only the form that's true, Release_" he called forth as the card activated as the two identical sprits surrounded Chao and before you knew it where there was one Chao were now two identical girls.

"This…" one Chao said "Can't be…" said the other as they looked at each other in shock and amazement.

"I'm not down_, I call forth the power of Libra, create the scale to which I can give power freely, Release_" from this card came a balancing scale which Naruto took a hold of. "One of you must take hold of the scale" he said to them as they blinked.

"What do you mean" the Chao on the right said "What do you plan to do?" the other asked the question which others were thinking.

"If the future is as bad as you say, maybe a little of my strength given to you can awaken the me of then as it was that you coming here two years ago awakened me" he explained earning gasps. "I spent many hours thinking about it, if I existed in the future then I doubt you would come back to change things" he continued to explain as the two Chao's eyes widened.

"Thus I came to the conclusion that when you came here 2 years ago the effect on the world tree affected my sleep and awakened me from my slumber so as such if you of you takes this power they could reawaken me and give them the memories my magic holds" he smiled as one Chao grabbed onto the scale.

"Will you still feel the same if it's not the you of now?" asked the Chao a little worried "Or will this magic last?" Naruto's answer was to give a large smile.

"I promise Chao-chan this magic will make it so it's will not change how I feel and it will show him you and what I feel for you. Trust me… now to make sure you are permanent _Shinra Banshou_" he shouted. As he did Naruto's eyes glowed bright white and his magical aura flared as he put all he could to ensure that it would work, he felt his magic core strained as he controlled the will of the twin's life to make it permanent and so the magic he gave her would awaken him.

As his power flared and the scaled tipped to ward Chao with Naruto's hair returning to its silvery white like before. "With this you can stay and go back to me in the future Chao-chan, I hope that when you find me then he will give you what I would give you as well. Farewell… and goodnig-" he was cut off as he collapsed off the stone slab, only to be caught by Zazie.

"Safe…" she said as she lowered him to the ground and rested his head against her lap.

The two Chao's breathed in relief when they saw Zazie catch Naruto and looked at each other "Will you look after him when things get bad?" the one leaving asked.

"I will, I promise you that but take care when you go back and find him again, it may be different with only you there in the future for him" said the other as she hugged and turned to the others.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused but if you want someone to vent on use her-ne" she smirked as the one staying blinked in surprise before pointing at her.

"What you're leaving me to the wolves while you escape-yo. That's not fair" she whined before both broke out laughing. "Well I have my secret weapon just in case" she said before waving to the others and a magic seal appearing beneath her alongside the gifts she was given the night before.

"Take care everyone, I'd say I'd miss you but I'm not leaving so farewell from me and hello from me as well-ne" said the one as she floated up and disappeared back into her own time leaving the other watching before she was faced by the other girls.

"Um…hi everyone… bye now-ne" the girls stared before she set off running away leaving a sleeping Zazie, with Chizuru arriving on the scene.

"Looks as though he's back to white then" smiled Chizuru as Zazie nodded. "Let's take him home, he looks like he needs his rest now Zazie-san" she said brushing her hand against his whiskers.

"Yes… Chizuru-san lets" replied as she reactivated her pactio and Chizuru activating her own to help carry Naruto back so he could rest and Chao being left to be chased by all the girls, before she pulled out her family tree book allowing her to make her getaway from all of the girls and follow Zazie and Chizuru.

**XBreakX**

A few hours later in Naruto and Zazie's room, she, Chizuru and Chao were conversing with each other. Naruto himself was still unconscious from the usage of his technique, for you see the Shinra Banshou was a technique that allowed Naruto to control life completely and making sure that the twin of Chao was permanent was draining. Naruto had long ago discovered when trying in Eva's resort that creating a life was bordering the line of the powers of a god.

Naruto knew he had the power of the Juubi but never wanted to be seen as a god as that would make him too powerful, this was the reason he kept his seals on most of the time in battles. He was lucky he lasted as long as he did in the battle as when he activates and artefact a huge amount of energy is used to maintain it alongside maintaining the clone as well. Thus explaining why Naruto had yet to wake up despite his world winning stamina.

But back to the girl's conversation about an important issue "So do you agree that we should erase you memories of future events concerning Naruto-kun and Negi-kun?" asked Chizuru stroking Naruto's head as it rested in her lap, Zazie having traded to stroking his tail.

"I do… knowledge of the future will undoubtedly change it, the other me is looking after the future so I don't need to know about it and something I'd rather forget as well. I know doing what he did was a little painful for him so it's only right I give up something as well" said Chao with a nod looking down at the white haired man.

"He won't blame you" said Chizuru making Chao look up at the girl "Naruto-kun will probably see how you were undoubtedly desperate for the plan to succeed, which means the cause was a large and important one" she continued as Chao gave a small nod her eyes drifting to dark memories.

"Things had got bad in the future, but I can't say anything. I just wish I had thought about what my plan would change when it came to Naruto-kun, I was as foolish as his village leader back then for hoping for everything to all work out" she said in a guilty tone.

"At least you realized your mistake at the end, even if Negi-kun had to tell you, your face showed inner turmoil from what I saw. However you may have to make amends with Naruto-kun's other partners. We all honestly have a bone to pick with you for causing him so many problems" Chizuru told her with Zazie nodding her head in agreement.

"I know, and I'll be ready to face it but can we get rid of the memories of the future now, at least the important stuff. If I focus on those memories it should be easy to get rid of them without forgetting a couple less important things" Chao said as Zazie nodded and held out her hand with her spell casting ring.

"Vanish…" she said simply as the ring glowed and Chao felt her memory be stripped away of the memories she had focused n trying not to think of the happy memories she had as a child.

When the glow ended Chao was rubbing her head and Chizuru looked a little worried "Did it work?" asked Chizuru leaning forward toward Chao a little.

Chao opened her eyes "I…I can't remember any of it. It worked… I only remember growing up but I don't remember any events that happened really until I used the spell that brought me here two years ago" said a happy Chao as Zazie got up and hugged the girl surprising the bun haired girl.

"Welcome back Chao-san… I'm glad you're here with us now" she said as Chao returned the hug to her friend.

"I'm sorry for what I had to do Zazie-san, although I can't remember why I did it now I'm happy that I have the chance to stay with my friends now and stay with Naruto-kun too" said a happy Chao as Chizuru watched smiling at the two and Zazie forgiving Chao like she had. She was glad to see that Naruto's family could recover after this and she had no doubt about it either.

There was a knock at the door and Zazie went to open it and found Evangeline at the front with her arms crossed "Is he here?" she asked her voice having a slight amount of concern in it despite wanting to maintain her image. Zazie nodded and pointed to the unconscious Naruto who was breathing peacefully in Chizuru's lap.

"Not up yet I see" said Eva walking into the room and sitting down next to Chizuru by his head "Looks like he managed to solve everything in the end with the boya's help. Still it's rare that something tires him out this much and you…" she said sending Chao a look.

"We will be having words later, that Asuna told me about what your plan would end up doing to Naruto, I'm as much as I want him to myself I'm not pleased, so expect a thrashing on a later date you hear me" she said sending Chao her best evil look which Chao did sweat to a little seeing as the Dark Evangeline was threatening her.

"Now then to other business, the boya will be meeting with a friend of his father's in a day or two. As such he's invited me and Naruto to be there waiting for him, but I have no doubt he'll want you there as well Chao. But in the meantime I think we should move Naruto there so Al can help him a little and get him back on his feet for the meeting" she told the girls.

"How are we going to get him there, Naruto-kun is pretty heavy as he is right now" asked Chizuru before Eva snapped her fingers and Naruto was changed into his puppy form. Eva had been trying to do this trick for a while as she loved the idea as changing him so she could carry him round and cuddle him. Of course this would be where no one could see her as she refused to be seen cuddling anything with her reputation.

"That might help-ne" said Chao as Chizuru picked up the little wolf pup who snuggled into her arms as she hugged him.

"Aww he's so cute like this, reminds me of when I found Kotaro-kun that night in the rain" said Chizuru smiling as she scratched Naruto's ears making his tail wag happily.

"I know, when he told me he could do this I asked him to show me, he just gets so adorable when he's like that I can't help but want to cuddle him" said Eva getting looks from all three girls Chizuru holding a smile on her face. Eva's face then turned dark her eyes turning black "Tell anyone and I swear I'll show you hell on earth understand" she told them as all three nodded.

"Who know Eva-chan had such a cute side to her?" said Chizuru aloud as they left the room and began heading for Library Island and to Al's current home.

**XBreakX**

The next day Negi was in front of the gates of Albireo's house with Asuna, Konoka and a fully equipped Setsuna beside him. When the dragon Renjia floated in front of them Negi nervously took out a piece of paper that said 'Invitation for Negi' Renji seeing this gestured for them to go forward but Konoka giving him a piece of meat that she had ready for the dragon which he accepted happily and gave Konoka a small like making her giggle.

"Good thing we don't have to fight it" said Asuna as they headed up the stairs "I still wonder how Naruto managed to train that beast, it doesn't seem possible" she continued.

"But Asuna he look so friendly, Naruto-kun said that he just gave Renji-kun attention and care it doesn't seem that farfetched to me" replied Konoka as Setsuna and Asuna sweat dropped seeing how training a dragon was a very farfetched idea.

When they walked inside they saw Albireo's house that had waterfalls surrounding it and large tree roots as well. "Wow…" said Asuna seeing the house while Konoka was staring at the house.

"What is this place? Are we really under the school?" questioned Konoka taking in the sight of the house "it certainly does feel like a mage's residence, can we go inside" she then asked Negi who gave a nod.

"Probably" the red head answered as they stepped inside the house to find hundreds iof books around them.

"Ugh, it's all books inside" said Asuna not liking seeing so many books as it reminded her of schoolwork too much for her liking.

"Where's Ku: Nel-han I wonder" said an ever curious Konoka as a voice spoke in her head. 'I'm over here' came the voice of Ku: Nel to all of them present. "Where are you?" Konoka asked again as the voice led them up the stairs and outside.

The opening the door to the terrace found a smiling Albireo, Eva siting on a floating ball, Naruto in his full wolf form siting down next to Albireo. "Welcome to my tea party. I have been waiting for your arrival" said Albireo.

"Took you long enough, still had you been too early Naruto here might not have woken up in time for the tea party" said Eva sipping from her cup.

"Forgive me but when was the last time you split your power six ways, fighting giant robots and making sure you had enough strength to create a perfect and permanent clone of someone Eva-chan" asked the wolf Naruto with a slight tick mark.

"Well when you put it like that, still it looked like you didn't want to wake up from your position when each of us was hugging you in puppy form" she grinned as the wolf's face had a slight red colour on his cheeks despite his fur covering his face.

'Eva-chan and Naruto-kun are here, but who else is here then?' wondered Asuna as she wasglad to see Naruto alright as Zazie and Chizuru seemed to simply spirit him away after the ending of the battle.

"Thank you very much for inviting us here today" said Konoka and Negi together as all four of them bowed to Albireo. "Um Ku: Nel.. no Albireo-san…" Negi began to ask.

"Negi-kun!" Albireo shouted his eyes glittering as the boys stuttered his response.

Y-Yes… sorry…" Negi said in reply.

"I believe I have already said I wish to be referred to as Ku: Nel Sanders" he said laughing a little as Naruto got hungry for chicken again for some strange reason. "Come now this way please" said Albireo leading them forward.

"Hmph how pointless, what's with the retarded name anyway Al?" asked Eva as she moved on her floating ball.

"I'm not sure you have the high ground Eva, if I recall you have several other names you have used in your life. Not to mention your name that you prefer not to be known" said Naruto walking beside her and Eva scowled and turned back to Al.

"Oi Alnireo Imma are you listening?" she asked but the man continued walking forwards seemingly ignoring her. "…Ku: Nel" she said as he turned round with a bright smile.

"What is it Kitty?" he asked as Naruto chuckled while Eva grabbing the man and began shaking him.

The others thinking 'He's really into that name…'

"I told you not to call me by that name, its bad enough you told him already" Eva shouted while shaking Al.

"Don't you think it's an adorable name?" Al asked despite being shaken.

"in case you're curious the K in Eva-chan's name does literally stand for Kitty, something Al loves to poke fun at especially when combined with some of the pictures he has" Naruto whispered seeing as he'd rather not be man handled by the vampire right now.

When they got to the table filled with an assortments iof teas and cakes but also, Chizuru, Zazie and Chao. "Wha… Chao-san, Zazie-san and Chizuru-san you were here already?" said a slightly surprised Negi as Setsuna and Asuna gave the bun haired girl a look but then were surprised when Naruto sat beside her and she patted his head.

"Yes Eva-chan brought us here so we could help speed up Naruto-kun's recovery and don't worry about Chao-san the three of us have had a small discussion and her actions will have consequences later on okay" Chizuru smiled but it was one then left no room to question, Asuna and Setsuna nodding as they sat down.

Negi quickly poured himself a cup of tea "Delicious this is Ronjinkou, Kyuukyoku-koubai is it? It really has a sweet and refreshing aroma of plum" said Negi admiring Albireo's choice of tea. "it's wonderful" he said smiling up at Al who giggled at finding Negi's weakness of tea.

"I have other kinds too and let me get you some to take home" he said as the other girls drank from their cups. Naruto moving to lay on the couch next to Eva who took to stroking his head with her free hand while Chao sat on the other end resting Chachazero in her lap.

"Well boya… how did things go for you this time? Did you gain anything out of it?" Eva asked catching Negi's attention.

"I now understand exactly where and what I am placing myself into" said Negi as the girls listened to the boy. "No I probably already knew that even before Chao-san told me, it was just as you said Master. We cannot keep ourselves clean, no we were most likely never clean to begin with" said Negi making Eva smirk.

"Looks like you were able to show him something a little Chao-san. It is for talented brats like you who have bright futures but know nothing of the world, realizing that is the most difficult thing to do" said Eva with a smile.

"You see now Negi that at times being alive means the same thing as doing evil. As this is how this world is structured and no one can escape from this law. There will be times that what is needed to do most is the option which will make you the evil one, I've have seen it a couple times over in my life" said Naruto looking over to Negi as Eva fed him pieces of the cake she had then petting his fur.

"My, my you two certainly do think alike in some ways. But Evangeline you did well guiding such an honest man this far. I suppose the best teachers are the bad guys after all well done" said Albireo.

"I find it's usually the greatest perverts are the best in my experience" Naruto added his opnion on the matter which Albireo's nodded to with a small chuckle.

"That could be true in a small way, especially when it come to that man. But nevertheless Negi-kun under the tutelage of Evangeline may end up as a dark mage and the successor of Dark Evangel. Still Naruto-kun any one you end up teaching will be very powerful I have no doubt, have you picked an apprentice yet?" al asked the wolf who shake his head.

"Not really Al, mostly I just train my partners to defend themselves for the moment, whether or not I ever take an apprentice is something to think about" Naruto answered the man who gave small nod.

"Well at least you didn't take the boya on, with him under my tutelage I'm free to do whatever I want with him, after all he did ask to be my apprentice" said Eva pointing to Negi.

"Hahaha you are right. Please excuse us Kitty" said al earning a tick mark on Eva's head. "Well Negi-kun, with that recognition what will you do from now on?" asked Al to the young mage.

"Eh… y-yes… o…uh that's exactly why I guess I will keep o aiming to become a magister magi after all. Now that I have stopped Chao's plan I cannot afford to stand still. I have to continue on ahead. That's why I wish to become a proper mage although perhaps not the same was as dad and help out as many people as I can" said Negi before looking up at Al. "Is that weird?" he asked little unsure despite giving a pretty deep answer.

"No that was a wonderful answer" replied Albireo seeing how innocent the boy still was in a way and much more respectable than his father.

"I agree Negi, follow your own chose path and you reach your goal that you aim for. Just remember not to focus too much otherwise you may miss something important on the way" said Naruto making Negi smile at his brother's words.

"Indeed and if that's the case Negi-kun how about you become my apprentice?" suggested Albireo making Eva spit out her tea.

"eh… a-an apprentice?" said a surprised Negi hearing the offer while Naruto was stifling a laugh as Eva shot to her feet.

"Wait a second Albireo Imma" she shouted in rage but al continued chatting to Negi ignoring her.

"Just between you and me Evangeline, she's no good. If you have that kind of person as a teacher it'd be like forfeiting you own life you know? Naruto-kun is probably one of the few people who can keep up with her sadistic ways" he told Negi, Naruto having his paws on his mouth to quell the sounds of his laughter.

"What the hell did you say Al?" Eva shouted at Al but to no effect.

"Besides with me you can learn about the Thousand Master's combat style in further detail" he told Negi whose face lit up in interest while Eva failed to draw his attention. "Evangeline is an Ice-type too, not very good as a Wind-Type teacher. Or how about some gravity magic as well it has a wide range of uses too" he suggested to Negi who looked a little unsure.

Eva seeing what she had to do to get his attention "Ku: Nel!" she shouted in pure hurry at the man who winded his head round with his sweet smile.

"What is it Kitty?" he asked as the vampire grabbed the man by his cloak and brought him to her angry face "my, my who could've imagined that you actually liked Negi-kun this much. I could've sworn that your interests had switched over to the little puppy you were cuddling earlier" asked Al as Eva's face went red in slight embarrassment.

"Never mention that again, you stupid ero-nasubi. And what are you scheming? What is your objective for making the boya your apprentice?" she asked Al.

My objective… was to see you become frustrated and flustered of course" he answered as the vampire attempted to cut through the man, only for her claw swipe to go straight through him as if he was a ghost. Naruto finally releasing the laugh he had been holding knowing that Al would end up doing this.

"Apparently Al used to do this all the time when she met with him and Nagi for a while. It must be fun for him to be able to do it again" Naruto said with a small smile seeing how Lonely Al might have gotten being cooped in his homes for several years with only a couple days freedom.

"I didn't realize someone could rile Eva-chan that much and actually live to tell the tale. I wonder how he does that thought-ne" said Chao still petting Naruto's tail.

"I think it's sweet really that Eva-chan can have such a side to her personality, usually she's so calm but when you see her like that you can't help but smile a little. Refill Zazie-san?" said Chizuru as the silent girl nodded holding her cup as Chizuru refilled her cup.

"Hey Chizuru-san, what exactly did you and Zazie-san decide for Chao-san out of curiosity?" asked Asuna wondering what would be happening to the bun haired girl.

"I and Zazie-san talking with Chao-san and came to the decision that before anything else we would erase important memories of future events just to be safe. That way there is less chance of certain events in the near future being affected. Her punishment however may depend on what the others decide" explained Chizuru with Zazie nodding in agreement taking a sip from her cup.

Eventually Eva let go of Albireo and they all finished their tea "Ano… Ku: Nel-san... about the main reason why we visited today. Dad is…" Negi began to ask.

"Yes… he is still alive even now I can guarantee you that" he said shocking Negi and the others girls who didn't already know, but Negi then smiled seeing that his father was still alive.

"Negi that's great" shouted Asuna happy to hear Nagi was still alive.

"Yes… So where is dad right no…" Negi's question was cut off quickly by AL.

"I am very sorry I do not know any more than this" he explained to Negi deflating his mood a little.

"T-Then how do you know he's still alive?" questioned Asuna curious.

"Because his pactio is still alive, from Nagi" answered Naruto shifting to his hanyou form wearing black jeans a grey shirt and a navy blue jacket. "Al, card with Nagi is proof he still lives otherwise the card will change, show him Al" said Naruto as Al drew out several other cards that only had his name on them.

"Naruto-kun is right and this is what happens when the card dies, meaning the master of the card has passed on" said Al but Negi wasn't deterred.

"Is that so… but anyway dad is alive. A-Are there any clues at all?" he asked Al clenching his fist hoping to obtain an idea of where to start looking now.

"Right now nothing from me… however if you really want to find out more about him it would be a good idea to return to England or Wales" Al suggested to Negi who looked slightly confused so he elaborated. "Over there exists the door leading to the Magic World… Mundus Magicus" he explained to Negi who was surprised having never been to the magical world.

As soon as he learned this Negi's power spiked as a powerful wind whirled around him "He gets so excited he can't control that strength of his sometimes" said Naruto shaking his head with a small smile.

"Well then I'm off" said Negi with a sparkling smile about to run off to Wales to enter the Magical world, only for Naruto to wrap his tail around his leg making him fall flat on his face.

"Are you stupid, boya do you even know where to go?" asked Eva walking over to the boy how then realized he hadn't thought it through. "Besides so you think they'd let you just waltz through a place like that?" Eva asked a little annoyed.

Asuna stood up to join in "Yeah geez whenever it comes to your dad you just lose sight of everything else around you" she told him as Negi waved his arms dismissively.

"B-But I can't just keep standing around here so can't I just…" his comment was ended as Asuna pointed at him accusingly.

"Of course not. Are you going to abandon everyone in the class? You're a teacher remember. Naruto's only the assistant teacher so we need both of you. Especially as we have final exams you baka" she told him as Negi cried anime tears seeing he couldn't go off to look for his faher straight away.

"Fufu… it looks like you'll have to put it off until graduation… or at least until summer vacation" said Al seeing Negi's dilemma and Negi slumping in defeat seeing no way out of his commitments.

But Negi then recovered with his usual bright smile "U-Um Ku: Nel-san, then for today can you at least tell me stories about dad's past…" he asked wanting to know about Nagi's younger days. Naruto smiled having already heard a few of the tales and knowing just how different Negi was from his father, pretty much like he was from Minato and being more like his mother in his youth.

"No problem, I'll tell you everything I can…oh?" said Albireo as he spotted several other figures approaching which were the other members of Negi's class who knew about him being a mage, Chisame although was being dragged by Chachamaru.

"Forgot you invited them right Al?" stated more than questioned Naruto as the man who chuckled.

"Perhaps, but I should say brace yourself Naruto-kun" suggested Al and Naruto rose an eyebrow before he felt a heavy impact on his chest as Kaede, Haruna and Kazumi glomped him sedninging onto his back.

"Naruto-kun" came the cry of all three girls, while Chachamaru and Chisame looked like they wanted to do the same. "Naruto-kun you're alright, we were so worried after you collapsed and then were gone after the end of the battle" said a teary eyed Haruna.

"We had no idea where you were until we received the message from Chizuru-san de-gozaru" said an opened eyed Kaede. Naruto gave them a bright smile as he stood up holding the girls in his arms and tails.

"Sorry for worrying you all, but after I made sure Chao-chan could stay with us, the prolonged battle and multiple pactio uses had severely drained me so Zazie-chan, Chizuru-chan, and Eva-chan watched over me and brought me here for extra care. I didn't mean for you to be so upset about it. Also don't blame Chao-chan, she was only doing what she thought was right but I get the feeling Chizuru-chan will want to talk to you about it if you have a problem okay" all three nodded before he gave them another hug and kissed them on their foreheads.

When he let them go Chachamaru and Chisame walked over to him both looking a little hesitant, so Naruto took the initiative and hugged them first both stiffening to it before him hugging back. "Sorry for worrying you both as well, I heard you did very well Chisame-chan, and you don't have to worry Cha-chan" he whispered in their ears making both go red but living the embrace.

"I-It's good to see you okay Naruto, and you said we had to talk after we k-ki…" he pecked them on the foreheads making them get full body blushes.

"We will but not now, right now we can relax okay" both gave a nod as he let them go of the hug Chachamaru literally steaming as she came out of the hug, happy he wasn't upset with her siding with Chao or what they had learned in the future.

Naruto turned to see Asuna and Ayaka having a small argument meaning Ayaka's natural attention for Negi had gone over the top and Asuna had been forced to take over to prevent the boy being too molested by the now blonde knight.

"It's funny; in one I see his father and the other his mother. How very strange that he manages to get them as partners" mused Albireo next to Naruto giggling as he had pulled out his orange book seeing that he wasn't too needed right now.

"I see it too, who would've thought he'd end up making partners of both of them but it seems fitting right Al?" the man nodded seeing Negi trying to quell the two's arguing to little success. "It seems I was right… I can't deactivate that artefact now. It's in permanent activation now since I stretched myself too far using Shinra Banshou at the end" Naruto said quietly revealing that his _M__ystica __Magus_ was now constantly activated.

After he had woken up he had found his other cards but noticed the last one he personally had been using was not there so he had tried to deactivate it but to no success. He had tested the other pactios and found them to be working fine but he now felt a little more strain using them. He had been forced to release another 5% of his power in order to counteract it so he wouldn't become too tired.

"I see… in all my time I have never heard of this Naruto-kun, but you always seem to make an exception with so many things so I shouldn't be too surprised. My only advice is to accept it as that artefact will be of great help to you than the others. As odd as it is I think there is still a little something to that artefact. Perhaps you should consult the cosplay girl you're interested in, I'm sure she'd love to spend time with you" Albireo giggled behind his book.

Naruto gained a tick mark on his head hearing the perverted man "I will cut you off from those books Al" he threatened the man who just smiled.

"Then I'll cut off your access to Kitty's cute pictures. Although I doubt you could really cut me off Naruto-kun, when it comes to books if I want it I can find a way" he told Naruto who turned his head seeing how he enjoyed looking at Eva in all her different outfits and finding it very cute but also informative for writing more books.

"And they called Eva-chan evil" Naruto muttered as the man continued to read his porn in front of the children, a few actually having read the book as well, behind closed doors of course.

**XBreakX**

Naruto later on was standing on the top of the World Tree looking over Mahora academy the wind blowing his hair back, wearing a white Gi that exposed his arms. On his face and arms there were red markings all over him. Next to him stood Chao looking amazed at Naruto's marks as they made him look majestic since his ears and tails were out too.

"Chao-chan… I have an offer for you" he said continuing to look over the city shocking the girl from her staring groove. "Your body can't use magic or Ki on its own, but I know a way in which you can. The only issue is that you half to become like me" he explained to her.

After seeing her battle with Negi, Naruto was sure that if Chao had her own stores she could become even greater than before. Whereas the other girls were getting stronger by the day Chao's training had been purely physical training due to the lack of magic or Ki, plus her artifact would only be so helpful. The process of changing her could make her into a beast-man, a wood spirit, a dragon or even half demon, there was no way of telling which she would end up as.

He wanted to let her choose like he would with the others at some point minus those who were already unique like Zazie or Mana. However he wanted to offer Chao first due to what it would give her access to, and maybe help when she got punished by the other girls which he knew he couldn't help. Although she wouldn't be the first who had been changed.

After a few minutes of thinking Chao began to answer "Naruto-kun… despite everything you still offer me this gift. And if it gives me access to magic I can then be a greater help to you so I accept" she said with a powerful resolve in her eyes which Naruto smiled at always liking powerful determined eyes like that.

He cupped her cheek "This will hurt for a moment" he said as she gave a nod and Naruto sunk his teeth into the side of her neck making her hitch her breath in pain, but quickly relaxed as the power began filling her system. She felt the flow of magic inside her that spread from her new core and to the tips of her fingers, all the while she grunted in pain as she felt extra appendages spring out from her body.

As the process began finishing Chao's new features could be seen clearly as Naruto took his fangs away and his red markings faded from his skin. Chao needed a few minutes to collect her breath before her eyes fluttered open to see a smiling Naruto and Chizuru who had been hiding away, only the strange thing was that Chizuru had a pair of wolf ears and a tail the same colour as her hair revealing that Chizuru was the first to get changed.

"H-How do I look?" asked Chao a little nervous as Naruto and Chizuru kneeled and offered her a mirror to show Chao that she had also been changed into a beastman only she had a pair of cat ears and a tail instead of Wolf ones like Chizuru did.

"I think you look cute Chao-san, being a catgirl seems to suit your natural curiosity but also your playful nature. Wouldn't you agree Naruto-kun" said Chizuru scratching behind Chao's ears making her purr a little.

"indeed she is, I'd say as cute as you were when you first tried you puppy form, it's a good thing you didn't show Eva-chan, she might have cuddled you to death with how adorable you were" Naruto replied as Chizuru continued the pet the purring Chao.

"I think she'd still find you more adorable Naruto-kun. It was tough to get you away from her when you were resting" Chizuru giggled.

"I suppose, but I wonder what Chao-chan will look like in her kitten form" Naruto mused as Chizuru stopped earning a slight whimper from Chao which with her cat features was almost too cute.

"Take it easier on her okay, Chizuru-chan" said Naruto to his partner "You and Zazie-chan may have had a bit more time but the other I doubt will take it as well. With you stepping in I'm sure they'll be less harsh on her" he pleaded to the girl who kept smiling.

"I'll do what I can Naruto-kun, after all wolves look after the pack mates don't they" she told him as he nodded.

"That we do Chizuru-chan, but at least we can enjoy a little peace before we head off in search of Negi's dad. There's no way he's going without me and I know you'll all join me too" he said as she hugged his side and gave him a peak on his cheek.

"Of course Naruto-kun, we will all stick by you now. We all love you too much not to" Naruto retuned the affection by kissing Chizuru on the lips while a slightly dazed Chao laid down on the branch.

**XChapter EndX**

**People the battle for Mahora arc is finally finished and wow I feel great for how it ended. It took me a while to legitimately come up with a way to allow Chao to stay in the past but also go back to her own time. Now other issues, yes Chao and Chizuru have become Bestmen like the girls at the magic knight academy. Not all of Naruto's girls will be beastmen, a couple are already magical races already if you read the manga.**

**I decided to have the artifact become permanently activated to display Naruto's technique and just how strong it can be. Plus this artifact is my favourite so why not have it like that but those who know the Cardcaptor Sakura series know that there will need to be a change in the cards and book, maybe the staff too.**

**Next chapter will go in Naruto relationships with girls like Chisame, after the pactio but also a few other things. Hope it goes well and you all enjoy it. Also should be uploading the next chapter of Jinchuuriki Qwasar soon as well.**

**On another note finally have an external hardrive so hopefully when I get internet access I can start downloading a few series so I can write a few of my series more easily.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	37. Walks and Talks

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 37: Walks and Talks **

**I do not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**Have been talking it over with a friend and decided that only Sakurako would be in the harem after much deliberation, having all three is too much.**

**Summer holiday arc now people, a little more and I think I'll be the first to reach the magical world arc in a Naruto/Negima xover but I'm not completely sure, next update could take a while people so you'll have to be patient.**

**XBreakX**

Early in the morning was walking through the streets of Mahora, today he had a few people to talk with while the girls had their 'chat' with Chao. He was sure she'd be relatively okay but maybe be a bit banged up from a fierce training session with the others. Negi had accepted that Chao was staying but his mind was still a little abuzz with the knowledge of his father being alive alongside the ending of the battle. Naruto was tempted to tell him of his mother but figured after speaking with Al that another member of Ala Rubra would do it better.

He himself was fine, both Chao and Chizuru were now like him and Zazie already being half demon now had extended life spans, although he id wonder what the other girls would end up being as there was no guarantee what they'd become. "I'm starting to wonder if watching the clouds would be better… now I'm sounding like Shikamaru" Naruto chuckled to himself as he went to Chao Bao Zi.

"Morning Yotsuba-chan, can I get some nikuman please?" he asked the chef taking his usual seat.

"Of course Naruto it'll be just a moment" she replied smiling. She was happy that Chao got to stay with them, as it was the two of them that made Chao Bao Zi and it wouldn't be the same without her at the restaurant. "Thank you Naruto…" she said putting the plate in front of him.

"What for Yotsuba-chan?" Naruto asked taking a bit f his first nikuman.

"For everything with Chao. When I first found out she would have to leave I was sad, but I knew it was something she needed to do but when you came into out lives alongside Negi-sensei she began to change a little more" she said stirring the pot in front of her and Naruto.

"As much as she'd like to deny it Chao kept her distance from boys that may be interested in her or hide certain things from her friends like me and Ku Fei. When you became a regular here she was always the one to serve you and always wanting to talk to you. And now you have given her the chance to stay and forgiven her for lying to you about her origins, in a way I don't think I can thank you enough" she said as Naruto gave a wide smile from his seat.

"I did what I did because I love Chao and knew I had to find a way around the situation. But you can thank me by you keeping up your skill in cooking Yotsuba-chan, which is all I ask. You'll have a great business when you graduate I can tell. Anyway thanks for breakfast, I got a day full of little tasks to do, enjoy you day" Naruto said leaving his payment with a large tip.

"You welcome Naruto and have a nice day as well" Yotsuba said with a small wave watching the white haired teacher make his way away from the stand. 'You really can do the impossible, just like Chao always said' she thought remembering how Chao had spoken to her about becoming his partner and some of his stories.

**XBreaakX**

"Where to first now… this is the only problem with so many girls in the class" he muttered to himself, however luck would have it that one of the girls he planned to talk to walked up behind him.

"Naruto" the girl tapped his shoulder and Naruto turned to see Chachamaru with a bag full of cat food. "Are you alright Naruto, you seem to be troubled" she said with concern.

"Hmm, of it's nothing Cha-chan, I take it it's feeding time for the cats?" he asked as she nodded. "Would you mind if I came to help, I'd like to talk to you anyway?" he asked her as she gave another node although this time with a small redness in her cheeks considering she'd be alone with Naruto.

It didn't take long to find the usual spot for the cats feeding place, Chachamaru's cat Yurine that was allowed to roam free but had a collar with a small bell was there and ran over to rub at her leg affectionately, before doing the same to Naruto. "I take it she's the unofficial leader of these cats?" he asked seeing how the other cats seem to be following Yurine.

"I believe so, she does seem to have that quality. It's somewhat like you Naruto, naturally having people follow you as you guide them" said Chachamaru beginning to take the lids of the cans.

"Maybe… but I prefer to think that I'm walking by the sides on the people by me. It's nicer like that and let's you speak a little more freely I find. Cha-chan, how are you after the end of the battle, I was told you were battling Chisame-chan on a digital front?" he questioned as Chachamaru's hand stopped on her can opener.

"Ummm… I'm fine Naruto, there are no problems and I suffered no damage to my systems in the battle with Chisame-san" the girl answered her face red and her core heating up a little. "But what about you Naruto, what are your thoughts over the task I was assigned by Chao-san for the battle?" she asked nervously seeing as she didn't want to upset him.

Naruto walked over and tilted her chin "Like I said it's fine Cha-chan, you did what was asked of you. No one was injured in the end and it all worked out so don't worry your pretty little face over it okay" he smiled as she gave a small nod.

'_Does he think I'm pretty…?_' the robot girl thought to herself, self conscious over her look and had been when she looked herself in the mirror in the mornings. It was something Eva had taken notice of and had been documenting for teasing at a later date, especially the ones where Chachamaru would be plucking the petals of flowers.

'_Maybe I should ask about Chisame-san's pactio? Her face had reddened quite a lot when she mentioned her kiss, most likely the forging of the contract' _she questioned herself before settling on not asking and just feeding the cats quietly and enjoying her time alone with Naruto.

**XBreakX**

After leaving Chachamaru with the cats Naruto set off for his next destination for the day, heading for the girls dorm. "By now she must be updating her blog" Naruto mused as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later Chisame opened the door to see the white haired teacher "Hey Chisame-chan, you ready to have that talk over the pactio?" he asked the bespectacled girl who nodded letting him enter her room, which was still tidy and cool thanks to her air-con.

"So… I'm your partner now huh? What does this all mean exactly Naruto?" Chisame asked Naruto holding her card from Naruto.

"Well… a pactio partner is someone who supports the magister magi when they are chanting spells due to them usually having to concentrate on the incantations. I'm obviously very different in regards to how I fight with magic, even more now with my staff and cards. To me creating the contracts is a means to give those precious to me the means to defend themselves from threats that may come about or to help them become stronger in life" he explained as he drew out his other cards.

"As you know I have a few pactio already due to the amount of magic I have. Unlike Negi these are all permanent which allows for a stronger bond between my magic and your artefact and also allows me more range from which to call and summon you from. Any questions?" he asked Chisame who kept gazing at her card with a light red in her cheeks.

"This is why are the girls were chasing the gaki saying he was after a partner that day?" Naruto nodded to the question. "What does this mean between us I mean theres already Chizuru, Kaede, Mana and Haruna. Are you sure you want some computer girl like me in your group cus I doubt I'm cut out for fighting more weird things in my life. The only reason I can just about accept this is because you know that this is weird for the outside world" she said turning from her card to look into his blue eyes.

He chuckled "I agree this whole thing is weird from a certain point of view. However Chisame-chan you kissed me so you're stuck with me now and I don't care if you spend a bit of your time on computers, it's part of who you are. Besides I need more voices of reason in my little group, right now there's Zazie-chan and she's fairly quiet really" he said smiling as she had a small one grace her lips.

"Yeah I guess she is… if I didn't have to make sure we had enough strength with the pactios… would you have considered making me a pactio partner Naruto?" she asked a little hesitantly which was understandable as Chisame at times had low self-esteem.

Naruto tilts her head and gave a chaste kiss to Chisame before leaning back smiling "Of course I would have, you and the others are all precious to me I just didn't want to force any more weirdness on your group really" he admitted as Chisame blushed before Naruto put his arms round her and put her head to his chest. "Chisame-chan, you don't have to worry about the others. From what I could tell Haruna-chan even expected you to join us at some point. Just know that you are a little more involved in my life now that you're my partner okay?" she nodded into his chest steam nearly coming off her head but calmed down as she heard his heartbeat.

"Thanks Naruto… I'm really glad you became our teacher so much more now. I kinda wonder what would have happened if you weren't?" she said to Naruto.

"Probably would have ended up falling for Negi in all honesty" he said as she shivered at the thought of falling for the ten year old.

"Please never suggest that, if that happened I don't even want to imagine it only Iincho could really get away with that" said Chisame with a light chuckle which Naruto mirrored.

"True but I find it admiring in Ayaka-chan, she see Negi's maturity as well as his innocence and manners. She just picked out someone special to be interested in, and Negi ends up with a partner with an influential family like I am" he said as Chisame remembered something.

"Oh yeah Chizuru-san's family is that heavy industry company. How do you think her family will take her choice of men especially since you're her teacher?" Chisame asked as Naruto sweat dropped a little.

"It'll be an interesting experience I have no doubt which will include a possible chase of me and her father when he learns I'm dating her" Naruto said as he broke the hug between the two of them. "I have a little time, wanna watch some anime for a bit I have some downloaded on my external hard drive?" he asked as she nodded.

"Sure what do you got on there" she asked as Naruto smiled plugging in the USB cable to her computer and he brought a chair over to her screens.

**XBreakX**

'_Well looks as though she's with us now or at least me when it comes to the world of magic. I'm glad she liked the series I downloaded on there too, we share a good taste of anime likes. Hmm… but what to do now?_' Naruto wondered to himself trying to remember what was on his agenda for the day. 'Guess I could drop by the spots hall to see how some of the others are doing in their clubs' Naruto then set off to the sports hall.

"You know I still think this would be a descent place to train a little if they just got some more durable equipment" Naruto mused to himself walking through the hall of the building.

"I seriously doubt we could get equipment for someone like you Naruto-sensei" said Ninomiya-sensei behind Naruto as he turned as offered a small wave.

"Yo" he greeted her as she caught up "And I can't help it if some stuff is too easy for me" he shrugged as she shook her head at him remembering how he had gone for a run on the treadmill and ending up short circuiting the darn thin due to him going faster then the running machine could. He was on a bit of a high that day, double serving of ramen at Chao Bao Zi.

"You are at peak physical condition Naruto-sensei, I bet you're an the same level as Ku Fei I can tell despite her small structure the power she had in that body of hers" the teacher said remembering the tournament and all the 'CG' in it too that looked amazing.

"I know but big things in small packages would be a good metaphor for me and some of the girls in my class thinking about it. Anyway I just came to see of any from my class weren't too busy, some of them apparently were a little worried when I collapsed from exhaustion on the final day" Naruto explained as Ninomiya-sensei nodded accepting his answer knowing just how exhausting a class full of teenage girls could be, she was just lucky most of them got too tuckered out in class.

"I think a couple might be free, Makie is practising and Ako is out on the field. Yuuna should be finishing and I don't know about Akira so you'd have to check the pool yourself as long as you behave yourself" she smiled.

"It's me I always behave in the company of a lady" said Naruto with a big grin on his face as the two shared a small laugh before heading toward the pool.

When they got there Akira along with the other girls were all doing lengths in the pool with their times being good yet still showing room for improvement. "Are you sure I can leave you in the care of all these girls?" Ninomiya smirked as Naruto nodded his head at her to which she turned and left the room.

"Times like this I'm glad the dean let my status of polygamy be known. I'd be hunted down by so many angry women otherwise. Although it's still surprising they all seemed to take it in stride… I should stop talking to myself like that who knows who'll be listening" Naruto said to himself shaking is head of his little moment before just leaning against the side not wanting to disturb the girl's practise.

By the time the girls got tired Naruto had ended up writing down notes for his next book, changing Chao had given him a fresh idea for the franchise so tried to jot down as many before they all went from his brain. "Ehh Naruto-kun" said the surprised voice of Akira as Naruto lowered his notebook allowing the basketball and secret shooting ace see the whisker marks on his face confirming it was him.

"Hey Akira-chan how are you?" Naruto asked stashing his notebook away. "I had a clear schedule so I decided to visit the sports centre and see some of my students" he said as she smirked at him.

"Oh were the other all busy I take it then or did you just want to see the swim team?" Akira said jokingly as Naruto put his hands up defensively.

"You got me, my hormones directed me to the place where many young girls swimsuits. I was gonna offer my services and wash some girls backs after you all finished but now that you've caught me I can't" Naruto said before bursting out laughing which she joined in on wiping the tears threatening to spill from her eyes from the amount of laughter.

"Oh don't make me laugh so much, I'll get cramp in my sides Naruto-kun" Akira said holding her sides still smiling she had not expected the joke to come out but seeing Naruto made her want to have a little fun with him.

"Don't create an opening for a good joke then Akira-chan, I used to be a bit of a prankster in my day anyway" he said rubbing her back adding a little magic to relieve her tired muscles. "Now you go get showered and changed so you can join me for a bit of lunch, that's if you'd like that is?" Naruto offered as Akira nodded, her chest bouncing a little in the tight fitting swimsuit.

"Sure thing it'd be nice to spend a bit of time with you after all the cool down of the festival now. Yuuna was miffed that her prize was shared out when the found out the number of meal tickets she had. I hope you're paying however" she said imaging Yuuna crying anime tears at the though of all the lost meal tickets.

"Don't worry if being around Negi teaches you anything it's that a gentleman always pays for the meal unless she wants to herself" Naruto said opening the door for Akira to walking through.

"Wise word from Negi-kun… he seems so much older all the time" Akira asked Naruto who shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe just had some interesting people teach him lessons in life, I heard he knew Takamichi when he was a little younger" Naruto offered to Akira who nodded and proceeded to the changing room. "Meet you at the front Akira-chan" Naruto called to her hearing some girlish squeals from the room and thinking Akira was more than likely being grilled by the other girls.

Naruto chuckled hearing the girls and headed toward the front 'Well it's not all of them but Akira-chan is fun to hang out wit and we haven't had a chance to talk since our date really. If I remember Negi said he'd be sending a letter to his cousin and asked if I'd help him, that'll be nice' Naruto thought thinking how excited Negi sounded when he asked him to help with the letter.

**XBreakX**

It wasn't too long before Akira came back from changing wearing a short navy blue shirt, yellow top and jean jacket, her hair in its usual style. Whereas Naruto was in a pair of black jeans, orange button-up shirt and grey zip-up hoodie, his hair being free with the small part tied off at the edge of his face as it was the style of hair on the card before he fused to it, he luckily didn't have to keep wearing the small pair of glasses.

"Any suggestions Akira-chan for where we can eat at since I am paying?" he asked the girl who put her finger on her chin in thought.

"Not sure with the festival now over most of the places around Mahora have gone back to their regular menus really. Guess we could look round and see if anything looks appetising" she replied the two started walking into the restaurant area.

After about 20 minutes of searching the pair found a descent buffet restaurant and happy enjoyed the choice for the meal. Naruto and Akira just chatted over her club activities and laughing over small jokes between the two.

"I'm glad you came round today Naruto-kun, you do seem to always make me smile. Part of me thinks if Negi-kun starts learning from you he'd be a real charmer for girls when he gets older" smiled Akira as Naruto gave a big smile.

"I'd say he's one already but I think it'd just be nice to see him a little bit taller really. It's not nice being so small and believe me when I was younger I was a midget with everyone being taller than me, even the Narutaki twins were taller than I was" he admitted with Akira letting out a giggle imagining a chibi Naruto with his white hair.

"Oh please tell me you have a picture of when you were that small that will really just make my day" she said tugging on his arm.

"Sorry to disappoint Akira-chan but I don't really have pictures of my childhood. Aside from the one of my parents most of my life photos have been taken here in Mahora although I don't mind that at all" he said as Yuuna blinked hearing him and how honest his voice was saying he was happy having his recorded memories here in Mahora.

"Really, not even one that's a shame. Still is having all your life photos taken in this place that good?" she asked as he nodded at her the two now walking by the world tree.

"It is… and let me show you why" he said scooping her up into his arms and climbing the tree at a fast past carrying the girl bridal style, noticing the large blush on her face. The two landed on a branch near the top that looked out on the city "Like I've said my old home is gone but now I'm in a place that has nothing most places don't have. It has a spark that makes you feel at ease and a feeling that wants to make you smile. This places makes me smile more than my old home, and it's thanks to the people, the staff and you girls that lets me do that" Akira who was out of Naruto's arms hugged her arms around his waist.

"You and Negi-kun are the same. Ever since you took over for Takahata-sensei both of you make school fun for us and make it so we look forward to you lessons. Although for me it might be just looking forward to seeing you" she said red faced looking up into his blue eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the same for seeing you and the others. You made me life so much brighter than I ever expected. Some more than others and I know it's the same for Negi, we both enjoy our jobs and lives here. But for me I'm happy making more and more happy memories, this now being something to add" he said stroking her hair.

"Naruto…kun…" muttered Akira a little hot under the collar at her closeness to Naruto, despite knowing he was close to a few other girls and a couple rumours she had heard listening to the staff.

"Akira-chan… one day I hope you can see all I am and how special you are to me" he said caringly as the redness in her cheeks went full body and actually made her faint, surprising Naruto not expecting it from the level headed Akira. "That was… odd she pulled a Hinata on me. Still she's pretty cute with her sleeping face" he uttered taking the girl in his arms again. "Sleep well Akira-chan, can wait to add you to my close family" he said placing a small kiss on her head before heading back to her dorm to lay her down, her keys were in her purse and he didn't want to leave her outside.

**XBreakX**

A few days later in Wales Negi's cousin Nekane received a letter from Negi so she called round his childhood friend Anya to come read it with her. '_How are you Nekane-onee-chan. It has been almost hald a year since I came to Japan, this time I included photographs with the letter'_ the recorded message read out to her as she noticed the attached photos, the first one being with Negi and a long haired teen in a shite a little like Negi's.

"Is this the man Negi has been calling his brother since he moved to Japan, he's pretty handsome" she commented to herself as she waved to Anya "Anya-chan come look a the photo's Negi sent us" she called out to the girl.

'_So many things have happened it's hard to believe it has only been half a year, the biggest being meeting Naruto-nii really. everyone from 3-A, and the others plus Kotaro-kun. All the things I have been a part of like the outdoor field trip and school festival and the martial aerts tournament'_ the message continued.

By now Anya was looking through the photos "Wow what's with all the girls in these photos and this tall guy too, he and Negi look close?" she asked a little jealous of all the girls being close to her friend in the photos and curious to the male.

"Apparently that's Naruto, someone brought on to help Negi with the class and someone Negi looks to like an older brother. And he looks more mature now doesn't he?" she smiled as Anya looked a the image of Negi in the letter.

"Where he doesn't look any different to me. It's the same chibi slow baka look as usual" she said with a small huff but red tinting her cheeks betraying her emotions to Nekane making her giggle.

'_Although I'm not sure about the details yet. I will definitely head back sometime during the summer holidays Nekane-onee-chan. Naruto-ni said he'd come with me to, of he just walked in come and help with the letter Naruto-nii'_ said the image of Negi that went out of picture and the tall long haired teen was now looking up at Nekane.

'_Hello Nekane-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki you little Negi's surrogate brother and I have to say I am proud to call myself that. When I first met him he was just a young boy with no idea how to teach really'_ Naruto said but a whine could be heard in the background. _'But quickly that changed as the days went by and I saw as he became both dependant and responsible for our class. I've done my best to look after him and help him grow and will continue to do so'_ he said making Nekane smile hearing how Negi was being taken care of.

'_Negi and I are looking forward to coming to Wales to see you, although I doubt it'll be just the two of us. Some of the girls get a little overexcited over him and me, until then it's goodbye from both of us, take care love Naruto and Negi' _the image then faded leaving a smiling Anya and Nekane.

"Negi found someone to look up it seems as well, that wonderful for him and he's even bringing him to visit us too" said a happy Nekane as Anya looked a little sheepish combing her hair with her hands. "They said be back at some point Anya-chan but not tomorrow you don't need to comb your hair for Negi right away" she smiled as Anya looked back red faced.

"Eh? T-This doesn't have anything to do with that" she denied failing completely to convince Nekane in any way.

**XBreakX**

'BOOM!' came the sound of Negi just dodging a spell cast at him by Eva in the villa with Negi alos fighting against Chachazero and Chachamaru all at the same time. Blocking a blst from Chachamaru and Zero's blades. "You're totally open boya" said Eva holding a very large knife right behind Negi as he had stopped in the air to block the blasts.

After the dust had cleared she began scolding him "Geez how many times do I have to tell you? Don't stop moving if you can't respond to the next attack after guarding against the first then it's all meaningless. Consider yourself defeated the moment you are forced to stop moving" the vampire then released out a small sigh.

"But… you finally managed to last 1 whole minute huh… not bad. I guess one time of live combat still beast a hundred days of training" she said surprising Negi, and Chachamaru among others watching.

'I got praised. Master hasn't praised ne ever since that time with Takamichi during the school festival' thought a surprised Negi.

"Alright… let's add some practical applications to your training starting tomorrow" she then said as Negi's face broke out into his usual bright smile.

"Eh? Really" he said excited before Eva looked back with an evil glare.

"Hmph don't get too excited. It simply means you have finally managed to stand in front of stage door that's all. Consider the depth of the hell doubled beginning tomorrow" she said as a sense of gloom now hung over Negi who replied with a weak "yes" while he was shaking.

"Well but still you're done with the first step. I'm giving you a new training partner, Enter!" Eva called out as Negi turned to see a waving Kotaro.

"Kotaro-kun? Why is Kotaro-kun here?" asked Negi surprised to see the dog boy in the villa and that he was his training partner now.

"Because he's the best person for you to spar with since Eva-chan has shown she is way above you Negi, remember. It's like those few times I sparred with her or Al, training works better like that. But for now why don't you and Kotaro have a warm up spar" said Naruto next to Ku Fei and Kaede both boys nodding and getting ready to spar.

"Sometimes you tend to spoil the mood I set for training the boya you know that right Naruto?" asked Eva while Naruto gave her a small grin.

"Maybe but honey works better that vinegar Eva-chan. But how's he coming along in your opinion?" he questioned her.

"He still makes easy mistake but he has been working to correct them, like stopping in midair when he's flying on his staff. However his blending of combat and magic is going well from what I can see, a few more weeks and I can start taking his training up a few notches and I'm sure that will be fun" she said with a dark laugh.

"Always the sadistic way huh Eva-chan, well I guess it is you after all. I'm still working things around and helping Chizuru-chan and Chao-chan with their new forms, Chizuru is oddly a natural for shirting in between them now, Chao is still struggling to go full cat form and relearning how to use magic with her new stores of it" he explained Eva already being informed of the changes being made for the girls if they accepted. The session she and the other girls had with Chao left the girl running for her life and dodging several ice showers, Eva using her own special technique to push the message never to do anything like that again.

"When do I get my chance to change Naruto-kun, I'm curious to see what I change into de-gozaru?" Kaede asked hopping on Naruto's back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know Kaede-chan, the process changes your bodies make up allowing you to shift between full, half and how you look now but we won't know until we do it. And to answer the first question maybe when the holidays start; Chizuru was first ns Chao I wanted to give magic too but there's no immediate need for you or the others yet" he answered back turning to Eva.

"I could do the same to you and see if we can't help your body age a little so you don't have to be stuck as a ten year old Eva-chan" he offered to the vampire who raised an eyebrow at this a little interested.

"I'll consider it now if you don't mind I have to go prepare a little something that might be useful in a few weeks or so" she said leaving the three top continue to watch over Negi and Kotaro.

**XBreakX**

Over the next couple days Negi and Naruto helped the class with the tests that they all had, thankfull with Chao still in the class the girls seemed to be doing well in their tests even the baka rangers. All of them still needing a little bit of help through some things and the class eventually got second place in the listing since Chao was not too fussed over her test scores as much with all her other work she had on.

Afterwards Asuna had been chatting to Negi over their small argument concerning Chao and Negi's focus of attention drifting outside of class and on his father again. She apologised but Negi revealed what he's be doing over summer vacation.

"Before the end of summer vacation I will be returning to Wales with Naruto-nii. It's possible that… I may not be able to come back anymore and only Naruto-nii will return to japan" he told Asuna who was shocked at this. "When that time comes… Asuna-san will you come with me as my partner?" he asked a little nervous.

"Together as your partner… you say?" Asuna's face went red hearing his request. "Ba-bababa-baka what are you saying? S-s-s-suddenly saying something like that, how am I supposed to… eh why me? You know because there's Honya-chan or Iincho" her eyes wouldn't meet Negi's and her mind drifted to an image of a whiskered face smiling down at her.

"A-a-a-and there's also… also…" she said poking her fingers together nervously while Negi looked confused.

"Um… Asuna-san?" Negi tried to ask something but was cut off as the sound of scattering papers could be heard. Looking up the stair were Haruna, Yue and Nodoka two blushing and one with a strange look in her eyes. Evidently they had just heard Negi's request to Asuna.

"H-Honya-chan" said an embarrassed Asuna as Nodoka and Yue turned to run away from the scene. Sadly their escape was cut of my Haruna using her artifact and creating the 'Jellyfish hand' to grab the two with tentacles. Asuna shot up the stairs dragging a still confused Negi "W-Wait you're misunderstanding Paru" she said waving her fee hand at Haruna while Nodoka and Yue were still suspended.

"Misunderstanding about what~~~ Asuna?" she replied smirking to Asuna. "Still you seem to want to have your cake and eat it Asuna I mean having both Negi-kun and Naruto-kun, especially with Negi-kun being so young as well. Who would have that that Negi-kun liked Asuna that way" she said smirking alongside Chamo.

"Haruna-chan, you shouldn't be teasing them all like that" said a voice and they all turned to see Naruto coming down the corridor with a black cat on his shoulders that was eating a nikuman. "I think there has been a small misunderstanding to what Negi just asked" he continued as he had a small smile looking at a pouting Haruna.

"Oh did you have to ruin the fun Naruto-kun, I was just trying these two to be more honest with their feelings" said Haruna as she lowered Nodoka and Yue from her tentacles.

"Ano… Naruto what do you mean by misunderstanding?" asked the nervous Nodoka her eyes hiden by her hair.

"That Negi was just asking Asuna-chan to be his 'pactio' partner when we go to Wales this summer. Zazie-chan has agreed to come and Chizuru-chan is going to check with her father if she can come" he said as both Yue and Nodoka released a sigh of relief.

"Although if Negi had just worded it better he wouldn't have confused you all so. And as such I leave your punishment to Asuna-chan" he said as Asuna had drawn out her harisen and slow edging toward a now panicking Negi.

"B-B-But I didn't man to… please wait a se…" Negi tried to say unconsciously creating a barrier around him.

"Negi, you are so gonna get it for this. Think about what you say when speaking to a girl" said Asuna with a furious look on her face smacking Negi, breaking his barrier and sending him flying up the stair only for him to flip onto his hands and feet, avoiding injury.

While this went on Haruna saddled next to Naruto "Well I may not have gotten all I wanted to know but at least I learned something" she said tipping her glasses.

"Oh and what might that be Haruna-chan?" Naruto asked a little curious as the cat nuzzled her face against his whisker marks making him shudder a little.

"I'll tell you when they're done but what's with the cat, I thought Chachamaru already had her own?" Haruna asked confused.

"Because I have to practise being in this form" said the cat getting looks from all of them except Asuna and Negi. "I have to adjust to walking on four legs and being a lot smaller like this, although I do get to ride around on Naruto-kun shoulders-ne" said the cat with a grin on her face.

Nodoka hearing the cat and the verbal tick at the end "Is that you Chao-san?" she asked as the cat nodded to her question.

"Yes Naruto-kun changed my body and I became a literal catgirl but also access to my own magic stores. It's a little weird being this small though-yo" said the cat Chao making Haruna start giggling perversely as ideas started springing into her head.

"Please tell me there's a half way form for this transformation?" she said practically drooling and Chao nodded again although a little reluctant. "Naruto-kun you have your notebook right? Please hand it over" the mangaka held out her hand.

"It's strange that I find a bigger pervert than ero-sennin and love her so much as well" Naruto said handing over the book to which Haruna immediately began writing into.

"Naruto you shouldn't let her write for you, think of what it could do?" said Yue at the side staring slightly at Chao her mind working as to the mechanics of changing someone biology.

"Make me a lot of money, and make her very happy which make me happy" he said hugging girls side not wierded out in any way by her behaviour due to desensitisation to perverts a long time ago, at least of Haruna's level (Around Kakashi level maybe a bit higher).

"Chao-san… can I hold you?" asked Nodoka curious to see how soft the girls fur was. In reply Chao hopped from Naruto's shoulder in the girls arms who pet her immediately getting a purr from the cat "K-Kawii" said Nodoka as Yue also petted the cat to see if here was anything strange about Chao.

By now Asuna and Negi had stopped but Asuna was making her way out of the building away from Negi "Looks like we're going now" said Naruto as he made to follow Asuna leaving Chao in the arms of Nodoka who happily enjoyed being petted.

When they got outside Naruto walked next to Asuna, "What's got you all annoyed Asuna-chan?" he asked as the girl crossed her arms huffing.

"That baka said he wasn't coming back. Is he planning on just staying in wales leaving everyone here behind?" she asked him.

"Asuna-chan he has full intentions of coming back" he said as she blinked in surprise hearing him "Negi care to explain a bit more?" he asked the boy coming up behind him and Asuna-chan, Chao now in Haruna's arms.

"Yes it's just that there's the possibility I won't be able to come back… that's what I meant" he said as Asuna went quiet. "There must be a reason why dad went missing. It would be too optimistic to think that I will be able to find dad without any problems. But most likely there will be dangers so maybe it's a good idea to just give up on chasing after dad but I cannot do that" he said as he gave Asuna a slight pensive look.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san… I have thought about this many times over now. But no matter what I just can't give up on my dad that's who I am. If I gave up on my dad then I won't be me anymore… that's how I feel" he finished as all the girls gave him a look.

"And I'll help you out when I can Negi" said Naruto putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If there's any chance Nagi is still out there I will do whatever I can for you. I doubt there's much the two of us can't take on" he said down to Negi who smiled up at him.

"Sigh~~ I get it I get it already. I knew you two were like that a long time ago. But that's what makes you two who you are aiming for your dad and looking after those close to you. But don't forget that we're all here to protect you as well… that's what Setsuna-san and I have decided on" she said as Naruto chuckled seeing that the two of them had clearly talked about it already.

"Count me in, if Naruto-kun's going then so am I. There's no one else in the world like him, plus I get to make money from my work which he helps with" said Haruna said hugging Naruto's free side.

"Um Negi-sensei… I'll go too, please take me with you" Nodoka blurted out at Negi. Surprising the lad "It won't work even if you try to stop me" she said before he could argue.

"I…I'm going too" add Yue not wanting to be left behind either.

"Yue-san… everyone… thank you all very much" Negi said with a small bow. "But um if something dangerous happens maybe it's better to…" he tried to say only for Nodoka and Yue to pill out their artifact books.

"It's alright/we will help out" the two said their books at the ready.

"Stupid, the reason why we're going along is so that something like that doesn't happen you know" commented Asuna with a slight tick mark on her head.

"But you know Negi-kun, it's going to be summer vacation soon, but you're not going to be playing around or anything. I mean you and Naruto-kun aren't going to England right away right?" asked Haruna looking over at Negi.

"Y-Yes I haven't finished my training either and won't be done for some time" said Negi remembering how much training Eva was going to be putting him through, mentally crying tears.

"Then let's have some fun. It's the long awaited summer vacation after all. Before going to find your dad" reasoned Haruna, the other girls agreeing with her.

"B-But um I'm not really good at playing or anything… although Mr Priest told me the same thing" said Negi poking his fingers together remembering the time at the confessional. Although Naruto recalled a report that someone had been pretending to be a priest at the confessional.

Haruna slapped her hand on Negi's shoulder laughing "Noooo probleeem, leave it to us. When it comes to having fun, female middle school students are the experts you know?" she told Negi thinking how cute the boy acted at times.

"Don't worry Negi we'll make sure we have some fun with the others before we leave alright" said Naruto making Negi smile knowing he most likely would with Naruto with him and not leaving him alone with all the girls. "Now come on I have to drop off Chao-chan home before I have to be home and cook for Zazie-chan tonight" he then said getting a look from Haruna.

"You're cooking tonight… can I join you?" she asked remembering that Naruto was actually a pretty decent cook, more so than her.

"Sure more the merrier, besides we need to go over the dates for the holidays and see if there's any events I need to make an appearance for my book, even if it may cause serious amounts of fangirls" he said with a slight shudder and Haruna pumping her fist. Asuna at the side was tempted to see if she could join but was hesitant to do so and the group had begun walking before she could get the nerve to ask.

**XBreakX**

As Asuna slept that night her mind turned back time on her as she recalled huge humanoid like figure surrounding a tower where two robed men were watching over her despite the fact she was chained to the floor. As one of the large white figure moved its arm to attack the tower a huge blast of lightning hit it, while others were cut apart got crushed by a huge amount of gravity. She remembered a young man with red hair… it was Nagi, he crouched down to her and asked "Yo Ojou-chan what's your name?"

"Na…me…" said a very small Asuna "Asuna… Asuna Verperina Theotanasia Enteofushia" she answered in a slight empty voice.

Nagi smiled at her "That's one long name, oi. But Asuna huh, it's a nice name. alright Asuna wait right here" he said turning back to the figures of a young Eishun and Al. "Let's go Al, Eishun. The enemies are all small fires, just taking them out of commission is enough" he said as all three went to fight more outside the tower.

With that Asuna came out of the memory and into a waking reality "I…I remember now…!" she said to herself in surprise. "Konoka!" she called to her friend looking down the bunk only to not find her there "Eh not here?"

She left the room to try and find her, heading for Setsuna's room "Setsuna-san, listen I have big news. I remembered my real…" her sentence ended when she opened the door of Setsuna's room to find a nervous Setsuna puckering her lips for Konoka.

Both girls turned to see Asuna who blushed at the scene and made to leave the awkward situation "S-sorry to bother you two. P-please take your time" she said as Setsuna grabbed onto Asuna's leg and trying to explain.

"Y-y-you're wrong Asuna-san. You misunderstood, this is um, uh, pa-pa-pa-pacpac" setusna seemed unable to say pactio blushing in embarrassment which was understandable giving the context of how it looked and her relationship to Konoka.

"Asuna, what are you in a hurry to tell us about" asked Konoka completely without a stuttrer of embarrassment over the situation.

"Eh…" replied Asuna whose cheeks were being pulled by Setsuna "I've forgotten now. All because I saw something incredible first thing in the morning" she said smiling as Setsuna tried to explain that it was a pactio.

A little while later Asuna was waiting outside for someone "Sigh… how stupid. Just what kind of dream was that anyway? Even Negi's and Konoka's dads were in it. Maybe it's because of that Hollywood film I watched the other day" Asuna mused to herself. "But… why did I think that was my real name though… it was so long too. Such a messed up dream" her mind went to Takamichi and Al for a moment before she shook her head.

"Thank you for waiting Asuna-san" shouted Ayaka as she walked over to her friend. "About hr thing we discussed earlier, everything's ok. We can continue on with it" she told Asuna.

"Thanks a lot Iincho I'll treat you to something" she said as Ayaka laughed her off.

"Hohoho I didn't do it for your sake. I did it for the sake of my darling Negi-sensei, someone has to be a responsible and dependable partner" she said making Asuna get a tick mark on her head.

**XBreakX**

Asuna after speaking with Ayaka called up Negi, Naruto and a couple ohers to the roof of the main school building. "Asuna-san, what's up with calling us all out to a place like this?" asked Negi curiously.

"Simple, I'm recruiting" she replied nodding, Naruto noticing a form in her hands.

"Recruiting for what exactly Asuna-chan?" asked Naruto to the girl who handed the form in her hands to Negi.

"New club creation application…?" Negi read from the form given to him a little surprised. "B-But it's so sudden. What kind of club? And you need more than 5 members to create a new club too" he asked Asuna who put her hands on her hip releasing a small sigh.

"Look you said that once you and Naruto went to the magic country, you might not be able to come back anymore. Thinking it over I honestly doubt he'd leave you behind so it would mean he wouldn't be returning either, isn't that right?" she said looking over at Naruto.

"Honestly that's likely as I'd rather not leave him alone. The place is ;ole an isolated country afterall. Even if there are no direct dangers, sneaking into a place like that would be very difficult and know Negi would get caught easily due to him doing something without thinking" explained as Negi looked up at him with anime tears.

"Naruto-nii that's not fair I'm not that bad with things" he whined as Naruto looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's the person who thought Setsuna-chan was a spy or forgets to take baths on a daily basis?" he questioned as a cloud came over Negi's head "Thought so"

"Back to my point, if you say that the place is dangerous and may mean you might not come back. For me and the other's it's not enough just planning to come back" said Asuna with a glare at the two breaking Negi's mood. "You have to come back. Promise that you will both come back, it's your responsibility as our senseis. But I'm not so evil as to [push all that responsibility on you or Naruto alone. Negi, you said you'd keep looking for your dad till you found him. If that's the case then I'll volunteer myself to help out too so we can all search for your dad together and find him quickly. That's the idea, with Iincho I got a bit of help for this.

So I decided that we'd create a club that would be to find Negi's dad and make it back to school safely. Seeking new members with Naruto and Negi sharing the position of advisor, not a bad idea huh?" she said as all saw the merit of Asuna's plan and a couple questioning if it was actually hers (just not verbally)

"It's a good plan, but where do you plan to have for the club room, not many places we can discuss magic and perhaps prepare for a trip to the magical country?" Naruto asked approving of the plan.

"Well that's where I may need your help a little Naruto you see…" Asuna then went on to request Naruto's help in arranging the club room that would be perfect for the group.

**XChapter EndX**

**My life sucks at the moment, and Writer's block had returned with Writer's Block 2: The Wall. I swear all of my idea I just can't seem to manage to put onto a word document and add to the fact my laptop is still acting up doesn't help. Can't find a job either so reling on parents for now which makes me feel a little guilty especially since laptop will need repair bill to it.**

**On the bright side I have some cake at home so there's something alongside my consoles, my last reprieve for stress relief alongside Anime society. Hopefully things will improve soon and my writing can get back up to speed soon.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter and remember my work is unbeta-ed since I don't care too much about grammer, just try my best to sort things out and see how it looks. At some point I will go over all my old work to change things about but for now they remain as they are. I have ideas now as to who Naruto will have as his enemies during the magical world arc who include a boastful king and a shames knight.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	38. A New Club

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 38: A New Club **

**I do not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank leo247 for offering me some good feedback for what I could be changing some of the girls in the story. Anyway might be a couple of chapters before we get into the Magical world, meeting Anya and also the next lemon which might be in this chapter.**

**XChapter StartX**

"What… the Negima club? What's with that retarded sounding name? how did you let them get away with that Naruto?" asked Evangeline wearing a white gothic Lolita dress, complete with hat and umbrella. Naruto, Asuna, Ku Fei, Kaede and Haruna had approached her to ask something.

"Asuna-chan named the club and oddly Ayaka-chan agreed. But anyway the club was made to help Negi find his dad. I'm going to petition for a name change later as advisor to the club" said Naruto as Asuna gave him a glare thinking her name was a good one.

"I see… so the idea is to cheat some funds at the side, which you can use in going to Wales huh… so what do you want me for?" Eva asked curious.

"Well you have a far bit of experience so the club wants you to be the honorary advisor, you told me when we were at Al's that you want to spend one final year. So it's something to keep you busy while you relax here in Mahora" Naruto said remembering how he, Al and Eva had discussed her staying in Mahora.

"Well I guess it's something. As long as you keep me up to date with what you find I don't mind being an honorary advisor for you Naruto. Although I'll try and think of a better name to use for the club" said Eva with a small smile making all the girls jump for joy.

"That's great Eva-chan but you see there's a small favour we want to ask you" said Asuna a little bashfully.

"Hmm what is it?" Eva asked the girl.

"Um well we wanted to ask if we can use your resort as our club room" Asuna said chuckling nervously

"Ahh so that was your objective huh, you know some might see this as using your friend's kindness to their advantage" she sent a small look to Asuna who looked away not meeting her eyes. "Well I guess it is alright, come with me and I show you something special" said Eva gesturing all of them to follow. They made their way to the cabin and to where the resort was only to find that there were now several other bottle worlds that connected to one with a large castle at a cliff side.

"W-What happened here?" questioned Asuna seeing the new set up.

"It's for the boya's training, see now quickly follow mw for the tour as they allentered the main castle area.

"It's a tropical jungle-aru" shouted Ku Fei excitedly seeing the trees and waterfalls.

The group was then greeted by Chachamaru who bowed to them in her maid uniform "Welcome to the Lebenschilt Castle, you may use the warps around you to move between areas, the warp in front of you is a shortcut to the castle since it's 500 meters from here to the castle" Chachamaru explained to them, Kaede and Naruto nodded and the other admiring the scenery.

They were showed to the ice climate and the desert climate before brought back to the castle but the rapid change in temperature had the girls sweating all over. "It's nice I have to admit, but can't help but feel Al helped a little with the design. It's your castle isn't it?" Naruto said as Eva nodded.

"Despite his tendencies he has descent taste so I took on a couple of his ideas when remodelling this place. And yes it is I am glad you remembered. Do you think these areas will be able to handle your training?" she asked Naruto.

"Yeah the large open space by the waterfalls is perfect to train myself and a few of the others, mainly Chizuru-chan and Chao-chan bow to control the animal forms more seeing as their full beat form can be bigger than they usually are. Although Chao-chan seems to have started making some new invention for her artifact to combine with and also fit her new style, but I digress let's find Negi and the others.

When they came out into the area Negi and Kotaro were walking toward them, he spotted the group and waved "Asuna-san so you came. Does this mean you've got the aster's permission?" asked Nagi as Naruto looked over to Eva.

"Ever get the feeling like you've been taken advantage of?" he asked the vampire who sighed a little.

"I am right now" she replied as Asuna smiled at Negi.

"Og course it's all in the bag. What about your side? Everything going well?" Asuna asked Negi.

"Our training is going on as usual. And the others are in the middle of finishing their summer holiday homework, a couple already done like Chao-san and Chizuru-san" said Negi as said group of girls then spotted Asuna's group and waved.

"It looks like everyone is here. Asuna- Haruna-! " Konoka called to the group waving, Chizuru, Chao and Zazie looking up to see Naruto walking with the others.

"It's time for tea then I suppose" said Chizuru closing her notebook that had healing spells for her to study on.

"We were just about to take a tea break from training and have some tea" said Negi back with Asuna who gave a small fist pump in joy.

"Oh nice as we can't get out for an entire day anyway maybe we should just make ourselves comfortable here at our club room in this tropical resort" said Asuna already loving the club room and new club even more.

"Negi-sensei, let me pour you your tea you look a little tired from your hard training" said Ayaka coming over to the boy and grasped his hand leading him to one of the tables.

"Oh… okay Ayaka-san" Negi replied not minding Ayaka's action as much as he might have previously.

"Naruto-kun, are we going to be training our other forms in a while?" asked Chizuru walking over as did Zazie coming over and hugging his side in greeting. Naruto in turn patted her head before putting a hand on her back.

"Most likely yes we need to make sure you can adjust to the change in size and test your combat ability a little too. Think you can keep up?" he asked Chizuru who nodded.

"I'm a pretty fast learner and I have a very talented sensei" she said giggling a little at the double meaning of her words only Zazie and Kaede understanding and Eva a little too.

"You know this place is incredible. It's almost like a castle and it's bigger than the resort too" commented Asuna having pulled Ayaka away from Negi with some effort involved.

"It 'IS' a castle. Any first rate mage would have a few well defended residences like this. In fact the castle of mine was actually built deep with the dark lands during the 19th century and later moved here as a whole. Back then a lot of people were hunting for my head though" Eva said with a small glaze in her eyes toward Asuna before Chizuru put a hand on her shoulder offering a small smile to her.

After a while Setsuna was sparing with Asuna "Hey Setsuna-san don't you think Eva-chan's acting weird?" Asuna asked her sparing partner as they traded blows with her harisen and Setsuna's boken.

"Evangeline-san why?" questioned Setsuna as the two spread apart from each other skidding along the floor.

"Recently Eva-chan keep on staring at me for some reason. Did I do something wrong?" Asuna wondered a little confused as she darted forward toward Setsuna attempting a two handed swing.

"Haha I'm sure it's just you. But still you rate of improvement is impressive Asuna-san" said Setsuna surprising Asuna. "Not only do you have high physical capabilities, your understanding I great too. On top of that you are able to use the highly difficult technique Kanka without any difficulty whatsoever and you even possess the rare magic cancel ability. If you continue at this rate one day you may just become more powerful than any of us" Setsuna said a chibi of Asuna holding her harisen with the title 'Most powerful' appeared in the two girls minds.

"And the club idea too. To create a club in order for us to make the first move… it's something I would have never thought of. As I have lived my life only following orders. Well done you once again have my respect" she said in praise of Asuna who had sadly with all the praising paused to ru her head in embarrassment.

"What's with that Setsuna-san? You're making me blush—" it was then Asuna was hit in the head while distracted.

"Ah Asuna, Setsuna-san!" called a voice that was Haruna, alongside Zazie, Nodoka Yue and Konoka, all in maid outfits.

"Oi Paru what's with the outfits" asked Asuna a small band aide over her head, Konoka meanwhile asking Setsuna if she looked cute making the poor girl stutter a response.

"Isn't it cute, we borrowed them from Chachamaru's older sister, Zazie wanted to try it on too, she really suits it oddly. But anyway this castle is awesome, not only does it have hot springs and a sauna. It also has full body massages, various salon features, an all-natural stone sauna an awesome sky lounge that looks down on a great waterfall etc." Haruna listed off all the features of her new favourite place.

"And all of this is thanks to Asuna's idea" said Haruna pointing at Asuna, Zazie nodding in agreement and giving her the thumbs up. The other girls also agreeing with Haruna's statement seeing as the time dilation effect left them time to finish their summer work and also free up the rest of the summer.

"Maybe it's time we picked the club president" Haruna the announced loudly with Zazie turning her head and waving to the approaching figure.

"If that's the case I suppose Asuna-san" suggested Nodoka at the side with Yue.

"Mmn, you're right she the one who came up with the idea anyway Asuna, sounds good" commented Haruna crossing her arms.

"I agree I vote for Asuna-san too" added Setsuna vouching for her best friend.

"I think Asuna-san has leadership skills too" said Haruna further adding to Asuna's praise.

"Considering you activities during the school festival, you would make a perfect candidate" Yue put her opinion forward as well.

"Ohh Asuna your popularity is sky rocketing. Looks as though it can be you for president" said Konoka while Asuna scratched her cheek.

"Really…? I see… if that's what everyone wants then I guess I'll be the president-eheheh" Asuna laughed.

"You as president. I wonder about that?" said Eva walking toward the group now in a black dress and wearing a pair of glasses to help add an image of her as the honorary advisor, walking by Zazie who gave a small nod. "I don't think you are suitable for the job at all. as the honorary advisor I'm casting my vote against you" said Eva as Asuna's good mood deflated instantly.

"W-whu Eva-chan? Is there a problem with me being the president?" she asked the vampire.

"Asuna Kagurazaka, you mentioned something about protecting the boy it seems. But is that really possible for a mere female middle school student like you? You probably didn't put any thought into your idea this time wither. You're all talk Kagurazaka Asuna" Eva said with a small smirk poking holes into Asuna's plan and was mostly likely correct.

"Wha… What are you talking about? That's not true" exclaimed Asuna in denial of the accusation.

"Then let's give you a test. It's a test to see if you're suited to become the president. How about it do you accept?" Eva said challenging Asuna.

"I accept you test!" Asuna shouted and Eva began calling for a servant to fetch the necessary people.

**XBreakX**

"Eva-chan, you can't be serious can you?" asked Asuna seeing who her opponent was for the test. "I mean there's got to be someone better to test me than her" she continued not seeing the small twitch on her opponent face.

"She can manage on her own, anyway the rules are the same for the boya's apprenticeship test. If you can get even one hit on her you pass. But the time limit if 15 minutes" Eva told her looking to Chizuru who had been asked to be Asuna's opponent.

Chizuru had her artifact active and had yet to take a stance waiting for Asuna "Are you sure? With such an easy condition even I can do this easily if it's just one hit on Chizuru. I still think this is unfair to her though I mean can she even fight at all" said Asuna earning a tick mark on Chizuru.

"Chizuru-chan, feel free to go to half form if you want and don't be too rough she hasn't seen you in too much action before" said Naruto from the side by Ku Fei, Negi, Kotaro and Kaede.

"Naruto-nii why is this happening? I…I think Asuna-san is a good president choice" muttered Negi at the side as Naruto tapped his forehead with two fingers.

"Maybe but this is a small life lesson for Asuna-chan. Don't worry about her, after a while Chizuru-chan started learning her own style of fighting with her artifact and her recent enhancements make her more than a match for Asuna-chan" Naruto reassured the boy.

"Now then..." Eva raised her hand as Asuna brought up her hands channelling both magic and Ki, activating kanka and her artifact.

'_Chizuru-chan's artifact is barrirers which I'll slip through easy with kanka. I'll hold back a little since all she really knows is healing spells. If I'm going to protect Negi and Naruto I cannot lose, here I go'_ Asuna though charing forward.

As she came close enough to swing a smiling Chizuru eye turned serious giving her an eerie look her hands darted out fast with two compressed barriers over her hands, knocking one of Asuna's hands disarming her while the other landed on her stomach and she felt herself repelled back hard, skidding along the floor.

"Wha-wha-what was that?" said a confused Asuna seeing as Chizuru had both gotten her weapon and knocked back with some force.

"While I specialise in healing spells that doesn't mean I am defenceless Asuna-san, in fact I created a useful technique when handling my artifact but why explain when you can just keep trying to hit me and fail" Chizuru said still in chipper tone.

"This will be an eye opener for Asuna-chan" muttered Naruto to himself.

"What do you mean Onii-san?" asked Kotaro impressed at the two girls.

"While Asuna ash had experience in battle, I have personally seen over various parts of her training as has Zazie-chan. Chizuru approached her to try and test out her new fighting techniques. It resolves countering an opponents attacks and delivering the force then intended back to them" Naruto explained as Kaede tilted her head.

"I though Chizuru-dono's barriers only healed, have they always done that?" Kaede asked curious as Naruto nodded to the question.

"Yeah, after experimenting we discovered that Chizuru's artifact actually rejects things like the injuries of fatigue of a person, the size of the barrier determines how much strength she uses. The rejecting of force and repelling it back is useful to her as she really doesn't want to hurt people so them using their own force against themselves seems better and add the fact has six barriers to use in rejecting a person's force make her quite a tough opponent" Negi, Kotaro and Ku Fei mouths went 'O' hearing the explanation to Chizuru's abilities.

Asuna by now was picking herself up off her feet "…Not yet I can keep going… I'll get that one hit" said Asuna rushing forward and got behind Chizuru to hit her only for something to wrap around her wrist and throw her to the side before feeling a tape of a barrier to the side. Asuna was sent rolling across the floor, and Asuna looked up to see Chizuru with a pair of wolf ears and a tail swishing behind her.

'No way… she's like Naruto now… when did that happen' Asuna thought running forward again, the result was the same for her as Chizuru showed superior skills in besting her in the field of battle. 'Such a difference between us… why can't I get just one hit' Asuna though in frustration as her battle went on.

Some time later Eva signalled Chizuru to stop "15 minutes are up" said Eva looking down at the tired and slightly bruised form of Asuna who was struggling to get to her feet, Chizuru didn't have a single mark on her and looked fresh as before the test started making a few of the other girls think what the heck Naruto's training with the girls was like. They were also very amazed at the grace of which Chizuru had fought against Asuna, none knowing that Naruto had given her some kata movements of Juken to go along with her new style, if he was honest her grace matched that of Hinata way back when.

"Trying to protect someone when you're only at that level, don't make me laugh. You're a burden, I guess you really are just all talk Kagurazaka Asuna" Eva said with a smirk.

"Y-… now you said it. I'm not just all talk!" Asuna shouted getting to her feet albeit a little shaky.

"Really then explain how that someone who claims that they'll protect a couple boys gets best by someone who has less battle experience than her. Chizuru has less skill than the boya yet look how she took you down without so much as a sweat. If you can't go up against her then you can forget about being president. You should understand well enough that you'd just be a big burden right? Why do you think Chizuru is already so skilled" Eva explained and Asuna realized that she was right.

"U… I'll admit that I'm not strong enough but Chizuru has been trained by Naruto, how d I know she hasn't been in tons of battles already I mean its obvious she has fought tough opponents before so there would be an obvious difference between us not to mention she has those extra features to help her as well" argued Asuna pointing at Chizuru.

"Actually this is my first time actually fighting for real, most of the time it's just a casual spar with Zazie-san, Kaede-san or even Mana-san when she's free. I have to admit it is very exciting being in a fight like that and it's nice to see my style works so well. Naruto-kun I'm cooking ramen for you later as thanks for the notes on the Juken" said Chizuru over to Naruto.

"Thanks Chizuru-chan" said Naruto happily while inside his head various chibi Naruto were waving banners saying 'We love Chizuru' in thanks as Chizuru had shown she was a great cook and could make him ramen on par or even better than Ichiraku ramen.

"Well Kagurazaka do you think you could do better if you took on harsher training like she has or even the boya. Do you think you could survive just the training as the boya?" asked Eva to Asuna.

"O-Of course I'll catch up to him and anyone else in no time. If Chizuru-chan is this strong then I'll do all I can to get stronger" Asuna said looking determined in her voice.

"How comforting to hear, how about receiving my lessons then?" Eva said adjusting and letting out a small chuckle. "If you're thinking about quitting now id the time, after this I'm not going to care even if you come t me crying…" she said as the other girls around looked slightly scared for Asuna taking on Eva's training.

"U... Of course I'll do it, I'll show you" said Asuna not knowing that her training would be hellish for a middle school student. Asuna would have a survival test in the arctic training area to help her hone her kanka ability and overall strength and determination to get stronger. She would have to survive for seven days or seven hours in real time.

"In that case you can follow me, oi boya pup follow me as well so she can get an understanding of her training when I drop her in the deep end" said Eva making a motion with her hands for the two boya and girl to follow her.

"Good luck Asuna-san" Chizuru waved her tailing wagging behind her as she went over to Naruto "Are we going to do some training now Naruto-kun, I've had a good warm up now" she said earning a tick mark on Asuna, they were even now for Asuna underestimating her skill and had paid for it.

"Yes, Chao-cahn is still working on her project in the castle with help of Cha-chan's sisters so you me and Zazie-chan will be sparing with each other as Kaede-chan will be helping Ku Fei in training her Ki usage and maybe even some Shundo as well" said Naruto as both girls nodded and they made their way to the side and hopped off making all the other look and run over before they saw all three using their own means of transport. Chizuru riding on a large barrier, Zazie floating using her boots and Naruto flying on his staff.

"Wish I could fly de-gozaru" muttered Kaede as her pactio didn't allow her the ability to fly. "Lets get to our own training Ku Fei de-gozaru" the ninja said to the martial artist.

"Hai I'm ready for some good training-aru" she said happy to learn and expand her own abilities.

**XBreakX**

A week in the resort passed fairly quickly with Naruto taking time to help train Kaede alongside Ku Fei a little and also seeing what Chao was working on, in all honesty her new creation would suit her just fine. Chizuru also took some time to help Konoka with her healing magic and learning the limitation that Konoka could heal any injury as long as the injury was up to 3 minutes old any more and she couldn't. Haruna Yue and Nodoka also got stuck into their own training the book readers studying hard on the basics Negi had given them to read while Haruna created copies of herself to help with her mangaka and when not that just increasing her drawing speed for creating new golems from her artifact.

Naruto had also been training Chizuru, Chao, Zazie and now Kaede in their animal forms, Kaede had ended up with fox features and Naruto had approved of this seeing as with her eyes closed all the time Kaede was kind of like a Kitsune anyway. Kaede had needed a little extra training to get used to her new tail and also her now extra sensitive hearing but Naruto had worked her through it helping her adjust to the change and also her shifting into full animal form both large and small.

Naruto swore if after all of his partners got together for a picture they could sell it as a Christmas card. Zazie herself despite not being able to change into an animal wasn't left out as she had been marks but since she was already half demon there was no real change aside from a slight boost in stats and now finding it easy to go between her normal and full demon form.

Naruto himself kept practising with the various card in his book to try and get an understanding of what they all could do and their limitations. He also used his other artifacts to see if they all functioned the same and was relieved to see that they did.

As the seventh day rolled around Naruto was looking up more about his cards, absentmindedly twirling his staff between his finger on the main platform drinking tea poured by Chao who had finished her project and shown it to Naruto. Right now she was reading up more basic of spells since when she had fought Negi she had attempted to overwhelm him with pure brute force but the fact that he had bested her with a lower level spell showed she could improve on certain things.

"Yahoooo! How's everyone doing?" shouted Kazumi as she came through the entryway with Sayo, Chisame and Chachamaru. "We've come to take a look at this new club of yours" she said holing a bag of something.

"I'm not going to run away anymore, let go already" said Chisame while Chachamaru's hand was on her shoulder suggesting she had tried to escape from the situation already.

"We brought the meat you guys wanted for barbeque as well" Kazumi said offering the bag, it was taken by Naruto so he could begin cooking as he had offered the day before.

"Thank you for your help Asakura-san" said Setsuna wearing a maid outfit after being coerced by Konoka into one.

"Chisame-chan's here too? You're our buddy after all" said Konoka happily enjoying adding another classmate to the class.

"She was loitering around the convenience store nearby so I extended the invitation to her too" said Chachamaru as Chisame pointed her finger accusingly.

"LIAR! That was half kidnapping you punk" Chisame shouted but her statement was ignored.

"Uhaaa I've heard you guys talk about it but this is awesome. It'll be so great to have a barbeque here" said Kazumi looking over the side and out to the jungle view.

"Naruto where are you going?" asked Sayo seeing the teacher carry the bags.

"Hmm, I offered to cook the stuff for today's lunch. Cha-chan, you ready to help me?" Naruto replied as the girl nodded and walked fairly quickly in the direction toward Naruto, something a few of them picked up on.

"Negi-sensei, is Naruto a good cook?" asked Sayo floating next to her sensei.

"Oh yes Naruto-nii apparently is well versed in his cooking skills, I think Chizuru-san has cooked with him a few times. It's a shame you are a ghost Sayo-san I'm sure you would love it" said Negi as the girl nodded wishing she had a solid body.

It wasn't too long before Naruto, Chachamaru and a few of her sisters returned with the prepared side dishes and the cooking grill for the meat and an assortment of drinks. "Great Naruto-kun's back with the food, time to eat" announced Haruna seeing the white haired boy pushing the tray and then set up the grill.

"Just let the meat cook a little before eating it" he told them placing strips of meat on to begin cooking.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's this party for anyway?" asked Kazumi as she made a plate for herself.

"It's in celebration of Asuna-chan finishing her seven days of training with Eva-chan" Naruto explained to the reporter taking meat off the grill and applying a few spices to it before putting it to the side for the others and placing more meat on.

"I don't see that Kagurazaka anywhere. Is it alright to start this without the main star?" asked Chisame who had let her electronic spirits come out to eat with the rest of the group, all of them very thankful for being included.

"It's about time for her to return but… it is worrying isn't it? I'm going to meet up with her" said a slightly worried Setsuna for her best friend's condition.

"I'm worried too, Setsuna-can I'll go with you two" said Negi with Kotaro raising his hand.

"I-I'm going too Negi, I'm worried about nee-chan" said Kotaro as he ran with the other two, food still in hand as he did.

"Training? What's that Asuna doing now" said Kazumi aloud a little curious.

"She currently is being trained by Eva-chan in a freezing cold snow mountain. Apparently Eva-chan if doing it so Asuna-chan can prove she can be the president of the club, but it's also helping her gain back something from some time ago" said Naruto completely offhandedly.

This made the both Kazumi, Chisame and Sayo's mouths drop in shock "I-Is that alright?" asked Sayo.

"Asuna-chan is tough, she won't let a little cold beat her, and she's too stubborn and hard headed for that. Plus she has a good reason to beat the test" said Naruto with a small smile putting more meat on plates.

"Hmm… you know that Asuna really is something. Doing this for the love of the boy she likes but the question is that if it's Naruto-kun or Negi-kun" Kazumi giggled making a few girls take a spit take hearing her.

"I-i-i-i-id that really true? Do you have any idea who Kazumi-san?" asked Nodoka a little forcefully wanting to know if Asuna was interested in Negi.

"Well normally people wouldn't go through training on a snowy mountain for nothing right? In that case it must be for love" Kazumi giggled with Ku Fei and Konoka agreeing with the sentiment, Naruto just shook his head and made a small plate for himself while creating a clone to look after the rest f the meats cooking.

"Not to mention that a lot of you are all in the same boat of being in love with Negi-kun and Naruto-kun" Kazumi pointed out as some girls went silent hearing her although Naruto's partners were unaffected accepting their feeling for him already, of course the girls who weren't did ponder their own thoughts.

"You've all locked yourselves inside this mysterious castle doing crazy stuff like training to whatever it's got to be love" the reporter exclaimed before being given a small light chop to her head by Naruto stopping her rant and teasing of the other girls.

"Kazumi-chan, be nice it's not fair to tease other people about their feelings especially when it comes to the complex feeling of love" Naruto said making the girls sigh in relief that he was there to help stop Kazumi in her usually rants and attempts to get info out of the other girls.

"Fufufu you may say that Naruto-sama but I have some cold hard proof that a lot of these girls are in love with Aniki" said a giggling Chamo which irked Naruto a little. "Well since we're all gathered now shall we go for a long overdue situational update of that again?" from seemingly nowhere Chamo pulled out an elaborate chart with various girls names and numbers. "Take a close look, this rank chart shows the affection level that everyone within this resort currently has towards Aniki, I also have one for Naruto –sama too if you want to see" Chamo shouted holding another scroll in his hands.

"I should really fin a way to get you to stop stunts like this, but until then Firey be a dear and burn those scrolls and any spars he has on him, Release" said Naruto calling forth the fire spirit who gave a small nod as she emerged from the card before torching the scrolls Chamo had much to the disappointment of Konoka, Haruna and Kazumi.

"Awww Naruto-kun you didn't have to burn them" said Konoka sadly holding a small remain of the scroll that Chamo had been holding out.

"I did, since it's not nice to have your feelings plastered up like that Konoka-chan, also it's unfair to think a person's level of affection can be measured too. a person should be free to show their feelings when they are ready otherwise they might feel really self conscious about how they act with that person" Naruto said eating more from his plate as a number of the girls looked at him in thanks or simply in awe of his words.

"Anyway I best meet up with Negi and Asuna-chan, I want to see how Eva-chan has marked her performance" said Naruto before he vanished with a burst of speed.

Chamo-kun please tell me you have at least one spar of those charts?" Haruna practically begged the ermine who shook his head with anime tears.

"No they're all gone, all my research was for nothing it seems" his mood then took a 180 "Although it just means next time I can't show him the charts and it should take me too long to make another" the ermine giggled at his next plan of action.

"Yeah it might help to see who has the most affection toward out two sensei, I'm sure it would be interesting to see how I compare to some of the others" Kazumi said to herself as a couple of the girls gave her a look.

"Well at least Iincho is busy with her father outside the resort at the moment, she would have had a fit if she heard that there was a chart displaying levels of affection toward Negi-kun, if she wasn't first there would be blood no doubt" Haruna voiced her opinion to which everyone nodded even Chisame and Chachamaru.

Inside the snow mountain area Naruto had met up with Negi, Kotaro and Setsuna to find Asuna and Eva. Naruto of course had released his tails and wrapped them round himself for warmth as he preferred this to simply channelling magic and Ki around his body. "Nee-chan's not around here" Kotaro observed.

"No but up ahead is the summit so from what I can sense they are both there" Naruto said pushing forward through the fog of snow. Coming out of it facing a large cliff top stood Asuna who put the bells she had back in her hair. Eva smirked tossing her artifact card back to her as she had taken it from her for her training.

Asuna grabbed the card activating it and out popped her sword instantly as she swung it round easily in her fingers before stabbing it into the ground. "Seven days, I've made it through. Got a problem now?" she asked Evangeline. She was only me with silence as an answer "How about saying something!" she then exclaimed.

"Why… why didn't you give up?" Eva asked seeing how she had given Asuna a bell to ring if she wanted to give up, Asuna of course not willing to ever give up on her test threw the bell away at some point during the test. "There should be no reason for you to come this far?" Eva asked without so much as a smirk on her face genuinely perplexed to Asuna's behaviour during the test.

"… Don't ask me, I don't know about that" said Asuna grasping her sword's handle.

"Is it for the boya… or is it for him I have to ask?" Eva then asked as Asuna blushed hearig the question.

"Well… if I'm honest… him… Iincho can take care of Negi as much as I can. Plus we both know how he is, he needs tough women in his life" she walked over to Eva's side. "Chizuru-chan beating me badly let me see how far I need to go if I want to protect not only Negi but Naruto as well. I couldn't just give up because I know he would never give up on something like this, it's just not who he is, it's kinda why we both like him huh" Asuna said patting Eva on the head.

"Don't talk like we're equals yet" Eva said flipping Asuna via the hand patting her on her head. "When you're at Chizuru-san or Zazie's level maybe I'll see you in a higher view since maybe you can look after him too by then" Eva looked down on Asuna who pouted at her.

"Mooo….. Eva-chan do you have to be so rough right after I just finished my training" Asuna whined to the vampire who sighed.

"Yes… since apparently will all I did you till didn't give up. But I guess you are an idiot after all" Eva then began laughing seeing how Asuna didn't show any sign that she had remembered her past with Nagi and the others. "Very well, then as my apprentices I will myself personally work both of you and the boya together. I'll turn you both into great warriors worthy of ranking amongst the monsters who'd enlist themselves under my command… evil sub-bosses that is" said Eva throwing off her coat to reveal a rather skimpy black one piece lolita dress.

"Wai-wait a second you never told me anything about that. I mean Negi can handle your training since he has magic but me I'm just-" she tried to get out of more training with Eva but the vampire cut her off.

"A middle school student who survived seven days in the arctic without any proper training, skills of clothes I think you can handle my training all the way so don't argue with me. And furthermore during training your clothing will always be black and in Gothic Lolita style" Eva then explained as se and Asuna began arguing over her training.

Naruto chuckled seeing that Asuna had succeeded in her task so left her to be congratulated by Negi and Setsuna and proceeded back to the main area and checked his watch to see what time it was outside remembering that he had a meeting with a couple of the members of staff soon so began making his way out of the resort.

Before he did he left a note with one of the servants to give to Asuna when she came to the castle area before activating the seal to exit the resort for the first time in the week.

**XBreakX**

"Let's see one of them should be there by now if not both" muttered Naruto walking toward a local café where he saw the staff members he'd be meeting. Who were Yuuna's father and Donnet Mcguinness, however in the corner of his eye Naruto spotted Yuuna with her friends watching the pair.

"Hey Akashi-sensei, Mcguinness-sensei hope you two weren't waiting long, and why are there a bunch of my students watching you two?" Naruto asked as he sat own on one of the spare chairs.

"_No I only just got here myself but I am curious as to why they are there, any ideas Akashi-sensei?"_ Donnet asked the man.

"_Well it's just my daughter and her friends, but I'm probably as confused as you two as to why they are there. Still if we continue like this it will sound like a regular conversation to them so just keep smiling_" Yuuna's father said referring to the fact they were all speaking English after Donnet had answered Naruto.

"_What did you do to get Yuuna-chan to follow you, she think your on a date?"_ Naruto asked as the man rubbed the back of his head.

"_Oh so that's Yuuna, I see what a cheerful and cute looking girl. I heard she made a big splash during the school festival almost as much as you Naruto. She's just like her mother"_ Donnet said drinking from her cup.

"_Yeah, Yuuna-chan talks about her, you can tell that's where she gets her high spirits and energy from, but maybe we should get to the matter at hand_" said Naruto as the two nodded.

"_Hmm… very well, let's talk about work then. With evidence you provided and her testimony we can see there is no connection between Chao Lingshen and Fate Averruncus, there's no doubt about that one_" said Donnet.

"_Yes, Chao Lingshen acted on her own, although the fact she was a time traveller was quite a shock, but what was more shocking was Naruto here duplicating her so she could stay and go back to her time. How often do you find yourself doing the impossible Naruto?"_ Yuuna's father asked Naruto who counted on his fingers.

"_Um… to be honest I lose track after the amount of items and events keep piling up_" he said with a small chuckle which was mirrored by the others.

"_In any case the principal did not report the incident to the home country. In reality there have been no human casualties so on record the incident didn't exist and with memories of her own future eased from her memory Chao is now in the clear_" Yuuna's father said as the two nodded in agreement Naruto thankful it was now all okay for Chao.

"_However Naruto want to ask about the rainy night a few months ago where the Count Class demons Wilhelm Josef Von Herrmann and his brother managed to sneak into our school. Do you think there could be a connection to him and this Fate character?"_ Donnet asked him and the three discuss the night of the attack.

"Wha- why is Naruto-kun here with my dad and that woman? Something fishy is going on here for sure" exclaimed Yuuna around the corner while the other girls were curious as to why their sensei was in a meeting with Yuuna's father and the mysterious woman who was apparently stealing him away from Yuuna.

"Well if Naruto-kun is there it is less likely that this is a date between your father and that woman Yuuna" Akira told her hoping that the girl would calm down.

"But if you're so worried then we'll go check for you" said Makie as she and Ako went over to the table giving a small wave to Naruto.

"Good afternoon Akashi-Oji-san, Naruto-kun" said Makie in her usual chipper voice.

"Hey Makie-chan, Ako-chan nice to see you I, Akashi-sensei and Donnet-sensei were just discussing a few issues what did you want to ask" said Naruto to the two girls smiling as usual knowing they were there to gather info.

"Well we were just curious as to who this young woman you are sitting with is that's all?" said aki politely.

"Donnet-kun is an acquaintance from work girls, you see she came from England like Negi-kun" Yuuna's father explained as Donnet offered a kind smile to the two.

"Pleased to meet you, young ladies I'm Donnet McGuinness, I take it you two are from Naruto's class that I hear so much about" said Donnet the two girls nodding and proceeding to have a pleasant chat with the three teachers. Naruto got them seats and ordered them some tea with cakes as well.

Eventually the meeting ended and the teacher along with the students split up. Makie and Ako walking back in the direction of the dorms with Akira and Yuuna, "She was a really nice person, she looked like an accomplished woman but she was really kind too, Naruto-kun seems to be fairly friendly with her too" said Makie clapping her hands together.

"I know and I think that she might suit Yuuna's dad" Ako voiced her opinion n the subject as well Yuuna being miffed at no one really taking her side in her distress.

"I'm still curious to what they were chatting about before but I have to agree McGuinness does seem to be a nice match for your father Yuuna" Akira said looking over to the girl.

"No way, my dad is a no good-oyaji, he's always late, and in a mess unless there is someone to look after him" Yuuna argued not wanting anyone to take her dad away from her after her mother passed away.

"Geeez just give it a rest Yuuna, you can't keep calling him your papa forever" Makie told her friend who huffed and pouted as they made their way back to the dorms.

"Why can't anyone see if from my point of view" she muttered to herself opening her door and walking in but before she closed she spotted someone. "Hmm… Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked seeing the teacher again.

"Oh Yuuna-chan, sorry I was jus going to deliver a message to Ayaka-chan, she should be back from her meeting with her father by now" Naruto said as in reality he was just going to tell her that most of the group was in the resort but he then noticed a slight depressed look on Yuuna's face. "Is something the matter Yuuna-chan?" he asked tilting his head a little.

"Huh, oh it's nothing a just personal problem is all" she said waving off his concerns.

"You can talk about it if you want, I don't mind" he offered her as Yuuna looked up from her feet which she had found interesting a moment ago.

"Well… can you come inside then I'd rather not talk about something like this outside" she said opening the door for him to enter through secretly creating a clone to deliver his message when Yuuna's back was turned.

Once inside her room which was fairly tidy bar a few articles of cloth on the floor he sta down at the table while Yuuna began preparing some tea for them. "So what seems to be the problem?" Naruto asked putting his hands on the table, interlacing his fingers.

"Well um… you see… it's um. What I'm trying to ask about is that woman you and my dad were talking to today, and was she on a date with him before you came along?" Yuuna asked a little nervous.

"Yuuna-chan… Donnet-sensei is an old friend of your mothers" he told her surprising Yuuna hearing that. "She and your father were just discussing some old stories and when I came just a little business with some reports. Is this why Ako-chan and Makie-chan were sent over to the table while you and Akira-chan hung round the corner?" Yuuna's embarrassed blush was all the answer he needed as he began laughing a little.

"Wha- why are you laughing Naruto-kun, it's just a misunderstanding on my part that's all" said Yuuna putting the cup down for him filling it as he stifled his laughter.

"Sorry, it's just I remember you dad tell me about your mother when I moved here, I've had various conversations with staff members around Mahora but thinking about what he told me about your mother it's clear that you are just like her. I bet Donnet-sensei with me on this as she knew you mother" Naruto calmed himself down taking a sip of his tea.

"Really… you think so" said Yuuna remembering how her mother had encouraged her to put her full spirit into things but didn't warn her about being too hasty in her actions, like she apparently didn't.

"I do, from the photos he showed me your dad was lucky to find your mother but it seems all her looks have been passed down to you alongside her household skills since your dad still uses boil in a bag curry a lot of the time" Naruto and Yuuna chuckled at that knowing that her dad really couldn't cook at all.

"Yeah, I went to see him this morning, he thought that having eggs for breakfast was luxurious can you believe that?" Yuuna laughed at that thought before looking into her cup. "You know… when I was younger my dream was to be my dad's bride… but lately… I don't know. I guess I'm a little confused as to what it I want to do with my life" Yuuna said a little glum.

"Yuuna-chan, you're still young there's tons more time for you to think f something to do with your life. Also I'm pretty sure marrying your dad is illegal so that option is out of the door too" Naruto said holding a small diagram saying Yuuna + Dad + Marriage = Police. Yuuna burst out laughing seeing the pictures under the words accompanying the image.

"You may be right but I still want to look after him, he's kinda hopeless in his own way. It's surprising that someone younger than him is so much more reliable than him" Yuuna said as Naruto gave a small shrug.

"Some people are just different, I raised myself so I'm a little more reliable is all Yuuna-chan. I'm sure your dad took great care of you with your mother when you were younger" Naruto said as Yuuna remembered being cared for by her mother and father but then remembered Naruto telling them about his own parents.

"Do you ever miss your Naruto-kun, I mean you showed us your parents picture but do you ever miss them, I'm sure you do but I mean… uh, um" Naruto raised his hand so she could stop.

"The day I learned who they were I was really happy, even more when I learned that I wasn't left behind by them. But yes everyday I wish I could have them by my side, just here to see how I turned out and the people I've met here in Mahora… all you girls. I think that my mom would love all of you girls, she'd probably smother Negi for how polite he is" Naruto imagined his mother Kushina hugging the little red haired boy; he oddly would fit in with his red hair.

"Still even though I can't see them I know they are looking down on me as your mother is looking down on you Yuuna-chan, she's definitely be proud of you, just like your father is already" his smile made her blush but she put on her own bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks for this Naruto-kun, it helps so much when there someone to help you see the obvious truth eve if I can't manage to see it myself" she said as he finished his drink and stood up.

"Well Negi is still 10 so someone has to, I'm only all to happy to help you. It's my job after all, if not I wouldn't be a good teacher for 3-A now would I?" he said as he proceeded toward the door, Yuuna opening it for him.

"I guess you're right. You know I don't think you'll ever stop surprising all of us in the ways you help us al in 3-A. I wonder if that's why I kinda like you Naruto-kun" with that Yuuna gave him a quick kiss on his lips before ushering him out closing the door as she felt her heart beat faster then she imagined it could. 'I…I… I… kissed Naruto-kun' she thought to herself red faced in embarrassment.

"Yuuna-chan…" Naruto voice came from behind the door "In case you're curious I like you too, I'll be waiting if you want a date sometime" this sent Yuuna into a steaming heap hearing Naruto say he'd take her on a date when she was ready.

'This… was a good day after all' were her thoughts as she hopped into bed and wrapped the covers around herself.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well I guess no lemon in this chapter but mostly likely it will be in the next chapter, my laptop is back which I am happy about and actually getting it replaced by a new model soon. Hopefully my chapters should come out fairly quickly now but depends on my work load people, please give my blue exorcist xover a look please and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	39. Battle for the Badges Part 1

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 39: Battle for the Badges Part 1**

**I do not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**I have a new poll on my channel for a story idea I am doing soon a Naruto only story since I haven't really done a Naruto only story thinking about it so may as well have a crack at it. I have a title in mind and what exactly the plot of my Naruto story will be.**

**Recently finished watching Puella Magi Madoka… such a good anime and a more real look into the magical girl genre of anime, the ending is something I will remember for some time, already downloaded some of the music to it really helps me be at peace.**

**Also announcement… after many people commenting I will go on record now to which you can quote me.**

**MY WORKS WILL GO UN-BETA-ED AS I DO THIS FOR FUN NOT PRAISE, THAT'S JUST A NICE BENEFIT OF MY WRITING.**

**Guy I know it can be annoying when there's several mistakes in my work but the fact is I don't take my writing as seriously as people might want me to. If I did I think it would loose some of the effect it has making it fun for me. **

**Remember if you think my work is bad ask my permission and you can take one of my stories and make it your own like Swordslinger did. Then you can have work that you like and most likely get beta-ed too.**

**XChapter StartX**

It was early in Evangeline's resort when Naruto woke up having stayed over while everyone else had left in order to get some more training in. Eva was only too happy to have him stay and had managed to get him to sleep in the same bed with her, he gladly accepted. Getting up out of bed he looked to see Eva curled up as her back was against his before, her sleeping face as cute as ever, but seeing as he didn't want to wake her he put the covers back over her who she snuggled into before he left to get showered and changed.

Stepping out onto the main are in the castle overlooking the jungle he took out his book of cards and looked through them, he had tried out all fifty of the cards and had also tried to get an understanding with the spirits. Each had its own personality like Power's need to challenge her strength or Wood's gentle nature that disliked conflict and Fly's need to be free and spread her wings.

Naruto honestly never expected to become fused to this card but in a way he didn't mind much, it was both powerful but also made him feel peaceful with all his power as a lot of it was channelled into the cards.

At times he would take out his violin and play it with the Song card so as to practise at let her do what she loved. All the cards he could tell all respected Naruto in his use of magic but also in her personality, he wondered if they being a copy new of Clow Reed and saw a similarity between the two of them or simply loving their new master. It didn't matter really as like with the summons the cards were all his friends and he would cherish them all forever.

Taking out the Float card he summoned the spirit and sat on top of it while he played as Float seemed to enjoy music as much as Song and let the tune carry it around. As he played Naruto's mind drifted back to the day he first arrived in Mahora a couple days before he even met Negi. He was surprised that Mahora was built upon the ruins of Konoha so long ago but he thought the World Tree as only a little bit better than the Hokage monument as it stood for Konoha a little bit more than the mountain did in his opinion.

'_So much has changed over a few months, I'm in several happy and fulfilling relationships with girls that I love and they the same. I have gain a small family with Ayaka, Negi, Kotaro and the rest of the class, respect from all the staff over my skills in both magic and education. I used to think becoming Hokage and bring Ero-sennin's dream to life would be enough but looking at then and now I see this world is so much better for me._

_Magic isn't like chakra… it's kinda like who you dream it, something that let's your dreams come true and do more than you ever imagined. In a way it's hope given power, hope for a better tomorrow that we can look forward to. On the other hand Al told me magic can still have dark effects on the world and all we can do is hope that good people will stop those magic users like Theodora and Arika. And of course Nagi with his band of friends are good examples of the strong helping those who need it most even if one of them tended to charge a fair bit._

_Negi will learn about her when we get the Magical Country… I'll tell him some of the stories Al told me when we shared stories. As will Asuna-chan over her identity as the Twilight Princess, that really shocked me when Al told me about that, still wouldn't be the first time a princess was hidden away from her world'_ he mentally chuckled to himself thinking how he did always find the girls with the most importance in his adventures.

"She might throw a fit when she finds that she and Negi are related a little. Then again might be why the two are so used to each other now, when they first met they were at each other's throats… well Asuna-chan was at least" Naruto said aloud talking to Float.

"She's probably hit him for stripping her so many times and then nagging the boya for some time" said the voice f Eva coming out onto the lookout in a dressing gown that was cat themes, obviously Chachamaru had bought it for her.

"Most likely, care to join me in a little before breakfast performance Eva-chan" Naruto said holding out a hand as Float lowered to the ground a little. Eva smiled taking his hand and sitting in his lap while he went on to play some more, even if she didn't always like her child form it was nicely sized that she could easy just lean into his chest and be snuggled by his tail.

"So what do you'll think we should expect when we head to the magical world Eva-chan, any troubles?" Naruto asked as Eva began to pet his tail.

"Not sure really, I only know a little about that place. It was Nagi and his friends who proaobly know more, didn't that idiot Al tell you much?" she asked as Naruto shook his head at her.

"He wanted more porn, when I didn't he then tried to bribe with cute pictures of you" Eva growled swearing to get that man and every single photo he had. "He did say be careful of bounty hunters though. But looks as though I'll have to expect the unexpected when we all go. Sure you don't want to come with us Eva-chan?" he asked her.

"No… you're searching for Nagi, so really the trip doesn't interest me much. While I'd like to know what happened to him it's not enough for me to want to go looking for him. Besides… when graduation comes we'll all be leaving right?" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… it'll be nice to see the world outside of Mahora fully. I'll just have to meet with everyone's father or guardian if they want to come with. After that I'll make us a home we can all live in together" Eva smiled hearing him, it was something she had always wanted, a place to call her home and be with someone who loved her.

Her crush on Nagi had gotten her nothing but years of wasted time in Mahora, only a few good things coming out of it like Chachamaru and a couple of the girls from 3-A and eventually her boyfriend Naruto. "That would be nice… who gets to decide how to decorate the house, all of us there is sure to cause a little problem" Naruto kissed her on her head.

"It'll be no problem, since I am both rich, patient and want to spoil all my girls when it's time to settle down. Of course by then you'll be fully grown like the others, the mark I'll give you will let you control how you look without having to use an illusion" he said as Eva turned her head up at him.

"So I'll no longer be stuck in this form and look how I feel whenever" Naruto smiled and nodded which she mirrored. "Since we're alone do you think we could do it now, the mark I mean?" she asked him as he put on a thoughtful look.

"Well if I do you'll only be able to change into your teenage form since then we can say you finally had a growth spurt in school. In here you can be adult if you want but it's up to you. So to answer you question yes we can but let's get off Float and let him go back ok" both hopped of the spirit and Naruto gave a small thanks to him before if went back to card form.

Naruto turned to Eva kneeling down to her as the red markings appeared over his body "What are the marks Naruto, some kind of seal?" Eva asked curiously seeing the marks all across his exposed arms and face.

"For some reason using heavy or refined amounts of power brings these out, not fully sure why yet I might get Chao-chan to test it out but for now brace yourself for the slight biting sensation Eva-chan" she nodded closing her eyes as Naruto's fangs elongated from his mouth and he bit into her collar. He poured his magical and demon energy into the vampire and watched as her body began to grow in front of his eyes. Her breasts no longer flat but a nice perky set of C-cup and her hips also widening as well, her hair lengthened while her face seemed to become more refined. The only odd change as he could see were a strange pair of wings that appeared from her back, the wings were not any colour but instead made up of energy and the wings and an ever moving image reflected in the wings. (Watch the final episode of Madoka and it's the wings Homura uses)

When he let go he let the power settle in her body and Naruto thought it was lucky that Eva was in a dressing gown as he could see a pair of panties on the floor that had clearly had the elastic snap when her hips had rapidly increased in size. Eva now had the body comparable to most likely Asuna or maybe Ayaka if he had to say not that the body was a surprise, Eva's illusion adult form was always breathtaking in itself.

Eva opened her eyes and looked down at herself while her hands roamed around her body and face, a smile coming to her face as she now no longer had to remain in the form she had been stuck with for over 500 years. "I'm… all grown up" she said tears threatening to spill from her eyes Naruto just cupped her face and took her lips with his a clone by the side saying 'Pactio'

A huge amount of magical energy fluxed as the circle glowed beneath them a mixture of wind and ice swirling around the two as the two card began to be produced by the ritual. Eva loving the feeling of Naruto's lips instantly wanted more so began to lick his teeth so he would open his mouth granting her entrance and as he did he tongue wrapped around his massaging it giving it all the thanks to the person it belonged to.

Eva's hands then grabbed Naruto and started moving down his back and grasping his rear making im groan into the kiss, and the moan as Eva found the sweet spot at the base of his tail, which she had discovered some time ago with Chizuru, Zazie and Chao which he was out those couple of days. Turned out you could make Naruto weak at the knees by stroking Naruto at the base of his tail, almost making him orgasm if stroked hard enough.

When the two separated they were gasping for the air they needed to fill their lungs. "Wow Eva-chan… that was intense… you look beautiful by the way" Naruto said between pants as she smiled at him, a mischievous smile if he was right.

"It's thanks to you I can look like this Naruto-kun, now less talking and more of this" Eva said opening her gown exposing her body and the remains of her nightwear that she had been wearing and been torn by her rapid growth. "My clothes seem a little too big for me now Naruto-kun, mind helping me _get them off me" she said the last part very seductively._

"Well since you asked so nicely" Naruto let her take off the gown and he grabbed her Shundo-ing back to her bedroom where he placed her on the bed "But with just the top this won't take long Eva-chan" he said as his hands went to the rim of her shirt and pulled it off her in one go, her now grown breasts jiggling as it came off her. Eva cupped the breasts so as to get a more honest feel of her new body.

"Not to big, not to small… very firm and" she pinched her nipple making her yelp a little "Very reactive too, I approve" she said turning back to a now stripping Naruto. "Hmm, setting a mood are we" she said crawling toward him as he was down to his boxer shorts.

"That's your job Eva-chan, I just aim to please" Naruto said as she pinned him to the bed sitting on top his chest.

"You always do, seems like such a good talent with all of us in your group" Eva said as Naruto reached up to brush his hand through her hair.

"No… not a group, it's my family Eva-chan all of you a precious to me, and your sisters all care for you, all of us are happy to have you as a friend" he said softly to her as she leaned down to kiss Naruto again, just a chaste one this time.

"But you get me as an eternal lover Naruto-kun, now please… let me experience what I've watched so many do for so many years. Naruto-kun… make love to me" she said ass his arms wrapped around her.

"As you wish Evangeline-chan" Naruto said as the two of them showed each other how much they really meant to each other.

**(Sorry no lemon – may write one and add it later)**

**XBreakX**

After their spout of being as close to each other as possible the two immortals were laying in each others arms. "That was worth the wait… I finally get what Chizuru was talking about now when she said you made her feel so special even if your time with her was shared with Zazie. Thanks again Naruto-kun for everything" she said her hand stroking his chest.

"There's no need for thanks, your smiling face is enough. If anything I'm thankful, before I came here the concept of magic was just a fairy tale, stuff of dreams. When I woke up I was lost but Negi, Takamichi, Zazie and eventually even you let me feel more at home here. It gave me something to look forward to everyday and all you girls by my side doesn't hurt either" he chuckled as his own hand stroked her back.

"I like the look of out cards… although our artifacts look like they belong on the other person" Eva said holding the two cards in her other hand. On hers she was dressed in what could be described as a swordswoman's wear have a diagonal cut skirt, a shoulder less top along with a cape, it was black with a silver trim like the rest of her outfit, in her hand was a cutlass, to finish there as a snowflake gem attached to a choker around her neck, the artifact's name was '_E__ques __A__eterna__'_

Naruto had him in what seemed to be a nature themed outfit, the vest top, gauntlets, grieves, and the rest all had a white vine and pink rose design along them on his hand there was a diamond shaped gem in a holder and a red ribbon tied around his hand too. His outfit was without a cape but in his hand was a long bow with a rose at the top that had already bloomed, the picture depicting Naruto drawing a pink arrow back in profile. The artifact's name was '_Sagitta Salutis Spem'_ a name befitting Naruto.

"An archer with his knight protecting him, feel okay to me, I know you'd always watch my back in a fight Eva-chan you know that right" Naruto said taking his hand and looking over the name. "Arrow of Hope… the name is perfect don't you think?" he asked as Eva nodded.

"Yes although I bet you'll try and change the colour, not many can look good in pink you know that right" Naruto chuckled at her statement.

"I don't plan to change it, its fine as it is no point changing such a nice outfit, and otherwise it'll clash with the colours of the bow… good thing my other artifact let me train with a bow… I'll try it out when Ayaka-chan has her training with me" he said getting up.

"She asked you for training… that's a bit of a surprise… somebody tell her about Asuna getting trained" he nodded.

"Yeah not long after she knock on my door and asked if I'd help her train with her armours and learn what they could all do but also help her to get stronger so she could protect Negi and her big brother. There was no way I'd refuse her now I can train myself while I train her luckily" Naruto said before looking into Eva with a slight concerned look. "Cha-chan will need reassuring you know that right and you'll need to tell her it's alright" she told her.

"I know, four years old and she's already falling in love with someone much too old for her… makes me proud in a way. But if she come to me before you leave I'll give her the okay I want her to be as happy as I am, oddly I would have been fine if the boya was the one who had managed to charm her" she said as Naruto chuckled imagining Negi probably would have cared for Chachamaru if he hadn't awoken.

Naruto then got out the bed. "I think I'll have a shower, care to join me Eva-chan" he smirked which she returned hopping out the bed and the two proceeding to have an interesting shower going from dirty to clean to dirty again before actually having a shower.

**XBreakX**

A few days later or a couple hours Naruto left the resort and was walking through the streets humming a tune to him as he went. He had tried out his new artifact… it was strange his cards all felt something when he had used it. He hazarded a guess that since hope was in its name it was an important part to the bow's history as his artifacts seemed to resemble a power from another world Like the Book of Clow or Tsuna's gloves. They were artifact's of heroes and great individuals.

He wondered like with Tsuna if he's ever meet any of the other people the cards seemed to represent. "It sure would be interesting to see another great hero" Naruto muttered aloud as he walked by the coffee shop.

"Great hero Naruto-sensei?" asked a voice by Naruto and he turned to see Takane by a table with Mei.

"Oh hi Takane-chan, Mei-chan, don't worry I'm just speaking a random thought is all. How are you two?" Naruto asked as Mei offered a seat for him to sit down happily which he took nodding in thanks.

"We've been training hard since the end of the festival Naruto-sensei. But we still have our regular classes so training out other skills is a little slow at the moment and Senpai doesn't really have anyone to teach her more with her special skills. Most people with that skill live in the home country so you can see our problem" Mei explained to Naruto.

"Ahh I see well that is something. Mei-chan what level would you think your at?" Naruto asked her as she tilted her head, the spoon from her tea in her mouth.

"Um I'm not sure Naruto-sensei, after my fight with Kotaro-kun in the finals I'm not sure how to estimate my skills" she admitted still a little embarrassed that she was taken out so easily.

"I see, well Kotaro does specialise in close combat and his speed did kind of overwhelm you before you could act but from what I can guess you have a fairly good knowledge of mid to high spells. My advice would be to go over the spells you have right now so as to gain further control over your magic then try an increase you incantation speed so you can pull of spells faster, it's one of the reasons why Negi was able to beat Chao-chan during the final battle you know" he told them as Mei's mouth opened in awe at the helpful training tips she had just been given.

"T-Thank you Naruto-sensei, I will try my best to follow you advice in my training" she said bowing her head, to which he chuckled waving off her thanks.

"Don't worry about it; I'm happy to help out a friend. Just do your best Mei-chan and train how you feel is best" he smiled before turning to Takane who blushed not meeting his eyes. "Now you Takane-chan… it's a little tougher to think of appropriate training since I'm no master of shadows really my artifact only allows me maybe control on par with you but that's about it. All I can think is maybe… maybe…" he seemed to pause on his thought.

"Um what is it Naruto-sensei? What do you think I should do to improve my skills, I'd be appreciative of your input as your are my Senpai in the field of magic" she said looking a little nervous poking her fingers together talking with him especially since he had covered her several times during the festival and hadn't made comments about her body. It was something she was thankful for as she was worried that he would act like a few boys in her class who had sadly been at the tournament and had teased her a little for putting on a show.

"Well… all I can ask is that you try and find the centre of the shadows power, or more accurately find the core of the power of darkness. Shadows are just a lower level power of darkness so to get a stronger power of your shadows maybe you should try and tap into more of the power of darkness, with supervision of course since both light and dark magic can be dangerous if there is too much of either. Light blinds and darkness engulfs in large amounts" he said as Mei and Takane nodded at the concept.

"That is an interesting idea Naruto. And it also might have some merit but I may ask some of the other teachers to help me when I tap into more of the dark magic. It was surprising when I first discovered when I had a talent for it, if I'm honest I didn't like it when I learned since shadows can be scary like darkness itself. But my teacher told me that there can't be light without darkness and that I shouldn't be scared of them" she said thinking about when she first started her mage training.

"Wise words, but one thing to consider with shadows that they can be stretched out thin like a needle if you want, instead of all those familiars that you have used before, and also consider making your shadows a little more sturdy. I once knew someone who was able to control a person's movement by connecting his shadow to theirs and gaining control of the person. But another thing is thinking of their shapes your shadows can change into, I'm sorry if this is too many ideas" he said as Takane shook her head.

"No these are things I haven't really considered when using my shadows, most of the time I rely on my shadows amplifying my physical abilities and overwhelming my opponents through sheer numbers. I'm very thankful for any ideas Naruto-sensei" she said offering a small smile.

"My pleasure Takane-chan, just don't make training all you do in your spare time. After all a beautiful young girl like yourself must make time to have fun as well otherwise you might miss out on things in life" he said as she nodded understanding his concern.

"I will remember that Naruto-sensei and I'll try not to go too far with my training" she said with a thankful bow. "So what will you be doing today then Naruto-sensei?" Takane asked him with interest.

"Need to give my publisher my work for the next book, Haruna-chan and I finished our next book and I'm sure he'll love it" he said as Takane went red after she had learned from staff chatter that Naruto was the author of a adult novel series that could be found in book stores these days.

"Y-Y-You mean for those Love novels all the older students are reading?" Naruto nodded as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah, I have a convention coming up where I've been asked to be interviewed and sign copies for fans. I'm kinda worried what kind of people will end up at the panel really" he said rubbing the back of his head before looking down at the two girls. "Feel free to see if you can make it, the fan page of the book has the details of where it will be if you like manga and anime at all" he offered turning away to head toward the business part of the city.

"I… I think I may look into this" Takane said as Mei looked at her red faced hearing her, something Takane spotted and turned her head from her kohai. "I mean the manga and anime event I have no interest in those sorts of books anyway" she said with a huff although ever so slightly tempted to purchase a book to see how it read.

**XBreakX**

"Hohoho a British culture research club huh?" came the chuckle of the principal as he looked over the new club application from Asuna the day after Naruto came out of the resort.

"Y-yes um so…" she asked a little nervously.

"Hmm… it doesn't look like British culture will be the only thing that will be researched on though" he observed knowing the plans young Negi had for the summer. "Hmm let the cute ones go on a journey the saying goes" he said placing his stamp across the application "Very well I approve" he said as Asuna bowed.

"Thank you very much" she said in appreciation for letting the application go through. She then got everyone together on top of the school building. "Alright line up. Sound off from the right" Eva called as all 16 members called out announcing themselves.

"Alright with this your club Negima has now officially recognized by the school. To be recognized as an official club of Mahora Gakuen means you now have a great advantage when it comes to information gathering as well as any domestic or international activities in the future. Are you happy now brats if you are then tell me about it" Eva said as the entire group giving a cheer except Chisame and Chachamaru who was in a younger body model due to Hakase giving her regular an upgrade in preparation for the trip and a request from Eva.

"You certainly know how to get them pumped Eva-chan" Naruto said behind Eva currently enjoying her teen form, the shock on everyone's faces had been priceless and there was evidence of it too thanks to Kazumi who was currently taking photos of the group.

"Really everyone's looking nice and cool" she then turned to Negi, Kotaro and Chisame "But you three over there, clothing's way too normal. What party poopers if you're all comrades then you should be more Fantasy-ish" she said getting complaints from Kotaro over his uniform being his battle costume.

"They look fine… except Negi as he's still wearing his suit and don't let him tell you suits are common for the country" Naruto said getting a whine from the boy and a nod of agreement from Kotaro and some of the girls.

"But Naruto-nii, Negi-sensei looks so mature in his suit. He's also out advisor so he needs to look professional" said Ayaka hugging the boy to her bosom.

"Oi Iincho, don't smother the brat, we only have two advisors and we don't need to lose one to suffocation by shota-con" Asuna said as Ayaka turned her head to glare at the girl.

"Negi-sensei doesn't mind me doing this Asuna-san, at least I'm mature enough to hug him like a caring partner" she said as Asuna felt a stab at her body being less developed than Ayaka which was true. Some of the other girls looked down at themselves then to Negi and Ayaka with slight depression.

"Now Ayaka-chan let Negi breath a little alright" Naruto told her as she reluctantly let go of Negi's head who's eyes had swirls in them from the embrace of Ayaka.

"You know we do have an epic-looking group of members we have here- actually if you guys are only going up against normal people won't you be unbeatable?" asked Kazumi smirking at the group aloud.

"Nah… we're not there yet. The same goes for my artifact too, the deeper I go the more I find out/ but Asuna, and a few others if my sources are right have been having lessons with the Evil Boss of Darkness of the Hero of Hunks" she said as the girls looked away a little sheepish wile other looked impressed hearing this.

"Well I still have a way to go too" said Asuna while Ayaka nodded beside her.

"Yes I myself still need a lot of time to train with my artifact. And I am very thankful that Naruto-nii took time to help me out with it" she said offering a small bow to Naruto who waved it off.

"It's nothing Ayaka-chan, help comes to those who ask for it is all. Heck if any of you want a little extra training I'm only too happy to help out and fit you into the schedule" he told them as they all gave a thankful smile.

"Such modesty and kindness, that's the spirit, ALRIGHT ALL AIL TRAINING. LET'S LEVEL UP MORE!" Haruna shouted out the last part with the rest cheering in agreement.

"_Oh brother what a bunch of optimistic idiots. I thank whoever is in charge of the world that there are at least a couple with common sense like Zazie. Still just knowing that these people are my friends make my hear hur… hmm friends? When did I accept them and become one of them'_ Chisame thought to herself. She then looked over at Naruto laughing at the others high spirits '_Then again I guess there are some benefits of being in this rag tag group' _she thought in slight perk.

"Really the brats sure are excited" said Evangeline standing next to Naruto looking over the group.

"Either way I'm happy to see everyone making such a hard and optimistic effort" said Negi happily with Naruto placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Helps that they want to help you as well Negi. They all want to take part in the search and help you every step of the way" Negi nodded in happiness smiling up at his brother.

"When will you depart?" Eva asked as Negi turned his head to his now taller and more developed master, something that both excited and frightened Chamo in such a way.

"The plan is to leave on August 12th" Negi informed her.

"Just a little over two weeks huh? We might be able to squeeze 3 or 4 months worth of training if we tried hard enough. Might even give Naruto plenty of time to train of the brats who ask for extra training" she said to the shock and slight grimace of Negi thinking about more of Eva's harsh training, especially now that her body was physically stronger too."But you're going to be visiting the capital right?" she than asked him as Negi nodded.

"Yes information gathering at the capital Megalomesembria and even if we do go on a trip it'll probably be limited to local sightseeing. After all I don't believe we will be able to find out about my father's whereabouts that easily during the trip" Negi admitted to the two.

"Takamichi told me it's a developed nation over there. Public order is well kept too. as long as we don't leave the capital we aren't likely to get into any danger. But with all the training we are doing its better to be safe than sorry. And if that's the case you won't have to worry what happens to us when we are there Eva-chan" Naruto said as she nodded smirking a little.

"Well in that case all I can say is enjoy your sightseeing tour and enjoy your first trip into the country of magic. Bring me back something nice" she said as Naruto chuckled hearing her nodding to her request.

"Asuna-san, I have the information the Yukihiro group collected shall we meet down stairs to discuss the findings?" Ayaka asked Asuna who nodded while by the door to the roof the entire group had a couple of eavesdroppers.

"We heard it, we heard it~~ one big scoop~~" said the voices of Fuka and Fumika before they made their getaway to inform some of the others.

"What is that devious mind of your planning Eva-chan?" Naruto asked smirking having sensed the twins and knew Eva had.

"Just a little fun for the group that's all" she said with a small grin.

**XBreakX**

"Here's what the group has discovered Asuna-san" said Ayaka handing a bunch of papers that had a picture of Nagi in a suit and a stamp on the paper saying top secret. "It would appear that Negi-sensei's father, Nagi Springfield undoubtedly did go missing 10 years ago, after all" she said having read the report already.

"So he's dead then?" asked Asuna picking up the papers.

"I don't know… in any case everything seems to suggest that he has disappeared. However he didn't disappear in England but instead he vanished somewhere in Istanbul. If I had to guess though seeing as there is a mage community in that city it's possible that Nagi was able to get access into the Country of magic where the Yukihiro group has no idea about at all" she admitted as the two girls looked thoughtful at the papers.

"I guess we just have to wait until we get there before we can continue our investigation into Negi's dad. But thanks for helping out Iincho, I'm glad your in the club and Negi's partner you're someone we can both depend on" said Asuna smiling which her friend returned.

"Yes… it is nice to be able to be depended on by Negi-sensei, but also all the others in the club. It's one of the reasons why I take my training with Naruto-nii so serious. Just the way he trains me lets me see how strong some people can be and where I need to be, I might not have had this chance if he wasn't here" she smiled brightly thinking of her surrogate big brother.

Before Asuna could say another word the sound of fast paced stomping could be heard and the two turned to see the Narutaki twins and Makie heading for them.

"ASUNA, IINCHO! What is the meaning of this you traitors" said an annoyed Makie sending a glare at the two girls.

"Eh what? what are you talking about?" Asuna asked shocked by the behaviour of her friend.

"The talk about the new club ad how you guys are planning to go on a trip to England without telling us right?" she said as Ayaka and Asuna both had guilty looks.

"Now now Makie-san there's no need to get upset over this please. A new club is nothing to get too excited about" said Ayaka trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"But Honya-chan and Paru are going too along with Chao as well aren't they? Keeping just us outside of the camp you two are evil?" Makie said as both girls tried to think of a legitimate excuse to give the girls before they could make their escape.

"But there's this special place that we need to go in order t look for Negi's dad, even though it's in England. And prepare for it. We have been doing special training ever since the end of the school festival" Asuna said hoping at alleviate the situation.

"Special…? Like on top of mountains or something?" Makie questioned Asuna who nodded furiously.

"Ah y-yeah that right. Like rock climbing and stuff. That's why we can't take anyone who's not been trained" Asuna said seeing as Makie looked close to believing.

"Hold it right there!" called another set of voices and all the girls turned to see Misa, Shiina and Madoka walking toward them. "How would you have been able to get training like that and why would you even need it when you'll probably just be visiting Negi-kun's home and sightseeing. It's just a chance for you to get closer to Negi-kun and Naruto-kun isn't it?" Misa exclaimed as Ayaka and Asuna's jaws dropped at the accusation.

"T-t-that's not what we're doing. The trip is in no way a chance for Negi-sensei to develop a love-love relationship as I help him find his father. I just want to see his happy smiling face and for him to thank me when we go looking" Ayaka said as Asuna's face-palmed hearing how Ayaka's ulterior motive came out of her subconscious mind and out her mouth.

"That proves it, Makie-chan grab those two so we can interrogate them for their plans involving out sensei" ordered Shiina as Makie gave a mock salute pulling our a pair of ribbons from nowhere in particular.

"Acknowledges, here we go Asuna, Iincho" she said swishing her ribbons forward and begin to wrap round the two girls 'I got them' Makie thought in triumph only for Asuna and Ayaka to appear behind her and the other girls.

"How did they…?" Madoka questioned partially want answers over what was going on. The girls then attempted to dog pile the girls but both their trainings made it easy for them to dodge them and resulting in a pile of female students who failed to capture their targets all swirly eyed in their failure.

"We're really sorry everyone. We'll make it up to you late I promise with Negi and Naruto" Asuna said before she and Ayaka ran off.

"AH… so frustrating" cried Makie a little rubbing the back of her head and the fact that they had got away.

"When did those two get so fast, I mean it's like they could see us in slow motion with how they reacted" said Madoka getting back to her feet regretting joining in on the dog pile especially since she was usually the level headed one.

"Hahaha what a mess huh girls" said a voice behind them and they turned to see a now tall Eva with budding bosom walking toward them in bunny slippers. Like the rest of the class they had either heard or seen Eva's new body change and those who hadn't seen like the cheerleaders had heir jaws drop and the blonde beauty.

"Eva-chan…" muttered Makie seeing the girl surprised to see her.

"It's true that you can't go on the lodging trip without special training like those two and the others have" Eva said as Misa tilted her head in confusion.

"But Evangeline-san… how do you know about…" her questioned answered itself as she and the others spotted the arm band reading Honorary Advisor on her arm.

"Let's give you a chance to try yourselves out too, we're classmates after all" she said with a grin that if people who knew her saw it would know it was trouble.

"Oi what were you guys yelling about?" shouted a voice to the side as Eva turned to see Yuuna, Ako and Akira all in yukata.

"Oh yeah today just happens to be the day of the summer festival huh" Eva then proceeded to tell them how they could get their chance to be on the trip to England.

**XBreakX**

"Ehhh a new club that's soon to depart on a trip to England!" Yuuna shouted in shock as Makie explained way Eva had set a certain challenge for them

"Shhh Yuuna you're too loud" said Makie waving her arms and sleeves as she now too wore her yukata for the festival.

"Mmn that Asuna an Iincho, how dare they keep such an interesting event from us? Unforgiveable~Nya~ I'm in the basketball team though. But as long as we pass Eva-chan's test we get to go to England too" she said as Makie pumped her fist answering "Yeah"

"What kind of test is it?" Ako asked interest to go so she might get to see Nagi again who she had been keeping contact with over the past few days and also against her will sent a risqué picture of herself with thanks to Misa, Madoka and Shiina.

"Well…" Makie said as she remembered Eva's instructions over the challenge.

'All the new club members are heading for the summer festival right now. They are all wearing this pin badge shaped like a white feather n their chests. If you retrieve one of these from a club member then I will admit you into the club as a new addition. There's a fair few members in the club so you have a variety to choose from' that was what she had told them before Makie had gotten changed for the night.

"If we can go to Negi-kun's home country we might get to see Nagi-san too. Two birds with one stone, not to mention Naruto is heading with the club as well as the joint advisor with Negi-kun" she said grinning with a small blush thinking of spending time with Naruto in England.

"Wait Yuuna, I told you that's not the reason" whined Ako red faced at Yuuna's words and her crush on Nagi.

"Isn't it easy if it's just taking their badge while they're off guard?" Akira asked Makie who had the lost of members on the Negima club.

"Hmm about that… it's not that simple" she said showing them the list.

"Who this member list… Nagase-san, Sakurazaki-san and Ku Fei… and… and Chao-san. All the warriors from the martial arts tournament alongside the end boss of the war for Mahora. They don't look like they would be off-guard. Mm if even Asuna is strong too then…" Yuuna's words trailed off as Makie spotted a few figure walking toward them.

"Oh look at that here's one, it's Ku Fei and Chao-san" Makie said as the two members plus Satsuki were walking past the alley their were confiding in. Satsuki was still in her work wear while Ku Fei and Chao were dressed in cheongsam; Ku Fei's being yellow and Chao's red.

"They're both wearing the badges… but Ku-chan and Chao-san…. There's no chance with them" Yuuna said not wanting to challenge those two powerful women.

"Sakurazaki-san is always beside Konoka too. I uses we'll have to go with…" Ako commented with the other agreeing only for Yuuna to find perfect targets for them to pick off.

"There they are!" she exclaimed but not too loudly as to direct attention to them and expose them all. "The library duo, that's our target right there!" she proclaimed seeing the weak link in the fortress of powerful club members from her perspective.

"B-B-But isn't it unfair to aim for the mildest looking pair?" asked Ako a little guilty for their plan to strike at the timid pair of girls.

"To start by hitting from the weakest point is a basic rule in warfare. Let's just say it cannot be avoided if we're being serious about going to England" Yuuna said glaring with intent at Yue and Nodoka as they walked toward them as the two were question the badges given t them by Eva.

Yuuna then pulled a cuple of magic guns that were used in the battle from Mahora from the inside of her yukata "Alright here we go!" she said as she had a firm glittering smile a her plan of action.

"Where did those come from?" Ako asked with genuine curiousness.

"So unsparing…" Akira chuckled nervously although she was a little eager at the plan to go to England with the club and her sensei.

"Call it prudence" Yuuna said without any care really, she really wanted to get on that trip via any means necessary, that and she liked having the guns in her hands.

"The festival is nice tonight isn't it?" said Naruto wearing an ocean theme yukata next to Chizuru and Zazie who wore either a moon or rose theme yukata.

"Yes it is, but I think that someone may have stirred a little fuss amongst the others in out class" Chizuru said with a giggle as she had heard about Eva's little game from Natsumi who hadn't seen the list of members at that time, not that she would ever consider crossing Chizuru especially when she was armed with her spring onions.

"I'm just glad to see everyone having fun tonight, of look there's Konoka-chan and Setsuna-chan let's join up with them" Naruto said as his dates nodded and they walked over to the pair. "Evening Konoka-chan, Setsuna-chan how are you this evening?" Naruto said as the two turned to see Naruto with his hair tied back tied off in a braid down his back but also with one of his bangs at the front. He'd allowed Zazie to style his hair for the evening.

"Oh Naruto-kun, Zazie-chan, Chizu-nee konbawa. You all look nice for the festival" Konoka said smiling her usual smile.

"As do you Konoka, it must be some time sine you could do this with Setsuna-san right?" Chizuru said putting a hand to her mouth as Setsuna went a little red as Konoka hugged her arm.

"Yes it's so nice I can come to the festival with Se-chan again" she said with Setsuna nodded in agreement. The group then spotted Asuna being given her club badge by Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru-san, what's this badge?" Asuna asked holding out said badge to the robot girl still in the temporary younger model body.

"I am delivering one to each of the club members. It's a special present from master to everyone in the club. There is one for each of you. Good evening Naruto you look… nice" Chachamaru said seeing the white haired teen in formal dress and was reminded of when she helped him dress for the tea ceremony.

As do you Cha-chan, butterflies suit you a little bit" Naruto said as she nodded a little meekly making Zazie smile and Chizuru giggle at how flustered the girl was.

"Hya… what's this~~~ so cute" said Konoka taking her badges for herself and Setsuna her lve of collectables rising itself again.

"This badge is proof of your membership. So put them on during today's festival. Those were master's orders" Chachamaru informed the small group as Konoka was already in love with her new badge.

"Yeah of course I will~ they're so cute" Konoka said happily placing her new badge on her dress while Chizuru and Zazie put there's on as well. "But why a badge shaped like a white wing?" Konoka then asked.

"It's a little fishy that Eva-chan would give us presents too" said Asuna a little suspicious of Eva's motives as she should be considering that Eva did have ulterior motives for the badges.

"Since it would be awkward to continue using Club Negima as your name. Well more master hated it as did Naruto" Asuna sent a small glare to Naruto who whistled innocently with some takoyaki. "As an imitation of the Thousand Master's Crimson wing- Ala Rubra master proposes that you refer to yourselves as the White Wing – Ala Alba to outsiders" Chachamaru explained before looking at Naruto again. "Master said that she was sure you would approve of that name" Naruto nodded confirming the words of Eva.

"White… wing…?" Konoka and Asuna muttered. "That's not a bad name at all" Konoka exclaimed happily while she and Asuna grabbed Setsuna's shoulders who felt a little embarrassed over the name considering her wings were white.

"I guess Eva-chan has some since of style too~~ I'm impressed" Asuna said happily not thinking Eva was so bad now, or until Chachamaru dropped the slight bomb on them.

"However since that badge is proof of your membership anyone who loses their badge before departing for England will be forced to leave the club" Chachamaru's words drew shocked faces on the three while Zazie, Chizuru and Naruto knew Eva was having fun with her position now as honrary advisor.

"T-This sure is a scary badge~~" Konoka muttered looking at her badge now with slight worry… it was still cute though.

"Well I suppose everything will be fine as long as we don't lose it" Setsuna said a little less worried as she could easily protect Konoka and herself and Asuna could look after herself.

"Why did she give out such a weird thing? Hmm sound suspicious Eva-chan" said Asuna deadpanned.

"Eva-chan likes her fun when she instigates it, heck since her maturing she feels she can finally act out a little more when having fun" Naruto said with a small shrug not worried about the girls he had trained with as there was no way they'd be caught by the others off-guard.

Sadly Yue and Nodoka hadn't been trained by Naruto, but Negi so their sensory abilities were less effective unless surrounded by books like on Library Island. "Fufu so if we get that badge it means England trip for us eh~~" Yuuna smirked confidently looking at Yue and Nodoka through a pair of binoculars in a tree with the others.

"But how? Even those who are having special training too right?" Ako asked holding onto the branch for dear life.

"Maybe we shouldn't do it after a…" Akira' comment was cut off by Yuuna.

"Don't worry don't worry anyway I'm going in" Yuuna said hopping off the tree branch to begin her plan to get the badge. "Yo you two ladies, nice badges you have there" said Yuuna who had put on a mask to cover her have a small haori that had a few badges on it. "I'm the badge maniac who's passing by. The badge hermit Batchmon… kukuku those badges, I like them. if you don't wanna get hurt just hand them over" now there was one problem with Yuuna's disguise… the fact that her tied off hair could easily be seen at the side of the mask and the fact that no one else except Setsuna wore her hair tied off at the side.

"What are you doing Yuuna-san?" asked Yue as Yuuna was shocked they had seen through her _cunning_ disguise.

"WHAT? how did you tell? A-As expected of Yuekichi…" before she could say more Yuuna was drop kicked to the face by Makie.

"It's nothing what she did just now was nothing. Forget about it" Makie said with a smile as Yuuna was picked up by Akira who laughed a little nervously over the situation she was in.

"Ah-h- those are some cute badges you two have there. What kind of badge is that? Can I see it for a sec?" asked Ako a little forceful making Yue and Nodoka quite nervous as to their behaviour.

"These were given to us by Evangeline-san earlier" Nodoka answered as she held the bade out an Makie's eyes narrowed in on it.

"Ya~~n it's so cute~" Makie said holding Nodoka's hands. "What a wonderful badge can I borrow it?" asked Makie as Nodoka backed away a little.

"Eh… I'm not really supposed to..." she said getting more nervous by the second with all the girls giving attention to the badges.

"Why not come on just for a bit. I just want to look while holding onto it that's all" said Yuuna no revived from her kick to her face asking Yue.

"No, but why would you want to borrow such an ordinary badge…" Yue questioned them trying t get an idea of the situation.

"It's not ordinary at all~~ I sure want to look at it while holding it. See this whitish wing like part is so irresistible…" Makie said reaching for Yue's badge her eyes sparkling, Yue quickly grabbed her badge and was now holding it above her head.

"You can't Makie-san" she told her firmly as Makie pouted being denied.

"Ahhn, why Yue-chan?" she asked as Yuuna got in front of Yue.

"Why not Yuekichi?" Yuuna asked her as with a deadpanned face Yue answered.

"It's too suspicious that's why. You're plotting something aren't you Yuuna-san?" Yue asked as there was a moment of silence as Yue figured out Yuuna and the other's motives.

"Seize them" Yuuna ordered seeing as the subtle approach had failed to which Ako and Akira grabbed Nodoka and Yue from behind them, Akira offering a small apology.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Yue her captors.

"Sorry you two, we have no choice bit to use force" Ako answered a little embarrassed about having to hold down the library duo like some strange video game event.

Yue then drew out her practise wand from her sleeve "_Practe Bigi Nar Lux_" she chanted the basic light spell blinding the group so that she and Nodoka could make a quick escape. "Run away Nodoka" she said grabbing her friends arms who had not closed her eyes like Yue and thus been blinded by the light.

"Alright if that's what you want to do" said Yuuna drawing her guns out. "Running into the forest works even better for us, _Yakureee Touru"_ she said as several magic blasts were shot from her guns blocking off Nodoka's and Yue's escape. "Now!" Yuuna said as Makie dashed forward with her ribbons ready to capture.

"Acknowledges, leave it to me" Makie said swinging her ribbons toward the two.

"_Practe Bigi Nar, Elementia Aerialia Venti Spirantess, Cito Adeuntes ad Inimicis Meis Me Defundant, Limes Aeriales_" Yue casted her spell creating a barrier of wind to deflect Makie's ribbons.

"No way… it bounced off? How?" Makie asked in shock of what just happened as if her ribbons hit some sort of invisible wall.

"Alright it is a success, _Practe Bigi Nar Vente_" Yue chanted creating a powerful gust to blind and slow down the other girls allowing her and Nodoka to gain some distance.

"A gust…? Ah they're gone" said Yuuna surprised how there had been a convenient gust that allowed her target to get away.

"Amazing, Yue-chan, is this their special training?" asked Makie in awe of what just happened.

"Mumu… damn it let's split up and go after them" Yuuna fumed at being denied from get the badges again and now they were onto their efforts so they'd be harder to get. Also it seemed that the two may not have been the weakest pair to target for the badges.

"Sometimes these girls have too much energy; although Yuuna-chan's high spirits does tend to have an effect on how she and her friends act at time. Although Yue-chan's progress is coming along very nicely by the looks of things, what do you think Kaede-chan?" a Naruto clone asked Kaede who was in her full fox form while he was in full wolf, Naruto had said he's spend time with her tonight and she's agreed to having a clone accompany her. The two were enjoying their freedom from the challenge as Kaede's badge wouldn't be up for grabs if they weren't looking for a fox with a badge on her coat.

"Maybe but I want to see how everyone else is faring with our classmates attempts at get the badges de-gozaru. We might meet up with Chizuru-dono and Zazie-dono in a bit too de-gozaru" Kaede said as Naruto nuzzled her neck before they leaped away and head toward the main area of the festival where the rest of the class would be.

**XChapter EndX**

**There's my next chapter people had to turn into a two parter. Also sorry for not taking chance t do lemon, really couldn't bring myself to write one at the minute may write it later on and ad it to the chapter or as extra chapter depending on how I feel about it.**

**Should be meeting Anya next chapter and we get closer to travelling to Wales and the beginning of the trip to the magical world, hoe you're all looking forward to it.**

**Am thinking of redoing my fate/stay xover to get rid of Naruto world pairing and add some tsukihime characters to it as well, anyway all take care t think on the notice at the top of the page.**

_**Sagitta Salutis Spem = Arrow of Hope**_

_**E**__**ques **__**A**__**eterna**__** = Eternal Knight**_

_**Hope you can see the inspiration for the new artifacts**_

**Until next time, Bye**


	40. Battle for the Badges Part 2

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 40: Battle for the Badges Part 2**

**I do not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**After deliberation the Evangeline lemon will be an omake chapter for a later date but I do plan for there to be one in this chapter with Mana.**

**Mind flipped again and it's Misa in the harem now… sorry thought it over both play guitar so works well. That and her natural flirtyness will go well… now to think of the pactio**

**XChapter StartX**

"A-Amazing Yue, you were really like a mage" said a panting Nodoka after she and Yue had escaped from the sport's club members attept to grab their badges. "But was it alright ti use magic against Yuuna-san and the others?" Nodoka asked slightly concerned over exposure of magic.

"their actions were odd for the situation to occur right after we received the badges. There is a high possibility that this is a trial… a test given to the club members by Evangeline-san" Yue reasoned to her friend. "And it would reasonable to assume that losing this badge referred to as the proof of our membership would mean losing our qualification as a member" this is what shocked Nodoka more thinking she wouldn't be able to go with Negi to England.

"Yuuna-san and the others should be splitting up and chasing after us. We must not ne caught, Nodoka use your artifact" she said as Nodoka gave a nod grabbing her card.

"_Diarium Eius Minora Quarta… Adeat_!" she called summoning four mini diaries in front of her. "_Dum Cogitationes Vestigent Te Sasaki-e Makie, Akashi-e Yuuna, Ookoto-e Akira and Izumi Akone" _Nodoka smiled seeing the internal thoughts of the four girls in front of her. "Now we ca track all 4 of their thoughts in real time, although only in simple form" she said due to the diaries being smaller.

"Good job Nodoka now let us escape from them" Yue said as the four made their getaway.

Meanwhile across the festival other members of 3-A were attempting to get their hands on a badge and all failing, from Ayaka easily avoiding a sneak attack from the Narutaki twins, to Ku Fei and Haruna besting all of her hands with either skills of artifact.

However one of the other members had a different trget in mind and was waiting for the right moment to strike at her target and this time no one was getting in her way of it.

**XBreakX**

Back with Naruto and the other girls they were laughing as Kotaro and Negi continued to challenge each other to various games at the festival after they had finished goldfish scooping.

"It's sweet seeing Kotaro-kun act like that, I'm glad he and Negi-kun are friendly rivals, makes me so thankful" said Chizuru wiping away a small tear in her drama mode, Zazie offering a handkerchief to wipe her eyes on.

"Has Natsumi been affecting you when you help her practise Chizuru-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who did a 180 smiling at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto-kun. I'm just expression my feelings is all" she said handing the handkerchief back to Zazie with a thankful nod.

"Of course you were, oi Asuna-chan, you and the other wants some cotton candy, I'm buying?" Naruto offered with Konoka happily nodding before Asuna even answered.

"Sure that would be great Naruto, and thanks" Asuna replied as Naruto went off to one of the stalls. As he bought the surgery snack he turned around to find Chizuru and the others, only for a small glint in the distance to catch his eye.

He walked back to the group although his mannerisms seemed a little off, which was picked up on "Um Naruto… why do you seem on edge right now, is there a problem?" Setsuna asked him as he turned and smiled.

"Mana-chan just discovered that the me with Kaede-chan was a clone and is currently target the back of my head with her rubber bullets. I think she may have heard about what I and Eva-chan did to celebrate her maturing body" he said with a small chuckle and blush.

"Made love…" said Zazie simply as Konoka. Setsuna's, Chachamaru's and Konoka''s mouths dropped hearing him.

"Lucky girl… Naruto-kun when can we do something like that again" Chizuru said digging Naruto a big hole to fall in as the girl's faces turned red figuring that not only had Naruto slept with Eva but also, Chizuru, Zazie most likely and of course Kaede based of the grin on her face after that time in the training resort.

"Not the time Chizuru-chan, and I think you broke them" he said pointing to the three girls two of which had steam coming off them and the other having a look of slight righteous fury. "Before you say anything that could cause a scene it was all consensual and they started it honest" he defended before Asuna had time to draw her sword or activate kanka.

Asuna looked to the others for confirmation and Zazie gave a nod with a noticeable blush. Naruto meanwhile had found Mana through the pactio and could literally feel the target on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry that I can't take a beating right now but I kinda need to run" with that Naruto set off full speed away from the scene weaving in and out of the crowds so Mana wouldn't get a clear shot.

"N-N-Naruto you BAKA!" shouted Asuna as he ran away from the scene red faced holding her card wanted to summon her artifact to beat him between his legs.

"How long you think before she catches him?" Chizuru mused to the others of Naruto's girls.

"Two minutes" was Zazie's response holding up 2 fingers, while Chachamaru still seemed to be going over the image of a naked Naruto over her master and then she herself added to the mix.

"Knowing Mana… 3 minutes tops to catch him, what happens after that is anyone's guess de-gozaru" said Kaede arriving at the scene she had last felt Naruto's signature.

"Hmmm… maybe but honestly I doubt he'll last that long against her when she's after him like that" Chizuru said tilting her head before looking to Kaede. "How do you like being cute and chibi?" she asked as Kaede smirked.

"I'm enjoying it, Chizuru-dono, certainly gives a sense of freedom when I can run about de-gozaru" she answered as the wolf girl giggled.

"What are you two talking about?" Asuna asked raking in her anger until later.

"Just a private joke Asuna-chan nothing to concern yourself with but that might" she said pointing to the approaching group of the sports club members, the Narutaki twins and the cheerleading squad.

"Oh great… I'm not sure who has it worse right now" Asuna mumbled preparing for the mini confrontation.

"We do…" Zazie said knowing Naruto wouldn't be completely complaining about his predicament

**XBreakX**

Naruto kept running only just managing to dodge Mana's bullets through the use of the Move card thanks to the bullets being small enough to be affected by the card. 'I know that this is scary considering Mana-chan is hunting me but I can't help but feel excited over this, must be what the others are experiencing in a way' Naruto thought to himself as he took shelter in a hollow tree for a moment trying to find out Mana's position.

"Got you!" said a voice behind Naruto as he felt two arms grab him from behind and he then realized that in his rush and excitement he had only been focusing on sensing where Mana could be expecting her to be far away leaving himself open for a close range trap.

"I guess you did Mana-chan, so what are you going to do?" Naruto asked as he felt her hand go down his body reaching into the yukata and take hold of his member making him release an uncharacteristic 'Eep' he felt her soft hands stroke it slightly and her hot breath at his neck.

"I'm claiming my prize that I should've gotten some time ago, I seem to recall warning you what would happen if I didn't get you before Kaede. Thinking back I saw that wouldn't do as by blowing this I wouldn't get to try it out. I was given quite the description from Eva-chan before tonight festival started so I decided to take matters into my own hands" she moved hand away from the now slightly erect penis and slowly dragged it up his torso almost teasingly.

"Now if you'd be so kind could you carry us to Eva's cabin, I had to pay her for the use of it and I plan to get my money's worth" Naruto nodded as he pulled out the float card to carry them back to Eva's cabin.

**XLemon Start Under 18's Look AwayX**

When they got inside Eva's cabin Mana dragged the boy upstairs and literally flung him to the bed, where he was able to gaze at Mana's choice of clothing for the evening which shown as she threw off her trench coat. She was wearing a white see through nightgown that that some black frills where her breasts were, concealing them from view, as well as at the end of it, which was at the middle of her thigh. Underneath was a black and white G-string that had two bows at the end. "I hope you like it Naruto-kun because trust me it took me a while to pick it out" Mana said smirking although her faced marred with a blush.

"I do Mana-chan you look beautiful in it, shall I get undressed too then?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No you don't get to do anything at all, call it your punishment for making me wait so long" she said climbing unto the bed and quickly freeing Naruto from his clothes that were obstructing her from her prize. Although she then felt Naruto's hand on her side making her skin come out in goose bumps."No touching, this is your punishment Naruto-kun" she said with a blush on her face trying to maintain her expression as he moved his hands u and down.

"Sorry but when there's a beautiful girl sitting on my chest I can't really keep them to myself" he said moving the higher and around her chest and using only his fingers to tease the girl. When he saw her face twitch and her eyes looked like they wanted to close due to the feeling she was getting Naruto smirked seeing as Mana was unlikely to be the dominate one right now like she wanted. "Is Mana-chan liking what she is feeling?" Naruto asked almost in a sing-song voice.

"You are so lucky I don't have anything to hurt you with right now" she said as her body began squirming and slowly grind against Naruto.

"You do but we both know it's used more for pleasure than pain Mana-chan. But shall we play first or get straight to the main course and the prize?" Naruto asked only to have Mana's ltongue invade his lips and massage his own tongue.

"Only you have the personality thank can make me honestly smile Naruto-kun, your natural charm and impressive skills only drew me in faster thinking about it" she said once she had relinquished her hold on his tongue a trail of saliva between the two.

"I'm told it's a gift, one that has brought me quite a bit of happiness in the months I've been in Mahora. And I know I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world since It brought you all close to me" he said smiling up at her a hand caressing his face as he said so.

"Neither would any of us, I wouldn't trade you for all the money in the world. After my last partner I thought I wouldn't be able to feel this way about anyone and be able to focus on my job until I retired of old age" Mana said enjoying the sound of purring she got from stroking Naruto's cheek.

"I'm glad that I managed to change that then, although looking your body seems overly excited right now" Naruto said looking down as her panties that had a very noticeable wet spot on them. He reached with one of her hands to rub his finger against the cloth and instantly felt exactly how wet she was.

"Well if you didn't take so long making me wait I would be that bad, I nearly got distracted when on a couple jobs. It was annoying having to rush my meeting seeing as I needed a change of clothes. You should have come and found me a while ago instead of procrastinating" she said only to moan as Naruto began rubbing the cloth and then gasping as he pushed the cloth aside and slipped his finger in.

It shows with how tight you're holding me. Still it's something to get the usually stoic and calm Mana all hot and bothered and her body practically begging for it" Naruto laughed a little only to yelp as Mana took hold of his cock a little harshly.

"Don't push it Naruto-kun, now shut up and enjoy" said Mana as she lined herself up and slowly began lowering herself onto him. Although having lost her hymen during a mission Mana was still a virgin so she experienced a little discomfort as her inner walls gave way to his cock before gripping it tight.

"Geez Mana-chan… so tight" he hissed in pleasure at the vice like grip Mana had with her velvet feeling walls.

"Oh too much for you is it Naruto-kun, looks like I managed to get on up on Kaede it seems" Mana said with a grin although whether it was from victory or pleasure was anyone's guess. After a moment or two of being still Mana began moving her hips up and down, her hands on Naruto's chest to help her.

As she pace went faster as their hips smacked together Naruto decided to join in by putting his hands on her hips and lifted her so that she was almost completely pulled out eliciting a small whimper from Mana before a loud moan as he pushed back in, their movements were out of synch so at times when Mana pushed up Naruto pulled up so that only the tip remained inside her much to her displeasure as he walls did all they could to keep him inside.

But it was when that happened that Naruto slammed her down so that his cock pushed against her womb making Mana arch her back at let out a small scream. The back and forth of this went of for a couple minutes until Mana's arms gave way and she fell forward onto Naruto making her slip ut of him slightly causing her to moan as the feeling left her. Yet Naruto while still inside pumped into her vagina but moved his hand up her back then back down to squeeze her ass. He leaned forward with his head and nibbled on her ear before giving it a small lick making Mana release sounds that were too cute for someone like her.

"Ohhhhhhh…Kami… feels so gooood Naruto-kun… don't stop… please… don't stooooop" Mana moaned out making Naruto smile as he felt himself approach his limit.

"I won't till you pop Mana-chan, which I can tell will be soon, the only question is who pops first" he said adding a little more force to his pumping and Mana wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing her thighs trying to force him to cum first.

Naruto feeling her last assault decided to do as always and cheat by releasing his tal he moved it round and let it glide across her back before putting the tip of it by her anus and having it swirl round the hole teasing it. Mana gasped feeling the soft tickling sensation around her ass but in that distraction Naruto pulled out and gave one last ram making Mana's body give in despite her mind not wanting to go first.

"AHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out as her orgasm hit and her pussy clamp down on Naruto's dick making him hit his own orgasm and release inside the girl. Mana felt the warm feeling fspurt inside of her and began feeling filled before she looked up at Naruto. "Round one to you… best out of three?" she said with a smirk which Naruto mirrored as the two began the game again to see who would get the other to come first.

**XLemon EndX **

A couple hours later and many more orgasms Naruto and Mana ley upon Eva's bed that would certainly need it's sheets replacing soon, something Chachamaru would take her time with oddly. Their sweat covered bodies lay upon the bed Mana snuggling into his chest on of her hands rubbing the top of his head while the other enclosed around his tail that was wrapped round her.

"That was nice… although looks like a draw in the end Mana, 3 to 3" said Naruto as Mana seemed to mutter something incoherent at Naruto's words. She then raised her head at him giving him a small kiss.

"I guess I'll have to try again someday so we can retry this battle of our Naruto-kun. And I'm glad I got to do this before you left for your trip" she said as he gave a small nod.

"Yeah I'll take that challenge Mana-chan, just hope you'll be well rested when we do. But don't worry I'll get you something nice from the magical world I promise, maybe a new gun" he said as she smiled.

"I'd like that" she said before laying her head down and falling asleep in his arms.

**XBreakX**

A couple days later Naruto and the Negima club had left on Ayaka's plane for a small vacation to the seaside. Thankfully the situation for the girls in the badge competition had resolved itself thanks to a small speech from Asuna and Ayaka telling the others that it was an important trip for Negi and they were all being trained by good instructors for the trip.

"Everyone, hurry up. Look, look I can see it now" shouted Negi as they came upon the sea view.

"Aha Negi sure is having fun… well that's the point so oh well" said Asuna happily.

"Well if you want someone to have fun you take them to fun places. That's the obvious thing to do really" Naruto commented wearing only an unbuttoned shirt and black shorts, his hair tied in a high pony tail.

"Ufufu I need this break too… I'm finally free from Eva-chan's hellish training. Negi, Kota-kun and Naruto may be dine with it but I'll die if I don't get a breather from that hellhole. This 3 day, 2 night vacation might be my very last one before the trip to wales" said Asuna with a rather scary aura around her.

"You are just lucky Evangeline-san didn't wish to join us Asuna-san otherwise you might have just earned yourself even more" said Ayaka wearing a sun dress and a large hat on her head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait for me Negi I'm gonna have fun too!" Asuna shouted running quite fast toward the beach.

"Asuna looked really stressed out… is it really that bad with Eva-chan?" asked Konoka to Naruto whom had the most experience dealing with Eva's methods.

"Wel it's different for everyone… but Eva-chan does get set in her moods when training someone unfortunately. And Ayaka-chan don't tease Asuna-chan otherwise I'm doubling your training when we get back" Naruto said to the girl who shuddered and taking off after her friend.

"Asuna-san don't leave me behind" Ayaka shouted as the girls gave Naruto a look wondering what 'his' training was like if Ayaka reacted in such a way.

"I'm very through when training someone, I had to teach her how to wield several different weapons" Naruto said walking at a normal pace all the while Chao in her cat form resting on his head enjoying the view from atop his head, she had won the lots to ride on his head out of the girls on the plane.

All the while back in Mahora Eva was confused as to why she was sneezing so much making Chachamaru believe her master had a cold.

It was not long before all the girls were in their swimsuit and jumping into the sea in excitement of the vacation. "How'd you like the beach here in japan Negi, is it different from the ones in England?" Naruto asked his brother, Chao now riding on his back in her red and gold bikini.

"Yes and it's a little different from the ones back home, not that I mind" he said as Asuna came stomping from behind him.

"Well Negi as promised I'll have you play your heart out today. Play with all your might. Play till you drop dead" Asuna said pointing at Negi but sending Chao a quick envious glare who responded with putting two fingers up for victory and a cat like smirk.

"Drop dead?" Negi sputtered out shocked and slightly afraid.

"Asuna-san please refrain from causing unnecessary stress to Negi-sensei, saying things like that, honestly have you no tact. Then again you are just a violent monkey girl" said Ayaka pulling Negi into her bosom.

"But Iincho if he doesn't have fun he's just gonna end up training like he would for Eva-chan. Can't you see that?" Asuna replied then deciding to play on her emotions. "Imagine if you came all this way only for Naruto to say you were still gonna be training?" she asked her getting an instant change from the class rep.

"You must have fun today Negi-sensei, all training is forbidden!" Ayaka shouted a complete 180 from her previous opinion.

"When did Asuna-san get so devious, Naruto-kun?" asked Chao on Naruto's back seeing what the girl just did.

"My guess… when Eva-chan left her alone in the frozen wasteland for a week" Naruto said dropping his head at how easily Ayaka had been coerced and now thinking maybe he was going too hard on the girl in training.

"Hm… play with all my might… how do I go about doing that…" Negi wondered aloud thinking hard about how to play.

"You could start by getting rid of that seriousness of yours" Asuna said deadpanned "And do what comes naturally… kinda like Naruto does" she said putting her hand on his head.

"Oh, okay Asuna-san" Negi replied smiling.

"Oiiiiii Asuna!" shouted a voice and the group turned to see Yuuna, the other members of the sports club girls, the Narutaki twins and the cheerleading squad. "Hey you're here too what a coincidence" shouted Yuuna smiling like the cat that caught the canary "Hey Naruto-kun" said Yuuna running over drawing many a male's eyes as her developed body moved up and down as she ran toward him also making a few of the girls look down at themselves in depression.

"Yo Yuuna-chan, good to see you" he said to her as he caught her in the glomp she had attepted before putting her on her feet.

"Thanks, you won't believe what we had to do to get here" she said giving her usual grin which was mirrored on Naruto.

"You snuck on Ayaka-chan's plane like last time didn't you" he stated more than asked remembering he felt that there was a high amount of giggling on her plan that wasn't any of the girls.

"Um… maybe" she said rubbing the back of her head her tongue poking out of her mouth as she said so. "But now we have another chance to get the badges from Asuna and the others. While we see that the other are being trained it won't deter our determination" Yuuna proclaimed pointing at Asuna.

"Besides there must be more to the trip to wales isn't there? Otherwise why would you all be getting such tough training like you said" Yuuna then said showing that despite her scores that she had a pretty sharp mind.

'This will not end well' Naruto thought to himself preparing to stop the fight before it started "Chao-chan quick test for speed right now" he whispered to her as she nodded.

"You're still wearing you badge so the game is still on right now" said Makie brandishing her ribbon "And this time we're not gonna give up so easily" she said as she and the others charged forward toward Asuna.

Oddly though they then found themselves no longer in front of Asuna but in fact now a few meters away from them and all looked round confused about what happened. "You know I'm pretty sure this issue was already settled and it was clear you stood no chance against Asuna-chan and the others everyone" said Naruto his hands on his hips.

"But Naruto-kun, an entire summer trip with you and Negi-kun, how can you expect us to drop it? And where were you that night anyway, I heard that you were running from someone" Misa asked as Naruto blushed remembering where he was.

"Ahaha, that's not important" he said waving off the lat question making all the girls know something did happen to him. "But like Asuna-chan has no doubt told you the trip to Wales isn't going to be too much fun and everyone had been training so that something bad doesn't happen. I mean I bet none of you really came close to getting the badges from the girls like Asuna-chan or Ayaka-chan" all head turned down in disappointment knowing he was right.

"The simple fact is you lost girl, I'm sorry I mean even Yue-chan and Nodoka-chan were able to prevent you from getting their badges and those two and the weakest physically at the moment… something that will no doubt need to be changed" he muttered the last to himself.

"Nauto-kun… you are evil?" muttered Chao not wanting to think what would happen to those two if they ended up in a physical training session with Naruto.

"I'll be gentle I promise" he said bowing his head at how he was now finding out people thought his training was not a nice thing.

"Okay… we'll stop trying to get the badges Naruto-kun. If you have trained any of them the trip must have its fair share of difficulties" said Akira seeing how Naruto was one of the strongest if not the strongest person she knew so anyone trained by him must be tough.

"Thank you Akira-chan, now let's all join the other and enjoy our vacation here" said Naruto smiling turning round and heading back to the others.

"We're sneaking on the plane again right?" asked Misa to Yuuna.

"Hell ya, I'm not letting Naruto-kun out of my sight. I'll just have to do a little more exercise when we get back in Mahora" said Yuuna with a few of the girls agreeing with her statement.

**XBreakX**

"Beginning with Iincho and Maki-chan, nearly everyone knows about nehi-kun and now everyone's going with Naruto and Negi to wales since those gilrs will probably sneak on with us "Do you two know what this signifies?" asked Haruna eating some shave ice with Yue and Nodoka.

"What are we talking about?" the two book girls asked.

"Uwa naïve, do you guys not have a sense of urgency? Such naivety will only lead to death on the battlefield. This is no time to be eating shave ice" Haruna said smacking her hands against the table.

"Haruna… you're the one who asked us to… "Yue tried torgue but with Haruna there was no point at times.

"Naïve even sweeter that azuki condensed milk mango melon shaved ice you're having. Understand this. I'm currently in a happy position in Naruto's harem list. But with you two it's different and you guys better think of some dee~p approach before we leave for Wales, towards Negi" she told them. getting both to blush.

"B-but Haruna Negi-sensei is just ten years old… I don't think deep's…" Haruna just shook her head at Yue's argument as if an age barrier truly meant anything with love. Although the justice system would give it a good try on stopping people like Haruna if they caught her doing something questionable to a ten year old.

"How naïve, you may think you two have an advantage both knowing Negi-kun's past and his mage back ground. But there are a few girls that know this and are out there having fun with sensei in the waters. Of any take one step further you may get left behind and let someone steal Negi-kun away" she told them making both girls hit the sudden realization and go quit as they finished their shave ice.

**XBreakX**

"Even if Haruna says that…" muttered Nodoka as she walked along the beach with Yue the sun close to setting.

"Well, it is true that we are lukcky knowing about Negi-sensei's magic and being in a position to be able to support him" Yue said with a blush on her face the same as Nodoka.

"Makie-chan's cute and all…" Nodoka commented imagining the gymnast being her usualy self around Negi.

Iincho along with having style of a model, knows as much as we do as even has a sibling relationship with Naruto as well. If Iincho manages to take her relationship with Negi-sensei more serious instead of doting over him…" Yue said thinking how Ayaka was in fact a little closer than them.

"We don't stand a chance" said Nodoka as she and Yue cupped their small chests.

"Nodoka still has a chance, unlike me. No one would lay their eyes on me even" Yue said due to her chest being quite flat, as bad as Eva was. "Uuu… we kinda killed the mood" Yue said as they came to a small hill of stone.

"Negi-sensei has Asuna-san too" Nodoka noted as Yue shook her at the idea.

"Her behaviours doesn't seem to show that she's interested in Negi-sensei. She stares at Naruto too much so I think we are safe there" Yue said as they began climbing the rocks. "Nodoka why don't you invite Negi-sensei out tomorrow just the two of you?" Yue asked shocking her friend.

"Eh I-I-I can't do that. B-Besides Yue should be the one right? Yue should be the one who confesses to sensei. You haven't said 'I love you' to sensei before right?" Nodoka blurted out to Yue who adopted an outraged expression something you would never really expect to see on the usually stoic Yue.

"Th-That's impossible" she said to her friend very loudly.

"Why not? If you don't speak up nothing will start. That was the same for me too. Come on~ be brave~" Nodoka said pumping her fists.

"No way, I can't say something that stupid" Nodoka replied as the two went off into a small argument between each other before they ended up giggling.

"That was so weird…" said Nodoka wiping her eye still giggling.

"Exactly and to thin we're love rivals…" any further conversation was cut off as a couple other voices were heard.

"Ahh~ feels so good~" said the voice of Negi as he stood next to Asuna and Naruto

"Nn~ just the break I need from that hellish training~" said Asuna stretching her arms out.

"I'm still surprised that you can keep up with us through that training Asuna-san" said Negi happily as Naruto patted his head.

"Asuna-chan is pretty though, we learned that day one Negi. It's not a surprise to me really it's just showing how hard she can work at things" Naruto said as the girl smiled at him. "Although we're gonna have to be wary of the other like Yuuna, no way are they letting this Wales thing die down without a fuss still" he said with the two nodding in agreement.

"I know… but I had a great time today. Even if all the other students coming was a big surprise it turned out fun when we all ate Yakisoba together. Almost like the trip we had to the southern islands" said Negi as Naruto remembered that trip with very fond memories.

"Only this time you two aren't arguing and are much stronger now. At least you've been able to enjoy yourselves much more here. I'm glad we came here too, I think I've been worrying too much about the possible dangers if Ayaka-chan is frightened of my training. Guess I've been stressed about it" Naruto said as Asuna put her hand on his arm.

"You're only looking out for Negi and the rest of us Naruto. Someone has to be responsible and have descent common sense unlike Negi here" said Asuna getting a small whine from the boy as a result.

"Hmm I guess I was right Asuna does seem to have a close relationship with him" commented Yue not noticing a cloaked figure appear next to her.

"Is that so?" the person asked her and thinking it was Nodoka replied with a yes.

"I guess I was right in my assumption that she sees him as a sibling. That's good thinking about it since we can confirm that there is less risk for us from her" Yue said.

"I don't get it but are you saying one of them is flirting with the girl right? Is it that chibi?" the voice asked.

"Eh Nodoka?" asked Yue turning to see a boot stomp down next to her.

"That wasn't me at all" Nodoka said surprised and wondering who this new person was.

"After all the hard work reaching here. I get Negi going all lovey-dovey mushy with a stupid looking woman with someone watching them freely. Goodness you're always such a dim-witted fool Negi" said the person her hat flying off to reveal a young girl about Negi's age.

"_Fortis La Tius Lilith Liloth_" the girl chanted summoning a staff and jumping into the air.

"Does anyone else feel that" asked Naruto aloud as someone shouted out in a loud angry voice.

"Anya Flame Buster Kick" said the girl with her leg stretched out to attack Negi by the look of it.

Thinking fast Naruto drew out his staff and spun it round "_Shield, Release_" he said as the three of them were protected by a barrier that made the girl bounce off and she clearly had not expected it by the amount flailing she was doing after she bounced off before crashing into the water.

"Well… that was unexpected…" muttered Naruto tilting his head not expecting the fight to end as quickly as it started.

"What the heck was that? Is that an enemy?" asked Asuna drawing her harisen out.

"No… T-That's no enemy… it's… it's… Anya!" he said running over to the crashed girl her legs sticking up out of the water.

"Oh… sorry" Naruto said a little embarrassed after sending her little brother's childhood friend sailing.

Before Negi was able to help her up he had to dodge a punch that came up out of the water "Alright whose big idea was it to block that attack for baka-Negi?" the girl asked as Asuna pointed to Naruto who waved at her. Although Anya's scowl dropped seeing the Adonis of a man in front of her with long silver hair and powerful mage like energy.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I don't like people attacking my little bro" Naruto said sealing his staff away seeing that he didn't need it anymore.

"Anya… W-W-Whu are you here in Japan? Aren't you supposed to be in London as a fortune teller… why are you here?" asked Negi in a slight panic seeing his childhood friend here.

"What do you mean why? I'm here to take you home of course…" said Anya before she heard the sound of something catching fire and look behind her to see that her robe that had come off when her attack was blocked had caught fire. "Kyaaa there's fire on my robe, my expensive robe" she said fretting over the fire. In her panic however her hair also caught fire which made the girl ru around screaming especially when the fire also reached her behind.

Negi however stopped this problem by throwing some water from a bucket over her putting out all the flames. "Th-Thanks" she muttered very embarrassed ow from her behaviour just now.

"Seriously what are you here for aya?" Negi then asked the girl.

"I said to take you back didn't i? And why is that guy calling you his little brother, isn't Nekane your only family?" Anya asked with almost a roar coming from her forgetting the letter they had received from Negi not long ago, that and Naruto's hair style was different.

"Surrogate brother Anya-chan, the kid needed a male role model in his life and I ended up it. Not that I mind though" Naruto said his hand on his chin in slight thought.

"Oh… well enough of this, Negi come on we're going home" said Anya not meeting Naruto's eyes as she grabbed Negi's wrist and began dragging him off.

"Eh wait a minute. Why are we going home?" asked Negi not understanding and placing his feet own to stop Anya dragging him too much.

"Why? It's all because you didn't come home even though it's summer break. I'm representing Nekane one-chan. She's feeling lonely you know?" Anya said with Naruto seeing that she may have not been entirely truthful.

"Eh… take me home?" Negi repeated not expecting Anya's response.

By now Asuna remembered just who Anya was from the time that they had all viewed Negi's memories. "If you understand then let's gooo~ now!" she said pulling harder o Negi's arm. "Making me go all the way to Mahora and then you weren't there. Making me search high and low, making me come all the way to this nowhere country to this nowhere sea" Anya ranted dragging the poor boy now.

"Wait a sec Anya-chan" called Asuna making the girl look at the teen "Negi still has something to sort out before he can return to Britain with Naruto. Besides we're all on vacation with the club we're all in right now. Can you please wait till he's ready?" Asuna asked politely.

'_Grr… who's this overly familiar acting woman? Kagurazaka Asuna was it… the one who appears most in the photo's next to this Naruto guy? Kuu… I'm supposed to watch out for her, and yet she's seen me in such an embarrassing situation' _Anya thought I apprehension as her eyes focused in on her chest and hips_. 'W-What a body… is this why Negi didn't come home? That means' she the enemy'_ finishing the thought she gave a deep bow to Asuna and Naruto.

"Nice to meet you asua, Naruto. My name is Anya. Our Negi has been imposing on you…" she said as Naruto waved her off.

"It's no problem, having him round adds a little fun to my life nowadays" Naruto said seeing that the girl was clearly not being true to herself… denial of something obvious to others. _'Yeah she so doesn't like Asuna-chan right now… guess Negi has a new girl for his personal club it seems'_ Naruto thought with a small chuckle to himself.

"Please allow me to relieve you of taking care of Negi" she said grabbing Negi and making a mad dash away, only to be stopped by running in Naruto.

"Now Anya-chan there's no need to rush, right Negi?" said Naruto as Anya was questioning how he had gotten in front of her as she saw his smile a went red I her cheeks.

"Right you must be tired from coming all the way from Wales right? Why don't you stay for diner and rest up first? I hear there's sashimi and tempura plus I can tell you more about Naruto-nii" said Negi smiling at Anya who was intrigued by both the food and learning a little more about Naruto if only for her own curiosity.

**XBreakX**

Later that night Asuna had gone about explaining that Anya had arrived ad her relation to Negi to those who didn't already know the situation, "What is the meaning of this?" asked Ayaka clearly annoyed by the whole situation at hand.

"Uu well looks like she's here to get him to go back to his hometown asap" Asuna said pointing to the room the two were in. immediately all the girls crowed round the gap in the sliding doors to see what was going on.

"is this how the girls are when they saw me round someone new?" Naruto asked aloud behind the girls having been there when Asuna explain the situation.

"At times Naruto-kun, we just want to be kept up to date who could be joining de-gozaru" Kaede confirmed to Naruto who nodded now knowing something new.

"Kyaa… awesome all for me?" said an amazed Anya looking at the large spread of food on the table. "Uhyaaa delicious~ what is this it's awesome" said Anya trying all the new dishes that she had never seen before in England. "No fair you've been enjoying this all this time? Japanese foor is the best" she said stabbing food with her chopsticks like one would with a fork.

"Not at all… ah Anya this is how you hold your chopsticks" said Negi displaying how to hold them correctly.

"What she's just a kid" said Fuka sighing in relief although her ironic statement didn't go unnoticed.

"That's rich coming from you" said Yuuna said with a small sweat drop.

"Of course Negi's childhood friend's bound to be a little kid like him. Although she does not seem to have the same manners as does Negi-sensei" Ayaka said thinking how Anya was acting the same as she did in the memory so also felt at ease.

"NN~ummy~ this makes coming here worth it~" Anya said happily munching on her food seemingly ignoring Negi's advice of how to hold her chopsticks.

"Anya you're still such a glutton just like always. Getting tempted by sashimi and tempura…" Negi chuckled as Anya grew a tick mark on her forehead and going red in the cheeks a little.

"What fid you shay" she muttered before swallowing "You're the one who didn't come home quickly in the first place. It's your fault I had to come all the way to rustic japan" she said while Negi was undeterred.

"That aside Anya, how's your training coming along?" Negi asked curious to his friend's progress.

"My training? It's coming along fine; well of course I was tough at first. But I made friends with many people on the streets. I'm pretty famous around Regent Street as the 'Fortune Teller Anya'" she said proudly before tucking into her food again. "Enough about me, how're you doing here? Even with that Naruto guy it must be pretty tough being a teacher here in japan.

"Well I'm doing alright, Naruto-nii doesn't have to help me with the class too much now" Negi replied.

"Really? I saw the photos. Girls everywhere right. Hmph… you're a puny dim-witted idiot Negi… being surrounded by all those nee-chans, fooling around all day… there's no way you could have concentrated on your training like that" Anya said with a small smirk on her face.

"Mmu… what with you Anya? Like I said Naruto-nii helps me out so my training hasn't slacked in any. Besides it's a girls school so I can't really help the fact there's girls everywhere right?" said Negi slightly peeved and Chamo chuckling over his shoulder. "And I haven't been fooling around at all plus I've grown taller" Negi proclaimed hoping to wipe the smirk off Anya's face making the spying girls all giggle at how childish Negi was acting.

"Hmph I'm growing as well you know, not like it'll help you if you're puny in the first place" Anya replied as Negi told her to stand so they could compare their heights.

Turns out that Negi was indeed taller than Anya "There you go" he said proudly although Anya then started going through a strange growth spurt confusing Negi intill he noticed that the girl seemed to be a little shacky so looked down to see that she had a pillow covering her feet.

"What are you doing Anya? Ni tip-toeing!" Negi said pointing to her feet.

"Lies I am not tip-toeing" Anya denied at which Negi retaliated by going on his own tip toes.

"You know I rarely ever see Negi acting that way since I met him… guess even he can be childish. The fact that he is a kid only makes me saying this rather odd" Naruto muttered as both kids went as high as they could on their toes trying to outdo each other.

"Negi-sensei is so sweet though" Ayaka said giggling at the scene.

"You think? This could be bad for you, you know?" said Haruna with a small grin.

"Eh what do you mean?" Ayaka asked confused by the girl's statement.

"Pay attention to how he's acting right now, like Naruto-kun said he has rarely acted that way. Instead of being his usual polite self he is being very casual with Anya-chan. Not to mention the informal speech he uses with her like he does with Kotaro-kun, Takahata-sensei, and Naruto-kun. He's always formal with the rest of us" explained Haruna noting Chamo mentally to herself.

"I just noticed but what that means is… when it comes to the classmates of 3-A Negi-kun has a wall around his heart" she said as a massive gong sound went off in realization for many of the girls there. "Yet he doesn't act that way when it comes to this girl. Do you all understand what that means?" she asked as Naruto shook his head at the worry and feminine fury she would eventually release.

By now the two had gone back to eating at the table "God what a waste of time. I felt like a fool" said Anya eating her rice.

"Ah don't eat so quickly Anya" Negi told the girl.

"Hmph you're still such a dim-wit. Anyway are you gonna tell me more about that Naruto guy Negi, he seems ok" said Anya leaving a small bit of rice at the side of her mouth.

"Ahh okay but you've got some rice on your cheek" Negi said plucking it and eating it making the girls outside go wide eyed at it. "I'll tell you all about Naruto-nii, but I just want to say thanks for coming all the way here Anya" Negi said getting the girl to blush heavily.

"I-It's not like I came here for your sake Negi. It's for Nekane Onee-chan alright?" Anya said not meeting the boy's eyes letting the girls watching know that the girl most likely came here on her own personal motives over her crush on Negi.

Sadly in their worrying thoughts they leaned too hard on the door making it fall forward revealing themselves after spooking Anya. Seeing that there cover was blown Ayaka offered a small wave "H-Hello" she greeted Anya.

'S-So many women… t-they're the ones from the pictures. N-no don't get pressured. The first impression's the key' thought Anya coughing into her hand to clear her throat. "Nice to meet you all, students of Negi, my name is Anya Kokolova, but you may call me Anya, nice to meet you" she said with an all too sweet smile and bow.

**XBreakX**

A little later Naruto was walking with Negi both wearing the sleeping gowns that the hotel had provided "That Anya… I keep telling her I can't go, yet she keeps…" Negi whined as Naruto put his hand on his head ruffling his hair.

"Either you tell her before we leave or when we get back to Mahora, so fretting about it Negi. We're on vacation, remember so relax" said Naruto as the boy let out a small sigh.

"I know but she sure surprised me though appearing out of the blue, like that" he said as Naruto smiled.

"It's what friends do I guess, just be careful of the girls okay, Negi" Naruto said as the boy looked up in wonder.

Huh… why Naruto-nii?" he asked only to hear his name being called and turned to see some of the other girls all calling for him to speak informally with them, Naruto having escaped to the hot springs while he was distracted.

Meanwhile inside on the women's side Nodoka and Yue were setting into the onsen "Looks like it's blown into a big issue" said Nodoka to her friend taking her towel off.

"True it appears the state of affairs around Negi-sensei are rapidly falling into chaos. Seems as though Naruto is able to keep up with his own situation due to his added maturity and the fact all of them seems to be in communication with each other" Yue said taking her towel off as well wondering if she and Nodoka would be like Naruto's girls. "She sure was cute though Anya-chan" Yue then commented to her friend who agreed with a small 'Yeah'

It was then the door to the onsen open revealing a smiling Anya walking through covering herself with her towel. "Woah so this is an open air hot spring" she said as she spotted Nodoka and Yue. "Oh you guys are…" she took a good look at their chests or lack of in this case "My Allies" she said offering thumbs up to the two girls.

On the opposite side of the wall Naruto was chuckling hearing the girls and only wondered what he would hear from his own relaxing position having let his ears and tail out in the bath.

**XChapter EndX**

**Sorry this took so long but writing the lemon was murder and the Type Moon wikia has a lot to offer really. so many other people are heroic spirits like David from 'David and Goliath' anyway off topic there. Anya how now joined our story at last and the time of departure to the magical world is drawing closer and closer maybe one or two more chapters until we do so look forward to it.**

**Now everyone it has come to my attention that this story will be reaching it's first year anniversary in January in the new year. As such I have a bit of news… I will be focusing less on this story for regular updates, instead I am debating focusing more on one of my other stories or spreading my attention out over some of the other stories so be prepared to wait longer for updates on this story.**

**However I and my friends are thinking of starting our own review site in the coming year and I got manga and anime so I may be uploading some videos to my channel and you may get to see what I actually look like yeah for a few of you that want to know the man behind the stories. I will be doing reviews on the main three jump mangas and maybe some lesser known mangas so if your interested I'll put up links to my channel when some videos are uploaded.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	41. Fun Times with Anya

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 41: Fun Times with Anya**

**I do not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells **

**Writing at the moment is so troublesome and looking back I've made many a mistake with both my stories and my ability to write over the last year. I love my stories but after talking with my friend I find myself agreeing that they lack originality at times with how at times they are a carbon copy of the manga.**

**Servants and Master is a story that needs tonnes of work in terms of direction I mean I have a general idea of how to go but the bits in between are difficult to write due to lack of ideas. This story I will always be proud of but over the next few months I may be going over old chapters and reuploading them with grammer fixed and maybe a few other things as well.**

**I think part of my problem is how I do Naruto's back story with is so overdone at points while in my mind I kind of want something darker, my chosen outcome at the defeat at the teleportation gate may show this but until then be patient with me. **

**At some point I may do a fic that is not Naruto but something else… maybe type moon related since I love the universe that houses so many likeable characters but whether I do is a question.**

**Another point that comes to mind is the weak Naruto that everyone sees, I plan to remedy this in the coming chapters. What people need to see is that Naruto willing chooses not to use that power even at the cost of his health and others. Like with medicine, too much can prove fatal and I see where you are all coming from when you see Naruto as being weak. I apologise for that but I guess in my own stupidity I fail to see the obvious facts.**

**Anyway back to the story at hand please enjoy and review.**

**XChapter StartX**

"If I remember right, the two of you already know about the existence of magic…" Anya slowly lowered herself into the warm spring water as Nodoka and Yue gave her an affirmative nod.

"Y-Yes we already know- um I'm Miyazaki Nodoka." The librarian greeted the girl her nervous tendacies almost getting the better of her.

Yue was much less nervous "I'm Ayase Yue. Nice to meet you." The two moved a little to the side for Anya to sit down by.

"Um… Anya-chan is going through her training in London, similar to Negi-sensei right?" Nodoka asked curiously to Negi's childhood friend.

"Yes, as a fortune teller." Anya puffed out with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Does Anya-chan already have a partner then? You know through pactios…" Nodoka's honest question caught the girl off guard as she began blushing and waving her hands in front of her.

"Pac…! You know about that too?" she began poking her fingers together nervously "I-I haven't done those kind of things yet… you are supposed to pick your partner carefully too." Anya then relaxed herself into the water "W-What about Negi, I wonder- it can't be that he did it with that Asuna person right? Hmm I don't think so- not that airhead."

Anya turned to the two girls now looking a little panicked "Anyway I wonder about that other guy, Naruto… does he have any pactios already he seemed pretty strong if he blocked my attack before." Both girls nervously gave a small nod and it was Yue who answered.

"W-Well Naruto has a couple pactios I think but it's not right for me to say who he has them with." Nodoka nodded in agreement and Naruto on the other side smiled since both girls respected his privacy but also the fact that it may end up revealing their own pactio with Negi and upsetting Anya.

"Well in any case that Asuna is my enemy!" Anya's proclamation shocked the two girls as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Enemy! W-Why is that?" Nodoka questioned nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? Her breasts! Anyone with big breasts is my enemy!" Anya's envy was clearly showing despite her beast efforts. Both girls gave her a strange look repeating the word "Breasts" to which Anya continued her rant. "That's right! Men always get fooled by those things and end up following them!" she turned her head away "Yeah that's why I have to get him away from such a dangerous place right aw…" the sound of the door sliding open could then be heard behind her.

The same was happening on Narrator's side but he knew there wouldn't be much trouble after setting a little something up on the flight here for bath times. The beauty of drawing lots was not to be ever underestimated.

"Yo Ayase, what's with that brat?" Asked the voice of Chisame as she walked through the door wearing her towel and her glasses, her hair tied back in a ponytail. "Ah- she's that childhood friend of Negi that everyone's been talking about…" she muttered as Anya vision activated again as it scanned over Chisame's form.

'Mumu… they're not big but their shape is nice… what elegant breasts! This person is the enemy too!' Anya thought as Chisame began conversing with the other two.

"So you came." Chisame nodded to Yue's statement.

"Yeah, together with those other people. Well the beach wasn't really my thing but I like springs. Just wish I got a little luckier in the lots." Her last statement was had a hint of bitterness in it.

"Those people?" asked Nodoka as Chisame nodded pointing to the door as it opened allowing more people in.

'Mu, newcomers!' Anya thought in trepidation to possible new enemies.

"Oh if it isn't Anya-chan!" it was Yuuna who greeted the young girl whose eyes were drawn to the bouncing globes of flesh on her chest as they struggled to keep themselves inside the towel. Anya was then greeted by the breasts of Haruna, Kazumi , Chao, and lastly Chizuru, her eyes growing wider each time as she saw the large boobs on the different girls.

'Wh…Wh-what's wrong with this class…? Aren't they supposed to be around 15 years old? It's an army of breasts that makes Asuna's one look cute' Anya thought in horror seeing the buffet of breasts that Negi had on offer.

"Hehe, sound like the other girls have entered the baths huh Kaede-chan?" Naruto said rubbing the shoulders of the ninja girl on the male side who had been lucky to get 'Bath with Naruto' in the lots and she was going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

"Indeed, I hope Anya-dono is-mmnn enjoying the springs de-gozaru. Although I'm curious as to what her mm-response will b-ah to my classmates mature bodies?" Kaede moaned as Naruto pressed his fingers into some of her back's knots relieving her tense muscles.

"Considering how she reacted to Asuna-chan, with slight apprehension since you are all much more developed than most 15 year olds, especially here." Naruto gave Kaede's breasts a small squeeze electing a mini moan from her before she turned her head at the grinning boy.

"Save that for later Naruto-kun, I want to see if I get lucky again in the lots de-gozaru." Naruto nodded to her request and moved his arms round to hug the girl close to him.

Back over the wall Ayaka seeing Anya sent her a small glare '_Fufu… even if she is a childhood friend, I am Nagi-sensei's partner and I won't lose to a little girl like her_.' Ayaka thought as Anya turned her head feeling the intent on the back of her head.

'_Mu… this person does not have giant breasts either but her style is really nice. Tsk… this place is filled with enemies!_' Anya thought before turing to the library duo and fumika "Looks like I can become friends with you guys!" she said giving them the thumbs up.

At the side of the bath Haruna was moving close to the wall separating the two baths "Haruna, what are you doing?" asked Kazumi while Anya plotted to herself to get Negi away from all the big breasted girls.

"Naruto-kun is on the other side so I'm going to get a free show, why else would I bring this." Haruna pulled out a small drilling device and began work on the wall to make herself a peep hole. She may have lost the lot for the bath but she was going to see a naked Naruto anyway.

"Haruna-san you can't do that, it's indecent." Akira came over trying to take the device as Haruna was half way through her work. Haruna just moved out the way and moved her arms so the member of the swim team couldn't get her hands on it.

"No it's not, I'm just curious. Beside I'm sure a lot of you would love to see ~Naruto-kun all natural~." She said giggling and adjusting her glasses at which kaira developed a lobster colour on her whole body as did a few other choosing to hide it in the water so not exposed.

"Th-Th-That's a lie, Haruna-san. Besides what if Naruto accidently looks through the hole and on all of us?" Akira asked in response trying to get her body colour under control.

"Then I'll pose for him, give him a little teaser foe later then won't I. but why the blush Akira-chan, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on Naruto kun as well ne?" Chao asked coming over with her own device and began drilling into the wall without much of a care a small crowd coming close to the wall.

"Oi Chao-chan, make a hole for me will ya?" Kazumi said over her shoulder as the bunn haired girl gave a nod in response.

"Chao-san, stop that!" Akira cried as the girl made no notion of stopping and was about to move to stop her only for a pair of hands to wrap up behind her and grope her breasts.

"Ara, ara Akira-chan, no need to be so bold. You can make sure no one sees Naruto-kun until later without violence. Still I wonder if you have developed some feelings for our sensei alongside these breasts of yours." Chizuru fondled the girl's breasts who squirmed trying to get out of the hold, sadly Chizuru was a lot stronger than before and everyone knew not to get in her way in fear of the 'smile' or the rumoured 'onion'.

Natsumi the girl who may have known Chizuru beast just gave Akira a look saying '_Sorry Akira-chan, Chizu-nee is not stoppable when she's like this.'_

The scene continued with many watching and Naruto listening in and knowing fully he was being watched now by a few. So smirking he rose out of the water and flicked his wet hair out before turing his torso toward the wall, the sound of someone being thrown back by a nosebleed could be heard which he knew would be Haruna. Chuckling to himself he took his towel wrapping it around his waist as Kaede did the same and left the spring. On the other side of the wall there were several red faces of girls who had given into teptation to see the adult Naruto's body and none regretted it, not even Akira who had been forced by Chizuru just as he had turned his body.

**XBreakX**

Later on that night and after the secret lots had been drawn Naruto laid down in his bed with Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna. As they each began sleeping a figure creeped in and quietly closed the door before moving to the boy's side and getting under the covers.

"Good night Naruto-kun." The voice hummer snuggling into his side as his arms wrapped round her.

"Guess you won the lot for tonight then, Haruna-chan?" Naruto could feel the grin on the girls face as she moved her body so that her face was buried in the crook of his neck and her breasts pressed into his chest.

"I got lucky Naruto-kun; I only hope my lucks continue like when I got my free show before. Didn't take you for a flasher like that." Her whisper tickled his ear as his arm moved to grasp her rear and back.

"With all of you watching I decided to give you a little something. That way you all wouldn't complain that Kaede-chan was in there with me." He said giving her bottom a squeeze knowing she wouldn't complain. One would think that Jiraiya's influence was finally getting to him with the inheritor of his perversion (Haruna) right next to him, those people would be right.

The two called down and then just found comfort in the othes arms and fell asleep both happy to be with each other.

**XBreakX**

Morning soon came with Naruto awaken to the sound of Anya's voice coming down the hall. Raising his body, that which earned a small whine from Haruna as he had moved slightly out her arms but Naruto shook his head as he spotted that Negi had once again slipped into a sleeping position with Asuna like he had grown accustom to.

"Come on, hurry up and get changed…!" said Anya loudly as she slid open the door to find Negi embracing Asuna's bosom. Seeing this Anya began stuttering which was loud enough to wake the two sleeping.

"Ah you, Negi not again…! What do you think you're do…" Asuna's question was cut off by Anya's fist impacting with Negi's head.

"What do you think you're doing Negi!" Anya's cry using her 'Anya Flame Knuckle' could be heard across the room as Negi flew out the window getting quite the distance as he went surprising Naruto seeing how the girl seemed to pack a punch, like a little baa-chan, poor Negi.

"Yaaaa did you have to shout so early, I was really comfy here." Haruna whined out raising her head revealing that her sleeping kimono had slipped down last night as it was now just about covering her bust as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and put on her glasses.

"P-Paru what are you doing in here? This isn't your room and when did you get here?" Asuna demanded of the mangaka who stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as if teasing.

"I won the lot to sleep with Naruto-kun so I came here after lights out, don't blame me if you didn't take part Asuna. Your loss is my gain in this case since Naruto-kun is really comfy to sleep against and his hands felt warm against my body too" she said giggling as the girls of the room bliushed and Naruto gave a small yawn of his own adjusting his own kimono that had opened last night.

"Morning all, Negi get kicked out by Asuna-chan again?" Naruto asked as Konoka shook her head.

"Anya-chan got him actually." Konoka replied just as Negi entered back into the room, bleeding from the head a little a problem fixed by Konoka putting on a band-aid.

"S-S-Sorry Asuna-san, it's my habit again… Wait ANYA!" Negi cried no seeing that it was his friend that had hit him and not Asuna like he had thought.

"Y-Y-You-! What are you doinb so early in the morning?" Anya demanded her fists shaking at Negi red faced.

Konoka just smiled and drew the girls attention as she began to explain "Ah Anya-chan, that's because Asuna looks like Negi-lun's one-chan you see so…" she said all this with her usual warm smile as she spotted a chance to tease someone.

"Eh… you still can't sleep without doing that sort of thing?" Anya's question was one of shock and surprise remembering Negi's sleeping habits as a child.

"Y-You're wrong! It was because I was half asleep back there…" Negi tried to deny the claim but was not having much success.

"Don't knock it, sleeping close to someone is awesome hehehe~." Haruna giggled to herself hugging Naruto's side as he put a hand around her shoulder as they both sat up now.

"Hmm, that's your opinion and Asuna, you're the one that looks like Nekane-onee-chan? Well I guess you do look like her…" Anya's mind drew how the two's hair and chins were fairly similar in comparison. "But Onee-chan doesn't look this stupid though and she's prettier too." Her words had an instant effect on Asuna who glared at the small girl, sparks flying between them.

"Did you say something brat?" Asuna's really wanted to bonk the kid over the head now for her words. However it seemed that Anya's attention and anger was turned back to Negi.

"Diving into the bed of such a stupid looking person, you baka! Pervert! Ero-Negi!" she shouted at him frustrated.

"I told you it was an unconscious thing." Negi failed at trying to convince the girl of his actions.

'I really do hate brats after all… what was Paru talking about with those lots?' Asuna thought to herself not knowing about the system that had been set up admittedly by Eva before they left since she knew the trouble and arguments that could happen these days.

"Anyway, come on! We're going home!" Anya grabbed Negi's wrist and began dragging the boy out of the room.

"Wait Anya-chan!" Asuna stood in front of Negi stopping Anya from dragging him "Negi said yesterday he can't go back yet remember?" she said in defence of the boy who nodded in agreement, not that it mattered.

"What's this? Just what right do you have to tell what to do?" Anya's reply was red faced at being denied by the enemy Asuna.

"Wh… what do you mean what… It's because I'm Negi's pa-mogfu!" her response was muffled seeing as Nodoka and Yue had chosen to stop Asuna from revealing her contract with Negi, something Haruna spotted as her ahoge twitched in anticipation of what she could do with the situation.

That was until Naruto pinched her butt and she looked up to see him give her a look saying '_Don't cause trouble or else…' _this made her pout seeing as her fun was gone for the moment. But she relented when Naruto then secretly massaged her backside as she nodded to his unsaid threat. _'Worth it!'_ her mind shouted in success.

"W-What are you two doing?" Asuna whispered to the two libarians annoyed at not being able to put Anya in her place alongside being a little annoyed for no apprant reason.

"Y-You mustn't Asuna-san, Anya-chan doesn't know yet. If she found out that all of us did it…" Nodoka warned the girl seeing how Anya knew nothing of Negi's partners.

"What's a pa…? you mean a fool?" Anya asked as Asuna's rage went to a higher level.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" she said as Nodoka tried her best to hold the her back from smacking the girl in the head.

"Yo is Chamo, Negi-sensei or Naruto around?" Chisame chose this moment to enter the room holding her two cards. "There's something about the card's functions that I want to double check, it's got nothing to do with the beach though." She muttered as she was quickly muffled by Nodoka and Yue.

"Alright everyone, I think something needs to be clarified for just common senses sake." All eyes turned to Naruto and a blissful looking Haruna having had her rear massaged and now relaxed into the morning. "Anya-chan, the thing is that Negi has managed in his time at mahoroa to form several pa…" he was stopped by Yue kicking him in the nuts and Nodoka throwing a book at his face sending him to the ground. With or without healing factor a kick to the nuts was painful.

"What's going on here?" Anya shouted not understanding what the big secret was.

"Something that apparently mean pain for me… Yue-chan that's an unfair blow to all men" Naruto whined as he got back up, albeit shaky from the healing balls.

"Enough, either way we're going home!" Anya shouted once more grabbing Negi and dragging him away.

"Anya-chan, whay are you in such a hurry to go home?" Konoka questioned although both her and Naruto having a fairly good idea as to why the girl had appeared at the resort seeming desperate to bring him back to Wales. "Hmm… could it be that Anya-chan likes Negi-kun?" konoak asked with an innocent expression making Setsuna, Negi and Anya go a little red while Haruna giggled at the side sue to the situation and the possibilities of plot development for Negi and his harem.

"WHAAAAA?" Cried Anya in shock "Wh-wharh's that Konoka? Where did that come from?" she questioned waving her arms frantically. "I came all the way out here, simply because Nekane-Onee-chan was lonely so…" aya would have continued her excuse but then saw Konoka was now on the phone with someone.

"Ahh hello, it's Konoka from japan Nekane-san, we talked on the phone the other day. Right, yes, about Negi-kun's return. Yes on the 12th. Yes alright and yes Naruto-kun is coming as well so you will meet him. Thank you very much, bye." Konoka snapped her phone shut and looked over to Anya. "She said the 12th was ok. Isn't it great? Now you don't have to go back in a hurry." She said smiling as Setsuna and the others watched her skills of manipulation.

"N-no… that's not what…" Anya tried to interject but Konoka was not having it at all.

"Oh? You still want to go home?" Konoka then put a hand on her cheek "Well it's true tthat if you leave Negi in a place with so many girls… it does make you anxious doesn't it Anya-chan?" all of this was said with an innocent smile on Konoka's face. It was surprising that such a sweet girl could be so devious as well.

"Wha… that's not…" Anya glanced to Negi with her now atomic blush "She's wro… wro…" before she could finfish the word her body reacted by punching Negi in the face before proceeding to run donw the fall screaming "You're wrooooooooooog!"

"Ah she ran away." Haruna's comment went with a nod from all around as she leaned against Naruto.

"Things should be alright for now. She had a cute reaction though" Konoka giggled to herself as Naruto saw her expression, Nodoka and Yue began tending to the inured Negi.

"Konoka-chan… has Chizuru-chan been giving you tips?" Naruto asked the girl knowing how tricky his partner could be when she smiled.

"Maybe~." Konoka replied rubbing the back of her head while Setsuna got down on her knee.

"What a wonderful crisis management skill ojou-sama." Setsuna complimented her friend and charge.

"Well now that I'm up shall we get ready for the beach?" Naruto asked the group all nodding if they could at the moment. "What about you Chisame-chan, you coming this time?" the red head blushed as his attention was on her, Haruna grinning seeing the girls face go red.

"Y-Yeah I'm coming, I wanted to ask you something about the cards anyway." She then left the room to go get changed and Naruto stretched his arms out before going to get his clothes.

**XBreakX**

Not long after were all the girls were at the beach all playing their games or like Naruto, Chisame, Haruna and Ayaka were laying back on their deck chairs under parasols. "It's surprising really how easily all the girls accepted Anya here in our group." The girls nodded in agreement but Ayaka clicked her teeth a little.

"She's cute but I dislike how she seems to put down Negi-sensei and slander him too. What right does she have to say things about Negi-sensei when he has achieved so much in so few months?" Naruto and Haruna chuckled at the jealous display from the girl.

"Ah but Iincho you already have a pactio with Negi-kun so you don't need to worry about Anya-chan. Plus she's just a little jealous and a tsun-tsun so just keep on your toes about it alright. Besides you can always get him to rub lotion in your back if you'd like." Her giggling quickly let the mental image go through Ayaka's head before she flushed heavily.

"Haruna-san, how can you even suggest that? Even if I'd like Negi-sensei to do that for me I don't want to corrupt his sweet young mind with my body like that." Ayaka denied becoming a Dere-dere herself at the moment.

"Ayaka-chan, you don't have to worry about Negi like that, he'd only be too pleased to help you out. Plus think of it this way, if you don't ask maybe one of the others will like Makie-chan." Naruto smiled a small grin as Ayaka blinked before standing up on her feet.

"No one will corrupt Negi-sensei, I should go check up on him. See you later Naruto-nii!" she said running off in search of Negi.

"I'm a little concerned for the gaki's wellbeing now Naruto. First was Iincho and now the other gaki, poor kid will be under them so fast it's not even funny." She shook her head knowing that as strong as Negi was a collaboration of females always beats the man.

"I'm already under several girls in our group. I just go with the flow of things and pretend to be in charge most of the time. Do you honestly think I could tell Chizuru-chan or Zazie-chan what to do; even Haruna-chan can make me do things if she really wants. I'm just thankful I managed to get clearance for the lot drawing plan otherwise I would be worse off in terms of my ego." He admitted as Haruna untied her bikini top now holding it up with her hands.

"Naruto-kun, oil rub please~" she almost sang as he grabbed the bottle and sat behind her squeezing some into his hands before doing his job as a caring and devoted boyfriend of many girls.

"Well… that's unexpected from you honestly. Then again you aren't too much of an idiot so I guess it makes sense… I'm next by the way." She added at the end as Naruto grinned while Haruna was getting her back rubbed.

"Yes Chisame-chan." Naruto said as Haruna laid back down on her front and Naruto sat on her waist to continue his rub.

"Ahh I love my life… so relaxing and fulfilling. Oi Naruto-kun did the publisher tell you that we have a panel show at the convention next week?" Haruna asked letting out small moans under Naruto's fingers.

"Yeah I got the mail before we left. Should be fun thinking about it as long as FGS is good enough, last time they got distracted and it almost turned to chaos." Chisame gave Naruto a strange look hearing him.

"Okay I'm confused what is FGS?" Naruto chuckled as he turned to her.

"Fan Girl Security… with me being the writer of my book and so young looking many fan girls tend to try and capture me and use cosplay events to do so. Last time on one weekend they used skimpy cosplay to distract the guards and they stormed the stage, I was saved by my emergency escape I had prepared just in case. But fan girls are scary… really scary." He then had a small shudder at the thought of all the girls trying to grab him.

"Oh, I can imagine what you mean seeing how the other girls in the class go gaga over the gaki." She said taking a spoonful of her shave ice. Naruto nodded before stepping above the deck chair and a satisfied looking Haruna.

"Could you lay on your front Chisame-chan, it'll be easier to rub the oil in that way." Chisame nodded admittedly with a small blush as she laid on the deck chair and Naruto sat at the side of her oiling up his hands and going to work his magic fingers on the internet idol.

**XBreakX**

Later that night at the resort the landlady came to the group with some troubling news. "We're very sorry. Since the number of people suddenly increased, we weren't able to prepare enough rooms for the second day making you all sleep together in this big room," she apologised to Asuna and Naruto.

"No, no it was our fault anyway…" said Asuna waving off the woman's concerns.

"It's probably better this way thinking about it as everyone knows each other and we did all come together," Naruto said as the woman nodded all the while the girls being their usual excitable selves. She left the room as the girls began piling pillows at the side no doubt for the use for a pillow fight.

When the woman slid the door closed Konoka decided to make an announcement, "By the way… those of you going to sleep beside Negi-kun be careful since without his onee-chan's warmth. There are times when Negi-kun can't fall asleep. You see sometimes he'll hug the person lying next to him while half asleep." The announcement was met with shock from Negi for her revealing the secret, mild disgust from Kotaro not understanding the affectionate gesture being very manly like he believed. Naruto meanwhile was silently enjoying what was no doubt going to spiral out of control later on.

'_I never knew Negi-sensei actually possessed such an embarrassingly cute habit… this must be a chance,'_ was the general thought of a number of the girls in the room.

'_Ugh… now I'll have to make sure nothing dumb happens like it did this morning. I'll have to watch over him carefully…_' were the thoughts of Anya as she mentally prepared herself to defend Negi from her enemies. Meanwhile on the other side of the room the girls were drawing lots for who got to sleep next to Naruto for the night.

All of them were chanting "Win, win, win…" in hopes of upping their chances of sleeping next to the elder boy in the group. It was known through a couple of the girls gossiping that Naruto did like to snuggle with someone in his arms, a habit he obtained after coming to Mahora. When the lot was drawn there were several frown in the group and one very happy face among them. It seemed that for the night Chizuru had won the lots for the evening.

"Ara, ara I won, how nostalgic… just like Nara. Guess I'll be your bed partner tonight Naruto-kun," Chizuru said earning a fair few glares from the other girls. A pouting Yuuna who had put her name in the draw decided that revenge must be obtained "PILLOW FIGHT!" she shouted throwing a pillow at the busty girl managing to get her in the face knocking her back before she flipped back onto her feet.

"Ara, Yuuna-chan… it seems you wish to have a fight with all of us. I hope you realize just what you've gotten into," Chizuru's smile did not match her threatening aura as she said this.

But Yuuna wasn't deterred as she released her own aura grabbing another pillow as did some of the other girls. "I do, but I won't lose again tonight Chizuru-san so be prepared to go down like the rest I did come pretty high in the battle of Mahora," she boasted at the girl who tilted her head putting a finger on her chin.

"Oh I see… and who was it that gained the special prize for managing to find Chao-chan above Mahora and allowing for Negi-kun to win the battle Yuuna-chan. Oh it was me if I recall correctly earning about 5000 meal tickets all for myself." The jaws of the other girls dropped hearing Chizuru telling them what she had won from the battle.

'_5000!_' all the girl's mentally shouted before grabbing their pillows and charging forward to battle Chizuru for both their pride and for revenge for the massive winnings she had gotten out of the tournament.

**XBreakX**

"And in end everyone fell dead asleep, still the whole thing was silly starting the fight due to Chizuru winning all those tickets. Then again that many would set me for my time at Mahora," Asuna mumbled to herself as she made her way to bed all the others around her 'asleep'.

'_Fufu… like there's anyway I would actually sleep, miss idiot,'_ Ayaka thought as her plan to get to Negi's side went under way.

'_Well now the problem is how I'm going to get a spot next to Negi-kun,_' Makie thought with one eye open referring to the fact that Negi had been placed in a futon between Naruto and Chizuru on one side and Natsumi and Misa on the other.

Haruna was at the same time convincing Nodoka and Yue to go get the free spot next to Negi in his sleep. _'W-What's with this feeling of hostility. Are there onee-chans serious about taking the spot beside Negi?_' Anya thought to herself feeling the multiple intents in the air.

'_Alright… as naturally as possible…_' Makie began to 'naturally' roll out of her bed toward Negi's own.

Ayaka meanwhile was slowly edging toward Negi's bed _'While pretending to be asleep move toward Negi-sensei's side…_' Ayaka pretty much looked like she was just crawling toward Negi.

'_Ku… they're serious! W…What do I do?_' thought Anya in worry before the sound of someone getting up spooked her.

"Un-n…" was the sound of Negi as he got to his feet and began walking toward the door muttering "Toilet…" as he went. When he came back the sound of flushing following him Negi did not go back to his bed. Instead he laid down next to Anya moving his arms around her making her flush red.

"U-U-N… Wai, hey, N-Negi!" Anya whispered into his sleeping face as he moved his face closer and squeezed her close. Anya's response to kick the boy away hard "What are you doing!" she whispered loudly as Negi flew. 'Ah shoot… I wasn't thinking…' Anya hen realized as Negi bounced and rolled into Anya's side and immediately snuggled in albeit swirly eyed from the kick.

'_Wh-wh-wha, th-this is like a pot of gold falling into your arms… p-p-ple…_' she began to wrap her arms around Negi. '_Please Negi-sensei, go ahead and use your partner's chest as much as you…_' her internal thought was cut off due to a hard pounding pain in her head which was the result of maie throwing her pins at Ayaka.

"Sorry Iincho, I was half asleep and my sleeping position was bad," Makie whispered as her hand and ribbon flew up into the air.

"Does that kind of sleeping position even exist?" Ayaka asked slightly enraged at the spoiled moment and when she looked back down at Negi he had been wrapped up in Makie's ribbon.

"Just kidding! I got Negi-kun!" Makie proclaimed as she pulled back on her ribbons drawing Negi closer to her and throwing her arms open with a cat like grin. 'Come on over here Negi-kun' she thought as the still sleeping boy span in mid-air above her.

"Anya Overhead Kick!" with that said Anya kicked Negi away football style and he spun round again while Makie and Ayaka looked horrified at the rough treatment of their crush.

"What are you doing to Negi-sensei you little girl!" Ayaka asked annoyed at Anya's behaviour.

"Negi is fine with something that level!" Anya defended herself red faced seeing how close he had gotten to the other girl in his sleep.

Negi had ended up in the middle of Yue and Nodoka, still asleep, or maybe just unconscious at this point, it was hard to tell.

"It's your chance Nodoka, your pot of gold. So go ahead, be my guest," said Yue gesturing Nodoka to Negi letting the nervous girl go first.

"Awa… o-ok. W-well then um Negi-sensei, I-I'm still inexperienced but please take care of…" Nodoka had to stop as she felt the oppressive aura of three girls behind her. As the fight between them broke out Negi began rolling away in the futon and into another pairs futon.

"Ohh Negi-bouzu what are you doing in my bed-aru?" asked Ku Fei as Negi wrapped his arms around her.

"Onee-chan," he mumbled as he gave the martial artist a quick kiss on the lips making her go far redder than she would have ever believed she could.

When morning came the girls who had tried to capture Negi in the night were all unconscious and tied up in Makie's ribbon "A part of me is curious but the rest really doesn't want to know. You have any ideas Negi?" asked Naruto as Negi rubbed the bruise on his face as Ku Fei had reacted on reflex to the kiss sening Negi's body across the room.

"W-who knows, but my body kind of hurts, particularly my face Naruto-nii," said Negi while Ku Fei was at the side poking her fingers together.

"I didn't want my kiss with Negi-bouzu to be like thtat, he was supposed to fight me first then I'd see if he was worthy," she muttered to herself.

"Well I had a very relaxing sleep in your arms Naruto-kun so it doesn't matter really. These girls just got caught up in their own desires and paid for it," Chizuru said smiling leaning against Naruto side.

It was later that day that everyone got ready to leave and headed back to the airport to board back onto Ayaka's plane and back to Mahora.

**XBreakX**

Over the next couple days Negi showed Anya all around Mahora and also the staff members he had been working with. He wasn't going to head to the resort yet until he had finished doing a few errands and tasks beforehand. The first of which was Haruna's invitation to the comic convention where she's be working a panel with Naruto in promoting his books.

"Turn you head this way please," said a random convention goer as he snapped pictures of Chisame in her pactio clothes as Roulan Rouge.

"E~H? like this…? Oh I don't understand," said Chisame putting on a flustered act for the guys. It felt nice to get her picture taken for all the work she had putten into the cosplay first time round.

"Make that pose from chapter 14, if you could. Show us your smiling face!" shouted another male in the audience.

'_I can't believe this cosplay is such a huge hit! It was even okay to appear in front of the public. I'll have to thank Naruto-kun later for giving me that little push last time. I wonder if he's done with the panel yet?'_ Chisame wondered to herself smiling.

"Ahh there you are Chui-san!" shouted Negi waving instantly breaking the gril from her groove as he walked with Kotaro toward her. "Wow this festival is really incredible," Negi said smiling as Chisame went red in annoyance of the gakis appearance.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she asked her voice trembling in anger.

"Well Haruna-san invited us and Naruto-nii should be here too…" Negi explained his reasons as Chisame stomped her foot.

"This isn't a place for damned fools to come to, and make sure to keep your distance I don't want a repeat of last time I was near you in cosplay," said Chisame not likeling that particular memory of the festival even if it did have a nice moment with Naruto in it.

"Eh why not? Ever since that event I've been watching all of the Biblion anime. There should be a lot of parody books here right?" asked Negi as his eyes were drawn to a book as were Kotaro.

"Oh this is good," said Kotaro reading an anime book that Chisame had done. It should be noted that the book was also rated 18 and up.

"You're right. The pictures are even better than the original work," said Negi amazed at the designs on the pages, what exactly he was looking at was anyone's guess. But it was clear that he shouldn't be looking at it based upon Chisame's expression.

"Don't read that! You can't read thaaaaat!" she shouted grabbing the book from the boys who seemed confused by her actions.

"What? But it's so good, although the writer's name wasn't there," said Negi while Kotaro was looking round for 'Rider' stuff.

"This is not a place for kids! Go over there you should be fine over there!" Chisame pointed the boys in a direction that would not have books that would taint their pure minds. Not that Negi's wasn't already tainted with what he had seen in his time at Mahora Academy.

"Ah Asuna-san!" Negi said spotting his friend next to Konoka and Setsuna who were reading from one of Haruna's works since she had gotten out of the panel early after signing a few books from her fans since she helped work on Icha, Icha. All three of the girls were blushing from reading the adult book that depicted two males on the back of it and a bishoujin on the front. "Let me read it too!" said Negi taking the book as the girls seemed to be enjoying it.

However before he could look in the book it was snatched from his hands by Naruto before handing it back to Haruna and whacking the back of the boy's head "Negi you should know better than to let your curiosity get the better opf you. A lot of this stuff isn't for a boy of your age, that goes triple from some of Haruna-chan's works I'll have you know," said Naruto as the boy rubbed the pain from his head.

"Ehh, but Naruto-nii I want to see what was so interesting about the book. Besides I doubt it would be too much for me to handle, I am a teacher after all," Negi argued as Naruto shook his head at the boy's attempt.

"Still ten years old. In 5 years you can look and using the pills doesn't count," Naruto's reply had the boy pouting at being caught before he could use the pills that Chamo kept on him.

"Already done Naruto-kun, I thought you'd be a lot longer with all the autographs you were getting. How many crazies this time?" asked Haruna as Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

"I thank my incredible luck that saved me from that situation as your revelation that there would be a new book soon made most of them go in search of an internet café so they could search for release dates. The rest of them just had me signing books and bras… it still creeps me ut doing the later, just something unsettling about a random woman flashing me like that then asking if I need inspiration for the next book." Naruto shuddered hugging himself "I'm gonna start keeping one of the other by me at these events to scare of some of them… probably Chizuru or Mana since they could scare off most of them. Now that I think about it Eva-chan would be even better for something like that." Naruto had a lot of the girls staring at him a couple with righteous fury.

"How many of them flashed you Naruto-kun?" asked Asuna cracking her knuckles and making Naruto very nervous as Chisame had also draw out her pactio form his and her hair was embering both making fanboys all around snap photos and making Naruto want to run from the two.

"I refuse to answer since there is no answer that won't end up with me beaten silly by you both," Naruto said as the two began closing in on him.

"That may be true but it doesn't excuse your actions," said Chisame her hands sparking with flames now.

"Now, now girls he was just doing his job. No need to be angry at Naruto-kun," said Haruna saving Naruto from a beating and hugging him to her chest. "Besides he always has mine and the other girls to ogle instead of all those strangers. It's not like you too are jealous or anything right~?" both Asuna and Chisame stopped looking at each other before turning away from both Naruto and Haruna.

"NO!" both answered in unison making Haruna and Konoka giggle at their actions.

"Konoka-san… is Naruto-nii in trouble with Asuna-san and Chisame-san?" questioned Negi as the girl shook her head.

"No Negi-kun, Naruto-kun is just being reminded of the troubles of having a big family and that Haruna is also a part of it too," she said giggling.

**XBreakX**

It was a couple days later that Negi and the rest of the group ended up back in the resort with Negi currently having a sparring session with Setsuna in mid-air. As Negi flew across the water he was forced to dodge attacks by Setsuna, one of which caught the back of his staff sending him fling over the water fall.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…"_ Negi chanted in mieair calling for spirits for his attack _"Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!_" he chanted releasing the 17 arrows of light at Setsuna who skilfully dodged by them and homed in on the falling Negi.

Negi began creating more spirits of light and holding them before swirling Ki around his feet and shooting into the air '_Void Shundo!_' Setsuna thought in surprise seeing the advanced skill being used. It was then she felt something about to attack her blind spot.

Negi charged forth shooting his fist with the magic arrows "Ouka-houken!" he cried out declaring his attack.

Setsuna to counter gace a small smirk pulling her hand out to catch Negi's fist "Ourougekka" she said using a Shinmeiryuu combat move against Negi's attack. The resulting shockwave could be seen all the way back at the castle where all the girls including Anya were watching.

"Wh…wha-wha-wha…" Anya stuttered seeing the high level battle in front of her. It wasn't long before Negi and Setsuna had re-joined them, Negi after being given a quick heal by Konoka.

"Aww… I've been beaten. I knew I'd be no match against Setsuna-san," said Negi rubbing the back of his head while Setsuna shook her head at his comment.

"No Negi-sensei, using shundo in mid-air… I'm surprised that you mastered 'Void Shundo' already," Setsuna said praising the young boys attempts in the spar. Negi then turned over to look at a still shocked Anya.

"Um… how was that Anya?" Negi asked in a casual tone.

"What do you mean 'How was that!" Anya shouted at the boy. "How the heck can you pull off such incredible magical combat? I've never seen such a thing even in advanced level textbooks!" Anya blurted out not expecting to see Negi be able to perform so well in combat.

"Well a lot of things have happened…" Negi said as his excuse before moving to the teleport pad to move to a higher level.

"I'm not just gonna understand with 'a lot of things!" Anya cried following after Negi in the teleport pad while Haruna was attempting to convince Asuna to rey something out.

"Now, now let's go have some black tea and rest Anya," said Negi as he came out of the pad.

"Hey listen to me Negi, you blockhead! And not just you, you know! That hald-browed Setsuna person's power is abnormal! Is- is everyone in japan so incredible? And what about that Naruto onii-chan you have?" Anya questioned as Negi turned back to the girl.

"Oh it's not everybody for Kaede-san, Kotaro-kun, Ku-shishou…" Negi began as Anya nodded remembering the names.

"Those were… the ones I met at the beach…" before she could continue a massive shuriken landed infront of Anya making her jump back in fright of such a large, sharp weapon.

"Oh… seems I startled Anya-dono with that…" muttered Kaede sheepishly taking her eyes off Ku Fei who sadly had been in the process of landing a blwo on the ninja. It connected sending her flying across and into the far wall.

"Kyaa! Wh… hold on… is she dead…?" Anya questioned worriedly only for someone to come up behind her. It was Kaede now bleeding from the head and had covered her face in blood as well.

"Aww I lost," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry Kaede, I hit you when you were looking away-aru," Ku Fei apologised not bother at all by the blood, but it seemed that Kaede sensed the injury as was not on the level with the others.

"What for? That was because of my lack of training de-gozaru. But that power just now was really something de-gozaru. I take it Naruto-kun gave you some extra weight seals to work with de-gozaru?" Kaede asked as Ku Fei nodded revealing the seals on her arms and legs.

"Wh…Wh…" Anya stuttered seeing what just happened only for her then to be deistracted by a voice next to her, or more precisely above her.

"Hey everybody, look, loo!" cried Asuna now having a pair of wings on her back that had been created by Haruna's artifact. "Setsuna-san, look I'm flying!" Asuna shouted as Setsuna clapped her hands in amazement and Anya sputtered in shock.

'_An artifact?_' Anya thought seeing the book that Haruna held that had the details of the wings Asuna was using to fly round.

"Hey by the way Paru. How do I steer this thing and how much time do I have left?" both were ones that Haruna had unfortuneately not asked herself when creating the wings.

"Ah… crap," she muttered as the wings popped away and Asuna hell down fast screaming.

"What the hell are you doing, you murderer?" shouted Anya as Haruna just waved off the accusation.

"Naaah, I mean if it's Asuna, she should be fine. Besides she won't be falling for much longer if I'm right since it's nearly lunch time," Haruna said.

Back with Asuna seeing that she needed to do something activated her artifact in sword form and stabbed into the side of the wall "Kami I'm going to give it to that damn Paru later," Asuna said to herself annoyed now.

"Need a lift?" asked Naruto next to her sitting on the balloon spirit that was the Float Card.

"Yeah thanks Naruto," said Asuna hopping onto the spirit and retrieving the card. The two began floating up to ge back to the level with the others.

"Wha…wha…why is everybody so incredible, even Asuna, who's an idiot? Are you some group of superhumans? Weren't you supposed to be normal people?" Anya questioned Nodoka and Yue mainly.

"Well… you could say because everybody holds a clear objective and piles up their studies under a couple of great teachers," was Yue's response to the question.

"Which teachers are they?" asked Anya very curious to who made Negi so strong.

"Well first there is our sensei Uzumaki Naruto, he has risen in his time in Mahora to become one of its strongest. Despite the power he holds back he could easily defeat all of us here . and then there is the castle's master… Evangeline A, K, McDowell." Anya was a little surprised to hear that name.

"E…Evangeline…?" Anya asked shaing a little. To which Yue's response was "Yes." Anya only seemed to shake more hearing this "Th-That's that… That 'Undead Mage'…" she asked as Yue nodded.

"Yes. The Puppet Master, Advent of Evil, Dark Evangel, Apostle of Calamity… Eva-san. Do you know her?" Yue asked.

Anya response was to grab Yue's shoulders "Know her or not, she is a great villain of legend. Finally donw away by Negi's father the ultimate evil mage?" she asked Yue.

"Something like that," was her simple response.

"You've got to be kidding. Why would Negi and the rest of you bow to such a person? Naruto I could understand since he seems nice and dependable but do any of you know what kind of danger you're in right now? Listen we're going to secretly get out of here! There's no telling what she's going to do if we stay…" Anya at the end of her rant held a clawed hand grab her head softly.

"**Hoh… what is it I'm going to do Anna Kokolova?"** asked Eva in her vampire day's wear, patting the girl's head who wide eyed looked at her as her black sclera eyes glared at her with a grin on her face.

"Noooooooo! I'll be eateeeeen!" Anya shouted as she quickly shot toward the nearest exit while Eva chuckled seeing her run.

"Eva-chan, you didn't need to tease little Anya-chan like that," said Naruto as he and Asuna got off Float and he dispelled the spirit to card form.

"Well she is Negi's childhood friend so I thought I'd rough he up a bit for fun," Eva explained laughing as Naruto shook his head before unleashing one of his tails to grab Eva by the waist and then two others to tickle heer for her bullying. "Hey wai… Naruto-kun don…hehehehehahahahahahahaha!" she laughed hard trying to escape from the tails.

"Nodoka-chan, Yue-chan go after her please and calm Anya-chan down," Naruto asked the two girls who nodded proceeding to chase after the girl whil Naruto continued Eva's punishment while the others watched Eva get tickled, something most would die just attempting.

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh fist negima of the new year and it feels good to get done. Well here we are people, the beginning of this year and as such there will be some notices regarding my stories.**

**Firstly is that many of my stories are being put on hiatus due to lack of ideas for writing them. These include Uzumaki of Jurai, New Life, Uzumaki of Yokai, Fox of the Order, A Kiss for my Wings and Help From a Sranger. I know a lot of you will be disappointed but here's what I have to say on the matter; writing xovers can be troubling at times and days go by without a descent idea for writing inspiration. Any one is free to adopt one of my stories just send me a message if you do and I'll try and help you out with ideas if you get a little stuck. **

**What I will be doing is that if I do get some inspiration for one of stories pop in I will update but don't expect there to be a chapter a week or so later since you think it's back on track.**

**For the year A Wolf in Mahora, Servants and Master, Jinchuuriki Qwasar and High School and Aliens will be my main for updates. So if you like those stories yeah for you. Conversely I will be redoing some of my old chapters of the negima story since there are comments about grammar points so hopefully in a few weeks that will be corrected. Chapter one has already been done with rough 75% of mistakes corrected and more plot context given.**

**Hope to get reviews from you all soon and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	42. Off to Wales

**A Wolf in Mahora**

**Chapter 42: Off to Wales**

**I do not own Negima or Naruto **

**Italics for thoughts and spells**

**New Poll on my page now people please vote and review the chapter and enjoy the next part of the story**

**XChapter StartX**

As Anya tried to get as far away from the Dark Evangel Nodoka and Yue were not far behind and caught up fairly fast "Wait, calm down Anya-chan, its okay…" Nodoka tried to reassure the girl grabbing her hand.

"It is not okay! She's the demon lord of darkness!" Anya exclaimed remembering all the stories and rumours surrounding Evangeline.

"That's not true. Evangeline-san is a good person," Nodoka told her firmly smiling. "It seems she was a very scary person a long time ago. But now she's a very nice person, especially since Naruto and she became friends…" Nodoka informed her with Yue nodding behind.

"Re… really?" Anya questioned curiously over the claim of a mellowed out Eva.

"Eva-san had her powers sealed by Negi-sensei's father, The Thousand Master and the majority of her power was sealed away. She's been here for 15 years already and only recently if what I've heard is correct free to roam outside of the barrier. She took on Negi and a few others as students but her style of teaching is extreme but yields good results." Yue explained the situation to Anya.

"I see… if that's the case then I can understand Negi's strength. Being the pupil of the most powerful and revered great mage of darkness…" she muttered to herself.

'_Wonder if we should tell her that Naruto has also been training some of the girls… probably not.'_ thought Yue to herself not wanting to put Naruto in a difficult position.

"Even this castle… I've never seen such grand magic before…" Anya thought before stomping her foot into the ground in annoyance "Ahh damn it! This is pissing me off! I've been searching for a master and doing my best to study fighting. I figured I would have passed him in strength by this point," Anya fumed to herself. 'Getting this strong is really cheap you know. Always… you're always going ahead of me idiot!'

"… Anya-chan has also been studying because of Negi-sensei?" Nodoka questioned as the girl turned with a sheepish expression on her face.

"N-No way! It's not like it was because of Negi or anything!" she denied the accusation from Nodoka.

"I see," Yue muttered hearing her but with a small sweat drop on the back of her head hearing what Anya had said.

"Even so that Negi… no matter how strong he needed to become why would he become something like the pupil of a dark sorceress?" Anya questioned aloud. "It's all because of those breasts! He's been deceived by breasts. I know he been grasping at all of those large bosoms~ it's horrifying~ Damn that idiot Negi!" Anya raged in fury of many of the girls training here.

"Anya-chan, Anya-chan!" Nodoka shouted hoping the girls wouldn't do anything rash. "Evangeline doesn't always use that form. And it was not long ago that Evangeline-san was flat chested, it's only recently she was able to develop though a connection through Naruto. So Negi was training with a flat chested girl a long time ago Anya-chan." She explained hoping to curve the rage.

"Eh is… is that so?" Anya's did a 180 with her mood thankfully. Just like an angry Asuna, they knew an angry Anya was not a nice thing to deal with.

"Y-Yeah, so I-I don't think it has anything to do with breasts…" Nodoka reassured Anya. "It has nothing to do with how big one's chest is Anya-chan. I'm also really small but I'm doing my best." She said smiling at Anya who was shocked by her strong words.

"No…Nodoka… That's right! Well said, you really are my comrade! From today on, we're your friends!" Anya said grasping Nodoka's hand and Yue sweat dropped again at Anya. "Yue, you're my friend too kay!" Anya said pointing to the blue haired girl.

"R-Right that's wonderful…" Yue said in an even tone. "Nodoka come here a sec," Yue said pointing next to her calling her friend over. The two quickly discussed something before nodding and looking back to Anya. "Um Anya-san… if you're going to see us as friends, then there's something we need to tell you," Yue started to say.

"Um… the truth is… we that is… with Negi-sensei…" they said as they revealed their pactio cards.

"Ehh…" was Anya's reply before a loud scream was heard throughout the resort and Anya ran to collect her things.

At the teleport pad Naruto had ported there with Eva "So what have we learned?" he asked as if he was a teacher with an unruly student which in an ironic way he was.

"Don't scare friends of the boya no matter how fun it seems. Otherwise I'll be punished and humiliated in front of the others… can you let me down now?" Eva asked as she was still being held by Naruto's tail.

Naruto nodded dropping the girl down "Any idea what that noise was?" he asked Eva who shrugged.

"No but sounded angry. The boya or the pup might have peaked as Asuna again by accident. You did leave him alone and he still has that sneezing problem," she suggested to Naruto.

"I guess that's possible. I'm starting to think he has a hidden perverted factor to him with how much it tends to happen round all the girls. I mean it's not li-umph!" Naruto was unable to finish as he felt something collide with his torso knocking him to his back.

Looking down he saw a squirming Anya with tears in her eyes "Anya-chan, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing the girls shoulders and helping her up.

"Nothing! I just want to get out of here now that's all!" she said brushing past him and hitting the exit portal but it wouldn't activate for her_. 'That stupid, stupid, stupid Negi! I can't believe it! Not just with Nodoka and Yue, but that he made a pactio with 7 of those stupid, stupid…'_ she ranted mentally as she felt someone grab her shoulder and whirled her hand round to hit it.

But as she swung out she felt her wrist grabbed and turned to look at a concerned Naruto "Anya-chan, calm down and tell me what's wrong," he said as her tears welled up and she began to sob before burying herself into his chest mumbling about 'stupid Negi' and 'pactios'.

"Eva-chan, go get Negi and bring him to the upper area. I'll talk with Anya-chan," he said to the girl who nodded and used the teleporter to get back to the main area to get Negi.

Letting her cry into his shirt for a few minutes Naruto just rubbed the girls back soothingly. When she calmed down a little he put his hand on her head lifting her seeing her eyes puffy and red "So… you ready to talk Anya-chan?" she nodded as they sat down.

"I'm just… I'm just angry at Negi. Only half a year apart and he's already so far ahead of me. When we were younger he was one of my only friends and now after so long away from my friend I find he made pactios with several girls. Has he been like this since he came to japan, constantly flirting with pretty girls and forgetting about the village all those years ago!" she shouted her fisting hitting the ground again. "Not only that, he became a student of that dark witch. Does he plan to become an evil mage and cause something like the village again!" she cried as she felt Naruto hand on her head again.

"Anya-chan… Negi will not turn into a dark mage trust me on that. But I can see that you noticing all the other girls he has a connection with like he does you is frustrating. Especially with how many he has too. But you have to remember Anya-chan, Negi had to do this," he said as she looked up with Naruto wiping her face with his sleeve.

"Negi had to grow because he wanted to find his father and to make sure the event in the village on that snowy night doesn't ever be repeated. You also don't need to worry about Negi being around all the girls. He's only ten just like you, way too early to be worrying about relationships," he told the girl who shook her head at him.

"B-B-B-But the p-p-pactio and k-k-k-kisses?" she said as Naruto reached into his book drawing out his own artifact cards.

"Anya-chan… I am aware of what forming a contract via the pactio means in terms of mages. I won't argue that Negi's friendship with each of his partners bar a couple is unique for someone his age. But just because there is a card doesn't mean anything is set in stone. With me mine signify me letting someone new into my family; I like all of the girls I have a pactio with. And I think you like Negi don't you?" he asked as she went red with embarrassment.

"No need for that, it's clear to me and maybe a couple others. And to be honest it's not surprising with how polite and kind the little guy is. You knew him a lot longer so in a way you have seen this best. I'll give you two pieces of advice though Anya-chan, one is that if you feel lacking in you magical ability all you need do is ask for some help, there's sometime before we all head to wales to help Negi look for his dad after we found some clues. The other is that you should keep fighting for Negi; don't just drop at this just because the other girls are a little older and more developed in their bodies. You still have time to grow so just stick close to the boy and hit him so he keep his head on straight from time to time ok?" she gave a small nod as they stood up and Naruto let his staff fall so that it began to float above the floor.

"Come on I'll give you a ride," he said smiling at the little girl who smiled back at him.

"A-Arigato, Naruto… you are a good role model after all. I'm glad Negi bonded with you and I won't give up either. I'll go with him when we go to wales to help search for his dad too, that's a promise." He stepped on the staff as Naruto held her shoulders giving them a small squeeze.

"As long as you keep to that mind-set you won't ever lose Negi to anyone Anya-chan. Now let's go have a quick chat with Negi to finalise everything and tell him your coming with us on the trip," he said as he willed the staff up and the two floated toward the main area where he spotted that Eva had brought Negi out and frozen his feet so he couldn't run away.

The verbal lashing he got from Anya was on level with what Asuna dealed out but all came out nice in the end with Naruto smiling from the side, heading to his room to prepare a few extra items for the trip. He had a feeling that things would get hectic when they went to the magical world.

**XBreakX**

"Come on Chisame-chan, your artifact boosts you physical abilities. From all the anime you've watched surely you have an idea how to fight!" said Naruto in the middle of training the net idol with her combat pactio. He was using his staff that had been changed with the Sword card to help her. He was tempted to get Setsuna to help train her but was unsure if she would accept the help since he was one of the few magical things she accepted.

"I'm trying, but I'm not exactly known for my fighting skill and watching anime has nothing to do with actual ability! I just making stuff up as I go to make sure I don't get hit!" she shouted calling on her flame power to cover her sword before rushing back with a downward strike at Naruto who parried one-handed before hitting her with an open palm strike to send her back a bot.

Chisame stabbed her sword in the ground to steady herself dragging it through the ground a little before pulling it up to block Naruto. "Your moves are obvious. But then again you don't have much battle experience like you said. However in my experience just do what feels natural with the artifact Chisame-chan," Naruto said as he sped behind her before she even knew it.

"**Block from the right now!"** a voice ordered inside of Chisame's head and she reacted catching Naruto's blow who raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"**Swing to the right and extend your flames out!"** the voice ordered again and Chisame did so making Naruto lean away before the flames catching his clothes and being forced to put it out.

"Not bad, the dodge left me open to your attack. Who told you to do that?" he asked as Chisame stared at her sword before looking down at her necklace.

"If I'm right, then it was the necklace… I remember that it was a teacher if I'm right that this artifact is based off an anime character.

"Hmm… that's interesting. It might be useful if you can get the necklace to teach you more although it only seemed to speak when you were about to lose. Guess I'll have to up my level for you," his smirk did not look good for Chisame.

"W-wait Naruto, come on I only got you then as a fluke don't make this any harder than it is already!" she shouted as Naruto grabbed his sword with both hands.

"No pain, no gain Chisame-chan!" he said rushing forward as Chisame began running away from the white haired teacher.

It would be a couple hours before she could converse a little with the necklace. Of course by then she was exhausted and barely able to stand on her own two feet. Thankfully Naruto did have his healer or white mage as Haruna liked to call her, Chizuru on hand to help out Chisame.

"Honestly Naruto-kun, Chisame-chan isn't as tough as the rest of us. Couldn't you be a little more delicate with her?" asked Chizuru with a smiling expression to Naruto who smirked seeing her slightly joking expression.

"I'd try but then we wouldn't get anywhere. I don't really remember being delicate with you Chizuru-chan, if anything I was rather rough with you when I trained you among other things." Naruto chuckled as he spotted a small blush on Chizuru's face.

"Ara, ara Naruto-kun don't be ecchi. Save that for later," she said not noticing that the patient was awake still.

"Can you two not be like this right now, I'm a little uncomfortable with this," muttered Chisame very red now seeing the double meaning of Naruto's words.

"No need to be jealous Chisame-chan, you'll get your turn soon I suspect. And if anything it could end up like me with a fun threesome. Ne, Naruto-kun can we have threesome with Chisame-chan when she's ready?" Chizuru asked with no shame as the girl's face went to danger level red and steam coming out her ears as images played in her head.

"Haruna already claimed that right! She told me she had dibs with you and me when she found a way to both draw us all in action for her next manga and possible research," Naruto answered as Chisame's mind decided to shut down for safety.

"Oh Chisame-chan is so much fun to tease. But you were kidding about Haruna-chan right Naruto-kun?" Chizuru asked with the sweet but deadly smile.

"Yes… all she wants is a video recording for reference," he told his partner saving himself from possible danger.

"Oh okay then, send me a copy when it's done," Chizuru went back to her healing of Chisame, physically at least. What the poor girls mind would be like with so much Chizuru was difficult to comprehend since she discovered the power of an adolescent sexual drive and how fun it is to tease.

**XBreakX**

A day later in the resort Anya after some extra advice from Naruto had gone looking for someone she believed she could teach her. She was thankful that it wasn't Evangeline as she wouldn't be able to face the immortal vampire if she was her teacher, their first words together left a bit of an imprint.

Coming to the kitchen area she found a few of the girls eating at a table and she spotted the one girl she had been told would be good to learn from "Chao-san… do you have a minute?" Anya asked as the bun-haired girl turned to the pig-tailed girl.

"Oh Anya-chan, sure what do you need?" Chao asked turning her chair to face the young witch.

"Ano… Naruto told me you specialise in fire magic and I was wondering if you could teach me some fire type spells since I don't know that many outside of the fire type magic arrow?" she asked nervously to the girl who smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's head outside to see where we can start, ne." Chao hopped up from her chair and began walking out the door gesturing Anya to follow her as they made it to the outside area. Once there Chao turned back to Anya "So what exactly can you do with your magic Anya-chan?" Chao questioned curious to what she'd be able to teach the girl.

"W-Well I can channel my fire magic into my limbs to increase attack power and have a grasp of Heat disarmament and can cast up to 15 magic arrows. I have some experience in fortune-telling if that helps at all," she listed off to Chao who had pulled out a pen and paper to jot down notes.

"I see… hmm we'll definitely need to improve your magical reserves for training. Also work on a few higher type spells but not ancient level until maybe a few months. _Apes Igniferae and Flagrantia Rubicans _would be best for now. But I also want to test the limits of reinforcing your limbs with fire power, there's potential with that I think, ne." Chao snapped her notebook shut and looked at the slightly stunned Anya seeing how the girl had so quickly thought up a plan to help her train.

"Seeing as though you're probably coming to Wales with Negi-bouzu and the rest I think we should also give you some martial arts training. And for that I'm going to need a few things, starting with this…" said Chao as her cat ears and tail popped out before she pulled out her pactio card activating it to get her tonfa. She then oddly pressed a button on her watch "Activate transporter system, retrieve Item CC48!" in a flash of light two items appeared next to Chao. They appeared to be large cat mittens that would cover her hands and arms, up to the elbow. She took her tonfa and inserted them into specially designed slots on the inside of the mittens making three crimson claws pop out of each mitten (think Toakaka's claws in Blazblue).

"Anya-chan say hello to my new invention, _Feruere Ungues _(Blaze Claws). They are made to help me with my own new features with the added features given by my artifact and possibly your new nightmare for reflex training, yo." Chao smiled as she flexed her very large claws a few embers sparking off as she did so.

"Eh… h-hello…" muttered Anya in shock seeing another girl with an artifact but also one who had used technology to improve it too. She was also shocked by the fact the girl Chao was a beast girl as she didn't think many ever came across to the human world based off stories from the headmaster back in Wales.

"Well Anya-chan, time to get started. Please channel you fire magic into your limbs so I can observe the power outage before making my decision for what power setting I have on my claws… although they haven't been fully tested yet, ne." Chao giggled as Anya was beginning to think coming to the girl was a mistake and should have taken her chances with Evangeline; at least she was evil on purpose.

**XBreakX**

A couple days later with Anya's training coming along smoothly, although she might argue that the burn marks were unnecessary as she didn't have too many clothes with her and was not interested in buying too many more really. Chisame's progress was similar but she was only training to defend herself and not be a burned to the others, something Naruto said that she wasn't but helped none the less. Negi and Asuna had kept training with Evangeline who now had more fun with easing the boy with her mature body as a somewhat revenge to Nagi, a little childish but she was aloud a small release of her frustrations.

Ayaka had been improving in her weapon and armour use with Kaede helping her out in spars. The ninja was surprised at how much effort the class rep put into her training. Then again Ayaka making sure that nothing would hurt her Negi-sensei, something no one wanted to argue.

Naruto had taken up another couple of jobs while in the resort, one of which was improving Yue and Nodoka's stamina so they could dodge spells a little better and work up plans to score a hit on him. It surprised how Yue was able to improve so quickly showing just how good she could be when she studied and combined with Nodoka's speed reading of his mind helped the two friends to score their hit. Aside from this Naruto was helping Kotaro with his half and full wolf form transformations with the aid of Chizuru who made sure the boy was focused, although he questioned why she was constantly holding a leak and the amount that Kotaro was sweating seeing the vegetable.

Right now though Naruto was taking a relaxing bath letting the stress of training the girls wash away, he didn't mind training them. It was more what if the training wasn't enough in their trip to the magical world. He remembered from talks with Takamichi that the magical world was at times as bad as parts of the human world but the added factor of magic amplified the possible danger. Although it could be him simply overthinking things and the girls would be fine once training was done.

"Room for one more?" asked a voice to the side. Turning his head Naruto saw that it was Kazumi with her hair down and a towel hanging round her waist.

"For you, of course there is Kazumi-chan. We can wash each-others back too later," Naruto offered as the red haired girl smiled and sank into the water and moved next to Naruto.

"So… how are the others?" she questioned as her flair for information came through a little.

"They're coming along fine. Some still need work though, Nodoka and Yue still need to improve their stamina and physical stats. I'm glad that Anya sought out Chao-chan for help with her fire powers though." Naruto said wiping a wet hair out of his face.

"Yeah I heard… poor Anya-chan became a test subject for Chao-chan's new invention. Still while on the subject of training how come we haven't done anything for me?" she asked him having felt a little left out by all the serious people.

"Well since you're an information gatherer I thought you didn't need any help with that? If you want to find stuff you usually do in the end," he said while she nodded in agreement.

"True but I get the feeling if I had a little something extra I might be almost perfect and unbeatable at it," she said tracing a finger over his lips. "Maybe a nice new pactio would help me out in the long run what do you say?~" she asked shifting her body so she was sat between his legs and her hands caressing his face.

"Firstly I'd say don't tease. Secondly if you want your pactio wait until we're finished in the bath since I can't make a circle in the water, at least I don't think so," Naruto said tapping his chain with one hand while his other was on Kazumi's waist as she let her head rest in the crook of his head.

"I guess I'll be patient and enjoy my private time with you then Naruto-kun hehe~," she giggled to herself as she let Naruto's hands gently move up her waist and back relaxing her body more in the hot water."Mmnn~ that's nice~," she groaned out as the sensation given by his fingers.

"My job to look after all my partners since they're more than likely gonna become part of my family," said Naruto making Kazumi smile more.

"Big family?" she said aloud.

"Yeah, I look forward to the day w all live together. I hope this isn't weirding you out by the way, me talking about the future an all?" he asked knowing that this was a strange conversation to have with a young girl and his student at that.

"It's fine. To be honest while the whole being part of a big family with you have several girls in your life would have seemed really strange if I didn't know you history. After everything you deserve a little joy, not to mention your work here in Mahora. Once we all graduate, I'm sure things will get crazier with you, since you tend to find trouble Naruto-kun."

"I think I attract it more than anything. And here it's mostly Negi's fault anyway, I claim no responsibility about what happens when things get messy. I blame Negi for everything." Kazumi giggled at Naruto pushing all the blame onto Negi which she could agree to since troubles did revolve around that boy with the world of magic being introduced to her and other by him.

"Well he might not be completely to blame, but I see what you mean. Anyway have you packed your bag yet or at least started we only have a couple days after we leave the resort before we have to catch the plane to Wales you know?" she said to him as he gave a small nod.

"I packed in advance. My clothes and possibly needed equipment are in a storage seal already and that's in my luggage. I'll probably be the only one of us who only brings hand luggage with them seeing how I manage my items," aruto smirked as the slight pout on Kazumi's face.

"No fair Naruto-kun, why can't you offer those storage scrolls to all of us?" she questioned as he playfully tapped her nose.

"Simple if I did they'd get over packed on the return trip no doubt from all the souvenirs you'd end up buying," Naruto told her knowing how much the girls could end up buying since they may not get another chance. "I will be taking an extra scroll but only one so all of you will need to carefully manage the amount of purchases alright. I'll be telling the others at the airport so that it's too late to make space in their luggage or get an extra bag made in preparation."

"Well… I guess that makes sense. But you will be buying gifts for us won't yu Naruto-kun. I mean you do have a lot of money with those books of yours don't you?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto countered with sad puppy ears of his own "You think I wouldn't look after my partner and be mean like that?" he asked back. And luckily this was one of the few things Naruto could do to one up the girls, any other time and he'd be down and giving in. Although he did worry what would happen when Kazumi was shifted to her magical form since if it was an animal form he wouldn't be able to one up again, Chizuru had already proven that with Chao in tow. Eva was just as devious now using her child form to look extra cute and innocent, a small problem with his gift to her.

The two the laughed at how the conversation had been going before Kazumi leaned into his chest again "I'm looking forward to the trip. Spending time in a foreign country and with you is a great thing. Yet I kinda wonder what my folks' response would be when they found out that my teacher is also my boyfriend who is a legalised polygamist?" Kazumi said as Naruto shivered.

"I worry when that day comes. I'm preparing a shelter so they won' find me and sending a heavily fortified clone just in case," Naruto said having begun making the shelter plan not long after he had slept with Chizuru and Zazie.

"Well I'm sure it won't be too bad although I might end up joining you in the shelter for safety knowing how bad the reaction could be," Kazumi said a little nervous of the prospect of telling her parents about her relationship with Naruto and the implications that could arouse as a result.

The two sat there for the next half hour chatting over what they could be expecting in the magical world based off what Naruto had heard from Takamichi and Albireo. That and Kazumi got her pactio while the two were drying off and changing both receiving their cards and checking them over before heading off for other jobs.

**XBreakX**

"Everybody's preparations seem to be fine hehe…" muttered Negi walking down the halls a day or so later after accidently walking in on Anya, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna packing away and comparing their panties leaving him with a small band-aide on his head from where Anya had landed her kick.

"But… we're almost there aniki," said Chamo riding on Negi's shoulder like usual.

"Yeah almost there." Negi pumped his fist before noticing a couple figures down the hall which were Naruto and Ayaka.

"Naruto-nii… Ayaka-san…" he said a little surprised having thought Naruto had existed the resort a few hours ago having been ready.

"Negi… I and Ayaka-chan were having a last minute talk over leaving for wales. She has a few concerns over you," said Naruto as the blonde girl looked to the red head and walked over kneeling down.

"Negi-sensei… I know that you need to go to the magical country to look for your father, Nagi-san. But after training with Naruto-nii who told me stories from Takahata-sensei and Ku: Nel-san I feel the need as you partner to ask you if you are completely sure this is the best course of action to take. Leading an expedition to the magical world is both exciting but a very dangerous task, after asking more the Principal about it I was able to acquire more information of the place. There are things there that are not nice at all Negi-sensei and I don't know if I'm good enough to protect you all the way as much as I want to," she said as Negi who looked a little unnerved now.

"Ayaka-chan… you're not the only one looking out for Negi. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and the rest want to protect him as well; it's the same with me and my partners. All we can do is go and see if we can find the idiot in the world, if not than at least we know that Nagi wasn't there and may still be roaming the other countries. But Negi ask yourself this… do you think you and your partners are ready for what you might experience in that world?" Naruto questioned as Negi blinked a little struck by the question.

Before he could answer however, Kotaro came shouting down the hall "Oi Negi… that scary master of yours is calling ya. Sounds like she wants to put some finishing touches to your training." Kotaro gestured with his hand as Negi nodded and ran down the hall to face Eva.

Ayaka watched the boy go with doubts still plaguing her mind "Go after him Ayaka-chan. May as well show him that you can protect him like Asuna-chan will. Plus you can't let your best friend be the one Negi chooses as his proper partner in the future can you?" he asked her as a fire lit in her eyes as she drew out her artifact, activating it as it left her in her armour that she had been practising with a lot recently in training.

The armour she wore was a silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armour with a shield on her left arm. It also featured thigh-high armoured boots, and over her left leg is a long sash made of white feathers. In her right hand was a traditional sword with mysterious writing along the blade. (Lightning's armour in FFXIII-2- do not own)

With her armour in place she hurried down the hallway in pursuit of Negi and his training match with Eva, Naruto choosing to poof away signifying that he was a clone and the real Naruto was indeed on the outside say goodbye to a couple of the others like Satsuki, Takamichi, Al and Takane who he had given a scroll with a few ideas for shaping her shadow and darkness powers. She had blushed when he gave it to her and he promised he's bring her something nice back from the magical world when summer ended, she had smiled before stuttering out a word of thanks, Mei beside her bowing in thanks and asking him to say goodbye to Kotaro for now.

**XBreakX**

Not long later the rest of the Ala Alba came out of the resort and exiting the cabin to find Naruto waiting having finished his business. "Everyone all set?" he asked as they all cheered in agreement. "Okay everyone head off to catch the bus to the airport I need to say goodbye to my vampire girl here," he said as Eva smiled walking up to him and kissing him on the lips making a few go red at the boldness of the now mature bodied vampire.

Eva relinquished his lips for a moment turning to the others "You heard him get moving unless you like to watch things like this?" she asked as Haruna moved to raise her hand until Nodoka and Yue forced it down for decency's sake. The group began moving bar Chachamaru who wanted to bid farewell to her master before leaving.

After a quick make out Eva pulled back from Naruto and off her tip toes that she had to use in order to kiss him in her teenage form. "Take care Naruto, and don't do anything reckless while I'm not around to hit you in the head you hear me!" she said poking him in the chest while he smiled at her.

"Yes dear, but Cha-chan can always do that for you I suppose," Naruto suggested as Eva nodded.

"Right. Chachamaru I order you to punish Naruto here if he ends up doing or saying something stupid that would annoy me in any way, understood." The robot girl gave a small nod before looking away from her master red in the face, something Chachazero giggled at. Her little sister's behaviour around the white haired boy was humorous for her.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine Eva-chan. I'll make sure to bring you back something nice, any suggestions?" he asked the girl who tilted her head in thought.

"Surprise me, I know you will," she smirked before Naruto gave her a small kiss on the lips before turning to the path.

"See you at the end of summer Eva-chan, don't do anything too evil!" he shouted waving as she waved back.

"No promises!" was her reply before sighing and turning to Chachamaru to have a quick goodbye and small word with.

**XBreakX**

Later that day the group was standing in Narita Airport about to check in for their flight. "Aah… I'm kind of nervous. This is our first trip overseas" said Konoka both nervous and excited at the prospect of travelling.

"I wonder if we're going to crash?" wondered Chachamaru aloud before Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"I doubt that's going to happen, air travel makes it so they can fly without much incident these days. Plus with Ayaka-chan's plane we are guaranteed the best," Naruto smiled as Chachamaru nodded with a small redness on her cheeks remembering her master's words.

"I just wish she let me improve the plane before we left. With upgrades we could get to England in less than half an hour, ne." Chao pouted slightly at Ayaka's denial of access to the plane taking them to London.

"If I did, who knows if we would have made it in one piece Chao-san! The science club and engineering club had a fair few incidents while you were a member if I recall," Ayaka spoke her eyes fixing in on the girl who turned her head laughing nervously.

"Well I was curious to see just how far a Segway could be powered up for its speed and manoeuvrability, only I forgot the limitations and risks involved in experimental rocket fuel. Although the damages couldn't be linked to me in any way I can promise." Chao said with her hand on her heart.

"I erased the records," Chachamaru said raising her hand while Chao's eye twitched at her creations loose tongue.

"I just can't believe that a lump of iron can fly through the sky de-gozaru," Kaede muttered to herself.

"Technology has proven able to give us many things. The power of flight is but one, yo" Chao said sagely doing her best to ignore Ayaka's stare.

"At least the plane won't be crowded with people we don't know. Plus Ayaka-chan's plane should give us some leg room at least. I dislike when I'm in a cramped space like that," Chizuru voiced her opinion on planes much preferring travel by water if she was honest.

"Pus the tickets were cheap for us seeing how Negi-chan only asked for basic rates but with friends and family discount. _That and we didn't want to take advantage of her generosity._' Negi though the last part mentally as each girl had given some money to Ayaka which would simply be adding to her spending money for the trip, even if she had to be coerced to take the money.

"Yeah, plus we have enough spending money for when we arrive in London too. I wonder if I should get a new laptop while we're there?" Chisame wondered aloud.

"I don't see why you shouldn't, just check if you have everything backed up. Wouldn't want all that work to go to waste from the laptop huh?" Naruto questioned her as she nodded.

"Yeah your right, but anyway you said there wasn't gonna be much danger right?" Naruto nodded to her question. "Well then make sure you stick close by then, I don't want to end up like some cliché damsel in distress if it does alright?" she said with a confident smirk.

"Damsel in distress is something you defiantly aren't Chisame-chan, you're strong enough to not be given that title anyway," said Negi slipping his bag over his shoulder carrying his storage scrolls.

"Everyone, the plane is nearly ready, get your things as we're about to board!" said Negi to the group as they nodded.

"Ready to go everyone?" Negi asked all his partners who nodded happily and walked behind him and Negi at the front toward the private jet that looked a little bigger than necessary but also had a Negi design on it making a few sweat drop at the sight of it.

**XBreakX**

The flight to London was peaceful since the group didn't have tons of strangers around them and little children being the pure beings of energy that when confined to a small space can end up causing annoyance. Plus everyone basically received first class treatment with a decent in-flight movie and meals not looking like they'd been regurgitated. This was how the girls who had flown before felt while people like Naruto, Chachamaru and Kaede enjoyed the way of travelling despite the fact that could travel in mid-air on their own.

Unknown to them was that the rest of 3-A had managed to sneak another plane leaving for London around the same time. They had managed to get information from Chisame's blog, Yuuna's father and buying info from Mana as to the details of the flight to London for the Ala Alba.

It had been a little dear for them to fly to London but it was a worthy cause and had asked their parents for the chance saying that they would be with their teachers which is the truth… to a degree of course. While maybe not a pleasant a flight it was exciting for girls like Makie, Akira and Ako to travel to England and to spend more time with their favourite teachers.

XBreakX

When the two groups landed in Heathrow they had got onto their busses to take them to the underground entrance to head into the centre of London to which the other girls of 3-A began their search for Negi and Naruto's group.

"Ah there they are!" shouted Makie spotting some of the group close to the tower bridge. It was Naruto, Negi, Asuna, Ayaka, Zazie, Konoka and Setsuna all together as the others were in another group looking through a few of the shops and seeing some of the sights.

"What the…?" muttered Naruto seeing the girls honestly surprised they were here thinking that he hadn't sensed the girls on Ayaka's plane like he expected them too.

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" shouted Yuuna waving to them as Makie ran over and grabbed Asuna's arm making sure she couldn't run away.

"You guys actually came?" questioned Setsuna quite loudly.

Yuuna rubbed underneath her nose "Of course, we decided to join you for a tour of London and it's better now since we're with our teachers. Aren't you glad Naruto-kun?" Yuuna asked her eyes sparkling at Naruto.

"More shocked really, still what's happened, happened. Soooo… where are the rest of your group since you make it sound like there are more of you?" Naruto questioned the girl as Makie giggled a little nervous.

"Well searching for you two really but London is such a big place it was pretty hard to do so. I guess I should call them up now and tell them we found you. Anyway what are you all up to now?" Makie asked curious.

"Negi-sensei is allowing us to go to his home town~" Ayaka almost sang in happiness for the chance to sdee Negi's home.

"Iincho! You shouldn't tell…" Asuna tried to stop her as Makie smiled and furiously texted on her phone as did Yuuna to tell the girls to hurry to their location.

"We're so coming to see Negi-kun's home town, that's for certain!" said Yuuna pumping her fist into the air like Makie who cheered in agreement.

"Oi Naruto… is this alright? I mean Negi's village is full of mages right?" Asuna whispered to Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah but I think it'll be alright," he replied back. He turned to Makie and Yuuna "I guess we could take you and the rest to Negi's home town I guess," Naruto said.

"Indeed, the Principal gave permission for the rest of 3-A to join the group after contacting everyone's parents to confirm details since a lot of the group had been enquiring from others," said the voice of Donnet McGuinness who was walking toward them.

"Hello Donnet, nice to see you here," greeted Naruto a little surprised seeing the woman.

"Ahh…you?"" pointed Yuuna remembering the woman who knew her mother which then made her blush remembering the events of the day the two met properly.

"Well I see that Yuuna-chan and her friend have contacted the others so I guess we should wait for the others here then. Negi-kun, Naruto shouldn't you contact the other students in your group?" Donnet asked the two as Negi nodded and Naruto pulled out his phone to contact the others.

XBreakX

Hours later the large group, consisting of nearly all of class 3-A stood atop a grassy hill overlooking over a small village now in Wales. "So this is your village Negi, Anya-chan….?" Naruto said standing next to the boy while all the girls were smiling seeing it.

"Actually it's more accurate to say that this is the place that became our hometown from the age of five until ten," said Anya as Naruto nodded taking note of that fact as did others like Ayaka.

"It's a very beautiful village I have to admit, the Yukihiro resorts don't have many places like this," said Ayaka standing next to Negi and Asuna on the opposite side. "Are you alright Negi-sensei, it must feel strange to return to your home town again?" she asked with concern in her voice remembering the memory she's been given of Negi's past.

"Well… even though it should seem like I only just left. It honestly feels like I haven't seen this place in ages…" said Negi with a look of nostalgia on his face.

"Well… a lot has happened. I mean from day one at Mahora your whole life seemed to shift with meeting Naruto. I mean I see you act a little more like a kid than an old man now, especially when you're staring at Naruto with awe during training," Asuna giggled as did a couple others and Negi blushed embarassed only to stop hearing a voice cry…

"Negi!" everyone turned to see a long blonde haired woman running up the hill in a long skirt and blouse "Negi!" she cried again as Negi spotted her and got a good look at her before remembering who it was and his face growing a large bright smile on it.

"Onee-chan!" he shouted back setting of to run into his sister's (Technically cousin) arms. The sight had many think Negi was acting adorable since he seemed to lose his usual maturity to embrace his family, jumping into Nekane's arms.

"Now that's a family photo for sure," Naruto chuckled seeing the two look so happy. Chizuru came over leaning into his side smiling at her young teacher's behaviour with his family.

"It really is… you'll have something like that when our family gets pups Naruto-kun," she said interlacing her fingers with him while Asuna was next to them and blushed slightly at the image of Naruto catching a small little girl with log pigtails and bells in her hair.

'_WAIT I don't want to think that thought any further!_' Asuna shook her head furiously getting the image out of her head.

By now the siblings were swing the other around, although seeing Negi swing his elder sibling round was a bit of a strange sight for the students.

When Negi put Nekane down the two asked the other a few questions before he gestured to the class. "Onee-chan, these are my friends, and most of my students. And my Nii-san Naruto," Negi said as Naruto stepped forward walking over to the girl and offering a small bow.

"A pleasure to meet you in person Nekane-san, it's been a small adventure looking after your little brother here. You should be proud of him. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, teacher of Mahora and big brother to the little guy here." Naruto offered his hand to shake with Nekane who simply hugged him.

"Thank you so much for looking after Negi. He means so much to me and to know someone was looking after him…" she said nearly breaking into tears. Naruto simply returned the hug rubbing the girls back.

"It was nothing, Negi grew on me fast and I do see myself as his big brother after everything we've been through so smile Nekane-san," said Naruto as the girl pulled back and offered a bright smile wiping the near teardrops, all the while ignoring the slight intent from a couple of the girls in the group.

**XChapter EndX**

**Sorry this took so long to update but life and uni is getting busier with presentations, exams, dissertations all coming up fast.**

**I'll do the best I can to update my stories but I warn you all it could take some time for a lot of them and if my creative juices don't end up getting drained by my uni work.**

**I'm not revealing Kazumi's pactio yet since I kinda need to work on the opposite one for Negi. But hers is done and is similar to her cannon artifact but with a small difference.**

**Negima is almost finished too, the ending of it is rther day thinking about it's significance but it does allow a finishing point for my fic when the time comes, with an epilogue afterwards no doubt.**

**Until next time, Bye **


End file.
